Keeping an eye on you Emison
by Nina bluesky
Summary: The history will take from the season 4 when Alison requested to see Emily face to face. Alison is on the run but she can't hold on more to be honest with her feelings and confess what she really feels to her Mermaid. Romance - Friendship - A - Main couple: Emily and Alison # Emison
1. Chapter - Rendezvous

**Hello,**

 **This is my 1st fan fiction, I'm a big Emison fan, English is not my native language but I will try my best to do a proper job. The story will take from the season 4 when Ali requested to see Emily face to face for the 1** **st** **time.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (osea moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Rendezvous is appointment/meeting in French**

Chapter 1 – Rendezvous

 _(Ali's self-talk)_

"Looking to my phone like a normal teenage girl" _(sighs) Anxiety, fear, all kind of emotions were over the face of this blonde_ "Damn Shanna! Why are you not calling back yet?! Did you see Emily?! Did you deliver my message?! Did she accept to see me or maybe…"

( _Phone ringing)_ _A little hesitation of Ali to take the call_

Ali. – "What did she says?" _The blonde speaking with a bossy tone_

Shanna. - "Well, hello to you too, don't worry my day has been really fine, thank you for asking" _A sarcastic tone was evident in the voice of the girl_

Ali. - "Shanna! We don't have time to trivial conversations; in any second 'A' can intercept this call and try to pick up from what happen yesterday" _Ali put her hand in her abdomen and sighs of pain got out of her mouth_

Shanna. - "Ahh I see… and asking for a 'Rendezvous' with your favorite girl is less risky that give me a proper Hello?" _The rhetorical question of Shanna causes a moment of silence_ "by the way, how are your wounds?"

Ali. - "I will survive, I didn't lost so much blood so I will be ok don't worry" ( _a moment of silence_ ) "thanks for asking, I do appreciate everything that you're doing for me and how are you risking your own life for me, really Shanna thanks" _You could notice the sincerity was heading out of her mouth, something that was very rare from her_

Shanna.-"Well, you really know what to say to a girl…"

( _Little smiles from both girls_ )

Ali. - "So what did she says?" _A tone of fear and anxiety were present in that little sentence_

Shanna. - "What do you think she says? Of course she will see you… she 'gladly' accepted if I must say" _Shanna accentuates in the word 'gladly', she wanted to bring a little of joy to her friend_

 _A big smile was in Ali's face, all the horror, the pain that she had since yesterday disappear in that exact moment, there was no better sedative that the thoughts of this secret meeting, they give to the blonde the enough strength to cling to life just a little more…_

Shanna.- "Are you sure that this is a good idea" _Concerns were present in the voice of Shanna_ "I mean, yesterday 'A' almost catch you and kill you, why risk your life again?, I think that you should keep yourself in the shadows again; putting yourself in the light just to see Emily is too risky, you should…"

 _Before Shanna could finish her sentence, the blond start to speak from the heart_

Ali. - "Shanna! I know! Believe me I 'know' that I should hide, I should run like I always do… but I could die yesterday… I could leave this word without telling her my true" sighs "you know, yesterday, when I passed out, I say to myself 'this is it!' this is my end… A lot of memories came to my mind, my happy memories, and in each one, the only constant was Emily" Ali smiled when she remember it "I loved her, I love her and I think that I will always love her… she's my first and only love… perhaps I'm selfish but I need to tell her, at least for once, I want to be 100% sincere with her and tell her everything… I can't die with this regret on my shoulders… I just…"

This time was Shanna who interrupts

Shanna.-"love her, I know, I have been listening how much you love her for the past 2 years" (sorry I don't remember how many years have passed since Ali disappeared)"Don't worry blondie, I will bring your mermaid to you no matter what"

Ali. - "Thanks Shanna, I will see you then as we planned. Just be careful ok? The last thing that I want to do is to jeopardize Emily's life"

Shanna. - "And mine, right?"

Ali. - "Of course, yours too dummy"

 _Both girls smiled and hanged up at the same time, no words were needed; the only thing to do was waiting for the time being_

 _Will the true come out? Will the blonde Queen bee be able to speak from the heart with Emily?_


	2. Chapter - Did she say it?

**Hello again,**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews** **.**

 **For the next two chapters, the context is very similar to the episode 16 season 4: the girls founded Alison's diary but now 'A' has it and plans to use it to catch Ali.**

 **The twist here is that the appearances are deceptive.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (osea moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Alison nicknamed Emily as 'Killer' because of Emily's protective nature towards her**

 **Note 3: the text underlined will be the title of the songs behind the scenes**

Chapter 2 – Did she say it?

 _It was the 4th outfit that Emily tried that night before her encounter with Ali_

 _(Emily self-talk as she looked in the mirror)_

« Do I look good? ...what I'm thinking this is not a 'date'… but even then I want to look beautiful for you Ali… " _she sighed and a noise interrupts her thoughts, it was the alarm, she saw the clock and it was time to go to the 'rendez-vous'._

Emily. - "Are you not coming in?" _The brunette asked to Shana_

Shana.-"She wants to speak with you in private"

 _The girl could tell that Emily was a little scared that this was a trap so she decided to give her the 'push' to enter_

Shana. - "Listen Emily, if you want I can drive you home right now or you can go in and found out the true that you want to know so much" _Shana came up very close to Emily, they remained face to face, looking in the eyes_ "because let me tell you something 'Killer', nothing is what it seems to be… and you have no idea how protective is Alison towards you"

 _It was her call, She was hesitating to get in but when Shana called her 'Killer', a little of bravery came to her body and before she could tell she was already in._

 _There was an abandoned warehouse, there were no lights._

 _Emily started to believe that Spencer was right and this was another manipulation of 'A' when from the shadows a gentle voice changed everything…_

Ali. - "You came Em"

 _Emily turned and approached herself to the voice, she recognized that voice, but she needed visual contact in order to be sure that this was real._

( _Music background: Our story by Graham Colton_ )

 _They were standing face to face, speechless; it was like time stopped until the rush for a hug came in and sooner than expected they were already hugging, crying, trying to keep up with all the lost hugs of those years when they were apart…_

 _Emily tried to break the hug in order to start the talk but Ali didn't let her, she needed be close to her_.

Ali. - "Please Em; let's stand a little closer, just one more minute… I really miss you so much!" _Ali settled her face in Emily's neck, she breathed deep and that was it, the aroma of her beautiful mermaid, it was so intoxicated that she just got lost in it._

Emily. - "Ali, it's really you, you're alive! but why until now Ali?, why you let us believe all this time that you were dead?" _Emily needed to understand_

Ali. - "It has been too hard to stay away Ems, you have no idea…"

( _Emily broke the hug; she put her hands in Alison's shoulders and looked her in the eyes_ )

Emily. - "Then don't anymore, come home, let me help you, I will protect you"

 _Emily spoke with real assurance in her words, Alison wanted to believe so much that was true, that her 'killer' was right, that she could protect her and she could be safe again but the thoughts ended suddenly when they hear some footsteps, someone was approaching_.

( _Distant clattering_ )

Ali. - "Someone is out there. Did you tell anyone about this?" _Ali asked to Emily and in a fraction of a second, she took Emily's arm and put Emily behind herself, Ali stood in front of the brunette, she was determined to protect her no matter what._

 _Ali was going to pull out the gun that Shana gave her but she didn't because she saw that it wasn't a threat, it was just Spencer Hastings walking towards her._

Spencer. - "So you're really alive Alison DiLaurentis"

Ali.-"Yeah… what are you doing here Spence, I could shut you, you know!"

 _(Silence while Spencer approached)_

Spencer. - "Why you only asked Emily to meet you? After all the hell that you put us through all this time, after all the things that we have done for you! How can you don't trust us!?" _There were a lot of rancor and frustration on these sentences_

Ali.-"Spence, it's not that! I just need to tell something to Emily, something that is only between her and me" _Ali turned to see the eyes of the brunette who was speechless all this time_

 _Spencer took Alison from the shoulder and made her look at her again to the eyes_

Spencer. - "Bullshit Alison! You're just playing games, you just want to divide us and regain your spot as the 'Queen bee' of the group!"

Ali. - "What are you talking about?!... look I don't have time for you ok, you can believe wherever you want, just leave us alone… you don't need to hear this" _She pointed Spencer toward the exit and tried again to turn towards Emily but once again Spence didn't let her_

Spencer.-"Why so desperate to get me out? what is the secret?! Why only Emily needs to know?! Why…"

The girl was like a broken record, one question after another, she wasn't stopping, and Alison was losing her patience very quickly

Ali.-"Shut up! You don't need to hear…"

Spencer. - "But why, why you asked only Emily to come, why it's so damn important to speak in private with her, why!..."

Ali. - "Because I'm trying to confess her my feelings!"

 _Spencer finally got wordless_

Emily.-"What are you saying?!" _Emily said she was shocked with the sentence of the blonde; it was like her brain wasn't working correctly that night._

 _Ali put her hands on Emily's cheeks and with those big blue eyes she said:_

"I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be… I simply love you Emily Fields"

 _Emily was still processing the confession; she was under the point to doubt on the veracity of Ali's words when the blondie got closer and put in her lips the perfect kiss, soft, full of love… Emily couldn't do anything besides get lost in that kiss_

 _She said it, she finally open her heart to Emily, but this is just the start…_


	3. Chapter - The Unexpected

**Hello again,**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (osea moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 3 – The Unexpected**

 _No one knows how long that kiss took._

 _Both girls were looking in their eyes, Emily couldn't tell when was the last time that she saw the blue eyes of Ali, the sensation was so unreal, if this was a dream she didn't want to weak up.  
Ali stops looking the hypnotized brown eyes of Emily 'cause her attention is diverted by the brunette's lips. Alison was thinking to get another kiss when Shana enters to the scene._

Shana. - "We need to move, 'A' is here!" 

Alison- "What?!" 

_(Applauses from the dark shadow that was looking from the second floor of the building)_

 _Ali was so upset that nothing was happening as planned, but there was no much time to think about it because in a fraction of a second the mystery shadow disappeared in front of all._

Spencer. - "Where the hell did he go?!"

Shana. - "Let's go… Ali, come on!" _She motioned for her to follow_

Alison. - "Spence take Emily with you and leave now! There is an elevator in that corner, select the level n-1 and in the underground parking you will found a motorcycle, take it and get as far as possible from here" _she throw the keys to her friend and took Emily's arm in order to have one last hug._

 _Emily's thoughts_ "Since when Ali becomes so strong... she's moving me like if I was light as a feather"

 _The blonde was smaller than the brunette and in worse shape but Ali was determinate to be the stronger person for Emily's sake. Before letting her go, Alison put a kiss in Emily's cheek and whispered to her ear_ "I will look for you again ok..."

Emily. - "You will?" _It was so adorable the puppy eyes of Emily when she dropped the question._

 _Ali didn't answer; she just smiled to the brunette and sent her towards Spence_.

Alison. - "You need to go, now!"  
Spencer. - "And what about you?"  
Alison. - "We will distract him; it's me who he wants after all"  
Shana. - "We?"  
Alison. - "Of course 'we', you're my partner in crime" _She smirked_

 _Emily got a little jealous seeing how close Shana and Ali were_. 

Spencer. - "Come on Em!"

 _Spencer grabbed Emily's arm but Emily didn't want to leave the blonde._

 _Emily turned in direction of Alison but before she could make any statement, Alison and Shana were already gone._

Spencer.-"Really!... It's everybody some kind of Houdini! _(Sighs)_ let's go Em!"

 _Both girls followed the instructions of Alison and as soon as the elevator's door opened, they run over the only vehicle present in the parking._

Emily. - "Do you know how to drive one of this?"  
Spencer. - "Well, we are going to found out"

 _(In front of Spencer's house)_  
Emily. - "What was that! I don't know any more what is scarier: the psycho of 'A" or you, driven a motorcycle" _A pale Emily said_

Spencer. - " Hey! That hurts!... I think that went very well for being my 1st time"  
 _Both chuckled_

Emily _said with concern_. - "Do you think she will be ok?"  
Spencer. - "I hope so... and you... Are you ok?  
Emily. - "Yep, well, I'm definitely never going in a motorcycle with you...'  
Spencer. - 'Ha-ha-ha... I'm not talking about that… I'm talking about the 'supposed' love confession of Ali"  
Emily. - "… 'supposed'?!"  
Spencer. - "Well YES! don't you see? She knew you were pulling away and that's why she picked you, the 'loyal one'… she's just trying to suck you back in so you wouldn't give up on her!" 

_Emily got very upset, she knew that Ali has played before with her feelings but after that kiss, she wasn't going to doubt if Ali really loves her or not... at least not that night._

Emily. - "Look Spence, I'm not going to argue with you about this, like Ali said, this is something between her and me"  
Spencer. - "Em, come on ..." _(Emily interrupted her speech)_  
Emily. - "Don't!... I mean it Spence!"  
 _(Awkward silence)  
_ Emily. - "It's very late, can you drive me home?"  
 _Spencer turns for a second in direction of the motorcycle and remembered the fiasco of her driving; it was a miracle that they didn't have an accident earlier  
_ Emily.-"No on that!"

Spencer _chucked_. - "I know, I will go in for my mam's car keys"  
Emily. - "Do we leave it there?" _She said pointing to the motorcycle_  
Spencer. - "My parents are in a business travel but I guess it will be better to put it in the garage for now"  
Emily. - "Ok I will help you"  
Spencer. - "I can do it" _(Spencer was that kind of person that doesn't want to admit when they need help with something) She tried to move the motorcycle by herself but it was too heavy and she dropped it on the floor.  
_ Emily. - "I tell you that I will help you"

 _Emily approached her friend and both were trying to put it back when they noted that the seat compartment opened. The curiosity made them look inside of the compartment and a shocker face appeared on both girls._

Spencer. - "What the hell?!"

 _ **So what do you think will be inside? Another mystery to solve? A big revelation?**_


	4. Chapter - My True

Hello,

Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)

 **Chapter 4 – My true**

 _(In Spencer's room)_

 _Spencer was standing there, she opened one book after another and you could tell that she was making mental notes in her head. She was definitely lost in her thoughts_

Emily.- "So what are you thinking?"

Spencer.- "To be honest, I have no clue what this means, I mean, looking into all these diaries" ( _she pointing out a bunch of diaries_ ), "they seem the same at first sight, like if one was the copy of the other one but if you look in the stories, you can found that there are little difference between them… For example, the 'Mermaid story', in the diary that 'A' stole from us, the story said that you was so fool in love of her that you would do anything for her ( _she took one diary and opened_ ), in this one, it said that you're just best friends" ( _she took another diary and opened_ ) "and here the story said that the one who is fool in love, it's her…"

Emily.- "Let me see" ( _she took the diary from Spencer and started to read it, no one could deny the happy smile that was emerging in Emily's face when she was reading this version of the 'mermaid'_ )

 _Spencer put her hand in the book in order to get the attention of Emily._

Spencer.-" Now, you get what I was trying to tell you before? Ali is a manipulative person, it's clear that she's playing with us like dolls, everything from her is lies, Em please, I know that you have a soft spot for her, but you can't trust her"

 _Emily looks Spencer in the eyes; she saw the concern of her friend_

Emily.- "I appreciate your concern Spence, but I can handle it. I have a lot of questions and doubts about this like you, but I'm not going to jump to any conclusion until we speak to Ali"

 _Spencer saw the determination in Emily's eyes; she knew that there wasn't anything she could say to her friend so she decided to leave this conversation for now. Spencer took all the diaries and put them in a box under her bed._

 _It was almost midnight, when Spence dropped Emily at her house, the two friends said goodbye, Spencer took off and Emily entered to her house, at the beginning she tried to don't do any noise but then she remembered that her mother was also out for the week-end so she climbed the stairs without worrying about the noise. She entered to her room and to her surprise; there was a blonde waiting for her._

Alison.- "It took you so long Em, where were you?!" ( _she approached, looking some kind of injury in the brunette's body, she released a gesture of relief when she founded nothing_ )

 _After Alison stopped to examine Emily, she started to pull back but she got caught by the brunette who without a word, started to hug her, Alison was happy for the hug but she needed to pull off when the pain of her wound was too much to handle. Alison pull away, she turned her head in other direction and put her hand in her abdomen, she didn't want to show her pain to Emily_.

Emily.- "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" ( _She approached Alison and their eyes met again_ )

Alison sighed and brought a forced smile to her face.- "It's nothing serious, you don't need to worry ok"

Emily.- "Don't say that, show me, let me see" ( _she removed Alison's hand and lifted the blouse enough to check the injury, it was a huge hematoma with an open wound that looked like a stab_ ) Oh my God Ali! ( _Tears started to show up in Emily's face, she tried to calm down_ ) "We need to change your bandage, wait here"

Alison nodded and Emily went to the bathroom for the first-aid-box and any kind of ointment or medicament that she could found, when she got back, she saw Alison sitting in her bed.

Emily thoughts.- "She looks exhausted, pale, perhaps it's for the wound, she probably lost a lot of blood… God… how she got those injuries?" _(A lot of scenarios were in Emily's mind_ ) "Should I ask her? ( _She closed her eyes for one second to think about it and then she made her mind_ )" I'll worry about that some other time, now we need to tread her wound".

 _She approached her friend but actually she had no clue what to do exactly, Alison saw the confused face of Emily and decided to take the lead. Alison took everything that Emily brought through and started to take care of her wound._

Alison.- "Thanks Em, I feel better"

Emily.- "You don't need to thank me, in the end, I didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself… when do you learn about that kind of stuff?"

Alison.- "Mmm… the 1st time that I got really hurt, I received the help of a vet, he took care of my wound and gave me some tips for future reference."

Emily.- "Ohh…" ( _Her mind started to go crazy, how many injuries did her dear blondie had suffer over the years?, how badly they were? … she was lost in her thoughts when Alison started to speak_ )

Alison.-" Em, Emily are you listening me?!"

Emily.- "Ah, sorry what did you say?"

Alison.- (she chuckled) "Never mind… You're ok so that is the only that matters. I should go, I just came here to be sure that you were ok"

 _The blonde got up from the bed and was walking towards the door when Emily said…_

Emily.- "We found your diaries, they are in Spencer's house as well as your motorcycle"

 _Alison stops walking but she doesn't turn to see Emily' face_.- "I see…" ( _Then, she turns in direction of Emily)_ "Are you not going to ask me anything?"

Emily.- "Do you want me to? Ali, I have a lot of questions but I'm afraid to ask…" _She rolled out her eyes; she wasn't able to make eye contact with the blondie_

Alison- "What do you want to ask?"

Emily.- "To starts… ( _she doubted one second before throw the question that has been in her head all night)_ since when you love me?"

Alison.- "Everything started with that perfect Kiss in the library, do you remember it?"

 _Emily blushed when she remembered that moment, it made her smile but then she remembered also the memory of the locker room and she got confused_.

Emily.- " _But why you rejected me then?, when I kiss you in the locker room? You told me that everything was just practice for the 'real thing', you were so cruel and…"_

Alison.- "A bitch, I was a bitch Em, an awful human being who hurt you".

 _Emily got speechless; she never thought that Alison could refer to herself like that._

Alison _started to talk as she slowly approached to her mermaid_.-"I was cruel, narcissist, pretentious, a person who enjoyed bulling others … ( _Alison sat on the bed beside Emily, she took Emily's hand and looks her in the eyes_ ) My mom taught me how to be a 'Queen Bee', how manipulate people and made them feel inferior… in my family I learnt, that if you have power and money, you can control everything else, I thought that the social status was everything that matters (she looked down and started making circles in Emily's hand) but then I met you ( _Alison smiled and looked back to Emily and without looking away from her, she continued her speech),_ you with your honesty, your kindness, your values… you saw the best of me even when I was sure that there was nothing good in me, you brought light to my life Em and that scared me, it confused me, because no one taught me how to love or that a pure love like yours, it could exist… I was a fool Em, never sincere, always playing with people, with their feelings, I create so many fake personalities, so many masks that I lost myself, I lost my way… ( _Alison starts to cry in silence and put one hand in Emily's cheek_ ) I hurt you so much and you don't know how much I regret it!"

Emily.- "I cried more than a tear for you!, when you rejected me, when you played with my feelings, when you died!… "

Alison.- "I know, I'm really sorry…"

Emily.- "Making amends will not be that simple Ali"

Alison.- "I know, I know that I created scares that I can't reverse… but you must know that I really mean everything that I said tonight" ( _she grabbed her hands in Emily's cheeks and she forced her to look at her in the eyes_ ) "Em, you're the one good thing that has ever happen to me, I love you, everything about you, my world is a better place since you're in it… I wanted to end this thing with 'A' before came back to you but to be honest, I don't know how this will end, I just know that for once, I want to be honest to myself and to you, I want to give you the most authentic and better part of me... I want to make you smile because when you smile, I smile ( _both girls chuckled and they lean their heads together_ ) … Em, true be told, I don't let people in, but you broke all my walls, my fake masks… you saw the real me and stole my heart… I'm so happy that faith brought you to my life, that I found you and I will do everything to bring to you the happy ending that you deserve… Em, I'm so into you" ( _She stole a little kiss from Emily's lips_ ).

 _Emily wasn't sure how to react, she stopped the kiss and look into Alison's eyes, those blue eyes, she had never see so much sincerity from those blue eyes, she wanted more than anything to believe in those words, but she needed actions and no only words._

Emily.- "Are you willing to do anything for me?"

Alison.- Yes, I will give my life for you

Emily.- "In that case, I want you to tell us everything Ali"

Alison.-"Us"?

Emily.- "Yes 'Us', me and the girls, we deserve to know the true about you, about 'A', about your diaries, about everything"

 _Alison sighed and took Emily hands, she looked to her eyes and said_ "Ok, let fix an encounter with everybody, I will tell you everything that I know, but you should tell them that I'm not ready to get in the light, not yet, I need people to believe that I'm still death"

Emily.- "But why? It's obvious that 'A' saw you tonight…"

Alison.- "Because I'm certain that my family is involved with 'A', especially my mom, she…( _a little of hesitation from the blonde to really speak out what happen to her_ ) she buried me alive just to protect 'A'"

 _Emily was shocked with this revelation; she didn't know what to say_.

Alison.- "I will tell you everything else when we meet with the girls." ( _She turned to see the clock_ ) "It's very late; I must leave now that is still dark" ( _she put a kiss in Emily's forehead and put a paper in Emily's hands_ )

Emily.- "What is this?"

Alison.- "You can call me to this number, it's safe, just make sure that the call no takes too much. Let me know when and where you and the girls want to meet to talk. I will be waiting for your call Mermaid."

 _Emily smiled when she heard the word 'mermaid'._

 _Alison was walking to the door and then she stopped, she turned in direction of Emily and run over her, she push her in the bed and stole another kiss from Emily's lips, this time, Emily let their tongues meet, this kiss was more intense, full of passion, Alison push away and whispers in Emily's ear_ "until we meet again", _she kiss also her ear and she was planning to leave when Emily grabbed her from the arm._

Emily.- "Stay"

Alison.- "I can't risk to be seen by your mom"

Emily.- "She's not here, she's visiting my uncle, this week-end, it will be just you and me" ( _she approached the blonde and took her from the waist_ ) "So stay, don't leave me again"

Alison.- "I never leave you, I'm always keeping an eye on you Em, I will always do" ( _she hugged Emily and kiss her again_ ) "Ok, just for tonight"

 _They got in bed, they cuddled, they were so close that Emily was able to breathe the vanilla aroma of the blondie, she have been missed that aroma for a long time._

Emily.- "Good night Ali"

Alison.-"Good night my love"

 _Alison smiled and fell sleep happily._


	5. Chapter - Too Close

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews and to follow-up this story :D**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: 'Voilà' is a French word (=that is) as well as 'bon appétit' (= enjoy your meal!)**

 **Chapter 5 – Too close**

 _Emily was a morning person, her favorite part of the week-end was to leave earlier for a running, even when she was sick she did it, it was an impulse that she couldn't control. But this morning was different, she didn't feel that impulse, how could she leave that gorgeous blonde who was sleeping beside her, Alison had taken one of Emily's arm as a pillow, it was so adorable the peaceful look of the blondie, she looked happy. Emily used her free hand and started to pull away the hair that was over Alison's face, Emily didn't note it immediately, but there were two blue eyes that were looking at her_.

Emily. - "Did I weak you?"

Alison. - "To be honest, I still believe that I'm sleeping and that this is a dream, like if this wasn't real"

 _Emily blushed and looked down for an instant then she returned her look to the blonde and gave her a kiss in the cheek_.

Emily. - "Is that real enough for you? ( _She asked referring to the kiss_ )

 _Alison looking astonished and said_ "No, It's not enough... "

 _Alison rushed all her body over Emily and got a kiss in the lips; it was starting to get too passionate for Emily to handle it._

Emily thoughts. - "Emily Fields what are you doing?! You have a Girlfriend and she is not this blonde who is sucking your mouth... God ... She is so good kisser! ... I need to pull away or I will not be able to control my hormones and I will definitely look for more than a kiss..."

 _It was too late for Emily to say it, her body has already betrayed her because without thinking, her hand was already in Alison's butt, Alison moaned_ _and like a reflex, and one of her legs moved and got trapped between Emily's legs. The brunette could feel immediately how Alison's knee was touching her spot, Emily also moaned; both girls stood looking in their eyes, you could hear how fast their heart were beating when a phone started to ring..._

 _Emily said looking very nervous_ "I need to take that" _(she was talking about the call)_

 _Alison said with a gulp_ "Sure... I need to go to the bathroom any way"

 _Both girls fall apart very quickly; they looked in the eyes and immediately blushed. Alison got up quickly from the bed and entered to the bathroom_.

 _Emily took the phone_. - "Hi" _(Her voice sounded very agitated)_

Spencer. - "Hi Em, are you running?

Emily. - "What?! No, why?"

Spencer. - "Well, you sound agitated as if you were out of breath"

 _Of course Emily was agitated; her heart was palpitating so fast, who knows what could happen if Spencer didn't call at that moment_.

Emily. - "Well just... _(She took a deep breath)…._ It happens sometimes you know"

Spencer.- "Oh ok... any way I was thinking that we could investigate more deeply about the diaries, do you have time today?"

Emily. - "What about the girls? We should tell them first, don't you think?"

Spencer. - "They are busy this week-end... are you busy too?"

 _Emily puts her thoughts in the girl who was taking a shower in her bathroom and without any hesitation she said…_

Emily. - "Sorry Spence, I already have plans for this week-end; rain check on Monday ok" ( _She hung up before hearing the response of her friend_ )

Alison. - "So what are you doing this week-end? ... Do you have plans with..." ( _She didn't want to mention 'Paige' name)_

 _Emily was lost in her thoughts looking to Alison, the blonde has taken one of Emily's t-shirt and the imagination of Emily started to fly in so many directions… Alison noticed that Emily was looking what she was wearing._

Alison. - "Oh, sorry I took it without asking, I hope you don't mind"

 _Emily (it took her a moment to be able to establish a sentence). -_ 'Ah, it's ok, it really looks good in you" ( _Emily continued to watch Alison like a hungry animal tasting her prey_ )

Alison blushed. - "Thanks"

Emily. - "To answer your question, I was thinking that ( _she looked down and her foot started to make circles on the floor_ ) perhaps ... maybe... if you want to... we could hang out here in my house... I mean, my mom is out for the week-end so... '

 _Alison blushed, she said to herself in her mind_ "Dorky Emily, when I couldn't think that you could be more adorable"

 _Alison approached Emily, she put her hands in Emily's cheeks and looking her in the eyes said_ "That sounds lovely Em, I would love to"

 _Emily smiled immediately and responded_ "It's settled then" _She went to the bathroom; it was her turn to take a shower._

 _(Emily self-talk)_

"Emily, you definitely need a cold shower if you're going to get through today"

 _Emily got out of the bathroom, she looked so happy, but she lost the smile in her face when she didn't see the blondie in her room, she was to the point to start panicking when she smelled something really nice, the smell was coming from the kitchen, Emily run downstairs and stopped before enter to the kitchen, her eyes were amazed by the view, she stood like that, as a spectator, until the blonde noticed her_.

Alison. - "Hey, are you hungry?"

 _Emily took her time to answer; she was really enjoying the scene. Alison DiLaurentis was in her kitchen, cooking for HER, like a housewife; she started to smile under that last thought and she couldn't stop._

Alison. - "What is so funny?"

Emily. - "Nothing... It smells very great"

 _Emily approached and tried to put a finger in the food but Alison didn't let her_

 _Alison grabbed Emily's finger and said with a sexy voice_. - "Easy 'Killer', it's too hot, you might get burn"

 _Emily smirked at the word play of Alison's sentence._

Emily. - "You don't stop surprising me"

Alison. - "Like a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

 _Emily put herself behind the blonde, she hugged her and whispered to her ear_ "Like a beautiful surprise" ( _She put a little kiss in Alison's shoulder_ )

 _Alison smirked and said_ "Well, you definitely should prepare yourself to be amazed, 'cause I'm really an amazing chef"

Emily. - "Oh really... and how did that happen?"

 _Emily pull away and sat in front of the girl, she put her hand in her chin and looked at the blondie like a kid who is waiting to hear a story._

 _Alison smiled, she founded adorable the way Emily was acting, she continued cooking while she started to tell an anecdote from her past as a fugitive._

"For a long season I lived in New York, I started working in an Italian restaurant; it was the 1st job of my life, I through that being a fugitive, it would be like the movies, I was so wrong, I mean getting up earlier for work, doing dishes, peeling potatoes and onions, taking out the trash every day, it was exhausting and my attitude at that time, it wasn't making it any easier for me… I was very frustrated and angry all the time, I thought that no one did notice it but I was wrong…" (She smiled and she started to remember…)

 **\- Flashback -**

 _(In a restaurant kitchen at 10pm)_

The chef speaking "Hey, blondie I need those potatoes now!"

Alison. - "I already hear you the 1st time, I'm coming" _she said with a bad attitude_

 _She was walking without looking, she didn't notice that someone had spilled out some kind of sauce in the floor, Alison slid off and all the potatoes got in the floor._

The chef. - "Blondie, what the hell?"

 _Alison was so upset; she got up and shouted out_ "That's it! I'm done with this!" _Everybody could see how the blonde girl was so red for anger and frustration._

The chef. - "You don't like it, there is the door"

 _Alison looked with so much intensity into the men's eyes and got out from that door without looking back. Alison got out of the restaurant and started to walk the backstreet, it was dark, the girl was lost in her thoughts and she didn't notice that two thieves were there_.

 _One of the thieves said_ "Hey you! give us all you have!"

Alison. - "No way, I came to quit my job; this is all I have for the week!"

 _The thieves were so surprised by the blonde's attitude, she wasn't scare of them, and one of them got very upset and pulled the gun and said_ "You're not in position to say no, girl" _He tried to took her bag, Alison struggled, she wasn't planning to let go, a shot got out, the last thing that Alison remembers of that night was she falling down in the floor and voices around her:_

\- "Hey… you!"

\- "Let's go, now!" _(The thieves)_

 _Alison saw very blurry a silhouette that approached_

\- "Hey blondie!"

 _Alison vanished_

Alison. - "Where am I?" ( _Alison murmured, she was opening her eyes very slowly and trying to get up from a bed which was unfamiliar for her_ )

"Easy blondie, you could leave us last night, you know"

 _Alison was surprised, she started to recognize the place, it was the wine cellar of the restaurant, and somehow, the staff had adapted the place for her. The man approached, it was the chef_.

Alison. - "How?... Why?"

The chef.- "I went out looking for you, you were so upset and you left without your coat, when I arrived, it was too late, you was already in the floor… ( _The man sat close to the blonde and pull off a little table in order to arrange the food)_ You have no papers or a security number so I asked my friend Fabio to save you"

Alison. - "You asked a 'vet' to look for me?!"

The chef. - "Well yes, he's a real good doc, look, you're still here, if you don't like it we still can go to an hospital"

 _Alison responded very quickly when she analyzed better her situation as fugitive_. - "No!"

 _The chef chuckled_ "That's what I through you might say… ( _He finished putting the food in front of the blonde_ ). In that case, eat, you lost a lot of blood and you're too weak"

 _He was leaving when Alison said_ "Why are you helping me? I treated everyone so bad, I always make you angry with my attitude… I quit…" _The man turned in her direction and sat again close to her, Alison got a little scare of what could be the price for all this 'help'_.

The chef.-"True be told blondie, you remember me a lot to my little sister ( _he smiled and looked down in order to remember more clearly_ ). She was like you, pretentious, temperamental, always enjoying bulling others, you know ( _he looked up to Alison_ ) I guess that's way I'm so tough with you"

Alison. - "What, do you want me to act like your 'little sister' now?"

The chef chuckled. - "No, I just don't want you to end like her, that's all"

 _He got up and started to walk towards the door, he stopped and said without turning back_ :

"Look blondie, life is full of unknowns and between all the unpredictable chaos around us, you need to adapt yourself to the life you have been given; when things get hard, you need to stop looking for someone to blame. Life is a bitch, is messy, so you can waste your energy pondering about things that you can't control, be angry and frustrated all the time or you can get your shit together and stay true to yourself ( _he turned in her direction and looked her in the eyes)_ because I'm sure that this version of you is not the 'real you' … you should stay true to yourself… don't waste time and be thankful for the tuff times because they shape us into the people who we are mean to become"

Alison. - "And what kind of person I'm supposed to become?"

The chef.- "That depends on you, with who you want to be, where you want to go… make a plan, set a goal, work for it, you might get surprised of the incomes one day… anyway, for now eat, get rest, once you get better, you can come back to work"

 **\- End of the flashback -**

Alison.- "So time passed very fast, all the staff made turns to watch over me, they founded the thieves and got the crap out of them… for the 1st time in my life I felt the warm of a 'family', I mean, we weren't related by blood but in our worse moments we were there for each other…"

Emily. - "And your relation with the chef, how it went from there?

Alison.- "The chef (she smiled), his name is Enzo, he become the big brother that I always needed to have, he taught me to be a better person, to show up the 'real me' and left behind my masks… and how to cook… 'Voilà'! (She said putting a dish in front of the brunette) 'Bon appétit'!"

 _Emily was amazed by the dish, it tasted so good, but that wasn't all, the brief moment of honesty of the blonde also contributed to the happiness of the brunette, she can start to put the pieces together in order to make sense of how Alison has changed so much._

Emily. - 'Thanks Ali"

Alison. - "You're welcome Em, I do love to cook… you know one day I will be an amazing housewife"

 _(Both girls blushed and smiled)_

Emily. - "Yeah, well I wasn't thanking you only for the food, thank you for sharing with me your memories"

Alison. - "I told you Em, I want to give you the most authentic version of me, I just want to be honest with you"

Emily. - "Do you think we are ready for that kind of honesty?

Alison. - "Em, for me 'honesty' is a big word, it changes things, it makes me vulnerable, something that I don't like, but the question here is not if I'm ready to tell you everything, the question here is: 'Are you sure that you're ready for everything that comes around with me telling the true?"

 _Emily stood there in silence; Alison looked down to her dish and Emily made her look at her again when she grabbed her chin._

 _Emily was opening her mouth in order to speak when someone started to ring the bell of the door._

Emily. - "I… I should go see who it is…"

 _Alison was a little disappointed, she was really expected something else from her mermaid._

Alison. - "Sure, I will go to your room, nobody should see me"

 _Alison got upstairs and Emily waited until she was sure that there were no traces of the blonde then she opened the door; to her surprise, there it was…_

Emily. - "Paige?!"


	6. Chapter - Being Selfish

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews and to follow-up this story :D**

 **To be honest with you, I'm planning to write a long saga for 'Keeping an eye on you'**

 **I will try to update at least one or two chapter by week, with work is not too easy to make time, I'm kind of a workaholic ^^. Anyway, thanks again :D !**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: ALL THE RIGHTS OF THE MUSIC LYRICS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS**

 **Chapter 6 – Being selfish**

Emily. - "Paige… what are you doing here?!"

Paige.- "What are you talking about?, we were supposed to practice on the pool but you didn't show up so I came here to see if you were ok… are you ok?... you look very nervous, did something happen with 'A'?"

Emily.- "Ahh (she remembered the appointment until now) sorry I forgot it completely"

Paige.-"That doesn't answer my question, did something happen? Something that I should know?"

Emily responded very nervous. - "Well, yes a lot is happening right now…" (She was avoiding making eye contact with Paige, she knew that the girl wasn't going to let it go so easy)

Paige.- "Something bad?"

Emily answered without thinking.- "Something beautiful" _(She said that sentence while she leaned her head on the door frame, it was so goofy and adorable the face she was doing, it was the face of a 'girl in love')_

 _Paige got a little upset with the facial expression of the brunette; she tried to get in the house but Emily put her arm in front of her way and didn't let her._

Emily.- "You can't!"

 _It was the 1_ _st_ _time that Paige had seeing her girlfriend like that, so determinate, so sure of her words, you could sense that she was taking a protective position but the question was: 'what is she protecting?' In any case, she was putting something or someone in 1_ _st_ _place and it wasn't her (Paige) and that made Paige very frustrated and upset._

Paige.- "Why?!"

Emily.- "I have to deal with something right now, on my own… sorry I can't talk to you on this right now, it's not safe… ( _She showed concern in her look, Paige misunderstood it, thinking that Emily was referring to her safety but actually the brunette was thinking in Alison safety_ ) Let's talk later ok"

 _Paige responded with understanding because she believed that the brunette was worry about her_.- "Ok, I will no insist for now, but we will definitely talk ok!"

 _Paige approached the brunette and tried to kiss her in the lips in order to say good bye; to her surprise, Emily avoided the kiss and she ended kissing her cheek instead_.

 _Paige pull away confused and before leaving she said_ "I love you Emily"

 _Emily's eyes looked sad to the other girl and she only could reply_ "I... I will see you on Monday"

 _Emily closed the door very quickly, a tear show up in her face, she was feeling so much guilt, it wasn't fair to Paige, to her, to the blonde… she knew that very soon she would need to make a decision, but right now everything was happening so fast, in less than 48hrs she had been reunited with Alison, her 1_ _st_ _love and in top of that, Alison confessed to her, the Queen Bee of Rosewood is in love of her_ … _Emily started to smile saying to herself_ "She loves me, Alison loves me…" _She was repeating those sentences while leaned her head on the door. She didn't notice it but there was another person hearing her thoughts._

Alison.- "Yes Em, you cloud my mind with love!"

 _Emily froze for a moment, she was embarrassed that the blonde had heard her; she turned in direction of the blonde, at first, it was a shy look, but when her eyes met with the blue eyes of Alison, she got so comfortable, she could feel so much love just looking those blue eyes, it was overwhelming. Alison was in the middle of the stairs looking to Emily, she smiled to her and while she was approaching to Emily, she started to sing to her mermaid…_

( _Song: Alive – Black Eyes Peas_ )

 **Alison.** -

"I got so much love

For you darlin' and I,

I wanna let you know how I feel

 _(She was so close to Emily that she hugged and looked her in the eye before to continue her singing)_

And it's true that I love you

And it's true you're the only one and I do,

I adore you

And it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've…"

 _Emily smiled of happiness, she pull off some hair that was in Alison's face, she didn't want to lose any detail of her blondie. She decided to get in the game and she continued the lyrics, it was her turn to sing to the blonde_.

 **Emily.** -

"You said - you said - you said

That I'm the only one

You said that I'm your number 1…"

 _(She took Alison's hand and led her to the kitchen again; she was dancing and singing…)_

"You are my best friend…

Without you I'm a whole different person

I ain't acting like I used to

I don't feel loved like I used to

It was your love I was used to…

Your love is what it was

That has me feeling {bust}

{You are my true love}"

 _(Alison decided to join her mermaid in the mood and she started to dance with the brunette and sing…)_

 **Alison.** -

"And it's true that I love you

And it's true you're the only one and I do

I adore you

And it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've"

 **Both girls** ( _Alison and Emily singing and dancing together)_.-

"Hey girl you're the only one

{Must} be my number one…

First friends then we became best-friend…

Without you I'm a whole different person

I don't even act like I used to

I don't even feel loved like I used to

I guess it's your love that I used to

And I feel bad that I lose you

I get so many things that I wanna sa-sa-sa-sa...

I guess this mean that I'm missing you

Sorry for the things that I did to you

I'm so lost without you

And it's true that I love you

And it's true you're the only one and I do,

I adore you

And it's true girl

U make me feel alive I've I've I've

La di di da la di da la da

La di da la di da

I got so much love

La di di da la di da la da

La di da la di da

I got so much love

La di di di di di di di da la la la la

... I adore you and it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've"

 _Emily took Alison from the waist, she was thinking to kiss her but the blonde was already two steps ahead and before Emily could act, Alison put a passionate kiss in her lips, now it was time to their tongues to dance. After some minutes, Alison pull off the kiss in order to get some air, she was breathing very louder, she approached and whispers to Emily's ear with a sexy voice the end of the song…_

Alison.-

"So easy to fall in love with u

And all the things that you do

Baby girl you're so remarkable

So special, so wonderful…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's ear, Emily was so lost in her emotions, she reacted kissing Alison's neck, those kisses would definitely let a mark but the blondie didn't care, in the contrary, she was so happy to confirm that Emily desire her so much._

 _Both girls decided that for the rest of the day, they will be selfish and do all the things that they wanted to do without carrying on consequences or the feeling of others, it was only Emily and Alison, just for today._

 _They did all together that day, the dishes, laundry… it was like old times, but so much better, because this time Alison wasn't playing games or showing her bitchy side, no, she was acting so natural, so sincere, she was acting like a teenage girl who is hanging out with the love of her life._

 _The time flew so fast, at night, both girls were in Emily's room, Alison cocked pizza for dinner, she knew how much Emily loves eat pizza and she wanted to spoil her. They were cuddling, eating pizza in the bed and watching a movie, it was so perfect, none of the girls wanted the day to end… Alison turned her head in direction of the clock of the wall; Emily noticed and looked sad…_

Emily.- "Do you have to go now?"

 _Alison turned her head in order to see Emily in the eyes_.- "No, no yet… ( _She kissed Emily's lips_ )… I cocked also lasagna, it's in the fridge, make sure to tell to your Mom that it's lasagna of tuna, I know how much she likes it…"

 _Emily was so moved by the fact that the blonde remembered what her Mom liked for food, Emily wasn't sure how to react to that so she just took Alison's hand and put a soft kiss in her hand._

Emily.- "I will… I promise… Thank you…"

 _Alison put another kiss in Emily's lips and said_.- "Thank you for giving me a lovely day Em, until now, it has been the best day of my life… ( _She made a little pause, she wasn't sure to continue talking but in the end she decided to go for it_ ) I hope this will be the 1st of many happy days together…"

 **\- Background music: Every breath you take by Denmark-**

( _She put her hands in Emily's cheeks; she saw those brown eyes which were under the point to cry_ )

Alison.- "Em, perhaps the timing is not right for you and me right now with everything going on with 'A' but I love you Emily, I don't wonder any more, I don't care about what people may say or think, I just love you.."

( _She kissed her deeply and then she continued speaking while she was stroking Emily's face with so much love_ )

Alison.- "I just want that if I'm going to start something with you Emily, I want it to be perfect, no loss, no pain, no fear, no terror of 'A', no wondering…"

Emily chuckled.- "You might be waiting a while, we are not close to found something about 'A'"

Alison.- "I'm a patient girl... ( _She kissed her again_ )… I love you Emily Fiends, you're the love of my life"

 _Emily grabbed her from the hands and said_.- "Ali, I wish I could tell you that I lo… _(she couldn't finish that sentence_ ), but… right now… my head is all over the place, I don't know what I feel right now…" ( _She looked down sadly_ )

 _Alison stole a kiss from Emily and Emily looked a little confused with the blonde reaction to what she just came to say_.

Alison.- "Em, I'm not in a position to demand a reply to my love's confession, like I tell you before, I want to close this chapter of 'A' before starts something with you" ( _She put her hands on Emily's cheeks and forced Emily to look at her in the eyes_ ) But you must get prepare, 'cause I will fight for you, against Paige, against any girl, I will be there for you, I will protect you, I will not stop to show you how much I love you and I will wait… I will wait for you… and when you get ready for me, I will be here for you!

 _Emily was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say, she just approached and kissed the blonde in the lips, this was the 1_ _st_ _kiss initiated by her since their reunion. Alison let Emily took the lead on the kiss_.

 _(Some noises came from the window)_

 _Both girls stopped the kissing and approached the window_.

Emily.- "It seems that it was only the air which moved the tree's branch"

 _Alison responded with a little of doubt in her words_ "Yeah, it seems like it"

 _(A phone ringing)_

Emily.- "Mom, how are you?!"

Pam.- "Hey darling, I'm ok, and you?"

Emily.- "I'm ok, at what time are you coming back?"

Pam.- "Well, that's why I'm calling you at this hour, your uncle, he broke his leg playing football, you would think that a man of his age should know better how to take care of his own body but uff, your uncle seems that he never grow up ( _both mother and daughter smiled_ ), I will stay a little longer here to take care of him, I'm sure that if I left him alone, he will probably broke another bone of his body ( _more smiles from both of them_ )… I'm so sorry honey, if you want, I can call Hanna's mom and ask her to keep an eye on you"

 _Emily said more happily of what she should_.- "Don't worry mom, I will be fine ( _She approached Alison and took her hand_ ) I will ask to my 'favorite blonde' to stay here with me since you're there"

Pam.- "Oh yes darling, ask Hanna to keep you company, you can ask your friends to do sleepovers, … just don't do any inappropriate with Paige since you're alone in the house"

 _Emily blushed under the warning of her mother and reply immediately.-_ "Don't worry mom, I promise you that Paige will not put a foot in the house" ( _She said it to her mother but she was definitely making that statement for Alison_ )

Pam.- "Ok darling, take care of you ok, I will be calling you to check on you, I love you…"

Emily.- "I love you Mom, bye…"

 _Emily hung up and she was smiling_.

Alison.- "Why so happy Em?"

 _Emily looked up to Alison with a big smile.- "Well, 'cause now, you can stay more time with me"_

 _Alison looked a little disappointed for a moment and Emily was wondering that perhaps the blonde didn't want it._

Emily.- "What is it with that face?"

Alison.- "Well, I love the idea to live with you under the same roof… but I'm a little disappointed that your mom will no taste my lasagna…( _Emily burst into peals of laughter_ )… It's not funny Em, I was looking forwards to make some points with your Mom…"

 _Emily approached the blonde and hugger from the waist_.- "You don't need to do that, she loved you and I'm sure that when she will found out that you're alive, she will be very happy like I'm" ( _Alison smiled, Emily put a kiss in Alison's forehead_ ) Let's go to bed"

Alison.- "Ok"

 _Both girls cuddled and made little kisses before being deeply asleep_.

 _That same night, in the Police department of Rosewood_

 _A police man approached the detective and gave him an envelop_

The detective.- "What is this?"

The police officer.- "I'm not sure, I found it glued in the front door"

 _The detective opened and started to read_ :

"Alison Dilaurentis is alive and she's in Rosewood"


	7. Chapter - Yours

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews :D !**

 **Publishing the chapter 8 will take me more time so for now I will just give you the title for the next chapter: 'Hurt & Heart'.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: The scenario of the last scene will be similar of what happen in season 5**

 **Chapter 7 – Yours**

 _Emily was so happily sleeping but the sun was starting to enter by the windows and it got directly to Emily's eyes, she couldn't resist the need to open her eyes. When she opened them, she blushed immediately when she realized that she was using Alison's breast as a pillow; she wanted to pull away but the blonde was hugging her head so it was very complicate to pull away without waken the other girl. Emily didn't know what to do exactly, she was really happy and comfortable and at the same time she could feel the embarrassment that was showing in her face._

 _Emily murmured_.- "God, I feel so embarrassed, I wish I could bury my face in…"

 _She didn't end her sentence because Alison did it for her._

 _Alison._ \- "In my breast! ( _She hugged her harder and pushed her closer to her boobs, Emily was trying to pull away, she was really blushing, and Alison was laughing_ ) "Come on Em, you wished it, you take it!" ( _After a moment of teasing the brunette, Alison decided to let her go_ )

 _Emily sat on the bed._

 _Emily._ \- "You were teasing me, right?!"

Alison smirked.- "Well Em, you always tease those you love" ( _She approached and kiss Emily's nose_ )

 _Emily looked astonished for a moment and then, her eyes drop down to the blonde's breast…_

 _Alison put her hand on Emily's chin and made her look at her in the eyes.- "_ My eyes are not there mermaid" ( _She smirked, she was loving to tease Emily like this)_

 _Alison stood in silence for a moment and looked around her_.- "Em, what time is it?!, you're going to be late to school?"

Emily.-"Damn, you're right, I need to run!"

 _Emily started to get ready for school; meanwhile Alison got downstairs quickly and prepared a lunch bag for her mermaid. Emily was in a rush, she flew over the stairs, she noticed that Alison was already waiting for her in the front door and that made her happy; the blonde gave her the lunch bag and Emily got out by the door very fast._

 _Alison was sighing but she got surprised when Emily opened the door again_.

Alison.- "Did you forget something?"

 _Emily smiled and said_ "YES" _she rushed over Alison face and got a deep kiss on the lips, it was very brief but so intense that Alison got speechless_.

 _Emily was over the point to leave again but when her hand was on the door handle she said with a shy and shakily voice_ "You're going to be here when I come back from school right?"

 _Alison approached, kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear_ "Of course love, I will be waiting for you"; _Emily got out of the house with a big smile in her face._

 _(In the lunch break at the cafeteria of the school)_

 _Aria.-_ "What is wrong with her?!"( _The little brunette asked Hanna as she was pointing to Emily from the distance_ )

Hanna.- "Who knows?! She has been on cloud nine since the 1st period. You should have seen her when she entered to our math class, she literarily jumped in joy to the classroom; it was like seeing in real life a freaking movie character from a romantic comedy"

Aria.- "Hanna! Shh!… she's coming!"

 _Emily joins her friends and like Hanna said, she was jumping in joy._

Emily.-"Hi" ( _She sat beside Hana and started to open her lunch bag_ )

Aria.- "Hi Em, you look very happy, did you expend a nice week-end?"

Emily.- "It was wonderful!" ( _Emily was really euphoric_ )

 _Aria was surprised by the unusual behavior of her friend_ "Oh… that sounds great Em … so what did you do?"

 _Emily was thinking how to reply to her friend when she noticed what Hanna was doing._

Emily.- "Hanna stops! It's not yours!" ( _Emily said as she was trying to get back her food_ )

Hanna.- "OMG Em, this tastes amazing! Where did you buy it?" ( _It was a little difficult to hear her because she didn't stop to eat as she was talking)_

 _Emily got back her food and sent 'a look' to her blondie friend when she noticed that she almost devoured all her lunch_.

Emily.- "I didn't buy it"

Hanna.- "Then where did you get that because your mom is not in town?"

 _Emily got surprised when she found out that her friend knew about her Mom_

Emily.- "How do you know that?"

Hanna.- "Well, Hastings is not the only one with detective's abilities you know?!

( _All the girls laughed_ )

Emily.- "Really Hanna, how do you know?"

Hanna.- "Your mom called my mom and asked us to keep an eye on you"

Emily.- "Ohh… I see" ( _She didn't give it too much importance since she was really enjoying the meal that Alison prepared for her with so much love_ )

Hanna.- "So, spit it out Em! Where did you get that?"

Emily murmured.- "I cooked it"

 _Aria spilled out the water from her mouth when she heard her friend, Aria and Hanna looked in silence for a moment and they broke the silence when they started to laugh._

 _Spencer said as she was sitting beside Aria and in front of Emily_ "What is so funny?"

Hanna.- "Well, it seems that a miracle just happen and like an act of magic our dear Emily become a great chef!"

 _Spencer looked confused and Emily was overwhelming with all the looks over her._

 _Hanna pushed Emily's lunch close to Spencer and said_ "Taste it!" _Spencer took a bite on Emily's lasagna and said as she covered her mouth with her hand_ "Oh my God Em, this is delicious!"

 _Emily blushed_

Aria.- "Well, Em, in the end you didn't told us why are you so happy? What did you do during the week-end?"

 _Emily was speechless and she noticed that Spencer was making as usual mental notes on her_.

 _(The bell started to sound)_

Emily.- "Look, the lunch break is over, I should go 1st I need to pass by my locker for my history book… see you later"

 _She run without hearing what her friends responded._

 _Emily sighed as she was closing her locker; she suddenly jumped of surprise when she realized that Paige was behind the locker door_.

Paige.- "Did I scare you?"

Emily.- "A little, I just wasn't expecting see you right now"

Paige.- "Ahh… and I didn't expect to see you so happy today… you're acting weir Emily"

 _Emily knew that she needed to talk with her girlfriend but she wasn't ready for 'the talk'._

Paige.- "We need to talk"

Emily.- "Yes, I know but I really need to go to class now…"

Paige got upset and said "Find, let me know when you have a moment for your 'girlfriend'!"

Emily.- "Paige…" _Emily couldn't end her sentence because the other girl walked away without looking back. Emily entered to the bathroom of the school in order to refresh her face a little._

 _(In the bathroom)_

Spencer.- "Problems in paradise?"

Emily got surprised again, she didn't notice since when her friends was standing there behind her.- "Jesus, why everybody is doing that…"

Spencer smirked.- "So what's coming on between you and Paige?"

Emily.- "I don't want to talk about it ok"

Spencer.- "Find, but if you need to talk you have friends you know; changing the subject, have you seen Shanna today?"

Emily.- "No why?"

Spencer.- "I want to ask her what happen after we left and check something about the diaries…"

 _Emily wasn't ready to tell Spencer that the blonde was staying with her; she knew she was being selfish but she wanted to keep the blonde just for herself a little longer, she needed to clarify her feelings towards the blonde..._

Emily.- "What about the diaries?"

Spencer.- "This week end, I got back to the warehouse, I was hopping to found something and you know who was there?... Cece Drake... she asks me if I have seen Alison or some diaries of her, I didn't answer but she continued to talk..."

Emily.- "And what did she say?"

Spencer.- "That she was the one who wrote the diaries in order to keep Alison safe from A, she told me that if we found them, she will like to have them back... I didn't tell her that we have them, but I'm not sure that she buy it... any way I have to go to my chemistry class, if you see Shanna, tell her that we need to talk with Alison soon ok!... ( _She left)"_

( _In the history class_ )

Aria.- "What's wrong Em? You were so happy just minutes ago..."

 _Emily was dealing with so many emotions: guilt for not telling her friends about Alison, anxiety to ask the blonde about the diaries and to confront her own feelings ... but she couldn't share that with her friend so she only answered_ "nothing"

 _The time flew fast and when the class ended Emily got directly to her home_

 _(Emily's house)_

 _Emily entered to her house, she was very down with everything that happens with Paige, Spencer; she was sitting in her couch when two hands covered her eyes._

 _Alison whispering in her ear_ "Guess who is it?"

Emily smiled.- "Who could it be? Mmm… can you give me a clue?"

Alison.- "Mmm…. It's your favorite blonde" ( _She ended the sentence with a kiss in Emily's ear_ )

Emily.- "Ohh… Hanna?!"

 _Alison got a little upset and put her hands in her waist_ "Hanna?!... Does Hanna kiss your ear?"

 _You could notice a little of jealousy in that last sentence._

 _Emily smiled, she grabbed Alison's arm and both ended lying down in the couch, Emily started to hug her harder as she sighed; Alison could notice that something happened to her mermaid._

Alison.- "What's wrong Em?

Emily.- "I don't want to talk about it, not yet"

 _Alison put Emily face into her chest and said_ "Ok, when you get ready to talk I will be here ok"

 _Emily didn't want to move but her stomach started to make noises._

 _Alison chucked._ \- 'Are you hungry?'

Emily.- "It's Hanna's fault, she practically eat all my lunch… everybody was so amazed by your cooking skills…"

Alison.- "Come on Em, let's eat, I cooked you a French dish this time"

 _Emily started to remember when both of them were studying French and how Alison wanted to go with her to Paris, she looked to those blue eyes and just like that all her worries were gone._

 _After diner they got to Emily's room. Emily noticed a bag in the room._

Alison.- "I bring some clothes, I can't always use yours" ( _She was trying to make Emily smile but she noticed that the concern in Emily face appeared again so she decided to ask again_ ) "Em, really, what's wrong?"

Emily sighed and started to talk.- "Spencer wants to talk with you about the diaries... She got back to the warehouse and she met there with Cece; Cece told her that she wrote all the diaries... and I'm wondering if that is that true?"

Alison.- "That's not complete true, She helped me but I did wrote most of them"

Emily.- "Why?"

Alison.- "Cece convinced me that the best way to confuse 'A' was putting some fake clues about my life, the idea of writing the diaries came up and at that time, it looked a good idea"

Emily.- "So everything in those diaries is it a lie?"

Alison.- "In some stories there is a part of true... for example the mermaid story… It's true that we're best friends and that I'm fool in love of you"

Emily.- "And the part that I'm fool in love of you?"

Alison.- "Well, I don't know... are you?"

 _Emily didn't reply. They got to bed in an awkward silence._

 **\- Background music: Every breath you take by Denmark-**

( _Both girls lying in bed_ )

 _Alison thoughts_ "Is it ok if I leave the stuff like this... what right do I have to ask her?... In the end perhaps I really don't deserve her..."

Emily.- "Ali, are you awake?"

 _The blonde turned in order to see the brunette in the eyes; they looked intensely, speechless, then Alison thought_ "What the hell..." _as she approached and kissed Emily; first it was soft, but gradually the kiss become more and more passionate; perhaps was the blonde who initialed the kiss but Emily was the one who took the lead. The brunette put herself in top; she was dominating Alison's mouth with her tongue while she placed their hands behind Alison's head interlocking fingers._

 _Alison was loving how Emily took control of the situation, she was enjoying the make out but she broke the kiss with a huge moan when she felt Emily's hands touching her boobs. The brunette smirked watching the reaction of the blonde; she resumed the kiss but this time with more tongue... her hands were playing with Alison's boobs, first with circle movements and gradually she added nipples' foreplay. Alison tilted her head back, her eyes got wild of pleasure_.

 _Emily was running her hands through Alison's body, she was very careful to don't cause any pain in Alison wound; she put little kisses all over her body and those of the neck will definitely leave a mark, and that was the propose of Emily, mark the blonde, leave very clear that Alison was only hers._

 _Emily continued the foreplay, this time she focused on Alison's breast; she put her mouth in one of the boobs while one of her hands was playing with the other._

Alison.- "Em… Emily… Emily…"

 _Hearing her name with that sexy voice just made hornier the brunette._

 _Emily was rubbing her nose over Alison's body as she smoothed down her hand in order to touch her between the legs; Alison's eye widely opened when she felt Emily's fingers touching her intimate spot. Emily could felt how wet was the blonde and all of that was because of her, Emily couldn't control herself anymore and she reached Alison's lips as she introduced her fingers into Alison's body. Emily detached her lips from Alison and looked at her with surprise when she realized what was happening_ …

Emily.- "Ali… you're bleeding… is this your 1st time?!"

 _Alison gave her a warm smile, she approached Emily to her with a hug and they were so close that their front-heads were leaning together._

Alison.- "Em, I'm so happy that I could save my V-card for you, the love of my life… I love you, I will love you until I die and in our next life I will love you even more... ( _Alison put her hands over Emily's cheeks and kissed her_ )… Em don't stop, make me yours, only yours…"

 _Emily kissed her back and she continued; with each movement of the brunette, Alison moaned more and more lauder, it was her first time but Emily's skills were notable, Emily knew where and how to touch her. As Alison gradually approached the climax, Emily intensified the speed of her movements._

 _Alison tilted her head back when she reached her 1_ _st_ _orgasm and she screamed_ "Emily!"

 _After that explosion of sensations, both girls rubbed their noses as they were still soughed._

Alison.- "I was so right about you Emily Fields, 'shy on the streets but sexy in the sheets"

 _(Both girls chucked and Alison was the 1_ _st_ _to fall asleep)_

 _You know when you love someone when you can spend the entire night just watching them sleep, and that's what Emily did that night, she stood there, looking to her sleeping beauty. She never thought that don't saying 'I love you back' that night, it would be one of her biggest regrets of her life._


	8. Chapter Part I - Heart & Hurt

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the interest in my story, I will like to not give any spoiler for the next chapters, I will just say that now there will be more drama ^^**

 **Concerning this chapter 8 'Hurt & Heart', it will be done in 2 parts (1** **st** **part is called 'Heart' and the second half entitled 'Hurt')**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: The second part of this chapter will be published in one week or two (I hope ^^)**

 **Chapter 8 – Hurt & Heart**

 **Part I: Heart**

 _The week was passing so fast, the week-end approached and Emily couldn't wait more to that to happen. She was looking forward to expend her entire week-end with Alison.  
_

 _(Emily was lying on bed topless; the sheets were covering only her down area from the waist and you could see that under those sheets there were a lot of movements)_

Emily.- "Ali...ahhh Alison ah ahh... god! (She expressed as she peaked to climax) " I can't more... my body can't..." (She said, sighing out of breath)

 _A beautiful blonde got out from the sheets, her hear was a complete mess but she continued to look gorgeous; perhaps it was because she was glowing of happiness._

 _Alison was mapping out the shape of her lips with her fingers and licking her lips when she thought_ "So sweet Emily, everything from you is so sweet". _She didn't say that, she preferred to tease the brunette and with a smirked smile; she replied_ "come on Em! Where is that athlete resistance, this is barely round 4"

 _Emily smiled and covered her face with one arm_ "Who would think that your sexual appetite was so insatiable"

 _Alison smirked again and she drops her entire body over the brunette and responded_ "Only for you babe, only for you..."

 _Emily was playing with Alison's hear; for the past days Emily has been K.O. and it was all because of Alison; the blonde was a newbie in the sexual area but she definitely has a natural talent for it, there was no night that she didn't search more than only cuddling from Emily._

 _It was Friday morning and Emily was already out of energy; she stopped playing with Alison's hear as she was falling deeply sleep and Alison noticed it._

Alison sat in the bed and exclaimed.- "You can't Em!, you need to get ready for school in one hour"

 _The blonde needed to do something or Emily would be late again for school, she couldn't risk a week-end in retention for her mermaid, there was just one thing to do. Alison whispered in Emily's ear_ "let's take a bath"; _Emily's eyes opened immediately, the combination of water & Alison naked body was her new favorite thing in her life._

 _(In the swimming pool of the School)_  
"Ok girls that's all for today... Emily, Paige; Can I talk with you one second?"  
Emily.- "What is it coach?"  
Coach.- "Like you know the state competition will start in two months from now; you are our best swimmers, so I was hoping to count on you for helping the other girls to improve their time"  
Paige.- "Sorry coach, I can't do that... I'm moving out with my parents next week"  
Coach.- "Ohh, well I wish you the best, we will miss you, take care alright... Emily, I hope I can count on you, ok!"  
 _Emily was shocked for the news of Paige, she responded like a robot_.- "Oh, yeah sure... "

 _(In the locker room)_  
 _Emily was still in shock by the news, she waited that everybody was out in order to talk with Paige._

 _Emily approached to the other girl who was putting her stuffs out of the locker_ "So when were you thinking to tell me?"  
 _Paige continued to do what she was doing and without looking to Emily she replied_ "if you weren't so busy, you would be the 1st to know it"  
 _Emily couldn't reply that, she has been neglecting the girl since one blonde appeared in her life_.

 _Paige closed her locker and turned in direction of Emily; she looked at her in the eyes and said_ "Are you going to ask me to stay?"  
 _Emily looked down and didn't say a word._  
 _Paige looked disappointed_.- "Emily, so that's it?! I never believed that we would end like this… what happen?!"  
Emily.- '"I... I'm sorry"

 _Paige got so upset with that sentence that She pushed Emily against the locker and kissed her passionate with tongue, the kiss last some minutes; Paige pull away and said_ "one last kiss".

 _Paige took her bag and left; Emily felt a little of guilt but mostly because she felt a big relieve knowing that Paige was out of the picture, she was single again and she thought that now she was ready to be with Alison and tell her how much she loves her, that she never stopped doing it; Emily started to smile under that through but one message in her phone killed all hope of a happy ending._

A.- "Stop playing with my barbie or deadly consequences will happen – A"

 _Her body froze; how A could know about her and Alison?_

Emily thoughts.- "He's just playing with us... I will not let him..." _Emily was determinate to be honest about her feelings towards Alison_ "I will tell her that I love her, it's silly don't do it, I love her, I never stopped"

 _Another message, in this one there was a picture attached_

Message of A: "You don't believe me?! Look at this – A"

 _Emily opened the document attached and looked with shock, it was a selfie of one masked person in her house with a gun; she could feel how her heart started to crash just under the thought of Alison in risk; her mind was overwhelmed with all the possible scenarios that could happen, no matter how hard she tried, she didn't know what to do beside playing the game imposed by 'A'._

 _Another message arrived._

Message of A: "Open your locker, let's see how good actress you are - A"

 _Emily opened the locker; inside there were a script and a box; over the box there was a card that said_ "Put this on, it's show time – A"

 _(In Emily's house)_

 _It was around 1pm when someone was knocking the door, Alison got a little curious to know who could it be and she approached but she didn't opened it until she heart_ "Open it, it's me Shanna!"

Alison.- "Shanna?! What are you doing here? You should be in the school" _She said as she opened the door, she did it very discrete in order to don't show her face outside._

 _Shanna didn't reply, she rushed herself in the diner room, she sat in the couch, she was crossing her fingers and moving her foot very fast; Alison could notice that something was wrong._

Alison.- "What's wrong? What happen? Is it 'A'? ( _Her eyes got bigger of concern and fear when she dropped the next question_ ) "Did something happen to Emily?!"

 _The other girl wasn't speaking_

Alison.- "Shanna!"

Shanna.- "She's playing with you, with your feelings… she's just using you like a doll"

Alison.- "Who?"

 _Shanna looked up to Alison and said_ "Emily! She's faking it! She doesn't love you Ali, she loves Paige"

Alison got upset.- "That's absurd!"

Shanna got up.- "Is it?! Has she told you 'I love you' or how she feels about you?"

 _Alison got speechless, Emily hadn't been able to speak out her feelings and Alison was waiting for her to open up; she couldn't reply back what her friend was saying_.

Alison.- "She will tell me eventually, she just needs more time"

Shanna _with an ironic tone_.- "I see that it's true what people say: love is blind and you my friend, you're so blind that you're enable to see the true!"

 _Alison was really upset and she screamed to her friend with angry_ "Shut up Shanna! You don't know what you are saying! Tell me, what proofs do you have for accusing my Emily of such thing?!"

 _Shanna approached and put her phone in front of Alison; Alison looked at it and little by little her eyes were showing a mix of pain and confusion; she could feel how her heart was starting to break in tiny pieces._


	9. Chapter part II - Heart & Hurt

**Hello,**

 **I will like to thank "leapyearbaby29" for her/his enthusiasm in my story, it's really motivated to have a fan ^^**

 **Also, many thanks to 'alwaysdream1' and 'Chobits3' for your reviews as well as all those who follow and give a review: thanks!**

 **It's for the followers that I advanced the 2** **nd** **part, I hope you like it**

 **Here the 2** **nd** **half of the chapter 8 entitled "Hurt"**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: The text that is in '[ ]' will be the thoughts of the person who is talking.**

 **Chapter 8 – Hurt & Heart**

 **Part II: Hurt**

 _ **(Emily's house)**_

 _Alison was speechless looking at the video of Emily and Paige kissing, a hot kiss with tongue in the locker room._

 _Alison self-talk in her mind_

[I'm paralyzed, I can't move, I can't breathe, this isn't happening, it's a misunderstanding, it's an old video, it's ….]

Shanna.- "They kissed with tongue no less, do they know decency… anyway, that's not all I needed to tell you.."

Alison.- [Something else?! If she shows me a sex video, I will definitely die! Even then I need to know… calm down Alison, it's Emily of who you're talking… breath, breath…] What is it Shanna?

 _Shanna got surprised because Alison was being more rational of what she expected. The blonde is an expert to hide her emotions. Alison sat in the couch; she crossed her arms and launched a despicable look to Shanna before saying_ "Spit it out Shanna!"

Shanna.-"Like I tell you before, she's playing with you; well actually both are playing with you… All is a lie, a prank, revenge for the days when you played and bullied them; Emily and Paige, they planned it everything from the beginning"

 _Alison was keeping the same pose, it was like she was a statue_.- "Define 'everything'?"

Shanna.- "You know, everything! This! You playing the 'house' with Emily, they planned to make you believe that Emily has feeling for you, just to crush your heart and mock in your face… they want to humiliate you!"

 _A moment of silence before the blonde responded_.

Alison.- "That's all?"

 _Shanna continued stunned by the attitude of the blonde, she was expecting a bitchy Alison, not this monologue Barbie. Alison looked at her pocked because her phone started to vibrate; it was a message from Emily._

 _Message of Emily_ : "We need to talk, tonight in the kissing rock at 7"

 _Alison expression continued to be the same, no trace of emotion; she replied immediately._

 _Alison's reply_ : "7 o'clock, I will be there"

Shanna.- "What are you going to do?!"

 _Alison didn't answer to the question of Shanna, she just got up and started to walk towards the stairs, she was planning to go upstairs but she stopped for one second and turned her head to the other girl and said_ "Leave, I don't want to talk with anyone right now _"._

 _ **Music background: A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope -**_

 _Shanna left and Alison got upstairs, once inside Emily's room, she was looking all the memories that she has with the brunette: the sleepovers, the kissing practice; the movie nights; her confession of love; the kisses; her first time in that bed… The blonde stood there without saying a word, just with tears in her face._

 _ **(In the library of the school)**_

 _Emily was reading the script of 'A'; her eyes were wet like she was over the point to cry but she didn't; her lips trembled every time that she was trying to memorize her lines._

 _Emily self-talk_

[No, no, no… this is not happing, I can't do this, I can't tell her this! God, please help me!] _She gulped when she looked to her phone_ [It's Ali, just a few seconds ago I sent her the message for us to meet in the kissing rock and she had already replied; Ohh Ali…] _tears started to flow in Emily's face._

 _ **(In the kissing rock at 6:30 pm)**_

 _Alison was the 1_ _st_ _to arrive, she got earlier, and she continued to move like a zombie. First, she was sitting in the rock; she was uncomfortable with everything that had been happing today so she moved and started to walk in circles around the rock, she stopped for a second to look at what it was writing in the rock: the initials 'A. D. + E. F.' written inside a heart; Alison smiled as she remembered…_

 _ **(In the forest very close to the kissing rock around 6:50 pm)**_

 _Emily was walking towards the kissing rock; her legs were shaking; she stopped when she received a message._

Message: "Don't forget to put the ear-prompter, don't you dare to improvise – A"

 _Emily got out from her pocket the box that she founded earlier in her locker, she opened it and she put the prompter in her ear. She took a deep breath and resumed her walking. Before she could tell, she was already there._

 _ **(In the kissing rock at 7pm)**_

 _Alison's thoughts got interrupted when she noticed the presence of the brunette; she looked up to her and approached but not too close, she left a considerable distance between them as she was afraid to be close to Emily. Alison got directly to the point, she needed to know._

Alison.-"Shanna came to see me, she showed me a video of you and Paige kissing in the locker room; I wasn't expecting to see that… she also told me that this, "us" to be more precise, that all is a game; something that you and Paige prepared together for revenge…"

 _Alison looked to the brown eyes of Emily when she noticed that the other girl didn't reply immediately._

Alison [Come on Em! Say something! Don't you dare to just stay there without saying anything!]

 _Emily looked down without saying a word and Alison got really upset; she continued to talk, this time with a higher tone in her voice_.- "Look at me Emily! I have been 100% honest with you; at least I deserve the same, the true, so tell me! Is it true what Shanna told me?! Is it true that you have been faking it all the time?! Is it true that you and Paige have been laughing at me all this time?! Emily, answer me!"

 _Emily was looking to the grown as A was telling her by the ear-prompter_ "Speak out Emily; just like we rehearsed or someone will die tonight!" _She got shocked when she heart the word 'die'; she was still processing that sentence when Alison put her hands in Emily's cheeks in order to force her to look at her in the eyes. Emily's eyes got bigger when she noticed a red point in the front-head of the blonde._

 _A was telling to Emily by the ear-prompter_.- "Start the play Emily, don't you see that I have her in the sight"

 _Emily gulped_ [Oh God, this bastard is here like a sniper; he's targeting Alison's head; he will kill her if I don't do what he says!]

 _ **Music background: Don't let me go by Bandit Heart-**_

 _Alison crying and with her hands in Emily's cheeks; she said:_

"Please Em, tell me that what you feel for me is real! Tell me that is not just a game! If you're confused or you need more time to decide is ok, I can wait, and we'll figure it out… Em I lov…"

 _She didn't end that sentence because the brunette started to talk_

Emily.- "It's true, all that Shanna told you is true, it's just a game, I trick you… now who is the fool?!"

 _Alison froze, she became so pale; she started to pull away; she continued to look to those brown eyes as she was moving backwards towards the kissing rock little by little. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _A speaking by the ear- prompter_.- "Come on Emily, continue, just follow our script!"

Emily [God, please, help, someone help!... Ali please don't look at me like that, please…]

 _Emily continued to talk the speech that 'A' has prepared for her_.

Emily.- "Do you really believe that someone could ever love you?...( _Emily continued with little mocking smiles_ ) You know I never believed you could be so stupid... you really didn't notice it? That all was an act!"

 _Alison stood there speechless; with each sentence that Emily was saying, she became more and more pale_ ; _neither her brain or her heart were responding, the only one who was still standing there was her body, it moved, it's the only one who knew what to do in that moment._

Alison [No, this is not happening, this is a dream, yeah a bad dream… but why I'm not awaking up?]

Emily.- "Face it Alison, you have been played as a fool!"

 _Alison sat in the kissing rock; with tears in her eyes and just when she got the strength enough to start to speak, she opened her mouth._

Emily [Oh God, Ali, please don't cry, I will not be able to handle it! I swear to God that this psycho will pay for this!]

 _Alison murmured looking down, she wasn't able to look in the eyes the brunette_. - "Do you even care enough to tell me why you choose this method as pay-back?"

Emily [Please Ali, don't make me continue, I don't want to, I can't…]

 _A speaking by the ear-prompter_.- "Come on Emily, our Barbie made a question, just repeat after me…"

Emily.- "I'll try to be more succinct, you held a certain fascination when you were 'the Queen Bee: beautiful, delicate and untouched'; It was fun for a while, playing with your feelings…but now that I already had you, all of you, heart and skin, now that I can tell that I rode you hard and put you away wet, I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would…"

 _Alison gulped_.- "So… you bring me here to gloat?"

 _Emily was struggling with every word that was coming from her mouth, she could see and feel how heartbroken was the blonde and knowing that she was the responsible of that pain, it was killing her._

Emily [No Ali, I didn't came here to gloat, I'm just following the commands of 'A'; I'm doing this to save you! Please Ali, I love you, I love you, I should say it earlier, I was afraid, I was terrified to expose my heart again… Ali… please don't look at me like this, God! That look, that pain in her eyes will hunt me forever…]

 _Emily gulped and finally responded to the blonde_.- "Yes, it was part of the game"

 _Alison got up and started to talk with a cold face which started to show a lot of angry_.-"I would give up everything for you: my life, my family, my status… everything!"

Alison [God, I want to cry so much! But I will not give you that satisfaction Emily!]

 _Alison started to walk and when she passed beside the brunette, Alison's shoulder hit Emily_.

 _Alison stopped to walk and before leaving she turned to see the brunette and said_ "I actually believed you…"

Emily.- "It must hurt when the loyal one betrays you"

Alison smirked.- "That was quite a performance Emily… Bravo!" _(She applauded)_ "It was a great performance, you should be so proud of yourself, you won; you beat the 'Queen Bee' in her own game… You can gloat all you want because you took everything from me: my 1st kiss, my 1st time, my 1st love… I guess you will pop the champagne tonight with your girl!"

Emily.- [Please Ali don't hate me! Don't look at me like this, how those blue eyes can express so much pain and hate at the same time! Ali please, I didn't have other option beside repeat word by word what 'A' was dictating me! Ali please, please don't hate me!]

 _Alison with a sarcastic tone_.- "But know this Emily; you're not the only one who can trick and you from all people should understand that playing games is a dangerous thing because karma is a bitch just like YOU!"

 _Alison left and Emily collapsed close to the rock; she was drowning it in a sea made of tears; she put her hand over the rock and noticed the initials "A. D. + E. F", her crying and agony increased._

 _Emily crying and screaming.-_ "Ali, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't hate me! I love you!"

 _ **(At midnight in the cemetery)**_

 _ **Music background: Heartlines by Florence and the Machine –**_

 _Alison was standing there, in front of her grave; she had an empty look in her face._

"Why did you call me Alison? The last time that I saw you, you said me that you wanted to be 'a good girl'" mocking smiles

Alison.- "You was right, we are who we are and the tiger can't change its stripes"

"What do you mean by that?"

 _Alison took a deep breath and turned in direction of the other person_.- "It means that it's time that I embrace my own darkness" ( _She approached to the other person slowly and her look was more like the old Alison_ ) "It means that I'm done playing nice! It means that ALISON DiLaurentis the queen bee of ROSEWOOD IS back!"


	10. Chapter - Reckless

**Hello,**

 **The next two chapters (9 & 10) will be directly linked with the 2** **nd** **part of chapter 8. Because the line time will starts the same night after the kissing rock scene. That's way you will see again the scene in the cemetery in this chapter.**

 **I hope it's clear ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 9 – Reckless**

 _ **(Spencer's house)**_

 _It was around 9pm and Spencer was already ready to go to bed but an unexpected visit changed her plans._

Spencer. - "Oh my God! You really are Houdini!"

 _Alison with a serious look_. - "Hello Spence, I heart that you was looking for me… well here I'm"

 _Spencer sensed that something was wrong with the blonde, when she approached she noticed it in her eyes_.-"Have you been crying?!"

 _Alison turned her face in order to give the back to Spence; she decided to change the subject_. - "I came for the motorcycle also, can you give me the keys?"

Spencer.-"Are you running away again?"

Alison. - "No! It's not exactly mine; I will give it back to his owner"

Spencer.-"Ohh…"

 _(Awkward silence)_

Alison.-"Anyway; about the diaries, they are all fakes, I wrote them with Cece, at the time, it seemed a good idea to confuse 'A'"

Spencer.-"Ohh… so when did you talk with Emily?"

 _Alison turned in direction of her friend when she heard the name of 'Emily'_.-"What?!"

Spencer.- "Well, only Emily knew about it, so you two have been talking…"

 _Spencer could notice a sad look in Alison, she never believed to see her like that; it seemed that talk about Emily was a delicate issue but even then, the girl wanted to know…_

Spencer.-"Did Emily reply to your love confession?"

 _Alison sighed and with a big sadness in her voice and her face she said.-_ "Yeah,… she… doesn't love me..." ( _Alison started to cry in silence as she continued to talk with a trembling voice_ ) "It seems that my Mom was right after all and I should have murder that butterflies a long time ago…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(Alison's house)**_

 _Alison arrived from school; she was distracted with her phone like usual. When she entered to her room she jumped a little as she founded her Mom inside._

 _Alison got upset when she noticed that her Mom was reading her diary._ \- "What are you doing?!"

 _The girl tried to take it back but her Mom didn't let her. She pushes Alison to the floor_

Jessica D.- "What is this?!"

 _Alison looked up and her eyes got bigger when she noticed what her Mom was talking, it was the page of her diary where she had written the initials 'A D & E F' in a heart._

Jessica D.- "I made a question Alison, what is this?!"

 _Alison just gulped and looked down to the floor; her Mom got really upset and dropped the diary in the floor._

Jessica D.- "Do you like Emily Fields?"

 _Alison took her diary and responded_.- "Define 'like' …"

Jessica D.- "Ohh no no no Alison!, You've got to be kidding!"

Alison.- "I didn't choose this ok, it just happen! Do you think that I like feeling like this?! I haven't slept, I feel sick like there is something in my stomach fluttering!"

Jessica D.- "Butterflies?! Oh no no no! This is not happening!" ( _She put her hand in Alison's chin and forced her to look at her in the eyes_ ) "These butterflies got to be murdered! Do you understand that Alison!"

 _Alison got a little scare with the look of her Mom, she just nodded._

 _Jessica was leaving the room but she stopped when she was under the door frame._

Jessica D.- "This is for your own good Alison…. You know, Ian Thomas is coming tonight to hang out with your brother, he seems to be a good catch"

Alison.- "But he's the boyfriend of Melissa, the sister of Spencer…"

 _Jessica D turned in direction of the girl and with a cold face she said_.- "And?... make it happen, Alison"

 _ **End of the Flashback**_

 _(The two girls were sitting in Spencer's bed)_

Spencer.-"So that was the reason that you and Ian…?"

Alison.- "Yeah, I never loved him, it was just one game that I played to make my Mom happy; I want to vomit every time that I remember when I let him to kiss me…"

Spencer got confused.- "But you almost got pregnant of him right?!"

Alison.- "What?! Nooo gross! I never sleep with him!"

Spencer.- "Are you telling me that you're still a virgin?" _(There was a sarcastic tone in that question)_

Alison.- "No… I surrendered my virtue to a self-absorbed ass!"

 _Spencer noticed that the blonde was really upset just to remember who that person was so she decided to don't ask more on that_

Spencer.- "Well, in any case, Ian was bad news, how is that your mom didn't see that?"

Alison smirked.- "For my family the only that matter is money and power, Ian had a good status and a wealthy family, that's why for my mom it was 'OK'… "

Spencer.- "He almost kill me, if there was not for A…"

Alison.- "It wasn't A who save you Spence, I pushed Ian, it was me…"

Spencer shocked.- "You was there?!"

Alison.- "Yeah, I'm happy that I arrived before he did kill you…"

Spencer.- "I don't know what to say…"

Alison smirked.- "Wow, Spencer Hastings speechless, that's something new... " _(both girls chucked)_ "Don't you have a lot of question to ask me?"

Spencer.- "Yeah but I wonder if it's not better to speak with everybody"

Alison.- "I already visit Aria and Hanna; I wanted to apologize for all the awful things that I did to each one… I leave you at the end but I also want to apologize with you… I'm sorry Spencer for everything, to put you in risk, to blackmail your father, for everything, I'm really sorry….

 _(Awkward silence)_

Spencer .- "Thanks… so are you going to answer all my questions?"

Alison.- "Shut… let's talk…"

 _Spencer asked everything that she wanted and Alison told her everything she knew. Alison said everything since how her Mom buried her alive until today; the only subject that she decided to keep for herself was her week with Emily and how the brunette crashed her heart; it was too painful for Alison to talk about it so she decided to don't share it with anyone._

 _Spencer could feel the sincerity on her friend. -_ "Thanks, I really wasn't expecting that…"

Alison.-"Well, I can't assure you that this is the last time that you will see me like this… at least for the time being…"

Spencer.- "What do you mean?"

Alison.- "I decided to play fire with fire and face my demons once as for all… Perhaps my actions will be reckless, perhaps I'm acting wrong but I don't care…"

Spencer.- "I don't understand?"

Alison.- "I will be my old me again, the 'Queen Bee', at least I will pretend to be it…"

Spencer.- "Why?!"

Alison.- "Because it's the best shield that I know to face my demons" _(Alison took Spencer's hands and put an USB in her hands)_ "And if my plan doesn't go well, then use this to protect everyone ok?!"

 _Alison turned her head to watch the clock and said_ "I have to go, take care Spence"

 _Alison was leaving when the brunette asked_ …

Spencer.- "Why are you doing this now? Is it because Emily doesn't love you back?"

 _Alison stopped and without looking to her friend she said.-_ "I followed my heart and it let me to nowhere, just to this huge pain… Now I need to follow my head; I don't expect you to understand but I have to be Alison D. the Queen Bee, the bitch who everybody was afraid of… "

Spencer.- "Yeah well I still don't get it… and now where are you going?"

Alison.- "I told you, I need to return the motorcycle to his owner and then…"

Spencer.- "And then what?"

 _Alison didn't answer the question of her friend; she just said_ "You know Spence; bitches don't just happen, they are made by parents even more bitches that their own offspring; you should be grateful to have the Mom that you have…"

 _Alison left and Spencer immediately took her phone and sent a SOS to all the girls._

 _ **(Police department of Rosewood)**_

Detective.- "Thank you very much to come Madame DiLaurentis"

Jessica D.- "No, thanks you for your hard work; please don't hesitate to contact me if you have any news about my daughter"

Detective.- "For now we will proceed with the DNA test of the body that was found in your backyard; once we have the results or any other information we will tell you"

Jessica D.- "Well then, I will be waiting your call"

 _Jessica DiLaurentis got in her car and she immediately sent a message_ "We need to meet now; 11pm same place that last time"

 _ **(At midnight in the cemetery)**_

 _ ****Music background: Heartlines by Florence and the Machine ****_

 _Alison was standing there, in front of her grave; she had an empty look in her face._

Noel Kahn.- "Why did you call me Alison? The last time that I saw you, you said me that you wanted to be 'a good girl'" mocking smiles

Alison.- "You was right, we are who we are and the tiger can't change its stripes"

Noel.- "What do you mean by that?"

 _Alison took a deep breath and turned in direction of Noah_.- "It means that it's time that I embrace my own darkness" ( _She approached to the other person slowly and her look was more like the old Alison_ ) "It means that I'm done playing nice! It means that Alison DiLaurentis the Queen Bee of Rosewood is back!"

Noel.-"It was damn time! So, what now?"

 _Alison throws the keys to him_ "Here your keys, thanks… but you still own me a favor"

Noel smirked.-"Well, I guess that's why I'm here right? So what's that you have on mind?"

 _Alison gave him a smirked smile._

 _ **(DiLaurentis' house)**_

 _Jessica D. was entering to her house very late, more than usual; she was reading her mail as she entered to the diner room. She turned on the lights and suddenly all the letters got in the floor._

 _Jessica D shocked; she covered her mouth with one hand and her other hand was over her heart._

Alison.- "Hello Mother, what no hug?!"

 _This heartbroken girl is decided to face everything without carrying on the consequences._

 _A family reunion is coming but it will not be pretty_


	11. Chapter - Squad reunited

**Hello,**

 **This chapter 10 will be directly linked with the 2** **nd** **part of chapter 8 'Hurt'. Because the line time will starts the same night after the kissing rock scene.**

 **I hope it's clear ^^**

 **The main couple is Emison but in the following chapters there will a lot of drama and suspense ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Déjà vu in French means 'the sensation that you feel when something already happen'**

 **Chapter 10 – Squad reunited**

 _Emily was a mess, she arrived to her house and every room remembered her to Alison; she got upstairs to her room and like expected there was no sign of the blonde._

 _Emily self-talk_

"Really Emily, what were you expecting? Did you really think that you will found her here?!"

 _Emily took the pillow that Alison had been using all the week, she took a deep breath on it and she could sense the vanilla aroma of her. She stood like that for a while; it was the only way to calm down her heart. She started to remember the last night that she spent with the blonde…_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **(Emily's house)**_

Alison.- "So did you like it?" _She dropped the question with a puppy face_

Emily blushed.- "Yes everything that you cook is delicious" _(She put one hand in her stomach)_ "you will make me fat, you know" ( _little smiles_ )

Alison.- "Of course not! And even if you get some pounds, you will be always beautiful into my eyes"

 _Emily blushed; Alison sat in Emily's lap as well as she put her arms around Emily's neck and approached their front heads_ ) "If you are so worry about the calories; I know the perfect way to burn them…"

 _As soon as Alison ended her sentence; she started to kiss Emily, it had become normal to make out after each diner. Alison's tongue was dancing inside Emily's mouth and that turned on the brunette; Emily's hand started to make circles movements in Alison's legs. And after a while, Emily's hand had no auto-control and when she touched the sensitive spot between the legs of the blonde, Alison moaned_.

 _Emily whispered_.- "Let's go to the bed, we need to burn those calories"

 _Alison smiled and followed her to her room._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _Emily got back to reality when her phone started to ring._

Spencer message: "SOS – my house now!"

 _The brunette was not in the mood for any meeting; even then she knows that the terms of 'SOS' was used only in emergencies so she decided to call her friend._

 _Emily on the phone_.- "Hi Spence, I'm not in the mood for anything right now, I'm not…"

Spencer.- "It's about Alison!"

 _Emily's eyes got bigger and the brunette replied immediately_. - "I will be there in 10'!"

( _ **Spencer's house)**_

 _All the girls were reunited in Spencer's room, like expected Emily was the 1_ _st_ _in arrive and when she did, Spencer noticed the trace of tears in Emily's face but she didn't say anything at that moment_.

Spencer.-"So let's go to the point; I know that Alison had visited all of you"

Aria.- "How do you know? Did she visit you also today?"

Emily.- "Today? When?"

Hanna.- "Didn't you heart, 'today' daaa?"

Emily.- "I get it Hanna, but at what time?"

Aria.- "Mmm, I think it was around 8:30pm"

Hanna.- "Ha! Me, it was around 8pm, I got first!... right?!"

Spencer.- "Hanna, this is not a competition, the point is what Alison told you?"

 _Hanna changed her tone and with a more serious voice she said_.- "She apologized for all the psychological damage that she caused me, her bulling about my weight ; she really looked sincere and heartbroken"

Aria.- "Yeah, I don't know what happen to her but I have never seen her like that…"

 _Emily gulped and run a hand through her hair; Spencer noticed it._

Spencer.- "Did she told you about her Mom?"

The girls.- "Yeah…"

Hanna.- "I will not lie; the idea of something bad happening to Alison did cross my mind more than once…"

The girls.- "Hanna?!"

Hanna.- "What?! Like she said 'she was a bitch'!... but what her Mom did to her, no one deserves something like that…"

Aria.- "I still can't believe that Ms. DiLaurentis did something like that, I mean: burying her own daughter!... She really looked broken for what happen to Alison"

 _(Silence since the girls were thinking and processing all the information received that night)_

Spencer.- "She also told me that her relationship with Ian was all fake, that she never loved him, it was just another game…"

 _Emily turned her eyes in direction of Spencer, a little smile appeared in Emily's face when she heart that_.

Hanna.- "So almost getting pregnant of that bastard was also a game to her?!"

Spencer.- "She never slept with him, I guess Cece lay to us but I'm not sure why…"

Hanna.- "How can you be so sure that the person that is not lying is Alison?"

Emily.- "It's not a lie Hanna, she never slept with Ian or any other guy!"

 _Spencer launched a serious look at the affirmation of Emily_.

Hanna.- "Em, you have always had a soft spot for her, if she tells you that she is a freaking alien, you will believe it!"

 _Emily huffed and crossed her arms_

Aria.- "Perhaps she almost got pregnant with another guy…"

Emily.- "No! There was no guy ok!"

Hanna.- "So what?! Are you telling us that our Queen Bee is a 'virgin'?"

 _Emily looking down as she murmured_.- "Well, she was but no anymore…"

Aria.- "Em, did she tell you about her 1st time?... When did she talk with you?"

Hanna.- "Wait, didn't you tell us just a second before that there was no guy?!"

Emily.- "Well, yes"

Aria.- "I'm confused, if there is no guy and she is not a virgin anymore so how…?"

 _Spencer gave the 'look' to Emily and asked_.- "Yeah Emily, clarify us what is coming on here"

Hanna.- "Yeah you can't be 100% sure that she didn't sleep with Ian!"

 _Emily was getting upset with the affirmation of Hanna_.- "Yes I can!"

Hanna.- "No! You can't!"

 _Emily was a little more upset_.- "Yes I can Hanna!"

Hanna.- "No! You can't!

 _Emily under the point to exploit_.- "Yes Hanna I can because…"

( _She decided to don't end her sentence but the other blonde will not leave the discussion like that)_

Hanna.- "Because… what?! Do you have proofs?!"

 _(Emily didn't reply)_

Aria.- "Let's calm down girls ok"

Hanna.- "No! Come on Em, there is no secrets between us! Spilt it out! Why you can be so sure!... Say it! Say it…!

 _The blonde didn't stop to provoke her friend until she got her response._

 _Emily yelling with tears in her eyes_.- "Because I was her 1st!"

 _All the girls got speechless with that revelation_

Spencer.- "So you are the 'self-absorbed ass'?!"

Emily.- "What?!"

Spencer.- "She told me that she surrendered her virtue to 'a self-absorbed ass'… so that was you?!"

 _Aria took Emily's arm and looked her to the eyes_ "Em, what happen?"

 _The little brunette knew as well as all the other girls about Emily's feeling for Alison, the fact that the other Blonde did share the same feelings was something new but what was more surprising is that Emily wasn't happy, her look was sad, she looked heartbroken like Alison._

 _Emily looked to the warm eyes of the little brunette and hugged as she cried_ "Ohh Aria…" _._

 _When Emily calmed down, she told everything to their friends about the last week; since her 1_ _st_ _encounter with Alison in the warehouse until the game that 'A' prepared for them in the kissing rock._

 _Aria was patting Emily's back and with a soft voice she said_ "Oh Em, I'm so sorry"

Spencer.- "You kept Alison in your house an entire week without telling us anything?!"

Aria looked to Spencer's eyes and said.- "Spence! That is not the point here!"

Hanna.- "Yeah Hastings, the little one is right, the point is that from now on Em will be the most popular girl in the school! I mean, she took the V-card of the Queen Bee of Rosewood! Go Em!"

 _All the girls looked to Hanna and said_ "Hanna!"

Aria.- "Em, calm down, we will stop 'A' and you two will be able to be together, the important thing is that she loves you"

Emily crying.- "You don't know that, we are not close to know who 'A' is and after what I told her tonight, I'm sure that she hates me, I saw it in her eyes!"

 _The girl cried more lauder_

Aria.- "Calm down Em, she's just hurt; she will understand that you didn't have another choice"

Emily.- "Did you forgive Erza?"

 _Aria just gulped and Emily continued to cry with the no answer of her friend._

 _Aria murmured to the other girls_ "Guys some help here please, say something…"

Hanna.- "Em don't feel bad, perhaps this is just another game of Alison and she didn't love you in the first place…"

Aria.- "Hanna! That doesn't help!"

Spencer.- "Alison loves you, even after what you said to her tonight, she loves you, I can tell… I was the last one that she visited and the way she looked and how she talked about you… she loves you Em"

 _Emily sitting in the bed looked up to Spencer and a little smile appeared in her face_

 _Hanna asked to Spencer_.- "Then, why that look Hasting?"

Spencer.- "I'm starting to get the pieces together now about my conversation with Ali and now it starts to have more sense, what she said, how she said it… guys, I'm worried, I think that she will do something reckless"

Emily.- "What do you mean?!"

Aria.- "What did she told you?"

Spencer.- "She told me that she will face her demons and the way she said it… I think that she will face 'A' by herself or something like that…"

 _Emily got up and took Spencer by the shoulders_ "What?! She can't! That bastard wants to hurt her!"

Spencer.- "I know Emily and I'm sure that she knows it too but…"

Aria.- "When we are heartbroken we do stupid things, we don't care about the consequences…" _(The little brunette was talking from personal experience)_

Hanna.- "So what now?"

 _There were a silence for a moment but it didn't last a lot because by far the girls heart the sound of an ambulance and police sirens; Emily froze for a second and then she got out following the source of those sirens, the other girls got out behind her._

 _ ***** Music background: SUGGESTIONS by Orelia*****_

 _Emily was on the front porch of Spencer's house; she saw the ambulance and the police's cars passing in front of Spencer's house in direction of Alison's house; Emily gulped and all her body paralyzed when she noticed that it was a 'déjà vu'; she started to run in the same direction of the ambulance without taking care of what her friends were saying._

 _Emily's thoughts as she approached to the scene_.- "Why this feels like when we found the supposed body of Alison… why I'm feeling the same as when Maya died… no it's not the same, it's stronger! This fear, this pain is so much bigger… It can't be, it can't, It's not…!"

 _Emily's mind froze when she arrived to the scene; there she was the brunette paralyze as everything was happing in slow motion in front of her:_

 _In the front porch of the House there it was Jessica_ _DiLaurentis_ _talking with some cops; suddenly some paramedics were getting out from the house and between them, there she was lying down in the stretcher. The girls finally arrived to be beside the brunette and when they noticed what was happening, they said "OMG!" putting their hands in their mouths._

Jessica D.- "Is she alive?"

 _The paramedics at the scene_ : "Yes Madame, she's still breathing, she's unconscious due to the trauma in her head; we need to carry her to the hospital now!"

 _The blonde was with a breathing mask in her face and one of the paramedics was trying to stop the bleeding of her head._

Detective.- "Ms. DiLaurentis what happen, … is she….?!"

Jessica D.- "Yes Detective, it's Alison; my daughter is alive"

Emily.- "Ali! Nooo!"

 _A reckless move almost cost her life, Alison's fugitive life ends here_.


	12. Chapter - Trauma

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 11 – Trauma**

 _ **(In the Hospital)**_

 _In few minutes, the hospital of Rosewood was full of cops, reporters and people who didn't have anything better to do that be there to presence the news 'Alison DiLaurentis was back and alive'._

Reporter.- "Ms. DiLaurentis, can you tell us what happen?"

Jessica D.- "I'm sorry, I'm not doing any statement for now, If you excuse me.."

Reporter.- "Ms. DiLaurentis, why didn't you call the police or 911?"

Jessica D _stopped walking and with a concerned face she said_.- "What do you mean?"

Reporter.- "It wasn't you who call the 911, someone else did the call reporting that a young girl was hurt in your house… if you were there, why didn't you call the police or 911?"

 _Jessica D got upset with the way this was going out_.- "I arrived very late to my house, when I got in the diner room, I was in shock when I found my daughter there, unconscious and bleeding; I froze by the shock; when I could make my mind right, the ambulance was already there'

Reporter.- "Are you saying that you have no idea what happen neither who did the call who saved your daughter's life?"

Jessica D.- "No, I know nothing, now, if you excuse I will like to check how is my daughter…"

 _Jessica DiLaurentis was surrounded by reporters and from the distance; the girls were watching and listening every declaration._

Aria.- "Spence, what do you think? Could be 'A' behind all this?"

Emily.- "Of course was that bastard! He and that lady ( _she pointing out Jessica D_ ), they both hurt my Alison, how they dare?! "

Hanna.- "Your Alison?"

Spencer.- "Calm down Em, the last thing that we need right now is to be reckless, I agree with you, but we need to be careful for Ali's sake"

Emily.- "I can't calm down! Do you have an idea of how I feel?! I broke her heart in order to save her and this happen…"

Aria.- "Em, this is not your fault"

Emily.-"Yes it is! I should tell her from the beginning that I love her, I shouldn't play the game of 'A', I should…"

Hanna.- "Em, stop ok! What is done is done, you can't go back time and change anything; the question here is what are we going to do"

Spencer.- "Ali gave me an USB, she told me to use it as plan B"

Aria.- "What is in it?"

Spencer.- "I don't know, I haven't check it yet…"

 _The conversation of the girls got interrupted when doctors approached. They were walking towards Jessica D. but Emily got in their way_.

Emily.- "How is she?! Is she alive?! Is she…" ( _She didn't dare to pronounce the word 'dead'_ )

Doctor 1.- "Sorry girl, we need to informer to the family first"

Emily.- "She's family to me! She's everything for me! Please!"

 _The doctors could see the despair in her eyes._

Doctor 2.- "Your friend is alive kid, she has suffer a big contusion and we're doing our best for keeping her alive"

 _The girls smiled to each other and hugged Emily in order to give her more comfort. In that moment Jessica D. approached without reporters; she looked to the girls with surprise, she wasn't expecting seeing them there and when she was going to open her mouth to talk, someone else interrupted her._

Kenneth D.- "Where is she!" _(He was sighing; it was obvious that the old men had been running in order to arrive as quickly as possible to the hospital; he took one of the 2 doctors from the shoulders and repeated her question_ ) Where is my daughter?!"

Doctor 2.- "Sir please you need to calm down, she is alive, she suffered a contusion…"

Kenneth.- "Is she going to be ok?!"

Doctor 1.- "She's breathing but…"

Kenneth.- "But what?!"

Doctor 1.- "But due to the severity of the trauma, there will be definitely consequences…"

 _(Everybody got speechless)_

Jessica D.- "What kind of consequences?"

Doctor 2.- "We will need to do more test once she's awake, but it can be from amnesia to brain damage"

 _(The girls put their hands in their mouth and showed a shocked face)_

Kenneth.- "I want to see her!"

Doctor 1.- "Right now you can't Sir; we will inform you when you will be able to see her"

 _The doctors left and Kenneth turned to look to the girls; he gave them a genuine smile with tears, it was clear that he was overwhelmed with everything._

Kenneth.- "Thank you girls for carrying for my Alison; I'm sure that she will be happy to see you"

 _(The girls nodded)_

Jessica D. _put her hand in her husband's shoulder_.- "Kenneth…"

 _Kenneth turned her head in direction of Jessica and looked at her with so much angry_ "We have a lot to talk" _He apologized with the girls and grabbed Jessica's arm to another area in order to talk in private._

 _(Once the girls were alone)_

Aria.- "What they will be talking about?! Could it be that his Dad is also involved in this?!"

Spencer.- "I don't know, it's a possibility"

 _Emily was playing with her fingers and the girls noticed how nervous she was_

Hanna.- "You want to see her isn't it?"

 _Emily looked to the blonde with watery eyes and just nodded_

Aria.- "Em, we need to wait…"

 _Spencer and Aria were trying to calm down Emily as Hanna approached one of the nurse's stand, once the nurse leave the stand alone, she run over to the computer and the girls noticed._

Aria murmured.- "Hanna?! What are you doing?!"

Hanna murmured.- "Shh, I'm trying to check what is Alison's room"

Spencer.- "How can you do that?"

Hanna smirked.- "Well, let's say that thanks to Caleb I did learn some tricks… there is it A202"

 _Emily started to look around and found the hospital plan in the wall, she looked for the room 'A202' and once she knew where it was; she said_ "I got it!"; _she started to run without waiting for the girls._

 _When she was crossing a corner of the hospital she stumbled with someone and she fell down._

 _The girls approached to Emily and helped her to get up, when their noticed who was the other person, they all said_ "Noel Kahn!"

Noel smirked.- "Ladies"

 _He continued to walk in the opposite direction, the girls got shocked because they weren't expecting to see him but they decided to continue in direction of Alison's room and when they were in front of the door they stopped._

Hanna.- "Go ahead Em, we will be here looking if someone else come ok.."

Emily.- "Thanks Hanna"

 _ **(In the Room A202)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Lesson learned by Ray Montagne**_ _*******_

 _Emily was slowly approaching and she gulped at each step she did; Alison was surrounded by machines and monitors; the sound 'bip, bip…' was the only noise in the room._

 _Emily sat in Alison's bed and with a little of hesitation she embrace Alison's hand and tears started to fall with non-stop._

 _Emily murmured with a trembling voice and looking to the roof as she was praying_.- "Please, please don't take her from me"

 _She looked down to Alison and continued talking_ "Ali… Ali… can you just live… just live for me, please?!… I love you, I've been so in love of you, I love you, I always loved you, I love you more and more every day if it's even possible to love someone that much… I love you; I'm in love with you… I have tried to kill it, to run away from it but I can't and I don't want to anymore… Ali, you have to live because I don't know how to live in a world where you're not in it, no after all we've been through; I'm so sorry for hurting you; I'm so sorry for braking your heart, I didn't mean to, I just follow the commands of 'A', I thought that it was the best way to keep you safe… I was weak and I … but no anymore, I will not be weak, I will not panic, I will be here for you, I will protect you and love you as much as I can… ( _She put one hand in Alison's cheek since her other hand was still holding Alison's hand_ ) Alison DiLaurentis, you're the love of my life and I will not let anyone take you away from me! I want to be with you, I want to marry you one day and have kids, I want to love you and spend my entire life with you… so you need to wake up, you need to survive this, you don't dare to leave me you're hearing me!"

 _Emily with tears in her eyes, she approached to Alison and put a soft kiss in her lips; she wanted to stay like that as much as possible but she pull away when she could feel that Alison griped her hand._

Emily.- "Ali, Ali…."

 _Alison started to open slowly her eyes; her eyes were rolling all over the place; she looked lost and then she looked to Emily with shock._

 _Alison murmured_ "Who are you?!"

 _(The girls got in the room)_

 _The girls.- "_ Em, we need to go, doctors are coming…" ( _They noticed that Alison was awake and disoriented_ ) "Ali!"

Doctors.- "What are you doing here!"

 _ ***** Music background: Skin by Zola Jesus**_ _*******_

 _The doctors approached and get the girls out; Emily was getting out of the room but her look was fixed in those blue eyes which were watching her as if Emily was a total stranger._

 _The girls got to the waiting room and their parents were already there; they approached and hold every one of them; when Pam hold Emily in her arms; she could sense that there was something wrong._

Pam.- "My dear I arrived tonight and I didn't found you, I came here as soon as I saw it in the news I was sure that you will be here…" ( _She looked Emily in the eyes and got concerned when she found a lost look in Emily_ ) "Darling, honey, what's wrong?"

Emily.- "She's gone…"

Pam.- "No darling, she was gone but she's back, Alison is here alive"

 _Emily with tears in her eyes_.- "No Mom, she's gone, I could see it in her eyes, she's gone…"

 _Pam didn't understand what Emily wanted to say by that; she just hugged her._

 _The girls got home with their parents and once Emily was in her room again, she received a message from A:_

"Poor Em, now that she has revealed what's in her heart; guess Alison's memories are dead along with your happily ever after"

 _She got so angry that she throws her phone away and collapsed in her bed with tears._

 _Days passed and Alison got out of the hospital; her comeback was all over the news as well as her amnesia, according with the doctors it's not defined if it's permanent or temporary._


	13. Chapter - Old Habits

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 12 – Old habits**

 _ **(DiLaurentis' house)**_

Detective.- "What is the last thing that you remember?"

 _Alison sitting in the couch and with the arms crossed_.- "Me waking up in that hospital"

Detective.- "Before that?"

 _Alison got up from the couch and very upset, she yelled_.- "How many times do I need to tell you, I remember nothing! Nothing! I wake up without knowing who I was or where I was! Did you also suffer a fucking head trauma or you're just retarded enable to understand what I'm saying?!"

Jessica D.- "Alision! Manners!"

Detective.- "It's ok Ms. DiLaurentis; I guess we're done for today; we will inform you if we found anything but at this point it seems that it will take us more time to found out what happen"

 _Jessica D was escorting the detective to the front door when she said_.- "Thank you for coming, please, forgive my daughter, she's passing for a difficult time; please if you know anything don't forget to tell us"

Detective.- "Sure we will, also if your daughter remembers something you need to inform us"

Jessica D.- "Of course, of course"

 _Jessica D. closed the door and got back to the living room where Alison was throwing a temper tantrum; Jessica was planning to say something but in that moment Kenneth and Jason arrived with a surprise for Alison_.

Kenneth.- "Darling; where are you?" ( _He was referring to Alison_ )

 _Alison temper changed immediately when she heard his father; she didn't remember anyone of her family but concerning his Dad and his brother she could feel a little warm feeling; something that she didn't feel when she was with her mother._

 _Alison_.- "I'm here Dad, in the living room"

 _Kenneth hugged her and kissed her front-head_.- "I have a surprise for you"

 _Alison was curious to know_.- "What is it?"

Kenneth.- "Jason, bring it in!"

 _Jason got in the living room with a golden retriever, it was adorable and the dog immediately goes directly to Alison_.

Jessica D.- "What is this?!"

 _Kenneth responded without looking to her wife, it was evident that he was giving her the cold shoulder_.- "It's a dog"

Jessica D.- "Yes, I can see that but I don't want him in my house!"

Kenneth.- "The doctors said that it will be good for Alison therapy" _he turned her head and looked to her wife in the eyes_ "you will get used to it"

 _Alison with a smile in her face as she was playing with her new furry friend_.- "What is its name?"

Jason.- "In the shelter, its name was Pepe"

Kenneth.- "You can called him as you like Alison"

Alison.- "Pepe, I like it! Pepe is easy to remember"

 _Kenneth was happy to see Alison's smile, it was the 1_ _st_ _time that he saw a smile in her face since she was back_.

Alison.- "Can I play with him outside in the backyard?"

Kenneth.- "I don't know darling"

Jason.- "I can go with her outside"

 _Kenneth got surprised, it was the 1_ _st_ _nice thing that Jason was offer to do since Alison was back_.- "Ok, but just some minutes"

 _Alison looked to both of them and said_.- "Thanks… let's go Pepe!"

 _ **(Spencer' house)**_

Hanna.- "How is possible that you lost it?!"

Spencer.- "Stop yelling me ok! I'm not proud of it!"

Aria.- "Did you look in all your house?"

Spencer.- "Yes I looked everywhere, it's not here!"

 _Someone approached and from the door frame of Spencer's room_.- "What are you looking?"

The girls jumped of surprise.

Spencer.- "Melissa, what do you want?"

Melissa.- "Nothing in particular… so what are you looking?"

Spencer.- "An USB"

Melissa.- "Oh, I haven't see anything but if I see it I will tell you"

Spencer.- "Thanks…"

Melissa.- "Have you girls visited Alison?"

Aria.- "We are not allowed to visit her, the doctors and her parents said that it will perturb her more to see us"

Melissa.- "I see… it must be nice to don't remember the awful person she was and all that she did…"

Spencer.- "Melissa!"

Melissa.- "Don't look at me like that Spencer, we all know who Alison D. is; and I'm sure that even now with a clean slate, she will got back to her old habits and be the bitch that she has always been… you're better without her, everybody was better without her"

 _Emily was arriving to Spencer's house; she looked from the distance Alison's house; she sighed and she was walking towards the front porch when she could hear a voice that was very familiar to her. She walked into the backyard of Spencer and she was standing there when suddenly a furry dog touched her leg._

 _ ***** Music background: Bring It Back To Me by Martin Luke Brown *****_

 _Emily folded down and started to pet the dog; she noticed that the voice approached. And just like that there she was, her blonde walked in between the bushes; it was like a dream for Emily, the brunette was amazed and with each step that the blonde did towards her; Emily could feel how her heart was beating more and more fast._

 _Alison.- "Pepe! Where are you?!"_

 _Alison stopped running towards the dog; she kept a distance from Emily and looked at her into the eyes for some minutes, both girls stood like that until Jason arrived._

 _Jason.- "Alison you can do that! Dad will be… Emily?!"_

 _Emily didn't reply, she was speechless_

 _Jason grabbed Alison's arm and said.- "Let's go we need to go back"_

 _Alison finally was able to react when she felt the touch of his brother and said as she pointing out the dog.- "You have my dog"_

 _Emily looked down to the dog.- "It's yours? I didn't know… what is its name?"_

 _Alison.- "Pepe… its name is Pepe"_

 _Emily playing with the dog; she was thinking how to continue the conversation.- "Pepe, it's a cute name, it fits him..." (Emily started to talk to the dog) "Pepe, you should obey your owner, it's not polite to leave her without saying her where are you going…"_

 _Alison chuckled; she was amused and she found adorable the conversation of Emily with the dog._

 _Alison.- "_ It looks like he likes you"

 _Emily.-_ "Yeah… I'm a dog person…"

Jason.- "We need to go Alison; you should not talk with anyone, the doctors said that…"

Alison.- "Screw the docs! I will do as I please!"

Jason.- "Alison!"

 _Alison was ignoring his brother, for some reason that she couldn't explain in that moment, she couldn't stop to look at Emily._ \- "You, 'dog person'… your name is…?"

Emily.- "Emily, I'm Emily"

 _The girls arrived in the scene and Alison looked at them._

Alison.- "Hi… sorry to get in without permission"

Spencer.- "It's ok, don't worry"

Jason.- "Alison we really need to go!"

Alison huffed.- "Find, let's go Pepe, come on!"

 _The dog approached and before leaving the blonde turned in direction of Emily and said to her.- "_ See you around 'dog person'" _she smiled and left._

Aria asking to Emily.- "What was that?"

Hanna.- "Dog person?"

Spencer.- "Are you OK Em?"

 _Emily got a deep breath and responded to her friends_.- "No I'm not ok but I will be… and that was a start…"

Hanna.- "I don't get you 'dog person'?"

 _The girls laughed_

Emily.- "Let's go inside"

 _And just like that the 1_ _st_ _encounter was done._

 _The girls continued to meet in Spencer's house, mostly by Emily's request, she had the hope to have another encounter with the blonde but it didn't happen._

 _The girls didn't found out the USB of Alison, they kept trying to investigate the relation of Jessica D. with A, but without results, they started to get in circles._

 _A few days later, the doctors gave permission Alison to socialize and at the same time all the girls received a message from A:_

"I don't share my toys; keep your distance from my Barbie, she's out limits; especially for you Emily"

 _Emily wasn't planning to obey again the commands of A but they summited it to a group vote and she lost so for the time being, she will keep her distance from her; well that was what she promised to the girls._

 _ **(Alison's front porch)**_

Alison.- "Ahh Pepe, it seems that it will be just you and me again…" _She looked down to her dog and continued to talk with him_ "Why no one visits me? Pepe, do I don't have any friend?"

"People like you have no friends Alison"

 _Alison looked up and asked_.- "Who are you?"

"You might not remember me now but I'm Mona"

 _Pepe started to bark and Alison got up and approached to the girl._

Alison.- "Easy Pepe, calm down… There is a reason why you're here?"

Mona smirked.- "Oh Alison, I just got the information that you will be back to school tomorrow so I just wanted to give you a little advise…"

Alison.- "Yeah… and what could be that 'advise'?

Mona.- "That you might not want to make it a habit to be comfortable in Rosewood, your vibe doesn't really fly around here anymore"

Alison.-"I'm sorry?!"

Mona.- "There is a new Queen Bee in Rosewood! And you're not welcome anymore!"

Alison smirked.- "Ohh little Mona you really don't want to go there… according with my Mom, at Rosewood, I was known for making girls cry with nothing more than an evil eye or snort… and by the way you don't just flat-out and insult the person, where are your manners?!"

Mona got upset.- "Is that right?"

 _Alison smirked and replied_.- "It should be backhanded, like: I love your hair no one told me that flat and lifeless was the new look"

Mona.- "I see so like this: that dress is so flattering on you, I didn't know they made dresses for the concave girl"

 _Alison smirked and replied_.- "You have skills women but it takes years of degrading people before you can call yourself a Queen Bee"

Mona.- "Look who is speaking; the girl without memories"

Alison.- "Not to worry I've got pedigree, you can be thankful to my mother for that"

 _Mona approached and yelled to Alison_.- "If I were you, I better stop trying to get back!"

Alison smirked.- "You pathetic bitch, I'm coming back to school and I will do as I please and no one especially you, will tell me what to do!"

 _Both girls were looking in the eyes until a familiar voice interrupted_

Emily.- "Mona! What are you doing here!"

Mona.- "It seems that your bodyguard had arrived just in time… see you in school Alison"

Alison.- "Yeah I can't wait for that…"

 _Mona left and Pepe approached to Emily's leg._

 _ ***** Music background: All I do by Yuna *****_

Emily touched Alison's arm.- "Are you OK?! She didn't do anything to you right?!"

Alison looked to the brunette.- "And what if she does something to me? What would you do in that case?"

Emily.- "I would definitely kick her ass!"

 _Alison laughed to Emily's response and in a natural way she said_.- "Easy 'killer', I don't want to have problems with the cops…"

 _Emily show a surprised look_.- "How did you call me?!"

 _Alison looked with confusion to the girl_.- "Mmm 'killer'… did it bother you?"

Emily gulped.- "No… just why did you calm me like that? Did it means something to you?"

 _Emily was looking to the blonde, hopping that she was remembering something._

Alison.- "Mmm… I don't think so, to be honest, most of the time, I just speak without thinking, the words just come to me…"

 _Emily disappointed_.- "Ahh… I see…"

 _Alison as she was playing with Pepe_.- "Do you assist to Rosewood school?"

Emily.- "Yes…"

Alison.- "Do you knew me? I mean, I don't remember anything but since the 1st time that I saw you I wanted to ask you…" ( _She looked up to Emily and continued with her speech_ ) "Do you know me?"

 _Emily hesitated a moment because she remembered her promise to keep her distance_.- "Everybody knows who you are Alison, there is no one in Rosewood who doesn't know you"

Alison.- "Perhaps everybody knows me but no one has visited me since the doctors allowed me to talk with others…"

 _Emily gulped_

Alison.- "I asked to my parents if I had friends or boyfriend or something but they shut me down every time that I ask; I looked in all my house but there are only photos of my family… my Mom told me that I was the Queen Bee of the school but for what it seems to me; I probably was in the spotlight but alone…"

 _Emily gulped again and when she was going to speak; Alison interrupted her_

Alison.- "I should go inside, I'm exciting for tomorrow, I'm coming back to school"

Emily.- "You are?"

Alison.- "Yeah, well I will assist just to some courses with a tutor for now and in a progressive way, they will add me a more complete schedule in a class room… they want me to take it slow"

Emily.- "I see…"

 _(From the distance; the girls could hear the voice of Jessica D. looking for Alison)_

Alison.- "Well, now I'm definitely going in…"

 _She approached to Emily and kissed her cheek without thinking; she got a little confused by her own action, it was so natural and so foreigner for her at the same time_

 _Alison looking Emily in the eyes with a confused look_.- "See you tomorrow"

Emily.- "Yes, see you tomorrow"

 _The girl got in the house with her dog. Emily didn't stop to look at her._

 _Perhaps the memories of the mind are lost but the memories of the heart are still there…_


	14. Chapter - Emily 2,0

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **In this chapter there will be a new character, the physical look of the new character "Blair Sloan" will be like the actress Jessica Lucas, the actress who participate in the tv show of Gotham.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Déjà vu in French means 'the sensation that you feel when something already happen'**

 **Chapter 13 – Emily 2.0**

 _ **(In the School's swimming pool)**_

Coach.- "Girls, I would like to present you our new member of the team: Blair Sloan"

 _It was a gorgeous girl with tanner skin; she was definitely an athlete by her perfect figure. With that long black hair and beautiful face, everybody was looking at her._

Coach.- "Emily, come here!"

 _(Emily approached to the coach and the new girl)_

Emily.- "Yes coach"

Coach.- "Blair, she's our stars: Emily Fields"

( _Emily blushed with the introduction; she approached her hand to the girl_ )

Emily.- "Hi, I'm Emily nice to meet you"

 _(They shake hands_ )

Blair.- "Hi, nice to meet you"

Coach.- "Emily, Blair asks me for a little competition with our best swimmer, she wants to check times and levels of performance, are you able this afternoon to do it?"

Blair.- "I hope you have no problem with a friendly competition?"

Emily.- "Of course not, it's always nice to compete, it might help me also for the next state competition"

Coach.- "That's it the spirit! … Ok girls to the locker room and this afternoon come to support them ok!"

The girls.- "Yes coach!"

 _ **(In the Locker's room)**_

Emily.- "So you're new in town?"

Blair.- "Yes, I got transferred this week to this school"

Emily.- "And what are you doing here?"

Blair.- "Mmm, I'm looking for something…"

Emily.- "And what is that you're looking for?"

Blair.- "I'm not sure, when I found out you will be the 1st to know" ( _She gave her a big smile_ )

Emily smirked.- "From where you come?"

Blair.- "From so many places… but you can say that I'm a New Yorker"

Emily.- "Wow, big change from the big apple to this little town"

Blair.- "It doesn't look so bad for me" ( _She turned to look to all the girls_ ) "It seems that there are a lot of beautiful girls here…"

 _Emily blushed by the comment, she didn't expect it and the other girl could notice it._

 _Blair_ smirked.- "I'm into girls by the way, I hope that will not be a problem…"

Emily.- "No, of course not" ( _she looked down and murmured_ ) "Me too…"

Blair.- "Ohh, sorry you're not my type…"

Emily smirked.- "And you're not my type neither…"

Blair.- "Cool… and what is your type then?... because I'm super-hot"

Emily laughed.- "Mmm… blue eyes, blonde, with a temperamental personality, an amazing sense of fashion…"

Blair.- "Well Emily, it seems that we share the same kind of taste… I wonder in what other things we are similar?"

 _Both girls continued to talk; once in the hallway they got in separate ways, Emily indicated her how to go to the Director's office and she offered her to have launch together; the other girl didn't say yes or no, she just smiled to Emily and told her thanks for the offer. The other girls were watching from the distance. Emily approached her friends._

Hanna.- "Em, I think that I have a vision problem… it looked like I saw 2 Emilys"

 _(The girls laughed)_

Emily.- "She's Blair, the new member of the team, she's new in town…"

Aria.- "Ahh, she looks a lot like you Em…"

Spencer.- "Yeah don't tell; she's like a super model"

Emily blushed.- "We have a lot in common also…"

Hanna.- "Like what?"

Emily.- "Well, it seems that she's a good swimmer, she likes sports and girls"

The girls.- "What?! She's…?"

Hanna.- "Wow, so you have a new competition Em; you will not be the only womanizer in Rosewood"

Emily smirked.- "Yeah, well, there is nothing wrong with a little of competition"

Spencer.- "Yeah, there is no better satisfaction that kick the ass of someone else"

Aria.- "I'm sure that the guys will be disappointed to know that they don't have any chance with her"

Spencer.- "What are you thinking Hanna?"

Hanna.- "I got it: Emily 2.0!"

The girls.- "What?!"

Hanna.- "Well, we all agree that she is like a new version of Emily but improved"

Emily raises her eyebrows.- "Well thanks Hanna"

Hanna.- "Don't take it bad Em; she's like you: she loves to swim, she likes sports, she's into girls and her look is like yours but I'm sure that with better legs…"

 _All the girls laughed to the comment of Hanna_

Spencer.- "How do you know that she has great legs"

Hanna.- "Look at her, with that figure, there is no Photoshop… any way to check that legs Em?"

Emily.- "We will compete this afternoon, so you can see her in swimming suit"

Hanna.- "Perfect! We will be able to presence Emily vs Emily 2.0!"

The girls laughed and said.- "Oh Hanna!"

Emily changed the subject.- "Have you seen her?"

 _All the girls know who she was talking and the tone of everybody got more serious_

Spencer.- "Em, we agree that we will keep our distance for the sake of everybody, especially for her sake"

Emily.- "I know, I know, I just was wondering…" ( _She looked down to her foot_ ) "She most feels lonely and I'm sure that a lot of people here, they are not going to receive her with open arms"

 _(The bell sounded)_

 _Spencer put her hand in Emily's shoulder and said_.- "She will be ok Em, She's after all Alison D."

 _ **(In front of the Director's Office)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Try (Cover) by Tyler Ward*****_

Blair will need to wait because according with the assistant of the Director, the director is with a previous meeting; she was looking around to some flyers when her attention got caught by a girl who was also waiting in front of the Director's office. She approached to the other girl and when she sat beside her she started to try to make a conversation.

Blair.- "So what is your history? I mean, waiting for the Director means that you're in problems right?..."

 _No reply from the other girl_

 _Blair continued_.- "Well there is nothing wrong with don't respect the rules once in a while, I do think that bad girls are hot…"

 _The other girl continued to ignore her as she was playing with her brace-latte and that upset a little the ego of Blair; she put her arm in front of the other girl and she snapped her fingers in order to have her attention. The other girl turned in her direction and looked irritated._

Blair with a smile.- "Hi, I'm trying to make a conversation with you, you know?"

The other girl.- "I know and…"

Blair.- "Well, you're ignoring me so…"

The other girl.- "Yes I'm ignoring you and.."

 _Blair grimaced as she realized that this will not be an easy conquest_.- "I'm Blair Sloan, I'm new in town and you shouldn't ignore me young lady"

The other girl.- "And why not?"

 _Blair approached a little but not too much, she kept a safe distance in order to don't scare the girl_.- "Because I'm the perfect match for you"

 _Blair spoke with so much confidence that she really left an impression to the other girl._

 _(The Director's door opened)_

 _The girl looked to the door and was getting up when Blair took her by the arm._

Blair.- "I did tell you my name, don't I deserve the same courtesy?"

The girl smirked and said.- "I'm Alison DiLaurentis"

 _Blair smiled to the blonde and said with a sexy voice_.- "Well Miss DiLaurentis, It's my complete pleasure to meet you"

 _ **(In the Cafeteria of the school)**_

Mona with a group of students.- "So you all know what to do as soon as she put a foot in here right?"

The entire group nodded

Aria.- "What is happening there?" (She pointing out in direction of Mona)

Hanna.- "No idea, but looking to Mona and her minions, it will definitely nothing good"

Spencer.- "Yeah, we should keep an eye on here, It's very possible that she's working with 'A'"

 _The girls nodded_

Emily arrived and sit beside Hanna.- "What are we talking about?"

Hanna.- "Mona and her minions, they are plotting something…"

 _Blair arrived to the cafeteria and sit in the 1_ _st_ _table which was very close to the entry door; Emily saw her and she motioned her hands in order to ask her to sit with her and the other girls. Blair smiled and she was going to move when she noticed the blonde that was coming by the entry door. Everything happens so fast: Alison was getting in when one of the minions of Mona gave a sign to the others in order to throw food towards Alison_.

Emily got up and yelled.- "Ali watch out!"

 _Alison just closed her eyes and when she opened them she noticed that she had a human shield in front of her. She looked to the face of her savior and said_ "Blair?!"

 _Blair covered with food smiled to Alison and said_.- "Hello blondie, how are you?"

 _Alison with a confused face didn't reply, she was astonished by what was happening_.

 _Blair turned in direction of those who throw the food, she smiled to them and she tasted a little the food that was in her face with her finger_.- "Mmm… pudding of chocolate, my favorite, thanks guys!"

 _Everybody was speechless, Blair turned in direction of Alison, she took her hand and said to her_.- "Let's go!" _as she winked at her. Both girls got out from there very quickly and Emily was still up with a confused expression in her face._

Hanna.- "Damn Em, it seems that Emily 2.0 has the same love interest as you…"

 _Emily turned to see her friend and gave her 'the look'; she got out looking for both girls._

 _ **(Locker's room)**_

Alison.- "Are you ok?"

Blair.- "Yes, don't worry, I will survive"

 _Blair was washing up and thank god she had a back-up of clothes._

 _Alison sat and she looked down, she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, she was alone without friends and with a lot of people hating her. Blair approached once she was clean and she noticed the water-eyes in the blonde; that melted her heart._

 _ ***** Music background: Rivers of tears by Alessia Cara *****_

 _Blair sat beside Alison and grabbed her by the waist. She hugged her so tight that their cheeks were touching_

Blair.- "So what will be my reward?"

Alison.- "Reward?!"

Blair.- "Yes my reward, I save my lady in distress; Didn't I?

 _Alison smirked, she was feeling comfortable with human contact_.- "Well, what do you have in mind?"

Blair.- "Mmm… what about you becoming my personal groupie?"

Alison smirked.- "Yeah that will never happen, ask something else…"

 _Blair pull away a little and looked her in the eyes, those blue eyes were hypnotizing her as no one else had done it_

 _Alison smirked when she noticed the effect that she was maddening into the brunette._ \- "So what is your wish?"

Blair.- "Come this afternoon to the swimming pool to support me"

Alison.- "I will not become your groupie"

Blair smirked.- "Yeah, we will see that…"

 _Both girls were smiling; Alison got up and was starting to walk when Blair hugged from behind and following her impulse, she put a little kiss in Alison shoulder. Something cracked at that moment inside the blonde; Alison broke the hug and turned towards Blair and looked at tin he eyes with confusion, for Alison, it was like a 'déjà vu'._

Emily.- "Do I interrupt you?!"

 _Both girls turned in direction of Emily_

Alison.- "No, I was leaving already…" _she turned in direction to Blair and she gave her a little smile when she said_ "Thank you again".

 _Alison walked away and Blair called out_ "Don't forget my reward Blondie!"

 _Emily was looking with a serious look to Blair. Blair didn't give it to much attention and she just pat Emily's arm_ "Don't worry about me, I couldn't be better!"

 _And just like that with a big smile Blair left Emily alone_.

 _ **(In the School's swimming pool)**_

Coach.- "Ok girls get ready, in 5 I will give you the sign ok!"

 _Emily was uncomfortable by what happen before, she wanted to ask Blair how is that she knew Alison and what kind of relationship was between them. She approached to the other girl who was warming up in order to clarify the situation._

 _Emily.- "_ Blair, I…"

 _She got interrupted when Blair started to do motions with her hands towards someone in the stands._

 _Blair said with a big smile in her face_.- "She's here, she came!"

 _Emily was turning her face as she said_.- "Who you're talking about?"

 _And then Emily's eyes got bigger when she understood who that person was._

 _There it was Alison DiLaurentis with a big banner that she made; it was written inside: "GO Blair, my savior!" Emily could feel how her blood was bowling._

Blair.- "Isn't she adorable?!" _She pat Emily's back and hugged by the shoulder_ "Do you remember when I told you that I was looking for something and that you will be the 1st to know when I did found it?"

Emily with a scratchy voice.- "Yes…"

 _Blair turned her head in direction of Emily and their eyes met; she smiled to Emily and said_.- "Well, I think that I found it!" _And when she ended her sentence, she returned her look to Alison._

 _ ***** Music background: Never comes down by Brave shores *****_

Coach.- "Ok girls at your places…"

Blair.- "Hey Emily, may the best win!"

 _Emily with an irritated and forced smile_.- "Yeah, that the best win!"

Coach.- "Ok girls… 3… 2… go!"

 _Both mermaids got in the water; the competition has started and Emily knew that she was not only competing to see which one was the best swimmer; no, there was something most valuable to her at stake… the heart of one particular blonde._


	15. Chapter - Still Falling for You

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **To answer some questions, I haven't writing the end yet; I'm not sure how many chapters will be.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 14 – Still falling for You**

 _ **(In the lockers of the hallway)**_

Hanna.- "Come on Em, you need to learn how to lose"

Spencer.- "Yes Em, it sucks but you can use this opportunity to improve..."

 _Emily wasn't hearing her friends; all her attention was in Alison who was talking with Blair; Emily was with the arms crossed and looking to her face you could notice that she was turning red of angry_.

 _Aria was approaching to her friends; as she was walking in the hallway; she heard by accident a conversation_ :

Blair.- "So do I have a new fan?"

Alison smirked.- "Don't flatter yourself"

Blair.- "Well, I can always dreams… so what are you doing now?"

Alison.- "I'm going to the library I need to..."

 _Aria continued her walking and arrived with her friends_.

Hanna.- "Come on Em, it's not so big deal..."

Aria.- "Guys, I don't think that Emily is upset because she lost"

 _(The little brunette was pointing out in direction of Alison and Blair with her eyes)_

Hanna.- "Ohh I see... well she's definitely Alison's type..."

 _Aria hit Hanna's arm_

Hanna.- "Eek! I'm just saying what is obvious..."

 _(The bell sounded)_

Aria.- "Em, you don't have classes for the next period right?"

 _Emily wasn't giving too much attention to Aria's words just when she saw Alison and Blair going in opposite direction, she was able to give her attention to her friend; Emily got lest tense when she saw Alison leave far away from Blair._

Aria- "Em; I'm talking to you!"

Emily.- "Sorry; what?"

 _Aria got out a book from her locker and gave it to Emily_.- "Because you have time; please, can you return this for me?"

Emily grimaced; she wasn't in the mood- "Aria I..."

 _Aria put her hand in the book and gave a serious look to Emily and said_ "Now Em! Go!"

 _Emily looked at her with confusion and said_.- "Ok, easy I will do it…"

 _Aria smiled to her and before leaving she said_.- "You can thank me later…"

 _ **(In the library)**_

 _Emily returned the book and decided to look around; she got directly to her favorite section and to her surprise she found something more than only books..._

 _Alison was sitting in the floor and she was reading 'Great expectations" of Charles Dickens; Emily was amazed about how the destiny was repeating itself; Alison noticed her presence and looked up to her and the blonde gave her immediately a big smile._

Alison.- "Hi"

Emily chucked.- "Hi..".

Alison.- "Sorry that you lost..."

 _Emily smirked and sat beside the blonde_.- "Well that happen because I didn't have the best cheerleader supporting me"

Alison smirked.- "Ah really?! And who could it be that person?"

 _Emily didn't answered, she just looked to those blues eyes with so much intensity that she made Alison to blush. When Alison could feel the blushing emerging in her face, she returned her eyes to the book._

 _Emily looked down to the book and said_.- "So did you get to the best part?"

Alison.- "What part?"

 _Emily took the book and looked for the page; when she founded it she smiled and started to read_.- "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be..."

 _Alison was looking at Emily as the brunette was reading; the blonde was feeling a mix of emotions as she listening to that precise quote; her heart started to beat faster, she was blushing and in her mind, she didn't understand why she felt all that mix of emotions every time that she was with Emily; it was like her body and heart were trying to tell her something._

 _Emily finished to read and looked up to the blonde; she noticed Alison's confusion and she was going to ask her_ "what is wro..."

 _Emily didn't finish her sentence because just like that Alison put a soft kiss in Emily's lips._

 _Alison's eyes got bigger when she acknowledged her action and what she just came to do._

 _Alison thoughts_.- "What the hell are you doing Alison!?"

 _Alison tried to pull away but Emily didn't let her; Emily grabbed Alison's head and pushed her against her face; the brunette was looking for a deeper kiss and she got it when Alison allowed her tongue to get in her mouth; without thinking Alison opened her mouth and she felt so good when Emily's tongue got inside; the sensation was unreal it was like a dream for the blonde._

 _The make out lasted until the end of the next period._

 _They didn't notice it but someone saw them in the distance and decided to not interrupt them, she was leaving and at the entrance of the library another student stopped her to talk:_

Student.- "Hey, congrats for the victory, you most feel great, you won against Emily Fields, no one had done that!"

Blair smirked.- "Yeah… and why it feels like I lost…"

Student.- "I don't get it?"

Blair.- "Don't worry" _She turned in direction of the library and murmured_ "I'm not giving up so easy blondie…"

 _(Bell sounded)_

 _Emily broke the kiss when she heard the bell; she was caressing Alison's cheek when she asked_.- "Why did you kiss me?"

 _Alison smirked_.- "Why did you kiss me back?"

Emily.- "Mwah…" _She bit her lip as she saw and felt Alison's hand rubbing against her leg_.

 _Emily thoughts_.- "Control yourself Emily! You promised to the girls to keep your distance, you must keep your promise, you…"

 _Emily's thoughts stopped when she felt again Alison lips_.

Emily thoughts.- "Ah fuck it!"

 _ **(Alison's house)**_

 _Alison was lying in her bed with her dog as she mapped her lips with her fingers; she was remembering what happen in the library and all the sensations that the brunette was waking in her._

 _(Alison talking to her dog)_

"You know Pepe, my head is all over the place, I don't know what I feel right now but I think that I'm falling for Emily" _She turned her head to his furry friend_ "What should I do Pepe?"

 _The dog licked her face and that made Alison to smile._

 _The following days, Alison continued to receive lessons in the library with a tutor, and for time to time, Emily appeared in Alison's breaks to keep her company. It took no much time for the two girls to get very close again._

 _ **(In the library)**_

 _Alison. - "_ You're trying to distract me right? I need to end this homework now…"

 _Emily bored and trying to caught the attention of the blonde_.- "I'm just keeping you company for a moment that's all" _She made puppy eyes_ "Play with me?"

 _ ***** Still falling for you by Ellie Goulding*****_

 _Alison smiled; she was looking to the brunette who was in front of her and she started to speak from the heart…_

Alison.- "I think that I'm in love of you…"

 _Emily lost her composure and gulped_.- "You think or you know?"

Alison.- "I think that I knew it from the moment that I kiss you for the 1st time and maybe before that, despite my own issues, I don't want to deny it, I don't want to run off of it and I don't want it run from me" _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and continued speaking_ "You and I, we are one of the few things or perhaps the only thing that really makes sense in my life, that's what I know; when I'm with you I'm happy and I just need to…"

Emily.- "You need what Ali?"

 _(Alison kissed her)_

Alison.- "That" _(She was referring to the kiss)_

Emily smirked.- I'm curious about why you like me?"

Alison chucked.- "At first, you were a real dork, but you started to show up whenever I was… and before I knew it, I started waiting for you to show up, and before I knew it I only had eyes for you…"

 _Emily smiled by the honesty of the blonde and said.-_ "I love you too Ali, I wasn't planning to tell you my feelings, I was just thankful for all the little moments that made me fall in love with you but right now, you're in front of me like this, I will not commit the same mistake that before…"

Alison.- "What do you mean?"

Emily.-"Nothing important…"

 _(Bell sounded)_

Alison.- "You should go to your classes…"

Emily.- "Yeah" ( _She put a little kiss in Alison's lips and was leaving when she decided to ask something to the blonde_ )

Emily.- "You know, the Ice ball is approaching and I was wondering if.." (She bit her lips before continue)

Alison.- "If what Emily?"

Emily.- "Would you go with me to the Ice ball?"

Alison smiled and replied.- "It's a date"

 _And just like that the love blossomed just like the 1_ _st_ _time._


	16. Chapter - I Know You

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: I don't know if you noticed but since Alison lost her memories, she always call Emily by her complete name; she will only called her as 'Em' once her memories are back**

 **Note 3: In this chapter, I will quote some sentences of previous chapters**

 **Note 4: Also the adjective of 'self-absorbed ass' was used in chapter 9 "Reckless" when Alison talked with Spencer (it has the same meaning here)**

 **Note 5: At the end of this chapter, you will have an advance on one sentence of the discussion that Alison had with her Mom before the loss of her memories**

 **Chapter 15 – I know You**

 _ **(In spencer's house)**_

Hanna.- "Are we no waiting for Em?"

Spencer.- "She's no coming; she told me that she needs to modify her essay for English"

Hanna.- "Ohh; Erza is back as English teacher right?"

Spencer.- "Yeah, he's also the particular tutor of Alison"

 _Hanna padding the back of Aria_.- "Are you ok with his come back?"

Aria.- "I'm working on it.."

Spencer.- "We are here for you Ar"

Aria.- "I know thanks"

Spencer.- "So coming back to business; I don't know if you have noticed it but it has been a while since we have no news of A"

Aria.- "A little break is nice"

Hanna.- "Yeah but I'm wondering what he can be complotting…"

Spencer.- "Hanna is right; it's just after the calm that a storm happens…"

Aria.- "It could not be related the absence of A with the absence of Ali's parents?

Spencer.- "I also thought that, it's very normal the business travels of his Dad but the absence of her mom is unusual"

 _The girls continued talking about a lot of theories…_

 _ **(Emily's house)**_

Emily.- "Please come in"

Alison.- "Thanks, are we alone?"

 _The blonde asked as she was taking out her coat and entering in the living room._

Emily.- "Yeah, my mom is visiting my uncle..."

 _The brunette was talking but Alison was lost in her own thoughts; since the moment she put one foot in that house; her head started to hurt, being in that house made her feel a lot of anxiety and mixed emotions of happiness and pain; Alison was looking all around the place and she could heard echoes of old memories, like internal voices inside her head; she put her hands over her ears, she was starting to think that she was becoming crazy…_

 _Emily approached and asked_.- "Ali are you feeling ok?"

Alison.- "It's just a headache; do you have an aspirin?"

Emily worried.- "Yes, but are you sure that is nothing else? You're sweating; if you want I can bring you to the doc…"

Alison.- "It's not necessary really, don't worry…"

 _Emily was hesitating on what she should do when Alison hugged her and mapped Emily's ear with her tongue; Emily let out a little moan from her mouth._

 _Alison whispering in Emily's ear_ : "show me your room..."

 _Emily just nodded_

 _ **(In the brew)**_

 _Melissa was entering to the brew and her shoulder hit with someone else._

Melissa.- "Oh sorry…"

Mona.- "Don't worry... Melissa how long it has been? By the way, how are you handle the return of 'our favorite blonde'? _(She said with a sarcastic tone)_

Melissa.- "Please don't mention me that bitch..."

Mona.- "Ups..."

Melissa angry.- "I hate her! I want her dead!"

 _Melissa didn't notice but someone else in the brew heard her comment_.

Mona smirked.- "Death is a gift that she doesn't deserve... "

 _Mona approached and with a malicious look; she whispered_ : "If you want to cause her pain you should target her heart..."

 _Melissa raised an eyebrow_.- "Do you care to elaborate?"

Mona smirked.- "Let's take a coffee, my treat!"

 _Melissa followed her; the two girls were talking and the same person who heard Melissa's comment, he was staring to them and said to himself:_

Erza.- "Since when Melissa & Mona are friends?!"

 _ **(Emily's room)**_

Emily.- "Mwah... so do your parents know where you're?"

 _Alison murmured as she was kissing Emily_.- "No, there is only my brother in home this week and he doesn't care where I'm, so…"

Emily.- "Ahh.. I see.."

 _The make out was turning on Emily very quickly; Alison reached Emily's neck, a sensitive spot for the brunette. Emily was lost in her pleasure as she was feeling Alison's lips sucking her neck; she didn't notice when Alison took her hand and put it under her blouse. Emily felt the skin of Alison and all her body started to tremble._

Emily.- "Hmm... we should stop now... if we continue like this I will not be able to control myself..."

Alison smirked.- "Not allow it…"

 _The blonde pushed Emily's face against herself and put a deeper kiss in Emily's lips. Emily's hormones took the control of her body and in one movement she left topless the blonde; Alison used her arm to cover her breast and said_ "It's not fair... you too, take it off"

 _Emily smirked and obeyed the commands of Alison. She stripped in front of the blonde; Alison was perplexed under the beauty of Emily, she could not control the impulse to kiss Emily's breast; Emily moaned when she felt Alison's lips in her boobs; at first Alison was putting soft little kisses as she approached her mouth to the nipple; then Alison mapped Emily's nipple with her tongue and that made Emily moaned louder; Alison smirked seeing the reaction of Emily, it just motivated her to suck the nipple as hard as possible. The action of the blonde turned on the Horney Animal inside of Emily; the brunette pushed Alison onto the bed; Alison was happily surprised to see the lust in Emily's eyes who was in top of her; both girls took the time to look at each other in the eyes; they could feel how much love was between them._

 _Emily made her way in the lower area of Alison putting little kisses all over her body. When she run into Alison's panties; she removed them with her teeth; Alison was amazed by the sexy move of the brunette; once panties off; Emily took off her jeans._

 _Alison as looking to Emily.-_ "You have beautiful legs..."

 _Emily smiled at the compliment; Alison opened her legs to her and Emily approached, she_ _buried her face in Alison's neck as she inserted inside the blonde two fingers; Alison moaned very loud and she arched her back when she felt the touch of Emily inside her. Emily felt how Alison's body was shaking of pleasure and it just boosted her more to continue._

Alison.- "Mhmm... ahh..."

Emily smirked.- "Are you loving it?"

 _Alison with a trembling voice_.- "Yess... YES!"

Emily.- "And what about this..."

 _Emily got deeper and started to twist her fingers inside; Alison's eyes opened wildly as she groaned_ Alison.- "Ohh god!"

 _Emily knew exactly where were the sensitive spots of the blonde, she increased the speed of her movements and added foreplay in Alison's breast; Alison was moaning more and more louder; the blonde dug her nails into Emily's shoulders; as Alison felt herself arriving to the orgasm, Emily felt her nails bite into her back and she surged forward with the backlash of the resulting pleasure._

Alison demanded.- "kiss me!"

 _Emily obeyed but first, she bit Alison's lower lip and then she kissed her; meanwhile the kiss, Alison decided to put in good use her hands and play with Emily's breast._

 _Alison groaned as she arrived to the climax_.- "Ahhh Emily ah!"

 _Emily smirked, she was so proud that she could give so much pleasure to Alison. Emily slowly pulled off and laid down beside Alison._

 _Alison exhaled out of breath "_ that was ..."

 _Emily.- "_ Wonderful"

 _Alison smirked.- "_ Yeah... mmm... my turn!"

 _Emily.-_ "What!"

 _Alison rolled out to put herself in top of Emily and just like that round 2 began..._

 _ **(In Toby's house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine*****_

Jenna.- "So, is she going to do it?"

Mona.- "Please give me some credit… there is nothing easily to do that manipulate a heartbroken girl..."

 _Jenna raised her glass to toast_.- "Well, in that case lets toast: for the beginning of the end of Alison DiLaurentis!"

 _Mona also raised her glass and with a devious smile she said_ : "she will wish to be dead!"

 _ **(Emily's house at night)**_

 _The two girls fell asleep after so much activity…_

 _*Alison's blurry dream:_

 _(Echoes of her voice)_ "Em you came… I really miss you so much!... I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope… Em, I'm always keeping an eye on you.. Em, for me 'honesty' is a big word…"

 _(She was getting more and more exalted as the dream was becoming livelier)_

 _(Echoes of a girl's voice)_ "She's playing with you!"

 _(Alison started to sighed louder, she was moving her head from side to side and she murmured)_ "No, no, no"

 _(Echoes of her voice)_ "Look at me… is it true that you have been faking it!… Please Em, tell me that what you feel for me is real! Tell me that is not just a game! Em, I lov…"

 _(Echoes of Emily's voice)_ "It's just a game, I trick you…"

 _*End of Alison's blurry dream_

 _Alison had awoken; she sat in the bed and screamed_ "No!"

Emily's eyes opened immediately when she heard the blonde screaming.

Emily put her hand on Alison's shoulder.- "Are you ok?"

 _Alison was exalting and sweating 'cause of her dream; she was having the worse headache of her life; so she started to massage her head with her fingers._

Emily.- "Did your headache is back? I will bring you an aspirin; wait here…"

 _Emily got up of the bed; she put on her t-shirt that was on the floor and ran downstairs in order to bring the aspirin with a glass of water._

 _When she got back, she founded Alison already dressed sitting on the floor with her back to Emily; she had something in her hands but it was a little complicated to Emily to see what it was from her angle of view._

 _Emily approached and_ _whispered_ "Ali are you ok?"

 _Emily got close enough to notice what was in Alison's hands and her eyes got bigger when she started to figurate out what was happening; Alison got up and she looked down to what she had in her hands, it was the snow globe that she gave to Emily a long time ago; Alison laughed at herself, she turned her head in direction of Emily with water-eyes which reflected a lot of pain and anger._

Alison yelled.- "You self-absorbed ass! You tricked me twice! Tell me Em, is It really so amusing to make the fool of me!"

Emily.- "Ali, let me explain..".

Alison.- "Shut up! I'm fucking Alison DiLaurentis and no one mess with me!"

 _Alison threw the snow globe on the floor; Emily tried to catch it and she was able to do it._

 _Emily fell on the floor with the snow globe in her hands and she said_ : "Ufff… that was close"

 _Emily turned her head looking for the blonde but Alison was already gone; Emily ran very fast after her._

 _Emily as she was walking downstairs_.- "Please Ali, heard me out, …"

 _Alison opened the front door and she founded her 3 other friends_

 _Spencer astonished_.- "Alison?!"

 _Alison with water-eyes_.- "Are you also part of this?!"

 _Alison turned her head in direction of Emily who was in the middle of the stairs_.- "I'm sure that all of you enjoyed to laugh behind my back!"

 _Alison turned her head and looked to the other girls and with so much pain in her voice, she said_ : "Well, I'm done with being your jester!"

 _The blonde fought her way through the girls who didn't understand what was happening; they just saw the blonde leave very upset._

 _Emily finally was able to react and she was planning to go after Alison when Hanna pointed out her absence of clothes._

Hanna.- "Em, jeans!"

 _Emily looked down and noticed that her friend was right, she got upstairs to put her jeans on; her friends followed her to her room; looking to the bed, they realised what happen earlier in that room._

 _Hanna sarcastic_.- "Really Em, you can't keep it in your pants"

 _Emily gave the 'look' to her friend as she zips out her jeans_ "No now Han…"

 _Emily was walking towards the door but Spencer didn't let her._

Spencer.- "You're not leaving until you tell us what is coming on here!"

 _ **(That same night at the cemetery)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars*****_

 _In the Dilaurentis' Mausoleum, there she was, Alison, sitting on the floor in front of her crypt, wrapping her arms around herself and with her head buried in her arms. She was in an unbroken crying as all the memoires were returning to her head, one by one:_

( _Echoes of Emily's voice_ ): "It must hurt when the loyal one betrays you…"

( _Echoes of her voice_ ): "Bravo! It was a great performance Em… you took everything from me: my 1st kiss, my 1st time, my 1st love…"

( _Echoes of the voice of her_ Mom): "You should have stayed dead…"

 _Sorrowful crying of Alison; now more than ever, the blonde was wishing to really be dead..._


	17. Chapter - To Die For

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the interest in this story, this chapter is hard, I mean, there will be struggle and someone will get hurt.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **PS: Happy Halloween!**

 **Chapter 16 – To Die For**

 _ **(Emily's house)**_

Spencer.- "What the hell Em! What were you thinking?!"

Emily.- "Look, I don't have time for this ok! I need to go look for her!"

Spencer.- "And then what?! Do you think that 'A' or her mom will leave you alone?! Don't be naive Em! Have you any idea of the risk in which you put through?!

Emily.- "I know! I know that it's selfish of my part; that I broke my promise with you guys... but I love her and even without memories of the past, Alison fell in love of me again…"

Aria.- "She did?"

Emily.- "Yes! She did!"

 _Aria hugged her friend and said with happiness_.- "Em, that it's amazing! That means she's your true love…"

 _Emily with a smile in her face.-_ "Yeah... She is..."

Spencer.- "Come on Ar, don't encourage her stupid behavior!"

 _Aria stood up for her friend_.- "Spence, everybody here knows how much sucks our situation; but you can't fight against true love... ( _Aria gave a little push in Emily's back_ )... go Em, go for her..."

 _Emily smiled to her friend and left._

 _ **(In front of Blair's apartment)**_

 _Blair was arriving to her new home, she was carrying off the meal that she bought in the chinois restaurant of the corner; she got perplex when she noticed a girl in front of her door._

Blair.- "Alison?!"

 _Ali was barely standing; it was obvious that the girl had been drinking. Alison turned in direction of Blair and with a sexy drunk pose she said_ "Are you not going to invite me to get in?"

 _Blair with a confused look_.- "Yeah, yeah… sure..."

 _She put her keys on the door and once the door was open, Alison made her way in; Blair helped the girl to come in; without help Alison would definitely ended in the floor. Blair was holding the blonde and she could smell the alcohol in her._

Blair.- "How much did you drink?"

 _Alison looked up to Blair, she looked at her with watery eyes and a huge sorrow was reflected in those blue eyes. Alison gulped and she pushed herself towards Blair's lips with the eyes closed. Alison opened her eyes slowly when she felt that her lips touched something... Once Alison opened her eyes, she noticed that Blair put her hand over her lips in order to avoid the kiss; Alison was astonished to see that the brunette rejected her kiss._

 _Blair with a serious look and a firm voice_.- "I like you blondie, you know that I do, and I want you... but not like this... never like this..."

 _Blair grabbed Alison by the shoulders and looking to her eyes, she asked_.- "What's wrong?! Why are you doing this?"

 _Alison clawed her nails in Blair's arms and asked with despair_.- "Can you kill the butterflies?! Help me to get over the butterflies! Make them disappears! Please!"

 _Blair swallowed hard; Alison continued and with each sentence her voice was becoming louder and more broken._

Alison cried.- "You're so confident of you right?! You save me once... so do it again! Save me from my own feelings! Help me to forget! ( _She put her hands in Blair's cheeks_ ) I think that if it's you, I will be able to get over her..."

 _Blair's eyes got bigger when she realised 'who' they were talking; Alison tried to kiss her again but Blair, once again, she avoided the kiss._

 _Blair looking down_.- "Sorry blondie; I'm not the rebound of anyone, I have my pride..."

 _Alison pulled away when she realised that she was being unfair with Blair_.

Alison.- "Sorry, I just... ( _Alison mumbling with tears in her eyes_ ) Why is so difficult to be loved?! My mom hates me! And the only person who I thought would never hurt me... ( _She laughed at herself with tears in her face_ ) You know Blair, I don't let people in, she knew that because I told her, I let her in and she broke me, she smashed my heart in pieces ( _Alison was crying as she covered her face with her hands_ ) I just want to love and be loved! Why I can't have that?! Am I really so horrible person that I don't deserve any kind of love?!"

 _Blair was deeply moved by the heartbroken words of Alison; she hugged her tight and put a soft kiss in Alison's head._

Blair whispering.- "Cry, Alison, cry, let it go, all your sorrow, just let it go out..."

 _Alison broke into tears in Blair's arm._

 _ **(In front of Alison's house)**_

 _Emily was out of breath, she ran from her house to Alison's house, she was exhausted, she got a deep breath and when she was thinking to walk towards the front door; someone grabbed her from behind, the brunette was getting sleep with the wet cloth that was in her face._

 _ **(In the streets of Rosewood)**_

 _The girls were walking, when someone approached her._

Erza.- "Girls!"

Aria.- "Erza?! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

 _The other two girls took an offensive pose and put themselves in front of the little brunette._

Erza.- "I'm just worry about you, I heard something today and I just wanted to prevent you about the danger…"

Spencer.- "What danger?"

Erza.- "Mona is complotting something with your sister, Melissa, I saw them today in the brew, whatever it is, it's seems that they're working together to get revenge from Alison and I just wanted to tell you to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt in a cross-fire…"

Hanna.- "Since when your sister is friend with Mona?"

Spencer.- "They aren't?!... She can't be…"

Erza.- "Look, I'm not saying that your sister is a bad person, but it's obvious that she has bad-blood with Alison, just be careful ok…"

Spencer.- "Yeah, thanks for the tip…"

Aria.- "Yeah, thanks Erza"

 _Erza looking to the little brunette_.- "Take care Aria…"

 _He left and the girls started to discuss the theory of Melissa being one of the minions of Mona; Spencer didn't like that idea but she would need proofs to defend her sister; the three girls decided to go to Spencer's house in order to investigate more about the connexion between Melissa and Mona._

 _ **(In the same warehouse of the 1st encounter of Alison and Emily)**_

 _Emily was opening her eyes slowly; she was still dizzy; she looked around and she recognized the place. Emily got more conscious and noticed that she was standing handcuffed to a pillar of the building; she was trying to move but it was impossible to the brunette to move a cm, there was tape in her feet._

Melissa.- "Hi Emily, you're awake..."

Emily shocked. - "Melissa?!"

 _Melissa approached to the other girl and she stood there in front of Emily when she said_ "Don't take this personal Emily…"

Emily struggling.- "What are you doing?! What is this?! Are you 'A'?!"

Melissa.- "Shhh…" ( _She put tape in Emily's mouth and with a crazy look she said_ ) "Patience Emily, patience, I will explain myself once they bring Alison here…"

 _Emily's eyes got bigger when Melissa mentioned Alison; it was obvious that the brunette was trying to say something but it was impossible for her to talk with the tape in her mouth._

Emily thoughts.- "Ali?! No! Don't you dare to touch her Melissa! I need to get out of here, I need to do something and protect Ali!"

 _ **(In Blair's apartment)**_

 _Both girls were sitting in the couch; Alison seemed more calm after a lot of crying._

Blair with a soft voice.- "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Alison.- "No; no, particularly…"

Blair.- "Let me rephrase that; you need to talk about it, whatever it's, you can't carry it all by yourself…"

Alison.- "Actually, I have to… I'm so sick and tired of all the people who won't tell me the true, at this moment I don't know in who I can trust… this world would be easier if I didn't come back…"

Blair.- "But it wouldn't be my world without you in it…"

Alison laughed.- "You're a smooth talker, did you know that?"

 _Blair accepted the compliment and replied_.- "And you know, that is the first true laugh that I've gotten out of you since I meet you…" ( _Blair patted Alison's knee_ ) you look like you could use some coffee; let's drown your sorrows with a good coffee… I really want to know your history Alison DiLaurentis…"

Alison smirked.- "My history… that kind of information doesn't come free, at least not with just a coffee…"

Blair smirked.- "Well, what is the cost to know you blondie?"

Alison.- "Mmm… a mokaccino"

Blair laughed.- "Fine, a moka will be…"

Alison.- "Thank you Blair, thanks for being here…"

Blair.- "You're welcome ( _she grabbed Alison's hands)_ "Just remember that no matter how dark you see the sky, you will be never in the dark 'cause the starts will always be above... you just have to know where to look"

 _After a long talk, Alison said good-bye to her new friend; it really helped her to talk with someone. Blair offered her to escort her to her home but Alison politely decline; she wanted to walk alone for a while and clear her head. The blonde was on the corner of some block when she ran into a familiar face._

Alison surprised.- "Shanna?!"

Shanna.- "Hi Ali…" ( _She injected something in Alison's shoulder_ ) "Sweet dreams…"

 _Alison lost consciousness within a period of seconds._

 _ **(In the same warehouse)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Daydream by Ruelle*****_

Alison thoughts.- "Mmm… I feel dizzy"

 _Alison was opening slowly her eyes, she was sitting on a cold floor, she looked at her and she noticed that she was chained to an old rusty pipeline._

Alison.- "What the hell?!"

 _(Distant clattering)_

Melissa.- "Did you sleep well Alison?"

 _Alison looked up and her eyes got bigger when she saw Melissa beside a chained Emily; her first impulse was to go towards Emily but the inertia of her own chains put her in the floor._

Melissa laughed.- "Oh Alison, you should see you right now, how pathetic you look in the floor!"

Alison.- "You bitch! Let her go! Let us go!"

 _Melissa approached to Alison, she put her hand on her chin in order to force her to look at her and she said_.- "Why you sound like you don't deserve this? There is a reason why you're here bitch… You're no innocent here! My whole life is falling apart because of you! Because of you Ian is dead !"

Alison smirked.- "You must be delusional!"

 _Melissa slapped Alison's cheek_.- "All I know is that before you, my life was perfectly fine… you're the reason that I lost the love of my life and now I will be yours"

 _Alison got shocked by the meaning of that sentence._

Melissa smirked.- "Payback is a real bitch isn't it?!

Alison.- "I didn't kill Ian! You pathetic bitch! You're as manipulative and cruel as me and the only person you should be blaming for feeling so pathetic and alone right now is you!

 _Melissa slapped Alison again, and as results Alison got a slashed lip._

 _Melissa grabbed Alison by the hair and forced her to look to a big stopwatch_.

Melissa.- "Look Alison, when that stopwatch measured up to zero, that will automatically activate the crossbow which is in front of Emily" _(She said as she was pointing out the crossbow which was 3m of distance from Emily_ ) "And well you can figurate the rest…"

Alison yelled.- "You pathetic bitch, that's sick!"

Melissa.- "Absolutely, I just want to see you miserable and I got my wish… I'm gonna leave you alone for a moment, but don't worry, I will be back to see to your face and look at your pain.."

 _Melissa left; Emily turned in direction of Alison and their eyes met._

Emily thoughts.- "Ali, I'm so sorry, please, no matter what happen to me, don't let it to destroy the wonderful person you've become… don't let this destroy all the good in you…"

 _Alison looked to Emily with fury, she looked to the stopwatch and she saw that she had less than 20 minutes to save her mermaid. Alison started to struggle with her chains, she balanced her body back and forth; each time she ended in the floor but she continued because she could feel how the rusty pipeline was loosen up… she was repeating the same move for more than 15 minutes; in her last attempt, she got a dislocated shoulder._

Alison in the floor.- "Ahh!" ( _a scream of pain_ )

Emily thoughts.- "Ali, please stop it! You're just causing you pain, it's not worth it, please Ali; stop…"

 _Alison was tired, she was sighing when she looked up to the stopwatch which was measuring up the time left and those 10 seconds were the longest and scariest ten second of her life._

 _ ***** Music background: Don't let me go by Raign *****_

 _Melissa got back when the countdown begun; from that moment everything appeared to happen in slow motion._

Melissa.- "You will see your love one die in front of you!"

 _Alison cried_ "No!" _as she put all her strength in one last effort to liberate herself; Emily closed her eyes as she was waiting for her dead so she didn't notice when Alison succeed in her effort; Alison got free of her chains when the pipeline broke, she got up and ran as fast as possible, she didn't have the time to liberate Emily so she just hugged her in order to put herself as a human shield._

Emily thoughts.- "This is it! No pain?! I can feel something warm... what is this smell?!... I know this smell… vanilla?!... Ali!"

 _Emily opened her eyes and her reality it was so much worse than death; in the last second Alison was fast enough to put herself in front of Emily and be her shield; the blonde received the arrow in her place; Emily was frozen, she couldn't speak for the Teflon tape in her mouth, she could only stay there like a statue with tears in her face. The arrow hurt badly Alison, it was becoming very difficult to the blonde to breath but, thinking that this was her last moment, she did her best for at least say her good byes to her mermaid_.

 _Alison speech:_

 _(Alison hugging Emily and with her head locked in Emily's neck)_ "I always wondered: what was my reason for existing in the world? Without creating anything, or giving anything to anyone, wasting so much time in superficial stuffs, causing the people around me trouble, suffering, worrying, and if I were just going to disappear in the end… I thought that so many times… why am I alive? I wondered for so long… but I finally feel like I've found the answer, I live for this moment…" ( _She moved and put her face in front of Emily, their eyes met_ ) because if I can end my journey protecting the person I love, then everything was worth it _…"(She gave a little smile to the brunette, Alison looked dizzy, she hugged Emily's face with her hands and over the tape of her lips, she put a little kiss, she pull away and continued to look to those brown eyes) "_ Em, I love you and I wanna tell you why I love you, I have to tell you this and you need to heard it, I've loved you since the day I met you, but I wouldn't allow myself to truly feel it until now, Em, if it wasn't for you, I would never have known love at all; I know that all was fake for you, that you don't love me, but I do love you, I didn't fake it… I understand why you wanted revenge, I don't blame you for that, I don't hate you… to be honest, for me it was a beautiful lie…" _(She smiled, she gulped when she could feel that life was being draining out of her body but she continued to talk) "_ So thank you for being the person who taught me to love ( _Alison smiled to Emily and a little of blood got out of her mouth; Emily's tears increased as she was looking to the blonde_ ) "Don't cry Em, it's ok, I couldn't make you to love me but at least I was able to protect you…" ( _Alison started to lost the strength of her legs to stand up so she lay her front-head in Emily's face as she grabbed with one hand Emily's arm in order to keep balance and her other hand was in Emily's cheek_ ) "Sorry, looks like I couldn't keep my promise… but I did my best to bring you a happy ending…"

 _Alison faded and fell to the ground; Emily was in shock, she didn't stop to cry._

Emily thoughts.- "Why did you have to come to save me?! Ali don't die, don't you dare to die!"

 **Next chapter will be entitled: 'Dead or alive?'**


	18. Chapter - Dead or Alive?

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **I'm not expert in medical terms, I just used what I saw in movies, sorry ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: In the scene of the 'surgical room' it's the dream that Alison had during surgery (= no real, just a hallucination)**

 **Note 3: Enzo is a character that I create, he's mentioned in the chapter '5 – Too Close'; the physical look will be like the actor Michael Markey and he's. For Alison, Enzo is the closer thing of a family, the big protective brother that she always wanted and needed.**

 **Chapter 17 – Dead or Alive?**

 _ **(In Melissa's room – Spencer's house)**_

Hanna.- "What are we looking exactly?"

Spencer.- "I don't know… if my sister is really working with Mona on something, there must be a clue here in her room"

Aria.- "Do you think that she's working also with 'A'?"

 _Spencer with a sad look_.- "I… I would like to think no but…"

 _Hanna founding a wooden box under the bed of Melissa.-_ "I think that I found something but it is locked"

Spencer.- "Let me see… perhaps with some clamps we can broke the lock…"

Hanna.- "Or maybe we can ask someone with skills to opened it for us…"

Aria.- "Give me that…" ( _She took the box and crashed it on the floor; the other two girls looked astonished to the little one_ ) "What?! We're out of time in our current desperate situation…"

Hanna.- "Go Aria bad ass! I like it!"

 _Spencer looked down and she looked surprised_.- "The USB of Ali!"

Aria.- "Your sister took it?!"

 _The other girls started to look what was also in that box as Spencer was opening the file in the USB_.

Spencer.- "Guys, look…."

 _The girls approached to the screen of the laptop and Spencer play the video that was in the USB; it was a video which showed Jessica D. talking with the cop Wilden, it's the evidence that shows that Jessica D. bribed Wilden to keep it quiet about something._

Aria.- "Why is she giving him money?"

Hanna.- "Perhaps it's to keep it quiet about Alison, when she buried her alive…"

 _Spencer looked to Hanna's hand and noticed that she had something_.- "What is that Hanna?"

Hanna.- "I don't know it was also in the box…"

 _Spencer took the paper and found that it was the plan of a building, she looked to the address and she recognized the place_.- "OMG… I know this place… it's the warehouse where we met Ali…."

Aria.- "Do you think that there are planning something there?"

Spencer.- "Let's go find out"

 _ **(In the warehouse)**_

 _Melissa approached and looking to Alison in the floor she said with a sarcastic tone_.- "Ah, I didn't expect that… look Emily, too much blood"

 _Melissa turned her head towards Emily who was looking at her with angry eyes. Melissa removed the tape of Emily's mouth and as soon as Emily felt her mouth free, she started to talk._

 _Emily yelling_.- "You crazy bitch! You will pay for this! You better pray that Alison doesn't die, because if she does…"

 _Melissa with a challenging look_.- "What if she dies? What are you going to do?"

Emily.- "I will hunt you and bring hell to you! I swear Melissa; I will make you pay for this!"

 _(Mocking smiles of Melissa)_

 _Melissa was going to say something when out of nowhere; she felt a tranquilizer dart in her neck._

 _Melissa_.- "What the h…" _(She faded)_

 _Emily turned in direction of the dart's origin, and from the shadows, there he was, Noel Kahn. He approached and used her pocket knife to liberate Emily's feet; he was trying to liberate also the handcuffed hands of the brunette when they started to talk_.

Emily.- "Why are you doing this?"

Noel.- "I had a debt with Alison… this is the 2nd time that I save her ass…"

Emily.- "Second time?"

Noel.- "It was me, who called 911 when she was with her Mom; that night she looked for me and asked to keep an eye on her as she confronted her; when I saw that someone with a black hoodie hit her from behind I make the anonymous call"

 _Noel finally was able to liberate Emily and as soon as the brunette felt free, she ran over Alison and took her in her arms; the blonde was very pale but she was still breathing._

 _Emily cried with tears.-_ "Ali, Ali, please, hold on, ok, I need you…"

Noel.- "I already call 911, the ambulance will be here in any time… if she survives this, tell her that my debt is more than settled…" ( _He started to walk out of the place when he said_ ) "For the rest of the word, I was never here Fields, do you understand that?"

 _Emily nodded_.- "Yeah, I will not tell… thanks"

 _ ***** Music background: Chasing Cars by Sleeping at last*****_

 _The brunette hugged tight Alison; she accommodated Alison's head in her chest; the tears didn't stop, they just increased as she looked to all the blood and the arrow which was nailed in Alison's back; the blonde was unconscious; far away, Emily could heard the sound of the sirens; she felt a big relieve and comfort to know that Noel didn't lie and that he really call for help._

 _Emily put a hand in Alison cheek and her tears were dropping in Alison's face as she said_.- "You heard that Ali, the ambulance will be here in any minute… the help is in her way and you will be fine ok?! Please hold on until they arrive, just a few minutes ok…" ( _She put soft little kisses in Alison's face_ ) "Ali, you're not dying, do you hear me! You're not dying, no today!" ( _She approached her head and they were so close that their front-heads were leaning together_ ) "I love you, I love you, I love you, I have and I will be always in love of you and that's why you need to stay alive; you promised me that you will bring me a happy ending, well, I need you for that, you're my happy ending: we going to college, going to our 1st date, celebrating birthdays and anniversaries, getting married, having kids, growing old together…. There is so much to do Ali; you can't leave me behind… you and me, we're supposed to have a wonderful life together, so you can't die ok! You can't! We have to be together… we're mean to be!"

 _Emily kissed her in the lips and when she felt Alison's cold lips, her crying increased…_

 _When the girls arrived to the place, it was surrounded by cops._

Hanna.- "What is coming on?!"

Aria gulped.- "It seems that we're late.." ( _The brunette said as she was pointing out the paramedics)_

 _The paramedics were getting out from the warehouse with Alison lying in a stretcher. Emily was behind them, she was covered in blood; the girls approached to her_.

Spencer.- "Em! Are you ok, you're bleeding?!"

Emily.- "It's not my blood…"

 _The girls were trying to say something but the brunette wasn't giving them a lot of attention, all her attention was in following the paramedics and be with Alison. A cop approached to Emily and he was planning to make some questions when everybody heard the paramedics._

Paramedic 1.- "We're losing her!"

Paramedic 2.- "Starting CPR!"

 _The paramedics got the defibrillator and put the paddles on Alison_.

Paramedic 1.- "Charging to 200!"

Paramedic 2.- "Clear!"

 _Alison's body moved but the flat line in the Heart rate Monitor didn't change, everybody could heart just one continuous beep._

Paramedic 2.- "Charge to 250!... Clear!"

 _Nothing changed; the paramedics were hesitating to continue when Emily stood up and yelled_ "Don't stop! One more time, please!"

 _They saw the despair in her eyes and they charged the equipment._

Emily mumbling.- "Come on Ali, come on Ali…"

 _The Paramedic said_ "Clear!"; _Alison's body moved and the line in the Heart rate Monitor too; Emily could breathe again when she heard the_ 'bip, bip'. _Alison started to open slowly her eyes; she was trying to say something as she tried to remove the breathing mask of her face_.

Paramedic 1.- "Don't do that!"

Alison.- "Where is she… is she safe?"

 _Paramedic 2 talking to Emily_.- "She's asking for you"

 _Emily got in the ambulance and she started to smile when she looked to an 'alive' Alison. Alison tried to raise her arm and Emily immediately hold her hand, their eyes met and Alison griped Emily's hand_.

 _Alison smiling_.- "You're safe"

 _Emily with tears in her face_.- "Yeah, you save me…"

 _Alison smiled and she lost conscious again, the paramedics did their best to keep her alive; Emily got with them in the ambulance, once arriving in the hospital, the brunette saw Alison getting in the ER._

 _The other girls arrived to the hospital and found Emily sitting in the corner of the waiting room; her look was lost in her own thoughts._

 _Spencer was the 1_ _st_ _to approach her friend and she tried to pat Emily's back but Emily grabbed her hand; she turned towards her friends with an upset look._

Emily.- "I swear Spence, I will kill your sister if Ali doesn't survive this…"

Spencer gulped.- "I'm not responsible for Melissa actions"

 _Emily let free Spencer's arm, the other girls approached and there was a moment of awkward silence._

 _A cop arrived; he needed the testimony of Emily; he saw the girl very heartbroken so he decided to do the asking there as she was with her friends. Emily said everything, how she got kidnapped by Melissa in front of Alison's house and when she started to talk of the moment when Alison saved her, tears started to fall._

Emily crying.- "Right before she faded, she told me about how I taught her to love…" ( _More tears)_ "She can't die thinking that I don't love her! She needs to know it!"

 _The girls hugged her tight._

Aria.- "She will be ok Em, she will survive this and you will be able to say her how much you love her…"

 _Emily felt a little of comfort from Aria's word. There was nothing else she could do besides waiting for the best._

 _ **(In the surgical room)**_

 _The doctors were operating Alison, and her unconscious was in other place._

 _Surgeon_.- "We need more blood, I'm losing her! Come on girl, don't give up…."

 _ ***** Alison's dream during surgery*****_

 _The blonde wake up and she found herself in Rosewood school; she's wearing a white dress._

 _Alison.- "_ Where Am I? What happen?

 _A male voice.- "_ Why have you got yourself always involved in this kind of mess?

 _Alison.- "_ Who is there?"

 _In the frame of the door, there it was Enzo. Alison smiled immediately and ran to hug him._

 _Alison hugging Enzo_.- "Enzo, you're here! I miss you so much!"

 _Enzo patting Alison's back_.- "I'm here kiddo, your big bro is here…"

 _Alison was very happy to see him, they stop hugging and Enzo asked her to give him a tour in the school, Alison nodded and started to walk together. They entered in the library, Alison showed him her favorite books, Enzo just looked at her with warm eyes._

Enzo.- "You need to go back Ali…"

 _Alison looking to the books_.- "Go back were Enzo?"

Enzo.- "To your family, to your friends, to Emily…"

Alison.- "Enzo, we already talked about this a long time ago, I'm fine, they are better without me, I prefer to stay here with you…"

Enzo.- "No you don't" ( _He grabbed Alison's hands and they eyes met)_ "You need to go back and stop them, they're now in control: 'A', your Mom, Mona…. If you don't stop them, someone will die…"

 _Alison looked him in the eyes_.- "What are you talking about?"

 _Enzo kissed the hands of Alison and continued talking with a soft voice_.- "Kiddo, you're smart, fearless, the most remarkable and challenging blonde I've ever met" ( _both laughed)_ "You're my little sis and I love you, I would do anything to avoid you any pain at all, I don't want you to know that pain exist but pain is part of life… Ali, you need to go back; I can't make this decision for you; you're the one who has to decide to live…" ( _He grabbed her from the shoulders_ ) "Ali, you need to live, you need to go back! Fight! You're not a quitter!"

 _Alison with tears in her cheeks_.- "I'm done Enzo, I'm so broken, I can't anymore… what is the point… no one loves me…"

 _Enzo shook Alison from the shoulders_.- "Something that I taught you in the past years it's the importance of perseverance, that in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is not interest in you… another thing I taught you is the importance of forgiveness, the gift of a second chance… Ali, there is no use to deny the past or the pain, it's part of you, it will always be…"

 _Alison with tears_.- "It just hurt so much, living, loving…"

Enzo.- "Love is a head wound kiddo, it make you dizzy, you think you die by a heartbroken heart but you don't, you will recover" ( _He put her hand in Alison chin and made her look at him in the eyes_ ) "I promise that all will be ok, just don't stop fighting, don't quit… you have to survive this! It takes more than this to destroy Alison DiLaurentis!"

Alison chucked.- "Do you really think that I can beat 'A'? That; I will be able to be loved?"

Enzo smirked.- "My bet is on you kiddo!"

 _Alison smiled to Enzo; they hugged and Enzo whispered to her ear_ "I have faith in you kiddo, I trust you will do great, I know what are you capable to do… so just follow your heart ok"

 _Alison nodded and said_ "I will live Enzo, I will make you proud!"

 _ ***** END of Alison's dream during surgery*****_

 _ **(In the waiting room)**_

 _Jason arrived; he was agitated; he saw the girls and approached to them._

Jason.- "What happen?"

 _The girls were going to answer when a doctor appear in the room asking for the family and friends of Alison. Jason approached as well as Emily; the girl was a complete zombie before the arrival of the doctor but it seemed that she returned to life when she saw the men._

Jason.- "I'm his brother, my parents are not in town…"

 _Emily interrupted him as she asked_.- "How is she?!"

Doctor.- "We almost lost her in the surgery but in the end her heart was strong enough to make it, she will need to be in the hospital for a while but she will survive"

 _A feeling of relief was present in everybody when they heard the words of the doctor._

Emily.- "Can we see her?"

Doctor.- "No today, tomorrow morning you can during visit hours… about the parents?"

Jason.- "I couldn't reach them on the phone, I left them voice messages, I hope they will be back as soon as they heard them"

Doctor.- "Ok, in the meantime, can you follow me, some administration documents need to be done by a familiar"

Jason.- "Yeah, sure…"

 _The girls hugged Emily and they escort her to her house._

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily was like a zombie, she arrived to her home and she sat in her couch; the girls were concerned about her, the brunette hasn't say a word since they left the hospital._

Hanna.- "Your mom is not in town also Em, if you want you can stay with me or I can stay with you.."

 _(No response)_

Hanna looked to Spencer.- "Don't you need to leave and being with your family, your phone has been ringing all the time, I guess your parents are looking for you…"

Spencer gulped.- "Yeah, well I don't want to deal with them right now…"

Aria.- "What will happen with Melissa? Is she going to go to jail?"

Spencer.- "I don't know, but in any case, she didn't act alone, according with what Erza told us, Mona is also part of this"

 _Emily got to reality when she heard what her friend said._

Emily.- "What did you say?"

Spencer.- "Erza saw Melissa and Mona talking together in the brew, he heard that they were complotting something against Alison so he just warned us about it…"

Emily.- "That little bitch, I will kill her also!"

 _Aria saw the anger in Emily's eyes so she decided to change the subject_.- "Em, you need to change your clothes, let me help you.."

 _The girls helping Emily to change, they decided to stay for the night and don't leave Emily alone_.

 _ **(In Alison's hospital room)**_

 _The blonde felt a warm breath very close to her neck, she opened her eyes and turned her head slowly and she got surprised when she noticed that the source of the warm air in her neck was Emily's breath, the brunette was sleeping beside her, she fit her head in Alison's neck and she was grabbing her by the waist. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and murmured_ "Em"; _Emily opened her eyes when she felt Alison's touch._

Alison smirked.- "Did you sleep well?"

Emily chucked.- "It's nice to see you with your sense of humor"

Alison.- "Well, I had a great dream…"

Emily.- "Do you care to share?"

 _Alison with watery eyes_.- "Enzo told me once that life never delivers anything that we can't handle, that the best you can hope for it's to find some place which you can make your stand; that even on the worst days there's a possibility of joy" ( _she turned her head in direction of Emily and a tear appeared in Alison's face_ ) "He died protecting me, 'A' killed him… the one person who adopted me and loved me as family, 'A' took it from me…"

 _Emily was moved by the sadness of Alison_.

 _Emily grabbed her hand_.- "Oh, Ali, I didn't knew…I'm so sorry"

Alison.- "His last wish was that I would found someone who would be there for me and I could be there for that person; he just wanted to see me happy... Em, I almost died again, and all I can think about is you, all I want is you but I will not lie, I felt like you and I were the greatest plan ever made… being with you made me feel that maybe I didn't have to keep running anymore because it felt like I was actually living and that for once in my life I wouldn't have to work so hard at being happy, that it could just happen… but, nothing has ever hurt me as much as your mockingly reaction in the kissing rock. And now I'm very confused of what happened between us the last weeks, what was the mean of that? it was another game?... And you're here, what is it? It's guilt? Gratitude? Pity?... What are we Emily?"

 _Both were looking in the eyes and Emily was over the point to talk but Alison's Dad arrived, he was with tears in his eyes, he asked to Emily to leave him alone with her daughter and she nodded._

 _The days passed very fast; Pam arrived as soon as possible and she was shocked by what happen; she put Emily in therapy even if Emily didn't want it; Alison's Dad sued Melissa for attempt of murder but Spencer's parents were smart enough to get a deal and send Melissa at Radley; Emily continued to visit as much as possible Alison in the hospital, but between the therapy, the school and the over protection of her mom, it had been impossible to have the 'talk' with Alison._

 _Like usual, Emily was arriving to the hospital, she was a little late because she visited the dentist; she was going to enter in Alison's room when she heard that the blonde wasn't alone; Emily stood in the frame door hearing the conversation._

Blair.- "I bring you the moka that you like"

Alison chucked.- "Thanks Blair, It's very kind of you"

Blair.- "Well, you know I'm miss polite"

 _(Both girls laughed)_

Blair.- "So when are you going out from here?"

Alison.- "I'm not sure, perhaps in some weeks…"

Blair.- "Oh, so perhaps for the Ice Ball you will be ok?"

Alison.- "Maybe, why?"

Blair.- "Well, I was going to ask you to go with me to the ball: obvious, only like 'friends'…"

Alison.- "Let me think about it, I will tell you later ok?"

Blair smiled.- "Sure.."

 _Blair said her good-bye to the blonde and she left, Emily hide when she heard the other brunette approaching to the door so Emily just saw her leave and she entered in Alison's room. Alison looked at her and she could tell that Emily heard her conversation with Blair._

Alison.- "Did you heard?"

 _Emily nodded_.- "I heard"

Alison.- "So now you know that she's waiting for me to get my answer"

Emily.- "Why you asked for more time to think about it?"

Alison.- "You want to know what's stopping me?"

 _(Emily nodded)_

Alison.- "I can't answer her question as I'm waiting for you answered mine, when I asked you the other day, what are we Em?"

Emily.- "Ali…"

( _She stopped talking and Alison got upset_ )

Alison.- "You told me that you didn't love me, that all was an act, I thought that we couldn't be together, that the best thing for me would be to try to move on, but you, acting like this…"

Emily.- "Acting like what?"

Alison.- "Like this: visiting me every day, looking after me as I'm sleep, hugging me, holding my hand, … acting like you really care about me… It confuses me! I wonder if you're still playing with me and you just want me to be unhappy…"

Emily.- "That was never my intention, I want you to be happy Ali…"

Alison yelling.- "So look down deep into the soul, I know you have, tell me the true for once! Tell me what the hell you feel for me!"

Emily.- "Ali, I love you but I can't make you happy, I can't protect you… I'm sorry, I screw it… I was manipulated by 'A', he commanded me to break your heart or he would hurt you… I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to you; break your heart it was a small price to pay for your safety…"

Alison upset.- "A small price?!... You're not who I thought you were! … I didn't want to be safe; I wanted to be with you! And what safety are you talking about?!"

Emily.- "Ali, everything I've ever done, every choice I've ever made, every terrible mistake, I did it thinking that It was the best for you"

Alison.- "I believed in you, you broke my heart twice! All I wanted to do was be with you…Em, I barely knew who I was and then you lied to me again and you used my amnesia to rewrite the past?!"

Emily.- "When you lost your memories, I saw a second chance, I couldn't bear the idea of losing you again Ali, I just…"

Alison.- "Do you have an idea of how betray I feel right now?! You had the chance to be honest with me, you didn't tell me; no instead you tried to play me for a fool again!"

Emily.- "I'm so sorry Ali, I was trying to spare your feelings, I knew you would be upset so I was trying to find the right moment to tell you but everything happen so fast and it's just that we were so happy…"

Alison.- "Happy?! Really?! Happy in your terms!"

Emily.- "No Ali!"

Alison.- "Yes!..." ( _sighs_ ) "Please just go, I need to figure out what I know and what I feel…"

 _Emily was turning in direction of the door but she stopped her movements, she decided to go in the opposite direction; she took Alison by surprise when she kissed the blonde; Alison got upset and she pushed her off._

Alison.- "No Emily! You just can't kiss me and think that all it's going to be ok, it doesn't work like that!"

Emily.- "Ali, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid mistake, and I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back but I can't, but I'm not leaving, I'm not quitting on us!"

Alison.- "You're a totally different person right now for me, I used to think of you as someone that would never, never ever hurt me, ever! I hope you would go the courage to tell me this before; I wanted to rip everything of you from my heart…"

 _Emily swallowed hard_.- "So are you going to stop loving me?"

 _Alison with the arm crossed_.- "I can't! … I hate that I love you so much, regardless everything that has happen recently, I still want you, forever, you and me forever…"

 _(Emily smiled of happiness)_

 _Alison picked an eye on Emily smile and she said_.- "Don't make that goofy face! I'm still angry at you!

Emily murmured.- "But you love me too.."

Alison.- "Shut up!"

 _Emily approached slowly and she sat in the bed beside Alison, she hugged her as Alison was avoiding seeing her in eyes and looked in other direction._

 _Emily whispering in her ear.-_ "I haven't had the chance to tell you but thank you for saving my life" _(She put a soft kiss in Alison's hand)_

 _Alison turned towards Emily and she hugged her back, she put her head in Emily chest and said with a smile_ "You're welcome", _Alison fell sleep in Emily's arm and the brunette couldn't be more happier having Alison in her arms._


	19. Chapter - Trust Me Love

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2 : The flashback is brief intentionally, a little of suspense is always nice ^^**

 **Chapter 18 – Trust me Love**

 _ **(In the school)**_

 _The girls were waiting in line to buy tickets for the Ice Ball_

Hanna.- "So Em, is Ali still trying to ice you out?

Emily very cocky.- "Well, she tried, she's still a little upset but She love me too much, so everything is ok"

 _The girls gave the 'look' to Emily; It was the 1st time that they had seen her like that, so confident and cocky._

Aria.- "So why Alison has said nothing to the cops about the fact that her memory is back..."

Spencer.- "I think that it's a wise move; we can use it in our advantage; the surprise fact.."

Emily.- "Maybe, but the idea of her returning to that house where 'who' knows 'who' can be working with A; it gets the crap out of me"

Aria.- "We can do sleepovers like that She will not be alone, what you think?"

 _Emily wasn't totally agreed with that and she showed it in her face expression; Hanna noticed and started to tease her friend._

Hanna.- "Hmmm… You don't love the idea Em, isn't it?"

Aria.- "Why not?!"

Emily.- "Well…"

Hanna.- "Spill it out! You, dirty horny mermaid, you just want her all to yourself..."

 _Emily blushed; the blonde continued teasing her friend and then Spencer changed the subject._

Spencer.- "By the way Em, has Ali told you about how she lost the memories in the 1st place?"

Emily.- "She was discussing with her mother and like the 1st time she just felt a hit in her head and that was all… I didn't want to ask more about her conversation with her Mom, it's obvious that she don't want to talk about it…"

Aria.- "Do you think that 'A' hit her?'

Emily.- 'I'm sure of it!" _(She knew that a black hoodie hit her because Noel told her, but that information she couldn't tell to her friends because she promised to don't tell anything about Noel)_

Spencer.- "And how is her relationship with her Mom? She's back isn't it?"

Emily.- "Yeah, that lady is back but she doesn't visit her a lot in the hospital, it's mostly his Dad who is close to her, sometimes Jason… and of course her new 'friend' Blair'"

 _The girls noticed the change of tone of the brunette when she mentioned the name of Blair._

Hanna.- "So when She will be discharged from the hospital?"

Emily smiling.- "Tomorrow"

Hanna smirked. - "So that's why you're in so good mood..."

Emily blushed.- "I'm just happy that she's healthy..."

Someone from behind approached and asked to Emily:

Blair.- "So she will be discharged tomorrow? That's great!"

 _Emily turned in direction of the brunette and with a serious tone, she said._ \- "Well, yeah..."

 _Emily crossed her arms and gave to the other girl a challenging look; it was obvious that she didn't like her a lot_.

Blair smirked.- "Sorry, where are my manners; 'hi' everybody!" ( _She was saying hello to all the girls_ )

The girls. - "Hi Blair..."

Hanna.- "So, with who are you going to the ball Blair? Did you invite someone?"

 _Blair was going to reply but Emily answered for her_

 _Emily with a very serious voice_.- "She invited Ali" _(She approached very close to the brunette and looking her in the eyes, she raised an eyebrow and she said_ ) "but she's not going with you!"

Blair smirked.- "I know, mmm… are you going to the ball together?"

 _Emily replied immediately_.- "She's mine Blair!"

Blair.- "She's not a property Fields..."

 _There was a tension for a moment but Aria decided to break the tension_

Aria.- "So… ( _She cleared her throat_ ) Are you going with someone else Blair?"

 _Blair looking Emily into the eyes_.- "I'm going alone"

 _Emily launched a smile of victory when she heard those words. Blair bought her ticket and whispered to Emily before leaving_ :

Blair.- "But the Blondie promised me a dance"

 _Emily's eyes got bigger; Blair was amused by her reaction and patted Emily's back, Blair smiled to Emily and then she left_

 _Hanna looked to Emily and said_. - "Chill out Em! Jesus...well, because I'm a great friend, I will make the sacrifice…"

Spencer. - "What sacrifice?"

Hanna.- "Well, 'Emily 2.0' is attracted to blondes so I'm the only one who can steal her heart"

 _(All the girls laughed)_

Emily laughing. - "Really Han, would you do that for me?"

Hanna. - "Of course, beside look at me; I'm smocking hot! If I would want it I could also steal your heart Em"

Spencer. - "Yeah, I would like to see you saying that words in front of Ali"

Hanna. - "Are you nuts! Knowing the possessive she's; it would be my end!"

 _(All the girls laughed)_

 _ **(Alison's room at the hospital)**_

 _Alison was alone reading a book in her hospital's bed when someone unexpected visit her_

 _(Knock, knock)_

Pam.- "Can I come in?"

 _Alison looked up and smiled_.- "Of course Ms. Fields"

 _Pam as she was approaching.-_ "How do you feel?"

Alison. - "Better, tomorrow I will be able to go home"

Pam. - "Well, that is good news!"

 _Alison murmured_. - "Yeah…"

 _Pam could read sadness and concern in Alison expression; she sat beside her bed and took Alison's hand; the warm touch of Pam made Alison smile._

Pam. - "I haven't thank you for saving my Emily"

 _Alison, looking down to their hands._ \- "There's nothing to thank me; I should apologize for putting her in danger in the first place, it was me who Melissa wanted to hurt..."

Pam. - "But you risked your life for my daughter; I wonder why..."

 _Alison replied immediately without thinking_. - "I protect the people I love..."

Pam. - "Do you love my Emily?"

 _Ali looked up and their eyes met, she said without hesitation_.- " Yes"

 _Pam chucked_. - "So you did become friends again..."

Alison. - "I love her more than just a friend"

 _Pam looked confused so Alison decided to continue and clear any doubt._

Alison. - "I'm in love of your daughter Ms. Fields and I'm planning to marry her one day... I'm telling you this because I want you to know my intensions with your daughter…"

 _Pam was surprised by the sincerity and determination of the blonde, it was the first time that any girl has being so directly with her about Emily; She was lost in her own thoughts for some minutes and she didn't noticed that someone else was arriving_

Emily.- "Mom? What are you doing here?"

 _Pam and Alison looked up to Emily who was approaching; they smiled to the brunette._

Pam. - "Well, I wanted to personally thank Alison for saving you…"

Alison. - "Please Ms. Fields; you can call me 'Ali'... And I already told you that there's nothing to thank me really..."

Pam smiled. - "Well Ali, you should also call me 'Pam' ok darling?"

Alison blushed. - "Ok Pam..."

 _Emily was happy to see her mom and Alison getting along so well._

Pam. - "Well girls; I'm leaving you alone..." ( _She was leaving when she stopped walking and turned in direction of the girls_ ) "By the way Ali, we should diner together as soon as you go out of the hospital..."

Ali smiled. - "Ok; it will be my pleasure"

 _Pam left and Emily put a little kiss in Alison's lips; she saw that Alison didn't rejected her, it seems that the blonde was in a good mood and wasn't planning to ice her out anymore; Emily sat in the bed and continued to kiss Alison._

 _Emily (between kisses)._ \- "So what did you talk about?"

 _Alison (between kisses)._ "About you..."

 _Emily kissing_. - "Ah… And what exactly about me?"

Alison. - "Mmm... I told her that I'm in love of you"

 _Emily froze and pulled away immediately; she looked very surprised._

Alison. - "What with that look?"

Emily. - "Ahmm… I'm just surprised; I haven't told her anything yet..."

 _Alison smirked and raised an eyebrow_. - "Well you should, if we're going to start a relationship, she should know about us; I'm not going to be your 'secret girlfriend', mermaid…"

 _Emily teased and raised an eyebrow._ \- "Girlfriend?! I haven't asked you out or vice versa..."

Alison. - "There is no need for that Em, ( _She approached slowly towards the brunette and in a sexy way, she caressed with her fingers Emily's neck until her chin, she whispered with a sexy voice_ ) "I didn't risk my life for nothing ( _She continue approaching Emily and the blonde got so close that her lips were at millimeters of distance of Emily's lips, the brunette gulped and Alison smirked_ ) "your life belongs to me Em... you're mine"

 _Emily was hypnotized by her touch, her lips and those blues eyes; she just nodded; Alison smirked and kissed her, first soft and then rough. After a hot séance of make out…_

Emily. - "So; because there is no need to ask... you should know that I already bought our tickets for the Ice ball"

Alison smiled. - "We should start to look for matching dresses... ( _She looked to the brunette and pictured her with a sexy dress)_ "It will be so fun to dress  & undress you up…"

 _Emily blushed under the lust look of her blonde; suddenly the brunette remembered her earlier encounter with Blair and her disgust appeared in her facial expression; Alison noticed her change of mood so she asked._

Alison. - "What is it with that pout?"

Emily. - "I saw Blair this morning..."

Alison. - "And…"

Emily. - "Mmm…"

 _Alison raised an eyebrow.-_ "I don't read minds Em; speak out!"

 _Emily crossing her arms and pouting like a little child_. - "I don't like that you're fraternizing with the newbies like her... "

 _Alison laughed._ \- "Oh Em, are you jealous?!"

Emily. - "Well, Yeah!"

Alison. - "Why?!"

Emily. - "Why?! I don't know, maybe because she looks like a super model 'that' has a thing for you!"

 _Alison was teasing her girlfriend_. - "Well, you can't blame her Em, I'm a catch…"

Emily. - "It's not funny Ali... beside is it true that you promised her a dance?!"

Alison.- "Well that depends.."

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

 _ **(Music background: Bonnie and Clyde by Great Northern)**_

Alison. – "Now that you know my history, I want to ask you something…"

Blair. – "Shut Blondie"

Alison. – "Blair, will you go war with me?"

Blair smirked. – "I thought you never ask… what you have in mind?"

Alison.- "You said that you're good on electronics, I need you to…"

 _ ***** End flashback*****_

Alison. - "I asked her support in something so if everything goes as planned; yes I will owe her a dance"

Emily. - "Why did you ask something to her?! What is it?! Why you didn't come to me first? Wh…"

 _ **(Music background: Cut by Plumb)**_

 _Alison ran her hands in Emily's hair and pushed her towards herself in order to kiss the brunette; Emily stopped making questions as she was lost in that kiss_

 _Alison stopped the kiss and said with a soft voice as she was rubbing her noise in Emily's face_. - "Em, You inspire the good in me, you give me love and I'm so grateful for that; you should know that I'm all yours: mind, body and skin; there is no reason to be jealous, ( _she grabbed Emily's cheeks and their eyes met_ ) "You are the 1st person who made me feel loved… you're my 1st love! And I want more than anything for you to be my only and last… ( _She kissed her and their tongues met_ ) "I'm yours Emily now and forever, I love you, only you! Em, I want to be always by your side; that is my only dream! You're my reason to live!"

 _Emily looked to those blue eyes, those eyes who were like the ocean for her, she got lost in that ocean; she pushed Alison on the bed, now she was on control, she continued with the kiss, as the kiss was becoming more passionate, Emily's hand got under the sheets and founded her way to get in Alison sensitive spot between the legs; Alison moaned in Emily's mouth but she didn't stop the kiss, in the contrary, she run her hands in Emily's hair and kissed her deeper; Emily got inside the blonde and with each moan of the blonde she felt that she was in heaven._

Alison.- "Ahh, Ahhh…"

Emily. – "Shh… you need to be quiet or some nurse will come"

Alison.- "I can't, ahh… I can't control myself when you touched me, ahh… god…" ( _She put her arms over Emily's head_ ) "If you want me quiet, then kiss me!"

 _Emily smirked and obeyed the wishes of her girlfriend; she kissed her; Alison was arriving to the climax, Emily could feel it so she broke the kiss and whispered in Alison's ear_ "Say my name"

Alison. – "Ahh… Em… Ahh… Emily! Emily! Emily!" ( _She peaked to her climax_ ) "Oh God! Emily!"

 _Emily was fascinated by the power she had over Alison's body, every time she touched her, Alison peaked to the orgasm and she did it with her; it was the first time for the brunette that she couldn't get her hands over a girl, just Alison had made her feel this lust, this love, this peace._

 _Alison was recovering her breath and Emily pulled out from the sheets, her hand and it was completed wet, Alison blushed looking to the wet hand of Emily and she blushed more when she saw the brunette licked her fingers._

Emily smirked. – "I have become a horny animal because of you…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, you know what to do to cold it off…"

 _Emily lay in the bed with Alison in her arms; their noses were rubbing between kisses_

Alison.- "Em; I asked Blair to help me with something, I haven't told anything to you or the girls because I don't want you involved in this; there is a possible risk so I don't want you in the cross fire…"

Emily concerned. - "Ali ..."

Alison.- "Love, please can you just trust me?! I mean, I practical give my life for you so you can't doubt about my love for you…"

 _Emily couldn't reply that argument and she was so happy how Alison called her 'love' that she blushed._

Alison. - "Em, I love you, please just trust me ok"

Emily sighed. - "Fine, but wherever that you're complotting with Blair; please promise me that you will not be reckless again; I almost lost you again; Ali please; promise me that you will be careful..."

Alison. - "Ok I promise"

 _ **(The next day in the locker room)**_

 _After practice Emily waited until be alone with Blair in order to talk._

 _Blair could feel the penetrate look of Emily_

Blair smirked.- "So are you going to speak out or just look at my gorgeous body…"

Emily approached.- "What did Ali asked you to do?"

Blair.- "Sorry, I promised to blondie to not tell especially to you..."

Emily. - "Why?!"

Blair. - "Because, she want you safe"

 _Emily was intrigue about how much Blair knows the situation of Ali about A, her family, etc..._

 _Emily said with a jealous tone_. - "Since when did you come so close?"

 _Blair closed her locker and looked Emily to the eyes; she saw the jealousy in Emily's eyes and got upset_. - "Do you have an idea of the lucky you're?! Of how rare is to find someone like Alison, someone who will die for you! You have no reason to doubt of her love! ( _sighs_ ) I must be honest with you I still have feelings for her but beside my feelings, I want her happy and you're her happiness so you have my word that I will not make any move on her, even if you don't work out, I wouldn't try something with her…"

Emily.- "Why not?"

Blair. – "Because, as fate will have it, you and me, we look a lot like, so the doubt of knowing if she would stay with me because I'm like you, it will kill me…"

Emily felt a relief. – "I don't know what to say…"

Blair. – "I'm her friend Emily and I'm planning to continue being her friend, I have nothing against you, you're a nice girl…" ( _She approached to Emily and took an intimating posture_ ) "But know this Emily; if you make that girl cry again, I will definitely kick your ass"

 _Emily gulped and the ring bell sounded. Blair was walking out and Emily said_

Emily. – "Please don't let her do anything reckless"

 _Blair turned towards Emily and with a smile said_. – "Don't worry, I need her alive to have that dance…"

 _Emily smiled back._

 _ **(In the afternoon at the hospital's roof)**_

 _Alison was with normal clothes, she has been discharged from the hospital, his Dad was signing some documents in the 1st floor and she was in the roof according with her plan, this was the perfect spot. The door opened and someone talk to her as Alison was looking to the view from the roof._

 _Jessica D. – "_ Alison, where have you been?! Your Dad and I, we have been looking for you, let's go your father is waiting…"

 _Alison turned in direction of her Mom and smirked_. – "He can wait a little longer; I came here because I wanted a chance to speak with you privately…"

 _The two women were standing there, with a distance between them, it was evident that a battle was coming out, who will be the winner of this round?_

 **Next chapter: Ch19 – The Secret is Out**


	20. Chapter - The Secret Is Out

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **This chapter is a little sad for the flashback moment.**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: To answer to some questions; Enzo had 25 years old and looks like the actor Michael Malarkey. As reminder, in chapter 5 was mentioned that Alison knew Enzo as she was working in a restaurant in NY when she was a fugitive.**

 **Chapter 19 – The Secret Is Out**

 _ **(In the hospital's roof)**_

 _ ***** Music Background: Bonnie and Clyde by Great Northern*****_

 _Alison and Jessica were standing there, they left a distance between them, and both women were with the arms crossed._

Alison. – "Tell me did you try to have me killed because you hate me too much or more because I know too much…"

 _Jessica D started to walk towards the blonde_. – "You know, no matter how hard I tried to turn you into a decent lady…" ( _She approached so close to the blonde that their faces were at millimeters of distance_ ) "You still remain to be the one big failure of my life as a mother"

Alison smirked. – "You're not a decent lady! A decent person accepts the responsibilities of her own actions… And you're not a mother! A mother takes care of his family; a mother doesn't bury her own daughter in her backyard! A mother doesn't try to have her own daughter killed twice for the same psycho and bribe the detective Wilden to keep it quiet!"

 _Jessica didn't reply to any argument, she didn't deny them either; she just stood there with her look fixed to the blonde; Alison continued…_

Alison. – "Let's tell to the world and my Dad what kind of a 'mother' and 'decent lady' you're!"

 _Jessica._ – "Oh Alison, Alison, Alison, have you don't learn nothing from the past years? Even if I didn't have the cops in my pocket, who do you think they're going to believe huh! Someone like you! ( _She started to push Alison towards the roof edge, each time with more anger and strength_ ) Do you really believe that any one will believe you! A little sad, pathetic, pretentious, liar like you!"

 _Alison got upset and she slapped Jessica. –_ "You think that you're an icon of this town! A pillar of this community! You just love to show you off as the center of this supposed great family and as person of inspiration! But let me tell you something, you're not an honored mother or a humanitarian as you call yourself in front of this entire town! The last time I checked, humanitarians value human life and you just have tried to get me kill more than once time! Perhaps you didn't do the dirty job with your own hand but you has covert up all the deaths of that psycho: the mother of Toby, the detective Wilden, Ian and I almost got included in that list…"

 _Jessica (mocking)._ \- "You're forgetting someone else Alison, your precious chef: Enzo…"

 _Alison's eyes got bigger as she remembered …_

 _ ***** Alison's Flashback*****_

 _ **(In NY when Alison was a fugitive working at a restaurant)**_

 _Since the shooting incident where Alison almost died, Enzo has been more protective and warm with the blonde; he installed her in his apartment, he even decorated her room with the theme of 'Paris', he painted a tour Eiffel in one wall and even if it wasn't perfect, for Alison was the nicer thing that anyone had done for her; now that the girl has recovered at 100%; she has been working hard in the kitchen, even she's being nice with all the staff; it seemed that the event had been a change living experience for Alison._

 _Every time that Alison was assigned to do a task, her eyes were fixed in the chef Enzo, she was always looking for his approval; it has been a while since the blonde started to have affection for the chef; she saw in him a parental figure, a big protective brother that she had it only in dreams. The blonde started to found joy in the kitchen and Enzo noticed, he decided to take her as her pupil; each night before closing the restaurant, he gave her cooking lessons, the blonde was smart and she had a natural talent for it, and in a short period of time, she had become already a pro for her age. Enzo was proud of her and Alison too, this kind of feeling was something new for her; it was the 1_ _st_ _time that she felt a sincere reconnaissance of her effort._

 _One night, Alison was cleaning the tables, she looked up and saw a family leaving, they looked happy and that made her a little sad; Enzo looked at the blonde and noticed that she got sad looking to a family._

 _Enzo approached to the blonde with a cup of coco_. – "Kiddo, let's take a break…"

 _They both sat in a table close to the window with view on the street; it was Christmas season so Alison was looking to all the families, walking together, with presents; the view made her sad._

Enzo.- "So kiddo, do you have plans for Christmas? You know that you can ask some days off and go visit your family, if you need money I can…"

Alison. – "They are better without me; I left because my mother wanted me dead…"

Enzo. – "You can't say that, perhaps you had problems but…"

 _Alison said with a sad tone as she was looking to the emptiness_. – "She buried me alive in our backyard…"

 _Enzo lost his posture_. – "What?!"

Alison. – "To be honest, everybody believes that I'm dead, I think that is the best, I have no home to go back…"

 _Enzo patted Alison's knee and grabbed her hand, their eyes met and Alison could felt the warm affection of Enzo_.

Enzo. – "You have a family here kiddo, this is your home"

 _Alison smiled to him with watery eyes._

 _ **(In Enzo's apartment)**_

 _The time passed fast and Christmas 'eve was in the corner._

Enzo. – "Im impressed kiddo, this spaghetti is almost as good as mine"

Alison smirked. – "Almost?! Really..."

Enzo smirked. – "Don't push kiddo…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Enzo started to clean the table and he asked:_

Enzo. – "So for Christmas, is there something that you would like to ask to Santa?"

Alison laughed. – "How old do you think I'm? ( _She raised an eyebrow_ ) Santa? Really?"

Enzo. – "What?! Don't make that face kiddo, Santa really exists even if you don't believe in him"

 _Alison chucked and was going to her room but she stopped; she started to play with her fingers when she murmured and looked down…_

Alison. – "A Christmas' tree would be nice; since I was a little, my favorite thing during Christmas has been decorating the tree, it will be nice to have a tree here and…"

Enzo. – "And what else kiddo?"

 _Alison murmured_. – "I would like to stay here a little longer; we haven't discussed it but I…"

Enzo. – "You're not going anywhere, this is your home, I'm your big bro and you're my little sis so…"

 _Alison looked up and smiled to him._

Enzo. – "Go for your coat 'sis', we're going for that three before there will be nothing left…"

 _ **(In the streets of NY)**_

 _They were walking and she noticed that Enzo's gloves were with a hole._

Alison smirked. – "You need new gloves, you should ask Santa for new ones"

Enzo chucked. – "It will be nicer if my little sis make me new ones…"

 _They got by a store first to buy lights and other decorations for the three, Alison was looking at some woolen and worsted; in her mind she was already thinking how to weave the gloves; she didn't notice that a black hoodie was looking at her in the distance._

 _ **(In Enzo's apartment)**_

 _Alison and Enzo got back to the apartment; Alison was getting off her coat when she noticed that there was a paper in her pocket, she unfolded it and read the note:_

"This is not your home, go back to Rosewood!"

 _She froze for a moment, not knowing who gave her that note and when; she decided to ignore it and she just put the paper in the garbage._

 _Time passed quickly and Alison was happy because she finished the gloves just in time for Christmas; she just needed a nice wrapping paper._

 _Alison got out of her room and she was putting her coat to go out. She saw Enzo cooking and she approached to him._

Alison. – "And beside the gloves, there is something else that you're wishing for?"

 _Enzo chucked and replied as he was cooking._ – "Well, there is something that I'm wishing for, kiddo…"

Alison. – "Ah really, what is it?"

 _Enzo turned towards the blonde; he was cleaning his hands with a cloth and looking at her in the eyes, when he said:_

Enzo. – "I wish for your happiness, that someday you would found someone to love, someone who would be there for you and love you as you deserve…"

Alison smiled. – "So in other terms, I can't date anyone if you don't approve it…"

Enzo smirked. – "Hell yes! No one is putting his tongue in my little sis' mouth before giving me a visit and me giving him 'the talk'…"

 _Alison started to think in how nice would be to present Emily to him and she said_. – "Her…"

 _Enzo looked confused._

Alison. – "There is not a 'he', it's a 'she'… and because she's a really nice person and a girl, she doesn't need 'the talk'…"

Enzo smirked. – "No blondie, I don't care how nice this girl can be, if she want to date you, she has to talk to me first…"

 _Alison smiled and just nodded in order to say_ 'Ok'.

 _ **(In NY streets at night)**_

 _The blonde was planning to go the store alone but Enzo insisted in accompanying her, there had been some robberies in the area so he was being as protective as always; Alison wanted to keep the surprise of her present for Enzo so she asked him to wait outside as she bought the wrapping paper; she was choosing a Christmas paper when she looked up and noticed the reflection of a black hoodie behind her; she panicked and she ran out as fast as she could; she got out of the store forgetting that Enzo was waiting for her outside, she just kept running; when she got in a blind alleys, the black hoodie caught her; they were struggling._

 _Alison. –_ "Let me go! Get off me!"

 _The black hoodie was trying to get Alison in a black van when someone from behind took him from the shoulder and hit him so hard that the black hoodie got on the floor._

 _Enzo. – "Get your hands off my little sis, you human garbage!"_

 _Alison looked up and smiled. – "Enzo!"_

 _Enzo was looking Alison in the eyes. – "Are you ok kiddo?!"_

 _Alison nodded and he turned his attention to the black hoodie, Enzo started to fight against this black hoodie and Enzo was stronger so he was definitely getting the crap of him; Enzo wasn't an aggressive person but when he saw Alison in danger, he just lost it; he wanted to kill that bastard who tried to hurt the blonde; the black hoodie was on the floor in bad shape when Enzo found a tube on the alleys, he took the tube and he was planning to hit the black hoodie with it; Enzo was with his arms over his head, ready to hit that bastard when someone from the black van shoot him three times in the chest…_

 _ **(Music background: Don't worry about Me by Frances)**_

Alison. – "Nooo!"

 _As Enzo was falling to the ground, Alison could see that his entire world was falling apart with him. Alison approached to Enzo as the black hoodie got in the van and they ran away. Alison put her hands in Enzo's chest, she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands but it didn't work; she looked at him in the eyes and put her hands in his cheeks as she noticed he was fading._

Alison. – "Look at me, don't you dare to die! You promise me to take care of me! I can't deal with the fact of losing you!" ( _She started to cry_ ) "Please, I don't want to lose you! You're my big bro Enzo, you can't leave me… "

 _Enzo smiled to the blonde and he was looking at her until his last breath; his heart stopped and Alison's heart stopped with him. Alison was crying; she placed his lifeless body into her arms and hugged him._

 _Alison said with a huge sorrow_. – "You know Enzo, everything good that I have in my life now it's thank to you, I'm not the same person I used to be and it's all because of you… I owe so much to you! I love you big bro! ( _She put a little kiss in his front-head_ ) "Happy Christmas bro!" ( _Alison's tears fell in Enzo's face_ ) "Even if you will not be around anymore, can you please keep an eye on me? ( _More tears_ ) "I'm so sorry that I ruined everything for you…" ( _More tears_ ) "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

 _Alison with watery eyes and a huge anger in her voice_. – "He died in my arms, I couldn't do anything to save him, I couldn't breathe for months after his dead… He cared about me! You took it from me! The only person that I regarded as my family! How could you do it! He didn't do anything to you! His only mistake was helping me, welcoming me in his home, loving me and taking care of me as my family never did! ( _Tears in Alison's face_ ) I didn't get the chance to give him my present! I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I loved him, to tell him how grateful I was for all the lessons, all the affection and tenderness that he gave me!"

 _Jessica (with an ironic tone)._ – "Oh Alison, stop the sentimentalism; He was just a naïve poor guy, who tried to play it as a hero…"

 _Alison lost it and she threw herself towards her mother, Jessica was on the floor and a crazy Alison was over her_.

Alison yelled. – "You don't talk of him like that! He was my big bro! He was my family! You shut your mouth! You shut up! You don't dare to talk of him! What is your problem! What is your damn damage that you can't just let me be! Why are you trying so hard to make my life a living hell!"

 _Jessica just looked at her with anger. Alison took a deep breath and let go her mother, they both stood up and they were very close to the edge of the roof._

Alison. – "I'm giving you the chance to come clean, to surrender yourself to the cops…"

Jessica. – "Do you really think that I will surrender myself to the cops" _(mocking laughs)_

Alison.- "I will not let you continue down this path mother, you have my word that you won't just go down alone, you'll take all the people that has helped you down with you… whoever is this 'A' I will ended him! You cannot protect your precious 'A' from me! No anymore!"

 _Jessica got upset and she grabbed Alison as she was planning to push her from the edge_. – "You will not touch my baby! I will kill you 1st before you do something to her! You choose the worse place to have this talk Alison, you will fall and nobody can help you!"

 _Alison was smiling and her happiness confused Jessica._

Alison. – "Thank you for the talk Mom… Now, I got you!"

Jessica. – "What are you saying? Why are you smiling?!"

 _Jessica didn't notice it but they weren't alone anymore._

Kenneth. – "Leave my daughter alone!"

 _Jessica froze as she turned her head towards the men who was standing behind her with some cops_

Alison. – "Oh sorry mother, did I forget to tell you that my friend Blair put a lot of cameras in this roof and our entire talk has been transmitted alive in the internet?"

 _Alison was pointing out to a camera which was in the corner_. – "Come on Mom, smile to the camera or better, just throw me from this roof if you dare! Give to the cops more reasons to put you behind bars!"

Jessica. – "You will regret this Alison"

Alison. – "No mother, I will not! I will end you and 'A' in broad daylight! I'm done playing in the shadows! I'm taking your mask off and showing to the entire world your real face!"

 _The cops took Jessica D. as Kenneth was hugging Alison, the man didn't stop to say 'sorry' to the blonde; but Alison attention was fixed in her mother, she knew that this was just the beginning of the end; she might won this battle for now but 'A' is still out there and she just came to put more firewood to the fire…_


	21. Chapter - Golden touch

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, a lot of work on these days xD**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: The beginning of this chapter will start at the same time that Alison was talking with her Mom in the hospital so you will see again some parts of last chapter in little segments of ***Videos*** because the girls are watching what is happening at the same time. I hope it's clear ^^**

 **Note 3: Reminder, Pepe is Alison's dog**

 **Chapter 20 – Golden touch**

 _ **(In Spencer's car)**_

 _As Alison was talking with her Mother, the girls were driving towards the hospital. Spencer was driving and beside her it was Aria as Emily and Hanna were on the backseat of the car._

Emily.- "Faster Spence!"

Hanna.- "Yeah Hastings! My grandma drives faster than you!"

Spencer.- "Can you please stop it! Let me drive in peace, Jesus… Aria put the sound in your phone, we can't hear anything"

Aria.- "Sorry, I forgot that it was in mute…"

 _The little brunette put the sound on; she was in charge to show to all her friends what was happening..._

 _ *****Video*****_

Alison.- "Perhaps you didn't do the dirty job with your own hand but you has covert up all the deaths of that psycho: the mother of Toby, the detective Wilden, Ian and I almost got included in that list…"

 _Jessica (mocking)._ \- "You're forgetting someone else Alison, your precious chef: Enzo…"

 _ *****Video*****_

Spencer.- "Did 'A' kill Toby's Mom?!"

Aria.- "It looks like it…"

Hanna.- "Who the hell is Enzo?!"

Emily.- "Enzo is an important person for Alison, he took care of her when she was a fugitive in NY" ( _Emily could notice in the video the sad and broken blues eyes of Alison when Jessica mentioned the name of 'Enzo'_ ) "Oh Ali…"

 _ *****Video*****_

 _Alison with watery eyes and a huge anger in her voice_. – "He died in my arms; I couldn't do anything to save him… You took it from me! … ( _Tears in Alison's face_ ) "I didn't get the chance to give him my present! I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I loved him, to tell him how grateful I was for all the lessons, all the affection and tenderness that he gave me!"

 _Jessica (with an ironic tone)._ – "Oh Alison, stop the sentimentalism; He was just a naïve poor guy, who tried to play it as a hero…"

 _ *****Video*****_

 _Hanna said as she saw in the video Alison throwing herself towards her Mom_.- "Oh Fuck! Is Ali going to kick her ass?!"

Aria.- "Hanna! She's her mother!"

Emily.- "She may be Ali's mom but she doesn't act like it…"

Hanna.- "Come on Hasting! Drive faster! I want to be there when Alison kicks her ass!"

 _Spencer sighed.-_ "We're almost there…"

 _Spencer wasn't lying; they were very close to the hospital, just one block away from it. They were waiting to have the green light in order to continue when they saw in the video how Jessica was grabbing Alison as she was planning to push her from the edge._

 _Aria put her hand in her mouth as she said_.- "Oh my God, she's going to throw Ali from the roof!"

 _Emily held her breath when she saw the love of her life in danger._

Emily.- "Ali! Spence, go now!"

Spencer.- "I can't! It's in red!"

 _Emily gulped hard; the single thought of Alison in danger was all she needed to lose her mind._

Emily.- "I can't stay here just waiting!"

Hanna.- "Wha…"

 _The blonde didn't end her sentence when Emily opened the door of the car and got out, her friends were telling her something but she didn't care, she just started to run as fast as possible, she needed to be with her blonde. Emily got inside the hospital, she ran without stopping until she got in the roof looking for her girlfriend and the first thing she saw was the cops taking Jessica out of the scene; she started to turn her head in all the directions, when she could finally see Alison alive, she yelled:_

Emily.- "Ali!"

 _Alison broke the hug of his Dad and started to walk towards the brunette_.- "Em!"

 _Their eyes met and just when Emily could feel Alison between her arms she could breathe again._

 _Emily said as she was hugging Alison_.- "You scared me! I through that, I was going to lose you again!"

 _Alison hugged her tight_.- "You're not going to lose me Em, you should know by now that I have more lives than a cat…"

 _Emily laughed and she pull away in order to look her in the eyes_.- "Are you ok?"

 _Alison grabbed Emily's arm and said with watery eyes_.- "My mom hates me Em… she wants me dead… Am I really so bad, Em? How is it my fault? What I did to her? Why she hates me so much?!"

 _Emily hugged her again and whispered to Alison's ear_.- "It's not your fault Ali, she's wrong! Even if your mom doesn't love you, you have me! I will give you all the love that you need!"

 _Alison felt a big relief with Emily's word, knowing that there was at least one person in this word that loved her was more than enough for her. They were hugging when the other girls arrived_.

The girls.- "Ali!" ( _They approached and there was a hug group_ ) "Are you ok?"

Alison.- "I will be…"

 _As Alison was with her friends, her Dad approached as well as one cop_.

The cop.- "Miss, we will need your testimony…"

Alison.- "Does it have to be right now? Can't we do it another day? I'm really overwhelmed by everything that just happens now…"

The cop.-"Miss…"

 _He didn't end his sentence when Alison's Dad intervened_

Kenneth.- "My daughter is tired Sir, she needs to rest, she just came to recover from a deadly incident, please let's do this another day…"

The cop.- "Ok, your daughter can give us her testimony later but you need to come to us concerning your wife…"

 _Kenneth looked to the girls and without saying anything Spencer understood what he wanted to say._

Spencer.- "Don't worry Sir, I brought my car, we will drive her to your home and stay with her until you come back…"

 _Kenneth smiled.-_ "Thank you"

 _He put a soft kiss in Alison front-head and he followed the cops_.

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

Alison.- "Do you want something to drink?"

 _The girls were going to answer when Hanna's stomach started to make noises. They all laughed._

Alison.- "Perhaps I need to offer you also something to eat… what do you want?"

Emily.- "We could order pizza…"

Hanna.- "Wait! …"

 _The girls were staring to the blonde when she made a pause of her argument._

Spencer.- "What is it Han?"

 _Hanna looked up to Alison, the other blonde looked at her confused when Hanna started to approached her without saying anything; Emily's protective instinct was to put her arm in front of Alison but Alison put down Emily's arm and with her eyes she made her understand that she didn't need protection. Alison turned her eyes again in direction of Hanna and she asked._

Alison.- "What is it Hanna?"

Hanna.- "It was you?"

Alison.- "Me? What?"

Hanna.- "It was you the person who cooked the lunch of Emily?"

 _Alison smirked as she remembered_.- "Yeah, and if I remember well, because of you Em didn't eat correctly during her lunch breaks because you devoured her lunches…"

 _Hanna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms_.- "I don't believe you, prove that you know how to cook!"

 _Alison accepted the challenge and she took the same pose of Hanna, she replied_.- "Well, what do you want? I will make it happen…"

 _Emily was rolling her eyes when she said_.- "Stop it Han… Ali, you don't need to prove anything ok! Let's just order pizza…"

Aria.- "If Alison doesn't mind, I prefer homemade meal, it's better for the body Em, you should know it, you're an athlete…"

Emily.- "Ar…"

 _Alison interrupted her and said_.- "Em, it's ok, you know that I love to cook"

 _Emily looked down and murmured_.- "I know but you should just cook for me…"

 _Hanna teased her friend_.- "You really just want to keep her all for yourself isn't it Emily?! She's not your 'wife' Em, if she want to cook for us, she 's free to do it!"

 _Alison raised an eyebrow to Emily and smirked_.- "She's right Em, until you put a ring in this hand, I'm free to do whatever I want…"

 _Emily blushed and Alison chucked_

 _Alison_.- "Ok, so do you have something in mind?"

Spencer.- "Surprise us…"

Alison.- "Ok, if you want to wait for me in the living room…"

 _Hanna teased_.- "No, I want to see you cook, I need proofs…"

Aria.- "I want to help!"

 _At the end all the girls were in the kitchen, Alison gave instructions to each one and she felt like a real chef; she surprised all the girls with her cooking techniques, she was cutting some vegetables as a pro when she remembered something and asked Emily to do something for her._

Alison.- "Em, can you make me a favor please"

Emily.- "What is it?"

Alison.- "Take my phone and please send a sms to Blair, I forgot to thank her for her help…"

Emily.- "OK" ( _She took Alison's phone and started to type_ )

 _Hanna teased Emily.-_ "Wow, are you not jealous anymore of Blair, Em?"

 _Alison answered for Emily as she was cooking_.- "She has no reasons to be jealous, my heart belongs only to Emily, no one can change that…"

 _All the girls gave the 'look' to Emily and the brunette blushed._

 **(In the diner's room once the meal was ready)**

Spencer.- "Jesus Han, it's not the end of the world, don't you have manners!"

Aria laughed.- "Yes Han, there is enough food for everyone…"

 _Hanna with food in her mouth_.- "Save it! This is fucking delicious! I will devour everything! Jesus I wonder if you're as good in bed as you're cooking"

Emily.- "Hanna!"

Alison laughed.- "Well I don't know, you will need to ask that to Em…"

 _Emily didn't say anything she just blushed and keep her face in the food._

 _Spencer decided to get in the game of Hanna and continue to tease her friends._

Spencer.- "You know Ali, our dear Hanna said the other day that because she's so smoking hot, she could steal Em's heart…"

 _Alison turned her eyes towards the other blonde who was devouring the food and said sarcastic_.- "Really… do you really plan to steal Em's heart, Hanna?"

 _Hanna with food in her mouth.-_ "Not anymore, I think that it will be better for me to steal your heart instead Ali, I mean, look at me, just with one meal and you have already give me an orgasm of food…"

 _All the girls laughed_

 _Hanna pointing out towards Emily with a piece of chicken_.- "I'm serious Em, you better watch up…"

 _Emily smirked and put her arm over her blonde_ , _Alison laughed as she saw the jealousy in Emily's eyes._

 _After eating the girls got in Alison's room, it was starting to get late; Aria, Spencer and Hanna were in Alison's bed eating the soufflé of chocolate that Alison made for dessert as Alison & Emily were in the floor playing with Pepe._

 _Aria said as she was looking to Emily and Alison playing with Pepe_.- "You look so adorable together!"

 _Emily blushed._ \- "Thanks"

 _Hanna as she was licking her plate_.- "So, are you official now?"

 _Emily looked up to Alison looking for approval and Alison just smiled her and nodded._

 _Emily said with a big smile.-_ "Yes, we're officially together!"

Aria.- "So cute! You owe me one Em!"

Alison.- "Why?"

Aria.- "The same day that Emily lost the competition against Blair, I sent her to the library because I knew that she could find you there…"

 _Alison looked to Emily and Emily just blushed_

 _Alison smiled to the little brunette and said_.- "In that case, we both owe you one…"

Spencer.- "Ok that's it! This is too corny for me! Let's change the subject to more serious matters! What are we going to do now?!"

Alison.- "I want to come clean and say everything about 'A', to be honest with you I didn't talk with the cops today because I wanted to consult it before with you guys: are you ok with me saying everything?!"

Aria.- "Do we have another option?!"

Alison.- "Yes, you have… if you don't want to come forward, I can just give my version of the history without including you guys, I mean, I could not mention you…"

Emily.- "But that will be ok for you?"

Alison.- "Whatever you decide I will be ok with it, but you don't have much time to decide because I don't know how much I can keep delaying this…"

 _(Sounds of keys downstairs; Kenneth arrived)_  
Kenneth.- "Alison?"  
 _Alison yelled from her room_.-"I'm in my room..."  
Spencer.- "I think that we should be going; there is a lot to think about..."  
 _Aria said as she was looking to Alison_.- "I will consult it with the pillow Ali and tell you tomorrow morning, it's not that I don't want to come forward but we had already tried it in the past and it put only people in danger; to be honest, I'm afraid of what could be the consequences of us telling the true..."  
Alison.- "I understand..."  
 _Kenneth knocked the door and when he got inside all the girls stood up close to the door  
Kenneth.-_ "Girls, are you spending the night here?"  
Spencer.- "Thank you sir but we need to go home..."  
Aria.- "Yes, now that you're here we can leave..."  
Kenneth.- "Ok thank you for taking care of my Alison, do you need a ride?  
 _Spencer looked to the girls and said.-_ "I can drive you home with my car..."  
Hanna.- "Ok let's go Hastings"  
 _Emily took her jacked as she was thinking to leave with the girls, Alison noticed it and she grabbed Emily's hand; the brunette turned in her direction._  
Alison.- "What are you doing? You're staying the night here..."  
 _Emily blushed, she drop the jacket in the bed as she put her hair behind her ear, she was looking down when she said with a shy voice_ "ok..."  
 _Hanna just nodded to the two of them with a dirty look._  
 _Aria said as she pushed Hanna_. - "Hanna; don't tease them! Let's go... see you later guys"  
 _Emily. -_ "Yes, drive safe Spence.."  
 _Spencer looked at her and remembered the incident of the motorcycle, she laughed_ "Yeah.."  
 _The girls left and Kenneth whished good night to Alison & Emily before he went to sleep_  
Alison.- "Em do you want me to call your mom and ask her permission?"  
Emily.- "No; it's ok; I will call her..."  
 _(Phone ringing)_  
Pam.- "Honey where are you?"  
Emily.- "Hi mom, I'm in Ali's house, can I spend the night here?"  
Pam.- "Mmm… I don't know darling, don't forget that your dad is arriving tomorrow..."  
 _Alison approached to the phone and said_.- "Please Pam, I promise that you will have her tomorrow morning at 1st hour..."  
 _Pam knew how rough day had must been for the blonde with all that happen with her mother so she decided to give them permission._  
Pam. - "Ok Emily, you can stay for tonight..."  
 _Emily smiled and Alison too.  
_ Alison whispered.- "I'm going downstairs for a glass of water ok Em..."  
 _Emily nodded and when Alison left, her attention got back to her mom.  
_ Pam. - "Emily, are still there?  
Emily.- "Yeah sorry mom, what were you saying?"  
Pam. - "Emily, I know how teenagers are on these days but I hope you will behave as the good girl you're..."  
Emily _confused_. - "What do you mean...?"  
Pam. - "Well, you two are young and you're in the age where hormones can be overwhelming and..."  
Emily. - "Mom, are you giving me the talk right now?"  
Pam. - "Well I'm trying Emily..."  
Emily _was embarrassed_. - "Please mom; don't continue ... it's too much..."  
Pam. - "I will leave it for tonight but we're having this conversation Emily, girls are delicate and you need to learn to be a gentlewoman with them..."  
 _Emily rolled her eyes over the place and said_. - "OMG, Mom... good night..."  
Pam. - "Fine, good night darling, but this conversation is not over..."  
 _Emily hung out and Alison got back, she brought a cup of hot cocoa to Emily  
Alison gave the cup to Emily and asked_.- "Are you ok? You're really red..."  
 _Emily took the cup from Alison's hand and said._ \- "Yeah thanks… It's just something that my mom told me that made me blush…"  
 _They were sitting in the bed and Alison chucked when she noticed that Emily got a milk mustache_  
Emily. - "what is so funny?"  
 _Alison approached and removed the mustache with her tongue._

 _Emily blushed_.- 'Ohh, I could take it off with a napkin..."  
Alison smirked. - "No need you have me..."  
 _Emily blushed and she remembered her mom's words, she decided to don't do a move on Alison so she said "_ we should go to sleep...'  
Alison smirked. -"I'm going to change, please take whatever you want to make you feel comfortable..."  
 _Emily nodded, Alison went to the bathroom and Emily just took off her pants and her bra; she stood with her t-shirt and her panties, she was making the bed when Alison returned, the blonde was wearing a bathrobe, Alison locked the door but the brunette didn't notice it._

 _Emily said as she was going in the bed_. -"You know; my mom gave me the talk on the phone, it seems that she's worried that I will do something inappropriate here..."

 _Emily was comfortable sitting on the bed when she looked up to the blonde who was still standing close to the door._

Alison smirked. - "Oh Em, you shouldn't promise such thing…"

 _Emily was going to reply but she got speechless when Alison took off the bathrobe in order to reveal what was under that bathrobe; the blonde was wearing a sexy transparent blue babydoll, Emily open her mouth as she could see that under that babydoll, the blonde was completed naked, Emily gulped as the blonde started to approach to her in a sexy walk._

 _Alison smirked_. - "Do you like it? I know that is your favorite color..."

Emily gulped. - "Yeahhh it-it's it looks beautiful on you..."

 _Alison got in the bed and she put herself over the brunette_

Emily gulped. - " Ali I-I-I .. Mmm.. Your dad is in the house, we shouldn't..."

 _Alison shut up the brunette with a kiss._

Alison smirked. - "I can see it in your eyes that you want this, am I wrong?"

Emily gulped. - "You're right I want you... "

 _The brunette pulls off her t-shirt and she stood topless at the mercy of the blonde_

Alison smirked. - "Good..."

 _ ***** Music background: My soul by Dana Kerstein*****_

 _They started with a passionate make out, then Alison started to map Emily's body with open kisses, Alison started the foreplay with Emily's boobs and when she noticed how hard were the nipples of the brunette, she couldn't resist the temptation to bite them; Emily moaned and arched her back as she felt how her body vibrate of pleasure._

Alison smirked -"Shhhh... Em, you need to be quiet, this has just started..."

 _Emily nodded and Alison continued her path towards the sensible low spot of the brunette_

Alison smirked. -"Oh Em you're so wet..."

 _Emily covered her face with her hands as she was trying to cover her embarrassment_

Alison smirked. - "Don't worry Em, I'm going to dry you…"

 _Alison pulls off Emily's panties and she started to devour completely the wet low spot of the brunette_

Emily moaned. - "Ah ah... mmm..."

 _Emily's hip was moving under the rhythm of Alison touch; the brunette started to play with her breast in order to increase her pleasure._

Emily moaned. - "Ali... ahmmm... Ali... I'm...I'm..."

 _Alison could feel how Emily was arriving to her limit; the blonde continued sucking Emily's spot as she put two fingers inside the brunette._

 _Emily opened her eyes wildly and she said when she felt Alison's fingers inside her_. - "ohhh god..."

 _Alison continued increasing the speed of her fingers and Emily put her hands on Alison's head for support. Emily hugged Alison's head with her legs when she got her orgasm._

Emily moaned. – "Ahhh Ali..."

 _Alison smirked_. - "You, taste so good Em..."

 _Alison continued to suck all the juices of the brunette; even after her orgasm, Emily's body continued to shake of pleasure. Alison got up and clasped their hands together with the brunette; their hands where over Emily's head as Alison was kissing her in the mouth with so much passion. When they needed a little of air to breathe, Alison pull away; the blues eyes of the blonde met with the brown eyes of Emily and the brunette blushed as those blues eyes were watching her so intensely._

Alison smiled. - "I love you"

Emily blushed. - "Me too"

 _Alison was rubbing her nose in Emily's face as she said_. - "I'm still horny; I want to feel you more..."

 _The blonde took her hand back and put immediately two fingers inside the brunette_.

Emily moaned. - "Ali… Mmm… I'm still too sensitive you will blow my mind..."

 _Alison bites Emily's ear and whispered to her ear_. - "I want to hear your singing mermaid..." ( _Her fingers started to move inside of Emily_ ) "Let me hear you mermaid…"

 _Emily hugged her tight, she bites Alison's shoulder. Alison fingers were sliding in and out and with each movement Emily felt in heaven._

Emily moaned.- "Ah ahhh ahhh Ali ahh ... deeper Ali, deeper please I ..."

Alison. - "Tell me what you want mermaid"

 _Emily bit her lips._ \- "I want you to twist your fingers inside Ali, I want you to play with my breast too, please... touch me as deeper as you can..."

 _Alison smirked and put Emily's nipple in her mouth, she push deeper her fingers inside the brunette as she bit Emily's nipples._

Emily. - "Ahmmm mm mm Ali, Ali... god Ali..."

 _Alison stopped playing with Emily's breast and she elevated her body over Emily in order to look her in the eyes; their eyes met._

Emily sighed. - "Why did you stop?"

 _Alison smirked as she continued to penetrate the brunette with her fingers_. - "Because I want to see your face when you come..."

 _Emily blushed and Alison continued going deeper inside the brunette, Emily felt horny and loved as those blues eyes were fixed in her, she put her hands in good use when she started to caress Alison's breast; the touch of the brunette made Alison moan._

 _Emily approached Alison to her with a hug and their front-head were laying together when the brunette felt her 2nd orgasm._

Ali smirked. - "Your face looks lovely when you came ..."

 _Emily blushed_

 _They were laying on bed with their legs entwined; their heads were so close that they were breathing the same air._

Alison smiled. - "Em, I love you"

Emily blushed. - "I love you too"

Alison. - "Em… I'm planning to tell my dad and Jason about us, is that ok for you?"

Emily gulped. - "Are you sure? I mean, I have no problem to keep us in a secret for the time being, Ali, it's not easy to come out with your family…"

Alison grabbed Emily's cheek. - "Em, I'm done with hiding, I love you and I couldn't be more proud of my love..."

 _Emily blushed but she snapped with fear when she started to imagine all the possible scenarios that could come with this._

Emily. - "But what if you family doesn't approve it, what if they forbade you to see me or worse, what if they sent you away!"

 _Alison kissed her in order to calm down Emily's heart_

Alison. - "I love you Em and no matter how my family will react, I will not let anyone getting between us, ok..."

Emily nodded. - "Ok..."

 _Emily cuddled in Alison's arms and she got sleep in her arms, the soft aroma of vanilla made her sleep as a baby_.

 _The next morning Emily left at 1st hour before breakfast_

( _ **In the living room of Alison's house**_ )

Kenneth. - "Darling, how you feel?"

Alison. - "I'm ok"

Kenneth. – "That's good, before going to the cops we need to talk with a lawyer, I want to make sure to use all the necessary actions to keep you safe"

Alison. - "Ok thanks... Mmm… dad?"

Kenneth looked up to her daughter. – "Yes darling?"

 _Alison was looking down and playing with her arms, she was very nervous_. – "I..."

 _Kenneth concerned_. - "Darling, what is it?"

 _Alison took a deep breath and got the courage to speak_. - "I'm in love dad…"

Kenneth surprised. - "Really, do I know the boy who stole your heart?"

 _Alison took a deep breath and closed her fists when she said_. - "It's Emily dad, I love Emily Fields..."


	22. Chapter - Meeting the parents

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: In the scene of Kenneth in his office, it's not an accident that I didn't mentione the name of the lady, the mysterious lady will be revealed in the next chapters, you will need to wait to see ^^**

 **Chapter 21 – Meeting the parents**

 _Kenneth sat down in the couch as he was trying to understand what her daughter was saying; he was speechless as Alison continued to talk._

Alison. - "I don't want to lie anymore Dad, I love her more than anyone else in the world, I'm in love of her and she's a girl but I'm in love of her, she's my 1st and only love…"

 _Kenneth was looking down_. - "She's your friend, she's a girl... are you not confusing friendship with…"

Alison. – "I have never felt this way for a boy and I know now that I never will…"

 _Kenneth gulped_. – "But I have saw you with boys before?!"

Alison. – "This is not just happening now; even before I disappeared, I was already in love of her, you saw me with boys because mom found out about my feelings for Emily and she just forced me to don't pursuit my heart..."

 _Kenneth looked up to the blonde_. - "What?! Your mom knows?! Alison, look me in the eyes!"

 _Alison looked up and her watery eyes expressed so much fear that Kenneth's heart cracked._

 _Alison with tears._ \- "Dad please; be ok with it, I..."

 _Kenneth got up and he served himself one big drink, he drunk it all in one shot, he took a deep breath before he started to talk as he was giving the back to the blonde._

Kenneth. – "The day you were born, did you know that I wasn't there? I wasn't there when you made your 1st steps, when you said your 1st word… I thought that all I needed to do was provide you financial comfort; that the best thing that I could do was make money for your future...I have done a lousy job as a father, isn't it? As the guide that should prepare you for the world that is out there, isn't it?"

 _Kenneth turned in direction of the girl, Alison was scared at first but when she saw his watery eyes; that fear went away._

 _Kenneth with tears in his eyes_. – "You might think that I don't care but I do care for you Alison, since the moment I had you in my arms for the 1st time ( _he made the pose of hugging a baby_ ) you were so small, you grabbed my index finger with your tiny hands and smiled me, and I just knew in that moment that I was the lucky man in the world... all I ever wanted is for you to stay like that: little and quiet in my arms, but you're nothing of those things, you're fearless and it's scared me, because out there is a scared world and I don't know how to protect you from it..."

Alison. – "Dad…"

Kenneth. – "The 1st time that you disappeared, I repeated myself in my mind that I should hug you more, I should kiss you more, I should tell you how much I love you… the time passed and then a body was found and the cops said that it was yours; I thought that I had lost all opportunity to make amends, that I had lost my baby girl forever, that I could never see those blues eyes never again… then a miracle happen and you got back, and these past weeks I learned that despite my lousy job as a father, in one way or another you became this strong young lady, I couldn't be more proud…"

Alison. – "So, are you shocked, are you disappointed of me now?"

 _Kenneth took a deep breath and then he continued to talk._ – "I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea, but if that's who you are, who you love, there's nothing I can do about it, and I love you just as much… all I want for you is to be happy no matter who you love" ( _Kenned with tears in his face_ ) "Darling, I lost you once, I don't wanna to lose you never again…"

Alison cried. – "Dad…"

 _Kenneth said with tears in his cheeks as he opened his arms_. - "Come here darling"

 _Alison hugged him and both were crying._

Kenneth. – "Darling, don't you ever show me that fear in your eyes, I might be educated old fashion but you don't have to fear me ok; look I will fight to the dead for your right to love whoever you want; I'm sorry to be so blind and not noticed what Jessica was doing to you but that will change Alison, you come first, this is your home, you're my daughter and despite what your mother might told you, your job is to be yourself and my job is to love you no matter what…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Thanks Dad"

 _Kenneth broke the hug and cleaned the tears of his face with his hands._

Kenneth. – "I need to go to the office, I haven't seen your brother and I don't want to leave you alone, can you stay the afternoon with one of your friends?"

Alison. – "Can I be in Emily's house?"

 _Kenneth raised his eyebrows_

Alison. – "We will not be alone Dad, I promise, Emily's Dad is back and they parents will be there…"

 _Kenneth gulped_. – "Mmm… Ok…"

 _Alison hugged him and kissed him in the cheek_.

 _ **(Emily's house)**_

 _Emily arrived and when she opened the front door, she noticed that his father was already there. She saw him and hugged him immediately._

Emily. – "Dad!"

Wayne. – "My sweet Emy!"

 _Emily broke the hug when she noticed the serious look of her mom._

Emily. – "Hi mom"

 _Pam said with a serious look_. – "Emily, how do you sleep last night?"

 _Emily gulped_. – "Fine, thanks, Ali sent you her 'hello'…"

 _Wayne smirked as he could read the atmosphere between his two ladies_. – "So Emy, Alison is back and for what I heard from your mom, she has saved your life; you're very lucky to have friends who will risk everything for you…"

Emily blushed. –"Yes I'm very lucky but she's not just my friend mmm…"

 _Wayne raised an eyebrow_. – "Oh really…"

 _Emily said with a shy voice as she was playing with her hair_. – "Actually, Ali and I we're together, she's my girlfriend…"

 _Wayne and Pam exchanged looks as they both knew already what the brunette was telling._

Pam. – "Let's go; the food is ready, we can continue this talk as we eat"

 _The three of them were eating together; Emily was with a huge smile because it had been a while since her family was like that._

 _Pam cleared her throat_. – "Wayne, there is nothing that you want to tell to your daughter?"

 _Wayne looked up to Emily and when he saw the happiness in her face, he smiled_.

Wayne. – "I'm happy for you"

Pam. – "Wayne!"

Wayne. – "What!"

Pam. – "That is not what we discussed…"

Wayne. – "Look, I know that we need to have the 'talk' but I don't think that we should do it as we eat…"

Pam. – "Fine…"

 _Emily gulped and continued to eat_.

Pam. – "Honey, has Alison talked with her family about you two?"

Emily gulped. – "She wants to do it but to be honest I'm not sure if it's a good idea…"

Wayne. – "Why not?"

Emily. – "Well her mother already knows Alison's feelings and she pushed her to deny them; I'm afraid that if she comes out with his Dad, he will do the same and maybe he will even send her away from me…"

 _Pam could see the sadness in Emily's face, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say; the phone rang and Pam got up to answer it. As her mom got up to answer the phone, his dad told her._

Wayne. – "Emy, I don't know well Alison and her family but if your mom is right, that girl would die for you… It's never easy to be a parent but I'm guessing that no matter what her family might think, that girl will move heaven and earth to be with you…"

 _Emily looked up to his Dad and only with the eyes she said him thank you for the encouraging words._

 _(Pam on the phone)_

Pam. – "Hello, who is it?"

Kenneth. – "Mrs. Fields, this is Kenneth Dilaurentis, I'm Alison's Dad…"

Pam. – "Oh, Kenneth, please called me Pam, what I can do for you?"

Kenneth. – "I wanted to ask if Alison might stay this afternoon with you, I need to go to the office and I don't want to leave her alone after all that happen; Is it possible?"

Pam. – "Of course, you can bring Ali whenever you want…"

Kenneth. – "Thank you, we will be there in some minutes…"

( _He cleared his throat as he was trying to ask something else but without the courage to really say it_ )

Pam. – "Is there something else you wanna ask me?"

 _Kenneth cleared his throat_. – "Well, yes… mmm…."

 _Pam could understand under lines what was the topic of the conversation when she said_. – "I'm guessing that Alison told you about her relation with my daughter, Am I right?"

 _Kenneth gulped_. – "Yes, she did…"

Pam. – "Are you ok with it?"

Kenneth. – "Are you?"

Pam. – "It's not new for me to found out that my daughter likes girl, I will not lie, the 1st time that I found out I really messed up and hurt her when I didn't accept her immediately, I hope you don't commit the same mistake…"

Kenneth. – "I didn't reject her, I-I might not be thrilled by the idea but I already lost her more than once, I can't support the idea of losing her again…"

Pam. – "I understand... so what is your position on this?"

Kenneth. – "Well, It might take me a while but all I want is to see my daughter happy, I will do my best to support her… But in any case not more sleepovers with only the two of them!"

Pam. – "You read my mind!"

 _Pam came back with a smile in her face and sat with her family, Emily got curious and she was going to ask but her mom started to talk._

Pam. – "Emily can you pass me the bread please?"

 _Emily said as she passed it._ – "Sure"

Pam. – "Thank you… by the way, Alison's Dad had just asked me if Alison could expend the afternoon here and I said yes…"

Emily smiled. – "Alison is coming?!"

Pam. – "Yes, she is…"

 _Emily was so happy but her face started to show concern under the through that this might be the last time that she could be with the blonde if his father didn't accept the relationship. Pam noticed the concern in her face and said._

Pam. – "I had the chance to talk with him about your relationship…"

Emily. – "Does he knows?! What did he say?! Is he forb…"

 _Emily didn't end her sentence when her mom interrupted her. Pam grabbed Emily's hand in order to calm her down._

Pam. – "Honey, breathe, his Dad will not forbid you to see her but we talk that they must be some boundaries…"

 _Emily confused_. – "What do you mean?"

Pam. – "Well, for start not more sleepovers with only the two of you, when you go out in a date, you need to be back before 10pm and no sneak outs in the night or you will get grounded…"

Emily. – "Does it mean that we can date?!"

Pam smiled. – "Yes honey, you can date without the opposition of your families…"

 _Emily got up and put a lot of kisses in her mom's face as she was saying_ "Thank you, thank you…"

 _Emily was getting ready to receive Alison when someone knocked the front door. Emily ran over the stairs and opened the door; she got nervous when she saw Alison's Dad._

Emily gulped. – "Hello Mr. DiLaurentis…"

 _Kenneth cleared his throat._ – "Hm … Hello to you too, Emily…"

 _They both turned in direction of the blonde who was descending from the car. The blonde ran over_ _Emily and kissed her in the cheek, she was grabbing Emily's hand when she said her good byes to his Dad, Kenneth just nodded to her daughter and looked at her as she got inside the house; Emily didn't follow her immediately, she stood under the front door as the man was walking to his car, when he opened the car's door, he looked up to the girl and said._

Kenneth. – "Emily"

 _Emily looked at him and replied_. – "Yes Sir?"

Kenneth. – "Take care of my baby girl; she's the most precious thing that I have in this world…"

Emily smiled. – "Don't worry Sir; she's also the most precious thing in my life…"

 _Kenneth took a deep breath, he got in the car and left. Emily closed the door and she could breathe again, she was still too nervous._

Pam. – "So how it went with your future father in law?"

 _Emily turned towards her mom and she was blushing when she saw how her mom was teasing her._

Emily blushed. – "Mom!"

 _Pam grabbed Emily from the shoulder and said_. – "Relax honey; you should be more concerned of what your dad is doing right now…"

Emily. – "What is he doing?"

Pam. – "Well, he's showing to Ali, all the family album's photos, especially those where there are pictures of you when you were a baby…"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and said_. – "OMG, he's not doing that…"

 _She ran towards his Dad and Alison; Pam just laughed. From the distance, Pam saw the interaction of the three of them and she smiled under the thought that if her future would be like this scene, it would be a happy future._

 _ **(Kenneth's Office)**_

 _Kenneth was looking to some files as someone from his past brought him a visit._

"Hello Kenneth…"

 _Kenneth looked up and he got up with an astonished look as he said_. – "What are you doing here?!"

 _The woman started to walk towards him and said. -_ "I came to get back my daughter! I left her with you because I thought that it was the best for her, to be with his dad in this supposed good family but now I realized that it was a huge mistake… you promised me to take care of her!"

Kenneth got upset. – "I'm doing my best, you have no right to say anything, you abandoned us, and you just left without looking back…"

 _The woman got closer and said_ "I'm not going to talk of the past; I'm here because she needs her true mother…"

Kenneth. – "Now you want to be a mother?! She doesn't know anything about you! She thinks that Jessica is her biological mother, Jessica is her mom now and Alison has suffered a lot… She doesn't need this now…"

 _The women turned towards the door in order to leave, she stopped in the frame door and said_. – "I'm not perfect but I have always loved her, I'm better now and I'm not leaving this time" ( _she looked him in the eyes with so much determination_ ) "I'm going to be part of her life, you like it or not, I don't care…"

 _The woman left and Kenneth sat as he was covering his face with his hands. He was planning to serve himself another drink when his phone rang._

 _(Kenneth on the phone)_

Kenneth. – "This is Kenneth DiLaurentis, with who I'm speaking?"

Tanner. – "Mr. DiLaurentis, this is Detective Tanner, I need you to come to the commissariat, I'm afraid that I have bad news for you…"

Kenneth. – "What is it?!"

Tanner. – "I don't know how to say this…"

Kenneth. – "Tell me what!"

Tanner. – "I don't know how but your wife escaped…"

Kenneth. – "What?!"

 _ **(In a warehouse in Rosewood)**_

 _ ***** Music background: In the Shadows by Amy Stroup*****_

Jessica D. – "Thank you darling but what it took you so long?"

Cece. – "It's not my fault" ( _she pointing out to the guy who was behind her_ ) "It took him to long to get in motion the deal with the guards…"

 _Jessica D looked up to him and said_. – "Well darling, the important is that the family is reunited, isn't that right Jason?"

Jason gulped. – "Yes mom…"

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily left with Pam to buy some groceries, Alison stood in the house with Wayne._

Wayne. – "Alison, can we talk a minute please"

Alison nodded. – "Sure, Sir, what do you wanna to talk?"

Wayne. – "I'm concerned about your relation with my Emy, I found you as a lovely girl but I don't think that you will be the best for my Emy, with you she's in constant danger, I want the best for her, I want her safe, if I asked you to end this with her; would you do it?"

Alison. – "Do you mean end my relation with Emily and get my distance with her?"

Wayne. – "Yes"

 _Alison looked him in the eyes and without hesitation she replied_. –"No Sir, I'm not leaving your daughter not for you, not for anyone; you're right, my life is full of death threats, but I have proved that I'm a good soldier in the storm, I want the best for her too and I can assure you that no one will love her as much I do; I'm not perfect but I'm doing my best to be the best version of me in order to bring her the happy ending that she deserves; Sir, I can't promise you that she will not be in a risky situation again but what I can swear to you is that no matter what I will always put Emily's life as my main priority…"

Wayne. – "Even on top of your own life?"

 _Alison continued looking at him in the eyes and the man could see the sincerity and determination in her eyes_. – "If the cost for keeping her safe is my life so be it!"

 _The two of them were looking in the eyes without saying anything when Emily and Pam arrived._

Pam. – "We're home; Ali, would you mind help me to prepare the diner?"

 _Alison turned in direction of the ma'am and said._

Alison. – "Of course not Pam, it will be my pleasure…"

 _The blonde approached to Pam and they both went to the kitchen, from the distance you could heard that they were laughing as they were cooking. Emily approached to his dad who stood there, lost in his own thoughts. Emily grabbed his arm and Wayne got back to reality_.

Emily. – "Dad, is everything ok?"

 _Wayne gave her a little smile and he said as he put his hand in Emily's shoulder_. – "Yes sweetie, everything is ok …. Emy…"

Emily. – "Yes Dad?"

Wayne. – "She's a keeper Emy…"

 _Emily blushed and she stood in the living room with his Dad as the other two ladies were cooking._

 _After cooking, Emily and Alison were setting the table. Alison was putting the glasses when she felt someone hugging her from behind. Emily put a soft kiss in Alison's neck and Alison smiled._

Alison chucked. – "Stop it; I will throw something if you keep doing it…"

Emily. – "I can't avoid it; I love you too much…"

 _Alison turned towards the brunette and put her arms around her; she kissed her in the mouth and said._ – "I love you too"

 _They were kissing when someone knocked the door; Emily rolled her eyes as she saw the timing; she went to the front door to open it and she got surprised when she noticed who was there._

Emily. – "Hanna?! What are you doing here?"

Hanna smiled. – "What do you think? I'm here to eat!"

 _Emily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow._ – "What?!"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and fought her way in; she saw Alison and approached to say her hellos_.

Alison surprised. – "Hanna, what are you doing here?"

Hanna smirked. – "Well I saw your snapchat in Emily's kitchen with her mom so I decided to come here and taste your food…"

 _Emily approached and her posture was the same with the arms crossed_. – "What snapchat? ( _She looked to the blonde_ ) "Did you do a snapchat with my mom?!"

Alison chucked. – "Well, yes! It just happens, don't look at me like that… there is nothing wrong with that…"

 _Hanna smelt the food and went directly to the kitchen. Emily looked to Hanna as she was running over the food and said to the blonde._

Emily. – "Of course there is something wrong, look what you bring to us: a hungry Hanna!"

 _Alison laughed and kissed her brunette._

 _Alison smirked as her arms were around Emily's neck_. – "I'm guessing that she will be our permanent guest once we get married…"

 _Emily smiled under the thought of them together and married; she hugged Alison from the waist and kissed her._

 _Emily smirked_. – "I'm not going to feed her permanently…"

 _Alison laughed and continued kissing her mermaid, the make out was perfect but once again they got interrupted when someone knocked the door. Emily rolled her eyes and despite her wishes to continue her make out with her girlfriend, she went to the door; she got surprised once again when she noticed who was there._

Emily. – "Jason?!"

 _The blonde approached when she heard the name of his brother_.

Alison. – "Jason? What are you doing here?"

Jason. – "Hi, I came to pick you up; Dad is busy so he asked me to come for you, come on Alison, let's go…"

 _The two blondes were looking themselves in the eyes and for some reason Emily felt a strange feeling, a sensation of anxiety and fear, it was like a premonition that was telling her that something was wrong…_


	23. Chapter - A Change of Heart

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follow-up the story ^^**

 **So let me know what do you think of the story so far**

 **I'm planning to fixe dates for the update; let me know if you have a preference on the day for the updates**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: One of the last scenes it's very similar of what happen in the season 5 episode 6**

 **Chapter 22 -A Change of Heart**

 _Emily, Alison and Jason stood there in the front door until Wayne arrived._

Wayne.- "Girls who is it?"

Alison turned in his direction and replied. - "It's my brother..."

 _Alison grabbed Jason from the arm and brought him inside with a smile in her face; Alison put Jason close to her and she leaned her head on his arm; they both were in front of Wayne when Alison presented him._

Alison smiled. - "This is Jason my dear brother..."

Wayne and Jason shacked hands.

Wayne. - "Nice to meet you"

Jason. - "Thanks me too"

 _Emily continued analyzing Jason; she didn't understood why but the feeling of anxiety and fear just increased as she saw him going closer to her blonde. Pam and Hanna arrived to the scene._

Pam. - "Jason how are you? You arrived just in time to eat..."

 _Jason hesitated for one minute before talk._

Jason. - "Thank you Ms. Fields but I'm just here to pick up Alison"

 _He turned in the direction of the blonde and he said._

Jason. -"Go for your stuffs, we should be going..."

 _Emily wanted to stop him, something inside her was telling her to not let him leave with her girlfriend, and the brunette was trying to articulate some words when her dad started to talk._

Wayne. - "No sense" ( _He hugged Jason from the shoulders and said_ ) "Your little sister and my wife worked hard in the kitchen for us; the right thing to do is to at least take a bit..."

Pam added. - "Come on Jason, there is plenty of food, beside one guest more will not do the difference"

 _She rolled her eyes towards the other blonde that was beside her; Hanna just smiled to her as she was already eating a piece of the lasagna. Wayne shacked Jason from the shoulders and motivated him to get in and sit in the table with them. Jason took a moment to think when her little sister started to talk to him._

Alison. - "Please, can we stay for dinner? I made your favorite dessert: apple pie..."

 _Jason turned in Alison's direction and he showed a surprised look to the blonde._

Jason. - "How do you know that I like...?"

 _Alison smirked and said_. - "You like all kind of pies but apple pie is your favorite, for breakfast you don't like to eat more than a glass of orange juice and one fruit as preference Apples, you're allergic to peanuts and everything that has nuts in it give you 'itchy'; your favorite dish is simple: a steak with some potatoes to go with, in Christmas your favorite thing is to put the lights and that is because when you were little you were scared to the dark, you said that you don't like animals but I know that you love to go out and run with Pepe, you're a romantic 'cause your favorite movie is 'pretty woman'..."

 _Jason opened his mouth of surprise, he didn't know that the blonde knew all that, they rarely speak to each other, they weren't the closer and warmed siblings in the world; he continued showing surprise in his face and with each sentence that Alison said, you could see how his eyes were becoming watery eyes. Jason looked at her and he could feel the warm and tenderness of her little sister._

 _Alison chucked_. - "l might not be the warmed sister but I know you Jason, l haven't had the chance to show you how much l love you but I do love you, I'm happy and grateful to have you in my life, l might not tell it enough but thank you Jason for exist..."

 _Jason gulped and he was looking down when he said_. - "Well, it would be rude to decline your kind offer to have a nice diner… l would like to have a piece of that pie..."

 _Everybody smiled but Emily's smile looked a little forced. Hanna noticed and approached to her._

Hanna. - "What's up Em? You don't like your future brother-in-law?"

 _Emily with the arms crossed and her eyes brows raised_. - "l don't know what is it but since the moment he arrived, lm being feeling this anxiety..."

 _Hanna pat Emily's back and said._ \- "Cheer up Em, let's sit and eat..."

 _Emily smirked as she saw the serving dish in her friend's hands_. - "But you already ate..."

Hanna. - "What?! This doesn't count; it's just a tasting..."

 _Hanna's comment made Emily laugh but she continued to feel anxious. Before sitting in the table, Alison asked Jason for his help with something in the kitchen in order to talk with him. They got in the kitchen and Jason was going to help her to bring the food on the table but Alison stopped him for one moment._

Alison. - "Jason, l want to tell you something..."

Jason. - "What is it?"

 _Alison murmured a little before started to talk_. - "I want you to know that I love Emily... She's my girlfriend and I just want to tell you..."

Jason. - "Oh…"

Alison. - "Is that ok for you?"

 _Jason was surprised but he was more surprised to see that the blonde was really looking for his approval._

Jason asked. - "Alison, why do you care what l think about it?"

Alison. - "Of course I care! You're my brother! Look I know that in the past I was a complete pretentious, insensible bitch who treaded you bad but that is not the real me Jason..."

 _Jason looked her in the eyes and he saw the sincerity and affection reflected in those blues eyes._

 _Alison hugged him and said_. - "I love you Jason, l will say it more frequently, we had been apart for too long brother but I hope you will give me the chance to get close to you, to love you bro, I really want you to know the real me..."

 _Jason hugged her back and the blonde didn't notice but her words made appear a tear in Jason's cheek. They were hugging when someone got in the kitchen._

 _Hanna cleared her throat._ \- "Sorry to interrupt the sibling moment; but there are people waiting for the food..."

 _Alison broke the hug and smirked to her friend_. - "And by people you mean "you" right?"

 _Hanna just smiled to the comment._

 _ **(In the table)**_

 _The diner was perfect; Pam was surprised to see how much Hanna could eat. Alison helped Pam to clean the table for the dessert, those who stood in the table were hearing the laughs between Alison and Pam from the kitchen, the sound of their laughs made Emily smiled._

 _Hanna broke the bubble moment of Emily with her comment_. - "Oh Jesus, your girl will give me indigestion Em.."

Emily smirked. - "So you are not eating the dessert?"

Hanna. - "Hell yes! l will have a piece of that pie!"

 _Wayne and Jason chucked and it made Hanna blushed_

Hanna. - "Sorry for my language..."

Wayne smiled. - "It's ok... Alison is really good at cooking..."

As Wayne was saying that last comment, Alison was arriving with the pie and she replied to the comment.

Alison. -"Thank you Mr. Fields, I hope you will like also the dessert..."

Hanna teased. - "So humble; are you making points with the future parents in law?"

Emily. - "Hanna!"

Pam smirked. - "Well, in that case l must said that I'm happy that Emily found to herself someone who knows how to cook" ( _She looked to her daughter and said_ ) "At least now I know that in the future you will eat something else than just pizza..."

Emily blushed. - "Mom!"

Pam. - "Honey, let's be honest, you don't cook..."

Alison smirked. - "Don't worry Pam, I will take care of her and make sure she eat her vegetables..."

 _Everybody laughed and Alison started to serve the pie. They were eating the pie and with the first bit Jason showed a big smile._

Jason smiled. - "It's delicious..."

Alison chucked. - "I'm glad that you liked it..."

Pam. - "Everything was delicious and l must admit that I had a great time as we cooked together; Ali, we should repeat it more frequently..."

Hanna. - "I second that motion!"

Alison blushed. - "Thanks Pam, I also had a lovely day..."

 _Wayne was having a real good time, he decided to prolong the night..._

Wayne. - "Why don't we play a game? We are good in number to play the game that I bought you last time Emy..."

Emily. - "Ahh… Pictionary?!"

Jason. - "I have always wanted to play it..."

 _Alison grabbed Jason arm and said with a smile._ \- "So let's play it!"

 _Two teams were made 'Team Fields' vs 'Team blonde'; Hanna was the person who proposed the name of her team and Jason & Alison just nodded in agreement._

 _They played, and for the 1st time in his life, Jason knew what was like to have a family night. The blonde team won and Hanna couldn't avoid making the dance of the victory._

 _Alison leaned her head on Jason's shoulder and said_. - "We make a good team, don't you think?"

 _Jason looked down and chucked_. - "Yes, we do..."

 _Jason asked for the bathroom and Pam indicated him where it was._

 _In the bathroom, Jason was washing his hands when he received a sms._

 _SMS of Cece:_ "Jason, don't forget the plan; you need to bring Alison to the house and leave her alone at 10pm, I will take care of the rest -A"

 _Jason typed back_. - "You don't need to sign as -A with me, I know you Cece..."

Cece. - "Oh, it's the habit..."

 _Jason sighed; he was putting water in his face when someone knocked the door._

 _(Knock, knock)_

Alison. - "Jason? Is everything ok out there?"

 _Jason murmured to himself._ \- "No..."

 _Alison felt concern when she didn't hear a reply, she was leaning her head in the door when she got surprised and she made a little jump when his brother opened suddenly the door._

Jason. - "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Alison. - "No, I was just checking on you... you don't look well, does something that you eat make you feel sick?"

 _Jason looked to those blues eyes which revealed a real concern for him._

Jason gulped. - "It's not the food... I-I'm just tired..."

Alison. - "Oh... In that case we should be going..."

Jason. - "Yeah..."

 _Alison got back to the living room and announced that they were leaving; she said good bye to everybody and everybody left the living room and only Emily & Alison stood alone in there; when the blonde was approaching to Emily, she noticed that something was upsetting the brunette._

Alison. - "What's wrong Em?"

 _Emily hugged her tight as she said_. - "I don't want you to leave..."

 _Alison smiled and hugged back._ \- "I will see you tomorrow..."

 _Emily wanted to say something but she got speechless when the blonde put a deep kiss in her lips; Emily felt Alison's tongue in her mouth and all her worries disappeared for one second. The kiss was brief but perfect; they were rubbing their noses on each other and making little kisses when they heard Hanna calling Alison._

Hanna yelled. - "Ali, Jason is already waiting for you outside!"

 _Alison kissed Emily again and said_. - "See you later..."

 _Emily gulped and she just saw her girlfriend leave._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Alison and Jason got in the house and Pepe welcomed them at the front door. Alison pated her dog and asked to her brother._

Alison. -"Jason; can you take Pepe out for me? I didn't walk him out today… "

 _Jason looked to his watch and he saw that it was perfect timing: 9:55 PM_

Jason. - "It looks that Dad is not still here, are you going to be ok if l leave you alone for a moment?"

Alison replied. - "Don't worry Jason, I will be ok..."

 _ **(In the streets of Rosewood at around 10 PM)**_

 _Jason was walking with the dog and struggling with himself. He looked to the dog and asked him for advice._

 _Jason sighed_. - "What should I do?"

 _Suddenly his pocked started to vibrate when he received a sms._

Alison's sms: "Hey bro! What do you think to do a movie night when you're back?! Let's see your favorite movie 'Pretty women' ok! I will make the popcorns!"

 _ ****** Music background: Stop me by Mark Ronson ft Daniel Merriweather*****_

 _Jason read the message and when he looked down to the dog; he made his mind as he said out loud_ "Fuck!" _He started to run and the dog follow-up him._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Alison was in her room when she pressed 'send' on her phone; she smiled when she did it, she was already enjoying the idea of having a nice movie night with Jason. She thought to send another message to Emily in order to wish her good night but she heard a noise downstairs so she went down to check it. All the lights were off, the girl went to the living room and she turned on the closer lamp._

Alison. – "Jason?"

 _The blonde didn't notice but a black hoodie was behind her. Suddenly, Alison felt a hit on her back, she fell on the floor; then the black hoodie hold her from the hair and made her stand up; the black hoodie and Alison started to struggle, the black hoodie grabbed Alison's scarf and started to strangle her with it. Alison motioned her hands around her and her hand found a letter opener; she tried to defend herself with it but she lost all strength when she was out of air, the letter opener dropped from her hand and she was fanning when someone came in._

 _Jason yelled as he pushed the black hoodie_. – "No!"

 _The black hoodie fell; Jason took Alison's hand and he leaded her outside towards the car. Pepe was bitting the black hoodie and that gave time to Jason to put Alison in the car and once in it, he did his best to run as faster as possible from there. He was driving very fast and nervously; he was sighing when he looked to the blonde beside him_.

Jason. – "Are you ok?!"

 _Alison was coughing loud when she replied_. – "I think so…"

 _Jason said with watery-eyes._ – "I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Alison. – "It's not your fault…"

Jason. – "I'm being helping them, I-I didn't want any of this to happen, you must know that I really don't want to hurt you!"

 _Alison confused._ – "Jason, I don't understand; what are you saying?"

 _Jason with tears in his eyes._ –"Ali, I-I... I couldn't say 'no' to mom, I tried but I'm weak…"

 _Alison's mind started to put the pieces together and her eyes got bigger when she realised what he was trying to say._

Alison. – "Jason, are you saying what I'm thinking that you're saying?! Is mom '-A'?!"

 _Jason turned his face towards the blonde and he said with tears in his face_. – "Charles…"

 _As Jason was going to answer the question of Alison, the blonde noticed a big light coming out from his brother side._

 _Alison yelled_. – "Jason!"

 _Before both could react, they were hit by a trunk._


	24. Chapter - Bitch mode On

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So this chapter will take some days after the accident of last chapter**

 **Note 3: At the beginning of this chapter, you will have the talk that Alison had with her mother at the end of chapter 9 but that wasn't showed. The talk will be presented as a dream but actually is a memory.**

 **Chapter 23 – Bitch mode on**

 _ ***** Alison's dream *****_  
Alison. - "Hello Mother; what no hug?!"  
 _Jessica surprised_. - "Alison, how?!"  
 _Alison crossed her arms and said with anger_. - "Cut the crap Mom! We both know that you knew already that l was alive!"  
 _Jessica didn't like the tone that Alison was using with her.  
Jessica_. - "Don't use that tone with me Alison, that's not the way to refer you to your mother"  
 _Alison smirked and said sarcastically_. - "Oh really! So tell me 'Mother', how I'm supposed to refer me to the person who buried me alive?! Ha?! To the person who has been working with '-A'! The pshyco who doesn't stop to hunt me and make my life a living hell!"  
 _Jessica showed a devious smile and Alison's eyes got bigger.  
_ _Alison gulped_. - "Be honest mother, did you hired '-A' in order to kill me?!"  
 _Jessica walked towards the mini bar of the living room, she served herself a drink and she drunk it slowly, she was enjoying to_ _make Alison wait for her answer.  
_ _Alison yelled._ \- "Come on, mother! Answer me!"  
 _Jessica just gave her again a devious smile when Alison felt a hit in her head; the blonde hit the floor and before_ _losing conscience, Alison was able to hear her mother.  
_ _Jessica._ \- "You should have stay dead..."  
 _ ***** End of the dream *****_

 _(Alarm ringing)_  
 _Alison opened her eyes and she found herself sighing and cold sweated, her dream was actually a memory that she didn't like_...  
Kenneth. - "Alison, are you awake?!"  
 _Alison got up and in a few minutes she was already downstairs dressed, she was serving herself a cup of coffee when his Dad app_ _roached.  
_ _Kenneth_. - "How is your arm?"  
 _Alison didn't turn towards her Dad, she continued giving him the back and she just raised her plastered arm and said_. - "Heeling... do you have any news on Jason?"  
 _Kenneth sighed_. - "He's still not awaking..."  
 _Alison was looking down to her cup as she said.-_ "It has been already two weeks..."  
Kenneth sighed. - "I know darling, but we must be grateful that he's still alive..."  
 _Alison didn't reply. She just stood there, looking to her cup and grabbing it with anger._  
 _(Doorbell ringing)_  
Alison. - "That is my ride"  
 _The blonde walked towards the front door and before leaving, Kenneth stopped her and gave her a soft kiss in the front-head._  
 _ **(In the front door)**_ _  
Alison opened the door and Emily looked her with warm eyes.  
_ Emily.- "Hi..."  
 _Alison grumpy_. - "Hi..."  
 _They were walking towards the car when someone approached.  
Detective Tanner_. - "Miss DiLaurentis "  
 _Alison irritated_. - "Yes?!"  
Tanner. - "We gave you some days off due to yours last circumstances; but we really need your statement..."  
 _Alison was going to reply whe_ _n someone from behind did it for her.  
_ Kenneth. - "Detective! I might remind you that my daughter is still a minor, wherever you need, you must deal it with me first!" _(He looked to the gir_ _ls)_ "You should be going now or you will be late for school..."  
 _Emily nodded  
Alison grompy_. - "Let's go..."

 _ **(In Emily's car)**_ _  
There was a tense atmosphere and that was mostly because Alison was in her bitch mode again._ _  
Alison was looking to the road when she asked._

Alison. - "Didn't you have practice this morning?"  
 _Emily saw from of the corner of her eye Alison's grumpy face._  
Emily. - "They are doing maintenance to the pool so there will be no practice for a while..."  
Alison. - "Oh..."  
 _Emily hesitated but she said it anyway_. - "How are..."  
 _Alison shut her up_. - "Don't Em! I swear if I heard one more time that stupid question I will get out of this car!"  
 _Emily sighed and she said as she turned violently the car in other direction._ \- "That's it!"  
Alison. - "What are you doing! Where are we going?!"  
 _Emily didn't reply; she was driving with an upset expression in her face._  
Alison. - "We have school you know!"  
Emily. -"Aria texted me earlier, it seems that Erza reported himself sick so we are free until the second period, we have time..."  
Alison. - "Oh..."  
 _They stopped in the viewpoint of the town. Emily turned off the engine and took off her seat belt, she turned herself in direction of the blonde, she leaned her head over her hand and she was looking intensely to the blonde when she said._  
Emily. - "Look at me Ali! Please talk to me! Tell me how are you feeling…"  
 _Alison didn't turn her face towards the brunette; she just leaned her fist on her lips and continued looking on front._  
Emily sighed. - "Alison! I'm serious! Since the accident you have been shutting off everybody and especially me! You're being grumpy and bitchy all the time! No one gets why are you so mad?!"

 _Alison launched a small sarcastic laugh as she bit one of her fingers._

Alison. - "Why I'm so mad?! I don't know Em, maybe because I founded out that not only my mom but also my brother worked with -A! Maybe because I got betrayed AGAIN for someone who is close to me! Maybe because I don't have any idea who the fuck is 'Charles' and I can't ask Jason to tell me because he's still not awaking and who knows if he will awake ever again!..."

 _Emily noticed that those blues eyes became watery eyes with the last sentence._

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. - "Ali, he will no die like Enzo..."

 _Alison turned her head towards her girlfriend and the blonde was already showing the tears over her cheeks as she said._

 _Alison cried._ \- "You don't know that! I did to Jason the same that I did to Enzo... don't you see everything that is close to me dies!"

Emily. - "Is that the reason why you're avoiding me? That's why are you shutting me off? Do you really believe that will keep me safe?"

Alison sighed. - "Is not exactly that... I'm just… I'm really pissed off Em! I'm better in disguising and not expressing my emotions and feelings than sharing them; I'm not the sensitive girl who expressed how she feels so easy ok! And to be honest, I don't want to throw my rage into you!"

Emily. – "Ali, listen, I'm really sorry about everything that happen with Jason, I didn't know what to say at that time when everything happen and I didn't want to say the wrong thing so I just stood there without saying anything… I really thought that time would pass and you were going to be ok but you're not ok, you're shutting down your emotions and keeping all inside you and that's not healthy… I want to help you to pass this but you're not making it very easy for me…"

Alison sighed. – "Well I think it's really noble of you that you've been worried about me but I don't know if there is a right thing to say right now, it's not as I wished this to happen…"

 _Emily grabbed Alison hand and the blonde turned in her direction and their eyes met_

Emily. – "You can feel angry, you can feel scary, you can be piss off but you must know that I'm not going anywhere without you, I'm here for you, for anything that you need, this is where I choose to be, I know it and you know it so please don't shut me off…"

 _Alison looked to those brown eyes which expressed so much love, she stood there looking to them for a moment and then the blonde approached and kissed Emily in the lips._

 _Alison smirked_. – "I was wrong, so there is a right thing to say after all…"

 _Emily blushed and their make out continued._

 _ **(In the school)**_

 _Emily and Alison arrived with the hands entwined and they approached to their friends; Alison apologized with the girls for her attitude during the last days, the girls were shocked to see her change of attitude and her sincere apologize._

Hanna. – "Damn Em; what kind of sex godness are you that you changed her attitude 180°?!"

 _Alison didn't reply, she just narrowed her eyes to the blonde._

Spencer. – "Hanna!" ( _She approached to Emily and murmured to her friend_ ) "I think that what Hanna wants to say is thanks and for the next time, it would be nice if whatever you did, you can do it sooner and avoid us the two weeks with 'bitchy Ali' "

 _Emily blushed and just nodded as Alison rolled her eyes._

Alison. – "Well, changing the subject, have you decided if you are going to come forward about '-A'?"

 _The girls looked to each other and replied as one_ "Yes, we want to tell the true!"

Spencer. – "Let's end those bastards one and for all!"

 _Alison smiled to her friends, she was happy to know that everything will be exposed to the light. The bell rang and they went to their respective courses._

 _After the math class, Alison went to her locker for her history book and by accident she heard a conversation…_

 _Hanna. – "_ Why are you doing this to me Mona?! We're supposed to be friends! Who visited you when you were in Radley! Me! Only me!"

Mona. – "Come on Hanna, you choose this for yourself when you became friend of Alison again! This is the way you want to play it so that's how we'll play it…"

Hanna. – "I'm not afraid of you Mona!"

Mona. – "Huh, you should be because all bets are off…"

Hanna. – "What are you going to do with that video?"

Mona. – "It's not what I'm going to do sweetie, it's who will fall for it…"

Hanna. – "You altered that video; that video is fake and you know it! My mom hasn't done anything wrong!"

Mona. – "You're sure about that because it's hard to be clean when there is a video that shows your mom and detective Wilden caught in a compromising situation before his death…"

Hanna. – "That doesn't prove anything! My mom didn't kill him!"

Mona. – "Huh, but why the murder weapon will be found in her office?"

Hanna. – "What?! You didn't dare!"

 _Hanna showed some tears in her cheeks and Mona gave her a tissue._

 _Mona said with mocking smiles_. – "There, there, everything will be ok or not, that depends on you… You have 24hrs to decide and become one of my minions Hanna"

 _The bell rang and both girls went in separate ways. Alison took her phone and made a call._

 _(On the phone)_

Blair. – "Hey Blondie, what's up?"

Alison. – "Hi Bair, do you have a moment?"

Blair smirked. – "For you always…"

 _ **(In the room of the student council)**_

 _It was after classes that the student council met in order to discuss the preparations for the ball._

 _The meeting ended and Mona who was in charge of the council, she was alone in the room when someone arrived. Mona was looking for her handbag when she noticed the presence of the other person and said:_

Mona. – "Alison, whatever you got to do, you must know that my minions will be around here in any minute…"

 _Alison was leaning her head on the frame door with her arms behind her like she was hiding something._

 _Alison smirked._ – "Don't worry little Mona, this is going to be a very short conversation…"

Mona. – "What are you doing here?"

Alison smirked. – "Someone has to give you the smack down that you so richly deserve, that it's me who gets to do it, well, it's just the cherry on top!"

Mona laughed. – "Bring it on! You can't touch me!"

Alison smirked. – "When are you going to get it? During all my years of absence, you tried to worm your way into the top but you will never be part of it no matter what you do… You might think that your manipulations, your disregard for authority, and your brilliance at playing dumb may help you to fool the cops and everybody around here but you have never had to face off against me Alison DiLaurentis in all her glory!"

Mona. – "So what, you want to have a one on one with me?! I will finish you Alison!"

Alison smirked. – "Mona, I do believe all your years of underdog and fraudulent schemes have finally paid off, truly I'm impressed… But you will be never at my level; you will never be as good as me…"

 _Mona said very upset._ – "Not everybody wants to be you Alison!"

Alison smirked. – "Well not everybody can be! And if I were you, I better stop trying…"

 _Alison stopped leaning her body in the frame of the door; she approached to Mona and showed the handbag that was hidden behind her. She threw it to Mona._

Mona. – "Tell me that you took my handbag by mistake…"

Alison smirked. – "Hardly but it wasn't your handbag I was after" ( _she showed Mona's phone_ _in her hand_ ) "Don't you know to don't leave any valuable unattended?" ( _She extended her arm in order to give the phone to Mona_ ) "Please take it…"

 _Mona grabbed her phone and started to check it as Alison said._

Alison. – "Oh… I took the liberty of increasing your storage space…"

 _Mona raised her eye brows. -_ "What did you do?!"

Alison. – "You look confused, should I walk you through it?"

 _Alison approached very close to Mona and adopted an intimating pose._

Alison. – "Hanna is my friend, you don't mess with her! Hanna and her mom have the right to live their lives in peace, now that you have nothing to blackmail them, you're done… whatever it's you're trying to pull, I put a stop on it now…"

 _Mona smirked. –_ "You sound like you care what happen to them…"

 _Alison was looking her in the eyes when she said_. – "You're hurting people I love and that's enough!"

 _Mona said with angry._ – "It's enough when I say is enough!"

Alison smirked. – "Poor Mona, did you really believe that incriminate Hanna's mom will be that easy? That you could force Hanna to be your friend again _?" (Mocking smiles)_

 _She tried to slap Alison but the blonde grabbed her arm in the air._

Alison. – "Caleb loves Hanna, Spencer loves Toby and Emily loves me but you Mona, no one loves you, except your mommy and after what you have been pulling these days, well, who knows if that's even true anymore..."

 _Mona's mom and Detective Tanner appeared behind Alison and Mona's eyes got bigger._

Alison smirked. – "Well, guess you'll find out now… I hope you don't mind but I brought some people who really, really want to talk with you …" ( _She whispered to Mona's ear_ ) "The cops found already the murder weapon in your house…"

Mona gulped. – "You're the devil spawn of Satan!"

Alison smirked. – "Oh yeah! It's good to be Alison DiLaurentis!"

 _Alison grabbed Mona from her shirt collar and with an intimidating look she said:_

Alison. - "Haven't you heart Mona, I'm back, I'm the crazy bitch around here, I'm the Queen Bee and you better get out of my kingdom, go and never come back because if you ever set anything against Emily or one of my friends I will know and I will destroy you!"

 _Detective Tanner cleared her throat_. – "Mona, please come with us, we want to make you some questions…"

 _Mona started to walk towards her mom and the cops and Alison said._

Alison smirked. - "Good bye little Mona, looking forward to never seeing you again…"

 _ **(In the front door of the schools)**_

 _The girls were seeing how the cops took in Mona._

 _Hanna said with watery-eyes_. –"What is happening?!"

 _She was very nervous and her friends could see it. Then from behind of them Alison approached and the girls only noticed her presence when she started to talk._

Alison. – "What happen is that Mona is being accused to be complicit of the murder of detective Wilden…"

Spencer. – "What?!"

 _Alison was beside Hanna and with a tissue; she cleaned the tears in Hanna's face._

Alison. – "Calm down Hanna, nothing will happen to you or your mom, I already took care of Mona and her treat…"

Hanna. – "How did you know?!"

Alison smirked. – "Well I'm me after all…"

Aria. – "Can someone explain here what is coming on?"

Alison. – "Well Mona tried to blackmail our dear Hanna and incriminate her mom in the murder of detective Wilden …"

Hanna. – "She said that she put evidence against my mom …"

Alison. – "The fake video doesn't exist anymore, you can thank Blair for that; I took care of the murder weapon that she put in your mom office and I put it in her house…"

Hanna. – "Thanks"

Alison. – "Don't thank me, just promise me that next time that someone mess with you, you will tell me and I will take care of it…"

Spenser smirked. – "Wow… you sound like a gangster"

 _Alison laughed._

Hanna smirked. – "No one mess with your bitches, is that it?!"

Alison smirked. – "That's damn right…"

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

 _The girls were celebrating that Mona was putting down so one treat less for them. They were eating hamburgers and Emily ended her frites first. Alison noticed it and decided to share with her mermaid her frites._

 _Alison grabbed a frite with some ketchup and she said to Emily._

 _Alison. –_ "Em, say 'ahh' "

 _Emily blushed but opened her mouth and left her girlfriend feed her._

 _They were having a good time; Hanna didn't stop to tease Emily and Alison with dirty comments and everybody laughed as Emily was becoming completely red for her blush._

Aria. – "So the ball will be next week, why don't we check dresses this week-end?"

Spencer. – "That's sound good for me…"

Hanna. – "Ok for me too!"

 _The girls turned her looks to Emily and Alison which were lost in themselves._

 _Spencer cleared her throat_. – "Hey you two! This is a family restaurant, a little of decency for the public here please!"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and Emily blushed._

Emily. – "Sorry, it's just that since our parents know about our relationship, we haven't had so much time alone as before…"

Hanna teased. – "And that's killing you isn't you dirty horny mermaid!"

 _Emily blushed_

Alison. – "Hanna! It's not just her…"

 _The girls gave the look to both of them and Emily blushed more._

 _After having a good time in the Brew, the girls said good bye to each other and fixed that the Saturday at noon they will go check dresses for the ball._

 _ **(In Emily's car)**_

Emily. – "Thank you Ali"

Alison. – "For what?"

Emily. – "For what you did for Hanna…"

Alison chucked. – "I know that she's your 2nd favorite blonde so, every time that she will need help and I can do something for her, I will do it, you don't need to thank me ok…"

Emily. – "Even then, I really want to thank you…"

Alison smirked. – "Well, if you are so grateful, you could show it to me and not just said it" ( _She said it as she put a hand in Emily's lap_ )

Emily gulped. – "Ali not now! I'm driving ok!"

Alison sighed, she pulls off her hand and said. – "I know! But I'm a little frustrated here you know…"

Emily blushed. – "I know…"

 _They arrived to Alison's house, they said good-bye to each other in the front porch and after some kisses, Alison got in the house._

 _ **(In the living room of Alison's house)**_

Alison. – "Dad, I'm home…"

Kenneth. – "Darling, we need to talk…"

Alison. – "About what Dad?"

 _Kenneth hesitated; he didn't know how to start the conversation. Suddenly behind Alison a shadow of a woman appeared and Alison turned back, she jumped of the shock when she saw the face of that woman._

 _A_ lison. – "Mom?! How?! … Dad call the cops!"

Kenneth. – "Darling please calm down, she's not Jessica…"

Alison confused.- "But…"

Mary Drake. – "Hello Alison, my name is Mary Drake, I'm the twin sister of Jessica"

Alison confused. – "What?!"


	25. Chapter - Uncontrollably love

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: For the ball scenario let's say that it was the same (dresses and decoration) that episode 13 from season 5**

 **Chapter 24 – Uncontrollably love**

 _ **(At School)**_

Hanna.- "Hey Em, why Ali is not here yet?"

Emily.- "She had an appointment with the doctor, it seems that they will take off the plaster of her arm today..."

Spencer.- "And what about her appointment with the police?"

Emily. - "I'm not sure when it is..."

Aria. - "In any case, it's still on, the plan for tomorrow right?"

Hanna. - "Yes Ar, you must feel thrill because you will be able to benefice of the advice of the best fashionist of Rosewood"

 _Aria raised an eyebrow when she replied_. - "And I'm guessing that is you?"

Hanna. - "Damn right!"

 _Everybody laughed_

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Doctor. - "So Alison; now that your arm is free; how do you feel?"

Alison. - "Well, it was starting to give me itchy so I feel better now, thanks"

Mary. - "Doctor, is any indication that we must follow for her?"

Doctor. - "No really, I just hope this will be the last time in a long time to see you as a patient around here ok..."

Alison smirked. - "Yeah, me too, I think that I became a regular client of this hospital..."

 _They both got out of the medical office._

Alison murmured. - "Mmm... thanks to accompany me here..."

Mary. - "No, Alison, thank you for let me in... in your life..."

Alison. - "Yeah... Mmm..."

Mary.- "What is it Alison?"

Alison. - "I will like to pay a visit to Jason now that we're here..."

Mary.- "Of course..."

 _ **(Jason's room at the hospital)**_

 _Alison got in alone, she took her time to approach, and it was difficult for her to see Jason like this. Once she was beside his bed and she could look at him closely, the tears started to fall._

 _Alison grabbed his hand and her tone of voice reflected so much sorrow when she said_. - "God please forgive us for our sins... I never wanted any of this to happen Jason, every day I pray for you..."

( _She approached and kissed his cheek and then she whispered to his ear_ ) "Please bro, come back to me... I need you at my side..." ( _She cried and then her tone of voice changed to a mix of sorrow and anger when she said_ ) "I'm sorry Jason but I have made my mind, I will end your mother! Jessica must pay! I just hope that when you wake-up; you will not hate me because of that..." ( _She kissed him in the cheek again before she left)_

 _ **(At the school during the lunch breaks**_ )

 _The girls were in the cafeteria when they all were shocked by the news of Alison_

Hanna. - "What the hell?!"

Aria. - "How is possible that!"

Spencer. - "Are you sure is not a trick?! I mean what are the possibilities that it's not Jessica pretending another personality!"

Alison. - "Believe me that was my first thought but they showed me pictures, documents... and the way she was with me... I really felt a sincere love from her..."

Emily. - "Don't Ali! You can't fall for that! She might be more dangerous that her twin or maybe they are working together!"

Aria. - "Em is right Ali, you should keep your distance from that woman..."

Alison. - "I can't promise that..."

Emily. - "Ali! Don't you get it! This Mary Drake might be the devil in disguise... I forbid you to see her!"

 _Alison narrowed her eyes in her girl_. - "You what?!"

Hanna teased. - "Uhhh uhhh... Em... you shouldn't have said that..."

 _Emily gulped but she continued defending her position._

Emily. - "Ali, you're not going to see her!"

 _The girls pull back a little as they were scared of the reaction of the blonde. Alison closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying to her girlfriend._

 _Alison opened her eyes and she narrowed them to Emily when she said._ \- "Look Emily, I will pretend as I didn't hear what you just came to say... You might be my girl but I make my own decisions so let's change the subject! ..."

Aria gulped. - "So about tomorrow, let's fixe our meeting point at the mall..."

 _The courses ended, Emily drove Alison to her home but they didn't speak anything on the road. Emily parked in front of Alison's house; and once the engine was off..._

Emily. - "Are you still mad?"

Alison. - "YES!"

 _Emily sighed_. - "Ali, I mean what I said; you shouldn't see her..."

Alison sighed. - "I know that you're worried but I still have a lot of questions to ask her..."

 _Emily said with a higher tone of voice_. - "Ali! You don't get it!..."

 _Alison yelled and she had watery eyes._ \- "No Emily! Is you who don't get it! You have always had a lovely mom and I don't! I always believed that it was my fault; I tried so hard to make her love me! But she never did it!" ( _A tear appeared in her cheek_ ) "There is a hole in my heart that I've been hiding, I've tried to be strong and act as I don't need that but I do! I want to feel the love of a mother! And if this is my chance to have it, I want to try it!"

 _Alison got out of the car and slammed the door of the car. Emily just sighed._

 _ **(Saturday in the mall)**_

 _The girls were in the mall, and a tense atmosphere was between Alison and Emily; the girls noticed it._

Hanna. - "Is she still made for your macho attitude of yesterday?"

Emily. - "What macho attitude Han?!"

Hanna. - "Come on Em, you 'forbid' her... in what century do you think you are?!"

 _Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair._ \- "Maybe I didn't express myself correctly but I just want to keep her save..."

Hanna. - "Yeah, well, in any case fixe it! I don't want to deal with bitchy and grumpy Alison again, ok!"

 _The girls were going from one store to another; Alison was expending most of the time talking with Aria and the distance between them was killing Emily inside. They stopped in one big store because in it, they found beautiful dresses. Alison was looking to a dress and thinking to try it on; Aria found another one to match with the dress of Alison; she threw it to Emily and approached the two girls together._

Aria. - "You should try these on!"

 _Aria didn't care on the reply of the two of them, she just put them together in the same dressing room, the little brunette thought that they needed to talk and get over their issues._

 _ **(In the dressing room)**_

 _They stood in an awkward silence for a while until the brunette started to talk._

 _Emily murmured._ \- "I'm sorry for making you angry..."

 _Alison acted as she didn't hear it, she didn't reply to her. She was giving the back to the brunette. Emily couldn't support more the ice treatment of the blonde, she rushed herself towards the blonde and grabbed her from the hips; she buried her head on Alison neck._

Emily. - "Ali! Please I can't deal with you not talking to me! I need you babe..."

 _Alison felt the warm air of Emily's breath in her neck and she couldn't control the groan that came from her mouth; Emily took it as an invitation to go further. Emily started kissing Alison's neck when suddenly Alison turned towards the brunette and she said as she cupped Emily's cheeks in her hands._

Alison. - "I'm still made at you ok!"

 _ ***** Music background: Haunted by Beyoncé*****_

 _The blonde kissed Emily deeply, they were kissing passionate as they were undressing each other very fast, and they rushed their movements and in a little period of time both were already naked._

 _Emily said between kisses_. - "Ali, maybe this is not a good idea, we should..." ( _A moan came from the brunette's mouth as she felt Alison's fingers inside her_ )

Alison smirked. - "What were you saying?"

 _Emily bit her lips and said_. - "Nothing... ah just continue... ah..ahhh..."

 _The blonde continued sliding her fingers in and out._

 _Alison smirked. – "_ You're loving it; isn't it?"

 _Emily was lying against the wall and the brunette dug her nails into Alison's back when the blonde lifted one of Emily's legs and held it up in the air in order to get deeper inside the brunette._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahmm, ahhh yes, yes Ali!"

 _Alison loved to see her mermaid losing it by her touch; seeing her like that, it just boosted her more to go deeper, faster…. in a short period of time the brunette felt her 1st orgasm and when she felt it, Alison kissed her. Alison continued moving her fingers inside her but with a slower rhythm, she didn't let go Emily's leg, in the contrary she was caressing her with circles movements as they continued kissing. Emily was lost in that kiss, she could still feel the backlash of her orgasm; the brunette ran her hands through the blonde hair of her girlfriend as they were kissing._

 _When Alison started to map Emily's neck with opened kisses, Emily groaned as she felt her internal animal turned on in a lot of lust; she grabbed Alison from the waist and rotated her body, the blonde ended face to the mirror as Emily was mapping Alison's back with kisses and caressing the blonde's perfect butt . Alison's eyes were looking to the mirror and the view of herself and Emily touching her just turned her on even more. The brunette looked to the mirror and whispered in Alison's ear._

Emily. - "Do you like what you see?"

 _Alison just nodded and bit her lips as she felt and saw Emily's hand touching her breast and butt at the same time. The blonde was upper wet when Emily inserted her fingers inside her. Emily was taking her from behind and the reflection of them in the mirror just turned them on more_.

Alison. - "Ah..ahhh... ahmmm…"

 _Hearing the blonde's moans of pleasure was Emily's favorite melody but Alison was too vocal and if she continued like that, someone could notice what they were doing so Emily turned Alison face just enough to kiss her in the lips and silenced her. The brunette continued penetrating the blonde from behind and playing with her breast with her other hand and they continued kissing until the moment when Alison moaned in Emily's mouth as she felt her orgasm. The explosion of emotions was so strong that they fell on the ground; they were laying down over the dresses and their clothes when they resumed their make out._

 _Alison said between kisses_. - "Let's do it together..."

 _Emily didn't understand immediately what Alison was trying to say by that until she felt Alison inside her with one hand and the blonde used her other hand to encourage Emily's hand to get inside her lower wet spot._

 _Alison demanded between kisses_. - "Fuck me Em!"

 _The brunette didn't hesitate and she got inside the blonde. They were in complete synchrony; as they both felt arriving to the climax, they accelerated their movements._

Emily sighed. - "Ali... ah... ahhh... I - I - I'm m mmm..."

Alison sighed. - "Ahh… ahmmm… Me too!"

 _Both girls said at the same time their respective names "Alison" "Emily" as they felt their orgasm._

 _After a while, both girls got out of the dressing room laughing and very happy; when they did it, they noticed the look of their friends; from one side, Spencer and Aria were pale with a shocker look in their faces and with their mouths open and in the other side, Hanna was with her arms crossed and she just nodded to them with a dirty look._

 _Emily blushed_. – "Mmm… did you hear us?"

Hanna teased. – "All Rosewood heard you! I don't know what you did out there but you definitely turned me on… I'm sure that if you decide to make a sex tape, you will become millionaires!"

 _Emily blushed looking down and Alison just smirked as she took Hanna's comment as a compliment._

Aria. – "Hanna! Please, don't be so graphic! Jesus, I can't have that kind of image in my mind! … God I'm never going for shopping with you never again!"

 _Spencer looked to the little brunette and said_. – "Hey, it's your fault from the beginning, you put them in the same dressing room, what were you expecting?!"

Aria. – "Well, I just wanted to help! They needed to get over their issues…"

Hanna teased. – "Well, I don't know 'who' was over 'who' but looking to their happy faces, mission accomplished Ar…"

 _Spencer laughed and said_. – "Well, while you two were there 'resolving your issues', we already choose our dresses so what about you two?"

 _Alison looked Emily into the eyes and she smiled as an idea came to her mind._

 _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and said._ – "I think that we should try on more dresses…"

 _The girls noticed the lust in Alison's eyes when she said that; Aria and Spencer shook their heads as they were trying to not imagine anything dirty._

Spencer. – "Fine! But I'm not staying here to hear anything else! Come on girls; let's leave these two horny dogs alone, I'm hungry!"

 _Aria looked to Emily and Alison when she said_. – "We will be in the food section, let's meet there ok…"

 _They both nodded._

 _Spencer was walking and Aria followed her; Hanna stood there just nodding to the couple with a dirty look, she was planning to stay but Aria grabbed her from the collar of her jacket and dragged her out with them._

 _Aria said to Hanna._ – "You're coming with us!"

 _The girls left and Alison kissed Emily's shoulder. They looked to each other in the eyes._

 _Emily blushed_. – "So you want to try more dresses?"

Alison smirked. – "I'm planning to dress you and undress you as my wish Em… I hope to count with your cooperation…"

 _Emily blushed and just nodded_.

 _After a good time in the mall, Emily walked Alison home._

 _ **(At Alison's front porch)**_

 _Emily was playing with their intertwined hands as she said_. – "I'm so happy… you make me so happy…"

 _Alison chucked and picked Emily's lips with a soft kiss, and then she said._

 _Alison_. – "You make me happier…"

 _Emily smirked and hugged her girlfriend from the hips_. – "We are not playing that game of who 'love you more'…"

 _Alison put her arms around Emily's neck and once again she kissed her in the lips._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Well, in any case it's obvious that I would win…"

 _Emily just shook her head and with a smile, she kissed her girlfriend again._

 _The time flew, Alison went to the commissariat and gave her statement about '-A' and her friends support her statement when they came forward when the police called them to give their testimony. Sadly, the parents of Spencer, Aria and Emily didn't like what their found out so they tried to keep the girls away from Alison._

 _ **(At Emily's house)**_

Emily yelled. – "Mom is not fair! She's my girlfriend! We love each other!"

Pam. – "Emily! This is for your own good! We're trying just to keep you safe!"

Emily. – "Safe from Ali?!"

Pam. – "Look honey, until the police arrest Jessica and this '-A', you need to keep your distance from Alison"

 _Emily looked upset_. – "No, no! You can't ask me that!"

Pam. – "Yes, I can! I'm your mother!"

 _Emily was really upset, she got out from her house and she walked on the streets for a while before she went directly to Alison's house, the brunette was decided to go against her mom wishes. When she arrived, the blonde received her in._

 _ **(Living room in Alison's house)**_

 _Alison offered a milkshake of vanilla to her girlfriend, she knew it was her favorite drink and she just wanted to do something because the brunette looked really upset. Emily drank some of the milkshake and she smiled._

Emily. – "You really know how to cheer me up…"

 _Alison sat beside Emily and she was running her hands over the black hair of the brunette when she said._ – "Well, make you happy is my job so…"

Emily sighed. – "I don't care what my mom said; I will not stop seeing you…"

Alison sighed. – "I was with Pam on the phone just some minutes before you came here…"

Emily. – "What?!"

 _Alison leaned her head on the couch and grabbed Emily's hand_. – "Look, they need time ok, let's just give them a little of time to understand all this history of '-A', ok…"

 _Emily raised her eye brows when she cried_. – "So you want to break up?!"

 _Alison got up and approached closer to the brunette when she said_. – "Of course NO! This is not a break up ok! You continue to be my girlfriend; look, I talked with your mom and we are allowed to keep seeing each other but not too much that's all…"

Emily. – "Oh… so what about the ball?"

Alison sighed. – "We will meet there…" _(The blonde put her hand in Emily's cheek and made her seeing her in the eyes_ ) "Em, look at me, I promise you this will be just temporary, we will continue to see us in the school, talking all the nights on the phone ok…"

 _Emily started to show tears in her face_. – "It's not fair!"

 _Alison kissed her and once the brunette was more calmed, she said as she leaned her front-head together_. – "I know love, but we need to be strong ok…"

 _Emily nodded and they resumed their kissing._

 _ **(In the Ice ball)**_

 _Alison arrived to the ball with her friend Blair, she was wearing the dress that she picked up with Emily, she was in the entry of the stairs of the ball when her eyes met with the brown eyes of her girlfriend. Emily approached and said her hellos to Blair and she immediately looked to her girlfriend._

 _Alison flirting. – "So how do I look?"_

 _Emily. – "Beautiful…"_

 _Alison blushed. – "_ You too look extremely beautiful mermaid; that dress looks just beautiful in you and brings out your eyes…"

 _Emily blushed; she took Alison's hand and said with a soft voice_. – "Can I have this dance"

 _Alison just smiled to her girl and they went to the dance floor. They were expending a lovely night; like promised, Alison danced one song with Blair, Emily choose it: a pop song, even if she knew both were only friends, her jealousy could not allow her to see the blonde dancing a slow song with anyone else beside her._

 _(In the dance floor)_

 _Emily was dancing with Alison as the song played was 'Wherever You will go' by Charlene Soraia:_

 _Emily smiled. –_ "How is that this feels so right?!"

Alison. – "I know, we are perfect together…"

 _The blonde looked to her surroundings and noticed that all the looks were on them._

Alison smirked. – "It seems that we have an audience…" ( _She looked to all the girls that were looking to the brunette and in her tone of voice there was present a little of jealousy when she said_ ) "Nice to see that some things never change… do all those girls have a crush on you?! Is there something that you want to tell me?! Perhaps it was not just Pigskin the only one who I needed to be worry about…"

 _Emily gave her a little laugh when she noticed the jealousy in Alison's eyes._

Emily smirked. – "You know that you have me wrapped around your little and beautiful finger right…"

Alison smirked. – "If I have you wrapped around my finger then I would be here with you in that other dress that I choose for you… you know that smocking strapless dress…"

 _The blonde showed a lusty look in her eyes as she imagined her girl with that dress._

Emily blushed. – "Yeah not happening, it was too tight…"

 _Alison hugged Emily from the neck and she got really close to the brunette when she whispered_. – "Well, the true is that no matter the dress, you always look stunning and delicious…"

 _Emily blushed and she also saw all the looks on them and she said._

Emily. – "Do you wanna help me here?"

 _Alison bended her head to right as she showed a confused look to her girl._

Alison. – "How?"

 _Emily smirked, she put one hand behind Alison's neck and the other one in the low back of the blonde; the brunette slowly tilted backwards the body of the blonde and then she kissed her. They stood like that for some minutes. When Emily broke the kiss and incorporate the blonde in their previous position they said:_

Alison. – "Wow..."

 _Emily blushed_. – "I know…"

 _(Song played on the dance floor: Remember by Kari Kimmel)_

 _They continued dancing and Emily couldn't keep her eyes out of her gorgeous girlfriend, Emily was thrilled to see how happy and beautiful Alison looked when they spun around on the dance floor._

 _Alison smiled. –_ "I didn't know that you were so good in dancing… we should go out to dance more often…"

 _Emily smiled. –_ "Any time you want…" ( _She kissed her_ ) "Any time..." ( _She kissed her again)_

 _They continued kissing as they were dancing. Emily looked to those beautiful blue eyes when she said._

 _Emily. –_ "You know Ali..."

 _Alison. –_ "What Em?"

 _Emily. – "_ A lot of crazy things happen around us but as far as the rest of the world goes if we are together we can overcome anything and all I want to do is share it with you, figurate out with you… my happy ending is when I'm with you… I love you… "

 _Alison couldn't hide the happiness in her face; she cupped Emily's face with her hands and kissed her deeply._

Alison. – "I'm so in love with you…"

 _They continued kissing and Emily grabbed Alison from the waist, she lifted her and the feet of the blonde were in the air as Emily spun them on the dance floor, Alison laughed from happiness and Emily was thrilled to see how happy she made her feel._

 _ **(The same night at the commissariat)**_

Police officer. – "Detective! There is a problem!"

Tanner. – "What is wrong?!"

Police officer. – "Mona Vanderwaal and Melissa Hastings; they scaped!"

Tanner. – "What?!"

 _ **(In the Ice ball)**_

 _After so much dancing they sat on one of the tables and Alison was eating some snacks and laughing with her girlfriend. She kissed her in the cheek._

 _Alison. – "_ I'm going to the bathroom; I will be back in one minute ok…"

 _Emily smiled her back_. – "Ok, I will be waiting for you here…"

 _ **(In the bathroom)**_

 _Alison was washing her hands; she was so damn happy, her mind was in cloud nine so she didn't put attention to her surroundings. She looked up to the mirror and her eyes got bigger when she saw the black hoodie behind her._

 _ **(In the Ice ball)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Hallelujah by Alicia Keys*****_

 _Emily started to fret because the blonde was taking too much time in the bathroom._

 _Emily murmured to herself. –_ "Why is taking her so long?..."

 _She decided to reach her girl in the bathroom and see if everything was ok; she was walking on the halls of the school when her friends found her._

 _Aria. – "_ Em! Where is Ali?!"

 _Emily confused_. – "She's in the bathroom, why?"

Spencer. – "Ok let's go for her, we need to stay together, my mom called me and said me that Melissa escaped from Radley!"

Emily. – "What?!"

 _Emily's eyes got bigger when she heard the news. Her mind started to go insane as she remembered her last encounter with the crazy sister of Spencer. Then it hit her; she looked very worried and her friends noticed it._

Hanna. – "Em, what's wrong?"

 _Emily didn't answer, she just started to run towards the bathroom; her friends followed her; as she was running, her mind was more than worried._

 _Emily's self-talk in her mind_. – "She's ok, She's ok… think positive… nothing wrong has happen to her… she's safe… she's ok… she's just fixing her hair or retouching her make-up… she's ok, she's ok, she's fine…"

 _Emily arrived first to the bathroom and when the girls arrived just some seconds after the brunette, they opened the bathroom's door and found Emily squatted._

 _Spencer gulped._ – "Em? Where is Ali?"

 _Emily stood up and she turned towards her friends with Alison's handbag between her hands. The facial expression of the brunette reflected how she was feeling inside: fear, anxiety, anger, sorrow…_

 _Emily said with watery-eyes and a shaking voice_. – "S- s- she's not here…"

 **Next chapter: CH25 will be entitled 'Let me be your Hero'**


	26. Chapter - Let me be your Hero

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: If it wasn't clear on last chapter, Alison's biological mother is Mary Drake**

 **Note 3: Here, the story of Cece as –A is very similar of which was told in season 6, when Cece reveals herself as –A. I will not get into the details on my story.**

 **Note 4: The arc of the next chapters will be the darkness one, I'm telling this for those who are more sensitive…**

 **Chapter 25 – Let me be your Hero**

 _Alison started to open her eyes…_

Cece. – "Finally, you're awaking…" ( _She ran a hand through Alison's hair and said_ ) "You're a real dream beauty Barbie…"

 _Alison was disoriented; but she tried to pull back when she felt the touch of Cece on her cheek._

 _Alison found herself trapped in a chair with tape on her arms and legs when she said with big eyes of shock. –_ "Cece?! What …"

 _Alison couldn't end her sentence because Cece put a finger against her lips and murmured "Shhh…"_

 _Cece pulled away and Alison noticed that they were in the pool of the school._

 _Cece started to play with the water of the pool with her hand as she said_. – "Do you remember that summer? We had a hell of a lot of fun in the water and also outside: parties, dancing…" ( _She turned her head towards Alison and looked her in the eyes_ ) "But don't worry; we will have more fun; I'm preparing a big surprise for you Ali…"

Alison gulped. – "Cece are you working for -A?"

 _Cece smiled and replied_. – "Come on Barbie, you're smarter than that… I'm '-A'! Let me tell you my story…"

 _ **(In the bathroom of the school)**_

 _The girls were talking with the cops on the phone, and Emily was punching everything that was around her as expression of her frustration. Hanna approached and patted the back of the brunette in order to calm her down_.

Hanna. – "Em, you need to calm down..."

Emily cried. – "I can't! The last time, Melissa almost killed her! God knows if she hasn't done it already!"

Aria. – "Don't say that Em! In time like these we need to stay positive!"

 _Blair went to the bathroom and when she opened the door, she noticed all the girls in there and she asked._

 _Blair_. – "What is happening? Where is blondie?"

 _Emily gulped and Spencer answered for her._

Spencer. – "Someone has taken her… we believe it was my sister who escaped today…"

Blair. – "What?! How…" ( _She looked to Emily and noticed that she had Alison's handbag on her hands_ ) "It's her phone inside?"

 _Emily looked inside and said_. – "No…"

 _Detective Tanner said on the phone on speaker_. – "Look girls, your parents are in the way, we appreciate your help but we're taking it from here… we are in our way to the school, please don't touch anything; we will need it as evidence…"

 _Spencer hangs up the call. The girls were in the hallway of the school before their parents arrived; they were talking._

Emily. – "I'm going to look for her…"

Hanna. – "Em, you have no idea where to look! What are you going to do?!"

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and said with a shakily voice_. – "I can't stay and do nothing!"

Blair. – "I think that I can localize her with her phone…"

Emily. – "Really?!"

Blair. – "Yes, if she has her phone with her, we can know where she is…"

Aria. – "What if she has not her phone with her?"

Spencer. – "We should try any way; let's try that…"

Blair. – "I leave my laptop in my car, let's go!"

 _The girls followed Blair to the parking._

 _ **(In the pool of the school)**_

Alison. – "How could you do this to me?! We were so close, why?! You play me for a fool! You backstabbing, duplicitous bitch!"

Cece. – "Don't be so dramatic Ali!"

Alison. – "It's not my fault that my Dad never loves you!"

 _Cece approached and said with a crazy face._ – "Our Dad! Our Dad, Ali!" ( _mocking smiles_ ) "You know I don't know what he was thinking when he got involve with the two sisters, I mean that love triangle is just too much don't you think?" ( _She mapped Alison's face with her finger and Alison showed a disgusting expression_ ) "Even if we are not really sisters, we are related by blood… and from the moment you came to my life I've never left your side, you're my lively own doll…"

Alison. – "If you care so much about me; why don't you stop this game once and for all… your obsession is with me! Why did you involve my friends on this?!"

Cece sighed. – "When I was at Radley; Mona told me everything about the girls, those bitches were happy when you were gone! And that really, really pissed me off… "

Alison. – "So… I was a bitch! What is the fucking problem if they were relieved! They had done nothing to you! You have no right to mess with their lives!"

Cece. – "The old Ali would have understood it… I was so proud of you, the Queen Bee! But you changed… He changed you…"

 _Alison's eyes got bigger when she realised of who they were talking._

 _Alison tried to hide her anger when she asked_. – "Did you kill Enzo?"

 _Cece approached and she was face to face with Alison when she replied with a smile_. – "I shoot him 3 times, so yes…"

 _Alison felt the anger surfacing on her body, she balanced her head back and forth in order to hit Cece and with her front-head, she broke Cece's nose._

 _Cece pulled back and she was stopping the bleeding of her nose when she said_. – "It's time that you open your eyes Ali… Don't you see! No one will love you has much I do! Enzo and those bitches, especially Emily, they came between me and you! !"

 _Alison got really pissed off when Cece mentioned Emily_. – "I will kill you before you put a finger in my mermaid! You have no idea of what I'm capable! You don't dare to touch her!"

 _Cece smirked_. – "Oh Ali, I know what are you capable to do! I know your potential Ali… You're a rough diamond that I'm going to shape my way… I just want you to pay attention…"

Alison. – "Attention to what?! Are you planning to use the girls as a decoy?"

Cece. – "No this time, I already did it in the past, I needed to bring you back to Rosewood and I knew that if the girls were in trouble, you would show up to help them…"

Alison. – "So what are you complotting now?! Why you're revealing yourself now?"

Cece. – "I already told you, no one love you as much as I do; but you continue putting Emily and those girls as your top priority, it's disgusting and I just want you to open your eyes…" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "I will show you who really are those bitches and how someone as Emily doesn't deserve your love!"

 _ **(In Blair's car)**_

Emily. – "Do you know where she is?"

 _Blair was typing in her computer when she said._ – "Almost…"

Hanna. – "Perhaps, we should call Caleb for support…"

Blair. – "Wait, I have it!"

Spencer. – "Where is she?!"

 _Blair confused._ – "She's here?!"

Aria. – "What?!"

 _Blair pointing out in the screen and said_. – "She's in the school, if I'm not mistaken, she's in the pool of the school…"

 _Emily got out of the car and she was the 1_ _st_ _to start running in direction of the pool; the others followed her._

 _ **(In the pool of the school)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey*****_

Alison. – "You will no separate me from Emily, I will not let you!"

 _Cece smirked, she grabbed the chair and pushed it in the edge of the pool when she said, and she was face to face with Alison._ – "Challenge accepted Ali!" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "Let's start testing your resistance to my games…" ( _She whispered to Alison's ear_ ) "Let's see how much time you will be able to resist under water… let's a new game begin!"

 _Cece pushed Alison into the pool; Alison was struggling with the tape that was chaining her to the chair as she was dropping into the bottom of the pool._

 _Emily arrived to the pool but for her surprise the doors were locked with a chain and a lock; Blair arrived with the girls; Blair took the fire extinguisher from the wall and she started to hit the lock with it; she broke it._

 _Hanna_. – "Go Blair, bad ass! I like it!"

 _They opened the doors but they noticed no one in that place; Spencer looked down to the pool and she yelled as she was pointing out to the pool._

 _Spencer yelled_. – "Inside the pool!"

 _Emily and Blair didn't hesitate any second to get in the water; they had never swimming as fast as they did it that night; Emily cupped Alison's face with her hands and the eyes of the brunette got bigger when she noticed that Alison was completely unconscious without a sign of her breathing… Blair for other hand, she used her pocket knife in order to broke the tape and liberate Alison; the two mermaids didn't waste any time and they brought the blonde out of the pool._

 _Aria cried._ – "She's not breathing!"

 _All the girls were crying beside Alison's body when Blair said._

Blair sighed. – "Move!"

 _Blair started to do CPR on Alison's body as she said_. – "Come on blondie! Don't you dare to throw the towel…"

 _All the girls were in a group hug; Blair didn't want to stop to do the CPR but her efforts started to lose strength; Emily noticed it and she approached to Blair._

 _Emily_. – "You're tired, let me try! Just tell me what to do!"

Blair. – "Ok…" ( _She positioned Emily's arms and indicated her how she needed to put her hands in Alison's breast_ ) "You need to follow the beat of your heart ok…"

 _Emily closed her eyes and focused in the rhythm of her heart when she said_. – "Ok, I got it!"

 _She started to do the CPR and she didn't stop until Alison opened her eyes; the blonde spilt out the water that was on her system; she incorporate herself and Emily hugged her tight._

Emily cried. – "You scared me again!"

 _Alison just hugged her girlfriend back and she put her head in Emily's breast in order to feel comfort._

 _That night Alison said everything to her friends and the cops, that how Charles was actually Charlotte who adopted the name of Cece Drake but she's actually Charles DiLaurentis and how Jessica hide him and protect him because '-A' was her biological son. The girls were shocked by the news but they felt a big relieve knowing the true identity of '-A'; Spencer wanted to make more questions but Emily said that Alison needed to rest; the paramedics arrived and they took Alison to the hospital._

 _ **(In Alison's room in the hospital)**_

Alison. – "Em, you should go home, I will be ok…"

 _Emily grabbed Alison's hand and she kissed her front-head when she said_. – "No, I'm staying at your side; I will not be able to sleep if I leave you again alone…"

Alison sighed. – "Fine… but if you're going to stay, why you don't get in the bed with me…"

 _Emily blushed and she got in the bed with Alison, She hugged her and Alison cuddled in Emily's neck when she sighed_.

Emily. – "What is wrong?"

Alison. – "I'm a little scare of this new game that '-A', I mean Cece will make us to play…"

Emily. – "I know, me too…" ( _She kissed Alison's front-head and their eyes met_ ) "The last time that –A put in motion a game, I broke your heart and I almost lost you forever…"

 _Alison saw the concern in Emily's face and she kissed Emily in the lips and said_. – "Let's not worry for the future and just enjoy the present ok…"

 _Emily nodded in agreement and they fell asleep as they were cuddling._

 _Time passed fast, everything continued the same beside the fact that Mary Drake show up more in Alison's life, she really was trying to get close to the blonde; Alison and Mary hadn't talk a lot about the past, to be honest, the blonde is scared to ask why she abandoned her; their conversation are mostly of the present and what Alison want in the future; Mary saw the interest of Alison to become a professional chef and she gave her a lot of information about some schools, between all the possibilities, Alison noticed that some of them were in Europe. Mary also noticed the particular interest of Alison for Paris and she looked for the best schools there and she said to the blonde that if she wants to study in France, she will have her entire support. Alison took all the research of Mary and said that she was going to look at it._

 _ **(In Emily's room)**_

 _Alison and Emily were seeing a movie and when Alison put her phone on the night table she noticed an envelope._

Alison. – "What is this?!" ( _She opened it and said with a smile_ ) "OMG Em, did you get a scholarship in UCLA?"

 _Emily took the paper from Alison's hands and said_. – "Yeah, it's no big deal…"

Alison smiled. – "How you can say that! Why you didn't tell me? We should celebrate it!"

Emily sighed. – "There is nothing to celebrate; I don't think that I will accept it…"

 _Alison confused_. – "Why not?!"

 _Emily looked down when she said._ – "Because you will stay here for another year; and how our relationship will work if we are km of distance?!"

Alison smirked. – "Well there is sex phone Em, you know…"

Emily. – "Come on Ali, I'm serious…"

 _Alison put herself over Emily's lap and she forced her to look at her in the eyes_. – "Em, this is your dream school! You're going there is no question on it!"

Emily. – "But…"

Alison. – "No 'buts" you're going and we will make it work…"

 _The blonde kissed her_

Emily. – "Are you sure?!"

Alison. – "I love you Em, and no '-A' neither the km of distance will change that… but I'm telling you, don't you dare to look to any other girl in bikini on California or you will be in huge troubles!"

 _Emily continued kissing her as she rolled themselves in the bed ; she put herself in the top when she replied to Alison._

Emily smiled. – "How can I look to anyone else if I have you…"

 _Alison kissed her and said_. – "Good answer…"

 _They started to make out and it was started to get very passionate in question of minutes._

 _Alison asked between kisses._ – "Where is your mom?"

Emily. – "She had a meeting in the church about a Christmas event… she will be back in 1hr…"

Alison smirked. – "Ahmm… 1hr will do…"

 _Alison undressed Emily and herself very fast; she was on top when Emily inserts her finger inside her._

 _Alison moaned of pleasure and said_. – "Don't move; let me be the one who moves…"

 _Emily nodded and got really excited to see the blonde taking a cowboy position on her. Alison started to move her hips and the brunette was out of breath as she looked to her like that… Alison increased the rhythm of her movement and as she felt herself arriving to the climax, she kissed Emily deeply and she moaned in her mouth when she came._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Oh Ali that was…"

Alison smirked. – "We still have time for round 2…"

 _Before Emily could say anything, the blonde's tongue was already melted in her wet low spot._

Emily. – "Ahmm… Ali…"

 _The blonde was enjoying sucking Emily's wet spot and in a short period of time she brought the brunette to the edge._

Emily. – "Ah.. ah… ahhh.. ahmm.. Ali… Alison! Oh god, yes! Right there!"

 _Emily got out all her juices when she felt her orgasm; the blonde took everything and she didn't stop to suck it until she left the brunette totally dried._

 _Alison lay on the bed beside Emily and she was kissing her neck as Emily was interlacing their fingers._

Emily. – "And what about you?"

 _Alison replied as she continued kissing Emily's neck_. – "What about me?"

 _Emily chucked_. – "What schools are you thinking to go? What do you wanna do for the future?"

 _Alison stopped the kisses and rubbed her nose on Emily's face as she answered_. – "Mmm… I will like to study something in order to become a chef… Mary gave me some information about some schools but I still have time to think about it…"

 _Emily murmured_. – "I can check for some culinary schools in California… what do you think?"

 _Alison bit Emily's ear and she started to kiss her ear as she said_. – "I love that idea…"

 _Emily chucked and they continued to enjoy themselves…_

 _ **(In the mall)**_

 _The time flew and it was already Christmas season, Alison went to the mall in order to start to check for Emily's gift. She got inside a jewelry shop._

The vendor. – "Hello, can I show you something in particular?"

Alison smiled. – "Yes; can you show me your rings please…"

 _ **(In the brew)**_

 _It has been some weeks since Emily got a job in the brew, she wanted to get more money for college and for Christmas, she wasn't sure yet what to give to Alison but she was planning to expend as much as possible on her. The brunette arrived to her shift._

 _Erza._ – "Emily, it's great that you came earlier, please I want to present you someone who will start to work with us in the kitchen" ( _Emily approached and she was face to face to the woman when Erza continued to speak_ ) "Talia Sandoval this is Emily Fields…" ( _They both shook hands and say their hellos_ )

 _Emily chucked_. – "Nice to meet you and welcome a board…"

Talia. – "Thank you Emily, it's really nice to meet you, I count on you to show me how the coffee machine works, Erza already tried to explain me but it continues to be a mystery for me…"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Sure, it will be my pleasure…"

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house at night)**_

 _Alison was looking to what she bought for Emily and she showed it to Pepe._

 _Alison asked to her furry dog_. – "So what do you thing Pepe, I know that is too soon but life is too short, I don't know what will happen in the future, I just know that no matter what, I will always love her…" ( _She looked to her dog and said_ ) "So Pepe, what do you think she will say?"

 _Her conversation with her dog got interrupted when someone rang the front door's bell. The blonde put her little box behind her pillow and she got downstairs to open the door._

Alison. – "Aria, what are you doing here? It's late…"

 _(Aria was a mess; she started to cry as she sat in the stairs of Alison's house)_

Alison. – "OMG, what happened, what's wrong? Talk with me…"

Aria. – "I can't…"

Alison. – "Of course you can…"

 _Aria cried_. – "No, no I don't know why I came, this is a mistake, I should leave…"

 _Alison took her from the shoulder and stopped her._

Aria cried. – "Ali this is the one thing I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone…"

 _Alison hugger from the shoulders and said_. – "I'm not anyone, I'm me… You can tell me anything…"

 _Aria shook her head and said_. – "No, I can't! Because if I tell you, it makes you part of it and you can't be a part of this…"

Alison. – "What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me…"

 _Aria cried_

Alison. – "Hey, hey, hey… we're best friends, we are like sisters, you're my family, what is you is me; there is nothing that you can ever say to make me let go… I love you Aria… what is it?!"

 _Aria took a deep breath and said out loud as she looked to the blue eyes of her friend_. – "I killed someone…"

 _ ***** Music background: chorus of the son forever by the Kills*****_

 _Alison was getting a message from –A when she was hearing those shocking words of Aria._

 _-A message_ : "Ho ho ho… Christmas is coming and the true nature of your beloveds will be revealed… But the worst thing the truth can do is when you finally tell it, it doesn't send you free but locks you away forever _…"_


	27. Chapter - High Expectations

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 26 – High Expectations**

 _ **(In the Hospital of Rosewood)**_

Nurse. – "Hi, I checked with the doctor, the patient is still on surgery, you will need to wait a little longer…"

Alison. – "Ok, thank you…"

 _Alison got back to the waiting room and hugged the little brunette in order to give her a little of comfort._

Alison. – "Aria, are you sure that you don't want the girls here?"

Aria. – "No Ali, I can't deal with anything right now…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Ok, I will not tell anything until you're ready… but I still don't understand what happen?"

Aria cried. – "Everything happens so fast; I was going to see Erza in his apartment, when I arrived I saw the door open and I just came in…" ( _Tears in Aria's face_ ) "I saw Shanna with a gun and before I knew it, we were struggling and without wanting it, a shot happen as we were struggling… I didn't want to hurt her Ali, I swear, I – I just lost it when I saw Erza on the floor, bleeding …"

 _Alison approached Aria to herself; she kissed her head and said_. – "Aria, for me it seems like it was an accident… beside, are you sure that you killed Shanna? According with the cops the only person in the apartment was Erza, they didn't found any other body… I don't think that the cops will found out that you make the anonymous call to 911 for Erza but if Shanna's body is found…"

 _Aria cried_. – "I know, I know that I will pay for my crime…"

 _Alison said_. – "Look, you need to calm down ok, perhaps you only hurt her badly and you didn't kill her… for now until we don't know anything else, we should wait for the best for Erza and you…"

Aria grabbed Alison's hands and said. – "Thanks Ali for being here…"

Alison. – "It's nothing… "

 _After a while, a doctor approached and informed to the girls that Erza was stable after the intervention_.

Alison. – "You can't not see him until tomorrow, there is no use staying here, there are cops in his door so I don't think that anyone will try something tonight… do you want me to drive you home?"

Aria. – "I don't want go home, if my parents look at me like this, they're going to do a lot of question and right now I can't …"

Alison. – "I understand, so stay at my house tonight…"

Aria. – "Really? I don't want to intrude…"

Alison. – "Come on Ar, you're always welcome…"

 _Aria smiled to her friend and they both go directly to Alison's house_.

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _As promised, Alison didn't say anything else; she prepared something to eat and they had a quiet diner; Aria was really struggling with the thought of being a killer so Alison decided to keep it quiet and don't give more stress to the little one._

 _Once in Alison's room, Alison loaned some pajamas to the little brunette to sleep; Alison went to the bathroom for one second and Aria started to make the bed; as she was doing it, she found the little box of the present for Emily; Alison got back from the bathroom when Aria opened the little box._

 _Aria put a hand on her open mouth and said with big eyes_. – "OMG! Are you proposing to her?!"

 _Alison blushed and took the box from Aria's hands._

 _Alison looked down to the box and murmured_. – "Well, yes… I… I want to…"

Aria asked. – "When are you going to do it?"

Alison. – "I don't know, I want it to be perfect… maybe in Christmas…"

Aria. – "Well if I can help with anything…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Thanks Ar but I have it cover with Blair; she will help me with my surprise… I will just ask you to keep the secret for me… no one know beside you and Blair and I want it to keep it like that…"

Aria. – "Sure…"

Alison. – "Thanks, let's sleep, you need to rest, it has been a rough day for you…"

 _ **(In the cafeteria of the school, few days later)**_

Spencer. – "So, I heard that Erza is better now…"

Aria. – "Yeah, according with the doctors, he might get out of the hospital this week…"

Emily. – "Has the police found out Shanna? I still don't get why Shanna shoot him?"

Alison. – "According with the testimony of Erza, he found Shanna in his apartment looking for something then they struggled and she shoots him…"

Hanna. – "And who called the 911? I mean, I don't think it was her…"

 _Aria gulped and looked down, Alison noticed it._

Alison. – "Well, who called the 911 doesn't matter for now, let's just focus on be careful, we don't know what are planning Cece and her minions so, let's just keep the eyes open …"

 _The girls nodded in agreement. The bell rang and everybody started to move in order to go to their respective courses._

 _Emily took Alison from the arm and said to her_. – "So, I was thinking that we could do something this afternoon…"

Alison. – "Sorry Em, I can't… I will go to the hospital with Aria…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Again?! Why she only asks you to do it?!"

 _Alison kissed her and said_. – "Look Em, she's really fragile right now, all this thing of Erza is difficult for her, let's just give her time and she will open to everybody…"

 _Emily murmured_. – "I just don't like how secretly have you been these days, I feel like you're hiding something from me…"

 _Alison looked to other direction because it wasn't a lie what Emily said, but she promised to the other brunette to don't tell anything and beside she was also hiding the surprise that she was preparing for Emily so she decided to not reply to the brunette; the blonde only kissed her again and they got in separate ways for their courses._

 _After school, Emily went directly to her job at the brew._

 _ **(In the brew)**_

 _Since the arrival of Talia, she and Emily have became close very fast; Emily was doing more time in the brew now that Erza was in the hospital and because her blonde wasn't very available to see her._

 _Talia was a beautiful woman and Emily felt a natural attraction for her, she didn't see the harm in their innocent daily flirting…_

Talia. – "Hello beautiful, what is with that face?"

Emily chucked. – "Hi Talia, it just that once again, my girlfriend canceled me because she's looking for a friend…"

Talia. – "Well that girlfriend of you must be blind to neglect a beautiful girlfriend like you…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "Thanks, do you really think that I'm that beautiful?"

Talia. – "Of course… if you have no plans, there is a new course of tango that I want to try, would you go out with me to check it?"

Emily. – "I don't know…"

 _Talia took a post-it and write her address on it, she put it in Emily's hand when she said._ – "Well, think about it and if you decide to come with me let me know ok…"

Emily chucked. – "OK…"

 _The afternoon was passing very fast; Emily was cleaning the tables when she received a sms from Hanna._

 _Hanna sms. – "_ Hey Em, there is a party at Lucas, I don't want to go alone, what you say?! Are you in for a party with your 2nd favorite blonde?"

 _Emily typed her back_. – "I don't know…"

 _Hanna typed with a emoji of the puss in boots of Shrek which showed the cat big eyes and she added the text._ – "Please…"

 _Emily couldn't say no to those adorable eyes of the emoji so she decided to go to the party with Hanna._

 _ **(In Lucas' house at night)**_

 _As soon as both girls arrived to the party, Lucas approached and said._

 _Lucas_. – "Hey girls, it looks that you need a drink, what you said, tequila shots?"

Hanna. – "Oh hell yes!"

 _Emily hesitated for a moment but looking to her friend she accepted to do the shots in the end._

 _After a lot of tequila, Emily went outside the house to take a little of air, she was really drunk when she received a message from –A:_

-A sms. – "Once a liar, always a liar… someone is cheating and if you don't believe me look to this video…"

 _Emily opened the document attached. The video was taking at night from an angle which showed Alison's room from the windows; the video showed Alison hugging Blair very enthusiastic and Alison putting a lot of kisses on Blair's cheek as Blair was showing her something._

 _Emily couldn't avoid it, but looking to that deceptive video, the jealousy possessed her immediately and she went directly to Alison's house._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _For Emily surprise, there was no one in the house but she knew were Alison kept an extra key under the floor mat outside the front door so she get herself in. She went directly to Alison's room and she was thinking to wait for her in the room; she was upset to see that blonde wasn't yet in the house at that hour and when she tried to sit in Alison's bed she tripped and ended in the floor; suddenly her eyes got bigger when she found something under the bed; it was an earring._

 _Emily mumbled to herself. – "_ This isn't Alison's earring or mine…"

 _She felt herself confused and angry under the thought that Alison could be cheating on her; Emily could feel how her blood was bowling, the jealousy was blinding her and she went out of that house in a hurry with the earring in her pocket._

 _Emily was barely walking on the streets of Rosewood when a car approached; Emily stopped walking when she recognized the voice._

Talia. – "Emily?"

Emily. – "Hey…"

Talia. – "Come in, let me give you a drive…"

 _Emily got in the car and Talia saw that she was very upset._

Talia. – "Honey, are you ok? Can I do something for you?"

Emily. – "Would you have some drinks with me, I really need a drink right now…"

Talia. – "I don't know honey, it looks that you had already some drinks tonight…"

 _Emily gave her best smile to the other woman and she said as she grabbed Talia's arm_. – "Please…"

 _Talia bit her lip and replied_. – "I have some win in my apartment…"

Emily. – "That sounds perfect…"

 _ **(In Talia's apartment the morning after)**_

 _Emily started to open her eyes and her head was giving her the worst headache of her life until now; she started to look to her surroundings but she didn't recognize the place._

 _Emily mumbled as she was rolling her eyes all over the place. – "Where I'm…"_

 _Suddenly she sat in the bed when she saw herself naked beside a naked Talia._

 _Emily was shocked by what her eyes were seeing; she couldn't believe what was happening, what she did under the effects of alcohol; she was so ashamed of her actions and she didn't want to talk about it with the other woman so she did her best to get out of the bed, get dressed and out of the apartment without awaking Talia._

 _Once out of the apartment, she went directly to Hanna's house, she needed her friends more than ever._

 _ **(In Hanna's house)**_

 _Emily knocked the door and for her surprise Hanna wasn't alone, Aria opened the door._

 _Aria. – "_ Em, are you ok? You look awful…"

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and said_. – "Ahh… yeahh… it's just that we drank too much last night…"

 _Hanna appeared behind Aria and said._ – "Tell me about it, if it wasn't for this little one who knows what crazy thing I could have done… thanks Ar to pick me up… by the way you leave me alone Em in the party without saying a word!"

 _Emily huffed and put her hands in her pockets when she said_. – "Sorry I just…. Can I come in; I need to talk with you…" ( _She looked to the little brunette and said to her_ ) "Ar, I need to talk with Hanna alone could you…"

Aria. – "Oh, sure, I was leaving any way…"

 _Aria took her coat and she was saying her goodbyes to Hanna first and then she approached to Emily, they hugged each other and when they do it; Emily dropped the earring to the floor when she took her hand off her pocket; Aria looked to the earring and she took it from the floor when she said._

 _Aria exclaimed_. – "My earring!"

 _Emily surprised_. – "What?! Is it yours?!"

Aria. – "Yeah, where did you found it?"

 _Emily gulped_. – "In Alison's room…"

Aria. – "Oh, maybe I dropped it in when I passed the night there…" ( _She looked to Emily and saw a lot of concern in Emily's face_ ) "Em, are you ok?"

Hanna teased. – "Knowing you Em, I'm sure that your mind was going mad not knowing who was the owner of that earring…"

 _Emily gulped._ – "How do you know…"

 _Hanna teased_. – "Come on Em, you're the jealous and over protective type… not for nothing you're the 'killer'…"

 _Emily looked down and a tear appeared in her eye as she thought on the nickname that Alison gave her. Aria kissed Emily's cheek and hugged her again when she saw how down Emily was…_

Aria. – "There is normal to be jealous Em, you don't have to be ashamed for it, but you should know that Alison would never betray you…"

 _Emily murmured_. – "Yeah… well I-I-… I should be going…."

Hanna. – "Don't you have something to tell me?"

Emily. – "It can wait… right now I need to go home and take a shower…"

 _Emily left first and both girls were a little confused with Emily attitude._

 _Once in her house, Emily took a long shower, she felt so dirty and ashamed that she cried under the shower._

 _After her encounter with Emily, Aria felt the need to talk about it with Alison. So she gave her a call._

 _Alison on the phone. –_ "Did she think that I'm cheating on her?!"

Aria. – "She definitely got jealous with the misunderstanding of the earring… you have been very secretive these days…"

Alison. – "Well, yes! And who is part responsible for that?!"

 _Aria gulped_

Alison sighed. – "Sorry, it's not your fault… It's just very frustrated to know that she doesn't trust me…"

Aria. – "I think that she felt insecure with everything that is happening right now, college, California, -A, … perhaps you should give her your surprise before Christmas…"

Alison smiled. – "You're right Ar, that is a wonderful idea, just last night I finished the last details with Blair's help… mmm but I will need some support with something, could you…"

 _She didn't end her sentence when the other one said on the phone_.

Aria. – "I'm all in! Whatever you need…"

Alison. – "Ok …."

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _After a long shower, Emily fell sleep in her bed. It was already 8pm when her eyes opened again, when she opened her eyes, her eyes got bigger when she saw two blue eyes fixed on her…_

 _Emily gulped and said with a shaky voice. –_ "Ali what…"

 _Alison was lying on bed beside Emily, she cupped Emily's cheek with her hands and kissed her in the lips, and she smiled to her girlfriend and said._

 _Alison.- "_ You're adorable when you sleep…"

 _Emily showed concern in her face when she felt the guilt overwhelming her, she grabbed Alison's hands and kissed them then Emily took Alison in her arms and hugged her tight; she was with watery-eyes as she was only able to murmur Alison's name as a mantra._

Emily. – "Ali, Ali, …"

 _Alison hugged her back and after some minutes she broke the hug and she pick Emily's lips before she said with a smile._

Alison. – "I would love to stay on bed with you but we should go now…"

Emily confused. – "Go, where?"

 _Alison stood up out of bed and she extended her arm to the brunette and said with a smile_. – "You know, Santa's little helpers decided that you deserve to have a present earlier this Christmas…"

 _Emily gulped and looked down_. – "I don't…"

Alison. – "Come on Em, don't break the magic, I have been killing my ass in order to prepare this surprise for you… well Blair and Aria helped me also…"

 _Emily gulped._ – "Oh… have you being working with Blair on something?"

 _Alison thought that Emily was jealous and she kissed the brunette in the lips, she expressed so much love in that kiss that any doubts disappeared from Emily's mind._

Alison. – "Em, I love you… only you… Blair is my friend and yes she has being a real helper with this surprise but that is not the important here… come on Em… I put all my heart on it; let me show you your surprise…"

 _Emily nodded and just followed her girlfriend. Alison blinded Emily's eyes and just when they arrived to their destination, she took off the cover on the brunette eyes._

 _ **(In the kissing's rock)**_

Emily.- "What is this?"

 _Emily looked with admiration all the place, all was illuminated with Christmas lights that were all over the place, beside the kissing rock there was a table for two, and behind the table; there was a scale model of the Eiffel tower, the scale model of the Eiffel tower was big and from the top of it, there it was a video projector that showed projected image of Paris over the trees._

Alison. – "Well, tonight it will be a combination of what is important to us… so I decided to bring Paris to us…"

 _Alison applauded and French music started to sound; she approached to the table and slipped one chair in order to offer to Emily a seat. Emily blushed and she sat and Alison put a napkin in Emily's lap. They diner first and the menu was exquisite._

Emily. – "It was delicious, did you prepare all this food all by yourself?"

Alison. – "Well, in the food area, our little brunette Aria helped me a lot; I used more Blair's help for the décor…"

 _After eating, Alison grabbed Emily's arm and she brought her over a dance floor that she had prepared for them… the floor was white but from the moment they put a foot in it, it changed as well as the projected image, all changed to the image of a palace, there was even holograms of people dancing… suddenly Emily felt herself as she was in a ball of a castle. In the background the music that started to play was Cinderella waltz when Alison asked to Emily._

 _Alison_. – "Can I have this dance?"

 _Emily blushed and started to dance with Alison, the moment was so magical that Emily didn't want it to stop; they continued dancing for a while and as the brunette saw the blue eyes of her girlfriend which reflected so much love, the tears started to follow from her face._

 _Emily_. – "You're my charming princess…"

Alison. – "And you're mine…"

 _They were dancing when some fireworks started to appear on the sky. Emily looked up and she was amazing by all the effort that Alison had put on her._

 _Emily_. – "Oh my God Ali, this is too much…"

 _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and they sat in the kissing rock to watch the fireworks._

 _Emily was looking up to the sky and she said._ – "This night is perfect…"

Alison chucked and put a soft kiss in Emily's shoulder when she said. – "There is one thing that it would make it even better…"

 _The blonde put her hand in her pocket and grabbed the ring box in it. She waited until the end of the fireworks to stand up; Alison took a deep breath and she stood in front of the brunette who was sitting in the kissing rock._

 _ ***** Music background: Video games by Lana del Rey*****_

Alison. – "I'm sorry for the pain that I cost you, I know I can't take it back but I want to try to make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

 _Alison motioned with just one hand that she hadn't finished._

Alison. – "Please Em, let me finish… ( _She sighed_ ) love is life itself and thank to you I'm one of those people lucky enough to have experienced it… ( _She smiled under the thought of all their memories_ ) from the moment you walked into my life everything changed… I was darkness but with your kindness, your generosity, your intelligence and your values; you brought me into the light, you let me know that I deserved it, you were and you are that light and I'm doing my best to deserve it… I became the very best version of myself and that have never been possible without our love, our love gives my life a meaning, it gives me propose and joy…" ( _Alison knelt at Emily's feet with one knee and she continued her speech_ ) "Emily, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky to fall in love with my best friend but I did… the way you make me feel, is the best part of my life, you're my home and I just want the chance to be yours forever…."

 _Alison got out the box of her pocket and opened it in front of Emily, Emily's eyes got bigger when she saw the diamond ring in that little box._

Alison. – "Emily Catherine Fields, I want to expend the rest of my life with you, I need to be with you, we have to be together… mermaid, will you marry me?

 _Emily stood there speechless and only the tears fell from her brown eyes…_


	28. Chapter - Jealousy is a bitch

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **I want to personally thank to: Leapyearbaby29, alwaysdream1, PllFan1998 and minercraftgraces for the reviews, it's very motivated to update sooner thank to you guys ^^**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This is an Emison story but like I told you before, the arc of these chapters is a hard moment on the story for the couple but I do believe that love conquer all ^^**

 **Chapter 27 – Jealousy is a bitch**

 _ **(In the kissing rock)**_

Alison. – "I was thinking to do it in Christmas but life is scary and short and I can't carry this ring anymore…" ( _Little smiles_ ) "I think that something good should happen between all the chaos's on our lives…"

 _Those blue eyes looked to Emily and Alison felt a little of fear when she noticed the absence of response from her girlfriend._

 _Alison was still on knee and she gulped hard went she said_. – "Em…. mermaid… you can speak now…"

 _(Complete silence from Emily)_

 _Alison gulped._ – "Really Em, can you say something now? Please?"

 _Emily looked down and crossed her arms when she said_. – "I- I – I don't know what to say…"

 _Alison felt a little crack on her heart; that reply wasn't definitely what she was waiting to hear._

 _Alison gulped; her blue eyes became watery-eyes when she asked with a shaky voice._ – "So is that a no?"

 _Emily's lips shook and she continued avoiding seeing the other girl in the eyes._

 _Emily sighed_. – "I- I- I… I don't think that I'm ready for marriage..."

Alison. – "I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow; we could have a long engagement…"

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and she signed again_. – "Ali, I- I- I just…"

 _Alison stood up, closed the box and put it in her pocket again; she turned around and gave the back to Emily as she used her hands to clear the tears of her face._

Emily. – "I-I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Just forget it… it's late we should go home…"

 _ **(In Hanna's house next day)**_

Hanna. – "She proposed! And you said NO!"

 _Emily looked down and murmured._ – "I didn't say no…"

Spencer. – "Yeah, but you didn't say yes neither…"

Aria. – "Em, I know that we are too young, you might don't feel ready for that but you should talk with her…"

 _Emily started to play with her hair, she was still hiding her night with Talia to her friends and she couldn't explain it now._

Emily gulped. – "I don't know what to say to her without hurting her…"

Spencer. – "Well, no talking with her about it is worse; you need to talk about it…"

Emily sighed. – "Yeah, I know…"

 _Aria looked to her watch and said._ – "It's almost 2pm, don't you have work Em, I was going to pick my brother so I can give you a ride if you want…"

 _Emily gulped, she was still not able to look to Talia and confront her._

 _Emily_. – "I'm not going to work today, I don't feel fine…"

 _Emily stood up and left to her house._

 _ **(In the brew)**_

Talia. – "Hi, what I can offer to you?"

Alison. – "Two mocas please…"

 _The blonde was turning her head all over the place like she was looking for something; Talia noticed it._

Talia. – "Are you looking for something?"

Alison. – "Ah, yeah… Is Emily not working today?"

Talia. – "She didn't come today; I guess she doesn't feel well…"

Alison. – "Oh, I see…"

 _Talia looked to the girl and asked_. – "Are you her girlfriend?"

 _Alison looked to the woman in the eyes and the old woman blushed when those blue eyes were fixed on her._

Alison. – "Yes, I'm Alison, Emily's girlfriend… and you're?"

Talia. – "I'm Talia, I have been working here for a while, I guess you know me by now, I have also heard a lot about you…"

Alison smirked. – "Well sorry but Emily had never talked about you… so no; I don't know who you are…"

 _Talia felt a little down by her ego with the words of the astonished blonde who was in front of her; she was going to reply back but another woman arrived to the scene._

Mary. – "Ali!"

 _Alison turned and she hugged the other woman with a huge smile in her face_

 _Alison smiled_. – "Thank you for coming, I really needed someone to talk…"

 _Mary looked to her child with warm eyes and she was caressing Alison's hair when she said with a smile._ – "I'm happy that you called me…"

 _Both sat in the sofa and started to talk as they were drinking their coffees. Alison told everything to Mary about her proposal and without noticed it Talia was hearing their conversation._

 _Alison sighed._ – "So that's it… are you also don't say anything like Emily?"

 _Mary chucked and put her cup in the table_. – "I must say that I'm impressed of how bold you're… you're nothing like me or your Dad at that age…"

Alison. – "Can I ask what happen between you and my Dad? We have never talked about it…"

 _Mary signed and grabbed Alison's hand on hers when she answered._ – "When I had your age, I was nothing like you, I was shy, scary of the world… we doesn't choose with who we fall in love… sadly for me, I fall in love of the boyfriend of my twin sister, your Dad, he was so a gentleman at young age… we started being polite strangers with each other, short talks, every time that he came to the house and brought something to Jessica, he also brought something to me as well… he was the 1st person who saw the real me…"

Alison chucked. – "Yeah, I know the feeling…"

Mary chucked. – "Well, time flighted and from polite strangers, we became friends and before we knew it we fell in love… we fell for each other and even if I was scared of what could be the consequences of it; I never felt more alive in my life…"

Alison. – "So my Dad loved you back? Why he married Jessica anyway?"

Mary sighed. – "The night that your father was going to break with her, Jessica announced to the family that she was pregnant… I couldn't deal with that so I left… I thought that the best thing to do was leaving…"

Alison. – "I didn't know that they had a child so younger... what happen with him?"

Mary. – "What happen is that Jessica played us, she invented to be pregnant in order to marry your father… it was all a lie, when we found out it was too late, they were already married…"

Alison. – "So how did I happen?"

Mary. – "I got emotionally fragile at the time that your grandfather, my Dad died; you're grandma thought that the best for me was to be at Radley for a season, so she put me in that hell place… I wasn't getting better, it was awful… I wanted to die… but your Dad never gave up on me… he visited me all the days, all the weekends, I fell all over again for him and I felt how he did it too… at that time, he founded out that Jason wasn't his child and we thought that it was a sign for us to be together… he started to look for a lawyer for the divorce and between time, I got out from Radly, I were discharged under the condition to follow a strict drug treatment, but I didn't respect it…"

Alison. – "Why?"

Mary. – "Because I founded out that I was expecting you… I couldn't risk your health with those drugs so I decided to don't take them…" ( _A huge smile came to her face_ ) "We were so happy when we found out that you were in my belly… I was so happy…"

 _Alison looked down to her cup and with a little of hesitation she asked_. – "If you were so happy, why did you leave me?"

 _Mary gulped and her face showed guilt_. – "Without the treatment and the drugs on my system, I suffered a breakdown; I started to suffer paranoia when you were born…" ( _A tear appeared in her eyes_ ) "I was so afraid to hurt you that I convinced myself that the best I could do was leaving you with your Dad…"

Alison. – "So you left without looking back…"

Mary. – "I'm so ashamed by my cowardly actions, I'm so sorry and I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know that I don't deserve it… I can't change the past but I hope I can do something to change our present and future…" ( _She put a hand in Alison chin and made the other girl to see her in the eyes_ ) "I love you, I always did and I will always love you… From now on you can be sure that I will show up and never leave you again…"

Alison smiled. – "You know; everybody's got that picture in their mind; the one of, you know, how their life's supposed to be… Just make me wonder how that picture is for me now, with you in it, with my Dad, Jason and with Emily, college, where I have to go, what I should do…"

Mary. – "Well you should think about the picture about how do you look in it? It's not about who you're standing next to or what is in the background on that picture… it's: are you smiling? Are you happy? Are you good with the choices that you've made? Because if you're; it doesn't matter where are you standing or with who you're standing next to in that picture, it will be a good picture… but you don't need to worry, you're way ahead of the game Ali…"

Alison. – "Well, it didn't feel like that…"

Mary. – "But you are! I have watched you taking your pain and your chaos and turning it into something beautiful… you've changed people lives, mine included, you have saved people lives! You made peace with your past; you opened yourself up to the woman you love, and you have bounced with style when things didn't go your way… You've been brave and honest… and you're so beautiful my child, which makes the pictures look even better…"

 _(Both launched little laughs)_

Mary. – "I'm very proud of how you turned out, so no matter who you become, Emily or any other girl, gonna be lucky to have you…"

Alison chucked. – "Thanks mom…"

 _Mary cried of happiness because this was the first time that Alison had called her 'mom', they hugged and they decided to do a little of shopping after finish their coffees._

 _ **(In Emily house at 7pm)**_

 _Emily was in her house when someone knocked the door, she opened and her eyes got bigger when she saw who was there…_

Talia. – "Hi Emily…"

Emily. – "Ta- Talia what are you doing here?"

Talia. – "Can I come in?"

 _Emily hesitated but she left the other woman in. They sat in the extremes of the sofa of the living room, keeping a notable distance between them; in silence for a moment._

 _Emily murmured._ – "Can I offer you something to drink?"

Talia. – "One glass of water will be nice…"

 _Emily stood up and gave the water to the other woman; Talia drank a little and she was contemplating the glass which had the mark of her lips on it when Emily started to talk._

 _Emily_. – "What are you doing here?"

Talia. – "We need to talk…"

Emily. – "I don't…"

Talia. – "I met today your girlfriend Alison, you're right; she's a complete natural beauty…"

 _Emily exalted_. – "What?! How?! Did you tell her about…"

Talia. – "I heard that she proposed to you… did you say no because of what happen between us?"

 _Emily looked down and cried_. – "She put all her heart all out there and I messed it up…"

Talia. – "Why?"

 _Emily said with tears in her eyes_. – "Because I have zero confidence, I'm auto destructive…"

Talia. – "Maybe you messed it up because you don't love her…"

 _Emily affirmed_. – "I love her!"

 _Talia looked her in the eyes and said_. – "Really? Look deep in your soul… do you love her?"

Emily said again without hesitation. – "I LOVE HER!"

 _Talia chucked and turned her look to the glass which was on her hands_. – "So what are you doing here… go look for your girl! Go for her!"

Emily cried. – "I can't, I sleep with you… I cheated on her…"

Talia. – "We didn't have sex…"

 _Emily surprised_. – "What?! But when I wake up, you and I… we were naked in your bed…"

Talia chucked. – "Ah… after two bottles of wine; we started to make out, yes we got naked very fast but before anything happened you stopped, you cried a lot and then you fell sleep…"

 _Emily didn't remember anything of that night but she couldn't avoid the relief hearing those words._

 _Emily_. – "So we didn't have sex?!"

Talia. – "No…"

 _Emily was so happy and Talia noticed it, she stood up and left the glass on the table._

Talia. – "I just wanted to clarify this with you… I hope that we can continue working together… I will not say anything of what happen if you're afraid of it…"

 _Talia was leaving but before doing it, she said_. – "See you tomorrow at work?"

 _Emily smiled and said_. – "Yes and thank you for coming and tell me this…"

 _Talia nodded and left. As soon as she left, Emily sent a sms to her friend Hanna asking her to come to her place._

 _ **(In Emily's room)**_

 _Hanna. – "_ So what I'm doing here?" ( _She looked to the brunette who was trying to choose what outfit to put on_ ) "Do you want my advice on clothes?"

Emily. – "Yes, but I also called you because I need your help to fix my mess with Ali…"

Hanna. – "Are you going to say yes? What changed your mind so fast?"

 _Emily sighed and sat in her bed, she motion her hands in order to ask her friend to sit beside her._

 _Emily signed_. – "I need to tell you something…"

 _Hanna_. – "Ok…"

 _Emily started to talk from the beginning of the events and she was being as detailed as possible. At the same time that Emily was talking with Hanna; Alison was arriving to Emily's house, after passing all the day with her mom, the blonde decided to talk with Emily as her mom suggested. The blonde founded out the front door opened and went all in the house, she started to approached to Emily's room in silence, she wanted to surprise her girlfriend but in the end she was the one who ended surprised by what she heard._

Hanna. – "You cheated Ali with Talia?!"

 _Alison felt her blood bowling when she heard the sentence of Hanna so she stood up in the frame door of Emily's room; both girls looked in shock when they noticed the presence of Alison._

 _Alison yelled_. – "You did what?!"

Hanna gulped. – "Ali…"

 _Alison shoot Hanna down and glanced at hear with a lethal look_. – "You, out now!"

 _Hanna gulped and nodded with fear when she said_. – "Yes ma'am…"

 _The blonde was leaving and murmured to Emily_. – "Good luck…"

 _Hanna left and the two girls stayed in silence for some minutes, Alison was really mad, squint eyes, a wide stance and throbbing veins in her front-head that showed her anger; Emily froze of fear and her hands were shaking because she didn't know what to do now._

 _Alison_. – "Speak out Emily! Explain me what I just heard! I recommend you to choose wisely your words…"

 _Emily gulped and she explained to her girlfriend all that happen that day. Alison didn't move a millimeter but as far as the brunette continued talking, Alison posture changed from an intimidated pose to a broken posture… tears appeared in her face in silence._

 _Emily._ – "Ali, I messed up, I know… she didn't mean anything to me… if I could take it back oh God, I would in a second…"

 _Alison with tears on her face and her arms crossed, she said with a broken voice_. – "You cheated on me…"

Emily. – "No, no I thought that I sleep with her but nothing happen, we didn't have sex!"

 _Alison looked her in the eyes and yelled_. – "You make out with her and got naked in her bed!"

 _The blonde huffed and turned out in order to leave, Emily panicked and she immediately followed her downstairs; Emily put herself in front of the front door in order to be an obstacle for the blonde and avoid to leave her go. Alison rolled her eyes and went in direction of the living room; she couldn't avoid it but her look got fixed in the glass of water that was in the table with the mark of the lipstick of the other woman, she took the glass and smashed it on the floor._

 _Emily._ – "Ali, look, I need you to listen to me ok… I understand that you're mad and I'm sorry for springing it on you like this but I meant what I said before, we didn't have sex, we only make out and it didn't mean anything to me…"

 _Alison glanced to her and yelled_. – "A kiss always means something!"

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and panicked, she said with a shaky voice_. – "Ok, maybe you're right but it wasn't a romantic moment and you would know that if you…"

Alison yelled. – "If what Emily! If I was there?! Because let me sweetly pointed out to you that at that moment that you was there making out with that old ugly woman! I was as a stupid putting Christmas lights on our spot, preparing the surprise that I made for you… so no Emily! I couldn't be there to check out on you kissing another woman!"

Emily sighed. – "Is it impossible for you to forgive me? … I forgive you…"

Alison. – "You forgive me?! For what?!"

Emily. – "For all that happen in the past…"

 _Alison huffed and tears started to follow from those blue eyes when she said_. – "You know what! Because of that I loved you even more…" ( _More tears in her face_ ) "You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again… I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining ship!"

 _Emily said with tears in her face_. – "No, no, no… I'm not, I'm not, I'm not… I just need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you!"

 _Alison huffed and started to walk in direction of the door; Emily signed and ran a hand through her hair when she said._

 _Emily sighed_. - "Ah… a part of me feels like ever since that we got back together, you've just been waiting for a moment like this to push me away and run away…"

 _Alison stopped her walk and turned in order to look Emily in the eyes._

 _Alison._ – "Oh great! You kissed this woman Talia and I'm the one pushing you away!"

 _ ***** Music Background: Stay by Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko*****_

 _Emily looked to those blue broken eyes of the blonde and she could felt the pain that the other girl was feeling._

 _Emily cried with tears in her face_. – "I love you Ali… I don't know what else to say…"

 _Alison yelled with tears in her face._ – "What about you to show it! I'm not pushing you away Emily! I'm holding on for dear life…" ( _She approached to Emily enough to balance her hands on Emily's chest once and over again as she tried to calm herself down_ ) "For lord of God Emily! I came back for you! I risked my live for you! I proposed to you! "

 _Emily grabbed her from the wrist and said with tears._ – "I'm sorry, It was wrong, I just slipped…"

 _Alison looked her in the eyes and said_. – "Yeah, I guess that it just slipped your mind that you have a girlfriend! How could you do that?!"

Emily. – "Look I'm sorry please forgive me!"

 _Alison liberated herself from Emily and turned in direction of the door, Emily tried to stop her but Alison didn't let her to grab her arm._

 _Alison_. – "Don't!" ( _She looked at her in the eyes and said_ ) "You know what is even worse than you making out with her? it's that you wasn't planning to tell me, isn't it Emily?"

 _Emily gulped and looked down._

Alison. – "You want from me to be honest, to always talk with the truth but you can't do it! You continue lying to me!"

Emily. – "Please Ali, don't leave, I know that I made a mistake but I want to make things right!"

Alison. – "How?! I can't stop picturing you with her! It just changed everything! God Emily… you were everything to me…"

 _Emily panicked when she heard the past tense of the last sentence of the blonde._

 _Emily cried_. – "And you're everything to me! You have to forgive me!"

Alison glanced. – "I 'have'?! No Emily I don't HAVE to do anything! You're a liar and a cheater and whatever you realise it or not; your lies are hurting me…"

Emily yelled. – "So what now?! Are you just going to run away!"

Alison. – "I can't see you right now Emily…"

 _Emily sighed and pointing out the door when she said._ – "Fine! Leave!"

Alison. – "Finally! Something that you said makes sense! Bye Emily!"

 _She left and slapped the door, as soon as Emily heard the sound of the door she understand that she shouldn't have said what she said at the end and she grabbed her face with her hands as she cried._

 _ **(In Talia's apartment, around 11pm)**_

 _(Knock knock)_

 _The old woman opened the door and her eyes got bigger when she saw who was there standing in her door._

Talia gulped. – "What are you doing here?"

 _Alison glanced at her with a lethal look_. – "Being angry at you for one…"

 **Be prepare because the next chapters will be full of drama ^^**


	29. Chapter - Betrayal

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This chapter is directly linked to last chapter because the line time will starts after the scene of Hanna's house (middle of last chapter) when the girls talk and Aria left to pick up his brother Mike; everything happen the same day that last chapter; the scene of Talia's apartment will be almost at the end of the chapter**

 **Note 3: Like it was told in chapter 25 'Let me be your Hero', Aria believed that she killed Shanna**

 **Note 4: Like in the series… Mike has a thing with Mona; Spencer had a little addiction with pills in the past**

 **Note 5: During the talk of Alison & Blair, they will talk about one of the events that happen in chapter 16 'To Die For'**

 **Chapter 28 – Betrayal**

 _ **(In Hanna's house)**_

 _Emily was the 1_ _st_ _one to leave and then Aria follows. Only Hanna and Spencer stood together for a while._

Hanna. – "Emily is acting strange…"

Spencer. – "Yeah…"

 _Hanna looked to the other girl and crossed her arms when she said._ – "And what is it with you?"

Spencer. – "Me?!"

Hanna. – "Don't play dumb with me! I may be blonde but not that kind of blonde! You look like shit! Are you on drugs again?!"

 _Spencer gulped._ – "I-I-I don't know…"

Hanna. – "How you cannot know?!"

Spencer. – "Because I swear that I haven't taken any pills or anything but I feel like before, like when I was taking them…"

Hanna. – "Do you think that '-A' is drugging you?!"

Spencer. – "That's a possibility…"

Hanna. – "How?!"

Spencer. – "I just told you I don't know ok! But I think that I know how to figure it out…"

Hanna. – "How?"

Spencer. – "I put some video cameras in my house so if anyone went in; they will appear on tape… I hadn't had the time to check all the videos yet but I hope I will found something…"

Hanna. – "Ok then, I will help you… we will check those tapes until we found who's the fucker messing with your head…"

Spencer smiled. – "Thanks…"

 _The two girls went to Spencer's house to look for the videos._

 _ **(In the soccer field of Rosewood school)**_

 _Aria went to pick up his little brother after his soccer practice; she parked in front of the soccer field and she noticed someone hidden and spying into his little brother. She approached and she shook this person from the shoulders._

Aria. – "What the hell are you doing here?! I'm calling the cops!"

Mona. – "Calm down little Aria! I'm here to protect Mike! He's in danger and that's all on you!"

Aria. – "What are you talking about?!"

Mona. – "You killed Shanna! And that pissed off dangerous people!"

Aria gulped. – "So -A is planning to take revenge on me with my brother?!"

Mona. – "Is not –A, it's Jenna!"

Aria. – "She's blind!"

Mona smirked. – "She's pretending to be blind but believe me she's not! She is more dangerous of what you might think and Shanna was someone very special to her… Jenna wants revenge!"

Aria. – "So what I can do?"

Mona. – "We can't escort him forever so I think that our best option is to ask –A's help to stop Jenna…"

Aria. – "Are you fucking serious?! You want me to ask –A for help?!"

Mona. – "It may be shocking for you but if anyone can stop Jenna to do something is –A!"

 _(The sound of a whistle announced the end of the practice)_

Mona. – "Look the practice is over, I will let you to watch over him now… don't let him alone… I will try to contact –A and propose to him a deal in order to ensure Mike's safety…"

 _Aria looked to the other little brunette and her face showed a little of mistrust_

Mona. – "I know that you have no reasons to believe me but I do care for him and I don't want anything bad happen to him… please just… keep an eye on him ok…"

 _Mona left and Aria stood speechless for a while until she approached to his brother and they both went home._

 _ **(In the Montgomery's house)**_

Aria. – "Mike where are you going?!"

Mike. – "To my room… Jesus, what's wrong with you today?"

 _Aria looked nervous and replied_. – "Nothing… just let me check something first…"

 _The little brunette surpassed his brother on the stairs and she entered to his room first, she started to inspect all over the place and Mike looked at her confused._

Mike. – "What are you looking for?! Get out of my room!"

 _Aria doesn't pay attention of his words and continued looking for any threat. She approached to his gym equipment and as soon as she touched it, it completely broke and some pieces hit her foot, the little brunette lay on the floor with a little of pain as his brother approached._

Mike. – "Aria! Are you ok?!"

Aria. – "Yeah… I guess so…"

 _Mike looked to the floor and he took in his hands some bolts…_

Mike confused. – "That is weird…"

Aria. – "What?!"

Mike. – "The nut and the bolt don't match… I was planning to exercise right now… if I would be under that, it would have smashed my skull…"

 _Aria gulped and the fear appeared in her face as she started to believe in what Mona said to her earlier. Mike went for a little of ice for her foot when she received a call from a private number._

 _(On the phone)_

 _Aria with a shaky voice_. – "Who is it…?"

Cece (-A). – "Hi Ar… a little bird told me that you need my protection…"

Aria gulped. – "It was you who…?"

Cece (-A). – "I can keep on the line that bitchy Jenna but I have a price… are you willing to make a deal?"

Aria. – "How I know that Mike will be safe?"

Cece (-A). – "Well you can have a little of faith on me or take the risk of Jenna hurting your brother…" ( _Mocking smiles)_ "So what is going to be?"

Aria gulped. – "What do you want?"

Cece (-A) smiled. – "It's simple, I want you to keep your mouth shut about Shanna… no matter what happen, you will not say a word…"

Aria. – "Ok… you promise me that Mike will be safe?!"

Cece (-A) smiled. – "You have my word… pinky promise!"

 _She hung up and his brother got back. She was very pale and his brother noticed it._

Mike. – "Aria, are you ok?"

Aria gulped. – "I will be… we will be ok…"

 _Mike looked confused; he didn't understood what she wanted to say with that, so he continued helping her to put the ice in her foot._

 _ **(In Blair's apartment)**_

 _After her discussion with Emily about the cheating, Alison went to talk with Blair about Emily in her apartment._

Alison. – "She cheated on me! Can you believe it!"

Blair. – "Calm down blondie!"

 _Alison yelled_. – "You can't ask me that!" ( _She pointed out her body and said_ ) "How she could cheat having this!"

Blair laughed. – "Oh dear…. Is your ego hurt?!"

Alison huffed. – "Why did she look for something else?! Don't I satisfy her?! I may not have a lot of experience as Emily…" ( _She murmured)_ "She's my first and only…' ( _She increased the volume of her voice for the next sentence_ ) "But I saved my V-card for her! How she could do this to me?!"

Blair. – "Well she was hurt and drunk so…"

 _Alison glanced to her and said_. – "In what side are you?! You're my friend not hers!"

Blair. – "Come on Ali! We do stupid things when we are like that… wasted… or should I remember you that just a few months ago I found YOU here in my door completely drunk and trying to kiss me?!"

 _Alison remembered and she got speechless as she sat in the sofa with a pout._

Blair. – "You shouldn't be so severe with Emily… you could have made the same mistake Ali, the difference here is that I stopped you, I didn't take advantage on you at that state…"

Alison smiled. – "That's because you're a great person…"

Blair smirked. – "Yes I'm… and I'm also super-hot! So you can't blame her either to be jealous of me…" ( _She pointed out her body and said_ ) "Have you looked at me?! You need to be blind to don't be jealous of this gorgeous body!"

 _Alison laughed._ – "OMG! I don't know who is more egocentric, you or me!"

 _Blair sat in the sofa beside Alison and said with a smile_. – "Mmm… that is a tricky question… I do love myself a lot…"

 _Alison laughed, for a moment she could minimize her problems._

 _Blair smiled as she saw Alison more relaxing_. – "Do you feel better?"

Alison. – "A little, thanks for making me laugh…"

Blair. – "Always, that's why friends are… so what are you going to do now?"

Alison. – "Mmm… to be honest I'm not sure…"

Blair. – "We both know that eventually you're going to forgive her…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and smirked_. – "Yeah but not right away… she has to suffer a little…"

Blair smirked. – "You're a sadist!"

 _Alison glanced at her friends and they continued talking and laughing; for a moment_ _Alison started to get lost in her thoughts and Blair noticed it._

Blair. – "What are you thinking?"

Alison. – "Mmm… there is still something that doesn't fit in my head… can you do a little research for me?"

Blair. – "Of course… "

 _Blair took her laptop and they started to look for something._

Blair. – "What are we looking?"

Alison. – "I want to know everything about this woman Talia…"

 _ **(In Spencer's house)**_

 _Spencer and Aria were looking to the videos but until now they have found nothing on them._

 _Hanna received a sms from Emily and she left for a moment, before she left, the blonde asked to Spencer to take a break as she was with Emily, the brunette looked exhausted and she nodded accepting the idea._

 _Spencer made a little of tea for her, once her tea got ready she decided to walk in her backyard and clear her head; as she was walking, she heard some noises coming from the barn, so she approached and enter into the barn; she got shocked when she recognized who was there._

Spencer. – "Melissa!"

Melissa. – "Hi Spence…"

Spencer. – "Wha-What are you doing here?! Where have you been all this time?!"

Melissa. – "Please Spence, don't say anything! I just came to pick up some of my stuffs, I'm leaving the country today; please just let me go without saying a word!"

Spencer. – "And how are you going to do that if every cop is looking for you?! With what money?! Are our parents helping you to scape?!"

Melissa. – "They are just doing what is best for the family…"

Spencer smirked. – "Of course they are helping you! Unbelievable!"

Melissa. – "Please Spence, you need to stay quiet… please act as you didn't see anything…"

Spencer gulped. – "You hurt my friends! Ali almost died because of you! Emily could have died because of you!"

Melissa. – "I'm sorry for what I did to Emily but Alison saw it coming for her! It's karma Spence! You can't trust her! She's evil! She's playing with you and your friends! She's –A!"

Spencer. – "You're insane! Cece is –A"

Melissa smirked. – "Cece and Alison have been working together all this time! You're the smart one, how is that you can't see that!"

 _Spencer shook her head as she didn't want to believe what Melissa was saying._

Melissa. – "All this time Cece and Alison have been very close, Alison is double crossing you! She's going to use you like always and try to make you pay for her sins!"

Spencer. – "I can't believe you…"

Melissa smirked. – "You will see it with your own eyes…"

Spencer sighed. – "I'm out of tea… I'm going to prepare some more and when I'm finished I hope don't see you here!"

 _Spencer started to walk to the door and when she was in the frame of the door she turned and looked to her sister in the eyes._

Spencer. – "It might be wrong… but I still care about you Melissa… you're my sister and I hope you get help and better one day…"

 _Spencer went to her house and decided to don't look back to the barn. She decided to go back to her room and continue to check the videos; as she was seeing one video, she froze as she found something on it._

 _Spencer in shock with the open mouth said_. – "OMG! I can't believe it!"

 _The brunette took her phone and sent a message to Aria, Hanna and Emily_ : "SOS"

As soon as she sent it, Aria and Hanna arrived.

Aria. – "Where are Ali and Em?"

Hanna. – "Don't make me talk about those two; they had a lot of drama to deal with… Emily cheated on her with Talia!"

Aria. – "OMG! I can't believe it! Ali doesn't deserve that…"

Spencer huffed. – "Perhaps she does… that and more…"

 _The other two looked to Spencer with confusion, Spencer explained to Aria what she said to Hanna earlier about the cameras and everything except her recently encounter with her sister. She didn't share with her friends her encounter with Melissa. She showed to the two girls a video, in the video it showed a hoodie blonde into her house and putting something in her thermo's coffee. And as impossible as it could appear; the blonde looked a lot as Alison._

Spencer. – "I believe that Alison has been gabbling us from the beginning and she's messing with us… I do believe that she's the person of this video…"

Aria. – "Do you really believe it was her?"

 _Spencer nodded_

Aria. – "Why would she do something like that?!"

Spencer. – "I don't know! Maybe because she's an awful human being!"

Hanna. – "She might want to have you under drugs because you're the smarter one from us…"

Spencer. – "Yeah, in my 5 sense I'm very positive that I couldn't fall for her act of 'good person'…"

Hanna. – "We should register her home to found more proofs, if she's really putting something in your coffee, the drugs must be in her house…"

 _The girls started to walk towards Alison's house and in their way they found Emily._

 _Aria_. – "What are you doing here?"

Emily. – "I need to apologize to Alison; I can't lose her for something stupid I did…"

Hanna. – "You don't have to feel sorry for that backstabbing duplicitous bitch!"

Emily. – "Don't talk about her like that!"

 _Spencer grabbed Emily from the arm and said_. – "You need to watch something…"

 _All the girls went to Spencer's house._

 _ **(In Talia's apartment, around 11pm)**_

 _(Knock knock)_

 _The old woman opened the door and her eyes got bigger when she saw who was there standing in her door._

 _Talia gulped_. – "What are you doing here?"

 _Alison glanced at her with a lethal look_. – "Being angry at you for one…"

 _The blonde stare to the other woman and without asking she fought her way into the place._

 _Talia_. – "You can't get in just like that!"

 _Alison turned towards her and looked her in the eyes when she asked._ -"Who hired you?!

Talia confused. - "I don't know what you're talking about"

Alison mocked. – "Liar! Who?! It was Cece right?! Or Jessica?!"

 _Talia started to walk again towards the door and she said as she opened it._ – "You don't know what are you saying… please leave! How did you found out where I live?"

 _Alison crossed her arms and smirked._ – "I did my homework on you Talia… you're married and before coming to Rosewood you were in Philly, you and your husband had a restaurant but the business didn't go well and you acquired a big debt with the bank.."

 _Talia looked surprised and she closed the door and approached to the blonde._

Alison smirked. – "You couldn't pay back and you lost everything… you was in bankruptcy but just recently as an act of magic, your bank account passed from 0 to a number of 6 figures… how is that possible? I do believe that Erza is generous with his employees but not like that…"

 _Talia gulped; Alison approached and they ended very close, Talia was taller but she got intimidated by the little blonde in front of her._

 _Alison glanced and smirked_. – "Start talking! Emily never cheated on me isn't it?! All was a setup of Cece or Jessica or both! I want answers and I want them now!"

Talia. – "You will never make me talk!

Alison smirked. - "I believe you..."

 _The blonde pull away and started to type her phone._

Talia. - "What are you doing…? Aren't you going to kick my ass in order to make me talk?!"

Alison smirked. - "I'm not going to put a finger on you lady and make of you a martyr… I'm calling the cops and informed them how an adult took advantage of a drunk minor!"

Talia. – "I didn't touch her!"

Alison. – "And you will never do!"

 _Talia launched herself against Aliso, the blonde couldn't call the cops at the end and Talia was looking for a fight; Alison didn't want to fight._

 _As they both were struggling, Talia whispered in Alison's ear in order to provoke her to fight._

 _Talia. – "_ Emily has an exquisite body; I could feel it when I undressed her…"

 _Alison got really angry and she ended punching Talia on the face and making her nose bleeding; Talia fell into the floor._

 _Alison_. - "Don't you dare to talk about her!"

Talia smirked. - "Ha ha ha… it was easier of what I thought making you lose it… she was right; Emily is your weakness…"

 _Alison looked confused and before she noticed she felt something in her neck. The blonde touched her neck and felt the tranquilizer dart on her… She fades in a second; as she started to lose conscious; she could heard the voice of someone else in the apartment._

 _Cece._ – "Well done Talia, here is one part of the money; you will receive the rest when you do the next part of your job…"

Talia. – "Ok…"

 _Cece approached to Alison and said to the blonde_. – "No so taught now! Are you?!

 _Alison closed her eyes and everything became black._

 _ **(In Alison's room at midnight)**_

Emily. – "We shouldn't doubt about Ali…"

Spencer. – "You're in love of her; you can't have a vote on this! Didn't you see the video! She's working with Cece, she and Cece are –A!"

Emily. – "No, it can't be…"

 _Hanna was looking behind the bed and found something._

Hanna. – "I found something…"

 _It was a bag of pills and sedatives. Spencer took it and throws it to Emily's face._

Spencer. – "What more proofs do you need to open your eyes Emily! She has been playing us from the start!"

 _Emily was still hesitating about what their friends were telling her when she received a call._

 _(Phone ringing)_

Emily. – "Hello…"

 _Talia with a shaky voice_. – "Emily… Emily I need your help!"

 _Emily concerned._ – "Talia, what is wrong?!"

Talia. – "Alison… she… attacked me…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Talia. – "Please come! I think that she wants to kill me! Please Emily! I need you to stop her!"

 _Before Emily could say something the phone call ended. The brunette told to her friends what Talia told her and they went with her to look for Talia; in the way of Talia's apartment, Spencer called to the police in order to catch Alison in the act._

 _ **(In Talia's apartment)**_

 _Talia was shaking Alison in order to weak her up_.

Talia. – "Come on weak up! Weak up!"

 _Alison started to open her eyes and as soon as she started to be more awake, Talia put a gun in Alison's hand and guided Alison's finger to pull the trigger in order to shoot Talia's arm. The sound of the shot made Alison to be awake at 100%._

Alison. – "What the hell?!"

 _The blonde was looking with big eyes her hand with the gun and Talia on the floor, as she was still processing what was happening, the other girls arrived and because they found the door opened, they went into the apartment with the cops. Alison turned her head and looked with shock everybody; she looked with confusion how Emily approached to Talia in order to help her to stand up. Emily turned towards Alison and launched to the blonde a look of disappointment as the brunette grabbed Talia from the waist._

Alison. – "I- I… this is not what it looks like…"

 _Tanner approached to Alison and asked her_. – "Put the gun on the floor Alison! You're under arrest! Put the gun on the floor and your hands on your head! Now!"

 _The blonde obeyed the instructions, she was still processing how she ended in this scenario; Tanner was handcuffing Alison and saying her rights…_

 ** _***Music background: The sound of silence by Disturbed***_**

 _Tanner_. – "Alison DiLaurentis you're under arrest for attacking Talia Sandoval and for being the 1st suspect in the murder of Shanna Fring…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Tanner. – "We found this afternoon Shanna's body and we received an anonymous tip that put you as the main suspect in her dead…"

Alison. – "What?! I didn't kill Shanna!" ( _She looked up to Aria and said to the brunette_ ) "Come on Aria! Tell them that you shoot Shanna by accident; tell them what happen that night that you found Erza bleeding in his apartment…"

 _The little brunette just gulped without saying a word._

Alison. – "Aria! Say something!"

Hanna. – "Really Alison! Blaming Aria for your crimes, that's low even for you!"

 _Alison started to cried and said_. – "I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!" ( _She turned her look to Emily and said to the brunette_ ) "Please Em, tell me that at least you believe me…"

 _Complete silence of Emily and the brunette looked down as she wasn't able to look at Alison into the eyes._

Tanner. – "Come on Alison, move…"

Alison. – "This is a set up! Cece set me up! Come on! How you can't see it!"

Spencer. – "Shut up Ali! No one believes in your lies!"

Alison yelled. – "I didn't kill Shanna and I didn't shoot this bitch Talia! She's working for Cece! She shoots herself!"

 _Emily said as she was comforting Talia_. – "Ali stop lying! What you're saying about Talia doesn't make any sense!"

 _Alison turned her head towards Emily and when she saw her hugging Talia and hearing those words from her, she felt her heart being broken in little pieces._

 _Alison launched an ironic laugh and she said with pain in her voice as she looked to Emily in the eyes._ – "You… You will put the girls and everybody else always before me, isn't it?! No matter what I do, I will always be the villain, right?! You will always prefer to believe and back-up them first!"

 _Emily didn't reply to Alison._

Tanner. – "Come on Alison, we have to go!"

 _The cops took under custody Alison; as they took her, Alison didn't stop to look at Emily with sad eyes... the cops put her in prison immediately._

 _As Alison arrived to her cell, she found a paper under her pillow. She started to read it…_

-A message "I told you that those bitches don't deserve you… time to open your eyes Barbie…"

 _Alison smashed the paper in her hands and she sat in her cell. She cupped her face with her hands and started to cry._

 **Next chapter: CH 29 - Sacrifice**


	30. Chapter - Sacrifice

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **I wish you the best on 2017! Happy new year! Let's hope a lot of Emison for the last 10 episodes that will come on April ^^!**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Like I said before the arc of these chapters is the darkest**

 **Note 3: The scenarios of jail will be like the last episodes of season 5, also the part of the doll house, I will not get into the detail for the girls but let's say that it was as in the series but shortly and without the presence of Mona (their time on the doll house in my story will be very briefly: 3 days only); also the scenario of the last part of this chapter will be very similar to the last scenes of the episode 1 of season 6 'Game on Charles'.**

 **Chapter 29 – Sacrifice**

 _It has been a few days since Alison has been accused for murder and other things._

 _ **(In Jail – visiting room)**_

 _Alison was sitting with a lost look when her parents got in._

Mary. – "Ali!"

 _Alison got back to reality and hugged them as soon as she saw them, the girl was a mess and tears did stop to appear in her face_

 _Alison cried._ – "I didn't do anything… I didn't hurt them, I swear!"

Kenneth. – "Darling, I know, you don't need to say anything… we know that you're innocent and it will be ok, we will get you out of here, I promise…"

 _Alison broke the hug and said_. – "How?! Emily, the police, my friends, the town don't believe me!"

 _Mary grabbed Alison's hands and said._ – "Honey you don't need to worry what the girls or the town might think ok, right now you need to focus only on you…"

 _Alison took a deep breath and said._ – "Yeah, you're right…"

 _Now that Alison was more calmed, they sat and started to talk about all the trial._

Alison. – "Did the police tell you about my blood test? Did they found any trace of the sedative which Cece used to drug me?"

Kenneth. – "Sadly, no darling, the test came negative on that…"

Alison. – "What?! How?!"

Mary. – "Well I do believe Jessica must have some cops in her side doing her dirty work… but don't worry Ali, we will found a way to prove you're innocent… just you need to stay strong ok…"

Alison gulped. – "Ok…" ( _Her voice showed fear for the next sentence)_ "So… are they accused me for Shanna's murder and intent of Talia's murder too?"

Kenneth sighed. – "Spencer Hasting is also accusing you for drugging her against her will… there is a video… everybody is pointing you as the culprit… all that girls who called themselves as your friends…"

Alison gulped. – "Even Emily?"

 _Both parents looked to themselves and they turned to look the blue eyes of their child when they nodded to confirm it. Alison watery-eyes showed more sadness when she confirmed that Emily wasn't in her side_

 _Kenneth_. – "Darling, like your mom told you, don't you worry about Emily or those girls… just focus on you and that you have our complete support…"

 _Kenneth grabbed Alison's hand and that gave a little of comfort to the girl._

 _Mary._ – "You're not alone Ali, you have us and also your friend Blair… she has testified in your favor and brought to the police all the research that she did for you about Talia… let's hope that will help…"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah… she's a real friend… but even if we prove Talia's lie, there is still the murder of Shanna, I don't get why I'm the 1st suspect…?"

Kenneth. – "Well according with the ballistic, the arm that you had in yours hands, it's the same weapon that shot Shanna…"

Alison. – "So what?! Does the police really think that I'm so stupid to murder 2 people with the same gun and left my fingerprints on it… if I'm as they said… a master mind… I wouldn't be so sloppy…"

Kenneth. – "Darling, it's obvious that you're being framed, we just need to prove it… there have been new developments that we can use on our favor…"

Alison. – "Yeah… like what?"

Mary. – "The supposed body of that girl Shanna disappeared from the morgue…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Kenneth. – "Look darling, I'm putting all my best lawyers working on your case, perhaps this lack of the cops loosing Shanna's body we could use it on your favor… even then, please do not say a word without the presence of our lawyers and us ok…"

 _Alison nodded_. – "Ok… I promise…"

 _A cop appeared and informed them that the time was out for visit. Both parents stood up to leave and Alison ran to hug her mom and she hugged her tight… the cop left both women a little more of time, Kenneth waited out site._

 _Alison cried as she hugged Mary_. – "Mommy… I'm scared…"

Mary with watery-eyes said. – "I know, I know…" ( _She put little kisses on Alison's front-head, she cupped Alison's face and she looked at her with warm eyes_ ) "I will get you out of here no matter what… I promise you… my baby…. Just hold on ok…"

 _Alison nodded and they continued hugging for a while._

 _Mary and Kenneth got out of the building and left in separate ways; as Mary arrived to her car, she received a call._

 _(On the phone)_

Mary. – "Do you have her?"

Blair. – "Yeah… I brought her to the motel you told me…"

Mary. – "Good, thank you so much Blair, I apologize to ask you something like this…"

Blair sighed. – "It's ok… I care a lot about Ali… I would do anything for her…"

Mary smiled. – "Thanks for being a good friend and for carrying so much for her…"

Blair. – "So what now?"

Mary. – "You don't need to worry, I'm taking it from her…"

Blair. – "Ok then, I will see if I can found something about the Shanna thing…"

Mary. – "I will appreciate it but please be careful…"

Blair. – "Always… "

 _They hung up and Mary entered in her car and drove towards that motel_.

 ** _(In Jail)_**

 _Alison was in the laundry room in jail doing the work assigned; she has been trying to keep a low profile and don't get in any problem but even in the orange jail uniform, she continued looking beautiful and that brought the attention of some population in jail._

 _Alison was pressing clothes when she noticed that some women entered into the room._

 _Prisoner #1._ – "Well, well, well… what we have here… the new girl… don't you love new flesh… and this in particular is so damn beautiful… isn't girls…"

 _The other women laughed and Alison continued pressing the clothes and she just looked to them from the corner of her eyes in order to see how many they were, 3 counting the leader too. Suddenly, Alison took a deep breath as soon as she heard the lock on the door but she continued acting as the others weren't there; the leader of the group didn't like that Alison was ignoring them, she was the 1_ _st_ _in approach to Alison; as she walked towards the blonde she started to talk._

 _Prisoner #1._ – "Come on blondie, are you not going to say anything?" ( _She put her hand on Alison's shoulder and said_ ) "I'm planning to have a great time with you…"

 _ ***** Music background: Woman by Wolfmother*****_

 _Alison talked with a bitter tone without turning to see the other woman_. – "I would remove your hand of my shoulder if I was you… you really don't want to mess with me… please leave I don't want to fight…"

 _Prisoner #1 mocked and she grabbed Alison's arm in order to approach her and as Alison turned towards this woman, she punched the prisoner with the clothes iron. The woman fell to the ground and as she saw the blood in her head, she got really angry._

 _Prisoner #1 yelled_. – "Take her down!"

 _The other two women approached at the same time, Alison throw the clothes iron in the face of one of them and she avoid the punch of the other and she could be the 1_ _st_ _to punch glanced her chin._

 _Prisoners._ –"You little punk!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Come on bitches, bring it on!"

 _Alison stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, stared to her opponents and the fight continued._

 _ **(In a motel's room)**_

 _Talia started to open her eyes and she started to get more conscious about her actual situation; she was tied with tape to a chair._

 _Mary_. – "Good, you're awake now…"

 _Talia looked up and she noticed the other woman that was in front of her._

 _Talia._ – "You're the woman who was with Alison the other day in the brew…"

Mary. – "I'm her mother…"

 _They looked in the eyes for a moment and then Mary turned and put in front of the other woman a table; on the table she opened a suitcase and started to get out what was inside, a lot of tools: clamps, surgery utensils, a huge bottle of some liquid and a syringe)_

 _Mary_. – "Do you feel like talking yet?!"

Talia mumbled. – "A simple old woman like you would never know how to use any of those things… I don't know what you are playing here but… I-I-I'm not afraid…"

 _Mary nailed the syringe in the bottle of the liquid and start to full the syringe with it as she replied._

 _Mary_. – "You're right… normally I wouldn't threaten a person with death by ammonia injection…" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "It doesn't sound like something that's in a kitchen book, doesn't it?! But you messed with the wrong girl…"

Talia. – "I see, it's amazing what a woman would do for her kids… but your act of mama bear doesn't scare me!"

Mary. – "You got me… I'm just an old crazy mama bear who hunt you…" ( _She nailed the syringe in Talia's neck and she looked her in the eyes when she continued talking)_ "And who has expended the last few days reaching all over the internet over 200 different ways to torture and kill you…"

 _She approached and Talia got scared of the crazy look on Mary._

Mary smirked. - "Afraid yet?!"

Talia gulped.- "I'm not talking…"

Mary smirked. – "I'm only getting started …"

 _ **(In Aunt Carol's house – Property of the DiLaurentis)**_

 _Jessica was sitting close to the fireplace with a cup of wine in her hand when she noticed the presence of someone else in the room; she started to talk without turning back._

 _Jessica_. – "Really, it took you far enough to found me…"

Mary. – "How you can be so cruel with Alison!"

 _Jessica mocked and turned in order to see the woman in the eyes_. – "Put your shit together sis… who's talking about cruelty…" _(She pointing out the unconscious damaged body of Talia who was beside Mary_ ) "I'm a little impress I didn't think you've it on you…"

 _Mary said with anger in her voice_. – "I left her in your care because beside all ours differences I believed you when you told me that you would treat her as your child…"

Jessica. – "I gave Alison the best life that I could…"

Mary. – "How did this happen? I need to know, I need answers…"

Jessica. – "It's not my fault! You gave birth and you left… I did try to like her but the way Kenneth preferred her beside my kids… beside my Charles… its Alison's fault that my baby became a monster!"

Mary. – "Alison is responsible for nothing! Your kid is a psychopath! Yeah, Kenneth shouldn't abounded him in Radly but you shouldn't blame Alison for the actions of Kenneth or mines… really I don't get why you have so much hate in your heart… you've had the perfect life…"

Jessica. – "Really?! A perfect life?! Do you have any idea how was it, to grew up as your shadow!"

Mary. – "What are you saying?"

Jessica. – "All the men in my life had loving you more than me… 1st Dad, you were always her favorite and then Kenneth… when you left I thought that I wouldn't have to live under your shadow anymore but then your damn daughter came and she also took all the love of everybody to herself… even mom loved her more than she ever loved me, even my son Jason preferred her and because of her he's in a coma! You and your daughter… I don't get how you do it to put everybody under yours feet…"

Mary. – "So what! Was really so big your envy and your jealousy over us that you've been tormenting my child all these years! Who do you think you're!"

Jessica. – "I'm more a mother for Alison that you will ever be…"

Mary. – "All these years being a master mind… and you got sloppy contracting this women Talia in order to make my child looks as a killer…"

Jessica smirked. – "I will admit that me and Cece, we hired this woman in order to incriminate Alison…"

 _Jessica approached to Mary and grabbed her from the arm and she unbuttoned Mary's blouse and took the hidden microphone and she put it very close to her lips when she said._

 _Jessica smirked._ – "This will be the last nice thing that I will ever do for Alison… so here I go… Talia lied, Alison never attacked her, Talia lied because we paid her to do it…"

 _Mary confused_. – "Why are you saying now the truth… what are you complotting now?"

 _Jessica smirked and before Mary could see it coming she got out a gun and started pointing out Mary with it._

Jessica smirked. – "You're not seeing the big picture Mary… but believe me when I told you that there is no worse pain that lose the love of those that are close to you… you took everything from me… and the pain that I felt… that pain and even more will be the pain that your daughter will suffer…"

Mary. – "So are you killing me now? If killing me was your target, why wait until now?!"

Jessica. – "Because you can't miss what you never had… you will die and Alison will lose again someone close to her…"

 _Mary was going to shoot but she didn't expect the presence of someone else in the property_

 _Kenneth said as he pointing out Jessica with a gun_. – "Drop it Jessica or I will shoot you!"

Jessica smirked. – "You don't have it in you…"

Kenneth. – "Don't push me to do it…"

Jessica yelled. – "You will always prefer them! Her and Alison are your precious treasures! Well tonight you will lose one!"

 _(Sound of one shot)_

 _ **(Emily's house, next morning)**_

 _Emily heard her alarm sounds and she opened her eyes, she had bags and dark shadows on her eyes; since the day that the police had taking Alison in custody she's being crying all the nights; say that she was a mess it was a short description to describe her right now. It was Saturday so she went downstairs in her pajamas. She was in the kitchen making coffee when her mom approached._

 _Pam._ – "Hi honey, are you not going to run this morning?"

Emily sighed. – "Hi mom, no… I don't have energy to do it…"

Pam concerned. – "Honey, I'm worry about you… look at you…"

Emily sighed. – "I'm sorry…"

 _Pam hugged Emily and said with a soft voice_. – "Honey, you don't need to apologize, I'm just… I don't know how to help you…"

Emily. – "Me neither… I don't know what to do…"

 _Both women where hugging but something on the tv caught the attention of both women, especially Emily's attention._

 _(On TV)_

Reporter. – "Here we're in the crime scene… this is a house of the DiLaurentis's family… we just came to receive the confirmation of the police that was in this house that last night Jessica DiLaurentis, a fugitive from justice died after confessing that she contracted Talia Sandoval in order to incriminate Alison DiLaurentis on a crime… Right now Talia Sandoval is been taken on custody to declare and more details of all this family drama will be revealed on our special coverage of tonight…"

 _Both women were astonished of what they were seeing and hearing._

 _Pam_. – "Can you believe these reporters?! They're taking the news as it was a reality show… its heartless…"

 _Emily murmured with watery-eyes_. – "Talia lied…"

 _ **(In Spencer's room)**_

 _After the news of Jessica death, all the girls met in Spencer's house to talk about the situation._

 _Emily impatience._ – "Where is Aria?!"

Hanna. – "Calm down 'killer'… she said that she was coming…"

Spencer. – "I'm going downstairs for coffee, do you want something?"

 _Both girls shook their heads and Spencer left for a moment._

 _Hanna said as she looked to Emily_. – "This doesn't change everything Em… there's still the drug thing of Spence and Shanna's murder…"

 _Emily said with the arm crossed._ – "She was telling the truth… she didn't do anything to Talia and I'm sure now that she didn't do anything to Spencer or Shanna…"

Hanna. – "So what are you saying?! That's more credible to say that Aria killed Shanna! That little one wouldn't kill even a butterfly! She…"

 _Aria said with a shaky voice as she entered into the room_. – "She killed Shanna… I mean… I-I-I shot Shanna by accident.. I… I… I killed her…"

Spencer who was behind Aria said. – "What are you saying Aria? Did you really kill Shanna? Why are you speaking until now?!"

 _Aria started to cry and she sat in Spencer's bed as she confessed everything from the night of the incident, how she went to look for Alison and the blonde kept her secret, how she made a deal with Cece in order to protect Mike; she said everything and as she confessed the girls were looking at her in shock but Emily's face showed more anger than shock._

 _Aria cried_. – "I'm being feeling like shit since then… I can't continue lying to you guys…" ( _She looked up to Emily and said_ ) "Especially to you Em… I'm sorry…"

 _Emily laughed with irony_. – "You're sorry?!"

 _The girls noticed the anger in Emily's face and they tried to calm her down._

 _Hanna_. – "Em, calm down…"

 _Emily grabbed Aria from the arm with violence as she said_. – "We're going right now to the police and you will say the truth!"

Aria. – "No Em, I can't… I can't put at risk Mike's life…"

 _Emily yelled with an anger voice_. – "But you can put at risk Alison's life, it's that it?!"

Spencer. – "Em, please calm down… we need to get a plan in order to ensure Mike's safety before doing anything…"

Emily. – "NO! Alison is in jail for a murder she didn't commit!"

 _The girls continued discussing for a long time._

 _ **(In Jail, in the visiting room)**_

Hanna. – "This feels strange, we here with our tail between our legs…"

 _Emily said with anger_. – "Don't you think that at least we own her an apology?! She's on a trial for a murder that she didn't commit! She's going down for it!" ( _She huffed_ ) "Aria should be there too, she should come forward!"

Spencer. – "And she will Em, once we can be sure that Mike is in a safety place… please… Erza and Caleb are taking care of Mike; you need to be patient…"

 _Emily was going to reply but her throat got mute when she saw the blonde entering into the room; Emily's eyes got bigger and with tears as she looked to the beaten Alison in front of her; the blonde had a slashed lip, multiple bruises in her arms and her faces._

 _Emily said with a shaky voice_. – "OMG! Who did this to you? What happen?!"

 _Emily tried to approach and caresses Alison's head but the blonde immediately push her away with anger._

 _Alison said with a bitter tone of voice_. – "Don't touch me!"

Emily. – "Ali… I-I-I'm so sorry…"

 _Alison huffed as she sat in the chair_. – "Fuck off with your shitty pity! What do you want!"

 _Emily gulped and she sat beside the other two girls, she continued looking to Alison who was sitting in front of her, just the table was separating them but for the 1_ _st_ _time in a long time, Emily felt herself more separated from Alison that she never felt before._

Spencer gulped. – "Are you ok?"

Alison smirked. – "I'm fine… never better… don't you see it…"

Hanna gulped. – "What's like?"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Alison smirked. – "Do you want me to sugarcoat it or tell you the truth… It's worse of you can ever imagine…"

 _The girls were speechless_

 _Alison huffed_. – "Any way… why are you here?! Are you going to blame me for anything else?!"

Emily. – "No! Off course not!"

 _The brunette tried to grab Alison's hand but Alison pull away before Emily could grab her; Emily just bit her lip and pull away._

 _Spencer_. – "We're here to apologize… Aria told us the truth about Shanna"

Alison. – "Where is she?"

Spencer. – "She will come… just not now…"

 _The girls continued talking and apologizing for a while. Alison heard them with a lost look in her face; she was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Emily's voice._

 _Emily_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison got back to reality and she said._ – "Is that all or there is something else you wanna say?"

Spencer. – "Well basically that's why we came…"

 _Alison stood up and yelled._ – "Guards!"

 _Emily said as she tried to touch Alison's arm_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison pulled away again and she said as she looked at her with anger_. – "I told you don't touch me!"

Alison yelled. – "Guards!"

 _A cop approached_

 _Alison_. – "We're done here… please guide me to my cell…"

Emily cried. – "Ali please…"

 _The blonde started to walk and when she was in the frame of the door, she said without looking the girls in the face._

 _Alison._ – "On court… I don't want to see you there… any one of you…"

 _The blonde left and Emily's tears didn't stop._

 _The next day, Emily attempted to visit Alison alone but when she arrived she found Kenneth._

 _Kenneth_. - "Emily, what are you doing here?!"

Emily gulped. - "Hello Sir, I-I would like to visit Alison…"

Kenneth. - "NO!"

 _Emily looked at him in the eyes_

Kenneth. - "Do you remember what I told you Emily? I said 'take care of my Alison because she's the most precious thing that I have' and what did you do?! You betrayed her!"

Emily. - "I-I-I'm sorry Sir…"

Kenneth. - "Leave! You have no business here! My daughter should be with someone loyal as Blair… that girl really deserve my daughter! She had been working hard and she found some evidence that can get my Alison from jail…"

Emily. – "Really?! Those are wonderful news…"

Kenneth sighed. – "Even if my daughter gets out, I'm forbidding you to see her! She deserves to be with someone loyal!"

 _Emily gulped and looked down, she murmured._ \- "Yeah you're right… she deserves someone loyal… she deserves better… I'm sorry for perturbing you Sir…"

 _Emily cleared her tears, turned and left._

 _That same day that Emily and Kenneth talked, Alison got free because Blair found a video of a service station that showed that Shanna was actually alive, with the video, it was enough evidence to let Alison be in her home until the trial; their parents were happier because Alison's future appeared to improve, without a body, with Jessica & Talia testimony and with the recent video of Shanna's in a gas station, there were more chances to get a good result in favor for Alison._

 _ **(In Spencer's barn at night)**_

Hanna. – "Have any one of you seen her?"

Emily. – "No…"

Aria. – "No… I don't dare to look at her in the eyes… but I'm happy to know that she's in her home again…"

 _Emily huffed and ran a hand through her hair; she was really pissed off with Aria. There was an awkward silence when Spencer arrived._

 _Hanna_. – "Finally Hastings! Why did you send us a sms at this hour? What is the emergency?"

 _Spencer confused_. – "What are you talking about? I was with Toby when I received a sms from Emily asking me to come here…"

Emily. – "What?! I didn't send you anything?!"

 _Before they could notice it, a lot of smoke started to appear in the entire barn and the girls lost conscious immediately._

 _It has been 3 days since the girls have been taken and since then the police has increase the security with Alison, everything was pointing out that was –A who took them and the detective Tanner was trying to use Alison as a bait; Alison's parents weren't very ok with the idea but Alison's asked them to agree._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _A lot of cops and equipment was in the house; everybody was expecting that –A would fall in the trap and make a call in order to track him. What no one knows it's that the boys (Toby, Erza and Caleb) reached Alison and asked her for help in order to get a plan and rescue the girls; the blonde hesitated for one second, why she should help them when they abounded her and betrayed her but the truth it's that knowing Emily in danger was something that she couldn't handle anymore. She decided to make team with them without saying a word to her parents or Blair._

 _Toby approached to Alison and murmured_. – "So are you ok with the plan?"

Alison murmured. – "Yeah… let's get over it…"

 _The plan went as planned, Alison received a call and the police assumed that was from –A. Tanner locked Alison in one room of the house but she sneaked out and went outside to the car where Erza and Caleb were waiting for her_.

 _ **(In Erza's car)**_

Alison. – "It worked; they believed that it was –A; who made the call…"

Erza. – "Good, Toby sent me a sms, saying that we're on the clear… Are you sure that Cece received the message about the rock and all…"

Alison. – "Believe me, she's going to be in the kissing rock, she will not lose her chance to get her hands on me…"

Caleb. – "Ali, listen… we're gonna be tracking you every step of the way… please put those shoes, they have a tracking device that will give us the signal of where you're… and like that we will be able to track the girls…"

 _Alison took the shoes and said._ – "Ok… you know what they say… give the girl a good pair of shoes and she will conquer the world right?! Let's go…"

 _ **(In the forest)**_

 _Alison arrived to the kissing rock and very close to it, she found a car, she got into the car and the GPS started to indicate her a direction, she followed the instructions of –A without hesitation. As the blonde was driving, the boys (Erza and Caleb) were following her with a distance but they panicked when in a moment the signal got fixed in a point. They went out of the car and found out the empty car with Alison's clothes on the trunk._

Erza. – "Damn it! We lost her too! –A asked her to change her clothes!"

Caleb. – "Yeah… but look!" ( _He was pointing out the shoes which were on the ground_ ) "She positioned the shoes in this direction; I guess that she was trying to indicate us where did she go… Come on let's go in that direction…"

 _As the same time that Alison, Caleb and Erza were looking for the girls, in the Doll house, the girls created a fire in order to distract –A; they did found a possible escape route but the door was looked; they were screaming and pushing the door when suddenly, the door opened and they could be free._

 _They went out and they noticed Erza and Caleb. Aria hugged Erza and Hanna hugged Caleb; it took a few minutes when Toby appeared between the bushes with some cops and he immediately hugged Spencer; everybody was hugging at exception of Emily. Erza noticed Emily alone and it hit him._

Erza. – "Oh god, we forgot about Alison!"

Emily. – "What?!"

Toby. – "She's not with you?! Where she is?!"

Caleb. – "I don't know, we were tracking her but then we lost her, we went into the forest looking for her but then we saw the smoke and we came here immediately…"

 _The boys were arguing and the other girls approached._

 _Spencer whistled in order to have their attention and said_. – "What is coming on?!"

Erza. – "We didn't know how to found you so we use Alison as a bait and she brought us here with you guys…"

 _Emily's eyes got bigger and she grabbed Toby from the collar of her uniform and said._

 _Emily cried_. – "What?! Why?! Where is she?! Toby answer me!"

Toby gulped. – "I don't know… but she doesn't have to be very far… we will found her…"

 _He called to some cops and they started to search for Alison._

 _ ***** Music background: The Sun by The Naked and Famous*****_

 _ **(In a bunker underground)**_

 _Alison started to open her eyes and she saw everything very blurry. She tried to move but she_ _noticed that she was chained and tied to what looked like a chirurgic table. She heard some noises and started to talk._

 _Alison._ – "Who is there? Is it you Cece?!

 _(Mocking smiles)_

Alison yelled – "Show your face!"

 _Between the shadows, Cece appeared with other black hoodies at her side._

 _Cece smirked_ – "You are in no position to demand Ali… do you think that you're in charge?!" _(Mocking smiles)_ "It's adorable to see how wrong you're…"

Alison gulped. – "What do you want from me?"

Cece smirked.- "You know Barbie… we like your grit… being hard to break makes you an excellent toy…"

 _She approached enough to run her hands through Alison's hair and the devious look in her eyes sent shivers down Alison's spine._

 _Cece said with a devious smile_. – "But I wonder how long you can hold on… how much you can take…" _(Her tone changed to a bitter tone) "_ Mom died because of you! You will pay for that right now! ... Leave me alone with her… you will have your turn…"

 _The other black hoodies left the room and as soon as they closed the door, all of them could hear the screams of pain of the blonde._

 **Next chapter: CH 30 – Broken Doll**


	31. Chapter - Broken Doll

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: The arc of the next two chapters will be the darkest; to answer some questions; there is no rap**, beside the fight nothing bad happen to Alison and also –A will not rap** her; it will be more like a psychological torture like what happen in the hunger games with Peeta. Like in seasons 6-7; the black hoodies will use masks and pretend to be the liars (Spencer – Aria – Hanna – Emily) to torture Alison and 'cause Alison will be under too many drugs and sedatives she will lose track of reality and really believe that the girls did it eventually…**

 **Note 3 : In this chapter, there will be some hallucinations so to distinguish them I'm calling them 'fictitious xxx'; that means that they are not real.**

 **Note 4: 'Americano' is a nickname for Emily**

 **Note 5: The last part of the chapter it's a struggle of Alison with herself, she's debating with herself if she should turn off her emotions and embrace her dark side.**

 **Chapter 30 – Broken doll**

 _It has been some weeks since the girls have been rescued; when the police arrived, they found another girl hostage in there: Sarah Harvey. It was that same night that Alison disappeared; after 48hrs, she was declared as a missing person, no one have contact the family to demand money for rescue neither –A has send any message; time passed and the family and friends started to lose any hope to see ever again the blonde._

 _Weeks and there is no clue to indicate where is Alison or if she's alive; since the disappearance of the blonde, Emily has started to drink excessively, failing school, fighting with her mom; recently, she hurt her shoulder while swimming drunk and according with the doctors she might not be able to swim in a competition level; that incident might cause her career as a swimmer but she didn't care… Even with the therapy that her mom has forced her to take since the dollhouse, Emily found herself in a very dark place._

 _ **(In the streets of Rosewood)**_

 _Emily was walking towards the groceries' store, when someone intercepted her. When the brunette saw who was, she huffed._

 _Emily said with a bitter tone_. –"What do you want Spence…?!"

Spencer. – "I left you messages…"

Emily. – "I know…"

Spencer. – "We need to talk…"

 _Emily said as she tried to walk away from the girl._ – "I don't think that's a good idea…"

 _Spencer grabbed her by the arm and said_. – "Emily! Please! You need to listen to me ok…"

 _Emily turned and pulled off as she said with anger_. – "No! I don't! I did listen to you! And now Alison is missing! We betrayed her and she sacrificed herself for us! Her life is in danger and that's on us! I might never see her again!"

 _Spencer gulped_. – "I'm sorry…"

 _Emily said with a sarcastic tone_. – "Ohh… you're sorry?! Good…!"

Spencer. – "Please Em… I just want to talk… the girls want to talk with you too… we really wish that we hadn't…" ( _Sighs)_ "Em, I did a terrible mistake accusing Alison…"

 _Emily yelled_. – "I made the mistake! I listen to you! To all of you! I turned my back on her! I left her alone! I believed you instead of her! And there is no way to take that back! We accused her to work with –A into her face!"

Spencer. – "I know… I don't think this will be as any surprise for you but I can be really certain about things…"

Emily. – "It's a funny thing for you to say… not a surprise at all…"

Spencer. – "I like being certain ok! It's where I'm comfortable… so sometimes I go to the shore when I know that I shouldn't and –A knows that and she did a very good job of using it against me…"

Emily. – "-A played us but it was 'us' who chose to betray Alison…" _(A tear appeared in Emily's face)_

 _The brunette started to walk away and she just heard from the distance what her friend told her but she didn't turn back._

Spencer. – "Emily! Don't walk away! We need to stay together! Emily! Drown your sorrows by abusing alcohol will not bring her back! …. Emily!"

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily arrived to her home and she put the groceries in the kitchen; her mom has tried to give her space and don't push too hard on her since all the incident of the dollhouse and the disappearance of Alison._

 _Pam said with a soft tone of voice_. – "Thank you honey for going to the store…"

 _Emily nodded and once she put everything in its place, she walked towards her room._

 _Pam said as Emily went upstairs._

Pam. – "Honey don't forget you have today your appointment with the psychotherapist…"

 _Emily didn't reply, she just went to her room and closed her door. She opened her laptop and checked her e-mail; her eyes got bigger when she found a new e-mail from Alison's e-mail address. She gulped and her hand was shaking when she pressed the button to open the e-mail. There was no text just a hyperlink. She clicked it and a video started to play…_

 _ ***** Video played*****_

 _It was a dark place, Alison was chained and laying on a cold floor wearing an hospital gown; she was very dopy with all the drugs on her system; her hair looked darker, it has been days since she took a shower, her hair was all over her face but under that mess of hair, it was possible to notice bruises and blood in her face. Someone approached to the blonde between all the shadows._

 _Alison tried to keep her eyes open and she sees a blurry figure approaching, it's a girl disguised as Emily, the girl has a tanned skin and she's wearing a silicone mask which give her the appearance of Emily. Even, with the drugs, Alison recognizes the face and a smile appears in her face._

 _Alison whispered_. – "Em… mermaid… you came to rescue me…"

 _The other girl just smiled to her, she bends down, with one hand she careless Alison's head since she keep hidden the other behind her back. The blonde smiled under the touch and she got confused when it stops._

Alison. – "Em…?"

 _The girl disguised as Emily pulls off what she was hidden, Alison's eyes got bigger of fear when she sees the cattle prod._

 _Alison gulped_. – "Em…?!"

 _The girl disguised as Emily smiled to her and she put the cattle prod on Alison's body, the blonde shook immediately when she felt the electricity running all over her corps. The girl continued repeating the same action over and over again without stop and between each time, the screams of Alison were lauder and lauder._

 _Alison screamed_. – "No! Please Em! Stop! Stop! … Emily please! God please Stop!"

 _ ***** End of the Video *****_

 _Emily saw the video with horror, tears appeared in her face, she tried to stop the video but it didn't stop, it repeated itself over and over again._

 _Emily cried loud_. – "No please! No please! Stop! Make it stop!"

 _Emily fell from her chair and she was on the floor crying very loud. Her crying was so loud that her mom got scared and started to knock the door._

Pam. – "Honey! What's wrong! Emy! Open the door! Honey talk to me…!"

 _ **(In the Police station)**_

 _Spencer. –_ "Hey Toby! Where is she?!"

 _Toby pointed out a room_. – "She's out there, Spence… she's a complete mess… the video really affected Emily…"

Spencer. – "What video?"

 _Toby grabbed her from the arm and showed her the video in a investigation room._

 _Spencer shocked with a hand over her mouth said_. – "OMG…!"

Toby. – "We checked the website storage of this video and we found other videos like this but…"

Spencer. – "But what Toby?!"

Toby. – "But in the other videos, it's you, Hanna and Aria who tortured her…"

Spencer. – "What?! How?!..."

Toby. – "I know that it's not you or the girls but you may get prepare to declare, it's very possible that Tanner will question you about this…"

Spencer. – "They are torturing her with our faces Toby…"

 _Toby rubbed Spencer back and said_. – "We will found her Spence…"

 _Spencer gulped and said as she looked at him in the eyes with watery-eyes._ – "And what if we can't…? What if we don't found her in time…?"

 _Toby hugged her and said._ – "We will… you need to have fate that we will…"

 _Pam needed to stay in the police station to do some paperwork; she asked Spencer to take Emily with her and she did; in the way of Spencer's house, they didn't talk, Emily was speechless with a lost look which just showed tears._

 _ **(In Spencer's house)**_

 _When they arrived, Emily served herself a drink and Spencer didn't have the heart to stop her. She just sat in the distance and saw her friend ended a complete bottle of whisky. She was trying to think what to say when she received a sms from Aria._

 _Spencer gulped_. – "Can I leave you alone one moment; I need to check something in the barn…"

 _Emily didn't reply, she just continued looking to the emptiness. Spencer went and entered to her barn where Aria was with a lot of papers; Aria was in front of a white board; she was writing something on it. Once Spencer was in the barn, Aria turned towards her when she noticed her presence._

Spencer. – "We should call it for today… Em… she's here and I need to keep an eye on her until her mom gets back…"

 _Aria was going to say something but she just gulped when she noticed that someone followed Spencer._

 _Emily said with a sarcastic tone as she walked in with a new bottle of liquor in her hand._ – "What's coming on here…? Are you looking up on new ways to betray your best friend…"

Aria. – "Emily… you know how sorry we're… how sorry I'm … Jenna was threatening my brother's life and I did wrong but I can't take that back…"

 _Aria sighed and made motions with her hands in order to point out all the papers, photos on the board and table as she said_.- "We've been trying to trace Alison's location… we haven't saying anything to you because we don't want to hurt you again…"

Spencer. – "Yeah… Aria went to Radley and took some files about Charles…'

Aria. – "I've been going over these documents just trying to figure a way out of this wholeness…."

 _Emily launched an ironic laugh and said with irony as she drank from the bottle._ – "Well… good luck with that… -A is a master of manipulation; she has ruined me… my advice is to just drop it… you will find nothing as always…"

 _Emily huffed and started to walk away towards the door but she stopped when she heard Aria talking._

 _Aria_. – "Yeah thanks for the help!"

 _Emily turned back and said as she looked the little brunette in the eyes_. – "If I could defeat –A, do you think that I'd be here drinking alone unable to be with the woman I love! Maybe you should do some research and find yourself a hot tub time machine so you can go back and undo your creative accounting…"

 _Spencer said as she tried to pat Emily's back_. – "Em…"

 _Emily yelled as she pushed her off_. – "Save it Spence! I'm so done with all of you!"

 _The brunette walked away and left the other two speechless. Aria started to cry._

Aria cried. – "This is my fault…"

Spencer. – "Hey, hey, hey, calm down… it's not your fault… it's –A fault… she's just hurt Ar… she needs time…" ( _Sighs_ ) "I'm texting Hanna, we need to stay together and keep an eye on Emily… I don't think that it was random that –A contacted Emily with the video…"

Aria. – "What video…?"

 _The girls continued talking as Spencer explains to the little brunette the new development concerning Alison._

 _ **(In Lucas's house at night)**_

 _Lucas was treating a party that Friday as always and Hanna was walking towards the front door as she was speaking with someone on the phone._

 _Hanna on the phone_. – "Hey Spence, believe me, if she wants to get wasted, she will be here…"

 _As soon as Hanna entered to the house she could notice that she was right and Emily was beside the beer barrel trying to stay up._

 _Hanna on the phone_. – "I found her… she's here…"

 _Spencer on the phone. –_ "Ok, we're coming in… don't lose her ok…."

 _Hanna on the phone._ – "Ok…"

 _Hanna fights her way to Emily between all the crowd, she arrived beside Emily and the drunk brunette lays on her._

 _Emily yelled to the entire crowd with a drunken voice_. – "Hey looks everybody, who is here! It's Hannnna ba-ba-ba-ba-na-nnn- ah-ah!"

Hanna. – "Yeah… yeah… it's also nice to see you… come on… let's sit a moment in the sofa ok…"

 _Hanna sat Emily in the sofa and she said._ – "I'm going to bring you some coffee, don't move ok! I will be back in just a second!"

 _ ***** Music background: Shattered by Trading Yesterday*****_

 _The drunk Emily just nodded and she lay down in the sofa; she was so drunk that into her eyes everything was very blurry and passing like it was in slow motion; her drunk mind started to give her hallucinations and her eyes opened wildly as she thought to see Alison walking between all the crowd; She stood up and started to follow her hallucination; she arrived to the backyard of the house when she grabbed her hallucination from the arm and the fictitious Alison turned towards her; when Emily saw those blue ocean eyes again she smiled._

 _Emily smiled with watery-eyes._ – "It's you… I know you…"

 _The fictitious Alison._ – "Stop following me…"

 _The fictitious Alison tried to walk away but once again Emily stopped it._

Emily. – "Stop! Stop! Please…"

 _The fictitious Alison turned again towards Emily and looked at her in the eyes._

 _Emily cried with tears in her face_. – "You left… you left me alone… and now… you're here and I'm here and … you shouldn't be here…?"

 _The fictitious Alison_. – "Neither should you…"

Emily said with tears. – "I love you… I love you…" ( _More crying and sighs)_ "I just want you to come back…"

 _Emily tried to hug the fictitious Alison but the fictitious blonde pushed Emily away_

 _The fictitious Alison._ – "Stop following me… just stop…"

 _Emily confused_. – "Why are you being mean?"

 _The fictitious Alison_. – "I want you to leave me alone… Don't you understand? You have to let me go… just go… go away!"

Emily. – "Go? Go where? Where I'm supposed to go? I'm failing school, I'm failing to my family, I failed to my friends and I failed…" ( _More crying_ ) "I failed YOU! I failed YOU! … Where do you want me to go? I don't even know what to do, where to start…!"

 _The fictitious Alison_. – "You start by saying good-bye to me…"

 _Emily looked up to her hallucination and shook her head as she said with tears._ – "No… NO! NO! NO! I can't!"

The fictitious Alison. – "Yes you can…"

 _Emily was shaking her head and repeating_ "No, no, no!" _when someone approached to her._

 _Sarah Harvey said as she put her hand on Emily's shoulder_. – "Hey, are you ok?"

 _Emily got back to reality and she got sad as she noticed that Alison wasn't there and everything had been a creation of her mind._

Sarah. – "You're Emily right?"

Emily. – "Yeah…"

 _Emily started to walk away and she almost fell but Sarah grabbed her first._

Sarah. – "Where are you going?"

Emily. – "Home…"

Sarah. – "You can't walk by yourself, let me drive you…"

 _Sarah grabbed Emily from the waist and put Emily's arm under her shoulder and they left the party. At the same time, Hanna was looking for Emily and the other girls arrived to the party but they didn't found Emily anywhere._

 _ **(In Emily's room)**_

 _Sarah was dropping Emily's drunken body in the bed as she was talking with Pam._

 _Pam_. – "Thank you for bringing her back… I'm sorry for the troubles that she caused you…"

Sarah. – "It's ok… bring her here wasn't a problem at all…"

Pam. – "You're really kind… I will bring her some coffee… can you stay with her for a moment…"

 _Sarah nodded and she kept her eyes on Pam until she went downstairs; once Pam out of the picture, Sarah pull off her phone and she went in bed beside the drunk Emily as she prepared herself to do a selfie; Sarah took a selfie photo and a video of her kissing Emily in the lips in Emily's bed and as soon as she checked that the photo and the video were ok; she sent them to someone. She heard Pam footsteps and she stood up out of bed._

 _Pam_. – "Thank you… can I offer you something?"

Sarah. – "No thanks, I already did my job here, I should be going…"

 _The girl said her good-byes to Pam and left._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**_

 _Mary, Kenneth and Blair have been working together looking for Alison; Mary and Kenneth were heartbroken after seeing the recent videos of Alison being tortured; The police wasn't able yet to locate the source of the videos but Mary could take a copy of the videos and she gave it to Blair to check it. Kenneth was sitting in his living room and he looked like he was praying. He stood up when he heard the sound of the door open._

Kenneth. – "Did she found something?!"

Mary. – "She found an address… it looks like a warehouse…"

Kenneth. – "Should we inform the police?"

Mary cried. – "No! I don't trust them!"

Kenneth. – "So what we do?"

Mary. – "I'm going to get her back!"

Kenneth. – "I'm going with you… just let me look for my gun…"

 _ **(In the bunker underground)**_

 _The room was dark and humid; Alison has lost track of time, she's not sure how many days or weeks have been since she's been the toy of Cece and her hoodies. She was laying on the floor, she has blood in her face, her blood; she was alone for the moment and it was in times like these that she used to get her mind in a safe place. Alison took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her safe place wasn't a place but it was a person: Emily._

 _Alison murmured as she was thinking on Emily_. – "Her smile shines… she's so beautiful… just like the sun… shining on my dark and cloudy heart… her hugs felt warm and safe… like being washed in sunlight…"

 _The blonde was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone got into the room._

Cece. – "What are you doing? Thinking on her again?!" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "Do you really think that Americano will come and rescue you?"

 _Alison opened her eyes and turned towards Cece and smirked_. – "I'm doing a vow… that I will bear it, all of this… no matter what!"

Cece laughed. – "Ha… we will see…"

Alison smirked. – "Bring it on bitch!"

Cece glanced. – "I like when you're bitchy but don't push it…" ( _She approached and looked Alison in the eyes_ ) "Do you really believe that your friends, that Emily are looking for you?! Then why are you still in this room with me?! Why they have let this happen?! Those friends that you love so much… they abandoned you… Emily has moved on without you…"

Alison. – "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard to make me hate them?! What do you really want?!"

Cece. – "To give you a lesson… you belong to me Ali! Do not question my judgement, I'm always watching… what I want is to bring back the old Ali, help you to embrace your real nature; we're the same Ali… You will accept who you are… no matter how long it takes… we could rule this world but your trust and love on those bitches is overrated… especially your love and fate on Emily…."

Alison smiled. – "She's the only bright light in my darkness… she's my anchor…"

Cece. – "Ack… Even after all the torture that she's been doing on you?!"

Alison confused. – "I refuse to believe that it's her! I-I… It can't be her…"

Cece mocked. – "I see… you still need a little push… so let me show you what did your precious mermaid today as you're here with me…"

 _Cece showed her the video and the picture of Emily and Sarah kissing; Alison couldn't control the tears following from her eyes._

Cece.- "Does it hurt?"

Alison sighed. – "More than all the torture that you've been done on me all this time…"

 _Cece said with a bitter voice_. – "Argh… you're hurting my ego saying that… I'm putting all my efforts on our little sessions…"

Alison smirked. – "You know, since –A appeared in my life I just never thought you'd have the nerve to show your face… you may've taken my freedom now but I'm not afraid of you and I will not let you to ruin my life!"

 _Cece mocked and she approached a laptop. She turned it on and it showed a live transmission video call from an empty warehouse. She forced Alison to watch directly to the screen._

Alison. – "What are you doing?!"

Cece. – "Well, we've been filming our little sessions with you, we put the videos in an icloud and if someone tried to crack the source of those videos, they will have the address of that warehouse…"

Alison gulped. – "And then what…?"

 _Cece gave her a devious smile when she said_. – "You will see, when someone arrives… look, there are some lights… someone arrived!"

 _ **(In the warehouse)**_

 _ ***** Music background: At the Ivy Gate by Brian Crain*****_

 _Kenneth. –_ "Are you sure that this is the address… it looks empty?!"

 _Mary said with a desperate tone of voice_. – "This must be! She has to be here!" _(Sighs_ ) "We need to find her… she's suffering…" _(Tears)_

 _Kenneth hugged her and as they were hugging, they could hear Alison's voice. They followed the voice and they arrived in front of a laptop which was transmitting on live: Alison hostage beside Cece._

 _Both parents approached to the screen; Mary mapped Alison's face on the screen, she cried. It was a video call, so both parts could hear and see themselves._

 _Alison cried_. – "Mom! Dad!"

Kenned cried. – "Darling! You're alive! Thanks God!"

Mary cried. – "We will found you Ali… we will…"

 _As Alison was watching her parents on the screen; Cece approached to her ear and whispered…_

 _Cece._ \- "Say your good-byes…"

Alison. – "What?!"

 _Cece showed a wireless remote control in her hand and she pressed a button; as soon as she did it, the warehouse blew up apart and the live transmission ended with interference._

 _Alison yelled with a huge pain in her voice and tears in her face_. – "NOOOOO!"

 _ **(In the bunker underground)**_

 _Cece left alone Alison after the explosion of the warehouse; before leaving, Cece fixed her chains to the wall and gave her another dose of a cocktail of drugs; the blonde ended in an uncomfortable position which forced her to kneel on the floor; she was looking down with a lost sad look and tears when she started to have hallucinations. A fictitious character appeared in front of her, the old version of herself, the Queen Bee._

 _ ***** Music background: Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran ft Rudimental*****_

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "I can't believe they locked us up here!"

Alison. – "Those demons! What they will do to me tomorrow?! And the next day? Next month? Even after that… How long do I have to endure this? Why should I… I have no reason to fight… they're dead… mom… dad…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "I can't believe what I became! Just seeing myself, seeing you make me sick!"

 _Alison looked up and saw her hallucination on the eyes._

 _Alison yelled_. – "If you don't like what you see why you just don't leave!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "Why you just don't admit it already! You're exhausted! You hate feeling this way! Open your eyes Alison! Everyone around us has moved on or passed away… and here we are… wondering what the hell is the right thing to do?! Come on!"

Alison. – "What are you expecting me to do then….?"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "Eventually, everyone sees us as a monster… maybe it's time to embrace that and be one!"

Alison. – "It's not that simple! "

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "Yes it is!

Alison. – "How do you know?! You don't know anything about me anymore…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "Remember our own words… we're who we are and the tiger can't change her stripes… you know that deep inside… you're dying to make everything like it used to be… to the time where everyone was afraid of us!... come on you miss it and you know it!"

Alison. – "No I don't! I-I-I just wanna feel better again…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "So turned it off… turn off your emotions… come on! That humanity is killing us! All that guilt! The struggle to do the right thing! The act of the sweet girl! All of that is exhausting! Turn it off! Let me take control again…"

Alison. – "No!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee yelled_. – "All this pain! All this suffering! You have the power to make it stops! So turn it off!"

Alison. – "No! it's wrong!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee smirked_. – "We're all kinds of wrong… and this will be just the beginning… so turn it off… let me in… let me take the control…"

Alison. – "No!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "Ack! Why are you resisting so much to be who we're! Is it because of Emily?! Don't you see that she's a waste of time and effort! Do you wanna know what I see? Because I finally see Emily Fields clearly…"

 _Alison gulped_. – "And what is that you see?"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "A fraud! A cheaper who has no business with us! A cheater and a liar!"

Alison. – "No! You can't believe anything Cece says… She's lying about Emily!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee smirked_. – "Is she? So what about when Emily lied when we lost our memory? What about the fact that she was planning to lie and keep it as a secret what happen with Talia?"

Alison. – "She was waiting for the right moment …"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "She lied and kept that to herself and played us like a fool!"

Alison. – "Yes but she would never hurt us intentionally…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee huffed_. – "Please, do you really believe that?! That her kissing the other blonde is a trick?! … She betrayed us! She turned her back on us! Do you really believe that all of that is also a trick! You are absolutely crushed! Come on Alison! This version of you! It's not us!"

Alison yelled. – "Stop! Stop! I know who I'm! Get out of my mind!"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee smirked as she cupped her hands in Alison face and forced her to look her in the eyes_. – "You're strong but not that strong… Turn it off! Embrace your darkness! Accept who we are mean to be!"

 _Alison mumbled with tears in her face_. – "No…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "They're coming back, they will torture us until we ended dead… no one is coming to rescue us… we're alone… turn it off! We're running out of time…"

Alison whispered. – "No…"

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "Come on Alison… it's the easier thing in the world… just let go the part of you that cares… just let it goes away… no guilt… no shame… no regret…"

 _Alison looked down and started to cry._

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee_. – "Are you not tired of being the victim?"

 _Alison nodded_

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee smirked_. – "So what are you waiting for? All you have to do is flip the switch inside of you and let me take control…"

 _Alison swallowed hard and closed her eyes; the fictitious Alison Queen Bee_ _smirked and both were_ laying their front-head together when _the fictitious Alison Queen Bee_ _said…_

 _The fictitious Alison Queen Bee whispered_. – "You're making the right call Ali…"

 _ ***** Music background: Devil Inside by London Grammar*****_

 _Alison was with her eyes closed when her hallucination disappeared; She opened again her eye as she heard the lock of the door, someone was getting in; and once she opened her eyes, those blues eyes looked darker as they never did, you could see the devil inside her. The door opened and it was Shanna; she got into the room and Alison turned her face towards her; Shanna shivered as she saw the look of the blonde which made her be scared._

 _Shanna gulped._ – "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 _Alison got an evil look in her eyes when she said with a devious smile and a bitter tone_. – "Oh… this will be fun…"

 _The danger of facing your demons is that sometimes the demons win…_

 **Next Chapter: CH31 – Dark Ali**


	32. Chapter - Dark Ali

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This chapter will start immediately after the last part of last chapter**

 **Note 3: In the next chapter, there will be revealed more detail about what happen with Mary, what will happen with –A, etc…**

 **Chapter 31 – Dark Ali**

 _ **(In the Bunker at night)**_

Alison smirked. – "So… Shanna… what will be the menu of today?!"

 _Shanna didn't answer; she just fed Alison's with a soup as she was told to do._

 _Alison glanced_. – "Do you also feed your precious Jenna in the mouth or that privilege is only mine?"

 _Shanna gave her a confused look._

 _Alison_. – "Come on Shanna, we all know that you're hot for that bitch…" ( _She approached and whispered to her)_ "But does she feels the same?!" ( _Mocking smiles)_

Shanna. – "Off course she does!"

 _Alison glanced._ – "Oh really… what proofs do you have to be so certain…? Has she told you 'I love you'… I can bet that she has never leaved you to touch her…. Isn't it?"

Shanna. – "We're taking it slow…"

 _Alison laughed_. – "Ha... yeah… It's funny to say that she's taking it slow as she continues bagging Noel…"

Shanna. – "You're liying!"

Alison. – "Oh… really?! And why should I do that…? … I mean… I don't complaint by all the moans that I heard from here… that's better that the silence…" _(Mocking smiles)_

Shanna. – "No! It's not truth!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Oh Shanna… like you told me once… love is blind and you… you're so blind that you're enable to see the truth!"

 _Shanna got really angry and pushed Alison to the wall… both girls were so close that Alison could steal Shanna's pocket knife without Shanna being aware of it._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Uyy… did I say something that I shouldn't?!"

 _Shanna looked her in the eyes and Alison held her gaze._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Why don't you confront her? Or better yet… why you don't just follow them and see it with your own eyes?!"

 _Shanna gulped and pulled away, she left the room without a word._

 _ **(In Emily's house at night)**_

 _Since Sarah dropped her in her house; her mom changed her clothes and left the girls sleeping in her room. Emily wasted started to smile as she was having a nice dream…_

 _ ***** Emily's dream – Music background: Next by The Weekend*****_

 _Emily was laying in her bed and when she opened her eyes, she smiled immediately as she found Alison in bed with her; the blonde looked at her with warm eyes and she started to caress Emily's face with her hand; Emily grabbed her hand in her cheek and squeezed it as she refused to let her go._

 _Emily whispered_. – "I miss you…"

Alison. – "Is that the reason why you continue drinking?"

Emily. – "I'm just able to see you in my dreams or when I drank too much… I… I just really want to see you…"

Alison. – "But I'm not real Em… this is not real… I'm not here… you need to let me go… you have to go…"

Emily cried. – "Stop asking me that! I can't let you go!"

 _Alison smiled, approached and kissed the bottom lip of the brunette; Emily immediately took the upper lip of the blonde in her mouth and their open kiss produced a sensation of electricity all over_ _Emily's body. The blonde was the first to break the kiss as Emily cupped Alison's cheeks in her hands. They laid their front-heads together._

 _Alison whispered_. – "You have to go…"

Emily. – "Go where? Tell me where?!"

 _The blonde grabbed Emily's hand and they looked each other in the eyes._

 _Alison smiled_. – "There is not right answer Em… we must only do what we want to do… so the question is: what do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?"

 _Emily looked deeply to those blue eyes and hungry for contact; she hugged her tight and kissed her without stop until both needed some air. Emily continued having Alison in her arms, one arm holding Alison's back and her other hand squeezing Alison's hand._

 _Alison whispered_. – "Have you made your mind where you need to go….?"

Emily. – "Yeah…"

 _Alison whispered_. – "Where?"

 _Emily said as she looked to those blue eyes_. – "I'm going for you…"

 _Alison smiled and they kissed again._

 _ ***** End of Emily's dream*****_

 _ **(The next day at the Brew)**_

 _That Saturday, Sarah Harvey went for a coffee and Emily served her kindly._

 _Sarah_. – "It's nice to see you in a nice mood…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Well, you know I just feel that today will be great… and it just started good because I could see your beautiful face again…"

 _Sarah smiled_

Emily. – "By the way, I haven't had the opportunity to thank you for yesterday…"

Sarah. – "It's ok… it's no big deal…"

Emily. – "I would like to pay back the favor… let me invite you out this afternoon…"

 _Sarah raised an eyebrow_. – "Are you using that excuse to ask me out?"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Well that depends… is it working?"

Sarah smirked. – "Maybe… where are you planning to invite me?"

Emily smiled. – "It's a surprise… you're gonna like it; trust me…"

Sarah. – "Mmm… I don't know…."

 _Emily glanced as she grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb on Sarah's hand. –_ "Come on, what do you have to lose?"

 _Sarah hesitated but she accepted at the end._

 _Emily smiled. –_ "Great, it's a date…"

 _ **(In the bunker)**_

 _Alison was whistling when Noel came in the room._

 _Alison said with enthusiasm_. – "Time of my cocktail!"

 _Noel crossed his arms and studied the body language of the blonde_. – "Something changed on you…? What is it…?"

Alison smirked. – "I don't know… you tell me….?!"

 _Noel didn't reply he just started to prepare the syringe with the cocktail of drugs._

 _Noel_. – "I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Why you keep saying that every time that you came here?"

Noel. – "Because… all this situation really sucks!"

 _Noel approached with the syringe and he stopped for a moment as he saw Allison's eyes fixed on him._

Noel. – "Do you hate me?"

Alison. – "No…"

Noel. – "Why not?"

Alison. – "Well… you're just the drug dealer here… the guy who prepare my cocktails… you haven't put a hand on me or torture me so…"

 _Noel laughed_

 _Alison_. – "Why haven't you?"

Noel. – "What? Torture you? Hit you? … I don't want to… I just I don't want to…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Cece must have something really big on you… isn't it?"

Noel. – "Why do you say that?"

Alison. – "We know each other enough to know our motivations to act… if it's not blackmailing… it's money… so what is it?"

 _Noel laughed_. – "You know me well…"

Alison. – "So… what is it… between the two options?"

Noel. – "Both…"

Alison. – "I see… but you know… with enough money and power you can secure everything else…"

Noel. – "Yeah… but I don't have enough money or power so…"

Alison. – "But I do…"

 _Noel said with an ironic tone_. – "You?! The girl who's hostage?!"

Alison smirked. – "My Dad died… Jason is in a coma… I'm actually the only heir to all the DiLaurentis' empire…"

 _Noel stood quiet a moment as he was thinking_

Alison. – "You have always known how to bet on the right horse…"

 _Noel shook her head and he was under the point to nail the syringe in Alison's arm when the girl caught again his attention._

 _Alison said as she looked Noel in the eyes with a devious look_. – "We both know that I will get out of here and when I do…"

Noel. – "What? Are you going to kill everybody?!"

 _Alison smirked and glanced._ – "Oh Honey… if you think that death is the worst thing that I can do… you don't know me at all…"

 _Noel gulped as he saw a devious look on Alison_

Alison smirked. – "You're still on time to bet on the right horse… the question here is: are you ready to make a deal?"

 _Alison stood Noel's gaze and both smirked at the same time._

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily picked up Sarah and then they went to Emily's house. Sarah entered first and behind her, it was Emily closing the door._

 _Sarah said as she was giving the back to Emily. – "So we're going to hang out here?"_

 _Sarah entered to the living room and when she didn't hear a reply from Emily, she turned towards the brunette, when she did it, her eyes got bigger of shock when she saw the glass vase coming towards her face; as soon as Emily crashed the glass vase in Sarah's head, the blonde fell on the ground unconscious. Emily looked to the girl with a lost look as she remembered her earlier encounter with Blair._

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

 _The next morning of the warehouse's explosion; Blair was drowning her guilt with alcohol, she was crushed by the guilt because she felt responsible of falling in Cece's trap. As she was sitting in her sofa drinking, someone knocked her door. She opened it and for her surprise it was Emily. She invited the other brunette to get in._

Blair. – "Can I offer you a drink?"

Emily. – "I would prefer another thing from you…"

Blair. – "What?"

Emily. – "I need your help to hack a phone…"

Blair. – "No! I'm done doing that kind of stuffs… didn't you hear what happen with Alison's parents?"

 _Emily gulped_. – "Yeah… I heard…"

Blair sighed. – "Well… It's my fault… I tried to hack the videos and without thinking I sent them to that trap... I'm responsible of what happen to them… It's my fault…"

Emily. – "No it's not… It's –A's fault…. You were just trying to help…"

 _Blair satin her sofa and was serving herself another drink when Emily stopped her; both brunettes looked themselves in the eyes._

 _Emily_. – "I need your help on this… you and I… we're all she has right now! Now it's on us to save her!"

 _Blair took a deep breath and when she saw the determination on Emily's eyes, she replied._

 _Blair_. – "Ok… so what's your plan…?"

 _Emily smiled_

 _ ***** End of the flashback*****_

 _The sound of her phone brought her to reality; Emily saw the sms of Blair saying that she was in her way to Emily's place. Emily read the message and took Sarah's unconscious body to her basement._

 _Once in the basement, Emily tied Sarah in a chair. The brunette was in front of her with the arm crossed when Sarah opened her eyes again._

 _ *****Music background: Up in Flames by Ruelle*****_

Emily. – "Good, you're awakening…"

Sarah. – "Where are we… what….?"

Emily. – "Last night, you kissed me… I might be drunk but I don't think that I hallucinated it… I heard the sound of a flash… you took pictures of us… why?"

Sarah smirked. – "Who you want to intimidate Emily… I'm not afraid of you…"

Emily smirked. – "Your only option is to give me answers…"

Sarah. – "And what if I don't?"

 _Emily smirked and approached, she put her hands over Sarah's hands when she said as she looked her into the eyes with a crazy look._

 _Emily said with a bitter tone._ – "You're working with –A… where is Alison?"

 _Sarah mocked without replying; Emily was squeezing Sarah's hand and her action started to hurt Sarah._

 _Sarah. –_ _ **"**_ Ouch! You're hurting me!"

Emily. – "Where is Cece keeping her? Where is Alison?!"

 _Sarah didn't reply and Emily squeezed Sarah's hand until she broke one finger._

 _Sarah screamed_. – "You broke my finger!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "Yes! And after that there is 9 more so tell me what I want to know! Where is Alison!"

 _Sarah looked up to Emily's eyes with fear when she saw the determination of the brunette to make her suffer._

 _Emily said as she was staring_. - "Start talking!"

 _Sarah said with a shaky voice_. – "I don't know! Cece doesn't tell me! I just receive sms from her telling me what to do…"

Emily. – "Fine! I will believe you for now but if I found out that you're lying to me…" ( _She approached very close to her face and gave her an frighten look_ ) "I swear that I will personally put a bullet through your skull!"

 _Sarah swallowed hard and once again she fell unconscious when Emily hit her in the head._

 _ **(In the bunker)**_

 _ *****Music background: Gangsta by Kehlani*****_

 _Alison was mumbling a melody with the eyes closed when someone enter into the room. It was Mona._

 _Mona smirked_. – "Look at you! The Queen Bee! Ha! You're not more than a joke! …. I feel generous today so let's do a deal Alison… Admit that I win and I will give you a free pass for our session of today! You will have a chance to take a break… just for today…."

 _Alison smirked_. – "Fine, you won, now leave!"

 _Mona mocked_. – "Mmm… no… I change my mind…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Ahh… that was evocative, I could see how you would pick that… You know Mona went I first knew about –A, I picture a hooded figure in all black tall muscular maybe carrying an axe but you know what I didn't picture… Mona… what nobody pictures… YOU… you think that you won, you think that you haven't what everyone else sees…"

Mona. – "What do you mean… with everyone else sees?

Alison. – "Everyone who ever bullied you, me included… I hurt; the little you, I thought that you were weak, worthless and small and you know what Mona…" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "I was right!"

 _Mona said with anger._ – "No you weren't! I'm not any of those things!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Yes you're a lot of them and worse!"

 _Mona yelled._ – "I'm what you made me!"

Alison. – "You were born this way or your mommy made you… but I didn't break you… you were already broken… I only sensed what you were and what you were about to become… so you know what?! In a way my bullying wasn't enough!"

Mona.- "How you can say that to me?! I'm the victim here!"

 _Alison mocked._ – "And you always gonna be a victim; do you think that hiding behind an username as –A and torturing people is going to change that?! That won't get you respect! You're always gonna be the same pathetic, LOSER and …!"

Mona yelled. – "I'm not a LOSER!"

 _Alison mocked_. – "Yes you're! You know… when you abducted me, do you know what I was telling to myself? I was thinking: 'I'm being Punk'd here?!"

Mona. – "Believe me you didn't!"

Alison. – "I see you as a joke!"

Mona. – "No! You're afraid! You're terrified!"

 _Alison laughed._ – "I'm laughing right now about YOU! In your face!"

Mona. – "Well not for long!"

 _Alison mocked._ – "Uyyy…. Really?! So what are you gonna do?! The only way to stop my mockery is killing me! And we both know that right now you don't make the call on my life! You're not the master mind here! You're just one of Cece's puppets…!"

Mona. – "I'm not the puppet of anyone!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Oh really?! Prove it! Kill me! You know that you want it! So do it!"

 _Mona stood Alison's gaze and she left the room very fast… she went to the armory room where Cece was doing an inventory. Cece looked Mona entered and took a gun._

Cece. – "Where are you going with that?"

 _Mona didn't reply so Cece followed her. They both entered again in Alison's room and Mona pointed out the gun towards Alison's head._

 _Cece yelled_. – "Put that gun down Mona!"

 _Alison mocked_. – "Uy… It seems that your master is not happy with you Mona… someone will be grounded"

 _Mona felt her blood boiling and she took off the lock of the gun and charged it. Cece got angry and approached very close to Mona; she had a syringe with drugs in her pocket so she just approached enough to have a good angle of Mona's neck._

Cece. – "Mona! I say: put that gun down now!"

 _Mona hesitated but she pulled down the gun._

 _Alison mocked._ – "You see… Pathetic!"

 _Mona was going to move towards Alison but Cece grabbed her from behind and nailed the syringe in her neck; Mona fell unconscious immediately. Alison laughed and Cece approached to Alison._

 _Cece glanced._ – "What were you thinking?!"

 _Alison laughed_. – "Come on Cece… it was fun… isn't it...?"

Cece glanced. – "You're fucked up…!"

Alison smirked. – "What I can say… I'm built for all the abuse…"

 _The blonde continued laughing and then she did motions with her finger in order to ask Cece to approach. Cece approached and Alison said to her ear._

 _Alison whispered._ – "Can you keep a secret?"

 _Cece laughed and nodded._

Alison. – "My freakiness is on the loose…"

Cece. – "Oh really?"

 _Alison whispered_. – "Yeah… and I've got another confession to make… I know your secret…"

 _Cece confused_. – "What secret?"

 _Alison smirked_. – " That you really don't want to share me… aren't you?"

 _Cece laughed and she was starting to drag Mona out when Alison said to her._

 _Alison yelled_. – "Why you don't tell to those minions to suck it?! Just ditch them and let's go for a face to face… you and I… what do you say Cece! Are you up for that?!"

 _Cece didn't reply, she just laughed and left with Mona unconscious. When she left, Shanna entered to the room with red eyes._

 _Alison said as she saw Shanna's eyes_. – "That bitchy Jenna broke your heart isn't it?"

 _Shanna nodded and said_. – "I feel kinda stuck in this pattern of messing stuff up and I don't know how to fix it…"

Alison. – "You just wanna feel better… Isn't it?"

 _Shanna nodded_

 _Alison smirked_. – "Well… she betrayed you… I say… you should reciprocate her in the same way… and I just know a way to do that…"

Shanna. – "I'm listening…"

 _Alison smirked_.

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Blair installed her equipment in Emily's house as she was hacking Sarah's phone._

 _Blair_. – "You're doing again… the growling…"

Emily. – "Well you aren't hacking fast enough!"

Blair sighed. – "That doesn't help… the growling…"

 _Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair_. – "Sorry… I just want Ali back, safe and unharmed… she's been gone for too long… and we still don't have any idea where she's… this may be our last shot to find her…"

Blair smirked. – "Well, maybe if you stop acting like a research slave driver…" ( _Sighs_ ) "Emily, everything that can be done is being done…"

Emily. – "Don't tell me that; they took her, I need to do something…"

Blair. – "I'm working on her phone; I think that we can trace the location of her last call…"

Emily. – "Ok, since you're doing that I will move Sarah to another location…"

Blair. - "So you can do what to her?"

 _They both stared to each other in silence for a moment_

Blair. - "I was watching you Emily, hurting her will not give us anything!"

Emily. - "She knows Cece, she has been playing us all this time; I'm sure that she knows where they took Alison!"

Blair. - "Well, she's never going to give them up, wherever she might know, she's definitely more afraid of Cece than you…"

 _Emily huffed._ \- "Fine, we will try another angle, for now…"

 _Suddenly an alarm in the laptop of Blair sounded._

Blair. – "I have a location… it's far… in the forest…"

Emily. – "I'm calling Toby, we can trust him… let's go!"

 _ **(In the bunker: In the room where Alison was hostage)**_

 _ *****Music background: Muddy Waters by LP*****_

 _Noel was pretending adjusting Alison's chains to a chair as Cece entered in the room with several syringes._

Cece. – "Ali, I asked Noel to prepare us a round of an experimental substance… a roller coaster of sorts… you can only take so many rounds of it before your hear explodes…" ( _She took a syringe and a little of the liquid got out when she started to push the plunger_ ) "So let's see how many rounds, you can hold on…" ( _Mocking smiles_ ) "Shall we begin…?!"

 _Noel winked at Alison before leaving the room and Alison smirked._

Alison. – "Nothing would please me more…"

 _Once both were alone, they looked themselves in the eyes in silence for a moment. Alison was sitting and chained in a chair when she said._

 _Alison smirked._ – "How you feel if we started getting real…"

Cece. – "I'm almost glad that you said that… I'm not going to be soft today…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "You're really Satan, do you know that right? If Satan would take a physical appearance it will be you all the time…"

 _Cece laughed_. – "I'm not Satan… you know, you're going to forgive me eventually… you know… it was a time where you thought of me as your best friend…"

Alison. – "There was a time where I thought you were a sister for me… but things change…."

Cece. – "Well, we have all the time in the world my dear Ali…" ( _She approached and caressed Alison's hair as she said_ ) "You have to know that despite the situation, I admire you… I always had Barbie… you're so very rare… unique… so extraordinary… you've survived the pain, the torture and you refuse to die…" ( _She caressed Alison's face and showed a scalpel in her hand as she said)_ "Mmm… it's a crime what I'm gonna to do to you today… to this lovely face… but what can we do?" ( _Mocking smiles)_ "You know I'm fascinating by the 'faces'… they are the mask that we present towards the world…" ( _Mocking smiles)_

 _Alison mocked._ – "And you know what is telling me your 'mask'… I mean… your face?"

Cece. – "What?!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "That you're scared of me… even with all these chains on me… you're so scared of me that you had a group of losers as your human barrier but you know what? … Trust is overrated!"

 _ *****Music background: St. Anger by Metallica*****_

 _Alison started to laugh very loud and before Cece could see it coming; Alison hit her in the face and put a scare in her face with the pocket knife that she stole from Shanna. Cece fell to the ground and Alison stood up as she wasn't actually chained because Noel just pretended to chain her._

 _Cece said as she was putting her hands in her face._ – "What the hell?! Your chains?!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "You still have the scalpel in your hand… and I have this knife… I call that a fair fight…"

 _Cece said angry_. – "Oh you will regret this…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Let's play! I'm only getting started…"

 _Emily was arriving to the place with Blair, Toby and other cops which were friends of Toby and they could trust on them. Toby asked to the girls to stay behind them but as soon as they opened the gate of the bunker, Emily was the 1_ _st_ _to get in; she just heard from behind how Toby was saying her name when she started to follow a shadow in the hallway of the bunker; she couldn't distinguished who was the person but she ran after her and tackled her; she was on top of her when she noticed that the girl below her was wearing a silicone mask of herself as 'Emily', the girl was the person who had been pretending to be Emily in order to torture the blonde and Emily couldn't feel more angry._

 _Emily yelled as she punched the other girl._ – "What have you done! What have you done!"

 _After several punch, one part of the mask broke and Emily could see who was behind that mask._

 _Emily._ – "Melissa!"

 _Melissa mocked_. – "She didn't crack on the 1st beating… she made me work for it…"

 _Emily felt her blood boiling of anger and she just launched a last punch in Melissa face to knock her out. Toby approached and proceeded to handcuff Melissa. They continued walking on the hallway and in the armory room they found Mona and Jenna tied. That was done by Noel and Shanna who tied them up before leaving the place. They continued walking and they opened a door, as they entered inside the room; Emily's heart raced at the sight of Alison in front of her. Alison didn't pay attention to them, she was focus on Cece; Alison was over a beating Cece which was laying on the floor; Alison raised her arm with the knife in her hand and she was going to kill Cece with it when Emily stopped her._

Emily. – "Ali… Ali… stop… please! She's not worth it!"

 _Emily tried to hug her tight but Alison was with so much adrenaline in her body that she wasn't thinking; she just wanted to end Cece once and for all; Alison pushed Emily away and when Emily hit the wall; Toby and the other cops intervened; they needed 3 cops to control the savage Alison._

 _That night, it was released on all the news that Cece, Mona, Jenna and Sarah were arrested and Alison rescued. Time passed, Alison's testimony and the evidence that were found on the bunker put a solid case against the other girls in order to put them in jail. Alison excluded Noel and Shanna on her testimony, that was part of the deal with them and even if for the police was not convinced that Alison tied up Mona and Jenna, there were no evidence to prove that Noel and Shanna were involved._

 _ **(In Spencer's House, some days after)**_

 _ *****Music background: So cold by Ben Cocks*****_

 _Spencer was passing by the kitchen when her mom stopped her._

 _Veronica. – "_ Spencer… where are you going?"

 _Spencer raised an eyebrow as she said_. – "Where I'm going? I'm going to the funeral…"

Veronica. – "No!"

Spencer. – "What?! I'm not asking your permission mom! I'm going! she's my friend and…"

 _Veronica said as she looked Spencer in the eyes_. – "No… you can't go… she doesn't want you there…"

Spencer. – "How you can say that…?!"

Veronica sighed. – "She called me this morning… Alison… she requested me to don't assist… she said that she doesn't want us there… any one of us… please Spencer… let's respect her wishes…"

 _Spencer swelled hard and went back to her room when she called one of her friends._

 _(On the phone)_

Aria. – "Hi Spence…"

Spencer. – "Are you going… to the funeral…?"

Aria sighed. – "No… Alison called to the house and asked to my mom to not assist… she doesn't want us there… I talked with Hanna and she did the same to her…"

Spencer sighed. – "Do you think that she requested the same from Emily?"

Aria. – "I don't know… I don't dare to call Em and ask her…"

 _Spencer could hear the sighs and tears from her friend and she said._

Spencer. – "Ar… she just need time… stop blaming yourself… Ali is hurt… it's a lot to take in at once for her… we need to be patient…"

Aria. – "Do you think that she will ever forgive us…? That we will be friends again…?"

Spencer sighed. – "To be honest… I don't know… I'm not so sure…"

 _Both girls continued talking and comforting each other._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Alison was in her room, looking to the mirror, to her black dress; she had a lost and empty look when someone called her. She recognized the number and took the call._

 _(On the phone)_

 _Alison_. – "I already made the transfer… did you receive it?"

Noel. – "Yeah…"

Alison. – "Good… do you have an update to give me on the last job that I gave you?"

Noel. – "It's all most ready… I'm taking care of it personally…"

Alison. – "Good… as soon as it's ready just let me know… you will receive the other part of the money once it's done…"

 _Noel smirked_. – "Fine for me… I will stay close if you need me…"

 _Alison didn't reply; she just hung up the call. She walked downstairs and she patted her dog before opening her front door; she froze for a moment when she saw Emily in front of her. They both were looking each other in the eyes when Alison started to talk with an ironic tone in her voice._

 _Alison mocked_. – "Look what we have here… it's my lady knight in shining armor…" _(Mocking smiles)_

 _Emily didn't say anything; she just continued to look the blue eyes of her beloved. Alison got irritated by the fixed look of Emily on her._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Surprised to see me…?"

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. – "I still can't believe is you…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and huffed._ – "Move… I need to go…"

 _The blonde passed away the brunette but Emily grabbed her by the arm._

 _ *****Music background: I want you here by Plumb*****_

Emily. – "Ali… Ali… Ali wait! Please …"

 _Alison said without turning back_. – "Why took you so long?"

Emily. – "What…?!"

 _Alison turned and looked her in the eyes when she asked_. – "Did you look for me?"

Emily. – "Of course we did!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "But not hard enough…"

 _The blonde pulled away and started to walk towards her car but when she opened the door of the car, Emily stopped her and Alison turned towards her._

 _Emily. – "_ Ali wait! Please, you're not in this alone you know…"

Alison mocked. – "I know how much you enjoy playing Florence Nightingale but I can take care of myself…"

Emily. – "Ali, I know that you're upset and angry for everything that happen and because I didn't let you kill Cece but trust me I just stopped you from doing something you would have regretted the rest of your life…"

 _Alison_. – "I was just protecting myself but why do I waste my words with you when I know that you will not believe me, you'd rather believe anyone else but me…"

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. – "Ali please let me be at your side today…"

 _The brunette tried to grab Alison's arm but the blonde pulled away._

Alison. – "Back off Emily!"

Emily. – "Ali… right now you're not thinking clearly… you don't have to pass through this alone… let me accompany you…"

Alison yelled. – "No no no my mind has never been so clear! I have put up for too long of you taking someone else's side before of me… first the girls, then Talia and who would be next! … I realize now you just don't trust me… you never have! And you never will!"

Emily. – "Of course I trust you Ali, I trust you with my heart, I'm your girlfriend!"

Alison. – "And that's what I don't understand why the hell did you ever accept to go out with me?!

 _Emily said with watery-eyes_. – "Ali please just let me go with you to the funeral and let's talk about it later?"

Alison. – "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Emily. – "Come on Ali, we can work through this, we have done it before…"

Alison. – "I'm done making this work!" ( _She approached and their faces were very close when she said_ ) "Loving you has been the biggest mistake of my life…!"

 _Emily contained her tears and sighed_. – "Ali… please…"

 _Alison looked her in the eyes and said without hesitation_. – "Emily! I don't wanna see you! I don't wanna be with you! … I just want you to go and leave me alone!"

 _Alison entered in her car and left as Emily stood there with tears._

 _ **(In the cemetery – Kenneth's Funeral)**_

 _It was raining when the funeral started; the priest was telling some words as Alison found herself with a lost look in her face and surrounded by strangers, the majority of people assisting were co-workers of Kenneth. She was getting soaked by the rain when someone suddenly approached to her in silence and opened an umbrella in order to cover her from the rain. Alison looked by the corner of her eyes and noticed that it was Blair who was standing behind her with the umbrella. She didn't say a word; she just stood there in front of the sarcophagus of her Dad._

 _From the distance Emily was looking to the funeral; she was under a three in order to avoid the rain; she was hugging herself and biting her lips as she was trying to control her impulse to run and be beside Alison. She did a little jump when someone put her hand on her shoulder._

 _Hanna._ – "You shouldn't be here…"

 _Emily smirked._ – "Neither should you…"

 _Hanna was leaning her head on Emily's shoulder when the other two friends approached._

Spencer. – "Is it a private reunion or we can join you?"

 _Emily turned and looked to the two other brunettes; Aria couldn't hold Emily's gaze and she looked down when she said_.

Aria. – "Maybe we should leave…"

 _Hanna playfully punched Emily's arm and gave her the look; Emily rolled her eyes and said._

 _Emily sighed_. – "Stay… both of you…"

 _Spencer and Aria approached and Spencer patted Hanna's back on gratitude._

 _Hanna sighed._ – "It's over… we're free of –A… we should be happy… why I don't feel happy?"

 _Emily said with watery-eyes as her look was fixed in the blonde_. – "Because we lost too much in the process…"

 _ *****Music background: Colour me in by Damien Rice*****_

 _As the girls were together watching over Alison from the distance; the blonde was hearing the oratory of the priest; in one point of the funeral, she closed her eyes and remembered her favorite memory of her Dad…_

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _The little Alison (6 years old) was in the park with her Dad, that day he was teaching her to ride a bike without the auxiliaries' wheels. The little girl was on her new bike as her Dad was behind her and pushing slowly the bike._

 _Alison_. – "Dad… I want to stop!"

Kenneth. – "If you stop, you will never learn darling…"

 _Alison pouted._ – "I don't wanna learn!"

 _Kenneth chucked_. – "Yes you do…"

 _Alison pouted._ – "I can't do it!"

Kenneth. – "Just pedal…"

Alison. – "I'm gonna fall off…"

Kenneth. – "I'm holding you up darling… you can't fall…"

 _The little blonde was pedaling and her father was behind her supporting the girl_.

Alison. - "I'm scared… I want my other wheels back on…"

Kenneth. – "Darling… it's working… just keep pedaling… you can do it…"

Alison. – "Don't let go Daddy!"

 _Kenneth stopped pushing and guiding the bike as he saw the little Alison taking control of the bike._

Kenneth. – "I won't… not till you're ready…"

 _Kenneth released the bike without telling to the little one._

 _Alison said without noticing that she was riding the bike by herself_. – "Don't let go… I'm not ready…"

 _Kenneth mumbled as he saw with warm eyes, her little one riding a bike by the 1_ _st_ _time all by herself_. – "Yes, you're…."

 _ *****End of the Flashback*****_

 _Alison opened her eyes and got back to her reality when the sarcophagi started to descend underground._

 _Alison burst into tears as she closed her fists._ – "No… I'm not ready Daddy… I'm not… Daddy don't let go… don't let me alone… don't go Daddy! Don't go!"

 _Alison started to lose her posture and even from far, Emily noticed it; without thinking, Emily started to run beneath the rain; Alison started to cry very loud and she collapsed of pain kneeling on the ground; at that moment, Emily arrived and hugged her; without thinking, Alison curled into Emily's warm body and she covert her face with Emily's neck; Emily was hugging her as the blonde was lamenting, shaking with sobs._

 _Alison lamented._ – "He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!"

 _Emily sobbed and just continued hugging her tight and putting little kisses in her head._

 **Next Chapter: CH32 – Damaged**


	33. Chapter - Damaged

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note: In the next chapters we will see the consequences of what happen to Alison, she will have some struggle dealing with her PTSD**

 **Note 3: I changed the name of the chapter to 'Damaged'**

:

 **Chapter 32 – Damaged**

 _Some days passed after the funeral; the trial happened against Cece, Jenna, Mona, Melissa and Sarah. All the girls got declared guilty of the charges of kidnapping and other crimes. Only Mona and Melissa could about Jail because they appealed to have psychiatric disorders; Cece tried to play that card but because she was the master mind and murderer of several victims, she got jail._

 _ **(In the therapy session of Alison)**_

 _As recommended by the doctors, Alison assisted to her therapy session with Dra. Violet Tunner._

 _Alison_. – "So how many sessions we need to do…?"

Tunner. – "Well Alison, that depends on you… my job is to ensure that your mentally stable after everything that happen and that continue happing in your life.."

 _Alison signed_

Tunner. – "You shouldn't see this as an obligation; see this as an opportunity to heal…"

 _Alison crossed her arms and leaned on the sofa looking to the ceiling._

Tunner. – "There is something in particular that would you like to talk today?"

Alison. – "Nop…"

 _Sadly the attitude of the blonde hasn't help, she's an expert to hide her emotions and feeling, it's her mechanism of defense and right now, she has shut down everything inside her._

 _Tunner_. – "Why don't we talk about the funeral of your Dad… would you like to share with me how was the funeral of your Dad?"

Alison. – "It was raining…"

Tunner. – "And?"

Alison. – "I got soaked by the rain…"

Tunner. – "And?"

 _Alison glanced at her and said with a bitter tone._ – "It will be easier if you tell me what you want to hear instead of sayint 'and'…"

Tunner. – "Alison, I'm here for listening what you want to share…"

Alison. – "I'm not the sharing type…"

Tunner. – "Well, we have 50mn so we have time to find something that you may want to share…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and said_. – "Fine… I cried when I remember one memory of my Dad…"

Tunner. – "It was a happy memory?"

Alison. – "Yes…"

Tunner. – "And what happen after you cried… did it make you feel better?"

Alison. – "No… it made me feel empty…"

 _Tunner took notes and asked_. – "Did something gave you any comfort or made you feel better…?"

Alison. – "Emily… she…. When I cried… she hugged me… but…"

Tunner. – "But?"

Alison. – "She was hugging me and then I pushed her away with anger…"

Tunner. – "And why did you do that?"

Alison. – "I wasn't thinking when I curled into her at first but then I got more conscious of the situation and when I saw her face… I just snapped… I got really angry…" ( _She looked to the doctor in the eyes and said)_ "We've already talked about it… I don't see the need to repeat it…"

Tunner. – "Yes Alison, we've talked that seeing Emily, your girlfriend as well as your other friends caused you to remember those moments of torture as flashes in your head… but we need to explore that and figure out what triggers your anger… was her face what trigger your anger?"

 _Alison gulped and hugged herself tight._ – "Yes… I … I just… when I saw her… when I see them… the memories… they come to my mind as flashes, I just see them and the flashes of how they tortured me… they came to my mind… and I remember the pain, the agony, the impotence and I get really mad…"

Tunner. – "But they didn't really hurt you Alison… it wasn't them…"

 _Alison murmured_. – "I don't know… I'm not sure…"

Tunner. – "The police found the masks of your friends that the other person used to hurt you… I know that it's not easy to dissociate what you experienced and what really happen but don't worry we will figurate it out…"

Alison. – "What if we can't? What if I'm so fucked up that my damage is irreversible… does it means that I would never be able to be close to them?"

Tunner. – "Is that the reason why are you so reluctant to see them? To keep them as far as possible from you?"

Alison signed. – "You've seen me when I snap… I got really angry… and I can't control myself… I can't control these flashes and my rage… and I hate the feeling… so I avoid them… It made my day easier… beside everything I… I don't want to hurt them…"

Tunner. – "Alison, I do understand that you don't want to hurt them… but avoid them without talking about why is not also the solution… perhaps open up with them could help you to figure out what really activate your anger… as soon as we found the source of your triggers, you will feel better… we can program a group session if…"

Alison. – "NO!"

 _Tunner saw that Alison wasn't still ready to share what happen with her and open up about it with those who were closed to her so she decided to don't push it further._

 _The session of therapy ended and Alison was in the elevator when she received a message from Noel saying that he was something to show her; she texting him back and indicated him to go directly to her house._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Alison was in her living room checking in the documents that Noel brought her._

 _Noel smirked_. – "Admit it! Even for me this is good…"

 _Alison glanced_. – "If you weren't such a perv I'm sure that the CIA would hire you in a second…"

 _Noel smirked as he grabbed a donut from Alison's kitchen_. – "Mmm… defending my country… that's a future that I never imagined…"

 _Alison laughed._ – "For good reasons…"

 _Noel laughed and continued eating the donut but some of the jelly-filled got in his t-shirt and in the sofa._

 _Alison continued talking as she was focus in the pictures that Noel brought_. – "What is he doing there…?"

Noel. – "What is anyone doing there? It's a facility for disturbed or addicted…"

Alison. – "It seems that no one likes to be on the ground floor of a scandal like you…"

Noel smirked. – "So the question here is what do you do now?"

Alison smirked. – "Mmm… I was thinking total social destruction… this mister Cooper thinks that he can take control of my empire… well no one takes what is mine… I will destroy and belittle his 'honorable' reputation and let's see what will say the directive board about it…"

Noel smirked. – "And here I thought you were getting soft…" ( _Mocking smiles)_

 _Alison looked him and huffed as he saw that he was dirtying her sofa with the jelly-filled of the donut._

 _Alison huffed_. – "Don't you know how to eat? Go clean yourself… I will clean this…"

 _Noel nodded and leave to the toilet as she was cleaning the jelly stain._

 _As Alison was with Noel in her house, Emily was arriving, her mom gave her the best excuse to visit the blonde, a casserole of food; Pam say to Emily that when people is grieving they should be good neighbors and support the others with warm food. Emily knew that Pam was doing it to give her a little push to be close to Alison. Since the day of the funeral, Emily hasn't talk with the blonde, the brunette was still confused with the attitude of the blonde, one moment they were hugging and suddenly Alison was pushing her away and looking her with anger and terror; just remember that look made her shiver. Emily was in the front porch practicing what to say before belling the door._

 _In the meantime, inside the house…_

Noel. – "Hey, I can't get off of this stain in my shirt…"

Alison huffed. – "You're really useless for some things… take it off, give it to me I will put it in the machine…"

 _Noel did as instruct it and he stood shirtless, they heard the belling of the door and Alison started to walk towards her washer as she said._

Alison. – "Open it; it may be the Chinese food that I order…"

 _Noel opened the door and as soon as he did it, Emily's mind could just focus on what she was seeing, Noel shirtless in Alison's house, she was red of angry and jealousy; she got in the house, pushing Noel a side and she arrived to the living room as she left the casserole in a table close to it._

 _Emily yelled_. – "Alison! Alison! Alison!"

Noel. – "Emily this is not wh…"

Emily said. – "I'm not talking with you! Alison!"

 _The blonde approached and said._ – "What is it with those screams!"

 _Alison looked to the brunette and kept her distance when she said_. – "What are you doing here?"

Emily. – "I stop by to check on you and bring you something to eat and I found this…" _(She pointing out Noel shirtless)_

 _Noel was going to say something but Alison shut his mouth with her hand._

 _Alison said to Noel_. – "Let her speak first…"

Noel. – "But…"

 _Alison glanced to Noel_. – "I said! Let her speak first…"

 _Emily was really agitated and slammed a fist on the table. Alison just contempt Emily's behavior without saying a word until the brunette started to talk._

 _Emily said as she pointed finger Noel._ – "I see that you're not alone… is this a private party or what?! Alison! What are you doing with this insect?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Having the time of my life… thank you very much…"

Emily. – "Well as much as I enjoy piercing your bubble… you're just using him to get to me for what happen with Talia!" ( _Emily said as she raised an eyebrow_ ) "Alison, this guy…"

Alison. – "What?! He's dishonest, bad news… it can't be any worse than you…"

 _Emily yelled_. – "I'm your fucking girlfriend! I'm the one trying to help you… "

 _Alison glanced._ – "Help me?! That was what you were doing with that blonde in your bed when my life was going up in flames?! When I was being tortured?!"

 _Alison kept her hand in Noel's mouth and she started to caress his abdomen to provoke Emily as she said._ – "Thank you for your help Emily but I'd rather take Noel's help… Now if you're done with your act of jealousy please leave that I've important things to do with Noel…"

Emily. – "I'm not leaving… I'm your girlfriend… we need to talk…"

Alison. – "There is nothing to say beside the fact that I liberate you about your obligation as my girlfriend Emily…"

 _Emily confused._ – "What are you…?"

Alison. – "Let's end this…"

 _Emily gulped._ – "It's that really what you want…?!"

 _Emily tried to approach but as soon as the blonde noticed her getting closer she got a flash of her torture_.

 _Alison's flash: The supposted Emily approaching and putting the cattle prod in her body as she screamed_ "No! Please Em! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Alison closed her eyes and yelled. – "Don't you dare to get close to me!"

Emily. – "It's that really what you want?!"

 _Alison didn't reply; Emily was still too angry and jealous to think before talking but she just nodded and said_ "Ok, let's break up" _as she lashed the door when she left. As soon as Emily left, Alison liberated Noel's mouth._

Noel. – "Why you did that?! I thought that you love her… isn't it?"

 _Alison served herself a drink and said with an empty look._ – "Love is not enough Noel… this is the best for both of us…" ( _She turned towards him and said_ ) "Let's go to what it's important… I will lend you one of the t-shirt of Jason; we need to deal with other business…"

 _In a short time both leave the house._

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily arrived to her house very irritated and angry, she went directly to her room and her mom followed her._

 _Pam_. – "Honey, are you ok?"

Emily. – "Fine! Perfect! Never better!"

Pam. – "Ok… but if you need to talk I'm here ok…"

 _Pam knew that it wasn't the truth but she saw Emily too upset to talk so she didn't insist on that and tried to change the subject in order to help her to clear her mind._

 _Pam_. – "Honey, I leave you here some box, remember that we're doing a garage sell for the benefit of the church so if you have something in your room that you want to give…"

Emily. – "Yeah sure…"

Pam. – "Ok Honey… I will leave them here in your room… but I need you to do it today because I will take them to the church tonight"

 _She put a soft kiss in Emily's head and left. Emily didn't want to think of what happen with Alison, she needed to distract her head so she started to do what her mom told her; she was cleaning her room and putting in the box old clothes and some books and suddenly she saw the snow globe and as she remembered Alison touching Noel shirtless, her blood was boiling and she put the snow globe in one of the boxes; as she did it, she laid on her bed and started to cry, after some hours of crying she felt sleep_.

 _ **(In Philadelphia)**_

 _Mr. Cooper was in his office as he received an unexpected visit._

 _Alison._ – "Mr. Cooper…"

Mr. Cooper. – "Yes… who are you? How did you get in...? This is a private building…"

Alison smirked. – "This is my building Mr. Cooper and this is my company… I'm Alison DiLaurentis… you could have known who I'm if you had been kind enough to assist to my Dad's funeral…"

 _Mr. Cooper cleared his throat._ – "Miss DiLaurentis, let me apo…"

 _Alison didn't let him to end his sentence._

 _Alison said as she felt in his chair of his office._ – "Let's cut the hypocrisy Mr. Cooper… we both know why I'm here… you're trying to be the head of my empire in order to sell it to outsider investors…"

Mr. Cooper. – "Miss DiLaurentis, you're Dad passed away and you…"

Alison. – "You know Mr. Cooper, I tried to deny it but I'm still after all, Jessica's daughter, so if I were you, I would try carefully how to play the next hand…" ( _She stood up and approached to him with an intimidated posture_ ) "Jessica made every question a quiz, every choice a test, second-best was for losers, compassion for the weak never, trust no one… those are the lesson I grew up with… so if you think that you can do whatever you want with my company, you're wrong!"

 _Mr. Cooper got angry and said_. – "You're out of place, get out of my office! Now!"

 _Alison smirked and showed to him some pictures and documents_

 _Mr. Cooper gulped_. – "What is this?!"

Alison smirked. – "This is your real face Mr. Cooper, these are the proofs that you're not more than a thief, drug addict and a gambling addict… can you imagine what could happen if all of this become public, what will say your family? Your kids, who are so proud of you?" _(Mocking smiles)_

 _Mr. Cooper gulped_. – "What do you want?"

Alison. – "Your immediate resignation…"

 _After some time in the building, Alison got in the car where Noel was waiting for her._

 _Noel_. – "So how it went?"

 _Alison smirked_. – "As planned…" ( _She gave back the file to Noel_ ) "Take this and send it to all the newspapers..."

Noel. – "But he resigned…"

Alison. – "And…?! I told you before… total social destruction… he's too cowardly to act against me or the company if he gets exposed for what he's… I'm not going to take any risk…"

Noel. – "Ok, you're the boss…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Yes… I'm…"

 _As they were in the car, Alison received a call._

 _(Phone call)_

Alison. – "Hello?"

 _Nurse of the Hospital of Rosewood_. – "Miss DiLaurentis, we're calling you from the Hospital of Rosewood… it's about your mother… Mary Drake… you should come as soon as possible…"

 _Alison's eyes got bigger and she said._ – "I'm in my way…"

 _Alison asked Noel to drive as faster as possible to the hospital._

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _Alison was running all over the hallway of the hospital when she approached to Mary's room she saw the doctor in her door._

 _Alison said with a shaky voice_. – "What is it?! Did she code?! Is…"

 _Before she could end a sentence, she started to have watery-eyes as she heard a familiar voice._

 _Mary murmured_. – "Ali?!"

 _Alison approached and the tears didn't stop as she said_. – "You're awake…"

 _Mary tried to raise a hand but she was too weak to do it so Alison took her and put it in her face, when Mary could touch her daughter again, she smiled._

Mary murmured. – "You're alive… you're safe… you're here…"

They talked for a while, Alison took her time to say about Kenneth's death and ensure her mother that they were safe from –A. After a while of talking, Alison left Mary with the doctors and she just talked with one doctor.

Alison said with happiness. – "She looks so much better…" ( _She looked to the doctor and saw a concerned look in his face_ ) "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

The Doctor. – "Well… some doctors think that this is 'surge'….

Alison. – "What is a surge?"

The Doctor. – "In many terminally ill patients, they have a final surge of energy… they get better before they get worse…"

Alison gulped. – "But this is not that… It can't be…"

The Doctor. – "Please don't worry… we will continue observing and taking care of your mom and now that she's conscious we will made some tests… we're doing our best to keep her alive…"

 _Alison nodded and decided to go to the church to pray_

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily opened her eyes and they were very fluffy for so much crying. She went downstairs and someone knocked the door. She opened and tried to close it immediately when she noticed who was in the door but the other person didn't let her._

 _Noel_. – "Fields! You're gonna hear me even if you don't want to!"

Emily. – "Leave Noel!"

 _Noel put more force in the door and got in the house._

 _Emily sighed._ – "What do you want?!"

Noel. – "You know, for being a lady, you're really a dick!"

 _Emily was going to reply but Noel didn't let her._

 _Noel._ – "I was shitless in the house because I got a stain in my t-shirt as I ate a donut… your girlfriend is a freaking crazy of cleaning and she washed it for me… even then… there is still some trace of the jelly in my t-shirt… look…"

 _Emily gulped, she didn't know what to say_

 _Noel._ – "Look I don't have any reason to lie to you or even to be here… but that is the truth!"

Emily. – "But she said…"

Noel. – "She's hurt! She's pushing you away because she's hurt! Damn it! You're a woman! How you can't see that!"

Emily. – "But what were you doing in her house…?"

 _Noel showed her a file_. – "I'm working for her to do some digging in some persons and other stuffs… she want to protect what is hers…"

Emily. – "Is that it? Or there is something else?"

Noel signed. – "Look my business are my business, as far as I get pay, I accept it… ok… now, you can stay here and don't believe me or believe in her and ask for forgiveness to have her back…"

 _Noel took the file from Emily's hand and said before leaving._

Noel. – "You will not find someone as her never again Fields… so decide if you're going to fight for her or let her go… but in any case she deserves better than this… too much crap has happen in her life and she deserves better… and if you're not going to give it that to her, someone else will and you will regret it…"

 _He left and Emily immediately left to Alison's house._

 _ **(In the Church)**_

 _After praying, Alison was getting out of church and she saw Pam Fields getting some boxes from her car, the blonde approached to offer a hand._

Alison. – "Ms. Fields, let me help you…"

Pam. – "Just if you call me Pam…"

 _Alison gave her a little smile_. – "Pam, can I help you?"

 _Pam nodded and said._ – "Thank you my dear…"

 _They were walking towards the church and they started to talk._

 _Pam_. – "I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you Ali… I have just words of gratitude to give you… thank to you… my Emy and the other girls were found… I wanted to say it earlier but…"

Alison. – "I'm sorry if I shut you off… It's not personal… I… I shut off a lot of people right now… I'm trying to get better but I need my space for that…"

Pam. – "I understand… but if you need anything please know that our home will be always open to you…"

Alison smiled. – "Thank you Pam…"

 _They put the boxes in one room and Alison got curious to know why there were so many boxes on it._

 _Alison_. – "What are the boxes for…?"

Pam. – "We recollect some stuffs to do a sell garage, the money will help to do some reparations that need to be done in the church…"

Alison. – "I see… I will check if I have some stuff and bring them here…"

Pam. – "That will be very kind Ali… the sell garage will be this week-end so you have time to bring what you can… I bring my boxes earlier because I'm in charge to recollect the boxes of others from the community… I left one box in the car; I will be back in a second…"

 _Alison nodded and she stood there looking to the boxes, suddenly something called her attention, she put her hand in the box and grabbed her snow globe, the snow globe that was from her grandmother and that she gave to Emily. A tear appeared in her cheek. She heard Pam's footsteps and she put the snow ball in her bag. Alison avoided looking her in the eyes and she just left as soon as possible._

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Alison was arriving to her house and noticed that someone was in her porch waiting for her._

 _Alison got out of her car and kept her distance from the porch of the house._

 _Emily stood up and said_. – "I need to talk to you…"

Alison. – "I thought we said everything we needed to say last time we saw each other…"

Emily. – "Ali… there a lot to talk…"

 _The brunette tried to approach but as soon as she was getting closer, Alison started to have flashes of the torture; memories of the supposed Emily torturing her, making her suffer, Alison put her hands in her head and started to do an exercise of breathing. The blonde was having an accelerated respiration and she was getting sweaty, she could feel how her blood was boiling for anger._

 _Emily concerned_. – "Ali… Are you ok?"

 **Next Chapter: CH33**


	34. Chapter - Heartless

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **We arrived to 100 reviews! Thanks!**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This chapter will start immediately after the last part of last chapter**

 **Note 3: About the flashes of Alison, let's say that they happen random, like not always.**

 **Chapter 33 – Heartless**

 _ **(In Alison's house)**_

 _Emily concerned. –_ "Ali… Are you ok?"

 _The brunette was under the point to touch Alison but the blonde avoided her touch and ran to her house very fast, she entered in the house and Emily walked behind her but the blonde closed the door in her face. Emily was knocking the door and asking to get in as Alison collapsed against her door and kneel leaning her head on the door and putting her hands over her heart._

 _Emily_. – "Ali… Ali… let me in… we need to talk!"

Alison. – "No! Whatever you need to say, say it from there!"

Emily. – "Ali…"

 _Alison yelled_. – "You want to talk! This is the only way!"

 _Emily sighed and she sat on the floor and she used the door as support. They stood in silence for a moment and both girls found themselves sat against the door in the same posture, the only thing separating both, it was the door and in that posture they had a talk._

 _ ***** Music Moment: Turning pages by The strange familiar*****_

 _Alison_. – "Did you leave?"

Emily. – "I'm here…"

Alison. – "Ohh…"

 _Emily hesitated to ask, but she did it with a shaky voice_. – "Ali… you're not running away again isn't?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I don't handle well death but the 1st time that I ran away it was because yes I was scared of death but also because I don't handle well feelings… but I'm not like that anymore… I'm trying at least…"

 _Emily asked with a shaky voice._ – "So… you're not running away right…?"

 _Alison sighed._ – "No Emily… I'm not running away…"

Emily. – "Oh… ok… Thank you…"

Alison. – "Is that the reason why you're here?"

Emily. – "I'm here to apologize… I'm incredibly sorry for the way I treated you… but not only for today…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "I'm here to apologize for everything else too… I'm sorry for losing my temper every time that I see you with someone else and don't control my jealousy… I'm sorry for not working harder to found you sooner… I'm sorry for treating you as my property… I'm sorry…"

 _Tears appeared in Emily's face and Alison could hear the brunette crying._

 _Emily said with tears_. – "I'm sorry I didn't tell you 'I love you' at the beginning when I knew I did… and most of all… I'm sorry to give up on us when you never did…"

Alison. – "Thank you …"

 _They stood quiet for a while, Emily was going to say something but Alison started to talk._

 _Alison_. – "I would never think that we'd come to be like this… Do you remember all the things that we wanted? All the memories Emily, do you remember Emily?"

Emily. – "Yes…"

 _Alison sighed and a tear appeared in her cheek_. – "It's fucking tragic that it came to this…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "How long it takes to know that too much is just too much? Too much fun… too much love… too much pain and when is too much to bear…?"

Emily. – " I don't know…"

 _They stood in silence for a moment and Emily decided to clarify some things between them._

 _Emily._ – "Ali… about Talia…"

Alison. – "You didn't cheat on me with her… I don't know if you know it but… nothing happen… but about the other blonde…"

Emily. – "Nothing happen too! Sarah took the picture as I was drunk! I didn't kiss her! I…"

Alison. – "It's fine Emily… I don't care about what happen with Sarah…"

Emily. – "Why you don't care?! How could you stop?!"

Alison. – "I remember kindness… love… betrayal… I remember what it was like to be a person… to love… be loved… but I don't feel it... not right now… I feel empty these days… I just… I can't be near Aria, or Spencer or…"

Emily. – "ME?! You can't be near me?! Ali please! I know that a part of you it's missing us, your friends, I know that being back here, it reminds you how much we need you, how much I need you… Ali… I'm so sorry for what happen… I.."

Alison. – "You couldn't prevent it Emily… what is done is done and I would prefer to don't talk about it…"

Emily. – "Ali… I didn't torture you… it wasn't me… you know that right?!"

Alison. – "I know…"

 _They stood in silence for a moment and then once again, Emily started the talk._

 _Emily asked with fear_. – "Did they hurt you badly…? Did they rap***….?"

 _Alison._ – "No one rap*** me…. their torture was more psychological… they wanted to break me… I guess that their goal was to turn me against all of you…"

Emily. – "Well obviously they fail… you're here… you didn't break…"

Alison. – "I put my mind on a safe place…"

Emily. – "Where?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "When things came to be too bad, too painful, there was one place I went in my mind… you… it was you… you were my safe place…"

 _Emily smiled under the confession of the blonde, she wanted too badly to hug her right now, she felt so happy knowing that Alison didn't stop thinking about her and that in a way she could give her any comfort to the blonde in that difficult times but all that happiness dropped to the ground when Alison continued talking._

Alison sighed. – "But the time passed and I started to wish I was dead… I turned off my emotions… to don't feel anything anymore… and you wanna know the best part? I didn't even care…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Goodbye My lover by James Blunt*****_

 _Alison_. - "You were my safe place Emily but not anymore… I can't control myself anymore and I don't trust you… A few months ago I convinced you that we could have it all, to have each other… but I was wrong…"

Emily cried. – "No you were not wrong! We're not done!"

Alison. – "Emily… I can't control myself, we don't trust in each other and I can't distinguish what is real and what is not…"

Emily cried. – "This is real! You and me! This heart beating for you! This heart loving you! I'm real! Our love is real! I love you and you love me and…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Maybe everything would be different if even a tiny piece of you could have trusted on me…"

Emily. – "I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Stop! Stop it! I'm done hearing you saying that!" _(Sighs_ ) "Right now… I'm just exhausted Emily with what happen with –A and you…" ( _Tears_ ) "Hating you is the most exhausting…!"

 _Emily gulped_. – "I know… I can deal with that... but you need to know that I lo…"

 _Alison said with tears in her face_. – "I don't want to hate you anymore…I wish we could make everything like it used to be, but I guess I'm old enough to know we can't…"

Emily. – "Ali… I lo…"

Alison. – "Emily I don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me… I'm tired of you don't trusting me… I'm returning the ring Emily…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison. – "The engagement ring that I bought you… I'm returning it…" ( _Sighs)_ "I'm returning it because I'm letting you go Emily… I want you to move on and find your happy ending with someone else…"

 _Emily stood speechless and only tears appeared in her face._

 _Alison_. – "You kept me alive Emily, our love kept me alive… And I will be always grateful with you for being my light in the darkness… I think that the worse things happened already and I didn't die but I've to find a way to move on with my life…"

 _Emily mumbled_. – "So what does that mean…?"

Alison. – "It means that I can't be with you Emily… I'm fucked up and that is not fair for either of us…"

Emily. – "I'm a mess without you… I completely fall apart when you're not with me…!"

Alison. – "You will be ok Emily… you don't need me… you will be fine…"

 _Emily cried._ – "Ali… please… don't give up! You can't give up on us! That's what makes you… YOU!

 _Alison sighed_. – "Emily… living without you it's the hardest thing for me too but there's not fixing this… we have to get each other go… Emily, I only want you to be happy so you need to find someone who will love you and have a happy life with you…"

Emily. – "I already found that person… she's standing right now against this door…"

Alison. – "Emily… I know that this may sounds crazy but this is the best for you… I'm doing this for you… Emily I want you to be happy; I'm just sorry it couldn't be with me…"

Emily cried. – "I don't want to let you go…"

Alison cried. – "I don't wanna let you go too but I'm already gone…"

 _Emily cried and curled against the door._ – "Ali!"

 _Alison cleared her tears and said as she stood up_. – "Good bye my friend…. Good bye my love… Good night Emily…"

 _Alison stood up and left to her room. The lights of the house went off but Emily stood still there, sitting in front of the door for a long moment. She was looking to the stars of the sky as the tears didn't stop to fall from her eyes._

 _Emily said to herself_. – "I still love you… It might be too late for me to say it and to become the woman that you deserve but I still love you and I can't imagine the day I won't…"

 _The brunette continued there, contemplating the sky under the roof of her beloved._

 _ **(The next day in the mall)**_

 _Alison went back to the jewelry shop._

 _The vendor_. – "Hello, I remember you… what can I do for you?"

 _Alison froze in front of the vendor as she just grabbed the ring box in her pocket._

 _The vendor_. – "So what brought you here?"

 _Alison gave him a sad smile with watery-eyes when she put the ring box with shaky hands in the table._

 _After a while, the blonde was getting out of the jewelry shop, she didn't notice that someone else saw her from the distance._

 _Hanna. – "_ Alison?!"

 _ **(In Spencer House)**_

Aria. – "So what are we doing here? What is the emergency?!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… you will have to ask Hanna… it was she who organized the meeting… and why in my house?"

Aria. – "I don't know… you will have to ask Hanna…"

 _Spencer just glanced to her friend as she imitated her with her own words. In a short time, Hanna arrived_.

Hanna. – "Everything is so fucked up!"

Spencer. – "What happen?"

Hanna. – "I think that she returned the ring!"

Spencer. – "Who? What ring?"

Hanna. – "Come on Spence, you're supposed to be the smart one! Who do you think that I'm talking about?!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… that's why I asked you!"

 _As the two girls were standing their gaze, it hit it to Aria what was the subject._

 _Aria said as she put a hand in her mouth._ – "OMG! Ali?! Did she return the ring?!"

 _Hanna pointing out Aria and said_. – "See… it was so hard to guess?! Even the little one got it faster than you!"

 _Spencer huffed._

 _Aria said with tears_. – "OMG… this is my fault…"

 _Spencer approached and patted and rubbed Aria's back as she said_. – "It's not your fault; if anything… it's my fault… I convinced all of you that it was Alison who drugged me…"

 _The two brunettes were comforting each other when Hanna applauded between the two of them in order to have their attention._

 _Hanna_. – "Hey! This is not about you two ok! We screwed two of our best friends and we need to do something about it!"

Aria. – "But what we can do? Alison doesn't let us be even one meter of distance from her and Emily barely speaks with us…"

 _Hanna pointing out Spencer and snapped her fingers to her_

 _Spencer_. – "Hey don't snap me!"

Hanna. – "Well say something! I came here because you're the one with ideas!"

 _Spencer gave her the look and then she started to think_. – "We need to know what is happening with Alison…"

Aria. – "How?"

Spencer. – "She's going to therapy… maybe in her file there will be something that can give us a hunch of what is happening in her mind…"

Hanna. – "Good, even without –A; we continue being like spies…"

 _The other two just rolled out their eyes and they just leave together._

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _Alison was happy talking with her mom, Mary just looked at her and she asked Alison to approach and hug her, Alison did it and the blonde stood close to Mary as Mary was caressing Alison's face. They were looking each other with warm and lovely eyes._

 _Mary. – "_ Are you eating well?"

 _Alison said with a smile_. – "Yes… I'm… I'm a great chef… when you get out of here I will prepare you the best diner of your life!"

 _Mary took a deep breath and grabbed Alison's hand and putted them in her chest as she said._

 _Mary_. – "I love you…"

Alison. – "I love you too mom…"

Mary. – "I'm your biological mother that's a far as a really being your mom goes… I haven't earned that you call me 'mom' and I'm sorry for that…" _(Tears appeared in her eyes)_

 _Alison said with watery-eyes_. – "Mom… don't cry, don't say that…it's ok…. You're my mom…."

 _Mary said with tears_. – "No, it's not ok Ali… a mother should be there for her child every day, no matter what… I should be there for you… make sure that you felt loved, that you felt safe… that you had someone to rely on for guidance and reassurance… I have failed to do that for you… and I'm so sorry… I wanted to give you a real childhood… I wanted to give you that gift… that's why I left…"

Alison. – "Mom, it's ok… I forgive you… I love you…"

 _Mary stood there trying to memories every millimeter of Alison's face and printed it in her heart forever, she took a deep breath again and said…_

 _ ***** Music moment: Open Hands by Ingrid Michaelson*****_

Mary smiled. – "Ali… study hard… keep your grades up… starting your senior year you're gonna need to take some extra curriculum activities by semester if you want to get into a decent college…"

 _Alison confused mumbled with tears._ – "Mom… what are you saying…?"

Mary. – "Don't be lazy in your studies Ali, think in your future and all the good that you can do in the world with the proper education… eat well, do some sport, sports are good for the body… college is approaching and a lot of work and duties will arrive but don't let that to overwhelm you, I know that you will get the routine down in a short period of time…"

 _Alison said with tears._ – "Mom… can we not have this conversation….?"

Mary. – "Oh… this might sound random but use always underwear, no matter if the dress is too tight, it's a little slutty not to…"

 _Alison mumbled with tears._ – "Mom…"

Mary. – "And also marry a kind girl, one who's nice to her mother, now if for the each of 30, she continues living with her mother, you run in the opposite way ok…"

Alison. – "Mom… I'm not getting married…"

Mary. – "You will someday, and when that day comes, just have one glass of champagne, and then you drink water for the rest of the night because there's nothing tackier than a drunken bride…"

 _Alison mumbled_. – "Mom… I don't…" ( _More tears_ ) "Why are you telling me all this right now?"

 _Mary sighed._ – "Darling, I'm having a major surgery this afternoon and I…"

 _Alison started to understand what was happening and she burst to tears and turned in other direction._

 _Mary._ – "Darling, Ali… listen to me… look at me…"

 _Alison shook her head as she continued crying._

 _Mary._ – "Ali… look at me… this is important…"

 _Alison snobs and turned towards her mother again._

 _Mary_. – "Ali… remember that's your good-nature, your big heart what bring you luck, don't forget that ok, so I want you to promise me that if you love someone you tell them, even if you're scared that it's not the right thing or the right timing, even if you're scared that it'll cause problems… even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground… you say it, you say it loud and then you go from there…"

Alison cried. – "Mom…"

Mary. – "Ali… promise me…"

 _Alison nodded._ – "I promise…"

Mary. – "Oh… this one is really the important one, so keep attention ok…"

 _Alison nodded with tears._

 _Mary_. – "Someday you're gonna have a baby and you're gonna feel overwhelmed by this little life that you're responsible for and you're gonna think and worry that everything you do is wrong and that's normal… you're gonna obsess about how to feed him and where to send him to school and whether it should take violin or piano, but I'm gonna let you in on a little old secret: it doesn't matter… whether your kid is a concert pianist or a math genius or a campion swimmer, it just doesn't matter because at the end of the day all that matters is if your kid is happy…"

 _Alison continued crying and she hugged her mom, they were hugging and crying as Mary continued talking._

Mary. – "So you're going to feel sad for a little while and that's ok, that's fine… but don't feel sad forever ok! You can promise me that?! You can promise me that you won't feel sad for too long?"

 _Alison didn't break the hug; she just cuddled on her mother._

 _Alison nodded and said._ – "I promise…"

 _Mary put a soft kiss in Alison head and said_. – "Thank you that make me feel much better…" ( _Tears)_ "Your Dad and I will keep turning back to look at you ok… we will always keep an eye on you ok…"

 _Alison just cried and didn't stop hugging her mother until the doctors took her to surgery._

 _The blonde was a mess of nerves so she decided to look for her therapist._

 _ **(Outside the office of Dr. Violet Turner)**_

 _Alison was arriving to the building; she wanted to see if she could talk a moment with Dr. Turner. As she was waiting the elevator, she got surprised when the doors opened and saw the girls in there; when she saw them, she pulled away as the flashes of torture came to her mind; she was walking backwards trying to calm down when one of the girls started to talk._

 _Spencer_. – "Ali… are you having those flashes right now?"

 _Alison snapped when she heard that comment, she couldn't understood how they knew about it; then her eyes got bigger when she noticed that Hanna's hand was grabbing a file with her name._

 _Alison yelled with anger_. – "Did you steal my file?! Did you read it?!"

 _The three girls just gulped_

Aria. – "Ali… we were just trying to understand and help…"

 _Alison huffed and started to walk away from the building and the girls followed her._

 _Spencer_. – "Ali… wait… why you didn't tell us?!"

 _Alison yelled._ – "What! That I'm suffering PSTD! That I come here every day to debate with myself because I'm so fucked up…" ( _She smirked with an ironic tone as she glanced_ ) "Jes… Spence… why I didn't update my facebook page to 'Fucking damaged'!"

 _Hanna saw the classic smirks of the old Alison and said_. – "Well, it's nice to know that the old Alison is still there…"

Aria. – "Hanna!"

 _Alison huffed and continued walking towards her car but Spencer stopped her._

 _Spencer_. – "Ali wait! We just want to help you… we're happy to know that you didn't give up on our friendship…"

 _Alison yelled_. – "You're wrong! Right now; I just did!" ( _She glanced to the girls with a lethal look and they froze_ ) "You think that I don't see the way everybody looks at me, the way half the town looks at me! You're not different! Love & friendship are not a fairytale; respect and fear are the best you can hope for… that's what I learned for trusting YOU!"

Spencer. – "Ali…"

 _Alison yelled._ – "I never mean be down this path but at some point I just found myself on it… I asked just one thing from you 'Loyalty' and what I receive was 'betray'… I may forgive you one day but I will never forget…"

 _They didn't know what to say, they stood there in silence_

Alison yelled. - "Being your friend… I'm over it! So back off! Don't follow me!"

 _The blonde entered to her car and left the three girls there._

Hanna punched Spencer's arm and said. – "I'm never coming again to ask for your ideas… it just fucked up more the situation!"

 _Spencer just huffed and they went to her car._

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _ ***** Music moment: The Call by Ruu Campbell*****_

 _Alison came back to the hospital and after a while Mary came back from surgery but she was with a ventilator in her mouth, Alison overhead one conversation of the nurses and it hit her what happened; all her word just froze again and she sat in a chair with a lost look which just showed tears… She was sitting in a chair waiting for the doctor to come, she was lost in her thoughts until the doctor arrived and sat beside her._

 _Doctor._ – "Miss DiLaurentis, there is some things you need to know… some things that we need to discuss… difficult things"

 _Alison took a deep breath before saying._ – "My brother is in a similar situation… I know how this works… you will wait the requisite number of hours and then you can officially declare her dead… normally you will talk about organ donation but by what I heard from the nurses, there's not much left that works to donate so… I guess you need her bed for another patient… so I guess you're here to talk me about the decision to do with my mother… now that she's dead… but not really dead… do we ship her off to a long-term care facility as my brother Jason and cross our fingers and hope for fairy tales and magic… or do I pull the pluck… stop all curative intervention… discontinue all routine monitoring; remove all the catheters, drains and tubes…. And any and all treatments that may provide comfort to her… terminate all… all life staining measures…" ( _She looked to the doctor in the eyes and said with a sad and angry tone_ ) "Does that cover all Doctor?!" ( _Tears started to fall from her blue cloudy eyes_ ) "Is that what you want to talk to me about…?! While I sit here… you want to talk about killing my mom!"

 _Doctor gulped_. – "Miss DiLaurentis… your mother… before the interventation… she signed a DNR…"

 _Alison stood speechless for a moment_

 _Doctor_. – "Miss DiLaurentis…"

 _Alison gulped._ – "You don't need to say more… I know what that means… can I… can I be there when…"

Doctor. – "Off course… please follow me…"

 _ **(In Jail)**_

 _Some guards were doing their round and they stopped in one empty cell._

 _Guard 1_. – "This cell is empty… who should be here…? Where is she?"

Guard 2. – "It's the cell of one of the newbies… I will check…"

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _ ***** Music moment: In my Veins by Andrew Belle*****_

 _Alison was grabbing Mary's hand and she was standing up beside her bed, the nurse arrived and she started to unplug and turn off all the equipment. When the nurse approached to pull out the tube of the ventilator which was allowing to Mary to breathe, the blonde said…_

Alison. – "Wait!"

Nurse. – "Miss…"

 _Alison yelled._ – "Just wait!"

 _The nurse pull away and Alison approached to Mary until their front-head were leaning together. The blonde was caressing with one hand the cheek of Mary and the other was still grabbing her hand._

 _Alison whispered. – "_ Mary… mom… mom… mom it's ok… you go and I will be fine… I promise"

 _The blonde's tears fell on Mary's face as Alison put a last kiss in Mary's front-head. Alison pulls away and stood up beside as she continued grabbing Mary's hand._

Nurse. – "Miss… Are you ready?"

 _Alison sighed._ – "No… but go ahead…"

 _The nurse plugged out the tube and the heart-monitor started to show a plate line and a continuous bip. The nurse left and Alison stood there like a statue for a long time…_

 _ **(In the parking of the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _As Alison was going out of the hospital, she was walking towards her car when someone approached._

 _Emily_. – "Ali… I heard that your mom got worse… how is she?"

 _Alison gulped._ – "She's dead… she's dead Emily…"

 _Emily's heart felt broken as she saw Alison like that, with a huge pain writing in her face. The blonde resumed her path and she was opening her car's door when the brunette started to speak._

 _Emily_. – "Ali… Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't go like that… if you have to leave anywhere… let me drive you… let me come with you…"

 _Alison said with an empty look as she saw the brunette in the eyes_. – "I appreciate your concern but no…"

 _Alison tried to enter in her car but once again Emily stopped her when she put her hand over Alison's hand which was leaning in the car's door._

 _Emily_. – "Ali… I know that you don't appreciate anything today but I don't care… whatever you're going through… I want to be there for you…"

Alison. – "We talked about this… you… you're NOT my girlfriend!"

Emily. – "But I'm me… and you're you… we're Alison and Emily… Emily and Alison… the worse thing you've ever done… the darkest thought you've ever had… I will stand by you through anything!"

 _Alison said with a bitter tone._ – "And why would you do that?!"

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. – "Because… I LOVE YOU"

 _Alison stood Emily's gaze for a while, she felt something warm inside her as she heard that words from her and as she saw a lot of love in those brown eyes._

 _Alison snapped and said with a bitter tone_. – "Well, that's too bad! Because I don't lo.. I don't lo…"

Emily. – "You can't say it, isn't it?! You can't say it because deep down you still love me… Ali… please… let me help you… let me be at your side in these moments…"

 _Alison grabbed Emily's collar and yelled_. – "And how are you gonna help me?! Ah?! How…?!"

 _Emily gulped; she didn't know actually how to help her. Alison snapped, she changed completely of personality._

 _ ***** Music moment: The Devil within by Digital Daggers*****_

 _Alison pushed Emily against her car and kissed her with anger. It was a bitter kiss and Emily felt it._

 _Emily murmured as she saw a darker look in the blonde_. – "Ali… what are you doing?"

 _Alison gave her an ironic laugh and said with a bitter tone_. – "What?! Do you prefer the kisses of the other blonde…? What was her name…? Ah yes Sarah…" _(Mocking smiles)_

Emily. – "Ali… this isn't you…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "How do you know?!"

Emily. – "Because I know you better than I know myself…"

 _Alison smirked and glanced._ – "Oh right…"

 _Alison started to run her fingers on Emily's arm and she said with a bitter and seductive tone of voice…_

 _Alison_. – "Right… you can see right through me…" _(She approached until their lips where face to face with just millimeter of distance between them when she said_ ) "Can you Emily be into my core…" _(She continued using a seductive tone of voice as she careless Emily's face_ ) "Do you remember the 1st time that you saw the real me? The Ali who waked up all your sexual frustration, the one who used you for kissing practice…" _(She grabbed Emily's hand and put them in her butt)_

 _When Emily felt Alison's butt in her hands, she just gulped and raised her eyes brow; Alison bit her lips and kissed her again, but once again the kiss felt bitter._

 _Alison whispered and said with a seductive tone_. – "Take me now…"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Why?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "To prove that nothing matters…"

 _Alison kissed her again and against her horny hormones, Emily stopped the kisses and pulled away the blonde because she knew that the Alison in front of her wasn't in her straight mind._

 _Emily_. – "No… this isn't you… this isn't the Alison that I want…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "That's right and I will never be again!"

Emily. – "What happen to you Ali… you're not acting as yourself…?"

Alison smirked. – "What happen?! I don't know Emily… what happen, let's make a summary: I got in jail, I got betrayed multiple times, my Dad died, my mom died, Enzo who was a brother to me died, my brother Jason is in a come but I'm sure that he will also leave me alone in this fucking word!"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I tried to be a good person Emily, in fact you inspired me, all I wanted was to be with you but you turned your back on me!"

Emily. – "Ali please forgive me! What I want more than anything is to live happily even after with you!"

Alison mocked. – "Fary tales don't exist Emily! We thought that we were meant to be but the truth is we were only fooling ourselves!"

Emily. – "No! That's not truth!"

 _Alison yelled._ – "Emily just leave! Leave to California and forget about me! I'm not going to hold you back so don't come after me!"

Emily. – "Ali! Deep down underneath it all, you feel something for me! Don't over thinking it, Ali, please… things will be different, I will be different and I'm promising you, I'm swearing to you there will be no more lies! Ali! I love you!"

 _Alison smirked and glanced_. – "You know, no matter how much you love me, there will be always a part of you that defaults to the old me, the queen bee…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Emily, be honest! The sooner you're going to be stuck in a situation where you have to make a decision which requires hiding things from me or doubt again… what are you going to do?! Are you going to trust me?! Can you assure me that you will always trust me?!

 _Emily stood speechless._

Alison. – "Thanks… I've my answer…"

 _The blonde entered into her car and said._

 _Alison. -_ "We could have been great together but now I plan on being great all by myself… Good-bye Emily…"

 _The brunette stood there in the parking speechless._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**_

 _Alison entered into her house, she entered to the living room and as she saw all the pictures, all the memories and all the empty space, she realized that the house will be always empty from now on; Pepe approached and Alison grabbed him and put him in her car, she also grab some personal stuffs and she put it in her car too._

 _ ***** Music moment: Until we go down by Ruelle*****_

 _She was in her house and got really angry feeling alone, feeling the loss of her family and beloved. She lost it and started to break everything, to throw away every photo, etc… she was doing a lot of noise and Toby who was patrolling and passing by, he noticed it; he approached and entered in the property._

Toby. – "Alison! What are you doing?!"

 _Alison didn't reply, she continued crashing everything around her in her moment of rage. She got in the liquor stand of her Dad and started to drop the liquor on all the furniture._

 _Toby grabbed her from the arm and said._ – "Alison! What are you doing?! Are you trying to destroy all your memories or every branch?! It won't help… believe me… I've tried…"

 _Alison smirked and said with irony_. – "Well, maybe I should head up to the roof and make it a little more dramatic as your mother!"

 _Toby didn't reply, he knew that Alison was in her straight mind right now and don't thinking straight. Alison liberated herself from Toby and continued to go around the house dropping alcohol all over the place._

 _Toby_. – "Alison! Stop it!"

Alison yelled. – "Why?! Because you want me to not be in denial! You want me to face the truth! Well this is the truth! I don't' want to live here anymore!" ( _She grabbed some books and threw them to the floor and put a lot of liquor on it_ ) "I don't want these books!" ( _She kicked a table and turned her off on the ground)_ "I don't want this table…" _(She grabbed a bottle of whisky and drank a little when she said_ ) "I will not need this whisky anymore since my Dad is not here to drink it… unless you wanted?"

 _Toby just stood there speechless under the breakdown of the blonde._

 _Alison glanced._ – "That's what I thought!"

 _She crashed the bottle on the curtains of the living room_

 _Toby._ – "Alison…!"

Alison yelled. – "Go away Toby! There is nothing you can do for me! Unless you've the power to bring back every person on the other side to get them back, you're useless for me! Can you?! Can you Toby?! Because I can't!... What all this crap happened to me…?! I mean I know that I'm a bad person… Is this karma?! I have no idea!"

 _The blonde continued to crash her house and drop all the liquors that where in the house all over the place._

 _Toby_. – "Alison! Please stop! You're scared me!"

Alison. – "What else I'm supposed to do! I mean there is no room of this place that doesn't make me feel angry or sad! There is nothing here for me anymore! Every inches of this house is filled with memories of the people I loved and that have died! My mom, my Dad… Jason is not dead but he's like it!" ( _Tears in her face_ ) "Enzo died too! I mean they're all dead! Everyone is dead! So what… what… what I'm supposed to do?! How I'm gonna get through… I can't even…! There's nothing left for me too!"

 _Toby started to slowly approach and said._ – "Alison… I need you to calm down…"

 _Alison made motions with her hands saying_ "No, No, No!"

 _She sat on the floor and started to lament._ – "No, no… I can't… I can't!" ( _She put her hands over her heart and said with pain_ ) "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" ( _She looked up and said to Toby_ ) "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please, make it stop it hurts!"

 _Toby approached and hugged her as he said._ – "Calm down Alison, let me help you; let us help you…"

 _Alison sighed and she pulled away and looked him in the eyes._

 _Alison said with an empty look_. – "No you can't… you and the other, you're not enough… no this time…"

 _She grabbed a book and hit him in the head with it. When Toby waked up, he was outside the house and he saw Alison dropping liquor all over the porch and on the path of the entry of the house. She was looking towards the house when she turned on a matchstick._

 _Toby._ – "Alison! Don't do this! What if one day when your grief is over… you want to come home again?!"

 _Alison turned towards him and looked him in the eyes with an empty look_. – "I won't…"

 _She threw the matchstick and the house went in fire in period of minutes. Toby went to his car and call for the fire department. Alison saw her house in fire and she got in her car and left._

 _ **(In Alison's car)**_

 _Alison was driving without a destination; she put on the radio…_

 _(On the Radio)_

"As recent news, we asked to all the persons to be vigilant as a big criminal escaped from Jail… her alias is Cece Drake, also knew as Charlotte/Charles DiLaurentis…"

 _As soon as she heard the news, she closed her fist on the steering wheel and squint her eyes; she made a call._

 _(On the phone)_

Blair. – "Ali…?"

 _Alison._ – "Blair can you please check on Pepe in your apartment for me…?"

Blair. – "Is everything ok?"

Alison. – "There is an unfinished business that I need to end it…"

Blair. – "Ok… sure, pass by and leave Pepe with me…"

Alison. – "Ok… I will be there in some minutes…"

 _Blair decided to don't ask more questions and they just hung up. As soon as she hung up, she received another call._

 _(On the phone)_

 _Alison. –_ "Did you hear what happen with Cece?"

Noel. – "Yes… What if I told you I have an idea where Cece could be hiding right now…?"

 _Alison's eyes became darker and she said with a lethal look_. – "I would say… let's get that bitch!"

Noel. – "Are you not going to call the cops?"

Alison. – "I'm not gonna return Cece in prison… I'm gonna put her in the ground and don't you dare try to stop me!"

 _Noel. – "_ Ok… I will text you the address…"

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis House)**_

 _Emily was driving when she saw the smoke, she followed the smoke and she accelerated when she saw that the fire was coming from Alison's house. She ran out of her car and saw the fire department still trying to stop the fire, her mind were under the worse thoughts thinking that Alison was inside, she tried to run inside but someone hugged her from behind and stopped her._

Toby. – "Emily! Stop!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "No Toby! Let me go! She's in danger! She's there!"

Toby. – "No Emily! Calm down! She's not inside!"

 _Emily calmed down and when Spencer and the other girls also approached to them._

 _Spencer_. – "Toby! What happen! Where is Alison?! Is she ok?!"

Toby. – "She put fire to her house and left…"

Emily. – "What?! Where did she go?!"

Toby. – "I don't know…"

Spencer. – "We need to find her soon, we heard over the news that Cece escaped!"

Emily. – "What?!"

 _ **(In an apartment in Philadelphia)**_

 _ ***** Music moment: What when down by Foals*****_

 _Cece was taking a shower, when she finished, she put the towel around her body and she put a little of cream in her face as she saw herself in the mirror._

 _Cece smirked. –_ "What pretty face I have…"

 _She finished putting cream and other products on her face and put her hand in the door handle; as soon as she opened the door, she just saw a fist coming to her face and it knocked her out immediately; she fell on the floor with blood in her nose. The person who knocked her out approached to her and said…_

 _Alison smirked_. – "Sweet dreams bitch!"

 **Next Chapter: CH34 – All I want**


	35. Chapter - All I Want

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This chapter will start immediately after the last part of last chapter**

 **Note 3: To reply some questions, I haven't written the end, there's still too much story on this, it's all I can't say for now ^^; after a lot of drama, happy Emison times ^^**

 **Chapter 34 – All I want**

 _ **(In the remains of the warehouse)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Running up that hill by Placebo*****_

 _Cece waked up and she found herself on the remains of the warehouse that she blew up and where Alison's parents died. She stood up and she saw that Alison was in front of her, there were at least at 3m of distance between each other._

 _Cece smirked_. – "So this is where all ends… fitting…"

Alison. – "I don't think that we've come to the end just yet Cece…"

Cece smirked. – "Well I'm certainly that authorities would disagree once they arrive… they're looking for me, you know?!"

 _Alison said as she pointing out a gun towards Cece_. – "I know…. let them come… you're the murderer here …"

 _Cece mocked_. – "Come on Alison, we both know that you don't have it in you…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "For once, you're right about something Cece… contrary to you, I've never killed anyone… I believe that the people who hurt my family and me deserve to live in agony… Mona, Melissa and Jenna will not pay with their lives but you…" ( _Her tone became angrier_ ) "You… you're the one exception… for you… death is my only true justice!"

 _Cece smirked and approached until her chest was touching the gun._

Cece smirked. – "So do it, put the trigger! I've been dead a long time ago Ali… this… this is just a formality… are you ready now to embrace your darkness? To become the monster you were born to become?!" _(Mocking smiles)_

Alison. – "More than you know…" ( _She unlocked the gun and charged the gun as she was ready to shoot)_ "Good-bye Cece!"

 _Before Alison could shoot, someone else shoot Cece in the head, Cece fell dead on the floor and Alison turned her head and she was surprised to know who was there…_

Alison. – "What the hell are you doing! She was mine!"

 _Noel smirked_. – "I'm saving your soul… you have no idea what crossing that line means… no matter how justified… it's over now… that's what really matters…"

 _Alison confused_. – "Why are you here?!"

 _Noel smirked_. – "That bitch forced me to do horrible things… you're not the only one who wanted her dead and…"

Alison. – "And…?!"

Noel. – "And I don't know why but hurting you is the most painful thing that I've ever done…" _(A little laugh)_ "I think that I've feelings for you…"

 _Alison gulped_

 _Noel smirked._ – "Don't worry… you don't need to say anything… I know where your heart is…"

 _Alison_. – "Thank you…"

 _(Sounds of sirens)_

Alison. – "The cops are coming… you should leave… don't worry I will not say that you shoot her…"

Noel. – "What about you?"

Alison. – "I'm staying… they will not found a match with my gun so don't worry, I will be fine…"

Noel. – "I guess, this is the good-bye then…"

Alison. – "I guess it is…"

 _Noel approached and put a soft kiss in Alison front-head_

 _Noel._ – "Be safe Alison DiLaurentis…"

 _Alison_. – "You too Noel…"

 _Alison stood there and she just saw how Noel disappeared between the shadows._

 _The cops arrived and Alison gave her declaration, she said that she didn't see who shoot Cece and her results of the ballistic were negatives and the police couldn't accuse her for nothing._

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily and her friends expending all the night looking for Alison; she was really losing it until Toby informed her that she was ok and giving a declaration since Cece was killed by someone else. When she arrived to the police station, Alison had already left. She just heard by some cops that she didn't kill Cece alias –A so the police let her go. It was very late and she decided to trust on the words of the blonde when she said her earlier that she wasn't going to run away again. She went to her house and to her surprise; someone else was there, waiting for her with a lost and empty look in her face._

 _Emily was entering into her room when she noticed that someone was in the room. She turned on the lights and found Alison sitting in her bed, the blonde was a mess. Emily approached slowly and sat beside Alison's side._

 _Emily asked_. – "Ali… what are you doing here?"

 _Alison didn't reply she just put her head on Emily's chest and closed her eyes as she cried in silence; the brunette hugged her tight. They stood like that for a while until they both were in bed in a spoon position in Emily's bed, Emily as the big spoon and Alison giving the back to Emily. But the brunette was keeping a distance between them because thank to her friends, she knew that Alison was suffering with PTSD, Emily wasn't sure how close she could be from the blonde._

 _ ***** Music background: I see you by Mika*****_

 _Emily asked with a soft voice_. – "Can I hug you?"

 _Alison didn't say a word, she just nodded. Emily approached and put her arms around Alison's body, she took a deep breath on Alison's hair and a tear appeared in Emily's face because the aroma vanilla of the blonde was something that she had deeply missed. Emily's started to put soft kisses on Alison's head and Alison's breathe changed, it was agitated and she struggled to keep her eyes closed and don't turn._

 _Emily whispered._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison was terrified because she felt afraid to look at the brunette and have the flashes of torture but when Emily rolled her out towards her and cupped her cheeks with her hands, Alison looked Emily's face very close and for the 1_ _st_ _, she saw her, only her, Emily, her mermaid and not those flashes; the blonde smiled._

 _Emily gulped_. – "Ali…?!"

 _Alison caresses Emily's face and said with a smile and tears._ – "I see you… I'm finally seeing you… only you…"

 _Emily showed a confused look but her questions dropped from her head when Alison kissed her, they made out and it started to become very passionate, there was a feeling of despair of contact from the two girls; Alison rolled herself on top of the brunette and ran her hand under the pants of the brunette and started rubbing Emily's clit; the brunette left out a big moan and tilted her head back under the touch of the blonde; Alison used her free hand to grab Emily's hand and intertwine their fingers, she put their hands intertwined above Emily's head as her other hand started to rub the entrance on Emily's private spot; Emily looked up to Alison and her brown eyes became watery-eyes as she saw with how much love Alison was watching her._

 _Emily said overwhelmed. – "_ I missed you…"

 _Alison said with warm eyes_. – "Me too…"

 _Alison kissed her deeply and when their tongues were melting together; Alison penetrated Emily with two fingers; she was pumping Emily's sensitive spot and the brunette moaned with each movement of the blonde inside her, Alison's finger were touching every sensitive part of Emily and the brunette felt in heaven, she was arriving to her climax and she squeezed Alison's hand harder and Alison noticed that she was about to come. Both were breathing hard, Alison rubbed Emily's clit with her thumb as she was sliding her fingers inside the brunette and that made Emily's orgasm more intense. The brunette arrived to her climax and her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths as all her body was shaking of pleasure. Alison continued to pumping her slowly and kissing her with tongue. Both were sweating more than usual as they were with their clothes on._

 _Emily whispered._ – "You're sweating…"

 _Alison whispered on Emily's lips_. – "You too…"

 _Both chucked, and they continued kissing deeply for a while until they felt sleep with their clothes on, Alison cuddled on Emily and for the 1_ _st_ _time in a while, Alison could have a quiet and comfortable nap in the arms of her mermaid._

 _The next morning, Alison waked up very earlier, she tried to don't wake up the brunette but when she got out of bed, Emily opened her eyes, Emily sat in her bed and she said to Alison who was walking towards the door._

 _Emily. –_ "Are you leaving?"

 _Alison turned towards the brunette and said_. – "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you…"

Emily. – "It's ok… mmm… where are you going so earlier?"

Alison. – "I need to start the preparations for my mom funeral…"

Emily. – "Can I help?"

Alison. – "Thanks but I can't handle it…"

 _Emily nodded and bit her lip, they stood in silence for one minutes and Alison noticed that Emily was a little down by her response._

 _Alison._ – "Ah… mmm… can … can… can you come to the funeral with me? I will prepare everything to do it today so… can you be there?"

 _Emily looked up and said with a soft voice._ – "Off course…"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Ok… ok… thanks… I… I should be going now…"

 _Alison turned towards the door and she was under the frame of the door's room when Emily asked._

 _Emily said with a shaky voice._ – "Was only sex for you?"

 _Alison turned towards Emily and looked at her with a confused look._

 _Emily_. – "I mean… last night… what happen between us… I would like to know if… if it was just sex for you…"

 _Emily looked down and bit her lip as she was scared to find out what would be response of the blonde; for her surprise Alison sat beside her in bed and grabbed her hand, Emily looked up to the blonde who was rubbing Emily's hand with her thumb; Alison steady eye contact with the brunette in silence for some seconds, as one of her hands was caressing Emily's hand, she put her other hand on Emily's cheek and Emily rubbed herself in Alison's hand which was in her cheek._

 _Alison chucked_. – "When I'm with you, it's never only sex… for me; it's making love Emily… last night… I made love to you… because I love you…"

 _A tear appeared in Emily's cheek and Alison approached and kissed her in the lips; it was a soft kiss which expressed a lot of love. After the kiss, they leaned their front-head together with the eyes closed in silence until Emily started to talk._

 _Emily_. – "I love you and you love me… so where that lets us?"

 _Alison opened her eyes and said with honesty_. – "I don't know…"

 _They looked to each other with warm eyes._

 _Emily_. – "I want to be with you… I want us together… can we…?"

 _Emily didn't finish her question since the blonde interrupt her._

 _Alison_. – "Emily… can we have this conversation later? I don't want to be rude with you or hurt your feelings but right now I need to bury my mom…"

Emily. – "Yeah… I understand… maybe after the funeral, we can talk?"

 _Alison nodded, she kissed Emily's lips and left._

 _ **(In the jewelry shop of the mall)**_

 _The girls (Spencer, Aria and Hanna) were in the jewelry were Hanna saw Alison the other day, Aria was looking to the rings of the shop as she was the only one between the 3 of them who saw the ring._

 _Spencer_. – "Have you found it?"

Aria. – "No…"

 _Hanna huffed. – "_ At this rate, it will take us forever…"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and called to the vendor._

Vendor. – "Yes… have you decided what you want?"

Hanna. – "Hi, the other day, a blonde not as hot as me but a nice blonde, came here to return a ring; and these two want to buy that ring"

 _The two brunettes raised their eyebrow to Hanna._

 _Hanna shrug her shoulders and said_ – "What?! You're the two who screwed more the situation… you should pay for it…"

 _The girls were looking each other with smirks as the vendor cleared his throat to call their attention. They turned to look at him._

 _Vendor_. – "I'm sorry but I don't have that ring…"

Hanna. – "What?! Did you sell it already?! Give us the name of the bitch who buy it!"

Spencer. – "Hanna!" ( _She approached to the vendor and said to him)_ "Please excuse my friend and her manners; what Hanna wanted to say was that we really need that ring back and we appreciate if you can give us any information of the buyer…"

 _The three approached and made puppy eyes to the vendor as they_ said "Please…"

Vendor chucked. – "The other day, a young blonde lady with blue eyes came, yes she bought a ring here and she brought it with her but I guess that in the end she got a change of heart and she left with the ring…"

Aria. – "So are you saying that she didn't return the ring?"

 _Vendor shook her head and said._ – "No, she didn't return the ring…"

 _The girls smiled under the confession of the vendor; the vendor looked to Hanna and asked her._

 _Vendor._ – "By any chance, are you her girlfriend? Is that why you came her?"

Hanna smirked. – "Me?! Girlfriend of Alison?! Ha! She's not so lucky!"

 _Spencer playfully hit Hanna in the back of her head._

 _Hanna._ – "Hey! That hurt!"

 _Spencer glanced to her and they said their good-byes and left the shop._

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

 _Emily was sitting in the brew as she didn't work that day, she was biting her lip as she was texting to the blonde._

 _Emily SMS_ : "Hi, Have you already eaten?"

 _Emily started to play with her fingers waiting for a reply; it didn't take long to the blonde to reply._

 _Alison SMS_ : "No"

 _Emily bit her lip and started to type back._

 _Emily SMS_ : "I'm in the brew, you want to join me? … Or if you prefer I can take-away food for you… and I can deliver it to you…"

 _Emily was biting her lip waiting for an answer when the other girls approached to her._

 _Hanna_. – "Em…? Can we join you?"

 _As Emily was sitting in the brew, Alison was very close to the place looking for a wreath for her mother, she saw from the distance Emily when she received her invitation to eat together, she was walking towards the brew but she stopped when she noticed that Emily was with the other girls._

 _Emily was looking to the girls when she received a text, when she heard the ring on her phone she was with a big smile but her smile dropped from her face when she read the text._

 _Alison SMS_ : "Thank you for the offer but I'm not hungry"

 _Emily pouts and stopped smiling._

 _Aria._ – "Is everything ok Em?"

 _Emily looked up and nodded_. – "Yeah… sure you can sit…"

 _They ordered food and there was an awkward silence between them._

 _Hanna_. – "So –A is dead…"

 _Emily nodded._ – "Yeah…"

Aria. – "Does the police know who killed her?"

Emily. – "Not yet…"

Spencer. – "So Ali didn't kill her?"

 _Emily snapped and raised an eye brown_. – "No Spence, Ali didn't kill her!"

Spencer. – "And she didn't see who did it?... It's strange…"

Emily. – "What are you trying to say? That she killed her and hided her tracks?!"

Spencer. – "I'm just saying that it's very suspicious, how is that she was there, how she knew that Cece was going to be there…"

 _Emily said with anger_. – "She didn't kill her Spence! If you don't believe her, ask Toby about the ballistic results!"

 _Emily stood up and was taking her jacket._

 _Hanna._ – "What are you doing? We just ordered?!"

 _Emily glanced to Spencer and said_. – "I just lost my appetite…"

 _Emily left and_ _Hanna playfully hit Spencer in the back of her head._

 _Spencer._ – "Hey! That hurt!"

Hanna huffed. – "Well now you know what it feels!" ( _Sighs_ ) "Jesus, and I'M the one who doesn't have manners! Well done Hastings! At this rate, we will end in their blacklist of contacts!"

Spencer. – "I was just asking… don't you wanna know…? I mean… -A had been a big part of our lives…"

Aria. – "I don't care who kill her, I'm just happy that it's over and for good…"

 _They girls continued devastating as they waiting for the food._

 _ **(In the Cemetery – Mary's Funeral)**_

 _Emily arrived to the cemetery and she saw Alison, she approached to her._

 _Alison chucked. –_ "Thank you for coming…"

Emily. – "Always…"

 _Alison smiled and they started to walk towards the grab where Blair and the Priest were waiting for them, they were slowly walking side by side, Emily looked to their hands, she was debating with herself if it was ok to grab Alison's hand, in the end their hands just rubbed against each other, Alison turned towards their hands when she felt the touch and then she looked up to Emily, the brunette blushed and she turned her head in other direction to hide her blush as she bit her lip. Alison noticed it and she chucked; the blonde took a deep breath and grabbed Emily's hand and intertwined their fingers, Emily noticed it and she blushed with a smile._

 _ ***** Music background: I Grieve by Peter Gabriel*****_

 _They arrived to the grab and_ _the Priest was surprised to only see Alison, Emily and Blair there and no one else._

 _Alison_. – "Father, you can start… there is only us…"

 _The priest nodded and started the oratory. Alison made the arrangements to put Mary beside her Dad, and she thought that at least they should rest in peace side by side. During all the oratory, Alison didn't stop to grab Emily's hand. Once the oratory finished, the sarcophagi start descending, Alison squeezed Emily's hand and Emily approached putting a soft kiss on Alison's head. The blonde kneel and grabbed a handful of earth and dropped it in the hole where her mom where her mom was resting. At the end just Alison and Emily stood there for a while. Emily didn't know what to say, she just stood there in silence until the blonde started to speak with tears in her cheeks._

Alison. – "So this is what it feels to be an orphan…" ( _Tears_ ) "What do I do now?! I didn't get the chance to treat her well, to know her well…" _(More tears and a sense of anger in her tone as she yelled to the two graves of her parents_ ) "How can you leave me! How can you leave me behind and making me feeling guilty like this?! How can I keep living while feeling sorry to you two?!" ( _Tears_ ) "What do I do now? How will I live alone?!"

 _Emily approached and hugged her as she put a soft kiss in her front-head._

 _Emily._ – "You're not alone; you will never be alone… I will always be here for you and you have a lot of people who cares about you... your parents loved you Ali, they still do even if they're not here physically…"

 _Alison looked up and she said as she was looking to Emily in the eyes._

Alison. – "I don't care about the others… All I want is you Emily… but…"

Emily. – "No buts! All I want is also to be with you!"

 _Alison said with tears._ – "Emily, I don't want to feel this pain… all I love dies… perhaps it's better if…"

 _Emily didn't let her end her sentence as she grabbed her from the arms and shook her._

 _Emily_. – "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't you dare to push me away! Let me in! I know that it hurts and you may feel like you want to die but I will be here! I will help you through this! But you have to give me a chance!" ( _She cupped Alison's cheeks in her hands and said with warm eyes_ ) "Please, let me in…"

 _Alison nodded and curled into Emily as she was lamenting._

 _Alison lamented as her head was leaning on Emily's chest_. – "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!"

 _Emily said with watery-eyes as she putted little kisses on Alison's head_. – "I know… let it out Ali… let it all out… I'm here… I will always be here for you…"

Alison. – "You promise?"

Emily. – "I promise"

 **Next Chapter: CH35 – Show me Love**


	36. Chapter - Show Me Love

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Sorry for the delay ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: ALL THE RIGHTS OF THE MUSIC LYRICS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS**

 **Chapter 35 – Show me Love**

 _ **(In the Church)**_

 _Emily was looking into all the boxes as her mom was looking to her watch._

 _Pam_. – "Honey, you're going to be late for school…"

Emily sighed. – "Mom, I've to find it! The snow globe is very important! I can't lose it!"

 _Her mom approached and grabbed her from the shoulders._

 _Pam._ – "Look Emy, I know how important is this for you but your last days of school are also important! I will continue checking the boxes ok! You go to the school, I will text you when I found something ok!"

 _Emily nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving._

 _ **(In the Cafeteria during lunch)**_

 _Emily was opening her lunch bag; there was a post it on the top of the Tupperware:_

 _Post-it_ : " _Enjoy your meal Emily; the dessert will be waiting for you on my hotel room, come after classes! ;) "_

 _Emily smiled and opened it._

 _Hanna sat beside her and took a deep breath of the aroma coming from it._

 _Hanna_. – "Smells delicious!"

 _Emily hugged her lunch as she knew where the conversation was coming._

 _Hanna made puppy eyes and pouted_. – "Can I've a bit? Please, it has been so long since the last time that I had tasted Alison homemade meal… pleassseee!"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and huffed._ – "Fine… but just one bit ok!"

 _Hanna was eating from Emily's lunch when the other two girls arrived._

 _Spencer_. – "Where is Alison?"

 _Aria asked with a shy voice_. – "It's been a while since I saw her in the school… when is she coming back? She had lost a lot of courses…"

 _Emily replied with a serious tone of voice_. – "She's not coming back to this school; she's going to finish her studies on Philly; she's working on the transfer and looking for an apartment there… tomorrow she's going to Philly"

Spencer. – "Alone? What about her legal guardian?"

Emily. – "Mr. Cohen? He's a nice guy, it seems that he's her godfather and he was the best friend of her Dad… he will help Ali with the company until she's ready to take charge of it…"

Aria. – "So she will stay on Philly and you're going to California right?"

 _Emily nodded_

 _Hanna talked with food in her mouth_. – "And you're ok with that? She, moving out to Philly?"

Emily. – "Well, in some weeks I'm going to California so…"

Spencer. – "If you're going to California and she will be in Philadelphia… are you going to bre…"

Emily. – "Don't end that sentence Spence! We will make it work!"

Aria nodded. – "Sure you will…"

 _(Awkward silence)_

 _Hanna gave the Tupperware to Emily and continued eating and talking about superficial stuffs._

 _Hanna_. – "So how are you two… I mean… you and Ali…?"

 _Emily zoned out as she remembered her conversation with Alison after Mary's funeral_

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _After the funeral, they stood in the cemetery and once Alison was more calmed, the blonde started to talk._

 _Alison sighed_. – "So you wanted to talk… talk…"

Emily. – "Ali, I know how I look to you now… I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "It's ok…"

Emily. – "No it isn't it! I thought I could save you! I thought that I was gonna save you and we were gonna be together but…"

Alison. – "But?"

Emily sighed. – "Sometimes I panic, I call wrong and I misjudge the situation, to the point that I don't recognize myself…" ( _Tears_ ) "I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back but I can't, I know that I hurt you multiple times and the thought of destroying the only thing I ever loved is crushing me… I thought to don't be selfish and let you go but I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else so I don't care what it cost, I just want to be with you… Ali… I realized that I need to ask you a question… really important question I'd like to ask you now if that's ok… just once for the record… Ali… if you still love me, can we be together again?"

Alison sighed. – "You were like coming up for fresh air… It was like I was drowning on darkness and you saved me… "

Emily. – "And now?"

 _Alison took her time to reply_

 _ ***** Music background: And I'm here by Kim Kyung Hee*****_

 _Alison_. – "I… I love you, I love you I do … but you betrayed me! It's the worst thing that I've ever feel so I did try so hard to just mash down my feelings towards you, to ignore it, to rip everything of you from my heart but it didn't work and It was never gonna work out because I LOVE YOU! I'm so in love with you…" ( _She waved her hands towards her chest and said_ ) "You're in me, it's like a disease… it's like I'm infected by you Emily and I can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep! I can't breathe I can't eat… I just love you so damn much and you're in my heart all the time, every minute of every day and I just love you but…"

Emily. – "But?"

 _Alison said with pain in her voice._ – "But... Can I trust you? Can YOU trust me? I see you and I ask myself: How dare you, how could you betray me so easily, give the back on me… why is so freakin hard to trust me!"

Emily. – "I'm sorry; it's just the way I'm… I'm so tired to always disappointing you" ( _Tears_ ) "I love you Alison, and it's because I love you, I'm struggling with myself if I can't be selfish with you, if I deserve you because you could have any other girl like Blair who seems very loyal, I'm afraid that one day you will wake up and realised that you can have better than me…"

Alison yelled. – "Well that's crap! Why you still jealous of Blair and everyone! Emily! You're everything to me… don't you see it! Don't you understand it! I LOVE YOU and I'm not gonna stop loving you… you're the love of my life… I can't leave you…Em… it's you… It has always been you!" ( _Sighs_ ) "If you think that I will make the choice to bail on us just because of all that happen… guess what Emily, that's not wonna happen! I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting you go anywhere either! You don't want to trust me and you think that will make me back off, well too bad… I'm here! I'm storming the freakin castle for you and you so underestimated me…. What you thought that I was so weak and fragile that I'm gonna walk away because my pride got wounded; well I'm not! I'm here! With you! You're MINE! And I'm not walking away because you can't trust me!"

Emily cried. – "Oh god, I'm so sorry! So sorry! I can't live without you but I don't want to… I don't ever want to hurt you again but no matter what I say or what I do, I can't promise that it will not happen again… but I do love you with all my heart… I know that we can be extraordinary together! I want to settle down with you, grow old with you and I wanna die when I'm like 100 years in your arms, I want a lifetime with you! I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you for… forever… I want you and more… I want more of this, of us!"

 _The blonde approached and hugged her tight. Alison kissed her front-head and cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and she looked deeply to those brown eyes when she said…_

Alison. – "This one betrayal, I can overlook but you've to think long and hard about testing me because next time, next betrayal Emily, I'm gone! You better dig deep Emily into your soul, to grow up and be in this relationship right now!"

 _Emily nodded and they kissed._

 _Emily. – "_ So are we ok?"

 _Alison said as she brushed her lips on Emily's lips_. – "We will… we're mean to be, we will find our way together again…"

Emily. – "Do you really believe that?"

Alison. – "Yes I do"

Emily smiled. – "So do I"

 _ ***** End of the flashback*****_

 _The brunette got back to reality and said…_

 _Emily_. – "We're working on it…"

Spencer. – "Have you talked about prom? We're still going as a group?"

Emily. – "We've not talked about it…"

Aria. – "And what about her PTSD?"

Emily sighed. – "Can we just talk about anything else that doesn't have to do with my relationship with Ali or with Ali?!"

 _The girls understood that they touched a sensitive subject and decided to don't push further._

 _ **(In the Hotel room of Alison)**_

 _Emily opened the door and entered to the room._

 _Emily_. – "Ali! I used the spare key that you give me… Ali?! Are you here…?"

 _Alison yelled from the bathroom_. – "One second…"

Emily. – "Ok…"

 _Emily jumped into the bed and started to read a magazine that was on it._

 _Emily_. – "You know… you don't need to stay in a hotel, you can stay with us, and my mom would love to have you in…"

 _Alison yelled from the bathroom_. – "I know… but I don't know if she would feel comfortable knowing that her precious daughter is getting defiled under her roof by me every night…"

 _Emily bitted her lip and murmured_. – "Every night…"

 _Alison yelled from the bathroom_. – "Did you like your lunch?"

Emily. – "Yes thanks, I'm still waiting for my dessert…"

 _Alison didn't reply, she got out from the bathroom and walked towards the brunette, she stood up in face of Emily and the brunette stared with the jaw dropped; Alison was completed naked, her boobs and her intimate lower spot were only painted with multi-color chocolate._

 _Alison smirked as she pointing out to her boobs_. – "It's time for the dessert… It's all editable… in fact it's frosty chocolate… I know how you love chocolate…" ( _Seductive smile_ ) "Bon appetite…"

 _Emily was speechless drooling saliva from her mouth._

 _Alison smirked and sounded bossy_. – "Are you going to do something or you want me to melt?!"

 _ ***** Music Background: Haunted by Beyoncé*****_

 _Emily sat on the edge of the bed and Alison sat on Emily's lap; Alison brest ended at the level of Emily's eyes; the brunette looked to Alison's brest and squeezed Alison's hip as she bitted her lip, Emily didn't lose more time and rubbed her tongue on the areolas of the blonde, Alison tilted her head back and moaned as Emily was eating her brest._

 _Alison_. – "Mmm… are you enjoying your dessert?!"

 _Emily murmured as she was sucking on Alison's nipples_. – "Mmm… yes! Yes! Too much!"

 _Alison cupped Emily's face with her hands and made her look at her. The brunette showed a dizzy look with chocolate all over her mouth and nose; Alison bitted her lips and kissed her with passion, she kissed her until cleaning all the chocolate from Emily's face; the brunette grabbed Alison form the hips and threw her on the bed, as Alison was laying on bed, Emily undressed herself very fast in front of her and once she was complete naked, she rushed to kiss Alison on the mouth, when she did it, she grabbed Alison's hands and intertwined their fingers, Alison moaned on Emily's mouth and the brunette started to rub her tongue all over Alison's body until she arrived to her sensitive lower spot;_

 _Emily started devouring Alison lower spot which was cover with chocolate and as soon as the blonde felt Emily tongue on her sensitive spot, her hips started to rock on Emily's face; their hands were still intertwined and they squeezed their hands as both girls felt arriving to the climax…_

 _Alison moaned_. – "Ah… Ahmm… mmm…"

 _The blonde felt all her body shaking of pleasure once she felt her orgasm, her inner thighs continued to spam after she arrived to the pick._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Mmm… Ali…"

 _Once Emily finished working on the lower spot of the blonde, she approached to Alison's face and kissed her with tongue; Alison sucked Emily's mouth and moaned when she tasted the mix of chocolate and her own juices. After a long make-out, Emily rested her head on Alison brest with rapid breaths. Alison was caressing Emily's hair as she was also with rapid breaths._

 _Emily whispered_. – "That was the best dessert of my life…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "I'm glad that you like it…"

 _Alison grabbed Emily's chin and approached her face to kiss her. It was a deep kiss that allowed her to taste herself on Emily's mouth, both girls groaned on the kiss._

 _Alison_. – "Let's shower, I feel sticky…"

 _Emily nodded and walked towards the bathroom, Alison was walking behind Emily and when she saw the perfect butt of her girlfriend she bitted her lip and spanked her butt; Emily made a little jump and giggled when she felt it; she turned her head towards the blonde and when Alison saw how Emily bitted her bottom lip and blushed, she understood that the brunette loved it._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Oh… we will definitely continue this on the shower…"

 _ **(In Emily's house at diner)**_

 _Pam, Emily and Alison were diner together. Alison made the dinner as Pam arrived late from work._

 _Pam_. – "Thank you Ali, this is delicious…"

Alison smiled. – "It's nothing…"

Emily. – "Yeah thanks Ali, also for my lunch, it was really good…"

Alison teased. – "Especially the dessert isn't it?"

 _Emily blushed_

 _Pam_. – "Really? What was the dessert?"

 _Emily blushed and coughed as if something was on her throat. She patted her brest as Alison patted her back; Emily looked to Alison and saw the smirk on her face as she was amused with Emily's blushing and embarrassment._

 _Alison smirked_. – "It was basically chocolate…"

Pam. – "Emy loves chocolate and sweet food… did you like it Emy?"

 _Emily blushed and nodded, she was too shy to talk._

 _Pam._ – "Perhaps, you can make it for the next diner…"

 _Emily gulped and blushed as Alison chucked._

 _After diner, for a moment Alison left to the bathroom and when she was coming back to the kitchen where the Fields were doing the dishes, she heard a conversation between the two of them._

 _Emily sighed._ – "Did you find it mom?"

Pam. – "No honey, sorry, I looked on all the boxes but I didn't find the snow globe… can't you buy another?"

 _Emily said with a tear on her face_. – "No mom! I can't! It's an irreplaceable object! What I will do?! It was a gift from Ali… I can't believe that I lost it!" ( _More tears)_

 _Pam hugged her and said_. – "Oh honey…"

 _At the end of the night, Alison was walking towards her car and Emily followed her._

 _Emily_. – "You can stay if you want…"

Alison chucked. – "Thanks, but tomorrow morning I'm going to Philly, a lot of stuffs to do…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

 _Alison put a soft kiss on Emily's lips and she was opening her car's door when Emily started to talk. Emily approached and she was in front of Alison, she shoved her hands on her pockets._

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. – "Ali, about your birthday…"

Alison. – "Sincerely, I don't want to do anything, Birthdays are just dates; it's not a big deal so don't worry about it ok…"

 _Emily said with a sad tone of voice as she nodded._ – "Ok…"

 _The blonde kissed her again and left._

 _ **(At the brew, the next day)**_

 _The girls were talking and drinking coffee._

 _Hanna._ – "So about Prom… are you going with Erza, Aria?"

Aria. – "Yeah… he has already his smoking…"

Spencer – "Yeah Toby too"

Hanna. – "I already choose the smoking of Caleb, we will look smoking hot!"

 _(Laughs)_

Aria. – "And what about you Em?"

Emily. – "Well 1st I want to invite Ali to be my date for prom in a really romantic way and then I guess that we will check the dresses…"

Spencer. – "What do you've in mind?"

Aria. – "Can we help?"

Emily smiled. – "Actually, yes I appreciate your help on this… I just want to show her how much I love her…"

Hanna teased. – "Oh Em… I can think in some ideas for that…"

 _ **(At Rosewood School some days after)**_

 _It was Friday and as soon as Emily noticed that Alison was waiting for her in the parking, she ran towards her like a teenager girl in love; she put the little blonde in a tight hug._

 _Emily murmured_. – "I missed you…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Me too…"

 _The blonde put a soft kiss on Emily's lips and the brunette looked those blue eyes that she loved so much._

 _Alison mapped Emily's face with her fingers as she said_. – "Have you been well?"

 _Emily chucked and looked at her with puppy eyes_. - "I wanted to see you…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "I'm sorry… I'll come sooner the next time…"

Emily. – "It's ok, this time you just went for some days…"

Alison smiled. – "Are you ready to go…"

Emily. – "Wait… there is something that I need to show you… but I want you to promise me that you won't say a word until I'm done…"

 _Alison raised an eyebrow and said_. – "Ok.."

 _The brunette smiled, she grabbed Alison's hand and intertwined their fingers as they ran towards the pool of the school. Once in the pool, Emily sat Alison on the stands._

 _Emily kissed her in the lips and whispered_. – "Wait for me…"

Alison smiled. – "Always…"

 _Emily left and all the lights went down, the site became all dark and suddenly a light appeared to show Emily on a swimsuit with a hat and carrying a staff; the swimsuit was printed like a tux and Alison chucked because she found it very cute; the place started to light up with colors lights and in question of seconds the swimming pool was full of the girls of the swim team with similar swimsuit as Emily which looked as tux; the other girls got in the pool and started to do a synchronized swimming performance as Emily started to sing…_

 _ *****Music background: Without you cover of Lea Michel*****_

 _Emily sang and danced with the staff and the hat_ :

"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game… without YOU… without YOU…

I'm lost, I'm vain, I will never be the same… without YOU… without YOU

I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you… without YOU

I can't rest, I can't fight… All I need is you and I… without you…without YOU!"

 _Emily continued singing as she got in the pool and assisted in the swimming performance; the girls on the pool made figures of hearts and the name of "ALI"; the blonde was so touched by the romantic gesture of her girlfriend that her eyes started to become watery-eyes; almost at the end of the song, Emily got out of the pool and started to walk towards the blonde, Hanna approached to Emily and gave her a bouquet of roses; the brunette kneeled on one knee and addressed the bouquet towards Alison as she finished to sing._

Emily sang. – "I'm lost… without YOU…"

 _The brunette gave the bouquet of roses to Alison and the blonde smiled_

 _Emily_. – "Ali… I'm not me without you, I want you with me forever and I can't imagine my prom without you… Ali, will you go to prom with me?"

 _Alison smiled and jumped to hug Emily as she yelled with happiness_. – "Yes Mermaid! Off course I will go to prom with you!"

 _They kissed without stop._

 _Alison said as she brushed Emily's lips_. – "You and me, this is forever…"

 _Both girls smiled and resumed the kisses._

 _ **(In Philly, at the new apartment of Alison)**_

 _Alison opened the door and she was grabbing Emily's bag as she was going to expend the week-end with her._

 _Alison_. – "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Emily. – "Yeah, it's very ample and with a lot of light from the windows…"

Alison. – "The building has a pool too; I choose it thinking that you would like that…"

 _Emily smiled and blushed._

 _They ate diner in the apartment, Alison had left all ready, a table for two on the balcony, she put a lot of candles and throw rose petals in their path for the balcony. They had a lovely romantic diner, they talked, laughed, ate and all the time they kept a hand intertwined._

 _As the night came in; Emily opened her bag looking for her pajamas to sleep; she raised an eyebrow when she noticed a box on it; there was a note on it…_

 _Note: "Hey Em! 'cause you want to show her how much you love her… enjoy it! ;) xoxo Hanna!"_

 _Emily murmured_. – "Hanna, when did you put this on my bag…? What is it?"

 _The brunette opened it and her jaw dropped of shock when she found a strap on; she was with the strap on her hands when Alison approached._

 _Alison_. – "What are you looking?"

 _Emily jumped and threw the strap-on on the air and Alison caught it; the blonde smirked and raised an eyebrow._

 _Alison teased_. – "Oh Em… you definitely put 'sexy on the sheets' in another level…"

 _Emily blushed terrible and she was so embarrassed that the words didn't come out of her mouth._

 _Alison bitted her lips and her eyes became darker of lust…_

 _Alison teased_. – "So…" ( _She bitted her bottom lip_ ) "Can I do you with it?"

 _Emily gulped and blushed_. – "W-w-what?!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Or were you thinking to do me with it…?"

 _Emily was completely red of the blush._

 _Emily_. – "To be honest I hadn't think about it…"

 _Alison teased_. – "Well… I will love to try on if that's ok with you…"

 _Emily started to imagine what was coming and she looked down and blushed more as she bitted her lips and nodded._

 _Alison teased_. – "Ok then…"

 _The blonde took the box and read the instruction, she put it on and she felt a little weird but very excited to try it on the brunette. Both girls were naked._

 _Emily gulped and blushed_. – "So… what now…?"

 _Alison dimmed the lights and put play on her Iphone with the song: Earned it by The weekend._

 _ *****Music background: Earned it by The weekend*****_

 _Emily was face the bed and Alison slowly approached behind her, the blonde was running her fingers on Emily's arms and kissing Emily's back, the touch of the blonde was so gentle like a feather. Alison went down on Emily and squeezed Emily's hips as she started to kiss Emily's butt. The brunette moaned and her legs started to be like jelly; Emily felt on the bed with her butt up; Alison was caressing Emily's butt and kissing it; between the kisses, she put some bits on Emily's butt and the brunette groaned of pleasure; the brunette was already worked out and wet but Alison put her mouth on Emily's sensitive spot in order to lubricate more Emily's entrance; as the blonde was slowly introducing her tongue inside the brunette, Emily's body started to shook of pleasure and moaned without stop. Alison introduced two fingers and slipped them in and out for some moments…_

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahmmm… Ali…ahmmm…"

Alison smirked. – "I'm going to put it on ok Em… if you don't feel comfortable you need to tell me ok…"

 _Emily nodded and bitted her lips as this was the first time for her to be penetrated with something else besides fingers._

 _Alison put a lot of lub on the dildo of the strap-on and approached behind Emily's hips, she slowly introduced it inside the brunette._

 _Emily groaned_. – "Ahhhmmm!"

Alison. – "Em… are you ok?"

Emily. – "Yeah, it's tight… but I think that you can move…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's back and said_. – "Ok…"

 _The blonde was massaging in a circular motion Emily's butt and lower back as she started rocking her; with each movement Emily felt being stretched and she moaned louder and louder as she felt a lot of pleasure on it; Alison started with a slow rhythm but when she noticed that her girlfriend was enjoying it and craving for more, she speeded up her movement; the moans of Emily just encouraged her to go faster and deeper. The sensation was so intense that both girls were feeling arriving to the climax at the same time; Alison felt the strong impulse to squeeze Emily's brest and she did it, Emily groaned._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ali… Ali… I'm.. I'm…" ( _She felt herself arriving to the pick of her climax when she screamed_ ) "ALISON!"

 _Both girls collapsed on bed, Alison was breathless on Emily's back. Their hearts were beating very fast as their bodies were covert with bead of sweat_.

 _As both girls were recovering their breath, the play list of Alison changed of song._

 _ ***** Music background: Keep me high by Adaline*****_

 _Alison started to put open kisses on Emily's back and she made her path of kisses towards Emily's armpit; the blonde raised Emily's arm in order to licked her armpit, Emily moaned and flipped herself towards the blonde, Alison smirked and crashed her lips on Emily's mouth, their shared a passionate kiss, then Alison went on Emily's neck and she was kissing it and biting it. Emily loved it, she put one hand on Alison's back head and her other hand was running up and down on Alison's back._

 _Emily bitted her lips and said with a sexy voice_. – "You're going to leave hickeys all over my neck…"

 _Alison smirked_.- " Do you wanna me to stop?!"

 _Emily moaned_. – "Hell NO! Please don't stop!"

 _Alison looked up and her eyes met with the brown eyes of the brunette, they kissed again._

 _Alison_. – "I love you"

Emily smiled. – "I love you so much…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed her deeper; after a short make-out, Alison was craving for another round._

 _Alison said as she bitted her bottom lip_. – "Em… can… can I do it again?"

 _Emily bitted her lip and blushed as she said and nodded_. – "Yeah… but this time like this… I want to feel you closer to me…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed her harder, she squeezed Emily's hips when she introduce the toy again on Emily, the brunette moaned very lauder; Emily hugged Alison with her legs as the blonde was rocking her with the strap on. Emily tilted her head back as she was loving it more and more, when she arched her back, her brest rose and Alison took that opportunity to put her mouth on Emily's nipples, Emily groaned when she felt Alison tongue all over her brest._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahmmm… GOD! Ali! You're killing me here!"

 _Alison smirked and speeded up her hips movements as she hugged Emily from the waist. As the brunette was feeling her 2nd orgasm arriving, she looked to the blonde and demanded._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Kiss me! Kiss me!"

 _Alison rushed her face towards Emily and kissed her passionately; she continued rocking her with the toy and with each movement both girls moaned as their nipples rubbed against each other by the friction of their bodies. It was exactly in the moment that Alison rocked her very deep and touching her G-spot that Emily felt a huge orgasm all over her body, all her body shook with electricity and after that massive strong pick of pleasure, Emily was KO. Alison continued to rock her slowly until she put it off. Alison was amazed by the quantity of fluids that Emily produced; she congratulated herself as she noticed how much pleasure she gave to her girlfriend. Alison took off the strap-on, and she laid down naked beside her naked and sweaty girlfriend; she cover their bodies with the sheets and put a soft kiss on Emily's cheek who was already passed out._

 _Alison whispered_. – "Sweet dreams my love…"

 _Alison fell sleep as she hugged Emily and Alison's face ended buried in the crook of Emily's neck._

 _The next morning, Emily felt all her body sore of happiness, as she started to wake up, a huge smiled appeared in her face. She opened her eyes and noticed that Alison was already awake and staring at her._

 _Alison said with a soft voice_. – "Good morning beautiful..."

Emily smirked. – "What's with that satisfied afterglow?"

 _Alison smirked and kissed Emily's shoulder_. – "Oh my sweet Emily… it's gonna be a long week-end for us…"

 _Emily smirked and kissed Alison on the lips_. – "Good to know…"

 _The brunette interlocked their fingers and they stood on bed as they were just looking each other and making little soft kisses in between._

 _Emily_. – "I'm so in love with you…"

Alison smiled. – "I've a gift for you…"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow and said_. – "Oh really?"

 _Alison nodded and pointing out the furniture that was beside the bed._

 _Alison_. – "I left the 1st drawer empty for you… come on open it and see…"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow and said_. - "But it's empty"

 _Alison playfully punched Emily's arm and said with a bossy tone of voice_. – "Don't argue with me Em, just open it!"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and stood up from bed and she opened the drawer and her eyes got bigger when she found in it the snow globe that she had lost._

 _Alison_. – "That is for you too… I was hoping that you might keep it again mermaid…"

 _Emily grabbed the snow globe and hugged it tight; she turned her head towards the blonde and smiled to her with watery-eyes._

 _Alison said as she started standing up of bed_. – "Do you remember that the snow globe has a hidden spot?"

 _Emily nodded and Alison approached and hugged Emily from behind as she leaned her hands on Emily's waist._

 _Alison_. – "There is something else in that hidden spot that I hope you will wear it…"

Emily. – "Wearing it…?"

 _Emily looked on the hidden spot of the snow globe and a ring dropped from it. Emily's eyes got bigger as she recognized the ring; she smiled immediately as she found out that Alison didn't return the ring._

 _ *****Music background: The Peacock Dance by Matt Kanelos ft Smooth Maria*****_

 _Alison grabbed the ring with one hand and with her other hand she grabbed Emily's hand._

 _Alison said as she looked her in the eyes_. – "Mermaid… I can't deny that our path until now has been complicated, but in the end love makes everything simple… Em… when I gave you the snow globe for the 1st time, I told you that you're the only one which I can be really honest and that's still true… You're my family, my everything… Em… I'm not gonna get down on one knee, I will not ask a question again… I LOVE YOU mermaid and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

 _Emily smiled and tears of happiness appeared in her eyes as she replied when she looked to the ocean eyes of Alison._

 _Emily smiled_. – "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

 _Alison's smile got bigger and she put the ring on Emily's finger and then she cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and kissed her in the lips, a kiss full of love._

 **Next Chapter: CH36 – Love is You**


	37. Chapter - Love Is You

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: ALL THE RIGHTS OF THE MUSIC LYRICS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS**

 **Note 3 : In English the translation for « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? » it's "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"**

 **Chapter 36 – Love is You**

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

 _Alison was cooking and she smiled when she heard the sounds of the door, Emily was back with Pepe; both were for a run on the park that was close to the building. Emily approached to Alison and hugged her from behind as she kissed Alison's cheek._

 _Emily_. – "It smells delicious…"

Alison smiled. – "Thanks love… did you have a nice run with Pepe?"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah… on the park we stopped for a while since some kids wanted to play with him…"

 _Emily hugged her tighter and blushed as her mind started to imagine her future with Alison. She started to rub her hands in circular motion on Alison stomach as Alison was taking a spoon to taste the sauce._

 _Emily chucked_. – "I think that Pepe will be a good nanny for our kids…"

 _Alison spit out the sauce from her mouth as she was shocked of the sudden comment of the brunette. She turned her head towards the brunette and raised and eye brown._

Alison. – "Are you already thinking about kids?"

 _Emily blushed and continued rubbing Alison stomach as she looked at it; Alison noticed it._

 _Alison_. – "What are you doing…? Are you picturing a baby in there isn't it?!"

 _Emily bitted her lips and nodded. Alison shook her head and waved her hands to express her shock. Emily hugged her again and leaned her face on Alison neck as the blonde was trying to focus on the cooking._

 _Emily chucked_. – "Come on Ali… we're engaged now and this is the kind of thing that engage people discuss… really, what do you think about starting a family?"

 _Alison gulped_. – "Now?!"

Emily. – "Well not now but soon?"

 _Alison turned towards Emily and started to kiss her neck as she squeezed Emily's brest with her hands. The actions of the blonde made Emily moaned._

 _Alison smirked_. – "How can you be talking about kids when we're having so much fun…?"

 _Emily cupped Alison's face with her hands and said_. – "Ali… I'm serious… we do wanna have kids of our own right?"

 _Alison sighed and rolled her eyes_. – "Em, we're still too young… can we talk about this later…"

 _The blonde continued cooking and Emily grabbed her from the waist and leaned her head on Alison shoulder._

 _Emily pouted_. – "Babies are wonderful… they're God's little creatures… I love kids… I've always wanted kids… I need to have kids…"

Alison pouted. – "I'm not the mommy type… I'm not warm with kids… I'm too twisted and dark… they will like you more than they would like me…"

 _Emily hugged her tighter and whispered to Alison's ear_. – "They will love you…"

Alison. – "What if I ended being like Jessica… screwing up our kids? Damaged them…?"

 _Emily flipped Alison toward herself and kissed her in the lips._

 _Emily_. – "You will not… trust me you will be an amazing mom… and I'm 100% sure that we would make pretty babies…" ( _Big smile_ )

Alison smirked. – "No just pretty… beautiful babies…"

 _Emily chucked_. – "So 'Yes' for the kids…?"

 _Alison smiled and nodded_. – "Yes… but not right away ok…"

 _Emily hugged her tighter and put a lot of soft little kisses on Alison's face._

 _After eating together, they went out, Emily was enjoying each moment, she felt herself as in a romantic movie, walking on the streets with Alison by her side, with fingers intertwined, it was a dream came truth for the brunette. Alison insisted to do a little of shopping for their prom dresses and in the end Alison bought to Emily another black dress for that night because Alison thought that they should celebrate their engagement by diner at a restaurant. They went back to the apartment with some bags and as they were getting ready for the restaurant, Emily was looking herself into the mirror as she was dressing up. Without notice, Alison approached behind her and put a beautiful silver neckless around Emily's naked neck and kissed Emily's back shoulder. Emily smiled as she was mapping the neckless with her fingers._

 _Emily_. – "What is this? It's beautiful…"

Alison. – "Something beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty… do you like it?"

Emily smiled. – "I love it…"

 _The brunette was grabbing the pendant of the neckless._

 _Alison_. – "I design it and order to be made for you… do you know what it means the pendant?"

Emily. – "No"

Alison. – "It means 'a match made in heaven'…" ( _She smiled_ ) "A destiny made outside of man's boundary… that's what I think that we're…"

 _Emily turned and hugged Alison's neck with her arms and kissed her on the lips._

 _Emily chucked_. – "Alison DiLaurentis is a romantic… who knew?!"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Well now you know… and that's all that matters…"

 _The blonde spanked Emily's butt and said._ – "Get ready, we need to leave on 5' "

 _Emily smirked_. – "You spanked me?!"

 _Alison teased_. – "Don't look confused, you love it and you know it…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and kissed her with a lot of passion, the make-out started to get heated so Alison pulled away._

 _Alison._ – "I meant it mermaid, we need to get ready and leave soon…"

 _Emily teased_. – "If we're late because of me that will make me a bad girl isn't? Maybe I will need to be spanked for that…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and kissed her harder_. – "Damn Em… you're really my weakness…"

 _They continued with the make out._

 _ **(In a restaurant at night in Philly)**_

 _Emily was looking stunning with a black dress; she was shy when they descended from the car as this was her 1_ _st_ _event with Alison as an engage couple, Emily thought that they will be just a diner with the two of them but she got surprised by her fiancée when they approached to their table and recognized some faces. Emily smiled and ran to hug one of them._

 _Emily smiled._ – "Dad!"

 _Wayne_. – "Emy!"

 _As they were hugging, Pam also approached to them._

 _Pam said as she grabbed Emily's hand_. – "Come on Emy, let me see that ring… Oh it's gorgeous!"

Emily. – "What are you doing here? And how do you know about…?"

 _Before Emily ended her sentence, Alison approached and said…_

 _Alison_. – "Well, a few days ago, I asked them for your hand in marriage…"

 _Emily looked to Alison with warm eyes, she was crying of happiness._

Wayne. – "My trip ended sooner than expected and I'm so happy for that, I couldn't imagine to don't be here now with both of you…"

Emily smiled. – "How long are you staying?"

Wayne. – "I'm not sure but I think that I will be able to be on your graduation…"

 _Emily smiled and hugged her parents; as the Fields were hugging, Pam waved her hands encouraging Alison to join the hug, and Alison smiled and joined the family hug. They were hugging when Mr. Cohen arrived; Alison presented him as her legal guardian to the Fields, they started to sit and Emily noticed that there were more chairs on the table._

 _Emily_. – "Are we expecting more people to come?"

Alison. – "Yeah… I think that they will arrive in any minute…"

 _As soon as the blonde said it, a group of young people approached, they were: Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Aria and Blair. Emily was surprised to see the girls and more surprised that Alison invited them as she knew that they weren't in the best terms._

 _Emily._ – "You invited them?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Well, I know how important they are for you so…"

Emily. – "They are your friends too…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and sighed_. – "Look Em, I invited them for you ok, they are your friends and I invited my friend Blair… let's not make a big deal on that and just enjoy our engagement diner ok… please…"

 _Emily nodded, she kissed her in the lips and decided to don't push further and just enjoy the company of all her beloved_

 _Emily_. – "Thanks for the surprise I loved it…"

 _They sat on the table, Emily beside Alison's right side, they were with one hand intertwined during the entire diner; beside the other side of the blonde, Blair sat, and beside Blair there was Mr. Cohen. The Fields sat across the couple and the girls as well as Toby were on the side of Emily, it was notorious that Alison just courteously greeting the other girls and left Emily to talk with them. Hanna grabbed Emily's hand to look on the ring._

 _Hanna_. – "Oh holly crap! I knew that I should have made my move on Alison…"

 _(Laughs)_

Aria. – "I'm so happy for you Em, you look so happy…"

 _Emily turned her head towards her fiancée who was talking with Blair and Mr. Cohen and a big smile and blush appeared on her face._

 _Emily smiled_. – "Thanks Ar… You're right, I'm in cloud 9 right now…"

Spencer. – "Have you decided for a date?"

Emily. – "Well not yet exactly, we're thinking for a long engagement, maybe a year…"

Hanna. – "A year?! Why so long?!"

Emily. – "Well, I'm starting the university soon and Alison has a lot on her hand right now with finishing school and the company… also I know that Ali's hopping that Jason will be awake by then and I really hope that too because I know how happy she would be if Jason is there for the weeding"

Toby smiled. – "So who will be your best man? Me?!"

 _Emily chucked_

 _Hanna_. – "Stop right there Cavanaugh! If anyone is going to be a best man, it will be me!"

Spencer. – "Han for you it's maid of honor not best man…"

Hanna. – "Whatever… potato patato… right now I should be ranking as number 1 for the post…"

 _The little blonde approached and whispered on Emily's ear as the brunette was drinking from her glass._

 _Hanna whispered into Emily's ear_. – "Looking to your glowing face I believe that you loved my toy gift… so that gives me extra points right?!"

 _Emily blushed and split out her drink; she looked towards Hanna with big eyes and her embarrassment was written all over her red face as she coughed and patted her chest. Alison turned towards Emily and patted Emily's back._

 _Alison said with a soft voice_. – "Are you ok love?"

 _Emily just blushed, and nodded as she was looking to the dirty look of Hanna._

 _In one moment of the diner, Wayne stood up and made a noise with his glass, Alison noticed it and commanded to the waitress to bring glass of champagne for everyone._

 _Hanna. – "_ Damn Ali, fancy…"

 _Alison laughed and Wayne made noises with the cup of champagne and_ _once he took the attention of everyone, he cleared his throat to make a toast._

 _Wayne. – "_ I'd like to propose a toast to Alison & Emily… as a parent one of my biggest preoccupation has been to keep my Emy safe but with Ali I think that preoccupation is gone… Emy, do you remember what I told you when you came out?"

 _Emily started to think and replied_. – "Yeah; you told me 'you better find a girl who deserves you' "

 _Wayne smiled_. – "Yes! That! And I'm happy to confirm that you followed my advice… Ali, you told me once that you're a good soldier in a storm and that you would protect my daughter even at the cost of your own life… you've proved your love and devotion towards my dear Emy more than once and there is no words to express my gratitude…" ( _He waved her hand pointing out all the girls_ ) "Your childhood hasn't been easier and you've faced difficult times, more than any one of us could've at your age… but you worked through it and I'm happy as ever to see my dear Emy in love and being loved by a beautiful and lovely girl as Alison, I think that it's wonderful that they found each other… ladies and gentlemen please if you'd raise your glasses for the adorable couple! May this will be the beginning of lovely and happy times for them! For Emily & Alison!"

 _Everybody on the table yelled as they were raising their glasses._ – "For the adorable couple!"

 _As Wayne was sitting, Pam stood up and talked…_

 _Pam_. – "I'm not great on speeches but here I go… I know I speak for everyone here when I wish them a lifetime of happiness… as Emy mom, one part of me always knew that Emy loved Ali more than a friend; now knowing that her love is not one side it and that her 1st love will become the love of her life… well… as Emy mom, I can't ask for more… some people may say that I'm losing a daughter but they're wrong, I'm winning another one, because that's what you're for me Ali, a strong and carrying daughter… so cheers for my daughters!"

 _Everybody said_. – "Cheers!"

 _Hanna stood up and said_. – "Hi! I know that right now I'm not one of the favorite people in the word for you Ali but you must know that when you called and asked us to come tonight here to celebrate your engagement with Em, well, it means a lot for me and the girls…"

 _Emily kissed Alison's cheek and the blonde blushed._

Hanna said. – "I would love to say some words to the couple, don't worry, this will be short and sweet as me" ( _Laughs_ ) "I've known Emily and Alison for a long time and I cannot imagine two people more perfect for each other… you're lucky enough to be best friends who love each other and I believe that is the strongest kind of love…" ( _Hanna put her hand on Emily shoulder and she said to her_ ) "Em, I've never seen you as happy and glowing as when you're with Ali, and I think that I speak also for your mom when I tell you that we're glad that you're engaged to a rich hot girl who knows how to cook! Cheers!"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

 _Alison laughed_

 _Hanna sat and she said to Aria, Spencer and Toby_. – "See, that's how you make points to be best man!"

Spencer. – "Maid of honor Han!"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and said_. – "Whatever!"

Mr. Cohen. – "Hello everybody, as Alison's guardian, I would love to just say that I'm happy to be here and be part of your celebration of love, not just the love of Emily & Alison but the love we've for them as well as each other… Alison, I know that I'm new in your life but as the best friend of your Dad, let me tell you that he would be so happy for you right now, he was very proud of you and he loved you so much…"

 _Alison smiled as she remembered her parents._

 _Mr_. _Cohen_ – "Cheers for the happy couple!"

 _Everybody_. – "Cheers!"

 _Emily stood up and said with watery-eyes_. – "Hi, I must say that it's a truly indescribable feeling what I'm feeling right now, all this happiness is very overwhelmed for me…"

 _Alison gripped Emily's hand and smiled to her in order to encourage her to continue._

 _Emily smiled_. – "I've always believed that life is divided into two parts, what is and what should be and that with a lot of effort some hard work and maybe a little luck, there are moments in your life when the two parts touch…" ( _She looked to the ocean blue eyes of her fiancée and intertwined their fingers_ ) "And the part of what is and what should be, become the same, I guess I can't stop to think that standing here next to you Ali, next to the love of my life, and in front of all of you friends and family… all of us here… I can't stop to think that this is one of those moments, and I thank you all of you for being here… thanks Ali, you make me incredibly happy, thank you for loving me… so cheers for our love!"

 _Emily sat and kissed Alison in the lips. The blonde smiled and stood up to speak…_

 _Alison_. – "I didn't prepare a toast but I just wanna say that when I was growing up I didn't have a normal mom or a regular family like everybody else and I always knew that something was missing…" ( _She looked to Emily, she grabbed Emily's hand and kissed it_ ) "But now thank to you Em, I know that I've everything I've ever going to need: YOU… you're my family, my best friend, my soulmate, my mermaid and I love you now and forever and I'm planning to show it and say it until my last breath..." _Alison cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and kissed her in the lips._

 _Alison smiled_. – "There is not anyone on the world who I would've asked to marry me twice… Em, I love you, I want to take care of you, have babies with you and grow old with you… thank you for show me what love is… I love you…"

Emily smiled. – "And I love you more!"

Alison smirked. – "No possible!"

 _They kissed and the time of dessert came._

 _As the night was coming, Alison asked Emily for a dance…_

 _ ***** Hello cover of Lea Michele ft Jonathan Groff*****_

 _As they were dancing, Alison looked Emily into the eyes; the brunette blushed and smiled as she felt all the love that her future wife was giving her with that look. As they were dancing and looking into the eyes; Alison started singing the song to Emily_

 _Alison sang_. –

"I've been alone with you inside my mind…

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times…

I can see it in your eyes…

I can see it in your smile…

You're all I've ever wanted…

And I want to tell you so much…

I LOVE YOU…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her as they ended the dance._

 _They expended a lovely night with family and friends; after saying their good-byes to everyone, the couple returned to the apartment_.

 _ **(In Alison apartment)**_

Alison. – "Are you sure that you don't want to back sooner with your Dad at home?"

 _Emily was taking off her earrings as she replied._

 _Emily_. – "Yeah I'm sure… this week-end is for us…"

 _Alison approached and was kissing Emily's back as she started to unzip Emily's dress._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Let me help you to put it off…"

 _Emily blushed and left her continued undressing her._

 _Emily_. – "So what did you talk with Mr. Cohen…"

Alison. – "About my new school and some stuffs of the company…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

Alison. – "Do you wanna see my uniform?"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow and said_. – "Are you going to wear a uniform?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah it's a private school and the uniform is really cute…"

Emily chucked. – "Ok show me…"

 _Alison ran looking for her uniform; Emily put on her flannel shirt for sleeping with it. She went on the bed under the sheets and she was sitting on the bed waiting for the blonde. Suddenly, she noticed that lights dimmed and that Alison put her iPhone with music._

 _ ***** Music background: Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera ft Pink and others*****_

 _Emily was looking around the room and her look stopped to look around when Alison appeared in the room; the blonde was wearing her college uniform, a very short plaid skirt with white socks and a white blouse with a tie; Emily bitted her lips as Alison walked towards her with one foot in front of the other, moving her hips up and down and slowly gliding her hands along her body to give the brunette a taste of what was coming. As Alison was doing a sexy dance, she rubbed her hands up and down her body like she was rubbing bubbly soap all over herself. Both girls made sexy eye contact with a lot of lust on their eyes._

 _Alison put one feet on the corner of the bed and as she was showing her leg to the brunette; she slowly started to remove her sock, she threw the sock to Emily and the brunette grabbed it and squeezed it as she bitted her lips and looked with anxiety to see the sexy striptease that Alison was performing for her. The blonde smirked when she noticed that her girlfriend was as an animal on heat, Alison climbed into the bed and she stood up on it as she started to slowly remove her skirt, she casually strut around Emily as she continuing to work her hips up and down as she was removing the skirt, once the skirt off, the blonde slightly moved her butt on Emily's face and spanked herself; the brunette couldn't control her instinct to bit Alison's butt and rub her face on it when she noticed that the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear._

 _Emily was biting Alison's butt and the blonde moaned very lauder; the blonde took off her tie and she turned towards the brunette in order to craw onto her, legs apart keeping Emily's in between them. Alison used her tie in order to push Emily to be closer to her face._

 _Alison sang one part of the song as she was brushing her lips on Emily's lips_. – "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

 _Emily nodded and bitted her lips; Alison smirked and rushed for a deep kiss; her hips started to rock on Emily's lap as the brunette squeezed Alison's butt with her hands. As the kisses started to become more heated; Emily started to slowly unbutton Alison's blouse and took it off._

 _Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck while continuing to move her body up and down, rubbing it on Emily; the brunette groaned on Alison's mouth as she didn't want to break the kiss._

 _Emily smirked_. – "Oh God! I'm marring a sex goddess!"

 _Alison smirked and continued kissing her deeply as she ran her hands on Emily's hair; Alison arched back and moaned lauder when she felt the fingers of Emily inside her. Emily was pumping Alison and sucking Alison's brest and the blonde loved it._

 _Alison moaned_. – "Oh.. Em.. mmm… yes… Yes… YES! Right there! Oh God YES!"

 _Alison's hips were moving by themselves and in question of minutes Alison's internal walls contracted under the movements of Emily's fingers as the blonde reached her orgasm. Emily groaned as she felt the spams of Alison's body._

 _The next morning, Emily waked up on an empty bed, she was naked and she looked in her drawer a shirt to put on, she walked towards the blonde who was putting the table for breakfast, Emily groaned as she was looking that Alison was wearing her flannel shirt that covert only the upper part of the blonde's butt. Alison was inclined on the table with her butt up when Emily grabbed her from behind, the brunette kissed and bitted Alison's ear and the blonde loved it. The blonde turned towards her beloved and she smiled when she saw the glowing on Emily's face by the sunlight._

 _Alison smiled._ – "I love to see the sunlight in your face…"

 _Emily kissed her in the lips and then they ate breakfast, Alison made blueberry pancakes that Emily's loved as well as a milkshake of vanilla & chocolate. As they were eating, Pepe approached to the brunette and leaned her head on Emily's lap, he made puppy eyes and Emily shared with him her blueberry pancake._

 _Alison_. – "Em, he has his own food…"

Emily. – "I know but look to those puppy eyes… you can't say no to those puppy eyes…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and sighed_. – "OMG! I can already imagine how our kids will exploit your kindness…"

Emily chucked. – "No they won't, I can be strict too…"

Alison laughed. – "Yeah… I will love to see that…"

 _They finished eating and Emily asked to do the dishes as Alison cooked. The blonde went towards her piano and started to play her fingers on it, suddenly she felt the arms of her mermaid wrapping around her neck. Alison smiled and grabbed Emily's arm in order to make her sit on her lap, Emily continued wrapping her arms around Alison's neck and running her fingers on the golden hair of her beloved. Alison looked her in the eyes and kissed her._

 _Emily_. – "Play something for me…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Ok… I dedicate this song to you my love…"

 _ ***** Music background: Love is You by Chrisette Michele*****_

 _Alison played the piano and sang to her mermaid…_

 _Alison sang_. –

"Love is kind when the world is cold,

Love stays strong when the fight gets old,

Love's a shoulder to lean on,

Love is YOU,

Love's like the water when the well runs dry,

Just need one sip baby,

Love is yoou! Love is yoou! Love is yoou!

Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine?

Or am I just a fool? Is it all in my mind?

Well love must be a drug, to make me feel this way,

Cause love's my permission to be who I'm

No inhibitions cause you understand,

Freedom to breathe oh baby!

Love is yoouuu!

Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down,

Holds me tight when no one's around,

Love's what I want to hold on to,

Love is yooouuu! Love is yooouuu! Love is yooouuu!

Love is yooouuu! Love is yooouuu! Love is yooouuu!

Love is kind, it makes me stronger,

I don't have to look no longer,

You're the one I cling to…

Love is yooou!

Love will stick around,

I'm so glad I found you

Love is yooou!

Love's simple,

Love is yooou!

Love is yooou!

Love is yooou!"

 _During all the song Alison looked to Emily with warm eyes, as the brunette was hearing the lyrics, she couldn't avoid to have watery-eyes as she felt overwhelmed with so much love; when Alison finished the song, Emily pushed her lips on Alison and their tongues melted for several minutes; when both girls needed some air, the girls broke the kiss and rubbed their noses against each other._

 _Emily blushed and smiled_. – "I feel my heart will over flow with so much love…"

 _Alison smiled and hugged Emily from the waist_. – "Well, you better get used to it because I'm not planning to stop loving you…"

 _Emily's smile got bigger and she rubbed her tongue against Alison's bottom lip asking for entrance and which the blonde didn't hesitate to grant it; they kissed and enjoyed their love._

 **Next Chapter: CH37 – The time of my life**


	38. Chapter - The Time of My Life

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Sorry for the delay it was my birthday last week and I took and will take some days off to travel… Anyway, it makes me very happy that you're enjoying this story and it makes you happy!**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: ALL THE RIGHTS OF THE MUSIC LYRICS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE AUTHORS**

 **Note 3: For the dresses for prom: Emily (same as Elena's black dress on vampire diaries season 3 episode 14 and for Alison same as Blair's red dress on gossip girl season 4 episode 2 (Please check out the dresses, they are beautiful!)**

 **Chapter 37 – The Time of my Life**

 _ **(In Alison's apartment at night)**_

 _Since the engagement, Alison has been hornier than ever, Emily didn't complaint and she started to expend more time in the apartment with her fiancée, it almost looked like they were already living together._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahmmm… I think that you love it too much Ali… you know… using it…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Yeah… but you love it too…"

 _The blonde was on top as she continued rocking her fiancée with the strap-on, on one move Alison flipped them and put Emily on top, the brunette started riding on the toy with a cowboy position; Emily moved her hips faster as she squeezed Alison's brest with her hands. Alison moaned and bitted her lips when she felt Emily's hands on her. The blonde squeezed Emily's butt and Emily loved it._

 _Alison groaned_. – "Em… God, you look so sexy when you ride me…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and started to wave her hair on a sexy way, she knew how much Alison loved that; the blonde kneeled on bed and started to kiss Emily's brest as the brunette continued rocking her hips; Emily was on the air as Alison held her by her butt. Emily was arriving to the climax and she hugged Alison tight with her legs. Alison squeezed Emily's butt tighter and she devoured Emily's neck._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ali… Ali… Ali… Ahhhmmm… God Ali!"

 _The brunette arrived to her climax and she collapsed throwing herself towards the blonde, both fell on the bed; Emily's body was still shaking when Alison rolled them in order to put herself on top again. The blonde started to kiss Emily's neck…_

 _Emily whispered_. – "Ah… Ali… Ali… I… I... I need to keep some strength for working out later…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's cheek and smirked_. – "But this is like working out just more fun!"

 _Emily felt the dildo on the entrance of her sensitive spot and she gripped the sheets when Alison slipped it inside. The blonde spreads Emily's legs and rose them at the level of her shoulders in order to get deeper inside the brunette; Emily's eyes opened widely as she left out a big moan of her mouth._

 _Alison._ – "Damn mermaid… you're really flexible…"

 _Emily just blushed and continued to moan lauder at the pace of Alison's movement; Emily's mind was going blank as Alison was popping her rough, each time the blonde slipped the dildo inside as deeper as possible and Emily loved it. As Emily was feeling her second orgasm arriving, her moans started to sound as the growl of a cat on heat._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Are you growling?!"

 _Emily teased_. – "Did it turn you on?"

 _Alison bitted her lips and replied_. – "Oh yeah!"

 _The blonde approached and kissed her on the lips, Emily cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and she moaned on Alison's mouth went her orgasm came. They continued the make-out for a long time and after that Alison fall sleep on top of Emily; the brunette smiled and hugged her tight. Before she was falling sleep, the brunette whispered to her sleepy beloved…_

 _Emily whispered_. – "I'm never letting you go from my arms…"

 _ **(At school, another day)**_

 _At lunch; Emily had been yawning all the day and her friends noticed her fatigue._

 _Hanna teased._ – "Why so tired Em?! Too much sex?!"

 _Emily blushed and looked more awake_

 _Aria_. – "Hanna!"

 _Hanna_. – "What?! Come on! With all the hickeys on her neck, it's kinda of obvious…"

 _Aria_. – "I know! But we're eating! And I don't need to picture them having S – E – X on my head!"

 _Emily blushed and said_. – "Please let's change the subject…"

 _Aria seconded the idea as she nodded._

 _Spencer_. – "So Alison's birthday is coming…"

 _Hanna_. – "Is she going to do a party?! Beside Noel's parties, Ali's parties were always the best!"

 _Emily sighed_. – "I don't think that there will be any party… she doesn't want to celebrate or do anything special about it…"

 _Aria_. – "Why?! She loved celebrate it…"

 _Emily_. – "She just doesn't want to…"

 _They continued eating and when the bell rang, they went to their respective courses._

 _On Math class, Hanna and Emily were sitting side by side…_

 _Hanna whispered_. – "So about Ali's birthday…"

 _Emily whispered_. – "Yeah…"

 _Hanna whispered_. – "I think that we should do something for her… even if she said that she doesn't want to, birthdays are something to celebrate…"

 _Emily_. – "I know… to be honest Hann… I'm planning to do something for her…"

 _Hanna_. – "Cool! Can I help?!"

 _Emily_. – "I don't know…"

 _Hanna_. – "Come on Em! Four hands are better than two!"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Ok… thanks…"

 _Hanna smiled and nodded._

 _ **(At the entrance of Alison's school on her birthday)**_

 _Alison was walking out from the school when a strange person gave her a rose._

 _Alison_. – "Sorry Sir but I'm not interest…"

 _The strange didn't take back the rose, another person approached to her and gave her another rose, before knowing, Alison was with a bouquet of roses on her arms and surrounded by all the unknown that gave her a rose; they started to dance when the music started to play, Alison smiled as she found out that she was in the middle of a flash mob_.

 _ ***** Fireworks by Katy Perry*****_

 _When the music started to play, Alison noticed between the crowds a familiar face; Emily approached with the last rose of the bouquet. The brunette peck Alison's lips and with a big smile on her face, she joined the people who was dancing the flash mob._

 _Emily sang_. –

" 'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, ah, ah ah! ..."

 _The brunette danced and sang the entire song and at the end; a lot of confetti fall; Emily approached and grabbed Alison in a passionate kiss as all the confetti fall on them._

 _Alison smiled. – "_ You're a lovely dorky mermaid…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Your lovely dorky…"

 _ **(In Emily's car)**_

 _Emily smiled as she was driving._ – "Did you like the surprise?"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Yeah, I loved it, thanks love…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "I know that you said that you didn't do anything but I do believe that your birthday is something to celebrate…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Em…"

 _Emily._ – "Ali, I mean it! I will not allow you to just paste it away as any other day… we will always celebrate your birthday… ok?!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Fine… but I hope that you didn't plan anything big…"

 _Emily smiled_. – "Don't worry, it will be something intimate… so we will pass to your apartment for you to change clothes and we will go to my house ok babe…"

 _Alison nodded and kissed Emily on the cheek._

 _ **(In Emily's house)**_

 _Emily and Alison arrived and Emily took Alison's coat. The blonde entered into the living room and raised an eye brow as she was surprised to see a Christmas tree and decorations of Christmas and Thanksgivings all over the house._

 _Suddenly, the Fields and Hanna appeared throwing serpentine._

 _The Fields & Hanna_. – "Surprise!"

 _Alison_. – "What is this?!"

 _Emily hugged her from behind and said._ – "Well, we thought that beside your birthday, we could celebrate again Thanksgivings and Christmas with you…"

 _Alison_. – "Why?"

 _Hanna_. – "Well, that was my idea actually… mmm… when you were gone, you missed those holidays so I thought that even if it's late, you should have the memories of celebrating the holidays with your beloved…"

 _Hanna pouted and looked down and played with her foot as she was thinking that she did wrong following her idea; without expecting it, Alison approached to Hanna and hugged her._

 _Alison said to Hanna as she hugged her_. – "Thanks Hanna... I loved it…"

 _Hanna smiled and hugged her back._

 _They sat on the table and ate diner, the menu was a mix of what you ate on those holidays. They ate cake and the girls went into the living room as the Fields were doing the dishes on the kitchen. The girls were drinking eggnog. Emily coughed after the 1_ _st_ _swallow of her cup._

 _Emily._ – "Hanna! You put too much alcohol on this…"

 _Hanna_. – "Come on! It's perfect!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison looked to the Christmas tree and memories of the fatal Christmas when Enzo died came to her mind, a little tear appeared on her cheek, Emily cleared it with her thumb and said to her girlfriend…_

 _Emily_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison patted Emily's knee and said_. – "I'm ok… just remembering something…"

 _Hanna_. – "When was the last time that you celebrate any Holidays Ali?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Before disappearing…"

 _Hanna._ – "You didn't celebrate any holyday or birthday when you were on the run?!"

 _Alison shook her head and said_. – "No…"

 _Emily_. – "It's that why you didn't want celebrate your birthday?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Maybe… I guess that after some years don't carrying about it, you ended really don't carrying at all…"

 _Emily hugged her and put a soft kiss on her head as she said_. – "Well that's end now…"

 _Alison chucked._

 _The girls were talking and laughing when the bell of the front door sounded, Emily opened and it was Spencer._

 _Emily. – "_ What are you doing here?"

 _Spencer._ – "Well, hello to you too… I came for my math notes…"

 _Emily_. – "Right… I forgot that I had them…"

 _Spencer_. – "Am I interrupting something? If you want I can come later…"

 _Emily_. – "No, no, it's ok, please come in…"

 _Spencer entered to the house and noticed all the decoration and the two blondes drinking eggnog on the living room._

 _Hanna_. – "Hey Spence, do you wanna? It's the 1st eggnog that I made and it's just perfect…"

 _Spencer confused_. – "Yeah sure… And what is this?"

 _Alison_. – "We're celebrating my birthday…"

 _Spencer_. – "I thought that you didn't want to celebrate it…"

 _Alison_. – "I didn't but this was a surprise from Em and Hanna…"

 _Spencer_. – "Oh… I see…"

 _There was an awkward silence for a moment as Spencer felt hurt for not being included on it._

 _Spencer_. – "Maybe I should not be here…"

Alison sighed. – "Sit please…"

 _Hanna went for a cup of eggnog for Spencer as Emily went to her room for Spencer's notes. Only Alison and Spencer stood on the living room in silence until the brunette broke the silence._

 _Spencer_. – "So Toby told me that the cops will stop looking for Cece's murderer… what do you think about that Ali?"

 _Alison_. – "Honestly, I don't care…"

 _Spencer_. – "You don't care or you're just relief that the cops will not dig in it any more…."

 _Alison glanced._ – "What are you trying to say?!"

 _Spencer. –_ "I think that you know…"

 _Alison glanced with a little of anger in her voice_. – "I want you to say it!"

 _Emily and Hanna were arriving to the living room when the conversation started to come heated between Alison and Spencer._

 _Spencer_. – "You killed –A!"

 _Emily looked with a serious look to Spencer as she was afraid of where the conversation was going._

 _Emily yelled_. – "Spencer stop!"

 _Spencer._ – "No! She's hiding the truth as always! I just want to know the truth!"

 _Alison stood up and yelled_. – "Fine! You want the truth! Well, here is the truth! I'm pure evil so yeah… I wanted to kill her! I was there because my intention was to kill her! But another person went a step ahead me and killed her before I could put the trigger!"

 _Spencer._ – "Do you see who shot her?!"

 _Alison._ – "Yes…"

 _Spencer._ – "Why you're not reveling who kill her?!"

 _Alison. –_ "Because contrary to you… I know what it means 'loyalty'…"

 _The blonde took her coat and as she approached to the front door._

 _Emily. – "_ Ali where are you going?!"

Alison. – "I need to cool off… I'm going for a walk; I will be back ok…"

 _The blonde walked away from the house and when she closed the door, Emily turned towards Spencer, she gave the notes to her._

 _Emily glanced to Spencer and said with an anger tone of voice_. – "What the hell Spencer!"

 _Spencer just looked down without saying anything._

 _Emily_. – "You've your notes and I think that you should go now…"

 _Emily took her jacket and went out to follow her girlfriend._

 _Hanna huffed towards Spencer_. – "Well done Yoko! Continue like that and you will definitely separate the gang! Why can't you just drop it! The psycho bitch that tortured us is dead and her minions on jail! Move on!"

 _Spencer sighed_. – "I'm sorry… I just need to know… I need closure…"

 _ **(In the remains of Alison's house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: As long as you love me by Sleeping at Last*****_

 _Alison walked for a while and without thinking, she arrived to her house, she was sitting on the remains of the porch looking to the sky when a memory of one birthday came to her mind._

 _She was lost in her thoughts when someone stood in front of her._

 _Emily_. – "Are you ok?"

 _Alison looked her into the eyes and said_. – "Yeah…"

 _Alison noticed that Emily had something on her hands, she pointing out the present that Emily was grabbing on her hands…_

 _Alison_. – "Is that for me?"

 _Emily nodded and gave the box to Alison; the blonde opened it and smiled when she found a bracelet with meaningful charms. Emily sat beside her and took it from the box as she said…_

 _Emily_. – "Please, let me…"

 _The brunette put the bracelet on Alison's wrists; she approached very close to her beloved and hugged Alison with one arm, Alison leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and looked down to the bracelet as Emily started to explain her what was the meaning of each charm…_

 _Emily_. – "This is a flower; I just found it exquisite as you are…" ( _She blushed_ ) "This is a musical note because I know that you like to play the piano… this is the Eiffel Tower…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "You  & me at sweet Paris…"

 _Emily blushed and continued explaining the charms_. – "This is a frying pan because you're an amazing chef and you're the only one that I know that's able to do the 'flipping thing for the pancakes'… this is a mermaid, like that I will be always with you…" ( _She chucked)_

 _Alison grabbed the last charm and said_. – "And this…?"

 _Emily chucked and blushed._ – "That's a heart… my heart…" ( _They looked into the eyes when Emily said_ ) "It's yours… actually it has always been yours and it will always be…"

 _Alison grabbed Emily from the neck and kissed her in the lips._

 _Alison. – "_ I'm yours too…"

 _Emily chucked and they resumed the kissing_.

 _ **(In Emily's house, the night of the prom)**_

 _ ***** Music background: I'm gonna be by Sleeping at Last*****_

 _Emily was looking into the mirror, she was wearing the dress that Alison's bought her; it was a vintage black dress with beautiful underlay of gold that made it sparkle, the dress consisted of two parts: long skirt and bound corset with black gloves. The dress literally screamed formal ball, Emily loved it. She was admiring the dress when Alison's sent her a sms telling her that she was downstairs in front of her house; the brunette ran downstairs as she received the sms of Alison saying that she was already outside; the brunette opened the front door and her mouth opened of surprise when she noticed that Alison was looking beautiful as a princess descending from a carriage._

 _Alison was wearing a beautiful dress with all the different reds, oranges and corals on it, the dress had ruffles that were accentuated and added depth to the skirt. The dress fitted with Alison's style of strapless and voluminous._

 _Emily smiled and said looking to the carriage_. – "OMG! What is this?!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Well, you're big on happy endings so I decided to prove you that fairytales can exist and I'm planning to make your prom as magic as possible…"

 _Alison approached and as she caressed Emily's face with her fingers with a big smile…_

 _Alison smiled_. – "You look gorgeous if that's obvious…"

 _Emily blushed_. – " Thanks; you look also very beautiful…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "But something is missing in you…"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow and said._ – "Really?! What?!"

 _Alison smiled and from the carriage she put out a tiara_

 _Emily smiled._ – "What is that?! A tiara?! For me?!"

 _Alison smiled as she approached to Emily and put the tiara on the brunette's head._

 _Alison._ – "Every princess should have one… now you're perfect!

 _Emily blushed._ – "Thanks you… It's very sweet…"

Alison. – "I just want to make sure you will have the perfect night…"

 _Emily smiled and they were gazed each other when Pam and Wayne went out to see them. Pam went in for her camera and took a lot of photos of the couple before they left._

 _ **(In the carriage)**_

 _As they were going towards the school in a carriage, Emily cuddled on Alison's arms, Emily felt herself so high of happiness…_

 _Emily chucked._ – "It's beautiful… all of this…"

Alison. – "So do you…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "I believe that this will be a great night…"

 _Alison smiled and grabbed Emily's chin in order to kiss the brunette on the lips. She put a soft kiss on Emily's lips that made her melt._

 _Alison whispered as she brushed her lips on Emily's lips_. – "It's going to be magical…"

 _ **(In the Prom dance)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Belong by Cary brothers*****_

 _Emily arrived with Alison on her arm, everybody looked to them; they looked just beautiful. They walked between the crowd and Emily blushed as she noticed all the looks on them. Alison was used to be the spot light so she just glanced to everybody with her typical DiLaurentis smirk._

 _Hanna. – "_ You two look hot! Like the Princess Grace of Monaco hot! The dresses are royal caliber…"

 _Alison smirked. – "Thanks Hanna, you look great too…"_

 _Hanna smirked. – "Yes I do!"_

 _(Laughs)_

 _They sat on the same table that Spencer, Toby, Aria, Erza, Hanna and Caleb. Emily went to the bathroom with Hanna and Alison stood in the table._

 _Aria said with a shy voice. –_ "You really look nice Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Thank you, you look nice too…"

 _Spencer._ – "Ali… about the other day, on your birthday…"

 _Alison said with a serious tone of voice_. – "Look Spence, tonight is prom so let's be just polite with each other at least for tonight… I don't have any intention to ruin Emily's night ok…"

 _Alison looked up and saw that Emily and Hanna were coming back; she stood up and walked towards the brunette._

 _Alison said as she was offering her hand to Emily_. – "Let's dance…"

 _ ***** Music background: Hunger by Ross Copperman*****_

 _Emily nodded and took Alison's hand as she followed her to the dance floor. It was a slow dance; they were dancing on the middle of the dance floor. The brunette looked up to her beloved and a tear appeared on her face._

 _Alison confused_. – "Is there something wrong love?"

 _Emily shook her head and said._ – "No… It's a tear of happiness…"

 _The blonde continued looking confused so Emily elaborated her argument…_

 _Emily said as she fixed to her eyes on the ocean blue eyes of Alison._ – "You're my 1st love…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "And I intend to be also your last…"

Emily _chucked.-_ "Going to my senior prom with you, it was something I've wanted since I was 14 years old…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "And here we're… just like it was meant to be…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "I know… I'm just so happy because right now I'm with exactly who I want to be with… you… my 1st love, my best friend and I just don't want it to end…"

 _Alison._ – "I just want you to have something that was practically perfect in a movie kind of way… you know the perfect prom night which you always dreamed on…"

 _Emily_. – "Well you did… thanks…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed Emily on the lips, they continued kissing and dancing._

 _ **(In a cabin close to the lake after prom)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Gravity by Sarah Bareilles*****_

 _They expended a lovely night at prom, after it, the carriage brought them to a cabin close to the lake that Alison rented for them for the night, when Emily opened the door, she found the place full with candles and rose petals all over the place, the petals were indicating the path towards the bed, Alison used the petals to write a hear on the bed with the words 'A + E' on the heart. Emily was smiling and looking to every detail when Alison approached from behind and started putting soft kisses on Emily's back. The brunette bitted her lips as she felt the soft contact of Alison's lips on her. The blonde noticed that Emily's breath was starting to accelerate, Alison started running her fingers on Emily's arms; Emily let out a little moan._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Let me help you with your dress…"

 _Alison started to undress Emily and once the dress went off; Alison's eyes got bigger when she noticed the black sexy lingerie of Emily. The brunette slowly turned out and looked to the surprised face of Alison._

 _Emily blushed_. – "Do you like it?"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Yeah… it shapes your figure, specially your butt…"

 _Emily blushed, she approached and ran her hands on Alison's arms; she rubbed her nose on Alison's face and slowly approached her lips on her, the blonde opened her mouth and let Emily took control of it. Emily's tongue was dancing inside the blonde's mouth and between the headed kiss, Emily took off the dress of Alison, the blonde was wearing also a sexy transparent lingerie; in a short period of time the make-out became heated and they both fell on the bed and they laughed as all the petals were falling on them. Alison mapped Emily's face with her fingers and she smiled as she saw her beloved covert with rose petals._

 _Alison._ – "I love you…"

 _Emily smiled and blushed_. – "I love you…"

 _ ***** Music background: Cut by Plumb*****_

 _Both girls were making out, they were hugging each other very tight; they took off their lingerie and once they were completely naked, Alison flipped Emily towards the bed, she was laid down on the bed with her face on the pillow; Alison slowly approached and started to licked Emily's neck from the back, as the blonde was eating Emily's neck, her nipples were rubbing all over Emily's back, the brunette moaned as she felt Alison's boobs pressing against her._

 _Emily's thoughts._ – "She's sliding all over me… It sounds so lewd but it feels so good!"

 _Alison noticed that Emily's loved feeling her boobs on her so she pressed her brest against Emily's back and doing circle movements._

 _Alison whispered on Emily's ear._ – "Em… tell me how it feels…"

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ah… ahmm… It feels good… it's driving me crazy…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Hmmm… now… how about this…?"

 _The blonde sat on Emily's lower back and started rubbing her lower private spot against Emily's lower back. Emily groaned when she felt the folds of Alison sensitive spot rubbing on her back. The blonde was already very wet and her juices started to fall all over Emily's back. Alison was rubbing and pressing so hard that Emily's moaned became louder._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahh… haaa… hah… ahh! Ali.. you're so soft and warm… I can feel you…"

 _Alison smirked and flipped her again, now Emily was looking up to the blonde and Emily's bitted her lips when she noticed that Alison started rubbing her folds over her belly; the blonde was thrusting her lips to move by themselves._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ali… my belly's all wet…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Hmmm… It seems that I'm throbbing so much…"

 _Emily teased_. – "I'm getting such a sexy view… don't stop…"

 _Emily arched her back and grabbed Alison's butt encouraging her to rub faster. The blonde did it and she lay down her body on Emily._

 _Emily whispered as she took Alison's brest on her mouth_. – "Haa… I was in the mood for more boobs…"

 _Alison moaned_. – "So do it… have a lick on them… my nipples stiffened up for you Em…"

 _Emily obeyed and it was really lewd as she was licking Alison's brest, a lot of noise was coming from her tongue movements on Alison's brest. Emily was losing her mind and she suddenly sat on the bed and intertwined her legs with Alison's legs in a scissor position, she closed the gap between their folds and Alison understood what was that Emily wanted, without saying a word, they started slopping together, their lower sensitive spots were rubbing against each other and both girls moaned of pleasure._

 _Alison moaned_. – "Oh Em… so good…"

 _Emily groaned_. – "Ah.. ahh… hhh… fuah… hhh…"

 _Both girls came at the same time and fall on bed breathless._

 _Alison sighed_. – "Wow…"

 _Emily signed, she closed her eyes for a moment but she opened them again when she felt lips on her neck. Alison was attacking her neck and started to make circle motions with her fingers on her clit. The brunette moaned and slipped her hand behind Alison's butt and introduced her finger on the blonde; Alison moaned louder when she felt Emily's inside her, she didn't want the be behind, and she also went inside the brunette._

 _Both girls were pumping each other with the same rhythm and between all the pumping; they were having a heated kiss. They accelerated their movements when they felt their orgasm and both screamed their names when the orgasm came._

 _After a few more rounds, both girls fell sleep as their bodies laid down intertwined._

 _ **(At the graduation ceremony)**_

 _Emily was with her cap and gown on the hallway of the school when someone grabbed her from behind._

 _Hanna_. – "Can you believe it! This is it!"

 _Emily smiled_. – "Yeah, I know…"

 _The two girls were hugging when Spencer and Aria._

 _Hanna smirked_. – "Spencer Hastings, are you crying?!"

 _Spencer_. – "Shut up Hann! I'm a sensitive person even if you don't believe it…"

 _Aria_. – "I can't believe that after today we will not see each other every day… we're going to college, who know when we will see each other again…"

 _Hanna._ – "Oh stop it shorty, you're going to make me cry now!"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Come on Hann! Group hug!"

 _Spencer_. – "I'm not a hug person…"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and smirked_. – "Oh get over yourself Hastings!"

 _They hugged thigh._

 _ ***** Music background: Season of Love by Shiny Toy Guns*****_

 _All the class was sat on chairs as the families were on the stands, Emily looked up and her smile got bigger when she saw her parents and her fiancée cheering her._

 _The director._ – "Welcome parents, friends and students… what a beautiful day for graduation… thank you for joining us today in this special date as we celebrate our graduates, so let's get started…"

 _There were applauses and cheering as the director mentioned the name of each student, he mentioned Emily's name and when she went up to receive her diploma, and she heard how louder her family was cheering for her, Alison was the louder of the three as she was whistling._

 _After the ceremony, Emily ran towards Alison and put her in a tight hug._

 _Alison chucked_. – "Congrats my mermaid… I'm so proud of you Em…"

 _Emily smiled_. – "This is the beginning of great things Ali, I can feel it!"

 _Alison smiled._ – "Yes love, this is your moment so enjoy it…"

 _Emily smiled and then her parents approached. They took some photos and then Wayne brought all the family to celebrate on a restaurant._

 **Next Chapter: CH38 – New beginnings**


	39. Chapter - New beginnings

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: There will be a jump time, this chapter will take some months after Emily's graduation; Emily is already a freshman on California.**

 **Chapter 38 – New beginnings**

 _ ***** Music background: Everything has grown by Colouring*****_

 _Alison thoughts_. – "Isn't it amazing how life is one thing and then in an instant become something else… just like that life happens and changes it all… So did you say it: I love you, I don't ever want to live without you, you changed my life… did you say it? … make a plan, set a goal, work toward it… but every now and then, look around; drink it in because this is it! It might all be gone on a wink of an eye…"

 _ **(Radio news)**_

 _Reporter_. – "Good night every one, here we're on the scene of a huge car crash that happened just a few moments ago… This hit and run ended as a pile-up of cars; for now, we don't have any information of the driver who caused the 1st hit, we only know that there are several people in critical state and until now just one dead… a young girl…"

 _ ***** End of the music moment*****_

 _ **36 hours earlier…**_

 _It has been a rough 1_ _st_ _semester for Emily, being a freshman wasn't easy, a lot of courses and a full schedule of practice on the pool, it was getting almost all of her time and don't letting her a lot of time for Alison. The blonde didn't complaint as she has been very busy, she had also been with a crazy schedule, she was taking extra-courses in order to graduate as soon as possible and working on the company of her family, in a very short time, she's starting to get how it works._

 _At the beginning, the couple had been talking by phone, making video calls and texting all the time but as time went by, the phone calls, the video chats and the texts started to be less frequent, Emily was the one who recently has initiated all the calls or text and it was starting to frustrate her that the blonde was taking her for granted._

 _For Emily surprise, after some months apart, Alison could make a little of time and went to visit her on California as Emily requested her presence for supporting her on the finals._

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

 _(On the phone)_

 _Emily. –_ "So we made it for the finals, they will be on the next week-end, do you think that you will be able to make it this time?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I don't know Em, there will be a huge meeting on the company very soon, I've a lot to read and prepare if I want to make a good impression with the direction of the company…"

 _Emily_. – "Please Ali, you haven't been in any of my competitions, even my Dad has come to see me more than once!"

 _Alison_. – "Love, it's not like I don't want to, it's just that the timing is not good for me…"

 _Emily pleaded_. – "Please Ali, I need you here! I didn't think that I could compete again with the lesion of my shoulder but I made it work! And this is a big deal for me! Ali!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Fine… I will do my best ok but I can't promise anything…"

 _ ***** End of the Flashback*****_

 _ **(In Emily's college door room)**_

 _The brunette was slowly opening her eyes and a big smile appeared on her face as she found herself grabbing Alison's body between her arms. The blonde just arrived last night and as soon as she arrived, Emily attacked her like an animal in heat, when they arrived to her room, the brunette didn't waste any time to take off their clothes and get intimate with the blonde._

 _Emily slowly approached until their naked bodies were rubbing against each other with her as the big spoon. The brunette was rubbing her nose on Alison's neck and putting open kisses on it; her hands started to map Alison's body with her fingers and they stopped on the blonde's brest; Emily started to get wet and moaned as she was getting turned on just caressing the soft brest of her beloved._

 _Alison whispered with a sleepy voice. –_ "Em, you know that I get grumpy when you awake me up so earlier…"

 _Emily smirked and said on Alison's ear_. – "Sorry, it's just that I've missing you so much… touching you, smelling you, kissing you, having you in my bed…"

 _Emily continued playing with Alison's boobs and she started to nip Alison's hard nipples, Alison left out a little moan._

 _Alison teased_. – "So did you really miss me or you miss more my boobs?"

 _Emily bitted Alison's shoulder and teased_. – "I missed all of you, specially your boobs…"

 _Alison opened her eyes and pouted as her girlfriend waked her up, she turned around and looked with a serious look to her mermaid._

 _Emily raised an eye brow_. – "Are you really mad 'cause I wake you up?"

 _Alison glanced_. – "I should be mad because we haven't really sleep, we were awake almost all night doing it but I wouldn't be honest if I say that I didn't like your way to wake me up…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and continued kissing her girlfriend and squeezing Alison's brest. Emily was kissing Alison's neck and the blonde turned her head towards the empty bed that was beside them._

 _Alison_. – "So where is your roomie?"

 _Emily_. – "She's staying with her boyfriend, so we've the place all for ourselves…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "You kicked her out for me?!"

 _Emily laughed_. – "Actually she offered to stay out in order to give us more privacy…"

 _Alison_. – "Oh well, that was nice from herrrr ahhhmmmm… "

 _Emily whispered as she was introducing her fingers inside the blonde_. – "Sorry, I can't wait any longer…"

 _The brunette started pumping Alison and she rubbed her fingers on Alison's intern walls, the blonde moaned and tilted her head back. As the brunette was sliding her fingers inside the blonde, Emily started to rub her folds on Alison's leg; Emily's hips were rocking Alison's leg faster and harder as she was getting ready to her orgasm._

 _Emily moaned._ – "Ali… I'm… I'm…"

 _Alison groaned_. – "Oh yes! Me too!"

 _Both girls came at the same time; Emily collapsed on top of Alison and fell sleep._

 _Emily opened her eyes and rose and eye brow as she found herself alone on bed. She looked around and found Alison on the little table of her door room; the blonde was working with her laptop and her iPad. Emily walked towards the blonde and hugged Alison's neck with her arms from behind; she started to kiss Alison's neck but the blonde continued focus on her laptop and iPad._

 _Emily_. – "Why didn't you wake me up…?"

 _Alison_. – "You needed to sleep and I needed to work on my benchmark…"

 _Emily continued kissing Alison's neck and her fingers started to roam their path towards Alison's brest but Alison stopped her._

 _Alison_. – "Don't you've practice or something to do for the big event of tomorrow…?"

 _Emily teased as she tried to put her hands on Alison's brest_. – "I know the perfect work out for me…"

 _Alison stopped her again and said_. – "Em, we already did it a lot…. I need to focus on this, this is important… I need to focus… this is my 1st big meeting with all the direction of the company, I've just one shot to prove them that I can handle it all…"

 _Emily pouted._ – "But you promised me that we could've some quality time, it's being months since we've been together!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "And I will make it up to you… I'm staying a week so I just need some hours to finish this ok…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Fine…"

 _The brunette served herself a little of coffee and lay down on her bed as she was staring at the blonde. Alison continued focus on her work and acted as she was complete alone._

 _Emily_. – "Since when you've become so focus on work….?"

 _Alison_. – "Since I've the responsibility to lead a company…"

 _Emily._ – "I thought that was the work of Mr. Cohen for now…"

 _Alison_. – "He's the president of the company for now but I requested him to be his assistant, I want to learn everything as soon as possible in order to be the CEO…"

 _Emily started to imagine Alison as the CEO of her company and a little of sadness crossed her mind as she imagined that with a big post like that, the blonde will be more busy and distant, she remembered how Alison's father was, always on meetings, never in home, always absent and to be honest, that wasn't what she wanted for them…_

 _Emily_. – "Ali… this is really what you want?"

 _Alison_. – "I don't follow…. What do you mean?"

 _Emily_. – "You wanted to be a chef; you never liked this kind of work… why don't you just let someone else take charge of the company for you…?"

 _Alison stopped typing on her laptop and said._ – "That's not an option; this is my father legacy, my empire…."

Emily. – "But Ali…."

 _Alison interrupted her_. – "Emily! I love you but you don't have a vote on this! Please stop telling me how to lead my company… we've already discussed about this…"

 _Emily sighed of frustration_. – "Fine! I'm going to take a shower…"

 _The brunette stood up, put some clothes on her and went to the shower._

 _ **(On the airport)**_

 _Emily and Alison were waiting for Pam; Alison walked a part of the brunette when she received a call. Emily just saw her by the corner of her eye and she huffed seeing that Alison acted indifferent after their earlier discussion. Pam arrived and hugged tight Emily._

 _Pam_. – "Honey! Ready for tomorrow?"

 _Emily_. – "Yeah I think… I'm a little nervous…"

 _Pam_. – "Don't be! You're going to do it great as always! And where is Alison? She arrived yesterday right?"

 _Alison approached and said_. – "Yes I'm here…"

 _The blonde hugged Pam and they went with her to check-in in her hotel. They passed all the day together, Emily wanted to give them a tour of California as it was the 1_ _st_ _time of the blonde there, but for Emily frustration, the blonde looked more interested on whatever was on her iPad that what Emily was trying to show her._

 _ **(In Emily's college door room)**_

 _They arrived to the door room after dropping Pam on her hotel. Emily was planning to say something but her intention went interrupted when Alison made a call._

 _(On the phone)_

 _Alison_. – "Hi, Mr. Cohen, sorry for calling at this hour, I just wanted to check if you had the time to check on the business project that I sent you this morning…"

 _Mr. Cohen_. – "Hello Alison, you know that you can call me by my name… Andrew… and yes I'm finishing reading it… it shows a great job from you, it's very impressive…"

 _Alison chucked._ – "Thanks Andrew… do you've any comment or modification to propose?"

 _Mr. Cohen_. – "Well, yes…"

 _The blonde was on the phone talking with Mr. Cohen and noting his comments to improve her work. Emily just saw her in silence as she didn't know how to fit on the corporate word of the blonde. Alison continued talking for a while and without noticing it, Emily fall sleep on her bed as she looked to Alison from the distance._

 _ **(The next morning in the door room)**_

 _Emily was with her eyes closed but she smiled when she felt lips on her cheek._

 _Alison whispered_. – "Come on sleepy mermaid, breakfast is ready and you need to weak up… today is your competition…"

 _Emily looked up and when she opened her eyes, her smile got bigger when she saw Alison's blue eyes._

 _Emily chucked_. – "You know why I love so much the water?"

 _Alison_. – "Nop, why?"

 _Emily chucked._ – "Because every time that I see the water on the pool or the ocean, it reminds me your beautiful ocean blue eyes… so I love to be on water because like that I can always be thinking on you…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed her on the lips, it was a soft peck on the lips but that was all that Emily needed to melt her heart._

 _They ate breakfast, mostly only fruit and juice as Emily needed to prepare for her swimming competition. Emily was preparing her bag as she was talking with the blonde._

 _Emily_. – "So I need to be earlier and do some practice on the pool… everything will start at 11am, mom is arriving directly… are you sure that you will not get lost on the campus?"

 _Alison_. – "I'm sure, don't worry…"

 _Emily_. – "What are you going to do until then?"

 _Alison._ – "I think that I will stay here working on the modifications for my business plan…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Oh…"

 _The brunette zipped her bag and walked towards the blonde and pecked her lips one more time before leaving._

 _Emily_. – "See you there!"

 _Alison nodded_. – "Yeah!"

 _The brunette left and Alison took her coffee and sat; she stretched her arms before start typing. Alison was so concentrate on her work that she didn't put attention on the time, suddenly, she looked up to her phone and her eyes got bigger when she noticed that there were already 1pm._

 _Alison_. – "Shit!"

 _ **(In the swimming pool)**_

 _Alison ran from the door rooms towards the pool, she sighed breathless when she arrived to the pool, when the blonde arrived, she just arrived in time to see Emily on the podium of 1_ _st_ _place, the blonde applauded and as she was walking towards the brunette, Emily looked at her in the eyes and Alison could feel the disappointing on Emily's look._

 _After all the ceremony, Alison slowly approached to Emily and once she was in front of her, she said with a soft voice._

 _Alison_. – "Can I hug the 1st place?"

 _Emily didn't reply just nodded; Alison hugged her tight and congratulated her for her win. Alison felt bad for don't arrive in time and see her swimming, she wanted to do amends and she invited Pam and Emily to eat on the favorite restaurant of Emily's choice._

 _ **(In the restaurant)**_

 _They order the food and Alison went to the bathroom, she was taking some time on the bathroom so Emily went to see her. The brunette picked her on a phone conversation._

 _Alison said on the phone_. – "Yeah… I see that, ok then; we can bring forward the date of the meeting… yeah I know… I haven't decided yet, I also think that study overseas will be good for me but…" _(Sighs_ ) "Let's talk about this when I'm back ok…"

 _Alison hung up and Emily returned to the table before the blonde could notice that she heard her earlier when she was on the phone._

 _After eating together, Pam suggested to also go to dinner together to a restaurant that she wanted to try, Emily nodded and Alison just gave her a little smile._

 _ **(In Emily's college door room)**_

 _The couple arrived to the door room and after letting Pam at her hotel, there has been an awkward silence between the two girls. The blonde was the 1_ _st_ _on break the silence…_

 _Alison_. – "So I'm sorry for earlier and for all of that… but I will make it up to you… I promise…"

 _The blonde took her travel bag and started packing on Emily's bed._

 _Emily raised and eye brown and said with a confused look_. – "What are you doing?"

 _Alison._ – "I need to go back sooner… sorry…"

 _Emily yelled_. – "So you're leaving, you just came?! You were supposed to expend the entire week here!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Em please… I'm trying my best here, I could stay for your competition… what else do you want from me?!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "I want you to stay! It looks like you don't care about me anymore!"

 _Alison yelled_. – "How can you say that when I flight km of distance just to see you swimming?!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "You didn't see me swimming! You didn't make it in time and you missed it all! You were supposed to be here for ME! my competition! I needed you there!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I'm sorry, I lost track of time working on my business project for the company…"

 _Emily._ – "And that's the issue! That fucking company is becoming your only priority these days! It's like that is the only that matters to you now! You didn't want that in the 1st place, you wanted to become a chef, don't you remember?!"

 _Alison yelled._ – "Yes I remember Emily! I remember that I also wanted to have my parents for my graduation and for my weeding but that's never going to happen! We can't have it all!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "I don't want it all! I just want you! I want to be your priority!"

 _Alison huffed and continued packing._

 _Emily. – "_ We've plans for this week you know!? My mom is waiting for us to dinner tonight!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I know I'm sorry… "

 _Emily._ – "I just wish that you've told me earlier before doing plans with my mom…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I'm sorry ok, I just didn't want to make a scene in front of your mom and for the record I didn't plan to leave so soon until today when I received the news that the meeting date will be sooner than expected…"

 _Emily crossed her arms and huffed_. – "Is it that what really is coming up right now?!"

 _Alison looked Emily into the eyes and asked_. – "Why are you so pissed at me? Whatever you want to say, just say it! I don't read minds Em…"

 _Emily said with a high toner of voice_. – "Why should I talk?! When you don't talk with me! It's not like I would be planning to go overseas without consulting it with you right?!"

 _Alison realized that Emily heard her when she was on the phone on the restaurant._

 _Alison_. – "So that's why you're so pissed at me…"

 _Emily._ – "Why I would be pissed to my FIANCEE who's planning to LEAVE ME and go study thousands of miles away!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "I haven't decided anything yet, Mr. Cohen just offered me to do an internship and at least to do my 1st semester on Europe… it's an offer, that's all…"

 _Emily._ – "But you didn't tell me about it Ali! Beside this isn't about studying overseas, it's about you ditching our plans! You're a liar!"

 _Alison._ – "Whoaw… stop right there! I haven't dished out on anything!"

 _Emily_. – "Am I crazy to think that you leaving to another continent; it's not a big deal! Huh... no you know what fine! Whatever! Do whatever you want to!"

 _Alison_. – "Em, when you wanted to come here to California and follow your dreams, I supported you because I knew how big deal it was for you! So it pisses me off that I can't follow mine unless I've your permission! How is that fair!?"

 _Emily_. – "We're supposed to do this kind of decision together! We've plans! One minute is one thing and the next minute is another thing… I don't need that shit on my life right now! I've enough stress with keeping my scholarship to add more on my plate…"

 _Alison took a deep breath and said with a soft voice._ – "Em… I know that our relationship at distance hasn't been easy but even if I decide to go overseas, we will figure it out as always…"

 _Emily_. – "Jesus Alison! Have you ever been in this long-distance relationship?! The texts, the video calls by skype! They are all bullshit ok! It's like dating a ghost! Yeah… everything will be solved…" ( _Sighs_ ) "You're so naïve… you don't know shit about the word I don't know how you are planning to lead a company…"

 _Alison said with a little of pain in her voice._ – "I can't believe that you say that to me…"

 _Emily said with a sarcastic tone_. – "What?! You want me to write it down for you…"

 _Alison took a deep breath and decided to don't reply to the provocation, she continued packing._

 _Emily crossed her arms and yelled_. – "You're becoming like your father, a workaholic who only think on that company!"

 _Alison yelled as she looked her in the eyes_. – "Don't you dare to talk like that of my Dad!"

 _Emily yelled_. – "I'm just saying the truth!"

 _Alison closed her travel bag and took a deep breath before saying_. – "I don't have time to discuss and I really don't want to say something that I will regret to say… I need to make it to the airport as soon as possible in order to find a flight… can you drive me there?"

 _Emily continued with her arms crossed and said_. – "No! I'm going to the dinner with my mom… You want to leave! You can take my car keys and drive yourself or take a taxi!"

 _Alison huffed_. – "Fine! You can pick up your car on the airport!"

 _The blonde took the car keys and when she opened the door, she stopped when Emily said something…_

 _Emily. –_ "Don't bother to contact me until you decide what your priorities are!"

 _Alison slammed the door when she left._

 _ **(In the Airport)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Safe with Me by The CO*****_

 _The blonde was sitting, waiting to the hours to pass as she found a flight for that night, the time passed fast and it was already dark, she heard how they were calling to board; she took her travel bag and started to walk towards the gate, she was on the electrical stairs when she looked down to her bracelet with the charms on it. She started to play with it and then her fingers stopped and grabbed the charm that was a heart, she fixed her look on that heart._

 _As soon as the blonde arrived to her gate, she walked away on the contrary direction; she ran through the airport towards the parking, she stopped by a moment in a flower shop that was on the airport, she bought a bouquet of roses._

 _The blonde entered into the car and put the bouquet on the co-driver's seat and started to drive._

 _ ***** End of the music moment*****_

 _ **(In the restaurant at night)**_

 _Pam was sitting waiting for the couple; she got surprised when she saw only Emily arriving on a taxi._

 _Pam. – "_ Honey, where is Alison?"

 _Emily_. – "She's not coming, she left…"

 _Pam._ – "Emmy, are you two ok?"

 _Emily_. – "I don't want to talk about it… let's just diner ok…"

 _Pam._ – "Ok honey…"

 _As they were eating, Emily's phone rang several times…_

 _Pam_. – "Are you not answering it?"

 _Emily saw that all the missing calls were from Alison. Emily leant her hand over her phone and turned it off._

 _Pam_. – "You're not answering it?"

 _Emily sighed_. – "No…"

 _Pam._ – "What if it's important…?"

 _Emily_. – "It's Alison…"

 _Pam._ – "With major reason, you should pick up and answer…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "I don't want to talk with her right now…"

 _Pam_. – "Honey…"

 _Emily_. – "Mom, please let's just eat ok…"

 _Pam._ – "Fine, but if you let me tell you one last thing on the subject, you shouldn't waste your time arguing with each other…"

 _Emily_. – "You don't know what was the reason of our fight…"

 _Pam._ – "No, I don't but I know how is to be in a long-distance relationship with your father always overseas… you've to make every minute count Emmy, life is too short to waste it on fights… you don't know what can happen tomorrow or if what you said to the love of your life today will be the last thing you will ever tell him…"

 _Emily._ – "Mom, Ali is not like my Dad, she's not going to war…"

 _Pam_. – "Maybe not honey, but we can't control what happens on the world, sadly bad things happens all the time…"

 _Emily didn't reply, she just sighed and continued eating._

 _ **(Alison driving heading to the restaurant)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Babe I'm gonna leave you by Led Zeppelin*****_

 _Alison was driving back towards Emily; she speeded up when she saw the timing. The blonde was driving fast and started to dial Emily's phone; it sent her directly to voice mail every time that she dialed it; in the end, she decided to leave a message…_

 _As she was driving, Alison look to her bracelet with the heart on it; she smiled as her eyes stayed glued to the charm in form of a heart; while Alison went distracted for a second; in that instant she lost the opportunity to see a newly broken-down car crashed that was just meter of distance from her, Alison looked up and her eyes got bigger when she got conscious of the situation, she was driving so fast that it made it impossible to evade any kind of collision. She tried to make a manoeuvre and turned around the crashed car that was in front of her; the hiss of the tyres over the concrete paving left a mark on the cement floor; the blonde thought that she was doing the correct manoeuvre turning around the other vehicle but sadly she wasn't the only one driving fast; it was then when a huge Toyota truck rammed into her passenger's side; the car rolled over several times, the rose petals and the breaking glasses were flying all over the place, the sharp glasses inflating the safety bag; Alison's head made contact with the cement ground not a moment later._

 _The car tumbled over and over as other cars crushed in the pile-up; the world passed in a blur of red and white lights as blood were pouring out of her body and blurring her vision; when the car absolute stopped tumbling; silence and gasoline smell was the last thing that Alison felt that night…_

 _ **(In a taxi heading to Pam's hotel)**_

 _Pam. –_ "It's normal to have so much traffic at this hour?"

 _Taxi driver_. – "Sorry ladies, there was a car crash, a pile-up to be exactly, it happened in the area so everything is chaos right now…"

 _Emily sighed and decided to turn on her phone as the driver turned on the radio…_

 _ **(Radio news)**_ _Reporter_. – "Good night every one, here we're on the scene of a huge car crash that happened just a few moments ago… This hit and run ended as a pile-up of cars; for now, we don't have any information of the driver who caused the 1st hit, we only know that there are several people in critical state and until now just one dead… a young girl…"

 _ ***** Music background: Everything has grown by Colouring*****_

 _As they were hearing the news on the radio and more details of the accident, Emily noticed that she had one new message on her voice mail so she decided to hear it…_

 _Voice mail. –_ "You've one new message; please push '1' to hear the message received…"

 _Emily pushed "1" on her phone and heard the message._

 _Alison message on Emily's voice mail. -_ "Em… mermaid please pick up! I want to hear your voice, please! … I know that you're mad and you've all the right to be, I had been a jerk and I'm so sorry… Look, we both know how I feel about you… so I'm just gonna shoot straight… mermaid, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me; you're everything that I thought I ever wanted and more… the last few months, yes I hadn't been the most romantic person in the word but you must know that all I can think about is our future together… about what is gonna be like once I finally get my degree, how we will finally be together as a married couple… Em, you said that I'm naïve for thinking that we're going to always figure it out but I can't help it to be so optimist and have so much faith on us because when I think about us, I feel so peaceful and safe, because anything no matter what happens from the day that you said yes to me, I knew that nothing can ever peek that bad because I've you and you've me… I'm sorry for not telling you about the offer of Europe, I was planning to do it believe me, I just wanted to wait a little longer because I was planning to propose you to come with me… Em, I love you and I promise to always show up for the moments when you need me the most; I understand now that being there is really all that relationships are… I'm so sorry for what I've done, I don't want to make the same mistakes as my Dad and be absent on our lives… you're the one, you're always my priority, Em I'm driving back to you, to the restaurant; please just give me a chance to make it right ok… see you soon… I love you, never forget that…"

 **Next Chapter: CH39 – Stay with Me**


	40. Chapter - Stay with Me

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So in the next two chapters, it will be a little of supernatural because we will see the souls of some characters…**

 **Note 3: This chapter will start very similar as the last chapter, with Alison thoughts…**

 **Note 4: Some things that happened on chapter 37 'Time of My Life' and chapter 16 'To Die For' will be also mentioned on this chapter…**

 **Chapter 39 – Stay with Me**

 _ ***** Music background: Saturn by Sleeping at Last*****_

 _Alison thoughts_. – "Like I said… life happens… things happen, we can't explain them, we can't control them but they do happen…"

 _(Sounds of a car crash and broken glasses)_

 _(Silence)_

 _Alison opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was, she couldn't remember how she got there or anything before awaking, she looked around and it was dark, like a tunnel; suddenly one extreme of the tunnel got illuminated by a big light, it was so bright that it blinded Alison's eyes; she started to approach to that light, something was calling her to that light; she gulped when she saw the silhouette of two persons, they were calling her, her eyes got bigger when she recognized the voices._

 _Alison_. – "Mom?! Dad?!"

 _The blonde didn't understand what was happening, but she was walking towards that light as she continued saying "Dad, Mom". Suddenly; she stopped walking when her brain was trying to remember something, someone..._

 _The voices of her parents._ – "Darling… what are you waiting for?"

 _Alison stood frozen for a while in the middle of the tunnel as she was thinking…_

 _The voices of her parents_. – "Darling…"

 _Alison screamed_. – "I can't! I can't! No! I-I-I was supposed to see Emily… I was driving towards Emily and then… everything came black…" _(Sighs)_

 _The blonde looked up to the silhouettes and started to walk backwards on opposite sense from the light._

 _Alison said as she continued walking backwards_. – "I can't… I can't… I-I-I'm supposed to see her… I…"

 _The voices of her parents_. – "Darling…"

 _The blonde shook her head and turned around; she started to run on the opposite sense of the light._

 _Alison screamed. – "_ Emily! Emily! Emily!"

 _The blonde got lost into the darkness…_

 _ **(In the taxi where Emily and Pam were)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Chasing cars by Snow Patrol*****_

 _Emily continued dialing Alison's phone but it sent her directly to the voice mailbox; she quickened breathing with clammy palms._

 _Alison's voice mailbox_. – "Hi, you're calling to Alison DiLaurentis, please leave a message and I will contact you…"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Damn it!"

 _Pam_. – "Honey…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "She's not answering! Why she's not answering?!"

 _Pam_. – "Emmy… you need to calm down…"

 _Emily continued dialing her phone and said with fear._ – "She was on her way to the restaurant… that was two hours ago!"

 _Pam hugged her daughter from the shoulders and said with soft voice_. – "Maybe she got stuck in the traffic too… Honey…"

 _Emily couldn't explain to her mom the hunch, the feeling that was oppressing her chest, the last time that she felt like that; it was when the blonde almost died in her arms with an arrow on her back…_

 _Emily asked to the driver_. – "Are we close to the place where the car crash happened?"

 _Taxi driver_. – "I guess we're close but I don't think that we will be able to get closer than this…"

 _Emily looked through the window all the traffic and she heard the ambulances; without thinking, she got out of the car, her mom yelled to her but she didn't care; she just ran through the cars, following the sound of the sirens, as she was approaching to the place; her eyes got bigger of concern when she could see the chaos: a pile-up of cars crashed one against the other, between all the cars, there were buses, trucks, cars; some cops tried to stop her but the brunette was faster, she made her way through the car crash, some cars were flipped up._

 _Emily took her phone and started to dial Alison's phone as she walked through all the cars crashed; suddenly, she froze when she could hear a familiar ring tone, with shaky steps, she follow the sound… then she stopped and dropped her phone on the ground as she was on shock; tears were falling from her brown eyes in silence as she kneeled frozen in front of her crashed car._

 _ **(In an ambulance)**_

 _ ***** Music background: How to save a life by The Fray*****_

 _Driver._ – "Give it up! The girl is flat line…"

 _The paramedic was using the defibrillator on Alison again and again…_

 _Driver_. – "I'm telling you, she's a lost cause…."

 _The paramedic_. – "There is nothing like a lost cause! Quiet!"

 _The paramedic looked up and grabbed the crucifix that was around his neck._

 _The paramedic prayed_. – "Please God…"

 _The paramedic tried once again, he put the paddles on Alison's body, the blonde's body arched; the paramedic was with the eyes glued to the monitor which just showed a flat line but then it changed and the line in the Heart rate monitor rose as a 'bip, bip' started to sound…_

 _The paramedic kissed his crucifix and said_. – "Thank you…"

 _He opened Alison's eyes and put a light on them as he was checking to her pupils._

 _The paramedic_. – "I got a pulse but you need to drive faster! I think that she has a head lack!

 _He caressed Alison head and said to her_. – "I've you kid! You heard me! Just hold on, we're almost there… kid… can you hear me? Kid…"

 _ **(Alison's dream in Enzo apartment)**_

 _ ***** Music background: The Great Escape by Patrick Watson*****_

 _Alison was trying to open her eyes as she could hear the echoes of a voice calling her 'Kid', then she opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she was out of air; she sat on the bed and looked around; she recognized the place, she was on her old room on Enzo's apartment; before she could start thinking, she heard noises on the apartment and got up from the bed and as soon as she opened the door of her room, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath on the smell, she smiled under the smell of food…_

 _Enzo._ – "Kiddo, you're awake! Come here and give me a hand!"

 _Alison walked towards Enzo; she helped him to take the turkey out of the oven. She looked around and saw that Christmas decorations were all over the place._

 _Alison questioned_. – "What is this?"

 _Enzo chucked_. – "It's Christmas, don't you remember, today is our 1st Christmas as bro  & sis and we're going to celebrate it!"

 _Alison turned her look to Enzo who was cooking. The blonde was trying to remember something but she couldn't._

 _Enzo looked at her and said._ – "Is everything ok kiddo?"

 _Alison looked to him and she smiled_. – "Yeah, You're here, I'm safe here with you…"

 _Enzo smiled and continued cooking. Alison washed her hands and she stood beside Enzo as she was helping with the cooking; they laughed, they talked; for some reason Alison felt nostalgic and sad on that moment, she was forgetting something but she couldn't still remember what that was._

 _Alison. – "_ This is our 1st Christmas together right?"

 _Enzo chucked_. – 'Yeah… the 1st of many more that will come…"

 _Alison chucked but for any reason that she couldn't remember at that moment, she felt sad under Enzo comment_. _They ate dinner together and after that they sat on the sofa as they were drinking the eggnog._

 _Enzo coughed after he took a swallow of his cup._ – "Kiddo! You put too much alcohol on this…"

 _Alison zoned out as she thought that she had heard that same sentence on other place, on other time…_

 _Enzo_. – "Kiddo, are you ok?"

 _Alison nodded and replied_. – "Yeah… It's just that I still thinking that I'm forgetting something but I can't remember what it is…"

 _Enzo smirked_. – "Perhaps you forgot to buy me a present?"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Off course no! It took me weeks to do it! I didn't buy it! I just don't remember when I wrapped it…"

 _Enzo_. – "You brought paper to wrap this morning… don't you remember?"

 _Alison zoned out again, something wasn't right… she got back of her trance when she felt the touch of Enzo…_

 _Enzo_. – "Kiddo, are you ok?"

 _Alison._ – "What?! Yeah…"

 _ ***** Music background: Safe with Me by The CO*****_

 _The blonde rolled her eyes over the place and she stood up as she found her gift for Enzo below the Christmas tree. She stood in front of the tree with the gift on her hands; her eyes stayed glued on that gift as she was still trying to remember something…_

 _Enzo approached and asked_. – "So are you going to give it to me or what?!"

 _Alison looked up to him and said with a smile_. – "Yeah here… happy Christmas Enzo…"

 _She gave the gift to Enzo, he opened it in front of her and a big smile appeared in his face as he put on the globes that Alison made for him._

 _Alison_. – "Do you like it?"

 _Enzo smiled_. – "Off course kiddo, I love it! Thanks!"

 _He hugged her and Alison hugged him back, she hugged him thigh and then it hit her… what she was forgetting came to her mind; tears started to fall from her blue eyes._

 _Alison cried_. – "I finally could give you my gift… I finally could have my Christmas with you…"

 _Enzo pulled away and with his thumbs, he cleared Alison's tears of her face._

 _Alison looked to the warm face of Enzo and a sad smile appeared on her face as she remembered what she was forgetting…_

 _Alison said as tears continued falling from her eyes_. – "I miss you so much… I feel always safe with you… even now; you continue making me feel safe…" _(She rubbed her hand on Enzo's cheek as she said_ ) "I should have told you this earlier… Thank you Enzo, thank you for adopting me, for making me feel always safe and loved, for giving me a warm home, for teaching me to be a better person… thank you so much for everything…" ( _More tears_ ) "And… and I'm so sorry 'cause I couldn't save you… I couldn't do anything for you…"

 _Enzo smiled and grabbed Alison's hand that was on his cheek_. – "Kiddo, it's not your fault what happen, and you need to stop blaming yourself for that… being your big bro has been my happiness…"

 _Alison_. - "Enzo…"

 _He hugged her thigh and said as he put a soft kiss on her head._

 _Enzo said with watery-eyes_. – "Look how much have you grown up! I'm glad that you found love kiddo, she's a lovely person…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "So you approve her?"

 _Enzo chucked_. – "Yeah… I do…"

 _Enzo stopped hugging her and put his hands on Alison's cheeks as he looked at her._

 _Enzo said as he looked Alison into the eyes_. – "You're safe with me kiddo… but you don't belong here… not yet…"

 _Alison nodded. – "_ I know… but just let me enjoy this one moment at least a little longer…"

 _The blonde hugged him thigh as she wasn't ready to let him go…_

 _ ***** Music background End*****_

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _An intern of the hospital stood up on a chair in the middle of the waiting room and started to yell and wave his hands until he had all the attention of everyone._

 _The intern_. – "Hey, I know that everybody is looking for someone here and we're doing everything in our power to help you ok! There is not an exact list of patients, some injured were admitted without an ID; so to facility our work and your research, this is how we will work…" _(He was pointing out to a board on his right where there were some snapshots pictures of faces of people_ ) "I will continue putting pictures of the injured on the board of my right ok if you recognize anyone please approach to me in order to identify the person ok!"

 _Emily fought her way to the board between all the crowd, she started to examine every photo, trying to don't lose any detail, her heart was overwhelmed looking to all the injured with all the wounds and blood on their faces; after seeing each picture she ran her hands on her hair and looked desperate. She looked up towards the intern and approached to him._

 _Emily_. – "Hey, I don't see my fiancée in any picture of the board, what does that mean?!"

 _Pam approached as she looked up to another similar board that was on the left, it was still empty._

 _Pam asked as she was pointing out to the empty board_. – "And what about that other board? That on your left, are you going to put also pictures of injured there?"

 _The interned took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he answered to Pam_. – "No Ma'am… on that board we will put the photos of the deceases…"

 _Emily made two steps away backwards as she felt herself dying under the thought of seeing Alison's picture on that board; the intern looked to the broken look of Emily as she was imagining the worse…_

 _The intern._ – "Your fiancée, how is she? Does she have any particular facial feature or something…?"

 _Emily zooned out for a moment but when she felt the touch of her mom on her shoulder, she came back to reality; she waved her hands with shaky movements as she tried to do signs to describe what she was trying to say._

 _Emily said with a shaky and broken voice_. – "S-S-She's blonde and like this high… she has blue eyes, really blue eyes like the ocean and… and…" ( _Tears started to fall from her brown eyes_ ) "And she has these beautiful and cute dimples when she smiles… she has a beautiful voice too, she's really good singing…"

 _The intern_. – "Do you know what kind of clothes she was wearing?"

 _Emily shook her head_. – "I-I-I can't remember what she was wearing…"

 _The brunette started to cry louder._

 _Pam_. – "Calm down honey, everything will be ok…"

 _Emily_. – "No Mom, it's not ok! I can't remember what she was wearing, I-I…"

 _The brunette couldn't end her sentence as the pain didn't let her._

 _The intern_. – "Ok, I will check with my colleagues; if I found any blonde I will come back to you ok… stay here…"

 _Pam answered as she was sustaining Emily from the shoulders_. – "Thank you, we will appreciate it…"

 _Pam leaded Emily to sit on a chair, the brunette was covering her face with her hands as she continued crying, Pam just rubbed Emily's back, trying to give her any kind of comfort._

 _Pam_. – "Honey, I will bring us coffee ok… I will be back… please try to calm down ok…"

 _When her mother left, Emily felt her phone ringing on her pants; she took her phone…_

 _(On the phone)_

 _Emily said with a shaky voice_. – "Hi…"

 _Hanna_. – "Em? Are you ok…? What's wrong? I was calling to know how your competition went… didn't you win? Is that it?"

 _Emily cried_

 _Hanna said with concern_. – "Em, you're worrying me! What's wrong?!"

 _Emily cried_. – "It's my fault! She didn't want to come in the 1st place! She came back for me!"

 _Hanna_. – "Em, I don't understand what you're saying?!"

 _Emily cried._ – "She might be dead and it's my fault!"

 _Hanna said with concern._ – "Who?! Em! What is coming on?!"

 _Emily took a deep breath as she tried to calm down_

 _Emily._ – "Ali… she… there was a car crash… I saw the car Hann… it's bad, really bad…"

 _Hanna_. – "Em, calm down ok… have you talked with the doctors? What they say?"

 _Emily._ – "I'm still looking for her on the hospital, there were a lot of injured and I don't know even if she… if she's still alive or if she…"

 _Hanna_. – "Don't say it ok! Off course that she's alive! She's Alison DiLaurentis! It takes more than that to destroy her; really Em, your girl is like a terminator…"

 _Emily laughed under the comment of the other blonde._

 _Hanna_. – "Good, laugh; you need to keep optimist ok! Tell me in what hospital are you?"

 _Emily._ – "St. Joseph…"

 _ ***** Music background: Timeless by Kate Havnevik*****_

 _After her call with Hanna, the brunette felt a little better; her mom came back and gave her a coffee, the minutes started to become hours. After some hours, Pam, stood up and walked towards the nurses in order to try to find any kind of information. Emily stood sitting and squeezing the plastic cup of coffee. Suddenly, someone took her attention away from that cup of coffee_

 _A man_. – "For who you're here for?"

 _Emily._ – "What?"

 _A man_. – "I'm here for my daughter, she was coming back from her 1st day at work… she's on surgery right now…"

 _Emily_. – "Oh… I… my fiancée but I-I-I don't know what is going to happen with her or how is she…"

 _A man_. – "Yeah… It's out of our hands… it's on doctors hands now…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Yeah…"

 _A man_. – "What is her name?"

 _Emily_. – "Alison…"

 _A man._ – "I will put her in my prayers…"

 _Emily_. – "Thanks…"

 _As the brunette was waiting for any news, unexpectedly a familiar face appeared on the waiting room._

 _Emily stood up and said_. – "Spencer?!"

 _The other brunette turned in Emily's direction and ran towards her, Spencer hugged her thigh._

 _Emily said with shock._ – "What are you doing here?!"

 _Spencer replied without broking the hug_. – "Hanna told us what was happening, I was in Georgetown University but when Hanna told us, I took the 1st flight and I ran in here…"

 _Emily hugged her thigh and said_. – "Thank you…"

 _As the girls were hugging, Pam approached and said her hellos to Spencer._

 _Pam asked to Spencer_. – "Can you stay with her? I talk with some nurses and it looks that other injured were admitted in another hospital too, I'm going to check on the other hospital ok…"

 _Spencer nodded_. – "Ok, don't worry Ms. Fields; I'm not leaving her alone…"

 _Pam_. – "Thank you… call me if you've any news ok…"

 _Spencer nodded_. – "Yeah… sure... you too please…"

 _Pam nodded and left. Spencer sat beside Emily; she rubbed Emily's back as they continued waiting for any news; Emily took out from her pocket the broken phone of Alison that she could grab from the crashed car. The screen was broken but it still showed the wallpaper of Alison on it; it was a picture of them from Emily's graduation. The brunette smiled looking to the picture with sadness and pain reflected in her look._

 _Spencer. –_ "I heard that there was one young girl dead… did you check if…?"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Yeah… that was the 1st place that we went…"

 _ *****Flashback - Music background: A bitter song by Butterfly Boucher*****_

 _Emily was with her mother on the morgue where they brought the 1_ _st_ _fatality of the accident, a young girl, it was a Jane Doe for now, some persons told them that it was a blonde girl so Emily was there to see if she could identify the body… she was frozen in front of the door that she needed to cross in order to identify the body._

 _Emily cried as she started to make little steps backwards_. – "No, no, no… I'm not doing this! I'm not proud but I can't, I can't go in there and…"

 _Pam hugged her from the shoulders and said._ – "Hey Emmy! Listen to me! This is about you and the person who you call your person, I know that it's hard but we need to do this…"

 _Emily cried_. – "I can't do this mommy… I can't… I will not survive if I see her like that…"

 _Pam hugged her thigh and put soft kisses on Emily's front-head in order to calm her down._

 _Pam_. – "Ok, ok honey, look I will go in there to check if it's Alison; it's that ok for you?"

 _Emily nodded as it was impossible to her to speak. Pam entered to the room; Emily was hugging herself with tears on her eyes; after a moment of silence, she heard her mom saying…_

 _Pam_. – "It's not her! It's not Alison!"

 _Emily closed her eyes and felt a big relief; she could breathe again…_

 _ ***** End of the flashback*****_

 _Emily got out of her trance when she saw the intern on the waiting room; he started to put some pictures on the empty board._

 _The Intern said with a sad tone on his voice_. – "These photos are the fatalities until now; there are still a lot of persons in critical state and several on surgery right now… I know that is difficult but please try to identify who you can…"

 _The intern stood with one picture on his hand and approached to Emily and Spencer…_

 _The Intern_. – "We've two blondes, one is in surgery right now… I can't interrupt the intervention to take a picture…"

 _Spencer._ – "And what about the other one…? You said that you've two…"

 _The Intern._ – "Yeah the other one had just passed away a few moments ago… she had a massive bleeding in her head, the doctors did their best but…"

 _Emily said with a trembling voice._ – "The photo on your hand…. It's… it's…"

 _Intern said as he gave the picture to Emily_. – "Yeah… here… can you tell me if this is the person that you're looking for…?"

 _Emily took the photo with shaky hands and looked at it in silence._

 _The Intern asked_. – "So… is she her?"

 _ **(In a forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Salvation by Gabriella Aplin*****_

 _Enzo was guiding Alison through a dark forest; he was grabbing her from the hand._

 _Alison soul_. – "Enzo… I'm scared; I can't believe that this is happening…"

 _Enzo soul._ – "Kiddo, you were in an accident, do you remember that?"

 _Alison soul_. – "I-I-I can't remember, maybe if we stop for a moment I would be able to remember what happen…"

 _Enzo soul_. – "No kiddo, no stops! I need you to understand, you don't have time to lose! You need to go back before is too late; I will bring you there… I promise…"

 _They were walking through the dense forest, Alison looked around and she stopped as her look got fixed on something…_

 _Enzo soul_. – "Kiddo, what I just say?! No stops!"

 _Alison soul_. – "Jason… I saw Jason… He's here!"

 _Enzo soul_. – "Ali… I don't see anything, we must continue…"

 _Alison soul_. – "Enzo, I'm not hallucinating ok! I'm sure that I saw Jason, I need to find him!"

 _Enzo soul._ – "Damn kiddo, you can't waste more time on this side, if you stay any longer…" ( _Sighs_ ) 'Ali, the clock is running! If you continue in this limbo, you will lose your way and yourself…"

 _Alison yelled._ – "I'm not leaving without him Enzo!"

 _Enzo sighed._ – "Fine! But let's find him fast! You need to go back kiddo! You can't stay here!"

Alison soul. – "I know, I don't want to!"

 _They started to walk with blind steps to the unknown…_

 _ **(In St. Joseph hospital)**_

 _Spencer was sitting beside Emily, rubbing Emily's arm as the other brunette was leaning her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer looked up when she recognized a voice…_

 _Aria screamed._ – "Em! Emily Fields!"

 _Spencer_. – "Aria! Over here!"

 _The little brunette turned in their direction and ran towards them; she hugged them, especially Emily…_

 _Aria_. – "I was in San Francisco… I came here as soon as Hanna told us… do you've any news?"

 _Spencer_. – "An intern brought us a picture of a dead blonde but it wasn't her; there is still one blonde in surgery, the intern went in to check if there was any personal objects with the patient in order to check if the person in surgery is Alison…"

Aria. – "Ok… so what I can do….?"

 _Emily hugged her and said_. – "Just stay…"

 _Aria hugged her thigh and replied_. – "Off course, I'm not going anywhere… we're here for you two Em…"

 _As the three girls were together, the intern came back with a plastic bag._

 _The intern_. – "Hi, so this is what was on the blonde patient that is in surgery…"

 _He gave the plastic bag to Spencer and Aria as Emily was like a zombie; the lost look of Emily became more conscious when something from the bag brought her attention; she jumped from the chair and grabbed the bag, she put her hands inside and tears didn't stop to fall from her eyes as she grabbed the bracelet that she gave to Alison, it was covert of blood._

 _Emily cried_. – "It's her! I gave her this on her birthday…"

 _The girls hugged Emily_

 _Spencer._ – "How is she?"

 _The intern._ – "I just know that she's in critical state; now that you've identified, I will tell to their doctors so someone can come to talk with you ok…"

 _The girls nodded and sat again. Spencer called Pam telling her that they finally found Alison. She left a message on Hanna's phone, Hanna didn't answer; she was already on a plane towards them._

 _ **(In a forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: In Dreams by Ben Howard*****_

 _Enzo and Alison were walking through the dark forest looking for Jason._

 _Enzo soul._ – "Kiddo, we don't have a while, you're running out of time…"

 _Alison soul_. – "I can't leave him here Enzo..."

 _Enzo soul_. – "Kiddo, this is a path between two words: the living and the dead, you can't stay here, if you stay any longer, you will become a lost soul... kiddo..."

 _Alison soul didn't reply, she was looking around, and then she started to run out from Enzo's hand when she found someone._

 _Enzo soul screamed_. – "Kiddo NOOO!"

 _Alison soul ran and once again she got lost into the darkness._

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _Emily was shrouded by her mother and her friends when a doctor approached. As soon as Emily saw him, she jumped towards him._

 _The doctor. – "_ Are you here for the blonde Jane Doe? Can you give us her name?"

Emily. – "Yes… she's Alison DiLaurentis… how is she?"

 _The doctor._ – "We just repaired a head lack that she had, she has other tear in her liver and lungs but for now, we closed her up because she was too weak to continue the surgery…"

 _Emily swallowed hard as she was trying to understand what the doctor was saying, her friends and mother grabbed her in a hug as they were hearing to the doctor._

 _The doctor_. – "I would like to ask some question if that's ok…"

 _Emily nodded_

 _The doctor_. – "Ok then… do you know if she's in any kind of medication?"

 _Emily_. – "I-I don't think so…"

 _The doctor_. – "Ok, how about allergies?"

 _Emily. –_ "I-I can't think on any allergy… I-I think that she doesn't have that too…"

 _The doctor_. – "And what about extreme measures… like if she gets very sick… would she want extraordinary measures taken for keeping her alive?"

 _Emily looked to the doctor with pain and terror on her face._

 _The doctor_. – "I know it's difficult question but anything you could tell us can help…"

 _Emily shook her head and hugged herself very tight as she said with a shaky voice…_

 _Emily_. – "No… please, let's not talk about stuff like that just talk about normal things… I-I-I don't know…"

 _The doctor_. – "Ok… I heard by the intern that she's your fiancée but is there anyone else who we should call? Like family?"

 _Emily sighed._ – "I-I-I'm all she has… her parents died last year and her brother is in a coma…"

 _The doctor_. – "I see… Is there someone else who took care of her after the dead of her parents?"

Emily. – "Well, yeah… Mr. Cohen…"

 _The Doctor put out a post-it and a pen as he said._ – "Ok, can you give us his number… he might have her medical record and right now any information about her it's essential…"

 _Emily nodded and with a shaky hand she wrote on the paper. The doctor took it back._

 _Doctor. –_ "OK; thank you..."

Emily. – "Now, what?"

 _The doctor swallowed hard as he was trying to find the appropriate words to say…_

 _Emily cried_. – "Please say something!"

 _The doctor gulped and slowly opened his mouth and started to talk…_

 _The doctor_. – "I will be honest… It's not good, we're doing everything that we can but you should prepare yourselves…"

 _All the women swallowed hard hearing the words of the doctor._

 _Spencer_. – "Can we see her? Please! At least let her see her!"

 _The doctor sighed and nodded, he waved her hands to Emily in order to instruct her to follow him to the ICU._

 _ ***** Music background: Stay with Me by Sam Smith*****_

 _Once in the ICU; Emily slowly entered in with trembling and jelly legs. She sat beside Alison and she put softly her hand above Alison's hand, tears started to fall as she looked at her; the blonde was with tubs and all kind of plugs on her; she was pale and with cuts in her face for the broken glasses; Emily took Alison's hand on her owns and a little smile appeared in her face as she could felt the warm hands of her beloved…_

 _Emily cried._ – "You're not dead; you know how I know… because I can feel your pulse so you stay not dead ok! Please, you've to be ok… because I need you right now… so if you can hear me; I'm sorry for being such a needy girlfriend and for all that I said… I will try to be better, so please don't go, you've to stay with me! And I'll be nicer, please… just open your beautiful blue eyes… I need to see those blue eyes every day… I can't live without them… please stay… Ali, if you want to go to Europe, I will move out with you… I will do whatever you want…" ( _More tears_ ) "Just please stay… you're my home Alison! I don't care where we're, I just care that we're together! I know that now! I will do anything if you stay! Please come back to me! Stay! Please Ali… I'm in here with you; can you hear my voice…? Ali… I want you to stay with me because you're all that I need and want…. So please don't go anywhare and stay with me…"

 _The brunette continued talking waiting that her call and everything that she was telling would reach her beloved to come back to her…_

 _ **(In a forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Mad World by Gary Jules*****_

 _Alison fought her way between all the bushes, then she stretched her arm and grabbed the arm of a little boy, she recognized that face; it was Jason when he had 8._

 _Alison soul._ – "I found you…"

 _She hugged the little one._

 _The little Jason asked_. – "Do you know me? Who are you? Who I am?"

 _Alison soul looked him in the eyes._ – "Jason, it's me, Alison your sister…"

 _The little boy looked at her, he furrowed brow as he was trying to remember but nothing._

 _The little Jason pouted._ – "Did you come to play with me?"

 _Alison soul._ – "No Jason, I'm here to bring you with me…"

 _The little Jason pouted_. – "Where?"

 _Alison soul massaged her head as she started to forget again everything…_

 _Alison soul said with a confused look_. – "I-I-I don't remember but I just know that we must go…"

 _The little Jason pouted_. – "I'm not going anywhere… I'm staying here… here is simple, here is not hard to breathe… there is no pain here..."

 _Alison soul._ – "No ! We need to come back, they are waiting for us…"

 _The little Jason pouted_. – "Who? Who is waiting for us?"

 _Alison soul opened her mouth and her jaw froze open as she couldn't speak as she couldn't remember…_

 _The little Jason asked._ – "Who were you? Who am I?"

 _Alison soul looked confused._ – "I-I-I forgot…"

 _The little Jason pulled away and said._ – "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

 _The little one started to ran, he stopped in the distance and looked up to Alison soul._

 _The little Jason pouted and waved his hands_. – "Come on! Play with me…"

 _ ***** Music background: I'm in Here by Sia (Piano version)*****_

 _Alison soul was going to make a step towards the little Jason but her body stood frozen when she heard the echoes of a female voice._

 _Alison soul said_. – "That voice… I know that voice…"

 _The echoes of Emily's voice crying._ – "You're not dead; you know how I know… because I can feel your pulse so you stay not dead ok! Please, you've to be ok… because I need you right now… so if you can hear me; I'm sorry for being such a needy girlfriend and for all that I said… I will try to be better, so please don't go, you've to stay with me! And I'll be nicer, please… just open your beautiful blue eyes… I need to see those blue eyes every day… I can't live without them… please stay… Ali, if you want to go to Europe, I will move out with you… I will do whatever you want…" ( _Sound of cry_ ) "Just please stay… you're my home Alison! I don't care where we're, I just care that we're together! I know that now! I will do anything if you stay! Please come back to me! Stay! Please Ali… I'm in here with you; can you hear my voice…? Ali… I want you to stay with me because you're all that I need and want…. So please don't go anywhare and stay with me…"

 _Alison soul said with confusion and with watery-eyes. –_ "That voice… I know that voice…"

 _The echoes of Emily's voice crying._ – "Please Ali, don't leave me…"

 _Alison soul_. – "Ali?! Who is 'Ali'…? Who is the person's voice…?"

 _Alison soul screamed to the empty dark forest._ \- "Hey! who are you?! who is Ali?! can you hear me?! Can anybody hear me?! What? Where? ..."

 _Alison soul closed her eyes and massaged her head as she was trying to remember something, someone very important, she knew deep inside her that voice was very important for her, and for some reasons, she felt that it was calling her, trying to make her remember something. Then Alison soul opened her eyes when she felt the little Jason grabbing her blouse._

 _The little Jason pouted with puppy eyes_. – "Don't go… stay with me… stay here with me…"

 _Alison gulped and stood frozen looking to the little scared boy that was beside her… there were two persons asking her to stay with them and she needed to figure it out what to do…_

 **Next Chapter: CH40 – Figure it Out**


	41. Chapter - Figure it Out

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for following my story and thank you for the reviews ^^**

 **Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So in this chapter, it will be a little of supernatural because we will see the souls of some characters, why Jason has 8 in the limbo? Well it's because his soul choose to be in the age where he felt himself more safe and happy; like it was said on last chapter, all the accident started with a hit and run; on this chapter we will find out who did the hit and run**

 **Note 3: Like in the series, Paige went to California to study on Standford**

 **Note 4: Some things that happen on chapter 19 'The Secret is Out' & chapter 38 'New beginnings' will be also mentioned on this chapter…**

 **Chapter 40 – Figure it Out**

 _ **(In the chapel of the hospital)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Wicked Game by Gemma Hayes*****_

 _Emily went with her mom to pray._

 _Emily prayed_. – "I saw Ali… She was in the ICU and I got in just for 10 minutes and I sat with her, her eyes were closed, her skin pale but her hands were still her hands… still warm and I just hold them and just for a second I imaged a world without her and I couldn't picture what world that would be… I don't know how my life works without her… she's my soulmate for life…" ( _She chucked)_ "Even with all the cuts on her face for the car crash, she's still so beautiful… you can't stop looking at her, you did a great job creating her… I love her, God I love her and I'm so lucky to love her!" ( _Sighs_ ) "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world but you've a say on whom you love… I like my choices and you put her in my life for a reason… so please; please don't take her away from me… I need her here on earth with me more than you out there…. So please… just let her stay with me… please"

 _Pam was kneeling, praying as Emily was sitting beside her as a zombie with a lost look._

 _Emily murmured_. - "Do you believe in heaven? In hell?"

 _Pam_. – "Off course honey… why you asked?"

 _Emily_. – "If… if she…" ( _She swallowed hard_ ) "W-w-wh… where she would go?"

 _Pam said with a soft voice_. – "It's not to us to decide honey…"

 _Emily said with anger_. – "Well that's crap!"

 _Pam_. – "Emy!"

 _Emily ran away from the chapel with resentment, she was angry with God, with the world, with the blonde, with herself…_

 _ **(In the forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: A storm is going to come by Piers Faccini*****_

 _Alison was doing blind steps into the darkest forest as she was carrying Jason on her shoulder; the little one was pouting and stamping his feet and making a real mad face_

 _Little Jason pouted._ – "Let me down! I don't want to go! I want to stay here!"

 _Alison took him down and shook him from the shoulders; they looked themselves into the eyes._

 _Alison soul._ – "No you don't!"

 _Jason stood staring her into the eyes in silence._

 _Alison soul._ – "Look, I know that you're scared, this is scary but you're not alone! You've me! Right now, we two, we only have each other so please just trust me when I'm telling you that we need to go…"

 _Little Jason_. - "Go where?"

 _Alison soul sighed_. – "I'm not sure… I don't think that we belong here and wherever that voice came from… I need to find the person of that voice…"

 _Little Jason nodded._ – "Ok…"

 _The little boy grabbed Alison's hand and squeezed it as he looked to her in the eyes, he was scared._

 _Alison soul said with a soft voice._ – "It's ok… It will be ok… I promise…"

 _Jason gave her a little smile and started to walk together, side by side holding hands._

 _ ***** Music background End*****_

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _Hanna was running on the hallways of the hospital; she ran faster as she saw her brunette friends; Aria, in front of the door of the bathroom._

 _Hanna_. – "Where is she?!"

 _Aria_. – "She's inside… I think that she wants a little of time alone…"

 _Hanna._ – "Time alone my ass!"

 _ ***** Music background: Driveway by Great Northern*****_

 _The blonde ran into the bathroom as Aria just rolled her eyes and followed her; the girls got in, they found Emily in fetal position lying on the floor, she had her phone on her ear as she has been repeating again and again the last message of Alison._

 _Alison's message_. – "Em… mermaid please pick up! I want to hear your voice, please! … "

 _Emily whispered with tears in her eyes_. – "I also want to hear your voice…"

 _Hanna slowly approached and laid down on the floor beside her friend, she looked at her and said…_

 _Hanna_. – "Em… Em…."

 _Emily didn't reply as she was like a zombie hearing her voice mailbox…_

 _Alison's message_. – "I love you, never forget that…"

 _Emily whispered with tears in her eyes_. – "I love you too… don't forget that…"

 _Aria whispered_. – "I told you… she has completed zoned out… I think that she wants to be alone…"

 _Hanna touched Emily's arm and said._ – "Em… People die…"

 _Aria._ – "Hanna!"

 _Hanna_. – "Let me finish!" ( _Sighs_ ) "Em… People die but I believe that she will survive this, I believe in the good Em! I believe that we are survivors and that we will always make it through, I believe that we survive –A for a reason, I believe that all the difficult moments that we went through weren't to end like this! I believe in fairy tales like you Em! I believe that Ali will keep her promise and give you your happy ending because I believe that believing that we survive is what makes us survivors…"

 _Aria approached lying down beside Emily and said as she rubbed Emily's back_. – "She will survive this, she will survive this, she will survive this… Please Em, you've to believe that she will make it like I do, you can't stop believing now…"

 _Emily murmured_. – "Everything is moving in slow motion…"

 _The girls_. – "What?!"

 _Emily murmured_. – "I feel like I'm moving in slow motion… like everything around me is moving so fast and I just… I just want go back when things were normal… when she was in my arms safe and happy…" ( _Tears_ ) "I want to take it back… our fight… I-I-I don't want that to be the last thing that I said to her… Me yelling, I don't want that to be her last memory of me…" ( _Tears_ ) "I don't want be the sad girl with the dead fiancée… I don't want be here but I'm just stuck… I can't move… I don't know how to do this... I don't get how we ended here… I don't get how to breathe alone without her… I don't wanna to figure it out how to live without her…"

 _Aria said with tears in her eyes_. – "Em… I wish I could turn back the clock and make it before all this… you don't know how much I wish that but I can't, we can't turn back time…"

 _Emily cried_. – "I-I-I should've taken to the airport…"

 _Emily cried and both girls just rubbed Emily's body; they didn't know what else to say. Then Spencer opened the door and started to talk…_

 _Spencer._ – "You need to come! Now! They're taking in for surgery again!"

 _The three girls got up and followed her; when they arrived, the doctors were already talking with Pam and Mr. Cohen about the surgery and before doing it; they allowed them to go in and see the blonde as the odds for her surviving weren't the best._

 _ **(In the ICU)**_

 _ ***** Music background: We do what we want to by O+S*****_

 _The 1_ _st_ _to come in was Spencer..._

 _Spencer_. – "Hey… so the girls and I came to see you, we're all here…" ( _Sighs with watery-eyes_ ) "I know that we're not related by blood but we do share a brother and I think that make us like sisters…" ( _Sighs_ ) "We're your family… you still have a family here Ali…" ( _She took out her phone from her pocket and showed to Alison a picture of her phone_ ) "I took this photo on your engagement dinner… this is my favorite picture of you… you looked so happy that day and no matter what, that's how I will always remember you like that but please… don't leave…" ( _Tears_ ) "Please… don't die… you're Alison DiLaurentis, if someone can come back through anything, it's you… so I want you to fight and stay with us ok…"

 _After Spencer, Aria came in and then Emily…_

 _Emily_. - "I've been trying to think what to say…" ( _Sighs_ ) "My Dad told me once that we do sacrifice for the people who we love… I want you to live Ali, I want that more than anything in this world, I want you to fight as hell to stay with us, with me… but with almost all your family gone and all the bad things that have happen to you… I know that it might not be what you want anymore, it might be too hard for you to keep fighting so…" ( _She took a deep breath before continue talking_ ) "This is my sacrifice for you…" ( _Tears_ ) "If you're too tired, if you're suffering… If you want to go…" ( _Tears and a shaky voice)_ "I want you to know that it's ok…" ( _More tears_ ) "It's ok…" ( _She continued crying and grabbed Alison's hand_ ) "I-I-I will understand… I don't want you to suffer anymore…"

 _As Emily was saying those words, Hanna went into the room and she squint her eyes and lower her eyebrows as she heard what she was telling._

 _Hanna_. – "What did you just say?!"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Hann…"

 _Hanna_. – "No Hann me!"

 _The blonde approached to Alison who was lying on bed and yelled to her._

 _Hanna yelled_. – "Don't listen to her! I want you to choose life! She wants you to live! All of us want you to live! Do you hear me! You're not allowed to throw the towel! No yet! You promised to Em a happy ending! So I don't care if you're tired, if it's hard as hell but you must survive this like you always do! I swear to God Ali, I will kick your ass if you don't get your ass out from this bed alive!"

 _Emily._ – "Hanna…"

 _Hanna._ – "No Emily! She can throw the towel and neither do you! Understand my ass! You will be complete devastated… so NO! You hear me Alison! I will never forgive you if you decide to leave us! No now! No never! Do you hear me?! You can't leave us behind! You're not allowed to leave us Alison DiLaurentis!"

 _ **(In the forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Esmerald by LYRA*****_

 _Alison was walking through the dense and dark forest holding the hand of the little Jason._

 _Jason pouted_. – "I'm tired…"

 _Alison soul sighed_. – "I know… me too…"

 _As they walked in the darkness when they heard some noises on the forest, Jason got scared and ran away from Alison's hand._

 _Alison soul yelled_. – "No! Wait!"

 _The little boy ran without checking where he stepped his foot, he took a false step and fell down a deep ravine; as he was falling and closed his eyes, he was too afraid to see; he just felt someone warm holding him in a hug. Once on ground, Jason opened his eyes and he got scared when he saw that he was in top of an unconscious Alison, the blonde protected him until the last second as she made sure that in the fall, the little kid would fall on her._

 _Jason shook Alison who was lying on the ground unconscious_. – "Cut it out! Wake up! Wake up! Help! Please! Someone help us! Please!"

 _Someone heard his screams of help and approached to them._

 _Enzo soul._ – "What happen?!"

 _Jason cried_. – "I fell and she protected me…"

 _Enzo soul_. – "Come on kiddo! You can't bail! Come on! Open your eyes! You can't stay here! They need you! Your friends! Emily! After –A, they are barely breathing! If you died, this will break them and none of them deserves that! Come on! Kiddo you need go back to them! To Emily! Do you know what kind of miracle it's that Emily is who she is?! Do you know how rare it's that someone like her even exists?! She still believes in true love and magic and fairy tales and soul mates! She's waiting for you and if you don't come back from this, you will change who she is! Come on! Open your eyes!"

 _As Enzo was talking, the unconscious mind of Alison started to remember and in came to her all her memories with the brunette; she remembered Emily and she opened her eyes. Alison soul incorporated her and Enzo helped her._

 _Alison soul_. – "Auch… How is possible that I didn't die with that fall?!"

 _Enzo soul smirked._ – "Because this is not the world of the living kiddo… now let's go that there is no much time…"

 _Alison soul nodded and the three resumed their journey…_

 _ ***** Music background End*****_

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _Alison was on surgery, Emily walked through the hospital, and she was passing by the waiting room of the ER when the TV showing the news about the accident…_

 _ **(Tv News).**_ – "According with some witness, the hit and run from the car crash was done by a blue sedan, the cops are in the research of any suspect…"

 _Emily was seeing the monitor as other persons; suddenly she turned around as one voice between all the crowds attracted her attention._

 _Paige said as she was fighting her way through the crowd_. – "Please move!"

 _Emily murmured to herself._ – "Paige?!"

 _The brunette saw the other girl ran from the waiting room, limping, lurching…_

 _ **(In the parking of St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _ ***** Music background: All the Rowboats by Regina Spektor*****_

 _Emily followed Paige to the parking; the other girl was really hurt from the leg. She made a little jump when she heard someone speaking to her…_

 _Emily_. – "Paige wait!"

 _Paige turned and faced Emily with a pale face._

 _Paige gulped_. – "Emily?! What are you doing here?!"

 _Emily._ – "I could ask the same… you're hurt, why you're leaving before someone treats your leg?"

 _Paige rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, she was looking down and then she saw Emily's ring._

 _Paige_. – "Are you engaged?!"

 _Emily looked to her ring and replied_. – "Yeah…"

 _Paige noticed a sad tone on Emily's voice._

 _Paige_. – "Why so sad?"

 _Emily sighed._ – "She was on the car crash; the doctors don't have a lot of hope on her…" _(Tears_ ) "It's very probably that she will d…" _(She couldn't end the sentence)_

 _Paige swallowed hard._ – "Sorry to hear that…"

 _They stood in silence for a moment and then Emily broke the silence…_

 _Emily_. – "How did you hurt your leg?"

 _Paige lied._ – "I-I fell from the stairs…"

 _Emily. –_ "Oh… you should get in and let one doctor to check on you…"

Paige. – "No, it's ok… they've their hands full with everything that happened…"

 _Paige continued her path as faster as possible but with her leg hurt it made it very impossible to run fast. Emily tried to stop her and made the girl in to treat her injury, they struggled a little and the car keys of Paige fell on the ground, when they fell, a button got pushed and the lights of a car turned on. Emily looked up to the car, it was a battered blue sedan, the hit on the car seemed to be recent and Emily's eyes got bigger as she started to get angry thinking the worse…_

 _Emily said with a bitter tone of voice._ – "Did you've an accident and that's why you hurt your leg?!"

 _Paige didn't say anything but looking to her eyes, Emily just knew the answer_

 _Emily said with anger._ – "It was you isn't?! The hit and run?! You did this!"

Paige. – "Please Em, don't say anything, just let me go… my future is on the line here…"

 _Emily said with anger._ – "Your future?! What about the future of all the injured and all the people that died?! What about the future of Ali?! What about my future with her?!"

 _Paige looked confused and replied._ – "Ali?! Like Alison DILaurentis?! OMG! Is she… Is she your fiancée…?!"( _Anger in her look as she found out that they are together and then a mocking smile as she said with a bitter tone_ ) "Well, if she died, your future is better without her…"

 _Emily felt her blood boil of anger, she pushed Paige against the battered car as she's holding her of the collar of her T-shirt._ – "Take it back! What you just said about her dying! Take it back!"

 _Paige_. – "No! She's the devil! I felt bad for running from the accident that I caused when I hit that car but if she's suffering and having a painful death because of me… then I feel better now…"

 _Emily became red of anger, she punched Paige on the face and they started to fight, as they were fighting on the parking, Emily said that she will accuses her with the cops and then Paige got more angry and got out from her jeans a pocket knife; she stabbed Emily's shoulder with it and pushed her, Emily fall on the ground._

 _Paige_. – "You better don't say anything! You've no idea of what I'm capable!"

 _Paige punched her again and Emily got unconscious on the ground. Then Paige got in her car and left, leaving Emily hurt on the ground of the parking._

 _ ***** Music background End*****_

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

 _Some minutes after, some people found Emily hurt and brought her into the hospital, her wound wasn't fatal but she needed surgery because it was deep and it looked that the ligaments of the shoulder got damaged._

 _Hanna._ – "How this happen?! She got mugged on the parking or what?!

 _Spencer_. – "I don't know, I guess that we must wait after her surgery…"

 _Pam and Mr. Cohen approached and the girls stood up from their chairs._

 _Mr. Cohen_. – "Well, Alison surgery ended, the doctors said that now we need to wait…"

 _Aria_. – "And what about Emily?"

 _Pam._ – "They just brought her in… it's not a fatal wound, the doctors said that it will not take too long…"

 _The girls nodded_

 _Hanna_. – "Can we see Alison…?"

 _Mr. Cohen_. – "I think you can… let's ask to the doctors…"

 _They walked in direction of the doctors…_

 _ **(In the surgery room)**_

 _Emily was under the anesthesia and her mind and soul went to other place…_

 _Emily thoughts_. – "Heaven… hell… limbo… I believe in all that… no-one even knows where we're going or what's waiting for us when we get there but the one thing we can say, it's that there are moments that take us to another places… where we need to be on the moment we need…"

 _ **(In the forest)**_

 _They walked and stopped in font of a cliff; there was a bridge to pass by…_

 _Enzo soul_. – "So this is as far as I can go… just walk through the bridge before it disappears ok kiddo…"

 _Alison soul hugged him and said._ – "Thank you…"

 _Enzo soul chucked._ – "I'm always watching out for you kiddo and I'm not planning to stop…"

 _Alison soul smiled; they broke the hug and Enzo approached to Jason and hugged him._

 _Enzo soul whispered to Jason's ear._ – "It's now to you to be the big bro… take care of her…"

 _Alison took Jason's hand and walked through the bridge._

 _Under the bridge there was a river, they were walking through the bridge and both, Jason and Alison started to feel more real their connection with their bodies; Alison felt a lot of pain on her chest and stopped as she was having problems on breathing; the little Jason continued walking without seeing the blonde struggling behind him; he passed the river through the bridge…_

 _ **(In the hospital where Jason was in coma)**_

 _The nurse was checking the monitors on Jason's room and then she made a little jump when she saw Jason's hand moved. She ran through the door and went to page a doctor…_

 _ **(In the river)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones*****_

 _Alison was struggling breathing on the bridge, she coughed and blood came out of her mouth; she tried to get it together but she lost balance as she was fainting and fell from the bridge to the river…_

 _ **(In Alison's room at the hospital)**_

 _The girls were in the room when some monitors started to sound…_

 _Hanna_. – "I'm not a doctor but I don't think that is normal…"

 _Spencer approached and her eyes got bigger…_

 _Spencer yelled._ – "We need a doctor in here now!"

 _ **(In the edge of the river)**_

 _Emily soul found herself sitting on the edge of a river, she was looking to the view when something attracted her attention…_

 _Emily soul_. – "OMG?! Is that a person?! Is she drowning?!"

 _ **(In Alison's room at the hospital)**_

 _An intern came into the room as the girls asked someone to come in, the girls got scared when the intern approached to the monitors and pushed a button that was beside Alison's bed._

 _The intern_. – "Code blue! She's coding!"

 _(Sounds of a flat line and a continued bip)_

 _The girls screamed with watery-eyes_. – "OMG!"

 _The intern_. – "Move!" ( _He asked to a nurse_ ) "Get the cart in here now!"

 _He started to do CPR on the blonde; the paddles touched her body and every time, her body arched but the flat line continued…_

 _The intern._ – "Come on, come on…"

 _ **(In the river)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Heal by Tom Odell*****_

 _The intensifying river flow was drowning Alison soul, she screamed for help but she stopped as the river was pulling her deep into the darkness muddy waters, as she was falling into the deep of the waters, she started to get out of air and then she asked herself…_

 _Alison soul_. – "Why I'm fighting so hard? What is the point? … I'm out of time, I guess…"

 _She stopped fighting; her body started to drown in the deep of the river and as her eyes were slowly closing, she saw with a blurry look the silhouette of a girl, swimming on her direction_

 _Alison thought._ – "A mermaid…?" ( _Alison closed her eyes)_

 _Between the moody and dark waters, Emily soul swam fast towards Alison soul and before the blonde fell deeper, the brunette soul stretched her hand and grab Alison's arm; in the moment of their touch; a big light appeared and all the muddy and dark waters became clearer; Emily soul hugged Alison soul and started to swim up where the light was shining…_

 _ **(In Alison's room at the hospital)**_

 _The intern said as he was doing CPR on Alison's body_. – "Come on, come on…"

 _The girls were crying as the monitors showed a flat line with a continued bip…_

 _The nurse_. – "I think that you should declare her…"

 _The intern looked up to the girls that were looking at him with pain and terror of what he was planning to say; he sighed deeply and put the paddles on the equipment, he looked to his watch and started to speak slowly…_

 _The intern._ – "Hour of death…"

 _Alison thoughts_. – "Life happens… but just like things happen, miracles happen too… we reach across the gap and sometimes against all odds, against all logic, we make it through and find our way to our home…"

 _(Sounds of a bip, bip)_

 _The nurse_. – "Wait!"

 _The intern looked up to the monitors and smiled seeing that the flat line rose once again…_

 _The intern._ – "I got a heartbeat! We got it!"

 _Alison opened her eyes…_

 _ **(After some hours)**_

 _ ***** Music background: All I need by Mat Kearney*****_

 _Emily got in Alison's room with an arm sling; a big smile appeared on her face when Alison looked at her and once again she could see those blue eyes that she loved so much…_

 _Emily._ – "You're awake!"

 _Alison chucked and nodded. The blonde looked at Emily's arm sling …_

 _Alison said with a scratchy voice_. – "What happen? Are you ok…?"

 _Emily._ – "I'm ok now… now that you're here awake… breathing… you scared me…"

 _Alison_. – "Don't be scared, I'm not going anywhere…"

 _Emily crawled into the bed and curled on Alison and once she felt Alison warm body, she cried and groaned very louder. Alison careless Emily's head and said with a soft voice_ "SShhh" _as she was trying to calm her down. Emily looked up to Alison; they stared into the eyes…_

 _Emily cried._ – "Don't ever die…"

 _Alison chucked and caressed Emily's cheek._ – "I'll do my best…"

 _Emily_. – "And Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Yes Em…"

 _Emily moved and put herself face to face with Alison, her face was on top of the blonde looking her into the eyes when she said…_

 _Emily_. – "Let's get married… I don't want to spend any other second not married to you…"

 _Alison smiled and nodded._ – "Ok…"

 _Emily smiled and leaned for a kiss, they shared a soft kiss on the lips and then Emily cuddled on Alison; she hugged her blonde as tears fell from her face, happy tears as she was once again reunited with her beloved in the earth of the living…_

 **Next Chapter: CH41 – We Are One**


	42. Chapter - We Are One Part I

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story, so happy that you like it :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: This chapter will start some months after last one, Alison had have a full recovery as well as Jason… about the supernatural moments of last two chapters, the characters will remember in a way by their unconscious… just one of them will remember, let's see if you can figure it out who ^^**

 **Note 3: The wedding event will be in two chapters, here the 1** **st** **part ^^**

 **Chapter 41 – We are One Part I**

 **(In a cemetery on NY)**

 _Alison was cleaning the herbs off the grave and then she took off her coat a pair of gloves._

 _Alison said as she put them close to the grave_. – "Here… I made these for you a long time ago…"

 _The blonde stood up in front of the grave and she smiled when she felt Emily grabbing her hand and cuddling on her shoulder._

 _Emily whispered._ – "I would have loved to know him…"

 _Alison._ – "I know… but I do think that Enzo approves you…"

 _Emily chucked_. – "How do you know that…?"

 _Alison looked her in the eyes and said_. – "I just know…"

 _The brunette blushed and kissed her in the lips._

 _ **(In the Italian restaurant where Alison worked with Ezo in NY)**_

 _Emily was trilled of joy that Alison presented her with her old 'family' in NY; the brunette knew about the staff of the restaurant that was like a family for the blonde when she was on the run but once she knew them in person, she could feel a genuine family bond and she smiled seeing that Alison had that kind of love in that dark period of her life._

 _Alison and Emily were sitting on a table laughing, talking; the brunette looked up and waved her hands when a familiar face appeared in the place…_

 _Emily._ – "Here Hanna!"

 _The other blonde smiled and ran towards them and sat._

 _Hanna took the menu and said._ – "So you worked here Ali… what do you recommend to have…?"

 _Alison smiled and approached to Hanna, both blondes were pointing out into the menu, talking and laughing; Emily smiled under the view, she was happy to see Alison in so good terms with the girls, it looked like after Alison accident, the squad had been in really good terms; especially Alison and Hanna had been bounded like never before..._

 _The waitress arrived and took their order; she got surprised by all the dishes that Hanna demanded and the other girls just laughed; as they were waiting for the food…_

 _Hanna._ – "So exciting don't you think?!"

 _Alison._ – "About the wedding, yeah…"

 _The blonde looked up to Emily and squeezed Emily's hand._

 _Hanna._ – "Yeah, well that and the fact that you're moving to NY; it will be so cool to have you here girls!"

 _(Smiles)_

 _Hanna took out from her bag several papers and gave them to the couple…_

 _Alison_. – "What is this…?"

 _Hanna smirked._ – "I took the liberty to start looking apartments for you… you can thank me later…"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow as she was looking into all the documents._ – "And it looks that all the apartments able are close to your studio… what a coincidence right Hann?"

 _Hanna shrugged her shoulders and said._ – "Well, being close to me will be a bonus for you guys…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _The food arrived and started to eat…_

 _Hanna_. – "So how is your shoulder Em…?"

 _Emily_. – "Well, it doesn't hurt anymore but even after the therapy, the ligaments of my shoulder got damaged so swim in a competition level is definitely out of the table…"

 _Alison rubbed Emily's back and kissed her in cheek._

 _Emily looked the blonde into the eyes and said with a smile._ – "I'm ok…"

 _Hanna._ – "Well, that sucks! I hope they found the person that tried to mug you and hurt you…"

 _Emily gulped and looked down to the food_. – "Yeah…"

 _Alison asked_. – "It would be easier if you could remember the face of that person…"

 _Emily gulped_. – "Yeah well… any way… I just want to forget it… let's just drop it ok…"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Ok… if that's what you want love…"

Hanna. – "Yeah but because of that jerk! You lost your scholarship since you can't compete anymore…"

 _Emily. –_ "It's ok… Mr. Cohen helped me to find a scholarship with my grades here in NY and here I would be able to be with Ali so I think that there is a reason why things happen…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed Emily's hand_. – "I love you so much…"

 _Emily blushed and smiled_

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and smirked. –_ "Ok, lovebirds, changing of subject… how is that you graduated so soon Ali..?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "What?! I'm really smart Hann… I just passed the exams and did some extra works and I will be able to start the university very soon… well after our honeymoon off course…"

 _Emily. –_ "And talking about that… where it would be…? You haven't told me yet… I need to know what kind of clothes I need to prepare…"

 _Alison smirked as she roamed her fingers on Emily's arm_. – "It's a surprise Em… and don't bother of the clothes… most of the time you will not need any clothes…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and showed a lust look; Emily blushed seeing the lust on Alison's eyes._

 _Hanna hit the table with a shocking look._ – "Ok, what is wrong with me… because that just turned me on…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _They continued eating and talking more about the big day; Hanna as maid of honor of Emily declared herself as the responsible of prepare the bachelor party of the brunette, the couple was a little scared of what the blonde could have been preparing…_

 _In the moment of the dessert…_

 _Hanna_. – "Fuck this is so fucking delicious…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Glad that you like it… it's not so hard to make…"

 _Hanna_. – "Really?! You can do it…?"

 _Alison nodded_

 _Hanna._ – "Oh damn… I can't wait to have you living here in NY close to me!"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow looking to the glowing look of Hanna imagining Alison as her personal chef…_

 _Alison chucked_. – "Well… thanks… by the way, what happen after the fashion show… did your designs won?!"

 _Hanna smiled and took out of her bag a school newspaper_. – "Yeah! I won! We made the front page of the newspaper of the school! By the way, thanks to be my model Ali… you really closed the deal for me…"

 _Alison blushed._ – "It's nothing… glad to help…"

 _Hanna teased_. – "Did, I just make Alison DiLaurentis blush?!"

 _Alison rolled her eyes_

 _Emily_. – "Yes you did… now stop teasing her or you will lose her as your model for your next project…" ( _She stretched her arm towards Hanna and said_ ) "Let me see the pictures…"

 _Hanna gave the newspaper to Emily, the brunette started looking to the pictures of the fashion show and her eyes stayed glued to a picture of Alison wearing a precious night dress and she was beside Hanna who was also looking great…_

 _Hanna teased_. – "We look hot isn't it?!"

 _Alison approached to Emily and looked to the picture…_

 _Alison nodded._ – "Yes we do…"

 _Hanna teased._ – "You know Ali… we do make a very attractive couple…"

 _Emily looked at her with a jealous look and Alison noticed it…_

 _Alison teased_. – "Yeah… we really do look great together Han…"

 _Emily gave the look to her fiancée and said to her with a little of jealousy on her voice. –_ "Ok… you know that you're marring me right?!"

 _Alison laughed seeing the jealousy on Emily's eyes…_

 _Hanna took the newspaper of Emily's hand and said with a smirk…_

 _Hanna teased_. – "Yeah… we will see that…"

 _Alison laughed more_

 _Emily_. – "It's not funny!"

 _The blondes said at the same time_. – "Yes it is…."

 _Emily rolled her eyes._ – "OMG… I'm regretting the idea of NY and you two bonding…"

 _Hanna smirked_. – "Come on Em… you will love it! The city and having your two favorite blondes here together…"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and the blondes laughed as they were amused with Emily's reaction._

 _ **(Some weeks after… in an apartment in NY at night)**_

 _Alison was putting some popcorn on the table of the living room when someone knocked the door. Emily ran from the bedroom with Pepe and said with happiness…_

 _Emily._ – "I'm coming…"

 _The brunette opened her eyes and her smile got bigger when she saw Hanna and Spencer in the door._

 _Emily said as she hugged Spencer._ – "You're here…"

 _Spencer._ – "Off course, this week-end we will do your bachelor parties…"

 _Hanna._ – "Yeah! Let's party bitches!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Spencer looked to the apartment._ – "It's really nice…"

 _Emily. –_ "Thanks…"

 _Hanna smirked_. – "Yeah and the best is that it's just a 5 minutes from my place walking! How cool is that…!"

 _The three girls rolled their eyes…_

 _Spencer patted Emily's back._ – "Oh… poor of you…"

 _Hanna._ – "Hey!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison_. – "And Aria, where is she?"

 _Hanna. –_ "She will meet us in the bar…"

 _Spencer._ – "So what are you going to do tonight Ali, since we are going out with Em for her bachelor party…"

 _Alison._ – "Well Blair will come by and we will watch the red carpet of the Golden Globe…"

 _Hanna._ – "That's boring…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Are you kidding me! See fashion dresses and be able to mock of the bad dresses… it's a delight…"

 _Emily smiled and hugged Alison from the waist and leaned for a kiss._

 _Alison smiled under the kiss and said_. – "Have fun but not too much ok…"

 _Emily nodded_. – "Yeah you too…"

 _Hanna took Emily from the back of her collar and started to drag her out of the apartment…_

 _Spencer_. – "See you later Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "See you… have fun!"

 _ **(In a bar)**_

 _ ***** Music background: LoveGame by Lady Gaga*****_

 _The girls were cheering with their 1_ _st_ _shot of the night…_

 _Aria_. – "Here for finding the love of your life!"

 _The rest of the girls shook glasses and drank the shot at once._

 _Spencer._ – "So Hann… what is in the agenda for tonight…"

 _Hanna showed her phone and her itinerary and replied_. – "We're going to do a tour on the best bars of the city! I hope you've prepare your livers because we're going to drinkkkkk!"

 _Aria laughed_. – "And how do you know that they are the best…?"

 _Spencer smirked_. – "Knowing Hanna, she might have tasted them by herself…"

 _Hanna glanced with a smirk._ – "Yes I did…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _The girls continued going from bar to bar, and all of them were starting to get really drunk; in a bar, Emily made a call to check on her blonde…_

 _(On the phone)_

 _Emily said with a tipsy voice. –_ "How you doin'…?!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Hi mermaid… I'm fine; and you…? Are you having fun?"

 _Emily blushed and replied with drunken hiccups_. – "I would have more fun with you…"

 _Alison smirked. –_ "I know you do… we're going to burger king for something to eat… do you want me to buy something for when you're back?"

 _Emily nodded._ – "Yeah… please…"

 _The brunette continued talking on the phone and her friends just looked at her in the distance…_

 _Hanna drunken said_. – "What is doing Em…?"

 _Spencer said with a tipsy voice._ – "Checking in with Ali…"

 _Aria said with a tipsy voice_. – "So tomorrow it will be Ali's bachelor party… is Blair organizing it?!"

Spencer glanced. – "And ME! Don't forget that I'm too her maid of honor…." ( _She pointing out with drunken movements the two girls and said with a drunken voice_ ) "You two are the bridesmaids of Em… but my team, Blair and I, we will kick your ass with our party of tomorrow!"

 _(The girls laughed)_

 _Emily came back and they continued from bar to bar until they arrived to stripper's club._

 _ **(In the stripper's club)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Don't Cha by The pussycat dolls ft Busta Rhymes*****_

 _They were seeing the strippers dancing, Emily blushed terrible when Hanna paid her a lap dance; Hanna took a snapchat and all the girls gazed to Emily when they read the comment of Alison on it…_

 _Alison comment_ : "Hope you learn some moves for me mermaid… ;)"

 _Emily read the comment and blushed more as the girls just laughed looking to a red Emily… Hanna left for a moment; she went back with a smirk on her face…_

 _Spencer._ – "What with that look Hann…?"

 _Hanna said with a drunken voice_. – "You will love me so much Em…!"

 _Emily said with a tipsy voice_. – "Really Hann… and why it's that…?"

 _Hanna drunken said._ – " 'cause you feel bad having fun here with us and leaving Ali boring in home but don't worry, I just made sure, she will have fun too tonight… Am I the best friend or what?!"

 _Emily raised an eye brown and asked._ – "What did you do?!"

 _Hanna gave her a drunken smile and replied._ – "I hired a stripper for her!" ( _She took off her phone and showed to her friends a web page where she asked the service_ ) "She should have fun too tonight… right?! I'm texting her to tell her that a stripper is on her way…! I gave your name by the way so like that she will think that the present is coming from you…"

 _Emily pouted with a drunken face_. – "I don't wanna anyone dancing to my Ali… she's mine… only mine…"

Aria. – "Aww… so cute to see a drunken jealous Emily…"

 _After Hanna texted Alison, she threw her phone on the table and Spencer took it; she spilt out her drink when she looked with more attention to the web page where Hanna requested the service…_

 _Spencer_. – "Well, she will definitely not receive a stripper dance… that's for sure…"

 _The girls_. – "What do you mean?!"

 _Spencer showed the phone to the girls and said. –_ "Hanna didn't hire a stripper, she hired a hooker!"

 _Emily took the phone; it was like her drunken state disappeared with Spencer sentence._

 _Emily yelled_. – "What?! You hired a hooker for my fiancée!"

 _Hanna took the phone back_. – "Come on! Give me that… who can mix up a stripper with a…." _(She looked with more focus the web page and gulped_ ) "Oh… craps… ups…"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and said. –_ "We're going home now!"

 _The girls stood up and started to walk away…_

 _A stripper_. – "You're leaving so earlier… the main show will start in ten…"

 _Aria said with a tipsy voice_. – "Yeah… sorry… thanks any way… very artistic your dance…"

 _Hanna yelled_. – "Come on shorty! Stop flirting with the stripper and let's go!"

 _Aria blushed and the stripper just laughed._

 _The girls left the place_

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

 _Alison and Blair were finishing eating their hamburgers; Alison put in her head the paper crown that came in her box._

 _Blair laughed_. – "Don't tell me that you just buy it for that…"

 _Alison laughed and nodded; they continued seeing the repetition of the red carpet; they ate popcorn and mocking of the dresses of some artists…_

 _Blair smirked_. – "Oh my… Ali… you're worse that the fashion police!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Yes I am…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _When the show ended, Alison looked to her phone, and looked confused as she read a message from Hanna._

 _Hanna message_ : 'Have fun with the present of Em! It's in her way to you :D !"

 _Blair asked_. – "Is there something wrong?"

 _Alison gave her phone to her friend and said._ – "Hanna sent me this message… I don't get it…"

 _They were looking to the message and trying to figure it out when someone knocked the door. The blonde opened it and saw a beautiful redhead with a black coat and high boots._

 _The redhead girl._ – "Hi… are you Alison?"

 _Alison gulped._ – "Yes… and who are you?"

 _The red head girl smiled. –_ "Ms. Fields requested a service for you… may I come in…"

 _Blair whispered on Alison's ear_. – "I get it now… she hired you a stripper from the strip club where they were… this will be fun…"

 _Alison questioned_. – "I don't know…"

 _The redhead girl._ – "Can I come in… it's really freezing out here…"

 _Blair teased_. – "Come on Ali, let the girl do her job…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and let the girl in._

 _The redhead girl_. – "Ok, then… where is the bedroom…?"

 _Alison raised and eye brow and replied as she crossed her arms_. – "Why do you need the bedroom…? No bedroom, you can use the bathroom that is out there… if you want…"

 _The redhead girl_. – "Ok… I can do it in the bathroom but any special position has an extra charge…" _(She stared to Alison, up and down and said with a lust smirk on her face_ ) "But for you I might do an exception…"

 _The blonde gulped as she didn't get what the girl was trying to say, the other girl just walked to the bathroom…_

 _The redhead girl_. – "Ok… whenever you're ready…"

 _Alison whispered to Blair_. – "It's just me or that was weird….?"

 _Blair murmured_. – "Yeah… I've never seen a stripper but why did she ask for the bedroom?"

 _Alison murmured_. – "That's strange right?!"

 _Blair nodded_. – "Call to the girls… asked to Hanna…"

 _Alison did it but all the phone of the girls sent her directly to voice mail…_

 _Alison sighed_. – "I think that they are out of battery…"

 _The redhead girl said from the bathroom_. – "I'm waiting! You do know that the cost is per hour right blondie?!"

 _Both girls looked to each other and walked towards the bathroom, their eyes got bigger of shock of what they saw; Alison closed the door of the bathroom and walked faster to her couch on the living room; she hugged a pillow of the couch and Blair sat beside her also with a shocker look…._

 _Alison said with shock_. – "So she's a…."

 _Blair nodded with shock_. – "Yeah… that's one naked hooker on your bathroom…"

 _ **(In a tunnel in a taxi)**_

 _Emily_. – "So anyone has battery on her phones?!"

 _The girls_. – "Sorry… our phones are dead!"

 _Emily huffed and ran a hand through her hair; she approached to the driver of the taxi and asked…_

 _Emily_. – "Sorry, sir… can you lean me your phone?"

 _The driver_. – "Sorry girl, I don't have one with me…"

 _Hanna_. – "Really?! No phone… are you from the rock age or what?!"

 _Spencer_. – "Hanna!"

 _Aria. –_ "Can you at least drive faster… we're in a hurry here …"

 _The girls continued discussing on the taxi…_

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

 _Both girls continued sitting on the couch…_

 _Alison_. – "I can't believe that there is naked hooker in my bathroom!"

 _Blair._ – "Maybe she's a hooker and a stripper but she got confused about what she's supposed to do…"

 _Alison._ – "Maybe… well technically she did strip; just we didn't see it…"

 _The blonde approached to the door of the bathroom and said…_

 _Alison_. – "Hey… you 'red girl'… are you also a stripper?"

 _The redhead girl_. – "No blondie, but I can strip for you if you want… that should cost extra but for you, it will be on the house…"

 _Alison gave her a nervous laugh and walked to the living room where Blair was sitting…_

 _Blair smirked_. – "So Emily sent you a hooker… wow… she's cooler of what I thought…"

 _Alison. –_ "It's not funny Blair… why did she would do that…?"

 _Blair teased_. – "Maybe she wants you to learn something…? There is anything… you're really bad at… you know… on bed…?"

 _Alison blushed and rolled her eyes._ – "OMG! I'm not talking with you about my sex life!"

 _The blonde playfully punched Blair with the pillow of the couch and both girls laughed._

 _The redhead said from the bathroom_. – "Why it's taking you so long?!"

 _Blair yelled_. – "In a minute!"

 _Alison playfully punched Blair's arm and gazed at her when she said._ – "In a minute?! What is gonna happen in a minute?!"

 _Blair. – "_ All right, maybe you should just ask her to leave…"

 _Alison._ – "Why me?!"

 _Blair. –_ "Hey! Emily hired her for you! Not for me!"

 _Alison._ – "I'm not going in there… you do it!"

 _Blair_. – "I'm not going in there either… it's your apartment, you do it!"

 _As both girls were discussing of who would ask the hooker to leave; the redhead girl walked naked towards them, just with her boots on; both girls just stood frozen with their mouths opened._

 _The naked redhead girl_. – "Look girls… a threesome wasn't what my boss told me but you're really cute and hot so… let's just do it, no extra charge ok…"

 _Blair and Alison blushed and gulped hard; in that moment Emily opened the door of the apartment as she screamed…_

 _Emily yelled_. – "She's a hooker! She's a hooker!"

 _Emily looked to the redhead naked girl on her living room and her eyes got bigger of shock; the other girls approached and looked the same…_

 _The naked redhead girl_. – "Ok… no one told me about a group thing…."

 _Spencer walked towards the girl trying to avoid eye contact with the naked girl when she shook her hand_. – "Hi… this has been a complete misunderstanding…"

 _Spencer explained the mistake and Alison and Blair just laughed; the hooker nodded and put the clothes on, she was leaving the apartment when she gave to Alison a professional card…_

 _The redhead girl said with a sexy voice as she winked an eye to the blonde_. – "Here my number… call me if you want…"

 _Emily took the card from Alison's hands and said with determination_. – "No she will NOT!"

 _The brunette pushed the redhead girl out the apartment and slammed the door; she turned in direction of Alison and teared up the card in tiny pieces. Alison laughed looking to the jealousy of her fiancée. The girls called out for that night and left the couple alone._

 _Alison sat on the couch and took the bowl of popcorn on her lap._

 _Alison_. – "Well that was fun…"

 _Emily._ – "I beg to differ…"

 _Alison laughed, Emily sat beside her in the couch and they were eating popcorn and talking about the crazy night that they had; Alison warmed up the burger and the fries that she bought earlier for Emily and they continued talking as Emily finished eating. Emily stood up as she was planning to walk to the bedroom._

 _Emily_. – "I swear that it wasn't my idea and I didn't know that she was a hooker until Spencer told us!"

 _Alison chucked_. – "I know Em… but I must admit that I did get excited for seeing a strip dance…"

 _The blonde was cleaning the table of the living room and then Emily turned in her direction and said…_

 _Emily_. – "You know what… I'm gonna make this up to you…"

 _Alison_. – "What do you mean?"

 _Emily approached to their stereo and put sexy music: Let Me Blow Ya Mind…_

 _ ***** Music background: Let Me Blow Ya Mind ft Gwen Stefani*****_

 _Emily smirked_. – "You wanna see a strip dance… you're gonna get a stripper right now!"

 _The brunette dimed the lights and Alison sat on the couch with a big smirk on her face._

 _Emily began she show with a slow and seductive strut; the brunette moved her hips in a sexy way and roamed her fingers on her body, up and down; the blonde just bitted her lips as her eyes got bigger of lust. The brunette was going to take off her jacket but Alison stopped her for a moment…._

 _Alison_. – "Em… wait!"

 _Emily looked confused and said_. – "What?!"

 _The blonde put on her paper crown of burger king and said as she sat comfortable on the couch_. – "Now you can carry on…"

 _Emily laughed as she saw the blonde with the crown on her head and she continued with the dance…_

 _The brunette took her time turning around and striding away from Alison; placing one foot directly in front of the other; dragging a feet for a come-hither effect; Emily took off her jacked and threw it to Alison, the blonde caught it and groaned. Emily stood in front of the blonde, she slowly unzipped her jeans and glided her fingertips down with the jean; once jean off, she moved her butt smoothly and lightly in front of the blonde; the blonde couldn't resist to bit Emily's butt and the brunette moaned louder when she felt Alison teeth's on her. Emily turned and sat on Alison's lap; she played and flipped around her long locks of her brown hair. Alison went berserk for that; every time that the brunette whipped with her hair, it turned her on so badly; Emily took off her her shirt revealing her bra; the blonde approached to Emily's brest and her warm breath made the brunette shove._

 _Emily stood up and continued dancing sexy in front of her girlfriend; she played with the only two articles of clothing that she was wearing: her bra and her panties. She took her panties and slided them up and down her legs; then once she had removed them, she caressed the body part that she has just revealed; the brunette drew Alison attention to her nude low body; the blonde moaned and lust was reflected on her eyes. Emily smirked seeing the effect that she was provoking on the blonde, she circled her naked butt around 360 degrees; Alison tried once again to bit her butt but Emily gave her a little slap on Alison's hand and waved her index finger as she said with a sexy voice._

 _Emily. –_ "No touching… no yet…"

 _The brunette continued with her sexy dancing, the only clothes on her was her bra; she turned her back to Alison and slipped off one bra strap very slowly and then the other; after a second or two, she unclasped it and pivot to face her; Emily was holding her bra against her boobs with her hands and then in one move, she just let her bra fall to the floor, Alison looked up to the naked Emily and she couldn't control anymore herself._

 _Alison grabbed Emily from the hips and put her against the couch; she lifted Emily's legs above her shoulder and she roamed her tongue on the entrance of Emily's sensitive spot up and down a few times; Emily moaned of pleasure. She continued roamed her tongue on the surface of Emily's entrance and the brunette groaned._

 _Emily moaned. –_ "Don't tease me Ali… please…"

 _Alison smirked as she was hearing her girl begging for her touch so she pushed her tongue into the internal walls of the brunette; Emily's body arched and a huge moan came out of her mouth when she felt the tongue of Alison inside her. Alison was attacking Emily with her tongue as her hands were squeezing Emily's brest, the blonde added pinches on Emily's nipple and Emily moaned very lauder with what Alison was doing to her._

 _Emily moaned as she was rocking her hips against Alison's head._ – "Ohh.. god… yes… right there babe… yes… ahmmm… god I love what are you doing with your tongue… ahmmm…"

 _Emily was completing losing it with Alison's tongue inside her, it took her some minutes to have her orgasm; when she did it, Alison nipped harder Emily's nipples and Emily moaned louder._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ahh… Alison!"

 _Emily left out a lot all her juices and the blonde drank them all and moaned as she did it. Once she dried her completely; the blonde faced the brunette and kissed her deeply, their tongues melted and Emily groaned when she tasted herself on Alison's mouth. After a hot kiss…_

 _Alison whispered._ – "Let's continue this on bed…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and nodded._

 _The next morning after a lot of sex; Emily opened her eyes and smiled as she found herself into the arms of Alison; the blonde as the big spoon, rubbed her nose on Emily's cheek and kissed it._

 _Alison_. – "Well that was the best 'no bachelor night' that I could imagine…"

 _Emily teased_. – "You got lucky; you had a stripper and a hooker all in one with me…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Really mmm" ( _She continued kissing Emily's neck_ ) "I'm wondering what will be the price to pay for such service of last night…"

 _Emily chucked and turned around in order to look Alison into the eyes._

 _Emily_. – "Half of your life…"

 _Alison chucked and said as she rubbed Emily's cheek with her thumb_.- "That's nonsense Em… never mind half of it… I'll give you all of it…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her in the lips; Alison's tongue dominated Emily's mouth._

 _Emily._ – "I love you…"

 _Alison_. – "I love you…"

 _They continued making out in bed and loving each other without stop._

 **Next Chapter: CH41 – We are One Part II**


	43. Chapter - We Are One Part II

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: About the supernatural moments of the other chapters, just one of them will remember, let's see if you can figure it out who ^^**

 **Note 3: For the wedding dress of Alison, it's like the wedding dress of Blair on gossip girl (5x13); the white dress designed by Vera Wang, check it out, it's gorgeous… :D … here the 2** **nd** **part!**

 **Chapter 41 – We are One Part II**

 _ **(In a House on the Hamptons, NY)**_

 _For the bachelor's party of Alison, Blair asked to her father to use their house on the Hamptons; Spencer organized the event with Blair; sometimes they had their big discussions as Spencer was one person that likes to do it all by herself but Blair insisted to do it all together. The three girls arrived to the house decorated and Alison left her bag on the floor as she walked by the house._

 _Blair_. – "So what?! Did we rock it as bridesmaids or what?!"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Yeah! It's really nice…"

 _Spencer_. – "So tonight we will have all kind of drinks, specially frozen margaritas as you love…"

 _Blair._ – "There will be some games and a mechanical bull!"

 _Alison smiled._ – "Really?! A mechanical bull! I always wanted to try that!"

 _Blair nodded_. – "I know! That's why we will have it… now go to your room and get comfortable" ( _She pointed out Spencer and said_ ) "Josie Smith and I will go pick up the other girls and buy some stuffs ok…"

 _Spencer crossed her arms and said._ – "I told you to don't call me like that!"

 _Alison laughed seeing the two girls arguing_

 _Blair smirked_. – "Come on! That nickname fit you so well… really you leave one kind of impression with your hard work!"

 _Spencer rolled her eyes as she blushed and started to walk to the front door; Blair followed her and before leaving she said to Alison._

 _Blair teased._ – "So, your bedroom is the 1st on the right of the stairs… there is a gift waiting for you… you will love it… we will be back after some hours so don't worry, take all the time you need…"

 _The brunette closed the door and Alison raised an eyebrow as she didn't understand the comment of her friend, she looked around the house and took her time to enjoy the view of the beach; then she went upstairs and once she opened the door of her room, her bag dropped to the floor as she stood in the frame of the door with the mouth opened._

 _Emily smirked_. – "Surprise!"

 _Alison_. – "In did…"

 _The blonde had a lust look in her face as she found on her bed a naked Emily wearing only a huge red bow. Alison crawled on bed and laid down beside Emily, she mapped the bow with her hands and said…_

 _Alison teased_. – "So… can I open my gift…?"

 _Emily blushed, bitted her lips and nodded._ – "Do whatever you want with it…"

 _The blonde didn't need to hear it twice before taking off the bow from Emily's brest; she roamed her fingers on Emily's naked body as she kissed her with passion. Alison sat in top of the brunette and took off her clothes above the waist; then she leaned for another kiss and Emily moaned when she felt her nipples against Alison's nipples. In between the kiss, Emily helped Alison to take off the rest of her clothes; once both naked, Alison got between Emily's legs and mapped Emily's clit with circle movements as she kissed her with tongue on the mouth. After some minutes of teasing; the blonde introduced two fingers inside Emily and started to slide them in and out. Emily tilted her head back and she rocked her hips at the pace of Alison's movements, the brunette's body shove as she felt the warm breath of Alison on her neck._

 _Emily moaned as she nailed her nails on Alison's back._ – "Ahmmm… yes… yes… Ali… Ali… Ali…"

 _Alison smirked and said with a sexy voice._ – "You're so hot Em… so warm and wet…"

 _The blonde was sucking and pumping the brunette so hard that it didn't take long to Emily to arrive at her climax; all her body shook when she picked to her climax._

 _Alison sighed_. – "Did it feel good mermaid…?"

 _Emily nodded_. – "Hmmm… so good…"

 _Alison looked her into the eyes and said…_

 _Alison smirked_. – "You're so cute when you cum…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and flipped them over._

 _Emily_. – "Role reversal!"

 _Emily started sucking one boob of the blonde as she penetrated her with her fingers._

 _Alison moaned_. – "ah… ahmmm… it's ticking Em…"

 _Emily continued drilling the blonde with her fingers and alternating her mouth on both boobs…_

 _Alison smirked_. – "You really are as a baby Em… you love too much my boobs…"

 _Emily didn't reply, she just bitted Alison's nipples and Alison opened her eyes wildly and moaned very louder._

 _Alison moaned_. – "Ah… ha…. Ahmm… Em… I'm almost there…. Em… more… keep going! Faster!"

 _The brunette speeded up her movements and she smirked when she felt Alison shaking of pleasure when her orgasm arrived. Emily kissed her deeply and their tongues melt as one as she continued sliding her fingers inside the blonde._

 _Emily sighed_. – "We should stop and get ready for your bachelor party…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and said_. – "We will but after some more rounds…"

 _The blonde put herself again on top with a lust look in her face…_

 _Emily raised an eye brow and said_. – "And how many rounds we're talking about…?"

 _Alison didn't reply, she just kissed her again and attacked her as a hungry animal in heat._

 _ ***** Music background: Sexy and I know it by LMFAO*****_

 _At night all the girls were together, they started with a shot game of secrets; Blair and Spencer would asked the girls some questions that they wrote on some cards, the questions were about Alison, if the girls answered incorrectly, they had to take a shot but if they gave the correct answer, Alison had to take the shot…_

 _Blair_. – "So this is for Emily, favorite Disney movie of Alison?"

 _Emily smiled_. – "That's easy… 'Beauty and the beast' "

 _Alison glanced_. – "It's not fair to ask Em! She knows me too well…"

 _Blair smirked._ – "Don't be grumpy and just take your shot!"

 _Alison glanced and took the shot. They continued making the question and all the girls always gave the correct answer, as without Alison noticed it, Emily texted the correct answer to the other girls, after several shots, Alison started to feel a little tipsy_

 _Alison said with a tipsy voice_. – "How do you know so much?!"

 _Aria chucked_. – "Lucky guess…"

 _The girls smirked and continued playing the game…_

 _Alison_. – "OMG! This game is kicking my ass…"

 _Hanna._ – "Stop complaining and drink!"

 _After the game they started to dance; they were dancing 'Sexy and I know it' and it the part that said 'wiggle'; Alison rubbed her butt against Emily and the brunette loved it, Emily bitted her lip and just pressed their bodies together…_

 _Alison hugged Emily from the neck and said to her with a smile and a tipsy voice_. – "I'm having the best time!" ( _She caressed Emily's face and pouted_ ) "You're so pretty…"

 _Emily chucked and kissed her in the front-head as she said_. – "Ok… I will bring you some coffee to sober up… no way that I will let you mount that bull like this…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "My killer… always so protective…"

 _The brunette brought coffee and food to Alison, they sat on the couch and smiled seeing their friends dancing and drinking. The girl who enjoyed more the margaritas was Hanna; she almost drank all the alcohol of the party…_

 _Spencer_. – "Jesus Hann… you smelt already like a distillery…"

 _Hanna replied._ – "Come on Spence! This is a party! So fun your party I never thought that you could have it in you…"

 _Spencer glanced_. – "Well I can be fun too…"

 _ ***** Music background: Single ladies by Beyoncé*****_

 _Emily was sitting beside Alison but when she heard the song of Beyoncé, she could not resist the impulse to dance it… she stood up in front of Alison and started to dance the same choreography of the video clip of Beyoncé…_

 _The brunette started the dance with a feet shoulder width apart, putting her right hand on her hip and holding her left arm out to the side, her arm looked a little like the spout of a teapot; Alison smiled under the view._

 _Emily shifted her body from right to left with the same posture of spout of a teapot; as the song continued, Emily was dancing perfectly and when she did the pump walk, the other girls saw what she was doing and tried to be her dancing support, imitated her movements…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Yeah mermaid! Shake it!"

 _Emily was dancing and waving her hands as the video-clip when she sang to Alison_. – "If you liked it, then you should've put a ring on it…"

 _Alison smile got bigger and brighter as she continued seeing her future wife dancing very stunning._

 _ ***** Music background: Timber by Pitbull ft Ke$ha*****_

 _They were having a great night, once Alison was more sober; Emily let her ride the mechanical bull that was outside…_

 _Alison was with a huge smile like when a little kid is opening his presents, she mounted the bull and gripping the handled with palm facing down, making sure she had a good grip._

 _Emily_ _asked with concern_. – "Are you sure that you will be ok…?"

 _Alison smiled. –_ "Don't worry killer…" ( _She waved her hand to Blair and indicated her_ ) "Come on! Let's the ride start!"

 _Blair smiled and put the mechanical bull on, the bull started to move and as it did it, Alison squeezed it with her thighs as she was using her leg muscles to 'root' the bull; her smile got bigger as she was dominating it; the bull bowed down and up as it turned but the blonde didn't fall, she shifted her weight the opposite way when the bulls tipped up in the front, always keeping her upper body loose and relaxed. Alison used her free hand for balance and waved it around in the air with style._ _Alison loved the sensation; Emily was concerned at the beginning thinking that the blonde might hurt herself but when she saw the blonde so happy and dominating completely the bull, her face relaxed and smiled._

 _Emily. – "_ You're doing it great babe!"

 _Hanna teased and said to Emily_. – "So does Alison ride you like that on bed?!"

 _Emily blushed terrible and Hanna just laughed_.

 _Alison waved her hand to Emily inviting her to ride the bull with her, the brunette got up sitting behind the blonde; she put a hand on the bull and her other hand on Alison's waist. They rode the bull together and they were the one that stood more time without falling; Hanna tried it but she didn't last a second before rolling down._

 _ ***** End of the music background*****_

 _After the bull attraction, the girls did a game of 'paper dresses'; they used toilet paper to dress Emily and Alison with 'paper wedding dresses', Hanna and Blair dressed Alison and without a question their dress won against Spencer and Aria._

 _Hanna pointed out towards Spencer and said_. – "Ha! In your face Hastings! You lose!"

 _Spencer just rolled her eyes and all the girls laughed seeing Hanna doing her dance of victory._

 _At the end, they were doing the game truth or dare…_

 _Hanna_. – "Truth or dare Ali…"

 _Alison said proudly._ – "Truth!"

 _Hanna teased_. – "Ok… how good is Emily in bed?"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Hanna!"

 _Alison said with a tipsy voice_. – "A gentlewoman never do and tell… choose another question…"

 _Hanna_. – "Fine… what is your magical number?"

 _Alison_. – "Magical number?"

 _Hanna_. – "You know… with how many girls / boys have you been with…?"

 _Alison_. – "Oh… one…"

 _Hanna_. – "Serious…? Only Em…?!"

 _Alison nodded and Emily smiled, blushed._

 _Hanna._ – "So once you say the 'I do'… you're telling me that you will never be with any other woman or boy never again?!"

 _Emily._ – "Hanna!"

 _Hanna._ – "I mean… you will wake up to the same face every day until you finally have the sweet release of death…?"

 _Emily said with a sarcastic voice_. – "Well thank you Hanna… you really make it looks so good… marriage…."

 _Alison looked to Emily and replied._ – "To be honest… I can't wait for waking up every day looking to your beautiful face…"

 _Emily blushed and all the other girls said_ "Aww…"

 _The next morning; two masseurs came to the house for all the girls…_

 _Aria._ – "Oh this is really relaxing…"

 _Spencer._ – "Yeah there is nothing like hardcore aromatherapy to rest up after too much party…"

 _Hanna_. – "Damn you two really killed it with the bachelor party… I'm going to put you two in charge for my bachelor party…"

 _Blair and Spencer looked to each other and laughed hearing the compliment of the blonde._

 _ **(The day of the Wedding)**_

 _ ***** Music background: All love by Ingrid Michaelson*****_

 _It was an outside wedding in a beautiful garden; only close friends and family came to the wedding; the pastor was already on positon when Emily started to walk to the aisle with her father at her side. Pam was sitting in front and she could not avoid showing tears of happiness looking to her daughter in a wedding dress walking on a path of red rose petals._

 _Emily choose a fairly minimalist look in a clean and unembellished wedding gown with double v-neck accented with cathedral veil and loose waves; she left the jewelry to a minimal, just wearing a silver bracelet, earrings and the necklace that Alison gave her. The dress showed the clean silhouette of the brunette and enhanced all of Emily's natural assets and beauty. She walked by the arm of her Dad with a big smile, glowing of happiness and grabbing on her hands her bridal bouquet that was done with white and pink roses._

 _Behind them, Hanna and Aria walked by wearing coral bridesmaid dresses. Wayne left Emily on the altar and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

 _Wayne smiled_. – "You look so beautiful Emy…"

 _Emily smiled and blushed. Emily took a deep breath and giggled as she was waiting for her bride…_

 _ **(Alison's tent)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Somewhere only we know by Keane*****_

 _Alison was putting her earrings and looking into the mirror, she took deep breaths as she was really nervous. Someone entered to her tent and said…_

 _Jason_. – "You look so beautiful Ali… Dad would be so happy for you…"

 _Alison turned into his direction and her smile got brighter when she saw his brother on a black tux and a red rose on his pocket of his tux. They gazed for several minutes, just smiling to each other and looking into the eyes; it was like there was no need of words to express how they were feeling._

 _Alison said with watery-eyes._ – "You made it…"

 _Jason._ – "Yes Ali, your big bro is here for you and I'm not planning to leave you ever gain…"

 _Alison eyes became more watery…_

 _Jason chucked and approached._ – "Don't cry… you will ruin your make-up…"

 _Alison hugged him tight and said_. – "Thank you for not dying…"

J _ason hugged her tighter and replied as a tear appeared in his face_. – "Thank you for bringing me home…"

 _Alison looked up to him and said with a confused look_. – "What do you mean?"

 _Jason chucked and caressed Alison's cheek_. – "Don't pay attention to my words…" ( _He gave her his arm and said_ ) "Are you ready…?"

 _Alison nodded and grabbed his arm. Jason put a soft kiss on Alison's head before putting on the veil; the two siblings walked out of the tent._

 _ **(At the Wedding ceremony)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Turn to stone by Ingrid Michaelson*****_

 _Emily was nervous waiting for her fiancée and then when she looked up and noticed her walking towards her, it was like the world just stopped; she was speechless under the view of the love of her life walking to the_ _aisle_ _towards her…_

 _Alison was walking with Jason by her arm: the blonde was wearing a stunning strapless lace ivory design with a tie at the waist and full princess-like skirt. Her bouquet was the same as Emily, she also choose to minimal accessories, Emily smiled when she saw that she was wearing the bracelet that she gave her even if it didn't match with her dress. Behind the two DiLaurentis, Blair and Spencer were walking with matching dresses with the other two girls. Jason gave Alison's hand to Emily and said…_

 _Jason_. – "Love her, protect her, cherish her…"

 _Emily nodded and before leaving, Jason put a soft kiss on the cheek of her little sister. He sat beside the Fields._

 _The pastor_. – "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Alison and Emily in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

 _The pastor was talking and both girls just stayed with the eyes glued to each other and intertwined their fingers with on hand; they smiled and stared into each other eyes during all the ceremony, ignoring everything else, it was like there was nothing else in the world beside the two of them… they got back to reality at the moment of the vows, they gave the bouquets to the bridesmaids…_

 _ ***** Music background: I'm gonna be by Sleeping at Last*****_

 _Alison vows_. – "Emily, today is the day my life begins; before I knew you, all my life revolved around one thing… me" _(Little nervous laughs)_ "And I liked it that way on my own because I didn't know better… but then you walked into my life, and you saw through the façade, you saw ME and you changed everything… Em, I was darkness, empty and you brought me into the light… you let me know that I deserved it… you've taught me to love  & what LOVE is, to trust and let someone in… Emily, before you… I never believed in fairy tales or soul mates but then I met you… I found in you everything that I'd ever been wanted for my whole life… I love you Emily, I love the way you challenge me like no one ever has, I love the way you look at me, I love the way you see the world with magic and fairy tales… I love the way you love me like no one ever has… there is no one like you" ( _Her smile got bigger_ ) "And now here we're, with our future before us… and I only wanna spend it with you, my princess, my mermaid, my 1st and only love, my soul mate, my best friend, my killer… Em, I love you so much and I still can believe that someone like me can deserve you but whatever that happen and will happen, the way you make me feel is and will be always the best part of my life…" ( _She grabbed Emily's hand and took the ring from Spencer's box, she approached the ring to Emily's finger and said looking her into the_ _eyes_ ) "Emily, today I become a wife, today I become accountable to someone other than myself, today I become accountable to you, my beautiful mermaid, to our future, to all the possibilities in our marriage has to offer… together, no matter what happens I'll be prepare… for anything, for everything… to take on life, to take on love, to take on responsibilities… today Emily Catherine Fields our life together begins and I for one I can't wait for that…" ( _A big smile_ ) "Emily… you're my home and I just want to be yours for the rest of our lives…" ( _Alison started to slip the ring on Emily's finger as she continued with her vows_ ) "I promise you: never stop loving you even if we're angry with each other…" _(Little laughs_ ) "I promise no running ever, I will never walk out no matter what happens, I promise to take care of you even when we're old and smelly and senile…" ( _Nervous laughs_ ) "And if I lost my memory again and forget you…"

 _Emily interrupted her and said._ \- "I will remind you who I'm and make you fall in love of me again…"

 _Both girls smiled, Alison put the ring on Emily's hand and kissed Emily's hand. Emily smiled and blushed._

 _Alison. – "_ Em… all I can say is that I'm in love of you… I've been in love of you like forever… I love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be… I simply love you and I will never stop loving you…"

 _Emily couldn't wait anymore and kissed her in the lips. The pastor cleared his throat and Emily knew that it wasn't still the time for the kiss…_

 _Emily waved her hands and said._ – "Sorry, sorry…"

 _Alison and the rest of the guest just chucked._

 _Emily took a deep breath and started to say her vows…_

 _ ***** Music background: A thousand Years by Christina Perri*****_

 _Emily vows._ – "Ali, it has been said that there's one word that will free us from the wait and pain in life and that word is LOVE… and I believe that… I believe in magic, in fairy tales and unicorns…" ( _Little nervous laughs_ ) "I believe that loves conquers all, I believe in true love & soul mates, I believe that you're my charming knight in shining armor, my beautiful angel… Ali you're my happily ever after and I knew it since the first time I saw you… because when I saw you I felt this shock and I thought: this is the most beautiful person that I've seen…" ( _Little smiles_ ) "You have brought me so much happiness, more than you can't ever imagine… Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me…" ( _She grabbed Alison's hand and took the ring from Hanna's box, she approached the ring to Alison's finger and said looking her into the_ _eyes_ ) "Ali, our path has been hard; we've survived hell, so many obstacles, so many threats… you've saved my life more times of what I can count…" ( _She chucked_ ) "You got me through all that alive because if there's a crisis, you don't freeze, you move forward, you get the rest of us to move forward… 'cause you've seen worse, survived worse and you know we'll survive too… you say that you've been in darkness… but that's not a flaw, it's a strength… it makes you who you are and that's why I know that any surprises that might come our way it will be ok, because you will be by my side... we're extraordinary together… I found stillness and bravery in myself with you… you make me brave and I will love you until the end of time… You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with… our love bring us more joy that anyone can never take away from us and it's worth living and fighting for…" ( _Emily slipped the ring on Alison's finger as she continued with her vows) "_ Ali, I vow to always hold you with tenderness, to speak when words are needed and to show my love with actions, I vow to always love you in all your forms, now and forever, I promise to never forget that this is once in a lifetime and always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matters what challenges might came into our lives, we will always found our way to stay together… Ali, I vow that I will always protect you… I will always love you Alison; because I look into your eyes and my love only grows… it's ever stronger every day… my love will never waver… I'm yours… today, always, forever…" ( _She looked at the ring on Alison's hand and smiled as she said_ ) "Ali, this ring symbolizes what has been in my heart for as long as I know you… my love for you…"

 _ ***** Music background: A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton*****_

 _Both girls looked to each other with a big smile._

 _The pastor._ – "Alison, do you take Emily as your wife in sickness and in health till death parts you…"

 _Alison nodded with a big smile._ – "Yes, I do…"

 _Emily glowed of happiness hearing the 'I do'…_

 _The pastor._ – "And you Emily, do you take Alison as your wife in sickness and in health till death parts you…"

 _Emily nodded with a big smile._ – "Yes, I do…"

 _Alison gave her a diamond smile._

 _Emily looked to the pastor and asked._ – "Now…?"

 _The pastor said_. – "Yes I pronounce you wife  & wife and now you can kiss…"

 _They kissed and it was as magical as they always dreamed, all the guest got up and started to launch the rose petals to the couple…_

 _Emily smiled_. – "Married at last…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Yes married… and this is forever…"

 _ **(In the Wedding Party)**_

 _The girls took pictures with everybody, then they would take a familiar photo, the couple in the middle, the Fields on Emily's side; beside Alison, it was Jason and then Mr. Cohen; the photographer was going to take the photo but Alison stopped him…_

 _Alison_ – "Wait, someone is missing…"

 _The blonde waved her hand to Spencer and the brunette approached with shy steps…_

 _Alison said –_ "Come… we share a brother so that makes us family Spence…"

 _Spencer chucked._ – "Like sisters…?"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Yeah… like sisters…"

 _Spencer smiled as she was overwhelmed by the gesture; the brunette stood beside Jason, Jason smiled more as he was side by side with her two sisters._

 _The moment of the food came, the couple ate together and they fed each other on the mouth…_

 _Emily smiled._ – "I can't keep my eyes off of you…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "Me neither…"

 _They leaned their front-head against each other and kissed; they smiled under the kiss as they couldn't hide their happiness._

 _They cut the cake, Emily took a little of the French vanilla cream with her finger and she was orientating her finger towards her mouth but Alison leaned her head on Emily's finger and licked the Chantilly cream from it._

 _Emily pouted._ – "Hey!"

 _Alison smiled and kissed her deeply, Emily tasted the vanilla cream on Alison's mouth and she became dizzy._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Like that it tastes better… isn't it?!"

 _Emily was still dizzy for the sensation and she just nodded with a goofy face; Alison smirk got bigger._

 _ ***** Music background: I don't wanna live forever by Zayn ft Taylor Swift*****_

 _They went to the dance floor to share their 1_ _st_ _dance as a married couple; Emily guided the dance; as they danced, both girls just stared each other into the eyes with a big smile._

 _Alison chucked._ – "You get my head spinning of happiness…"

 _Emily smiled and in between the dance, she kissed her in the lips; Emily brushed her lips against the lips of the blonde and they were kissing as they were dancing…_

 _They danced with family and friends, as Emily was dancing with her father, she looked up to Alison and her smile got brighter as she saw the glowing on Alison's face as she was dancing with her brother._

 _After some dancing, the girls launched the bouquets; Aria caught one and the other fell on Hanna's hands by accident, the blonde panicked as she saw the bouquet on her hands so she just passed it to the person closed to her and that was Blair; all laughed seeing Hanna's reaction._

 _In between all the celebration, Emily went to the bathroom for a second and when she was washing her hands, Alison got in…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Did I already tell you how beautiful you look with your dress…"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Yes you've… you look also really gorgeous…"

 _Alison slowly approached behind the brunette, she roamed her fingertips on Emily's arm; the brunette just saw her through the mirror; Alison slowly approached her lips on Emily's back and brushed her lips on the tanner skin of her wife. Emily closed her eyes as all her body shove under the touch of the blonde._

 _Emily murmured._ – "Ali… someone can come in any second…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Don't worry, I will be quick…"

 _Emily smirked_. – "You can't do a quickly…"

 _Alison smirked as she was now kissing Emily's neck_. – "Ahmmm" ( _She looked to the brunette through the mirror and their looks got glued into each other when Alison said_ ) "Challenge accepted it…"

 _Emily raised an eye brow, before she could tell, the blonde flipped them and pushed her against the wall of the bathroom, Alison sucked the collar of Emily's neck and the brunette moaned; without messing with Emily's dress, Alison slowly slipped her hand under Emily's dress and Emily's legs became jelly when the blonde penetrated her with her fingers._

 _Emily sighed_. – "Ali… ahmmm…"

 _Alison whispered in Emily's ear with a sexy voice._ – "Sorry love, I just need to feel you under my skin…"

 _The blonde pressed their bodies together against the wall, Emily hugged her from the neck and she bitted her lips trying to suppress her moans as the blonde was drilling her with so much delight. Alison nailed her head on Emily's brest; Emily just shove feeling the warm breathing of her wife on her boobs._

 _Emily sighed as Alison was pumping her faster_. – "Ali…I'm… I'm…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Cum for me mermaid… cum…."

 _Alison speeded up her movement and twisted her finger inside the brunette; Emily left out from her mouth a moan when she felt her orgasm rise._

 _Alison kissed Emily red cheek and said._ – "You see, I can do a quickly…"

 _Emily bitted her lips_. – "And can you do another…?"

 _Alison smirked and resumed their kissing as she resumed her work on the low sensitive spot of the brunette._

 _They came back from the bathroom after a while, the hair of Emily was a little messy; Hanna looked to the goofy and dizzy face on Emily and she just gave to the couple a dirty look as she just knew what they did in the bathroom._

 _Aria. –_ "What took you so long in the bathroom? Everything ok…?"

 _Emily blushed and said with a glowing smile._ – "Yeah everything is perfect… never better…"

Aria. – "Are you sure, you're sweaty and really red…?"

 _Emily blushed_

 _Hanna teased._ – "Stop asking Ar… it's obvious by their faces why it took them so long in the bathroom…"

 _Aria and Emily blushed as just Hanna and Alison laughed looking to the red faces of the brunettes._

 _The married couple made a walk through the garden, they walked with their hands intertwined and gazing each other with lovely looks. They sat on a bench in order to see the sunset… Emily looked up to Alison and said…_

 _Emily._ – "We made it… finally…"

 _Alison said looking her into the eyes._ – "I must admit that I always feared that this day would never happen, that you would find a better girl than me…"

 _Emily approached and their noses were rubbing against each other when she said._ – "No one is better for me than you…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed her deeply under the light of the sunset; she didn't stop to smile as her only dream has just come true…_

 **Next Chapter, The honeymoon :D ! Where do you think it will be?!**


	44. Chapter – Ô Paris!

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: I hope that you had a great St Valentin ^^ !**

 **Chapter 42 – Ô Paris!**

 _ **(In the nuptial suite in a hotel)**_

 _After the wedding party, the couple went to pass their 1_ _st_ _night as a married couple. Alison was inserting the card and opening the room of their suite when Emily hugged her from behind…_

 _Emily. – "_ Wait! Don't get in!"

 _Alison questioned._ – "Why not?!"

 _The brunette smiled and carried her in bridal style. Alison chucked with the gesture of the brunette. They went into the room, Emily carrying Alison on her arms, the suite was nice and there was a heart drawn on the bed with rose petals, Emily threw themselves on the bed and both girls laughed and smiled seeing the rose petals flying all over them. They were laid down on the bed and seeing each other into the eyes. Emily brushed the golden hair from Alison's face and caressed Alison's cheek, the blonde smiled and her dimples appeared._

 _Emily. –_ "I love your cute dimples…"

 _Alison._ – "Mmm… it's the only thing that you love about me..?"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Off course not… I love everything about you…"

 _Alison roamed her fingers on Emily's arm and smirked_. – "Oh really… but what you love more about me…?"

 _Emily._ – "Mmm… I guess… your eyes… I think that it was love at first sight because those blue ocean eyes that you've… they definitely stole my heart from the beginning…"

 _Alison laughed_

 _Emily chucked_. – "What is so funny?!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "It's cute Em but to be honest I thought that you would say that the part that you love more about me were my boobs… you're always touching them, squeezing them… you even took them as a pillow…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "Well I do love your boobs too..."

 _The brunette looked to the breast of the blonde and bitted her lips looking to those two huge melons that the blonde had in her, the strapless dress tightened them up and made them look even bigger; Emily approached to the blonde until no gap was less between them. She started mapping the silhouette of Alison's boobs with her fingers._

 _Emily said as her view was focus on Alison's breast._ – "I love them… they are so soft… big…" ( _She bitted her lips_ ) "And they are mine… all mine…"

 _Alison smirked_. - "Yours?!"

 _Emily looked up to Alison's eyes and approached her head on Alison until their lips were brushing against each other…_

 _Emily said_. – "Yes they are mine like you… you're all mine for forever…"

 _Alison bitted her lips, the possessive side of the brunette turned her on; Alison put her hand on the back of Emily's neck and pushed Emily's lips on her, it was a soft kiss at first but in question of second it became heated, the blonde rubbed her tongue on Emily's lips, asking permission to get in and the brunette happily granted it, Alison deepened the kiss and with each movement of Alison's tongue inside Emily's mouth, the brunette squeezed Alison's breast with her hands. Both girls moaned and got dizzy under that made out…_

 _Alison._ – "Help me get out of this dress… I need you now… I need to feel your skin on me…"

 _Emily nodded and between kissed both girls got off the dresses and naked on bed, Emily was on top of Alison, kissing her and squeezing the soft breast of the blonde; Alison was rocking her hips against Emily's body and Emily felt a shiver running on her body as she felt how wet the blonde was for her…_

 _Alison sighed._ – "Mermaid… please…"

 _Emily teased_. – "Mmm… please what? What do you want…"

 _Alison bitted her lips_. – "You… I need you inside... please…"

 _Emily introduced her tongue on Alison's mouth as their long fingers roamed her way to Alison's wet sensitive spot; Alison arched her body when she felt the brunette getting very deeper inside her._

 _Alison moaned._ – "Yes! Yes! Oh God Em… Yes!"

 _Emily pumped the blonde; she already knew where was the jackpot of the blonde in order to make her cum. Alison moans became gradually louder as Emily was touching all the correct spots inside her… Alison hugged Emily with her legs and arms; she nailed her nails on Emily's back and pressed their bodies against each other as much as possible. Emily got aroused feeling the wet internal walls of the blonde tightened up against her fingers and the feeling of the friction of her hard nipples against the nipples of the blonde._

 _Alison moaned_. – "Em… oh God Em!"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Are you…. Are you…"

 _Alison moaned_. – "Yes! Almost…. Oh god"

 _Alison hips were rocking hard against Emily's hand but they stood frozen when the blonde arrived to her climax; the blonde cum and Emily moaned as she felt the shiver inside the blonde._

 _Emily put out her wet fingers and approached them to Alison's mouth, the blonde smirked and licked Emily's fingers, Emily groaned as seeing Alison licked her own juices turned her on; Emily kissed her deeply, they kissed and moaned under the sensation of the mix of their saliva and Alison's aroused juices._

 _Alison rose their bodies and she sat on bed as Emily stood sitting on her, the brunette hugged the blonde with her long legs and pressed her body against Alison, the blonde moaned feeling Emily's wetness on her stomach._

 _They were making out, Alison roaming her fingers on Emily's legs and squeezing her thighs, Emily was so overtaken by what Alison's mouth was doing insider her mouth that she just let the blonde take control of her completely. Emily just hugged Alison's neck with her arms as their fingers were playing with Alison's golden hair._

 _Alison smirked between the kisses_. – "You're very wet mermaid…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and teased_. – "And what are you going to do about that…?"

 _Alison smirked and caressed the entrance of Emily sensitive spot with her two hands; she introduced a finger of each hand inside the brunette and started to move them inside her in opposite direction._

 _Emily tilted her head back and moaned very louder and Alison attacked Emily's collar's neck. Alison's mouth mapped her path with kisses towards Emily's ear, she bitted Emily's ear and Emily groaned. The blonde was rubbing her nose on Emily's jaw when she removed a finger and left just one hand pumping inside the brunette, she roamed her wet finger behind the brunette's butt and started to make circle movement with it on the entrance of Emily's anus. Emily shivered and her eyes got bigger wildly._

 _Emily sighed_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison locked her look on the brown eyes of her wife and bitted her lips as she continued pumping Emily with one hand and caressing the entrance of Emily's anus with her wet finger._

 _Alison bitted her lips and asked_. – "Em… have you ever been penetrated on your butt?"

 _Emily_. – "No…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and said looking her into the eyes_. – "So… can I've your V-card of your butt…?" ( _She started to push her wet finger inside Emily's anus_ ) "Can I… please…?"

 _Emily's body shivered when she felt Alison finger on her anus, she wasn't sure of what to expect but looking to the lust reflected on Alison's eyes, she just nodded and granted permission to the blonde to proceed. Alison smiled and started pumping the brunette from her two holes. At first, it hurt a little but in question of seconds, the brunette loved the sensation of being defiled on both of her lower entrances at the same time by the blonde._

 _Emily moaned._ – "Oh God… this is too intense… oh Ali.. ahmmm Ali…"

 _Alison continued kissing Emily's neck and pumping the girl from the front and behind; Emily scratched Alison's back and she just nailed her nails deeply when she felt an explosive orgasm running all over her body, Emily's eyes got blank and her jaw dropped open as she was overwhelmed by the backlash of the resulting pleasure. It was the stronger orgasm that Emily had ever felt on her life and it was so intense that beside the enormous quantity of juice that she let out, the brunette couldn't control her bladder and let out a little of pee too._

 _Emily blushed and said with shame_. – "OMG! I'm so sorry Ali…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Why are you apologizing?"

 _Emily._ – "I just pee a little on bed… on you…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's red sweaty cheek and smiled_. – "It's ok Em… I'm actually flatted that I could give you so much pleasure… did I make you feel that good… huh?!"

 _Emily blushed_. – "It was really intense... It was a huge orgasm that you gave me…"

 _Alison smiled and kissed Emily's cheek_. – "Good… now let's take a bath…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Ok… but I can't handle another round… no tonight after that…"

 _Alison chucked._ – "Ok Em… we will just take a bath… I promise…"

 _Emily leaned her head on Alison shoulder as she was too weak to move or let separate of the blonde, the brunette looked by the corner of her eyes, the back of Alison and noticed that she really scratched Alison's back._

 _Emily sighed_. – "I'm sorry…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's shoulder and chucked_. – "And now why are you apologizing?"

 _Emily sighed._ – "I nailed so deep your back that I made you bleed a little…"

Alison kissed Emily's shoulder and said with a soft voice. – "It's ok Em… it didn't hurt… so stop apologizing ok…"

 _Emily nodded and her eyes started to close as she was KO after that massive orgasm that she felt; Alison rolled her wife on bed and Emily laid in bed breathless and sweaty, as Alison got up and prepared a bubble bath for them. Alison came back to the bed and kissed Emily's cheek and whispered into her ear…_

 _Alison whispered_. – "Come on Mermaid… the bathtub is ready…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Just give me a little moment… my legs feel like jelly right now… I don't think that I can walk…"

 _Alison chucked seeing how KO she left her wife after that last round; Alison crawled on bed and carried Emily's on her arms…_

 _Emily sighed_. – "What are you doing?"

 _Alison kissed Emily's nose and smiled_. – "It's my turn to carry you bridal style…"

 _Emily chucked and she just leaned her head on Alison shoulder. They took a bubble bath, Alison as the big spoon, Emily just leaned her entire body rest on Alison's body. The blonde cleaned the body of her wife with tenderness, Emily just blushed and smiled._

 _Alison put a soft kiss on Emily's ear and said to her ear_. – "I love you…"

 _Emily smiled and closed her eyes, she fell sleep on the arms of her beloved._

 _ **(In the plane)**_

 _Emily was looking through the window and her foot bounced by the excitement of their honeymoon;_

 _Alison sat beside her and grabbed Emily's hand._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Scared to fly Em…?"

 _Emily giggled_. – "No really… I'm just so excited… I mean, it's our honeymoon… in Paris! How long are we staying?"

 _Alison_. – "Sweet Paris…" ( _She kissed Emily's lips and said with a big smile_ ) "You & Me at Sweet Paris… mmm… what about forever…"

 _Emily blushed and cupped Alison's cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips._

Alison smiled. - "I love you…"

 _Emily blushed._ – "I will never get tired to hear you say that…"

 _Emily kissed her again and they were kissing when the plane took off._

 _ **(In Paris)**_

 _As soon as they arrived, they went to the hotel to check-in and then they started to walk around the city of love. They visited the most magical parts of the city, starting in the Eiffel tower; they got into the top, they took some photos and Alison just smiled seeing her beautiful tanner wife smiling of happiness._

 _Alison said at the top of the tower as she was looking at Emily._ – "I knew that you would look lovely in the top of the Eiffel tower…"

 _They walked on the cobbled streets at Montmartre in direction of the Basilique of Sacré Coeur, Emily's jaw just dropped open of admiration once they arrived; the breathtaking panorama of Paris from the Basilique was just beautiful._

 _On their 1_ _st_ _day on Paris, they took a cruise on the Seine, Emily just waved her hair with the breeze of air and Alison just bitted her lips admiring the sexy view of her wife._

 _They walked around the Place de la Concorde, the arch of triumph, Notre Dame, the Champs-Elysées; and as they way ahead the streets, Alison saw how much Emily wanted a crepe, so she bought one crepe to each other, Emily looked like a little child giggling with her crepe on her hands, they ate their crepes under the Eiffel tower …_

 _Emily said as she was biting her crepe_. – "So this is a French crepe huh…? Pretty good right?"

 _Alison nodded_. – "Are you being careful?"

 _Emily said between bits_. – "About what…?"

 _Alison_. – "It seems like the cream inside is about to spill out and…"

 _Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Emily's collar neck stood stained by the cream._

 _Emily_. – "Damn… do you have a napkin?"

 _Alison didn't reply and she just leaned her face on Emily's neck and licked the cream of her. Emily let out a little moan of her mouth and blushed terrible when some people around looked at her when she did it._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Done… clean…"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Thanks…"

 _Alison smiled and they continue eating their crepes and walking around the city. At night; they went to a typical French restaurant, the waitress serve them wine, they had a great diner, enjoying the live music and the atmosphere really joyful._

 _At night, they passed by the Louvre museum and again to the Eiffel tower; the view of the sites at night was just spectacular and peaceful. As the night continued, they went to a bar for a drink; some guys and girls tried to approach to the brunette but everyone froze and walk backwards when they felt the lethal gaze of Alison on them; Emily looked around her and noticed that there was no one around her in her immediate vicinity; everyone was keeping at least two meter of distance from her since all were scared of the lethal glace of the blonde that was in front of Emily._

 _Emily asked_. – "That's strange… the place is full and looks like everybody is afraid to get close to me… do I smell bad or something?"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Off course not Em… they just can't handle your beauty at close… that's all…"

 _Emily blushed and giggled as she completely ignored the effect that Alison glace had over everybody who tried to get close to Emily._

 _Back to the hotel, Emily was tipsy after some drinks and she couldn't take her hands off the blonde. As soon as they opened the door of their room, Emily pulled Alison on bed._

 _Alison teased._ – "It's someone horny tonight…?"

 _Emily bitted her lips and replied_. – "We're on the city of lovers and you're just so hot…"

 _Alison smirked and brushed the hair of Emily's face_. – "Love to see how you lost your shy side after some drinks Em…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her in the lips. They made out was heated as they were rubbing their bodies against each other, squeezing their butts and breast._

 _Emily bitted her lips_. – "I want to try it…"

 _Alison_. – "What love…?"

 _Emily said with a shy voice_. – "The strap-on on you… I want to do you with it… can I?"

 _Alison came more aroused by Emily's proposition and she just pressed her lips against Emily's lips and took off all their clothes; the blonde help Emily to put it on. They crawled on bed, Emily spread Alison's legs and slowly introduced the dildo into Alison, the blonde gripped the sheets and bitted her lips with a little of pain on her face._

 _Emily._ – "Ali… are you ok…?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Yeah… it's just a little painful…"

 _Emily._ – "Do you want me to take it off…?"

 _Alison relaxed looking to the look of her protective 'killer', she cupped Emily's face with her hands and approached her into her lips and kissed her deeply and passionate._

 _Alison said as she brushed her lips against Emily's lips_. – "It's ok love… you can move as much as you want…"

 _Emily_. – "Are you sure…?"

 _Alison nodded and resumed the kissing. Emily started rocking her hips on Alison, the blonde hugged her with her legs, Emily's pace was making both girls moan; Emily squeezed Alison's breast and kissed her deeply in the mouth as she was rocking the blonde; Alison broke the kiss and arched her back as she was feeling her orgasm arriving._

 _Alison moaned_. – "Emily… ahmmm…. Em…"

 _Emily moaned_. – "Yeah babe… cum… cum for me… let me hear you scream my name…"

 _When Alison picked to her climax, she screamed Emily's name and hearing her name on the moans of her sexy wife it was all that Emily needed to felt also pleasure. As the blonde was coming back of her climax, Emily leaned her head on Alison's breast as she was too recovering her breath._

 _Emily sighed_. – "So did you like it…?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "It's different… but to be honest… nothing compare with your beautiful fingers inside…"

 _Emily blushed and looked up to the blonde's eyes._ – "So you prefer my touch is that it huh…?"

 _Alison nodded and grabbed Emily's chin and they kissed. Emily took off the strap-on and leaned behind Alison as a big spoon, she rubbed her lower spot against Alison's butt and both girls moaned, Emily brushed Alison's hair from Alison's neck and started to suck it and bit it; the brunette squeezed one boob of Alison with one hand and her other hand roamed her way until arriving to the folds of the blonde; Emily slid their fingers inside the blonde and Alison's eyes opened wildly when she felt Emily inside her; the blonde moaned louder as she loved the fingers of Emily rubbing her internal walls. Both girls were rocking their hips with the same pace; Alison's but was all sweaty with the sexual arousal of the brunette; the sounds that the wet spot of the blonde made each time that Emily pumped her were the most sexiest sounds that Emily could ever hear; their hips started to rock faster and Alison stretched her arm and squeezed Emily's butt; Emily moaned and bitted Alison's neck._

 _Alison moaned._ – "Em… ahmm… Emily… I'm… I'm…"

 _Emily moaned._ – "Yeah babe… let it go…"

 _Alison moaned very louder when her second orgasm of the night came. As the blonde picked her climax, Emily did it with her; Emily continued to slowly pumping the blonde and putting open kissed on Alison's neck. After some more rounds, both girls fell sleep, hugging each other; as always, Emily slept with a big smile on her face as she grabbed Alison's breast as her pillow._

 _They passed an entire week in Paris, in their week both girls did some concession on what to visit; Alison didn't like go to museums but she did it for Emily, she even consulted the internet when Emily slept and made some notes about the pieces of art; the blonde didn't want to appear as an ignorant in front of the brunette. They visited the Louvre and got lost in the museum; they visited all the principal museums, the Orsay museum, Emily smiled and made her happy to see that Alison was trying her best to enjoy the museums with her, the brunette even got impressed more than once when the blonde said a comment on the pieces of art._

 _To reward the blonde, they did a little of shopping too; Alison took some selfies in front of some stores of big brands as Cartier, Luis Vuitton, Channel… Alison published them on her Instagram and the 1_ _st_ _one to put a comment on her pictures was Hanna; Emily didn't like do shopping but she did it because she loved see the glowing on Alison's face when they enter in a store. In a store, Emily raised an eye brown as she noticed that Alison was looking to some clothes…_

 _Emily. –_ "That is not much your style Ali…"

 _Alison nodded_. – "You're right Em…"

 _Emily._ – "So why are you checking it…?"

 _Alison._ – "Because this is more Hanna's style, I'm going to buy her something too… she will love it…"

 _Emily smiled and kissed the front-head of her wife._

 _Emily pouted. – "_ Don't think on other girl beside me…"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Really Em… are you jealous of Hanna?"

 _Emily pouted and Alison chucked as she found it adorable._

 _Alison kissed her deeply and Emily showed a goofy dizzy face after that intense kiss._

 _Alison smirked_. – "Well I guess I will need to make love to you a lot in order to cure you about those jealous…"

 _Emily bitted her lips_. – "Yeah… I think that a lot of sex might cure my jealousy…"

 _Alison smirked and resumed the make-out._

 _After the shopping, at night they assist to the Opéra, both girls loved the play. Days passed by and they did everything they wanted in the city, a picnic with view of the Eiffel tower, visit the Louvre museum, take pictures on the Arch of Triumph. Thy bought some souvenirs too for the family and friends._

 _In the last day, Alison requested Emily to put on their wedding dresses, even a stylist came to their room to do their make-up…_

 _Emily asked._ – "Ali… why all this…?"

 _Alison smirked_. – "You will see…"

 _ ***** Music Background: Season of Love by Shiny toy guns*****_

 _They arrived to the Champs-Elysees and a photographer was already waiting for them._

 _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and smiled. – "_ I programmed a photo session for us… what it's more romantic that take some pictures with my lovely wife on her wedding dress in Paris…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her in the lips; they took beautiful photos in front of the Arch of Triumph and the Eiffel Tower; both girls posed to the camera and they looked hot together, they were natural models under the lens of the camera; everybody that passed by, turned around to see them._

 _Alison said between the shots of the camera as she hugged Emily from the waist_. – "Je t'aime mon amour…" [ _English translation: I love you, my love]_

 _Emily blushed and hugged Alison's neck._ – "And I love you too…"

 _Both girls smiled as they kissed, all the photos that they took reflected the glowing blossom love that exist between them._

 **Next: Chapter 43 – Living the dream**


	45. Chapter - Living the dream

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So this chapter will start some weeks after the honeymoon, we will see in here how the couple is already living their married life in NY and we will have some jump time to show the 1** **st** **months of EMISON marriage**

 **Chapter 43 – Living the dream**

 _ **(In the University, NY)**_

 _Emily was talking with some classmates in the hallways of the university when a girl of her class approached her._

 _Girl said_. – "I'm hot… you're hot… you should call me some day…"

 _Emily laughed_

 _Girl said with an irritated voice_. – "Why you're laughing?!"

 _Emily said as she was trying to control her laughs_. – "Sorry, sorry, thanks; I'm flatted but no interest…"

 _Girls crossed her arms and said angry_. - "Why not?! I'm hot!"

 _Emily laughed_. - "No you're not…" ( _She pointing out to her wife that was walking towards them and said_ ) "That's is hot"

 _Alison stunning beautiful with a strapless dress, everybody looking at her, and as in high school, the blonde didn't need to say a word to clear her way on the hallways, everybody just left free the center of the hallway as a Passarella for her to walk; she approached to Emily and kissed her in the lips and she deeper the kiss as she leaned her hand on the back of Emily's neck, pushing Emily against her. That kiss turned on everybody around even the girl next to Emily…_

 _Alison said in a seductive way after that kiss_. - "Like what you see…"

 _Emily nodded and bitted her lips_. - "You look so hot with that dress…"

 _Alison smirked_. - "If you like this, you will love what is under it…" ( _She whispered to Emily's ear_ ) "I bought new lingerie…"

 _Emily bitted her lip and closed her eyes as she was so turned on; Alison looked to the girl who was speechless beside them with the open mouth…_

 _Alison smirked to the girl_. – "Take a picture honey, it will last longer…"

 _The girl didn't reply, but other boys that were around and heard her, they really took Alison comment like a command and started to prepare their phones in order to take a picture of the blonde, Emily noticed it and her protective jealous mode was on; she put herself in front of the blonde and waved with her hands as she said_

 _Emily yelled._ – "She was joking ok! No pictures are allowed so turn around and keep walking… there is nothing to see here…"

 _A classmate said_. – "I beg to differ…"

 _Emily yelled_. - "Hey you! I heard that!"

 _The classmate replied with humor_. – "Hey, it's not my fault that your wife is hot…"

 _Emily yelled._ \- "Exactly, MY wife so keep walking, there is nothing here for you…"

 _Everybody left and the couple stood alone in the hallway; Alison hugged Emily and she pressed her boobs on Emily's back, the brunette bitted her lips under the sensation…_

 _Alison smirked_. - "My 'killer'… always so protective and carrying…"

 _Emily smirked. -_ "You need to stop doing that…"

 _Alison smirked. -_ "What? Being hot and beautiful…? Impossible…."

 _Emily laughed and turned around and hugged the blonde from the waist; she kissed her and brushed the golden hair from Alison's face…_

 _Emily smiled_. - "What I'm going to do with you…"

 _Alison roamed her fingers on Emily's arm and said_. - "Well it's our month anniversary so first we're going to diner and then I'm hoping a lot… A LOT of Emily time for me…"

 _Emily bitted her lips_. - "Oh really… you want me that badly..?"

 _Alison brushed her lips against Emily's lips and said_. - "You've no idea…"

 _ **(In the apartment at night)**_

 _After the diner in the restaurant, both girls ran to their apartment as any of them brought an umbrella; they opened the door of the apartment and both girls just got in laughing and very soaked by the rain, as soon as they arrived, Pepe jumped on Emily…_

 _Emily chucked._ – "Hey buddy!"

 _Alison said to her dog as she pulled Emily's from the arm towards the bathroom_. – "Sorry Pepe but tonight, Emily is all mine…"

 _Emily blushed and she just followed her wife with happy jumps as she walked behind her…_

 _In the bathroom, both girls took off their clothes and got in the shower together, Alison let the water ran through their naked bodies, she was regulating the flow of the water when Emily attacked her from behind…_

 _Alison chucked._ – "Em.. that tickles!"

 _Emily smiled and bitted Alison's shoulder as she started to squeeze Alison's breast with her hands…_

 _Alison smirked_. – "Mermaid, you're definitely a worthless big-breast loving pervert…"

 _Emily teased._ – "It's your fault to have so perfect boobs…"

 _Alison turned around and guided Emily's lips to her hard nipples, Emily sucked them and Alison tilted her head back as she started to moan. The water running through their bodies made easier to Emily to introduce her fingers inside the blonde, she was sucking really hard Alison's boobs as she was pumping the blonde…_

 _Alison moaned_. – "Ah… aaaa… ahhh…"

 _Emily moaned as she bitted Alison's nipples_. – "Yeah babe… moan… louder… louder!"

 _Emily made her wife cum and after that 1_ _st_ _round; Emily just cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and kissed her deeply under the water of the shower. They were soaped each other when Alison let drop the soap…_

 _Alison smirked_. – "Ups…"

 _The blonde use the soap as an excuse to get down and Emily just moaned when she felt Alison working on her low sensitive spot…_

 _Emily smirked_. – "Babe… the soap is not there…"

 _Alison didn't reply; she just smirked as she started to attack Emily's folds with her tongue; Emily's legs started to lose their strength and she put her hands on the wall of the shower for support…_

 _Emily moaned_. – "Ah… ahhhhhmmmm… Ali… ahhhmm…"

 _The brunette screamed the name of her wife when she cum; Alison slowly stood up, kissing all the body of the brunette on her way._

 _Emily smirked as Alison kissed Emily's jaw_. – "Why do I feel more dirty than clean with this shower…?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Hmmm… maybe I will need to clean you all over again…"

 _Emily blushed and just pressed her lips against the lips of her wife._

 _They were getting out of the shower, putting on their bath robes when they heard noises from the kitchen…_

 _Alison huffed_. – "Damn, I hope Pepe it's not digging into the garbage again…"

 _Emily said with concern_. – "I don't know… that doesn't sound as Pepe… what if it's a thief?"

 _Alison._ – "I don't think so… Pepe would have barked…"

 _The blonde started to walk towards the kitchen and living room but Emily stopped her, she insisted to put herself in front of the blonde and grabbed a bat that she had on the bedroom, they made their way to the living room that was beside the open kitchen; Emily was squeezing the bat, ready for batting whoever was, but once they arrived to the kitchen and saw the person in there, Emily relaxed and pull down the bat…_

 _Emily huffed. -_ "I told you to don't give her a key!

 _Alison rolled her eyes and Hanna closed the fridge…_

 _Hanna smiled with a piece of pizza in her mouth._ – "Hey guys…"

 _Hanna walked to the living room; she sat on the couch with a piece of pizza in her mouth, a bear on her hand and a plate served with different dishes that she found in the fridge…_

 _Hanna_. - "So what did we celebrate today?

 _Emily._ \- "what do you mean?

 _Hanna._ \- "Well, there is a bouquet of flowers on the table and seeing your legs; you waxed… so what was the occasion?"

 _Emily crossed her arms and replied_. - "I always wax my legs! Right Ali…?!"

 _Alison laughed and playfully touch Emily's arm. - "No love you don't but I love you no matter what…"_

 _Emily rolled her eyes as she found herself offended, Alison walked towards the other blonde and took the plate from her hands and started to walk towards the kitchen…_

 _Hanna_. - "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

 _Alison smirked_. - "It's cold Hann, I will warm it up for you…"

 _Hanna_. - "Oh ok thanks… since you will be in the kitchen can you make some brownies?"

 _Emily hit Hanna's head as she sat beside her on the couch_

 _Hanna._ \- "Hey! What was that for?"

 _Emily_. - "She's not your wife Hann… stop asking her to cook for you!"

 _Hanna_. - "Hey! I don't hear Ali complaining so suck it up!"

 _They were gazing each other when Alison said from the kitchen…_

 _Alison_. - "Do you want something love?"

 _Hanna_. - "Another beer please…"

 _Emily punched again Hanna and said to her_. - "She was talking to me!"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes_

 _Emily_. - "A beer it will be nice thanks babe…"

 _Alison approached with the food warmed and the beer for Hanna and another for Emily. Both girls smiled and said thanks._

 _Alison_. – "Here don't forget to always use the drink protector Hanna, I don't want any mark on the table…"

 _Hanna sighed_. – "Yess mom…"

 _Alison just glanced to Hanna and then she sat on Emily's lap, Emily kissed her in the lips as she roamed her fingers on the skin of Alison's legs. The make out started to become heated and Hanna noticed it…_

 _Hanna said with food in her mouth._ \- "Find a room!"

 _Emily smirked._ \- "Hey! 1st This is our apartment and 2nd today is our month anniversary of marriage"

 _Hanna._ \- "Oh really congrats!

 _Alison_. – "Thanks Hann… so what brought you here? Another fight with Caleb?"

 _Hanna sighed._ \- "Yeah… I don't want to talk about it…"

 _Emily patted Hanna's back to give her comfort_

 _Hanna._ \- "Why it's so hard to have what you have? Really, I just want someone hot, who understand me and love me no matters what and that would be waiting for me with a home warm meal…"

 _Alison chucked_. - "Hold in there Hann… in any relationship there is ups and downs… it will pass…"

 _Hanna pouted as she was eating_. - "I don't know… oh fuck this is delicious, what is this…?"

 _Alison looked to the plate and said_. - "Rissotto…"

 _Hanna moaned with the food and the other girls laughed_

 _Hanna teased_. - "Damn Ali… would you not love to be my wife instead, I can make you beautiful dresses…"

 _Emily punched Hanna's arm_

 _Hanna._ – "Hey that hurt!"

 _Emily._ \- "Well, good! Stop saying stupid things like that… she's mine!"

 _Alison laughed and then she kissed Emily's cheek._ \- "You don't have to worry my lovely mermaid… I've eyes just for you…"

 _Emily blushed as Alison leaned to her face and kissed her in the lips, they were kissing when the sound of an alarm sounded._

 _Hanna_. – "What was that?"

 _Alison jumped from the couch and said_. - "That must be your brownies… I will be back…"

 _She walked away and both girls followed her with their eyes, Emily saw her from the distance with a goofy face._

 _Emily said with a smile_. - "What I did to deserve such beauty in my life?"

 _Hanna teased._ \- "I guess you're really good in bed…"

 _Emily blushed and Hanna just chucked seeing the reaction of the brunette._

 _Alison went back with the brownies and a glass of milk for Hanna. The other blonde smiled as a little child. Alison turned on the tv and gave the control to Hanna._

 _Alison._ \- "Here you've your brownie and all… now, you're welcome to stay all the time you want but I advise you to put the volume of the tv at the maximum as I'm planning to make my wife moan very louder…."

 _Hanna laughed and Emily blushed, Alison smirked and grabbed Emily's hand and started to guide them to their bedroom, they started to walk but Emily walked back to Hanna and put some brownies on her hand in a napkin…_

 _Hanna._ \- "Hey! They are mine! You will have hot sex! Let me be with my brownies!"

 _Emily smirked. -_ "I need energy back up…"

 _Alison said from their room. -_ "Em…! I'm waiting…"

 _Emily._ \- "I'm coming babe…"

 _The brunette ran to her room where her wife was waiting for her; Hanna put the volume at the maximum, but even with that she could hear the moans coming from the bedroom._

 _Hanna looked down to Pepe and said._ – "Jesus… poor of you that you have to live with those two horny rabbits…"

 _The dog just inclined his head and Hanna chucked._

 _The next morning; Emily's body sore of all the sex of last night, she stretched her naked body on her bed with a big smile; Alison was already awake on the kitchen making breakfast. Emily started to walk naked towards the kitchen with a sleepy face and when she smelled the food, she smiled; she was stretching and walking when her wife said to her as she saw her walking naked…_

 _Alison chucked. -_ "We're not alone love…"

 _Emily looked to her and her eyes got bigger when she saw the smirk on Hanna's face…_

 _Emily covert her private parts with her hands as she ran to her bedroom screaming_. - "Shit!"

 _Hanna teased and nodded. -_ "Nice…"

 _Alison smirked_. - "I know… and all of that is mine…"

 _Emily walked back with clothes on her, she approached to her wife and kissed her in the lips and then she sat beside Hanna on the island's long counter of the kitchen…_

 _Hanna teased._ \- "What? No kiss for me?"

 _Alison dropped the sharp knife that was on her hands on the cutting board and Hanna felt intimidated as she saw the blonde nailing the knife on the cutting board and staring at her with a killer look…_

 _Hanna gulped._ \- "Yeah… forget what I say… I don't need a kiss from you…"

 _Alison glanced._ \- "Good…"

 _Emily blushed and laughed as she loved to see her wife jealous…_

 _Emily said as she was serving a glass of orange juice._ \- "So you stay the night here Hann? Didn't you've a rough night sleeping in the couch?"

 _Hanna teased._ \- "No as rough as it was for you…"

 _Emily blushed and spit out a little of juice of her mouth; Alison laughed seeing Emily's reaction._

 _Alison gave a dish to Hanna and said._ \- "Here, like you ask a croquet-monsieur"

 _Hanna smiled._ \- "Thank you…"

 _Emily raised an eye brow and said to her wife._ \- "Stop spoiling her, she's not your wife or your kid…"

 _Alison chucked and gave a dish to Emily._ \- "Come on Em, don't be jealous  & grumpy… here your pancakes with bacon & eggs like you love… and your milkshake of vanilla…"

 _Emily pouted and smiled; the brunette loved seeing how much her wife knew her…_

 _Hanna teased._ \- "And I am the spoilt one…"

 _Emily rolled her eyes and punched Hanna's arm, the blonde playfully hit her too and soon, both where playfully hitting each other until Alison put a little of order…_

 _Alison said with a strict tone on her voice._ – "Hey! Stop! Eat now that I didn't cook for nothing!"

 _Both girls stopped and started to eat as they said._ – "Yes ma'am…"

 _Alison smirked._

 _ **(Another day, in a store)**_

 _Alison._ – "So what do you think?"

 _Emily pouted and grabbed her chin as she was thinking…_

 _Alison_. – "Come on Em…?"

 _Emily waved her hands up and down as she said._ – "Sorry, I don't get it… for me all looks the same… they are all beige…"

 _Alison sighed and she approached to the brunette with the paint samples…_

 _Alison. –_ "No Em… these are pastels, if you see closely, you will see that this is yellow and this is…"

 _Emily pouted_. – "Pfff… this is taking hours… can you just choose one… I trust your taste…"

 _Alison._ – "Emily, we're married now, this is what married couples decided together, you will see the wall painted as much as me, so please do and effort and choose something…"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Fine…" ( _She pouted as she was looking to the catalogue of samples, then she pointing out into a sample and said_ ) "There… what about this…"

 _Alison looked at it and smiled_. – "Oh 'dessert land'… I like it…" ( _She kissed Emily's cheek and smiled_ ) "See, it wasn't so hard…"

 _Emily chucked and kissed her in the lips._

 _ **(Another day, in the apartment)**_

 _Hanna used her spare key and entered to the apartment of her friends, she was with the headphones on and texting as she walked in; Pepe approached and she patted his head…_

 _Hanna._ – "Hey you… where are your owners?!"

 _The blonde walked with the headphones and distracted with her phone towards the bedroom…_

 _Hanna said as she was texting and opening the door of the bedroom_. – "Hey Ali… are you here? are you ready….?"

 _The blonde looked up and her eyes got bigger of shock and a big smirk appeared on her face as she caught up her friends naked having sex; Emily was lied on her stomach with her hips swiveled sideways and her legs bent as Alison was kneeled between Emily's legs and nailing her fingers inside the brunette._

 _Emily sighed_. – "Hanna! What the hell!"

 _Hanna smirked_. – "Nice… ok, I will let you finish but do it quickly Ali; that the fashion show starts at 7pm but I want to arrive sooner and catch a nice seat ok…"

 _Emily threw a pillow to Hanna and yelled._ – "Hanna! Stop looking and just walk away!"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her._

 _Hanna said behind the door closed._ – "We need to leave in 20 ok!"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Shut up Hanna!"

 _Alison smirked and whispered on Emily's ear_. – "I think that I can do a lot in 20…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and resumed her moans as she felt the blonde pumping her very deeply, under that position, she was hitting her G-spot and it didn't take a lot for the brunette to cum._

 _ **(In Halloween, at the apartment)**_

 _Emily was fixing her cat woman costume as she said. –_ "Babe, can you help me with this zipper…"

 _Alison said as she was walking into the room._ – "Sure…"

 _Emily looked up to her wife and her jaw dropped as she saw her sexy outfit of Harley Quinn…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "You're drooling…"

 _Emily smirked._ – "I'm not letting you out like that… too hot for the world…"

 _Alison approached in a sexy way and said as she was zipping her wife outfit_. – "Mmmm… a gorgeous cat talking about hotness…"

 _Emily purred in a sexy way and grabbed her wife's butt and attacked Alison's neck…_

 _Alison moaned._ – "Em… you're going to ruin our make-up…"

 _Emily didn't say anything; she continued squeezing Alison's butt and sucking her neck._

 _Alison grabbed Emily from the shoulders and pulled her away; she looked to the lusty brown eyes of her wife and bitted her lips…._

 _Alison_. – "Hanna is going to kill us for arriving late but suck it!"

 _The blonde got on her wife; Emily held her from the butt and made their way to the bed. Alison was lying on her back on bed as Emily kneeled in front of her; the blonde was wrapping her legs around the brunette when Emily entered inside her._

 _Alison moaned._ – "Oh Em…!"

 _Emily supported Alison with one arm under Alison's back while Alison put her weight on her shoulders as Emily thrusted in and out. Emily pumped her rough and with each movement, Alison arched her back and she moaned Emily's name when the brunette gave her a brilliant orgasm. The blonde was catching her breath when Emily started to kiss and suck Alison's neck._

 _Emily purred_

 _Alison bitted her lips and said as she rolled herself in top._ – "It looks like we've a cat in heat…"

 _Emily blushed and pushed Alison into a passionate kiss and just like that the 2_ _nd_ _round started…_

 _ **(That same night in Hanna's apartment)**_

 _Hanna._ – "You're late!"

 _Alison._ – "Sorry, my make-up took longer of what I thought…"

 _Hanna smirked._ – "Yeah right… don't try to fool me Ali, you were having sex! God you really are like rabbits!"

 _Alison._ – "How do you know?!"

 _Hanna said as she pointed out to Emily's face._ – "Look to that goofy dizzy face! That happy face snitch on you!"

 _Alison looked to her wife and she just chucked._

 _At the party, they were dancing and drinking…_

 _Emily said as she gave a new beer to her wife. –_ "Can I ask you something?"

 _Alison took the beer and nodded_. – "Sure…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "On that Halloween party… where you were like Lady Gaga… do you remember that party?"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Yeah and I'm sorry for the prank that I made on all of you… really sorry…"

 _Emily._ – "It's ok… it wasn't that what I wanted to talk with you…"

 _Alison._ – "So what then…?"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Well… I'm curious… that night… Were you jealous of me looking at Jenna?"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and drank her beer._

 _Emily narrowed her eyes on the blonde and said._ – "Alison…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Yes Emily! I was jealous! I'm always jealous when you look at other girls ok!"

 _Emily giggled and blushed and kissed Alison's cheek. Alison chucked and she roamed her fingers on Emily's arms and bitted her lips as she remembered that night…_

 _Alison._ – "Talking about that night… Em… do you still have that Pocahontas costume?"

 _Emily._ – "I think so… why…?"

 _Alison whispered on Emily's ear. –_ "Would you put it on tonight for me once we arrive home… I always fantasized to defile you wearing that outfit…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and grabbed the hand of her wife, she ran through the door, waving her hand to Hanna as she said…_

 _Emily._ – "Great party Hann! See you!"

 _Before Hanna could say anything, both girls were already gone._

 _ **(The next morning at the apartment)**_

 _Both girls were getting ready together like each morning; on the shower, Emily washed Alison's hair as the blonde soaped Emily's body; after the shower they were brushing their teeth, Emily put the toothpaste in both of their toothbrush, after spit it, Alison cut dental floss for both of them and as they were using it Alison started to talk…_

 _Alison._ – "So last night you really made true my fantasy…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "I still can't believe that I can get in that outfit…"

 _Alison teased_. – "Hmm… and what about you Em…"

 _Emily._ – "What about what?"

 _Alison teased._ – "Do you have any kind of fantasy thing…?"

 _Emily put away the floss and blushed terrible as she just looked down and bitted her lips._

 _Alison smirked. –_ "Emily…?"

 _Emily continued looking down, blushing as she passed behind the ear her hair with her hand._

 _Emily gulped._ – "No…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Come on Em… you gotta have one…"

 _Emily blushed even more and shook her head_

 _Alison whispered on Emily's ear with a seductive voice._ – "You know what Em… if you tell me, I might do it!"

 _Emily bitted her lips and mumbled with a shy voice_. – "I Dream of Jeannie…"

 _Alison._ – "What?"

 _Emily said with a shy voice._ – "You know… the tv show… the outfit of Jeannie… it was pretty cool…"

 _Alison_. – "Ooohh…"

 _That same day, Emily came back late to the apartment after school; she was entering with a bag of groceries and as soon as she got in, she noticed that the apartment was with candles…_

Emily. – "Ali…?"

 _The blonde made her entrance wearing the outfit of Emily's fantasy; Emily's jaw dropped open as well as the bag that fell on the floor; Emily looked up and down to her wife who was wearing a red velvet crop top with pink sequin trim and hook and eye closure at the bust, pink glitter mesh pants with red velvet waist band and cuff around the legs, the sides of the pants were open, showing the perfect legs of the blonde; Emily gulped hard as her eyes stared to the outfit…_

 _Alison smirked as she made a posture of a genie_. – "Oh Master, what are your wishes…?"

 _Emily bitted her lips and said with a lust look_. – "You're going to grant me any wish?"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Yes Master… I'm planning to grant you all your wishes…"

 _Emily ran towards the blonde and carried her to the bedroom and that night was even better of what she always dreamed…_

 _ **(In Christmas at Rosewood, in the Fields house)**_

 _Hanna rang the bell and Alison opened it._

 _Alison said as she hugged her._ – "Hey you made it! Where is Caleb?"

 _Hanna rolled her eyes_. – "With Toby, Erza and Mr. Fields seeing a game in a bar, they will arrive later…"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Oh, ok… come in; give me your coat…"

 _Hanna said once she was into the house_. – "Where is Ms. Fields?"

 _Alison._ – "My Ms. Fields or the mom of my Ms. Fields…?"

 _Hanna chucked._ – "I'm talking about the owner of this house, Pam Fields…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Well, she had a thing in the church, she will arrive later too… Em and I, we're in charge of the dinner of tonight anyway…"

 _Hanna._ – "Oh… then where is your Ms. Fields?"

 _Alison waved her hand_. – "Come… she's very exciting, working hard in the kitchen…"

 _Hanna questioned_. – "She's cooking?!"

 _Alison chucked._ – "The dessert only… she wanted to do it so…"

 _They arrived to the kitchen and Hanna greeted Emily._

 _Emily_. – "Hey Han! Check it out, for my dessert, I've chosen to do a traditional English trifle-pie…"

 _Hanna._ – "Wow, that sounds great… and what are you making Ali… you know…" ( _She said with a sarcastic tone)_ "If you know… if Emily's dessert is so good that I eat all of it… leaving nothing to anyone else?!"

 _Emily smiled as she really taught that Hanna was doing a compliment…_

 _Alison chucked_. – "Nothing…"

 _Emily and Hanna said at the same time_. – "Nothing?!"

 _Alison said to Emily._ – "No sweetie, I trust you…"

 _Emily said as she was mixing something in a bowl_. – "So if I mess this up, there is nothing else for dessert?"

 _Alison approached to her wife and rubbed Emily's back with tenderness as she said to her…_

 _Alison_. – "You're not going to mess it up…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh babe… I love that… you really have faith in me… thank you"

 _Hanna._ – "God, let's pray for a xmas miracle then…"

 _Alison glanced to Hanna and the other blonde just rolled her eyes; the bell rang again and Hanna went to get it, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen…_

 _Emily_. – "Babe, technical question…"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah, what is it?"

 _Emily said as she pointed out to her bowl._ – "How do you know when the butter is done…?"

 _Alison looked into the bowl and said._ – "Well, it's about 5 minutes before it looks like that…"

 _Emily_. – "Oh…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's cheek and said_. – "Don't worry love, it will be great… I will check on the turkey ok…"

 _Emily nodded and continued preparing her dessert. Alison was putting the turkey on the table when all the girls arrived: Aria, Spencer, Hanna._

 _Aria._ – "Hey guys, it smells delicious…"

 _Spencer said as she saw Hanna drooling over the turkey_. – "Hann don't drool on the food…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Aria_. – "What can we do to help?"

 _Alison._ – "To finish setting the table please…"

 _All the girls were helping to put the table when Pam arrived. Pam greeted the girls and Alison who were in diner room…_

 _Pam._ – "Oh Ali… all this food looks wonderful; you should think about doing this for a living…" _(Little smiles)_ "And Emy? Where is she?"

 _Emily appeared with flour on her cheeks; she hugged her mother…_

 _Pam chucked_. – "Were you cooking honey?"

 _Emily smiled very excited_. – "Yeah… this year Alison said that I could make the dessert!"

 _Aria & Spencer._ – "For real?!"

 _Emily & Alison nodded_

 _Pam_. – "Uh-you're cooking something all by yourself without supervision or help?"

 _Emily._ – "Eh-hey I cook!"

 _Hanna._ – "Offering people gum is not cooking…"

 _Alison playfully hit Hanna's arm and Hanna said_ "Hey…"

 _Alison said to her wife._ – "Don't worry love, you can do this…"

 _(Everybody smiled less than enthused)_

 _Emily. –_ "I don't know what you guys are so worried about; I might not cook a lot but…"

 _Hanna murmured._ – "Say never…"

 _Alison_. – "Hanna Shh! … continue love…"

 _Emily resumed her sentence_. – "But it's easy… you just follow the recipe and that's it…"

 _Pam hugged her daughter and said._ – "You're right honey… I'm glad that finally, you're getting interest into the kitchen…"

 _Emily._ – "Ok then, well I will go back to finish my dessert, so stop worrying about how I made it, just worried about eating it ok!"

 _Spencer_. – "Oh believe me we're…"

 _The girls opened a bottle of wine and drink as everything is getting ready for the dinner. The rest of family and friends arrived; the boys and Wayne Fields arrived with some snacks and at the same time that they made it, Jason arrived. Alison was getting the entire guest on table as the girls where in the kitchen with Emily who just finished her dessert…_

 _Emily said very excited._ – "Look! Look! Look at this! I made it… doesn't look beautiful?!"

 _Aria. –_ "Yeah… yeah… what is it?"

 _Emily._ – "It's a trifle… it's got all of these layers… 1st there's a layer of ladyfingers, then a layer of jam, then custard, with I made from scratch" ( _She smiled with proud_ ) "Then raspberries, more ladyfingers, then beef sautéed with peas and onions..."

 _The girls looked concerned when Emily mentioned 'beef'_

 _Emily. –_ "And then a little more custard, then bananas and then I just put some whipped cream on top!"

 _Aria, Spencer and Hana made confused faces._

 _Spencer._ – "W-what was the one right before bananas?"

 _Emily._ – "The beef? Yeah, that was weird to me too but then, I thought that maybe that is why it's called a trifle… well, I will fix my make-up a little and we will be able to start this diner…" ( _She pointed out to the girls_ ) "And while I'm gone don't you girls sneak a taste… you would need to wait until the time of the dessert…"

 _The girls nervously smiled to her and nodded_

 _Aria said faking excitement._ – "Yeah… we can't wait to taste it…"

 _Emily smiled and left the girls alone in the kitchen._

 _Spencer_. – "Beef in a dessert?! No, there is no way!"

 _Spencer went to look in the magazine Emily got the recipe from._

 _Aria said to Hanna. –_ "What do you think Hann…?"

 _Hanna took a deep breath and said._ – "Only one layer of jam?! What is up with that?!"

 _Aria._ – "Really Hann?! Jam?! From all the description that Emily told us, 'jam' it's the only that caught your attention!"

 _Spencer was flipping through the pages and found that they were sticky; one page was overlapping another, making two recipes looking like one._

 _Spencer._ – "OMG! The pages are stuck together! Look!"

 _Aria._ – "OMG! She made half an English Trifle and half…a Sheperd's Pie!

 _Hanna._ – "So what we will do?!"

 _Aria._ – "This is the only dessert she has ever made in her life! If we tell her that she screwed it up, she will get sad for screwing up their 1st Christmas as married…"

 _The girls were discussing in the kitchen when Alison arrived to the kitchen; the girls told her about the dessert and Alison grabbed her chin thinking what to do…_

 _Spencer_. – "We have to tell Em that she messed up her banana-meat thing, there is no other option!"

 _Alison._ – "I don't wanna make her sad…"

Aria. – "Look, why we don't just get everyone to act like they like it! I can do it if you want; I took an extra class last semester, acting class…"

 _Alison questioned._ – "I don't know…"

 _Hanna. –_ "Come on… let's just do what shorty said and let's start this dinner that I'm starving!"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Ok…"

 _They ate dinner and everybody was satisfied by the meal._

 _Emily stood up and said excited_. – "Ok then, it's trifle time! I'm going to bring the dessert!"

 _Alison._ – "Ok love, let me help you…"

 _The blonde distracted Emily in the kitchen as Aria and the girls explained the situation to the rest of the guest…_

 _Aria._ – "Ok, and uh if anyone needs help pretending to like it, I learned something in acting class, try rubbing your stomach like this…" ( _She rubbed her stomach_ ) "Or saying 'yumm" and smiling" _(Smiles while pretending to stir a bowl_ ) "ok?!"

 _Hanna mocked._ – "Thanks God you're not going to be an actress…"

 _Aria rolled her eyes and then Alison and Emily arrived with the dessert._

 _Emily smiled_. – "Ok! Let's serve the desert!"

 _The brunette start serving the dessert and the 1_ _st_ _plate, she gave it to her wife…_

 _Emily smiled_. – "Ok Ali, I want you to have the 1st taste!"

 _Alison._ – "Really?!"

 _Emily nodded, smiled and handed Alison a plate, the blonde took it and a spoonful of the whipped cream portion of her plate…_

 _Emily._ – "Oh wait Ali! You only got whipped cream in there! You gotta take a bite with all the layers!"

 _Alison nervously smiled._ – "O-ok!"

 _The blonde took a bigger spoonful and a pea falls off._

 _Hanna smirked. –_ "Op! Wait Ali, you dropped a pea!"

 _Alison glanced to Hanna and said as she puts the pea on top of the spoonful_. – "Oh thank you Hanna…"

 _The blonde took a bite and she slowly swallowed the food._

 _Emily said as she made puppy eyes_. – "Well?!"

 _Everybody looked at Alison_

 _Hanna teased_. – "Yeah Ali… how is it?!"

 _The blonde glared at Hanna for a moment and then she looked up to her wife_

 _Alison tried to smile and said. –_ "It's… It's so good… that I feel really selfish about being the only one who's eating it, that I think we should have everyone taste how good it is, especially HANNA!"

 _Hanna glared at Alison and then Emily served a plate to everybody. Everyone took a bit of their trifle and faked enjoyment as Aria taught them._

 _Emily asked. –_ "So… what do you think?!"

 _Erza said clearly lying_. – "Yeah… this is so good… that I'm gonna go enjoy it on the backyard so that I can enjoy the view whilst I enjoy my dessert…"

 _Erza stood up with his plate and started to walk away and then Toby, Caleb and Jason followed him as they said…_

 _The boys. –_ "We're going with you!"

 _The boys left with their plate_

 _Emily. –_ "So Mom… what do you think about it?!"

 _Pam smiled and lied. –_ "I've gotta call my friend Jess and thell her how good this is… from… another room, upstairs…"

 _Pam stood up with her plate and then her husband followed her as he said…_

 _Wayne. –_ "I'll help you dial!"

 _Both left the diner room_

 _Emily stood with the girls and stared at them, expecting a comment of her cooking…_

 _Aria._ – "I'm gonna go into the bathroom so I can look at it in the mirror as I eat it…"

 _Spencer._ – "Let's do it together…"

 _Both girls left the room_

 _Emily looked confused; she looked at the two blondes who stood in the table with her…_

 _Emily_. – "Ok… now what was that all about? Is it does it not taste good?! I will try it…"

 _Emily was going to take a spoon from the dessert container but Alison didn't let her as she grabbed the entire container…_

 _Alison._ – "Wha?! No, no, no! Ah!" ( _Alison scarfed all of the trifle down in about seconds; she looked like she was going to throw up but she didn't, she made her best for smiling to her wife_ ) "All gone! So good!"

 _Emily raised an eyebrow and said._ – "Maybe the boys had some left for me to taste it… I will be back…"

 _The brunette left and Alison tried her best to keep it together…_

 _Alison._ – "OMG! It tastes like feet!"

 _Hanna said as she was eating it_. – "I like it!"

 _Alison._ – "Are you kidding me?!"

 _Hanna. –_ "What's not to like?! Custard? Good! Jam? Good! Meat? Gooood!"

 _Emily and the boys re-emerged from the backyard._

 _Emily. –_ "So you're telling me that Pepe took all of your plates and then he ate it all?!"

 _The boys nodded_

 _Toby. –_ "Yes… but if it's any consolation, Pepe seemed to enjoy it…"

 _Alison took a lot of wine to remove the taste of the dessert from her mouth and then she said_. – "Ok, let's do the presents!"

 _Emily sighed and nodded, deciding to drop the subject of the dessert. They passed a lovely Christmas; at the end, everybody left, except Jason who stood in one guest room. The couple passed the night in the old Emily's bedroom, Emily was sitting on bed under the sheets reading the recipe magazine and then she finally figuring out her mistake when Alison got in bed too._

 _Emily. –_ "I wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle!"

 _Alison chucked_

 _ **(The next day in the Brew)**_

 _All the girls were together for a coffee…_

 _Emily. –_ "Guys! It was bananas, cream and beef! I just cannot believe that you ate that so that I wouldn't feel bad!"

 _Spencer chucked._ – "Well, actually I didn't eat mine; I let it hidden in the bathroom…"

 _Aria. –_ "Me too…"

 _Emily._ – "So it's still in the bathroom?!"

 _Alison_. – "No they aren't… I ate them as well as those that your parents left upstairs…"

 _The girls_. – "You ate it all?!"

 _Alison._ – "Well… Em worked hard to make it… so I wasn't going to leave it to waste…"

 _Spencer._ – "Damn, that's love…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her wife_. – "Oh you ate the banana-meat thing for me?!"

Alison. – "I will do everything for you my love…"

 _Emily blushed and kissed her without stop; she smiled, it was like a dream all that she always wished for, it was a reality and she couldn't be happier living the dream life with the blonde of her dreams..._

 **Next: Chapter 44 – Fields of Gold**


	46. Chapter - Fields of Gold

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So like last chapter, we will have some jump time between the scenes too…**

 **Note 3: Reminder, Mr. Cohen was the legal guardian of Alison when Jason was in coma.**

 **Chapter 44 – Fields of Gold**

 _ **(In the apartment, in NY)**_

 _Hanna was eating Cheetos on the couch, waiting for her friend to come out._

 _Emily said as she walked into the living room, turning around in order to show her dress._ – "So what do you think…?"

 _Hanna._ – "I still believe that the white dress looked better on you… why don't try it again with those shoes…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Oh, ok…"

 _The brunette walked back to her bedroom to change of clothes…_

 _Hanna said from the couch as she was eating Cheetos_. – "So why so nervous about this 'lunch'…?"

 _Emily yelled from her bedroom_. – "Well, this is the 1st social event of the company of the year; Ali said that she could assist alone but I'm her wife so I should be there with her, right?"

 _Hanna smirked_. – "But you hate that kind of stuffs…"

 _Emily_. – "I have never assist in an event like this… how I can say that I hate it if I don't know how they are…?"

 _Hanna._ – "It's a lunch in a country club, were wealthy pretentious people will be reunited to discuss boring stuffs…"

 _Emily sighed as she re-emerged from the bedroom with the white dress…_

 _Emily sighed_. – "I know Hann… but all the board of the company will be there… I don't want Ali go alone… she has me… I'm her partner so..."( _She waved her hands on her dress and said_ ) "So this dress?"

 _Hanna smiled._ – "Yeah… that dress… definitely… now let's just find the perfect accessories and you will be the stunner trophy wife on that lunch!"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Thanks Hann… I really appreciate your help on this… I really want to give a good impression…"

 _Hanna._ – "Don't worry Em… what could go wrong?"

 _That same day, Alison came back to the apartment, Emily didn't tell her anything about the lunch since she wanted surprised her; they went to bed as always and in the middle of the night on bed because it was a cold night…_

 _Alison pouted as she was lied down in a side position_. – "Em… I'm cold…"

 _The sleepy brunette rolled over her wife and put her feet over the feet of Alison; she started rubbing them against the blonde's feet in order to generate friction and made them warmer; Alison curled on Emily's body and the brunette hugged her tight._

 _Emily whispered as she put a soft kiss on Alison's head_. – "Better?"

 _Alison nodded and snugged on Emily's neck as she felt slept on the arms of her wife_.

 _ **(In the country club, the day of the lunch)**_

 _Alison was greeting and shaking hands with some members of the board; she was with people all around her and then between all the crowds, someone caught her attention and a big smiled appeared on her face as she saw Emily stunning in a white dress; she excused herself with the people who were talking with her in order to approach to her wife…_

 _Alison smiled, hugged and kissed her_. – "Em… you didn't have to…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "I know… but I chose to…"

 _Alison offers her the arm and said._ – "Can I escort you in…?"

 _Emily blushed and took a deep breath as she made her entrance in a new world for her by the arm of her wife. During all the lunch, Emily did her best to don't get bored hearing all the chit-chat of the pretentious wives that were on the lunch. Emily faked smiled was something that Alison knew very well so she took Emily's hand and escort her for a moment outside the club to walk on the gardens. They talked as they were walking…_

 _Alison. –_ "I really appreciate the gesture Em… but be honest… what are you thinking right now?"

 _Emily sighed_. – "That I'm not a 'lunch person'; I'm not a trophy wife who likes chit-chat, talking of gossips of the life of others…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "I know…"

 _Emily teased._ – "You will have to make this up with me with a lot of sex…"

 _Alison chucked and kissed Emily's hand as she said._ – "Yeah my dear…"

 _ **(Another day, in the design School of Hanna in NY)**_

 _Hanna was making some dresses when Alison came in with an assortment of fabrics; as soon as Hanna noticed her, she ran towards her and gave her a hand…_

 _Hanna._ – "Thanks Ali, you're my hero!"

 _Alison chucked._ – "Glad to help…"

 _Hanna said as she touched the texture of the fabrics_. – "Where did you find this…? It's really good quality?"

 _Alison._ – "With one supplier of the company who do a lot of import  & export…"

 _Hanna._ – "Oh ok… how much do I owe you?"

 _Alison said as she shook her hand._ – "Nothing…"

 _Hanna._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Just focus on finish your project and don't worry for the rest… if you need more material just let me know…"

 _Hanna smiled and hugged her._ – "Thank you…"

 _As both girls were hugging, a classmate of Hanna appeared…_

 _Serena._ – "Hey Hanna, I see that you're with a friend… can I approach?"

 _Hanna nodded_. – "Yeah sure… this is Ali…"

 _Alison greeted Serena and the blonde helped the other girls with a lot of little boxes that she was carrying…_

 _Hanna asked._ – "What is all this…?"

 _Serena. –_ "Well, my mom's company is creating a new brand of lingerie, it's a little particular… so they are doing some samples to give them to people and see their reaction to the products… mmm… can I ask you guys to try them and full this questioner after tasting them… I would really appreciate it…"

 _Both blondes nodded and said_. – "Sure… show us what you've…"

 _Serena. –_ "Excellent… so this is Astrea…"

 _ **(That same day in the apartment, a few hours later)**_

 _Emily was entering to her home, she was rushed as that night; they had a diner with Mr. Cohen and his wife. The brunette quickly got ready and as she was checking her black dress on the mirror, when she noticed by the corner of the eye, a little box; she got curious and grabbed it…_

 _Emily read the box._ – "Astrea… remote vibrating brief…" ( _She bitted her lips_ ) "Did Ali buy this for me?"

 _The brunette got really curious of the product so she just opened the box and put on the vibrating panty, the designed was beautiful in stretch lace, comfortable and sexy. Emily was looking to the mini-remote stimulator when Alison surprised her opening the door; Emily jumped and the remote just fell from her hands under the bed…_

 _Emily._ – "Shit!"

 _Alison._ – "Em, are you ready? We should leave now…"

 _Emily._ – "Now! I thought that it was at 8pm?"

 _Alison.-_ "No Em, we did the reservation for 7pm…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh…."

 _The brunette replied as she was looking at the floor but she didn't see the remote…_

 _Alison. –_ "Emily…"

 _Emily. –_ "Oh, yeah I'm ready…"

 _Alison._ – "Ok then let's go, I don't want to be late…"

 _Emily was still looking to the remote as she said_. – "Perhaps I should change my…"

 _Alison said as she grabbed Emily from the arm._ – "You look great, don't need or time to change… let's go…"

 _Emily wanted to say something but before knowing, her wife got her out of the apartment…_

 _As the girls were having dinner outside, Pepe stood alone in the apartment, the dog got bored and he started to jump and ran all over the place; he got in the bedroom looking something to play with and when he got under the bed he found something that he saw as a toy, the remote of Emily's vibrating brief…_

 _ **(In a restaurant of NY)**_

 _Emily was talking with the Cohens about her times as a swimmer; Mr. Cohen had a kid that would like to swim in a competition level so Emily got happy to tell them everything on the subject…_

 _Emily._ – "Really, it's very exciting the swim competitions and oooohhh…"

 _Alison raised an eye brow._ – "Everything ok Em?"

 _Emily gulped_. – "Yeah… I just felt a little tickle…"

 _(Sounds of the vibrating panties)_

 _Emily started to shake her hips as she felt the vibration under her skin, she said_. – "Woaw… God!"

 _Alison._ – "Emily…?"

 _Emily said with a louder tone on her voice_. – "Ohmm woaw… oh… wow"

 _The brunette inclined her back a little, looking down to the table; Alison put her hand on Emily's back and asked…_

 _Alison._ – "Love are you ok?"

 _Emily raised her head on a rush and patted Alison's arm repeatedly and said with a big smile and blush on her cheeks as she felt the vibration._ – "Ohmm yeah wow…"

 _Under the table, Emily was crossing her legs and trying her best to keep it together and don't make a scene…_

 _Emily blushing, biting her lips said with a shaky voice._ – "Ohmm… yeah… ohmm" ( _She pointed out to her plate and said)_ "Mmm… this ceviche, it's so gooood, it's quite the best I've ever tasted…" ( _She punched the table with her fist as she pressed her lips in order to don't moan)_

 _(Everybody look confused by Emily's behavior)_

 _Mr. Cohen. –_ "So Emily, you were telling us about your swimming experience…"

 _Emily blushed and nodded, still pressing her lips closed to don't her moans out of her mouth._

 _The wife of Mr. Cohen. –_ "So Emily… tell us more about it…"

 _(Vibrating panties increased its speed)_

 _Emily said with a shaky voice. -_ "Sure, sure, sure, sure… mmm… yep, yep yep, the experience is so… so… so…"( _She patted Alison's arm repeatedly and said with an aroused voice_ ) "You tell them Ali…Yes! You should tell them! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

 _Alison smirked amused by the way that Emily was blushing and shaking. –_ "Actually, I'm really enjoying the way you're telling us… it's great… go on…"

 _Mr. Cohen wife murmured to her husband._ \- "What is in the ceviche?"

 _Emily blushing, sweating, shaking with an aroused voice_. – "Well…" ( _A little moan_ ) "Ahm… It's unlike anything that you could imagine… be under the water it's amazing… and it's so cutting edge!" ( _Her voice started to become more aroused as she felt her orgasm approaching_ ) "So so fantastic! So fantastic! Yes! So fantastic!" ( _She punched the table with her fist repeatedly, with a pace that marked her own pulsations of pleasure, and then she stood up and said with a great relief when her orgasm came_ ) "Oh God! Oh YES! Oh it's so so great! Oh Yeah…!" ( _Sighs_ ) "Your kid will love it!"

 _(Everybody speechless)_

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and said with a calmer voice._ – " Ohmm I'm gonna use the bathroom if you excuse me…"

 _(Emily left)_

 _Mr. Cohen cleared his throat._ – "Well… you're wife, Emily, she's very passionate on the subject…"

 _Alison chucked._ – "Yeah, she is…"

 _The wife Mr. Cohen._ – "Where is the waitress, I want to order a plate of that ceviche…"

 _Alison chucked_

 _ **(In a coffee shop)**_

 _Hanna was bursting with laughter as Emily was telling the story of the vibrating panties._

 _Hanna laughed._ – "Oh God! How did I miss that?!"

 _Emily blushed. –_ "It's not funny Hann… now how I will see the Cohen again without feeling embarrassed…"

 _Alison smirked. –_ "Don't worry love; they really have no clue of what happen…"

 _Emily blushed_

 _Hanna teased_. – "So tell us Em… what do we tell to Serena about the sample of her products… did you feel satisfied as a client?"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Oh God!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison. –_ "Really Em, you need to answer a questioner, she gave us that sample for a reason…"

 _Emily blushed._ – "Ok… I will do it…"

 _Both girls continued talking and laughing, they were having a great time when Emily received a call; she took the call and the smile on her face just fainted…_

 _Alison grabbed Emily's hand and said._ – "What is wrong?"

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _Alison and Emily ran into the waiting room and as soon as they saw Pam in there, they just ran towards her and hugged her…_

 _Emily said with despair._ – "How is he? What..?"

 _Pam. –_ "Honey breath ok… you need to calm down…"

 _Emily. –_ "Don't ask me that! He's my Dad!"

 _Alison grabbed Emily's arm and just with her look, she calmed the nerves of the brunette._

 _Alison. –_ "Pam, I thought that Wayne was in a tour…"

 _Pam sighed._ – "He was supposed to go but…"

 _Emily._ – "But?!"

 _(Hesitations of Pam to talk)_

 _Emily._ – "Mom! Talk!"

 _Pam._ – "Emy, your Dad is sick of the Heart… he didn't want you to know but on his medical visit for going to the tour, they found out that his heart was not in his best conditions so he will not go to any tour… possible never again… they will re-located him to work in other thing…"

 _Emily gulped_. – "He's sick…"

 _Alison hugged her wife as they heard the entire story from Pam. After hearing the news, the couple stood alone in the hospital as Pam went for a change of clothes._

 _Alison said as she rubbed Emily's back_. – "Em… he will be ok… you heard the doctor, he's very stable and tomorrow he would be able to go home…"

 _Emily said with tears on her face_. – "He's sick Ali… he might…"

 _Alison. –_ "Don't end that sentence… you need to stay optimist…"

 _The brunette just curled on Alison's chest and stood hugging her wife for a long time._

 _ **(In the Fields' house)**_

 _The next day, Wayne could go home; the doctor gave them some instructions about how he needed to have a calm routing and don't do any effort; it was around 7pm that Emily found herself sitting on her porch looking to the sky…_

 _Alison approached and stood up in front of the brunette as she asked. –_ "Em… talk with me… what are you thinking?"

 _Emily sighed_. – "He needs a new heart Ali… without it, he might die soon…"

 _Alison. –_ "I know… but the only that we can do is to wait for the best Em…"

 _Emily murmured_. – "That's not the only that we can do…"

 _Alison. –_ "What do you mean…?"

 _Emily took a deep breath and then turned her look to her wife. –_ "I should stay… here… stay around for them… I want to stay in Rosewood…"

 _Alison._ – "For how long? What about school and…?"

 _Emily stood up and said with a high tone of voice_. – "Alison! I'm staying! I need to be here! These may be the last months of my Dad so I'm not leaving his side!" ( _Sighs_ ) "I'm staying here but I know how much you dislike being in this town for all the memories but… I need to stay… please understand that… I'm staying here but you're not forced to stay with me here… you can go back to NY and we will see us on week-ends or I don't know… we will figurate out something…"

 _Alison stood there speechless_

 _Emily sighed._ – "I'm going to the pharmacy for my Dad's medicine; I will be back soon…"

 _The brunette left_

 _Emily came back and when she did it, she didn't found the blonde in the house; she looked sad as she thought that Alison may be mad for her decision but she couldn't fight with her heart that was asking her to stay close to her Dad. The brunette could just wait that this decision would not affect her marriage in a bad way. It was around 10pm when Emily received a sms from Alison asking her to meet her in the field where Alison's old house was; after the fire, Alison teared down completely the DiLaurentis house so just field stood in that propriety._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis' field, when once it was Alison's house)**_

 _ *****Music background: Breath in breath out by Mat Kearney*****_

 _Emily walked up to the place, she looked sad as she thought that Alison was mad but a smile started to appear on her face once she arrived to the place. There were a lot of candles on the ground of the field; Alison had drew up the outline of a house out of candles._

 _Emily said as she looked surprised_. – "Ali… what is this…?"

 _Alison was putting one last candle and when she heard Emily's voice, she stood up and turned and looked at her into the eyes…_

 _Alison._ – "I never thought to be the kind of girl doing corny, cheesy things… but here I'm…" ( _Sighs)_ "You're right, I don't like be in this town, a lot of painful memories happen in this town…"

 _Emily. –_ "Ali, you don't have to…"

 _Alison._ – "Emily stop talking! You already said what you wanted to say so now is my turn to say all I need to say!"

 _Emily gulped._ – "Ok… what do you wanna say to me?"

 _Alison looked more relaxed and smiled; she made some steps and then stopped as she pointed out to her actual spot where she was up…_

 _Alison smiled_. – "I wanna tell you that over here it's our kitchen…" ( _She said as she pointed out to other different parts of the outline of the house_ ) "And there is our living room, and over there that's the room where our kids could play…"

 _Emily smiled_. – "Ali are you saying that…?"

 _Alison looked her into the eyes and smiled_. – "I'm saying that I'm gonna build us a house here, you want and need to stay in Rosewood, so we stay… you and me… together!"

 _Emily smiled with watery-eyes_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Mermaid, my home is where you are… so if Rosewood is where you need to be… well… I'm gonna try my best to like this fucking town… I don't wanna be apart from you…"

 _(Both girls stood in silence for a moment)_

 _Alison crossed her arms and pouted_. – "Well now it would be nice for you to talk!"

 _Emily chucked and slowly approached to her wife; she brushed the hair of Alison's face and then she said as she looked at her into the eyes…_

 _Emily._ – "So this is the kitchen? A little small don't you think?"

 _Alison laughed, Emily looked around the outline drew up with candles; she grabbed Alison's hand and guided her to follow her…_

 _Emily said as she waved her hands_. – "So the living room… I think the view's much better from here… and where's our bedroom?"

 _Alison smiled and guided her through the outline of candles._ – "Here…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh… and you mentioned 'where the kids are going to play'… I'm guessing that there will be kid rooms too then…"

 _Alison roamed her fingers on Emily's arms and said_. – "Yeah…"

 _Emily grabbed her wife from the waist and asked._ – "And how many…?"

 _Alison._ – "How many do you want?"

 _Emily smiled._ – "A dozen!"

 _Alison_. – "Hug?! You really are like a rabbit as Hanna said…"

 _Both girls chucked and then leaned for a kiss; they shared a soft lovely kiss…_

 _Emily_. – "Thank you for this Ali… I love you…"

 _Alison smiled_. – "I love you too…"

 _They kissed again and the make out started to become heated…_

 _Alison teased_. – "Do you wanna do it in our 'room'…?"

 _Emily bitted her lips and she just leaned her wife on the ground and made love to her where her upcoming new house was going to be built._

 _ **A year after…**_

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

 _Emily was entering into the Brew; she looked up and smiled when she saw her mom waved her hands for her. She approached and hugged her. They sat and order coffees._

 _Emily._ – "So what did the doctor say?"

 _Both women were talking about Wayne health; he's still waiting for a new heart but until now, no donor has appeared; Emily was worried that her Dad couldn't wait any longer but she tried to don't look down in front of her mom; after a while, Pam changed the topic of the conversation…_

 _Pam nodded. –_ "So tell me how it went with your cousin Joey?"

 _Emily smiled. –_ "Better of what I expected…"

 _Pam asked. –_ "So he said yes?"

 _Emily nodded. –_ "Yeah… he happily accepted to be our sperm donor…"

 _Pam jumped of happiness_. – "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

 _Emily_. – "Calm down mom, there still nothing in the oven…"

 _Pam._ – "But there will be… soon I hope?"

 _Emily blushed and nodded; she continued talking with her mom._

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Give me love by Ed Sheeran*****_

 _Emily was entering into her house and Pepe greeted her in the entrance…_

 _Emily._ – "Hey buddy, where is your mama…?"

 _The brunette took the mail on her hands and she was looking at it as she went upstairs; she went to her living room and found it just illuminated with candles._

 _Emily smiled_. – "Ali…?"

 _Alison appeared on the frame of the door that connected their bedroom with their private bathroom of the room. The blonde was wearing a sexy satin babydoll with sheer lace cups and a flyaway front that revealed a matching V-string panty._

 _Emily gulped_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "Love… I'm ovulating…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and then she approached to her wife and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips as she hugged her tight against her body._

 _Emily smiled._ – "Then lets make a baby…"

 _Alison smiled and resumed the make out._

 _With the delicate health of Wayne Fields, Emily started to desire having a kid, she wanted to give a grandchild to her Dad as soon as possible; at the beginning, Alison was a little reluctant to the idea but in the end she accepted to give it a try. They talked about it and made their research with doctors and all; after analyzing their options, they decided to go for the turkey baster method in order to do the insemination at home._

 _Emily sat all the supplies ready and a big smiled appeared in her face; she stripped herself in front of her wife…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Are you teasing me?"

 _Emily. –_ "Remember that the doctor said that it will be better that you're aroused for the insemination…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Hmmm… in that case what are you waiting for making me wet…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and slowly crawled naked on bed where her wife was waiting for her. Emily lied in a spooning position behind Alison and reached her top arm over to finger Alison's clitoris, the blonde moaned of pleasure feeling the touch of her mermaid on her sensitive spot. Emily starting playing with the clitoris as she sucked Alison's neck and squeezed Alison's boob with her other free hand._

 _Alison moaned. –_ "Ah… ahhh… ahh…."

 _Emily teased_. – "Are you aroused…?"

 _Alison bitted her lips and teased_. – "Hmmm… you need to work harder on me…"

 _Emily smirked and she nipped and twisted Alison's nipple as she inserted her long fingers inside the blonde. Alison moaned very louder and buried her face on the pillow as her hips started to rock on the pace of Emily's fingers. Alison shivered when she felt the warm breathe of Emily on her neck and the friction of Emily's boobs on her back._

 _Emily moaned_. – "Babe… ah… are… you…"

 _Alison moaned._ – "Yeah… yes… oh god yes…"

 _Emily moaned as she could feel the twitching inside the blonde, she knew that the blonde was picking to her climax._

 _Emily moaned_. – "I'm gonna impregnate you babe… I'm gonna put a baby in you…"

 _Alison moaned. –_ "Ah… ahmmm… yes… yes… yes…" ( _She cum and moaned_ ) "Oh god yes!"

 _As soon as the blonde picked to her orgasm, the brunette stood up and took the needleless syringe with the sperm on it; she slowly glided the syringe into Alison's vagina until it was close to the cervix, she did it as gently as possible as the doctor instructed it and then she slowly injected the sperm inside the blonde; Alison let out a moan under the new sensation that she was feeling._

 _Alison was with the legs up, leaned on the wall as her back was lied down the bed. Emily was caressing and kissing Alison's belly._

 _Alison._ – "How long do I have to stay in this position…?"

 _Emily._ – "I think that an hour… yeah that it was the doctor said…"

 _Emily continued putting kissing on Alison belly and she slowly made a path of kisses towards Alison's lips. They shared a passionate French kiss that left them both dizzy with a big smile._

 _Emily smiled._ – "We're making babies…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Em, don't get too excited, remember what the doctor said, that the probability to get knocked up at the 1st try is very rare…"

 _Emily kissed her and said with a lot of confidence_. – "I don't care about statistics; I'm sure that I impregnated you… I just impregnated the Queen Bee of Rosewood… the girl that everybody wanted but only me could caught her…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Stop flatting yourself and just kiss me!"

 _Emily smiled and kissed her wife with a lot of passion and love._

 _Some days later; both girls were in the bathroom staring to a stick. Emily was bounced her foot without stop._

 _Alison. –_ "Em stop! You're just making me more nervous…"

 _Emily._ – "Sorry, sorry, it's just that this is so real… oh looks, it's changing, it's changing… what is that? An equal sign, an arrow…? A peace sign…? Is that even an option?"

 _Alison_. – "Mermaid stop, you're spiraling…"

 _The blonde was nervous when she read the instructions, but once she knew what the sign on the stick meant, a little smile appeared on her face when she said…_

 _Alison_. – "Oh, that's mean that I'm not pregnant…"

 _Emily said with disappointment_. – "Oh…"

 _Alison kissed Emily's cheek and said_. – "Don't be sad love…"

 _Emily put her head on Alison's lap with a pouted face, Alison felt sad for her wife but she also felt some kind of relief when the test showed a negative result._

 _ **(Some weeks later in the Brew)**_

 _Alison was sitting, taking a coffee with her best friend Blair._

 _Alison smirked._ – "Look at you… a doctor… all quirky and perky…"

 _Blair smirked_. – "Stop it, I'm an intern…"

 _Alison._ – "So what is going to be your specialty…?"

 _Blair_. – "I'm thinking in pediatric, neo natal surgeon…"

 _Alison._ – "That sounds nice… so tell me… how many nurses have you already banged?"

 _Blair smirked. –_ "That's a secret I will never tell…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Blair. –_ "So how is working the pregnancy thing?"

 _Alison smiled. –"_ I'm not pregnant…"

 _Blair. –_ "But you're trying right?! And why did you smile?!"

 _Alison rolled her eyes_

 _Blair. –_ "Alison?!"

 _Alison huffed._ – "Ok fine… to be honest, since our 1st attempt, I've been trying to avoid another…"

 _Blair._ – "I thought that you wanted kids…"

 _Alison. –_ "I want but not now… I still think that it's too soon…"

 _Blair._ – "So why did you accept to try now in the 1st place then?"

 _Alison. –_ "Well, I can't say no to those puppy eyes of Emily, and besides, in the moment that Emily asked, I knew that she did it mostly because her Dad was sick and she wanted to give him a grandchild before something bad happened to him… but now, Wayne is fine with his new heart so there is no reasons to rush on the kids thing…"

 _Blair. –_ "In that case you should talk with her…"

 _Alison. –_ "I know… I will… but not right now… She's distracted with the recovery of her Dad so the baby thing is in pause… it can wait…"

 _Blair._ – "Ok but like your friend, I'm telling you, you should talk with her if you're not ready for it… she should know…"

 _Alison nodded._ – "And I will talk with her… I promise…"

 _Both girls continued talking and drinking coffee._

 _ **(Some weeks later in the Fields house)**_

 _As soon as Pam opened the door, Alison ran to the bathroom._

 _Pam asked concerned._ – "Is Ali sick?"

 _Emily._ – "She has been throwing up since the beginning of the week; she's blaming that new Thai restaurant that we tried on the week-end…"

 _Pam questioned. –_ "It's really that or maybe she's…"

 _Emily._ – "What?"

 _Pam raised an eye brow and said. –_ "Pregnant?"

 _Emily._ – "She's not pregnant mom, we made the test and it resulted negative, do you remember right…? And we haven't tried since then so…"

 _Pam. –_ "Honey, some pregnancy test are not 100% effective…"

 _Both women were discussing the subject when Alison re-emerged from the bathroom._

 _Alison._ – "Hi Pam, sorry to get in your house like that but I haven't felt good…"

 _Pam raised an eye brow. –_ "Nauseas and vomit?"

 _Alison nodded_

 _Pam smirked._ – "And how about your period Ali… any delay…?"

 _Alison replied._ – "Well I've been never regular, there had been some months without anything and then 'bang' an entire month with grumpy and crampy Alison…"

 _Alison and Emily chucked_

 _Emily._ – "So where is Dad?"

 _Pam._ – "Upstairs honey…"

 _The couple visited Emily's Dad who was still in recovery at home; Pam decided to don't push on the subject of Alison's symptoms but she definitely sowed the doubt on Emily's head._

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis bedroom at night)**_

 _Alison pouted as she was lied down in a side position_. – "Em… I'm cold…"

 _The sleepy brunette rolled over her wife and put her feet over the feet of Alison; she started rubbing them against the blonde's feet in order to generate friction and made them warmer; Alison curled on Emily's body and the brunette hugged her tight._

 _Emily whispered as she put a soft kiss on Alison's head_. – "Better?"

 _Alison nodded; the brunette was rubbing Alison's back when she said…_

 _Emily._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Yes…?"

 _Emily. –_ "I think that we should go to the doctor, you've been throwing up an entire week…"

 _Alison._ – "I don't think that's necessary Em… it will pass…"

 _Emily._ – "Ali…?"

 _Alison._ – "What is the thing that is really bothering you?"

 _Emily chucked._ – "You know me too well…"

 _Alison. –_ "Yes I do… so… what is it?"

 _Emily._ – "My mom thinks that you're throwing up because you're pregnant..."

 _Alison._ – "But I'm not… we saw the test…"

 _Emily._ – "I know… but they aren't 100% effective you know…"

 _Alison._ – "I'm not pregnant Em…"

 _Emily._ – "And what if…" _(Sighs_ ) "We haven't talked or tried since that day…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "We got distracted with your Dad surgery…"

 _Emily._ – "I know… but now he's fine… he's healthy…"

 _Alison_. – "So…? Are you saying that you want to try again…? The baby thing?"

 _Emily._ – "Do you wanna?"

 _Alison sighed and sat on bed; she turned on the light and looked to her wife on the eyes. Emily sat too on the bed._

 _Alison. –_ "Em… please don't take this the wrong way, but I've to be honest… when we made the test that day and it came negative, I did feel a little of relief… I don't think that I'm ready for being a mom…"

 _(Silence)_

 _Alison._ – "Em… are you mad?"

 _Emily grabbed Alison's hand and said with a soft voice_. – "Off course that I'm not mad… to be honest too, I have been avoiding the subject too… I mean… I know that it was my idea from the beginning but I don't know, since my Dad is better now… I don't feel that pressure to have kids…"

 _Alison. –_ "Ok, so what does that mean?"

 _Emily._ – "What do you want it to mean?"

 _Alison sighed_. – "What if we take some more time to think about it and then we will see how we feel after thinking on the subject…"

 _Emily nodded_. – "I like that idea… let's take it slow…"

 _Alison nodded and smiled; she kissed her wife and she was going to turn off the lights but she stopped when she saw a concerned look on Emily's face._

 _Alison._ – "What are you thinking now?"

 _Emily._ – "Well, I can't stop thinking of what Mom said… that you might be… you know…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Looks, if you're that concerned, I will ask Blair to do me a sonogram… is that ok for you?"

 _Emily nodded._ – "Yeah… do you want me to go with you?"

 _Alison. – "_ It's ok love; you've finals this week so you better focus on study hard for those exams…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "Ok…"

 _Alison kissed her and then the lights went off_

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Breezeblocks by Alt-J*****_

 _Alison was sitting in an obstetric labor table…_

 _Blair said. –_ "You know that you could have done a blood test right?"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah but since last night, the doubt of Emily is bugging me too so I think that this is the faster way to clear any doubt…" _(Sighs_ ) "Just do the damn sonogram ok!"

 _Blair smirked._ – "Jesus, someone is grumpy today… maybe you're hormonal and you're pregnant after all"

 _Alison glanced at her and Blair just laughed amused; Blair was going to start to do the ultrasound and Alison turned her head in order to see the monitor; both girls were with the look relaxed, making jokes but once Blair started to do the ultrasound, silence was the only that was heard on the room, both girls looked less relaxed and more in shock of surprise as they stared to the monitor with big eyes._

 _ **(In the library of Rosewood)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Flaggin A Ride by Divine Fits*****_

 _Emily was sitting on a table of the library, studying for her finals. She was making some study cards when a grumpy blonde approached her; Emily didn't notice Alison's presence, she just felt a huge punch on her arm…_

 _Emily said as she rubbed her arm._ – "Argh! What the hell!"

 _People around said. –_ "SSSSHHHH!"

 _The brunette looked up as she continued rubbing her arm; she stood up in front of her grumpy wife._

 _Emily murmured._ – "Why was that for?!"

 _Alison didn't reply, she just crossed her arms and glanced at her wife._

 _Emily gulped. –_ "Ali…"

 _Alison yelled._ – "You knock me up!"

 _People around said_. – "SSSSHHHH! Silence!"

 _Emily nervously smiled and said with a goofy face._ – "You're pregnant?!"

 _People around said._ – "SSSSHHHH! Silence!"

 _Emily said to everybody._ – "Sorry!"

 _Emily grabbed Alison from the shoulders and guided her out of the library; they were out where they could speak out without a problem of anyone silenced them. Alison punched Emily's arm again._

 _Emily said as she rubbed her arm._ – "Argh! What the hell! Stop punching me!"

 _Alison yelled._ – "You knock me up!"

 _Emily. –_ "You said that already!" ( _She said with a goofy face)_ "OMG! We're having a baby…" ( _She rubbed Alison's arms with her hands and said_ ) "We're having a baby… you and me… a baby Ali…"

 _Alison glanced at her and said. –_ "No Emily, we're not having a baby…"

 _Emily continued rubbing Alison's arms with her hands and raised an eye brow as she looked confused with the last sentence that the blonde just said._

 _Emily looked confused._ – "Wha…"

 _Alison._ – "We're not having a baby Emily… we're having three babies! You knock me up with 3 babies!"

 _Emily laughed with shock._ – "Huh…"

 _Emily dropped her arms down and her jaw just dropped open after receiving the shocker news._

 **Next: Chapter 45 – Great Expectations**


	47. Chapter - Great Expectations

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: So last chapter, we found out that Alison is pregnant with 3 kids ^^, this chapter will start a few days after that… to reply some questions: the girls are actually in their last year of college, Alison is already working at the company of the family, she's studying administration, Emily is going to be a sport teacher… they built a new house, where Alison's old house existed, now the new house is bigger with a pool ^^**

 **Note 3: Like in the tv show, Spencer and Toby broke up after the false alarm of the baby thing that they had, but just Spencer and Toby know about the pregnancy false alarm for them…**

 **Chapter 45 – Great Expectations**

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

 _ *****Music background: California by Bahari*****_

 _Blair was arriving to her lunch with her blonde friend; she laughed amused by what her eyes were seeing; Alison devouring a huge hamburger; she was on a big table, with at least 5 dishes around her…_

 _Blair said as she sat in the chair in front of the blonde._ – "It's good to see you've got an appetite…"

 _Alison. –_ "What I've got is something growing up inside me…"

 _Blair smirked._ – "Three of 'em, actually…"

 _Alison glanced to Blair, Blair laughed_

 _Blair._ – "Come on Alison… Isn't it at least a little but fun to be able to eat whatever you want?"

 _Alison. –_ "No! It's not fun… I'm having a litter like some kind of animal… always hungry and throwing up!"

 _Blair. –_ "Oh…"

 _Alison. –_ "These babies growing inside of me have taken over my body… I feel like I'm just a host now…"

 _Blair smirked as she grabbed fries from Alison's plate_. – "And this is only the beginning…"

 _Alison._ – "Shut up B! I miss my salad days…"

 _Blair._ – "Don't be grumpy Ali… the fact that you got knocked up at the 1st try it's kind of a miracle…"

 _Alison._ – "A miracle pregnancy, my ass! Really! My big fat ever-expanding ass! I'm starting to don't fit in my clothes!"

 _Blair laughed._ – "Ok, ok… why don't we do a little of shopping after you eating, let's put at least a tiny smile in that grumpy face of yours…"

 _Alison pouted._ – "Fine…"

 _The blonde continued eating._

 _ **(In another day in the morning, in the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Everything at once by Lenka*****_

 _Alison was walking downstairs ready to go early morning, she went to the kitchen and she showed a disgusting face when she saw Emily mixing a green juice on the mixer._

 _Alison. –_ "What is it?"

 _Emily smiled._ – "It's a kale and apple juice smoothie…"

 _Alison chucked._ – "You've weird taste love…"

 _Emily._ – "It's not for me… it's for you…"

 _Alison._ – "What?!"

 _Emily sighed._ – "It's time to think less about your cravings and more about filling that babies with nutrients, which that has…" ( _Emily served a glass of her smoothie and gave it to her wife_ )

 _Allison said as she was looking at the smoothie._ – "It also has chunks… I don't like chunks…" ( _She put the glass on the table without drinking it and she walked towards her coffee machine)_ "Thanks Em… but I pass, I want my coffee…"

 _Alison was going to serve herself a coffee from her coffee maker but Emily stopped her as she put herself on her way._

 _Alison. –_ "What?! I'm allowed to drink one cup of regular coffee!"

 _Emily. –_ "Ali, don't! There are studies that link caffeine with pre-term labor, low-birth weight, other birth defects…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes_. – "Don't act all doctor with me!"

 _The brunette narrowed her eyes to her wife; she wasn't going to let it be…_

 _Alison. –_ "You can't just dictate what I'm allowed to eat and drink!"

 _Emily. –_ "Nobody's dictating anything, but you're pregnant now, so things have to be different, you're gonna have to eat better and take it easier at work and school…"

 _Alison crossed her arms and huffed_

 _Emily rubbed Alison's arm with her hands and said_. – "If it helps, I'll give up caffeine too…"

 _Alison. –_ "That helps no one…"

 _Emily._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison pouted._ – "Emily! I need caffeine!"

 _Emily let the path free to the coffee maker and said_. – "Fine… you want caffeine so badly… go ahead… you're a grown up… you can make your own decisions…"

 _Alison said as she started to serve a cup of coffee._ – "That's right…"

 _The blonde served herself a cup of coffee and as she was leaning the cup to her lips, she could see the disapproval look of her wife, Emily guilt trips Alison out of having coffee just with her look…_

 _Alison groaned_. – "Damn it Emily! You're not fair!" ( _She didn't drink the coffee and she grabbed the glass of the smoothie_ ) "Fine! I will drink this sticky goo!"

 _Emily kissed Alison's cheek and smiled; the brunette didn't have classes until the afternoon so she just help her wife to get ready, Alison was under the point to leave when Emily stood in the entrance of the door and…_

 _Emily put her hands on Alison's belly and said_. – "You guys behave yourselves in there today ok…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Don't do that…"

 _Emily raised an eye brow_. – "You know, you're more than 10 weeks, right? That's customarily when people tell other people…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes_. – "It's too soon Em… besides; your parents already know… who else need to know…?"

 _Emily._ – "I don't know… oh yeah! Jason… Mr. Cohen… and who else mmm… oh yea wait! The girls!"

 _Alison started to put her coat and sighed_. – "We will tell everybody just… later ok… by the way, after classes I'm gonna be at the office most of the day…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh, maybe I'll come have lunch with you guys…"

 _Alison._ – "Guys?!"

 _Emily nodded and smiled_. – "Yeah… the babies and you… you guys…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "I'm gonna be busy Em…"

 _The blonde opened the door and then the brunette said…_

 _Emily pouted._ – "No kiss?!"

 _Alison smirked and leaned for a kiss, she slowly approached to the brunette lips and then she stopped just millimeters of distance between her lips; Alison just teased the brunette without giving her a kiss and she just patted Emily's cheek._

 _Alison smirked. –_ "Nop… no kiss… that's what got me fat in the 1st place…"

 _Emily just laughed and saw her wife leave the house._

 _ **(Alison's office)**_

 _Alison was typing on her computer when suddenly she stopped and ran to her trash basket and threw up; after throwing up, she closed the bag and then she open a drawer of the desk and put a little of mouthwash on her mouth._

 _Her assistant said as she got in the office. –_ "Ms. Fields…" ( _The girl saw the sweaty blonde and asked_ ) "Are you ok?"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah… just dealing with a situation…" _(She put her fist over her closed lips as she was trying to avoid vomiting again_ ) "Isn't warm in here…? Are you not warm?"

 _The assistant_. – "I'm perfectly comfortable… are you feeling alright…?"

 _Alison nodded and continued discussing about other stuffs with her assistant._

 _At noon, Alison was coming back to her office after passing almost half hour in the bathroom; when she got in; she noticed that Emily was waiting there with a food bag._

 _Alison._ – "Em…?"

 _Emily turned towards her and said_. – "Hi you! I know you said you didn't have time to have lunch with me today, but I wanted to make sure that you ate…"

 _Emily gave the bag to Alison_

 _Alison._ – "Oh… thanks…"

 _The blonde opened it and Emily started to explain what was in it…_

 _Emily. – "_ So I brought you a sandwich with a side of broccoli-jammed with nutrients- and also two kids of soup-lentils and chucked noodle…" ( _She smiled_ ) "Lentils are great! They got iron, they got folic acid, they got protein…"

 _Alison._ – "Thank you…"

 _Emily._ – "There's also a plum, with I don't know about the nutritional value, but in a symbolic point of view, you know… that the emison are the size of plums right now?!"

 _Alison raised an eye brow_. – "Emison?!"

 _Emily chucked_. – "Our babies… Emily + Alison = Emison…"

 _Alison chucked._ – "You dorky…"

 _Emily._ – "Ali… ask me how I know that…"

 _Alison_. – "What? How the 'emison' are the size of plums…?"

 _Emily nodded and made puppy eyes; Alison rolled her eyes and she just said with a little of sarcasm on her voice…_

 _Alison_. – "Honey! How do you know that?!"

 _Emily smiled and got out of her pocket her phone and she showed something to her wife…_

 _Emily smiled._ – "There's an app for it! I downloaded it this morning, it sends you all sorts of information about the babies, about what to expect…" ( _She said with a lot of joy_ ) "In some weeks, they're gonna be the size of avocados!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Oh, well… then you'll bring me some guacamole then…"

 _The assistant interrupt them and said._ – "I'm sorry for interrupting but the contractor is here…"

 _Alison._ – "Ok… escort him to the meeting room; I will be right there…"

 _The assistant nodded and left._

 _Alison was grabbing her lap top and other stuffs when Emily said…_

 _Emily_. – "I think that we should tell Mr. Cohen about your pregnancy… you shouldn't keep working so much… especially now… the plums need you off your feet…"

 _Alison._ – "I'm fine Em… I will talk with him later…"

 _Emily narrowed her eyes to her wife._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison._ – "Em… I will do it… later ok…"

 _Emily nodded and gave her a little kiss on the lips before the blonde started to walk out of the office._

 _Emily. –_ "Don't forget to eat after your meeting!"

 _The blonde didn't reply, she just nodded as she walked away towards her meeting._

 _That day, Alison stood late at the office; without noticing it, she fell sleep on the bathroom, hugging the toilet after a lot of throwing up; she just woke up with a little jump when she heard someone opening the door in a rush. Alison looked up and noticed in front of her, Emily, she didn't look happy…_

 _Alison said with a sleepy voice._ – "Em… what are you doing here?"

 _Emily._ – "No Alison! I get to ask the questions in this particular situation!" ( _She crossed her arms_ ) "My pregnant wife doesn't come home at night?!"

 _Alison._ – "You knew I was working… sometimes I stay over hours… you know that…"

 _Emily huffed._ – "Yes I do! Which is why when you didn't answer my texts or my calls, I called to your assistant to make sure someone had seen you ok… but then she told me that she lost you of her sight just an hour ago; nobody could find you, so I made them search and then I ran over here! Wondering if you were dead!"

 _Alison sighed as she started to get up_. – "Don't be dramatic Em… I'm fine…"

 _Emily yelled._ – "You're not fine!"

 _Alison noticed a worried look on Emily's eyes and she felt guilty…_

 _Emily ran a hand through her hair and sighed._ – "Ali, you're not the only one who has crappy memories here in Rosewood… 1st you disappeared, you came back and then –A attacked you and you lost your memories, then Melissa almost killed you with that arrow, then –A kidnapped you and…" ( _Sighs of frustration_ ) "Ali… I'm supposed to protect you! I'm supposed to protect our children! That is my job! And I can't do it if you're not gonna let me! You're not fine, so I'm not fine!"

 _Emily walked away leaving the bathroom_

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house that same night)**_

 _They didn't talk on their way home; as soon as Emily opened the door of the house, she walked to the living room and lied down on the couch, crossing the arms and with an unhappy face; Alison sat on the couch too, keeping a little of distance between them…_

 _Alison sighed._ – "I told Mr. Cohen that he needs to start looking for a temporary replacement for me…"

 _Emily._ – "You told him…?"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah… he was really happy when I told him the news… he told me to take all the time that I need…"

 _Emily murmured._ – "At least someone is happy…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Em… I'm not unhappy… I'm… I'm just…" ( _Sighs_ ) "I'm scared… when I'm scared, my bitchy mode is on… I'm scared because I don't know how to do this… it's not like I had the best example to be a mother from Jessica or Mary…" ( _She looked to her wife into the eyes with watery-eyes_ ) "Everything is changing… and I'm scared to screw them up…"

 _Emily approached to her wife and hugged her with tenderness; she kissed Alison's head…_

 _Emily._ – "I know that it's scary but you're not alone on this… you will not screw them up…"

 _Alison._ – "Em… I'm a hormone casserole! My body is not my own! Everything in my past had been a disaster! I really don't want this to be a disaster! What if I do something and mess these babies!"

 _Emily._ – "Ali… it's ok… everything is gonna be ok… I promise…"

 _They shared a soft make-out and after kissing; both girls were more relaxed and smiling…_

 _Alison._ – "You will need to be patient with me… this roller-coaster of hormones may bring my worse sides…"

 _Emily chucked. –_ "Don't worry babe… I did vow to love you in all your forms…"

 _Alison smiled and caressed Emily's face._

 _Alison._ – "Well… in an effort to be slightly less difficult, here's the deal… I will allow you to talk to my belly once… once a day…"

 _Emily pouted._ – "Mmm… at least three?!" ( _She pouted with a cute face and puppy eyes_ )

 _Alison chucked_. – "Two… last offer!"

 _Emily nodded._ – "Ok!"

 _Emily put her hands on Alison's belly and was going to talk but Alison interrupted her…_

 _Alison._ – "Don't be weird…"

 _Emily_. – "I won't…"

 _Emily was going to talk but Alison interrupted her once again…_

 _Alison._ – "And don't massage the belly or rub it or kiss it like I'm some kind of host or something, and not singing…"

 _Emily raised an eye brow and said_. – "Alison…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and stopped talking_

 _Emily stopped looking to her wife and focused to the belly of Alison; she slowly approached her head to the belly as she softly put her hands on it…_

 _Emily said with a soft voice_. – "Hi… I cannot wait to meet you guys! Know that I will always be there for you no matter what and please know you will always, always, always be loved…" _(She kissed Alison's belly)_

 _Alison smirked._ – "I said no kissing…"

 _Emily kissed Alison's lips and said to her with a big smirk on her lips_. – "You will get over it…"

 _Alison smirked and then resumed the kissing_

 _Emily_. – "So about your nutritional status, I was thinking for tomorrow smoothie…"

 _Alison._ – "Wow, wow wow! Stop right there mermaid…"

 _Emily. –_ "Ali… I'm the mother too of these kids… I have a say on their nutrition…"

 _Alison. –_ "Yes… you've… but we need a system of concessions…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Fine… but coffee is definitely out the table…"

 _Alison. –_ "What about one cup of decaf coffee?"

 _Emily narrowed her eyes_. – "Ali…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "Fine… but if I give up in my cravings of coffee, you would need to satisfy my other cravings…"

 _Emily asked._ – "Ok… what kind of cravings you are talking about it?"

 _Alison bitted her lips and dragged her wife to their bedroom; she pushed her on bed and she stood up in front of the brunette…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "If I will continue drinking those disgusting sticky goo and give up on coffee, you will have to make it up with me on bed…"

 _Emily smirked._ – "Fine… let's do this… if you eat what I ask you to eat… I will do whatever you want on bed…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and a lust look appeared in her face_

 _Emily gulped._ – "Do we have an agreement?"

 _Alison crawled on bed in a sexy way; she kissed passionate her wife and let her dizzy after that intense kiss…_

 _Alison whispered on Emily's ear._ – "Careful mermaid… one thing about making a deal with the devil…" ( _She bitted Emily's ear_ ) "It always comes to collect…"

 _Emily shivered feeling the warm breath of Alison on her ear. Alison stood up out of bed…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Ok mermaid… we've a deal… now… I'm going to the bathroom and when I'm back I want you naked… since from tonight… you're going to satisfy all my cravings…" _(Devious smiles)_

 _The blonde left and Emily gulped sweaty; she would not deny that it turns her on when Alison acted all bossy but it was a little scared too this side of the blonde…_

 _Emily gulped shaking her head._ – "Ok… you're doing this for your kids…"

 _The brunette did as commanded by the blonde and stood naked on bed waiting for the blonde; Alison re-emerged on the frame of the room, she was also naked just wearing the strap-on._

 _Alison commanded. –_ "Open your legs…"

 _Emily bitted her lips and did as it was told; Alison smirked and she slowly crawled over her; she kneeled between the open legs of the brunette, Emily could see the lusty look of her wife and her heart beat faster; Alison licked her finger in a very seductive way that made Emily bitted her lips; then the blonde took that licked finger and slowly drawing it from the mid-inner thigh to the top of the brunette, then she follow the same path just traced with her tongue, teasing her way to the upper region. Alison definitely touched the ilioinguinal nerve of the brunette as the tender skin of Emily flinched; Emily's breath became more rapid and her hips starting to spasm in that must-have-you-now way; Alison continued repeating the same move seeing the reaction of the brunette and Emily tilted her head back and moaned because caressing this area of her body indirectly stimulated her sensitive spot. After a little more of teasing, Alison put lub on the strap-on and she goes for the pinball wizard position; she got into a partial bridge position between Emily's legs, Emily's weight resting on her shoulders as Alison continued kneeled between her legs, the blonde raised Emily's hips and entered into her from a kneeling position. Emily moaned very louder as she felt how Alison stimulated her clitoris and massaged the mons pubis._

 _Emily moaned as Alison was rocking her._ – "Ahmmm… ah…. Ali… ahhh…"

 _The brunette threw one leg up against Alison's shoulder for deeper penetration and then Alison rocked her rough._

 _Alison moaned._ – "Do you like it Em…?! Do you like what I'm doing to you…?!"

 _Emily moaned._ – "Yes… ahmmm… oh… god… yes!"

 _Alison continued rocking her hips on Emily very deeply without stop; her pace increased its speed with the moans of the brunette._

 _Emily groaned as she picked to her orgasm._ – "Ali!"

 _Emily shook completely and her eyes were blank after that climax; she was catching her breath when Alison said…_

 _Alison smirked. –_ "We're not done mermaid…"

 _The blonde put down Emily's legs and moved Emily's body and the brunette was lying on her right side; Alison kneeled straddling Emily's right leg and curling the left leg of the brunette around her left side; it was in that pretzel dip position that the blonde started to rock her hips again; Alison was penetrating Emily with the dildo with a doggy style while still being able to make eye contact with her wife. Both girls were moaning very louder; Alison put her hands too to work, as she squeezed one boob of Emily with one hand as she used the other to spank the butt of the brunette._

 _Alison moaned between the spanks._ – "Who has been a naughty girl?!"

 _Emily moaned._ – "Ahmmm… ah… me… me… ahmmm… ME!"

 _Alison bitted her lips. –_ "So you need to be spanked…."

 _Emily moaned._ – "Yes… yes! Oh yes! Spank me! Harder!"

 _Alison continued rocking her hips and spanked her harder as Emily requested; after some minutes, Emily groaned when she cum for the 2_ _nd_ _time on the night._

 _Emily sighed. –_ "Ali… I…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Sorry mermaid… a deal is a deal and I'm really craving for you…"

 _Emily blushed and she was going to say something but the blonde didn't let her as she kissed her in the lips with a lot of passion and lust._

 _Alison smirked._ – "You're not going to sleep tonight…"

 _Emily just blushed and moaned as her wife made love to her without stop all night long._

 _As it was agreed, Alison continued eating and drinking what Emily asked and Emily started having lack of sleep as her wife's cravings for sex just increased as the pregnancy advanced._

 _A few days after, Alison told Jason the new by skype since he was out of range in South America; he got really happy by the news. Emily and Alison planned a video chat with the three other girls in order to give them the news. Hanna, Aria and Spencer were with the mouth wildly opened after hearing the news of the triplets…_

 _(On skype)_

 _Spencer_. – "No way!"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah…"

 _Aria._ – "No way!"

 _Emily_. – "Yeah…"

 _Hanna. –_ "No freaking way!"

 _Alison chucked._ – "I know right… 3!"

 _Spencer._ – "I didn't know that you were trying…"

 _Emily. –_ "Well, we weren't sure of the outcome so… we decided to keep it quiet… just my parents knew…"

 _Alison._ –"And Blair…"

 _Emily nodded_. – "Right…"

 _Spencer._ – "Blair?! I didn't know that she was on Rosewood…"

 _Alison._ – "She just made her transfer… she's an intern in ped…"

 _Spencer_. – "Oh… I see…"

 _Aria._ – "Guys! Congratulations!"

 _Hanna._ – "Yeah… this is very adult of you… I'm proud…"

 _Spencer._ – "Yeah congrats… but are you not too young…?! I mean we haven't ended college yet… a kid…?! Now…?!"

 _Aria._ – "Spencer, don't overthink it ok! This is a happy moment!"

 _Spencer sighed_. – "Right, sorry…"

 _Aria. –_ "So do you know the sex?"

 _Alison._ – "Not yet, it's too soon…"

 _Emily giggled_. – "I just hope that they had Ali's eyes…"

 _Hanna smirked_. – "I hope that blue eyes would be the only one thing that they get from Ali…"

 _Alison, Aria & Spencer_. – "Me too!"

 _Hanna. –_ "No offence Ali… but I don't think that the world is prepared for a mini you…"

 _Alison._ – "I agree!"

 _Emily pouted_. – "Come on babe… a mini you will be so adorable! I really hope that at least one of the emison looks like you…"

 _Spencer._ – "Emison?"

 _Alison chucked._ – "Yeah… Em named our babies 'emison'… Emily + Alison = Emison…"

 _Aria. –_ "Aww so cute! I love it!"

 _Hanna._ – "So typically corny of you Em…"

 _The girls laughed and continued talking…_

 _ **(In a medical room)**_

 _Alison was sitting in an obstetric labor table…_

 _Emily. –_ "Are you comfortable…?"

 _Alison chucked._ – "If I say yes… would you judge me?"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison sighed._ – "Oh my… do you think that we could buy one of this… I'm very comfortable…"

 _Emily chucked_

 _The doctor came in and said._ – "Hi, Am I interrupting?"

 _Alison._ – "No doc, we were just talking about buying your obstetric chair…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _The doctor_. – "Well, you're in good mood today, that's good…"

 _Emily._ – "Yeah, tell me about it…"

 _Alison glanced at Emily as she crossed her arms and the brunette kissed her cheek in order to make her smile again…_

 _The doctor. –_ "OK then, Let start on this…"

 _The doctor started to do the sonogram…_

 _The doctor._ – "Ok… everything looks good…" ( _She pointed out to the screen_ ) "Here is your uterus and right here… are your babies…"

 _Both girls were leaning forward with hands intertwined and smiling._

 _Emily said with watery-eyes. –_ "Oh my god…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "I know… wow right?!"

 _The doctor smiled. –_ "Again congratulations… I will give you a minute ok…"

 _The girls nodded and the doctor left. As soon as the doctor left, Emily started to cry and put her hand on her mouth…_

 _Alison said as she looked at her crying wife._ – "Pretty amazing right?!"

 _Emily cried._ – "I don't see them!"

 _Alison raised an eye brow._ – "What?!"

 _Emily cried as she pointed out to the screen._ – "I can't see them!"

 _Alison. –_ "Why didn't you say it when the doctor was here? You should have said it…"

 _Emily cried. –_ "I know! But I don't wanna her to think that I'm a terrible mother! That can't ever see her own babies!"

 _Alison hugged her wife and said to her with a soft voice. –_ "Oh Em… sure you can…" ( _She pointed out to the monitor and said)_ "Look, they are just right there…"

 _Emily_. – "Ooohh… it's beautiful… I can see it now…"

 _Alison noticed that the brunette was still crying with snobs…_

 _Alison questioned._ – "Do you really? Or are you lying to me?"

 _Emily cried_. – "No I can't see them!"

 _Alison chucked and kissed Emily's front-head, once the brunette was calmer; Alison said as she was pointing out to the monitor…_

 _Alison._ – "Ok, ok… you see right there… these tiny things that look like peanuts?"

 _Emily nodded_. – "Yeah…"

Alison chucked. – "Sweetie, that's it… those peanuts are our babies…"

 _Emily_. – "That's it?! Well I saw that! Oooo!" ( _She looked at her wife and put a soft kiss on her lips as she smiled)_ "Thank you…"

 _Alison smiled. –_ "You're welcome…"

 _They continued looking to the monitor, smiling…_

 _Emily smiled._ – "I can't believe that these are our babies…"

 _Alison chucked_. – "Yeah… I know…"

 _ **(In the Fields house, after the medical visit)**_

 _After the sonogram, the couple went to visit the Fields; they were waiting for them with a lot of excitement._

 _The girls. –_ "Hi…"

 _Pam & Wayne._ – "Hi girls…"

 _Wayne._ – "So how it went with the doctor…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "Everything looks great…"

 _Wayne smiled._ – "That's great! Do you have any photo of them?"

 _The girls nodded_

 _Pam said excited._ – "Let me see! Let me see!"

 _The girls chucked seeing the excitement of Pam; Emily took out of her bag the photo of the sonogram and showed it to her parents…_

 _Pam. –_ "Ooooo!"

 _Wayne asked._ – "I don't see the babies… where are they?"

 _Emily._ – "Oh no, I couldn't see them either before Dad… but they are right emmm…"

 _The brunette was trying to figurate out where to point out her finger when she said to her wife with watery-eyes…_

 _Emily. –_ "Ali… I lost them again!"

 _Alison chucked, she kissed Emily's cheek and she pointed out where there were the tiny peanuts…_

 _ **(Another day, In a Mexican food-truck at 1am)**_

 _Emily was waiting for her order when someone patted her shoulder. The brunette made a little jump but she smiled when she saw who it was…_

 _Emily smiled._ – "Toby!"

 _Toby_. – "Hi Em… what are you doing at this hour in a place like this…?"

 _Emily._ – "Ali is hungry and this week, the only thing that she's not throwing up is the tacos of this place so… here I'm…" ( _Smiles)_

 _Toby looked confused and then Emily remembered that she hasn't told him; she gave him the news of the kids, Toby smiled and hugged her._

 _Toby. –_ "I'm happy for you…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Thanks… sorry for not telling you before… it just that everything is happing so fast that I still can't believe it!"

 _Toby. –_ "You look very happy…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "I'm very much! I'm savoring every minute of this pregnancy! Just looking at my gorgeous wife… I can't stop thinking… You know… how did I get so lucky?! I swear I have no idea! All I know is that is what I wanted my entire life… to take care of my pregnant wife and a house full of kids…"

 _(Smiles)_

 _Toby._ – "So Alison… is she as happy as you're?"

 _Emily._ – "She's happy… at 1st she completely freaked out about the number 3… some days she's very grumpy but she's allowed to be in any mood that she wants, she's carrying my 3 babies after all…"

 _(Smiles and then Emily noticed that Toby looked a little sad)_

 _Toby. –_ "It's nice that the two of you are in the same page…"

 _Emily raised an eye brow._ – "Are you ok Toby…?"

 _Toby sighed. –_ "Yeah… and do the girls know?"

 _Emily nodded. –_ "Yeah… we told them the other day by skype… Spencer completely freaked out…" _(Little laughs of Emily and Toby looking serious)_

 _Emily. –_ "Oh sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her…"

 _Toby sighed._ – "It's ok… we broke up a few weeks ago… so don't worry…"

 _Emily._ – "I still can't understand what happen with you guys…"

 _Toby sighed._ – "Let's not talk about it ok…"

 _Emily nodded._ – "Ok… if that is what you want…."

 _Toby. –_ "So tell me more about your babies…"

 _Emily smiled and continued talking about her little peanuts._

 _ **(Another day, in the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _It was very earlier when Pam arrived to the home of her daughter. Emily opened the door when she received the sms of her mom saying that she was coming by._

 _Emily. –_ "Mom…"

 _Pam. –_ "Hi honey… did I wake you?"

 _Emily. –_ "No mom, don't worry, I just came back from my run…" _(She looked to the bags of food that her mom had on her arms_ ) "What is that…?"

 _Pam smiled. –_ "I took the liberty to buy some stuff for you and help you to make breakfast for Ali…"

 _Emily. –_ "Thanks mom… I really would like that you give me some kitchen class… normally is Ali who cooks but I guess that now it's on me…"

 _Pam. –_ "Don't worry honey, granma Fields, it's here…"

 _The brunette smiled and then, both women were in the kitchen since the blonde was snoring on bed. Both were cooking and talking…_

 _Pam. –_ "So sometimes, breakfast might be the last favorite meal for Alison, as the pregnancy moved forward, it may become very uncomfortable for her to sleep well… so be patient if she's extremely grumpy in the morning…"

 _Emily. –_ "Yeah I know… sometimes, she just wants to sleep more and skip breakfast… so what do I do if she doesn't want to eat?"

 _Pam. –_ "Well, that's why we're preparing different options: fruit, pancakes… right now is to give her all the right nutrition… so it's important to give her options for her appetite…"

 _After cooking, Pam left her daughter alone and let her bring the breakfast on bed to Alison. Emily said thanks to her mom and once Pam left, Emily went upstairs with the food; she slowly open the drapes and when the light of the sun came into the room, Alison groaned as she woke up…_

 _Emily said with a soft voice._ – "Hi babe… I brought you breakfast on bed…"

 _Alison pouted as she wanted to still sleeping but she sat on bed as the smell of food was really great; the blonde started to eat and Emily just brushed the golden locks of Alison's face…_

 _Emily. –_ "So we wanna know the sex or not..? Or do you want it to be a surprise…?"

 _Alison._ – "No more surprises! I do wanna know the sex… but I think that it's too soon to tell…"

 _Emily nodded, and then a big smile appeared in her face as she started to fantasize…_

 _Alison. –_ "What are you thinking?"

 _Emily giggled._ – "Can you imagine if we've three girls?!"

 _Alison huffed._ – "Girls?! What I'm gonna do with three girls?!"

 _Emily patted Alison's arm and said with a big smile._ – "Come on Ali… girls are awesome! We're girls…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and said._ – "I'm not doing this for girls…"

 _Emily narrowed her eyes to her wife._ – "Ali…'

 _Alison._ – "Girls are silly, superficial and cost more money than boys… especially if they're like me…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Ali… don't say that…"

 _Alison_. – "You just act happy because they will definitely be disgustingly sweet to you… but girls hate their mamas from puberty to at least age of 20…"

 _Emily._ – "That's not truth Ali… I don't hate my mom… I never did…"

 _Alison_. – "Yeah mermaid but you're a unique human being; there is 50% of my DNA in them so… I'm pretty sure that if they are girls, they will be worse than me… oh God… I'm already imagining a new updated version of me and it's awful!"

 _Emily._ – "Come on Ali; don't say that… we will raise them well…"

 _(Kisses in the lips)_

 _Alison smiled._ – "If you say so… if they resulted to be girls… I really hope they ended be more like you than me…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Hey, don't worry about it ok… and even if they are tiny queens' bees, we will love them no matter what…" ( _Smiles_ ) "And hopefully, each one of them, they will meet a boy or a girl who is as selfless and patient as I am and who will love them no matter what… just like I love their mama…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison chucked. –_ "Mermaid… they haven't born yet and you're already thinking in who they're gonna date?!"

 _Emily. –_ "I know… but thinking about it… I probably won't let them date until they have 30…"

 _Alison laughed._ – "OMG! I can't wait to see you in your killer mode on with a mini version of me… good luck with that!"

 _Emily chucked and kissed her wife._

 _ **(Another day, in a medical room)**_

 _Alison's belly was really noticeable; Emily and Alison were on the office of their doctor, sitting on the chairs, waiting…_

 _The doctor said as she was entering into the room with a file. –_ "Hello girls, so the results of the 1st trimester of your pregnancy came negative for any anomalies…"

 _Emily asked as she squeezed Alison's hand._ – "So that is good right?"

 _The doctor._ – "Yes Emily, that are good news… even then because we're talking about multiples, I would like to talk with you today about the possible risks that can come with this pregnancy and your options…"

 _Alison._ – "I don't want to talk about it…"

 _The doctor._ – "Alison… as your doctor… I need to tell you all the information…"

 _Emily said with concern_. – "What kind of risks?"

 _Alison yelled as she stood up, ready to leave_. – "I said that I don't wanna know!"

 _The blonde left the office and Emily stood there for a moment with the doctor…_

 _The doctor._ – "Emily, you need to know the risks… you need to know the options..."

 _Emily._ – "Ok… please tell me what I need to know… and I will talk with her about it…"

 _The doctor._ – "Ok then…"

 _Emily and the doctor talked and a worried look appeared on Emily's face as she was hearing what the doctor was telling._

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Where's my love by SYML*****_

 _Emily was playing with her thumbs and bounced her foot without stop looking down to the table as she was waiting for someone…_

 _Blair. –_ "Hi Emily… so what is the emergency?"

 _Emily. –_ "Thanks for coming…"

 _Blair. –_ "It's ok… you look worried… is there something wrong?"

 _Emily sighed and took out of her bag a big file of documents. –_ "The doctor talked with me about the risks of Ali's pregnancy… I went to the library to search more about it… but there are a lot of stuffs that I don't get! And I need to get it! I need to know what to do! I need to be the best for them and I…"

 _Blair grabbed Emily's hands and tried to calm her down as she was shaking…_

 _Blair._ – "Emily… breath… I saw the chart of Ali… everything is looking really good…"

 _Emily said with fear on her voice_. – "But with multiples there exist a lot of possible obstetric complications…"

 _Blair. –_ "I know…"

 _Emily cried_. – "She can die! She can die in labor! I… I can't lose her…" ( _Tears on her face_ ) "I can't! I would not survive..."

 _Blair. –_ "Sshh… I know that all the information can be overwhelmed but the fact that there is a chance of dying doesn't mean that it will happen ok… Alison is healthy… your babies are healthy and you have a lot of people around to make sure that everything would be ok… so… you need to be optimist that everything is gonna be ok… the last thing that Alison or you needs it's stress… ok?!"

 _Emily nodded_. – "Ok…"

 _Blair._ – "Ok then… so show me your research… tell me what is bugging you…"

 _Emily nodded and they were talking as Blair was explaining her all the medical terms in a way that Emily could understand it._

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house, at night)**_

 _ *****Music background: Have a little faith in me by John Hiatt*****_

 _After her talk with Blair, Emily went home; she felt a little better but still worried about all the possibilities that can come with the pregnancy. Emily was taking off her jacket when she heard her wife complaining and making a sound that looked like pain; she ran to the living room and she saw, with big eyes of concern, her wife who was in the couch in a curved position with a hand on her belly_

 _Emily screamed. –_ "Ali! What is it?! What is wrong?! Tell me what it hurts?!"

 _Alison chucked but she didn't say a word; the brunette walked towards her and sat beside her…_

 _Emily said with concern._ – "Ali… please talk with me…"

 _Alison just_ _said_ "Ssshhh…" a _s she put Emily's hand on her belly; she looked at the brown eyes of her wife with happiness and Emily's worried expression relaxed looking into the glowing on those blue eyes that she loved so much. Emily gulped and then a surprised look appeared on her face when she felt something…._

 _Emily. –_ "OMG! What was that…?!"

 _Alison smiled_. – "I think that they are kicking…"

 _(Kicking of the babies)_

 _Emily smiled._ – "OMG! They've a strong kick!"

 _Alison nodded and smiled._ – "Yeah… maybe we've a soccer player in there…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Or a swimmer…"

 _Both girls smiled and continued feeling the 1_ _st_ _kicks of their babies. Emily stared at her wife smiling of joy for the kicking…_

 _Emily thought._ – "Don't worry… everything will be ok… everything will be ok…"

 _The brunette continued repeating the same thought over and over as a mantra; as her only wish for now was to keep her entire family healthy. She just needed to have faith that everything will be ok but the truth is that it was terrifying her all the possibilities that could happen… the fear of the unknown…_

 _ **(In the State Prison of Pennsylvania)**_

 _ *****Music background: The river by Blues Saraceno*****_

 _Officer. – "_ Here… your personal belongings… let's hope that you had learnt your lesson…"

 _Talia. –_ "Yeah… sure… so now that I'm free… can I ask you just one thing…?"

 _Officer._ – "What?"

 _Talia._ – "Can you tell me where I can take a bus for Rosewood…?"

 **Next: Chapter 46 – Fear of the unknown**


	48. Chapter - Fear of the Unknown

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Note 2: Reminder, Emily named her little babies 'emison'; this chapter will start some days after last chapter**

 **Note 3: Reminder, Talia went to jail because she help Cece with the fraud of framing Alison of hurting her; so she paid her time in jail and last chapter, she got out…**

 **Chapter 46 – Fear of the Unknown**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _At night; Alison was rolling on bed and huffing as she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep_

 _Emily. –_ "You can't sleep?"

 _Alison huffed._ – "Uggh… these kids keep treating me like a kickboxing thing…" ( _Sighs of frustration_ ) "Can you talk with them… I've noticed that when you talk to my belly, they calm down…"

 _Emily smirked._ – "I thought that I just had allowed doing it twice a day…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and Emily chucked._

 _Emily._ – "Ok, ok, ok…" ( _She approached to Alison's belly and put her hands on it as she said with a soft voice_ ) "Hi you emison! Right now you're of the size of mangos…" ( _Smiles_ ) "I know that is fun to tease your mama but she needs to rest as well as you so… you need to calm down a little ok…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "It's working, keep talking…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Ok emison; so let me tell you the story about my 1st kiss with your mama… it was one day in the library…."

 _The brunette continued talking to the belly of her pregnant wife until the blonde could finally slept without the kicking of the babies. The next morning; Emily freaked out as soon as she woke up because her wife wasn't in bed, Emily walked around the house, calling her name with despair._

 _Emily_. – "Ali! Ali! Ali!"

 _Alison said from the kitchen._ – "Em, calm down I'm here…"

 _The brunette went to the kitchen and showed a relaxed face once she saw her wife eating ice cream._

 _Emily smirked._ – "Ice cream at this hour?!"

 _Alison said between the spoonful's that she put in her mouth_. – "I feel like there is 100 degree inside my body…"

 _Emily chucked and took another spoon and started to eat from the same ice cream…_

 _Emily. –_ "Ali… can we talk…?"

 _Alison nodded_. – "Sure…"

 _Emily took a deep breath and said with soft voice as the last thing that she wanted to do was to upset her pregnant wife…_

 _Emily. –_ "I know that you don't want to but… we should discuss about the possible risks and options of the pregnancy…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Emily… I already heard it from the doctor, you and Blair… I don't see what else is to talk about it…"

 _Emily._ – "Ali… with triplets, we're looking for a lot of possible obstetric complications…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Emily…"

 _Emily. –_ "There is risk for preterm labor, premature ruptured membranes, station diabetes, preeclampsia and postpartum hemorrhaging which means that you can die! You can die Alison!"

 _Alison. –_ "I know… so…?"

 _Emily took a deep breath and said_. – "So?!" ( _Sighs)_ " I-I… I think that we should talk about selective reduction…"

 _Alison said angry._ – "How many times do I need to tell you that I don't need to hear this!"

 _The blonde threw the spoon to the table and started to walk away from her wife; Emily walked behind her and continued talking…_

 _Emily._ – "Ali… reduction from triples to twins decreases the risks of the entire pregnancy! Decreases the risks of you dying!"

 _They arrived to the couch where Alison sat; Emily kneeled in front of her wife as she was begging her to listen to her…_

 _Alison crossed her arms and yelled. –_ "I will not abort Emily!"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Ali… there was the possibility that one of them would be absorbed anyway… what's the difference…"

 _Alison said angry_. – "Really Emily?! What is the difference?! Absorbed is a higher power at work, abortion is me making the call!"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Ali… selective reduction is not actually an abortion…"

 _Alison said angry._ – "It's it for me Emily! You heard the doctor! It's a shot to the heart of the fetus with potassium chloride! Do you know how you pick? Whichever one is closed as this who gets the needle!" ( _Sighs_ ) "I'm not doing that Emily!"

 _Emily cried._ – "I know that's horrible! But if losing one means we can save you… if losing one increase your chances for you don't dying on labor…" ( _Sighs_ ) "Ali… I know that right now, you're doing all the hard work… that it's your body… it's your life… it's your right to choose…" ( _More tears_ ) "But Ali… I can't lose you… I can't… I don't wanna lose you… never… I don't wanna lose any of my babies either… but…" ( _Sighs of frustration as she looked down to the floor_ ) "Ali… what the hell do I do….? What do I do to keep all of you safe…?!"

 _Alison cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and she said with a soft voice, as she looked at her into the eyes with warm eyes…_

 _Alison. –_ "Mermaid… we said to your Dad that he's having three grandchildren, so we're going to have three beautiful emisons ok…"

 _Emily sighed._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison. –_ "Emily… you don't need to worry about me… I'm not dying… I promise that I will not die…"

 _Emily sighed and nodded._ – "OK…"

 _The brunette leaned for a kiss and she continued kissing her wife softly as she was afraid to lose those lips…_

 _ **(In another day, in the medical room)**_

 _The doctor was doing an ultrasound on Alison; Emily was very attentive of the monitor._

 _Emily asked with concern._ – "So… how are they?"

 _The doctor smiled and said as she pointed out to the monitor_. – "Everything looks good… really good…"

 _Emily looked at the monitor and smiled seeing her little babies…_

 _Emily. –_ "OMG! I can see their fingers!"

 _Alison looked at it and started to count._ – "Wait… something is wrong, each one of them have more than 10 fingers…"

 _The doctor chucked. –_ "Well… that's because the 11th finger is another thing… it looks like you're having three boys…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Three boys?!"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Oh thanks God! I was really worried that they could be girls…"

 _Emily caressed Alison's head and said with warm eyes._ – "Three boys Ali…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "Yeah… three boys…"

 _They smiled to each other and kissed_

 _ **(In a store in the mall)**_

 _After knowing the sex of the babies, the couple decided to start doing the shopping for the boys..._

 _Emily said as she was grabbing a long stroller which had the three seats in a row._ – "What about this one?"

 _Alison grumpy. –_ "No! The 3rd baby will be three miles away… I would not be able to see him! If someone snatches him, I would not know until like an hour later…"

 _Emily smirked._ – "Ali… the distance is like three feet… you're not blind… you will be able to see any danger…"

 _A vendor approached and said to the couple_. – "Hello ladies… can I help you?"

 _Emily._ – "Hello… yes… we're looking for strollers…"

 _The vendor_. – "We've some excellent models…" ( _The woman said to Alison_ ) "But the truth is it's really best to carry the baby on your arms and hold him close… I did that with mine…"

 _Alison glanced to the woman and said with sarcasm as she was grabbing her huge belly_. – "Well, I'm pregnant with triplets so how do I hold all the three at the same time?! Do you wanna me to put a basket on the head or maybe with three it doesn't really matter if I drop one down and again because I've got spares!"

 _Emily noticed that Alison bitchy mode was on so she murmured to the vendor to leave them alone. The vendor left and Emily stared to her grumpy wife…_

 _Alison._ – "Don't give me that look! With my luck, I'm pretty sure that she will wait for me on the section of breast pump so she can tell me how she nursed all her kids until they were 30!"

 _Emily._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison grumpy._ – "I'm tired that everybody has an opinion and they all want to offer advice…"

 _Emily chucked_. – "You know what… I think that someone needs a hug…"

 _Alison huffed and the brunette hugged her wife with tenderness and putting a lot of kisses on Alison's head_

 _Emily._ – "Don't be cranky babe… It's better for the boys if you're in a happy mood…"

 _Alison huffed at 1_ _st_ _but then she smiled under the hug and kisses of her wife._

 _ **(Another day, in the prenatal class)**_

 _The instructor arrived and started the class; Emily was sitting behind her wife hugging Alison's belly…_

 _The instructor._ – "Welcome mommies and daddies to the incredible journey of childbirth… let's start with some breathing exercises…"

 _Alison huffed_. – "Really… breathing?! Does these people doesn't know how to breathe! For lord of God!"

 _The pregnant woman beside Alison said to the blonde_. – "It's hard to me to breathe when you're being so negative…"

 _Alison glanced._ – "That's what you're really worried about?! Breathing?!"

 _Emily._ – "Ali…"

 _Alison said to the other woman_. – "Once you bear down to push an enormous head through a quite not big enough opening… you will give a shit whatever you paid attention during breathing exercises, you're gonna be too busy screaming for drugs and wishing that son of a bitch who knocked you up, he had never been born!"

 _Emily laughed and thought. –_ "Ladies and gentlemen, my fabulous wife…"

 _The class continued and Alison continued huffing and giving bitchy comments during all the class until…_

 _The instructor._ – That's it Ms. Fields! I think that it's time you leave…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "It will be my pleasure… let's go Em…"

 _Emily helped Alison to get up and then they were walking through the hallways…_

 _Emily. –_ "Babe… that's the 5th class where we're kicked out…"

 _Alison._ – "It's not my fault that they are all dumb!"

 _Emily chucked._ – "I've never been kicked out of a class so many times… you're really a bad girl and bad influence for me…"

 _Alison smirked bitten her lips._ – "Mmm… well… since I'm a bad girl…"

 _The blonde grabbed her wife from the arm and pushed her into the bathroom; Alison put her hands on the table of the sinks and raised her butt._

 _Emily._ – "Ali… I'm not sure if…"

 _Alison. –_ "I'm not asking Emily… I'm telling you to fuck me right now!"

 _Emily bitted her lips as she founded very hot when her wife was all bossy: the brunette raised the dress of her wife and pull down the panties of the blonde. She kneeled and leaned her face on the sensitive spot of the blonde…_

 _Alison moaned._ – "Oh…ahmm… yes…"

 _Emily was eating Alison' sensitive spot with her mouth as she squeezed Alison's butt with her hands._

 _Alison groaned._ – "Em… ahmm…"

 _Alison was moaning very louder when someone opened the door and both girls turned around and noticed that it was the same woman who discussed with Alison during the pre-natal class; the woman was in shock…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Do you mind! I'm trying to screw my wife!"

 _The other woman felt offended and left._

 _Emily chucked._ – "Oh God… I love my wife…"

 _Alison._ – "Em… less talk and more action…"

 _Emily._ – "Yes ma'am…"

 _The brunette resumed her work on the blonde and she didn't stop until she made her wife cum._

 _ **(Another day, in the Brew)**_

 _It was a week-end when the girls arrived for the baby shower, the event was programmed to be done on the afternoon so they decided to go first to the Brew and talk; Aria and Spencer were sitting on the long couch of the Brew, Emily and Hanna were sitting on individual couches when Alison came back from the bathroom…_

 _Alison said as she waved her hands to Aria and Spencer_. – "Come on girls please make some room…"

 _Emily stood up from her couch and said._ – "Babe…" _(She pointed out to the individual couch)_ "Maybe you will be more comfortable here…"

 _Alison glanced at her with a grumpy voice_. – "You… like if you haven't done enough!"

 _Hanna murmured to Emily._ – "Good God Em… don't anger her… and just sit…"

 _The brunette sat again on her couch and then Alison glanced to Spencer and Aria, the two brunette squeezed their bodies in order to leave more than the half of the couch for Alison. The blonde sat…_

 _Alison huffed._ – "Uggh… I've never been so uncomfortable in my entire life… it's the ten time that I pee since I've been here!"

 _Spencer smirked. –_ "It's also the ten time that you told us…"

 _Alison_. – "Oh yeah… sorry, it must be really hard to hear! I'll tell you it's a lot easier having three babies playing with your bladder!" ( _Sighs_ ) "It's so hard to be pregnant; I can't sleep except on my back which hurt so I can't sleep!" ( _Sighs_ ) "I'm always tired! Everything is thigh! You don't get it! You don't know about it!"

 _Hanna smirked with sarcasm_. – "Yeah… we never know because you're so shy about your discontent that you really keeps it all inside…"

 _Emily tried her best to hide her laughs and Alison just glanced to her friends._

 _Aria. –_ "Hey Ali… here take one of my cookies… maybe that will make you feel better…"

 _Alison's hormones made her cried because of Aria's gesture…_

 _Emily._ – "Babe why are you crying?"

 _Alison crying. –_ "I don't know why!"

 _The brunette hugged her wife until she calmed down…_

 _Hanna_. – "Jesus Em… you will definitely win a place on heaven enduring those mood swings of Ali…"

 _Alison glared at the other blonde and Emily just chucked and put a lot of kisses on Alison's face and Alison was less grumpy…._

 _Hanna._ – "So have you thought how the babies are gonna look like…?"

 _Emily._ – "No really… the only that we care about is that they will be happy and healthy…"

 _Alison._ – "And cute…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "And smart…"

 _Alison._ – "And popular…"

 _Emily._ – "With an aptitude for science and sports!"

 _Spencer_. – "Yeah… you really haven't thought about it… you just want it all…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Aria._ – "So now that you know the sex of the babies… have you started thinking of names yet…?"

 _Emily giggled._ – "Yeah… we've already picked the names…"

 _Aria. –_ "And…. They are…?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "We're not telling until they are born…"

 _Aria pouted and the girls laughed seeing how the little brunette tried to have the names of the boys._

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _Emily was helping her pregnant wife to put on a yellow dress for the baby shower…_

 _Alison said as she was looking at the mirror. –_ "It's official… I look like a lemon meringue pie… a fat lemon meringue pie…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "You're not fat… you just have the whole glowing of thing going…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "If by glowing you mean growing… then maybe…" ( _Smiles_ ) "I really do love being pregnant with our kids Em… I know that I'm always grumpy but it's a great gift… thank you…"

 _Emily blushed and smiled; she kissed Alison's cheek as she was zipping her dress._

 _Emily smiled. –_ "Thanks to you Ali… you're doing an amazing job here… I love you…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "And I love you more… the boys and me… we love you very much!"

 _Emily chucked and kissed her wife softly on the lips._

 _(Ring of the bell of the front door)_

 _Emily smiled._ – "Are you ready…? We've a party to start…"

 _Alison smiled and nodded_

 _The baby shower was done in the house of the couple; Pam, the girls, Blair and some classmates of the couple were coming by…_

 _The girls were sitting together on the onesie decoration station; the couple bought a big pack of white onesies, some fabric paint and markers; then they invited everyone to tap into their creative sides by painting an onesie masterpiece designed specifically for the bundle of joy. Aria was drawing an adorable bear as Spencer was drawing an Eifel tower; between the two brunettes, Hanna was squeezing different tubs of painting at the same time on her onesie, Spencer and Aria got curious about what the blonde was doing with all the paints, they looked at it by the corner of the eye and they couldn't hide their laughs…_

 _Aria laughed. – "_ OMG Hanna! Not offense but that's so ugly…"

 _Spencer smirked. – "_ OMG! Are you blind!"

 _Hanna. – "_ What?! I like it… it's abstract…"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Emily approached to them…_

 _Spencer smirked._ – "Hey Em… look to the master piece of Hanna… any comment about it…?!"

 _Emily raised an eye brow and she was still figuring out what to say when Alison approached and looked at it too…_

 _Hanna smiled. –_ "So… what do you think?"

 _Emily gulped._ – "Hummm…."

 _Alison smiled. –_ "Oh… Hann… it's definitely a work of art that we will cherish…"

 _Hanna smirked proudly of her painting as Spencer and Aria just rolled their eyes._

 _Emily murmured to her wife_. – "So are you going to put it on one of our boys?"

 _Alison smirked._ – "Off course not!"

 _Emily chucked seeing the true reaction of her wife…_

 _They did other games and Hanna loved the game 'Feed the baby'; Spencer got angry with Hanna as their team lost because Hanna was more focus in eating than guessing. During the game 'Guess the mother's measurements', Spencer looked a little off as for one moment, as she remembered her little scare alarm of pregnancy that she had with Toby a few months ago; Hanna noticed it…_

 _Hanna. –_ "So… what is wrong now?"

 _Spencer gulped._ – "I don't know what are you talking about…"

 _Hanna._ – "You've been a little awkward around the baby thing… something is bugging you…"

 _Spencer._ – "Nothing is bugging me ok! I'm just not into babies that much… that's all! "

 _Hanna narrowed her eyes on her…_

 _Spencer._ – "Don't look at me like that… I'm not a monster for finding baby shower a little annoying… every woman who has ever had a pregnant friend hates them… it's like on weddings… bridesmaids want to strangle the bride… it's practically a rule… ok…"

 _Hanna sighed._ – "Fine… If you say so… but if you need to talk about something… I'm here for you ok…"

 _Spencer gulped._ – "Thanks…"

 _The games continued and then it was the time of presents during the baby shower; the girls were opening the gifts…_

 _Alison said with enthusiasm._ – "Look at all these presents… all right… I will open the 1st one that it's from Pam…"

 _Alison was grabbing a breast pump when Hanna made a comment about it…_

 _Hanna –_ "Wait a minute… It's that a beer bong for the babies?!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison._ – "No Hanna… it's a breast pump…"

 _Hanna._ – "Oh…"

 _Emily was opening Spencer's gift and said with a big smile._ – "Thanks Spence… we really will need one of these… a diaper genie will be very helpful… since I'm thinking that we will make at least 30 diaper changes by day"

 _Hanna._ – "What?! It goes ten times by day for each baby?! With what are you feeding these babies… Indian food?!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Emily_. – "No Hann… that's what babies do…"

 _Aria smirked. –_ "Thanks God that is not Hanna who is pregnant… it's freighting how much she doesn't know about babies"

 _Hanna. –_ "Hey, shorty, I heard you!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _Alison._ – "Ok… now yours Aria…" ( _Alison shook the box in order to heard some noise to guess but nothing came out_ ) "Mmm… what is it?"

 _Alison opened the box and smiled as Aria explained her gift…_

 _Aria chucked. – "_ It's a baby memory book… you can put in there photos and journal entries… and all that kind of stuff in it… then look out of five years from now and you'll never believe they were that small…"

 _The blonde was caressing the cover of the beautiful book, imagining all the memories that they will put in it and tears started to fall from her blue eyes…_

 _Emily said as she rubbed Alison's back. –_ "Babe…"

 _Alison smiled to her wife and then she turned her head towards Aria and squeezed Aria's hand as she said._ – "Thank you… I love it…" ( _She said with watery-eyes to her best friends_ ) "Thank you… all of you… I just want you guys to know…" ( _More tears_ ) "That I love you so much…"

 _Aria replied with watery-eyes. – "_ We love you too…"

 _Hanna said with tears on her eyes._ – "Fuck! These hormones are contagious…"

 _(Little laughs)_

 _Aria. –_ "Ok… hold on… no crying… I'm taking a picture… so no crying…"

 _All the girls got reunited in the same couch were the couple was sitting and then Aria said with her phone ready for the selfie…_

 _Aria. –_ "Ok… 1… 2… 3!"

 _(Sounds of a camera)_

 _They had a lovely baby shower, at night, everybody left and the couple stood in their home…_

 _Alison._ – "So that was nice…"

 _Emily. –_ "Yeah… I think that now… we've all we need for…"

 _Alison._ – "Yeah… mmm… Em… did you notice…? It was my imagination or Spencer was a little off on the baby shower…?"

 _Emily._ – "Yeah I noticed it too… maybe it's because of the break up with Toby…"

 _Alison._ – "Maybe…"

 _Emily kissed her wife and said. –_ "Let's go to bed…"

 _Alison bitted her lips and showed lust in her eyes and her wife noticed it…_

 _Emily gulped._ – "What are you thinking…?"

 _The blonde didn't reply; she just dragged her wife to the bedroom; Emily knew already that it was time to calm down the sexual crawling of her pregnant wife. Once both were naked on bed; Emily were very careful with the huge belly of Alison; the blonde was lied down on her right side when Emily spooned behind her, Emily started pumping the blonde from behind trying to don't get too deep for fear to hurt the babies…_

 _Alison moaned._ – "Ah… ahmmm… Em….deeper… deeper…"

 _Emily gulped._ – "But…"

 _Alison begged._ – "Please…"

 _Emily sucked Alison's neck and she got a little deeper inside the folds of the blonde. Alison showed a smiled and her entire body started to relax as she was feeling her orgasm approaching. Alison moaned the name of her wife very louder when she cum._

 _Alison sighed._ – "I'm craving for you… I need to taste you… please…"

 _Emily. –_ "But with your belly you can't go down on me… you can hurt the babies…"

 _Alison kissed her wife on the lips and begged. –_ "Please love… I need to taste you…"

 _Emily took a moment to think what to do in order to make happy her wife without putting her and the babies in an unworkable position; then something came to her mind…_

 _Emily._ – "Ok… I will need you to lie your back down ok…"

 _The blonde did it and then the brunette stood up and she slowly sat on Alison's head; Emily grabbed the headboard of the bed as support; the brunette tilted her head back and moaned when she started to feel Alison's work on her. Alison started with a slight lick of her tongue going up and down, licking and gradually increasing on intensity and speed. Emily was rocking her hips, moaning very louder and shaking the headboard as no one better than her wife, knew how to listen to her body, the blonde knew exactly when and how to touch her, in order to get her more turned on._

 _Emily moaned._ – "Ohmmm… yeah… yeah… babe…"

 _(Bed squeaking)_

 _Alison was sucking Emily's clitoris when she introduced a finger inside the brunette…_

 _Emily moaned._ – "Oh… Ooooohhh God!"

 _The brunette started to move her hips faster and Alison added a little of vibration on Emily's folds with her tongue; Emily was already on cloud 9 before arriving to her climax._

 _Emily groaned._ – "Ooooohhh God! Alison!"

 _The brunette cum and the blonde sucked all her juices. Emily was descending from the backlash of her pleasure, when she felt again the tongue of Alison at work._

 _Emily said as she moved her hips away from the blonde's face_. – "No Ali… I'm too sensitive…"

 _The brunette lied down beside her wife and kissed Alison's cheek…_

 _Alison pouted._ – "But…"

 _Emily sighed._ – "No Ali… I'm too sensitive after that…"

 _The blonde continued pouting but Emily didn't give up; at the end Alison gave up and both girls slept; Emily slept hugging the huge belly of her wife._

 _Weeks after, Toby offered his help for helping preparing the room of the boys; when he rang the bell, Alison was the one who receive him first._

Toby. – "Oh! You're huge!"

Alison smirked. – "Well, thanks Toby… nice to see you too… you really know how to cheer up a pregnant woman…"

Toby chucked. – "Hi… sorry… it's just weird to see you like this… I never pictured you as the mom type…"

Alison chucked. – "Me neither… but what I can say… love really changes people… and in my case… it was for better…"

(Smiles)

Alison invited him in and said. – "By the way, thank you for helping us, it's really nice from you…"

Toby. – "It's nothing… I like doing that kind of stuffs… working with my hands is something that I miss from working for the force…"

Alison asked. – "Is that why you're building a house?"

Toby hesitated to reply so he just said. – "Yeah… let's say that…"

Alison was a little confused by Toby replied, she was going to ask something again but then Emily came in…

Emily. – "Hi Toby! Thanks for helping me!"

Toby. – "It's nothing, glad to help, so I brought some blue painting as you ask me…"

Emily. – "Great! Let me help you bringing in…"

Alison said as she saw the two of them starting to move towards Toby truck. – "Ah… Toby!"

Toby turned her head towards Alison and said. – "Yeah?!"

Alison. – "Since you're so kind… could you please help Emily to re-put together the babies cribs?"

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "Hey! What is wrong with them?! I think that I did a good job following the instructions of the box…"

Alison smirked. – "Love… sorry but they don't look like cribs… they look more like baby traps…"

Toby laughed. – "Don't worry, I will check them too…"

Alison smiled. – "Thank you…"

 _After redoing the cribs; Toby and Emily were painting and Toby noticed a tired Emily._

 _Toby chucked_. – "They haven't born yet and you're already tired…"

 _Emily blushed_. – "It's just that Ali is always craving for… mmm…"

 _Toby smirked._ – "Sex…?!"

 _Emily blushed and nodded_

 _Toby smirked._ – "Well, my advice will be for you to enjoy it since once the babies are born… I don't think that you will have a lot of time alone…"

 _Emily chucked and they continued painting. Once the room was ready, the couple said their thanks to Toby before he left and then the brunette showed the room to her wife; Alison smiled as she loved the décor that they put in it._

 _At night, they were on bed; Emily was talking to the babies as she was putting kissing on the belly…_

 _Emily._ – "And eight… that's one good luck kiss for every month you've been there… and when you get out of mama's belly, I will put a lot of kisses on your beautiful faces… and when you're older, I will teach you to swim and…"

 _Emily continued talking and Alison got grumpy as her belly was receiving all the attention of the brunette…_

 _Alison smirked._ – "Are you done yet…?"

 _Emily._ – "Not jet…" ( _She put her hands on the belly and said to her babies_ ) "And thank you for making mama's boobs so much bigger…They're almost jugs!"

 _Alison chucked as she was reading a magazine meanwhile her wife was talking to her belly. Emily continued talking to the babies…_

 _Alison._ – "Em… mermaid…"

 _Emily._ – "Yeah…"

 _Alison._ – "Do you realize that you haven't addressed me in over an hour…?"

 _Emily said as she was still looking to the belly_. – "Oh… sorry babe…" (S _he kissed Alison's belly and said to it_ ) "Hey boys… I'm gonna talk with mama one second ok…"

 _Emily approached to a grumpy Alison's face and kissed Alison's cheek._

 _Emily smiled as she put her arm over Alison's shoulder._ – "Hello beautiful…"

 _Alison glanced and replied._ – "Hello…"

 _The blonde turned down her magazine and said. –_ "Em… we need to talk… I'm feeling a little over babied…"

 _Emily_. – "What do you mean…?"

 _Alison_. – "Em… you talk more to my belly than to me… and when you talk with me it's just about what should I eat, what we should buy for the boys… I want to talk with my hot wife about other things beside kids!"

 _Emily_. – "Oh… ok…. So what do you wanna talk…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "I was thinking that maybe we could get away… go somewhere… let's take a babymoon!"

 _Emily._ – "Oh… babe… I would love to… but you're on your 8th month… I don't think that it's a good idea do it now… we've to prioritize what is better for the babies…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "Em… the babies are still not yet here… can you just at least give me a day… for us… just us…?"

 _Emily chucked_. – "You need a break from babyland… is that it?"

 _Alison nodded_. – "Yes…"

 _Emily smiled._ – "Ok… I'm with you babe…"

 _Emily started leaning close to Alison, the blonde thought that the brunette was going to kiss her in the lips but it wasn't that; the brunette leaned down to Alison's belly and continued talking to her boys…_

 _Alison sighed._ – "Em…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "Oh… right… sorry…" ( _She said to her boys_ ) "Talk with you later…"

 _The brunette smiled to her wife and she gave her all the attention that she wanted…_

 _It was the 9_ _th_ _month of pregnancy when all the girls where in school break from college; all the girls were coming to Rosewood as they didn't want to lose the born of the little boys…_

 _Emily was in the kitchen making a toast with jam for her; she was giving it the 1_ _st_ _bit when the blonde approached to her…_

 _Alison said as she grabbed her belly._ – "Em… it's time!"

 _Emily said with the toast on her mouth._ \- "Huh?!"

 _Alison said as she grabbed her belly. –_ "Em… it's time!"

 _The brunette completely freaked out; she started to run in all the sense for the entire house with the toast on her mouth…_

 _Emily said very nervous_. – "Ok here we go… breathe! Breathe! Breathe!

 _Alison smirked_. – "Em… you're walking on circles… I think that it's you who need to breathe…"

 _Emily._ – "Ok… I have the pillow… oh your shoes… I will go for your shoes…"

 _Alison._ – "Em… I'm already wearing shoes…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh… ok… right… right hmmm…."

 _The brunette stood frozen, just grabbing her hair with her hands…_

 _Alison raised an eye brow and then she looked to her watch and said._ – "Ok… you completely failed the test…"

 _Emily._ – "What?! What test…?!"

 _Alison smirked._ – "I was teasing you for the D-day… and you fail it…"

 _Emily._ – "So you're not gonna have the kids now?!"

 _Alison._ – "Nop…."

 _Emily pouted_. – "That was a dirty trick…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "It was just a little test and you need to be ready in case the babies start coming… you were so not ready for it…"

 _Emily._ – "Oh… I will be ready! I will be ready!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "I hope so… because you totally tanked that test…"

 _Emily pouted_. – "Everybody could tank in a situation like this…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "You wanna bet?!"

 _Few minutes after…_

 _Hanna walked into the house of her friends…_

 _Hanna._ – "Hey Ali… it was open… so you need me here… but for what…?"

 _Alison said as she grabbed her belly_. – "Hann… it's time!"

 _Hanna panicked_. – "What?!" ( _Deep breath_ ) "Ok… ok… ammm…. Let's get you to the hospital…" ( _She approached to the other blonde and grabbed her from the shoulders as they walked towards the front door_ ) "Come on… so are you sure?!"

 _Alison nodded._ – "Yeah… my water broke…"

 _Hanna said as she turned back, in direction of the kitchen._ – "Wow… ok… leather seats on my new car so… hang on I just have to get a towel… come on… come to the kitchen with me…"

 _Alison._ – "I don't think there's time…"

 _Hanna_. – "There's time…"

 _Alison. –_ "The babies are coming!"

 _Hanna said as she was looking for a towel on the kitchen._ – "The babies are not coming! Just… keep your knees together!"

 _Alison raised an eye brow._ – "Keep my knees together?!"

 _Hanna._ – "Yeah… like you should have been done it nine months ago… fuck! Where is the towel?"

 _Alison._ – "Over there in the oven…"

 _Hanna._ – "Oh… ok… I got it… ok… I've a towel… I've my car keys… let's go!" ( _She was walking so fast that she slipped on the floor and fell; she said as she was rubbing her butt) "_ Craps!"

 _Alison was laughing of Hanna performance and then Emily appeared on the room; Hanna looked confused and then Emily explained her about the testing that Alison was doing…_

 _Hanna._ – "Well, that's a dirty trick!"

 _Emily_. – "I know… that's what I told her!"

 _Alison smirked_. – "Well you two, you were a disaster…"

 _Hanna_. – "I wasn't that bad…"

 _Alison smirked._ – "You were a complete mess… really more worried about your leather seats than me…"

 _Emily chucked_

 _Hanna smirked._ – "Ok… now who is next…?"

 _Few minutes after…_

 _Aria._ – "Ali… hey what's going on… are you ok…?"

 _Alison said as she grabbed her belly._ – "Aria… it's time!"

 _Aria panicked._ – "Oh my gosh! It's time?! Are you sure?!"

 _Alison nodded and Aria felt so overwhelmed that she fainted…_

 _Emily said as she blew up a magazine in front of Aria, in order to give her a little of air…_

 _Emily._ – "Aria… Aria… Ar…"

 _The little brunette slowly started opening her eyes…_

 _Aria jumped from the couch and screamed_. – "Where?! What?! What happened did Ali've the babies?!"

 _Alison._ – "No Ar… I'm here… it was just a little test and you pass-passed out…"

 _Aria._ – "That's a dirty trick!"

 _All the girls laughed_

 _Hanna_. – "Oh damn… I want to be here when you do this test on Spence…"

 _Aria_. – "Knowing her… I think that she will be the only one do it right…"

 _Hanna_. – "Wanna bet?"

 _Emily._ – "So by the way… when she's arriving?"

 _Aria_. – "I think that she's arriving tomorrow…"

 _Alison_. – "Oh… well… since you're here… let's eat something… these babies are starving!"

 _Hanna_. – "Me too!"

 _(Laughs)_

 _The girls ordered some food and they had a lovely day together._

 _The next day; as all the Saturdays morning, Emily went for a run in the woods with Pepe; the brunette got ready with her sport clothes and before going out, she put a soft kiss on the cheek of her sleepy pregnant wife._

 _ ***** Music background: Shop suey by Sistem of a down*****_

 _The brunette went out of the house with the dog and someone was watching out of her house from a car…_

 _Talia smirked from her car._ – "6am as every Saturday… always so punctual Emily…"

 _Emily hadn't notice it, but someone has been checking the brunette' schedule for a long time…_

 **Next: Chapter 47 – All My Life**


	49. Chapter - All My Life

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: In Italics, the storyteller speaking (moi ^^)**

 **Chapter 47 – All My Life**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Paradise Circus by Massive Attack*****_

 _Alison was waking up when she heard what it sounded as a lullaby coming from the nursery; she walked in and she found one of the mobile of one of the cribs on; she looked confused as she turned it off and as soon as the music started to be off; she shivered as someone from behind approached and sang on her hear with cold breathe the rest of the lullaby…_

 _Talia sang with a devious voice. –_ "La, la, la… lullaby… guardian angels are near… so sleep without fear…" _(Devious laughs)_

 _Alison recognized the voice and she did her best to stay calm for the own well-being of her babies…_

 _Alison._ – "I'm not afraid of you…"

 _Talia pointed out Alison's belly with a gun and the blonde gulped when she felt the extreme of the cold steel of the gun pushing against her belly…_

 _Taiia smirked. – "_ You should be… I will think it twice if you're thinking on scream for help or anything like that… I can put the trigger in any second…" ( _Devious laughs)_

 _Alison turned slowly in order to see her aggressor in the eyes…_

 _Alison_. – "What do you want from me?"

 _Talia._ – "I will tell you but not here…"

 _The blonde stood frozen as she was refusing to move but the gun wasn't target to her life directly, it was pointing out to her little babies…_

 _Talia._ – "Start walking…"

 _Alison saw by the corner of her eye; an open paint bucket close to her foot; the blonde faked a pain on her belly and she spilled out the paint on the floor with her foot; she sat on the floor and quickly wrote something with her finger on the floor without Talia noticing it…_

 _Talia pointed out the gun again against Alison's belly and said._ – "We're moving now!"

 _The blonde nodded and stood up; they started to walk away…_

 _Alison's thoughts_. – "Please Em… understand my message…"

 _It was a raining morning what brought Emily back to her house sooner of what it was usual; once they made it into the entrance of the house, Pepe started to bark not stopping, it was like he could feel that something wasn't ok…_

 _Emily. –_ "Hey buddy… calm down… you will wake up mama…"

 _Emily's thoughts_. – "I still can't believe that what I wanted all my life has come true…" ( _Big smile_ ) "She might be still sleep… I will make breakfast and bring it on bed for her…"

 _The brunette was making some pancakes when someone rang the bell; it was Spencer…_

 _Spencer got in as the front door is open_. – "Hey… it was open…"

 _Emily._ – "In the kitchen Spence… keep it a little quiet… Ali must be still sleeping on bed…"

 _Spencer said once she got in the kitchen with a big smirk on her face._ – "Are you cooking? I don't think that food poisoning would be the best for Ali or the babies…" ( _Little laughs)_

 _Emily smirked_. – "It's pancakes and fruit…"

 _Both brunettes were climbing the stairs with the breakfast for the blonde and they speeded up their walk when they heard Pepe barking…_

 _Emily._ – "Pepe! Stop! You're going to…"

 _The brunette stood speechless as she found the bed empty…_

 _Spencer asked_. – "Where is Ali?"

 _Emily gulped and put the food on the nearest furniture. And both started to reach for the blonde in the entire big house…_

 _Emily yelled._ – "Ali… babe… Ali… Alison!"

 _The brunette started to sweat cold and experience heart palpitations as she couldn't see her pregnant wife anywhere; Spencer dialed Alison's number but it was in vain as the phone of the blonde was left on the bedroom._

 _Spencer_. – "Where could she had gone?"

 _Emily said with a lot of concern in her voice_. – "I-I-I don't know…"

 _(Pepe barking)_

 _Emily followed the barks of the dog and both brunettes were in the nursery; Emily was trying to calm down her dog as Spencer noticed the paint on the floor and approached to it…_

 _Spencer was kneeled seeing close to the floor with paint and said very louder._ – "Call the cops! Call Toby! Now!"

 _Emily._ – "What?! Why?!"

 _Spencer stood up and pointing out something in the floor; Emily approached and her eyes got bigger of concern as she read what Alison left for her…_

 _Message written with paint: 'Talia help'_

 _Aria and Hanna made it to the house as soon as they received the SOS from Spencer; they ran fast into the house when they saw the cops; as soon as they arrived, they found Emily sat on the couch with a lost look in her eyes and rubbing her fist as Spencer was talking with some cops; both girls sat beside the brunette and patted Emily's back as they were trying to give her any kind of comfort…_

 _Hanna._ – "Em…"

 _Emily._ – "I shouldn't have get out for a run! What I was thinking?!"

 _The girls were looking to each other when Toby came into the house, as soon as they saw them all of them stood up and Emily approached him…_

 _Toby._ – "Emily, don't worry, we will do everything in our power to get Alison back…"

 _Emily._ – "Toby, I don't need to be handled ok… just let me know where things stand…"

 _Toby_. – "Let's start with the facts as we now understand them… Alison was still into the house until this morning; about the message that you found written on painting… it really can be a clue that Alison left us… I made some calls and apparently a few weeks ago, Talia got out of prison…"

 _Hanna_. – "I will kill that bitch if she dares to hurt our emison!"

 _Toby._ – "For now that message is our only clue, sadly no one has seen Talia on Rosewood but all the cops had been notified with a picture of her…"

 _Aria. –_ "Why she would do this? Money?"

 _Toby_. – "This can be a kidnapping for money but until anyone made a call, we can't know for sure… we're creating contingency plans if anyone makes contact asking for a rescue…"

 _Aria._ – "If?! What do you mean 'IF'?!"

 _Emily._ – "We know that Talia do anything for money… she sold her soul to –A just for money…"

 _Toby._ – "Look Em… it's possible that this was motivated by revenge…"

 _Emily yelled_. – "Revenge?! Of what?! She was the one who tried to screw us in the 1st place!"

 _Spencer_. – "Em, calm down… ok… Toby, in that case… I mean if this is a vendetta… where that leaves Alison on this?"

 _All the girls looked concerned thinking on the worse scenarios that could happen…_

 _Toby._ – "Look girls, whatever the motives of this… we need to stay positives…"

 _Emily said with tears on her face_. – "I can't believe that this is happening…"

 _All the girls made a hug group around the brunette…_

 _Hanna._ – "We're gonna to find her Em… we will…"

 _ **(In Spencer's house)**_

 _As the cops were collecting evidence in Emily's house; the girls went to Spencer house and start to do their own investigation as old times…_

 _Emily._ – "I can't believe that any neighbor saw anything!"

 _Spencer._ – "Look Em… we have a really good clue thanks to Ali… it might take us a little of time but we will find her before Talia hurt them…"

 _Emily._ – "And what if we don't do it in time?! What if we arrived too late?! Beside the fact that Talia is involved on this! We don't know anything! We're on square one!"

 _Aria_. – "It will not be the 1st time… we're gonna solve this Em… we will find a way… we've done it before with less to go on…"

 _Hanna_. – "Yes Em… no one is giving up here…"

 _Emily._ – "Thank you…" ( _Tears from her eyes_ ) "I'm sorry… I am so sorry…"

 _Spencer_. – "Emily, this isn't your fault!"

 _Emily._ – "I don't know… maybe if I'd just…"

 _Hanna_. – "No Ifs… you're not torturing yourself with Ifs… the only person to blame for this is Talia who took her…"

 _Aria_. – "Hann is right Em… look, Ali is strong and smart and she's going to get through this…"

 _Emily sighed_. – "Yeah…"

 _Aria._ – " No, no, no… you need to believe it! I'm not just saying this… she's gonna be all right… I feel it in my heart and my heart is never wrong!"

 _Emily nodded._ – "I just keep wondering how did Talia know that Alison was going to be alone in the house?"

 _Spencer_. – "Yeah… her timing it's too precise…"

 _Hanna._ – "What are you thinking?"

 _Spencer_. – "That she might be close to you for a long time… following you… checking your schedules…. So she has been spying on you… she definitely needed a car for that… so I'm proposing to check on all the places on Rosewood where you can rent a car…"

 _ **(In Aunt Carol's house – Property of the DiLaurentis)**_

 _Alison._ – "This isn't your property…."

 _Talia said as she was pointing out Alison's belly with the gun_. – "You're not in position to say anything here…"

 _Alison rolled her eyes and continued walking inside the property; once inside the old empty house…_

 _Alison._ – "What do you want?! Why we're here?!"

 _Talia said with a bitter tone that showed a lot of anger._ – "What I want?! I want my freedom back!"

 _Alison_. – "It looks that you've it already…"

 _Talia got mad and pushed Alison against a wall with violence; the old woman put her arm on Alison throat and she continued pointing out the gun on Alison's belly; the blonde took deep breaths as she looked at the crazy eyes of the other woman…_

 _Talia said with anger._ – "I want every day that I expended in prison back!"

 _Alison_. – "Talia…"

 _Talia yelled._ – "Don't say my name!" _(She took off the lock on the gun)_ "Don't say my name in that bitchy mouth of yours! I didn't come here to hear you talk! You're the one who will listen to me! I've a lot of stuffs that you've to hear! Ok?!"

 _Alison said with a little of shaky moves as she saw by the corner of her eyes, Talia's finger pressing against the trigger…_

 _Alison._ – "Ok… ok… ok… I-I'm listing to you…"

 _The blonde continued trying to stay calm and let the crazy woman speaks about her hard time in jail, how her husband let her alone and asked for the divorce; Talia was blaming all the DiLaurentis family for her doom life…_

 _Alison self-talk in her mind._ – "God! Does she think that I'm a shrink or what?! Just wait that you stop pointing out that gun on my babies and you will really know me bitch…"

 _As Talia was talking, Alison was trying to analyze what to do in that risky situation; the blonde needed to act quickly for the safety of her babies…_

 _ **(In Spencer's house)**_

 _Aria and Hanna stood up when they heard Emily coming in…_

 _Aria._ – "Did someone call for a rescue or something?"

 _Emily shook her head and said._ – "No… my parents are going to stay at my house with some cops, in case if anyone calls…" ( _Sighs_ ) "Did you find something…?"

 _Hanna_. – "Nothing… this fucking town is helpless!"

 _Emily sighed and she bitted her lips as she wasn't sure of what to do; her thoughts were interrupted when Spencer came in with Blair; Spencer put a map on the table and said…_

 _Spencer._ – "So because the car idea is a dead end… I think that we should try Blair's idea…"

 _Emily._ – "What is it?!"

 _Blair_. – "Well, I think that we should check on all the places where she put a foot in… I mean… I don't think that she's smart enough to look for a new place to hide… she might got back to one place that's familiar for her…"

 _Spencer said as she started to put circles on some places of the map_. – "So we will separate in teams to check each place… we will text us if we found anything…"

 _ **(In a gas station in Rosewood)**_

 _Spencer._ – "So anyone found something…?!"

 _Aria._ – "No… Hanna  & I we looked at her old apartment but nothing…"

 _Spencer sighed._ – "Blair and I looked also in the motels… but nothing… this woman really took over –A on hiding her tracks…"

 _Hanna._ – "Where is Em?"

 _Blair said checking the map._ – "She was supposed to check the place where Jessica died… in that house, Talia and Jessica, they met on a regular basis…"

 _Hanna said as she was dialing Emily's number._ – "She's not picking up…"

 _Spencer._ – "Maybe she's driving…"

 _Aria._ – "What if she's in danger too?!"

 _Spencer sighed._ – "We can imagine a lot of scenarios here… let's go to her but let's take just one car…"

 _All the girls nodded and followed her…_

 _ **(In Aunt Carol's house – Property of the DiLaurentis)**_

 _Talia was talking no sense as a crazy person; she stopped to point out the gun on Alison's belly and the blonde took that chance to grab a lamp that close to her and punch Talia with it; the old woman fell to the ground; Alison couldn't run fast because of her pregnancy but she did her best to try to get out from there as soon as possible; she opened the front door and she jumped of surprise when she saw a cop car approaching to the property; the blonde waved her hands and the cop got out of the car…_

 _Alison. – "_ Hi! Here! Please! Help!"

 _Lorenzo._ – "Miss; what is the problem?"

 _Alison_. – "This crazy woman, Talia, she brought me here… please you have to help me!"

 _Someone called to the cop from their internal communication between cops…_

 _Toby by the radio_. – "Did you find something?"

 _Lorenzo smirked by the radio._ – "No… the property is empty… no one is here…"

 _Alison looked confused, seeing that the cop just reported nothing…_

 _Talia said from behind as she rubbed her head_. – "You're late Lorenzo…"

 _Alison gulped hard as she understood that no help was coming…_

 _ **(On the road)**_

 _Emily was beside the road, looking to her car as it just got stuck there in the middle of nowhere…_

 _Emily said when she felt that it started to rain._ – "Great!"

 _For fortune of the brunette, a car approached and she smiled when she recognized some faces in it…_

 _Blair_. – "Do you need a ride?!"

 _Emily_. – "Thanks God that you're here! I didn't have sign to call…"

 _The girls looked to their phones and shook their heads…_

 _Spencer._ – "It must be the zone… come on get in…"

 _Emily got into the car and they drove towards the house of the aunt of Alison, Carol's house…_

 _ **(In Aunt Carol's house – Property of the DiLaurentis)**_

 _In question of minutes, the rain was already a storm; the blonde saw herself cornered by Talia and Lorenzo…_

 _Alison asked when she saw Lorenzo putting out on a table a lot of surgical tools. –_ "What is that for…?"

 _Talia smirked._ – "Did you know that people would pay a lot of money for babies…" _(Devious smiles)_ "I'm pretty sure that you've in there beautiful babies… I already have a buyer for each one of them…"

 _Alison said as she grabbed her belly. – "_ You're not touching my babies!"

 _Talia smirked. –_ "I'm not asking your permission… I can't have my life back… all the time that I stood there in jail… but you will definitely pay me back and this is the way I choose for it…"

 _Lorenzo yelled._ – "You two! Stop talking! Let's do this fast…" ( _He said to Talia)_ "Remember cousin, I will have half of the profits on this ok!"

 _Alison._ – "Cousins?!"

 _Talia._ – "Yeah… this is a familiar business…" ( _Mocking smiles)_ "Now catch her Lorenzo…"

 _As Lorenzo approached, Alison walked backwards with big eyes of concern for her babies; she put a hand on her belly and then her other hand touched the wall…_

 _Lorenzo smirked. - "_ You're cornered… no place to hide…"

 _Alison gulped hard and then in the wall her fingers touched a nail; she got it out of the wall and she took a deep breath as she decided what move to do next; Alison left Lorenzo approached her very close and when he inclined a little towards her; she put the nail on his eye; the man groaned of pain and Alison took that chance to take his gun that was on his police belt; as Lorenzo was lying on the floor by the pain of his eye; Alison was standing up with the gun pointing out towards Talia; both women were pointing out to each other…_

 _Talia. - "_ Don't do anything stupid Alison…"

 _Alison. - "_ You're the one doing stupid things… if you think that you can take my babies away from me and sold them as puppies… you're wrong!"

 _It was raining very strong when the girls approached to the property; from the car, as they were approaching, they saw a police car parked in front of the house…_

 _Spencer. - "_ The police is here?!"

 _Blair who was driving, stopped the car and when they stopped, they heard shots coming from the house; Emily's eyes got bigger of shock and fear; she didn't think it twice before running inside the house; the girls followed her…_

 _Spencer yelled to Emily. - "_ Emily! Wait!"

 _The brunette didn't care of what could happen to her; she just got into the house and once inside; her jaw dropped open of shock for what she was seeing: Alison and Talia in the floor, Talia looked dead and Alison was hurt in the upper part of her chest…_

 _Emily screamed. – "_ OMG! Ali!"

 _Alison chucked. - "_ The good thing is that she had bad aim… thanks God that she didn't pointed out to my belly…"

 _Emily kneeled beside her wife and started pressing her hands on the wound of the blonde in order to stop the bleeding; she was so focused on Alison that she didn't notice when Lorenzo stood up…_

 _Alison screamed. - "_ Emily! Watch up!"

 _Before Lorenzo could do anything against the couple; the girls arrived and launched themselves over him like savage animals; in question of seconds, they knocked him out; he stood unconscious on the floor but Hanna continued kicking him no-stop…_

 _Spencer. –_ "Hanna! I think that it's enough!"

 _Hanna said as she continued kicking him. - "_ No! It's not enough!"

 _Blair said as she was examining Alison's wound. –_ "I think that the bullet is still inside… we should take you to an hospital…"

 _Alison was getting up with the support of Emily and Blair when water came out from her legs; everybody looked at it in shock…_

 _Aria gulped as she pointed out towards Alison. - "_ What is that?!"

 _Blair. –_ "Her water just broke…"

 _Hanna panicked. –_ "What?! The babies are coming?! For real?!"

 _Emily. –_ "We need to bring her to the hospital…"

 _They started to walk but Alison stopped as she felt the contractions; she collapsed on Emily and the girls approached for support…_

 _Alison screamed. –_ "Ah! I can't walk… this hurt!"

 _Blair decided to check on the blonde and when she raised Alison's dress, Spencer looked at it too and said with big eyes…_

 _Spencer yelled. –_ "OMG! Is that a head!"

 _Emily._ – "What?!"

 _Aria panicked_. – "Oh God!"

 _Emily looked at Alison and fear was reflected on her eyes…_

 _Alison screamed._ – "I don't wanna have these babies in the car…"

 _Spencer_. – "Looking to your contractions, that a head is almost out… plus the rain and that we're really far from an hospital… plus I don't know… a tree in the road…" ( _Sighs)_ "I think that the best option is staying here…" ( _She playfully hit Blair's arm and said_ ) "Beside, we've a doctor here…"

 _Blair sighed._ – "I'm an intern…"

 _Alison screamed for the contractions_

 _Emily said as she looked at Blair._ – "Please! Do something!"

 _Blair._ – "Ok, ok… I will need blankets, water, I have a surgical kit in my car, I will go for it and then I will wash my hands… Emily, sit behind Alison… you will be her support…"

 _The brunette continued giving indications and between all the girls, they put a lot of blankets around Alison._

 _Spencer_. – "Hanna, let's find something to tie up this guy! We don't want any surprise…"

 _Hanna nodded and she found in the house tape; they tied up Lorenzo, who continued being unconscious…_

 _Blair._ – "Ok, I will need to all of you to wash your hands too… they are 3 so we will need all the hands that we can have…"

 _Aria nodded and said with shaky voice_. – "Ok… we can do this… right?! I mean… people do this on their homes… right?!"

 _Hanna shook the tiny brunette and said_. – "Stop panicking?! You're just making me more nervous!"

Alison yelled. – "Shut up! Shut up! God! You're not the one in pain!" ( _She squeezed Emily's hand and said with pain_ ) "This hurt Em! Fuck this hurt! This wasn't supposed to be like this!"

 _Emily said as she kissed Alison's sweaty head_. – "I know… I know babe… but everything will be ok…"

 _Blair_. – "Ok… Ali… there are no drugs so this may hurt… but I need you to push… ok…"

 _The blonde nodded and then she waved her hands and grabbed Blair's hand as she looked at her into the eyes…_

 _Blair said as she saw the fear on Alison's eyes. –_ "Everything will be ok…"

 _Alison gulped_. – "I need you to promise me that if you feel that you're gonna to lose me…"

 _Emily said with watery-eyes._ – "Ali!"

 _Alison squeezed Blair's hand and continued talking_. – "Blair! Promise me that you make sure that these babies are ok!"

 _Emily._ – "No! No! No! Alison! Do not…. Blair! Don't listen to her ok! You save her! You save them! All of them!"

 _Alison squeezed Blair's hand and continued talking as she narrowed her eyes on Blair_. – "Blair! Promise me! Promise me that you will save my babies no matter what! If you have to choose who to save… you save them and not me ok! Promise me!"

 _Emily._ – "No!"

 _Blair yelled._ – "Everybody quiet ok! Please"

 _(Sighs)_

 _Spencer rubbed Blair's back and said_. – "Blair… you've this… ok… just have faith on you… I've faith on you… I trust you… we trust you…"

 _Blair looked up to Spencer and seeing the certitude on her eyes, made her be calmer…_

 _Blair took a deep breath and said._ – "Ok… I promise that I will do my best to keep everybody alive… but I need you on this too Ali… so now… we're gonna start delivering ok… are you ready?"

 _Alison nodded._ – "OK…"

 _Blair._ – "Ok… push…"

 _(Screams of Alison in labor)_

 _Blair._ – "Ok… that's good… keep pushing Ali…"

 _Alison continued screaming and squeezing Emily's hands and all the girls were there waiting with big eyes of fear until they heard the crying of a little baby…_

 _Emily_. – "OMG! Is he ok…?!"

 _Blair nodded as she was cleaning the entrance of his mouth and nose._ – "Yes… we've a very healthy little boy…" ( _She used her medical kit to cut out the umbilical cord and she tucked him in a warm blanket and then she gave it to Spencer who was beside her_ ) "Here… grabbed him tight…"

 _Spencer said with a big smile as she watched to the little boy on her arms_. – "OMG! He's gorgeous…" ( _She approached to the couple and showed the baby to them_ ) "Look…"

 _Alison sighed._ – "He's perfect Em…"

 _Emily nodded and smiled._ – "Yes… he's…"

 _Blair_. – "Ok… there are two more to go so… Ali… I need you to get ready to push again ok…"

 _Spencer gave the little boy to Aria and then she sat again beside Blair to assist…_

 _Aria smiled. –_ "OMG! He's smiling to me…"

 _Hanna approached and smiled looking to the little one_. – "He has a beautiful smile…"

 _Blair_. – "Ok… Ali… give me a push…"

 _(Screams of Alison pushing and then the crying of another baby)_

 _Alison sighed_. – "He's crying… Is he ok?!"

 _Blair_. – "He's perfect…"

 _They did the same for the second baby boy and Spencer gave it to Hanna to hold; the blonde was scared to hold him…_

 _Spencer. –_ "It will be ok Hann… you can do this…"

 _Hanna nodded and once she had the baby on her arms she smiled._ – "OMG! This is amazing…"

 _Everybody was looking towards the two babies when Alison's screams of pain become louder…_

 _Alison screamed._ – "Ahhhh! Something is not right!"

 _Emily said with fear on her voice_. – "Ali! What is wrong?!" ( _She looked towards Blair and asked)_ "Blair?! Talk to me!"

 _Blair gulped_. – "I can't feel the head… he's not in bridge… he's not upside down… he's sideways…"

 _Emily said with fear on her voice_. – "What does it means?!"

 _Blair sighed_. – "The baby has his head to one of Ali's sides…" ( _Sighs)_ "I need his head down or at least breech to be able to deliver him… ok… Ali… I will check something… so you might feel a little uncomfortable ok…" ( _She touched something and then her eyes got bigger_ ) "Fuck!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "What?!"

 _Blair gulped_. – "The baby… he has the umbilical cord around his neck… we need to get him out as soon as possible… his pulse is very slow…"

 _Alison gulped_. – "Oh God!"

 _Spencer_. – "Does anyone have sign on their phone?!"

 _The girls shook their heads…_

 _Spencer sighed_. – "Fuck! We need a hospital right?!"

 _Alison sighed_. – "There is no time for that! You need to get the baby out before he chokes!"

 _Emily gulped._ – "You can't do a caesarean here! This is not a chirurgical room!"

 _Blair_. – "There is another option… do a c-section here may be fatal for Ali…"

 _Alison sighed_. – "You can't let my little boy died Blair! You promised me!"

 _Blair_. – "I think that I can do an internal Dalek version…"

 _Hanna._ – "What the hell is that?!"

 _Blair_. – "I rotate the baby inside until I can grab a foot and then I deliver it at breech…"

 _Emily gulped_. – "Is that safe?!"

 _Alison squeezed Emily's hand and said_. – "Em… you know that we couldn't be in better hands…"

 _Blair_. – "Emily… like in any procedure… there are risks… but I'm telling you if we don't get the baby out and cut the umbilical cord… he may die for absence of oxygen… I could try a c-section but I believe that is even riskier for both of them… for Ali and the baby…"

 _Emily stood in silence for fear of what could happen next…_

 _Alison sighed_. – "Ok… Blair… do the fucking whatever you said… just save my baby!"

 _Blair said as she looked at Emily_. – "Are you too on board?!"

 _Emily nodded with a little of fear on her voice_. – "Yes…"

 _Blair_. – "Ok… Ali… this will hurt as hell but I will try to do it as fast as possible ok…"

 _Alison screamed_. – "Just do it!"

 _Blair_. – "Ok… Emily, Spencer… I will need you to stabilize Alison's legs… they don't have to move ok… now Ali… you can scream all you want but just don't push ok! I will tell you when to push but not right now…"

 _Alison nodded_

 _Emily said as she kissed Alison's front-head_. – "And you can squeeze my hand all you want ok!"

 _Alison nodded with a weak smile on her tired face…_

 _Blair_. – "Ok… in the count of 3… girls… keep her tight… 1… 2…. 3!"

 _Alison screamed of pain as she had never done it before; she squeezed very hard Emily's hand and the brunette just cried in silence, trying to be as supportive as possible for her wife in pain…_

 _Alison shook her head and screamed. – "_ Oh God! It's too much! I can't! I can't!"

 _Blair_. – "Ali… almost there…"

 _Alison shook her head and screamed. – "_ No! No! No! I can't!"

 _Emily said to her wife. – "_ Ali! Ali! Ali! Listen to me! Yes you can! You can do this! Ok!"

 _Alison sighed looking at Emily. – "_ I just wanna this to be over!"

 _Emily. – "_ And it will be over very soon Ali… I promise… you're so strong… and our babies are as strong as you… and right now our little boy need you to be a little stronger ok… just a little more… ok…"

 _Alison sighed and nodded. – "_ Ok…"

 _Blair. – "_ Ok, I've got the baby turn… now… just give me a push now… ok Ali…"

 _Alison pushed and screamed as hell…_

 _Blair. – "_ Ok stop! Stop! Stop!"

 _Alison sighed. – "_ Is he ok?!"

 _Blair. – "_ I've the body ok… I'm just trying to move a little the cordon before get the head outside… we don't want your baby to choke…"

 _Alison cried. – "_ Emily! This hurts!"

 _Emily kissed Alison's head. – "_ I know, I know… but you're almost there…"

 _Blair. – "_ Ok, I got it… now push Ali… push!"

 _Alison pushed and screamed as hell…_

 _Blair. – "_ Ok, I got it!"

 _(Screams of a baby)_

 _Blair said as she gave the baby to the couple. – "_ Emily… do you wanna cut the cord?"

 _Alison said with a weak smile. – "_ Come on Em…"

 _Emily smiled and followed the instructions of Blair and cut the_ _umbilical cord_ _of her 3_ _rd_ _child; Alison hugged the little boy in her arms and smiled…_

 _Alison._ – "Hi baby boy… Em… he has your nose… he's just like you… like his mommy…"

 _Emily approached and hugged Alison's with one arm and then she approached her other hand to the little boy; the baby was crying but when he saw the two girls above him, he started to smile and he grabbed one of Emily's fingers and squeezed it…_

 _Emily smiled to his little boy and said_. – "He's squeezing my finger! He's smiling me!"

 _Alison gave the little boy to hold to her wife; Emily careful took him in her arms; Alison leaned her head on Emily's shoulder as they were looking to their little boy; Aria and Hanna approached with the other boys; all the girls were smiling looking to the little boys…_

 _Aria smiled._ – "They're beautiful guys!"

 _Hanna smiled._ – "Yeah… these emison are the cutest babies that I've ever seen… and this one that I've in my arms… he just looks like you Ali…"

 _Spencer smiled._ – "Yeah… you're right…"

 _ ***** Music background: The Way it Ends by Landon Pigg*****_

 _Emily smiled looking to her 3 little boys._ – "They're beautiful… right Ali?... Ali…?!"

 _Emily was talking when Alison faint and collapsed unconscious on the floor…_

 _Emily cried looking to her wife_. – "Ali! Ali! Talk with me! Ali!" ( _She looked towards Blair)_ "What is happening?!"

 _Blair approached to the blonde to examine her; she asked the other girls to give her a little of space; Emily was holding one of her babies and gulped hard as she saw Alison with the eyes closed_

 _Emily screamed._ – "Blair?!"

 _Blair sighed._ – "It's the bullet… in her chest… I think that she's bleeding internally…"

 _Aria cried. –_ "What do we do…?! We don't have sign here…! We can't call for help!"

 _Spencer stood up as one idea came to her mind and ran outside on the rain towards the police car of Lorenzo; she entered in to the car and with shaky movement tried to turn on the communicator of the cops…_

 _Spencer sighed with despair. – "_ Come on! You're a Hastings! You can figure it out how this work!" ( _Tears)_ "Come on!" ( _She heard a voice on the radio of the equipment_ ) "Hi! Is there anyone there?!"

 _Toby by the radio._ – "Spence?!"

 _Spencer smiled hearing Toby voice_. – "Toby! We need help! ..."

 _She spoke by the equipment to Toby and told him everything; because he was close to the place with a team of research; they got quickly in the property; Emily followed with her eyes what was happening to her wife; the paramedics and Blair did their best to keep a pulse on Alison as they took her to the hospital; Lorenzo was also bringing to the hospital for his eye._

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

 _Once they arrived to the ER; the doctors took Alison immediately to surgery and Emily just saw with big eyes, how, once again, the love of her life was being dragging far from her, some nurses took also her babies for a check-up, they looked healthy but they need to be checked…_

 _All the girls were in the waiting room waiting for any news; they all stood up when Blair approached…_

 _Blair._ – "The babies are ok…"

 _Emily._ – "And what about Ali?!"

 _Blair._ – "She's hanging in there… she's still in surgery… she lost a lot of blood and they still can't find the bullet… it might take a while…"

 _Aria._ – "But she will make it right?!"

 _Blair sighed._ – "She's hanging in there… we just can wait for the best…" ( _Sighs)_ "Can I get you anything…?"

 _Emily gulped._ – "No… thanks… I… I will go to the chapel of the hospital for a moment… so If there is any news…"

 _Blair._ – "Don't worry… if something happen… we will tell you…"

 _Emily nodded with watery-eyes._ – "Thank you…" ( _She hugged Blair)_ "Thank you for everything…"

 _ ***** Music background: All I need by Mat Kearney*****_

 _Emily went to the chapel to pray…_

 _Emily was praying, crying._ – "God… please… I need you… we need you…"( _Cry_ ) "Please… show up for us… pleeessee… show up for her… she needs you… please… all my life is in your hands… she's my life! I would give my life for anyone of them… for her! So please if you're listening me up there… if you've to take a life… you take me… take me… save my wife… save Ali… please…"

 _As Emily was in the chapel praying; her parents arrived and the girls explained them the situation; they went with the girls to the area of babies on the hospital and saw their little grandchildren by the windows of the nursery room of the hospital. After that, they were to their daughter and stood with her, praying for Alison's life. The girls went too to the chapel…_

 _Hanna murmured_. – "I don't know how this works…"

 _Aria replied_. – "Just talk from the heart…"

 _Hanna took a deep breath and said looking up._ – "You suck!"

 _Aria._ – "Hanna!"

 _Hanna_. – "What?! It's true!" ( _She looked up and said)_ "I think that with –A, we had enough! So why don't you just give us a break! Alison isn't any saint so she's useless for you up there so she's better here with us…" ( _She looked towards Emily and took a deep breath_ ) "She needs her… Em… she loves her… those babies needs both of their mommies so if you're hearing me… just don't break that family!"

 _Aria and Hanna were talking and sat side by side as in the last bench, Blair was sitting with her head between her hands, looking down; she just looked up when she felt someone sitting beside her…_

 _Spencer._ – "You did everything that you could… to keep them safe… we did everything that it was on our hands…"

 _Blair sighed_. – "I know…" ( _A tear on her face)_ "But she's my best friend… my only friend… I don't wanna lose her…"

 _Spencer grabbed Blair's hand and squeezed it; they both looked to each other into the eyes…_

 _Spencer._ – "You will not lose her… she will survive this like always… and she's not your only friend…"

 _Blair gave her a weak smile and said._ – "Thanks…"

 _They stood in silence for a while until Spencer broke the silence…_

 _Spencer._ – "Some months ago… I thought that I was pregnant… I made the test… it was negative… I felt so relieve… I was so happy and my happiness hurt Toby… I saw it in his face… he was crushed… I still feel guilty of being happy and relieve of not being pregnant…"

 _Blair._ – "You shouldn't feel guilty… you didn't do anything wrong… maybe it's not your time to have babies… but when the time comes, and you will get ready for it… it will happen and he will get it…"

 _Spencer smiled._ – "You think that he will wait for me…?"

 _Blair nodded._ – "He would be very stupid if not… you're someone worthy of waiting…"

 _Spencer chucked under the compliment and then took a deep breath as she said._ – "Thanks… I really needed to get that out of my chest…"

 _Blair_. – "Thanks to you…"

 _Spencer_. – "For what?"

 _Blair._ – "When Alison was in labor… when she asked me to save her babies life, even at her own life's expense… I was really terrified to screw it up… but when you looked at me and said those words… you gave me the confidence that I needed… so thanks…"

 _Spencer chucked._ – "Well… I never thought that I could serve someone as a motivational coach but I'm glad that I could be useful…"

 _Blair smirked_. – "Well to be a motivational coach… you're very bossy…"

 _Spencer._ – "I wouldn't be a Hastings, if I wasn't bossy…"

 _Blair laughed and then Spencer laughed too; they were talking when Toby got in the chapel._

 _Blair stood up and waved her hands to Toby and said._ – "Hey! Sit here!"

 _Spencer grabbed Blair's arm and murmured to her_. – "What are you doing?!"

 _Blair smirked._ – "What friends do… helping…" ( _Big smile)_ "Talk to him… you shouldn't run away from love… you should chase it… so just for one moment stop being a Hastings and be just you… Spencer… the smart girl with a huge heart…" _(She patted Spencer's hand and said)_ "It will be ok…"

 _Spencer._ – "What if not?!"

 _Blair smirked._ – "Well, if not... I do have a bottle of tequila if you need to down your sorrows…"

 _Spencer chucked and Blair smiled; Toby approached and took the seat of Blair and sat beside Spencer. Blair just got paged by the ER and she left the chapel…_

 _ **(A few hours later, in a hospital room)**_

 _Alison was slowly opening her eyes and the 1_ _st_ _thing that she saw made her smile…_

 _Alison chucked_. – "Why are you smiling…? I'm very sure that I look awful without make-up…"

 _Emily chucked and kissed the lips of her wife as she squeezed Alison's hand_

 _Emily._ – "You don't need make-up… you've a natural beauty like no one else…"

 _(Smiles)_

 _Alison. –_ "You do know how to cheer me up…" ( _Smiles_ ) "How are our kids?"

 _Emily_. - "Beautiful… just like their mama…"

 _Alison smiled._ – "I want to see them…"

 _Emily kissed Alison's front-head and said._ – "Ok… wait here…"

 _The couple was with their 3 baby boys when the Fields and the girls approached to the frame of the room…_

 _Pam._ – "Hi Ali… how are you feeling? Can we get in?"

 _Alison nodded and smiled._ – "I'm feeling amazing, come on get in… it looks like Emily hasn't present you formally our little boys…"

 _Emily chucked._ – "I was waiting for you… to do it together…"

 _Alison smiled to her wife and everybody approached and stood around the couple and the little boys…_

 _Aria chucked with impatience._ – "So?! Come on?! I've been dying to know the names of these beautiful emison!"

 _ ***** Music background: Fresh Feeling by Eels*****_

 _Alison and Emily chucked and then they looked at each other into the eyes with a lot of love and then they looked with the same affection to their babies…_

 _Emily announced_. – "Dad, mom, girls… these are our little boys…" ( _She held a little boy that has the facial features as her_ ) "This is Wayne Kenneth" ( _She gave it to her parents and the Fields smiled, she hold another baby and said)_ "This is Oliver"

 _Alison was keeping in her arms the 3_ _rd_ _boy that looked a lot as her and said with a warm smile._ – "And over here… we've Enzo James…"

 _Pam_. – "Hi boys…"

 _The little boys smiled and laughed seeing everybody and the girls and the Fields were trilling of happiness seeing the new addition of the family…_

 _Emily looked to her new family and she smiled as she thought. –_ "All my life I was waiting, searching for something… I wasn't sure what was it but now… now I know… it was this…"

 _The brunette smiled of happiness and continued enjoying a beautiful moment with her family and friends…_

 **Next: Chapter 48 – Baby steps**


	50. Chapter - Baby Steps

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: About the emison babies; Oliver has grey-blue eyes and light golden brown hair, Enzo James looks like Alison (blonde with blue eyes) and Wayne Kenneth looks like Emily (tanner skin, brown hair and brown-amber eyes)**

 **Note 3: All the rights of the music lyrics go to the respective authors**

 **Chapter 48 – Baby steps**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

It was the 1st day of the boys arriving to the house…

Pepe was sitting in front of the front door of the house, wagging its tail, waiting for the arrival of the family; it started to jump of happiness when the door opened.

Emily. – "Easy, buddy, easy… I know that it's very exciting but you need to be calm ok… they are sleeping…"

Alison. – "Pepe, sit!"

The dog did as instructed but it continued wagging its body as the couple was getting into the house with the three babies for the 1st time, they were coming from the hospital; Emily was entering with two baby and Alison was with the other one and some bags; they put the car seats were the babies were sleeping on the couch of the living room; Alison waved her hand to the dog and Pepe approached to the couch and looked at the babies, it was the 1st time that Pepe saw the baby boys.

Alison said to the dog. – "Ok Pepe, these are our babies, you need to be gentle with them and not bark loud or scare them ok…"

Emily. – "Look buddy, this is Oliver, Enzo James and Wayne Kenneth; I count on you in order to protect them ok!"

The dog nodded and barked

Alison put a finger on her lips and said to the dog. – "Sshh! Pepe what I just told you! Not barking when they're sleep ok!"

(Baby crying)

Emily chuckled. – "It looks that it's too late… they're awake…"

Alison chuckled and she took two boys on her arms and started to swing them as Emily took the other one to swing him too.

Emily smiled. – "Look at you… all a pro already…"

Alison smiled. – "Well, they are three and we're two so we're down on number but I think that we can do it…" (Chuckles) "They're really calmed… I thought that they were going to be always crying…"

(Baby crying)

Emily smirked. – "You were saying?"

Alison chuckled

Emily said as she watched to her baby that was on her arms. – "I think that they may want to eat…"

Alison. – "Maybe… but I can't feed the three at the same time… I will put Ollie in its chair and feed Wayne…" (She pointed out to the bag that was close to the couch) "In the bag, I filled some baby bottles with my milk… warm one and you just feed Enzo ok…"

Emily nodded and put the baby boy also in his chair as she prepared the bottle; Oliver was the calmer between the three boys so he didn't cry when Alison put him in the chair again, in the contrary, he started to get sleep again as his brothers stopped crying.

Emily was feeding Enzo with the baby bottle and smiled. – "You were really hungry, isn't it?!" (She said in a baby tone and articulating very slowly) "Who is the most beautiful baby in the world?! You! Yes you're! Yes you're!"

Enzo was eating from the baby bottle but he smiled hearing the exaggerate pitch on Emily's voice and the facial expression of the brunette as she talked to him. Alison just chuckled seeing how her wife was all goofy over the baby boy. Alison was breast feeding Wayne and the baby got slept as he ate; Alison made him burp and then she put the sleepy boy on his chair; she looked at Oliver who was deeply sleeping.

Alison. – "Ollie is still sleeping he hasn't eaten… should I wake him?"

Emily said as she was feeding Enzo. – "Let him sleep a little more; I'm still feeding Enzo, let's see if he gets awake in between…"

Alison nodded. – "Ok… I will put the other bottles on the fridge and make us something to eat… can you stay with them for a moment?"

Emily nodded and Alison smiled seeing the happy face of Emily watching over her three boys; the blonde pecked Emily's lips and both girls smiled under the brief kiss and stared at each other with lovely eyes.

Alison smiled. – "I love you…"

Emily smiled. – "I love you too…"

Alison pecked Emily's lips again and said. – "What do you wana eat?"

Emily. – "Whatever you want babe…"

Alison smiled and went to the kitchen; she came back with food for them and at her return the three boys were sleeping; in the middle of their meal, Oliver woke up and before he started to cry; Alison cuddled him in her arms and started to breast feeding him; the little boy happily started to suck Alison's nipple and he didn't cry.

Alison caressed Oliver's cheek and said. – "You're so cute…"

Emily approached a spoon of food towards Alison's mouth and the blonde noticed it.

Alison. – "What are you doing?"

Emily. – "Well, you have to eat too so I'm feeding you too…"

Alison chuckled as she found adorable the gesture of her wife; she opened her mouth and let Emily feed her as she was feeding her little boy.

Their 1st day on the house wasn't as chaotic as the girls thought that it would be. At night the boys got sleep on their cribs and the girls went to their room; they were both on bed when Alison noticed that Emily was sat on bed looking very attentive into a tablet…

Alison. – "What are you watching?" (She approached to the tablet and said as she looked at it) "OMG! Did you put cameras on the nursery room?!"

Emily. – "After what happen with Talia, I asked Caleb to install the best video monitor in the nursery room… no one else is putting a finger on my babies! No on my watch!"

Alison. – "Em… Are you really going to spend all nights with the eyes glued to that? I need you to rest too, love; they are 3, a lot of work will come with 3 babies in the house…"

Emily sighed. – "I know and I will rest just as soon as I'm sure that they're safe…"

Alison kissed Emily's cheek and said. – "Mmm… they are sleeping now love… remember that we should get all the sleep possible when they're sleeping too…" (She noticed that Emily continued looking to the tablet and she sighed) "Ok mermaid… I'm going to sleep, you should too… ok… don't stay all night awake ok?"

Emily nodded; Alison just shook her head and got comfortable and fell sleep. It was around 1am and Emily was still looking to the tablet witch showed the nursery room; Emily made zoom on the cameras and smiled as she watched the angelical faces of the three babies who were sleeping. Around 2am, Emily saw a shadow entering into the room on the monitor and she jumped of her bed and ran very fast with a bat on her hands towards the nursery room; she was on killer mode on, but she relaxed when she saw that the shadow was the shadow of Pepe who just entered into the room.

Emily patted Pepe's head and said to the dog. – "You're patrolling too buddy?"

The dog nodded and sat in front of the three cribs and took a firm posture.

Emily chuckled. – "Ok buddy… I will sleep a little and let you to watch over them… just bark if you see anything ok…?"

The brunette slowly started to get out of the room and she smiled seeing by the corner of her eye how her loyal furry friend continued firm watching over the baby boys.

The first weeks were an entire adventure for the couple; managing three babies wasn't easy, the good thing was that the Fields were always close; they didn't want to overstep with the girls so they give them a little of privacy with the new born in order to let them enjoy their 1st moments with the boys but as soon as Pam received a little text or call from the girl asking for help; the old woman as well as Wayne ran towards them and helped them with the kids.

Alison was taking a shower and Emily was on the living room with her three kids sitting on their seat chairs...

Emily (baby talk). – "And that's why, no matter what mama says, lying is wrong…" (Baby talk) "Yes it's! Yes it's!" (Smiles) "Oh! Look at you! You are the cutest little babies ever! You're just… little bitty babies, you know that? But you've got…" (She said with a softer voice) "You've got big beautiful eyes… Yes you do… and… and big round belly…" (She emphasized the B's) "Big baby butt!" (Chuckles) "I like big butts… I'm all about big butts…"

Emily singing and dancing in front of her boys. –

"Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'Bout that bass', no treble;

I'm all 'bout that bass,

'Bouth that bass, no treble…"

Emily continued singing and turned around and shook her butt as she sang. – "But I can shake it, shake it like 'iM supposed to do… 'Cause I got that boom boom…"

The brunette continued singing and dancing and as she did it; the boys laughed and smiled.

Emily smiled. – "Oh my God! Boys! You're laughing! Oh my God, you've never laughed before, have you? Did Mommy make you laugh?!" (Chuckles) "Well Mommy and Meghan Trainor…" (Chuckles) "What?! You… you wanna hear some more? Uhm…"

Emily resumed her dancing and singing and the boys laughed louder; she was shaking her butt in front of the boys and turning around when Alison walked into the living room; the blonde crossed her arms and raised an eye brow…

Alison. – "Em… what are you doing?!"

Emily blushed and stopped shaking her butt. – "I'm just making them laugh…"

Alison. – "What?! They laughed and I missed it?!"

Emily chuckled. – "You should have seen it; oh it was amazing! Amazing! It was the most beautiful, beautiful sound in the world…"

Alison said excited. – "What did you do to make them laugh?!"

Emily chuckled. – "I uhm… well… I sang and danced to them… uhm… 'All about that bass'…"

Alison. – "Oh… I wonder if any song can make them laugh…"

The couple sang several songs to the kids but nothing made them laugh. The girls sang 'All about that bass' and the boys laughed again…

Alison. – "Well… Nothing else worked… these boys are all about the 'bass'…"

The couple sang and danced the song in front of the boys; everybody was laughing; Alison shook her hips and Emily slapped it on the beat of the song and the boys just laughed louder.

Alison. – "Are we bad moms by singing and dancing like this to them?!"

Emily. – "I hope not… but it's the only thing that make them laugh…"

Alison smiled and pecked Emily's lips and said in a seductive voice. – "Ok mermaid… this will be our little secret then…"

Emily chuckled and they resumed their dancing and singing in front of the boys.

One week-end the girls decided to pass by surprise to see the couple; they rang the bell and showed a shocker face when they saw Emily…

Aria raised an eye brow. – "What happen to you?! You look like a hurricane just passed through you!"

Hanna. – "Yeah… and you are also smelly…"

Emily sighed. – "Sorry guys, it's just not easy to deal with 3 babies at the same time…"

Spencer pointing out to all the stains on Emily's t-shirt and asked. – "What is that?!"

Emily looked at her t-shirt and said. – "I don't know… vomit, breast milk…"

Hanna. – "Are you not changing clothes?"

Emily huffed. – "I can't change 5 times by day Hann…" (She waved her hands invited them to get in) "Come on… get it… can I offer you something?"

Spencer. – "No thanks… mmm… where is Ali?"

Emily sighed. – "She must be upstairs…"

The girls got upstairs and they laughed watching Alison sleeping standing up in the closet of the nursery room as she was grabbing some diapers.

Hanna smirked. – "Well this show that nothing good come from getting sex with you Em… look how you left the Queen Bee… a complete mess!"

Alison snapped hearing voices and woke up quickly. She shook her head trying to keep herself awake

Emily. – "You fell slept again in the closet looking for diapers…"

Alison sighed. – "Sorry I just closed my eyes for a minute…"

The boys were sleeping and the three friends were watching over them…

Aria looked at the couple and said. – "You look like you need a nap… why don't you get some sleep and we will stay and watch over the kids…"

Emily. – "Are you sure? You just arrived?"

Spencer nodded. – "It's ok Em… we can handle it…"

Alison sighed. – "Ok thanks, I really need some sleep, if you need something just awaken us ok…"

The three girls nodded and the couple dragged their tired bodies to their room to take a nap. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were watching over the sleeping babies…

Aria smiled. – "They are just so cute!"

Hanna smiled. – "Yeah… I just could take one of those little feet and use it as a sucking candy!"

(Little laughs)

Spencer. – "I'm not a baby person but they are really cute…"

They were staring at the babies…

Aria. – "I can't resist anymore! I want to hold one!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… you shouldn't wake up a sleeping baby…"

Aria. – "According with who?!" (She approached her arms to one of the boys as she was trying to hold him) "It will be ok…"

As soon as Aria grabbed the little one into her arms; he started to cry…

Spencer. – "I would say I told you so but he's kinda doing it for me so…"

Aria glanced towards Spencer and then she looked at the crying baby as she was holding him. – "Oh… Aunt Aria is so sorry… please go back to sleep… sshhh"

The baby cried louder and soon the other two babies cried too.

Hanna. – "Great, now we have a choir…"

The crying of the babies woke up the tired mommies and they soon entered into the nursery room…

Alison huffed. – "They just got sleep… what happen?"

Hanna. – "Don't look at me?! It was all because of shorty!"

Aria. – "Sorry guys…"

Emily rolled her eyes and said. – "It's ok…"

Between the five girls; they put them to sleep again. It was noon; so they just order some food for lunch and they ate together; the couple really enjoyed having the visit of their friends as it was refreshing to speak with some adults and not about only baby stuffs. The babies woke up and it was time to change the diapers. They had two changing Tapper; Aria wanted to help; she was really happy being around babies…

Aria. – "Hey Em… let me help you!"

Emily. – "Ok…"

The brunette took off the diaper and cleaned the baby butt…

Hanna. – "OMG! What do they eat?! It smells awful!"

Alison chuckled. – "You will get used to…"

Alison was changing another baby and said to him. – "Ollie, don't move… you're rolling into your own poop... hold on…"

Spencer looked up over Alison's shoulder and said with big eyes. – "How did all that came from that tiny body?!"

Hanna looked up too and said. – "It's poop supposed to be that texture?!"

Alison chuckled. – "It's ok girls… it's a big poop because they love to eat… isn't that right baby boy?!"

The baby smiled to the blonde as he waved his legs and his little arms.

Emily was on the closet looking for a clean diaper as she said to Aria who stood with the little uncover boy in the changing tapper.

Emily. – "Ar… be vigilant with him because…"

The brunette didn't end her sentence when the little boy just started to pee and he pointed out directly to the open mouth of Aria; the little brunette coughed as the pee got into her throat; the other friends see it happen and Spencer & Hanna laughed

Alison smirked. – "Too late Em…"

Aria coughed. – "OMG!"

Spencer smirked. – "Do you still find them adorable?!"

(Laughs)

They took the babies on the living room; each friend had a baby on their arms and the couple just smiled seeing their friends with their babies; they were having a nice time together…

Aria said as she was shaking a rattle to the baby that was on her arms. – "I think that he's having fun with me…" (Smiles)

Spencer said looking to the couple. – "You really look tired, go to sleep, they already ate so we can handle them…"

Emily. – "Are you sure?"

Aria nodded. – "Totally, they are three and we're three too… so it will be ok…"

Hanna nodded. – "Yeah… each one will take care of a baby… how hard it can be for just some hours…"

Both girls stared at each other and accepted the offer of their friends and leave the three friends alone with the babies again. They were playing with the babies and Spencer was changing one of them as he just made poop again; the brunette dodged the pee jet of the baby…

Spencer smirked. – "Yeah… you're not doing me the same that you did to Aria…"

(Laughs)

Hanna sniffed on her baby and said. – "Ok Spence, when you're done over there, we've got a situation over here too…"

Spencer. – "No, no, no! We're all responsible for our own babies… you said it!"

Hanna. – "You see… that's where I was wrong! We've been playing them man-to-man and we should really be playing a zone defense…"

Aria. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna. – "I just think that things'll go smoother if we each have a zone, you know… Spencer, be in charge of wiping, and you Ar… you could be in charge of diapering and I'll be in charge of looking at how cute they're!"

Spencer smirked. – "Yeah… that sounds really great… but you should be in charge of wiping…"

Hanna. – "Ok, I'm a rookie so I shouldn't be in the end zone…"

The other two friends just laughed and they continued looking out for the babies for several hours until it got dark.

Emily said to their friends as they were on the front door. – "Thank you guys, we really needed that nap… we were completely out of energy…"

Aria. – "It was our pleasure Em… take care bye…"

The girls said their good-byes and Emily closed the door; she got upstairs and hugged her wife from behind and leaned her chin on Alison's shoulder as they both were watching over the sleeping babies…

Alison. – "Thanks to see them off Em… I just couldn't let these cuties out of my sigh…"

Emily chuckled and started to kiss Alison's neck…

Alison. – "Em… What are you doing?"

Emily pouted. – "Um… I haven't been able to spend any time alone with you at all today…"

Alison chuckled. – "We slept together mermaid…"

Emily said between kissed. – "You know what I mean Ali…"

Alison turned around and locked her arms on Emily's neck as she looked at her brown eyes.

Alison smirked. – "Mmm… are you feeling lonely because you didn't get any attention from me… Am I wrong?"

Emily. – "That's uh… true but…"

Alison pressed a finger on Emily's lips and dragged her to their bedroom; because they slept almost the entire afternoon, for the 1st time in weeks, they weren't too tired; they started with a make out that in question of seconds became heated; they undressed each other very fast and Alison lied down on bed and said with a seductive voice…

Alison. – "Come here mermaid…"

Emily bitted her lips and she jumped over her wife; she was sucking Alison's neck when she introduced two fingers on the blonde; Alison moaned as she felt the long fingers of Emily inside her, pumping her; Emily used her other hand to caressed Alison's breast; the blonde was so turned on that milk started to get out of her nipples; Emily saw it and bitted her lips…

Alison sighed. – "You can taste it if you want…"

Emily. – "But it's breast milk… it's weird… I'm not a baby…"

Alison smirked. – "Sometimes you act like one…"

Emily rolled her eyes and mocked. – "Ha-ha…"

The brunette continued pumping her wife and Alison just made the most erotic sounds that Emily had ever heard; she was too turned on too and even if she hesitated at first at the end she succumbed to the desire and she sucked one of the nipples of the blonde; Emily moaned under the taste of the sweet milk of her wife and Alison tilted her head back as being sucked by her wife was so much different that when she feed her babies…

Alison moaned. – "Em..ahmmm… the other too… please…."

Emily did as demanded and she put her mouth in the other boob and sucked it too. Alison felt her orgasm came and when it did; Emily kissed her with tongue and when Alison tasted her own milk on the mouth of her wife, she just moaned louder.

Alison cupped Emily's cheeks and cleaned Emily's lips with her thumbs as the brunette had milk all over her face.

Alison smirked. – "See… like a baby…"

Emily chuckled and resumed her make out with her wife.

 _ **Some months after…**_

The girls were dressing the babies…

Alison. – "Hey boys…this is your 1st Thanksgiving… what are you thankful for? Mama's boobies?!"

Emily chuckled. – "A lot of people are thankful for those… they continued to be so huge…"

Alison laughed and once the boys were ready, the put them into the living room with some toys; Alison was checking into the oven as Emily was over watching the boys; she chuckled and took some pictures of them as the babies were playing with Pepe; they were pulling very hard from the fur of Pepe but the dog let them do anything to him. Emily's eyes got bigger as she said very louder…

Emily said very excited. – "OMG! OMG! OMG! Ali! Come quickly!"

Alison yelled from the kitchen. – "Why?!"

Emily smiled. – "They're crawling! They're crawling for the 1st time! OMG! You have to see this! Hurry up!"

Alison ran to the living room and a big smile appeared on her face as she saw her babies crawling

Alison smiled. – "Wow… look at them go…"

Emily smiled. – "I know! Good thing that I was taking some pictures so I could take their 1st crawling in a video…"

Alison. – "OMG Em! They're growing up so fast… it looks like it was yesterday when they just born…"

The girls were admiring their babies crawling when Alison watch up to the clock…

Alison. – "I need to pick-up Jason at the airport but your parents aren't here yet…"

Emily. – "You should go now or you will be stuck in traffic…"

Alison. – "Can you stay alone with them?!"

Emily smiled. – "Off course I can! Beside my parents may arrive in any minute so…"

Alison hesitated

Emily patted Alison's arm and said. – "It will be ok…"

Alison sighed. – "Ok…" (She kissed Emily in the lips and then she put a kiss on each baby as she said) "Stay with mommy, I will be back with Uncle Jason ok…"

The blonde left and Emily followed her wife with the eyes…

Emily. – "Me taking care of you is no problem right, boys? You feel safe with me right?"

(Babbling babies)

Emily chuckled. – "I'm gonna take that spit bubble as a 'yeah, I do!'…"

The Fields rang the bell and Emily yelled that it was open; she just got distracted for that second, looking at other direction and when her look turned back to the boys…

Emily said with big eyes to her boys who were crawling. – "OMG! Where is Wayne?! Well, you two can't answer…" (She started panicking and said) "Wayne! Where are you, Wayne?!" (She was looking around and said) "Wayne! Now would be a good time for your first words!"

Emily was looking for the baby on the living room but the baby boy crawled to the front door and welcomed his grandparents with a big smile…

Wayne took the baby on his arms and smiled. – "Oh! Look at you! Already crawling!"

Pam grabbed the tiny hands of the boy and said to him in a baby-talk. – "Oh baby, baby you crawled to welcome us… how cute you're!"

Emily approached towards her parents with the other two boys on her arms; she sighed of relief as she saw the baby boy with her parents…

Pam patted Emily's back. – "Breath Emmy… breath…"

Emily. – "I just got distracted one second! And he was gone!"

Pam chuckled. – "Well, wait to see when they started to walk…"

Emily. – "Don't scare me mom…"

Wayne. – "Come on Emmy, you're doing great… everything is going to be ok…"

The Fields were with the boys on the living room when Alison arrived with Jason; Jason smiled and walked towards the boys as it was his 1st time seeing them.

Jason smiled. – "OMG! They're so big?!"

Alison. – "I know…"

They had a nice familiar Thanksgiving; Jason shared some anecdotes of his benevolent work on South America; it will be almost a year since he left the company in hands of Mr. Cohen and Alison. The blonde had missed him but she smiled seeing how happy her brother was. They continued talking during the meal…

Jason asked. – "So now that you finished college, do you know what you are going to do next?"

Alison. – "I'm staying on the company and Emily just found a job as swimming coach and sport teacher on Rosewood school…"

Wayne. – "Is that right Emmy?!"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… I started in some weeks…"

Jason. – "What are you going to do with the boys then…?"

Alison sighed. – "We're thinking in hiring a nanny or maybe put them in a daycare…"

Pam murmured. – "Or… you could let them with their grandma…"

Emily. – "Mom… we don't want to disturb your lives… three boys is a lot of work…"

Wayne. – "But she's not alone! I got retired so we can watch over the babies…"

Alison. – "Isn't really a problem for you?"

Pam smiled. – "Off course not! I love my baby boys! Besides; they had a grandma to take care of them so why hired or let them with a stranger when they can be better with me…?!"

Both girls chuckled seeing how the old woman was begging to take care of their kids and just smiled and nodded.

Alison smiled. – "Ok Pam… we really appreciate your help…"

Pam jumped of happiness and since that day; they programmed their lives around the baby boys; the work schedule of Emily was the most flexible between the two of them; at the beginning Emily hadn't too many hours so just when she needed to be in practice for the swim team or teaching classes; she left the boys with her parents. Emily smiled each time that she left her boys with them; she never thought that she could bring so much happiness to her parents. Pam was a little worried that her husband could get depressed for not working after he got retired; but thanks to the presence of the boys, that never happened because, he was always active building something for the boys; Wayne took as a hobby working with wood and he started to make wood toys for the boys: trains, rocking horses; alphabet cubes... He was just so happy around his grandsons.

 _ **(1**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday of the boys)**_

The couple did a huge celebration of the 1st birthday of the boys; all the friends and family came to the party. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Blair, they were with the babies in the middle of the carpet of the living…

Spencer said to the boys as she pointed out to the stuffed animals. – "Another way to organize your stuffed animals is by size…"

Blair smirked. – "I'm sorry Spencer… is this a game for them or for you?"

Spencer. – "Game?! Who said that this is a game? This is me, sharing some wisdom with them…"

(Chuckles)

Aria chuckled. – "Hey boys… do you even know it's your birthday today?"

Hanna said to the boys as she showed her index finger up. – "You're '1'… One year old! That's little!"

The boys looked up towards Hanna and babbled as they mimicked her and showing up also a finger…

(Gasps)

Hanna smiled. – "That's it, boys! One! That's how old you're!" (She looked at her other two friends and said) "Did I teach them that? Did I just impart wisdom?"

They chuckled and then the couple was coming in with the cake around with the Fields and Jason…

Hanna said looking towards Alison and Emily. – "Hey, guys, come on, you gotta see what they just did!"

Emily. – "What?!"

Hanna looked up to the boys and said as she showed just her index finger up. – "Hey boys, how old are you today? Huh?! How old…?"

The boys babbled and raised their tiny hands with a finger just as Hanna did; everybody looked amazed.

(All gasps)

Alison smiled. – "Oh boys! That's right, you're that many!"

Emily smiled. – "OMG! Our kids are genius!" (She looked up to her wife and said) "Ali! This means-…"

Alison rolled her eyes and said. – "No! No science camp!"

Emily sighed disappointed. – "Oooo…"

Pam chuckled. – "Oh Emmy… let put some candles on the cake…"

Alison looked up to the toys of the boys and said. – "Oh boys… look at your stuffed animals lined up so neatly…"

Spencer smiled and blushed. – "Thanks…"

(Chuckles)

Emily said one she turned on the candles on the cake. – "Ok… here we go…" (She put the cake in front of the three boys and said) "Your 1st cake birthday, boys!"

Everybody sat around the boys on the carpet of the living room…

Wayne smiled as he was grabbing his phone and taking a video. – "Go ahead boys! Blow out the candle…"

Pam. – "Come on boys, you can do it!"

The 1st birthday of the boys was even better of what the couple imagined; it was magical.

Some months after their 1st year, the couple was getting it, the parenthood thing.

It was a Sunday when the boys, playing with Pepe. Emily was working on her lap top about the schedule of the practices for the season as Alison was with the boys, trying to persuade them to walk…

Alison was shaking a stuffy animal in front of the boys and said with baby-talk. – "Come on boys, come to mama… come on… you're the cutest boys in the entire planet! Come on…"

Emily chuckled as she continued working on her laptop. – "Stop pressuring them babe…"

Alison. – "They are gonna take their 1st steps in any minute… I can feel it!"

Emily chuckled. – "Well, they aren't gonna do it on a cue…" (She turned her head towards the boys and said) "You're gonna surprise us, isn't that right boys?!"

(Laughs and babbling babies)

Alison sighed as she sat on the couch. – "They're gonna start walking on your mom's house and I will not be there then and I'm gonna kill myself if I miss their 1st steps…"

Emily chuckled. – "Don't be dramatic Ali…"

Alison sighed and looked at her boys and smiled. – "They're getting bigger…"

Emily. – "I know… they're growing very fast…"

Alison sighed and stood up from the couch. – "I'm gonna to the kitchen for a glass of water… do you need something?"

Emily shook her head. – "Nop… I'm ok thanks…"

Alison said as she walked towards the kitchen. – "Watch over them ok…"

Emily nodded and was over watching the kids by the corner of her eye as she was on her laptop. The boys were crawling around Pepe; Enzo was the first who stood up as he pulled Pepe tail, the dog felt hurt but he let the baby do anything to him; the other two boys saw Enzo up and they mimicked them, pulling off Pepe's fur, the boys were up, and taking Pepe as support, the dog slowly walked away from the boys and the boys stood up watching the dog walking away from them. Emily's eyes got bigger of surprise when she saw her three boys up alone, hesitating to walk or not in order to follow the dog…

Emily jumped from the couch and yelled to her wife. – "OMG! It's happening! Ali! Come here! Now! They're standing! Hurry!"

Alison yelled. – "What?! Hold them! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Pepe wagged his tail and jumped, prompting the boys to follow him and the boys laughed, they slowly started walking towards the dog when Alison arrived from the kitchen.

Alison smiled. – "OMG! They're walking! They're walking Em!"

Emily smiled and then she moved around her, looking for her phone. – "Where it's my phone! I need to take this in a video! Where is it!"

The boys caught Pepe and they tackled him on the floor; they lied down over him; Emily found her phone but it was too late, the boys were not walking anymore…

Emily. – "Oh! I missed it!"

Alison smiled. – "No you didn't…" (She gripped Emily's hand) "You were here… we were here…"

Emily smiled and they grabbed their little boys in a huge hug.

Alison's thoughts as she was hugging her family. – "It seems like even when we get the chance to prepare ourselves… we're still never quite ready for life's grand moments…"

 **Next: Chapter 49 – My Boys**


	51. Chapter - My Boys

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: All the right of the music lyrics go to the respective authors**

 **Note 3: In the part of NY, they will mention some facts that happened on chapter 'Bitch mode on'; when Mona tried to blackmail Hanna with a video…**

 **Note 4: Like in the tv show; Spencer and Caleb met once again on Europe…**

 **Chapter 49 – My boys**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

Since the moment, the boys made their 1st steps; they went in a second from walking to running.

Emily was chasing her three kids all over the house, trying to put their little jackets on them…

Emily said as she was chasing her kids. – "Boys! Wait! Wear your jackets! Your mama is going to arrive in any second and you need to be ready by then in order to go out… come on boys!"

(Baby laughs and babbling)

The boys continued running, they loved made the brunette ran after them. They were running all over the diner room when Alison came back home from work.

Alison. – "Em… are you ready? The reservation is at 6pm…"

The blonde made her way where her kids were running; the blonde smirked seeing her wife running after the boys…

Alison smirked. – "Do you need help mermaid…?"

Emily sighed as she was running after the kids. – "I got it…."

Alison smirked. – "Yeah… I can see that…"

The blonde put two fingers on her mouth and whistled, the boys stopped in front of the blonde; Alison didn't say anything, she just glanced to them with the arms crossed and the boys stood quietly, seeing the authorial figure of Alison.

Emily. – "I really, don't know how you do it…" (She approached to the kids and she was putting a jacket to one of them) "I've tried that and nothing… but when you do it… they stood firm, like little soldiers…"

Alison smirked as she grabbed one of the jackets from her wife and started to dress one of the boys. – "Well, what can I say… not for nothing I was Queen Bee Em, it's a natural talent…"

Emily chuckled and continued putting the jackets on the boys.

Alison grabbed two kids on her arms and said. – "Ok… let's go, Em… you don't wanna be late for your Dad's birthday… don't forget his gift that it's on the kitchen…"

Emily said as she held the other kid on her arms. – "Ok…"

They girls left home and went to celebrate Wayne's birthday.

In another day on the house, Emily was playing peek-a-boo with the kids as Alison was making their porridge to eat.

Emily, baby-talk as she covert her face with her hands. – "Hey boys! Peek-a-boo…" (She covert her face with her hands and said) "Where is mommy?!"

(Baby babbling)

Emily said as she removed her hands from her face and made a goofy face to her kids. – "Peek-a-boo! Here is mommy!"

The babies laughed and waved their arms. Emily continued repeating the same game again and again and Alison came back with the food for the kids; the blonde chuckled seeing her wife's game…

Alison. – "You're adorable…"

Emily blushed. – "Thanks…"

They were feeding their babies and the boys loved everything that was made by Alison. Emily turned around to look at her wife feeding one of her babies and she smiled as she loved what she was seeing. Alison felt the glaze of Emily on her and looked at her…

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Is there something wrong?"

Emily chuckled. – "No… it's just that you're also very adorable…"

Alison chuckled and they continued feeding the boys. After feeding the kids; they continued playing peek-a-boo with the boys…

Alison said with baby-talk tone as she pointed out towards Emily. – "Who, is she?! Who, she's boys...?!"

The babies waved their arms and babbling…

Alison sighed. – "They haven't said their 1st words yet… should we bring them to see a doctor?"

Emily. – "They have barely a year Ali… no need for a doctor…"

The girls were talking with each other and the boys pouted as the attention of the girls wasn't on them. The boys babbled and waved their arms, but the girls continued staring at each other and discussing, not putting attention on the kids; between all the boys, Enzo pouted the most as he was the one who was more attached to Emily and as her mother, Alison, he wanted always all the attention of the brunette on him; the couple continued on her talk and just something made the couple looked at their kids…

Enzo babbled. – "Em… Em!"

The brunette turned towards the little boy and Emily showed a big smile as she saw her little kid waved his hands towards her, asking to be held on the arms and saying his 1st words…

Emily smiled. – "OMG! Did… Did he just talk?!"

Enzo said as he waved his arms towards Emily. – "Em!"

Alison. – "OMG! You're his 1st word Em…"

Emily smiled; she approached to the little Enzo and held him in her arms. – "Oh my little boy! You said my name!"

The little Enzo kissed Emily's cheek and hugged her with his tiny arms as he said. – "Em… Em…"

Emily hugged him tight and put a lot of little kisses on his face as she said with watery-eyes. – "Oh my! You said my name!" (She turned towards her wife and chuckled seeing Alison pouting face) "Why are you pouting Ali? You wanted them to talk, and now they're talking!"

Alison pouted. – "I'm happy that one of them said his 1st words but…"

Emily raised an eye brown. – "But?!"

Alison pouted. – "But I'm starting to realize that Enzo is like me… he wants 'you' all to himself… and I don't like that…"

Emily chuckled seeing that her wife was jealous of their little boy; she was holding Enzo in her arms and tried to lean for a kiss towards Alison but the little boy didn't let her…

Alison pouted. – "You see…"

Emily chuckled and kissed Enzo's cheek and then she grabbed his tiny hands and kept him tight as she quickly pecked Alison's lips; both, Enzo and Alison were pouting and Emily chuckled and blushed seeing all the attention on her.

Some weeks later; the girls made a little barbecue at home; that Saturday, it was a sunny day; Wayne was in charge of the food as the girls and Pam were close to the pool with the boys. Alison was a little insecure and scared to put the boys on the water but the brunette loved the water and she wanted to teach her kids to swim…

Alison. – "I don't know Em… it's too soon… they are too little…"

Emily got into the water and said. – "Come on Ali… it's ok… trust me ok…"

Alison sighed. – "Fine…"

First, Alison gave Enzo to Emily; Enzo loved to be in Emily's arms and once on water, the little boy waved his hands on the water and laughed seeing the water jumping around him…

Pam was with Wayne on the water. – "Look, he's natural…"

The little Wayne was kicking his tiny legs and waved his arms…

Emily smiled seeing Wayne. – "Yes, he is!"

(Baby crying)

Emily turned towards Alison and Oliver. – "What is wrong?!"

Alison said as she was holding Oliver on the water. – "I think that he doesn't like it…"

Emily. – "That's not possible… he's my kid… he has to love the water…"

Oliver cried louder and Emily approached to the blonde…

Emily said as she was holding Enzo. – "Ok, let's exchange… give me Ollie and you hold Enzo…"

The girls exchanged the boys, Enzo pouted when he wasn't on the arms of the brunette but he continued enjoying being on the water. Emily tried to make Oliver more comfortable on the water but the little boy didn't like it and he just continued crying louder and louder…

Emily sighed. – "Come on Ollie… don't be like that…"

Alison. – "He doesn't like it, Em…"

Emily sighed. – "How he can't like it?! He's my son!"

Alison approached to the brunette and exchange kids again; the blonde held Ollie on her arms and took him out of the water; the little boy stopped crying…

Alison. – "You see… he doesn't like it…"

Emily said as she tried to put the little Oliver on the water again. – "Let's give him another try…"

(Baby crying)

Alison. – "No Em! He doesn't like it! Don't force him!"

The blonde got upset and held the little Oliver crying on her arms and walked away into the house.

Pam. – "Emmy… you shouldn't make your kids cry…"

Emily. – "I didn't mean to… I just… I want to share my passion with them…"

Pam. – "I know honey… but all the kids are different; they will not love what you love… and you have to accept that… you didn't like to cook and I made my peace with that a long time ago… so you need to learn to do the same…"

Emily sighed. – "I guess…"

Pam waved her hands to her husband. – "Wayne, come here for a second…"

Wayne came into the pool and grabbed the little Wayne on his arms; Pam took Enzo from Emily's arms…

Pam. – "Go for them and apologize…"

Emily nodded and got out of the water; she walked into the kitchen but they weren't there; then, she could hear something coming from the living room and she walked towards the sound…

 _ ***** Music Moment: City of Starts from La La Land movie*****_

Emily smiled hearing the sounds of the piano; she loved to hear Alison playing it and it looked like she wasn't the only one; Alison was holding Oliver on her arms, he was sitting on her lap as she was playing the piano; the little boy loved hearing the piano; he just looked at the blonde and smiled to her; Alison smiled too when their eyes met; Emily's smile just got bigger as she loved seeing her wife and her kid playing the piano; the little boy stretched his tiny arms and tried to put his hands on the keys of the piano as the blonde was doing it…

Alison sang and played to his little kid 'City of starts' from the movie La la land…

Alison sang. –

"It's love

Yes, all we're looking for is love

From someone else…"

Emily approached and sang. – "A rush…"

Alison looked at Emily and sang. – "A glance…"

Emily sat beside the two of them and sang and caressed Oliver's cheek. – "A touch…"

Alison chuckled and sang. – "A dance…"

Emily grabbed the little boy on her lap and Alison continued playing the piano and singing as she looked at both of them; Emily also sang and the little boy smiled hearing his two mommies singing to him…

Alison & Emily sang. –

"A look in somebody's eyes,

To light up the skies

To open the world

And send it reeling

A voice that says I'll be here

And you'll be alright…"

Oliver chuckled and waved his hands towards Alison; the blonde kissed his cheek and continued singing and playing the piano as she looked at him into the eyes…

Alison sang to Oliver. – "City of stars, are you shining just for me…? Never shined so brightly…"

The song finished and the little boy smiled to Alison and waved his hands towards her…

Oliver smiled. – "Ma! … Mama!"

Alison's eyes got bigger of surprise, hearing that 'mama' was the 1st word of the little boy.

Emily smiled. – "He said his 1st words!"

Alison smiled. – "Yes, he did!"

Oliver waved his hands towards Alison and said. – "Mama! Mama!"

Alison stretched her arms and held him; she kissed his face, a thousand times and hugged him.

Alison smiled. – "I love you, Ollie… I love you so much…"

Oliver smiled and curled on Alison; Emily chuckled seeing her boy curled on Alison; she leaned and kissed his front-head…

Emily caressed Oliver's cheek and said to him. – "I'm sorry Ollie… I didn't want to make you cry…"

Alison. – "So are you ok if he doesn't want to become a swimmer as you?"

Emily continued caressing Oliver's face and smiled. – "I don't care if he never loves the water, if he wants to become an astronaut or a pianist… I just want him to be happy…"

Alison smiled and kissed Emily's lips and said. – "Thanks love…"

Emily smiled and then she grabbed the tiny hands of her son and put kisses on them, Oliver chuckled under the gesture…

Emily, baby-talk to Oliver. – "It looks like someone likes the piano… isn't that right, Ollie?!"

The boy babbled and waved his arms.

Wayne yelled from the backyard. – "Food is ready girls!"

Alison stood up with Oliver on her arms and said. – "Let's go to eat…"

Emily kissed the cheek of her wife and her kid and smiled. – "Yeah… let's go…"

They were walking and talking…

Emily. – "He loves when you play the piano to him… you should teach him…"

Alison looked at Oliver and said. – "You think that…?"

Emily smiled and said with enthusiasm. – "Yeah… you should teach him first, and then when he gets older, we can put him in piano classes… OMG, what if we've the next Mozart on our arms?!"

Alison chuckled. – "Ok, easy there killer… remember, no pushing our kids on anything…"

Emily. – "I'm not pushing him… but we should prepare ourselves to give them all what they need… he can go to those musical schools… like Juilliard!"

Alison chuckled seeing how Emily started to fantasize about Oliver's future and once they arrived to the backyard, they shared with the Fields that Oliver, said his 1st words…

Pam smiled. – "OMG!"

Wayne said as he kissed the little boy on his arms. – "Now, you're the only one missing, buddy…"

Pam kissed the little face of the little Wayne and said. – "I wonder what will be your 1st words…" (She articulate very slowly) "Grand ma! Grand ma!"

Alison chuckled seeing Pam trying to make her kid to talk. – "Sorry Pam, that doesn't work with him… he's very stubborn to don't do what it's told to him…"

Emily smirked. – "I wonder from 'who' he got it… the 'stubborn' thing…"

Alison glanced at her wife and Emily chuckled and kissed her wife. They continued talking and having a lovely familiar barbecue. At night, the kids were sleeping on their cribs; like always, Pepe stood there watching over the kids; Alison caressed the head of Pepe and went downstairs looking for her wife; she smiled and bitter her lips as she was seeing her beautiful mermaid, swimming under the light of the moon; the blonde took off all her clothes and got into the water naked. Emily stopped swimming when she saw her wife entering into the water; the blonde approached to the brunette and re-emerged from the water in front of the brunette…

Emily blushed. – "What are you doing?"

Alison teased. – "What it looks like I'm doing?!"

Alison roamed her fingers on Emily's arms and started to corner the brunette on the edge of the pool; before knowing, Emily was against the wall of the pool when Alison started to attack Emily's neck; the brunette closed her eyes and moaned feeling the open kisses of her wife on her.

Alison. – "You look so hot under water mermaid…"

Emily roamed her hands on Alison's back and she groaned when she felt Alison's fingers inside her…

Emily moaned. – "Ali… ahmmm… we've never done it… in the pool…"

Alison smirked. – "There is always a 1st time mermaid…"

The blonde bitted Emily's ear and continued pumping the brunette with her fingers; Emily just tilted her head back on the edge of the pool and spread her legs to her wife; the brunette's moans increased and were louder and louder as she was loving the sensation of water and Alison's finger getting inside her. Emily hugged Alison's back and nailed her nails on it as her orgasm approached…

Emily moaned. – "Oh God! Ali… ahmm… yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!"

The brunette cum and a big smile appeared on her face as she was coming down from her climax; Alison kissed Emily's jaw and mapped her path towards Emily's mouth with kisses; they were making-out on the pool when one of their phones rang…

Emily said between kisses. – "You…" (Kiss) "Your phone…" (Kiss) "Your phone is ringing…"

Alison said between kisses. – "Let it rings…"

The blonde continued introducing her tongue very deeply on Emily's mouth, refusing to stop the make-out, Emily moaned under the make-out but the phone continued ringing so she stopped the kissing and raised an eye brown to her wife…

Alison sighed. – "Fine… I will see who's calling…"

The blond got out of the water and put a tower on her body as she looked for her phone on the clothes that she let on the floor; she found her phone and took the call…

Alison was talking on the phone and Emily saw Alison's facial expression and it wasn't good; so she got out of the water and approached to her wife…

Alison said on the phone. – "Calm down, calm down ok… don't say anything else, I'm coming with my lawyer, just don't say anything until we arrive ok…"

She hangs on and sighed; Emily rubbed Alison's arms…

Emily. – "What was that? A lawyer?"

Alison sighed. – "It was Hanna… she's in jail…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?!"

Alison. – "Do you remember Hermy?"

Emily sighed. – "His name is Lucas, Ali… don't be mean…"

Alison. – "Well I will be more than mean with that fucking Hermy once I see him!"

Emily. – "Why?!"

Alison. - "It looks like he proposed to do a business to Hanna, our 'clever' friend, she signed documents without reading them and he defrauded Hanna and ran away with the money! Now the investors found out about the scheme and put Hanna on jail because Hermy ran away!"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison. – "I'm going to NY…"

Emily. – "I'm coming with you…"

Alison. – "But the kids?!"

Emily. – "You get ready; I will call my parents and asked them to watch over them…"

Alison. – "Ok… I will call Mr. Cohen and the lawyer of the company… we might need all the help we need, I don't know how bad this can be…"

The girls got ready and they left the boys in the house of Emily's parents before driving towards NY.

 _ **(In NY)**_

Hanna was in a communal cell; she was sitting on the corner, trying to avoid any eye-contact with the others that were on that cell with her; she had only one call to do and she used it to call Alison; Hanna was preparing herself to pass the night on that cell but for her surprise; a cop approached and called her name…

Cop . – "Miss Marin… you can go… someone paid your bail…"

Hanna walked beside the cop and she ran towards the blonde who paid her bail…

Alison hugged Hanna and said. – "It's ok Hann… It will be ok…"

Alison took off her coat and put it over Hanna; the blonde hugged her from the shoulders and made their way to the waiting room where Emily was waiting for them.

Emily hugged Hanna and the two girls were hugging with watery-eyes; Alison saw the two girls hugging and asked…

Alison. – "Em… can you take Hanna, I will stay a little longer, the lawyer and Mr. Cohen are talking with the cops… I will stay here to see what else it's to be done…"(She saw a pale and scared Hanna and said) "Where is Caleb? Do you wanna us to call him?"

Hanna sniff. – "We… we broke up… I think that he's flying to Europe right now…"

Emily . – "Oh Hann… why you didn't say anything? How this happen? I thought that you were happy in your job as assistant of this 'Claudia'…"

Hanna. – "It's hard Em! It's hard to make your way into the fashion industry, I've been doing the most ridiculous request from Claudia the entire year, that fucking job cost me my relationship with Caleb! When he left, Lucas appeared offering me this amazing opportunity to have my own brand I…" (Sighs) "I really thought that this was my chance to have something mine and stop serving to others…" (Tears)

Alison rubbed Hanna's back and said. – "Don't cry Hanna, we will solve this… look, you're tired, go with Em and rest, I will stay here with my lawyer and Mr. Cohen to see some documents, we will talk about what to do in the morning ok…"

Hanna nodded. – "Thanks…" (A weak smile appeared on her face as she remembered that this felt as the time when Alison took care of Mona for the well-being of Hanna's mom) "I remembered what you told me that time, when Mona blackmailed me… that's why I call you…"

Alison smiled. – "I'm glad that you remembered…" (She hugged the blonde and put a soft kiss on her head as she said) "Don't worry; I will take care of it…"

Hanna chuckled. – "No one mess with your bitches, is that it?!"

Alison smirked. – "That's damn right…"

Both girls chuckled and hugged.

After some rough days on NY, Alison could convince the investors to don't do any other legal action against Hanna; Alison put herself as the new personal guarantee of Hanna's brand and she convinced the investors to give them some months to make it happen. Emily went back to Rosewood and Alison stood some days more in NY as they needed to launch the clothes brand as soon as possible in order to tranquilize the investors. After some weeks of work and with a lot of effort; they launched a website with the clothes; Hanna had really beautiful designs, she made some calls to her old classmates of the design school and in a short period the little company was already done.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house, Rosewood)**_

Alison arrived to her home and Pepe welcomed her on the front door; as soon as Emily and the kids heard her voice, they ran also to receive her on the door; they did a group hug and Alison smiled as she had been missing her family too much.

Alison. – "I missed you…"

Emily chuckled. – "We missed you too…"

Alison. – "Can the kids sleep with us tonight…? I really missed my entire family too much…"

Emily chuckled and nodded. – "Sure…"

That night, the boys slept between the two mommies, Emily smiled seeing the big smile on Alison's face, hugging her kids.

One week-end; Hanna passed by to Rosewood; the girls and the boys were in the living room when Alison's left to the kitchen to prepare the dinner; Emily just followed her wife with her look and Hanna noticed it…

Hanna sighed. – "You're really lucky Em… you have it all… I really envy you…"

Emily blushed and smirked. – "What you envy: the lack of sleep or changing diapers 10 times by day?! A married life with kids isn't easy Hann…"

Hanna chuckled. – "Maybe not… but no matter how bad your life gets… you get to go home to this… a warm home with someone waiting for you with love…"

Emily blushed and saw that her life was actually really good and a big smile appeared on her face; Emily and Hanna continued talking and laughing, Emily was holding Wayne on her arms as Enzo and Oliver were playing with Pepe on the carpet of the living room…

Emily saw the boys putting alphabetic cubes on Pepe and said. – "Boys! Stop! You know that Pepe doesn't like that…"

Pepe stood up and ran away from the kids, Enzo and Oliver ran after the dog…

Hanna. – "Fuck! They ran fast! They may become athletes like you Em…"

Emily. – "Yeah…"

Emily was watching their kids running and her jaw just dropped open when she heard something from the little one that was on her arms…

Wayne babbled. – "Fuck!"

Emily looked at her little boy in shock as well as Hanna

Hanna. – "Fuck!"

Emily. – "Hanna! Stop saying that word!"

Wayne. – "Fuck!"

Emily narrowed her eyes on Hanna and then she said with a serious tone. – "Hanna! This can't be the 1st word of my kid!"

Wayne chuckled and waved his arms. – "Fuck!"

Emily said to his little boy. – "No, no, no, you don't wanna say that word… we don't want to say that word… it's a bad word…"

Wayne looked at Emily and smiled. – "Fuck!"

Emily. – "No, no, no, no!"

Emily gave the look to her friend…

Hanna. – "Sorry Em… it just… he has a mind like a sponge… I didn't mean this to happen…"

Emily. – "Just pray that he doesn't talk in front of Ali… if she found out that this is his 1st word, she will literally kill you!"

Hanna gulped hard.

They were eating diner when…

Wayne chuckled. – "Fuck!"

Alison dropped her cutlery and said with anger. – "What?! Did he… did he just say what I think he say?! Did… that word is his 1st word?!" (She looked toward the two other girls in front of her and glanced at them with a lethal look as she started to play with her knife) "Who can explain me this?!"

Emily gulped hard and she was sweating as she pointed out towards Hanna; Alison glanced towards Hanna…

Alison. – "Hanna…"

Hanna became pale and she suddenly ran towards the bathroom; Alison followed her…

Alison. – "Oh no! You're not running away from this!"

Alison was really mad but when she heard her friend vomiting on the bathroom; her facial expression became softly; she approached to Hanna and rubbed her back…

Alison. – "Hanna… are you ok…?"

Hanna sighed. – "It's maybe stress… I've been vomiting and feeling bad of the stomach for some weeks…"

Alison. – "What?! That's not good! Did you see a doctor?!"

Hanna shook her head…

Alison sighed. – "Get up! We're going to see one doctor now!" (Sighs) "Jesus! You're just like a kid!"

Hanna. – "It's ok… it will pass…"

Alison. – "No! It's not ok! And don't argue with me with this! We're going to the doctor now!"

Hanna. – "But Ali…"

Alison. – "No buts! We're going now! You own me for making the 'f' word the 1st word of my kid!"

Hanna sighed. – "Sorry…"

Alison sighed. – "Let's move…"

They left the brunette with the kids. Emily went downstairs after putting the kids to sleep on their cribs. It was late when the blondes came back; Emily saw them and noticed that Hanna was more pale and shocked as when she left…

Emily asked with concern. – "It's… It's everything ok…?"

Alison hugged Hanna from the shoulders and put her on the couch…

Alison sighed. – "I'm gonna make some tea…"

Hanna gulped. – "No… please stay here…"

Alison grabbed Hanna hands and said. – "OK… Hann… everything will be ok…"

Emily said with concern. – "OK… you're worrying me… what is happening?! What the doctor said?!"

The blondes stared at each other as if with their looks, they were talking to each other…

Hanna took a deep breath and murmured something…

Emily. – "What?! I can't heard you…"

Hanna squeezed Alison's hand…

Emily almost crying. – "OMG?! Are… are you di-…?!"

Alison. – "No Em… no one is dying" (Sighs) "She's pregnant…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Hanna covert her face with her hands. – "Fuck! Sorry… I shouldn't say that word…."

Alison sighed. – "It's ok… the kids aren't here…"

The couple continued hugging Hanna…

Emily gulped. – "Who is the father?"

Hanna. – "Who else it will be?! I haven't been with anyone since Caleb!"

Alison. – "Are you gonna tell him? He has the right to know…"

Emily. – "What about your mom? Are telling her…?"

Hanna sighed. – "Can we talk in another moment about this?! No now ok! I just, I just…" (Sighs) "I can't think in anything right now…" (She saw them into the eyes and said) "Can I… can I sleep here tonight? I really can't drive now…"

Alison. – "Sure… I will prepare the guest room…"

Hanna. – "Thanks…"

Alison stood up and left as Hanna hugged Emily very tight…

Emily. – "Ssshh… it's ok Hann… It will be ok… you're not alone on this…"

Hanna slept on the guest room and the couple was on the bedroom when Alison received a phone call from Spencer; the brunette was overseas doing a semester on Spain…

Alison on the phone said. - "Yeah… I don't know how but I ended with a pregnant girl on my house… so I thought you should know… just in case when you came home from your semester in Spain… don't freak out ok… Hanna needs our support so… please don't be rough with her when she tells you ok…"

 _ **(In a bar in Spain)**_

Spencer was getting into a bar where someone was waiting for her and waved his hand to her…

Caleb yelled. – "Spence! Here!"

The brunette sat in front of Caleb and she was looking a serious look.

Caleb. – "Is there something wrong?!"

Spencer took a deep breath and said. – "There is something that I think you should know…"

 **Next: Chapter 50 – Sisterhood**


	52. Chapter - Sisterhood

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: So in this chapter there will be some jump time… to answer some questions, no there will be not 'spaleb' in this story; Spencer and Caleb just hung out in Europe as friends…**

 **Chapter 50 – Sisterhood**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

Since Hanna found out that she was pregnant; she took some days off and stood in Rosewood to figure out what to do. The girls were in the kitchen; Alison was making breakfast as Emily sat beside the other blonde…

Emily patted Hanna's back and said. – "So… are you ready to talk about it…?"

Hanna signed. – "No…"

Emily nodded and served two glasses of jus for them and sat again at Hanna's side and said. – "What about now?!"

Hanna huffed. – "No!"

Emily. – "Ok, ok… we'll talk about something else… mmm… are you gonna tell your mom about it?"

Hann rolled her eyes and Alison approached with the breakfast…

Alison. – "Love, don't pressure her… she will tell to the rest of the world when she's ready…"

Hann took her plate with food and said to Alison. – "Thanks…"

Alison smiled. – "You're welcome… and please if you're craving for something to eat just tell me and I will do it…" (She smiled and started feeding the babies with the homemade porridge that she did)

Hanna chuckled. – "Thanks, it's nice to know that someone will be there taking care of my cravings of food…"

Alison smiled

Emily. – "So aren't you telling Caleb?"

Hanna sighed. – "I-I-I don't know…" (She started to eat and smiled) "Damn, this is delicious!"

Alison smiled. – "Glad that you like it…"

Hanna. – "I feel bad with you guys… are you sure that I'm not bothering you?"

Alison. – "Off Course not Hann… I'm actually enjoying taking care of you and your appetite…" (Chuckles) "Besides, I'm taking it as a practice for the real thing, when Emily will get pregnant…"

Emily spit the jus out her mouth and said with a shocker face. – "What?!"

Alison nodded. – "We do want more kids… right, mermaid?"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… but… me?!"

Alison smirked. – "Oh Em… I love our boys… but in hell I will once again push a baby out of a very small hole of my body…"

Emily pouted. – "But you did it so well…"

Alison. – "And you will do it too… beside, I think that you will look so beautiful pregnant…"

Emily blushed and giggled. – "You think that…"

Alison nodded. – "Off course love…" (She kissed Emily's cheek and said) "You will be the most beautiful pregnant woman on earth…"

Emily blushed and giggled.

The next week-end, Aria passed by, she was on Rosewood visiting her parents and she went for a moment to visit her friends; she got surprised when Hanna opened the door; Aria had no clue about Hanna's pregnancy and the other girls didn't say anything until Hanna was ok with that…

The girls were on the living room talking…

Aria. – "So I bring some wine... I want to celebrate with you guys that I'm finally getting promoted on my job…"

Emily. – "Well, that's great Ar… how did it happen…?"

Aria said as she served the wine. – "Well… it's temporary for now, I'm gonna to remplace a co-worker that got pregnant… she's not even married and she got knocked up… Can you believe that?!"

The girls looked at each other seeing the peculiar similar situation of Hanna

Aria continued talking. – "You know… she told me how it happened… it wasn't at all planned…" (Chuckles) "Between you and me… in this day and age; how dumb do you've to be to get pregnant like that?!"

Hanna. – "Hey! You know… sometimes, you can do everything right… everyone can wear everything they're supposed to wear and one of those little guys just gets through!"

Aria. – "How?!"

Hanna said as she waved her hands. – "I don't know! Maybe they've tools!"

Aria drank a little of the wine and gave the other glasses to her friends. – "Well, in any case… I feel a little sad for her… she's definitely going to have the baby and she's gonna raise him on her own…"

Emily. – "She's alone?"

Aria nodded and Hanna gulped hard and rubbed her neck; Alison noticed it and patted Hanna's knee and said…

Alison. – "Well… that's really brave…"

Hanna looked at Alison and gave her a weak smile…

Aria. – "Maybe… I just hope she realizes how hard it's gonna be…"

Hanna. – "Maybe she hasn't really thought it thought that well…"

Aria. – "Well, there's a lot to think about… I mean…" (She pointed out towards the couple and said) "You know guys… what I mean…. How is she going to handle this financially? How is she going to juggle work? Does she realize she's not going to have a date again for the next 18 years?!"

Hanna huffed. – "I don't know!"

Aria raised an eye brow and said to Hanna. – "Are you ok Hann?"

Hanna sighed. – "Yeah… uh-hmm… I'm just thinking about your co-worker… poor knocked up co-worker…"

Aria drank a little of her wine and said to the girls. – "Any way, let's cheer for this new opportunity for me! I will do my best to show to my boss that I'm a good element!"

The girls toast with the glasses and without thinking Hanna took a sip of the wine and Emily & Alison just saw her with big eyes; Hanna realized what she just did and she tried to spit the wine back into the glass without Aria noticing it but it doesn't work and Aria looked at her confused by her actions..

Hanna said with a nervous tone. – "Oh… that's… that's actually how the French drink it… wine…"

Aria gasps. – "Ok… something is happening here! You don't drinking! That's huge!"

The three girls looked at each other and then Hanna rolled her eyes and said as she was playing with the wine glass on her hands…

Hanna. – "I'm… kinda…. Pregnant…"

Aria. – "You what?!"

Hanna updated Aria about the news on her life and the couple just rubbed Hanna's back as support.

Aria gulped. – "So… how do you feel?"

Hanna. – "I don't know… I don't know how I feel… this is all happening so fast… I've to make all these decisions that I don't want to make…" (She took another sip of the wine and spits it back out) "Please! Somebody just take this away from me!"

Alison took the glass of wine away from Hanna's hands.

Emily. – "Calm down Hann… it will be ok…"

Aria approached to Hanna and hugged her. – "Yeah Hann… it will be ok… you've us…" (She said very excited) "OMG! I'm gonna be an aunt again!"

(Little laughs)

Emily hugged Hanna from the shoulders and said. – "Hey since Aria is here… why we don't do a girls night… you know… we order pizza, gossips about some famous scandals, watch a movie… like old times… what you said Hanna?"

Hanna chuckled. – "Yeah… I will love that…"

The girls were having a lovely day together; they first saw a Disney movie because of the boys; once the boys went to sleep at night; the girls were deciding what movie to watch…

Emily. – "So I think that Hanna should decide…"

Aria. – "Yeah… what do you wanna watch Hann…?"

Hanna. – "Uhh… I want to see blood! Let's see something with zombies!"

(Little laughs and the sound of the bell)

Alison. – "I'm gonna check the door… maybe the pizzas arrived…"

The girls continued on the living room, deciding what to watch next when Alison went to the front door and for her surprise, it wasn't the pizza deliver that was on the door…

Alison. – "Caleb?! Wh-What….?"

Caleb. – "I'm looking for Hanna… Spencer told me she's here… is she?!"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah…"

Caleb didn't ask permission and he just got into the house and went directly to the living room; the other girls on the living room just looked in direction of Caleb and got speechless; Hanna stood up from the couch and froze there standing up with big eyes…

Caleb waved his hand and said to everybody. – "Hello…"

Hanna gulped. – "Caleb… what are you…?"

Caleb pointed out towards Hanna and said to her. – "I'm not letting you get rid of me! How about that!"

Hanna. – "You left… you were in Europe… what changed?"

Caleb. – "It was a nice trip but it wasn't great… it wasn't nearly close to be in the same vicinity as great because I couldn't share it with you… I couldn't hear your voice… or laugh with you… I miss you… I miss you Hanna and I… I…" (He took a deep breath and said) "We live in a cynical world… cynical world and you work in a world with tough competitors… your job is your 1st priority and I hate it but…" (Sighs) "I love you… you complete me and I just…"

Hanna said with watery-eyes. – "Just shut up… just shut up…"

Everybody looked confused

Hanna said with watery-eyes as she looked at Caleb. – "You had me at 'Hello'; you had me at 'Hello'…"

Caleb smiled and he approached to Hanna and they hugged.

The girls. – "Aww…"

 _ **Some months later…**_

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

The couple just left the boys with Emily's parents and they were having a little of time for themselves; they were kissing on the couch of the Brew when Hanna came in and sat beside them…

Emily raised an eye brown and asked. – "Hey Hann… it's everything ok?"

Hanna was going to say something but her mobile phone started ringing…

Hanna huffed. – "Great! It's my wedding planner! She's driving me crazy!"

Hanna answered the call…

Hanna on the phone. – "Hello… hey… ok… stop screaming! OK! So… halibut… all right… so salmon… either way… I… I don't-I don't… it doesn't matter to me!"

The couple saw an irritated Hanna and then Spencer entered with a headset on and she was speaking into the microphone.

Spencer said to Hanna. – "Well, it matters to me!"

Hanna huffed. – "Well, I don't care! So you pick!" (Hanna sat on the couch beside the couple and ended her call with Spencer)

Spencer. – "Did you just hung up on me?!" (She hung up too) "All right, look, I need all of you at the rehearsal dinner tonight at 1800 hrs…"

Alison. – "Uh-uh… ok… what time is that?"

Spencer. – "You don't know military time? You do know Em… right?!"

Emily smirked. – "Sorry… I must have been in missile training that day they taught that…"

Alison laughed and kissed her wife. – "You're so funny…"

Emily smiled. – "I am…?"

Alison nodded and kissed her again…

Spencer rolled her eyes and said. – "Ok… stop distracting the talk!" (Sighs) "Just subtract twelve…"

Hanna. – "Ok… so 1800 minus twelve is… one thousand, seven hundred and…"

Spencer screamed. – "Six o'clock! Six ok!" (She pointed out to the couple) "Don't you dare to be late ok, control your horny hormones and be punctual for once!"

Alison nodded. – "Ok…"

Spencer received a call and took it…

Spencer on the phone. – "Ok… Spencer here!... No! I said it has to be there by 4 o'clock, goodbye…" (She hung up and said to her friends) "Oh… how hard it's to make an ice sculpture?"

Hanna. – "Ice sculpture? That sounds too fancy! I told you I just wanna a simple wedding…"

Spencer. – "Please Hann… leave the details to me… Ok… now, I was thinking that the harpist should wear white…"

Hanna. – "What harpist? I thought that Mike was going to be the dj on the wedding…"

Spencer. – "Ooh… he backed out…"

Hanna. – "He did? Why?"

Spencer. – "I made him…"

(Hanna, Emily & Alison looked shocked)

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "A newbie dj don't really say 'elegant wedding'…" (She looked at her watch and said) "Ok… I need to check how Aria is doing with the delivery of the invitations… See you at 6 ok! Don't be late!"

Alison smirked. – "Yes Sir!"

Spencer glanced at her and left…

Hanna. – "Jesus… she's too dominant as a planner wedding…"

Emily. – "Well… you asked her to do it for free… so…"

Hanna. – "I know… I know…" (Sighs) "Oh look, Caleb is here… we've an appointment with the doctor so… see you later ok…"

The girls nodded and Hanna left outside where Caleb was waiting for her.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

The girls were getting ready for the rehearsal dinner; Alison entered into the bedroom and she bitted her lips when she saw Emily in black lingerie; the blonde slowly approached behind the brunette and roamed her fingers on Emily's waist.

Emily. – "Ali… don't…"

Alison bitted her lips and said. – "Don't… don't what Em?"

Emily smirked. – "Remember… Spencer told us to don't be late and control our hormones…"

Alison squeezed Emily's hips and whispered on Emily's ear. – "And that is what makes it hotter mermaid… the prohibition…" (She licked Emily's ear and the brunette moaned) "You look so beautiful with this lingerie…" (She squeezed Emily's butt and whispered on Emily's ear) "But you look hotter without it…"

Emily was already very aroused to stop her wife; Alison flipped Emily and she kissed her in the mouth with tongue as she roamed her hands under Emily's bra and squeezed Emily's boobs; the brunette moaned on Alison's mouth and Alison's smirk got bigger seeing the lust reflected on the brown eyes of her wife. Alison pushed Emily on the bed and mapped her path with kisses from the mouth until the lower sensitive spot of the brunette; Alison slowly took off the thong of Emily and slowly started licking Emily's folds. The brunette gripped the sheets and waved her head from right to left as she moaned. As the blonde was devouring Emily; she stretched her arms and squeezed Emily's breast.

Emily moaned. – "Ahmm… ahmmm…"

Emily's hips started rocking against Alison's face and Emily opened her eyes wildly when her orgasm came. The brunette sighed deeply and a big smile appeared on her blushed face.

Alison crawled on Emily and kissed her cheek when she said. – "Round 2?"

Emily chuckled and bitted her lips; she cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and kissed her deeply.

Emily smiled. – "Oh… Spence will kill us…"

Alison smirked. – "Let her try…"

Emily chuckled and hugged Alison's head with her arms and pulled her for a deep kiss. And just like that, round two began…

 _ **(In the wedding rehearsal dinner)**_

Emily and Alison arrived late after too many rounds at home; they were smiling at each other when they met Aria and Hanna…

Hanna. – "You're late!"

Emily gulped. – "Yeah… sorry…"

Alison kissed Emily's shoulder and smirked. – "Well… I'm not… it was really worthy…"

Emily blushed and giggled seeing the lust look of her wife on her.

Aria. – "Guys… where are the boys?"

Alison huffed. – "Oh… Spence made us left them with a nanny… apparently; babies and weddings don't mix…"

Spencer approached from behind Alison and said. - "Are you still crying about your babies?! That's why I ask you to don't bring them, to avoid any crying!"

Alison rolled her eyes

Spencer said to Hanna. – "Hann… you gotta keep the line moving, remember, 20 seconds per person…" (She pointed out to the girls and said) "You see these guys all the time!"

Hanna rolled her eyes and followed Spencer.

The couple was talking with Hanna & Caleb when Spencer approached…

Spencer said to Hanna & Caleb. – "Ok, it's 2100 hours, time for your toast…"

Caleb asked. – "Do I have a minute to do to the bathroom?"

Spencer looked at her schedule and replied. – "You had a bathroom break at 2030… pee on your own time Caleb!" (She pushed the couple to the center of the place and gave them glasses; Hanna's glass was with orange jus) "Now, in regard to the toast… you wanna keep them short, nothing kills a rehearsal dinner like long speeches ok! You just get in, do your thing and get out!"

Caleb smirked. – "Is that what you said to Toby?"

Spencer glanced to Caleb and he gulped…

Spencer said in a serious tone. – "It's 2101 hours and I'm not amused…" (A pause and she said to the entire crowd) "OK… the bride and groom have a few words they'd like to say…"

(Everyone sat and Hanna stood up)

Hanna. – "Ok… hello everyone and thank you all for being here tonight… so tomorrow's the big event and some of you might not know, but Caleb and I didn't get off to the best start…" (She read a note)

Spencer was twirling her hands in order to make Hanna speed up her speech and Hanna noticed it…

Hanna. – "Oh I… hum… I gave it a lot of thoughts and…"

Spencer was tapping her watch with her finger and Hanna noticed it…

Hanna. – "Ok! I got it!..." (Sighs) "So I wanna take a moment to mention my Dad, who couldn't be here…"

Spencer rolled her eyes and murmured. – "Oh god!"

Hanna. – "And… moment's over!"

The other girls all turned and looked disapprovingly towards Spencer but she just shrugged it off…

Hanna. – "So… ok… uh…" (She was flipping cards, skipping half of them) "Oh this is funny! Oh but you need to know that to… that… to… oh… ok well… uhm… I…"

Spencer was miming CUT

Hanna huffed. – "Ok! That's it! SPENCER! I can't do it like this! This is my wedding! OK! I don't want this!" (She mimed Spencer's when she was twirling her hands) "Or this!" (She tapped her watch) "Or this!" (She mimed CUT) "OK! I just wanted a simple fucking wedding! Where my fiancé can go to the bathroom anytime he wants!" (Sighs) "You know what?!"

Spencer. – "What?"

Hanna. – "You're fired!"

Spencer. – "You can't fire me! I'm doing it by free!

Hanna. – "I don't care! You're fired!" (She mimed the CUT again and she raised her glass and said with a smile) "Cheers!"

The girls laughed seeing the pouted face of Spencer.

 _ **(The day of the wedding at the Marin's house)**_

The girls arrived to the houses of the mom of Hanna where they were going to help Hanna to get ready for the wedding; they were surprised to see Hanna around a lot of stack of papers with messages and calls to return…

Emily. – "Wow… that's a lot of paper work…"

Alison. – "I'm thinking that you should hire again Spencer to deal with it…"

Hanna huffed. – "No way! Where it would be my pride!"

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

Spencer was waiting for some coffees when someone touched her shoulder…

Blair smiled. – "Hey! What are you doing here… there isn't a wedding where you should be planning?"

Spencer. – "Hey… well… I was the planner wedding but I got fired… it's the 1st job where I got fired!"

Blair laughed

Spencer smirked. – "Ha-ha… glad to see that my failure is amusing you!"

Blair. – "It's not the failure what made me laugh, it was that you took everything so serious… besides, you deserved it… you really crossed the line with your friend…"

Blair took her coffee and was putting sugar on it as Spencer looked at her confused…

Spencer raised an eye brow. – "How you can say that?"

Blair. – "Ali told me… it was hilarious…"

Spencer rolled her eyes, Blair looked at her phone and she just got page on the hospital.

Blair. – "Well… I have to go… I do have a job where I didn't get fired…" (Big smile)

Spencer. – "Ha-ha… very funny…"

Blair patted Spencer's arm and said. – "No but serious now… you should go and apologize with your friend and be there for her… you're like sisters…"

Spencer pouted and crossed her arms. – "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Blair raised an eye brown. – "Really?! Look me into the eyes and tell me that you don't feel bad of how you acted last night…"

Spencer looked at her and then she rolled her eyes as she couldn't keep the gaze…

Spencer sighed. – "Fine… I guess… I was… maybe… too intense… but I just want it to be perfect…"

Blair. – "Nothing is perfect Spencer… you need to chill out with your pregnant friend… enough stress she had with the pregnancy in order to add more on her plate don't you think…?"

Spencer sighed. – "I guess…"

Blair's phone rang again…

Blair. – "Ok… now I have to go…" (She started to walk away and said to the other brunette) "Go, to your friend and apologize Hastings!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and nodded

 _ **(In the Marin's house)**_

Spencer arrived to the house with coffees for everyone; she was entering into the house…

Spencer sighed. – So Hanna I guess… I own you an apo…"

The brunette didn't end her sentence when Hanna ran towards her and hugged tight.

Hanna. – "Help me!"

Spencer. – "What?! What's wrong?!"

Hanna. – "I need you to be crazy bitch bossy again!"

Spencer sounded moved. – "Really?"

Hanna nodded, nearly in tears. – "Please…?"

Spencer. – "You really want me back as your planner?"

Hanna nodded. – "More than I wanna get married!"

(The other girls laughed)

Spencer smiled. – "Ok people! We're back in business!" (She took all the notes from Hanna and said) "Ok, go and get your hair and make-up done, and I'll take care of everything…"

Hanna smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek and walked away in order to get ready.

(In the party of the wedding)

Hanna asked. – "So what is the schedule for tonight Spence?"

Spencer looked at her schedule and then she dropped it away as she said. – "You know what… not more schedule… just enjoy your wedding… that's my last command to you as your planner wedding…"

Caleb smirked. – "Really… I can pee at any time?"

Spencer chuckled. – "Yeah…"

Hanna hugged Spencer and said to her. – "Thank you so much for everything…"

Spencer smiled. – "It's nothing…"

Hanna smiled to her and said. – "It's everything for me… if it wasn't for you… I would never have tell Caleb about the baby or he would have stay in Europe without knowing… you really gave us a really good pep talk and brought us together… really thanks…"

Spencer blushed. – "Well… someone needed to get you two, out of your stubbornness…"

The three chuckled and continued talking and laughing. The party was lovely all very well organized; everybody was on the dance floor, Emily and Alison dancing, Hanna and Caleb dancing, Aria was dancing with her brother Mike, Spencer just looked at them from her table and sighed deeply until someone touched her shoulder; she turned around and smiled…

Toby. – "Can I ask for a dance?"

Spencer smiled. – "I would love that…"

They went on the dance floor and were dancing and talking…

Toby. – "Nice party… you will definitely be a great planner wedding if the politics thing doesn't work for you…"

Spencer chuckled. – "Well… thanks… but the 'bridzilla' thing is not for me…"

(A long pause as they continued dancing)

Toby. – "So… after Europe… what is next…? Are you staying here?"

Spencer. – "No… I got an offer for a job in Washington… so…"

Toby. – "Oh… I see…. Congrats…"

Spencer. – "Thanks…"

Everyone had a great night and lovely memories of that wedding.

 _ **(Some months later, in a hospital in NY)**_

The girls arrived as soon as they received the news that Hanna was in labor; they went into the room of the blonde with gifts, flowers and balloons.

(Knock, knock)

Hanna. – "You can get in!"

The girls entering into the room and smiled seeing the new addition to the family…

Hanna said as she was holding a baby in her arms. – "Hey… let me present you… our baby…"

Caleb smiled to Hanna and kissed her front-head and both said at unison. – "Girls, this is Haley… Haley Rivers…"

The girls approached and smiled seeing the beautiful baby girl…

Emily smiled. – "Oh… she's beautiful Hann…"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah… well done…"

Aria said with watery-eyes. – "OMG! I'm an aunt of a beautiful baby girl!"

(Chuckles)

Spencer smiled. – "Yeah, she's really gorgeous Hann…"

Hanna smiled. – "Thanks girls… I couldn't have done it without you… my sisters…"

The girls. – "Aww…"

They did a group hug around the baby.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

The girls came back from NY after visiting Hanna and Haley in the hospital; Emily went for a walk with Pepe and she was coming back from it, Emily chuckled amused when she got into the living room…

Emily chuckled. – "What is this?!"

The blonde had made a tent in the middle of the living room with sheets and blankets… Alison showed her head between the blankets as well as the three boys…

Alison smiled. – "We made a fort!"

Emily chuckled. – "That is not a fort… it's a tent…"

Alison pouted. – "It's a fort to me…" (She looked to her boys and said) "Right boys?!"

The boys nodded and smiled, Emily chuckled. Alison waved her hand, inviting Emily to approach…

Alison. – "Come on mermaid… get in… it's very cool and cozy…"

Emily and Pepe got into the tent; Enzo approached to Emily and grabbed Emily's hand and guided her to lie down at his side…

Enzo said to Emily. – "Mommy… here…"

Alison. – "Enzo… don't be bossy…"

Emily smirked to her wife. – "And you Ali… don't be jealous of your son…"

Alison rolled her eyes; inside the tent Alison put a lot of pillows and blankets, the two mommies lied down on the extremes, leaving in the center, the three boys; pepe got comfortable below the foot of the boys. Alison turned down the lights and just turned on, a night lamp that reflected stars on the sheets and blankets with a lullaby. The boys were looking up to the stars reflected on the top the tent; Enzo was beside Emily, Wayne in the middle and Oliver was curling on Alison.

Wayne belched and his brothers laughed

Alison chuckled. – "Wayne…"

The little boy laughed and chuckled; Alison just looked at him and pinched his cheek.

Emily chuckled. – "Can you believe that they've already 2 years old…"

Alison. – "I know…"

With the lullaby of the lamp, the boys started slowly to close their eyes until they fell sleep. Both girls were lied down at side, watching their boys sleeping. Oliver curled on Alison as Enzo slept, gripping his little hands on Emily's T-shirt. Wayne was kicking in all the sense and the girls just chuckled seeing the movements of the little Wayne.

Emily. – "They're so big now…"

Alison. – "Yeah…"

Emily. – "You know… when we saw Haley… it made me thinking…"

Alison locked her eyes into Emily's eyes and asked. – "In what Em?"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "That… mmm… no forget it…"

Alison. – "Come on Em… tell me…"

Emily blushed and said looking to the little boy that was clinging on her. – "That I would like to try… to have more kids… you know… maybe add some girls to the family…" (She chuckled) "A mini Alison would be nice…"

Alison chuckled. – "A mini Emily it would be better…"

(Chuckles)

Emily. – "So… do you wanna try… you know…" (She blushed) "To get me pregnant?"

Alison bitted her lips and lust was reflected into her blue eyes. – "Mmm…"

Emily blushed seeing the lusty stare of her wife on her.

Emily chuckled. – "Ok… I will take that as a 'Yes'…"

Alison chuckled and stretched her arm towards Emily, Emily did the same and Alison grabbed Emily's hand and started making circles on it with her thumb.

Alison smiled. – "I would love getting you pregnant mermaid…"

Emily blushed and blew a kiss towards Alison, the blonde did the same and before knowing, they felt slept too, with their hand intertwined above the three boys that were between the two of them, it looked like they were hugging the three boys…

Some days after, Emily was arriving late to her home, the swimming season was approaching and a lot of work was on her shoulders to make it to the finals. It was raining when she opened the door, Pepe received her at the front door; the brunette took of the soaked coat and put down the umbrella…

Emily said as she patted the dog. – "Hey buddy… where are the others?"

Pepe ran upstairs and Emily followed him; Emily leaned her head on the frame of the door of her bedroom, looking at her bed where Alison was curled with the three boys around her, a thunder sounded very strong and the boys got scared; Wayne and Oliver curled on Alison and Enzo crawled out of bed and ran towards Emily…

Enzo cried. – "Mommy! Mommy!"

Emily held him into her arms and she hugged him tight. Enzo stopped crying, feeling safe on the arms of the brunette…

Emily kissed Enzo's head and said. – "It's ok… it's ok… my beautiful son… I'm here… nothing bad will happen to you… it's only thunders…"

Alison. – "It said in the news that a big storm was coming… there are a lot of thunders and they're scared… I think that they should sleep here…"

Emily nodded, approaching to the bed with the little one on her arms. The entire family curled on bed, Alison sang to them a lullaby and the boys fell slept, feeling safe between their two mommies.

Emily kissed Enzo's front-head and said to her wife. – "I'm gonna check that everything is well locked up ok…"

Alison nodded and Emily stood up from bed, and made sure that all the windows were well locked.

 _ **(In Washington, DC)**_

Spencer was arriving to her apartment and she looked surprised seeing someone waiting for her in front of her door…

Spencer approached. – "Dr. Rollings… why aren't you in Rosewood?"

Elliot. – "I thought I'd let you know in person…"

Spencer smiled. – "OMG! The judge set a date for the hearing?!"

Elliot smiled and nodded. – "Yes…"

Spencer smiled and hugged him. – "Oh! Thank you!"

Elliot. – "Don't thank me yet… it's happening in a week…"

Spencer. – "So soon?!"

Elliot sighed. – "It was that or six months…"

Spencer started to play with her keys as she was thinking…

Elliot. – "Spencer…"

Spencer. – "I want to add something in the court notifications…"

Elliot. – "Ok… I can take care of that when I'm back to Rosewood…"

Spencer smiled. – "Thank you…"

Elliot. – "Spencer… I've to remind you… the court can compel your friends to be there but they may not be sympathetic to the cause…"

Spencer. – "You don't know them the way I do… we're more than friends… we're sisters… our sisterhood is stronger of what it looks like… as my sisters… they will understand and support me…"

Elliot. – "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded

Elliot. – "Ok… well… I will take care of the rest of the arrangements, if that's ok with you?"

Spencer nodded. – "Yeah, thanks… I will come to Rosewood as soon as possible…"

Elliot. – "Ok… then… I will should go now…." (He kissed Spencer's cheek and said his good-byes to her and then said) "Remember, the testimony of Alison is a key element to get Melissa free…"

Spencer nodded. – "I know… I will talk with Ali… don't worry… everything will be ok…"

Elliot nodded and left.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

 _ *****Music Background: There's a ghost by Feurie*****_

After checking that everything was well locked, Emily came back to her bedroom, the thunders and the rain were still very strong outside but her beautiful family was happily sleeping, safe on bed… Emily smiled looking at her sleepy family. – "How lucky I'm to have you… all of you in my life…"

The brunette covert Alison with the sheets and kissed her cheek as she said to her beauty sleepy. – "I love you…"

Emily smiled and then she got into the other extreme of the bed, leaving the three boys between them. The brunette slept with a big smile on her face, thinking that her happily-ever-after was real now but does fairy tales really come true? Or it's just the calm before the storm?

The problem with fairy tales is that they set a girl up for disappointment; in real life as in art, some endings are bittersweet, especially when it comes to love… happy endings aren't always as simple as it sounds… true love, betrayal, lies, revenge and more revenge… a heroine with an impossible goal… this sleepy Queen has no idea of what is coming. One thing is certain; some storms come when you least expects them and what it's ported is darker than they've ever imagined…

 **NB: Looks like this story might just have a second act with AD, so be prepare…**

 **Next: Chapter 51 – Before the storm**


	53. Chapter - Before the storm

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: The baby memory book was a gift that Aria gave to the couple on chapter 'Fear of the Unknown'**

 **Note 3: Reminder, Jason is son of Jessica D. And Spencer's Dad, that's why, Spencer is his half-sister… He's actual cousin of Alison but they still treat themselves as siblings and not cousins**

 **Note 4: Reminder, after Cece was exposed as –A, Jenna and Sara Harvey went to jail; Mona and Melissa were into a psychiatric as Cece, in the tv show in season 6. Also, like in the tv, Elliot Rollins will be a doctor, in this case, Melissa's doctor…**

 **Note 5: Some parts of this chapter are very similar of what happen on season 6…**

 **Note 6: So in this chapter, some things that happen with Melissa, mentioned on the Chapters 'To Die For', 'Broken doll' and 'Dark Ali' will be mentioned in this chapter…**

 **Chapter 51 – Before the storm**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

Emily and Alison were arriving from taking back their boys from Pam's house. For their surprise, a familiar face was sitting on the porch of their house.

Alison. – "Spence? What are you doing here? I thought that you were in DC…"

Spencer. – "I was but… mmm… can we talk?"

The girls nodded and took the boys out of the car…

Alison said to her boys. – "Boys, come on… say 'hello' to your aunt Spence…"

Spencer chuckled. – "They're taller of the last time that I saw them…"

The little boys gave a kiss on the cheek to Spencer and then they ran into the house, looking for Pepe…

Emily yelled. – "Boys no running!"

The girls got into the house, Spencer sitting in the living room; she noticed that in the table of the living room, the baby memory book that Aria gave to the couple on the baby shower was open; Spencer got curious and grabbed it on her lap; she started turning the pages of it…

Alison approached with a glass of ice the for them. – "Here…"

Spencer took the glass and said. – "Thanks… oh… sorry, I saw it open and I just took it without asking…"

Alison smiled. – "It's ok…" (She sat beside Spencer and look at the memory book with big smiles as she pointed out to it) "This is one of my favorite pictures…" (It was a picture of Emily sleeping with the three boys when they were babies, sleeping all over her)

Spencer chuckled. – "Yeah… it's kinda cute…"

Emily approached and said. – "What is cute?"

Alison. – "The pictures of you with the boys…"

Emily blushed and sat as she put the baby monitor on the table.

Emily drank a little of ice the too and Alison continued pointing out things inside the memory book…

Alison smiled. – "These are the 1st nails that we cut of them… these is the 1st tuft of hair that we cut of them…"

The blonde continued saying everything that she was keeping from her boys and the other two girls just chuckled…

Spencer. – "Wow… you're really a complete mom, Ali… honestly I never pictured you like this… no offense…"

Alison. – "Yeah… me neither… but to be honest, now that I've the boys… I really can't picture my life without being a mom…"

Emily chuckled. – "Yeah… we loved it too much that we've been thinking to have more kids…"

Spencer raised an eye brow. – "Are you serious?! You've already three!"

The couple chuckled and stared at each other with a lot of love.

Alison smirked. – "Well… we did build a big house for something… besides, your friend over here… she wants a mini version of me…"

Spencer. – "Oh god, a mini Alison… I'm not sure if Rosewood is prepared for a new mini Queen Bee…"

(Laughs)

Spencer. – "So… are you going to look for a donor? Or…"

Emily. – "Well, this time we decided that it will be the one getting pregnant… I said to Ali… to ask Jason but…"

Alison interrupted. – "I'm still not sure about it… it's weird for me to get with the idea of my wife getting pregnant by my brother… I don't know…"

Emily pouted. – "But I want a mini you…"

Alison chuckled and rolled her eyes…

Emily. – "I think that we should at least talk about it with him, now that he's coming…"

Spencer asked. – "He's coming?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… something came up and he's going to be around for some days… he's coming for dinner tonight…" (She patted Spencer's arm and said) "If you're gonna be around too; why you don't joint us? It will be fun have the two of you here…"

Spencer smiled. – "Yeah… it has been a while since I haven't see him… mmm… so do you know what is bringing him here… now?"

Alison shook her head and said. – "No… he didn't say… maybe he will say during dinner..."

Spencer zoned out thinking if the arrival of Jason on the time of the hearing was just a coincidence or not; she got out of her trance when her friends talked to her…

Emily. – "Spence… Spence?!"

Spencer. – "Ah?! Yeah… what's up?!"

Emily. – "Mmm… so you said that you wanted to talk with us… but you haven't said why…"

Spencer. – "Yeah… you're right I-…"

Spencer got interrupted by a call of her mother…

Spencer. – "Sorry… I need to get this…"

The couple nodded and Spencer took the call out of the house; Alison stood up and went to the kitchen in order to start the preparations of the dinner; Spencer came back to the living room where just Emily was still there…

Emily. – "Ali is cooking… she's planning a feast of food for Jason…" (Chuckles) "So… how are your parents… I guess that you're here for the political campaign of your mom for senator…"

Spencer chuckled. – "Well… that is one of the many reasons why I'm here… mmm… they're good thanks… a lot of pressure with the campaign and frankly now… I'm just adding more stress to her with something that I'm planning for this week…"

Emily looked confused and Spencer noticed it…

Spencer sighed. – "I need to talk with my mom now… mmm… but I really need to talk with you guys…"

Emily nodded. – "Ok… sure go… say my hellos to your mom… so the diner it's fixed at 7pm so come and after diner we can talk if you want…"

Spencer nodded. – "Ok… thanks… see you later then…."

The girls said their good-byes and Spencer left.

At 7pm, Spencer rang the bell and Emily welcomed her in again; she gave a wine to Emily and they made their way to the diner room; Jason and Alison were already in the table, Jason was holding in his arms one of the boys…

Spencer approached and said. – "It looks and smells delicious Ali… thanks to invite me…"

Alison smiled. – "Spence… thanks…. Glad that you could make it…"

Jason looked up to Spencer but he looked serious towards her brunette sister…

Spencer gulped. – "Hi Jason…"

Jason stood quiet, holding the little boy on his arms, with a serious look towards Spencer…

Alison play-fully hit Jason's arm and said to him. – "Jason… did you lose all your matters on the jungle or what?!" (Little laughs) "Are you not gonna hug your other sister?"

Jason sighed and put the kid on his chair; he approached to Spencer and gave her a little hug…

Jason said with serious tone. – "Hi, Spence…"

Spencer hugged him back and smiled. – "Hi Jason…"

Emily and Alison put their kids on their chairs and said. – "Ok, let's eat!"

They had a nice familiar dinner; even then, the couple could feel something off between Jason and Spencer; but they couldn't figure out what it was. After eating, Spencer, once again, received a call and she expend almost an hour on the backyard, talking on the phone. Jason looked by the window towards Spencer, he was lost on his thought looking to the brunette, waving her hands and talking on the phone, he got out of his trance, when Emily touched his arm. He turned his head towards Emily…

Emily. – "Hey… are you ok? It looks like something is bordering…"

Jason sighed. – "Uhmmm… Ali… where is she?"

Emily. – "Upstairs with the boys…"

Jason nodded and went upstairs; he wasn't sure of what to say to Alison about his reason of coming back to Rosewood but he just needed to see Alison; he stood in the frame door of the room of the boys, leaning his head on the frame door and stood up there, with the arms crossed and with a big smile on his face as he was seeing something that he never thought be able to see ever; Alison being a lovely mother. The blonde was reading to her boys a bedtime story, the boys were on their beds; Alison loved to read to her boys, she was very theatrical doing it, making voices of the characters and making big gestures with her arms and body in order to make the stories alive; the boys loved it, they laughed, they chuckled and smiled and in the ended they fell sleep with a big smile on their faces. Once they were slept, Alison approached to them, tucked them into the sheets, making sure that they were well covert, and putting a soft kiss on their front-heads before getting out of the room.

Jason murmured. – "That was kinda of a story…"

Alison chuckled. – "Thanks… I wasn't expecting more audience…"

Jason chuckled. – "It's nice seeing you like this… happy, being a happy lovely mom…"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah… it's feel great… I never thought me as the mommy type but…" (She looked up to her sleeping boys and smiled) "But now… I just want to be the best mother in the world for them…"

Jason smiled and hugged her. – "Well, I do think that you're doing a good job…"

Alison smiled and hugged him tighter. – "Thanks… I'm happy having you around… it makes me happy…"

Jason hugged her tighter and said. – "And that's what I'm going to ensure… that you stay happy… safe and happy…"

Alison didn't understand in that moment what Jason was trying to say with that but she just hugged her brother and took a deep breath of his aroma, as she had really missed him. They went downstairs and they jointed the other two girls that were on the living room…

Emily. – "I made some coffee…"

Alison smiled taking her cup from the hands of her wife; she kissed her on the lips and sat at her side on the big couch…

Alison. – "Thanks love…"

Emily. – "They're sleeping?"

Alison nodded…

Jason took also another cup of coffee and sat in the individual couch that was beside the couple…

Jason chuckled. – "Yeah… Ali is kinda of a story teller… I didn't know that… happy to discover new stuffs about my little sis…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah… the boys loved when Ali read them a bed story or sang a lullaby to them…"

Spencer was sitting in other individual couch that was beside the couple, she was just in front of Jason; only the table of the living room was in the middle of them. The brunette was looking to her coffee and Emily turned her head towards her friend…

Emily. – "So… Spencer… you wanted to talk…"

Alison. – "Yeah… you said it this afternoon but you didn't say anything after that…"

Spencer was playing with the words to say and Jason put his cup on the table with a lot of noise; everybody turned towards him, he looked angry…

Alison. – "Jason… what is wrong?!"

Jason said in a serious tone to Spencer. – "I know what are you planning Spencer! You're committing a huge mistake! I will not let you!"

Spencer. – "Is that the reason of having you here?! Dr. Rollins already told me that you requested to be heard during the hearing… why?! You've no business on this?!"

The girls in the middle of the two of them; they looked confused, without a clue of what was happening…

Emily asked. – "What is happening here?"

Alison. – "Can someone tell us what is coming on?!"

No one said anything; Jason and Spencer continued staring at each other with serious looks…

Alison looked at Jason and demanded. – "Jason! What is coming on?!"

Jason looked Alison into the eyes and replied. – "She's trying to get Melissa free…"

Emily yelled to Spencer. – "You WHAT?!"

Spencer took a deep breath and said. – "Melissa is getting the help; she never had before… five years of treatment, undoing all the damage… I visit her, spend time with her… she's better now… healthy"

Alison said with bitter tone on her voice. – "So she's better now… what does this have to do with us?!"

Spencer. – "There will be a hearing in two days…" (Deep breath) "At the hearing… the judge will decide if she should be released from Welby and they want to hear from people who were involved…"

Jason shut. – "Victim statements…"

Spencer. – "Statements of support, statements that she's not a threat to anybody… that you guys are not afraid of her…"

Emily started to rub her fist with an angry facial expression as Alison was with a lost look on her eyes, just making circles with her fingers around her cup…

Spencer. – "There is no reason to be afraid… you know her… you knew her before –A… she messed it up in the past with you guys… but she had learn from her mistakes… we survived all the hell where –A put us… she's not –A… she's not Cece…"

Alison put the cup of her coffee in the table with anger and looked at Spencer with angry eyes…

Alison. – "She wasn't –A; but she was one of her minions! She tortured me! I still have some scars to prove it!"

Emily felt bad for her wife, bringing back all those bad memories, she held Alison in a hug and kissed her front-head as she rubbed Alison's arms; the blonde was feeling overwhelmed remembering all those memories of her torture…

Jason said with anger. – "I can't believe that you're asking them to give Melissa a get-out-of-jail-free card! Someone who tried to kill them!"

Spencer. – "She's in a hospital Jason! She's not in jail…"

Jason smirked. – "She should be in jail… but your parents made sure that didn't happen…. Right?!"

Emily said as she continued hugging Alison. – "She almost kills me Spence! Ali saved me that time! She almost kills Ali! We're lucky to be alive!"

Spencer. – "That's why your statements would mean so much…"

Alison. – "Who else is speaking?"

Spencer pointed out towards Jason. – "I asked the girls to talk because they know Melissa and Jason demanded to be heard…"

Alison looked towards Jason and asked him. – "Why?"

Jason. – "I'm not proud of my past Ali…" (Sighs) "I wasn't brave enough to stop Cece… but the hell I will let anyone else as Melissa hurt you again Ali…"

Spencer. – "I still don't get what you have to talk…?"

Jason. – "I worked for Cece and my mom, Jessica… I'm planning to talk to the judge about how Melissa also worked with them…" (He looked towards Spencer and said to her) "She's not as innocent as you think Spencer… she's evil just as Cece and Jessica…"

Spencer smirked. – "And you're what?! You too worked for them… with them! You're not Saint either Jason!"

Both, Jason and Spencer glanced at each other with defiance looks.

Emily. – "Are your parents doings this now? With the campaign coming on…?!"

Spencer sighed. – "My mom doesn't agree with Dr. Rollins and me but… I don't care…"

Emily sighed. – "You realize what you're asking us to do, right?! You want us to forgive Melissa!"

Spencer. – "I don't care if you forgive her… I'm asking you to give me the only chance to get back my sister…"

Alison. – "You're asking us to lie… I thought that we're done with the lies…"

Spencer. – "Please Ali… do this… do this for me…"

Alison smirked. – "Pretty please? With sugar on top…? Like what you say on a playground to ask for a favor… we're not on playground anymore Spence… we haven't been for a long time…"

Spencer. – "Please Ali… I had lie for you before, I did a lot of things for you before… you own me…"

Alison stood up and yelled with anger. – "I own you?! I had saved your ass so many times! I saved you from Ian when he tried to kill you! I risked my life for you! All of you, when you got kidnapped on the doll house! I got tortured for weeks because of that! You were in –A hands for what?! 3 days?! I was on –A hands and MELISSA's hands for weeks!" (Sighs) "You put me in jail once for false accusations too! Do you see me, throwing that to your face!"

Spencer gulped speechless…

Alison huffed. – "Off course not! I own you nothing!"

She stormed and walked away from the living room without saying anything else. Jason stood up trying to follow her but Emily stopped him.

Emily. – "No… I will take care of it…" (She looked up to the two of them, Jason and Spencer) "You should leave now… please…"

Spencer. – "Emily…"

Emily said with a serious tone. – "I'm asking nicely Spencer… don't push it…"

Jason grabbed Spencer's arm and started to guide them out of the house…

Jason. – "I'm sorry for the bad time that we brought you… we're leaving now… I'm sorry… Please if you or Ali need anything… just call me ok…"

Emily nodded and locked the front door after both of her guest left. She leaned her front-head on the door and punched the door several times in order to calm down. Emily took a deep breath and went upstairs looking for her wife. Alison was sitting on their bed, with the arms hugging her legs and her chin touching her knees. She was with a lost look on her blue eyes…

Emily said with a soft voice. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "I don't want to talk… no now…"

Emily. – "Ok…" (She slowly sat beside her wife and rubbed Alison's back in order to give her any kind of comfort) "What I can do… for you?!"

Alison sighed. – "I'm not sure…"

Emily sighed and hugged her wife very tight until Alison relaxed on her arms; Alison gripped on Emily's T-shirt and took a deep breath on the aroma of her wife until she fell slept.

The next morning, the girls acted as normal with her usual routine; Emily was trying to give Alison space to process all what happened last night but she was feeling anxious of knowing how the blonde wanted to act concerning the hearing, they didn't have a lot of time to think about it.

Alison said as she was packing some lunch boxes for the kids in a bag. – "Don't forget to ask your mom to be sure that Wayne doesn't put anything in his mouth… remember that the other time, he tried to eat modelling clay… we need to be careful of what he put in his mouth…"

Emily nodded. – "Sure… I will tell her…"

Alison. – "Are you ready…? l will help you to put the kids on your car before going to work…"

Emily sighed and nodded, they were putting the kids on their seat car, adjusting their belt seat, Emily looked up towards the blonde, Emily sighed as the facial expression of the blonde didn't reveal any emotion of what the blonde could be feeling…

Alison said as she approached to her car. – "Ok… I'm going to work now… say my hellos to your parents…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison turned and looked at her wife into the eyes. – "I'm going to be ok mermaid… don't worry too much ok… I… I just wasn't expecting this… no now… no never…."

Emily sighed. – "I know… me neither…" (She grabbed Alison's hands on her own and caressed them) "But whatever you need, I'm here for you… I will always be here for you… ok?"

Alison nodded and hugged her; she kissed Emily and left into her car for work, then Emily followed, the brunette left the kids with her parents and went to work after that…

 _ **(In Rosewood School)**_

Emily was in her office, trying to focus on her work but she couldn't as her thoughts were locked around a particular blonde. Someone got into the office without Emily noticed it…

Hanna. – "Look at you… the coach of Rosewood…"

Aria. – "Your office is nice…"

Emily looked up and gave to her friends a weak smile…

Hanna. – "Do you have a break…?"

Emily. – "Yeah… I've practice now until 4pm so… let's go to lunch together?"

The girls nodded and they left from the school.

 _ **(At Radly Hotel)**_

The girls were sitting on an outside table with umbrella, waiting for the food that they ordered

Hanna. – "I can't believe that my Mom transformed the nuts house to this…"

Aria. – "Me neither… it's really nice how she transformed the building into this fancy hotel but… it feels kinda weird to be here eating…"

Hanna. – "I know… I wonder if there is some ghost on this hotel…"

Aria. – "Hanna! Please don't talk like that!"

Hanna smirked. – "Really shorty?! Are you scared of ghosts?!"

Aria rolled her eyes and then looked towards Emily; who was in front of her, the brunette was with a hand in her chin, with a lost look on her face…

Aria. – "Em… Em…"

Emily slowly looked up towards Aria…

Aria. – "Are you ok?"

Emily sighed. – "Do you know? About the hearing?"

The girls nodded

Hanna. – "I'm still not sure what Spencer is waiting for us to say… it's not me who got tortured by Melissa, it was Ali…"

Aria playfully hit Hanna's arm and narrowed her eyes on the blonde as she said. – "Hanna!"

Emily. – "It's ok Ar… Hann is right… I really don't get why Spencer needed to involve you on this… why she needs to involve us on this…"

Aria. – "How is doing Ali…?"

Emily sighed. – "She's doing what she does best… hiding her emotions… she's upset, I can tell…" (Sighs) "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do right now…"

Aria. – "What are you gonna tell on the hearing?"

Hanna. – "Are you really gonna say that you're ok with it?! Melissa free?!"

Emily sighed. – "Honestly… I don't know… whatever Ali decides, I will support her…"

The food arrived the girls continued talking as they were eating.

 _ **(In Rosewood Hospital)**_

Blair was walking towards the terrace of the hospital with two coffees; she stretched her arm and gave the coffee to the other person who was waiting for her…

Spencer. – "Thanks…"

Blair nodded and both girls were leaning their arms on the guardrail, looking to the view of outside…

Blair drank from her coffee and said. – "I don't know what you are expecting from me… I really don't know your sister to get involved in this…"

Spencer. – "But you're the best friend of Ali… she will listen to you…"

Blair. – "You're asking her to forgive one of her torturer, you know that right?!"

Spencer. – "I'm not asking her to forgive Melissa… I'm just asking her to say that she's not afraid of her… she has no reasons to be scared…"

Blair. – "Really?"

Spencer looked to the other brunette with a serious look…

Blair looked at her and said. – "I can't imagine the memories, the scares that you're re-opening on Ali right now… she might not be afraid but she will not be ok doing what you're asking her to do…"

Spencer grabbed Blair's arm and said. – "Please… the hearing is tomorrow and Ali's statement is fundamental on this… please talk with her… for me?"

Blair looked to the puppy eyes of Spencer, she didn't say anything, and she just walked away from her.

 _ **(In Rosewood cemetery)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Human by Aquilo*****_

Alison got out of work earlier and brought some flowers to the graves of her parents; she kneeled in front and put the flowers over the graves. She stood up a long time, in silence just looking at the graves. She did a little jump when someone touched her shoulder; she turned around and said…

Alison. – "Hi…"

Blair. – "Hi…"

Alison pointed out to the old flowers that she pull away from the graves. – "I guess that are yours…"

Blair. – "I like to pass by and say my hellos…" (Sighs) "I still feel guilty…"

Alison. – "It's not your fault that they are dead… I've told you that so many times…"

Blair. – "I know that you don't blame me… but my conscious does…"

Alison. – "Is that the reason you became a doctor?"

Blair. – "In a part… I guess that I just want to do something to preserve life…"

(Long silence)

Blair. – "I heard about the hearing… are you gonna go?"

Alison. – "Should I?"

Both girls turned their heads and looked at each other into the eyes…

Blair. – "Are you afraid of her getting out?"

Alison turned her look again on direction on the graves, without replying…

Blair. – "Ali…"

Alison said looking to the graves. – "I always saw my parents as selfish persons, putting themselves as priority before their own kids… but in the end… they risked and gave their lives trying to save me…"

Blair. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I promise myself that I will not be like them… that from the beginning I will always put my kids first… no matter what…" (Deep sigh) "I will never forget or forgive what Melissa did to me; I'm not afraid of what she might do to me… but I will be lying if I say that I'm not a little scared of the possibility of her, hurting my boys…"

Blair. – "This is a scary world… danger is anywhere, people can even die for hiccup…" (Chuckles) "I don't know Melissa; I do know Spencer… I do know you… I know how strong and carrying you're towards your family, your friends… you've survived hell, you've survived pain… you've survived being lonely…" (She looked at Alison and both girls stared at each other) "You know what it's to be without your sibling; you've the power to make your friend, your sister Spencer happy… you can change the life of someone, and as a doctor that has changed a lot of lives, I can tell you that it's a gift that no everyone has… so you should use it…"

Alison locked her eyes on Blair's eyes

Blair. – "Melissa might had been your torturer but you need to liberate yourself from that past, she has no power over you or your kids, no one has… you're Alison DiLaurentis after all…"

Alison smiled and smirked. – "Actually I'm Fields-DiLaurentis…"

Blair chuckled. – "You know what I mean…"

Alison nodded. – "I know…"

Blair patted Alison's back and said. – "Come on… it's starting to rain and you've a family waiting for you…"

Alison took a deep breath and said her good-byes to her parents' grave and followed her friend.

 _ ***** Music background ends*****_

 _ **(In Welby**_ _**State Psychiatric Hospital**_ )

It was raining, Melissa was seeing through the window when someone came into her room to pay a visit…

Melisa said without turning back just watching the figure of the person through the glass of the window. – "Long time no see DiLaurentis… or should I say Hastings…?"

Jason. – "I will say all the shit that I know about you Melissa, tomorrow on the hearing; I might don't have proofs but you will not get out of here…"

Melissa. – "You're not gonna talk tomorrow Jason… you shouldn't…"

Jason. – "Why not?!"

Melissa turned in direction of Jason and looked him into the eyes and said. – "Because I also know your secrets… one in particular that you're terrified to reveal to your dear Alison…"

Jason gulped. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Melissa slowly approached with the arms crossed and said. – "Ho-ho-ho… I think that you know…"

Both, they were face to face, looking into the eyes…

Jason. – "She will not believe you… it's not my fault what happen that day…"

Melissa smirked. – "Are you sure about that?! Mmm… I don't think that and I'm very sure that Alison will think the same…"

Jason yelled. – "I'm not afraid of you Melissa!"

Melissa. – "Perhaps no… but you're afraid of losing Alison, that's the reason you're here…" (She whispered into Jason's ear) "But if you say shit about me tomorrow, you will lose her once I reveal your dirty little secret to her…"

Jason pushed her away with anger

Melissa smirked. – "You're not brave enough to reveal your secret and I've no problem to use it against you… You know that you will lose her once she finds out about it… because that's the powerful thing about the truths you think you could never reveal… that once spoken, they change everything…"

Jason didn't say anything else and just left.

 _ **(In the hearing)**_

The next day, the couple arrived to the hearing; Emily squeezed Alison's hand and the blonde turned towards the face of her wife…

Emily. – "Are you sure about this?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… Melissa has no power over me mermaid… it will be ok…"

Emily sighed. – "Ok… I will follow your lead then…"

Alison kissed Emily's cheek. – "It will be ok mermaid… let's do this for Spence… I'm sure that she would do it for us…"

Emily nodded, not entire convinced of Alison's argument. During the hearing, Spencer, Hanna and Aria spoke first; they said how they knew Melissa from the past, that she was once a very decent person and that they do believe that she's better after her treatment. Jason didn't present himself that day so it was the time for Alison to speak. The blonde was in front of the judge…

Alison. – "I just have one thing to say…" (She looked at Spencer and then she turned her head towards the judge) "Melissa Hastings poses no threat to me at all…"

The blonde stood up and Spencer and Dr. Rollins smiled hearing what the blonde said. Alison sat beside Hanna and Aria; as Emily sat in front of the judge; Emily saw her friends and her wife and gave them a weak smile… she focused on the table that was in front of her, she zoned out for moment…

The judge. – "Ms. Fields…"

Emily put her phone on the table and intertwined her hands in the table and said. – "My Dad thought me that fear is natural, it's a good instinct, he also said that you can decided what you're going to be afraid of… and I decided that…"

The brunette received a message and her phone got illuminated, she saw by the corner of her eye, her wallpaper of the screen, it was a picture of Alison smiling; a little smile formed on her face but it fainted in seconds when flashbacks of the past overflew her mind: memories when Melissa kidnapped her and tied her up in front of a crossbow to die; Emily remembered how afraid she was, how terrifying was to stood there without the possibility of moving, just waiting for her own death; the brunette remembered how that night, she learnt that there was something worse than death when she saw Alison being her human shield and receiving the arrow instead of her; she remembered how heartbroken, worthless she felt, having the blonde bleeding to death on her arms; Emily squeezed her hands tighter and was clenching her teeth as more memories were coming into her mind.

The judge. – "Ms. Fields Ms. Fields…"

After several times, of the judge calling her name, Emily came back to the reality and looked up to the judge…

Emily. – "Uhm…"

The judge. – "Ms. Fields… you were seeing…"

Emily. – "Uhm…"

The girls looked confused by how Emily was acting…

The judge. – "Ms. Fields… do you feel safe if Melissa Hastings leave the hospital?"

Emily zoned out again, lost on her memories, she showed an angry face when the memory of when Alison got kidnapped by –A came into her mind, she squeezed and clenched her teeth tighter as she remembered the video that –A sent her…

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _Emily opened her laptop and checked her e-mail; her eyes got bigger when she found a new e-mail from Alison's e-mail address. She gulped and her hand was shaking when she pressed the button to open the e-mail. There was no text just a hyperlink. She clicked it and a video started to play…_

 _ ***** Video played*****_

 _It was a dark place, Alison was chained and laying on a cold floor wearing an hospital gown; she was very dopy with all the drugs on her system; her hair looked darker, it has been weeks since she took a shower, her hair was all over her face but under that messy hair, it was possible to notice bruises and blood in her face. Someone approached to the blonde between all the shadows._

 _Alison tried to keep her eyes open and she saw a blurry figure approaching, it was Melissa disguised as Emily, she was wearing a silicone mask which give her the appearance of Emily. Even, with the drugs, Alison recognizes the face and a smile appears in her face, thinking that it was her mermaid._

 _Alison whispered. – "Em… mermaid… you came to rescue me…"_

 _Melissa just smiled to her, she bends down, with one hand she careless Alison's head since she kept hidden the other hand behind her back. The blonde smiled under the touch and she got confused when it stops._

 _Alison. – "Em…?"_

 _Melissa pulls off what she was hidden, Alison's eyes got bigger of fear when she saw the cattle prod.=_

 _Alison gulped. – "Em…?!"_

 _Melissa disguised as Emily smiled to her and she put the cattle prod on Alison's body, the blonde shook immediately when she felt the electricity running all over her corps. The girl continued repeating the same action over and over again without stop and between each time, the screams of Alison were lauder and lauder._

 _Alison screamed. – "No! Please Em! Stop! Stop! … Emily please! God please Stop!"_

 _ ***** End of the Video *****_

 _Emily saw the video with horror, tears appeared in her face, she tried to stop the video but it didn't stop, it repeated itself over and over again._

 _Emily cried loud. – "No please! No please! Stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

 _Emily fell from her chair and she was on the floor crying very loud…._

 _ *****End of the Flashback*****_

The judge. – "Ms. Fields… do you feel safe if Melissa Hastings leave the hospital?"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and once again, a memory hit her mind as she remembered the moment when she got into the bunker to rescue Alison…

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

 _Emily was arriving to the place with Blair, Toby and other cops which were friends of Toby and they could trust on them. Toby asked to the girls to stay behind them but as soon as they opened the gate of the bunker, Emily was the 1st to get in; she just heard from behind how Toby was saying her name when she started to follow a shadow in the hallway of the bunker; she couldn't distinguished who was the person but she ran after her and tackled her into the ground; she was on top of her when she noticed that the girl below her was wearing a silicone mask of herself as 'Emily', the girl was the person who had been pretending to be Emily in order to torture the blonde and Emily couldn't feel more angry, her blood was boiling in anger._

 _Emily yelled as she punched the girl. – "What have you done! What have you done!"_

 _After several punches, one part of the mask broke and Emily could see who was behind that mask._

 _Emily. – "Melissa?!"_

 _Melissa mocked. – "She didn't crack on the 1st beating… she made me work for it…"_

 _ *****End of the Flashback*****_

The judge said in a higher tone of voice. – "Ms. Fields?!"

Emily stood up and said with higher tone of voice. – "NO! NO! NO! I WOULD NOT FEEL SAFE! MY WIFE! MY KIDS! MY FAMILY WOULD NOT BE SAFE! They would not be safe at all!"

She looked by the corner of her eyes the broken face of Spencer but Emily didn't care, she continued.

Emily. – "Melissa Hastings is a monster! And she should never be free! I don't want Melissa released EVER!"

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

Emily was the first to get into the house, she dropped her jacket with anger and she made her way to the kitchen. Alison followed her angry wife and said to her…

Alison. – "Em… Em… Emily! Talk with me!"

Emily slammed the door of the fridge and started to drink a beer when she yelled. – "She's gonna get free! She's gonna be free!"

Alison tried to calm her wife but Emily was too pissed off.

Emily sighed. – "I'm gonna for a run; I need to cold down…"

Alison. – "Ok… when you get back we will bring the kids from your mom's house…"

Emily nodded and left for a run with Pepe.

Alison stood in home, waiting for her wife to get back, she tried to do some work on her laptop but she was too as her wife, not happy with the news of Melissa getting free. She huffed and closed her laptop. It started to get dark and cold; Alison got upstairs to put on a sweater, she sat on the edge of her bed and stood in silence, thinking, for a moment, thinking about Melissa free, it came back all the bad memories that the blonde has been trying to burry, the moments of her torture started to appear on her mind as flashes, it was like when she was suffering her PTSD all over again, she start sweeting, having an agitated breathing; she was all over the edge of her sanity, overwhelmed with the bad memories. Suddenly, she heard a noise downstairs; she gulped hard but she slowly approached to the noise; she took a deep breath of relief when she saw that it was the wind coming from an open window; the blonde approached to locked it up and when she was trying to close the window; her eyes got bigger of shock when she saw something outside…

Emily was opening the front of her house…

Emily. – "Ali… I'm back…"

There was no response, Pepe ran through the living room and Emily followed the dog; Emily showed a concerned face when she found her wife sitting into the corner of the room, hugging her legs and shaking as an scared kid…

Emily slowly approached. – "Ali?" (The blonde continued with a lost look, without replying) "Babe… what is wrong?"

The brunette softly touched Alison's shoulder and Pepe rubbed his head on Alison and the blonde get out of her trance. She looked up to Emily with fear reflected on her eyes…

Emily gulped. – "Ali…?"

Alison mumbled and pointed out to the open window. – "I-I-I saw him… he was there…"

Emily looked through the window, but she saw nothing, only bushes…

Emily. – "What did you see Ali…?! Babe, talk with me?!"

Alison mumbled. – "W-W-Wilden…"

Emily turned in direction of Alison. – "Wilden?!"

Alison. – "He was there! Outside the house! How can it be?! He's dead…"

Emily approached to her wife and hugged her tight in order to calm her down.

Alison curled on Emily and continued repeating. – "I know that it sounds crazy but I saw him, Em… he was there…"

Emily didn't know what to say, she just hugged her wife and caressed Alison's head, trying to calm her down…

 _ **(In Welby State Psychiatric Hospital)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Waiting game by BANKS*****_

A guardian said. – "So tomorrow at 8am you will be able to get out of here once some familiar comes for you…"

Melissa smiled. – "Thank you… I would like to pack my belongings in private if that's not too much to ask…"

The guardian sighed but he did leave the room; Melissa opened her bag and started to put her stuffs inside; from a book, a picture fell on the floor and she took it back on her hands, she smirked seeing to the picture, she caresses the picture with her fingers, it was an old picture of Alison.

Melissa smirked. – "Oh Alison, Alison, Alison… you might be right now in the top of the world but you know what? One thing about being on top of the word, it's that it gives you a long, long way to fall…" (Devious smile) "I hope you get prepare… a storm is coming and it will hit you when you least expected it…"

Some evils take a long time to reveal themselves, but when they do, they're almost impossible to ignore; something is in motion and like they say… every action has an equal and opposite reaction, the question here it's, what reaction will bring the good deed that the girls did for Spencer?

 **Next: Chapter 52 – Dark was the night**


	54. Chapter - Dark was the night

**Hello,**

 **Wow more than 200 reviews! Thank you so much! :D**

 **Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: To answer some questions, this story is emison ship, for the other couples, I will put them according the plot of my story; so as far as for the others; as in the tv series, Aria had a thing with Jason a long time ago, just her and Jason know, now she's dating Liam and she's gonna work with Erza for the book; Toby is with Ivonne, Spencer is single and as it was said in previews chapters, Hanna & Caleb are together and they had a baby girl 'Haley'…**

 **Note 3: So like it was showed on last chapter, Jason is keeping a secret, Melissa know his secret and the secret is linked with chapter 'The secret is Out' with one particular sad memory of Alison in a Christmas in NY…**

 **Chapter 52 – Dark was the night**

 _ **(In the Radly hotel, in the spa)**_

Aria. – "Thanks Hann… to invite us… this is really nice…"

Hanna smiled. – "Well, I just thought that we needed something to relax… I just hope that they will really come… I organize this, in particular for them…"

Aria was going to say something when Emily and Alison arrived…

Aria smiled. – "Look, they're here…"

The girls hugged…

Hanna smiled. – "So glad that you could make it…"

Emily. – "Well, thanks for the invitation…" (She murmured to Hanna's ear) "I think that Ali really needs this, thanks…"

Hanna smiled and Alison looked around…

Alison gulped. – "Where is Spence… isn't she coming too?"

Hanna sighed. – "No, she's expending the day with her family… today, Melissa will get free so I don't think that we will see Spencer today…"

(Awkward silence)

Aria. – "Ok, why we don't go to the sauna 1st… and then we do the massages… what do you think…?!"

All the girls looked at Alison, asking for her to make the call and the blonde just rolled her eyes as she was actually there because Emily made puppy eyes on her, she wasn't in the mood of being the leader neither be around people…

Alison sighed. – "Yeah… whatever…"

Hanna said with humor. – "Yeah… that's the spirit!"

Alison rolled her eyes and Hanna hugged her…

Hanna. – "Come on… don't be grumpy, let's have a nice day in the spa…"

The girls followed Hanna into the spa. They were having a nice time; in the afternoon, they decided to eat too into the restaurant of the hotel; Alison needed to do a call for work so she excused herself with her friends for a moment, she was close to the lobby making her call.

In the Radly hotel, Jason was staying there, he was getting out of the elevators and he rolled his eyes when he found someone unpleasant on the lobby…

Melissa smirked. – "Hey 'bro' Jason…"

Jason huffed. – "What are you doing here?!"

Melissa. – "I'm free now… so I can be wherever I want…"

Jason glanced at her and Melissa laughed amused by his reaction.

Melissa. – "I came to have lunch with my family… I just went to the bathroom for a moment and I should go to join them in the table… mmm… would you like to join us, 'your' father is there too…"

Jason. – "My Dad is dead…"

Melissa smirked. – "You know… we're half-sibling after all… you should be more kind with your sister… me…"

Jason rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but Melissa stopped him, grabbing him from the arm…

Melissa. – "You know Jason, they say it's easy to forget your troubles when the weather's warm like now but you should keep in mind that all it takes is one fall breeze to blow reality right back in your face…" (Smirks)

Jason looked confused and said in a serious tone. – "What do you want to say by that?! Are you threating me?!" (He pointed out his finger against Melissa) "I will not let you to touch me either to touch Ali and her family…"

Melissa saw by the corner of her eye, Alison walking in their direction, distracted with her phone…

Melissa smirked. – "Wow… look at you… acting all protective, like a real big brother…" (Smirks) "But then again appearances can be deceiving, isn't it? Please Jason, help me to understand something… how you do it? I mean every time you smile to Alison, every time that you hug her, how can you feel the warmth of her love without feeling the remorse, the reminder of how much she would despise you, if she knew the truth…"

Jason yelled. – "You will say nothing! I did what you asked so you will reveal nothing to Alison!"

 _ ***** Music background: When your heart is a stranger by Friends in Paris*****_

Jason gulped hard and his eyes got bigger of shock when someone talked to him from behind…

Alison raised an eye brow and asked. – "Reveal what Jason?"

Jason slowly turned in direction of the blonde and Alison just looked by the corner of her eye towards Melissa, she glanced at the brunette and closed her fists very tight.

Melissa waved her hand and said to Alison. – "Hello Alison… long time no see…"

Alison didn't reply, she just took a deep breath and locked her look on Jason…

Alison. – "Jason! I made a question! What is it…?! What are you hiding to me?! What 'truth' is she talking about…?!"

Jason stood in silence just looking down…

Melissa. – "Oh come on Jason… come clean… we'll have a past… it's not like you're responsible for the death of a family member or someone like that… right?"

Jason. – "Melissa stop! I did what you ask, just drop it! I had put it behind me…"

Alison looked confused. – "Jason! What is she talking about?! What did you put behind you?!"

Melissa. – "Yes Jason, what you put behind you…? And what about your faithful subjects, as your precious Alison that's here… has she also put it behind her?"

Alison. – "Jason! What is she talking about?! Answer me damn it!"

Melissa smirked with devious smiles. – "Come on Jason, tell her, tell her, who you really are… tell her who was the other hoodie that was there, in that fatal Christmas in NY…"

Alison's jaw dropped open with watery-eyes and made two back steps as one memory hit her mind…

 _ ***** Flashback: In the streets of NY*****_

 _It was Christmas, when Alison was planning to go the store alone but Enzo insisted in accompanying her, there had been some robberies in the area so he was being as protective as always; Alison wanted to keep the surprise of her present for Enzo so she asked him to wait outside as she bought the wrapping paper for his gift; she was choosing a Christmas paper when she looked up and noticed the reflection of a black hoodie behind her; she panicked and she ran out as fast as she could from there; she got out of the store forgetting that Enzo was waiting for her outside, she just kept running; when she got in a blind alley; Jason was disguised as a black hoodie, he caught her; they were struggling._

 _Alison. – "Let me go! Get off me!"_

 _Jason, disguised as a black hoodie, he was trying to get Alison in a black van where Cece was waiting for them when Enzo took him from the shoulder and hit him so hard that Jason got on the floor._

 _Enzo. – "Get your hands off my little sis, you human garbage!"_

 _Alison looked up and smiled. – "Enzo!"_

 _Enzo was looking Alison in the eyes. – "Are you ok kiddo?!"_

 _Alison nodded and Enzo turned his attention to the black hoodie, that was Jason, Enzo started to fight against Jason and Enzo was stronger so he was definitely getting the crap of him; Enzo wasn't an aggressive person but when he saw Alison in danger, he just lost it; Jason was on the floor in bad shape when Enzo found a tube on the alleys, he took the tube and he was planning to hit him with it; Enzo was with his arms over his head when Cece shoot him from the black van, three shoots directly in the chest…_

 _Alison. – "Nooo!"_

 _ ***** End of the Flashback*****_

Alison said with big eyes, looking into Jason's eyes, tears already falling from Alison's eyes. – "No, no, no, no… it can't be… please… please" (She yelled) "JASON! SAY ME THAT IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Jason said looking guilty. – "Ali… I… I… I'm so sorry…"

He tried to touch the blonde but Alison pulled him away with anger…

Alison yelled with anger. – "Don't touch me!" (Tears) "How could you… how could you! You were there! I lost my brother Enzo and you were there! You took him from me!"

Jason. – "He wasn't your brother…"

Alison yelled with anger. – "He was more a brother to me that you would ever be!"

Jason felt heartbroken by what Alison said to him.

Jason gulped. – "I… I didn't pull the trigger, Cece did it…"

Alison. – "You might didn't pull the trigger but his blood is in your hands too …"

Alison ran away from the hotel, with tears on her blue eyes. Spencer was looking for Melissa and she approached when she saw Alison walking away with tears on her face…

Spencer. – "What was that?!"

Melissa smirked. – "Well that's how a pretty boy's ugly secret is revealed…" (Mocking smile)

Jason turned towards Melissa and looked at her with anger…

Jason said with bitter tone. – "You will pay for this…"

Melissa laughed with a mocking smile and Jason left the two brunettes there…

 _ ***** End of the Music background*****_

In a table, Emily and the other two friends were waiting for Alison…

Emily said with concern. – "Her call is taking too long…"

Before one of the other girls could say something, Spencer approached to them…

Aria. – "Spence?!"

Spencer put her hand over Emily's shoulder and said to her. – "You should go out and look for Ali…"

Emily stood up and said with big eyes. – "What?! She left?! Why?!"

Spencer sighed. – "I don't know… I just saw her crying as she was leaving the hotel…"

Emily looked up and she showed an angry expression as she saw in another table Melissa, smirking at her with a big smile…

Emily. – "Did your sister do something to my wife?!"

Spencer gulped. – "I… I don't know…"

Emily took her phone from the table and was planning to leave but before leaving she walked towards the Hastings table…

Mr. Hastings. – "Hello, Emily…"

Emily didn't reply the 'hello' and she pointed out to Melissa as she said to her. – "Don't you dare to approach my family! I swear Melissa; I will kill you before you put a finger on them!"

Veronica Hasting. – "Emily!"

Melissa didn't reply; she just smiled to Emily and Emily felt her blood boiling of anger; she walked away in order to look for her wife…

 _ **(In Alison's car)**_

The blonde got into her car and ran away from the hotel as fast as she could; she was with big tears on her eyes; she was cleaning her tears and then she looked up to her rearview mirror. Gasps came from her mouth when she saw by the rearview mirror; Wilden sitting in the back seat of her car…

Alison said with shock. – "No! It can't be! You're dead!"

The person unmasked as Wilden, he smirked and he took a leap forward, trying to make the blonde lose control of the car; Alison struggled with him, until they crashed against a lamp post; Alison didn't get really hurt as the safety bag kept her safe; even then, the blonde lost conscious in questions of seconds; the person disguised as Wilden murmured something on her ear…

The person unmasked as Wilden said. – "Suit up, Alison…" (Smirks) "Because it's playtime now…"

 _ **(In the ER of Rosewood Hospital)**_

Emily was entering into the ER; she drove there as soon as she received the call that her wife was there after a car crash. This situation was bringing back bad memories of the last time when the blonde had a car crash on California…

Emily said with concern to the nurse who was there for information. – "Hi, I'm Ms. Fields… I'm looking for my wife… I received a call that she got in… she's Alison Fields-DiLaurentis…"

The nurse was checking on her files when someone approached, calling the name of the brunette…

Elliot. – "Emily…"

Emily turned in direction of the voice and approached to Elliot…

Elliot said as he tried to guide her. – "Alison… she's over here; follow me, please…"

As soon as Emily saw her wife, she ran towards her and hugged her…

Emily said to Alison. – "Are you ok…? What happen?! You left without telling me and now you're here in the ER?!"

Alison sighed. – "Sorry I just… I-I don't know how to explain it…" (She saw by the corner of her eye Elliot and said) "I don't want to speak here… can we go home… please…"

Emily nodded. – "Ok… mmm… should I look for your doctor…?"

Elliot said as he slowly approached. – "I will bring him here, if you want…"

Emily. – "Sorry… but what are you doing here? With us?!"

Alison sighed. – "He brought me here Em… it was what the doctor said to me…"

Elliot smiled. – "It was just a good coincidence that I was driving around; I saw a car bumped into a lamp post so I did what any other person would do… it's nothing really…"

Emily. – "Oh… well… thanks…"

Elliot smiled. – "You're welcome…" (He stretched his arm towards Emily and gave her an hospital bag with medicine) "I took the delivery to look for her medication; here… you will find the prescription inside…"

Emily took the bag and said. – "Ok… thanks…"

(Awkward silence)

Elliot. – "Ok, then… my job here is done now that you're here… so…." (He took out of his jacket a professional card) "Here… my contact info if you need anything… please… don't hesitate to call me…"

Emily took it and nodded; Elliot looked at the blonde and smiled to her…

Elliot smiled. – "Feel better… Alison..."

Emily put herself in front of the blonde, blocking the view for Elliot and he just chuckled and left. Emily followed him with her look, she had a serious look on her face, she didn't like how that man looked at her wife. Then, Emily turned in direction of her wife when she felt Alison pulling Emily's T-shirt.

Alison. – "Please… take me home…"

Emily nodded and kissed Alison's front-head and they walked away from the hospital, after talking with the doctor and signing some documents.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

The two girls got into their house, they've not talked since they left the hospital, and Emily was worried of the lost look on her wife…

Emily asked. – "Are you sure that you're feeling ok?"

Alison made her way to the kitchen, she didn't reply, she just took a glass of water and took the pills that were in the bag with the prescription; the blonde dropped the glass on the island table of the kitchen and she was looking down to her hands that were over the table; a little smile appeared on her face when two tanner hands slowly got over her hands…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison replied, still looking down to their hands. – "The boys… where are them?"

Emily. – "With my parents…" (Sighs) "Are you ok?"

Alison. – "Em… you heard the doctor, nothing serious to worry about…"

Emily. – "What happened? Why did you leave the hotel without saying anything?" (Deep breath) "Did… did Melissa do something to you?"

 _ ***** Music background: Running away behind – Instrumental OST 'Uncontrollably Fond'*****_

Emily. – "Ali…"

The brunette was going to say something but she didn't when she felt something wet touching her hands; Emily looked down and noticed that Alison's tears where falling and touching her hands; Emily approached to her wife and as soon as Alison felt Emily close at her side; the blonde curled on Emily, she started lamenting and in a short period of time, Emily's neck was all sweaty with Alison's tears; Emily just hugged her with warm affection and she was with watery-eyes, she felt heartbroken with the crying of Alison, the last time that the blonde cried so much was on her parents funeral…

Emily said with a soft voice. – "Ali… please, talk with me…"

Alison continued crying and gripping on Emily's clothes, they stood like that for hours, until Alison's eyes got sore of so much crying. Emily guided her wife to their bedroom, she put the blonde on the bed; both girls were face to face, Emily trying to clean up the mask mess on the blonde after so much crying…

Alison looked to the brown eyes of Emily and murmured. – "He was there…"

Emily. – "What? Who?"

Alison said with shaky voice and tears once again followed from her eyes. – "The day that Enzo died… he was there…" (Tears and sobs) "He was the other hoodie…" (Tears) "Jason… he was there…"

Alison crying started again and Emily hugged her and kissed her front-head…

Emily whispered. – "Oh, Ali… are you sure? Maybe it's a…"

Alison interrupted her and said. – "He told me!" (Tears and sobs)

Emily really didn't know what to do or say besides hugging her and be her support to cry; eventually, both girls fell slept. After an hour of sleeping, Emily opened her eyes; she saw the time and slowly crawled out from bed in order to go for her boys. Before leaving, she put a soft kiss on Alison's front head and caressed her sleepy beauty, Emily left fall a tear from her eye as even sleeping, Alison looked sad: the brunette took a deep breath and walked away, leaving Alison slept.

 _ ***** Music background ends*****_

 _ **(Some days after…)**_

Emily opened the front door when she heard the bell rang; she showed a serious and uncomfortable look to the person who has standing in front of the door…

Jason gulped. – "Hi…"

Emily sighed. – "Hi…"

Jason. – "Can I…"

Emily. – "She still doesn't want to see you Jason… please leave…"

Jason. – "Is she… is she ok?"

Emily crossed her arms and said upset. – "No Jason! She's not ok!"

Jason. – "What I…."

Emily. – "Stop it Jason! Stop coming every day and making the same stupid questions ok! Stop it! Because the answer is that 'I don't know'! I'm doing everything I can! Everything I can!" (Sighs) "Please Jason, just go…"

Jason sighed deeply and looked down; he turned around when he heard the girls arriving to the house…

Emily. – "Jason, go away…"

Jason sighed and nodded; the girls just saw him leaving with a sad look and Aria looked concerned for him; once inside the house, the girls were on the living room with Emily and the boys…

Hanna looked around and asked. – "Where is Ali?"

Emily sighed and tried to focus her look on her boys. – "On bed…" (Sighs) "Guys, she's really depressed and I don't know what else to do…"

Spencer. – "Why don't you ask for the help of professional?"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Spencer. – "Well, Dr. Rollins is really good; I can ask him to come and treat Ali…"

Hanna. – "Isn't he the doctor of Melissa?"

Spencer nodded

Emily questioned. – "I don't know…"

Spencer. – "Come on Em, this situation is not healthy for anyone of you, what if Ali got more depressed or worse… it doesn't hurt to try…"

Aria. – "Yeah Em… I mean, if he could get Melissa better, he would definitely be able to do something for Ali…"

The girls continued talking on the subject but Emily continued hesitating to call for Dr. Rollins help. After putting the boys on bed; she approached to her bedroom with something of food and water for Alison; when she was getting in; she noticed that the blonde was finished a phone call…

Alison looked towards Emily and said. – "It was Blair…"

Emily. – "Oh, how is her father doing?"

Alison. – "Better, he will be released soon from the hospital and then she said that as soon as she can come back to Rosewood, she will kick my ass from this bed…"

Both girls chuckled

Emily said as she put the food in front of the blonde. – "Here…" (She saw the look that Alison did to the food and said) "Don't worry, my mom made it… I didn't cook it…"

Alison chuckled but the smile on her face didn't last too much time. – "I'm not hungry Em…"

Emily sighed. – "Ali… you haven't eaten anything the entire day; you need to feed your stomach with something before taking your medicine…"

Alison sighed. – "Fine…"

The blonde took some bites and then she took her medicine…

Emily. – "Can you at least eat a little more…"

Alison sighed. – "I'm not hungry Em…"

Emily begged. – "Please Ali…"

Alison looked the concern reflected on the brown eyes of her wife and she ate at least the entire soup.

Emily sighed. – "I'm worried…"

Alison. – "Of what?"

Emily. – "You…" (Both girls looked at each other into the eyes) "I don't know what else to do for you… you're not ok and I…" (Sighs) "I think that you should see a therapist…"

Alison crossed her arms. – "No! I hate shrinks and you know it!"

Emily sighed. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Therapy is not for me Em… it doesn't work for me…" (She grabbed Emily's hand and said to her) "It will pass, I will be in better mood soon, I promise…"

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Please, just give me a little of time ok?"

Emily sighed. – "Ok…"

The next days, the girls continued passing by but Alison continued the same, passing almost all day on bed. One day, the girls were with Emily and the boys when they head a scream coming from upstairs; Emily ran as soon as she heard the scream of her wife…

Emily said with concern as she ran upstairs. – "Ali! Ali!"

Aria and Hanna stood with the boys and just Spencer followed her; they got into the room and found Alison on the corner, kneeled, hugging her legs and shaking…

Emily kneeled in front of her wife and caressed Alison's head as she said…

Emily. – "OMG, Ali… what is it?"

Alison. – "They were here… I saw them… both…"

Spencer. – "Ali, there is no one else in the house beside the girls, your kids and us…"

Alison. – "They were here! I felt it! They touched me!"

Emily. – "Who Ali… who were here?! Who are you talking about?!"

Alison. – "Wilden and Talia! I know that they are dead but they were here!"

Emily and Spencer looked at each other with concerned look…

Spencer. – "That's it… I'm gonna call Elliot…"

The brunette left the room and Emily's look just stood frozen, she just turned towards her wife, when Alison gripped Emily's hand.

Alison. – "Em… what is wrong with me?!"

Emily gulped and just hugged her tight. Some minutes, later, Elliot came to the house; he asked to stay alone with Alison but Emily just stood there, outside the close door of her bedroom, walking in circles and biting her nails; she approached to the door as soon as she heard the noise of it opened…

Emily entered to her bedroom and sat beside her wife that looked sleeping…

Elliot. – "I gave her a sedative because she needs to sleep…"

Emily caressed Alison's face and said. – "What is wrong with her?"

Elliot. – "She needs a treatment… I think that this is all about misplaced guilt and the best for her would be to ingress her for some days at Welby…"

Emily. – "What?! She's not crazy!"

Elliot. – "She's seeing dead people Emily, something is not ok with her and before she hurt herself or anyone else, my advice is to get her into Welby and treat her as soon as possible…"

Emily gulped, looking to her wife. – "Can't you treat her here… at home?"

Elliot sighed. – "Ok… least try that 1st but if this continued to get worse… I will once again advise you to get her in Welby…" (He puts some medications on the table beside the bed and said) "Tomorrow, she should take this each 4 hours ok…"

Emily nodded and before escort him outside, she kissed Alison's front-head and whispered to her. – "It will be ok… you will be ok…"

The doctor left and the girls that were on the living room, approached…

Aria. – "How is she?"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know… she's sleeping now but…." (Sighs)

Spencer. – "What did Elliot tell you?"

Emily. – "He advise me to ingress Alison at Welby for treatment…"

Hanna. – "What?! That's crazy!"

Spencer. – "Seeing dead people is crazy Hann…"

Emily. – "She's not crazy ok! She… she's just not ok right now…"

Aria rubbed Emily's back and said. – "Don't get upset Em… she will get better…"

Emily sighed. – "Yeah… thanks Ar…"

Aria. – "Do you wanna us to stay?"

Emily shook her head and said. – "No, it's ok…"

Hanna. – "Are you sure?"

Emily nodded

Spencer hugged her and said. – "OK, it's late and we're leaving now but if you need anything, just call us ok…"

Emily nodded and her friends left. Emily took her boys on bed; she read them a bedtime story but the boys looked sad as they were missing the blonde's stories. Oliver crawled out of bed and he started to walk in direction of the door with his teddy bear on his arm; Emily held him in her arms…

Emily. – "Ollie, it's time of bed…"

Oliver pouted. – "No… mamma… mamma…"

Emily sighed. – "I know that you miss her too Ollie… but right now mama can't be here with you… she needs to rest…"

The little boy pouted and kicked but Emily tucked him again on bed and after a long time trying to calm them down; Emily could come to her bedroom once the boys fell slept. It was in the middle of the night; Emily rolled on bed and she opened her eyes when she didn't feel her wife on bed; she jumped out of bed and started to look for Alison as she murmured for her name "Ali" as she looked for her. She got really concern and then she opened the front door and she found her wife sitting on the stairs of the porch with a red jacket.

Emily. – "Ali…"

The brunette didn't have a instantly reply, just one she put her hand on Alison's shoulder, the blonde got out of her trance and looked at her…

Emily. – "Ali… what are you doing outside…"

Alison said as she looked confused and dizzy. – "I… I'm not sure…"

Emily gulped and hugged Alison from the shoulder and guided inside the house…

 _ **(The next morning at the Church of Rosewood)**_

Police were putting ribbon fences on the area…

Detective Tanner. – "How is this happened? And no one saw anything?!"

Toby. – "It was a dark night, some lamps of this area don't work so it was very dark to see anything until the fire started in the tower of the church… someone did an anonymous call to the fire fighters and they could stop the fire before the entire church got burned, just the tower got burn…"

Tanner sighed. – "So a body was found into the church… do we know who it was…?"

Toby. – "Here… this was with the corps burned…" (He gave a bag and inside the bag there were some personal belongings) "It's a girl and according with the ID card of the bag… it's Melissa Hastings… I saw the body but it's too burned, I can't tell if it's really her…"

Tanner sighed. – "I want forensics to do a DNA test to be sure…"

Toby. – "We will need the family DNA for that… what do we say to the family?"

Tanner. – "I will talk with them… just call the forensics here now…"

 _ **(In Melissa's funeral)**_

Some days after the fire; the DNA test gave positive for match with Melissa Hastings. The family was crushed, especially Spencer. Family and friends and some reporters were on the funeral. At the end of the funeral, the girls were staying together, seeing Spencer leaving with her family…

Aria. – "She looked sad… Spence…"

Hanna. – "Well, her sister just died so…"

Emily. – "I still can't believe that she's dead…"

The girls were talking when Detective Tanner approached them…

Tanner. – "Ms. Fields, where is your wife…? Alison"

Emily crossed her arms. – "At home; she hasn't feel fine these days. Why?"

Tanner. – "The fire wasn't an accident, there are proofs that showed that it was provoked by someone and the autopsy of the body showed too that Melissa was already dead when the fire happened…"

Hanna. – "She was murdered?"

Emily. – "Why are you asking for my wife?"

Tanner. – "You and your wife had kind of an history with the victim… so you're gonna definitely receive a call…"

Emily. – "Are you accusing us of something?!"

Tanner. – "I'm just doing my job here…" (She received a call and said) "I will see you again Ms. Fields…"

Tanner left and the girls just followed her with the eyes…

Emily. – "Is she really thinking that Ali or me… that we killed her?!"

Hanna. – "Don't go there Em…"

Emily ran a hand on her hair and sighed deeply

Aria. – "Em… don't worry because of what Tanner might think ok… you've enough worries with Alison's health and your boys…"

Emily sighed. – "I know…"

Hanna patted Emily's back and said. – "Come on… let's go to your family…"

Emily sighed. – "Yeah, my parents are at my home with Ali and the boys but I really wanted to see them now…" (Sighs) "When are you leaving?"

Hanna. – "I'm not leaving to NY until Ali's better and you're ok…"

Aria. – "Me neither, beside, my parents are gonna get married again so…"

Hanna. – "Really? Why didn't you say something before?"

Aria. – "Well, with everything that it was happening I didn't see the perfect time to say it…"

Emily chuckled. – "I'm glad that you're here… staying at least for a while, especially now…"

Aria and Hanna smiled and they hugged Emily.

 _ ***** Music background: Secret by The Pierces*****_

The girls were hugging and someone was watching them from the distance, inside a limo. This person sent a message to the three girls that were hugging…

Anonymous: _Nothing says welcome home like a bitch on fire and a new game bubbling. Just because -A is out of the game, it doesn't mean there isn't someone waiting on the bench to take her place… Nothing good lasts forever and someone is up to its old tricks… like you and me, some players change, but the game remains the same, let's see if I'm the only one getting back to its 'old habits' … XOXO_

 **Next: Chapter 53 – My favorite game**


	55. Chapter - My Favorite Game

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Note 2: So in this chapter, some events that happen in chapter 'Figure it Out' will be mentioned…**

 **Chapter 53 – My Favorite Game**

 _ **(In Spencer's house)**_

Spencer went MIA for some days after Melissa's funeral. Until one day, she called the girls and invited them for dinner; Alison and Blair were talking, catching up as the brunette just came back and Hanna, Aria and Emily were talking too between them…

Emily. – "So have you received any other text?"

The girl shook their heads

Aria. – "Did Caleb find something?"

Hanna sighed. – "No… maybe it was a prank…"

Aria. – "If it's a joke, it's really a bad joke! I really panicked thinking that it was happing again… you know… -A…"

Emily. – "Well, if it's happening again; we're gonna do something about it! The hell I will let a new –A try to hurt my family…"

Hanna. – "And what do you wanna do?! Huh?! Beside the text nothing else has happen!"

Aria. – "Also, aren't you curious why Ali didn't receive the text? Do you think that Spencer also didn't receive the text?"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know about Spencer, but since the funeral, I've been checking Ali's phone every day, and she hasn't receive any text…"

The girls were talking when Spencer re-emerged on the room and invited them to sit on the table…

Hanna. – "We should ask Spencer… you know… if she had received any text…"

Emily. – "Yeah… but let's do it without Ali noticing it, I haven't told her anything and until we know what it's really about, I prefer keep this between us…" (Sighs) "She's emotionally fragile and I don't want to add more stress on her or anything like that…"

Aria. – "Tonight, she looks fine… has she kept seeing dead people? Hallucinations?"

Emily nodded without saying anything else on the subject. They were eating on a quiet table until Spencer broke the silence…

Spencer. – "So how have you being?"

The girls looked at each other, thinking who would talk first, at the end; Aria took the 1st step…

Aria. – "Well, I'm being working with Erza for his book…"

Hanna. – "How it's working with him… you know after… everything?"

Aria sighed. – "Not easy, he hadn't got over what happen with Nicole, I think that the doubt of not knowing if she's dead, hurt or alive it's really hurting him…" (Sighs) "This week, he left and I don't know where, and my boss wants some chapters on this week so… let's hope that he will show up with some writings before the end of the week…"

Spencer. – "It's not easy to get over the loss of someone that it's close to you…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily tried to change the ambiance and said. – "So this food taste really good, thank you for invite us Spencer…"

Spencer. – "Yeah, well, I thought that it was time to stop hiding and face the world…"

Alison. – "Where did you go?"

Spencer looked at the blonde and said with a bitter tone. – "Do you really care?"

Alison looked offended. – "Off course I care! Why I shouldn't?!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… to be honest I pictured you, really happy with Melissa's death… and maybe me, also out of the picture too…"

Alison rolled her eyes and huffed, the other girls gulped feeling the tension…

Hanna decided to change the topic. – "So, you should know that I just finished the wedding dress for Aria's mom… it's really good…"

Aria. – "Yeah I saw it, thanks Hanna, my mom was really happy about it… so about the wedding… are you all coming?"

Alison sighed. – "I'm not sure if I will be up to assist Aria but in any case at least, Em will be there…"

Spencer said with a bitter tone. – "So you're still seeing dead people? Wilden, Talia…. Have you seen Melissa too?"

Emily. – "Spencer! Stop!"

Alison. – "Look Spence, I can see that you're hurt for losing your sister, and I'm truly sorry because of that, really, because I do care for you… but honestly why are you talking to me like this?! What did I do to you?!"

Spencer. – "Tanner told me… that you, Emily and YOU are the principal suspects for Melissa's murder!"

Alison. – "I didn't kill her!"

Spencer glanced. – "Really?! Because you did have a lot of motives!"

Alison huffed. – "Why I'm always the villain huh?! If you really think that I killed your sister, why you invited me to your house?!"

Spencer didn't reply, they continued with the dinner in silence. After the dinner, the girls took off; Alison entered to her house as Emily stood a moment in the streets, talking with Aria and Hanna…

Hanna. – "Well that was something… in the end we couldn't ask Spence about the text…"

Emily. – "I can't believe that Spence is really thinking that we had something to do with Melissa's death!"

Aria asked. – "And are you?"

Emily narrowed her eyes on the little brunette and said. – "Are you serious?!"

Aria was going to say something when their phones started to ring; the girls looked at each other with big eyes and at the same time they checked into their phones, they received a new text from an anonymous number…

Anonymous: _"Hello ladies, your new –A friend here and with huge news to share… Spotted at the lobby of Radly Hotel, bags in hand: Sara Harvey… wasn't it only our dear Sara in Jail? And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves…"_ (Photo of Sara attached it) " _You can't thank me later for the photo… xoxo"_

(Gasps)

Emily. – "Sara is out of Jail?!"

Aria. – "What is she doing here in Rosewood?"

Hanna. – "Could she be the one sending these texts?"

Aria. – "I don't think so… why will she send us a text saying us that she's in town…?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders and said. – "I don't know… maybe it's part of her game… she did work with Cece aka –A so… maybe she wants to take off from where Cece left…?"

Emily. – "Well, whatever the reason, I'm not playing any game! Let's keep an eye on Sara and find out if she's behind these texts or what are her plans on Rosewood…"

The girls nodded and continued talking on the subject…

 _ **(In Rosewood high school)**_

The next day, in the morning, Emily was walking on the hallways of the school and talking by the phone with Hanna…

Emily. – "Ok, so do you think that you can get the master key from your mom?"

Hanna (on the phone). – "Yeah, I will try to do it for this afternoon, but I had to return it quickly or my mom will notice it…"

Emily. – "Ok, I don't have practice this afternoon so let's meet at 4 ok?"

Hanna. – "Ok, see you then Em… damn I can't believe that we're again playing these games…"

Emily sighed. – "I know… I need to hung out, see you soon ok bye…"

The brunette hung out the phone and entered into the office of the principal as he asked her to meet him that morning. Once in the office…

Emily. – "So do you want to see me…"

The principal. – "Yes Emily…" (Sighs) "I don't know how to say this…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Is there something wrong?"

The principal. – "Well, some parents presented their concern about you teaching their kids and being involved as a suspect on the case of Melissa's murder…"

Emily. – "I'm innocent Sir; they've no reason to be concern…"

The principal. – "I know Emily, I know you and I hope that this investigation will end soon… but until that happen and you're free of charge, we will like you to take some time off…"

Emily. – "Excuse me?! Are you firing me?!"

The principal. – "Off course not! These will be like 'vacations' for you… just until all this mess is solved; please Emily, at least take some days off, I know that your wife is not well in health, maybe you can take these days to take care of her…"

Emily looked upset and said. – "But what about my team? I can't leave the swimming team now, they need a coach…"

The principal. – "Well, we can't pay for a new teacher to take your hours but a former student already offer her help, free of cost, on this time of need… we thought to put her as your assistant in order to leave you always as the person in charge, you might know her, I think that you're from the same generation…"

Emily looked confused and before she could articulate any word, the principal stood up and opened the door to reveal this person…

The principal. – "Emily, please, let me introduce you to Paige McCullers, your provisional assistant…"

Emily's jaw dropped open of shock

Paige smirked. – "Hello Emily, I'm so happy to work under your guidance…"

The principal looked at the pale face of Emily and asked. – "Emily, is there something wrong? Please, don't think that we're planning to replace you, it's not like that! We're happy with your work; this is just temporary, until the case is solved…"

Paige smirked. – "Yes Emily, don't worry, I've no intention to take your job…" (Devious smile) "I've other goals in mind…"

Emily glanced. – "Yeah… like what?"

Paige didn't reply; she just smiled. The principal received a call and left the two girls alone…

Emily. – "What the hell are you doing here Paige?!"

Paige. – "I'm being a kind citizen and offering my help when it's needed…" (She tried to caressed Emily's face as she said) "I'm here for you…"

Emily pulled away Paige's hand and said with a bitter tone. – "Don't touch me!"

Paige smiled. – "Oh come on Em… don't be like that…"

Emily said angry. – "Look! I'm Ms. Fields-DILAURENTIS for you! Ok!"

Paige. – "Well… Ms. Fields-DILAURENTIS, you better get with the idea of seeing me around because you like it or not, I'm not leaving any soon…" (Big smirk)

Emily. – "Don't provoke me Paige; I can reveal your dirty secret in any moment… you causing the accident in California, you hurting my shoulder!"

Paige glanced. – "Oh really… and what proofs do you have for it? Because without proofs, now that you're suspect in a murder… I doubt that anyone would believe in your word…"

Emily bitted her lips and looked upset as beside her testimony; she hadn't any proofs to link Paige with those crimes…

Paige smirked. – "Well, I need to go… see you around… Ms Fields…"

As soon as Paige left Emily alone; the brunette received another text…

Anonymous: _"Oh no E, we warned you no good would come from keeping the truth to yourself. You just get all tangled up in a situation of your own making; let's see what outcome will bring this re-encounter…"_

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

Emily was with Hanna and the brunette showed the text that she received, she also confessed everything to Hanna, how she found out that Paige did the 'hit and run' of the car crash in California, how Paige stabbed her in the parking of the hospital and threatened her to do something worse if she spoke the truth…

Hanna. – "What the hell Em! How could you keep this to yourself! I will kick the ass of that Pigskin!"

Emily. – "Please not Hanna, she's dangerous…"

Hanna huffed. – "I'm not afraid of her! I can take her down! You shouldn't have kept this secret!"

Emily sighed. – "I know… but what it's done it's done and I can't come back in time and change it…"

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed too. – "Do you think that Paige is behind all this texts?"

Emily. – "Who else?! Only she and me, we knew about that incident and that I kept my mouth shut!"

Hanna. – "So we're not gonna get in Sara's room?"

Emily. – "I don't know… what if they're working together? I don't trust Sara, even if she's not working with Paige; she's definitely here for a reason…"

Hanna. – "Ok, well make your mind soon because I've the key from my mom but I need to get it back today!"

Both girls were discussing when Aria arrived…

Aria. – "Why are you still here? Weren't you gonna get into Sara's room?"

Hanna. – "There has been a new twist on this…"

Aria looked confused and said. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna. – "Maybe it's not Sara behind the texts; maybe it's Paige…"

Aria. – "Paige?! Is she in town?! Why would she be behind the text?"

Emily sighed. – "Look Ar, it's a longue story to tell you right know, I will tell you but in another moment, now Hanna and me, we needed to break in Sara's room…"

Hanna. – "So we're really doing this?"

Emily nodded

Hanna sounded enthusiastic. – "Ok! Team Hannily on! Like old times!"

Emily chuckled. – "Please Hann, don't look so enthusiastic, I'm not glad to be back doing this kind of games…"

Hanna. – "I know Em, I'm a mom too, you know, but because we're moms now, we need to get the shit of whoever is trying to fuck with us as soon as possible before that bastard do something to our kids…"

Emily nodded and they were standing up to leave when Spencer and Blair came into the Brew…

Aria. – "Good luck girls… send me a text if you find anything…"

Hanna. – "Do you wanna joint us?"

Aria. – "I would but my boss is really upset because she hasn't received any new chapters of Erza…"

Emily. – "He's not back yet, Sabrina commented it to us that he hasn't been back…"

Aria sighed. – "I know… that's why I decided to break into his apartment too, I remember that he had something so I will pick it up and gave it to my boss…"

Hanna. – "Go Ar… also breaking the law…"

Aria. – "Stop it Hanna, I'm not flattered by doing this, but I can't lose my job, I love it a lot…"

Emily. – "How are you gonna get in?"

Aria. – "I don't know… I just know that Sabrina keeps a key in the money box so I need to get my hands on it…"

Emily. – "Oh, you should ask Blair to distract her; I know that Blair has been flirting with her for a while…"

Aria smiled. – "Thanks Em for the tip that sounds like a plan…"

Hanna. – "Yeah, since you're here, also try to find out if Spencer has received any text ok…"

Aria nodded. – "OK, will do…"

The little one approached to Blair and Spencer who were ordering their coffees as Hanna and Emily left to get in Sara's room at the Radly Hotel.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house at night)**_

Alison. – "I really don't need a nanny…"

Blair chuckled. – "I'm not a nanny…"

Alison rolled her eyes and her friend laughed

Blair. – "Serious Ali, I'm here because I missed my bestie…"

Alison smiled. – "Me too… how is your Dad?"

Blair. – "Better… thanks… and you how are you?"

Alison. – "Lately good…"

Blair. – "That's good, that's mean that the treatment of Dr. Rollins is working…"

Alison bitted her lips and played with her fingers. – "Mmm…"

Blair noticed that Alison was keeping something to herself so she asked. – "What is in your head turning around…? I know you Ali… come one tell me, you know that you can tell me anything…"

Alison. – "You promise to don't judge or tell Em?"

Blair raised an eye brow and Alison continued begging to keep the secret and at the end Blair nodded…

Alison. – "To be honest with you, I've not been taking the pills that Dr. Rollis order me to take the past three days…"

Blair. – "What? Are you serious?!"

Alison nodded. – "You didn't see me Blair but I wasn't getting better with those pills, I was getting worse…" (Sighs) "One day I really forgot to take them, and I did feel better so I continue skipping them without Emily or Dr. Rollins noticed it…"

Blair. – "Why you're not honest with Emily, why keep it in secret?"

Alison sighed. – "Lately she has been really tense, something is bothering her and I don't want to add more to her plate; in any case the important it's that I feel better so where it the harm…?"

Blair. – "I guess, but if it's true what you're telling me, then you should stop the treatment, why continue if it's not helping you…?"

Alison sighed. – "I know… beside there is something in that doctor that makes me shivering… I don't know but there is something that I really don't like in his act of 'good doctor'…"

Blair. – "Come on Ali, you don't like any shrink, not only him…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, that's true but really Blair, something is off with him… I can feel it… something in my heart, it's telling me to don't trust him…"

Blair sighed. – "Mmm… I've never seen the guy so I can't tell but I'm intrigued about your treatment, can you show me the prescription and your medications, sometimes patients don't response the same way for a medication and that's why a doctor should know when to change it… maybe the medication is not the adequate for you…"

Alison said as she gave the prescription and the pills to Blair. – "I don't know, the only that I know it's that since I started skipping them, I feel better…"

Blair took the pills and raised an eye brow, looking confused, Alison noticed and asked…

Alison. – "Is there something wrong?"

Blair. – "I'm not sure… I'm not expert in anti-depressive but I don't think that that the pills that are in the flasks match with the name that it's indicated in the label… the shape of these pills, the colors… it's different of any medication that I've seen before…"

Alison asked. – "What do you mean?"

Blair was going to say something but Emily interrupted their talk when she arrived home…

Alison whispered to Blair. – "Please, not a word to Em of what I just tell you ok…"

Blair nodded and whispered. – "OK, do you mind if I take some samples of your pills to check it with a colleague that it's shrink? … Maybe he can tell us why the medication is not working in you and just making you feel worse…"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah, thanks, I will appreciate it…"

Blair put some pills on her pocket before Emily emerged on the living room where the girls where there, talking…

Emily. – "Hi Blair…"

Blair. – "Hi Emily, how was your day…?"

Emily sighed. – "I've had betters… thanks to keep an eye on Ali, my mom was too busy in an event in the church to do it today…"

Alison playfully hit Blair arm and said. – "Hey, I thought that you weren't here as my nanny!"

Blair chuckled. – "Hey, a friend looking for another friend it's not a nanny…"

Alison huffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms…

Blair. – "Ok, well Emily is here so my shift as a 'nanny' ended…"

Alison tried to playfully hit Blair's arm again but the brunette avoided it and left. Emily chuckled seeing the scene and she just approached to her wife and kissed her in the lips…

Emily smiled. – "I love when you smile and laugh…"

Alison chuckled and hugged her wife…

Alison. – "What is wrong? You've been very tense these past days… is it because of me?"

Emily sighed and just leaned her head on the collar of Alison's neck…

Emily thought on her mind. – "Should I tell her about the texts? Should I tell her about Paige in town and what she did in California…? Should I tell her that Sara is back?" (Sighs) "She's fragile right now… maybe when she's better…"

The brunette got lost on her thoughts and just when she felt the hands of Alison on her cheeks; Emily came back to earth when Alison picked her cheeks…

Emily. – "Ay! That hurt!"

Alison. – "Well, you're acting weird! Really, Em, what's coming on…?"

Emily. – "It's just work… a lot of work… that's all…"

Alison didn't believe it completely but she wasn't going to push Emily to talk as she also wasn't being completely honest with her. They put the boys on bed and then they went to their bedroom and they were on bed when Alison started to talk…

Alison. – "Em… I would like to quit the treatment of Dr. Rollins…"

Emily sighed. – "What?! NO Ali! You've been feeling better these past days; it's working so let's continue with it until the end…"

Alison. – "Em, please let me explain…"

Emily. – "Please Ali! I've a lot of pressure right now! If you get worse again, I will not be able to handle it right now… please! Continue with the treatment for me… please…"

Alison sighed and nodded. – "Ok Em… for you..."

Emily smiled and kissed her wife, the soft kiss on the lips became hungry as it was been a while since both girls have been intimate; with desperate movements, Alison flipped herself on top of the brunette and unbuttoned Emily's pajama; she slowly caressed Emily's breast and the brunette let out a moaned feeling the touch of her wife. Alison was attacking Emily's neck as she slowly roamed her fingers under the lower part of the pajama of her wife…

Emily moaned feeling Alison's touch on her lower spot. – "Ali… don't tease me…"

Alison sucked Emily's neck when she introduced two fingers inside the brunette. Alison pumped Emily and the brunette rocked her hips on the pace of Alison's movements…

Alison moaned. – "Ahm Em… you're so tight… so warm… so wet…"

Emily moaned. – "Ahh… please Ali… go deeper, please…"

The blonde did as requested and pushed deeper her fingers; Emily smiled feeling Alison's fingers drilling her so deep; the brunette hugged her wife with her arms and legs, Emily nailed her nails on Alison's back when she felt her orgasm arrived. Emily sighed with a big smile of satisfaction on her face…

Alison smirked. – "Oh Em… it seems that I'm your cure for the stress… look at your big smile…"

Emily chuckled and blushed. – "Yes you're… you're the cure for all my worries…" (Emily kissed Alison with a lot of passion and then she whispered on Alison's ear) "Do it again… please…"

Alison chuckled and continued the make out with her wife and in questions of minutes they continued making love without stop…

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

The next morning, Emily left very earlier in the morning as if she was going to work; Emily hasn't tell Alison about the fact that the principal asked her to take some days offs and that Paige was her temporary replacement and assistant. Emily was with a coffee, waiting for her friends when someone else approached her…

Emily crossed her arms and said with a bitter tone. – "What do you want?!"

Sara. – "Tell me something Emily… did you broke in my hotel room, yesterday?"

Emily. – "I don't know what you're talking about… you're delusional…"

Sara. – "Look Emily, if it was you who got into my room and took the laptop that was there… you better get it back now!"

Emily. – "If you lost your laptop, it's not my problem… if you have a complaint to do… do it to the hotel manager not me!"

Sara said with a higher tone. – "Emily! That computer wasn't mine! You better return it! You've no idea of who is the owner of that computer! Don't make this worse of what it could be… you do the wrong move and things could get ugly very soon…"

Emily stood up and said with a bitter tone. – "It's that a threat?!"

Sara. – "It's an advice! I'm not here for my one will…"

Emily. – "Really? So what?! Someone is forcing you to be here? To send us those text and mess with us?!"

Sara didn't reply, she just bitted her lips…

Emily yelled. – "If that is the case, speak out who is behind all this…"

Sara. – "Can you speak more quietly! I'm not supposed to talk with you! Someone could be watching!" (Sighs) "Look, you might don't believe me, but I really don't want to harm you… so please, get back that laptop today, before they notice that it has been gone…"

Sara left and at the same time Aria and Hanna arrived, seeing the other girl leaving…

Aria. – "What was that, Em? Are you ok?"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah…"

Aria. – "What did she want?"

Emily. – "The laptop that Hanna and me, took from her room…"

Aria . – "What?! You stole a laptop?! From –A?!"

Hanna. – "Look, she's not –A ok, if anything, it's a cheap copycat…"

Emily. – "Well, in any case Hann… did Caleb could find something?"

Hanna. – "He said that the files in the hard drive are encrypted, he made a copy of the hard drive and gave me the laptop to return it…" (Big smirk) "He even told me that he put a little surprise in the laptop…"

Aria. – "What did he do?"

Hanna. – "I'm not sure, but knowing Caleb, something bad ass, I guess…" (Smirks)

Aria. – "I don't know if pissing them off would be wisely…"

Hanna. – "We need to show that we're not afraid and that whoever wants to mess with us should think it twice before doing it!"

Emily. – "Hanna is right Ar, we can't show fear…"

Aria. – "Well, if you say so… so now what?"

Emily. – "Hanna and me, we will return the laptop and then we will need you in the cameras of the hotel to turn them off when we pass by…"

Hanna. – "Don't worry, it's not complicated, Caleb did it yesterday for us, he told me how to do it so it will be ok…"

Aria sighed. – "Ok, if you say so… Let's do it soon that I've a meal with Liam later…"

Hanna. – "He's here?"

Aria nodded. – "Yeah… but he has no idea of my history with Erza so please don't say anything ok…"

The girls nodded and left to the hotel…

 _ **(At the lobby of Radly hotel)**_

Aria. – "Did you put the laptop in her room?"

The girls nodded

Hanna smirked. – "We're pro on this… we should become spies…"

The other two friends laughed and then Emily looked at her phone and her eyes got bigger…

Aria. – "What is wrong Em? Another anonymous message?"

Emily sighed. – "No, it's my mom; she's saying me that they're in their way to my competition with the team in Ravenswood… damn it!"

Hanna. – "What it's the problem?"

Emily. – "The problem it's that I've not told them that they asked me to take some time off and that Paige is substituting me… shit! Ali… she will meet with Paige! Sorry girls, I need to run and arrive before them…"

The brunette ran away before her friends could say something.

 _ **(In a swimming pool of the high school of Ravenswood)**_

Pam. – "Where is Emy?"

Alison. – "I'm not sure, maybe she's in the locker room with the team, I will check; stay here with the boys, ok…"

The blonde started to walk into the installations and she stopped suddenly; rolling her eyes when she found someone unpleasant for her view…

Alison glanced. – "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Paige smirked. – "Careful with your tone Alison, you're not the QB here…"

Alison smirked. – "I will always be the Queen Bee, Pigskin…"

Paige showed an angry face as she heard the word 'pigskin' coming from Alison's mouth. Both girls were face to face, under the point to attack each other when Emily arrived…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison turned in direction of her wife and said. – "What the hell is doing Pigskin here?!"

Paige said angry. – "My name is PAIGE! Don't you dare to call me with that nickname again or…"

Alison glanced. – "Or what? PIGSKING?!"

Paige made a step forward and Emily immediately put herself in front of Alison, as her protector…

Emily. – "Don't you dare to touch her!"

Paige was going to say something but in that moment, they started to talk by the microphone, the competition was going to start…

Paige sighed. – "It's starting, I will not lose my time here, my team needs me…"

Alison. – "Your team?"

Paige smirked. – "Well, looks like once a liar, always a liar, isn't Em…?!" (Smile) "I will let you talk…" (She blew a kiss to Emily and smirked) "See you soon Em…"

Emily showed a disgusting face as well as Alison; the blonde wanted to snap on Paige but Emily held her tight, allowing Paige to leave. Once Paige, out of the picture, Alison narrowed her eyes on Emily…

Alison yelled. – "Star talking!"

Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair and confessed to her wife that since she's suspected of a murder, the Principal asked her to take some time off and Paige is her temporal substitute and assistant. Alison didn't take well the news, especially, since Emily kept it to herself. They stood, watching the competition as some students of Emily saw her there and asked for her support. Emily support her team from the bench of the public, feeling the irritation of her wife, Emily knew that a long talk was going to happen once they were in the house. The competition ended and it was already dark. Pam and Wayne took Emily's car as they arrived with Alison, and Emily drove Alison's car: The Fields left 1st seeing that the couple needed time alone to talk; the couple put their three boys in their chairs on backseat and then they started to drive back to Rosewood…

 _ **(In Alison's car, on the road towards Rosewood at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: What went Down by FOALS *****_

It was raining very strong when they started to drive towards their home in Rosewood; Emily put on the lights of the car but it was a dark road and with the rain, the visibility wasn't the best…

Alison said in a serious tone. – "You're driving too fast… go slower…"

Emily. – "It's fine, it will got worse if we stood trapped in the road under the storm…"

Alison huffed with the arms crossed. – "Always, you do as you please… I can't believe that you didn't tell me!"

Emily. – "I don't do always as I please ok… and I'm sorry, it's just that everything happened so fast and I've been with a lot of stuffs on my mind…"

Alison. – "What stuffs?"

Emily sighed without replying…

Alison got mad seeing that Emily didn't reply to her question…

Alison yelled. – "I said what stuffs Emily! What else are you keeping in secret from me?! Talk now!"

The boys heard Alison's yell and they started to cry… Emily looked by the corner of her eyes towards her boys and looked upset…

Emily said with a higher tone of voice. – "Ali, please not now! You're scaring the boys!"

Both girls starting to argue as Emily was driving; the boys were crying louder and louder hearing her mommies yelling at each other; they were passing by a bridge that was behind a river when two wheels of the car deflated…

Alison screamed. – "Mermaid! Careful!"

Emily tried to keep control of the car but she couldn't, the car swerved, out of control, Alison looked to her boys with fear as the car flew from the bridge and fell to the river… As the car was starting to drown on the river; Emily, Hanna and Aria received a new text…

Anonymous: _"You might_ _had become older but not necessarily wiser… you tried to play dirty putting a virus on one of my computers, but you should know; nobody puts me in the corner… Watch out ladies; in this little town of Rosewood, a lot can happen in one night, so choose wisely, for your next move; stay or run and hide, because we've a feeling that this game, it's to the death…"_

 **Next: Chapter 54 – Muddy waters**


	56. Chapter - Muddy Waters

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for the reviews & following this story :D ! **

**Note 1: Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Chapter 54 – Muddy Waters**

 _ **(In Emily's car)**_

Wayne was driving the car of her daughter as Emily was driving Alison's minivan with her family on it. The Fields left before the girls from the competition and they both were discussing the events of that night…

The Radio on the car. – "Good night, everyone, please note that it looks like a storm is coming, there's flooding everywhere, please be careful and stay at home…"

Wayne. – "This rain is starting to appear as a storm… I can barely see the road…"

Pam didn't say anything as she was lost on her thoughts; Wayne looked at the lost look of her wife…

Wayne. – "What are you thinking?"

Pam sighed. – "I'm just thinking on Emy, why she didn't tell us that she wasn't working as a coach?" (Sighs) "I will play a visit to that Principal; it's unfair what he's doing to my Emy…"

Wayne chuckled seeing the protective side of her wife…

Wayne. – "I don't think that you should intervene on this, if Emy didn't say anything maybe it was because she wanted to handle it by herself…"

Pam was gonna to say something when her phone started to ring; she looked worried when she picked up the call…

Wayne asked. – "What is wrong?"

Pam squeezed Wayne's arm and said with a lot of concern. – "Turn away! We need to go back!"

Wayne. – "What? Why?!"

Pam. – "It was Ali, I couldn't hear well, she was trying to tell me something with despair, a lot of interference was on the call but something is wrong so turn the car and let's go back! I've a bad feeling…"

Wayne didn't argue with her wife and turned the wheels and took the same road but in the contrary sense in order to go back, towards the girls…

 _ **(In the river)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Anger by Sleeping at last*****_

There were thunders rumbling and the rain didn't stop; the minivan, Toyota Sienna of Alison dropped to the river, with all the family Fields-DiLaurentis in it…

Alison panicked. – "Em! Boys! Oh, my God, mermaid! Wayne! Enzo! Ollie! We're sinking! We're gonna drown!"

Emily took off her belt seat and cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and forced Alison to look at her as she said…

Emily. – "No, no, no, we're not sinking… you need to calm down, it looks like the car's on the bottom…"

The car wasn't moving, half of the car, the upper side from the windows to the roof was free of water; just the lower part was under the river but the impact with the barrier of the edge of the bridge in the moment that the car flew up to the river, it broke the windshield, they were without windshield…

Alison. – "Are you sure?!"

Emily looked at her sides and nodded. – "Yeah… I'm sure… and it looks like the water won't rise that fast, so just calm down ok…"

Alison sighed and nodded; Emily said as she caressed Alison's face. – "Are you ok?!

Alison nodded with shaking movements. – "I think so… what about the boys?!"

Both girls looked to their boys, they were crying but they looked unharmed…

Alison said to her boys as she waved her hands to them. – "Sshh… it will be ok boys… ok…. It's gonna be ok…"

Emily said with concerning looking at her wife. – "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah, I'm not hurt…'

Alison caressed Emily's face and said with concern. – "Love, you've got a really good gash on your head…"

Emily. – "I'm ok, don't worry about me…"

Emily sighed. – "Mmm… Who did you call just a minute before?"

Alison. – "To your mom, I don't know if she was able to hear me before my phone got shut…"

Emily exhaled sharply. – "Let's hope she did…" (Sighs) "We should get out of here…"

Alison said as she was trying to take off her belt seat. – "I think that I'm stuck, I can't take it off…."

Emily said as she was trying to take off the belt seat of her wife. – "Let me help you…" (Sighs) "Damn it! I can't take it off!"

(Baby crying)

Alison turned towards her boys and said. – "No, no, no crying boys, it's gonna be ok…"

The blonde started to sing a lullaby to her boys and the boys started to calm down; Emily just looked at her wife, singing to her boys and smiled. The boys stopped crying and both girls looked relieved, seeing the boys more calmed down: Emily grabbed Alison's hand and the blonde looked at her wife…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "I'm sorry about earlier…"

Alison smiled and caressed Emily's cheek and said. – "Sshh, I'm sorry; I got us in a fight over something dumb…"

Emily. – "No, it's not dumb… I should have told you before… I'm sorry… I shouldn't be driving so fast… I should have listened to you… I'm sorry… I'm stubborn and stupid sometimes…"

Alison. – "You're not stupid, I'm sorry, I got mad for nothing important…"

Both girls looked at each other with lovely eyes and leaned for a soft kiss on the lips; they leant their front-head together…

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily smiled. – "Me too… I will get you out of here… we're gonna be ok… I promise…" (She started trying to force the belt seat and said) "I just need to get you free of this!" (Sighs) "It's stuck… I need something to lever it maybe…"

Alison. – "A crowbar would help?"

Emily. – "I think it will… do you have one here?"

Alison. – "Yeah, in the bottom of the car, close to the spare tire…"

Emily. – "Ok, don't move, I will look for it…"

Alison chuckled. – "Em, where I could go…? I'm stuck here… remember?"

Emily chuckled and nodded. – "I know… sorry…"

Emily crawled on the back of the car, she caressed her boys; the boys smiled feeling the touch of her mommy; the brunette could stretch her arm to the back of the seat of the boys and took the crowbar…

Emily smiled. – "I've it!"

(Water rushing)

Alison. – "Em, can you hear that? What's that noise?!" (Water rushing) "What is it? OMG, Em!"

(Shieks)

The water started to rush in the car very fast as the car was without windshield; Emily quickly crawled beside Alison's seat and started trying to take off the belt seat with the help of the crowbar. With the water rushing inside, both girls started grunting…

Alison. – "Ow!" (Grunting and thunder rumbles) "What's happening?!

Emily sighed. – "It's the levee! I got to get you out now!" (Grunting and groaning)

Alison. – "Ohh! We're gonna drown! Emily!"

Emily said as she continued trying to force the belt seat off. – "I can get you out!" (Sighs) "I can do it! Just hold on!"

Alison looked to the water running inside the car, she turned towards her boys and she noticed that the water inside the car was getting to cover until the legs of the boys; Oliver started to cry, feeling the water close to his body, he was the only one between the three boys that didn't like the water…

Alison said as she was looking towards her boys. – "Mermaid… our boys…"

Emily looked by the corner of her eye towards the little boys, she gulped hard seeing the water mounting inside the car but the brunette was determined to liberate her wife before doing anything else so Emily continued trying to get Alison free from the belt seat.

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily. – "I can do it! Just hold on!"

Alison. – "Em you need to stop…"

Emily yelled. – "No! I will not stop! I can do it! I can get it!"

Alison's eyes got bigger of shock as she saw that the water was already covering her boys until their bellies; the blonde grabbed Emily from the arms and shook her; Emily stopped forcing the belt seat of Alison and she looked at her wife with a lot of fear, Emily already knew what Alison was gonna say to her but she didn't want to hear it…

 _ ***** Music background: Where's my love by SYML*****_

Alison. – "Emily, you need to stop focusing on me and focus on our boys… you need to help them…"

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "I need to get you free first… I can do it… I can…"

(Boys crying)

Alison looked to the boys and said to them. – "Don't worry boys, mommy will get you out of here… you will be ok…" (She looked towards Emily and said to the brunette) "Okay? Promise… Help them… they're just little boys Em… they are our little boys…" (Tears) "You need to take them out of here now!"

(Water rushing)

Emily looked to her boys, to her wife and to the water rushing inside the car, she felt heartbroken under the decision that Alison was making for them…

Emily said with tears. – "I-I-I can get you out, Ali!"

Alison cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and forced Emily to see her into the eyes; Alison approached their faces very close, just millimeters of distance between them…

Alison begged. – "Mermaid, save them… please…"

(Water rushing)

Emily shook her head and said with a breaking voice. – "I can get you out of here… I've to…"

Alison leaned their front-head together and said with breaking voice. – "Please Emily! There is not time! Don't worry about me, just take care of our boys, save them Em… please…" (Tears) "Emily, save them first, they love you and so do I…"

(Water rushing)

Emily cried. – "I'm not gonna leave you! There's no way I'm leaving you here!"

Alison cleared the tears of her wife and said to her with a soother voice. – "I know… you're not leaving me, you're just saving them first… please Em, there is not time to waste! You need to take them out! NOW!" (Alison pushed Emily towards the boys and yelled) "Go! Go!" (Emily looked at her and Alison smiled and said to her wife) "It's gonna be ok mermaid… just take them out, please, don't let them drown…"

Emily saw the blue eyes of her wife and she took a deep breath, understanding what Alison was asking her to do; the brunette nodded with tears on her eyes, she quickly rushed towards her crying boys…

Emily said to the boys as she was taking off the belt seats from them. – "Ssshhh… It's gonna be ok…"

The brunette liberated the boys from their chairs, she passed Oliver to Alison and the blonde hugged him tight against her body, the boy calmed down…

Alison. – "Don't cry Ollie..." (Kisses) "It's just water, you're gonna be ok… mommy will save you" (Kisses)

Emily put too the other boys on Alison's lap, the blonde hugged them with a lot of love and putting a lot of kisses on their faces, afraid that it may be the last time that she would see them... the brunette crawled out of the car from the hole of the windshield; the water continued rushing inside the car and against the flow of the water, Emily kneeled on the hood of the car as Alison was passing her, the boys, one by one…

Alison sighed. – "You can swim with the three of them right?!"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah, don't worry… nothing bad will happen to them…"

Wayne was the best swimmer between the three so Emily put him in her back and instructed to the boy to grip on Emily's neck and hugger her neck very tight and just swim with his legs; the little Wayne understood and he just hugged Emily from the neck very tight…

Emily smiled to Wayne. – "That's my boy…" (She said to Enzo) "You too Enzo, you need to grip on me and not let go ok?"

Enzo nodded and he gripped on Emily's clothes from the front of the brunette. Just Oliver was still on Alison's lap, the little boy was refusing to let go from the blonde…

(Grunts, water rushing)

Alison. – "Ollie, please, go with mommy…"

Oliver cried. – "No! Mama!"

Alison hugged Oliver and kissed his head and said to him. – "Ollie! I love you! So you're going with mommy! Now!"

The blonde pushed Oliver away from her and towards Emily, the brunette grabbed him…

Oliver cried. – "Mama!"

Alison said with tears. – "It's gonna be ok…"

With Wayne on her back, Emily grabbed the other two boys with one arm, she started to swim with just her legs and one arm…

Emily. – "Wayne! Enzo! Ollie! Don't let go of me ok! Just grip tight!"

The boys gripped on her mother as instructed and they tried to help, kicking their little legs for impulse; it took them a little of time but they made it to the edge of the river; Emily crawled and she didn't stop until putting her boys on solid ground.

Emily said as she looked to her boys. – "Boys… are you ok?"

The boys were fine, scared but fine; they sat on the ground and Oliver cried looking to the car from the distance, the little boy stretched his arms, pointing out toward the car that was being covert by water…

Oliver cried. – "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Emily looked too towards the river, tears were falling from her eyes and then she shook her head, she stood up and grabbed her three boys with her…

Emily. – "Hold on Ali…" (She grabbed the crying Oliver on her arms and makes the other two boys to walk at her side) "Come on boys, I need to put you in a safe place and go back for mama…"

As Emily and the boys were safe on solid ground; Alison continued inside the car, she was forcing the belt seat with the crowbar…

Alison. – "Come on! Come on!"

(Thunder crashes, grunts)

The water was already at the level of Alison's neck; with the force of the current; Alison lost from her hands the crowbar…

Alison. – "No!" (She saw under the water) "Where's the crowbar?! Where is it?!" (Grunts, gasping) "Come on! Please! God!" (The water continued mounting; Alison stretched her head up towards the little gap of free air that was on the top of the car, as the water continued filling the car) "Oh God! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

Just centimeters of free air were inside the car; Alison stretched her mouth and nose against the top of the car, trying to fill her lungs with all the air that she could take… Alison said as she was completed under water, no space of air to breathe…

Alison (painting). – "Emily… I love you…"

Emily made it to the bridge again; she was hopping that one car would pass by and she could find some help; it was in that moment that Emily started to wave her hands when she saw lights of a car approaching…

Emily screamed. – "Stop! Stop! Stop! PLEASE!"

The car stopped, meters of distance from the brunette and the doors opened…

Pam. – "Emmy?!"

Emily. – "Mom!"

The Fields ran towards Emily and they hugged; Emily quickly broke the hug as there was no time to waste; she put her boys on the arms of her parents…

Pam. – "Emmy?! What happen?! Where is Ali?!"

Emily. – "Dad! Do you have a knife pocket with you?"

Wayne nodded and gave it to the brunette, as soon as Emily took the knife pocket on her hands; she ran towards the edge of the bridge and jumped…

Pam. – "Emily!"

Emily swam towards the car that was completely drown; she got inside the car and gasps came from her mouth with big eyes as she saw Alison completely unconscious without a sign of breathing…

Emily. – "NOOO! No Ali! NOOO!"

The brunette kissed her wife under water, trying to communicate a little of air with the kiss, but the blonde didn't react with the kiss…

As Emily was under water, trying to safe her wife; the Fields were putting the boys, safe, inside the car…

Wayne said to her wife. – "Stay inside the car with the boys…"

Pam was covering the boys with a warm blanket, the boys curled on their grandma on the back seat of the car as their granpa was looking for a lantern on the car…

Pam said. – "I'm calling 911…"

Wayne nodded. – "Yeah, I will try to help Emmy…"

 _ ***** Music background: Metric by Gold Guns Girls (Acoustic version) *****_

From the mutter waters of the river, Emily re-emerged, holding her unconscious wife on her arms; Emily swam them out of the river, once on solid ground; Emily lied down Alison against the ground…

(Rain and thunder crashes)

Emily was breathing heavily and trying to wake up Alison. – "Come on babe, come on, I need you to wake up…" (Tears and breaking voice) "Please…" (Emily started to do CPR on Alison) "Come on Ali, come back to me…" (Exhales) "Come on! Come on! Alison! Breathe!" (Breaking voice) "Come on babe, breathe…" (Tears) "Please, breathe…"

Emily leaned her ear on Alison's chest but she could not hear anything, no heart beat; no breathing…

Emily screamed with tears as she continued doing the CPR. – "Come on Ali! Breathe!" (Exhales) "Ali! Breathe! Come on!" (Tears) "Don't do this to me, babe! Don't do this to our boys! Please!" (Exhales) "Come back to me! ALISON!"

(Thunder rumbles)

Emily was doing the CPR on Alison for several minutes, but the blonde continued without responding to it and that was just making Emily's heart crack on pieces…

Emily yelled. – "Come on Ali! Breathe!" (Crying, sobbing) "Come on! Live! Please! Live! I need you! We need you!"

Wayne approached towards Emily with a lantern…

Wayne. – "Emmy…"

Emily cried, looking towards her Dad. – "I-I-I can't make her breathe…"

Wayne slowly approached and rubbed Emily's back as he said. – "Emmy… how long…" (Gulps) "Maybe you should stop…"

Emily shook her head and cried as she continued pushing her hands against Alison's chest, following the rhythm of her own heart in order to make Alison's heart pump…

Emily cried. – "I can't stop! I will not stop! She has to come back to ME! She has to breathe! She can't let me alone!" (Tears) "She can't!" (Crying sobbing) "She said that everything would be ok! She promised!"

Wayne. – "Emmy…"

Emily.- "No!" (She continued doing CPR) "I will not stop! Come on Ali! Come on! Breathe! Live!" (Emily raised her fist very high and threw it against Alison's chest) "Come on! Breathe!" (Yelling, crying) "I said BREATHE!"

Without any reaction on the blonde, Wayne hugged his daughter, making her to stop her efforts; Emily just cried louder and louder, lamenting, she leaned her head against Wayne's chest and she was crying when Alison coughed water out of her mouth; Emily let out gasps of happiness from her mouth and she quickly pull close to the blonde…

Emily. – "Yeah babe, that's it! Breathe!"

Alison slowly opened her eyes and Emily smiled seeing those blue eyes once again; Alison coughed and Emily just grabbed her between her arms; Emily hugged her tight and kissed her head a million of times…

Emily cried. – "Oh Ali…" (Wheezing) "Breathe, please, never stop breathing… never…"

Alison was breathless to speak; she just curled on Emily and hugged her tight…

 _ **(In the hospital of Rosewood)**_

It was past midnight when the girls ran on the hallways of the hospital; they hugged Emily as soon as they saw her…

Hanna. – "How are you?"

Emily sighed. – "Alive…"

Spencer. – "The boys?!"

Emily. – "Blair is checking them, they look fine but I prefer that Blair checked if they're really ok…"

Hanna. – "What about Ali?"

Emily sighed. – "She's resting in a room, she's on oxygen right now…" (Gulps and tears) "I-I almost lost her tonight… all of them…"

The girls hugged Emily in order to make her feel comfortable.

Spencer. – "Can I come in? I would like to see her, Ali, she almost died and I-I can stop thinking that our discussion during the dinner at my house… it could have been our 'last talk'… and I would like to see her… I just need to do it…."

Emily nodded. – "Ok, yeah… she can't talk right now with the mask on her face but she can definitely hear you…"

Spencer nodded and gave her a weak smile and got inside Alison's room; as Spencer got in, Emily and Hanna were talking…

Emily. – "And Aria?"

Hanna sighed and she explained to Emily that she wasn't the only one who got hurt that night, Aria suffered an incident too, she was on the hospital getting treated; Aria and Hanna were doing a little party as 'bachelor party' for Aria's mom, since she was going to re-marry Aria's Dad, during the event that they organized in the loft of Hanna in Rosewood, the fireplace got turned on in a mysterious way and burned Aria's arm, gladly it wasn't any serious but she got in the hospital for it. Because of the car accident, Emily didn't see the last text that the mysterious –A sent them, Hanna showed it to Emily and the brunette just got really mad, mad with this new threat of this bastard and mad with herself, for putting her family in a risky situation. Hanna did her best to calm her down and both were to make a visit on Aria as Spencer was with Alison. Once they got into Aria's room, they saw Erza inside with Aria and he left as the girls and Liam arrived at the same time…

Liam. – "I will let you catch up with your friends Aria… I will be back ok…"

Aria nodded and saw her boyfriend left; the girls were talking about the events of that night and the last text that they received…

Aria sighed. – "I told you… pissed them off wasn't a good idea…"

Hanna sighed. – "So now what?"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know… I really don't know… if anything this looks like a team thing, I don't think that this new '-A' is just one person…"

The other girls nodded in agreement; the girls continued talking but clues of what to do next. They decided to don't act until find any proof of who could really be behind everything. Aria didn't need to stay that night in the hospital so Hanna and Liam left with her, that same night, the Fields took the boys with them as Emily stood in the hospital beside her wife. During the night, Alison slowly opened her eyes and turned around; she smiled seeing that her wife was at her side; the blonde tried to take off the oxygen mask and Emily quickly stood up and tried to stop her…

Emily sighed. – "Don't do that… the doctor said that you need it…"

Alison sighed. – "I'm ok…" (She took off the mask in order to speak) "The boys?!"

Emily caressed Alison's face and sat on the bed of the hospital as she said. – "They're ok… they're staying with my parents… don't worry about them… they're safe…"

Alison took a deep breath of relief and smiled; Alison was under the point to fall sleep again but she stopped, hearing some snobs coming from her wife; she raised an eye brow and looked concerned when she saw Emily crying…

Alison. – "What is wrong?!"

Emily cried louder and Alison got more worried, she sat on bed and approached to her wife, Alison's hand cupped Emily's cheek and the brunette just gripped on Alison's hand…

Alison sighed. – "Please Emily, talk with me… what's it?!

Emily crying

Alison. – "Mermaid… please… talk with me… you look scared… what is it?!"

Emily yelled with tears on her eyes as she looked at Alison into the eyes. – "You almost died again! You freakin stop breathing! You can't do that! Giving me instructions to leave you behind!" (Exhales) "Yeah! I'm scared! Off Course I'm scared! NOW, I'm scared of everything!"

Alison sighed. – "Em…"

Emily.- "You can do that again, Ali! Never! I can't lose you! I CAN'T! I won't survive and that's your fault! You made me love you! You made me let you in, you became my entire world and then you continue freakin dying in my arms!"

Alison cupped Emily's face with her hands and kissed her in the lips, it was a soft kiss on the lips; warm enough to calm down Emily's crying…

Alison said as she looked her into the eyes and leaned their front-head together. – "Em, life is made up of choices… yes or no, in or out, up or down… and there are the choices that matter: to love or hate, to be a hero or to be a coward, to fight or to give in… to live or die, that's the important choice but it's not always in our hands to make the call, mermaid… I'll say it to make sure you hear me… I will always put your life and the life of the boys before mine because I don't want anything to harm my family, nothing even getting close, you're all that matters to me…"

Emily sighed. – "Ali… why it has to suck so much sometimes, has to hurt so bad, why we can't just have a happily ever after… calm, happy… it's all I want…"

Alison. – "Em, life is not perfect, it has its ups and down, the thing we gotta try to remember is that it can turn on a dime…" (She grabbed Emily's hands and squeezed them with a lovely touch) "That's what make us alive, when it hurts so much that you can't breathe, that's how we survive… we're survivors Em, we will always survive and you have to believe that no matter what, we're gonna to make it always…"

Emily sighed and gave to her wife a weak smile, she hugged the blonde very tight and taking a deep breath on her vanilla aroma, Alison was right, she had to be strong and now more than ever as this new threat looked like it would not leave any soon…

 _ **(In an apartment on Philly)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Lawless – Diminuendo feat. Britt Warner*****_

Two persons playing chess…

A person. – "So what will be your next move? Still playing with the pawns?"

A person with a huge devious grin on her face. – "No…" (She moved her bishop and made checkmate, this person happily pushed the queen lied down on the chess board) "Now, it's time to see if our royal Queen has the Grace to make it through the game…" (Devious smirk) "Checkmate"

The other person replied. – "And what do you've in mind…?"

A person smirked. – "The law of affinity refers to unlikely compositions forming a bond through a purely chemical reaction. … But even the strongest bonds have their limits. And when they are broken…" (Smirks) "Well, who know if they can bond together ever again…"

The other person smirked too and both were sharing devious smirks. The person who made checkmate took off from her pants a phone and started to type it…

Anonymous text sent to detective Tanner. -

"They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but in this case it seems like there's only three letters to adequately describe this picture: OMG!"

The person sent the text with an attached picture with it…

The person that sent the text, she smirked. – "Nothing says April like a brand new war…" (Smirks) "Don't you think?"

The other person smirked and said. – "Yeah I do… care to share any detail of this new move?"

A person smirked with a devious smile. – "Just know that lucky for us, Alison's road to sanity leads straight through hell and betrayals…"

Both people laughed with devious smiles.

They say life is full of surprises, that our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares; all dreamers wake up and new problems are born; any time the rules change and the girls don't know how they'll change them; they take risks because the payoff can be so great but better watch out girls and put on your better shoes; trouble's moving in Rosewood and It's going to be hard to dance your way out of this one…

 **Next: Chapter 55 – All eyes on Me**


	57. Chapter - All eyes on Me

**Hello,**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner a lot of work in a rush and working in 'into the dream' my other mini Emison story it took me more time of usual ^^ Anyway… I will try to update more often, I will just do my best on it… now, about Alison's sanity; well like it was told in previews chapter, Alison is under medical treatment with Dr. Rollins, since she has been seeing 'dead people'; like in the tv series, here Rollins and the new –A are messing with Alison's head. Now, this chapter will be linked to the chapters 'Dark was the knight' and 'My Favorite Game'…**

 **Chapter 55 – All eyes on Me**

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house at night)**_

Alison got out of the hospital one afternoon; it was already late when they arrived home; the boys weren't there, they were with their grandparents, the Fields; they offer to Emily to keep the boys with them in the time that Alison was on the hospital, Emily wanted to be all the time beside her wife; the brunette was really terrified that this supposed new –A would try to do something to the blonde so Emily accepted the offer of her parents, she knew that her boys were safe with them.

As soon as they arrived at home, both girls just fell deeply sleep, the next morning they were going to get the kids back so they needed to sleep as much as they could.

The morning after getting out of the hospital, Alison smiled as she waked up tangled on bed with Emily; the blonde snugged on Emily's collar neck, breathing the aroma of the brunette, the sweet aroma of Emily produced a tingle on Alison's body; the blonde smiled, blushed, realizing that as the years went by, Emily continued having the same effect on her, creating butterflies flying on her stomach; it was like each day, she fell in love of Emily all over again, and the blonde smiled, happy under that feeling. The warm breath of Alison on Emily's neck, made the brunette giggled, Emily slowly opened her eyes and then moved under the sheets, putting kisses all over Alison's body.

Alison chuckled. – "Em… that tickles!"

Emily teased. – "Mmm… and what about this?"

Alison tilted her head back and arched her back as she let out of her mouth an erotic moan when she felt Emily kissing and licking her lower sensitive spot between her legs. Alison didn't stop moaning and became very wet; Emily licked and bitter her lips as a hungry animal savoring her prey; Emily took a deep breath of the sweet smell that Alison was producing between her legs, the brunette slowly approached her tongue on Alison's folds and moaned tasting Alison wetness; the blonde was craving for a ferocious attack and she pushed and pressed Emily's face against her wet folds…

Emily smirked seeing how impatient her wife was. – "Someone is craving for my touch huh?!"

Alison moaned as she moved her hips. – "Ahmmm… Em… come on, don't make me wait any longer…"

Emily smirked, seeing how wet her wife was and all of that it was because of her; so Emily decided to don't tease the blonde and just gave her what she was so much desperately waiting for… the brunette started moving her tongue on Alison, tasting the juices of her wife made her moan very louder. Emily introduced her tongue as deep as possible, eventually, she added a finger, sliding it in and out; the brunette found her pace and Alison loved it; Emily got really aroused as she was hearing the erotic moans of her wife, Alison's hips moved in synchronization with Emily's tongue; Alison continued making the most erotic sounds as she was losing it because Emily was eating her as never before and the blonde's body shook of pleasure and arched her back when she cum; Emily sucked all the juices produced by the orgasm of the blonde and the brunette groaned as she was drinking them.

Once her work was done, Emily crawled her way towards Alison's face, she made her path on Alison's body, keeping a track of kisses and some bits on the soft body of the blonde; under the path of kisses, the brown eyes of Emily just got bigger and reflecting a lot of lust when they locked their look on the big melons of the blonde; the boobs of Alison, it was the kryptonite of Emily, the brunette felt so aroused and she completely lost it when she touched them, the brunette started to play with them, squeezing them, sucking them, the teasing of Alison's breast just produced a huge tingle on Emily's folds, the brunette's hips started to wiggle.

Desperate for being touched, Emily sat over the blonde, she started rubbing her folds against Alison's lower spot, both girls groaned under the friction of their bodies; Emily glued her hands in Alison's boobs, each hand in one boob, caressing them in circles and squeezed them at her whim. Emily tilted her head back and moaned very louder when Alison introduced two fingers inside her; Emily moaned increased at the pace of her hips. The brunette was wildly riding Alison in a cowboy position and the blonde loved seeing her gorgeous wife riding her like that.

After several minutes of rocking; Emily cum and smiled, feeling a big satisfaction on her entire body; the brunette collapsed above her wife, breathless, both girls were all sweaty and with fast beating on their hearts as they just were coming back from their heights; eventually, they locked their eyes on each other, cheeks red and with big happy smiles, both girls just stood there, like that, staring at each other with lovely looks…

Emily blushed. – "Good morning…"

Alison smiled. – "Really good morning…"

(Chuckles)

With Emily on top, the blonde brushed the sweat and messy hair from Emily's face; the blonde softly caressed Emily's red cheek and then said…

Alison . – "Would you mind to continue this on the shower?"

Emily blushed and put a soft kiss on Alison's lips…

Emily smiled. – "I would not mind at all but just remember that the boys are at my parent's house and we're supposed to get them at noon… we need to pick up the boys, they missed you too …"

Alison kissed Emily's lips and then said. – "Don't worry mermaid, I miss them too and we will be there at time…" (Smirks) "I'm very efficient under pressure and looking to the hour… we have plenty of time to make delicious things on the shower…"

Emily bitted her lips, showing a lot of lust on her brown eyes. Emily crawled out of bed and guided Alison's hand towards the shower; between kissed and chuckles they made it into the shower and once the water started to flow, moans started to fill the place…

 _ **(In the Fields' house)**_

Emily and Alison arrived at Emily's parents' house, as soon as Pam opened the front door; she hugged Alison with a lot of love…

Pam. – "Thank God that you're ok!"

Alison smiled, she felt a warm and protective feeling of a mom, it has been years since the blonde lost her parents but thanks to the Fields that loved her as a daughter, she had never feel as an orphan. They went to the backyard where Wayne was playing with his grandsons; as soon as they boys turned their heads towards Alison, a big smile appeared in their faces…

Oliver ran towards Alison as he screamed. – "Mama! Mama!"

Alison also ran towards the little boy, she grabbed him in the air and put a lot of kisses on his face; the boy giggled under so much affection; the other two, they also approached and extended their arms up towards Alison, expecting the same affection for them; the blonde smiled and Emily chuckled of happiness as she was seeing her boys around her wife, hugging with kisses… it was the best view for her.

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis)**_

After having a lovely familiar moment with Emily's parents; they arrived to their home with their boys and for their surprise someone else was waiting for them….

Emily. – "What bring you to our home detective?"

Tanner. – "New evidence appeared about Melissa's murder and I will like if your wife could come to the precinct with me…"

Emily snapped. – "What?!"

Alison softly grabbed Emily's arm and then she asked. – "Why me?"

Tanner. – "Let's discuss it in the precinct…"

Emily was really mad but Alison just calmed her down, Emily wanted to go with her but Alison requested her to stay in home with the boys and because Emily couldn't deny any request that her wife could do, she did as demanded and stood in home as the blonde left with the detective; Emily was feeling uneasy about the unexpected visit of the detective and she needed more information so she just asked Toby to come to her home…

Toby. – "I'm glad that you call me, I needed to tell you something…"

Emily. – "It's about the new evidence about Melissa's murderer?"

Toby. – "Yes and no…"

Emily looked confused and Toby explained better…

Toby. – "Well, there are two things… I'm not sure if they're linked but here I go… 1st, about your 'accident'… it wasn't exactly an accident… we found some bullets on your tires so definitely someone shot to them and that's what produced the accident…"

Emily just grin her teeth with anger under the thought of someone being the responsible of her family in danger…

Toby. – "And that same night of your accident, Tanner received the photo of a blonde wearing a red jacket talking with Melissa; looking to the time that it's showed in the picture, it was taking it just minutes before the fire and Melissa's death…"

Emily. – "You said 'blonde'… did…" (Gulps) "It's Alison in the picture?"

Toby. – "It's hard to say, the picture just show the blonde from behind; so it's not possible to see her face… that's why Tanner is interrogating Alison… be honest with me Emily… do you… can be Alison the responsible of Melissa's murder?"

Emily wanted to deny it but then she remembered how she found Alison wearing a red jacket that night when Melissa died; the brunette stood speechless and Toby didn't push more on the subject, but before leaving he did advice Emily to get a lawyer.

It was late when Alison returned to her home; when she came back the boys were already sleeping and she got surprised when she found her wife sitting in the edge of their bed with a red jacket on her hands…

Alison. – "Em…? Is there something wrong?"

Emily. – "Ali… did… did you…." (Deep breath) "Did you really do it?"

Alison. – "Do what Em?"

Emily looked at her into the eyes and said. – "Did you kill Melissa?"

Alison felt offended. – "What?! Do you really believe that I kill her?!"

Emily. – "I… I don't know… that's why I'm asking you…"

Alison snapped. – "Unbelievable! Really Emily! You know, I've been expending the last 2 hours of the day, just trying to explain myself with the police, convincing them that I didn't do it and now you're telling me that I need to do the same in my home! With my wife!"

Emily. – "Ali… please don't get mad… I was just asking…" (Sighs) "Ali, I'm on your side, I can understand why would you do it and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you…"

Alison. – "Who do you think I'm?!"

Emily didn't reply and the blonde was really upset for the accusations and she just got her pajamas and a pillow and she started to walk away from the bedroom…

Emily. – "Ali… what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Alison said with bitter tone. – "I'm guessing that you would not like to share the bed with a 'murderer'!"

Emily sighed. – "Ali…"

Alison snapped. – "I'm sleeping in the studio! Good night!"

She slammed the door and Emily just sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she was more confused than ever. The next morning Emily sighed with sadness as she woke up without seeing Alison at her side; she was sitting on bed when she received a new text…

Anonymous: "Careful E, it's important to start your day right, there's nothing worse than waking up in an empty bed right?"

Emily's jaw just dropped open and the brunette showed an angry expression reading the text, she just threw the phone away.

 _ **(In Rosewood Precinct)**_

Toby was arriving to the Precinct and he looked surprised when someone approached him…

Toby. – "Blair?"

Blair. – "Hi Toby, do you've a minute?"

Toby nodded. – "Yeah sure… is this about Alison?"

Blair. – "It's about Alison but also about Spencer…"

Toby. – "Spencer?!"

Blair said as she gave him a file. – "I'm concerned for both of them… there is something weird with Dr. Rollins…"

Toby. – "What do you mean?"

Blair. – "I took some pills from Alison's treatment and I showed them to some psychiatric doctors that work on the hospital and they didn't recognize the medication…"

Toby. – "What does that mean?"

Blair. – "I'm not sure, they told me that maybe it's an experimental treatment but in any case I ran a chemical analysis from the pills; I'm hoping to receive it this week…" (Sighs) "Look, I know that we're not close but can you just check on the file that I found about Dr. Rollins, I don't know you but I found his file too clean for being real… something doesn't match but I'm not sure what it's…"

Toby said as he was looking to the file. – "Ok, I will check it… and why you mentioned Spencer? What does she has to do with this?"

Blair. – "Ugh… It's disgusting how close is becoming Dr. Rollins to her…"

Toby smirked. – "Disgusting?"

Blair. – "Look, I know that you're right now whit this girl, Yvonne, and maybe I'm not one to tell you this, but you should fight for Spencer, it's obvious that she's still in love with you and I can imagine that you too…"

Toby. – "I'm with Yvonne now… why do you think that I still love Spencer?"

Blair. – "Because… Spencer is the most remarkable maddening challenging frustrating person I've ever met and I'm 100% sure that you cannot just stop loving a woman like her, not just like that…"

Toby didn't know what to say, he just avoided eye-contact…

Blair approached and said as she grabbed Toby's arm. – "Look, I've no proofs to say that Rollins it's bad but can you at least check on Spencer and in the file that I just gave you… please… I know that you care deeply about her so please… just gave her a visit, seeing you, it will make her really happy… please, Spencer should have around her, someone that really cares for her and no that poker-face of Rollins…"

Toby chuckled and then he said. – "Ok… I will see what I can do…"

Blair smiled. – "Thanks, I really appreciate it…" (She playfully hit Toby's arm and said) "Maybe the police of Rosewood it's not so bad after all" (Laughs)

Toby smirked. – "You know that attacking a police man is a crime right? I can put you in jail…"

Blair raised an eye brow. – "For what? That tiny punch? Come on…." (She started to walk away towards her car and she just turned around when she noticed that Toby was saying something to her)

Toby. – "You're wrong!"

Blair. – "About what?"

Toby. – "It looks like there is already someone that cares for her, around her…" (Smiles)

Blair rolled her eyes and she just waved her hand to say good-bye to Toby and left.

 _ **(In the Brew at night)**_

Blair was sitting on a sofa of the place, playing with her phone when someone hit her head from behind…

Blair. – "Hey!" (She looked up towards the source of the hit and said) "Why did you do that?!"

Spencer glared at her. – "Why did you send Toby to look for me? What am I? A 8 child?! I don't need a nanny!"

Blair said as she rubbed her head. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Spencer sat on the other sofa that was beside Blair and said. – "Oh really? Do you really think that you can lie to me?! Please! I work with politicians! I can smell a lie at the distance!"

Blair said with irony. – "Yeah sure… that's why Rollins is so close to you… because you're so good detector of liars…" (Mocking laughs) "Please…"

Spencer. – "What does that mean?"

Blair rolled her eyes and she didn't reply as she just put her mouth on her coffee. Spencer just rolled her eyes too and she just crossed her leg and her arms as she was pouting with an angry face… Blair looked at her by the corner of her eyes and she laughed by the posture of the brunette…

Spencer. – "Are you laughing of me?!"

Blair chuckled. – "I'm kinda doing it yeah… just pouting like that you really looks like a child of 8 years old…" (Chuckles) "Maybe I wasn't so wrong on sending you a nanny after all…"

Spencer. – "Ha-ha-ha! It's not funny Blair!"

Blair. – "Why are you so mad!"

Spencer. – "Because…"

Blair raised an eye brow. – "Because…" (She waved her hand, instructing to the girl to continue) "Come on… because…"

Spencer pouted. – "Because…. he came because you asked him to!" (Gulps)

Blair. – "I see, you think that he just went to you for obligation… well you're wrong, no one forced him to do anything, he cares about you and A LOT… even if anyone of you two want to admit it…."

Spencer was going to say something but she didn't as her phone rang, she looked at it and her eyes got bigger when she noticed that she received a text from a mysterious number…

Anonymous: "Spotted, two old flames slumming it on memory lane… who doesn't love a sequel right? But I wonder what will think Yvonne by seeing this picture of S & T getting cozy again… maybe stealing the boyfriend of the opposition is not the wise move to do right now S…"

Spencer just opened her mouth as she looked at the picture that was attached, Blair got curious and she smirked as she saw the picture…

Blair. – "You two kissed?!"

Spencer. – "OMG! Someone took a picture of me and Toby… this can be bad press for the campaign of my mom, well done Blair!"

Blair. – "Hey! How it's my fault that you kissed him?!"

Spencer threw her phone to Blair and demanded. – "Yes it's your fault for sending him to me! Now we need to do something and stop this picture to arrive on hands of Ivonne or anyone else!" (She stood up and waved her hand to Blair) "Come on… we've a lot of work to do if we want to track this picture…"

Blair pouted. – "But I've a date…"

Spencer. – "With who?!"

Blair pointed out towards Sabrina and the blonde just looked at them and she smiled and waved her hand towards them, Spencer just gave her a weak smile and then she rolled her eyes as she saw the goofy face of Blair, waving her hand towards the blonde.

Spencer dragged Blair out of the sofa and said. – "Well, you will have to reschedule as something important came in… you tried to play as cupid well, now, pay the consequences of your actions…"

The brunette couldn't say anything as when Spencer was acting all bossy, there was no one who could say no to the girl; they just left.

 _ **(Another day, in the Fields-DiLaurentis)**_

Emily was arriving to her home after work; she was again working in the school as she wasn't any longer a suspect on the case of Melissa, it was nice to be out of the list of the suspects but Emily wasn't completely happy as her wife was now the principal suspect on the case; the brunette sighed hard as she just remembered how complicate it has become her relationship with her wife since the day when Alison started to figure as the principal suspect on the case…

Emily made her way on the kitchen and said to her wife. – "Hi… I'm home…"

Alison didn't reply, she just looked at her by the corner of her eyes as she was serving her a cup of wine…

Emily. – "The boys?"

Alison. – "They're with your parents already, they will take them directly to the wedding… if you don't remember tonight is the wedding of Aria's parents…" (She threw to Emily a dry cleaner bag with a dress on it) "Here, your dress, you should start to get ready for the wedding or you will be late…"

Emily sighed. – "Are you really not coming with us?"

Alison said with a bitter tone. – "I'm just avoiding you the discomfort of showing up with a 'murderer' at your side…"

Emily sighed. – "Ali… I… I…" (Emily was trying to figure out what to say when she noticed how much Alison was drinking so she just asked) "Ali… I'm not a doctor but I don't think that you should drink so much wine since you're in medical treatment… are not those ant depressive very strong drugs? I don't think that you should mix them with alcohol…"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not mixing anything Emily" (She noticed the confused look on her wife and said) "It has been weeks since I stopped taking those fucking pills…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?! Ali! Don't you want to get better?!"

Alison snapped. – "And I'm better since the 1st day that I stopped taking those fucking pills!"

Emily. – "Alison! It's not your call to just cut the treatment just like that!"

Alison. – "My body! My call!"

Emily got mad and she said as she ran a hand through her hair. – "Fuck Alison! Don't you think that we've enough with you being accusing for murder! Do we really need to add to the list you being crazy again!"

Alison felt offended and she just yelled. – "Crazy?! You know what!"

Emily yelled. – "What?!"

Alison just tried to stay calm and don't say anything else, because she know that if she would leave Emily on pressing her nerve any longer, she would definitely get her worse side out; in the end Alison just count until ten and because it didn't calm her down, she decided to walk away and take some fresh air…

Emily said as she saw her wife walking away from the discussion. – "Alison! Where are you going?! This discussion is not over!"

Alison. – "I'm going for a walk with Pepe, Emily… for our own good just drop it, I really, really don't want to be a bitch with you so don't push it…"

Emily didn't say anything else and she just saw her wife leaving the house… After a long walk, Alison was returning to her house; the walk really did good on her since she was more calm; she was opening her front door and as soon as it got open, Pepe got in first and then she did too; at her return, Emily wasn't in the house anymore; Alison sighed hard under the memory of their constant argues, she was tired of always being so bitchy with Emily but that was her automatic defensive mode that she couldn't control, for Alison, it wasn't easy to have all the eyes on her, pointing her out as a murderer but what was more painful for her it was that her wife was really doubting about her own innocence.

As the night came, Alison was just closing the windows, she just looked at her watch and thinking that in any minute her boys were going to be at home again, she couldn't avoid on smiling.

It was in the moment that she was closing an open window that was with the view of the Hastings' house when she heard a strange noise coming from the backyard; she started to walk in direction of the noise and the dog tried to follow her but she left him inside the house, the dog was definitely feeling something because pepe started to bark without stop; jumping on the window…

Alison said as she looked to the dog. – "Pepe, easy… why are you so nervous…?"

As she was in the middle of her backyard, she just felt a shiver for some strange reason and she turned back, she stood up with her eyes wildly open as in front of her, a 'dead Ian' that looked like a zombie was there, just standing in the middle of her backyard…

Alison said as she was approaching to the 'dead Ian'. – "I'm so done just seeing dead people! Even dead, Ian, you continue to be a pain in the ass!"

The 'dead Ian' didn't say anything, he just showed a mocking smile and that just got Alison really mad; without expecting it, the 'dead Ian' just received a huge punch in the face from Alison; the blonde was on shock of how real it felt to punch him and her jaw just dropped open when she noticed blood on the knot of her fist…

Alison. – "What the hell?!"

Elliot yelled. – "That hurt bitch!"

Alison looked surprised and said as she noticed that 'Ian' was just a mask that was using Dr. Rollins. – "What?! OMG! Are you fucking serious…?!"

Alison couldn't continue talking as someone just took her from behind and put her on sleep with an injection…

 _ **(The next day at Welby)**_

Alison slowly woke up and she was feeling sore, doped; she was completely disorientated. Looking around there was just one thing that she could recognize; and it was the person standing at her side...

Alison murmured. - "Em... where...?"

Emily. - "Ali, what happened?! Why did you do it?!"

Alison confused. - "What are you talking about...? What did I do?!"

Emily. - "Ali... babe... don't you remember what happened last night? What you almost did?"

Alison babbled. - "Em... I... I... "(Sighs) "I'm not sure...all its blurry..."

Emily ran a hand through her hair and Alison got concerned when she saw a tear falling from the chocolate eyes of her wife...

Alison .- "Em... what is wrong?" (She tried to raise her hand and touched her but she couldn't, something was retaining her) "What is this?!"

 _ ***** Music background: Nature boy by Aurora*****_

Emily softly grabbed Alison's hand. - "Ali... please understand... this is for your own well-being..."

Alison said as she started to struggle with the ties that where keeping her tied up to the bed. - " Emily what...?!"

Emily. - "Do you've an idea how heart wrenching I felt when I found you passed out on the floor of our bedroom with pills around you...?!" (Sobs) "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Alison. - "What?! I would never..."

Emily cried. - "Ali! I found your note... the one that you left for me..." (Sobs) "God; Ali! You even doped Pepe with pills... it's with the vet right now..."

Alison was completely in shock for the accusation, she had no memory of all that Emily was telling her; as she was trying to recall the events of the previews night, someone else got inside the room and as soon as Alison saw this person; she immediately recalled what really happened last night...

Alison yelled with anger. - "You did this! You bastard!"

Elliot. - "Alison, I don't know what you're saying... I'm just here to help you..."

Alison huffed with anger and she just tried to move forward, stretching her arms as she wanted to strangle him from the neck...

Emily begged. - "Ali! Please calm down! Dr. Rollins, he's only here to help..."

Alison yelled. - "No Emily! He's fake! He was Ian last night!"

Emily. - "Ian? Ali... Ian is dead... what you're saying, it has no sense..."

Alison. - "Emily please I'm telling you, he was Ian! And I punched him in his face! Just look at him! I'm not lying!"

Emily turned towards the doctor and her eyes got bigger when she noticed his broken nose...

Elliot chuckled. - "Oh Alison you didn't do this to me..." (Chuckles) "I have really difficult patients and some of them become really aggressive..."

Emily was staring at the doctor and she just turned in direction of her wife when she noticed that Alison was struggling with the ties...

Alison screamed. - "Let me free! I will kick your ass Rollins!"

Emily tried to calm her wife but by accident Alison just hit her in the face during her struggle with the ties...

Alison. - "Oh Em... I didn't mean to... I would never hurt you..."

Emily said with watery-eyes. - "I know Ali... I know that right now you're not yourself... I know that you need help... that's why I'm doing this..."

Alison. - "What are you talking about?!" (She looked around and asked) "Em... where I'm? What...?"

Elliot. - "You've been just admitted in Welby..." (Big smile) "We will tread you well here..."

Alison. - "What?! You can't do this!"

Elliot. - "Alison... Emily already signed the papers, she's finally following my advice and she just admitted you here..." (Big smile) "This is for the best Alison… you will see…"

Alison. - "What?! No! Why Emily?! Why?!"

Emily wasn't sure what to say...

Elliot said as he touched Emily's shoulder. - "Emily, Alison needs to rest... you should leave..."

Emily nodded and stood up, she started to walk behind the doctor and she just stopped for a moment as she heard the screams of her wife and she turned towards Alison...

Alison begged. - "Emily! Please! Don't go! Don't do this! Don't leave! Don't leave me here!"

It was heartbreaking watching her wife like that and as much as Emily wanted to just hold her into her arms, she just walked away, thinking that she was doing the right call.

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

After leaving Alison at Weltby, Emily wasn't in her best moment, she didn't have the energy to deal with anything else, but when she received the SOS from Hanna, no matter how she was feeling, she ran towards Spencer's barn because she knew what a SOS means... nothing good...

Emily said as soon as she saw the pale faces of her friends. - "What's wrong?!""

Everybody gulped, looking at each other's; no one started talking until Hanna started crying...

Emily asked again as she hugged her blonde friend. - "Hanna... why are you crying? What's happening?"

Hanna couldn't talk and when Spencer saw how consumed Hanna was with her sorrow, she took the lead...

Spencer. - " -A took her baby..."

Emily. - "What?!"

Hanna gave her phone to Emily and the brunette saw with big eyes, the text of this new –A…

Anonymous: _"Looks like someone's got dressed to kill or at least for a hell of a fight… bring me the jacket of the murderer of our dear Melissa before something bad happen to the little baby Rivers…"_

Aria. - "He's not returning her until we give him Melissa's murderer..."

Emily swallowed hard, for one moment she put herself on Hanna's place, imaging how she would feel if someone took one of her boys... the just thought of it, it was just heartbreaking...

Emily said as she hugged tight Hanna. - "Oh Hanna... I'm so sorry..."

Aria. - "What we're doing to do?! We've no idea of who the killer could be! The only suspect is Alison and there's no way that she did it, right Em?"

Emily just gulped hard and Spencer noticed how she was avoiding eye contact...

Spencer. "You're hiding something... talk now Emily!"

Without overthinking on it; Emily went to her house where her mom was with her boys; she didn't say much to the old woman as she just came by for the red jacket of Alison; the brunette returned with her friends and shared with them her doubts about Alison's innocence; she confessed that the same night that Melissa died, she found Alison out of the house, wearing that red jacket, a red jacket that looked just like the one of the blonde of the picture that was the supposed killer...

Spencer yelled. - "How could you hide this to us?! To me?!"

Aria. - "Spencer, Please, calm down..."

Spencer "I'm not going to calm down! We're talking about the person that killed my sister!"

Hanna. – "Shut up Spencer! Melissa was no saint and if Ali did it, maybe it was self-defense…"

Aria. – "Yeah… maybe it was an accident…"

Spencer. – "Yeah… burning her… it was a fucking accident…"

Emily. – "Ali hasn't been well… whatever happened, whatever she did… I'm sure that she feels bad for it…"

Aria. – "Do you think that's the reason…" (Gulps) "That for the guilt of killing Melissa… she tried to kill herself?"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know… maybe…" (Sighs) "God, I don't know what to think anymore!"

The girls continued discussing about it; Spencer was really angry and Emily started to get angry too as the other brunette started fulminating against Alison; Aria tried to calm both girls and the three of them were just so into their argument that they didn't notice when Hanna left with the red jacket of Alison…

 _ **(In the forest of Rosewood at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Storm by Ruelle*****_

After giving on Alison's jacket; they girls received a text with coordinates; they were expecting that the text would send them directly towards the baby of Hanna…

Hanna. – "Thanks for coming with us…"

Caleb. – "Yeah mean a lot…"

Spencer. – "It's nothing… let's just hope to find her soon…"

Aria. – "It's getting dark… we should separate and maybe we will find her sooner…"

Emily. – "Getting in separate ways, it's never a good idea…"

They were debating with what to do and they stopped to do it when they heard the crying of a babe; Hanna immediately recognized the crying baby of her own daughter and she and Caleb just running towards the noise and the rest of the girls just followed them.

Hanna said with anger. – "It was you?! YOU?! Give me my baby! NOW Sara!"

Sara Harvey didn't reply; she just looked pale and put the baby girl on the ground and then she started running away…

Hanna. – "Oh the hell you will get your way away from me!"

The blonde started running after Sara and Spencer said to Caleb, as he was hugging the baby girl…

Spencer. – "Stay with your baby, we will follow Hanna…"

Caleb. – "Don't let her do something stupid or get hurt!"

The girls nodded and ran trying to track Hanna. As they were walking in the forest, they heard a shot and then with big eyes of scare; they just ran towards the source of the noise; when they arrived there, they found a blooding Sara, on the ground and Hanna, trying to stop the blood from Sara's body…

Aria. – "OMG Hanna! Did you shoot her?!"

Hanna. – "I didn't do anything! Someone else shoot her! I swear!"

The girls were just around Sara and Hanna, they were clues on what to do and as they were thinking hard, Sara was trying to speak…

Sara. – "I'm sorry… I didn't want it to do it… he forced me… he has something on me… I couldn't say no…"

Hanna. – "Who? Who asked you to take my baby! Give me the fucking name of that bastard!"

Sara whispered. – "Archer Dunhill…"

Emily. – "Who is 'Archer Dunhill'?"

Sara. – "The one that took the baby and the one that…"

Aria. – "The one that what?!"

Sara didn't end her sentence as death just took her before she could do it…

Emily. – "OMG! Is she dead?!"

The four girls were around the dead body of Sara Harvey when a lot of lights started to approach…

Detective Tanner. – "Raise your hands ladies!"

A police man. – "Detective… it looks that we have a dead body here…"

Detective Tanner. – "Why I'm not surprise to find you always in circumstance like this…"

With all eyes on them, trapped under the weight of false accusations… the liars will have to learn to live with the consequences of their choices… always sacrificing the Queen will have definitely consequences and some masks will come off and with them so do the gloves so careful girls; you may think you know what's best, but don't you remember? The devil is in the details and some surprises will hit you over the head like a squash racket when you're least expecting it…


	58. Chapter - The great pretender

**Hello,**

 **So this chapter will follow immediately after the ending of last one, the night where the girls were being caught around Sara's dead body…**

 **Chapter 56 – The great pretender**

 ** _(At night at Welby)_**

 ** _*** Music background: Scars by Michael Malarkey***_**

Alison was struggling with her ties and she just opened wildly her eyes when she noticed the presence of someone else into her room…

Alison gulped. – "Why are you doing this?!"

Elliot smirked. – "Because, I need something from you…"

Alison. – "Whatever it's… you will not get anything from me…"

Elliot smirked. – "Oh Alison… always being such a bitch…" (He nailed a syringe on Alison's shoulder and slowly pushed the drug on her system as he said with a big smirk) "And just like you Alison… karma can be such a bitch too…"

Alison just sighed heavy as she started to feel the effects of the drugs on her…

Elliot caressed Alison's face and her hair as he said. – "Ahmmm… you really have a little of resemblance with her… with my dear Cece…"

Alison murmured. – "Cece…? You…"

Elliot. – "You killed her and you killed Melissa too… and I'm bringing hell to you… and you know what is the best part of it…?"

Alison gulped hard

Elliot smirked. – "That I'm not the only one plotting against you and right now, no one can help you… no one…" (Big smile as he whispered on Alison's ear) "You're in my hands Alison, you're mine now and I've plenty of stuffs planned for us…" (Big smirk)

Alison gulped hard and even if she tried to stay awake, she couldn't as the drugs on her body completely knocked her out.

Elliot. – "Sweet dreams Barbie… sweet dreams…"

 ** _*** Music background ends***_**

 ** _(That same night inside a cell – Police station of Rosewood)_**

The four girls were inside the same communal cell…

Hanna. – "I can't believe this fucking town! We're the victims here and we got in jail?! What the hell?!"

Aria. – "Calm down Hanna, the important here is that you got your baby girl back…"

Hanna. – "Yeah, I know…" (She looked up towards the brunette that was in front of her and she asked as she noticed the lost look on her friend's face) "Em… is everything ok?!"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know…"

Spencer. – "What do you mean?"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and said. – "I'm worried about Ali…" (Gulp) "We just once again betrayed her… offering her as a sacrifice to our enemy…" (Heavy sigh) "It's just like history is repeating itself and we once again put her on the front line… alone…"

The girls weren't sure what to say and before they could think in something; they all heard the ring of a phone…

Aria. – "What is that?"

Spencer. – "A phone… but here?"

All the girls started to look around and then they found a burned phone glued against the bench where they were sitting…

Hanna. – "What the hell?!"

All the girls stared at each other with big eyes, it was Spencer who took the initiative and opened the phone and read the message for everyone…

Anonymous. – " _I knew that I wasn't the only one showing up its true colors; always sacrificing your Queen, where is loyalty these days, huh?! Betrayal is a bitter pill to swallow so let's see how many can take the Queen into her throat… thanks for the Queen, she's on our hands now… xoxo AD_ "

After reading the text, Emily was so angry that she started to punch the wall until her fist started to bleed…

Spencer. – "Em… you need to calm down… don't let him get into your skin… Ali is safe; there is a lot of security at Welby…"

Emily. – "Yeah?! Maybe for people that want to get out but is it the same for those that want to get in?!" (She resumed her actions of hitting the wall)

Spener. – "Em, stop punching the wall, hurting your hand, it doesn't help anyone… stop worrying about her! Nothing bad will happen to her…."

Emily. – "You just don't care! You are just mad with her because of Melissa's death!"

Spencer. – "It's true that I'm mad but I still care for Ali!" (Sighs) "I just know that she's on good hands; Elliot will not let anything bad happen to her… I promise…"

Emily just sighed hard, trying to really believe on Spencer's words…

 ** _(At Welby, the next day)_**

Blair was arguing with a nurse of the hospital, by the corner of her eyes, she saw Elliot on the hallway and she approached him with an angry face…

Blair. – "Why I'm not allowed to see Ali?!"

Elliot. – "You've not authorization…"

Blair. – "Who do you think you're for stopping me to see her?!"

Elliot. – "I'm her doctor… I decide what is best for her… and right now, I'm deciding that only family could get in…"

Blair. – "Huh… just family… just in time when her wife is in jail… what a coincidence you don't think? Does Emily know about it? About the measures that you're taking about Alison's health?"

Elliot didn't reply and he just smiled to her and left her there alone in the hallway…

 ** _*** Music background: Madness by Ruelle***_**

Dr. Rollins entered into Alison's room, he looked confused when he found the bed empty; he didn't see it coming when Alison threw herself towards him like a savage animal by behind him; she attacked directly to his neck, trying to hurt him with the ties that she had in her wrists. Sadly, Rollins was stronger than her and after a moment of struggle, he put her again in bed and doped her again with another injection.

Alison was slowly opening her eyes, she felt her mouth sore, possible for all the drugs on her body or because it has been hours since the last time that she drank water. She rolled her eyes under the empty unknown room…

Elliot. – "Nice to see that you're finally awake…"

Alison said disorientated. – "Where are we?"

Elliot smirked. – "We're still in the hospital if you're asking… but just in a quiet isolate room…"

Alison gulped hard and she wildly opened her eyes when she felt how Elliot put his hands on her throat and started to choke her tight…

Elliot smirked. – "Oh God… see that look of fear on your eyes… it's priceless… I start to understand Cece's fasciation towards you…"

Alison whispered as she was trying to breathe under the choking. – "Cece… how… what…"

Elliot. – "She was the 1st love of my life… then I lost her and I found love again with Melissa… but then she died too… they both died…" (He choked her tighter as he was getting angry) "Because of you… I lost them, because of you…"

Alison was under the point to pass out and it was in the moment that she was losing all strength on breathing that Elliot let her free from his hands; Alison caressed her neck and coughed as she was feeling free to breathe again…

Elliot. – "Did you kill her? Did you kill Cece like you kill Melissa?"

Alison. – "What?! NO! I didn't kill Cece neither Melissa!"

Elliot. – "Don't lie to me Alison…"

Alison. – "I'm not lying…"

Elliot smirked as he put out a cattle prod; Alison gulped hard seeing that equipment, that cattle prod was bringing back all the bad memories of her torture, from the days when Cece and her minions played with her like a doll…

Alison begged with watery-eyes. – "NO! Please!"

Elliot smirked. – "No so brave now, huh…"

Alison's screams started to fill the room but no one could hear her from outside since it was an isolate room in the abandoned area of the hospital…

 ** _*** Music background ends***_**

 ** _(In the police station)_**

Toby. – "Hi Girls, I brought you something to eat…"

Spencer. – "Thanks… how long are we gonna stay here?"

Toby. – "At least until the forensics finish their report…"

Emily. – "Toby, did you check on Ali?"

Toby. – "Sorry Em, but I couldn't see her, her doctor didn't let me…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?!"

Toby. – "He said family only; Blair tried to visit her too and she also couldn't get in…"

Emily showed a concerned look as he was pressing her hands tight on the bars of the cell…

Toby. – "In one hour, you can get a visit of your family and friends, Caleb and your Dad Em, they're already here… I will come for you in order to see them ok…"

Hanna. – "Thanks Toby… mmm… could you also bring us some ketchup for this fries?"

Toby chuckled and nodded. – "Sure…" (He was planning to walk away but he noticed the worried look on Emily and he just put his hands over Emily's hand in order to give her any comfort) "Em… it will be ok… you will see her soon as well as your kids… don't overthink about it ok…"

Emily nodded and sighed hard again, something was bugging her and she wasn't sure of what it was. The time of the visits came and each girl have an hour to talk with one relative or someone close to them; Emily was talking with her Dad in a visit room as well as Hanna was with Caleb and Liam was talking with Aria; Spencer stood for a moment alone in the cell and she felt a little sad as she found herself alone without visit; she was lost on her own thought when once again the phone that they found in there started to sound and she read the text…

AD. – _"Watch out S, they say you're only as good as the company you keep and right now you're not keeping any…"_

Spencer got really upset by the text because it only remaindered her that at that moment she was alone and she threw the phone against the wall. She was running a hand through her hair when someone got close to her…

Toby. – "Are you ok?"

Spencer. – "Toby… hey… well, that depends, if you can be ok by being here alone, accused by something that you didn't do…"

Toby said as he stretched his arm through the bars and gripped Spencer's hand. – "You're not alone…"

Both were staring at each other with warm eyes and with a smile on their faces until someone interrupt their moment…

Elliot. – "Sorry, Am I interrupting something?"

Spencer. – "Elliot? What are you…?"

Elliot smiled. – "Well, you're important for me Spencer, so obvious I will come in and check on you…"

Toby gulped hard and said as he pulled away from Spencer's hand. – "I'm gonna give you a moment alone…"

Spencer. – "Thanks Toby…"

Toby nodded and he just left, leaving Elliot alone with Spencer…

Elliot said as he was caressing Spencer's hair, just the bars of the cell where separating them. – "I'm sorry for not showing up sooner, I was very busy in the hospital…"

Spencer. – "Because of Ali?"

Elliot nodded

Spencer. – "You didn't let Toby neither Blair get in and see Ali… why?"

Elliot. – "Spencer, I'm just looking for my patient… believe me when I'm telling you that this is the best for her… for everyone…" (Big smile) "Just trust me ok…"

Spencer nodded. – "Ok… I trust you…"

Elliot smiled and said as he was leaning towards Spencer's lips for a kiss…

Elliot. – "Good…"

He was under the point to kiss her when someone interrupted them…

Blair cleared her throat. – "Ackm…."

Elliot sighed. – "You again…"

Blair smirked. – "Yeah… me again… and you once again… trying to do something that you shouldn't!"

Spencer. – "Blair! Stop it!"

Blair yelled as she pulled Elliot away from Spencer, she put her hands on the bars of the cell and said to Spencer. – "He's not the one for you!"

Spencer crossed her arms. – "It's not to you to decide that! Whatever I do or not do with Elliot is not your business…"

Blair sighed hard and just bitted her lips as she was feeling a huge frustration…

Elliot. – "Why don't you just leave Blair…"

Blair. – "NO!" (She turned towards him and she said as both were face to face, just millimeter of distance between their faces) "Look at me 'poker face'! Over my dead body you will get your way with her!"

Spencer yelled. – "Blair!"

Elliot smirked and he replied to Blair as he looked at her into the eyes. – "Careful girl… I may take your word on that…" (Evil smirks)

Spencer felt a shiver over her body when she noticed the smirk on Elliot's face, she felt cold as she had never seen that face on him…

Spencer gulped. – "Elliot… thanks for passing by but you should leave now…"

Elliot took a deep breath and said. – "Ok… but I will be close if you need anything ok Spencer…"

Spencer nodded and Elliot left and Blair just followed him with the eyes…

 ** _*** Music moment: Rise up by Andra Day***_**

Spencer. – "What was that for?!"

Blair. – "Don't look at me like that… I'm right… he's not for you…"

Spencer. – "Oh really?! So who is for me then?!"

Blair looked down and murmured. – "I don't know… someone better… someone loyal and kind… like Toby…"

Spencer. – "Toby is with Yvonne…"

Blair looked up and said. – "But it hasn't had to be like that…"

Spencer rolled her eyes and she just turned again her look on the other brunette when she felt Blair grabbing her hands on her own…

Spencer blushed. – "What are you doing?!"

Blair. – "I'm trying to open your eyes! God! Why you've to be so stubborn! You deserve to be with the person that you love! You've to fight for the person that you love! No matter what! You've to fight for it!"

Spencer said with a bitter tone. – "Yeah… just like you fought for Ali in the past right?"

Blair let go the hands of Spencer and made some steps backwards, Spencer gulped as she noticed that she hurt the feelings of her friend…

Spencer. – "I'm sorry… I shouldn't…. I shouldn't have said that…"

Blair took her time to reply and after taking a deep breath she talked as she locked her eyes on Spencer…

Blair. – "Yeah you shouldn't because it's not the same; Ali never loved me but Toby did love you, he's still do and you too; you still love each other…"

Spencer didn't reply, she just blushed and crossed her arms avoiding eye-contact…

Blair. – "You found love and love found you… you're lucky for having requested love, so you're not allowed to just run away from it…"

Spencer felt the sadness on Blair words and she turned her look on the other girl that was looking down and Blair just stretched her hand and put a cup of coffee on Spencer's hand…

Blair. – "Here… I know how grumpy you can be without good coffee on your system…"

Spencer chuckled and she smiled as she smelled the aroma of the coffee…

Spencer. – "Let me guess… Nicaraguan coffee?"

Blair looked surprised. – "How do you know…?"

Spencer smirked. – "Like you said… I just drink good coffee…"

(Chuckles)

Spencer said after taking a sip from the coffee. – "Thanks… I really needed that…"

Blair teased. – "You're saying thanks for the coffee or for the pep talk…?"

Spencer glanced at her and Blair chuckled as she found adorable that look on her. They continued talking during all the visit hour…

 ** _*** Music background ends***_**

 ** _(In the Hastings house at night)_**

Veronica. – "Oh Elliot, I can't thank you enough for all that you've been doing for my family…"

Elliot smiled. – "It's nothing; I care deeply for your family…"

Veronica. – "I know… I know how much you cared about Melissa…" (Sighs) "I just came back as soon as I received your message about Spencer… I can't believe that she finds her way to get in this kind of situations all the time…"

Elliot. – "I'm so sorry for bother you in times like these… but I thought that you needed to know…"

Veronica. – "Don't apologize, you did well…"

(A phone ringing)

Veronica. – "I need to take this, can you give me a moment…?"

Elliot nodded. – "Off course…"

Veronica left him alone and he just followed her with his eyes, once he noticed that Veronica was out of the picture, he quickly opened her laptop and put an USB in it; he smiled as he was typing and looking to the screen of the laptop…

 ** _(Next day, in the police station at night)_**

Hanna huffed. – "I can't believe that we're still here!"

Aria. – "I know… I need a shower…"

Spencer. – "Can you stop whining! God! It's torture for my ears!"

Hanna. – "Hey! Stop complaining you too! Do you hear me whining for your snoring?!"

The girls were arguing and they only stopped when Emily stood up and yelled to them…

Emily yelled. – "Shut up!"

The girls saw the angry face of Emily, they've never seen her like that, so they just stood in silence; they were in complete silence when once again the phone rang…

AD. – " _Hey girls, looks like school's back in session and you're still in retention… the question is, have you learned your lessons? I hope not, because I'm in the mood to see someone fail again…"_

Aria asked. – "Should we inform to the police about this phone?"

Spencer said with sarcasm. – "Great idea, let's inform to the police that we've a phone with us, in a cell where normally we should be uncommunicated from the entire world…"

Aria. – "We didn't bring it with us, someone put it in…"

Hanna. – "Exactly, someone, someone with access to this installation, someone that could be a cop too…"

All the girls stared at each other as they were thinking on what Hanna just said…

Emily. – "Could be a cop behind all of this… why?"

Spencer. – "We know nothing… but Hanna is right in something, someone with access to this place can be involved…"

They stood in silence for a moment and started to think and then they started to talk about the facts that they knew until now…

Aria. – "Did you notice it…? The texts… he's starting to sign them as 'AD'…"

Hanna. – " AD…. Could be his initials…?"

Emily. – "Like Archer Dunhill?"

Spencer. – "I know that Sara mentioned that name before she dying but… I don't know anyone with that name and you?"

The girls shook their heads in order to say 'no'…

Emily. – "Maybe we should ask Toby to check the name for us… I mean, he's the only cop in whom we can really trust…"

Spencer. – "No…"

The girls. – "NO?!"

Spencer. – "Let's try to don't involving him in this… it's too dangerous and…" (Deep breath) "And he's just getting engaged with Yvonne… he's happy and he doesn't need to get into our shit…"

Emily. – "I didn't know… how you know that he's getting engaged?"

Spencer. – "I overheard a conversation that he was having today with another cop; looks like Yvonne said happily 'Yes'…"

The girls approached towards Spencer and hugged her…

Aria. – "Are you ok?"

Spencer wasn't sure of what to say, she turned in direction of Aria that was at her side…

Spencer smirked as she smelled Aria. – "You're right Ar… you really need a shower…"

Aria blushed ashamed and the girls laughed…

Spencer. – "Maybe we can ask Caleb to check on this 'Archer' and even give him the phone, maybe he can track something…"

Hanna. – "No, we can't…"

Aria. – "What? You don't want to involve him too into this?"

Hanna confessed. – "I asked him to leave… I'm guessing that right now he's already in NY…"

The girls. – "WHAT?!"

Hanna. – "I asked Caleb to leave with our baby, I can't risk them, I can't lose them in this stupid game…"

Aria. – "I don't know if we should call it 'a game'…"

Hanna said with a mocking tone. – "So how do you wanna call it shorty?! '-A part II?! Or even better '-A the sequel'!"

(Everybody sighed hard)

Aria. – "I've something to confess too…" (Deep sigh) "I still have feelings for Erza…"

The girls chuckled, not surprised by Aria's confession…

Hanna smirked. – "Jesus shorty, you call that a confession…"

Aria. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Please, it's so obvious that you're into him… the only one that hasn't noticed it, it's Liam…"

Aria gulped. – "Oh no, he has noticed it…"

Emily. – "And?"

Aria. – "I don't know… my head and my heart want two different things… most precisely two different persons… I'm not sure of anything…"

Emily. – "You should follow your heart… the heart is never wrong… if I would have heard my head I wouldn't be happily married with Ali… I followed my heart and I bet on it and I don't regret it… you need to take the risk and you may get surprised by the payoff…" (Chuckles) "Believe me I know…"

(All the girls were chuckling)

Hanna smirked. – "Well, now that we're into the confessions; tell us Em… how hard is to be married with the Queen Bee?"

Emily chuckled

Spencer. – "Come on… tell us… we promise don't say a word of what you tell us in here…"

Aria nodded. – "Yeah, pinky promise…"

Hanna. – "Yeah, what happen in this cell, stay in this cell…"

Spencer glanced towards Hanna and said. – "This is not Las Vegas, Hanna…"

Hanna. – "And…? It's the same feeling anyway…"

(Laughs and the girls continued pushing Emily to talk…)

Emily. – "Ok, ok… stop it… I will tell you…" (Chuckles)

Spencer. – "So… how demanding it's?"

 ** _*** Music background: Closer by Kyle Neal***_**

Emily sighed with a big smile. – "It's true that Alison has her peculiar temper, she's also very jealous…" (She bitted her lips as she was picturing the blonde on her mind) "One time, one mom of my students just patted my arm and Alison just glanced at her with that lethal look that she has and she made her cry…"

The girls chuckled

Hanna chuckled. – "Ali… making someone cry in the school… why I'm not surprised at all…"

(Chuckles)

Emily chuckled. – "Yeah, she's still has this side of her that is so much as high school… but she's also so warm, kind, lovely when we're just the two of us with the boys…" (Watery-eyes as she felt overwhelmed by the happy memories) "She's just perfect… everything in her it's perfect… her eyes… those beautiful eyes… you can felt the love emanating from those ocean eyes…" (Chuckles) "She looks so cute when she's jealous of Enzo, seeing Enzo and her fighting over my attention is something that I will never get tired off…"

(Chuckles)

Emily. – "She's a great mom, the boys loved her so much, she's so warm with them… she's a mama bear… she would give her life for our boys…" (Heavy sigh) "Even for me…" (A tear) "She's always putting us as her priority… always cooking what we like, always watching tv shows that we like… always doing everything just to make us smile…" (A tear) "She just love us so much and she doesn't waste a minute to don't showing it up… so no… it's not hard being married with her… it's a blessing… it's my happiness, it's my happily ever after and I couldn't ask for a better one…"

All the girls chuckled with happy smiles…

Aria sighed. – "I want that…"

Spencer nodded. – "Me too…"

Hanna. – "And I want that Caleb could cook just like Ali…"

(Laughs)

Hanna. – "What?! It's true! Ali's great in the kitchen…"

Emily teased and blushed. – "She's not only great in the kitchen…" (She bitted her lips)

(Chuckles and blushing)

Hanna smirked. – "I can tell, I caught them once having hot sex…"

Aria blushed. – "Hanna!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Oh God! I don't need more information!"

Hanna. – "Come on Spencer, it's not like you don't know about Ali's skills… in high school, we did play a lot the 'spin the bottle game' and we did kiss each other more than once time…" (Smirk) "Of what I remember, she was a great kisser…"

Emily glanced at her with jealousy and all the girls laughed looking at the jealous look of Emily…

Aria teased. – "Yeah she was… her lips so soft… tasting like cherry…"

Spencer teased too. – "You're right, Alison definitely was one of a kind kisser, the one that take your breath away with just one kiss…"

Emily pouted with jealousy. – "Ok stop… I do not like where this conversation is going…"

The girls chuckled and continued teasing Emily, for one moment, they could have a nice moment, and take a break from all their problems…

 ** _*** Music background ends**_**

 ** _(The next day at Welby)_**

After visiting her daughter again on the police station, Wayne went directly to Welby hospital, he promised to his Emmy to make sure that Alison was ok in there.

Wayne said with anger in his voice. – "I'm family!"

Elliot. – "Sorry Sir, but you're not immediate family so you can't get in…"

Wayne. – "Alison is the mam of my grandsons, the wife of my Emy, I care about her like my own daughter, she's a Fields and I'm gonna get in and see her, right now!"

Elliot. – "Sir, you're not coming in… and you will not pass through me… please just go, don't force me to call security…"

Wayne yelled. – "I'm family!"

Elliot said in a higher tone of voice. – "NO YOU'RE NOT!" (He waved his hands towards the guards and said) "Security! Please guide this man to the exit please…"

Wayne was struggling with the guards, refusing to leave when Blair approached and help him, pushing the guards away from him…

Blair. – "Let him go! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?!"

Elliot. – "You again…"

Blair. – "Me again…"

Elliot. – "I told you… you can't get in… only family…"

Wayne. – "I'm family…"

Elliot. – "Blood family… immediate family…"

Blair rubbed Wayne's arm and calmed him down and then she showed a huge smirk on her face as she was looking towards Elliot…

Elliot looked confused. – "Why are you smiling…? I just tell you that you can't get in… didn't you understand me?"

Blair. – "Oh I heard you… and I get it… just family… so that's why I brought someone with me…"

 ** _*** Music background: Walk through the fire by Zayde Wolf feat. Ruelle***_**

Elliot looked confused and then his eyes got bigger of shock when someone approached to them…

Jason. – "I'm her brother, Jason, so you can't deny me to see her…"

Elliot gulped. – "It's not visit hours…"

Jason stepped forward and took an intimidated posture towards Elliot; he glanced at him with a lethal look and pointing out against Elliot's chest…

Jason. – "I'm not leaving without seeing my sister, I'm gonna see her right now! You like it or not!"

Looks like Blair is about to save the day by bringing a familiar face into the picture but we'll see if she's still in time to save her friend… Sometimes you know who the bad guy is from the start but most of the time you find out very late that they've been in front of you all along… in this town of Rosewood, it's very important to always be alert because if you blink you might miss something or someone…

 **Next: Chapter 57 – Killer**


	59. Chapter - Killer

**Hi, guys, so intense last chapter and this will not be the exception ^^.So about this chapter, it will follow immediately after last one, when Jason showed up for Alison… also, remember that one of the many nicknames of Emily is 'Killer' and some parts of this chapter will be very similar of the episode 'tick tock bitches' 7x01…**

 **Chapter 57 – Killer**

 _ **(At Welby)**_

Jason was walking behind the doctor on the hallway of the hospital; he looked at him with a serious look; something _'smell wrong in this doctor' that_ was the constant thought of Jason. As soon as Elliot opened the door of the room, Jason ran towards his sister...

Jason said with a breaking voice. - "Ali! What happened to you?!"

Jason was with watery-eyes as he stared at his little sis, lying down in a bed, completely doped, with a lost look that showed red eyes of so much crying. His broken facial expression started to flip on anger as he noticed the marks on her neck and some blood stains in her hospital clothes...

Jason said with a lot of anger. - "What are you doing to my sister!"

Jason took Elliot from the collar of his neck and threw him against the wall; Jason was showing a killer face as he stared at him, his face reflected a lot of anger and it didn't change until he heard someone talking to him...

Alison. - "Jason?!"

Jason quickly turned in her direction and sat at her side in bed; he liberated her from the ties that where keeping her wrists glued to that bed; he grabbed her in his arms and put a lot of kisses on her head as he caressed the back of her head...

Jason said between the kisses. - "It's ok Ali... I'm here..."

Alison was still dizzy for all the drugs but she was sure that she wasn't hallucinating; she just cried, pressing her face against Jason's chest; for a moment everything looked brighter like if everything would be ok...

Jason groaned of pain as he rubbed his neck. - "What a h-...?!"

Elliot smirked as he was keeping a syringe in his hand, the same syringe that he just nailed in Jason's neck a few moments ago...

Elliot. - "I hope you enjoyed the family reunion 'cause probably it will be the last one..."

Jason said as he punched him into the face. - "You bastard!"

Elliot noticed that the dose that he gave him, it wasn't enough to put him down and he quickly started to prepare another one...

Jason. - "No! I'm not letting you!"

Both started to struggle...

 _ **(In the police station)**_

Toby was doing his paper work on his desk; between all his cases, he found the file that Blair gave him about Dr. Rollins; the memory of seeing Rollins with Spencer came to his mind and that was the little push that he needed to check on the file; he started to check on his data all that he could find about Dr. Rollins and for his surprise, he did find something about the clever doctor…

Toby (gasps). – "Oh Nooo!"

 _ **(At Welby)**_

Blair was in the waiting room with Wayne; they were waiting for Jason and Blair started to look concerned…

Blair. – "It's taking too long… something is off…" (Her phone rang and she noticed that she received an e-mail) "Great! Finally! The chemical analysis report of Ali's pills…" (Her eyes got bigger of shock as she started to read the attachment document and she said with anger) "Fucking Poker face! I will kill you!"

Blair started running on the hallways and some persons of the staff of the hospital tried to stop her, but Mr. Fields covert her back as he tackled the guards for her; as she was running, she started to dial Jason's number and the sound of his ringing, it guided her towards him. For her shock, she found him completely passed out with a syringe nailed in his neck.

Blair said with concern as she noticed the bed empty without Alison in it. – "Fuck… Ali…"

 _ **(Outside the police station)**_

Hanna yelled as she stretched. - "Finally! Free at least!"

Everybody chuckled. The girls started walking away from the police station; they stopped and turned around, looking confused as they saw a lot of cops running as a stampede towards their cars...

Spencer. - "Something is happening..."

Emily yelled. - "Toby!" (She said once Toby was close) "What is coming on Toby?"

Toby gulped hard; he was pale and the girls got more worried just by looking at his face...

Spencer. - "Please Toby... tell us..."

Toby locked his look in Emily and then Emily raised an eye brow, feeling the gaze on herself...

Emily. - "Why are you looking at me like that...?"

Hanna. - "Come on Toby just talk!"

Emily said as she put a hand on his shoulder. - "Tob-..."

Toby said as he looked Emily into the eyes. - "Something bad happened at Welby hospital... something happened to Ali..."

Emily dropped her hand from his shoulder and looked pale as she made some shaky back-steps; the other girls as well, they showed a pale face in shock…

 _ **(At Welby, in Alison's room)**_

Emily fought her way inside the room and with watery-eyes she sat in an empty bed, she gripped the sheets and she bared her teeth as she noticed the blood stains in the sheets…

Toby. – "I'm so sorry Em… we will find her…"

Emily said with a bitter voice. – "How is this possible Toby?! How?! How he could be just pretending all these years to be a doctor! And no one noticed it?!"

Toby sighed. – "He did a really good job hiding his tracks Em… adopting the ID of someone that died a long time ago and without anyone doing questions…" (Sighs) "Until now…"

Emily. – "Do you know who he really is?"

Toby shook his head. – "Not yet… but I will find him… I promise…."

Emily sighed deeply. – "Can you give me a moment please…?"

Toby nodded and left her alone; Emily ran a hand through her hair, she was so over the edge that she couldn't control the tears falling down from her brown eyes, it was in that moment when her phone rang and with a lot of anger she read the text…

AD. – " _Poor E… don't you know timing is everything? Looks like someone just stepped ahead you… now you know that it's the things we walk away from that feel like they cost the most, isn't that right E?_ "

Emily bitter her lips with so much anger that blood started to show on her lips…

 _ **(Inside a car)**_

Elliot was driving into the forest of Rosewood; he just looked by the corner of his eye towards the unconscious blonde that was at his side and then he looked down on himself looking for his phone when it started to ring…

Elliot on the phone. – "Hi… yeah… no I will not bring her to you… not yet" (He looked annoyed as someone was yelling at him by the phone) "I'm not done with her! I'm getting my revenge for what happened with Cece!" (He huffed) "I'm sorry but I need to do this… bye…" (He hung out and he turned in direction of Alison and caressed her cheek) "It looks like we will need to skip some steps and get directly to the end…" (Smirks)

 _ **(In Rosewood at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: You by Us baby bear bones*****_

Hanna. – "Em… you need to calm down…"

Emily was very emotional and anxious. – "You can't ask me that!" (Sniffles) "Oh GOD! This is my fault!" (Tears) "I don't know if I can live with this…"

Spencer. – "Em! You need to keep it together! I know that it's hard but Ali's life is on the line… we need to be in our best mind state in order to find her…"

Aria. – "Girls, we've been walking in circles all around Rosewood…" (Sighs) "Without a plan… we're just wasting time…"

Hanna. – "Spence… don't you've a plan already by now?!"

Spencer gulped. – "I… no…" (Sighs) "I can't stop thinking that it was my big mouth what brought us into this mess…" (Gulps) "I'm not opening my big mouth and putting Ali's life in danger even more…"

The four girls were just stared at each other in silence, with worried looks as they had no idea of what to do… they stood like that for a moment until all of them received a new text…

(Phones chiming)

AD text. – _"They gave Cinderella until midnight and I'm doing the same… the bell tolls for your Queen, don't believe me? See for yourselves… AD"_

Hanna. – "What the hell does this mean?"

The girls were trying to figurate out the meaning of the text when the bells of the tower started tolling; they gulped hard and with big eyes, they looked at the top of the tower where the bells were tolling…

Emily screamed. – "No, no, no…"

The brunette started running and her friends followed her; they ran towards the tower and as soon as Emily opened the doors, she looked up and she screamed with a lot of pain…

Emily screamed with a breaking voice. – "NO! NO!"

(Gasps)

Aria said with watery-eyes as she looked up. – "OMG! Ali!"

Emily ran to the top, she tripped on the uneven steps but she continued running, with her eyes glued into the blonde girl that was pending from the top of the towards, tangled with the cords of the bells; from the distance, it looked like it was Alison and with each step that the girls made, they could notice more and more the resemblance with their friend…

Hanna cried. – "OMG! It's Ali… and she's not moving…"

Emily said as she was stretching her arms towards the body. – "No, no, no… this isn't happening…"

Aria cried. – "She's dead…"

Spencer said with watery-eyes. – "This is my fault…"

Emily put the cold body down and she cried horrible as the face of the body it was just the perfect image of her wife; looking at that cold body, with the face of Alison, it was worse than death for Emily, it was hell; the brunette caressed the face of the body and as soon as she put her fingers on it, she noticed something…

Emily smiled. – "It's not her!"

The girls. – "What?!"

Emily smiled. – "It's a mask!" (She took off the silicon mask and reveals that the body it was just a big doll of AD) "She's not dead…"

Spencer. – "So where the hell is Ali?!"

The girls started at each other, speechless, not knowing the answer but with a weak smile as there was still a little of hope on finding Alison alive…

 _ **(The next day in Spencer barn)**_

It had been already 24hrs since Alison had been missing; any of the girls have really slept at all… they were tired but they were doing her best on staying awake and don't let the exhaustion win…

Hanna. – "And Spence?"

Aria. – "She went out to bring us more coffee…" (Sighs) "We need a lot of coffee, if we will get it through the day…" (She looked at Emily and asked) "Em… are you…?"

Emily snapped. – "Don't ask me if I'm ok! Because I'm NOT!"

Aria said with a shy voice. – "Sorry…"

(Phone ringing)

Hanna. – "Please tell me that it's not that fucking AD!"

Emily. – "No, it's Blair… she found something… I've to go…"

Hanna. – "Emily wait! We're into this together!"

Aria. – "We should wait for Spencer…"

Emily. – "I'm not waiting! I need to find my wife!"

Emily ran out of the place without saying anything else and the other two girls just stared at each other…

Hanna. – "Go with her… I will stay here and wait for Spence… text me wherever you go and we will meet there…"

Aria nodded and she ran out behind Emily… Hanna stood there in the barn for a moment until a pale Spencer got in…

Hanna. – "Why are you with that face?"

Spencer gulped. – "I talk with my mom…"

Hanna. – "And…?" (Without a reply, she snapped as she didn't have the patience for the long pause of the brunette) "For lord of God! Just talk the entire sentence!"

Spencer. – "We lost it all…"

Hanna looked confused and Spencer explained better when she was trying to say…

Spencer. – "Our bank accounts have been drained… all our money is gone… there is nothing…"

Hanna's eyes just got bigger of shock as she said. – "Do you think… can the supposed doctor be also involved in this?"

Spencer sighed. – "I don't know… I know nothing these days…" (Sighs) "And the others…? Where are they?"

Hanna. – "Come on… I will tell you in the road…"

Both girls just walked out of the barn and Hanna hugged Spencer from the shoulders and just trying to stay positive and optimist for her friend…

 _ **(In Archer D's apartment)**_

Aria. – "So… Dr. Rollins is actually Archer Dunhill?!"

Blair nodded. – "Yeah… it took me a while but when I got into the data base of UK, I found his true identity… the police is looking for him in the UK for fraud…"

Aria. – "Could he be… AD?!"

Blair raised an eye brow. – "AD?!"

Blair and Aria were talking as Emily just stormed all over the place, just trying to find any clue that could lead her towards the love of her life. The brunette opened a closet and for her surprise she found something….

Aria. – "OMG?! What is that?!"

Blair. – "It looks like silicon mask…"

Emily said with bitter tone as she squeezed to one of the mask. – "That fucking bastart! He disguised as Wilden!"

Aria. – "So… so Ali never saw dead people? So she was ok all this time?"

Blair. – "He really had it all well planned… the question is why…?"

The other two girls made it to the place; they looked at the entire place but they didn't find anything relevant… at the end, they called Toby and he continued looking into the apartment, the girls left and and they continued into their research for their friend… but nothing… there was nothing that could say where was Alison…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)**_

Hanna. – "Where are your boys?"

Emily sighed. – "They're with my parents…" (Sighs) "I can't take care of them now… I need to focus on finding their mama…" (Gulps) "I need to bring their mama safe… they need her… I need her…"

Hanna. – "We will find her Em… if they're with your parents, I can drive you towards them… you should stay together…"

Emily. – "No… I can't face them right now… how I can see them into the eyes without feeling guilty? It's my job to protect my family… MY WIFE… and what I did?! I failed them! I failed ALI!"

Hanna. – "Em…"

Emily sighed. – "Please Hanna; I need to be alone…" (She got inside her empty house and said as she closed the door) "I will see you tomorrow…"

Hanna sighed. – "Ok… but if you need anything just call me ok?!"

Emily just nodded without really speak a word; with a complete shame, she walked inside her house, without Alison and the boys, the house was empty… cold… it was horrible to be there and just remembering the laughs, the smiles, the happy times… Emily sighed heavy, feeling overwhelmed by the memories and the guilt, tired of expending the entire day looking and finding nothing… she dragged her body into her bedroom…

 _ ***** Music background: Devil devil by Milck*****_

Emily froze with her fingers glued into the switch of the light, with big eyes she stared to the message that AD wrote in red letters in one of her walls…

AD message. – " _Welcome home honey, here a peek of what you've been missing up -_ "

Emily gulped hard and she slowly approached to the wall where the message was, she took off the memory card that was glued to the wall and that was just beside the arrow painted in red…

With shaky moves, she opened her laptop and put the memory card on it… everything was just like a 'déjà vu'… a big sick 'déjà vu'… Emily's face showed fear, sadness, anger… a lot, a lot of anger as she stared at what was inside the memory card… it was a video of Elliot hurting Alison with a cattle prod… Emily received a text…

AD. – " _We make our own fortunes and you made your choices, thinking that you knew what was best, you just abandoned and pushed your dear Queen to a deadly end_ …"

Emily lowered her eyebrows, squint her eyes as she started at the video of her dear wife, being torture… the brunette completely lost it when she heard the screams of the blonde asking for help and that was the moment when the killer of the Queen stood up, she threw her laptop and crashed it against the wall… Emily ran out of the house. The brunette broke into the house of her parents and she got directly where her Dad had a gun; still remember the lessons of her Dad, she loaded the gun with bullets and with an empty expression she got out of the house, just squeezing on the gun…

Has our sweet Emily really gone rogue? Or is it all just the rush of the moment? Some surprises hit you over the head like a squash racket and others sneak up on you when you're least expecting it… and sometimes the biggest surprises are the ones you spring on yourself; you get out of guard and you make mistakes… mistakes… we all make them, they usually start with the best of intentions; like protecting someone you love.

Sometimes we don't even know what mistakes we've made to get us where we're… or we figure it out just after the damage is done. But every mistake happens for a reason… to teach you a lesson you would otherwise never learn and hopefully you never make that mistake again…

Looks like a killer is out hunting… what will happen when she will find and faces her prey?

 **Next: Chapter 58 – An honest mistake**


	60. Chapter - An honest mistake

**Hello,**

 **Sorry for not update sooner a lot of work and I'm trying my best to update all my stories equally, I will try harder and not make you wait so long… any way, recap: Alison is under Elliot's hand, the liars and Emily have been looking for her but until now, they haven't found her… this chapter will continue after last one, when Emily got really mad after seeing a video of Alison getting tortured…**

 **Chapter 58 – An honest mistake**

 _ **(In Paige's house at night)**_

Paige got slept in her sofa, she rolled over and looked up and she slowly opened her eyes as she felt something cold touching her front-head… Paige's eyes got bigger of shock when she noticed that the cold was coming up from the steel of a gun… a gun that Emily was nailing against Paige's head…

Emily said with an empty look. – "I knocked… the door was open… you should watch that…"

Paige gulped. – "What are you doing?!"

Emily unlocked the gun and said. – "Where is Ali?!

Paige. – "I don't know…"

Emily. – "I don't believe you!"

Paige. – "If you don't believe me, that's not my problem!"

Emily said with a bitter anger tone. – "It's your problem because I'm not leaving without a real answer…"

Paige gulped hard as she had never seen Emily like this before; the 'sweet Emily' wasn't there… no she wasn't… in her place it was a killer… an angry killer that was planning to do anything… anything for finding her wife… her precious Queen… even if that meant crossing lines that she shouldn't…

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

Blair was working with two laptops when Spencer approached with a cup of coffee…

Spencer said as she stretched her arm with the coffee. – "Here…"

Blair. – "Thanks… you should get sleep; there is no need that you stay awake too…"

Spencer sat at her side and she said. – "No, I'm not sleeping until we find something that can lead us to Archer and Ali…" (Sighs) "Did you find something from our bank accounts…?"

Blair sighed. – "I'm tracking the source of the account where all the money got transfer, but their algorithm it's hard to crack…"

Spencer rubbed Blair's back and the brunette turned in her direction and gave her a weak smile as the touch did help her to feel better…

Spencer. – "Patience… you will get it… I know you will… I have faith in you…"

Blair took a deep breath and she just continued working, she was so focus on the screens of the computers that she didn't notice when Spencer fell slept until the head of Spencer touched Blair's shoulder… Blair just chuckled as she started hearing Spencer snoring… she careful grabbed Spencer without waking her up and she carried her bridle style towards the bed and she tucked her under the sheets; she put a soft kiss on Spencer front-head and the other brunette smiled under her sleep and Blair just chuckled seeing her sleeping, smiling and looking so peaceful…

Blair murmured with a smile. – "Sweet dreams Spencer…"

Blair returned to the sofa and continued working on the laptops… in between the night, she heard screams coming from Spencer and she ran towards the brunette; Spencer was definitely having a really bad nightmare… covert with sweat, she didn't stop rolling all over her bed until she sat and screamed with a lot of panic in her voice; Blair hugged her tight and caressed Spencer's head and she just continued trying to calm her down…

Blair. – "It's ok… you're ok… it was just a dream… a bad dream…"

Spencer said with a breaking voice and tears in her eyes. – "It was awful… I was seeing Archer, burring Ali… and I couldn't do anything to help her…" (Sobs) "What if…?! What if…?"

Blair shook Spencer from the arms and said to her as she looked at her into the eyes. – "Don't! Don't go there! She will be ok!"

Spencer. – "You don't know that…"

Blair. – "I know that she's a survivor and that she has a lot of reasons to live and I know that she will fight to get back to her family because she loved them so she will be ok…"

Spencer hugged Blair and rested her cheek on Blair's shoulder, both girls stood like that for a long time; they were hugging when Spencer started talking…

Spencer asked. – "Do you still love her?"

Blair. – "What?!"

Spencer broke the hug and she locked her eyes on Blair's eyes. – "Are you still in love with Alison?"

Blair also locked her look on Spencer. – "Why are you asking that?"

Spencer. – "Why are you not answering my question?"

Blair smirked. – "Why you want to know?"

Spencer said with an irritated voice. – "Because I need to know everything OK!"

Blair just chuckled and she just stood up and started walking away, towards the sofa where she was working…

Spencer. – "Hey! Are you really not answering my question?!"

Blair turned in Spencer's direction and said. – "I'm not in love with Alison; I haven't been in love with someone in a long time but…"

Spencer. – "But?"

Blair looked down and said with blush on her cheeks. – "But I think that I'm falling for someone now…"

Spencer crossed her arms and said. – "WHO?!" (She squint her eyes) "Is that blonde from the Brew, isn't it?! Sabrina right?" (She huffed) "Really, what is your thing with the blondes?!"

Blair just chuckled seeing Spencer's facial expression…

Blair teased. – "Why so angry? Jealous?"

Spencer blushed and she said with a bitter tone. – "You wish…"

Blair just continued chuckling and resumed her walk towards the sofa…

Spencer curled under her sheets and said to herself. – "Jealous?! No! Off course not!" (She shook her head and got comfortable on her bed until she fell slept again)

 _ **(In an old rusty house, in the middle of the forest at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Dmininuendo by Lawless*****_

Alison was slowly opening her eyes and she just rolled her eyes with a blurry look, she was definitely under the influence of drugs, she could feel it… she tried to move but she couldn't as she was tied up into a chair; she was shaking her head, just trying to recap how she got there when someone started talking from the shadows…

Archer. – "So it was Kahn who killed my Cece…"

Alison looked up. – "What?!"

Archer said as he slowly approached. – "Don't need to keep the act Alison, I already got your confession… I know the truth… I know that bastard shoot her!"

Alison sighed hard and her eyes were waving from one side to the other, just trying to remember when she snitched on Noel; she didn't remember… she didn't remember a lot of stuffs…

Archer took a chair and he sat in front of Alison and the blonde swallowed hard, having the 'doctor' so close to her…

Archer. – "Well, it took us a long ride of drugs and torture but I finally know the truth of that night when my 1st love died…"

Alison. – "You know the truth, now let me go!"

Archer smirked. – "No I will not…" (Devious smirk) "You know, AD wants you…"

Alison looked confused. – "AD?! Who the fuck is AD?!"

Archer smirked. – "Oh don't worry; you will know when time comes… mmm… but I'm not feeling to give you towards AD… no, no… I've other plans for you…"

The doctor inclined a little, looking something in his pocket and the blonde looked worried; the 'doctor' just laughed seeing the panic on Alison's face. The blonde facial expression just relaxed when she noticed that Archer was just looking for a pocket watch…

Archer smirked. – "You shouldn't relax… this will be worse of all the previous torture that I've done with you…"

Alison gulped. – "What do you mean?!" (She said with a mocking tone) "What?! Are you gonna hit me with that fucking watch?!"

Archer smirked. – "No, no, no… I will do something worse… so much worse… you see, you're the reason why I lost my 1st love and I just think that it's my time for payback…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?!"

Archer smirked with devious laughs. – "You know Alison, you're really fascinating… I've never seen someone like you before… so tough to break… the only thing stronger than your craving for life; it's your love for Emily…" (Smirks) "I'm sure that you think that you're leaving a fairy tale with her right? A dream life: happiness, love… so much beautiful memories…" (Devious smirks) "I wonder what will become from you when I erase all of that…"

Alison. – "What?!" (She struggled with her chair) "You can't do that?! You can't take my love for Emily away from me?!"

Archer smirked. – "You're strong… but not than strong…" (He started swinging the watch in front of Alison as he said) "It's ok Alison, it's ok… just look at my watch… just look at it and relax… let all the stress leave your body, maybe you can count down from 100…. 99… 98… bigger round and round… 94… 93…" (He continued swinging the watch and smirked when he noticed that Alison was already in trance) "Listen to me Alison, Emily is bad for you, she's evil and she has to go away… we need to erase her… and you need to feel calm and relaxed as we do it ok…"

The blonde was in a complete trance and Archer just smirked with devious smirks and he continued with his hypnosis, brain washing the blonde…

 _ **(Spencer's barn, in the morning)**_

It was early hours of the morning as soon as the sun came out, the girls got reunited, just trying to figure out where her friends where…

Hanna. – "This is just great! Now we need to look for two!"

Aria. – "Do you think that AD caught Emily too?!"

Spencer. – "Honestly, I'm thinking that Em decided to go solo on her research for Ali…"

Aria. – "Well if that's the case, it's a good think that she's not in AD hands right?"

Hanna. – "No shorty! It's not a good thing! You didn't see her last night when I drove her home; she was a complete mess, who knows what can happen with her in that state…"

Spencer. – "She's right, acting alone it's not the best option for us right now…"

Hanna. – "So what are we gonna do now?"

Blair. – "I can try to track her with her phone…"

Spencer. – "Yeah, do that…"

 _ **(In a gas station)**_

Emily was putting gas on her car and she jumped when someone touched her shoulder…

Emily. – "What are you doing here?"

Toby. – "I could ask the same…" (He noticed blood in Emily's t-shirt) "Are you hurt?!"

Emily zipped up her jacket and said. – "It's not mine…"

Toby. – "From who is that blood then Emily?!"

Emily. – "It doesn't matter…"

Toby. – "I beg to differ! It matters to me!"

Emily snapped. – "Look I don't care ok!"

The brunette tried to walk away but her friend stopped her and they struggled a moment and during the struggle, the gun of Emily fell to the ground…

Toby. – "Emily, what are you doing with a gun?! Emily, this is not you…"

Emily said with a bitter tone and anger as she took the gun and kept it against her back. – "I don't care…"

Toby. – "Emily!"

The brunette didn't say more, she just got in her car and drove fast, Toby followed her with his car… they drove towards the deep of the forest… as Emily was following the address that she got from Paige, the brunette was driving, following her GPS and she just sighed heavy when she noticed the blood stains in her t-shirt and the scratch in her fist…. she knew that she has been making a lot of mistake, that she might regrets how hard she punched Paige but right now, her guild, her regrets wasn't Emily priority, no they weren't… just one person was her priority… just for one person she was going to commit all the mistakes of the world… crossing all the lines between right and wrong…

Emily murmured to herself. – "I'm coming Ali… I'm coming…"

 _ **(In Alison's mind)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Angel by the wings by Sia*****_

The blonde was disoriented, she felt dizzy and she looked more confused than ever when she looked around and recognized the place… she was inside the library of Rosewood…

Alison murmured. – "What?! How…?!"

She was massaging her head, trying to understand what was happening but she got distracted when she heard some voices; her eyes got bigger of shock when she recognized the voices, she slowly approached and she looked more in shock… it was like seeing a movie… the blonde was looking at her more precious memory… her 1st kiss with the love of her life…

Emily (memory). – "What is so funny?"

Alison (memory). – "Their names… Pip… Mr. Wopsle…"

Emily chuckled and sat at her side (memory). – "I can't believe that you already finished it…"

Alison (memory). – "Let me tell you what happens…"

The blonde was looking at the memory from the distance, she smiled when her younger version of her grabbed Emily's hair and she blushed and smiled, as she was loving to relive that moment…

Alison goofy smiled and mimicked the same words that her memory was saying…

Alison smiled. – "I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be…"

Yes, Alison was truly happy, watching her memory replying into her mind until a cold breath approached to her ear…

Archer (inside Alison's mind). – "Time to say good-bye…"

Alison. – "What?! NO!"

Suddenly the blonde felt a huge headache and everything was starting to vanish… the books, the furniture… Alison crawled towards her beautiful memory and she hugged the Emily of her memory, just refusing to let her vanish too…

Archer. – "Come on Alison; let her go… let her go…"

Alison yelled. – "NO!" (She hugged her memory tighter and said) "NO!"

Archer appeared in her mind and he just put a finger on the Emily that Alison was hugging and that Emily vanished, it disappeared in front of Alison's eyes and the blonde felt a big hole on her chest; the blonde looked up towards the 'doctor' with so much anger… with so much rage, she pushed him hard…

Alison yelled as she was pushing Archer. – "NO! Bring her back! Bring her back!" (She caressed her head and said as she shook her head with despair) "No, no, no! I will not forget… I will not forget her again… NO!"

Archer smirked and he just pushed her against the wall of an empty place… the memory of the library was already gone and now, the two of them, they were just in an empty white room, a room that was becoming very dark…

Archer put his hands on Alison's neck and forced her to look at him and his watch… that pocket watch that was swinging…

Archer commanded. – "Look at it Alison…"

Alison closed her eyes and waved her head to the right and to the left, just trying very hard on not seeing that watch…

Alison. – "NO!"

Archer yelled. – "Look at it!"

The 'doctor' forced Alison to stare at the watch… at the watch that was swinging and the blue eyes of the blonde couldn't do anything else besides got glued to follow the swinging of that watch…

Archer commanded. – "Turn it off… that love… those feelings… turn it off and convert that love in hate… you must hate her… Emily Fields, you hate her… just remember that… just keep in your mind that you hate Emily Fields…"

Alison's eyes got bigger, her pupils got dilated and the facial expression of the blonde sifted from sadness to emptiness… those blue eyes got empty… without feelings… without love… everything became black…

 _ **(In an old rusty house, in the middle of the forest)**_

After a long road, Emily and Toby parked close to an old house and for their surprise another car approached too…

Emily. – "What are you doing all of you here?!"

Hanna. – "Hey, nice to see you too…"

Blair. – "I tracked your phone and here we're…"

Aria. – "Em, are you ok?!"

Spencer scolded. – "What the hell Emily! We're into this together!"

Emily rolled her eyes and they were all together when they heard shots coming from the house…

Emily said with concern. – "Ali!"

The brunette ran and Toby as well as the girls too…

Toby. – "Stay behind me ok, this can be dangerous!"

Toby tried to give instructions to the girls but he just huffed and shook his head as he noticed that girls didn't follow his instruction; they got inside the house and for the shock of everyone, they found Archer… lying down in the ground… bleeding to death…

Emily approached and she shook him from the collar of his neck as she yelled. – "Don't you dare to die! Where is she?! Where is Alison?!"

Archer smirked and showed the blood coming out of his mouth, he didn't say anything, he just died with a big smirk on his face…

Emily yelled. – "NO! You can't die! You can't! You have to tell me! Where is she?! What did you do to her?! Where is my Alison?!"

The brunette continued shaking the body and her friends tried to calm her down but they couldn't…

Toby checked the place, he was looking for the person that shoot Archer but the place was empty, they didn't find who shoot the 'doctor' neither any evidence of where Alison was now… eventually the place was fill with cops and the girls were together, just talking…

Spencer. – "How did you get with this place Em?"

Emily said as she rubbed her fists with an empty look. – "I got it from Paige…"

Hanna looked at Emily's fists and at her t-shirt with blood and gulped. – "Em… what did you do…?"

Emily didn't reply, she just started walking towards her car until Spencer grabbed her from the arm…

Spencer. – "Stop Emily! Stop!"

Emily snapped. – "NO! I will not stop! I will not stop until I find her!"

Aria. – "Em, I know how you're feeling right now…"

Emily snapped. – "Really Aria, you know?! You know how it feels to lose the love of your life, to watch how it gets tortured; Do you know how it feels to heard the screams of help from the person that you love and you can't do anything about it! Do you know!"

Blair. – "Emily what are you talking about?!"

Emily gulped hard, just remembering the video that AD sent her about Alison's torture…

Spencer. – "Em… did…" (Gulps) "Did Alison got tortured again…? How do you know?"

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "AD left me a video about it…" (Tears) "I saw her… I saw her fear… her pain… I heard her begging for help…" (She closed her fists tight) "I heard her screams of pain…"

The girls hugged the brunette and they were in shock too, looking pale for what just Emily revealed to them… they were hugging when all of them received a new text…

Aria. – "It can't be! Archer Dunhill is dead! AD is dead!"

Spencer. – "Or maybe…" (Gulps) "Maybe he wasn't AD after all…"

The girls looked at each other, they didn't want to believe that they have been mistaking Archer with AD and they gulped hard reading the text…

 _AD text. – "Nice try, ladies. You came out swinging but never stood a chance against me…"_

Emily screamed of frustration, just trashing her phone and her friends just tried to calm her down…

 _ **(In an apartment in Philly)**_

A hoodie. – "Why did you sent that text if we don't know what the doctor did with Alison? We don't have her either…"

AD was furious and snapped to all the hoodies. – "Shut up! Don't stay there! Find her!"

All the hoodies walked away, everyone left at exception of one…

A hoodie smirked. – "You don't look good… I thought that you would be happy with the death of the doc… I mean, he wasn't very dutiful to you…"

AD. – "Be honest with me, do you've any idea where Archer left Alison?" (Sighs) "Damn it! I've plans for that girl… I just hope that he didn't kill her…"

The hoodie said with a bitter tone. – "Believe me, I'm sure that he found something worse than dead for her…"

AD. – "You know something that I don't… Spit it out! Now!"

The hoodie waved the hands and said. – "Pinkie promise that I don't know anything…"

AD. – "I don't believe you…"

The hoodie smirked. – "And what are you gonna do then? Are you gonna kill me just as you did with the doc?" (Mocking smirks) "You're getting sloppy, making mistakes…"

AD snapped. – "Shut up! Be useful and go with the others, find me Alison, I want her! NOW!"

The hoodie rolled the eyes and murmured to itself. – "You're not the only one who has plans for that blonde…"

AD didn't heard the hoodie but yelled. – "You should be careful too, you see… I don't think it twice if I need to cut the head of one of my minions… so better do something useful for me and find me that blonde... fast… I'm done with all your mistakes!"

AD stood alone and said to itself. – "Where are you Alison… where are you…?"

 _ **(In Spencer's barn at night)**_

Spencer dropped her keys as she was getting inside and she waved her hands to her ride…

Spencer. – "Can I offer you a cup of wine? Or maybe a beer? Yeah you don't like wine…"

Toby. – "Thanks but I'm still in service… I shouldn't be drinking…" (He showed a concerned look when he noticed the sorrow on Spencer's eyes) "Are you ok?"

Spencer snapped. – "No Toby I'm not ok! No one is ok!" (She sighed heavy and a tear appeared in her face as she sat on her sofa) "Ali got tortured and it's my fault…"

Toby sat at her side and said. – "It's not your fault Spence…"

Spencer. – "Yes it is… I brought Elliot… I mean Archer to our lives… I asked the girls to come back to Rosewood and help me to get Melissa out, I convinced Emily that Alison was sick and that Elliot could help her… damn it, Archer I mean… Aghrrr!" (Sighs of frustration)

Toby didn't know what to do besides, hugging the girl, he hugged her and Spencer curled on him with a weak smile…

Spencer whispered. – "Can you stay with me tonight…?"

Toby gulped. – "Spence… I'm with Yvonne… I…"

Toby's sentence got interrupted as Spencer glued her lips on him, the kiss was full of emotions, feelings, Toby had never seen Spencer so needed of affection and looking at her like that, looking at his 1st love, his biggest love, just begging for affection, he couldn't walk away and deny it to her… so he kissed her back and he knew that it was an honest mistake kissing her, but he couldn't stop it and before knowing, he was carried her to the bed…

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis's house at night)**_

As soon as the brunette opened her front door, her furry friend received her with a lot of affection; Emily just gave him a weak smile and patted the head of Pepe as she walked towards the living room…

Emily. – "You can go…"

Hanna. – "I'm not leaving you alone…"

Emily. – "I want to be alone…"

Hanna. – "I don't care; I'm not leaving you…"

Emily walked towards her bar and she grabbed a bottle and two glasses for them, she served the glasses until the top and both girls started drinking…

Hanna. – "I don't think that you should drink that much…"

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "Tell me Hann… what are we? Helpless? Puppets?" (Sad chuckles) "How I will be able to see my boys into the eyes now… how I'm supposed to see them and tell them that their mama is gone…"

Hanna. – "She's not gone Em…"

Emily cried. – "I don't know where she's… or if she's still…"

Emily curled on Hanna and the blonde just hugged her friend and patted her back as she was trying to be there for her friend… they were hugging when someone rang the bell and for surprise of the girls, it was the Fields with the boys; the little boys ran towards Emily's arms and the brunette hugged them tight…

Pam. – "They have being crying a lot… they missed you…"

Emily saw her boys with watery eyes, her brown eyes were filling with tears and she just felt overwhelmed when little Enzo cleared her tears with his tiny hands…

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "Oh boys I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… it's my fault… all of this is my fault…"

The boys didn't understood the meaning of Emily's words, they just felt bad looking at her mommy crying, so sad, so they just hugged her tight and putted a lot of kisses on her face… just trying to make her feel better…

That night the Fields left the boys with Emily; Hanna helped her to put them in bed, the boys got inside the sheets of their beds and for them it was the moment to hear a bedtime story from their mama…

Oliver babbled as he was looking for Alison. – "Mamma? Mamma?"

Emily felt her heart crack, hearing her little boy asking for her mamma; she started crying and she couldn't control her tears…

Hanna patted Emily's back. – "Em… why don't you get out with Pepe, just walked him a little, I will take care from here… your boys shouldn't see you like this…"

Emily was unable to say a word, she just nodded ant took her dog for walk… as soon as Pepe got outside, he made jumps of happiness, it has been a while since he was able to be out…

Emily waved her hands towards the dog and said. – "Come on Pepe, let's walk…"

The dog was planning to follow her master but then he froze when he smelt something in the air… someone familiar… the dog barked, he didn't stop barking as he ran in direction of the forest…

Emily ran behind the dog. – "Pepe wait!"

Hanna stood with the boys alone and she called her friends for help because 3 boys were too much for her, Spencer didn't reply, just Aria appeared and she helped her to put the boys on bed…

Wayne was afraid of the dark and when he saw some shadows on the room, he cried…

Aria hugged him and said to him with a soft voice. – "Don't cry, it's nothing… just shadows…"

Wayne babbled as he pointed out bellow his bed. – "Monsters… monsters…"

Hanna looked down the beds and said. – "There is nothing there… really nothing…"

Aria. – "I think that we should keep the lights on… they look scared…"

Hanna nodded and they continued trying to put the kids on bed…

 _ **(Underground, in a box, in the middle of the forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Breathe by Fleurie*****_

Despair… anger… rage… so much rage… it's funny how when we're kids, we get scared of the monsters that can bring the night; we curled on our beds, gripping in our blankets… just trying to don't see them… trying to hide from them… but what we don't know… what we ignore; it's that the real monsters… the scary monsters… they're not hiding in the darkness of the night, no they aren't… they're actually hiding in our own darkness… yes… the scary monsters are actually hiding deep into our souls… just watching… waiting… waiting to be release…

Alison wildly opened her eyes as she was having problems to breath… there were not more oxygen for her and the absence of air was the thing that woke her up… she sighed hard feeling trapped, anxious, sick as once again she was underground, she huffed as she remember how her mom buried her alive and once again someone buried her alive… the blonde bare her teeth and swallow constantly, just trying to find a way to get out of that box…

Alison squint her eyes. – "The hell I'm gonna die here! I'm Alison DiLaurentis!"

The blonde started hitting the top of the wooden box, she probably broke her hands but she didn't care of the pain as the only important for her it was to get out from it… yes, the blonde was planning to keep breathing, to live and to snap on who ever put her there…

 _ **(In the forest)**_

Emily screamed. – "Pepe! Where are you?!"

The brunette was looking for her dog and she just started running when she heard the barks of her furry friend; she ran and found the dog digging, digging with despair…

Emily sighed. – "Pepe what are you doing?" (She tried to pull the dog from the collar but Pepe didn't let her and he continued digging)

(Pepe barked)

Emily. – "Pepe let's go!"

The brunette was really confused with her dog, he had always been compelling on following her instructions until now, she wasn't sure why the dog was so desperate on digging until she saw with shock a hand raising up from the ground…

Emily said with shock. – "Oh God!"

The brunette and the dog were digging, with despair… Emily's hands were dirt for so much digging, she wasn't sure who was there until she pulled the girl from that hole; Emily pulled from Alison's hand and she couldn't contain her happiness seeing the blonde…

Emily hugged Alison and said with watery-eyes. – "Ali! Oh God Ali!"

 _ ***** Music background: Cruel World by Phantogram*****_

The brunette was feeling in heavens, just having her wife into her arms again, everything was looking good, good until the blonde pushed her away with anger…

Alison snapped, she didn't recognize Emily, she was thinking that the brunette was the one that put her there, underground. The blonde grabbed Emily from the collar of her neck…

Alison said with anger. – "Did you put me here?! Are you here to make sure that I was done?!"

Emily. – "What?! No! Ali…"

The blonde pushed hard Emily away and when she did it, the gun that Emily was still wearing with her, it just dropped on the ground and Alison took it and she pointed out Emily with it…

Emily gulped. – "Ali…"

Alison smirked with a devious smile. – "I don't know who you're but it looks like this is your end brunette…" (She squint her eyes with anger and said) "No one mess with me! I'm Alison DiLaurentis! You fucking girl!"

Emily. – "Ali! It's me! Emily!"

Alison asked with a bitter tone. – "Are you Emily Fields?!"

Emily nodded and something inside Alison snapped, the brunette showed a scared face as she noticed the killer look on Alison, a look fill with anger… hate… so much hate…

Alison said with a bitter voice. – "I hate Emily Fields! I hate her!"

Emily just stood there, pale… frozen… just tears were falling from her eyes, she felt crushed when she heard those words of 'hate' coming out from Alison's mouth… both girls stood there, standing face to face… as the blonde was pointing Emily with the gun…

I told you guys, the scary monsters are the ones that we keep inside us and this is a cruel world, so cruel that it looks like our Queen just became dust… dark… wonder if there will be a way to snap out this blonde from this devious spell… maybe with love?

 **Next: Chapter 59 – I hate U I love U**


	61. Chapter - I hate U I love U

**Hello,**

 **So this chapter will follow immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter, Alison is under hypnosis, Archer erased Emily from her memory and he just put in Alison's mind that she hates Emily…**

 **Chapter 59 – I hate U I love U**

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing because here's the thing, there's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be, moments that shape us… sometimes they're little subtle moments like the encounter with your soulmate… like when you get the perfect kiss… like when you fall in love… yeah… there are moments that make you and we embrace them… we keep them in our minds like our precious treasures because without them… without them we're nothing…_

 _So what happens when you lost them all? What happens when someone rip it all from you? What happens when all those memories are erased? What if you can't remember the perfect kiss, all the promises, all the smiles, all the love…? What happens when you're unable to recognize your soulmate? Do we become 'nothing'?_

 _ **(In the forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Love and war by Fleurie*****_

Emily said with a smile as she tried to make a step forward. – "Ali… you're here… you're alive and you're here…"

Alison shot a bullet, she was pointed out towards Emily, her mind was telling her to shoot her but at the end, her hand moved by itself and she didn't shoot Emily, no she didn't, she couldn't… she shot the tree that was close to Emily…

Alison's self-talk in her mind. - "I hate you! I do! So why?! Why?! I couldn't shoot you?! Why seeing that fear in your eyes… why seeing your tears hurt so much….?! Why….?!"

Both girls were standing face to face, Alison was showing an empty look conflicted, conflicted with her own actions… her blue eyes were empty, without feelings, without love… the brunette gulped hard as she stared at the empty expression of the blonde… Emily felt her heart crack just looking at the emptiness of those eyes… she had never seen them like that…. so empty… so cold…

Alison. – "Don't move, the next shot will go directly to your skull…"

Emily. – "Ali, please drop the gun…"

Alison smirked with a devious smile. – "And why I should do that?! (She yelled) "I hate you!"

Emily gulped hard, she wasn't sure what the hell was happening, and she just knew that something wrong happen to her wife, that Archer definitely did something evil to her…

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "No you don't! Ali… please don't do this… It's me… Em… your mermaid…"

Alison self-talk in her mind as the words of Emily were echoing in her ears. - "Mermaid?! Mermaid… that sounds familiar… yeah… that sounds warm… I know a mermaid… I knew a mermaid… I think?! But I don't remember… I don't…"

Alison said with confusion. – " Mermaid…?! Mermaid…?!"

Emily nodded. – "Yes… yes… I'm your mermaid…"

The blonde felt an intense headache and for a second she let down her guard and Emily took that chance and threw herself towards the blonde, both girls fell on the ground and the gun just flew away from them…

Alison was struggling, kicking as Emily was trying to calm her down…

Emily. – "Ali! Listen! Listen to me! I don't know what he planted into your mind but nothing of that is real!"

Alison said with a bitter tone. – "Get off of me! I will destroy you! I hate you!"

Emily took a deep breath and she was feeling really hurt by the cold look and the 'hate' words that Alison was giving her, she had never seen so much hate on Alison's eyes and it was hurting Emily as hell… but as painful as it was… the brunette was refusing to let her go… to make the mistake to let go her Queen…

Emily hugged her tight, just pulling her closer and closer… she kissed her head she kept her tight into her arms as she said…

Emily. – "NO! YOU DON'T HATE! YOU LOVE ME! YOU LOVE ME!"

The brunette took Alison by surprise when she kissed her in the lips, Alison froze feeling the lips of Emily on her; she froze because between all her emptiness… she was feeling something… something deep inside her… something warm… something was re-emerging with that kiss…

Alison self-talk in her mind. - "I hate you! I hate you? Do I really hate you? Why?! Why I'm letting you to kiss me then…? Why I'm enjoying it?!"

Emily slowly pulled away and she saw how her dear wife… covert with dirt, with wounds, with blood and she cried, Emily cried because she was feeling useless… useless because she couldn't protect her… because she can't erase… undo what just happened to the blonde… Alison was kicking Emily when the brunette said with a breaking voice…

Emily begged with a breaking voice. – "Please Ali! I need you to remember who I'm! You need to remember what is real!" (She stared at the blue eyes of the blonde and said to her) "You can do it… I know you can… you're stronger of whatever he did to you…" (She grabbed tighter Alison's arms, forcing her to stay quietly) "Please Ali… come back…" (She brushed her lips against Alison's lips and said to her) "Come back to me…"

Emily's words resonated in Alison's head and the blonde just froze… she was trying to remember… to fill the empty holes in her memory… she was searching for the memories that got erased…

Alison self-talk in her mind. - "Don't look at me like that! Don't get close to me! Don't look at me so warm… why?! Why I'm enjoying the closeness with you… why I'm enjoying having you so close to me… why?! I hate you! I'm supposed to hate you…. I should hate you…. My mind doesn't stop screaming me to hate you but then… why?! Why I should hate you…? What did you do to make me hate you so much? Why I can't remember you…?"

The brunette tried to kiss the blonde again but the blonde snapped and pushed Emily away, the blonde stood up and confused, conflicted with what Emily was making her feel, the blonde ran away, she ran away and Emily ran after her…

Emily said with a breaking voice as she stretched her arms, just trying to catch the blonde. – "Ali… please don't go! Don't run away from me! Ali!"

The mermaid ran after the Queen and both girls got lost in the darkness of the night…

 _ **(The next day, at Emily's house)**_

When Spencer finally appeared, all the eyes of the girls where on her…

Hanna. – "Finally! Why you didn't answer your phone last night?!"

Spencer blushed and gulped. – "Sorry… I guess that I got deeply sleep… any way I'm here now… can anyone explain me what the hell is coming on here?! How it's that Alison was buried alive again and she just ran away?!"

Emily sighed with a bitter tone. – "That fucking doctor buried her alive! He did something to her too… she wasn't her…"

Aria. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "She didn't recognize me… she didn't!"

Hanna. – "So she lost her memory again?!"

Emily sighed with sadness. – "I don't know…"

Aria. – "I think that we should call Toby…"

Spencer. – "What?! Why?!"

Aria. – "Alison is a missing person, if she's with amnesia, she must be disorientated… we should find her soon before something bad happens to her…"

Emily. – "Nothing bad can happen to her!" (She took her jacket) "I'm preparing the kids; we can let them with my mom in our way to the police station…"

Emily started walking and her friends followed, as they were walking, Hanna noticed something on Spencer's neck…

Hanna. – "It's that a hickey?!"

Spencer blushed and put her hand over her neck, she didn't reply, she just walked faster and avoided any further comment…

 _ **(Blair's apartment)**_

After a long shift at the hospital, Blair was finally getting into her home, the brunette froze for a moment when she noticed the front door open with blood and dirt on it…

Blair. – "What th-…?!"

She was careful when she got in and her eyes got bigger of shock when she noticed who was there… in the middle of her living room, with the hands hurt… with all her body covert with dirt…

Blair sat beside the unconscious blonde that was lying down on the floor. – "Ali! Ali!"

 _ **(At the hospital of Rosewood)**_

Alison was slowly opening her eyes, she felt sore… dizzy… with pain on all her body, especially on her hands… she looked at them and she noticed that they were bandaged… she was looking at them when someone got inside her room…

Blair. – "Nice to see you awake… how are you feeling?"

Alison said without hesitation. – "Empty…"

Blair looked confused. – "What?!"

Alison took a deep breath and she looked up towards her friend. – "You left your door open… you should check that…"

Blair. – "Why you didn't go to your home…?"

Alison. – "I went… but I didn't approach because she was there…"

Blair. – "She?! Who?! Emily?! Are you talking about Emily? Why…?"

Alison cut her out and said. – "I don't want to talk about it…"

Blair. – "Ali… she's outside, in the waiting room… she wants to see you…"

Alison. – "What?! Why?!"

Blair. – "Why?! Because she's your WIFE!"

Alison snapped. – "What?!"

Blair sat at her side and said with concern. – "Don't you remember?" (Deep breath) "Ali… what do you remember?"

The blonde took a deep breath and started talking…

Emily and the girls were waiting for a doctor, for Blair; they were towards the police station when Blair called Emily, informing her that Alison appeared; so they ran towards the hospital, anxious to see the Queen again…

Emily was biting her nails, bouncing her foot from one side to another as she was waiting for any news… as soon as Blair and other doctor appeared; the brunette stood up from her chair and approached to them, the girls too…

Emily. – "How is she?!"

The doctor. – "She's dehydrated, still with a lot of drugs on her system… we're detoxifying her…. She also presents a lot of bruises and she broke her right hand…"

The doctor continued talking and Emily just felt her tears falling as she felt crushed, just imaging the hell that Alison just lived under the hands of Archer…

Spencer. – "And what about her memory? For what I know, she didn't recognize Emily…"

Blair. – "I talked with her… she remembers almost everything… she remembers you: Spencer, Hanna, Aria…. She remembers what happened with A, with her parents… she remembers Jason and me but…"

Emily gulped hard. – "But?!"

Blair sighed. – "But for some strange reason, everything that's linked with Emily, it just got erased from her memory… she doesn't remember you Emily, neither your kids… nothing of that…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?! How is that possible?!"

The doctor. – "We did some exams but why she just can't remember you? I can't explain it with medical reasons…. Maybe if you consult with a shrink…"

Emily snapped. – "NO! No more shrinks!"

Spencer. – "But Em…"

Emily. – "I said NO!" (Sighs) "Can I see her?"

The doctor and Blair exchanged looks of concern and the girls noticed it…

Spencer. – "Is there a problem…?"

Blair sighed. – "She specifically requested to don't see Emily…"

Emily. – "What?!"

The doctor. – "Please Ms. Fields, you need to understand that right now what it's important it's the recovery of our patient and to keep her calm, she has been under so much stress, causing her any alteration could affect her health…"

Emily took a deep breath and with watery-eyes, she just nodded and said with a breaking voice. – "Ok… just for now… until she gets better…"

The girls hugged Emily; they could feel how crushed the brunette was…

Spencer. – "Can we see her?"

The doctor. – "I don't see why not… but just one by one ok…"

The girls nodded and the 1st on get in and pay a visit, it was Spencer; the brunette got into the room and since the moment she put a foot in Alison's room, she noticed the empty look of her friend… an empty look just lost on her own world…. Looking at the emptiness of the room…

Spencer. – "Hi Ali…" (The blonde didn't reply, she didn't move her look from the ceiling… she just continued acting as if she was alone, ignoring her friend so Spencer continued talking) "I'm so sorry for everything… I do… we all are… specially Emily…"

Alison saw by the corner of her eyes, the guilt reflected on Spencer's face, the same guilt that she saw on Emily's face and she just laughed with irony and she said with a cold bitter voice. – "Stop making that face… that's the sort of face she was giving me… and I hate it!"

Spencer. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I don't want or need your pity…"

Spencer. – "It's not pity!"

Alison. – "Well, honestly I don't care… just leave… I'm not into visits…"

Spencer. – "Ali…"

Alison yelled with anger. – "I said LEAVE! I don't want to see you or anyone else!"

Spencer. – "Especially Emily right?"

Alison didn't reply, she just rolled over the bed and gave her back to Spencer…

Spencer. – "Why you don't want to see her?! Why….?!"

Alison interrupted Spencer's sentence and said. – "I hate her…. I hate Emily Fields…"

Spencer. – "Don't say that…"

Alison. – "If you don't want to hear it then leave…"

Spencer noticed that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Alison like that so she left the blonde alone as she requested it… almost all the day, Alison stood alone in her room, just nurses, doctors coming in and out… she was exhausted so she took a long nap. When she slowly opened her eyes again, she snapped when she noticed the person that was beside her bed…

Alison. – "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Emily waved her hands as she said. – "No, no, no… please don't get upset… I just needed to see you…"

Alison took a deep breath… she was planning on continue yelling to the girl but her angry face sifted from anger to curiosity when she noticed something beside the brunette…

Alison said as she pointed out towards the album. – "What is that?!"

Emily. – "I brought this to remind you why we belong together… to remind you who I'm… who you're…" (She opened the album of photos) "Aria gave us this during our baby shower…" (She put it on Alison's lap) "And it's you who has been filling it with memories since then… do you remember?"

Alison looked at the photos… she noticed the little boys on the pictures… she noticed her own image with those boys… with Emily… smiling… looking happy…

Alison said with sadness. – "No… I don't remember… any of this…"

Emily felt her heart broke and said with sadness. – "We've survived so many things… You're the only girl I've ever truly love… you're my life… my heart… my happy ending… I can't lose you… I will not survive if I lose you…"

Alison looked up towards the brunette and she felt sorry for her, for the crushed girl that was in front of her… they were staring at each other when the nurse came with the dinner… she put the table in front of the blonde and left them alone; the blonde looked at the soup and at her hands bandaged…

Emily said as she sat in the bed and took the spoon. – "Here, let me help you…" (She blew a little on the spoon with soup, just making sure that it wasn't too hot for the blonde and then she approached it to Alison's mouth, just trying to feed her with it) "Here… say 'ah'…"

Alison squint her eyes and said with bitter tone. – "This doesn't change anything! I still hate you!"

Emily chuckled with sadness and nodded. – "I know… I know… but you need to eat and you can't eat by yourself with that bandage…"

Alison pouted but at the end she let Emily to feed her, the brunette smiled and with a happy smile, she feeds her wife… her Queen…

As time came by, Emily continued showing up, keeping a little of distance with the blonde… she continued showing up, carrying Alison's favorite's flowers… her favorites chocolates… her favorite coffee from the brew… her favorite food… with each detail, Alison was feeling more uneasy than ever because it was obvious that the brunette knew her… that she knew her taste… that she cared… but why she couldn't remember Emily? Why her mind was constantly overwhelmed her with the idea of 'hate' Emily…?

Finally, Alison was going to be released and she was getting ready to get out of the hospital when a shy brunette appeared in the frame of her door…

Emily. – "So today you're leaving the hospital…"

Alison said with a cold voice. – "Yeah…"

Emily. – "Where are you gonna go?"

Alison. – "I don't know… maybe to NY, I know that city very well and I need to leave this fucking town…"

Emily gulped hard, she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest….

 _ ***** Music background: I can't make you love me by Dave Thomas Jr.*****_

Emily said with breaking voice. – "I'm so sorry for all the craziness I put you through the last couple of days… I can't stop telling to myself that this is my fault… because I fail… I fail in protecting you and I'm afraid that I lost you… I'm so afraid of losing you…" (Tears)

Alison took a deep breath and said avoiding eye-contact. – "Stop apologizing… I'm done hearing how sorry you're…" (Sighs) "You should leave… I don't want to see you… I hate you…"

Emily ran towards the blonde, she kneeled in front of her and she gripped on the blonde, she hugged her from the waist as she glued her face on Alison's hips and the blonde was looking shocked by the contact…

Alison snapped. – "What the hell are you doing?! I hate you! Get off of me!"

Emilly said with tears. – "I know that you hate me… and you have good reasons to do it… it was me who put you in the hands of that fucking doctor, it was me who put you in that mental hospital… and your choice is simple… leave or stay… and I'm very sure that maybe the best for you it's to leave, to leave and be safe very far from here but Ali…" (She looked up towards the blonde, she continued kneeled and the blonde gulped seeing the sorrow on Emily's eyes) "Ali… I love you… in a really big way… holding a radio under your window; pretending that I like do shopping with you, let you eating the last piece of cake, I love you so much that unfortunately without you I'm no body… so don't leave! I'm begging you don't leave me! Don't hate me! Stay… choose to stay…. Choose me! Pick me! Love me!"

Alison froze, she stood quietly, speechless… just looking at two chocolate eyes that were begging her to stay… those brown warm eyes that were begging for love…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

As soon as the front door got open, Pepe barked and jumped with happiness, he threw itself towards the blonde that was getting in…

Alison chuckled as she was avoiding the licking of her dog. – "Hey, stop… stop…"

Emily pulled away the dog and she said with a shy voice. – "Do you wanna get upstairs and take a nap? Or if you're hungry…"

Emily was talking when Alison heard some voices coming from the backyard, she heard baby voices and without thinking, she completely ignored the brunette and walked towards those voices…

Without memories of the past, without remember who they were… with them erased completely from her mind… Alison's heart guided her… her heart guided her towards three little boys that were playing on the backyard with their grandpa…

 _ ***** Music background: Theme of Meredith and Derek*****_

Oliver was laughing, smiling, just enjoying the game and then he felt a constant gaze on him… he turned his little head and the dummy dropped from his little mouth as he dropped his mouth open… open of surprise when he recognized the face of someone very special for him…

Oliver yelled with a big smile as he ran towards Alison with the arms open. – "Mamma! Mamma!"

The other two kids turned their heads immediately when they heard their brother calling for Alison; they too showed a big smile on their little faces and ran after Oliver, they were running towards their dearly mother… the boys rushed towards Alison, Enzo tripped and fell but he didn't cry, he retained his tears as his little brother Wayne helped him to stand up and both boys resumed their run towards the blonde…

Alison froze seeing the little boys, smiling, running towards her, calling her 'mamma'; she felt afraid… afraid of what she was feeling just by seeing them… her mind was telling her to run, to run away but her body didn't move… her body didn't move until the little Oliver caught her leg…

Oliver said as he was hugging Alison's leg. – "Mamma…" (Tears of happiness) "Mamma…"

Alison felt her heart itch when she noticed the tiny tears on the little boy that was clinging on her; she moved without thinking, her body moved by itself and she kneeled in front of the little boy and hugged him…

Alison said with watery-eyes, overwhelmed by feelings as she was hugging Oliver. – "Hey, don't cry…"

Oliver was crying, with tears of happiness because he has been missing her mamma for a long, long time… he curled on Alison and tangled his tiny hands on Alison's golden hair, he gripped on that hair, just refusing to let go…

The other two boys threw themselves too over Alison and when Emily emerged from the kitchen, she happily smiled, seeing Alison hugging the three boys…

 _ **(In the police station of Rosewood)**_

Toby was doing some paperwork when he noticed someone standing under the frame of the door…

Toby blushed. – "Hi…"

Spencer blushed. – "Hi…" (Deep breath) "I would like to file a report against Archer… for taking all our money away…"

Toby. – "Are you sure that he did it?"

Spencer. – "Mmm.. help me obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope…"

Toby chuckled

Spencer. – "Sorry, it was a terrible joke…."

Toby. – "It wasn't that bad…" (He blushed more when Spencer approached as he remember what happened between them) "Mmm… we never talked about… you know…. What happened that night and…"

Spencer. – "I heard that you've a date for the wedding… congratulations…"

Toby. – "Spence… I…"

Spencer put her finger on Toby's lips and said with watery-eyes. – "It's ok… it was an honest mistake… a mistake that will not ruin your plans with Yvonne… I promise…"

Toby gulped

Spencer avoided eye-contact and said. – "You know what… I think that I will let our lawyer handle this… I shouldn't have come…"

Toby wasn't sure what to say but he didn't have the opportunity of say anything as Spencer left very fast… Spencer started running on the hallways of the police station and she bumped into someone new…

Spencer said as she was helping to collect the papers that dropped on the floor. – "Sorry, I wasn't looking…"

A detective. – "It's ok…" (He noticed the watery-eyes on Spencer's face and said) "Are you ok?"

Spencer stood up and gave the papers that she collected to him. – "Yeah… here…"

The girl was resumed her walk when the detective offer her his professional card. – "Here, if you need anything I…"

Spencer didn't let him finish as she just continued walking fast and she just took the card from his hand…

Spencer. – "Yeah… sure… thanks…"

The girl left and the detective just followed her with the eyes…

The detective murmured to himself. – "I'm… I'm Marco Furey by the way… nice to meet you…" (Chuckles) "What I'm doing talking with myself?!" (He shook his head and resumed his walk)

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)**_

Emily sends her Parents off, she thanked them for everything and the Fields left; Emily was cleaning the mess of the boys, she cleared the living room that was filled with toys and once everything was ok, she climbed the stairs and she happily smiled when she arrived to her bedroom because she was staring at the most beautiful thing: her little boys, happily sleeping curling on Alison…

The blonde wasn't asleep, she was sitting on bed as she was staring the little faces of the boys that were curling on her lap… using her legs as pillows… she was softly caressing their faces, just mapping their faces as she was really trying to remember them… she was so lost on her own struggle with her memory that she didn't notice the presence of Emily until she got in bed too…

Emily said when she noticed the little jump of Alison. – "Sorry, I didn't plan scare you…" (Sad sigh) "If you want I can sleep in another room…"

The brunette was slowly crawling out of bed but she stopped when Alison grabbed her arm; Emily immediately turned her head in direction of the blonde and when Alison got conscious of her actions, she quickly removed her hand from Emily's arm…

Alison blushed. – "I'm sorry… I touched you without thinking…"

Emily. – "It's ok…" (Chuckles) "Maybe you don't hate me anymore…"

Alison didn't reply to that because she didn't know how to answer that, not after expending a lovely day with Emily, the Fields and the boys…

Alison. – "Stay…"

Emily. – "What?"

Alison. – "I… you should stay… I'm not sure what to do if they woke up in the middle of the night… so stay… for them…"

Emily chuckled. – "Ok… for them…"

The brunette turned the lights off and just the light of the moon illuminated the bedroom, Alison fell asleep but Emily didn't… she stood all night over watching Alison's sleep and when she heard a noise outside, she quickly got in 'killer mode on' and she got outside with a bat and Pepe at her side, she approached towards the bushes and to her relief, it was just a cat... Pepe barked and ran after the cat…

Emily chuckled. – "Geez Pepe, let it go…"

The brunette was waiting for the return of the dog; she stood quietly in silence, sitting on the stairs of the porch of her house as she was looking up, she was looking at the beautiful starry sky and when she saw a shooting star… she made a wish…

Emily sang to the star. – "Shooting star, let your power shine, make the clock reverse… bring me back what once was mine… heal what has been hurt… changes the fate's design… bring back what has been lost… bring me back what once mine…" (Deep breath and a tear) "What once was mine…"

 _ *****Alison's dream: Flashback of the past, a memory with her Dad*****_

Kenneth was putting a little Alison on her bed; the blonde was so happy as for her 7th Birthday, her Dad kept his promise and took her to Disney world…

Kenneth. – "Did you have a good birthday darling?"

Alison nodded with a big smile and Kenneth just smiled seeing the happy smile of her kid… he was standing up in order to leave but he stopped as the little girl grabbed his arm…

Kenneth. – "Darling?"

Alison. – "What is a soulmate?"

Kenneth sat again on the edge of the bed and said. – "Why are you asking that?"

Alison. – "I read it in a book, but I'm still not sure what is a 'soulmate'… so what is it Daddy…?"

Kenneth. – "Well… it's like a best friend but more… it's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else… it's someone who makes you a better person…"

Alison. – "How?"

Kenneth. – "How, what darling?"

Alison. – "How does my soulmate will make me a better person…?"

Kenneth. – "Well… because your soulmate inspires you to be better… you can carry your soulmate with you forever and always improve yourself…"

Alison. – "How do I recognize my soulmate? How do I find her?"

Kenneth. – "Well… the soulmate is the one person who knows you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did… or when no one else would… so when you find a person like that… then you have found your soulmate…"

Alison pouted. – "And what if I can't be a better person…? Will I lose my soulmate?"

Kenneth. – "Don't worry darling, no matter what happens, your soulmate will always love you… nothing can changes that…" (Soft kiss on the front-head) "Now sleep darling…"

Alison said as she was slowly closing her eyes. – "Good night Daddy…"

Kenneth smiled. – "Good night darling… sweet dreams…"

 _ ***** Ending of the dream/flashback*****_

 _ ***** Music background: Closer by Kyle Neal*****_

Alison was slowly opening her eyes when she felt someone brushing her hair from her face… it was already morning but the boys were still sleeping around Alison as Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed, just brushing Alison's hair from her face…

Emily gulped. – "Sorry I didn't want to scare you…"

Alison stared at Emily and said. – "You didn't…"

(Silence as both girls were staring each other into the eyes)

Alison broke the silence. – "Do you hate me?"

Emily. – "What?! NO! Why I would…?"

Alison. – "I almost shot you in the forest…"

Emily. – "But you didn't…" (Sighs) "I don't hate you… I could never hate you… I love you and nothing can change that…"

Alison was entranced into Emily's eyes and the brunette blushed, feeling the deep gaze of Alison…

Alison smiled. – "I guess that my Dad was right…"

Emily looked confused. – "About what?"

The blonde didn't reply, she sat in bed without waking up the little boys that were curling on her and she took Emily by surprise when she kissed her into the lips, Alison kissed Emily and she put her hand behind Emily's head… it was a short kiss on the lips but it was enough to bring a big smile on Emily's face…

Alison chuckled as she was caressing Emily's hair. – "I don't think that I hate you… I think that I actually love you…"

Emily blushed and smiled, both girls just leaned their front-head together and stood like that, just feeling the closeness… the love… because that's the thing with soulmates… no one can erase the amazement of love, friendship and intimacy between them…

 **Next: Chapter 60 – Soulmates**


	62. Chapter - Soul mates

**Hello,**

 **So this chapter will follow some days after last chapter, so to clarify, Alison doesn't remember Emily neither her kids, she's just following her heart that's telling her that Emily is her soul mate. Now in this chapter, there will be something mentioned that is linked with chapters: "We're one Part II" and "All my life".**

 **Note: Reminder – Alison was the one who proposed in the past…**

 **I hope you like it and thank you for asking for an update! ^^**

 **Chapter 60 – Soul mates**

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

 _Since I was a little kid, I have always believed in fairy tales… that fantasy of what life would be like… white dress, princess charming that would carry me away to the castle on a hill…. Yeah, I lay in bed at night, closed my eyes and I had complete and utter faith… and I just grow up, wishing… hoping that one day… one day… I would open my eyes and my fairy tale will all come true… and you know what? It did… because there are times in our lives when love really does conquer all…_

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house)**_

Emily was opening the door, she was arriving after work and she smiled immediately when she heard the loud laughs of her three little boys… Emily went to the living room and her big smile got bigger when she saw Alison playing with the boys… the blonde was ticking them… making raspberries by blowing bubbles on their tummies and faces… Wayne waved his little legs and Alison graved them and kissed his toes and fingers; the little Wayne smiled with happiness…

The blonde was doing funny faces, by making her eyes wider and pulling out her lips, sticking out her tongue and not only the boys laughed, Emily laughed too and the blonde turned her head in direction of Emily when she heard her laughs…

Alison blushed and pouted. – "Don't laugh!"

Emily chuckled. – "Why not?!"

Alison pouted. – "Because, it's already embarrassing doing this kind of silly faces, you laughing… just make it more embarrassing…"

Emily chuckled and sat on the carped with her wife and boys; as soon as Emily sat, Enzo jumped on her lap….

Emily said as she was caressing Enzo's face. – "It's not silly, it's funny and you look adorable doing it…"

Alison blushed and she avoided eye-contact… Emily just smiled; proud of making the blonde blush… they continued playing with the kids until night…

Alison was getting into bed after reading a story to the boys; it has been just some days since she got back to her home and even if everything was looking normal, it still bugged her that she couldn't remember her previous memories with her family…

Alison sighed

Emily. – "Are you ok?"

Alison. – "No…" (Sighs) "Why I can't remember anything about us?! About our family?! Why every precious memory got erased from my mind?!"

Emily sighed with sadness. – "I don't know…"

Alison lay down on bed under the sheets and she sighed, looking at the ceiling. – "I can't even remember our last kiss… you know… before this mess… I would love to be able to remember that…" (Sighs) "But I can't… I can't remember it… I can't remember anything…"

 _ *****Music background: Rust or Gold by Jill Andrews*****_

Emily got in bed too and she lay down on her left side as she was looking in direction of her wife…

Emily. – "It was a Thursday morning…"

Alison rolled over and she lay down on her right side, just looking face to face with Emily…

Alison. – "What?"

Emily chuckled. – "It was Thursday morning… you were wearing that blue dress that you bought in Paris during our honeymoon…" (Blush) "You look so good in it…"

Alison smiled

Emily. – "You'd just put the boys into my car, I was running late for practice… you said you were going to see me later at night… then you leaned to me… you put your hand on my waist and you kissed me…" (She mapped her lips with her fingers) "Soft… it was quick… kind of like a habit… you know, like we'd do it every day for the rest of our lives… you went back to the house to get ready for work and I went to leave the boys with my mom and then I went to work… and that was it…" (She stared at Alison) "That was the last time we kissed on times when we were together and happy… without threats… without sick games… without the loss of your memory…"

Alison smiled. – "That sounds lovely…"

Emily smiled with sadness. – "It was…"

Both girls were staring at each other when the brunette talked from the heart…

Emily. – "I love you Ali… you… you're everything for me… I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you, just never forget that ok…"

Alison blushed and smiled, she slowly approached to Emily and hugged her with a lot of affection; the brunette hugged her back and put soft kisses on Alison's head…

Alison said as she snuggled with Emily. – "I can't remember a lot of stuffs… and it's scary because I feel lost… but the only time I don't feel lost is when I'm with you…" (She looked at her into the eyes and smiled) "Because when you look at me… it's like you see me… you see the real me… the one I can't remember and then it's just like I found myself into your eyes… and I just know that 'this is me' and I'm not lost after all…"

Emily smiled and kissed her into the lips; it was a soft kiss, filled with love…

Emily said between kisses. – "Oh Ali, I love you! I can't live without you… I don't want to live without you and you may don't remember why we're together but I'm gonna do everything in my power to prove you that we are meant to be…"

Alison smiled and they kissed until they fell asleep…

 _ **(The next day at the brew)**_

Hanna. – "You want to take her on a date?"

Emily blushed. – "I just… you know… I want remind her why she fell in love with me in the 1st place… maybe she will be able to remind all our memories…"

Aria. – "Aww how romantic!"

Spencer. – "Do you really think that you can undo the brainwashing that Archer did on her with just a nice dinner…?"

Emily. – "I'm not talking about going to a restaurant… I'm talking about something that it's special for us… something that we used to do…"

Hanna. – "Oh, so you're gonna have sex with her…."

(All the girls blushed)

Aria. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. – "What?! They've always been the horny couple of the group! Always doing it everywhere at any time!"

Emily blushed. – "I wasn't talking about sex Hann! I was thinking about the kissing rock… that was our place… we've a millions memories there…"

Aria. – "So how can we help?"

Emily. – "Well I was thinking on a picnic so…"

The brunette was sharing every detail that she had in her head and explaining how her friends could help…

 _ **(In the kissing rock at night)**_

Emily and Alison were walking alone towards the kissing rock…

Alison. – "I still have no idea where we are going?"

Emily chuckled. – "That's why it's called a surprise…"

Alison. – "What about the boys? We shouldn't let them alone…"

Emily. – "They're not alone; they are with my parents… they will be ok… don't worry about them…"

Alison was going to say something else but she didn't as both girls arrived to the kissing rock… the blonde smiled seeing how beautiful Emily prepared a lovely picnic for them… with candles, a basket of food, wine…

Emily. – "Do you like it?"

Alison smiled. – "It's lovely…"

They sat and Alison started eating some grapes…

Emily. – "Does being here remind you anything?"

Alison sighed. – "I… sorry no…"

Emily looked down and she looked sad, so Alison kissed her in the cheek and the soft kiss painted a tiny smile on Emily's face…

Emily chuckled. – "Why you did that?"

Alison chuckled. – "I thought that it would cheer you up, did it work?"

Emily nodded. – "it did…"

They continued with the picnic, just sharing little talks about what they did during the day…

Alison. – "So I guess that you bring me here for a reason…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "This was our spot… when we were teenagers we came here and we kissed… 'Practice kissing' sessions... a lot of practice kissing…"

Alison. – "Hmmm… so our 1st kiss was here?"

Emily. – "Not it wasn't…"

Alison. – "Why don't you tell me about our 1st kiss?"

Emily smiled. – "Well, it was in the library of our school… you were sitting on the floor, reading 'Great Expectations'…"

Emily mentioned the name of the book and for some reason a quote came into Alison's mind…

Alison. – "I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be…"

Emily smiled. – "You remember!"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "I remember reading the book… and I remember that quote… that's all…"

Emily looked disappointed. – "Oh… sorry, I just got excited for nothing… I guess" (Sighs) "I thought that if we re-experienced things, it might trigger something… anything… but it looks that I was wrong and…"

Emily didn't finish her sentence as her lips got sealed by Alison's mouth; the blonde kissed her in the lips and contrary with their previous kisses, since the blonde came back with amnesia, this kiss was more passionate… Emily hummed under the kiss and showed a dizzy face… Alison smirked just looking at the goofy face of the brunette…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison bitted her lips. – "I like that idea of re-experienced things… and I know exactly with what thing we should start…"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison pushed Emily down with a strong kiss, Emily hummed and felt wet under the intense kiss that her wife was giving her; Alison was enjoying the sweet taste of the brunette, she loved feeling Emily's tongue tangling with her own and as they were kissing, Alison roamed her fingers under the clothes of Emily and she groaned when she felt the tanner skin of the mermaid…

Alison's head was pounding, her skin was on fire and she was having this hunger… a hunger that she had never felt before in her entire life…. She was craving for Emily…

Alison whispered. – "Take it off… everything… take it off…"

Emily blushed but she did as instructed, Alison was constantly looking how Emily was undressing herself and the blonde took off her clothes too. Emily put over them a blanket once both were completely naked and with the dim light of the candles… they made love… they made sweet love…

Without memories of their previous encounters, Alison's body acted by itself and it was magical how much her own body remembered… how well she knew Emily's body because with each touch, with each rub, Emily felt in heavens, just feeling once again the soft touch of her precious wife…

Emily moaned as Alison was fingering her. – "Ahmmm… I love you… GOD! I love you!"

Emily cum and the blonde felt aroused when she felt Emily's folds so wet… tangling around her fingers… the blonde licked her fingers and hummed under the taste of the brunette…

Alison. – "You're so sweet… so exquisite…"

Emily blushed and smiled, she pushed Alison against her own body and they made love for several rounds. After making love, Emily was rubbing her nose on Alison's back as she was putting soft kisses on it… Alison bitted her lips and rolled over and she looked for Emily's lips and when she found them, she kissed her deeply, with so much intensity that they rolled over and Alison ended on top of the brunette.

Emily giggled when she felt Alison sucking her neck. – "Hmmm… so do you remember something?"

Alison said between kisses. – "Not yet…" (She looked at Emily into the eyes and bitted her lips as she said) "You know… maybe if we do it again…"

Emily blushed. – "Ok… if that help you to remember…"

The brunette kissed her, she kissed her with a lot of passion and love and they just made love until they bodies were sore… Alison fell asleep on Emily's arms and Emily just softly kissed Alison's head as she said with a smile…

Emily. – "It looks like there are times in our lives when love really does conquer all Ali…" (Kissed Alison's cheek) "Sweet dreams my love…"

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house, the next day)**_

Alison giggled. – "That tickles!"

Under the sheets, Emily re-emerged and kissed Alison's jaw. Alison hummed with a big smile. The blonde turned her head in direction of the messy face of the brunette and she looked at her with lovely eyes as she brushed the hair from Emily's face…

Emily smiled and blushed just entranced on the blue eyes of her wife…

Alison smiled. – "I love you…"

Emily smiled. – "I love you too…"

Both girls leaned for a kiss and they hummed when their tongues melted together…

Alison said as she rolled herself on the top. – "Now it's my turn to tickle you…"

Emily chuckled and she just hummed with a big smile when she felt Alison leaning her lips on her naked sweat body…

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

Aria. – "So, did Alison remember anything with the picnic?"

Spencer. – "No idea… Emily isn't here… where she's?"

Hanna smirked. – "Knowing her… I'm pretty sure that she's banging Ali right now…"

Aria blushed. – "Hanna!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Really Hann, couldn't you be a little more sophisticated with your words?!"

Hanna squint her eyes and said with a mocking tone. – "Ok, so what about this: she's definitely fingering our friend and making her moan…"

Aria blushed and put her hands over her ears and Spencer just rolled her eyes… Hanna just laughed looking at the reaction of her two friends… the little brunette decided to change the subject…

Aria. – "Don't you think that he's been quiet… AD… we haven't heard anything from him…"

Spencer. – "Yeah… it's always calm before the storm…"

Hanna. – "Well if that's the case, we should enjoy each moment free of AD…" (She stood up and said) "I'm gonna see my family, I will be in NY for the week-end with them… and if you're wondering too… I'm planning on following Emily's example and…"

Spencer. – "Please Hanna! We don't need to know more!"

Hanna smirked. – "Ok… bye…"

Aria was hesitating on leaving and Spencer noticed it…

Spencer. – "Aria, you can go too… I know that you want to be with Erza…"

Aria. – "I don't want to leave you alone…"

Spencer. – "I will be ok… don't worry… go… be with your soul mate…"

Aria smiled. – "Ok…" (She hugged Spencer) "See you later…"

The little one left and Spencer stood a little while on the Brew, she was with a mopey face and someone noticed it from the distance…

Blair was staring at Spencer when someone touched her shoulder…

Sabrina. – "Hi… I'm ready, we can go…"

Blair chuckled. – "Yeah…" (She looked by the corner of her eyes towards Spencer and sighed) "Sabrina…"

Sabrina. – "Yeah?"

Blair. – "Mmm… I'm sorry but can we reschedule for another day? I just remembered that I need to do something…"

Sabrina sighed. – "Ok…" (She kissed her and said) "My shift is over so I'm going home now… call me then when we will be able to see us again ok…"

Blair nodded. – "Sure… sorry…"

Blair followed the blonde with her eyes…

Spencer was with a mopey face, playing with her phone when someone approached with a cappuccino with a lot of cream…

Spencer smirked. – "You know that I like stronger coffees…"

Blair chuckled. – "Yeah I know… but I just thought that you needed something sweet for a change…"

Spencer chuckled

Blair said as she sat. – "At least taste it…"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Fine…"

Spencer took a sip from the beverage that Blair brought for her and she raised an eye brow when she noticed Blair's laughs…

Spencer. – "What?!"

Blair couldn't stop chuckling just seeing the mustache of cream that was all over Spencer's face…

Blair put a napkin on Spencer's lips and smirked. – "You forgot to shave…"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Ha, ha, ha…" (She took the napkin and she cleaned her face) "Very funny…"

Blair. – "So… why that mopey face?"

Spencer. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Blair raised an eye brow and Spencer avoided eye-contact…

Spencer sighed. – "Right now everyone is with their love ones, with their soul mates…"

Blair. – "Oh… and what about you…?"

Spencer sighed. – "I'm single now…"

Blair. – "Yeah but you do have a soul mate… his name starts with 'T' and…"

Spencer. – "Stop it! He's with Yvonne… I can't…"

Blair. – "He hasn't say the 'I do' yet…"

Spencer. – "But he will…" (A tear) "Please don't make me talk about it…"

Blair felt her heart crack just seeing how crushed Spencer was so she decided to do something to cheer her up…

Spencer said as she saw Blair dragging her out of the Brew. – "What are you doing?!"

Blair didn't reply… and without asking, she brought the girl somewhere else…

 _ **(In a tennis court)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Song beneath the song by Mating Ritual & Lizzy land*****_

Spencer. – "What are we doing here?!"

Blair. – "Isn't obvious… we came to play…"

Spencer. – "I'm not in the mood…"

Blair teased. – "Mmm… is that it or you're afraid of losing?"

Spencer. – "What?! You might not know this! But I haven't lost a game in years! I could be a professional player if I wanted it…"

Blair smirked. – "Oh really…" (She threw a racket towards Spencer and said) "Prove it…"

Spencer's ego was on and she said as she took off her jacket…

Spencer. – "Well, don't complain later if I make you cry ok!"

Blair chuckled. – "Yeah right… like if a girl like you could ever make me cry one day…"

Spencer squint her eyes and said. – "Shut up and let's play!" (She took a ball and she prepared herself to serve as she said) "The looser, I mean: YOU! Will pay for the dinner!"

Spencer shot a strong serve but Blair replied it too with a strong hit that gave her a point…

Blair. – "1 – 0!" (She smirked) "You shouldn't underestimate me Hastings… I'm not only a good swimmer, you know…"

Spencer squint her eyes and said. – "Oh yeah… I love challenges so game on!"

Blair chuckled looking at the competitive side of Spencer but looking happy that she could give her a moment of happiness as Spencer was laughing and smiling; at least for a moment, Spencer could forget all her problems…

 _ **(In a restaurant at night)**_

Spencer smirked. – "Well, thank you for the dinner… LOOSER!"

Blair rolled her eyes. – "Hey! Don't get too cocky! You just won for 2 points…"

Spencer smirked. – "But I won!"

Blair just chuckled, looking at Spencer's grin of victory… they ordered and ate, they talked, laughed and it was in the moment of dessert that the silly talk became more interesting…

Spencer. – "Ok, don't take this the wrong way but what is your thing with the blondes?!"

Blair said as she was eating her ice cream. – "What do you mean?"

Spencer. – "Well, 1st you fell for Ali and now this 'Sabrina' girl…"

Blair. – "What is wrong with Sabrina?! She's sweet…"

Spencer mocked. – "Yeah, like her cakes, I guess…"

Blair chuckled. – "Her cooking is good too and she's nice with me…"

Spencer questioned. – "So what? You're just with her because she's nice?"

Blair. – "Well… yeah… I mean… I like her… she likes me… we've good times together… it's just nice to be around to someone that likes you… you know…"

Spencer said as she was eating her dessert. – "Yeah, I know…."

(Awkward silence)

Blair. – "So what about you…?"

Spencer. – "What about me?"

Blair. – "Why you're not with Toby? He's your soul mate right?"

Spencer sighed with sadness as she looked down just focusing on her pie. – "I don't believe in soul mates anymore…" (She looked up and stared at Blair as she asked) "And you… do you believe in soul mates?"

Blair. – "I don't know… maybe…"

Spencer. – "Do you think that Sabrina is your soul mate?"

Blair. – "I'm not sure… I'm not willing to say she's but I also can't say that she definitely is not…"

Spencer. – "That's what I mean… I don't buy the whole 'you just know thing'… I mean you can't know when someone is right for you at 100%..." (Sighs) "Sometimes, it feels more like a concept than an actual feeling, you know…"

They continued talking and after dinner, Blair walked Spencer home ….

 _ **(In front of Spencer's barn)**_

Spencer. – "Well, thanks for today…" (Smirk) "Kicking your ass on the tennis court, it really made my day…"

Blair chuckled and rolled her eyes and she just put her hands on the pockets of her jacket…

Spencer waved her hand and said. – "Well, bye… good night…"

Spencer was walking towards her door but she stopped when the other girl started talking…

Blair. – "I think you're wrong, you know…"

Spencer turned in direction of the girl and raised an eye brow as she looked at her into the eyes…

Spencer. – "About what?"

Blair. – "I think that you can know… I think that you can know when someone is right for you and I think that you can have a soul mate… maybe even more than one… but definitely I believe that there are a limit number of people out there that you can really be with…"

Spencer shook her head and said. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Blair. – "You have a soul mate, Spencer… and like I told you before, don't run away from love, let it in… you deserve to be happy and once you get all the other crap & doubts out off your head and just trust that, you'll know who it's it… he'll probably be standing right out in front of you, so don't run, don't hide, don't be afraid of love because the guy who is lucky enough to be with you, he won't walk away too easily…"

Spencer. – "Why would you think that?"

Blair smiled as she locked her look on Spencer's eyes. – "Because he gets to be with you…"

Spencer blushed

Blair blushed too and avoided eye-contact and said as she turned in direction of her car… she waved her hand as she was giving the back to Spencer…

Blair. – "Well, I already made sure that you're safe in your home so… I'm leaving now… good night…"

Spencer smiled. – "Good night…"

 _ **Some days later…**_

 _ **(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house at night)**_

Emily asked Pam to take Alison and the boys with her and just hung out with them the entire day; Alison didn't remember how to be a mom neither how to be with her mother in law but looking at the happy faces of the kids and the warm smile of the old woman, Alison smiled as she felt that she was doing a great job even without memories of the past…

They had a great day together and even if Alison wasn't sure why Emily requested that, definitely when they came back home, everything made sense… They got home and they found all lights off, just the backyard was illuminated and when Alison approached, she happily smiled when she noticed that the backyard was completely illuminated with Christmas lights. Chairs, roses were everywhere as a path of petal of roses was on the ground, guiding her towards a gorgeous brunette that was wearing a beautiful white dress, standing up bellow a beautiful floral arch created with the help of drum roses, spray roses and numerous vines and berries for a colorful ceremony; Alison walked towards the brunette and as she did, she also noticed that friends and family were there, reunited, wearing formal clothes…

Alison asked. – "Emily, wh-….?"

Emily. – "Don't say anything yet please, I wanna go first…"

Alison. – "Ok…"

Emily took a deep breath and talked from the heart. – "Years ago, you came to my life and I fall for you from the 1st moment I saw you" (Smile) "You've changed my life, I never thought that one person could do that to another, but you did… I love you Ali and every day I wake up with you wept in my arms, I just love you more than I did the day before…"

Aria. – "Aww… how romantic…"

Hanna. – "Sssh! Let her finish!"

Aria sealed her lips as Alison chuckled; the blonde blushed when she saw Emily kneeling in one knee in front of her as she said to her…

Emily. – "Ali… you might don't remember but in our wedding, I vowed to you that if you lost your memory again and forget me, I will remind you who I'm and make you fall in love with me again so that's what I'm gonna do…"

Alison smiled

Emily. – "Let's redo everything, let's start again… I never wanna lose you again; I just wanna be with you, next to you always and forever so…" (Hanna approached to her and gave her a little box, Emily opened it and said with a smile) "Ali, will you marry me?"

Alison chuckled. – "But we're already married?!"

Emily chuckled. – "I know… but you don't remember our wedding so let's do it again… let's renewal our commitment… so will you…"

The brunette couldn't end her sentence as Alison rushed towards her and kissed her; Alison rushed with so much strength that both girls fell on the ground…

(Chuckles)

Emily chuckled. – "So, is that a yes?!"

Alison nodded as Emily was putting a diamond ring on her finger. – "Yes! Off course yes!"

The blonde got dressed too with a formal dress and when she came back, she raised an eye brow when she saw Hanna standing close to Emily…

Alison questioned. – "So who is gonna marry us again?"

Hanna raised a hand and smiled. – "Me!"

Alison smirked. – "What?!" (She turned in direction of the other girls)

Spencer. – "Don't look at me! Blame the internet…" (Sighs) "Really, I can't believe that anyone can become a minister these days…"

Hanna said with proud. – "The best 30 dollars spent in my life! And by the way I'm a minis-tainer! Because with me, you get a minister and you get an entertainer!" (Rapping) "There is no one better! There is no one greater…!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Oh please God, don't wamp!"

Alison chuckled and she just stood up beside Emily… she looked by the corner of her eyes to the little boys and she smiled as she saw them with the Fields, looking very handsome with little tuxedos…

Spencer. – "Ok, let's sit and…"

Hanna. – "Hey! That's my line! I'm the minis-tainer here!" (She cleared her throat and said) "Ok… now everybody sit! Let's start this show!"

Emily and Alison just laughed as Spencer rolled her eyes and sat, everybody sat…

Hanna smiled. – "Ok, so we're gathered here today, to witness the renewal of vows between Emily and Alison to love one another unconditionally and endlessly…"

(Smiles of everybody)

Hanna. – "I've known Emily and Alison for a long time and I cannot imagine two people more perfect for each other and now… as I've left the notes, that Spencer made for me, in my loft… we shall proceed to the vows…"

(The girls chuckled)

Spencer rolled her eyes because Hanna forgot the notes that she wrote. – "Unbelievable Hanna!"

Hanna squint her eyes as she said to Spencer. – "Hey! Don't mess with the minis-tainer!" (She cleared her throat and said to the two girls) "So, did you prepare something…?"

 _ *****Music background: Gravity by Jill Sara Bareilles*****_

Emily nodded. – "I did…" (She took a deep breath and said) "Ali, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and I vow to you that I will continue to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way…"

Alison blushed and chuckled…

Alison. – "I didn't prepare anything but I would like to say something…" (She locked her look on Emily and she talked from the heart) "You're right, I don't remember our wedding, our 1st kiss, our 1st time, the birth of our boys… I don't remember anything at all but I know… I just know down deep inside, that I'm completely in love with you…"

Emily blushed and smiled

Alison smiled. – "You're everything for me… I feel complete when I'm with you and I feel empty when we're apart… I don't remember the past but I'm sure that you're my soul mate and I'm just happy that we found each other and I vow that even without memories of the past, even if the entire world try to bring us apart… I will fight for you, I will find you and I will love you… always and forever…"

Emily blushed and smiled

Hanna smiled. – "So… I guess by the power vested in me by the state of NY and the internet guys, I pronounce you wife and… oh wait, craps! Wait I forgot! Do you take each other again?!"

The girls chuckled

Emily nodded and smiled. – "Yeah I do…"

Alison nodded and smiled. – "I do…"

Hanna smirked. – "Yeah you do!"

Spencer scolded. – "Hanna focuses!"

(Everybody laughed)

Hanna. – "Ok… uh… uh… now what was next?"

Aria. – "The rings?"

Hanna. – "They've already their wedding rings in their fingers…"

Emily chuckled. – "Well, in that case, can I kiss the bride?"

Hanna smirked. – "You mean your wife… yeah… I allow it…"

Emily chuckled and she just happily kissed her wife… both girls kissed with a lot of love and didn't stop as they wanted to stay like that forever…

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

 _Bottom line… yes, there are times in our lives when love really does conquer all… anything… but there also those times when it seems love brings us nothing but pain… If only we had time for do-overs. We'd be able to practice and redo every moment until we got it right…_

 _But it seems like even when we get the chance to redo… to rehearse, prepare and practice, we're still never ready for life's grand moments… even if you see 'em comin you're not ready for the big moments; no one asks for their life to change, not really… but it does… the big moments are gonna come and that's the thing with the future…_

 _We spend our whole lives worrying about the future, planning the future, trying to predict the future. As if figuring it out will somehow cushion the blow but the future is always changing. The future is the whole of our deepest fears and our wildest hopes but one thing is certain. When it finally reveals itself, the future is never the way we imagined it._

 **Next: Chapter 61 – Here's to future days**


	63. Chapter - Here's to future days

**Hello,**

 **So this chapter will follow immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter, Emison's renewal of their vows; Alison doesn't remember Emily but in this chapter, something will trigger her memory. Now, this chapter will mention some things of the past, especially from chapters: 'Show me Love' (Emison's talk about trust); Time of my life (Alison's bracelet with charms, Emily's gift); 'Dark was the night' (Alison finding out that Jason was the other hoodie in the fatal Christmas when Enzo died); 'All eyes on Me' (Liars giving Alison as the killer of Melissa to AD) and 'Killer' (Jason trying to save Alison from Rollins); 'We are one part II' (Alison's vows)**

 **Hope you like it, PLL ended but here there will be more drama to see ^^, like always any review and comment it's welcome, thanks...**

* * *

 **Chapter 61 – Here's to future days**

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_ _Future… I always tried to control it… to predict it… but the truth is that when something begins you generally have no idea how it is going to end. We've no idea what life will bring us; but even if we don't know, we toast to life, we call to a gathering of people to raise their glasses and we toast… we toast for happy days to come, for a new begging, for a new goal in life… we toast for family… for friends… for love… love… so much love..._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields' house)**_

All the girls were happy, celebrating with Alison and Emily the renewal of their vows, they were having a lovely night, dancing, laughing and smiling… it was just a perfect moment with friends and family. At the moment of the cake, the girls sat together in the same table, talking…

Alison was happily looking at her diamond ring that Emily just gave her and Emily noticed it…

Emily. – "Do you like it?"

Alison smiled. – "I love it!" (She kissed her and smiled) "Thank you…"

Emily chuckled and blushed

Hanna. – "I'm impressed Em, I didn't know that a school teacher could buy so beautiful ring… damn maybe I should have become a teacher if the salary was that good…"

(Chuckles)

Spencer mocked. – "Yeah… you like a teacher… providing wisdom… yeah…"

Hanna. – "Hey, I'm smart! The other day I solve a crossword all by myself…"

Aria. – "Hann… the crosswords of the cereal box doesn't count…"

Hanna rolled her eyes and all the girls chuckled

Blair. – "But serious Emily, it's a beautiful ring… where did you buy it?"

Spencer said with a bitter tone. – "Why are you asking?" (She squint her eyes) "Are you planning on proposing to someone?" (She looked by the corner of her eyes towards Sabrina that was talking with Yvonne and Toby and she just huffed)

Blair almost choked when she heard the word 'proposing'; Alison laughed and she just patted Blair's back, trying to help the girl to breathe…

Emily chuckled. – "Well, to be honest, I didn't buy it; it belonged to my grandma…" (She looked at the diamond ring that Alison gave her years ago and smiled) "But I think that it doesn't compare with the ring that Ali gave me…"

Alison saw the ring and asked. – "So tell me, how did I propose?"

Emily. – "Mmm… do you want me to tell you about the 1st time or the second?"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "What?! How many times I proposed to you?!"

Emily chuckled and blushed. – "Two... and both were beautiful…"

The brunette started relating her beautiful memories and Alison was just entranced looking at Emily and just picturing how beautiful it would be to remember all of that…

They continued talking and then the dancing part started… Emily and Alison were dancing, the blonde was hugging Emily's neck and they were with the eyes glued at each other… just feeling the love between them…

Emily. – "Are you happy?"

Alison smiled. – "Pretty much… and you…?"

Emily smiled. – "I'm in cloud 9 right now…"

(Chuckles and kisses)

As the couple was dancing, all the rest of the guest were dancing too, the Fields were dancing with their grandsons, Wayne was with two boys in his arms as Pam was holding one on her arms… they were so happy with them and the boys were too, really happy with their grandpas… Caleb and Hanna were dancing with their little baby girl, Haley, on their arms as Erza and Aria were dancing too…

Erza. – "So I guess that our wedding will be the next one right? I hope you're not having second thoughts about it…"

Aria chuckled. – "Me? Having second thought about marring you?! Impossible!" (She kissed him and smiled) "I can't wait to marry you…."

Erza smiled. – "Me too…"

Blair was dancing with Sabrina and she saw Spencer sitting alone, sighing and then she saw Toby in the floor dance, dancing with Yvonne…

Sabrina. – "You're plotting something…"

Blair chuckled. – "How do you know?!"

Sabrina. – "Because, when you're thinking something, you do that with your eye brow… it's too obvious…"

Blair chuckled…

Sabrina. – "So tell me, what is rolling all over your head…?"

Blair. – "Well…"

Spencer was playing with the olive of her martini when someone dragged her to the dance floor…

Spencer raised an eye brow. – "What are you doing?!"

Blair smirked. – "Isn't obvious?! I'm going to dance with you…"

Blair put her hand right up and gripped Spencer's hand with her right hand, she took the lead and she didn't noticed it, but Spencer blushed when she put her other hand on the back of Spencer… it was a slow ballad and Blair was distracted as she was guiding towards her target that she didn't notice how much blush was on Spencer's cheeks for the closeness…

Spencer blushed. – "You're a good dancer…"

Blair replied without looking at her. – "Oh thanks…"

They were dancing, little by little getting closer to Blair's target and Spencer had no idea of what the other brunette was complotting when she started talking

Spencer. – "Why did you ask where Emily bought the ring?"

Blair turned in her direction and she looked at Spencer into the eyes. – "What?!"

Spencer looked at her into the eyes with puppy eyes and said. – "You're not proposing to Sabrina, right?"

Blair was with the mouth open, confused of Spencer's question but more confused on the way that the girl was looking at her, she zoned out for a moment until she heard Sabrina talking from the microphone of the DJ as they planned it…

Sabrina. – "Ok guys, time to change of partner for the next dance…"

Sabrina winked at Blair, giving her the sign to do the change and then Blair looked at the couple that was at their side and smiled…

Spencer said ignoring what was happening. – "Hey! I made a question! I demand an answer!"

Blair chuckled and she just rolled her eyes, she continued with her plan and she said to the couple that was at her side…

Blair smirked. – "So you heard Sabrina, let's exchange…" (She took Yvonne's hand and smiled) "You're dancing with me now…"

Yvonne chuckled. – "Ok… I've never danced with a girl before but let's swing it…"

Blair chuckled. – "Well, that's the spirit…"

Blair took Yvonne far from Spencer and Toby that stood there in the middle of the dance floor, with a confused look on their faces…

Toby looked at Spencer and he just chuckled when he noticed that Spencer was as confused as him…

Toby said as he offered her a hand. – "So I guess you're stuck with me…"

Spencer. – "What…? Oh…" (Chuckles) "Well, I can swing it too…"

Toby chuckled and he said as both started dancing together. – "Yeah, you do…"

Spencer chuckled and blushed… they started dancing together and all the girls around them noticed them and they smiled seeing them together…

Alison said as she was dancing with Emily. – "Oh Blair and her Cupid's ideas…"

Emily chuckled and they were dancing together until someone else approached, asking to dance with the blonde…

Jason cleared his throat and said. – "Mmm… so, can I've a dance with my sister?"

Emily nodded. – "Sure…" (She kissed Alison's cheek and said to her wife) "I will go with my parents and the boys ok…"

Alison nodded and she just looked at her wife walking away as her brother grabbed her for a dance… they started dancing together in silence, Alison was avoiding eye-contact as they haven't talk in a long time…

Alison broke the silence when she said. – "I haven't thanked you…"

Jason. – "About what?"

Alison. – "About when you tried to save me… at Welby… you were looking for me so thanks…"

Jason smiled and said. – "Don't thank me…" (Sad sigh) "In the end I couldn't protect you… I fail… I always fail… I suck as a brother isn't it?"

Alison looked at him into the eyes and said. – "No, you don't!"

Jason looked at her and asked. – "Really?"

Alison gave him a small smile as she said. – "You're not that bad…" (Chuckles) "I'm not a great sis either…"

Jason chuckled. – "Yeah, tell me about it…"

Alison squint her eyes and playfully hit his arm…

Jason pouted. – "Hey! That hurt!"

Alison squint her eyes and smirked. – "Well you asked for it…"

(Chuckles)

They continued dancing in silence but for some reason, the atmosphere felt lighter than before…

Jason. – "I'm sorry Ali…"

Alison. – "It's not your fault Jason, what happened with Rollins it's not your fault…"

Jason. – "I'm not talking about that…" (Deep breath) "I'm sorry for what happened with Enzo… I shouldn't work for my mom Jessica neither for Cece… I… I'm really sorry…" (Watery-eyes) "I can't stop thinking that he would be doing a better job as your brother than me right now…" (Tears)

Alison cleared the tears of Jason and she hugged him very tight with a lot of affection. – "Don't say that… no one is perfect Jason and I love you as my brother…"

Jason smiled and hugged her back. – "I love you too Ali…"

As Alison was still with her brother, just catching up, talking; Emily was talking with the girls…

Aria teased. – "So how was the dancing Spence…? Are you gonna steal the groom?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. – "Shut up!"

(Chuckles)

Emily. – "Really Spence, why you don't fight for Toby, you belong together…"

Spencer rolled her eyes; she was going to say something when all their phones started to ring… they saw at each other with scared faces…

Hanna. – "Great! Can't we just have a happy day?! Geez…"

The girls looked at their phones and they read the new text of AD…

AD's text: ' _Summer is already here and they say it's easy to forget your troubles when the weather's warm but all it takes is one fall breeze to blow reality right back in your faces… watch out ladies; he who sows the wind reaps the storm…_ '

Hanna. – "Ok I may not be the smartest of the group but that means that he's complotting something right?"

Spencer nodded. – "Yeah, something is coming… the question is what and when…"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and she was the most anxious and worried between them, Aria noticed it…

Aria said as she tried to calm her down. - "Hey Em… don't worry about it…"

Emily exclaimed. – "How you ask me to don't worry?! The last time that AD complotted something, I almost lost my wife!"

The girls hugged Emily in a group hug; the girls did their best on hiding their fear for the rest of the night but Alison did notice that something was off…

Alison. – "Is there something wrong?"

Spencer was going to talk but Emily didn't let her…

Emily. – "Nothing… don't worry…" (She hugged her with a lot of affection and said as she took a deep breath of Alison's aroma) "Everything will be ok… I promise…"

Alison just hugged her back, still confused of how Emily wasn't looking ok at all. The couple was hugging when Wayne asked to all the family and friends to rise their glasses and toast for the couple…

Wayne smiled. – "Here's to future happy days! For Emily and Alison! Cheers!"

Everybody. – "Cheers!"

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_ _Like I said… we toast, we clink glasses wishing for the best… that's the kind of toasts that normal human beings do… but you know what? Evil toasts too…_

 _ **(In AD's HQ)**_

 _ ***** Music background: House of Cards – Position Music *****_

AD was standing up, in front of a game board, just looking at the black hoodies that were around it...

AD said with a devious grin. - "Please, raise your glasses and let's toast... let's toast for the future days to come! For the endgame that's to come!" (AD raised its glass and said with excitement) "here's to Us! And for the doom of those liars! Cheers!"

The black hoodies at unison said. - "Cheers!"

AD looked at two hoodies and said. - "You know what to do... wait for my sign and then don't rush it… wait for the best opportunity and then do your job ok…"

The hoodies nodded and left first... later all the rest of hoodies left too and AD stood alone with its game board, the board was a scale model of Rosewood... there were some tiny plastic figures that looking at them in detail... each one of them was the perfect image of each girl: Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison... AD gripped between its hands the plastic figure of Alison...

AD said with a devious smile, caressing the plastic figure of Alison. - "Oh Alison... you've no idea of what it's coming..." (Devious smile) "Everything that happened before, that's gonna feel like a picnic Ali…" (AD squeezed the figure very tight and said with a lethal look) "This time… I will win the game…"

Spotted, demons contemplating new chaos and destruction…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields' house, in the bedroom)**_

Alison was trying to get intimated with the brunette, but she noticed that something was off on Emily…

Alison. – "Emily… what is wrong…?"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Alison. – "Your mind is in another place… what is coming on?"

Emily sighed. – "Nothing I just… can we just cuddle tonight? I just… I…"

Alison thought that the girl was tired when actually Emily was just so worried about the threats of AD; worrying about what was the next move of the new evil in her life…

Alison kissed Emily's cheek and said. – "I guess that you're tired… ok we will just sleep tonight… but you own me one night of wild sex ok…"

Emily chuckled and blushed, she just nodded and happily became the big spoon of the blonde; Emily hugged Alison tight into her arms, caressing her golden hair; in question of minutes, Alison fell asleep but Emily couldn't… she just stood almost all the night awake, just hugging her beautiful blonde, as if she was terrified to let her go from her arms…

 _ **(In Erza's apartment)**_

Aria was looking for wedding thing on the web when she received a video call; without recognizing the number, she took the call…

(Gasps of surprise when a hoodie showed her a file)

Aria. – "How did you get that?!"

The hoodie didn't talk; Aria just received a text from AD…

AD text: ' _Wondering if Erza will say the 'I do' if he finds out about this report; but this could be our pretty little secret if you just follow my lead_ …"

The brunette gulped and she just stood in silence, zoning out… questioning herself of what was going to do next…

Aria said at the hoodie that she was watching by skype. – "What do you want?"

The hoodie wasn't showing its face but it was more than obvious that a huge evil grin was painted in its lips…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields' house)**_

Emily. – "So Ali, Aria just called me, she wants to do her bachelor party tonight…"

Alison. – "What? Why all of the sudden, just like that? Why?!"

Emily. – "I don't know, she was a little nervous, maybe it's the bride's nerves before the big day…" (She kissed her and said) "I will see if my parents can take the boys for tonight… I will be back soon ok…"

Alison nodded and Emily left… the blonde decided to start to get ready, she took a shower, she put a nice dress but as she looked outside, there was a cold breeze so she opened her closet, looking for a jacket that could go good with her dress, she pulled off a red jacket that was inside a bag of dry cleaner, she took it and for her surprise, there was a note in it…

NOTE: ' _Your friends gave me your dirty jacket; giving you as Melissa's killer… always being the sacrifice of those liars must hurt doesn't it?' AD_

Alison looked confused; she read the note over and over but she couldn't understand the meaning neither know who wrote it…

Alison. – "I don't get this… I should ask Emily when she's back…"

The blonde didn't give it more importance and she continued to get dressed up for the bachelor party of Aria… she was looking for accessories when her eyes stuck glued at a particular bracelet; Alison's heart accelerated, her breathing became heavy and fast as her shaking hand was slowly approaching to take the bracelet… as soon as she grabbed it into her hands and caressed the charms of it, memories of the past, started to re-emerge on her head…

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _Alison. – "Is that for me?"_

 _Emily nodded and gave the box to Alison; the blonde opened it and smiled when she found a bracelet with meaningful charms. Emily sat beside her and took it from the box as she said..._

 _Emily. – "Please, let me..."_

 _The brunette put the bracelet on Alison's wrists; she approached very close to her beloved and hugged Alison with one arm, Alison leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and looked down to the bracelet as Emily started to explain her what was the meaning of each charm..._

 _Emily. – "This is a flower; I just found it exquisite as you are..." (She blushed) "This is a musical note because I know that you like to play the piano... this is the Eiffel Tower..."_

 _Alison smiled. – "You & me at sweet Paris..."_

 _Emily blushed and continued explaining the charms. – "This is a frying pan because you're an amazing chef and you're the only one that I know that's able to do the 'flipping thing for the pancakes'... this is a mermaid, like that I will be always with you..." (She chuckled)_

 _Alison grabbed the last charm and said. – "And this...?"_

 _Emily chuckled and blushed. – "That's a heart... my heart..." (They looked into the eyes when Emily said) "It's yours... actually it has always been yours and it will always be..."_

 _Alison grabbed Emily from the neck and kissed her in the lips._

 _Alison. – "I'm yours too..."_

 _Emily chuckled and they resumed the kissing._

 _ ***** End of the Flashback *****_

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_ _Once upon a time… happily ever after… the stories that I read to my boys… the shoe fits Cinderella, the frog turns into a price, sleeping beauty is awakened with a kiss… yes… once upon a time and then they lived happily ever after… fairy tales… fairy tales that I found very hard to believe in because reality is much stormier… much murkier… much scarier… at least that has been the reality for me…_

The blonde sat quietly on the edge of her bed, all the memories were coming back at unison and with the happy memories, the bitter sad memories came back too… memories of Rollins's torture… memories of how Emily just locked her up at Welby… memories of betrayal… yes, memories that in that moment Alison was actually questioning herself if she really wanted them back…

Emily came back with the boys, she couldn't leave her boys with her parents as one call of last minute from one of her uncles, pushed the couple to leave earlier from the house…

Emily said as she was back. – "Ali… we're back…"

The boys ran over the house, looking for Pepe to play and Emily just smiled looking at her boys. She noticed that there wasn't a reply from her wife and she got concerned so she decided to go upstairs and look for her; she found Alison sitting on the edge of their bed, just with the eyes red of so much crying in silence and with the look just glued at the bracelet that Emily gave her years ago…

Emily. – "Ali, what is wrong…?"

The blonde continued playing with the bracelet and she was with the eyes glued at it as she started talking, without looking at Emily into the eyes…

Alison. – "When I was a kid, I had this memory game… a bunch of cards face down, in rows… each card had a picture, you turned one over, looked at it then you turned it back over… then you had to try and remember where its matching card was… sometimes I had no idea and other times it showed me exactly what I needed to see…"

Emily looked confused. – "Ali… I don't…"

Alison interrupted her. – "You know Em, with that kind of games, the cards seem completely out of order and random but you keep turning them over and the more cards you see, you get a sense of how everything fits together… just like now…"

Emily looked confused. – "Wha…?" (She closed her eyes when Alison threw her something and she gulped hard when she noticed what it was) "Ali…" (Gulps as she caressed the red jacket that they gave a long time ago to AD) "Where did you get this jacket…?"

Alison said with a bitter tone. – "It was a gift… from AD…"

Emily. – "What?! Do… do you know about AD…? How?!"

Alison crossed her arms. – "You've been hiding something to me Emily! So you better talk now…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali… I…."

Alison yelled. – "Don't you dare to lie to me Emily! I mean it! Talk now!"

The brunette took a deep breath and she confessed everything that has been happening since the death of Melissa… about the texts… about the threats… about AD… she confessed everything and she gulped when she saw the angry face of the blonde…

Emily said with a shaky voice. – "Ali…"

Alison yelled. – "What the hell Emily! We're supposed to be a team! You and ME! How could you keep all this shit to yourself?"

Emily. – "Ali… I was just trying to protect you… to keep you safe…"

Alison mocked. – "Safe?! SAFE! Really?! Do you really believe that keeping me ignorant of the danger would keep me safe?! I've never been safe Emily! Not even when you locked me up at Welby!"

Emily was going to reply but then she noticed that Alison mentioned something that she couldn't say with her amnesia…

Emily. – "Welby…? OMG Ali… do you remember about…?"

Alison interrupted her and said with bitter tone. – "Yes Emily, I remember… I remember everything… I remember how you locked me up in that fucking place against my will; I remember how once again you betray me by not believing in my innocence! Really Emily! How could you just give me up as Melissa's killer?!"

Emily continued explaining how everything happen and how sorry she was, she didn't stop talking and feeling overwhelmed by the guilt and the regrets… even tears fell from her chocolate eyes…

After a long monologue of the brunette, an awkward silence appeared in the room and without a word from the blonde, Emily asked…

Emily. – "Ali… now would be good time to say how you feel…"

Alison said avoiding eye-contact. – "I can't…" (Deep breath, trying to control her anger) "Don't make me talk Emily, I'm gonna say things that are…" (Deep breath)

Emily said with tears and sobs. – "Ali… just say it…" (Sobs) "Whatever it's… I can deal with it… I can accept the consequences…"

Alison mocked. – "Consequences… yeah right…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison shouts out with anger. – "Emily, you have never accepted a consequence in your life… since the moment you lie to me… giving the back on me, over and over, just don't trusting in my innocence… you keep doubting about ME! Lying to ME! And I'm the one who always gets hurt for your lies and misjudgments! You haven't suffered one bit…"

Emily. – "That's not true! I've suffer a lot!"

Alison mocked. – "Oh really?! Tell me Emily, it was you who got tortured by Rollins?! Huh?! It was you who got locked up in a mental institute against her will?!" (Higher voice) "It was you who got buried alive! NO! It wasn't you! You had never deal with the consequences of your actions! It's always me the one who does it for YOU!" (Sighs of frustration) "You do things without a thought, you just dive in and never give a damn how deep the water is or who you're gonna land on…"

Emily. – "Ali.. that's not…"

Alison snapped. – "What?! Are you seriously gonna tell me that's not true?! Well, sorry to point it out Emily, but everything that has happen recently, it shows it other ways!

Emily sealed her lips and she just looked down and said with tears. – "Ali… what do you need for me… to say I'm sorry…?"

Alison. – "I need you to be sorry…"

Emily. – "Off course I'm sorry!"

Alison said with pain in her voice. – "You did it again… you doubted about me… you're always doubting about me…" (She looked at her with pain and anger) "Do you remember our conversation after my mom's funeral? Do you remember what I told you if you dared to betray me again! To doubt about me!"

Emily nodded with a sad look. – "Yeah… I remember…" (Tears and a shaking voice) "You said that at the next betrayal, you were gone…" (A heartbroken voice) "Are you… are you gonna leave me?!"

Alison shook her head and sighed. – "No…"

Emily gulped. – "Really? Why? I mean… I'm happy that you will not but it's because of me that you got hurt again… It was me who put you in that hospital against your will, it was me who gave the jacket to the girls… so why? Why are you staying with me after all I put you through?"

Alison showed her hand with the wedding ring and she said as she was pointing out at her ring…

Alison. – "Because of this! Because I meant it! In our 1st wedding I promised I wouldn't run! I promised I would love you!"

Emily looked down and mumbled. – "Even when you hate me…"

Alison. – "Yeah, even when I hate you…" (She ran a hand through her hair and sighed with frustration) "Damn it Emily! I'm trying, I'm trying really hard on being a better person than when I was a teenage girl but you make it so damn hard…"

Emily continued looking down and said with a shaky voice. – "Ali… I don't want you to keep the promise, not if you don't want to… and not if you can't trust me…"

Alison sighed.- "Em, the problem here is that I always trust in you! Is it you who can't trust me and really, I don't know what the hell to do to change that!" (Sighs) "I trust you… I do… I trust you with our boys… and deep inside me, I know that you were just trying to protect me… you're always trying to protect me, Em and I know why you do all your actions but damn, it hurts… it hurts to remember how much I begged you to don't leave me there at Welby, how hard I tried to convince you that I had nothing to do with Melissa's murder and that Rollins was bad news…"

Emily sighed. – "I know… I should have listened to you…"

Alison. – "Yeah, you should…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily slowly looked up towards Alison, who was with the arms crossed and just with the look lost…

Emily gulped. – "So now what…?"

Alison sighed, not able to give a real answer because no matter how much she loved the brunette, right not, the pain of the betrayal, of the constant doubt of Emily towards her, it was just too much to just put aside…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison started undressing as she said. – "I'm not in the mood of seeing the girls, I'm staying with the boys and you should get dressed and leave for Aria's bachelor party…"

Emily. – "If you're not going, I'm staying too…"

Alison snapped. – "NO!"

Emily felt hurt by the negative of the blonde

Alison took a deep breath and trying to calm herself. – "Please go… I need a moment to process all this… so please leave me alone…"

Emily nodded with sobs and a pain in her chest; she knew that the blonde was hurt and the worst part is that the brunette didn't know how to fix it… yes, Alison's heart was hurt and sadly it was going to get hurt again that same night…

 _ **(At the Brew at night)**_

Hanna. – "So cool of Erza to close the place just for us… we will drink something stronger than coffee right?!"

Aria chuckled. – "Off course, there's wine, champagne and…" (She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the sad brunette that was arriving) "Em…? Wh-…? Where is Ali?!"

 _ **(Outside the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

A black hoodie. – "Only Emily left… the two were supposed to get out, right?" (Looking at its phone) "I'm gonna call AD…"

The other hoodie. – "No…" (He grinned with a devious smile) "Let's keep with the plan… the fact that Alison is there alone… it just makes it so… so much better…"

Sometimes, the future changes quickly, and completely we're left only with the choice what to do next… we can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there, trembling, not moving assuming the worst that can happen… or we step forward, into the unknown... yeah, sometimes it happens in an instant; we step up… we see a path and we take it even when we have no idea what will happen…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)**_

Alison put her boys on their beds, passing time with her little boys, with her precious treasures, it did help her to calm her heart; she was still feeling uneasy about her discussion with Emily but most than that, she was still feeling her heart hurt for how easy it was for Emily and her friends to just always put her on the front line; not carrying about the consequence of their actions…

Alison sighed and she was zapping the channels of her tv; not really focusing on what she was watching… she was completely absent of reality, zoned out… until she heard the strong barking of Pepe…

Alison said as she was running towards the room of the boys. – "Pepe! Not barking on the room of the boys! No when they're asleep, Pepe! You're gonna…"

The blonde didn't end her sentence as she got speechless when she found two hoodies just trying to take her boys away… a hoodie tried to pick up one of the boys but Pepe bite off and the hoodie made two steps back…

The other hoodie laughed and said as he put out a gun. – "Ha, you pussy…" (He loaded the gun and said with a devious smile) "Good thing, I came prepare…"

Pepe didn't go intimidated by the gun, he continue barking and showing its teeth with a crazy look… with so much noise, the boys woke up and they looked scared when they noticed the hoodies inside the room. Alison looked at the scared looks of her boys and when her precious Ollie started crying, the blonde just lost it…

 _ ***** Music background: The world is unraveling by MILCK*****_

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_ _Human beings need a lot of things to feel alive: family, love, sex… but we only need one thing to actually be alive: a beating heart. And when our heart is threatened, we respond in one of two ways; we either run or we attack… it's instinct… we can't control it… it's nature… it's life… So what do you do when you see your heart been threating? Do you run away? Do you hide? Or do you fight? Do you fight and defend your heart even if that can cost you your own life?_

Pepe was barking with a rabid fury… the protective dog put itself between the boys and the hoodies; Alison was standing under the frame door and the hoodies were just between a furious dog and an angered blonde…

With a flushed face, throbbing veins in her neck, clenching her jaw as she lowered her eyebrows just baring her teeth.

Alison snapped with anger and clenched her fists. – "Over my dead body, you're gonna put a finger on my boys!"

The hoodie with the gun grinned with a devious smile. – "Oh bitch… you have no idea how long I'm being waiting for a face-to-face with you…" (He pointed out the gun towards Alison and smirked) "Are you scared?!" (Mocking laughs)

These two hoodies had no idea what they just awakened… a lethal mama bear…

Alison squint her eyes, she didn't show fear, in the contrary, she stood forwards and said with a lethal look…

Alison. – "Oh poor you…" (Mocking tone) "Me, scared of you?! Ha…" (Angry threatening tone) "You have no idea with who you're dealing with… you may see yourself as a 'monster' but I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about…"

The big moments come into your life and it's what you do in moments like this, when you find out who you're… what's your real nature and what you're able to do for love…

 **Next: Chapter 62 – The things we do for love**


	64. Chapter - The things we do for love

**Hi, thank you so much for the reviews, I don't know who are the 'guest' but thank you, really thank you for taking the time to write something ^^. So like one of the guests asked, here I will bring you more drama. There will be dark moments and some deaths in the picture, don't take it personally, it's just the plot of this story. Now this will follow immediately after last chapter.**

 **NOTE: For the flashback memory, remember that Wayne's 1** **st** **word was 'Fuck'; chapter 'My boys'**

* * *

 **Chapter 62 – The things we do for love**

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _A wise man once said: 'You can have anything in life if you sacrifice everything else for it.' What he meant is, nothing comes without a price so before you go into a battle you better decide how much you're willing to loose. Of course the word 'sacrifice' wasn't in my vocabulary when I was younger, no, it wasn't… but then I grew up… I became a mom of three beautiful boys and the word that was so foreign for me became my 1_ _st_ _instinct..._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Hurts like Hell by Fleurie *****_

Pepe was barking, showing its teeth to the hoodies, ready to fight as well as a mama bear… a mama bear that was just slowly advancing towards the persons in black…

The hoodie with the gun yelled. – "Don't move or I will shoot!"

(Baby crying)

Alison looked at her boys and the boys looked at her, they exchanged a lovely look and the boys just felt so much love coming from Alison's blue eyes, that they stopped crying. Alison smiled to them and whispered with tears on her blue eyes…

Alison said to her boys with a heart wrenching voice. – "I love you… never forget that…"

The boys were too little to understand what was happening, but just looking at her mama saying those words with that heart wrenching voice; it just broke their tiny hearts…

The boys screamed. – "MAMMA!"

(Shot guns)

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _Of course the toughest sacrifices are the ones we don't see coming. When we don't have time to come up with a strategy, to pick a side or to measure the potential loss, when that happens when the battle chooses us and not the other way around that's when the sacrifice turns out to be more than we can bare…_

 _ **(Outside Spencer's barn)**_

Toby was patrolling Spencer's streets when he decided to pay a visit to his 1st love. Since their last sexual encounter, he has been struggling with guilt and old feelings re-emerging. Maybe that's why he was there… looking for Spencer.

Toby sighed as he was knocking the door. – "Maybe she's not here…" (Chuckles) "What I'm doing here? I'm with Yvonne… I'm gonna marry Yvonne…" (Deep breath) "And even if I know that, I'm here… looking for you…"

Toby started walking towards his patrol, when he heard some unexpected sounds coming from the house next door…

(Bang, bang, gun shots)

Toby. – "What was that?!" (He put out his gun and started rushing towards the source of those gun shots as he started talking through his woki toki asking for back-up) "Here Cavanaugh…"

 _ **(In the Brew)**_

Emily said as Hanna was going to fill her empty glass of wine. – "No… no more…" (Hanna started to pull away and Emily stopped her) "Wait… maybe just a splash…"

Hanna chuckled, she served her wine and the other girls just raised an eye brow…

Spencer. – "Hanna, she said just a 'splash' not fill it up to the top!"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders and she also served herself a lot of wine. Aria was playing with her fingers, she was very nervous and Spencer noticed it…

Spencer said as she put a hand on Aria's shoulder. – "Hey, are you ok?!"

Aria jumped a little and said with a shaky voice. – "No… I mean… how can I be ok if two of our besties are fighting right?"

The little brunette decided to start talking to avoid any suspicion…

Aria. – "So Ali, is she angry with us?"

Hanna. – "Off course, she's angry! I mean, I would be angry if I was in her place…"

(All the girls nodded)

Spencer. – "Well, the good thing it's that her memory's back…"

Emily said with a bitter tone. – "Yeah, she remembers… everything… especially when I put her at Welby…"

Hanna said, patting Emily's back. – "Come on Em, don't look so down, don't focus on the past, you need to look forward… like in what is gonna come next…"

Emily. – "Yeah like what?"

Hanna. – "Like make-up sex! There's nothing better than make-up sex!"

Aria blushed. – "Hanna!"

Hanna. – "What?! I'm just trying to cheer her up!" (She was going to serve herself more wine but the bottle in her hand was already empty) "This bachelor party sucks! We're all sad and worried and out of wine…"

Aria. – "I will look for more wine, I will be back…"

The little brunette left and Spencer playfully hit Hanna's head…

Hanna. – "Hey! That hurts!"

Spencer scolded. – "And you think that your words don't?! We're here for Aria ok! So don't say that this party sucks…"

Hanna looked down. – "Sorry…"

Emily sighed. – "No, I'm sorry; it's my fault that the mood is off… I don't want to spoil your night… I think that I'm going home…" (She was walking towards the door but she stopped when someone called her name)

Aria said with a frayed voice without thinking on her words. – "Wait! Don't leave! You can't leave! It's bad enough that Ali is not here too!" (Deep breath and sweaty shaking moves) "Don't leave… please…"

Emily said as she saw the fragile girl. – "Ar… you're not looking good… are you sure that you're ok?"

Aria said with a shaky voice. – "Yes… just don't please… he will get mad if you're not here…"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. – "He?!"

Aria froze and gulped hard as her eyes got wide open…

Emily. – "Aria, who will get mad?!"

The three girls cornered the little brunette with the arms crossed and Aria couldn't take it anymore, she was over the point to crack and confess but she didn't as a phone started ringing…

Hanna. – "Is that your phone?"

Spencer. – "It's not mine…"

Emily. – "Me neither…"

The girls looked that Aria had her phone in her hands so it wasn't hers too. The ring wasn't going to stop so the girls looked around and under the sofa of the brew, they found a burned phone… they looked at it with fear and concern; Spencer was the one that opened it and put on speaker the call…

Spencer asked. – "Who is this?"

A male voice. – "First you turn her in, then you leave her all alone… stupid bitches…"

The phone ended and all the girls looked at each other with fear on their eyes… Emily was recalling the phone call on her mind over and over; her heart was beating fast… just thinking in Alison…

Hanna gulped. – "Is he… is he talking about Ali?"

Aria put her hands on her mouth and cried. – "OMG! What have I done?!"

Spencer. – "Hey, Aria, this is not your fault ok…"

Aria felt worse, she looked at her side and she noticed how fast Emily was walking towards the door…

Spencer stopped Emily. – "Hey stop!"

Emily snapped. – "Don't you dare to stop me, Spence!"

Spencer. – "You drank a lot; you can't drive like that…" (She took her keys) "I'm gonna drive ok…"

Spotted, four liars rushing to rescue her Queen, sorry to break it to you, but this bachelor party just went over the dark side…

 _ **(Aria's narrative)**_

 _We make mistakes. We miss estimate. We call it wrong. When we make a bad judgement call, it's not as simple. People get hurt... people that we care… people that we love. So we agonize over every snap judgment, the ones that come to us quickly and easily without hesitation, because they're the ones that haunt us forever…_

 _ **(Outside the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

Emily's thoughts. – "We were just arriving to our street and from the distance we could see all the patrols, the sirens and my heart stopped… my heart stopped just fearing the worst… I jumped from the car before Spencer could park and I ran… I ran towards my home… my breathing was fast but not for the running, I was with fast breathing because of my guilt… my remorse… because once again I wasn't there for them… for her… once again I'm late to protect them and I can't breathe… I can't… no without them… no without her…"

As soon as Emily was in the scene, she saw a lot of cops, the brunette started feeling dizzy, just overwhelmed by the fear… maybe it was a panic attack but as soon as she heard baby cries, she turned around and she couldn't avoid smiling when she saw her three boys unharmed in the arms of some cops…

Emily said to the cops. – "Here give them to me!"

The little boys threw themselves to their mommy as soon as they saw the brunette…

Emily said between sobs and kisses. – "It's ok… I'm here… you're ok…" (Sobs and kisses) "Everything will be ok…"

The girls approached, Hanna took the little Oliver on her arms as Spencer hugged Wayne. Little Enzo just curled on Emily.

Spencer. – "What the hell happened here?!"

It was in the moment that Spencer was asking for an explanation when the girls saw some cops getting out of the house with a black bag…

Aria cried. – "OMG!"

Emily saw the bag and she stop breathing… her heart stopped beating… everything around her just stopped because her world just stopped picturing who could be inside that black bag…

Emily screamed with pain in her voice and tears in her eyes. – "ALI!"

 _ ***** Flash back ~ Emily's memory, music background: Closer by Kyle Neal *****_

Alison. – "Em! Hurry up! The movie is starting!"

Emily said as she was rushing with a blanket and some snacks for the family. – "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The brunette sat on the sofa and Alison as well as the boys just curled and nuzzled on her; Emily blushed and smiled, with a big smile, if there was something that she would never get tired off, it would be to be the center of attention of her beautiful family. Emily put the blanket over them and they started their movie night. It has been the 50th time that Emily has watched 'Despicable Me' but her boys as well as her wife loved the movie, so she was willing to see it even for more than 100th times if she has too…

During the movie, Emily stared at her family, at their happy smiles and Emily just melted, feeling so much happiness inside her heart. She would stop time and stay like this forever if she could, because after all, it was for moments like this that she lives for…

Wayne babbled with a bubbly smile and he waved his arms up and down as he was looking at one scene of the movie

Wayne babbled. – "Butt! Butt!"

The little boy laughed and he made his brothers laugh too…

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Wayne don't…" (She looked at her wife and noticed that the blonde was laughing too) "Ali… don't laugh too, you will just incite him to continue saying that word…"

Alison chuckled. – "Sorry, mermaid but it's just so funny…"

Wayne saw his mama laughing and he continued, each time speaking lauder and lauder…

Wayne chuckled. – "Butt! Butt! Butt!"

Alison laughed

Emily scolded. – "Ali!"

Alison said as she was trying to hide her laughs. – "Sorry… sorry… I will stop…"

Emily just shook her head and she took the little Wayne into her arms and she said as he looked at him into the eyes…

Emily. – "Wayne, why your mind just absorbs that kind of words like a sponge… huh? You know there are a lot more words that you could say…"

Wayne pouted and Emily just chuckled and filled his little face with a lot of kisses, just making the little boy to chuckle

Emily smiled. – "Even with that mouth of yours, I love you my little punk!"

Wayne babbled with a bubbly smile and that was it, all that Emily needed, to see him smiling like that, to see her entire family smiling and laughing… yeah… just if she could just keep them like that forever…

 _ ***** End of the flashback and music *****_

Emily was recalling her beautiful memory on her mind and just hugging her little boys…

Emily cried. – "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I should have been here… I should have protected you… all of you…"

The brunette continued crying and her friends just hugged her with a lot of affection… they hugged each other as at the end, they were all they have to deal with the monsters of the night….

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _When you're little, night time is scary because there're monsters hiding right under the bed, when you get older, the monsters are different… the fears are different… especially when you have kids because life is the most fragile, unstable, unpredictable thing there is... and nothing is settle in stone, in a blink… all might be gone…_

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital)**_

Spotted, 4 girls rushing towards the entry module of the hospital as if their lives depend on it…

Spencer and Emily said with watery-eyes. – "Where are they?! Are they…?"

The nurse didn't understand who they were looking and she was looking confused when someone approached…

Blair. – "Calm down girls…"

Spencer yelled with red eyes. – "You can't ask us that!"

Emily begged with a shaky voice and tears as she was holding Enzo into her harms. – "Please Blair, please, please tell me that she… that she…" (Tears and sobs)

Blair. – "Breathe Emily, just breathe… you're scaring your boys…"

Emily looked at the scared faces of her little boys and she tried to control her emotions, just for them…

Aria asked with a shaky voice. – "How… how are they? Ali and Toby? The police told us that they got both hurt…"

Blair sighed. – "Yeah…"

Emily said with sobs. – "She…. They…. They will be ok right?! Everything will be ok right?"

Blair. – "Ali, she's ok, she just got a bullet in her arm, I can bring you to see her if you want…"

Emily nodded with happy tears. – "Yes please! Please I need to see her!"

Blair nodded. – "Ok but the kids can't get in…"

Aria approached and she offered to take Enzo, the little boy was refusing to let go from Emily, he was still in shock with all that happened that night…

Emily said as she kissed Enzo's face. – "Enzo, please, I will not be gone for long ok… I just need to see mama…"

Enzo eventually let go and Blair was guiding Emily towards Alison's room when Spencer stopped her…

Spencer. – "Wait!" (Sighs) "What about Toby…?"

Blair took a deep breath, not able to answer and Spencer noticed it…

Spencer gulped hard. – "It's bad… isn't it…?!"

Blair nodded, just looking down and the entire atmosphere around them just became heavy to breathe…

The girls were in the waiting room with the boys when Yvonne arrived to the hospital. Spencer just looked at her in the distance, noticing how crushed the other girl was as well as her; she saw the girl just sobbing and talking with the doctors.

Spencer approached as she was holding Wayne on her arms. – "Hey… I… I'm sorry…"

Yvonne was speechless, she knew that Toby's work was dangerous but no one is prepared for this kind of calls, when you heard the love of your life waving between death and life…

Yvonne. – "I… I don't want to lose him…" (Crying)

Spencer wanted to say the same but she couldn't… not in front of her, she just stretched her arm and she hugged the other girl, just trying to find too a little of comfort…

 _ **(In Alison's room at the hospital)**_

Alison was slowly opening her eyes, she was recalling what just happened that night and she wide opened her eyes and sat on the bed, looking worried…

Alison said at the brunette that was coming into the room. – "Where are they?! The boys?! They didn't take them right? They're ok right?!"

Emily approached her and hugged her. – "Calm down Ali… they're ok… you protect them well…" (Sobs) "I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry… I should have never left…."

Alison said too between sobs. – "No, it's my fault… AD left me the jacket for a reason, he knew that I would push you away… I fell right for it… I'm so sorry, I put our boys in danger…"

Emily shook her head and said with tears. – "No, it's not your fault and you didn't put them in danger, you protect them… they're safe thanks to you…"

Alison smiled, just knowing that her little treasures were ok…

Alison. – "I would give my life for them Em… I would give my life for you… for our family…."

Emily sighed with a mix of emotions just hearing those words. – "I know… It makes me happy knowing that you love us that much but also it scares me because I don't want you in danger…"

They were hugging until Alison broke the hug and looked worried when she remembered something…

Emily asked with concern. – "What is wrong? Did I hurt your arm?"

Alison. – "No, it's not that… I just remembered… Toby, he helped me, I would be definitely dead if it wasn't for him… I know that he got hurt, I saw him bleeding before I lost conscious… is he ok?"

Emily sighed. – "He's in surgery… I don't know more…."

Alison looked down and she just leaned her head over Emily's body and the brunette hugged her tight, she hugged her, not wanting to let her go… like never…

(Knock knock)

The girls looked at the frame door and both noticed a cop…

Detective. – "Hey, I'm the detective Marco Furey… I would like to do some questions if that's ok?"

Emily. – "It has to be now?! She's in recovery…"

Alison. – "Em, it's ok…"

Emily. – "No, it's not ok, you're still weak…" (She looked at the detective and said) "Please not today…"

Marco nodded and he stretched his hand with a professional card. – "Ok, but please note that I'm here to help ok…"

Emily looked at him with a serious look and she just slowly nodded and took the card. The detective was leaving and Emily was following him with the eyes until Alison caught again her attention…

Alison. – "Em… go with the boys, I don't want them alone… please…"

Emily looked at her and said. – "They're not alone, they're with the girls, they're safe…"

Alison sighed. – "No, they're not safe… they're not safe here…" (She looked at Emily and said to her with a serious tone) "Em… we need to talk about our family…"

Emily looked at her and nodded, not still sure of what they were going to discuss…

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(In the Airport)**_

Jason. – "Are you two sure about this?"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… please Jason, you're taking the most precious thing I have in this world, take care of them…"

Jason nodded. – "Don't worry Ali, I will protect them with my life… nothing bad will happen to them…"

Emily. – "Thank you for taking our boys with my parents in Texas… they will be waiting for you in the airport…"

Alison. – "The Fields are going to stay a season in Texas, something about the health of one of the cousin of Ms. Fields… after what happened in the house, the best is that the boys stay with them… at least for now…"

Jason. – "Ali… what happened… it was really random as the cops said? Or it was intentional? I mean… that guy… the guy that broke in… the one that died… he had a story with you…"

Alison said as she was avoiding eye-contact. – "Yeah… I was surprised too to know that Lorenzo was out of jail and even if this wasn't his 1st time trying to take the kids away from me, the police was right, it was just random…"

Jason. – "Hmm… and what about the other person that broke in?"

Alison. – "I don't know… I didn't see his face so I've no idea of who he was..."

Jason wasn't convinced about Alison's words, but he decided to don't push it more…

Jason hugged Alison and said to her. – "Ali, just know that if you're in danger… I'm here for you… I will always be…"

Alison smiled and hugged him back. – "I know… that's why I would like to ask you to stay too in Texas… I know that the boys couldn't be in better hands with the Fields but… there is nothing wrong with an extra eye, just looking for them…"

Jason chuckled. – "Ok… I will stay around them… just to keep an eye on them…"

Emily. – "Thank you…"

Alison gave him a weak smile and she just turned in direction of her little boys...

Alison said between hugs and kisses. – "Be safe…. I love you…"

Emily hugged them and the couple kept hugging the boys until the last minute; they haven't never be apart, not like this and with watery-eyes they just looked at their boys, going away with the uncle Jason…

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "Ali… are you sure about this?"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "They're not safe here Em… not until this bastard of AD and all his hoodies are found… I don't know who is this AD or what he's looking for but this is time of war Em and I don't want our kids in the cross fire…"

Emily nodded and sighed with sadness. – "I understand… me too… I want them safe…"

Both girls just hugged each other, crushed for the big sacrifice that they were doing for the love that they had towards their boys…

 _ **(In Toby's hospital room)**_

Spencer smiled when he finally saw him awake…

Spencer. – "Hi…"

Toby said with a hoarse voice. – "Hi…"

Spencer. – "We almost lost you…"

Toby. – "Hmmm…"

They were looking at each other when someone came back to the room…

Yvonne. – "Hey Spencer, thanks to look for him when I was eating something in the cafeteria…"

Spencer. – "It's ok… you needed to eat…"

Toby raised an eye brow. – "Since when you two are friends?"

Both girls looked at each other and they just chuckled…

Yvonne smirked. – "Why so nervous? What? I can't be friend of your ex-?"

Toby gulped

Spencer chuckled. – "Ok, we don't want you to feel worse so just take it easy ok…" (She patted Toby's arm and said to him) "Stop playing the hero at least for now…"

Toby chuckled. – "Are they ok? Alison and the boys… are they…?"

Spencer. – "Everyone is safe, sheriff… don't worry ok…" (She started walking away and she said to Yvonne) "Take care of him… he's very stubborn…"

Yvonne chuckled. – "Don't worry; I will not let him do any extra effort…"

Spencer smiled and she just shared a last look with Toby and left.

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_

 _We like to think we're rational beings, humane, consciences, civilized, thoughtful but when things fall apart… we're not better than animals. There's a beast inside all of us… an animal instinct that is powerless in the face of emotions like fear… love… anger… anger… anger…_

 _I personally think that we don't give anger enough credit; maybe we think anger's not that dangerous… that we can control it… but you know what? Maybe it can be a lot more dangerous than we think… especially when you mix it with love… because in a rush… blinded by anger; you've no idea of the things we do in the name of love…_

 _ **(In Toby's room at night)**_

Toby was sleeping until he felt a gaze on him…

Toby. – "What the he-…?!"

A hoodie just covered his mouth and said with a devious smile. – "Hey Toby…" (The hoodie injected something into his IV and Toby just fainted…

The hoodie smirked. – "Now it's your turn Spencer… let's see how well you play this game…"

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_

 _Yeah… anger is the worst. The mother of all sins. Not only can anger drive you over the edge, when it does you can take an awful lot of people with you…_

 _ **48hrs after…**_

 _ **(In the middle of the dark forest of Rosewood, at night)**_

Aria said between sobs. - "I can't believe that we're doing this..."

Emily. - "I'm not sure if I can live with this..."

Spencer huffed. - "Stop! Ok! Just stop waning!" (Sigh) "Keep digging... we need to bury the body before the Sun comes out..."

Hanna. - "Are we sure that this is the best option?! I mean..." (Gulps) "There must be another way to deal with this..."

Spencer. - "There is no other way Hanna! It was a well thought-out plan and when it ends up like this it's called first-degree murder!"

Alison patted Hanna's arm and said. - "She's right Hann come on..."

Spotted, 5 liars digging a hole in the middle of nowhere... a grave? Maybe theirs own because after tonight, it's gonna get worse... so much worse...

 **Next: Chapter 63 – Sealing our fate**

* * *

 **Hi guys so next chapter we will see what happens in the gap of time between the last two scenes, until then, have a great week-end ^^…**


	65. Chapter - Sealing our fate

**Hello, soo this chapter will follow after the scene of Toby with the hoodie, we will see again the scene of the forest but at the end of the chapter. Like always, any comment is welcome, have a great day :D…**

* * *

 **Chapter 63 – Sealing our fate**

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_ _The Game…. They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game and you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. At some point you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines that are way too dangerous to cross… and when you cross them… there's no way back… so the question is: 'Are you willing to take the chance? Are you ready to deal with the consequence of your actions? Are you ready to see the view from the other side, once you cross those lines?' I can tell you, that my friends and I… we weren't ready… I wasn't…_

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital at night)**_

The chief nurse. – "Dr. Sloan, what you're still doing here? I thought that your shift finished some hours ago…?"

Blair smiled. – "Yeah, it did but I just want to check on a friend…" (She showed a bag) "I brought him some donuts…" (Smile)

The nurse raised an eye brow, not approving the food…

Blair pouted. – "Come on, how deathly can be a donut…" (She took one and offered it to the nurse) "Here, one for you… with all my love…" (Big smirk)

The nurse chuckled and took the donut. – "You really have a dangerous charming, now I get why there're so many broken hearts on my staff because of you…"

Blair chuckled and blushed

The nurse started walking away as she said. – "Don't disturb too much my patient doctor…" (Smirks) "Neither my nurses okay?"

Blair. – "Don't worry…" (Deep breath and a weak smile as she talked to herself) "Actually, I think that my heart is already taken…" (She rubbed her head) "What the hell I'm saying…" (Sad chuckle) "I can't fall for you… you'll never love me back…" (Sighs and then she shook her head) "Come on Blair, you need to get your head straight…"

 _ **(Blair's narrative)**_ _As doctors, as friends, as human beings, we all try to do the best we can but the world is full of unexpected twist and turns…_

Blair was walking towards Toby's room; she was already eating a donut, a donut that she just dropped on the floor as soon as she saw a black hoodie trying to take an unconscious Toby away from the hospital…

Blair said with anger. – "What the hell you think you're doing?!"

The black hoodie smirked. – "Don't try to stop me… doctor…"

Blair said with determination. – "You're not taking him out of here… not under my watch…."

The black hoodie said with a mocking tone. – "Do you really thing you can stop me?"

Blair said with determination. – "YES…"

The black hoodie said. – "You really have a death wish, isn't it…?"

 _ **(Blair's narrative)**_ _In hospitals, they say you know when you're going to die. Some doctors say it's a look patients get in their eyes. Some say there's a scent, a smell of death. Some say there's just some kind of sixth sense. When the great beyond is heading for you, you feel it coming. Whatever it is, it's creepy because if you know, what do you do about it? Forget about the fact that you're scared out of your mind?_

 _If you knew this might be your last moment on earth… if you knew that this was your breaking point… would you do things different? Would you run away from death? Or would you do exactly the same?_ _In my case, I can say that I would do exactly the same, I would… just for her…._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)**_

Emily was checking that all the doors and the windows were well locked; she went upstairs, she didn't find her wife on their bedroom; so she looked for her on the house; she sighed heavy when she found her beautiful blonde sobbing on the room of their boys…

Alison was sitting on one of the beds of the boys, the room was empty, in silence and dark… the blonde was folding the laundry when she got overwhelmed by the absence of the boys in the house. It hasn't been yet even a day, and she's already missing them as crazy. Emily slowly approached and sat at her side, she rubbed Alison's back as the blonde was gripping on the clean clothes of the boys.

Alison said with tears and sad chuckles. – "I just did their laundry and I'm already dirtying their clothes with my tears…"

Emily said as she hugged her wife. – "Ali…"

The blonde leaned her head on Emily's shoulder; they stood in silence, just hugging each other as they were missing their little treasures so much…

Alison broke the silence when she said. – "Why do we bring down always more trouble on ourself?"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Alison sighed heavy. – "I feel like we always hit the self-destruct button and bring hell to us…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison chuckled with sadness. – "Maybe we like the pain… maybe we're wired that way cause without it, we just wouldn't feel real…"

Emily. – "Ali… please don't talk like that…"

Alison stood up and said with pain, frustration and anger. – "Em, it's true! Look at us! Look at this empty room! There's still blood on the carpet, where our kids play!"

Emily looked down and she gulped hard as she was staring at the stain of blood on the floor. She felt the tears falling down from her chocolate eyes as she was picturing in her head the awful night that her wife and her little boys spent that night…

Emily. – "I'm sorry… I should have been here and protect you… all of you…"

Alison sighed. – "It's not your fault Em, I asked you to leave that night…"

Emily stood up and said, angry with herself. – "Yeah, but I shouldn't have left any way…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison looked down and asked. – "Do you think… do you think that they will remember…? I hope they don't… I wish they never remember that night… I don't want them to have that kind of traumas Em, because it hunts you forever, I know that, I'm a living proof of that and I don't want that for them… they're just kids Em…. They should never live that kind of nightmares…" (Tears)

Emily hugged her wife and said as she was caressing her head. – "Ssshhh… I know…. I hope too that they will not get traumatized for what happened with Lorenzo and the other hoodie… but even if they do… we will deal with that together… as the family that we're…"

Alison gripped on Emily and said. – "I'm scared, Em…"

Emily. – "I know… me too… but I will protect you, I will protect our family… I promise…"

Alison chuckled. – "Hmmm…. My killer…"

Emily chuckled. – "Yeah… your killer…"

They were hugging when Alison broke the hug because her phone started to ring. The blonde took the call and Emily got worried when she noticed the look on Alison…

Emily said with concern. – "Ali… what is wrong?!"

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

Spencer was cleaning up a little; she has been having struggles to sleep but she refused to take pills; worried to fall again on her old bad habits. She was putting some things on her closet and she smiled when she saw her tennis racket; she smiled when the memory of her last game with Blair hit her mind. She bitted her lips and played with the racket on her hands for a while, just struggling with her own impulse that she was having… in the end she decided to follow her impulse and grabbed her phone.

She was typing a text to Blair: 'Hi, I was wondering if you have time… if you want…" (She erased the text and typed again) "Hi, it's Spencer; I wanted to know if you're free tomorrow and…"

Spencer sighed with frustration as she was erasing once again the text. – "Come on Hastings, what the hell are you doing…?!"

She dropped her phone on her bed; she was walking in circles around her bed, just with arms crossed and biting her lips. Suddenly, she threw her body on bed and she was lying on bed as she took once again her phone on her hands.

Spencer typed. – "If you want the revenge of our last game, I could consider playing with you tomorrow…" (She smirked as she continued typing) "The one who loses, will invite dinner again…"

She pushed the bottom of send and she smiled, she got up from her bed, leaving the phone in there.

Spencer was serving a glass of wine when her phone started to ring; she quickly threw herself on bed and she smiled as she took the call; she didn't see who was calling her, she just thought that it was Blair, after all, the other brunette always replied by calling her when she just send her a text…

Spencer smirked, as she was brushing the glass of wine on her lips. – "Really, you could just text me back, you know…" (Smirks and teased tone) "Or it was that you just wanted to hear my voice?"

Emily. – "Spence?!"

Spencer blushed and stood up from her bed. – "Emily?! Hi! Sorry… I just…" (Chuckles) "Never mind, I didn't see who was calling me and I just… I misunderstood you with someone else, never mind… what's up? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

Spencer was drinking from her glass as she was hearing Emily on the phone. Suddenly, she froze and the glass of wine just dropped on the floor, spilling the wine all over her white carpet.

Spencer said with tears on her eyes and with a heartbreaking voice. – "Wh-…. Wh… what are you saying…?!"

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_ _Fear is like family… everyone has one. But fears can be so personal and different, just like all families in the world. There are fears as simple as exploring your own feelings… fear to face your insecurities… fear to damage others..._

 _There're fears that act as our conscience… fear of being guilty of hurting people around you… there's also the fear of what we don't want to feel… of what we don't want to see… of the unknown… as the fear of death… fear that a loved one disappears… maybe forever…_

 _So what do you do when you're feeling it… the fear? Do you lie to yourself, or do you face the fear and walk through it even if you know that it might hurt as hell…?_

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital)**_

Emily was holding Alison's hand as both were in the waiting room.

Alison said with watery-eyes. – "I can't believe this is happening… she… she can't die like this Em… she doesn't deserve to die like this…!"

Emily hugged Alison as she said. – "She will not die Ali… she will make it through… you will see…"

Emily was comforting Alison as two brunettes were approaching, one of them was more crushed than the other…

Yvonne. – "Hi, I heard that your friend got hurt by helping my Toby… I… I'm sorry…."

Alison was going to say something but she didn't as the other brunette approached…

Spencer snapped against the blonde. – "What the hell, Ali?! Why you didn't call me sooner?! Do you really think that you're the only one who cares about her?! Huh?!" (She pushed Alison with anger)

Emily stood up between them, taking a defensive, protective posture…

Emily. – "Hey! Calm down! Don't you dare to push her ever again!"

Both brunettes were gazing at each other when the other liars came…

Hanna. – "What is happening here?"

Alison sighed. – "I don't know, ask Spencer, she's just pissed off and I really don't get why? Toby is find, that's why I didn't call: it was Em's idea to call all of you…"

Aria said as she looked at Emily and Spencer with lethal looks on their eyes. – "Ok guys, let's calm down and breathe…"

Spencer said angry, ignoring Aria and the others. – "So what Ali?! Just because Toby is find, you will keep this to yourself?!" (She yelled with anger) "Blair is dying right now and you've no right to keep that to yourself!"

Alison snapped. – "Don't yell! I'm not deaf! And she's my friend NOT yours!"

Spencer pushed Emily and she took Alison from the collar of her blouse as she said to her. – "She's my friend too! She's important for me too!"

Emily snapped on her killer mode when she saw Spencer grabbing Alison from the collar of her blouse and she was going to throw herself against Spencer like a lion but Hanna stopped her…

Hanna. – "Wow! Wow! Ok, everybody needs to calm down ok! We've enough drama already and we don't need to add more by killing each other ok!"

Aria said as she was putting herself between Alison and Spencer. – "Hann is right, please, I know that you two care deeply for Blair but you need to calm down, fighting with each other will not resolve anything…"

Alison rolled her eyes as well as Spencer. After a moment of awkward silence…

Yvonne asked to Alison. – "How is she?"

Alison. – "In surgery… she has lost a lot of blood…" (She said with heartbroken voice) "Doctors said that she has just 5% of surviving…"

Spencer sighed deeply; she looked down at her fists that were trembling with anger and frustration…

Hanna asked. – "What about Toby…?"

Yvonne. – "Toby is fine, he's now in a new room, he's still dizzy by the sedative that they gave him…. But he's fine… thanks to your friend…."

Aria. – "How this happened?"

Alison. – "I don't know the details, but it looks like someone came for Toby at night and Blair caught him and after some struggle, she got hurt…"

Hanna. – "Do we know who the other person was?"

Alison shook her head. – "No… some nurses just identified a black hoodie, running away… he got badly hurt and there was blood on the floor so maybe the police will be able to identify him with the blood sample…"

(Awkward silence)

Yvonne. – "I… I will be with Toby, the police put two cops on his room to watch up but I really don't want to leave him alone… I hope that your friend makes it…"

Alison. – "Thanks, I hope Toby gets better soon too…"

Yvonne gave her a shy smile and she was walking away but she returned and she patted Spencer's arm as she said…

Yvonne. – "I'm not sure why I'm saying this but you look really upset for what just happened… do you wanna see Toby, he's ok but maybe seeing him and see that he's ok, it will make you feel better…"

Spencer hesitated for a moment but at the end she followed her. Yvonne was talking with the cops as Spencer sat on the chair that was besides Toby's bed. She was lost on her thoughts but she came back on earth when someone called her name…

Toby. – "Hey…"

Spencer. – "Hey…" (She patted Toby's hand) "Do you know what just happened…?"

Toby. – "I don't know what happened really, everything is so blurry… like a dream…"

Spencer. – "More like a nightmare…"

(Awkward silence)

Toby. – "I'm not sure if what I will tell you is truth or it just something that my mind made up but…"

Spencer. – "Please Toby, just tell me…."

Toby. – "I just remember being in my bed and then someone approached, this person put something in my IV and as I was closing my eyes, I heard what he said… he said: 'Now it's your turn to play the game, Spencer'…"

Spencer huffed, she felt her blood boiling with anger, she was the reason why Toby got target in this sickie game and also she was definitely the reason why Blair got badly hurt…

Spencer. – "Did you recognize this person…? The hoodie…?"

Toby avoided eye-contact but Spencer forced him to look at her into the eyes…

Spencer. – "Please Toby, tell me… who w-…"

Toby. – "It was Wren…"

After visiting Toby, Spencer was walking like a zombie on the halls of the hospital, still processing all the information…

Hanna said as she looked at the brunette. – "You look like crap…" (Spencer didn't reply with another sarcastic comment so Hanna understood that something was really bad) "Hey… are you ok…?"

Spencer sat on the floor and Hanna sat at her side…

Spencer. – "Is there any news about Blair…?"

Hanna. – "Nop… she's still in surgery…"

Spencer. – "Hmmm…"

Hanna. – "You snapped against Ali… really bad… what was that?!"

Spencer didn't reply; she just made another question…

Spencer. – "Why the hospital called Ali?!"

Hanna. – "She's Blair's medical contact for emergency… after all they're besties…"

Spencer said with frustration. – "She's not her only friend…"

Hanna. – "I know… I also consider Blair as a friend but I guess that she and Ali have more history together…"

Spencer said with a bitter voice. – "Just because Blair had a crush on Ali on high school, that doesn't make Ali any more special than the rest of us…"

(Awkward silence)

Hanna. – "You look more upset of what happened with Blair than of what happened with Toby…"

Spencer. – "It's not like that! Toby is fine, he's safe and Blair…. She…." (She gulped hard) "She can die… I don't want her to die…"

(Awkward silence)

Hanna noticed the crushed look on Spencer and she decided to ask…

Hanna. – "Do… do you've feelings for B-…?"

Spencer didn't want to hear the end of that sentence so she just walked away from the blonde…

Hanna. – "Hey! I'm talking to you…!"

 _ **(In the lost woods Resort)**_

Wren was trying to put a bandage on his abdomen, he got hurt when he struggled with Blair, it was a miracle that he could leave without been noticed…

(Phone ringing)

Wren on the phone. – "Hi, I…" (He got angry) "Don't yell at me! I tried to take him out but this doctor caught me in the act and I couldn't end my task…" (Sighs) "Please, I'm bleeding to death; I need your help…"

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital)**_

Alison was trying to keep her eyes open; she and Emily spend all day at the hospital.

Emily kissed Alison's front-head and said. – "I will bring us coffee…"

Alison smiled. – "Thanks love, I will appreciate it…"

The blonde was moving, uncomfortable on the chair of the waiting room and then she decided to stand up as she couldn't find a position to be comfortable.

(Phone ringing)

Alison saw that it was a private number, she hesitated for a moment on taking the call but at the end she did it…

Alison. – "Who the hell is this?!"

Noel. – "Wow… someone is in really bad mood…"

Alison questioned. – "Noel? Noel… is this really you…?!"

Noel chuckled. – "Yeah… I received your e-mail…"

Alison. – "I wasn't sure how to contact you… it was like you just vanished from earth… thanks God that I remembered some of your pseudonym accounts… "

Noel. – "So… is it true? Is there a new A in town?"

Alison sighed. – "Yeah… like I said on my e-mail, I'm sorry but I spilt out that you killed Cece; I was under drugs when they forced me to say your name, I thought that you should know, in order to be careful…"

Noel. – "You said that the pseudo doctor is dead…."

Alison. – "Yeah, he's but I don't know if someone else knows about the truth… of you being Cece's killer neither if they're planning something against you…" (Sighs) "I just wanted to warn you… after all, I still consider you as my friend…"

Noel chuckled with sadness. – "Friends…"

Alison smirked. – "Is there something wrong with being 'friends' with me?"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "Noel, are you still there…?"

Noel sighed. – "Yeah… I'm here…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "Noel, why did you call? You didn't need to…"

Noel interrupted her and said from the heart. – "I wanted to hear your voice and check if you were ok… are you ok?"

Alison. – "Well, that depends on your definition of 'ok'; I mean if being 'Ok' is being tortured, buried alive and that almost got killed again, well then I'm your girl…"

Noel chuckled. – "Well, at least you still have your same sense of humor…"

Alison chuckled. – "I will take that as a compliment…"

(Chuckles)

Noel. – "I'm coming to Rosewood…"

Alison. – "No, it's dangerous… I didn't reach you for that…"

Noel. – "I know… but you just said… we're 'friends' and as a friend, I'm coming and help you with this new A…"

Alison chuckled. – "Thanks…"

Noel. – "See you soon Ali… and Ali…"

Alison. – "Yeah…?"

Noel. – "Stay alive until I arrive okay…?"

Alison chuckled. – "I will do my best…"

Noel smiled. – "See you soon…."

Alison. – "See you soon… be careful…"

Noel. – "You too…"

Some doctors were approaching and the blonde ended the call. It was in the moment that Alison was walking with the doctors in direction of the ICU when someone stopped her, grabbing her arm…

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Wha-…?"

Spencer. – "Ali… I'm sorry for my behavior of last night; I lashed back at you without a reason… I was just too upset…" (Sighs) "I'm sorry…"

Alison nodded; she accepted Spencer's apologies as she saw the sincerity on her eyes…

Doctor. – "Miss DiLaurentis, if you wanna visit Dr. Sloan…"

Spencer. – "Can I…" (Deep breath) "Can be me the one who see her first?"

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_ _Face your fears and you can discover the true depth of your heart. Or what you're capable of withstanding. The problem is, the more you expose your heart; the more you stand to break it…_

 _ **(In the ICU)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Hurts so good by Astrid S *****_

Spencer slowly approached to an unconscious girl; Blair was breathing thanks to the help of a ventilator; with all kind of plugs on her; Spencer felt crushed by looking at her like that…

Spencer said with tears as she softly put her hand over Blair's hand. – "I'm sorry… you just got hurt because of me…"

Spencer sat beside Blair's bed, not sure of what to say or even if that matter, since the other girl was unconscious.

Spencer. – "You know, in the 8th grade, my English class had to read Romeo & Juliet…" (She chuckled) "You know, the paper that I did for that book, it was my 1st 'C'…" (Chuckles) "The professor gave me a 'C' because I called 'Juliet' an idiot…" (Chuckles) "But serious, for starters, she falls for the one guy she knows she can't have; then she blames fate for her bad decision… so yeah, I still believe that she's an idiot…"

(Sounds of bip, bip, bip of the machines)

Spencer. – "Maybe Romeo & Juliet were fated to be together but just for a while and their time passed… maybe if they could have known that before hand; maybe it all could have ended okay…."

Spencer stood up from the chair, she leant forward Blair and she continued talking as she was caressing Blair's hair…

Spencer. – "In 8th grade, I told to my English teacher that when I was grown up, that I would take fate into my own hands; I wouldn't let fate drag me down and you know what he told me? He told me that 'I would be lucky if I ever had that passion with someone and if I did, we would be together forever'…" (Deep breath) "I don't know why I'm recalling his words now; I believe, for the most part, love is about choices… as life…. It's about putting down the poison and the dagger and making your own happy ending…" (She leant her front-head against Blair's front) "So, choose life… choose to keep breathing and stay in this earth with us… with me…" (A tear fell from Spencer's eyes as she softly kissed the corner of Blair's lips) "Please don't die…"

It looks like someone chose to face her fears, her feelings but sometimes despite all your best choices, all your good intentions, fate wins anyway…

Spencer was rubbing her nose on Blair's cheek when the other brunette slowly opened her eyes.

Spencer smiled. – "Blair?! Blair, can you heard me?!"

Blair stared at Spencer and even with the tubs on her mouth, Spencer noticed that the brunette smiled at her. Spencer was planning to say something else but she didn't as she felt her heart crashes on a deep gulf when she saw Blair closing her eyes and she heard the sound of a flat line on the monitors.

Spencer shook Blair's face, trying to force the girl to open her eyes…

Spencer said with heart-wrenching voice. – "NO! NOOO! Open your eyes! Don't die! Don't die!"

The doctors got in and they took out Spencer. The brunette was pale, with tears falling from her eyes, she was like a statue, frozen, unable to move as she was recalling on her mind over and over the sound of the flat line…

Alison approached. – "Spence… what happened?" (Without a reply, she shook Spencer from the shoulders and requested an answer) "Spence! Say something!"

(Phone ringing)

It was Spencer's phone, it was a text…

AD text: _"Can we dare believe? A Hastings having feelings for a girl? Even I have to admit, it's a novel idea. In literature, there are thousands of ending, some happy… some sad… some end with a twist… sadly looks like your dear Juliet has been just stabbed and dragged to the other world… Do you want revenge? Lost Woods Resort is the place to check…"_

Spencer read the text and her crushed empty look, became dark… dark of anger…

Alison said with concern. – "Spence….?"

The brunette didn't reply, she just ran away from the hospital. Alison followed her…

Alison yelled. – "Spencer! Talk to me!"

In life, it's not what you say that determines who you're, it's what you do. There are fine, fine lines on life and sometimes all it takes to cross those lines is a little push…

 _ **(In the Lost Woods Resort)**_

Hanna. – "Ok, so what is the plan, here?"

Aria. – "I think that we should call the cops…"

Alison. – "And we said what to them? Hey, Wren has been tormenting us for the last months and he almost kidnapped my boys, Toby and hurt Blair to death?! We don't have proofs!"

Emily. – "Calm down Ali… but you're right, we need proofs; I think that we should get in his room, look for evidence that he's AD and then let the cops deal with it…"

Hanna. – "Why he would be AD, it doesn't make any sense?!"

Spencer. – "He was deeply in love with Melissa, if someone would look for revenge of her death, it would definitely be him…"

The girls stood quietly for the rest of the journey. They arrived to the lost woods resort; Alison and Hanna distracted the guy that was attending the resort, pretending to be dumb blondes that got lost on the road. Emily looked jealous when she saw Alison was flirting with that guy….

Aria playfully hit Emily's arm. – "Em… it's just an act… let's not waste any time…"

Emily sighed deeply and followed the other two girls. Spencer was turning the pages of the register of the hosts and then she said when she recognized the writing…

Spencer. – "I have it! Room 26…"

Emily. – "Are you sure?"

Spencer. – "Yeah, I know Wren's calligraphy… it's him…"

Aria. – "Ok, let's go… put the book on its place as it was, I'm texting Ali, to stop the act…"

Emily said with jealousy. – "Yeah, please, it's disgusting to see her so sweet with that guy…"

Aria chuckled looking at the jealousy on Emily and the three girls walked towards the room 26.

 _ **(Inside room 26)**_

Hanna. – "Nice tricks Spence… I didn't know that you had it on you…"

Emily. – "Where did you learn to open doors like that?"

Spencer didn't reply, she was with her head on other place. The girls noticed the look of Spencer and they decided to don't push and they just looked around in silence…

Alison said as she opened the door of the bathroom. – "Look, there's a lot of bandage with blood, I think that he's badly hurt…"

Spencer said with a bitter voice. – "Good…"

Aria gulped, looking at the lethal look of Spencer. – "Ok, did anyone find something?"

Hanna said as she was looking at the garbage. – "Besides the fact that he ate a lot of hamburgers… nop…"

The girls were looking around when someone appeared on the frame door of the room…

Wren. – "Wha-…?!"

Spencer snapped with anger against him as she pointing out at him. – "You! You will pay for what you've done!"

Wren threw the bag of medication that he had on his hand and started to run away; the girls chased him.

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_ _Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting us in the ass. And when the damn burst, all you can do is swim it. And you often find, what you least expect is right in front of you. Waiting to change everything forever. Whether you want to or not…_

 _ **(Inside Spencer's car)**_

Emily said as she was looking at her phone. – "I don't have sign…"

Hanna. – "I can't believe that we lost him!"

Aria. – "I don't think that we lost him… I saw him running in this direction; let's continue in this direction…"

Alison. – "We should have chased him on foot…"

Hanna. – "I can't run with these heels!"

Aria. – "Serious Hann, who bring heels in the search for a psycho…?!"

Hann rolled her eyes.

Spencer scolded as she was driving. – "Could you just shut up!" (Sighs) "The road is with a lot of fog, don't distract me!"

The girls were arguing inside the car when suddenly someone crossed the road…

Emily screamed. – "Spence! Watch up!"

Spencer hesitated for a second on stopping the car but in the end she did it but it was too late…

(Sounds of glass broken; all screaming)

Emily was co-pilot with Spencer on the wheel and she showed a shocker face as she noticed the person who just went through the window frame of the car…

Emily. – "OMG!"

Alison. – "Is he… is he…."

Aria. – "He's dead…"

Hanna. – "Fuck!"

 _ **(In an apartment in Philly)**_

A hoodie. – "I can't believe that you give them Wren, just like that… I thought that you cared for him…"

AD. – "He had feelings for me and I used those feeling on my advantage… he served for his purpose… he will understand…"

A hoodie. – "Don't you think that he will talk…?"

AD said with a devious grin. – "I don't think so…" (Devious smirk)

AD looked at its phone, it was a live video; AD put one of its hoodies to keep an eye on Wren and for AD surprise, they caught the liars on the act.

AD smirked. – "I caught you… oh my… you're just digging your own grave…"

 _ **(In the middle of the dark forest of Rosewood, at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Deep end by Ruelle *****_

Most people find it too hard to face their crimes and find it easier to pretend nothing ever happened because the most difficult part can be admitting there was a sin to begin with…

(The girls digging)

Aria said between sobs. - "I can't believe that we're doing this..."

Emily. - "I'm not sure if I can live with this..."

Spencer huffed. - "Stop! Ok! Just stop waning!" (Sigh) "Keep digging... we need to bury the body before the Sun comes out..."

Hanna. - "Are we sure that this is the best option?! I mean..." (Gulps) "There must be another way to deal with this..."

Spencer. - "There is no other way Hanna! It was a well thought-out plan and when it ends up like this it's called first-degree murder!"

Alison patted Hanna's arm and said. - "She's right Hann come on..."

(The girls continued digging)

The world of pretend is a cage not a cocoon. We can only lie to ourselves for so long; sins, they always come back, no matter how hard you try to hide them. Denying it doesn't change the truth. Sooner, we have to put aside our denial and face the world head on, guns blazing. So careful girls; one false step could spell disaster and it looks like this one, it just got everything to be real… wondering, how you will keep from drowning?

 **Next: Chapter 64 – Got to be real**


	66. Chapter - Got to be real

**Hello, sorry it took me so long to update, so recap of last chapter: Wren tried to kidnap Toby but Blair stopped him and now she's fighting for her life, In their search for answers and Wren, the liars rolled over Wren, last scene of last chapter was the girls digging like in chapter 4 of season 7. Now, this chapter will follow that same night.**

 **Thank you for asking me to update, any comment is welcome, thanks…**

* * *

 **Chapter 64 – Got to be real**

 _ **(Spencer's narrative)**_

 _Some wars are never over because there are terrains where we advance, retreat, try to remove all the land and just when you think you've won the battle, made the world safe again, along comes another land mind_ _and_ _all the previews wars are nothing compared to the most frightening of them all: The one we have yet to fight…_

 _ **(In the middle of the forest)**_

 _ ***** Music background: What would you say to the dark by Becky Shaheen*****_

Five liars digging in the middle of nowhere…

Emily sobs. – "I can't do this… I mean, how can we bury him… there has to be another way…"

Spencer. – "Emily, we've been over this…"

Emily. – "I know and I still don't know why we can't go to the police?!"

Spencer. – "Wren almost abducted Toby and hurt Blair, I'm pretty sure that he was behind the intent of abduction of your boys too, he might be AD and we looked for him on our own and our car didn't stop in time…"

Hanna. – "And please Spence, illuminate me, why it didn't stop in time?! I mean it's not like you don't know the right pedal from the left?!"

Spencer rolls her eyes

Alison tries to calm down the tension. – "Everyone just takes a breath… freaking out is not gonna help any of us and Spencer is right… no one's gonna believe us when we have every reason in the world to have wanted him dead, especially if he is AD…"

Aria. – "Do we really believe he's AD?"

Alison hesitates. – "I would like to think that he's and be able to say now that nightmare it's over but right now, I'm not sure of anything…"

(Silence as the girls are lost on their own thoughts)

Spencer. – "Look, let's not overthink this, all we need to do is cover our tracks…"

Aria. – "Yeah, is that all?"

Spencer. – "YES! We should be good at it by now… we've had a lot of practice…"

Hanna. – "What are we gonna do about the car?!"

The girls were discussing about what do to about the car, Alison turns her head in direction of the supposed body and a shocked look appears on her face, her wife notices it…

Emily. – "Ali... what's wrong?!"

Alison says with a shaky voice. – "He… He… he moved his hand…"

The girls. – "What?!"

Alison stares at the dirty body of Wren and memories of the past fill her mind, memories when she was in a similar situation, being buried alive… feeling the dirt in her body and enable to do something about it… all those memories came back with a lot of pain and without asking permission, the blonde followed her instinct, her conviction and started to take off the dirt of the body…

Hanna. – "Ali… what are you doing?! He's dead… he's not moving…"

Alison snaps. – "I'm not crazy! I know what I saw and I'm not burying a person who's alive… even if he's AD…"

Spencer. – "Ali!"

Alison squints her eyes. – "Don't try to stop me, Spencer!"

Aria. – "So what are you planning to do?! Because unbury him and bringing him to a hospital is even worse than go to the police, I'm just saying!"

 _Life it's the most fragile, unstable, unpredictable thing there is. In fact, there's only one thing in life we can be sure of… it ain't over till its over…_

 _ **The next day, at the Rosewood hospital…**_

Blair slowly opens her eyes, she rolls her blurry eyes over the room and she fixes her look on the brunette that's sitting next to her bed, with the look settle far away…

Blair smirks. – "I'm the one who almost died and why I think that you luck worse than me…"

Spencer's mind was absent of her body until she heard the voice of Blair.

Spencer with tears. – "You're awake!" (She rushes and hugs Blair) "Don't scare me like that!" (Tears and sobs) "You can't scare me like that never again!" (Crying) "I thought that I lost you! I thought that I would never see you again!" (Crying)

Blair gulps; she has never seen Spencer so broken, so vulnerable…

Blair doesn't know what to say besides. – "I… I'm sorry…"

Spencer snuggles with Blair; they don't share a word until Spencer calms down…

Blair mumbles with blushes. – "Why you're crying so much…?"

Spencer mumbles with sobs. – "I… I don't know…"

(Awkward silence)

Blair looks at Spencer's face and says. – "You look like shit…"

Spencer looks at Blair and smirks. – "You don't look good too…"

Blair. – "I almost died… I'm pretty sure that I'm very low on blood so… I'm allowed to look bad, what's your excuse?"

Spencer avoids eye-contact and she just looks down, rubbing her cheek against Blair's chest and she says. – "I don't want to talk about it…" (She feels her eyes tired and says with a sleeping voice) "I don't want to talk… I just want to sleep…"

Blair chuckles. – "Fine… call a taxi; you can't drive like this…"

Spencer snuggles more and says. – "No… I'm sleeping here…"

Blair's eyes got bigger of surprise, she wasn't sure what was happening in Spencer's mind but looking at the sleepy face of the brunette, Blair couldn't say no. Spencer falls asleep and Blair just watches over her…

Blair mumbles as she's looking at Spencer. – "Why are you acting like this? Why you're snuggling here with me?" (She brushes Spencer's hair from her face and sighs, realizing that her heart is pounding for the closeness) "Damn it…" (She kisses Spencer's head and she blushes) "When I started feeling like this for you…?"

 _ **(Blair's narrative)**_

 _Just when we think we've figured things out, the universe throws us a curveball. So we have to improvise. We find happiness in unexpected places. We find our way back to the things that matter the most. The universe is funny that way. Sometimes it just has a way of making sure we wind up exactly where we belong._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

Emily was walking in circles, very nervous, as soon as her wife stepped through the door, she hugged the blonde as if there was no tomorrow… Alison hugs tight Emily, trying to calm down the trembling of Emily.

Emily says under the hug. – "Why you didn't let me go with you?"

Alison. – "You're safer here…"

(Kiss and they stares at each other into the eyes)

Emily. – "Is he… is he…?"

Alison sighs. – "Yeah… barely…" (She walks inside the house and sits in the sofa)

Emily. – "If we get arrested, what's gonna happen to the boys?"

Alison. – "Don't think about that… not yet…"

Emily panicks. – "Ali! Dead or alive, we rolled him over! OMG! They're gonna take our boys away from us…"

Alison. – "Em, calm down ok! We won't let that happen!"

Emily says as she sits beside her wife. – "We're not gonna be able to stop it…"

Alison hugs Emily and she says. – "Em, I didn't come all this way to lose everything now…" (She puts her hand on Emily's chin and Emily looks up and they stare at each other when Alison says) "I promise you, no one will hurt us… I will not let them…"

Emily kisses Alison and they leant their front-head together…

Emily. – "So, what now…?"

Alison. – "I'm keeping Wren at my Aunt Carol's house… the doctor is with him right now so… let's see how that goes for now…" (She notices the worried face of Emily and says) "Em, don't worry ok, the doctor will not say a word…"

Emily. – "How can you be so sure about that? And how do you know him?"

Alison. – "From my days on the run, more than once, I needed medical care without a trace… it was Noel who introduces me with him, believe, he's the kind of doctor who just does his job and gets payed without making questions of the circumstances…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily. – "Do… do you think that Wren will make it?"

Alison sighs. – "I don't know… I hope so… we need to clarify if he's AD of if he's just working for AD, keeping him alive it's our best way to find out the truth…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily mumbles. – "Ali… I'm…"

Alison squeezes Emily's hands and says. – "I know… me too…" (She brushes the hair from Emily's face and she smiles looking at the chocolate eyes of the brunette) "We're scared Em, but we can't freeze because of it… we need to keep it together and stay together on this, no matter what…"

Emily nods and she just leans for another kiss and Alison happily kisses her without stop…

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ **(At Rosewood Hospital)**_

Spencer was with a smile on her face until she arrived at her destination and notices someone else…

Sabrina smiles. – "Hi, Spencer…"

Spencer forces a smile and says. – "Hello, Sabrina…"

Blair raises an eye brow when she notices the forced smile of Spencer…

Sabrina. – "Well, I need to go, my shift at the Brey will start in an hour…"

Sabrina gives Blair a hug and Spencer rolls her eyes and crosses her arms…

Sabrina. – "I hope you feel better and thank you for being honest with me…"

Blair smiles. – "Don't thank me… I'm sorry if I…"

Sabrina shakes her head. – "No… it's ok… somethings are not mean to be…"

The blonde leaves and Blair chuckles as she's staring at Spencer who looks very confused for what she just heard…

 _ ***** Music background: Issues by Julia Michaels *****_

Spencer. – "Why she said that to you? What it's so funny?"

Blair continues chuckling without replying…

Spencer sits on Blair's bed and says. – "Stop chuckling and just tell me!"

Blair chuckles. – "You look jealous…"

Spencer blushes and avoids eye-contact. – "I DO NOT!" (She huffs) "You wish…"

Spencer was biting her lips, nailing her nails on her arms as she was trying to control her emotions…

Blair. – "I broke up with Sabrina…"

Spencer turns her head and says. – "What?! Why?!"

Blair looks up at the ceiling and says with a smile. – "Because I just realized that I'm deeply in love with someone else…" (Chuckles and blushes)

Spencer. – "Really… who?! Let me guess… another blonde…"

Blair. – "Why you think she's blonde?"

Spencer. – "Why?! Because you just fall for blondes?! 1st Ali, then Sabrina and who knows how many blondes more…"

Blair laughs and Spencer playfully hits her…

Blair pouts. – "Hey! I'm hurt and you hit me?!"

Spencer. – "Don't be a baby, it wasn't so hard…"

Blair chuckles

Spencer. – "But really… who is this 'blonde'…?"

Blair. – "1st of all… she's not blonde..."

Spencer. – "Oh, really? Who…?"

(Knock, knock)

Both girls turn their faces towards the door…

Spencer smiles. – "Toby… already with the uniform?"

Toby chuckles. – "Yeah, duty calls…"

Blair. – "So good to see you fine…"

Toby. – "Thanks, it's big part thanks to you… I don't know how…"

Blair. – "No need to thank me… hmmm… do you have any news about the hoodie who tried to abduct you?"

Spencer got stiff and Blair and Toby noticed it…

Toby. – "Hmmm… well, we're looking for Wren, he was staying at the lost woods Resort but it looks that he just vanished…"

Spencer rubs her neck

Toby. – "Any way, I came to thank you for helping me and to tell you that we will put a cop at your door, just in case if he shows up…"

Blair. – "I don't think that's nece-…"

Spencer cuts her out and says. – "Thanks, Toby, we appreciate it…"

Toby nods and leaves, Spencer follows him with her eyes and Blair notices it…

Spencer turns her head in direction of Blair and says. – "So, you didn't tell me who is the lucky girl…"

Blair sighs and she looks down

Spencer. – "Are you not telling me? I thought that we were friends?"

Blair. – "We're but…"

Spencer. – "But…?"

Blair takes a deep breath and then she looks up and locks her look on Spencer as she says. – "I know that there are going to be a lot of hardships… that she has her issues but I got'm too… and also, I don't stand a chance against someone like him…" (Bitter chuckles) "I'm obviously going to lose but…" (She says with determination) "I think it's wrong to step down before it's clear who the winner of her heart is…"

Spencer smirks. – "You're talking about this girl, as if she was a prize to get…"

Blair smiles. – "She is…" (She gazes at Spencer as she grins) "She's the most beautiful prize that I could ever dream to get and I promise to adore her for the rest of my life, even if she doesn't choose me…"

Spencer blushes with all the constant gaze and Blair chuckles looking at the red cheeks of Spencer…

 _Looks like B is determined to have it all. The question is, who with?_

 _ **(In a dance class)**_

Erza and Aria were dancing but Erza notices the worried look of Aria…

Erza. – "It's everything ok?"

Aria. – "Huh? Oh, Yeah…"

Erza. – "Did I step on you?"

Aria. – "No, it's not that…"

The professor announces the end of the class and Erza leaves Aria alone for a moment as he receives a call. Aria was taking off her shoes to dance when her phone starts to ring…

Aria takes the video call and shakes her head as she says. – "No, no, no, Wren it's…!"

AD was using a mask and says. – "Did you really believe that Wren could be the master mind behind this game? Please…"

Aria. – "I don't care if Wren wasn't AD; I'm done with you…"

AD. – "This is not done until I say so…"

Aria gulps. – "I will not hurt my friends…"

AD smirks. – "You'll do as your told…" (Devious smirks) "Don't forget that Erza's just a document away from going to prison…"

Aria gulps and she just stares at the file that AD has in its hands…

 _They say a leopard can't change his spots but some things do change… Isn't that right Aria? Careful, Ar, the path that you're planning to take leads to a deeply fall… wondering if you will be able to sleep at night with the consequences of your actions…_

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

Emily and Alison were on bed, they were making a video call with their Family who was staying in Texas…

Emily smiles with tears. – "OMG, they look so big…"

Alison smiles. – "Yeah, our boys are getting so tall…"

Enzo babbles. – "Mommy! Mamma! I miss you!" (Sad pout)

Oliver and Wayne. – "We miss you mommies!" (Sad pout)

It was heart breaking to see the pout of their boys…

Alison says with a heart wrenching voice. – "I know… we miss you too…" (Tears as she maps their faces on the screen of the laptop) "So, so, so much…"

They continue talking for a while, with the Fields and then with Jason until it's very late. Emily closes the laptop and she hugs Alison when she notices that the blonde breaks in tears…

Emily. – "Ali, please don't cry… it breaks my heart to see you like this…"

Alison. – "I can't help it, Em, I want my family together, I want to hug my boys, to read them a bed story… I…" (Crying)

Emily kisses Alison's head and says as she put the blonde on her arms. – "I know… I know… me too, I want to be able to be with them but they are safer out there with my parents and Jason…"

Alison. – "I know…" (Sobs) "I know but it still hurts…"

The blonde clears her tears and then she happily smiles when she feels the lips of her wife on her…

Alison smiles. – "You always know how to make me feel better…"

Emily smiles. – "Well, it's my job to put a smile on your face…"

Alison smiles and she leans for a kiss, they shares sweet lovely kisses under they feel better….

Alison caresses Emily's face and says. – "I love you, so much…"

Emily blushes and smiles. – "I love you too…"

(Kisses)

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily. – "Yeah…?"

Alison. – "Let's have more babies…"

Emily looks surprised. – "What? Now?! I know that we talked about it but…"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, not right now but after all this nightmare; let's try to add some girls to the family…"

Emily smiles, just picturing little blondes running around her…

Emily. – "Do you really think that we will make it? I mean… that we will be ok…?"

Alison nods. – "Yeah, the doctor told me that Wren is looking better, he will be conscious again and we will be able to know who this AD is and we will finish him once and for all…" (She caresses Emily's cheeks) "We will win this game, Em…"

Emily hesitates. – "Maybe Wren was AD… we haven't heard anything since he's unconscious…"

Alison. – "That's a probability but let's not assume anything, not until have some proofs…"

Emily. – "Do you really think that he will confess to be AD? That he will just tell us that he's being torturing us, blaming us of Melissa's death?! And what about the fact that we rolled him over?! He could…"

Alison cuts her out. – "He will not do anything against us, we will make sure of it…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison cups Emily's cheeks and says as she looks at her into the eyes. – "Em, do you trust me?"

Emily nods. – "You know, I do…"

Alison. – "So, trust me, love, I told that I will not let anything bad happening to you, to our boys, to our friends… I will protect you… all of you… with my life… I promise…"

Emily smiles and she kisses Alison with so much love that before knowing, both girls were already naked, making love to each other as if there was no tomorrow…

 _Whenever we give up something we really care about, we hope that the Universe will reward our selfless choice. However, life is full of surprises and whoever said_ _ **you can't have it all**_ _must have known these liars. True love, betrayal and a cruel fate… in the battle between good and evil, looks like someone could end up the next saintly sacrifice; so watch your back, girls because your enemies are out for blood and one of you will lose her heart…_

 **Next: Chapter 65 – Didn't we almost have it all?**


	67. Chapter - Didn't we almost have it all?

**Hello, thank you for the reviews and just know that there will not be Alex Drake in this story, sorry no fan of it. I will not say who is AD, not yet but soon you will have a sneak peek of who is behind the game… Now, this chapter will be linked with what happened in chapter 'An honest mistake': Toby and Spencer's hook up; Emily hurting Paige to get Alison's location and with chapter 'Sealing our fate'. The pool part, it will be very similar of what happened in episode 15 season 1 of the tv serie PLL…**

 **Like always any comment is welcome, thanks and hope you like it :D !**

* * *

 **Chapter 65 – Didn't we almost have it all?**

 _ **Emily's narrative:**_ _Dreams… everybody has them… some good… some bad… some you wish you could forget…_

 _In the middle of the forest, 5 liars crossing a hanging bridge…_

 _Hanna. – "Guys, this will break any second!"_

 _Aria. – "Stop saying that!"_

 _The girls look at the emptiness of the cliff below them and gulp, they were just in the middle of the bridge, a wooden bridge with rope, very old. Alison was the last one on the line and in front of her, Emily then, Hanna, Aria and in front of the line, Spencer. Emily looks back at her wife and she notices the fear of highs that the blonde was showing in her face…_

 _Emily says as she squeezes Alison's hand. – "Ali… it's ok… we will be ok…"_

 _Alison smiles, just looking at Emily, she feels safe already. Emily smiles at the blonde and they could stay looking at each other forever but there was no time for that…_

 _Spencer says as she looks at the end of the bridge. – "Almost there, girls… almost th-…"_

 _ ***** Music background: Cut the Rope by Charlotte OC*****_

 _A strong breeze, it was all it needed to crack the bridge…_

 _Hanna yells. – "I told you!"_

 _Spencer yells. – "Shut up and run!"_

 _The girls speed up their steps as the rope of the bridge just broke; Spencer, Aria and Hanna are able to touch solid ground but Emily and Alison don't get the same luck…_

 _The girls look down and they feel relief to see that the couple alive, pending on the remains of the bridge. Emily looks down at her wife, she smiles at the blonde, just trying to make her feel safe; Alison smiles back and she was smiling until she notices that the rope wasn't going to withstand both of them… it was too much weight…_

 _Emily stretches her arm and says. – "Ali! Take my hand!" (She notices something in Alison's eyes and a strange fear invades her body as she says with a shaky voice) "A-Ali…"_

 _Alison smiles with watery-eyes. – "I love you…"_

 _Emily mumbles. – "A… Ali…"_

 _Alison.- "It's too much weight Em… the rope will break if we both stay holding on it… but if it's just one of us…"_

 _Emily yells, shaking her head, just feeling crushing of the meaning of Alison's words. – "No! No! No! Don't…" (Tears and a heart-breaking voice) "Ali… please, take my hand…"_

 _The rope was loosening it; it was fraying and all the girls scream with fear…_

 _Emily looks down at her wife and everything happened in slow motion for her…_

 _Alison. – "I love you…"_

 _The blonde let it go… she release the rope as she blows a kiss towards Emily, the brunette just drops her jaw open as she's seeing the love of her life, falling in the emptiness of the cliff…_

 _Emily screams. – "ALI! NOOOO!"_

 _ ***** End of Emily's dream*****_

Emily was screaming, kicking and crying under her sleep; Alison wakes up and tries to awake her…

Alison. – "Em… Em! Love! Wake up! EMILY!"

Nothing was working so Alison just follows her instinct and she holds the brunette on her arms and kisses her, she puts a strong kiss on Emily's lips and it's just when Emily feels the kiss that she wakes up from her nightmare. The brunette wildly opens her eyes and when she sees Alison, she deepens the kiss as much as she can, feeling hungry, craving to feel Alison close to her. Emily curls on Alison and the blonde just caresses Emily's hair as Emily leans her face against Alison's chest…

Alison says. – "Ssshh… it's ok… it was just a dream… a bad dream…"

Emily sobs and grips on Alison. – "It felt so real… I… I…" (Crying and sobs)

Alison kisses Emily and caresses Emily's face as she says. – "Don't cry… please don't cry…"

Emily sobs as she snuggles with Alison, she takes deep breaths of Alison's aroma and filling her lungs with the vanilla aroma of the blonde, it really makes her feel better.

Alison. – "Are you ok…?"

Emily buries her face on Alison's breast and she replies. – "I'm now…"

Alison chuckles and she hugs Emily's head, forcing the girl to keep her face between her boobs…

Alison teases. – "Feeling better?"

Emily blushes and nods.

Alison. – "You scared me, what was your dream about…?"

Emily. – "I don't want to recall it…"

Alison feels how Emily became stiff with the question so she didn't push it… Alison kisses Emily's head and says as she's falling asleep again. – "Ok… if you don't want to talk about it, we won't… but I'm here if you need me ok?"

Emily nods and she slowly closes her eyes, still using Alison's boobs as a pillow…

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_ _Yes… Dreams… some good… some bad… But no matter what you dream, a dream is just a dream… or is it not?_

 _ **(In Rosewood Hospital)**_

Blair. – "You don't need to…"

Spencer says as she's packing Blair's things. – "Shut up, with the sling on your arm, you can't do anything by yourself…"

Spencer blushes when she touches Blair's panties and Blair just chuckles looking at the red cheeks of Spencer.

Blair chuckles. – "Let me…"

Spencer. – "No…" (She finishes packing everything and says) "It's done… you see?"

Blair. – "Wow, that was fast… you really are good on everything…"

Spencer smiles, she was going to say something but she feels sick and she runs to the bathroom and Blair just stays against the door as she hears the brunette throwing up…

Blair says as she knocks the door. – "Is everything ok out there?" (Sighs of concern) "You've been throwing up all day…"

 _ ***** Music background: When it comes to us by Frances ft Ritual *****_

After some minutes in the bathroom, Spencer goes out and she blushes when Blair puts her hand on her face. Blair was thinking as a doctor, examining Spencer as if she was a patient and she didn't put attention on how much Spencer was blushing by feeling Blair's touch…

Spencer mumbles with blush on her cheeks. – "W-w-what are you doing?!"

Blair. – "You don't have fever, that's good…" (She takes Spencer's pulse and says) "Your pulse is raising… wow… very fast… I wonder why?"

Spencer mumbles as she notices how close Blair's lips are from her. – "I know why…"

Blair looks up and their eyes meet and now both of them are blushing.

 _(Silence and constant gaze)_

Spencer blushes and says avoiding eye-contact. – "You don't need to 'play doctor' with me, I'm fine…"

Blair teases. – "Maybe I want to…"

Spencer turns her head and stares at Blair as she says. – "What?!" (Blush)

Blair teases with a huge smirk and a seductive voice. – "Maybe, I want to 'play doctor' with you…"

Spencer blushes and looks down but Blair softly grabs Spencer's chin and makes her to look up…

Blair. – "Don't look down…"

Spencer blushes. – "Why not?"

Blair. – "Because I love to see your almond eyes…"

Spencer blushes and they keep looking at each other into the eyes, with very intense looks…

Spencer. – "I feel like I'm in a staring contest…" (Blush) "Stop looking at me like that!"

Blair. - "Why?"

Spencer blushes. – "Why?!"

Blair gets closer and Spencer blushes more as both of them are very close…

Blair. – "Yes, why I should stop staring at you when I don't want to stop…?"

Blair puts her only free hand on Spencer's cheek and she smiles when she notices that Spencer closes her eyes and rubs her cheek against her hand. The brunette takes that as an invitation to get closer and slowly, she put their front-heads together and both of them just close their eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the closeness… their hearts were beating very fast and they could hear it…

Blair slowly moves her head and the tip of her nose touches the tip of Spencer's nose, with the eyes still closed, they started shaking their heads from side to side; going back and forth a few times as they rub noses…

Spencer blushes and chuckles. – "Did we just share an eskimo kiss?!"

Blair chuckles and blushes. – "I think we did…"

They open their eyes at the same time and their smiles get bigger as their eyes meet again.

Blair. – "Spence, I…"

 _(Knock knock)_

Both of them turn their head in direction of the person who interrupts their magical moment…

Spencer raises and eye brow. – "Detective…?"

Marco. – "Did I interrupt something?"

Blair was going to say something but Spencer talks before she could say something…

Spencer. – "No…"

Blair bites her lips and looks down, she feels hurt by Spencer's answer… Spencer crosses her arms and she stays face to face with the detective.

Spencer. – "Can I ask the reason of your visit, Detective Fury?

Marco smiles. – "Please, call me Marco, I feel very old if you call me by my last name, Ms. Hastings…"

Spencer. – "Well, if I'm calling you Marco, you should call me Spencer because Ms. Hastings is my mom, not me…"

Both of them chuckles and Blair just huffs, rolling her eyes…

Blair says with an angry tone. – "Detective FURY, I already said everything to Toby, I don't see the need of your unwanted visit…"

Marco looks at Blair and says. – "You look upset, did I do something to upset you?"

Blair was going to say something but once again Spencer talks before her…

Spencer playfully-pat Blair's back and says. – "You did nothing wrong Marco, don't worry…"

Blair rolls her eyes and she feels her blood boiling. Spencer raises an eye brow, she doesn't get why Blair is so upset…

Marco. – "Well, actually, I was looking for you Spencer…"

Blair. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Me?! Why?"

Marco. – "Well, I found out that you and the suspect, Wren Kingston had some history so if it's ok with you, I would like to make some questions…"

Blair. – "She knew Wren from the past but she has nothing to do with him now… I don't see where you wanna go with this…"

Marco. – "We're looking for Mr. Kingston, we've reason to believe that he might be hiding in the surroundings of Rosewood so any information of what places he visited in the past, maybe crucial for our investigation… I'm just trying to get the bad guy Ms. Sloan…"

Blair. – "Doctor Sloan, for you detective…"

Marco. – "My apologies, Doctor…"

Spencer notices the tension and says. – "I'm not sure how I can help but I'm ok with answer your questions…" (She touches Blair's arm and says to Blair) "Can you wait for me?"

Marco. – "If you want, I can ask one of the cops to escort Dr. Sloan to her apartment…"

Blair stays with the mouth open as once again Spencer talks before her…

Spencer. – "No, I'm her ride, besides, she's staying with me…"

Blair blushes and looks at Spencer. – "I Am?!'

Spencer says as she stares at her. – "Yes, you're… I told you before; you're helpless with the sling on your arm and someone should keep an eye on you, at least until you get better…"

Blair. – "I don't need a baby-sitter…"

Spencer squints her eyes and says. – "I'm not asking you what you think, I'm telling you that you're staying with me! That's it!"

Blair teases. – "In your barn… there's just one bed… and we're two… are you telling me that you're gonna sleep with me, in the same bed?"

Spencer blushes and she avoids eye-contact as she mumbles. – "Well… my bed is big so… we will be able to manage something…"

Blair smirks and then Marco clears his throat to show his presence…

Spencer kisses Blair's cheek and says. – "It will not take too long, wait for me, here ok…?"

Blair blushes and nods, she just follows her with the eyes, feeling very irritating of the way Marco puts his hand on Spencer's back as both of them exit the room. It felt like an eternity to wait for Spencer, Blair was on the bed of the hospital, staring at the ceiling, sighing until she heard someone getting in; she gets up with a smile, thinking that it was Spencer but she stops smiling when she notices that it wasn't her…

Alison smirks. – "Well, nice to see you, too…" (She raises an eye brow) "You're not happy to see your BF?"

Blair stands up and hugs the blonde as she says. – "Hi, Ali, off course I'm happy to see you… it's just that…" (Sighs) "Never mind… what are you doing here?"

Alison. – "Spencer, called me, she asked me to drive you…" (She crosses her arms and asks) "She told me to drive you at her barn… why?"

Blair. – "She's my ride, why she's asking you to do it for her?!"

Alison. – "I'm not sure, she mentioned something about going to some place with a guy, Marco…" (She notices that Blair looks upset and says) "Are you ok?"

Blair avoids eye-contact, she takes her bag and says with a bitter sarcastic voice. – "Yeah, never better… let's go…"

Alison nods. – "Ok… but you didn't answer my question, why are you gonna stay in Spencer's barn…?"

Blair. – "I'm not… you're driving me home, at my apartment…"

Alison. – "But Spence said…"

Blair. – "Spencer doesn't rule my life and she's not here so let's go, to my place…"

Alison puts her hands up and says. – "Ok, ok… geez, someone it's in bad mood today… let's go grumpy face, we will pass by the Brew, maybe a mocha will chill you out…"

Blair. – "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Alison. – "To snap against me?" (Smirks) "It's ok, don't worry but you will pay for the mochas by the way and some muffins too…"

Blair chuckles and both of them, they leave the hospital…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

Hanna was eating her nails and walking in circles…

Aria. – "Can you stop doing that?! You're making me feel dizzy…"

Emily. – "Hann… Ar is right, you need to calm down…"

Hanna snaps. – "Don't ask me to calm down! I can't calm down, Spence sent an 'SOS', we all know that it can't be something good…"

Emily sighs. – "We can't jump to conclusions…"

 _(Awkward silence)_

Aria. – "Do you think that the 'SOS' is because of AD?"

Emily. – "We haven't heard anything from AD in a while…"

Hanna. – "Well, off course AD has been radio-silence, he's dying!"

Emily. – "Hann! We can't assume that Wren is AD!"

Hanna. – "There's no reason to think he's not!"

Aria mumbles. – "I can think a lot of reasons…"

Hanna. – "What did you say Ar?"

Aria. – "Nothing…" (She looks at Emily and says) "So… talking about Wren, how is he?"

Emily. – "He's better… Alison says that he might wake up very soon…"

Hanna. – "And that's a good thing?!"

Emily. – "YES, Hann! It's a good thing because I don't want his death on my conscience, neither do you…"

Hanna rolls her eyes and she finally sits with the arms crossed over her chest…

Aria. – "So… what it's the plan with Wren…? I mean… if he wakes up, he can accuse us for rolling him over…"

Emily. – "It was an accident, we didn't do it on purpose and he's not saint either…" (Deep breath) "Anyway, Ali told me to don't worry so let's not worry about that…"

 _(Awkward silence)_

Aria looks at her phone as she received a text…

AD SMS: _Tick tock Ar… tick tock…_

Aria gulps, she put her phone on her pocket with shaky movements and the girls notice it…

Emily. – "Is everything ok, Ar?"

Aria says, looking very nervous. – "Yeah, yeah… just wedding stuffs… mmm…. So… mmm… about Wren location… I think that we should talk with Ali and asked her to tell us… I mean… we should know where he's…. we shouldn't keep secrets between us… doesn't she trust us?"

Hanna. – "I don't need to know where he's, actually, I would feel better if he just vanish from the earth…"

Emily. – "Hann! Don't say that! It's wrong to wish the death of someone else!"

Hanna rolls her eyes

Emily says as she looks at Aria. – "Aria, Ali trusts you…." (Deep breath) "I also don't get why she doesn't want to tell you but if you want to know where Wren is… I can tell you…"

Aria. – "You know Wren's location?"

Emily nods and she was going to share the secret with Aria but she didn't do it as Spencer emerged inside the house…

Spencer. – "We're in problems!"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Spencer. – "Where is Ali?!"

Emily. – "You asked her to drive Blair at her apartment, she will be here as soon as possible…."

Spencer. – "What?! I told her to drive her to my barn!"

Emily raises an eye brow and asks. – "To your barn? Why…?"

Hanna. – "Stop with your chat! Spencer, why are you saying that we're in problems?"

Spencer. – "The manager of Lost Woods Resort identified two blondes the same night when Wren disappeared, I think that Marco has suspicions that one of the two blondes is Ali or you, Hann…"

Hanna snaps. – "Fuck! Great! Just great!"

Aria. – "Who is Marco?"

Spencer. – "The detective on the case of Wren… detective Marco Fury…"

Emily. – "And you're calling him by his 1st name… because…?"

Spencer. – "Look that's not important…" (She takes her phone and she says as she's dialing a number) "I'm calling Ali, we need to…"

(Emily's phone rings)

Emily. – "Ali… we were going to call you and…" (Shocker look) "What?! I'm coming… but…" (Sighs) "Are you sure?! Ok… yeah, you're right, I have practice this afternoon but…" (Sighs) "Yeah, I trust you… ok… but if you need something…" (She smiles) "I love you too…"

The call ends and all the girls look at Emily…

Emily. – "The police took Ali for interrogation…"

Hanna looks nervous. – "Fuck…"

Aria. – "Em, you look very calm…"

Emily. – "Ali told me to don't worry and if she says that everything will be ok, it's because it will be ok…"

Spencer. – "You have some faith on her…"

Emily. – "I do and you should too…"

 _And just like that, a pretty girls' ugly secret risk to show itself soon…_

 _ **(In the interrogation room)**_

Alison. – "You asked me this question already…. Three times…"

Marco smiles. – "Please, Ms. Fields, just answer the question: what were you doing at the Lost Woods Resort that night?"

Alison. – "It wasn't me…" (She squints her eyes and says) "Why are you smiling?"

Marco. – "I'm a friendly cop, Ms. Fields, so I appreciate if you could cooperate with me…"

Alison. – "I'm here, isn't? So what else do you need?"

Marco. – "I need to find Wren Kingston…"

Alison smirks. – "And who's stopping you? Me?!" (Smirks) "I don't know what you expect from me, I'm just a sassy dumb blonde…"

Marco smiles. – "You might be blonde Ms. Fields but you're not that kind of 'blonde'… you're smarter than you look… I actually admire you… I find very impressive your journey: being buried alive, hiding your tracks for years like a pro… unmasking the master mind of 'A'…" (Smile) "You're definitely, something; I mean not anyone survives what you've lived…"

Alison stares at him and says. – "Look, thanks for the compliments but just because I fit in your verbal description, that doesn't mean that I was there… if you don't have surveillance footage of me, I've no reason to stay here…"

Marco. – "You know Ms. Fields, sometimes you just have to come clean no matter how many dirty secrets come out…"

Alison smirks. – "Really and which 'dirty secrets' we're talking about? Yours or mine?"

Marco. – "Excuse-me?"

Alison squints her eyes and says. – "You're right detective, I'm smarter than I look like and I can tell that I'm not the only one keeping secrets… I sense something very heavy behind that smile…"

Marco chuckles. – "I don't know what you mean…"

Alison. – "We'll wear masks in one point of our lives for different reasons… some masks we put on because it's truly who we want to be… some we wear because we can't bear to face what's really underneath or because it's what someone else needs us to be… and some masks we wear because we hope to stay hidden… I've worn so many masks in my past that I'm able to recognize one when I see it..."

Marco raises an eye brow as he caresses his face. – "If this was a mask, you should be able to rip it off at any moment…"

Alison crosses her arms and says. – "Say whatever you want… all masks eventually have to come off…"

Marco smiles. – "And with them so do the gloves…"

Alison raises an eye brow. – "What do mean?"

Marco. – "You know… a wise woman once said to me that every morning when you wake up you should say a little prayer. After all, you never know what your day may hold… the day waits for no one… often all it takes to make a sharp turn and you're faced with a dead end…" (Chuckles) "The universe has a great sense of humour sometimes…" (Smile) "Anyway; I'm happy that I had the pleasure to know you, face to face…" (He stands up and says) "I've no footage of you, at least not yet… so you can go… thank you for coming Ms. Fields… maybe next time, we will be able to be more honest with each other…"

He leaves and Alison stays a moment in the interrogation's room, thinking…

 _Honesty may be the best policy in some ZIP codes but not in Rosewood… because in this town, secrets, lies and masks are the things that go around…_

 _ **(In Erza's apartment)**_

Erza notices that Aria's phone is ringing and says. – "Are you not answering it?"

Aria turns down the call and says. – "It's not important, I will call them later… you should go, you don't wanna be late…"

Erza. – "Are you sure that you're ok, with me… meeting with Nicole's parents?"

Aria nods. – "Yeah, why I shouldn't? I mean… it sounded important… they want to meet you and you should see them…"

Erza. – "Do you wanna come?"

Aria shakes her head. – "I don't think that it's a good idea…"

Erza was going to plead but before he could say something else, Aria pushed him outside the door and he leaves her alone… the phone rings again and this time Aria takes the call…

AD. – "Rule number one: never send me to voicemail…"

Aria. – "I need you to understand something… I will not hurt my friends…."

AD. – "And I need you to understand something… break a deal with the devil… and there'll be hell to pay…"

Aria gulps

AD smirks. – "Tick tock Aria… tick tock… where is Wren?"

Aria. – "I don't know… Ali hasn't told us…"

AD. – "Hmmm… you know Aria… trust is a two-way street… you want to live happily ever after… I need to know you've got my back… otherwise, there's no fairytale wedding for you…"

Aria. – "Why are you doing this?! What do you think you'll get out of this?!"

AD smirks. – "Everything… now… let's try this again: Where is Wren?"

Aria gulps. – "I don't know where he's, I swear…"

AD. – "You know something, I can tell by your eyes… don't push your luck Aria! Not with me…"

Aria panics and says. – "I don't know where he's! But…" (Gulps)

AD. – "But…?"

Aria gulps. – "But Emily knows… just Ali and Em knows…"

The call ends and Aria just gulps, still not conscious of the fallout of her words...

 _ **(In Blair's apartment)**_

Blair says as she hears the strong knock on her door. – "I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez, no need to knock like that!"

She opens the door and she rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving the door open to the person who was standing there. Spencer walks in and bangs the door.

Blair. – "Hey! What is your problem?!"

Spencer. – "YOU!"

Blair. – "Me?! Why me?!"

Spencer just huffs and she walks inside Blair's room, she looks at the empty bag and she stars to fill it with clothe…

Blair. – "What are you doing?"

Spencer. – "I told you that you're staying with me… so I'm packing you a bag…"

Blair takes the bag and throws it far away from Spencer…

Spencer. – "What the hell are you doing?"

Blair says as she's looking at her into the eyes. – "Exactly, what the hell are you doing?!"

 _ ***** Music background: Total Eclipse of the heart by Jill Andrews *****_

They stay in silence, exchanging gazes. Spencer feels frustrated and she starts pushing Blair…

Blair. – "What are you doing?!"

Spencer huffs. – "I'm pushing you!"

Blair. – "I know… I'm watching you doing it… but why?"

Spencer. – "Why?! WHY?!"

Blair. – "YES WHY?! Why are you pushing me…?!"

Spencer yells. – "Because… because… because…."

Blair. – "Because WHAT?!"

Spencer huffs. – "Arrr! Because it's frustrating!"

Blair. – "What is frustrating?!"

Spencer yells from the heart as she keeps pushing her. – "It's frustrating how I can't stop thinking about you! It's frustrating how much I need to see your face… hear your voice…. feel your touch! It's frustrating how you listen to me the way no one else does! It's frustrating that it's easier to be with you than not! And it's frustrating how when we're together I never want it to end!" (Sighs) "Damn it, you're so frustrating! So, so, so frust-…."

Spencer can't finish her sentence as Blair seals her lips with a kiss. Blair wraps her only free arm around Spencer's waist, pulling Spencer closer to her and she leans for a kiss and she smiles when she finds no resistance from the other brunette; Spencer stop pushing her and she hugs Blair's head and deepens the kiss, and they keep kissing… deeply kissing for a long, long time…

 _The law of affinity refers to unlikely compositions forming a bond through a purely chemical reaction… friends or lovers… wondering what will be the result of this massive explosive kiss…_

 _ **(In Rosewood school's pool)**_

Emily. – "Ok, girls, that's all for today, great job!"

The class finishes and Emily cleans the perimeter, putting everything in place very quickly, it allows her to enjoy the pool for herself. Swimming in that pool alone, it brings back old memories… some of them good, some of them bad… memories… things of the past that you never thought it could slip their way back to the present…

Emily was emerging from the water when someone pushes her head again on water. The brunette waves her arms, she struggles but she can't do anything as someone very strong was trying to drown her…

 _ ***** Background music: Dernière dance by Indila ft Black M *****_

Paige smirks. – "This feels like a 'déjà vu', isn't, Emily?" (A devious smile) "You know, I've been dying for a payback because you badly hurt me the last time that we saw each other… and it looks that I'm finally having it…" (Vicious voice) "I'm supposed to get from you, Wren's location but I think that I will just say that you didn't cooperate and I had no other option besides drown you… what do you think?!" (Devious laughs)

Alison yells. – "I think that you should think again, PIGSKIN! Because over my dead body you will hurt my WIFE!"

Paige gulps and turns her in direction of the furious blonde, her eyes got bigger of shock when she see Alison's fists fast-approaching her face. Alison punches her and Paige falls on the ground, with blood on her mouth…

Alison says as she's shaking her bloody hand. – "Oh, Pigskin, you're dead! So DEAD!"

Emily emerges from the water and gasps as she's trying to catch her breath, she takes off her goggles and she watches Alison vs Paige…

Emily says with concern. – "ALI!"

Alison was so angry, she could feel her blood boiling of anger; she has never been so mad in her life. From the corner of her eye, she sees Paige's arm begin an upward trajectory, she ducks it and feels her hair ruffling with the force of it.

Alison smirks. – "Is that all you've PIGSKIN?!"

Paige charges with a roar like a bull and she gets out from her pocket a knife…

Emily sees the knife and she jumps out the water as she yells. – "ALI! Watch out!"

Alison gets distracted when she sees Emily out of the water, she's not able to dodge Paige's lunge; Paige throws herself against Alison like a bull and she tackles the blonde, pushing them, both of them, inside the pool…

Emily screams. – "ALI!"

The brunette stays on the edge of the pool, she sees movements under the water and then she panics when she notices the clear water turning red… red of blood…

Emily screams. – "ALI!"

 _ **(Emily's narrative)**_

 _The dream was this: find my soul mate and get my happily ever after… and I got it… I found love… true love… we built a home… a lovely home and I was happy… I was finally happy because I reached my goal… yeah… we almost have it all… almost… because sometimes having your dreams come true can feel like a nightmare… getting what you want always come with strings attached and even when you think you're finally in the clear… you're never home free and nothing is worse than touching the sky and then fall down to the emptiness… that kind of fall, it beats the hell out of you…_

 **Next: Chapter 66 – It only gets worse… so much worse**


	68. Chapter - It only gets much worse

**Hello, so the following chapters will be very intense, hope you like it, let me know! This chapter will follow after the scene of Spencer and Blair's kiss in last chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 66 – It only gets worse… so much worse**

 _The question of whether we can fight fate will always remain a mystery. But the bigger question is what happens when we stop fighting it…_

 _ **(In Blair's apartment)**_

The kissing was starting to get messy when Spencer stepped back…

Blair asks. – "Did I do something wrong?"

Spencer was going to say something but she can't… she just rushes towards the bathroom and Blair follows her.

Blair smirks as she's hearing Spencer throwing up. – "You know… hearing you throwing up after kissing me, it hurts my ego… augh…" (Smirks) "I'm kidding… any way… are you ok?"

Spencer. – "I'm not sure… I've been feeling sick for a while but now, these nauseas are getting worse…"

Blair. – "Nauseas?"

The brunette stays in silence and Spencer appears once again in front of the brunette that's lost on her thoughts…

Spencer. – "What are you thinking?"

Blair asks. – "When was your last period?"

Spencer gasps, realizing why Blair was asking it…

Spencer. – "It can't be that… I… I can't be… no now… no now…"

Blair notices that Spencer looks extremely worried so she just hugs her and pats her back, just trying to be supportive…

Spencer. – "I just slept with Toby one night…"

Blair takes a deep breath and says. – "No matter what… I'm here for you…"

Spencer grips on her and asks. – "You promise?"

Blair nods. – "I promise…"

They break the hug and they were staring at each other when Spencer's phone stars ringing…

Spencer. – "Hi, Em…." (Gasps of shock) "WHAT?!"

Blair says with concern. – "What is wrong?!"

Spencer doesn't reply, she just drags her out of the apartment very fast…

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital)**_

Hanna rubs Emily's back and says. – "Do you need anything? Tea?"

Emily was shaking, she can't speak, she just shakes her head saying 'no' without really speaking out. The brunette was lost on her thoughts when Aria rushes inside the building…

Aria. – "Hey, guys… sorry I'm late…" (She gulps when she notices the serious gaze of everyone) "What's coming on?"

Spencer. – "Where were you? We've been calling you for hours…"

Aria. – "I was helping Erza with something about Nicole…" (She gulps) "Did something bad happen?"

Emily snaps. – "Yeah, something happened!"

Aria notices the absent of one of them…

Aria asks. – "Where is Ali…? Is she…" (Gulps) "Is she ok?!"

Emily snaps. – "NO! She's not ok! I'm not ok! No one is ok!"

Spencer pleads. – "Em… calm down… she doesn't know…"

Aria. – "I don't know… what?!"

(Awkward silence until someone emerged into the waiting room)

Alison. – "That Paige tried to hurt Emily because of AD…"

Everyone smile when they look at her, Emily just rushes towards her and hugs her…

Alison sighs. – "Auch…."

Emily says with concern as she breaks the hug. – "Sorry… did I hurt you?"

Alison. – "A little…" (She looks down at her arm which was bound and says as she notices the worried look of the brunette) "Em… look at me… it's not that bad… I'm ok…"

Emily says with watery eyes. – "You're not ok…"

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says. – "It could have been worse…"

Emily cries. – "I know…" (Sobs) "I know…"

The blonde kisses her and then says. – "We should go home…"

Hanna. – "What about Paige?"

Alison. – "She's still in the CU… there are cops around her, she's not going anywhere…"

Spencer. – "Do you think that we will be able to know who AD is because of her…?"

Alison. – "I hope so… for now, she can be our key to end with this nightmare…"

Blair. – "Why she attacked you?"

Emily. – "AD wants to know where Wren is…"

Alison. – "The question is how they knew that Emily knows Wren's location…?"

Aria whispers. – "I'm sorry…"

Hanna. – "Did you say something shorty?"

Aria shakes her head. – "No… nothing…"

 _Spotted, pretty liars leaving the hospital without knowing that they will be back very soon…_

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

Blair was walking in circles with the arms crossed against her chest and she stops moving when Spencer gets out of the bathroom…

Blair. - "So…?"

Spencer gulps and shows the pregnancy test. – "It's…" (Gulps) "It's positive…"

(Silence)

Spencer sits on her sofa and buries her head on her hands. – "God…"

Blair slowly sits beside her and rubs Spencer's back

Spencer. – "I didn't plan this…"

Blair. – "I know…"

Spencer. – "I can't be a mom! No now! With all the chaos and AD chasing us!"

Blair just sighs and continues rubbing Spencer's back…

(Silence)

Spencer. – "Are you not saying anything?"

(Silence)

Spencer. – "Blair…"

Blair takes a deep breath and says. – "I think that Toby deserves to know…"

Spencer. – "He's engaged with Yvonne…"

Blair. – "It's his child…"

(Silence)

Blair stands up and says. – "I'll make you something to eat…"

Spencer mumbles. – "I'm not hungry…"

Blair says as she's looking for food. – "You need to eat… your child need to eat…"

Spencer doesn't say anything else, she just looks at the girl cooking for her and she was lost on her thoughts until Blair approaches with a dish for her…

Blair. – "Here… eat…"

Spencer eats in silence and Blair just watches over her. Spencer eats all and then she leans her head on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling…

Blair. – "Spence…?"

Spencer. – "If I tell him about the baby… he will not marry her…"

(Silence)

Spencer turns her head in direction of the brunette that's looking at her and they locks their eyes on each other as they keep talking…

Spencer. – "What if he asks me to keep the baby…?"

Blair. – "Are you thinking on not having him?"

(Silence)

Blair grabs Spencer's hand and says. – "Whatever you decide… you're not alone…"

Spencer takes a deep breath. – "What if I have the baby….? What if Toby wants to get together… be a family with me and the baby…?" (She expects some kind of reaction from the other girl and she snaps when Blair shows no reaction) "Say something! Don't just stay there! Without saying a word!"

(Silence)

Spencer. – "You don't care?! You don't care if I get back together with Toby?! You don't care if I start a family with him?! If I end being with him?!"

(Silence)

Spencer was going to snap again but she doesn't do it, she just stays in silence when she notices how much Blair cries in silence…

Spencer mumbles. – "Blair…?"

Blair takes a deep breath, she clears her tears with her only free hand and then she holds Spencer's hand and rubs her thumb on Spencer's hand. Blair leans her lips on that hand and she softly kisses it…

Spencer blushes. – "Blair…?"

Blair looks up and she says with warm eyes. – "I care for you… I care for you more of what you can imagine and if…." (Deep breath) "If being with Toby… if starting a family with him, it's what you want… if being with him, it's your happiness… then I'll support you all the way, because I only care for you… for your happiness…"

They stare at each other in silence, still holding hands and then Spencer breaks the silence…

Spencer. – "Are you telling me to get back with him?"

Blair. – "I'm asking you to be 'happy'… I just want you to be happy…" (A tear and heart breaking voice) "Even if it's not with me…"

 _It's a common belief that positive thinking leads to a happier, healthier life. As children, we're told to smile and be cheerful and put on a happy face. As adults, we're told to look on the bright side, to make lemonade, see glasses as half full. Sometimes reality can get in the way of our ability to act the happy part though. It's in these moments when you just want to get real, drop the act and be your true, scared self._

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

The ride home was very quiet and getting inside an empty house, without their boys, it just made it even worse. They got in bed in silence and they were staring at the ceiling in silence until one of them breaks the silence…

Alison. – "I was terrified today…"

Emily rolls on bed and she's leaning on her right side as she's staring at the blonde…

Alison. – "Seeing you in danger… it was terrifying…"

Emily sighs. – "I know the feeling… I felt it too, when I saw all the blood in the pool… thinking the worse…"

Alison rolls and she's leaning on her left side, both girls, just staring at each other…

Emily. – "Thank you for saving me…"

Alison smiles. – "Always…"

Emily slowly approaches and says. – "I love you…"

Alison smiles and she opens her arms to her brunette. – "I love you too…"

Emily smiles and she snuggles on the blonde…

 _ ***** Music background: Come to think by Gabrielle Current *****_

The brunette was softly kissing Alison's neck as the blonde was just roaming her hand on Emily's back. Without a gap between them, Emily tangles her legs with the blonde; Alison slowly moves one leg, allowing Emily to rub on it. The brunette stars rocking her hips, rubbing her wet folds against the soft leg of the blonde and both girls, just whimper, feeling the friction between their bodies…

Emily bites Alison's shoulder and she rushes her movements as she was feeling her climax approaching.

Emily moans. – "Ali… I… I…"

Alison kisses Emily's ear and whispers at her ear. – "Come… come for me… my beautiful mermaid…"

The blonde squeezes Emily's butt and the brunette shakes when her body releases a lot of fluids from her wet spot…

Alison kisses Emily and when she notices that the brunette went down from her high, she rolls them over, putting Emily on top of her…

Alison. – "Make me yours…"

Emily smiles and she takes control of the night; roaming her fingers on Alison's skin… kissing the entire porcelain skin of the blonde… hearing the blonde moaning her name… Emily's worries drop out of her mind, and just lust and love stay present in her mind…

Alison presses her lips together, trying to control her moans when the brunette plunges her fingers inside. Emily captures Alison's lips and she kisses her deeply as she strokes her… trying to send her to heavens…

Alison groans and grips on Emily's arm. – "Fuck… Em…"

The blonde bounces her hips, following Emily's tempo and the brunette moans when she feels Alison getting tighter. Alison tilts her head back, feeling her orgasm approaching and Emily just roams her tongue on the sweaty skin of the blonde and stops her mouth on the two melons of the blonde. Alison's eyes get bigger of surprise when she feels Emily biting her hard nipples…

Alison moans. – "Ahmmm… Em… ahmmm…"

Alison's orgasm erupts, sending a massive shock of pleasure in her entire body. Emily smirks with proud when she notices Alison's eyes going blank…

Emily rubs her nose on Alison's body as she says. – "I love you…" (Kiss) "I love you…" (Kiss)

Alison smiles, feeling happy because Emily is kissing her entire body

Alison. – "I love you, too…"

They keep making love all night long, deciding to throw away their worries and just focusing on their love… at least for tonight…

 _ **(The next day at the brew)**_

Aria jumps when she feels someone touching her shoulder, she turns around and she sighs of relief, when she recognizes the person…

Hanna. – "Geez, shorty… are you ok?"

Aria nods very nervous and Hanna was going to ask something else but she doesn't do it as her jaw drops open when she notices someone coming inside the Brew. Aria turns her head, curious to see what Hann was staring and she's also shocked as well as Hanna…

Hanna. – "Jenna…."

The walking stick's the only thing that makes noises in the room; the blind girl stops moving as she stays in front of both girls…

Jenna smirks. – "Hanna… Aria… long time isn't it?"

Aria gulps. – "What are you doing here? Weren't you in jail?!"

Jenna. – "I got conditional release some months ago and I'm just here for Toby… for his wedding…"

The three girls turn their head in the direction of someone who starts speaking from behind Jenna…

Toby. – "I didn't invite you…"

The girls. – "Toby…"

Toby grabs Jenna from the arm and says. – "I would like to have a word with you…"

Jenna smirks and both siblings leave…

Hanna. – "I'm gonna follow them…"

Aria. – "What?! Why?!"

Hanna. – "Why?! Don't you see?! Jenna has been free for months, being under the radar and just now, she appears, looking like the good big sister?! Please, she doesn't care for Toby…" (Sighs) "Now, she's in my top list as AD…" (She stands up and says) "See you around shorty… don't tell anything to the girls… not until we're sure what Jenna is planning…"

Aria nods and she just sighs deeply…

Aria. – "Great… another secret to keep…"

 _ **The next day, in Spencer's barn…**_

Alison. – "Are you ok, Spence? You look really pale…"

Emily. – "Yeah, you also have been throwing up all the time since we arrived…"

Spencer doesn't know what to say so Blair answers for her…

Blair chuckles. – "My bad, I cooked some pasta last night and I didn't notice that the sauce was already expired…"

Alison narrows her eyes, not believing the poor excuse. – "But you look ok; you don't look sick as Spencer… how is that possible if you two ate the same thing?"

Blair smirks. - "Well that's because I've a tough stomach… I mean, I can literally eat anything and never get sick…"

Alison smirks. – "So, you're like Em…"

Emily.- "Excuse me?!"

Alison chuckles. – "Oh come on, Em, don't you remember the time when the pizza dropped in the floor and even then, you ate it!"

Emily. – "That's not the same… I applied the rule of the 3 seconds…"

All the girls just chuckle and then the smoothie air changes when Hanna arrives…

Emily. – "You went MIA yesterday, all day long and you just sent us a SOS now?!"

Spencer. – "Why the SOS, Hann…?"

Hanna stays in silence; she was sweating and the girls notice it…

Emily. – "Hann… I know you… what did you do?"

 _ **Some moments later…**_

Aria was the last one to arrive and as soon as she steps inside the barn, she can notice the serious look of everyone…

Aria. – "What happened now?"

Spencer snaps. – "What happened?!" (She points out towards Hanna and says) "Ask Hanna…"

Aria turns in direction of Hanna and asks. – "Hann…?"

Hanna. – "We kidnapped Jenna and tied her up in a motel…"

Spencer. – "WE?! So, we're 'WE' now…?!"

Blair rubs Spencer's back. – "Don't get mad… it's not good for your… your…." (She hesitates on finish her sentence and decides to say) "For your health…"

Spencer huffs and leans her head on Blair's shoulder…

Hanna shrugs and says. – "Fine, I kidnapped Jenna and dragged her in a motel, I tried to make her talk but she hasn't said a word, now she's tied up in a chair in an old motel room and we need to find a way to deal with it!"

Aria. – "So you just decided to go rogue…?"

Hanna. – "Well I was sure that Jenna was our guy, I mean, looking at our story with her, it makes sense…" (She runs a hand through her hair and says) "I just didn't say anything to you because I wanted to get her confession first... I knew that you would have cold feet about this…"

Spencer. – "Cold feet, Hanna?! If by cold feet you mean, not willing to abduct someone and beat a confession out of them… then YES! We would get cold feet…"

Hanna. – "Hey, I'm sorry… ok! I thought if I did this on my own I could prove to you guys that Jenna was AD…"

Aria. – "I cannot but notice you keep talking in past tense…"

Hanna. – "Well, yeah! I mean…" (Sighs) "I don't know what to think anymore… I mean… she's blind!"

Alison. – "And…?! She was also blind when she and Charlotte kidnapped me, so that doesn't make her innocent…"

Emily hugs her wife and kisses her head in order to calm her down…

Blair. – "So, what now?"

Aria. – "Why don't we just ask Jenna? Together…"

Hanna. – "It's worth a try…"

Emily. – "Ok, so how are we gonna make her talk? I mean, she's a pedagogical liar for what we know…"

Blair. – "We could force her to talk…"

Hanna. – "I already tried… it didn't work…"

Blair. – "I'm not talking about beating her up to talk… I'm talking about forcing the truth from her…"

Alison. – "How?"

Blair. – "I can't believe that I'm saying this but…. With the correct mix of medication, she can be so doped that she might sing the truth without even knowing it…"

Emily. – "Are you suggesting us to drug her?!"

Blair. – "I'm suggesting that I can make a truth serum and make her talk…"

Hanna. – Well, that sounds like a plan to me…"

Alison. – "And what if she's not AD? We will keep her hostage for nothing?!"

Spencer. – "Well we will deal with that decision after talking with her…" (Sighs) "Ok, so this is what we're gonna do…"

 _Spotted, liars getting ready for new chaos and troubles…_

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital)**_

Spencer says as she looks around the room. – "Wow, you've fancy equipment in here…"

Blair chuckles. – "Well, this is a new lab, so yeah… everything looks fancy because it's new…" ( _She waves her hand to Spencer and says)_ "Come, here, I need an extra hand in here…"

With the sling still on her arm, Blair needed Spencer's help to prepare the serum, each time that their arms touched, they gaze at each other and blushed in silence…

Spencer. – "It's ok for you doing this?"

Blair smirks. – "If by 'Ok' you mean: sneaking in without permission, steal medication of the hospital and use it to drug someone who is being kept hostage against her own will… well the answer will be a huge NO…" ( _Bitter chuckles_ ) "I could lose my licence as a doctor if we get caught…"

Spencer shows a worried look and Blair chuckles, finding it cute…

Blair. – "Don't worry about it… I offered to do it… isn't it?"

Spencer mumbles. – "You don't have to help us… you know… you could lose your job because of this…"

Blair. – "And…?"

Spencer. – "And?! Don't you care?!"

Blair. – "I care… I love my job but I love you more…"

Spencer blushes. – "What?!"

 _ ***** Music background: The story never ends by Lauv (Piano version) *****_

They stop what they were doing and they just stay face to face… looking at each other with intense looks…

Spencer. – "What did you just say…?"

Blair takes a deep breath and says. – "I say: I love you more…"

Spencer blushes. – "You love me…?! Me?!" ( _She mumbles, avoiding eye-contact_ ) "But… I'm not blonde…"

Blair chuckles because she heard her very well…

Blair smirks. – "You might not be blonde but you definitely stole my heart…" ( _Chuckles_ ) "I don't know when that happened but I'm not going to deny it anymore…"

They stare at each other…

Blair. – "I love you… all the parts of you… even the ones you're ashamed of…"

Spencer blushes. – "I… I… I don't know what to say…"

Blair turns her head in direction of the work table and says. – "You don't need to say anything…"

Spencer just stays there, in silence, looking at the girl in front of her…

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **A couple hundred years ago, Benjamin Franklin shared with the world the secret of his success. Never leave that till tomorrow, which you can do today. I don't know why we put things off but if I had to guess I'd say it has a lot to do with fear. Fear of failure, fear of pain, fear of rejection… Sometimes the fear is just of making a decision because what if you're wrong? What if you make a mistake you can't undo? Whatever it is we're afraid of, one thing holds true. That by the time the pain of not doing the thing gets worse than the fear of doing the thing, it can feel like a waking call, just pushing you to step up and follow your instinct...**_

Blair. – "Ok, it's done… we can go…"

Without hearing a reply, Blair turns her head in direction of the other girl and she blushes when Spencer cups her face with her hands and kisses her in the lips. Spencer roams her tongue on Blair's lips and without hesitation the doctor opens her mouth, whimpering when she felt Spencer's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. For several minutes they kiss until Spencer steps back and she smirks when she notices the dizzy look of Blair. They were looking at each other in silence until Spencer breaks up the silence…

Spencer says. – "I… I…." ( _She gulps and then she caresses Blair's cheek_ ) "I can't put your life in danger…"

Blair. – "Wha-…?" ( _She turns her head in direction of her arm and she gulps when she notices that Spencer injected something in her, she starts to feel sleepy and she falls on the arms of the girl and mumbles as she was closing her eyes_ ) "W…what did you do?"

Spencer kisses Blair's head and hugs her tight as she says. – "It's a sedative… you will sleep for hours and hopefully when you wake up, this nightmare will be over…" ( _She notices that Blair is completely unconscious and she says as she caresses Blair's face_ ) "I think that I've feelings for you too… and that's why I can't risk losing you…" ( _She kisses her front-head_ ) "So, stay here… safe…"

Without being noticed, Spencer leaves a sleepy Blair in an empty litter on the hallways of the hospital. She was walking towards the parking of the hospital when someone approached her…

Spencer jumps. – "Toby?!"

Toby. – "Hi… sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

Spencer. – "Oh… I know… don't worry…"

Toby gazes at her and says. – "Are you ok? You're very pale…?"

Spencer looks at him, for a second, she thought about telling him that she was pregnant but then she presses her lips together and no words get out…

Toby. – "This might sound weird but… have you seen Jenna?"

Spencer. – "What?!"

Toby sighs. – "The other day, we had an unpleasant talk… I accused her of planning something against you guys and then she left very angry and since then, I haven't seen her…" ( _He rubs the back of his neck_ ) "We might not be the closer siblings but I'm worried…"

Spencer. – "Off course you're worried about her… you're a good person after all…"

 _(Chuckles and then awkward silence)_

Spencer looks like she was going to throw up but at the end; she's able to suppress the urge…

Toby. – "Are you sure that you're ok?"

Spencer avoids eye-contact and she just nods…

Toby. – "Did you come to the hospital because you're sick?"

Spencer looks up and she can't stop smiling when she notices the worried puppy eyes of Toby…

Spencer changes the subject. – "Have you decided on the date of the wedding?"

Toby. – "What?"

Spencer. – "I'm still waiting for my invitation…"

Toby looks at her into the eyes and asks. – "Do you really want to see me get married with someone that's not you?"

 _(Awkward silence)_

Spencer chuckles and replies with honesty. – "I want you to be happy… I just want to see you happy…"

They stay in silence looking at each other in silence until Spencer's phone stars ringing. Spencer's posture changes when she looks at her phone, she looks very nervous and afraid; Toby notices it…

Toby touches Spencer's arm. – "Spence… are you sure that you're ok?"

Spencer looks at him and says with a shaky voice. – "Actually… I don't know…"

Toby opens his mouth, he was planning to say something but Spencer rushes and leaves before he could say something…

 _ **(In the motel)**_

Jenna couldn't see but she was able to sense when people were around her. As soon as she senses her mouth free from the tape… she says…

Jenna smirks. – "Nice to have you in our team, Aria…"

Aria gulps and she knees as she was trying to untie her. – "How did you know it was me? Anyway, it doesn't matter… I'm not in your team…"

Jenna. – "If you're wearing a black hoodie… then you're one of us…"

Aria looks surprised. – "How do you know…?!" (She gulps) "Can you see?"

Jenna smirks. – "Oh Aria, you're so predictable…"

Aria doesn't say more and she just finishes her task….

Aria. – "There, you're free to go… now go! Leave! And never come back!"

Jenna stands up and she rubs her wrists as she says. – "Oh, I don't think so… me, leaving, it's not part of the game…"

Aria. – "What?"

 _(Phone ringing)_

Jenna smirks. – "Answer it… I'm very sure that we both know who's calling you…"

Aria gulps and she just sweats cold when she notices that it's a blocked number…

 _ **Later in that same motel…**_

Spotted, 4 liars parking at the motel…

Alison looks around and says. – "Where the hell is Aria?!"

Spencer. – "I don't know… she's not picking up…"

Hanna. – "Do you wanna wait for her?"

Spencer. – "No, let's get over this!"

They walk towards the room and Hanna was putting the keys on the door's room as Alison, Emily and Spencer were standing behind her…

Emily. – "You did remember to, like, water and feed her, right?"

Hanna. – "Off course…"

The door opens and they get inside an empty room…

Spencer snaps. – "Did you remember to tie her up?!"

Hanna panics. – "OMG, this is bad… really bad…"

Emily. – "This is really not very good…"

Hanna. – "OMG, she took the camera! What if she goes with the cops?! What if she makes it look like I kidnapped her?!"

Alison. – "You did kidnap her, Hanna!"

Hanna. – "Well, now, she can prove it!"

Emily. – "What were you thinking?! Leaving a camera in here?!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?! I was just trying to get her confession of being AD! And she's blind! How the hell did she knew where the camera was?!"

They gaze at each other and then they look worried when their phones start ringing. They look at them and it was a text from AD…

Hanna says, looking at her phone. – "What the hell is that? Like Morse code or something?!"

Emily. – "How a bunch of number is Morse code, Hann?!"

Hanna rolls her eyes

Alison says as she's looking at her phone. – "I think that there are geographic coordinates…"

Spencer looks at it and says. – "I think that you're right…"

 _(Phone ringing an a new text)_

Hanna reads the new text. – "11 pm bitches… let's swap… Wren's location for your camera…"

Emily. – "Guys, are we really going to risk our lives… just for one camera?"

They stay in silence, looking at each other until a new message of AD arrives…

Spencer reads the new text. – "If you don't come, you'll never see her again…"

The four girls gasp of shock when they see Aria, tied up in a chair…

Emily. – "OMG! AD has Aria!"

Alison. – "Come on, we need to rescue her…"

The girls leave the motel, rushing to help their friend without knowing that they were just rushing to a deathly trap…

 _ **(In an old abandoned house)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Devil, devil by Milck *****_

Aria was shaking, walking in circles…

Jenna huffs. – "Stop moving!"

Aria. – "What the hell, I'm doing?!"

The little brunette was walking towards the door, planning to leave, she opens the door and she jumps backwards, when she notices a black hoodie in the entrance; between the shadows of the night, this person takes off the hoodie, reveling herself….

Aria gasps. – "OMG! You're alive?! Are you AD?!"

The girl steps inside the old house and smirks with a devious smile…

Melissa smirks. – "Where are you going newbie? The real game will just start… you can't back out now…"

Aria just stares at her and she gulps, feeling chills for what was going to happen…

 _ ***** Aria's narrative *****_

 _ **There are cruel moments you never want to encounter in life… and those cruel moments are always preceded by choices that brought them about… and those little choices come back as regrets and haunt us later on in life. If I could just alter those seemingly insignificant choices, if I could just be able to prevent such cruel moments…. Maybe you would still be here… with us…**_

 **Next: Chapter 67 – Death and all his friends**


	69. Author's note

_**Something about me…**_

5 years ago, I almost died, an appendicitis that got complicated and that was my wake-up call… that's the moment when I questioned everything: my life… myself… that's the moment when I decided to go in a journey because I wasn't happy with my life…

I didn't have money… my Dad didn't support my idea… a lot of my family didn't agree with my decision… but you did it… and I still remember your words….

" _I don't have money to support you… I just have this silver coin… so take it… sell it and go into your journey… find your place in this world…"_

And with that… with a simple silver coin… you gave me wings…. You gave me the strength to fly… to dream… you changed my world with just a silver coin… that's the kind of man you were… that's the kind of person I lost today…

I don't know if you can hear me; but if I could say you a last word, it will be ' _ **thank you'**_ … thank you grandpa… thank you for giving me wings… thank you for your love… thank you for being you… just you…

I'm with a huge pain in my chest right now… writhing these words, it helped me but it still hurts too much so I'll not be able to update any of my stories for now… please understand…


	70. Chapter - Death and all his friends

**Hello, thank you so much for your kind words, you've no idea what it meant for me, thank you and I'm here for you too, if some day you need it.**

 **Now, this chapter was already done, some days ago so don't need to keep it to myself... this chapter will be very intense but be patient, it's always dark before the day light…**

* * *

 **Chapter 67 – Death and all his friends**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **The human life is made up of choices. Yes or no. In or out. And then there are the choices that matter. To love or hate. To be a hero or to be a coward. To fight or to give in. To LIVE OR DIE…. LIVE OR DIE… that's the important choice… but it's not always in our hands and all we can do is hope we've the strength to cope with the hand fate deals us…**_

 _ **(In front of an old house in the middle of the forest, at night)**_

Emily grips on Alison's hand, they just arrived where the coordinates guided them and she can't stop the chills in her body, her six sense was telling her to leave, to run away of there as far as she could…

Alison caresses Emily's hand and says with a soft voice. – "Em, love… breath… it will be okay…"

Emily says with a trembling voice. – "No… none of this feels right…"

Hanna. – "Off course, it doesn't! We're walking towards a horror house, who knows, maybe Hannibal Lecter is waiting for us in there…"

Alison scolds. – "Hanna!"

Hanna shrugs. – "What?! It can be truth!"

Spencer. – "Shut up Hanna! Let me remind you who brought us to this situation…"

Hanna. – "Don't look at me like that Hastings! Yes I tried to handle Jenna by my own but the one who brought us to this situation, it's YOU! You put us in this hell the moment you asked us to come for Melissa's hearing…"

Spencer gulps hard and silence was between them until Hanna notices the watery-eyes of Spencer…

Hanna. – "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…"

Spencer chuckles with sadness. – "No, you're right… I put us in this situation…."

Alison softly pats Spencer's arm and says. – "Spence, this is not your fault; this is AD's fault… not yours…"

Spencer looks at her blonde friend and the warm blue eyes, it makes her smile. The brunette takes a deep breath and stares at the old terrifying house…

Spencer. – "Ok… we're doing this…"

Hanna gulps. – "Remind me the plan, here?"

Alison. – "We go in, we get the camera, we rescue Aria and we leave…"

Hanna nods. – "Yeah… that easy, right…" (Hard gulps)

Emily was with erratic breathing, she can't stop feeling it was a trap; she just relaxes a little when Alison softly kisses her cheek. The brunette looks at her and she smiles when their eyes meet…

Alison. – "I love you, don't worry Em, I'll not let anyone hurt you…"

Emily smiles. – "I love you too and I'll protect you too…"

They interlace hands and hand by hand, they get inside the house.

Hanna. – "The door was unlocked…"

Spencer. – "Off course it was…. Who would wanna break in here?"

All the girls jump when they feel something running between their feet…

Alison gasps. – "OMG! I hate rats!"

Emily chuckles, she finds very cute Alison's reaction so she hugs the blonde and puts a soft kiss on her front-head, Alison calms down and smiles, feeling the soft kiss of the brunette on her…

Spencer sighs. – "I hate not knowing what this place is…"

Hanna. – "Look there is something over there…" (The girls follow her and Hanna reads some old mail envelops) "JLK… school for the blind…"

Emily. – "Did Jenna study here?"

Alison. – "I visited Jenna in a blind school in Philly but not this place…"

Spencer looks at the papers and says. – "The school operated until 2008 and then it was relocated, so, Jenna could have come here when she 1st lost her eyesight…"

The girls jump when someone emerges between the shadows, with a gun in her hands…

Jenna. – "I didn't lose my sight! You took it from me!"

The girls gasp. – "OMG!"

Alison demands with a Queen Bee's voice. – "Where is Aria?!"

Jenna doesn't reply, she just grins with a devious smile, when she hears Alison's voice, she points out the gun in direction of the blonde, Emily's eyes got bigger of fear and she quickly puts herself in front of the blonde, trying to protect her from any danger…

Spencer pleads. – "Jenna, put the gun down… you're not a murderer… you can still walk away from this… just give us the camera and Aria and we will walk away, pretending like none of this happened…"

The girls were staring at the blind girl and just focus in her until they hear wood creaking and door shuts….

Hanna. – "What was that?!"

Jenna smirks. – "We're not alone…"

The girls. – "What?!"

Spencer. – "Is AD, here?"

Once again the blind girl doesn't reply; she just smiles with a devious smile…

Hanna. – "Someone is upstairs…"

Emily. – "Maybe is Aria…"

The girls try to move but then Jenna fires into the air. The girls freeze and gasp of shook…

Jenna. – "You can't move! Not until you tell me where Wren is…?"

Alison slowly steps forward, Emily grips on her…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… don't…"

The blonde sees the fear on her wife's eyes; she smiles at her and says….

Alison. – "It'll be okay, Em… trust me…"

The brunette hesitates for a second but then, she decides to trust her and she releases Alison's arm. The blonde stays face to face with Jenna.

Alison says as she shows off her phone. – "Take my phone and it will guide you directly to Wren…" (She notices Jenna stretches her hand and then she says) "I'm not giving it to you, at least not until we get Aria and the camera back…"

They stay in silence until the blind girl decides to talk…

Jenna. – "I could shoot you right now… you know…"

Alison grabs Jenna's gun and nails it into her chest…

Emily gulps hard. – "Ali! Don't!"

Spencer and Hanna grab Emily, trying to keep her calm…

Alison says without hesitation. – "You wanna shoot me… then shoot!"

Emily cries. – "Ali… NO!"

Jenna smirks. – "You're not afraid of dying?"

Alison. – "I came here for Aria and I'm not leaving without my friend…"

Jena smirks. – "You're putting your life at risk for her?!" (Laughs) "Oh, Alison… you will regret it… you know, she's not worthy…"

Spencer. – "Why you say that?"

They were looking at Jenna, until all the lights got shut down…

(Gasps)

Hanna. – "What the hell…?"

They can't see anything; they just jump and gasp as they hear shooting in the air, around them and then the lights are turned on again but Jenna just disappeared from the picture…

Emily yells with fear on her voice. – "OMG! There's a black hoodie over there!"

Hanna points out in the contrary direction and says. – "No, he's over there!"

Alison gulps. – "We are really not alone…"

Spencer looks at the hoodies and says to her friends. – "They brought us here to kill us… I'm calling the police…" (She looks at her phone and huffs) "Damn it! I don't have service…"

The girls look at their phones and say. – "We neither…"

The girls grip on their arms, they hug each other and stares at their surroundings, trying to keep the eyes well open in sight of any danger…

Jenna. – "They thought me a lot of stuffs when I got blind but the one thing I learnt by myself… it was how to smell fear…"

Alison yells. – "We're not scared of you! Jenna!"

Spencer looks at Alison and says. – "Really, Ali! I don't think provoking her; it will make it better…"

Alison rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest…

Jenna. – "Alison! You've been the bitch… the missing girl… the dead girl…" (Devious chuckles) "Tonight, you get to be me…"

The lights power gets completely off and everything become dark… very dark…

Jenna. – "Now you see what I see…"

 _ ***** Music background: Out of shadow by Boris Nonte ft. Keeley Bumford*****_

Hanna whispers. – "What are we gonna do…? I can't see anything…"

Alison. – "I'll be the bait…"

Emily. – "What?! NO! Hell NO!"

Alison pleads. – "Em…"

Emily. – "NO, Ali…"

They were looking at each other when they hear some footsteps thumping behind them and then they hear a very close gunshot…

Spencer yells. – "Run!"

Alison. – "What about Aria?!"

Emily. – "We can't do anything for her, if we die in here…"

The brunette grabs Alison's hand and she forces the blonde to run behind her. The four girls found their way out of the house, they rushes inside the dark forest and because of the dark, they drift in separate ways…

Spencer was running, she yells the names of her friends, but she only hears devious laughs around her… she sees shadows following her and she panics, she's afraid… not for her life… but for the life she's carrying on her belly. Afraid, without really seeing anything, she doesn't notice she was running in circles and for her bad luck, she runs back at the old house…

Spencer sighs. – "Fuck!"

The brunette was running a hand through her hair and then she stops any motion, even breathing, when she sees the person standing in front of her… with a gun…

Jenna. – "Is that you, Spencer?! Is you isn't…?!" (Devious smirk) "I smell your fear…"

Spencer gulps hard, everything happened in slow motion in front of her eyes from the moment Jenna fires the gun in her direction…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative*****_

 _ **Yes or no… in or out… up or down… live or die… hero or coward… fight or give in. I'll say it again to make sure you hear me. The human life is made up of choices. Live or die. That's the important choice… and like I said it before… it's not always in our hands…**_

 _ **(In the middle of the dark forest)**_

Alison. – "Em… you're hurting me…"

Emily stops running, she notices how hard she was holding Alison's hand and she gulps…

Emily. – "I'm sorry, I just…."

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says. – "I know…"

Even in the dark, Emily was able to see her blue eyes, those blue eyes she loves so much, and Emily was smiling, just staring at those blue eyes when they heard a gunshot and Spencer's scream…

Alison. – "OMG! That was Spencer! We need to find her!"

The blonde starts running trying to follow the resonance of the scream…

Emily. – "Ali! No! Wait!"

Alison's gets out of Emily's sight and the brunette can feel how her heart is pending in a cliff, just fearing the worse…

 _ **(In front of the old house)**_

Jenna drops the gun on the ground and her legs get weak, forcing her to sit on the ground. The blind girl is with her hands shaking… tears overwhelming her eyes as she can't believe what she just did…

Jenna cries. – "No… Toby… please don't…."

Spencer says as she presses her hands against Toby's chest, trying to control the bleeding…

Spencer says with watery eyes and heart wrenching voice. – "You followed me…?"

Toby chuckles, showing the blood coming out of his mouth. – "You didn't look okay in the hospital… I follow you… I lost you in the way back here but in the end I just arrived in time…" (Hard gulp) "I'm glad that I arrived in time…"

Spencer sobs, feeling the tears falling from her eyes…

Spencer cries. – "You shouldn't have put yourself in front of me… what kind of person put himself in front of a bullet…?!"

Toby chuckles. – "Nothing can happen to you… no on my watch…"

Spencer smiles, they smile at each other and they were staring at each other with lovely eyes until Toby coughs blood and his breathing becomes more erratic…

Spencer pleads. – "Toby, you're not dying! Do you hear me! You're not dying!"

Toby whispers. – "It doesn't hurt anymore… pain is gone… that's a bad sign, isn't it?" (Sad chuckles) "Yes, it is…"

Spencer presses harder her hands against Toby's chest, she gulps hard looking at all the blood…

Toby. – "Can I kiss you? Just one last time? Just to say goodbye?"

Spencer shakes her head in tears. – "No… please don't say that… you can't die… you will not die… don't you dare to die! You hear me! You can't!" (Tears) "You can't die… especially now…"

Toby raises his eye brow, he looks clueless and Spencer leans towards him and she softly kisses him in the lips. It was a brief kiss but it was all Toby wanted to feel right now. He smiles and Spencer takes a deep breath and reveals something to him…

Spencer. – "I'm pregnant… it's yours…" (She caresses his face and says) "You can't die Toby… you're gonna be a dad… so, you can't die…"

Toby smiles, he happily smiles…

Toby. – "I'm gonna be a Dad… a Dad…?!"

He keeps mumbles that sentence over and over, and each time, his smile gets bigger and bigger…

Toby whispers with a big smile. – "A Dad…" (He slowly closes his eyes but he keep smiling) "A Dad…"

He looked so happy… even when he closed his eyes…

Spencer shakes him. – "No! Toby! Don't! You can't die! NOOO! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!" (Crying and sobs) "Please don't die… please…"

A broken brunette curls over the body of her 1st love, crying without stop, griping on him, even if he was already gone…

 _ **(In the dark forest)**_

Walking with blind steps, Emily doesn't stop looking for her wife…

Emily yells. – "Ali! Ali! Where are you?!"

She was so worried for her wife, she doesn't sense the imminent danger around her. She steps over something and she looks down…

Emily says as she grabs the phone from the ground. – "This is Ali's phone… Wren location is in here…"

As soon as she said that, a black hoodie got out from nowhere and tries to take the phone out of Emily's hands. The brunette refuses to let it go, Emily starts struggling with the black hoodie over the phone because Wren's location was in it…

Emily. – "Don't! You're not getting this…"

 _ ***** Music background: War of Hearts by Ruelle *****_

The brunette was struggling with the black masked hoodie until someone emerged from nowhere…

Alison yells. – "Don't you dare to hurt my Emily!"

The blonde throws herself towards the hoodie and she tackles the black hoodie, both of them, they just fall down, rolling over and over a steep hillside…

Emily. – "Ali!"

The brunette was planning to follow them but someone stops her, grabbing her from the waist…

Emily kicks. – "Get off, me!"

Hanna. – "Easy, Em, it's me!"

Emily. – "Hann?!" (She points out towards the steep hillside and says) "Ali fell down there with a black hoodie, I need to follow her…"

Hanna looks at the steep hillside and says. – "It's dangerous if we go through that rode…" (She looks around and says) "I think I know another way to reach them faster…"

Hanna tries to drag the brunette with her but the brunette doesn't move, Emily keeps looking at the steep hillside…

Hanna. – "Em, trust me… I was down there just minutes ago… I know how we can go there… it's close to a cliff…"

Emily hesitates for a second but at the end, she nods and follows Hanna. As Emily was on her way toward Alison; the blonde kept rolling with the hoodie, the entire steep hillside until they got in flat ground. Lying down on the ground, Alison slowly moves, feeling her entire body aching; she looks around and she gulps hard when she notices how close they're from a very dangerous cliff…

Alison sighs. – "Well, that was close…" (She touches her head) "Augh…"

The blonde looks at her fingertips and notices the blood; it looks like she hit her head but not badly. She looks up and she squint her eyes when she stares at the black hoodie who was lying down too over the ground. The blonde steps up with weak legs, she rushes over the hoodie and grabs him from the collar of the neck; she pulls off the hoodie… the mask and when the identity of the hoodie is revealed in front of her eyes, Alison's mouth stays open of shock… of disbelief…

Alison says with a broken voice as she makes some steps back. – "Aria?!"

Aria gulps hard, she puts her hands over her ribs, it looks she is hurt, after rolling over that steep hillside…

Alison says with watery-eyes. – "We came to rescue you and you're working with them?!"

Aria gulps. – "Ali, I can explain it…" (Her eyes got bigger of shock when she notices something and she yells) "Ali! Watch out!"

The blonde was so hurt by the situation; finding out Aria was working for AD was such a shock for her that she didn't notice AD's presence, standing behind her, until it was too late.

Aria screams. – "Don't hurt her! Please!"

The little brunette takes off the black hoodie she was wearing and throws it at the yawning chasm of the cliff. She tries to help Alison but AD was stronger than her and AD just punches Aria very hard and the little brunette lies down on the ground unconscious…

Alison gets angry, she struggles with the masked hoodie but she was out of strength after rolling so much over the steep hillside. AD pushes her and the blonde loses balance, she trips and she almost falls from the cliff. With all her strength she's gripping on the edge of the cliff, trying to don't fall, she looks down and she gulps hard, staring at the yawning chasm below her…

 _ **(Very close to the cliff)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Breath by Fleurie *****_

Emily was turning her head from one side to another. – "I don't see them, Hann…"

Hanna stops walking as her eyes notice something; she points out towards the cliff and says with fear…

Hanna. – "Em! Look! Over there!"

Emiy looks at the same direction and she can feel the chills, she can feel how her heart quivers as she's watching the love of her life, hanging on the edge of a cliff. The brunette starts running towards the blonde and her friend just tries to keep her pace but Emily is faster than her, Hanna just looks at her friend who is getting far away from her…

Hanna yells. – "Em! Careful! There's a hoodie out there!"

The brunette doesn't care, she just runs towards her wife, as fast as she can… just praying to get in time and as Emily was rushing towards Alison, the blonde was struggling up the incline cliff, trying to climb. Just beneath, AD is looking down at her. He smiles with a devious smile as he sees the blonde clinging for her life…

Alison's efforts are useless when AD holds her from the neck, Alison struggles with AD's arm as she can feel the knot in her throat, the strong squeezing of AD, it was suffocating her breathing. AD takes off its mask and pulls her closer; face to face, without masks, Alison's eyes got bigger of shock when AD reveals its identity to her…

Alison gasps. – "OMG! You're AD!"

AD smirks with a devious smile and says. – "Long live the Queen…"

Emily was running towards the cliff and she was just 1 meter of distance when she saw AD, releasing Alison from its grip and pushing her… making the blonde to slide down the yawning chasm of the cliff…

Emily screams. – "NOOOOO!"

AD walks away and Emily trips, she crawls towards the edge of the cliff, she looks down at it and she stretches her arms, trying to catch Alison but she can't reach her… the blonde is too far from her… they are just able to see at each other with fear…

Alison screams. – "Em!"

Emily screams. – "Ali!"

The blonde falls, she disappears into the thundering mist of the yawning chasm, just in front of Emily's eyes… and Emily feels like dying, just watching the love of her life falling from that cliff…

Emily cries screaming. – "NOOOO!"

The brunette tries to jump from the cliff, trying to follow the blonde but Hanna stops her…

Hanna. – "Em, don't!"

Emily struggles with Hanna, she kicks, she pushes but Hanna hugs her tight, refusing to let her go too…

Hanna says with tears. – "Please, Em… don't…"

Emily curls on the ground; she cries with a huge sorrow in her chest, tears don't stop to flow from her eyes. The loud crying of the brunette was hearing in the entire forest… an inconsolable sorrow. Hanna gulps hard looking at the broken brunette, she sighs hard and she just hugs Emily, trying to comfort her, but it didn't work, it couldn't work because there is no biggest pain like lose your heart… lose your love…

 _ ***** AD's narrative*****_

 _ **Hero… monster… transgressions of tonight, shape actions to come; as friends turns into adversary. Tonight's loss leads to madness and they will become outcast… become dust. As factions dissolve and form, and lost for power enslaves us all… such folly and futility in the grand design. Curious how lines once cleanly defined become blurred. Perhaps it's time for them to be… redrawn… because this… this should hurt them like hell…**_

 **Next: Chapter 68 – Hurts like hell**


	71. Chapter - Hurts like Hell

**Hello, so this chapter will follow after last scene of last chapter, I know everyone is thinking I just killed Ali but just keep this road with me and you will see ^^...**

 **So like you know Emison has three babies: Enzo James, Oliver and Wayne. Ollie is the one who is more attached to Alison, Enzo is more attached to Emily and Enzo looks a lot like Alison. Remember, the boys call Alison "mamma" and Emily "mommy". This chapter will be written with Oliver/ Little Wayne Enzo/Emily's POV** ( _writting in_ _itallics_ ).

 **Now, in this chapter, Emily's in shock and she will talk a lot with herself at the end of the chapter; her internal voice of her mind will be embody by a fictitious Alison, I mean, the 'Alison' that will appear in this chapter is not real, it's just Emily's mind...**

 **I hope it's clear and like always, thank you for the reviews, it makes me really happy to read them so thanks to those who made the time to leave a comment! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 68 – Hurts like hell**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative – Music background: Hurts like hell by Fleurie ***_**

 ** _How can I say this without breaking? How can I keep breathing without you? How I'm supposed to live without you? How can I put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul to burden?_**

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Emily sees AD making the blonde to slide down the yawning chasm of the cliff..._

 _Emily screams. – "NOOOO!"_

 _Emily crawls towards the edge of the cliff, she looks down at it and she stretches her arms, trying to catch Alison but she can't reach her... the blonde is too far from her... they are just able to see at each other with fear..._

 _Alison screams. – "Em!"_

 _Emily screams. – "Ali!"_

 _The blonde falls, she disappears into the thundering mist of the yawning chasm, just in front of Emily's eyes... and Emily feels like dying, just watching the love of her life falling from that cliff..._

 _Emily cries screaming. – "NOOOO!"_

 ** _(End of the flashback)_**

 ** _*** Emily's narrative***_**

 ** _I love, I loved and I lost you... I love, I was loved and I lost you... I loved you, I still love you and I lost you... and it hurts like hell... yeah, it hurts like hell..._**

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields at night)_**

Caleb hangs out the phone and he takes a deep breath when he looks at his wife; sobbing, shaking and curling in the sofa of the living room of their friends, Hanna's still in shock for the events of that night. He slowly walks towards her and in his way, he looks by the corner of his eyes at all the pictures of the happy family, always smiling and it just quivers his heart. He sits beside Hanna, and the blonde immediately curls on him.

Hanna asks with a trembling voice. - "Did you call them?"

Caleb nods. - "Yes..."

Hanna. - "What did you say to them...?"

Caleb sighs heavy. - "I told them who we lost today... how much Emily needs them right now... I didn't give them details about what happened... they didn't ask for them either... Mr. Fields told me they're comming back with the boys..."

Hanna says with tears. - "Oh lord! The boys! What are we gonna tell them?! They'll look for her and they will not find her... they'll never see her again... fuck!"

Caleb. - "Hann... calm down..."

Hanna snaps. - "You can't ask me that! I just lost two of my best friends!"

Caleb raises his voice too. - "They were my friends too Hanna!"

Tears appear in Caleb's eyes and Hanna presses her lips together, there was no point in fighting...

Caleb says with a trebling voice, showing up his vulnerability. - "Toby was my BF, he was like a brother to me... and Ali... she was family too..."

They stay in silence for several minutes until Hanna starts talking...

Hanna says with tears. - "What are we supposed to do, now?!" (Sobs) "This hurts, this hurts like hell!"

Caleb hugs her softly as tears start falling from his eyes. They grip in each other, trying to comfort each other from the sorrow... the pain... the painful lost...

 ** _*********************** Oliver's POV ************************_**

 ** _(That same night in Texas)_**

 _I miss mommy and mamma... but I miss mamma more... I miss mamma hugs, I miss mamma meals... I love grandpa and grandma... I also start liking Uncle Jason; he's funny... but still... I miss mamma... I want to see her. These days, I sleep a lot, because I see mamma in my dreams... I hug mamma, I curl on mamma as she plays the piano for me and I love it..._

 _I was happily sleeping, dreaming with mamma when grandma wakes me up... I didn't want to wake up, it's dark, why she's waking me up if it's dark? I cry, I cry very loud but I stop... I stop crying when I notice the tears of grandma. She hugs me tight and she whispers something between her sobs..._

Pam cries. – "Oh my little boy, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

 _I think she feels bad for waking me up, yeah, it must be that, I hugs her too, just trying to let her know that it's okay... I'm not mad but she keeps crying and I just don't get why..._

 ** _(In a plane)_**

 _I'm excited! I'm so happy! We're going home! YEY! I'm gonna see mamma! I will be able to hug mamma again! Yes! I'm so happy... but... but why grandpa and grandma don't look happy? Why they keep crying? Don't they want come back home? Don't they want to see mamma and mommy?_

 _I look at my brothers, they're with the eyes glued at the movie that grandpa put us, they laugh, they chuckle with the movie but I can't... I don't care about the movie... I just care to get back to mamma's arms... I just can't wait to see mamma and show her how big I'm now; how well I draw now with my crayons. I open my little bag and I smile looking at all the drawings I did for mamma... I grab my favourite... And it's this: mamma playing the piano... I smile every time I see it; I think mamma will like it too... I hope she loves it..._

 ** _(In the house, Rosewood, the next day)_**

 _Grandpa takes us out of the car and I just start running towards my home..._

Wayne. – "Ollie! Wait!"

 _I can't wait grandpa! I can't! I need to see mamma, I need to hug mamma... I put my little fists on the door, I scream with all my strength:_ "Mamma! Mamma!"

 _Mamma! I'm here! Your Ollie is here! Open the door mamma! Hug me mamma!_

 _I'm waiting to see mamma and when the door opens, I'm smiling when a blonde opens the door but my smile fades when I notice she's not mamma... no she isn't... she's Aunt Hann banana, she's always very funny, always making jokes I don't understand but now... now she doesn't look funny... she doesn't make jokes... she looks sad... really sad... just like grandpa and granma..._

Hanna chuckles with sadness. – "Look how big you are now..."

 _Enzo approaches to me and for some reason when Aunt Hanna looks at him, she starts crying, she mumbles something..._

Hanna mumbles with tears. – "Oh God! Enzo, you just look like her and I can't... I can't..."

 _She runs inside crying and Uncle Caleb hugs her... Enzo looks at me and we share looks and shrug because we don't get why Enzo made Aunt Hanna cry._

 _Once inside the house, I keep searching for mamma, but I can't find her... I keep saying very loud 'Mamma' but each time I do it, grandpa and grandma ask me to don't do it... why? Why I can't say 'Mamma'? I don't like this... I don't like this at all... I need to find mommy, she loves mamma as_ _much as me... she will not ask me to don't say 'mamma', no she will not... maybe she knows where mamma is..._

 _I climb the stairs, looking for mommy, grandma tries to stop me but I dodge her, I'm faster... and I'm able to run inside mommy & mamma's room... I get inside the room and it's dark... but why? It's just morning? I look around looking for mommy or mamma... where are you? I'm here! We're here! Don't you wanna see us? Didn't you miss us? I climb into the bed and thinking it was a big mountain of pillows, I throw myself to it and for my surprise, it wasn't a mountain of pillows... no... it was mommy..._

 _I say with a big smile:_ "Mommy!" ( _My smile fades_ ) "Mommy?!"

 _She doesn't move, it's like she doesn't know I'm here... she's curling in the bed, she looks like me when I'm scared of the dark... maybe is that... yes, mommy is scared of the dark just like me, that's why she's like that. I got out of bed and I walk toward the window... I try to pulls down the curtains, I look at mommy and I smile at her... don't worry mommy, It's a sunny day, it's not dark, just hold on, I will bring light to this dark room and you will not be scared anymore..._

Wayne. – "Ollie what are you doing?"

 _Grandpa grabs me in his arms, I grip on the curtains, trying to bring light to the room but grandpa stops me... why? Doesn't he see that mommy is scared of the dark?_

 _I'm still in grandpa's arms when he sits in the edge of the bed; he holds mommy's hand and softly squeezes it..._

Wayne. – "Emy... I'm here... your mom is here... your boys are here... we're here... you're not alone..."

 _Grandpa keeps talking to mommy but she doesn't move... she doesn't look at him or me... I stretch my arm towards her and I touch her cheek... but she doesn't react... she doesn't move... she's just there with fear in her eyes and I don't like this... I don't like this at all, it hurts... it hurts to see mommy like this, so, I start crying and grandpa takes me out of the room, bringing me back with my brothers..._

 _Enzo asks for mommy, he wants to see mommy as much as I want to see mamma but grandma doesn't let him..._

Pam. – "No Enzo... mommy can't see you right now..."

 _Why? Why she's like this? Is she sick? Did she eat modelling clay? That can really mess with you, I know by experience..._

 _Time flies and it's lunch time... grandma is feeding us but I don't want to eat this, I want to eat mamma's food! I want to see mamma! I'm angry now, so, I throw my food in the floor..._

Pam scolds. – "Ollie! Don't!"

 _I cross my arms over my chest with an angry pout, my brother Wayne chuckles, he thinks what I did is funny and Enzo is as angry as me so they mimic me, doing the same..._

Pam scolds. – "Boys don't!" (Sighs) "Please, don't make this more difficult of what already is..."

Wayne. – "Is everything okay?"

Pam shakes her head. – "They don't want to eat..."

Wayne sighs and puts a tray of food in the table. – "She also didn't want to eat..."

Pam. – "She hasn't said a word since..." (She presses her lips together) "Honey, I'm worried..."

Wayne nods. – "I know, me too..."

Pam. – "What should we do?"

Wayne. – "She just lost the love of her life..." (Sighs) "I'm not sure... let's just give her more time to process this..."

Pam nods. – "Ok..."

 _The day ends and it's time to sleep, I climb on my bed and stare at the door, I'm sure mamma will arrive just in time to put us in bed... I know how much she loves to read us bedtime stories, she loves it, as much as we love to hear them. But she doesn't come... Granma is the one who puts us in bed; she pulls down the lights, just leaving our night lamp but I don't close my eyes, no I don't do that... I grip into my favourite blanket; the one that just smells like mamma and I stay awake, staring at the door... hoping she will come inside... so, I wait... day after day... night after night... but she doesn't come in... she doesn't appear... why?! Where is she?!_

 _Days pass by and I hasn't seen mamma... I'm home now... I'm here... her Ollie is here... so why she's not here? I'm in the backyard, Wayne makes funny faces but I don't laugh... he tries to play with me but I'm not into playing anything... I just want to see mamma... I'm very sad, I want to cry but I don't because a sparkle of happiness invades my body when I hear the piano..._

 _I yell with happiness. –_ "Mamma!"

 _I rush inside, I trips and fall, it hurts but I don't care... I get up and keep running... I'm smiling, thinking I will see mamma... thinking mamma is back! That she will play the piano for me! That she will hug me again! That she will read me bedtime stories again! That she will make my favourite food again! That she will see my drawings! Yes I was so happy, thinking all of that but... that happiness just fades when I realize it's not mamma..._

Jason closes the piano and stands up from it and says. – "Hey buddy... I was just..." (He gulps hard when he notices the crying face of the little boy) "Ollie?"

 _He's not mamma, she's not here... she didn't come back... is she never coming back? Is that why everyone has been crying? Am I never going to see mamma ever again?! No! I don't like this! No! This hurts! This hurts! This hurts like hell!_

 _I grip my hands in my chest and start crying like I've never done it before..._

 ** _*********************** Little Wayne's POV **********************_**

 _Something is wrong... I just know... I can feel it... we haven't seen mamma or mommy since we're back... Ollie is always asking for mamma and Enzo is always asking for mommy. They look so sad; I don't like to see them sad. Today, Ollie looks really sad, I try to play with him, maybe that would cheer him up but he doesn't want to play with me... I make funny faces for him... maybe he will laugh, but he doesn't laugh. We hear something inside... it's music... Ollie's face lights up and he runs inside... he yells '_ Mamma _' and I decide to follow him._

 _Since I remember, Ollie has always been a crying baby... but even then I love him... even if he always cries for everything... I'm customary to hear him crying but... but when I follow him today and he stares at Uncle Jason playing the piano... he cries as I never imagined he could ever cry..._

Oliver cries and screams. – "Mamma! Mamma!"

 _I grip my chest with my hand... hearing my dear Ollie crying like that, it hurts my heart. Uncle Jason tries to comfort him, but it only gets worse, his crying gets worse. Grandpa and gradma also try but they fail too... so it's up to me to help my brother... but how? Come on Wayne, think! You're smart..._

 _I'm thinking what to do and then I get an idea... I run towards our room and I grab Ollie's favourite blanket... the one that smells like mamma... I walk back towards my crying brother and I hug him, putting the soft blanket around him. He grips on the blanket, he smells it and his crying finally stops..._

 _Grandpa strokes my hair and he smiles at me, he looks proud of me..._

Wayne smiles. – "Well done son..."

 _I smile, not just because I made grandpa proud but because I could do something for Ollie._

Pam. – "Why he cried like that...?"

Jason. – "I don't know... I was playing the piano and then..."

Pam. – "Oh, I see..."

Jason. – "What?"

Pam sighs. – "Nothing... it's just Ali always played the piano for him... maybe when he heard you playing it, he might think it was Ali playing it..."

Jason gulps hard. – "Oh..."

Wayne pats Jason's back. – "Don't worry Jason..."

Jason looks at the little boys and asks. – "Do you think they know?"

Pam. – "We haven't told them anything..."

Jason. – "They're Ali's children... they are smart enough to figure it out..."

Wayne sighs. – "I know... but let's keep things like this, at least until Emy gets in her right state of mind..."

 _I see the adults talking, I'm not sure what they're talking but they look worried and sad like if they want to cry too. I can't worry for them too! I sigh heavy and decide to focus in just one crying baby: Ollie... I look at Ollie, he's still sobbing, curling into the blanket. I need to do something... another idea comes into my mind and I decide to bring Ollie's drawings, he loves to see them, I put them in his lap and he stares at one of them in particular. I look at it and I'm not sure of what it's. He grips on the paper and I look at his face, he pouts angry and then I gasp of shock when I see him wrinkling and throwing his favourite drawing far away..._

 _I crawl to get it back, I careful stretch it out, and then when I see it more in the detail, I just figure out what he just drew... It's mamma... he drew mamma. I sob, trying to don't cry because I also miss mamma, she always laughs of my funny faces, she just gets it, she just gets how funny I'm... but I can't cry... there can't be two crying babies... mamma doesn't like see me crying so I'll not cry..._

 _I control my tears, and then I look for some crayons and lie down beside Ollie, I decide to improve his drawing of mamma, putting a happy sun above her. I can see Ollie is looking at me and once I finish, I give the drawing to him and he looks at me and he smiles, I make him smile and that makes me happy._

 _Don't worry brother, I got you. I bring more paper and crayons, I lie down beside him and I grab his tiny hand, forcing him to draw something... at first he puts some resistance but in the end, I'm able to release his hand and he keeps drawing by himself. I'm not into drawing... I like more other stuffs, like running or swimming, I love to swim! But Ollie doesn't like water... and right now, he needs me so, even if I'm not really good at it... even if I don't like it too much... I stay at his side and I keep drawing with him... why? Well, because I just want to see him smile._

 _I'm getting boring with so much drawing, I want stop doing it and go out to play in the backyard but then Ollie hugs me, he hugs me very tight and he says something to me..._

Oliver. – "Hero!"

 _What?! I look at him and he smiles at me and he says with a big smile..._

Oliver smiles. – "My hero!"

 _I chuckle and blush ... this crying baby made me blush and just because of that, I will tickle him..._

 ** _************************** Enzo's POV ***********************_**

 _I heard Ollie calling Wayne 'Hero'... he's not a hero... heroes are powerful... invincible... strong... just like mommy... mommy is a 'Hero'... she's my hero..._

 _Wayne is tickling Ollie and I see they're laughing; grandpa, grandma and Uncle Jason's attention is on my brothers, so I smile because this is my chance to slide in and finally see my hero without being stopped by them._

 _I'm very quiet when I get into the room of mommy & mamma, I rush to climb into the bed and for the 1st time in a long, long, long time, I'm finally able to see my hero!_

"Mommy!" _I say very loud, hoping she will hear me but it looks like she didn't hear me... maybe she's taking a nap... I pull off the blanket and sheets and they just drop in the floor, I smile at myself, I'm so strong! I'm smiling but then I stop smiling when I stare at the person lying down in the bed..._

 _Heroes... heroes don't succumb... heroes don't crumble... where did my almighty hero go? My hero... where did it go? I stares at the girl curling in bed, with the gaze settle far away... and this isn't my hero... no, she's not... my hero is made of super alloy, my hero never loses! Never gets weak! Heroes always win... they always look powerful and invincible! No matter what!_

 _I start crying because the current person in front of me, it's not my hero... it's not even the shadow of what my hero looks like..._

 ** _*********************** Emily's POV **************************_**

 ** _(Narrative)_**

 ** _Nobody's memory is perfect or complete but my memories with you... they're perfect..._**

 ** _(Flashback: 1st Halloween of the boys)_**

 _Emily yells. – "Ali... come on! What's taking you so long!"_

 _Alison. – "I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

 _Emily was putting her boys in the stroller when she sees her wife rushing through the stairs, the brunette gulps hard and raises an eyebrow, she has this disapproval look in her face and the blonde notices it..._

 _Alison. – "What?"_

 _Emily. – "Is this really your costume?!"_

 _The blonde stares at her outfit and she shrugs. – "Yeah, why not? It's perfect for our 1st 'trick or treat' as a family: the boys are little 'peter pans', you're Hook and I'm a beautiful Tinker Bell..."_

 _The blonde turns, showing up her beautiful costume and Emily's eyes just get bigger and bigger as she stares at the tiny tight dress Alison is wearing..._

 _Alison shakes her butt and teases. – "I think I look smocking hot with this outfit..."_

 _Emily bites her lips, she's just aroused looking at her gorgeous wife and she can't imagine how will act a bunch of horny teenagers if they see her like that..._

 _Emily shakes her head. – "No... go to change..."_

 _Alison. – "What?!"_

 _Emily. – "You're right, you look too smocking hot, there will be plenty of horny teenagers out there and you will not be their prey..."_

 _Alison pouts. – "I don't wanna change!"_

 _Emily crosses her arms against her chest and says. – "If you don't change or cover yourself, we'll not get out of the house..."_

 _Alison. – "We can't stay here! It's their 1st Halloween and look how cute they are with their tiny costumes of peter pan!"_

 _Emily smiles as she looks at her sons._

 _Emily. – "They're adorable but no, Ali! You can't go out wearing that tiny, tiny dress..."_

 _Alison pouts and pouts but the brunette stands firm on her decision and the blonde rolls her eyes realizing Emily will not let it go..._

 _Alison huffs. – "Fine, I'll put on my long coat... it's that enough for you?!"_

 _Emily smiles. – "Yes, thank you... ok now, let's go..."_

 _The brunette looks happy; she opens the door and Alison whispers at her ear with a sassy voice..._

 _Alison. – "I was planning to do something to you with this dress in our bedroom but if the world can't see me with it then neither will you..."_

 _Emily pouts. – "It's not fair!"_

 _Alison smirks. – "Who's pouting now, eh?!"_

 _The blonde just keep smirking and the brunette follows her like a horny dog..._

 ** _(End of the flashback)_**

 ** _We jumble things up. We lost track of time. We're in one place, then another, and it all feels like one long, inescapable moment..._** ** _So, what happens do when we have suffered a catastrophic loss? When the pain... the loss is so unthinkable, we can't imagine it's true...? When shock wears off, when we can't accept reality...? Well, I can tell you what happens... the clock ceases to matter... slowing down hovering until it freezes leaving us stuck in a moment, unable to move... you just freeze and you wanna hide... pretend like nothing happen... because this kind of pain... this kind of loss, it just hurt... it hurts like hell..._**

 ** _(Emily's narrative ends)_**

Enzo cries.- "Mommy!"

 _I can hear someone crying... I recognize the crying... it's Enzo... my son is crying but I can't move... I just can't... I'm physically here but my mind is very far away..._

 ** _(In Emily's mind)_**

Fictitious Alison. – "What are you doing, Em?! Get up! Don't you see Enzo is crying! Emily! Do something!"

 _She's here... I can't move but I'm able to just turn my head enough to see her and I smile as I'm able to see that face... those eyes... once again..._

Fictitious Alison scolds. – "You gotta get off this bed, take a shower and eat something... Emily! I'm serious! You have to..."

 _I cut her off:_ "How does it work?"

Fictitious Alison. – "Huh?"

 _I say with tears:_ "I shaped my life around you and you just... Can anyone even survive this kind of pain?" _Tears start to fall from my eyes but I keep going as I screams at her with a lot of pain:_ "I feel like dying but I'm not dying... you know how I know I'm not dying? It's because death ends and this! This could go on forever..."

Fictitious Alison. – "Em..."

 _I cry, I can't stop crying because she's here but she's not... she's not really here... I know that but I can't accept it... I just can't..._

 _I cry:_ "I'll never see you again! How would you feel if you could never see me again?!"

 _There was an awkward silence as I keep crying but when I stop crying, but I stop crying when this version of Alison just lies down on bed with me and hugs me... vanilla... I take deep breaths of this aroma and I grip on her because I refuse to let her go..._

 _I say with tears as I grip on her:_ "I wish I could turn back the clock..."

Fictitious Alison says. – "You can't turn back time, Em..."

 _I curl in her and keep talking, each time my voice becomes more and more broken as the tears fall from my eyes as I say over and over:_ "I should have saved you..."

 _She doesn't say a word, she just hugs me and I wish I could stay here forever, in her arms..._

 ** _(In Rosewood hospital - no one's POV)_**

Aria grips on the sheets and asks with a shaking voice. – "How're they? Emily and Spencer...?"

Hanna. – "Feels a little like they died too..."

Aria gulps hard and she just cries in silence, unable to say a word...

Hanna. – "I'm worried they're never coming back from this... you know, I don't think they'll ever gonna be the same..."

Aria. – "There are moments, Hann... all of a sudden, in a split second, your life changes forever... before you know it, you're somewhere else..."

They stay in silence for a moment until Hanna starts talking...

Hanna. – "Did you see anything?"

Aria gulps. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "You were there... lying down in the ground, where that fucking hoodie threw Ali from the cliff, did you see his face?! Did you see anything?!"

Aria has a knot in her throat, she can't speak...

Hanna asks. – "How did you hurt your ribs? How did you end in that place? Did you talk with Ali before..."

Hanna keeps asking a lot of question and Aria starts having a panic attack. The little brunette was hyperventilating when her fiancée arrived...

Erza yells. – "Hanna! What are you doing?!"

Aria's fiancée gets in and he sits beside the little brunette and helps her to calm down...

Hanna. – "I wasn't doing anything wrong; I was just asking what happened that night..."

Aria grips on Erza, hiding under his protection...

Erza. – "We'll need answers Hanna but Aria needs to rest... so I'll ask you to leave..."

Hanna sees how Aria is in really bad shape and she doesn't protest and before they could see it, she was already gone...

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)_**

Pam. – "Are you sure you can stay with them alone?"

Jason nods. – "Sure, not problem, they're already in bed... you need a break, just go, enjoy your dinner with your friends..."

Wayne. – "Okay... we're leaving now but if you need anything, just call us ok..."

Jason nods and he stays alone in the house; he was in the living room, with Pepe in his lap, zapping the channels with one hand and caressing the dog with the other hand; he starts closing his eyes as well as the dog...

Jason mutters. – "Smells funny..."

He fall deeply sleep as well as pepe as someone just let the gas of the chimney running free in the living room...

 ** _********************************* Enzo's POV ********************************_**

 _I'm with the eyes closed in my bed until I hear Ollie screaming; I open my eyes and gulp hard when I see a dark figure standing in front of us... A monster in black!_

 _My brother Wayne stands up in front of us, he's shaking with his toy sword in his hands, trying to be brave for us and I start crying, I shouldn't lose my way! I should step on it like Wayne but I can't! I need my hero! I need my hero!_

 _(_ ** _In Emily's mind- No one POV)_**

 ** _*** Music background: Without you by One two***_**

Emily. – "Do you feel like time stops...?"

Fictitious Alison doesn't reply, she just keep hugging her and rubbing Emily's back with her hand...

Emily mutters with tears. – "I feel like I'm moving in slow motion... like I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast and I just..." (Hard gulp and tears) "I just wanna go back to when things were normal... I just want to stay here with you forever..." (Cries) "ALI! How did this happen? How did we end up like this?! Why you're leaving me alone?! WHY, Ali?! WHY?!"

The fictitious Alison hears something and she stands up, she breaks the contact and Emily feels cold again; she slowly crawl towards the blonde who is standing beside the bed and she grips on her arm with despair...

Emily cries. – "Don't stop hugging me! Please, don't go! Don't leave me! Please... please!"

The blonde looks at her; they stay in silence, just looking at each other into the eyes and then the blonde cups Emily's cheeks with her hands and she kisses her deeply in the lips. The contact doesn't last much but it was enough to express all their love with just one kiss...

Fictitious Alison. – "Emily, don't lose your way! Step on it! Actions, not words! Don't stop time! It's not in you to lose your way!"

Emily sobs. – "I don't know how to exist without you..."

The blonde softly caresses Emily's face and their eyes meet as the blonde says...

Fictitious Alison. – "Mermaid, everything started with the perfect kiss, back then I would never think we'd come to be like this... Mermaid, I can't tell you to 'be happy'; being unhappy is honestly quite easy. Being happy, on the other hand is far more difficult. That's why: LIVE! 'LIVE' that one word is all I can say to you. Even if it feels like pain tires to rend your heart asunder, even if suffering threatens to twist your smile... 'LIVE'... EMILY! You've to move and LIVE! That's my prayer... my wish" (She kisses her front-head and says) "Em, remember the happy times... remember me, my footsteps... my life... help me believe it wasn't all in vain... help me believe it had a meaning... Emily... please, they need you... please do something!"

 ** _************************ Enzo's POV - Music background: Up N away by Emmi ********************_**

 ** _(In the bedroom of the boys)_**

 ** _*Enzo's narrative: "_** ** _Heroes... Heroes sound like a die-cast robot with heart of steel... heroes are powerful... invincible... strong... heroes don't succumb... heroes don't crumble... where is my almighty hero?"*_**

 _The monster in black is slowly approaching and Wayne is still shaking but he keeps in front of us like our shield... he waves his toy sword in front of the monster and the monster laughs; he stretches his hand towards my brother Wayne but someone stops him; pushing the monster against the wall..._

 _I scream with a big smile:_ "Mommy!"

 _My hero has a heart of steel! My Hero's super strong, super cool! My Hero's finally here!_

Emily is grabbing the hoodie by the neck as she says with a lot of rage. – "You'll not take anything else away from me! Just watch! I'm gonna destroy you! All at once!"

 _My brothers and I, we smile as our mommy is back... my hero is back... m_ _y hero... my hero is made of super alloy, my hero never loses! Never gets weak! Heroes always win... they always look powerful and invincible! No matter what! And my almighty hero's here once again..._

 **Next: Chapter 69 – No one knows**


	72. Chapter - No one knows

Hello,

Everything in **_bold italic_** it'll be the character's narrative, like an internal dialogue, And the last narrative, it will bring us back on the night Alison fell from the cliff, you'll have your answers till the end of the chapter ^^.I hope it's clear.

Thank you so much for your reviews, I love to read them and to answer some of your questions:

\- You will see what happened with Alison at the end of the chapter.

\- Yes, what happened to Jason was like 7x19 and yes sadly Toby died...

* * *

 **Chapter 69 – No one knows**

 ** _*** Enzo's narrative ***_**

 ** _No one knows when a hero will be needed._ _We all have heroes. People we look up to. People we aspire to be, who teach us how to be greater than we are because they're greater than we are…_**

 _(Inside the DiLaurentis-Fields house)_

Emily pushes the hoodie, she pulls off the hoodie from the person and Emily makes some steps back as she can't believe who's in front of her…

Emily. – "Paige?! You were in the hospital… how…?"

Being discovered wasn't part of the plan, the girl, still resenting her previous wounds of their last encounter, she tries to scape but Emily doesn't let her go so easy.

Paige. – "Let me go!"

Emily. – "No! You're not leaving without giving me some answers…"

They keep struggling and Paige grabs the night lamp of the kids and crashes it in Emily's head.

The boys scream with concern. – "Mommy!"

The brunette gets down in the floor and gets disoriented with the hit. It took her just some seconds to get it right, but it was time enough for Paige to run away…

Emily sighs and hits the floor with her fist – "Damn it… she left…"

She looks up at the boys and a smile appears in her face. She rushes towards her boys and hugs them.

The boys cry and curl on her. – "Mommy!"

Emily hugs them and kisses them, she hugs them tight, trying to make them feel safe…

Emily. – "Sssshhh… it's ok… it's ok…. I'm here… I'm here…"

 _(That same night…_ _In Spencer's barn)_

With the TV on, Spencer was with the look settle far away; tears were falling from her eyes as she was rubbing her belly. Another brunette sits her side and wipes Spencer's tears with her thumbs…

Blair.- "Hey, it'll be okay…"

Spencer slowly turns her head towards Blair; she sadly smiles when their eyes meet. It took her some seconds to find the courage to do it but eventually, Spencer leans towards the girl and kisses her in the lips. At the 1st contact, Blair pulls back and she gulps when she notices the broken face of Spencer…

Blair. – "Spencer… you're very vulnerable right now…"

Spencer. – "That's not why… I promise…"

Blair hesitates but when Spencer leans towards her and kisses her again, she doesn't pulls back, in the contrary, she softly caresses Spencer's cheek and deepens the kiss when her tongue gets inside Spencer's mouth. Spencer lets out a little moan and they break the kiss as they feel a chill of pleasure hitting their bodies. They were looking at each other into the eyes, not sure of what to say when they heard something outside….

Spencer. – "It's that sirens?!"

Blair stands up from the sofa and says. – "Yes, I think… I'll check it…"

The brunette doctor starts walking but she stops as someone grips on her hand…

Blair. – "Spencer…"

Spencer. – "No… stay here… it's not safe outside…"

Blair kisses Spencer's front-head and says. – "It'll be ok… I'll be ok…"

Spencer says with a broken voice. – "I can't lose you too…"

Blair cups Spencer's cheeks with her hands, forcing the girl to look at her into the eyes and she says as they're looking at each other…

Blair. – "You're not gonna lose me, no now… no ever… I love you and I'll never leave your side… I promise…"

Spencer puts her hand above her stomach and says. – "Even if I decide to keep it… even if I decide to keep this baby…?"

Blair smiles. – "I'll love your baby as much as I love you…"

Spencer smiles

Blair kisses her front-head and says. – "Stay here, I'll just see what's coming on…"

Spencer nods and the other girl gets outside the barn. As soon as Blair gets out, Spencer receives a text in her phone…

AD text: _Careful S. Queen B is gone and your dear doctor can be the next. Put distance with her or she'll be my next prey…_

Spencer read the text over and over and she drops the phone very far as she cries and curls on her sofa, alone…

 _(In the Fields-DiLaurentis house at night)_

Hanna and Caleb run inside the house full of cops. They were thinking the worse but when they got upstairs and see Emily hugging her kids, a big smile appeared in their faces…

Hanna smiles. – "Em…"

Emily looks up at her and she smiles. She doesn't approach to them since, right now, her little boys need her…

Enzo sobs as he curls on Emily. – "Mommy!"

Emily. – "Ssshh… it's ok… I'm here… I'm here…"

Hanna & Caleb approach towards the other person who was standing there in the room

Caleb. – "What the hell happened?!"

Blair. – "It looks like Paige tried to do something to the kids…"

Hanna.- "What?! Paige?!"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… wasn't she in the hospital?"

Caleb. – "She was… but that was some weeks ago… but yesterday, the cops informed us she just vanished from the hospital…"

Emily. – "WHAT?!"

Blair. – "Are you okay…?"

Emily sighs. – "I guess…"

Caleb smiles. – "I'm so happy to see you again…"

Emily.- "I've always been here…"

Hanna. – "No, you weren't… you were gone Emily…" (She rushes towards the brunette and hugs her tight) "But you're back! You're back!"

Emily gulps hard, still not believing how quickly time had slipped since she had been keeping herself locked in her mind, refusing to get back into reality till now. Emily hugs Hanna and they keep hugging as if they haven't seen each other in ages.

Blair, Hanna and Caleb stay with Emily till the cops leave and the Fields get back. Emily just says one part of the truth; she says she saw Paige inside her house, trying to get her hands into her boys, she doesn't mention nothing about being a black hoodie or about AD…

Detective Marco. – "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Emily. – "No…"

The detective decides to don't push further; he just gives her his professional card and leaves with the rest of the cops. Sooner than later, her friends leave too. Emily asks her parents to stay with Jason at the hospital and keep an eye on him…

Pam. – "Are you sure Emy? Don't you want, at least me, to stay here with you?"

Emily. – "Someone needs to stay with him…"

Pam. – "Emy, you're still fragile and…"

Emily cuts her off and pleads with watery eyes. – "Please Mom! I can't lose another DiLaurentis… he's Ali's brother…"

Pam notices how broken Emily is and she just nods and puts a soft kiss.

Pam.- "Ok… it'll be okay…"

The Fields go to the hospital and Emily stays at home with her boys. She put the boys in her bed. For the 1st time in a long time, the boys fall asleep with a happy smile, as her mommy is the one who puts them in bed. In the middle of the night, Enzo wakes up, he looks around and he gets worried when he doesn't see his hero… his precious hero around.

The little boy gets out of bed and he slowly goes downstairs as he sees lights on. Emily was sitting in the floor, resting her back against her sofa as she was passing the pages of the family's photo album. Looking at all the memories, at all the pictures of the blonde… she cries as she maps Alison's face with her fingers. She's crying when a little boy approaches her…

Enzo. – "Mommy?"

Emily looks up and she stares at the little blond, she smiles with sadness as those blue eyes, that blond hair and that porcelain skin, it's just a reminder of Alison…

Emily. – "Sorry I just…" (Tears and a heart-broken voice) "I miss her so much!"

Bursting into tears, Emily keeps crying for losing the love of her life, she cries in front of her little kid…

 ** _*** Enzo's narrative ***_**

 ** _Yes, heroes are great if we don't look too closely because if we get too close, we realize heroes are just people… human… fragile humans. Our heroes are just people… they're like us. They're just trying to survive… to do better… be better… feel better._**

 ** _But even then… even if a hero… my hero is only human… when it matters, she has the power & courageous, to get it right, to don't give up, to keep going, to stand tall and fight! She always shows up to save the day and that means everything… that's why she's my hero… and now, it's time for me to be hers…_**

Emily was crying until she felt tiny arms around her. She looks by the corner of her eyes and she smiles with sadness as she notices her little boy hugging her.

Enzo bables as he hugs her. - "No... cry... no cry mommy..."

She hugs him too and she hold him into her arms and the tears just stop…

 _'The next day…_ _*** Music background: Sorry by Halsey ***)_

Spencer was getting out of her barn and she jumps as she finds someone standing there at her door…

Spencer. – "You scared me!"

Blair. – "And you scare me more! Why are you doing this?!" (She shows her phone and says) "You sent me a text telling me to stay away?! Why?! Wh-…?!"

Spencer tries to dodge her, she tries to leave without saying a word but the other brunette doesn't let her…

Blair grabs Spencer's arm. – "Spencer!"

Spencer pushes her back and yells. – "Look, you were right ok! I was feeling vulnerable and I made you believe something that's not… I'm sorry but I just don't… I just don't…"

Blair makes some steps forwards and they stay face to face, looking at each other into the eyes…

Blair. – "You can't say it… you can't say it because you feel something for me too… you…"

Spencer cuts her off. – "You're nothing to me, I feel nothing for you and I want you out of my life… forever…"

Saying those words hurt her but it hurts her more to see the broken facial expression of Blair after hearing those words.

Spencer tries to retain her tears and says. – "Leave me alone, I'm done with you! With having you around me like a little puppy begging for love…"

Blair shakes her head with tears. – "No… I'm not leaving you alone… I love you and…"

Spencer gulps hard and takes a deep breath as she says. – "And it's disgusting, I feel disgusting by your feelings towards me…"

Blair gulps hard as the tears keep falling from her eyes. She can't talk, she doesn't know what to say. She looks down and she takes a deep breath and she slowly stretches her hand and gives a bag to Spencer without being able to see her into the eyes…

Blair. – "I brought you some vitamins and calcium, your appointment with the doctor is at 4pm, don't forget it…"

The brunette starts walking back at her car and she just says before leaving…

Blair. – "I'm sorry if I made you feel disgusting… it'll never happen again…"

The brunette leaves and when her car is out of sight, Spencer sits on the ground and cries as she grips into the tiny bag of medicine, she presses it against her chest and keeps crying…

 ** _(In Erza's apartment)_**

Erza smiles as he helps the girl to get inside the apartment.

Aria smiles. – "It's nice to be at home again…"

Erza kisses her and says. – "I'm so happy you're ok… I don't know what I would do if something happens to you too…"

Aria gulps hard and tears start falling from her eyes as she just remembered she's part responsible of what happened with her friends…

Erza leaves the door open and rushes to hug her

Erza. – "Hey, hey, it's ok… everything will be okay…"

Aria cries. – "No! Nothing is okay! Nothing! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

Era says with concern. – "Ar, I know you loved your friends but you can't blame yourself for what happened to them…"

 ** _*** Aria's narrative ***_**

 ** _No harm… easier said than done. Harm happens and then guilt happens. And there's no oath for how to deal with that… guilt never goes anywhere on its own and it just rears its ugly head. So what to do with that guilt? Do you let the guilt eat you alive or do you learn from the guilt and do your best to move on…?_**

Aria breaks the hug and she looks up and gulps hard when she locks her look into Erza's eyes…

Erza. – "Ar… is there something wrong?" (The little brunette doesn't reply, she just shows fear in her eyes and Erza gets more concerned) "Ar…wh-…"

Aria cuts him off and decides to reveal a dark secret which is eating her alive…

Aria. – "We need to talk…"

Erza nods and they sit in the sofa of the apartment; Aria takes some deep breaths before finding the courage to speak…

Erza. – "What's coming on?"

Aria. – "I've been working for AD…"

Erza stays in silence and hears everything from Aria; the little brunette keeps going without stop, she can't handle anymore wit this guilt, she needed to confide her dirty secrets with someone. She confesses everything; starting from the file she wrote about him, till how she was a black hoodie the night they lost their friends. She felt a big relief telling the truth but that feeling of relief disappeared the moment her friends storm inside the apartment; with the door open, the girls heard it, everything…

Erza gulps. – "Girls, what are you-…"

Emily snaps. – "You shut up!" (She looks at Aria with a lot of anger and pain as she says to the girl) "How could you?! How could you do this to us?!"

Aria pleads. – "Em… I… I can explain…"

Hanna. – "Aria what are you going to explain?! We literally caught you confessing to be a black hoodie!"

Aria. – "Please, you need to understand! With that file, Erza could have gone to jail!"

Spencer. – "So what?! It was no brainer for you to pick Erza over us?!"

Aria. – "Guys! I didn't know what to do!"

Emily. – "You could have talked with us! OK! We were friends! We were sisters!"

Aria says with tears. – "Were…?"

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "Yes… WERE… because like hell, I'll keep being friends with one of the culprits of Alison's disappearance!"

Aria pleads with tears. – "Please girls, you need to understand! A… AD… they had been forcing us to do horrible choices…" (She looks at Spencer and says) "You Spencer, you kidnapped Erza's child to get to Toby…"

Spencer. – "I didn't end hurting anybody! Because of you, Toby and Alison are gone!"

Emily says with tears. – "You've ruined everything that I ever had!"

Aria gulps hard looking at the broken facial expression of her friend…

Aria. – "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, I never meant to…"

Emily cuts her off. – "To What?! To break my heart?! To make me a widow?! To rip my heart from my chest?! To leave my kids without a mother?!"

Aria can't speak, she just starts crying and Erza stands up for her…

Erza. – "Hey! Don't put all the guilt on her! Yes, she screwed it up, she got scared and made a mistake but there's not a person in this room who hasn't made a big mistake and has to live with it!"

(Awkward silence)

Erza. – "Do you know what makes AD so dangerous? AD can't forgive, that's the only edge any of you ever had over AD, don't lose that…"

There was an awkward silence until one of the girls decides to talk…

Emily shakes her head. – "No!" (She looks at Aria and says) "We're done! I'm done with you! And I'm out…"

The brunette walks away and the other two girls follow her. Aria starts crying and she curls in the sofa as Erza was trying to calm her down.

 ** _The next day, in the Cemetery…_**

Emily puts some flowers in a grave and she's standing in front of it when someone approaches towards the same grave. The girl puts her flowers beside Emily's flowers and they stand in silence, side by side for a moment until one of them breaks the silence…

Spencer. – "I don't know what to say to you…"

Emily. – "I don't know what to say to you either…"

There was an awkward silence and Spencer sits on the ground and she stars crying in silence as she maps with her fingers the name graved in stone…

Spencer mumbles. – "Toby…"

Both girls look at Toby's grave with a lot of sorrow...

Emily. – "Do you feel like time stops…?"

Spencer babbles with sadness. – "I… we weren't together and he… but…" (Tears) "But since he died I just feel like he was there and then he wasn't… like I blinked and he was gone…"

Emily mutters. – "I feel like that too… like everything around me is moving so fast and I just…" (Hard gulp and tears)

They look at each other and they share the same sad look…

Spencer. – "We're stuck in this hell now, Em… and everyone's hovering around us waiting for us to do something…"

Emily. – "And I would happily play my part, say the lines and do whatever I'm supposed to be doing if it will make everyone feel more comfortable but… but I don't know how to do this…" (Tears) "I don't know how to be this person… this person without her…"

They stay in silence and then they lock their eyes in each other as they keep talking…

Emily says with a heart-wrenching voice. – "Spence… how did this happen? How did we end up here? Why we're alone? Where's Ali?! Where's my love?!"

The brunette burst in tears and Spencer just hugs her as the brunette keeps saying over and over the same questions…

Emily cries. – "Where's is she?! Where's my love?!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative – Music background: Where's my love by SYML ***_**

 ** _No one knows the key to surviving…. We pray to be the one in a million… the miracle… even if we don't believe in miracles; we fight with all our forces to make them happen…_**

 ** _(The night when Alison fell from the cliff)_**

 _Alison was slowly falling from the cliff, she screams as she tries to reach the hand of her beloved…_

 _Alison screams. – "Em!"_

 _Emily screams. – "Ali!"_

 _Without being able to fight against gravity; the blonde keeps falling fast and she just disappears into the thundering mist of the yawning chasm, just in front of Emily's eyes..._

 _Emily cries screaming. – "NOOOO!"_

 _Hearing Emily's screams, seeing the fear, the huge fear and sorrow on those beautiful chocolate's eyes, it's the only thing Alison can think as she's falling to what she believes it's her inevitable death…_

 _Alison mumbles with tears. – "I'm sorry mermaid…"_

 _At the bottom of the emptiness of the cliff, there was a river; free falling at that height, it felt like hitting concrete when Alison touched water. Underwater, the blonde kept falling; the forceful impact was drowning her into a dark place… a place of not return. Alison could see a line… a line to cross it, only problem was, once she crossed, it would be almost impossible to go back… and even if she's disoriented by the fall, she knows it… she can feel how she's out of strength… out of energy… out of air… out of life… crossing that line looked unavoidable and the blonde was preparing herself to start walking through a dark tunnel of no return but as her soul was making the 1st step to cross the line; something happened... Alison's soul felt someone gripping on her hand and the blonde turned her head in direction of the source and she gasps with surprise as she pictures three little boys, gripping on her, looking at her with deer eyes…_

 _Alison mumbles. – "My boys… my babies…"_

 ** _You know that story where a child gets trapped under a car and their parent finds the superhuman strength to lift the car and save the child's life? I always wondered if that was real. If someday when I would be a mother… would my instincts kick in? Would I know what to do? Would I lift the car? Jump in front of the bullet? Would I be able to beat somebody senseless? Would I be able to defeat anyone…? Even, death…?_**

 _(In the bank of a river)_

 _In the middle of the night, between all the thundering mist, a hand emerges out the water._

 _(Gasps of breathing)_

 _Alison mumbles. – "Come on, do it… do it for your kids… for her… DO IT ALISON!"_

 _The blonde kicks her own ass as she grips on life; she makes it to the bank of the river… dragging her body out of water it's all she can do. And as soon as she's in solid ground; she drops her body on the ground._

 ** _Miracles aren't always huge. That's why they can be so hard to spot but even tiny miracles are great. A little miracle's a miracle. But, it just may not be enough to save you…_**

 _(Sound of footsteps)_

 _Before closing her eyes, Alison can see a pair of boots beside her. Without being able to see this person; she slowly moves her hand towards those boots and mumbles something as she put her hand on them…_

 _Alison mumbles. – "Please… help…" (She closes her eyes) "Me…"_

 _The blonde lies down unconscious; this person in boots picks her up. Carrying her bridal style; this person walks with Alison's on its arms and both of them; they disappears between the dark thundering mists of the forest…_

 ** _When someone you love is in physical danger, finding the strength you need to save them is easy. But sometimes, when the threat is on you, no instincts can save you. No superhuman strength, no adrenaline rush. You can't power your way out of the crashing danger. All you can do is sit, wait and wish things turn okay..._**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ends***_**

 **Next: Chapter 70 – Where's my love?**


	73. Chapter - Where's my love?

**Hello,**

 **Everything in bold italic it'll be the character's narrative, like an internal dialogue, and thank you for your reviews, to answer some questions, no Paige is not AD, and where is Alison? Well, you will need to stay and wait to see it by yourselves ^^**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, I love to read them!**

* * *

 **Chapter 70 – Where's my love?**

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **The key to surviving a massive lost is denial. We deny that we're tired, we deny that we're scared, that we're in pain. And most importantly, we deny that we're in denial… We only see what we want to see and believe what we want to believe, and it works. We lie to ourselves so much that after a while, we just wish the lies could become the truth…**_

 _ **(Inside the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

Emily enters inside the bedroom of her boys and says. – "Boys, wake up, breakfast is ready…"

The brunette put a soft kiss on their head and the little boys wake up with a big smile…

Enzo stretches his arms and hugs Emily by the neck. – "Mommy!"

Emily smiles and kisses her son again. – "Good morning my little angel…"

Pam says front the frame door of the room. – "Do you need help?"

Emily. – "No… I got it…"

The brunette takes her little kids downstairs and she's trying her best on doing all the work she was used to do with Alison. Three boys is a lot of work and Alison was always the one who took care of the domestic tasks as cooking and now, now it was up to Emily and it wasn't easy.

Pam. – "You're not alone Emy… let me help you…"

Emily snaps. – "I say I got it!" (She changes her tone of voice and says) "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Pam. – "I know… don't worry…"

Emily says with watery-eyes. – "This is hard… I don't know how Alison always does everything of this…"

Pam smiles as she remembers the blonde. – "She was a great mother and daughter in law…"

Emily. – "She IS! Don't talk in past tense…"

Pam. – "Emy… it has been more than a month, it's time to…"

Emily. – "It's time for the boys to eat… can you help me with that?"

Pam knows Emily changed the subject on purpose and she just nods and after breakfast; she help her with the boys. They were changing the boys when someone knocks the door.

Pam. – "Go, I can handle it…"

Emily. – "Are you sure?"

Pam nods and Emily attends the door. She opens it and she gets tiff as she stares at the person in front of her…

Emily mutters. – "Detective…. What bring you here, so early…?"

Marco. – "Sorry for the timing, I just wanted to talk with you about your wife…"

Emily. – "Did you find her?!"

Marco sighs hard. – "Like I told you before, the possibility of finding the body is very low because of the flow of the river, we might never find her… using resources on this research is costing a lot of money to the station and I…"

Emily says with a bitter voice. – "And you want to quit… you want to stop looking for her, Isn't it?"

Marco presses his lips together, he doesn't know what to say…

Emily. – "I'm not declaring her dead without a body if that's your question…"

Marco. – "I understand… but maybe you should reconsider it, especially for your family, they will need closure someday…"

Emily nails her nails in the door and says as she closes the door in front of him. – "Don't worry about my family, that's my problem, not yours!"

She didn't want to be hostile but she's tired of hearing the same over and over; everybody asking for a funeral, asking her to declare Alison's death; but she can't, she refuses to do it because she can't be a widow, she can't accept she will never see her again, touch her again, make love to her ever again…

Lost on her own thoughts, Emily was leaning her face against the main door when she receives a text of Spencer asking her to come by.

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

Emily knocks the door and Spencer opens it…

Emily. – "Have you been crying?"

Spencer doesn't reply, she just lets her in and changes the subject.

Spencer. – "You need to see something…"

They walk inside and Emily raises an eyebrow as she sees a big black box with a red bow in front of Hanna and Caleb…

Emily. – "What is that?"

Hanna. – "Read the tag…"

Emily reads it. – "It's playtime… AD…"

As soon as she mentions 'AD' she gets angry; her blood is boiling as she just want to squeezes the neck of the person who has caused her the loss of her beautiful blonde.

Spencer. – "This was here when I got back from the doctor…"

Caleb. – "You went to the doctor? Are you sick?"

Spencer avoids eye-contact. – "I'm not sick I just… I… never mind, what are we gonna do about this?"

Hanna. – "I say we throw it in the fireplace. Pour some brandy over it and flambe the thing!"

Caleb chuckles under Hanna's comment…

Spencer. – "Hanna we're not starting a fire; who knows, maybe it will blow up before we can get it in the fireplace…"

Emily.- "What is inside?"

Caleb. – "We were waiting for you?"

Emily. – "Oh, golly, you didn't have to do that…"

The girls slowly open the box and they all gasps as they stare at the board game, it was Rosewood with little figures of the girls: Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria…

Caleb. – "I guess we should call Aria…"

The girls say at the unison. – "NO!"

Caleb. – "Ok! Ok, don't get angry with me…"

Emily sighs. – "He wants us to play…"

Hanna. – "No, Em… he wants to play with us…"

They stare at the game in silence…

Hanna. – "There's no a figure of Ali… I guess she's really gone…"

Emily presses her lips together and she walks away, Spencer slaps Hanna's arm…

Spencer. – "Really Hann?!"

Hanna. – "Sorry, you know I speak without thinking on my words…"

Caleb says as he examines the board. – "I think I can get something about this… maybe I can hack the phone…"

Hanna. – "You should ask Blair's help, she's really good at it too…"

Spencer. – "No!"

Hanna. – "Why not?"

Spencer. – "Just NO! I forbid you to involve Blair on this!"

Hanna snaps. – "You forbid me?!"

Caleb. – "Calm down girls…"

Caleb tries to calm down the tension and in the end Spencer takes her car keys and says…

Spencer. – "I'm leaving you here to work on that board, but don't you dare to involve Blair on this! It's out of discussion!"

Hanna. – "Geez… she's very temperamental these days… I wonder why?"

Caleb and Hanna stay alone in the barn and tries to get any information from the board.

 _ **(In Rosewood Hospital)**_

She doesn't know why she drove back, she wasn't sure till her eyes caught the reason…

Spencer mumbles as she stares at the distance someone. – "Blair…"

The young doctor was walking in the hallways, looking at some file and she was distracted till someone approached her…

Blair. – "Chief… hi!"

Chief of surgery. – "Hi Dr. Sloan, glad to see you, did you take a decision about the offer in London?"

Blair shakes her head. – "Not yet…"

Chief says as he pats Blair's arm. – "We will definitely miss you, but this is a great opportunity for you, you shouldn't decline something like this; you should take it… the position in London…"

Blair sighs hard and the other doctor leaves her alone in the hallways, she was thinking there when another brunette approached…

Spencer says with a broken voice. – "Are you leaving?"

Their eyes meet, and they stare at each other, Blair still remembers Spencer's last words and she feels like crying all over again, but she doesn't do it…

Blair. – "There's an opening in one of the most distinguished hospitals in London… they are offering me the position… it's a great chance for my career…"

Blair keeps talking about the great job opportunity she has miles away from Rosewood and Spencer's throat gets sore, imaging her leaving, never seeing her again… it's not possible for Spencer…

Spencer. – "You can't leave!"

Blair raises an eye brow. – "What?! Why not?!"

Spencer. – "Because… because…" (She says with a heart-wrenching voice and watery-eyes) "Don't leave…"

Blair gulps hard and she says as she starts walking away from Spencer. – "I… I… I've no reasons to stay… there's nothing for me here, you made it very clear the other time we saw each other, you said I should disappear from your world… well… I'm doing it… your wish will be granted…"

Blair leaves her alone and Spencer just presses her lips together as the tears fall from her eyes.

 _ **(In the kissing rock)**_

Emily was sitting in the rock and she was speaking alone…

Emily. – "Wayne is so brave, you should see it Ali… he's like the big brother, taking care of his brothers…" (Sighs) "They know something is wrong… they stopped asking for you… saying your name…." (Tears) "They know Ali! I know but we can't say it! I can't say it! I don't wanna say it!"

The brunette burst in tears and hugs the rock, she cries more when she sees their initials paint inside a heart…

Emily mumbles with tears. – "I can't declare you dead…"

After a lot of crying, Emily went back to her car; she was turning on the engine when she saw someone in the back seat…

Emily. – "Wha….?"

Before, she could say something, she lost conscious as the person sitting in the back seat put something in her face and Emily fell asleep immediately…

 _ **(In Rosewood Hospital)**_

Spencer rushes through the hallways and stops when she meets Hanna…

Hanna hugs her. – "You arrive fast…"

Spencer. – "I was already around… what happened? Is Caleb ok?"

Hanna. – "Doctors say it's not lethal, he just breathed something toxic, but they say he'll get better…" (She runs a hand through her hair and says with frustration) "Damn it! I can't lose Caleb too! Does AD want to kill anyone we love?!"

Spencer sighs hard. – "It'll be ok Hanna…"

Hanna snaps. – "NO! It's not okay! He was just trying to figure out how the fucking game works and then this gas gets out and now! Caleb it's in the hospital!" (She says with tears) "I can't lose him, Spence…"

Spencer hugs her and says. – "You'll not…"

They were hugging, and they break the hug when they notice the presence of another girl approaching to them…

Spencer. – "What are you doing here?!"

Aria gulps. – "I… I heard about the ambulance in your barn and I got worried…."

Hanna mumbles. – "We should say to her about the game…"

Aria. – "What game?"

Spencer scolds. – "Hanna?!"

There was an awkward silence till Aria asks again….

Aria. – "I know I'm not your favourite person right now but if there something coming on…. I deserve to know… what game?"

Spencer sighs. – "It's better if I show you…"

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

Aria. – "So how the game works…?"

Spencer. – "We don't know… it's not like it came with instructions…"

(Awkward silence)

Aria. – "I'm sorry… I…"

Spencer. – "Save it… I don't want to hear your apologies…"

Aria gulps hard. – "Asking for forgiveness it's all I can say… I never meant to hurt you… anyone of you… I can understand if you want to hurt me back…"

Spencer sighs. – " _Forgive and forget_ … that's good advice, but it's not very practical or easy to do it… without forgiveness old scores are never settled, old wounds never heal… but for now, all I can tell you is that I hope, that one day, we'll be lucky enough to forget all of this…"

Aria nods and they just stay in silence for a while till they go back to the hospital with Hanna.

 _ **(In Rosewood hospital at night)**_

Hanna. – "Where were you?! You didn't answer, and I was getting worried!"

Emily sighs heavy. – "Sorry I just… I need time to think… how is Caleb?"

Hanna. – "Better…. Do you wanna see him?"

Emily nods and they get inside the room.

Caleb smirks. – "I'm the one in the hospital bed but you look worse than me, Em…"

Hanna. – "Caleb is right… are you ok?"

Emily takes her time to reply and says. – "I… I just made a decision…"

Hanna. – "What decision…?"

 _ **Some days after…**_

 _ ***** Emily's narrative – In the DiLaurentis House *****_

 _ **In life only one thing is certain, apart from death and taxes; no matter how hard you try, no matter how good your intentions, you're going to make mistakes… you're going to hurt people… you're going to get hurt. And if you ever want to recover, there's really only one thing you to do…**_

 _(Knock, knock)_

Emily. – "Come in…"

Pam. – "Are you ready?"

Emily sighs heavy. – "In a second…"

Pam stares at her daughter in a black dress and she can't find the words to say in moments like this…

Emily puts on the neckless that Alison gave her a long time ago and says. – "Ok… let's go…"

Pam. – "You don't have to do this if you don't want to… we can wait till they find the body…"

Emily. – "They'll never find the body…"

Pam. – "Honey…"

Emily. – "Mom… please don't argue with me… are the boys ready?"

Pam nods. – "Yes, they're with your father downstairs…" (Gulps) "They look sad…"

Emily gulps hard. – "I know… but this is for the best for our family…."

The brunette clears her tears and then she walks out the room.

 _ **(In Alison's funeral)**_

 _ *****Music moment: Mad world by the cast of Riverdale *****_

It was a cloudy day; the day Emily chose for Alison's funeral; the Fields arrived to the church, and Emily held Enzo in her arms as the other two boys were in the arms of her parents. She has prepared herself for this moment but when she entered in the church and all the eyes were on her; it got just ten times harder. Walking inside, through the main hallway towards an empty black box was harder of what she even imagined. She sat in the front line with her parents, behind her Spencer, Caleb and Hanna with her little girl and then the rest of the person that were there to show their respect.

Aria and Erza were there too; the little brunette wasn't brave enough to approach, the guilt was too much, and they just stood in the back. The priest started the talking and the mood of the air changed, it was sorrow and sadness what was feeling in the air.

The priest. – "We're here today to pay our tribute… our respect… we're also here today to show our love and support for her family and friends…"

Spencer looks at the wooden box and even if it's empty, she cries in silence; she was crying and sobbing, and she just feels a little of comfort when someone sits at her side. Spencer smiles and she buries her face on the collar neck of this person…

Blair gulps. – "Spencer?"

Spencer doesn't say a word, she just keeps crying and Blair just hugs her in silence and she cries too for the lost of her best friend. Crying and sobbing were around her till it was the time of the Eulogy. With shaky steps, Emily stands up in front of everyone and starts talking with a heart-wrenching voice…

Emily. – "Thank you all for coming… this is hard… this is really hard because Alison DiLaurentis is the star-crossed love of my life. She is a hero to me… to our boys… we have an epic love story and I probably won't be able to get more than a sentence out without disappearing into a puddle of tears…" (Sad chuckle and tears) "You know, I'd kind of hoped that she'd be the one eulogizing me, because there's really no one else… yeah, no… um… I'm not gonna talk about our love story because I can't. So instead I'm gonna talk about math. I'm not a mathematician, but I do know this: There are infinite numbers between zero and one. There's a point one, point one two, point one one two, and an infinite collection of others. Of course, there is a bigger set of infinite numbers between zero and two or between zero and a million. Some infinities are simply bigger than other infinities. You know, I want more numbers than I'm likely to get, and God, do I want more days for Alison than what she got. But Ali, if you can hear me, my love, I cannot tell you how thankful I am, for our little infinity. You gave me a forever, within the numbered days. And for that I am... I am eternally grateful. I love you so much..." (She looks at the empty wooden box and says with tears) "Goodbye my love… you'll be missed…"

They burry the empty box and the girls stare at the name graved in stone…

Hanna says with tears. – "This is shit!"

Spencer scolds. – "Hanna!"

Blair. – "She's right… this is shit…" (She looks at her watch and Spencer notices it)

Spencer gulps. – "At what time is your flight?"

Blair. – "In 6hrs… I should go now…" (She says her good-byes to the girls and she hesitates but in the end, she hugs Spencer very tight and says) "Take care…"

Spencer holds her tight too and she just presses her lips together as tears fall from her eyes. The girls eventually leave with the rest of the person assisting in the funeral. The Fields takes the boys with them and Emily just stay there, alone, standing up in front of the grave, she's physically there but her mind is remembering something else…

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _Emily wakes up and she panics when she finds herself inside an old house…_

 _Noel. – "Sorry for knock you out like that but it was necessary…"_

 _Emily snaps. – "Noel?! What the hell! You get inside my car and kidnap me?! Why?! Are you working for that bastard?! Are you…?"_

 _Noel cuts her off and says. – "Follow me… you need to see something… someone…"_

 _Emily hesitates but she follows him; they get inside a bedroom and Emily's get bigger when she sees Wren there…_

 _Emily. – "Wha…?"_

 _Wren was looking at some monitors, the 'bip, bip' was the only constant sound inside the room and Emily was very confused but any doubt she could have just dropped out of her mind when she notices the person lying down in the bed…_

 _Emily smiles with tears. – "ALI!"_

 _The brunette rushes and she hugs the unconscious blonde, she kisses her and she cries more when she caresses Alison's face…_

 _Noel. – "I found her in the edge of a river, I get to Wren before this 'AD' and I brought both of them here… Wren has been keeping her alive…"_

 _Emily. – "She needs a hospital!"_

 _Wren. – "You can't do that… if AD finds out she's still alive… you'll put her life in risk…"_

 _Emily. – "Do you know who AD is?"_

 _Wren. – "I don't know the person behind the mask… he never shows his face to me… I just helped him because Melissa asked me…"_

 _Emily. – "What?!"_

 _Wren. – "Melissa is not dead… I just know she and AD planned all of this… they're working together… it's all I know…"_

 _Emily gulps hard and she just smiles again as she stares at her beautiful blonde…_

 _Wren. – "She hasn't awakened up yet but she's stable…"_

 _Emily kisses Alison's cheek and she rubs her nose against the porcelain skin of the blonde…_

 _Emily whispers. – "Thank you for not dying…"_

 _Noel. – "Emily… she might be still alive, but the world need to keep thinking she's dead…"_

 _Emily. – "What?!"_

 _Noel. – "You need to declare her dead… if she's out of AD's radar, we can move her in a private hospital… please… it's for her own well-being…"_

 _Emily sighs heavy and she caresses Alison's face and she just nods as she stares at the sleeping girl…_

 _ ***** End of the flashback*****_

Emily was lost on her thought till someone touches her shoulder…

Noel. – "You did a good job there… your act of widow was great…"

Emily sighs heavy. – "Don't leave her alone… I don't trust Wren enough to let him alone with her…"

Noel. – "We're moving her tonight… it's a private clinic; she'll be safe there… I promise…"

Emily. – "She has to wake up…."

Noel. – "She'll… but till that day comes… you need to keep your act of widow… got it?"

Emily nods and Noel walks away leaving her alone.

 _ **(In Spencer's barn)**_

 _ ***** Music background: In my Heart by Peter Manos*****_

Someone was hitting her door with frenzy and Spencer rushes towards the door…

Spencer. – "Stop hitting my door like that! I'm not deaf!"

She opens the door and she gasps with surprise as she can't believe who is there standing in front of her door…

Spencer mumbles. – "Blair… what…. You should be in your plane to London…"

Blair. – "In med school, I spent a lot of time studying chemistry; organic chemistry, biochemistry, I learned it all… but when you're talking about human chemistry one thing matters…"

Spencer. – "And what is it?"

Blair says as she stares at Spencer's lips. – "Either you've got it or you don't…" (She wraps her arms around Spencer and says as she leans towards Spencer's face for a kiss) "And you & me… we just got it even if you don't want to admit it…"

Blair kisses her in the lips and Spencer was planning to put resistance, but her body couldn't push her away, in the contrary she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss as much as she can… they kiss till they need a little of air to breath…

Spencer. – "So you… you…"

Blair smirks. – "Wow… I leave Spencer Hasting without words… that most be some kind of a record…."

Spencer squints her eyes and she play-fully slaps Blair's arm. And Blair chuckles, she gets inside the barn and closes the door behind her…

Spencer gulps. – "I told you awful things… why you're here…?"

Blair. – "Because I asked to myself: Where is my heart, where is my love? And my love is here… I'm in love with you… I didn't choose this, but I can't help it… so you can treat me like shit, you can push me away, you can break my heart over and over but I'm staying here… at your side… I'll keep loving you even if you find it disgusting…"

Spencer says with tears in her eyes. – "It's not disgusting…" (She caresses Blair's cheek and says) "You're not disgusting…"

Blair smiles and she leans for another kiss, but Spencer pulls back…

Blair. – "Don't be scared…"

Spencer mumbles. – "You don't get it… if you don't leave, if you keep being around me… you will get hurt…"

Blair. – "We don't get to choose if we get hurt in this world, but we do have a say in who hurts us. And I like my choices. Okay, Hastings?"

Spencer chuckles and nods

Blair caresses Spencer's face and smiles. – "Good…"

The brunette doctor kisses her again and the kiss becomes passionate in question of seconds; without breaking the kiss Spencer guides her to her bed and Blair carefully puts her on bed.

Spencer whispers in Blair's ear. – "I love you too…"

Blair smiles; she kisses her and she makes love for the 1st time to the girl who was meant to be her forever…

 **Next: Chapter 71 – Now or never**


	74. Chapter - Now or never

**Hello,**

 **Everything in bold italic it'll be the character's narrative, like an internal dialogue, and thank you for your reviews, so this chapter will start the morning after last chapter, so, like you can see, I'm shipping Spencer with Blair, I'm really bad to make a name for them so, please if you've any idea of what could be the name of the ship, please let me know… thanks!**

 **NOTE: Remember that Alison helped Hanna to build a brand of clothes (chapter: My Boys)**

* * *

 **Chapter 71 – Now or Never**

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **If you want to take care of tomorrow, you need to take better care of today. We spend a lot of time focused on the future, planning it, working toward it. But at some point, you need to realize we always live now. Not after high school, not after college, right now. This is it. It's here. All we have to do is entrust ourselves to the life we now live because this it… there's no next time… no time-outs, no second chances… it's now or never… and I choose now…**_

 _ **(Spencer's barn)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Come to think by Gabrielle Current *****_

Memories of last night repeat over and over in Spencer's mind and a big smile appears in her face as she can still feel all the pleasure she felt last night. Her smile gets bigger when she feels someone kissing her back…

Spencer mumbles without open her eyes. – "Uhmm… I'm sleeping…"

Blair has Spencer into her arms, she's the big spoon and she couldn't be happier; the young doctor has woken up with a lot of girls in the past, but this is the 1st time she wishes to always wake up like this… with her at her side…

Blair says as she maps Spencer's back with kisses. – "Keep sleeping…"

Spencer. – "You're distracting my sleep…"

Blair's lips climb towards Spencer's neck and Spencer's body vibes when she feels the young doctor sucking her neck. Both naked in bed; Blair presses her body against Spencer and the other brunette bites her lips when she feels the hard nipples of Blair rubbing against her back…

Spencer moans. – "Blair… I…."

Blair whispers in Spencer's ear. – "Tell me what you want…"

Spencer doesn't say a word, she just guides Blair's hand to the South of her body… between her legs. The young doctor smiles and she keeps attacking Spencer's neck as her fingers makes friction with the hot pool that Spencer has between her legs…

Spencer moans. – "Fuck!"

Blair keeps roaming her fingers around the clit of the other girl; teasing the area and she just groans when she hears the moisty noises that Spencer's low spot is doing…

Blair smirks. – "You're already so wet… is it because of me?"

Spencer catches Blair's butt with one hand and squeezes it hard as her hips starts rocking against Blair's hand.

Spencer. – "Don't get cocky and just fuck me!"

Blair kisses Spencer's ear and whispers. – "You're so hot when you give me orders…"

Spencer smiles and moans hard when she feels the long fingers of the other girl getting inside her moisty walls. Spencer start moaning Blair's name louder and louder as Blair slide her fingers in and out without stop and the doctor moans too as Spencer keeps squeezing her butt and provoking friction between their bodies. Feeling Spencer's butt rubbing against her was all Blair needed to build her orgasm…

Blair groans. – "Fuck, you're so hot… so beautiful… so perfect…."

Spencer turns her head, just enough to catch Blair's lips; their lips touch, their tongues melt together, and they explore once again their mouth as they keep building up their orgasm.

Spencer moans. – "I'm… I'm… I'm…"

Blair says with erratic breathing. – "Me too… Come… come for me…"

Spencer's body tenses, she holds her breath as a massive electrical rush of pleasure runs inside her body and Blair just sighs hard as she releases too a big pool of fluids between her legs. It's after a long sigh, that Spencer can come back to earth after that huge climax. She doesn't remember when she closed her eyes but when she opens them, she smiles with happiness as she loves what she sees…

Spencer smirks. – "You're glowing…"

Blair chuckles and kisses Spencer's shoulder, she hugs her tight and she keeps her like that… into her arms…

Blair smiles. – "I'm glowing because you make me happy…"

Spencer smiles, she just rubs her nose against Blair's face and she rolls on bed just to be face to face with the girl…

Spencer says as she caresses Blair's cheek. – "You make me happy too…"

They smile, and their smiles get bigger as they can see the sparkle of happiness in their eyes…

Blair. – "I love you… I love you so much…"

Spencer teases. – "Are you gonna keep telling me that, just like a broken record….?"

Blair. – "Yeah, I'll keep telling you every minute, every second how much I love you because I think it's important to take the time to tell the people you love how much you love them while they can hear you…"

Spencer. – "Are you saying that because of Ali?"

Blair sighs. – "I can't imagine how Emily is feeling right now…"

Spencer has an idea of how Emily is feeling right now, losing her 1st love Toby was hard, and she has a clear idea of how broken Emily should be right now…

Spencer sits on bed and says. – "I'm hungry, let's eat breakfast with Emily… I think that she will appreciate the company…"

Blair sits in bed and says. – "So… do you want us, to go together or…"

Spencer. – "In separate ways… I'll walk in first and then you come by some minutes later…"

Blair nods, she would love to be able to walk hand by hand with the other girl, but she doesn't want to push hard anything of what is happening between them, so she just nods and gets out of bed; she finds her clothes in the floor and she collects each piece of clothes; Spencer stares at her motions, she can't stop looking at the other girl…

Blair teases. – "Do you like what you see?"

Spencer doesn't reply, she's lost on her internal struggle, she doesn't regret it, but she's scared of what the future will bring; AD has forbidden her to be close to Blair and now that she broke the rules, what could be the consequences? She's afraid to imagine what could happen and Blair notices that fear in Spencer's face…

Blair says as she sits on bed and caresses Spencer's cheek. – "Hey… what is wrong?"

The young doctor is afraid too, she's afraid that Spencer was regretting what they did last night…

Blair says with a shaky voice. – "Do you… do you regrets what we did?"

Spencer says without hesitation. – "No…"

Blair smiles, feeling happy that Spencer doesn't regret it…

Spencer. – "But… we need to keep it between us…. At least for now…"

Blair smirks. – "Are you keeping me in the closet?"

Spencer rolls her eyes. – "It's not that…"

Blair kisses Spencer's cheek and says. – "It's ok, really, I can be your closet girlfriend all the time you need, just don't push me away… deal?"

Spencer. – "You can't tell anyone about us… and no one can see us together… it's not safe…"

Blair raises an eye brow. – "Not safe…? What do you mean?"

Spencer says as she gets out of the bed and starts walking towards the bathroom. – "Don't argue with me, just do what I say…"

Blair. – "Always giving me orders… are you trying to turn me on?"

Spencer laughs and gets inside the bathroom. She waves her hand, inviting the girl to follow her and with a big smile, Blair follows her. They leave the shower running as they once again gets consumed by their passion. Moisty noises, louder moans are what is heard from Spencer's bathroom.

 _ **(In the Dilaurentis-Fields house)**_

Emily was making coffee when she heard someone knocking the door; she opens the door and she raises an eye brow when she sees an extremely happy Spencer in front of her…

Emily. – "Are you in drugs?"

Spencer. – "What?!"

Emily. – "Well… you don't look like you… you look really happy…"

Spencer rolls her eyes and she gets inside the house. They were setting the table for breakfast when Blair arrives; Emily doesn't say anything, but she notices how Spencer blushes and smiles when the doctor arrives. They were having breakfast together and Emily is just staring at the girls…

Emily says as she looks at Spencer. – "You look extremely happy?" (She stares at Blair and says) "You too…"

Spencer says as she fills her cup with coffee. – "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Blair says as she puts a napkin in Spencer's lap. – "I'm always looking happy…"

Emily. – "Hmmm…."

Blair tries to change the subject. – "And the boys?"

Emily. – "With my parents in the park…"

Spencer. – "How are you doing? If you need to talk, I…"

Emily. – "I'm okay, thanks…"

Spencer. – "You don't need to act strong Em, we're here for you…"

Blair. – "Yeah, she's right, I can't imagine what are you feeling right now but you're not alone…"

Emily sighs heavy, she knows she need to act like a widow in pain in front of the entire world, but Emily wishes she could say Alison was alive, but she can't, it was too risky and the last thing she wants to do is to put her wife in risk. She needs to pretend that everything is bad even if there's a sparkle of hope in her eyes…

Emily. – "I'm not alone… you're right, I'm not okay but I'll be… my family will be okay… I just know that…"

Spencer nods, she just pats Emily's arm and the girls shares gazes of comfort as Blair was eating some cookies…

Blair. – "These are delicious, where did you buy them?"

Emily. – "I didn't buy them, Sabrina brought them… she came by after the funeral to bring us food… I've ton of food from a lot of people… I don't know why, people keeps bringing me food…"

Blair. – "I guess, they just try to comfort you with food…"

Emily. – "I guess…"

They were having breakfast and Spencer doesn't look happy as she notices how Blair keeps eating the cookies her EX brought…

Spencer says with a bitter voice. – "You're really enjoying those cookies too much…"

Blair nods. – "Yeah… they're very yummy… do you want one?"

Spencer narrows her eyes and Blair gulps hard, she eyes the girl trying to figurate out what she's doing wrong…

Blair. – "What's wrong?"

Spencer. – "Nothing…"

The couple was gazing at each other when Emily's phone rings. Emily takes the call and Spencer notices how Emily's face shows concern…

Spencer. – "Em…?"

Emily. – "We need to go with Hanna… like now…."

Spencer. – "Why…?"

Emily remembers Spencer doesn't want to involve Blair with AD's new game, so she tries to don't overshare information…

Emily. – "Do you remember the game we started… the board game that's in Hanna's place…"

Spencer. – "Don't say more… let's go…"

Blair. – "You're leaving to play a game? Can I play too?"

Spencer. – "NO!"

Blair pouts. – "But…"

Spencer. – "Stay here… if the Fields get back, tell them we're with Hanna's…"

Blair nods and she was going to try to eat another cookie, but Spencer takes them away from her…

Spencer. – "And stop eating those cookies!"

Blair whispers to Spencer. – "Hmmm… you're so hot when you're jealous…"

Spencer just rolls her eyes and leaves with Emily.

 _ **(In Erza's apartment)**_

Erza walks towards his sofa, towards a little brunette who's there… with the look settled far away. Aria gets out of her trance when she notices Erza offering her a cup of coffee…

Aria says as she takes the cup of coffee. – "Thanks…"

Erza doesn't say anything, he just nods and sits at her side; they stay like that till someone breaks the silence…

Aria. – "I bet you're wondering what I'm doing up so early… truth is, I never went to bed…"

Erza. – "Why?"

Aria snaps. – "Why?! Emily is a widow, Toby died and I…"

Erza. – "And you're not guilty of anything…"

Aria. – "What?!"

Erza. – "You didn't push Alison… you didn't shoot Toby…"

Aria. – "But I worked for him… for them…"

Erza. – "It doesn't matter to me, I know why you did it… really… It really doesn't matter…"

Aria. – "But it matters to me…"

The brunette leaves the apartment without saying another word, she can't believe how Erza can say it doesn't matter. Aria drove for the town without a real destination; she has been a complete mess since Alison's funeral; she recalls the look of Emily, how the boys looked sad and she grips on the steering wheel as tears fall from her eyes. She was wiping the tears of her eyes when her phone rang...

(On the phone)

Aria. – "Hello?"

AD. – "Hello Aria…"

Aria gulps hard and it was a dead silence for several seconds till AD started talking…

AD. – "I need you deliver a gift for me to…"

Aria cuts him off. – "NO!"

AD. – "No?"

Aria. – "I'm done with you! You got me to turn against almost every single person that I love… I lost my friends because of you! We lost Alison & Toby because of you! I've done everything you asked me to do and you've given me nothing besides pain and sorrow!"

AD. – "I gave you the file…"

Aria. – "The file is done and so, I'm!"

Aria was going to end the call, but she hesitates when AD says…

AD. – "It's not over till I say so…"

Aria gets angry, she tries to throw her phone through the window of the car, but she stops when she hears…

AD. – "Don't!"

Aria. – "Why not?!"

AD. – "Because today, the day has just started and its playtime…"

Aria. – "What do you mean?"

AD smirks. – "You'll see…"

The call ends, leaving an uneasy little brunette.

 _ **(In Hanna's loft)**_

The three girls were staring at the game with confused, scared looks.

Spencer. – "So… Did Caleb got inside the game?"

Hanna. – "No… we were trying to figure out how it works when that happened…"

Spencer has a piece of paper in her hands that says:

" _What would Fashion week be without a fashion victim? Shoeless and clueless, it's time to play Hanna…"_

Spencer. – "So… this note really did come out of this thing…?"

Hanna nods. – "Yeah…"

Emily. – "I thought we decided to don't play this game…"

Spencer. – "We did… but it looks it's too late now…"

Hanna. – "I said that I was sorry, okay! I turned it on by accident! Anyway, I say we get a crowbar and see what else is in there"

The blonde takes a knife and rushes towards the board game with blood lust in her eyes and Emily stops her…

Emily. – "Whoa, whoa, calm down tiger…"

Hanna. – "Why are you stopping me?!"

Spencer. – "Because attacking the fucking board game with a steak knife will help no one, Hann…"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "This is ridiculous… we can't give to this game so much power over us! I'm not gonna let this sadistic freak who has watched 'Jumanji' too many times turn me into a tenth-grade victim again…"

Emily. – "And do you think we want this?! No one asked for this Hann, but we can't just get to walk out from this…"

Hanna snaps. – "Emily! Look at the note! It's directed to my life! If this fucking game is threatening me, then I want some confirmation…"

Spencer. – "Hann… I don't think it takes questions… it's not a Ouija board…"

Hanna huffs and rolls her eyes, Emily takes the knife from Hanna; they calm down and sits in the sofa…

Emily. – "So… what now?"

Spencer. – "If we roll the dice, we're basically inviting the devil in…"

Hanna. – "Yeah… and a horde of little seeds will start to sprout…"

They keep looking at the game in silence till…

Hanna. – "This fucking bastard wants me to blow up my brand… I refuse to do it…"

Spencer. – "Hanna!"

Hanna. – "How ruining my business can help anyone?! Em, I have this brand thanks to Ali… she helped to build it! I can't just throw away her hard work, I don't think Ali would like that…"

Emily sighs, hard, she knows Hanna was right, Alison would never agree to follow blindly AD's commands but…

Emily. – "I know this is like 'Simon says' just meaner, and it's insane to follow orders of this fucking bastard but…"

Hanna. – "But…?"

Emily. – "But we need to play this and win it! And for that…"

Hanna sighs. – "I need to play my part…."

Emily nods and Hanna just shakes her head. They were still talking when the phone of the board rings and the girls stand up to look at it…

Spencer reads. – "Open the door…"

(Knock, knock)

They stare at the door and Emily is the one opening it…

Hanna. – "No, Em! Wait, it can be dangerous…"

Emily doesn't care, she opens the door and they gasps with shock as they see a big doll which looks a lot like Hanna…

Hanna. – "What the hell?!"

Spencer looks at the doll and pushes a button, the doll talks and indicates them that for more information, they need to see the appendix…

Hanna. – "What does it mean?!"

Emily. – "I don't know… Spence…?"

Spencer is thinking and her face light up when an idea comes to her mind…

Spencer. – "Do you remember the game 'operation'?"

Emily. – "Yeah… the one where the guy has a big red light-up to his nose…"

Spencer nods and flips up the t-shirt of the doll, they notice a dotted line bordering the area of the appendix…

Spencer. – "I think I just figure it out what we need to do… AD wants us to cut this thing open…"

 _Lordy, lordy, look who gonna be a doctor today. Or at least they will practice with a doll… careful girls, the game doesn't end with just cutting the doll…_

 _ **(Some hours later…)**_

Caleb was with Hanna in their sofa, talking about AD game and Hanna's turn…

Caleb says as he looks at the dress that Hanna has got from the doll. – "It's short…"

Hanna. – "I know…"

Caleb. – "But really short! Like everyone's gonna see your spicy tuna-roll…"

Hanna. – "That's not the worse part! The big part is this was supposed to be our chance to get in Japan market! I wear this during my fashion show and the Japanese investors that Ali convinced to come to see my brand, they're gonna be completely offended!"

Caleb. – "So… this is the game? The dress pisses off the investors, you lose the business…"

Hanna. – "And money… Ali's money since she's my only investor till now…" (Sighs) "I guess now, it's Emily's money since… God! This is so wrong! Does AD want to leave Em without nothing?! Without Ali… without money and all will be my fault!"

Caleb tries to calm her down. – "It will not be your fault, Hann, it will be AD's fault…"

Hanna walks in circle, she's so pissed, she was running her hand through her hair when a picture catches her attention, she looks at the picture and a nostalgic smile appears in her face… it was picture of her and Alison, celebrating with margaritas…

Hanna chuckles with sadness. – "I perfectly remember this day… I was so depressed because it was the 1st month of our brand and it was going to end without any sales, I was so sad, I thought no one could ever want my clothes, that I was losing my time, that I had no talent to be in this business… and do you remember what she did… what Alison did?"

Caleb. – "No…"

Hanna. – "She opened her laptop and order one dress…" (Chuckles) "She just bought a dress to cheer me up!" (A tear) "She dragged me to celebrate our 1st purchase order… her order…." (Sad chuckle) "We got so drunk that night…"

Caleb chuckles. – "Well, that part, of you being very drunk, that part I remember…"

They chuckle till Hanna starts to sob, and tears fall from her eyes; Caleb clears her tears with his thumb…

Hanna sobs. – "I'm impressive, creative but not confident… I have never believed in me, but she did… Ali believed in me, in my talent… she taught me how to breeze in this business and be the boss… I can't destroy what we built together! This brand it's all I've from her…"

Caleb. – "What happens if you just say screw it and you refuse to play? You flip the board over and you storm out?"

Hanna. – "I don't know… but I'm too scared to find it out…"

There is an awkward silence till one of them break the silence…

Hanna. – "We're out of our league… all of us… we can't win this game…"

Caleb. – "Hanna! Don't say that! We…"

Hanna cuts him off. – "No! We can't win this alone…"

Caleb. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna doesn't reply, she just drags him out the loft.

Looks like our dear Hanna banana might got an idea. Wondering in which horse is she going to bet…

 _ **(In Spencer's barn at night)**_

Spencer jumps of surprise when she finds someone inside…

Spencer. – "Jesus! What are you doing here?!"

Blair. – "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but you didn't pick up your phone and I was worried…"

Spencer walks towards her sofa and says. – "I was with the girls… you knew that…"

Blair stares at the girl, and she says…

Blair. – "Did you win the game…?"

Spencer sighs hard. – "No one has won yet…"

Blair. – "Hmmm…"

Spencer looks at Blair and notices something…

Spencer. – "What is in your mind?"

Blair. – "This game… does it have something to do with AD?"

Spencer snaps. – "What?!"

Blair approaches and shows her a text she received from AD…

AD's text: _Sorry Blair. Don't say we didn't try to warn you. But if I would throw the Queen Bee from a cliff… are any of you safe? Bow down or bow out… AD_

Spencer gasps with shock, this kind of threats is what she has been trying to avoid…

Blair wraps her arms around her and says. – "Hey… hey… it will be okay…"

Spencer. – "How can you say that?! It's far to be okay! God!" (She runs a hand through her hair and says) "You should have gone to London…. You…"

Blair cuts her off. – "I'm where I need to be… at your side…"

Spencer says with watery-eyes. – "Blair, no, you… nothing can happen to you, too… I wouldn't bear it… I…."

Blair cuts her off again, but this time without words; the young doctor collapses her lips against Spencer's lips, it was a kiss filled with despair, hunger and love. Their head move in synchrony, and they deepen the kiss as much they can; when Blair notices they need air to breath, she breaks the kiss, leaning their front-head together…

Blair. – "Nothing bad will happen to me… I promise…"

Spencer. – "You don't know that… you can't promise me that… you…"

Blair caresses Spencer's face and they stare at each other as they keep talking…

Blair. – "I'm completely, completely in love with you…"

Spencer smiles

Blair. – "I can't wait until we're free of this AD, to be with you…"

Spencer pleads. – "Blair…"

Blair. – "It's my life Spence… and it's now or never, because if not now, when? Sometimes, 'later becomes 'never' and I don't want that for us…"

Spencer sighs hard, she tries to look down, but Blair doesn't let her as she put her hands on her chin, Spencer stares at Blair's eyes and she smiles as she notices how the young doctor looks at her with a lot of love…

Blair. – "Don't ask me to walk away from you, I can't… All I know is I belong to you… I mean, I have always been able to talk to you, to make you laugh, and all I want is to take care of you…"

Spencer says as she rubs her belly. – "To both of us?"

Blair chuckles and nods, she softly puts her hands over Spencer's and they softly rubs Spencer's belly with their hands interlaced…

Blair. – "Yeah… both of you…"

They stay in silence, staring at each other and then Spencer leans and kisses her in the lips, it was a soft kiss in the lips that melt their hearts. They hug and Spencer hugs her tight…

Spencer. – "Can you stay tonight?"

Blair smiles and nods. – "I would love that…"

Spencer breaks the hug, she grabs Blair hand and interlace their fingers, both girl smile with the gesture; they look at each other and Spencer just guide them to her bed. They lean in bed, they tangled their bodies together and moan their names over and over as they make love.

Spotted: Spencer and Blair in a massive display of PDA. And that's exactly what AD is. Pretty. Damn. Angry.

 _ **(In Weltby at night)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Fight 'Til the End by Jack Savoretti *****_

Mona was in her room, playing with a snow ball, she hears some noises, she turns her head and her eyes get bigger of shock as she sees something in the shadows of the night; she throws the snow ball to the floor and says…

Mona. – "Are you here to kill me?"

From the shadows, two persons emerge…

Caleb. – "No, Mona… we aren't here to kill you…"

Hanna. – "I need to show you something… I need your help…"

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative *****_

 _ **We swim around in this fishbowl like we're in control… but we're not… there's always someone watching… manipulating… We're out of our league… all of us… I don't know what to say or what to do… I can't vanquish this monster alone… but I know who can…**_

 **Next: Chapter 72 – Who gonna stop me?**


	75. Chapter - Who's gonna stop me?

**Hello, thanks Dle8 and all the guests for asking me to update, it really boosted me to write** **So, I know it took me a long time to update but hopefully, this chapter is what you were waiting for… I hope you like this, like always thank you if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 72 – Who's gonna stop me?**

 _ **(In Hanna's loft)**_

 _ ***** Music background: Phantogram by Black Out Days*****_

Mona smirks as she looks around. – "I must admit… I underestimated you… I never thought we could get out from there without being caught…"

Caleb. – "Look Mona, this isn't a school reunion! We got you out for a reason…"

Hanna says as she grabs Mona's arm. – "Follow me, like I said in the car, the game is over here…"

Mona follows the blonde and a big smile of admiration appears on her face when they're face to face with the board game…

Mona smiles. – "Oh my…"

The little brunette roams her fingers on the board, she leans her ear on it and when Caleb notices it, he says to the brunette…

Caleb. – "I already did that, and I got nothing… I heard nothing…"

Mona smirks. – "That's because you didn't know what to listen for…"

Caleb huffs and Hanna pats his arm…

Hanna. – "Why don't you go to bed… you're tired…"

Caleb. – "I'm not leaving you alone with her …"

Hanna. – "It's okay… she will not hurt me…"

Caleb sighs heavy, not sure if he can trust Mona…

Hanna. – "Come on… you haven't sleep in the last 24hrs… you need to rest…"

Caleb. – "Fine… but just one hour… I don't trust her…"

Mona. – "I can hear you, you know…"

Caleb huffs. – "Well… good!"

Hanna. – "Come on Caleb, go to bed, we will be okay…"

Caleb hesitates but, in the end, he follows Hanna's wishes and leaves them alone. Once Caleb is out the picture, Hanna stays beside Mona…

Hanna. – "You hear something?"

Mona. – "I can't hear a fan, but I can feel where it's warm; where the batteries are… I guess, it has a finite amount of power…"

Hanna. – "What do you mean?"

Mona looks at her and says. – "You probably will need to finish the game before the batteries can run down…"

Hanna rolls her eyes, Mona keeps looking at the board and when she roams her fingers on the edge of the board, a knife gets out of it and both girls just jump back…

Hanna. – "What the hell?! This is worse than chucky!"

Mona chuckles. – "Touchy… isn't it?"

Hanna. – "Mona! I brought you here to help me! Not to admire the craftsmanship!"

Mona. – "I get you, Hann, but sometimes you have to stop and admire the craft behind the dirty tricks if you really want to shut this thing down…"

The brunette keeps contemplating each detail of the game…

Mona. – "I wish I could've built something like this…"

Hanna. – "You do?"

Mona. – "Think about the mind that conceived this! Why build a Dollhouse when you can turn the entire town into a Dollhouse? It's brilliant… It's beautiful…"

Hanna says with a sarcastic tone. – "Do you want be left alone with this game…? Maybe you can take it on a date…"

Mona doesn't reply, she just laughs, leans her head on the board again and hugs the game…

Hanna sighs. – "Damn it… it'll be a long night… I'll make coffee…"

The blonde doesn't remember when she fell asleep in the sofa; Hanna just jumps from her sofa when Mona touches her arm…

Hanna. – "When did I fall asleep? Why you didn't wake me up till now…?!"

Mona. – "You're so cute when you're asleep… I didn't want to wake you up, but I need to show you something…" (She shows a plan that she made) "Rails, pulleys and magnets make the pieces move… It's probably not listening all the time that would drain too much power…"

Hanna. – "Do you think we should cover the camera on the phone?"

Mona. – "No… that would just make someone angry…"

Hanna. – "How do we open it?"

Mona. – "You can't… when the thing was closed, it was sealed. Whoever made it, probably can't get into it now. There's poetry to that…"

Hanna. – "Who do you think made this? I guess someone who knows all about games and computers…"

Mona. – "It's not a game or a computer… there's electronics in it but the heart of this is mechanical… it was lovingly handmade…"

Mona was admiring the game with a huge smile on her face till Hanna asked her something…

Hanna. – "Mona, you've to help me play this game…"

Mona. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "Play the game and win…"

Mona shakes her head and walks away from the game and Hanna as she says. – "NO…."

Hanna pleads. – "Please Mona! You're the only person who isn't afraid of it… you admire it, you get how it works… I'm sure you can get inside the head of whoever made this…"

Mona. – "The reason I'm not afraid of it is because there's not a little Mona at the starting line…"

Hanna pleads. – "Mona! Please! I'm begging you!"

Mona. - "Hanna... please don't ask me to do this... I'm trying to get better…"

Hanna. - "I know it's wrong from me, asking you to play this sick game... I'm probably a bad person, offering a drink to an alcoholic but I'm desperate... this bastard has taken too much from us... Ali... Toby..."

Mona. - "Are they dead?!"

Hanna nods. - "Yes... and maybe I'll be next..."

Mona hugs her and says. - "No... nothing bad can happen to you!"

Mona keeps hugging Hanna as she locks her look on the board game...

Hanna. - "Please help me... You are the only one who knows what it's like to make something like this..."

Mona. - "Yes, I do. And that's why I can't touch it. Playing with people's lives like this it's an addiction… an addiction that I'm trying to get out of my system…" (Sighs) "You're not dealing with a healthy person you're dealing with an addict…"

Hanna nods. – "I know… Mona… but please…"

Mona. – "Hanna, I've been locked up in that mental institution because I got involved in this kind of games… I… I can't play this… I know more about it than I ever wanted to…"

Hanna. – "Well, then imagine how you'll feel when you beat it… when you win the game…"

Mona mutters. – "Wining the game…"

Mona stares at the game, she pictures herself, defeating this new A and just picturing herself as the winner of the game… it brings a sparkle in her eyes…

Mona mumbles. – "There's always someone stealing the game from me…"

Hanna. – "Mona…?"

Mona smirks. – "And this time, it's my turn to steal it… my turn to play…"

Hanna smiles, she hugs the brunette and for a moment, the end of this sick nightmare looks tangible…

Hanna smiles. – "Thank you, Mona…"

Mona freezes with the hug, she doesn't remember when was the last time someone hugged her, but it was nice, it was nice to hug Hanna again, the only person she has ever seen as a friend. Mona wraps her arms around Hanna and the two pals stay there hugging each other…

 _We thought we'd seen it all. But we've never seen this_ _: Mona and Hanna reunited to claim victory against AD? With friends like these who needs armies?_ _When it comes to war, the rule is Never retreat, never surrender. But whoever said that never met this duet... let a new game begin…_

 _ **(Outside Spencer's barn)**_

Blair was getting inside her car and she was ready to leave, but she stops all motions when an unexpected visitor appears… Marco was walking towards the front door of Spencer, but he stops walking when he hears someone calling his name. He turns around and he offers a forced smile to respond to the greeting of the girl who was standing in front of him…

Marco. – "Miss… Sloan…"

Blair. – "Dr. Sloan…"

They stay in silence for a moment, just staring at each other; neither of them looked happy…

Blair. – "There's a reason of your visit? We weren't expecting you…"

Marco smirks. – "We…?!"

Blair steps forwards, closing the distance between them and says as she looks at him into the eyes…

Blair. – "Yes… we…"

Marco doesn't reply, he just bares his teeth, taking deep breaths…

Marco. – "I thought you were going to London…"

Blair smirks. – "You thought wrong… you better get with the idea of seeing me around every time because I'm not going anywhere…"

They were staring at each other with challenging looks when someone gets to their encounter...

Spencer. - "Marco... you're here... good..."

Blair raises an eye brow. - "Marco?! Why you're calling him by his 1st name?!"

Spencer. - "Because he told me I could... mmm... why you're still here? Weren't you leaving for work?"

Blair. - " I was but..."

Spencer raises an eye brow and crosses her arms. - "But...?"

The young doctor doesn't end her sentence; she just sighs heavy as she stares at the detective with a killer look...

Marco smirks. - "Do I've something in my face, Dr. Sloan?"

Blair doesn't reply, she tries to stay calm, but she can't stay calm when she sees Marco hugging Spencer by the shoulder... Spencer notices how Blair looks like a Bull, ready to kill and to avoid any massacre, she puts distance with the detective; Spencer asks him to wait for her inside. Marco nods and he says his good byes to Blair as he walks inside the barn. Once Marco is out of the picture, Spencer says as she play-fully hits Blair's arm...

Spencer. - "What is wrong with you?! You look like a Bull, ready to kill!"

Blair. - "Are you serious?! What is wrong with me... what is wrong with you?! As soon as I leave, you just invite a guy into your House?!"

Spencer. - "I don't like your tone..."

Blair. - "And I don't like him around you..."

Spencer rolls her eyes. - "You've to be kidding me! Are you seriously jealous of Marco?!"

Blair doesn't reply, she answers with another question...

Blair. - "Why he's here?"

Spencer sighs heavy. - "I don't want to talk about it, here outside, where anyone could hear us..."

Blair says as she starts walking towards the barn...

Blair. - "Fine... then let's talk inside..."

Spencer. - "What about work? Are you not going to the hospital?"

Blair holds Spencer's hand and drags Spencer with her, intertwining their fingers...

Blair. - "I'm not leaving you alone with him..."

Spencer teases. - "You're jealous..."

Blair doesn't reply, she just huffs and avoids eye-contact...

Spencer smirks. - "You're so, so, jealous..."

Spencer continues teasing Blair and the young doctor doesn't reply but her silence reveals the truth...

 _ **(In the Dilaurentis-Fields' house)**_

Emily was alone with her boys, she smiles, playing with them on the carpet of the living room.

Emily. - "Here comes the train... chu... chu..."

The boys chuckle as they see the train toy passing around them; Emily feels so happy, making their kids smile, it always gives her a huge amount of joy...

Emily mutters with sadness. - "I wish Ali could be here too..."

It was a calmed morning till she hears a knock on her door...

Emily. - "Pepe... watch over them..."

The dog nods and barks; Pepe starts walking in circles around the boys as if he was putting a circle of protection around them. Emily opens the front door; she gasps with surprise as she wasn't expecting this visitor...

Emily. - "Ben...?!"

Ben grins. - "Hi Emily... God... look at you... it's like the years didn't affect you... you look so young… so beautiful..."

The brunette sighs heavy, she wasn't expecting this...

Emily. - "I didn't know you were in town... what are you doing here?"

Ben smirks. - "I thought it was time to pay you a visit..."

Emily. - "Why?!"

Ben doesn't reply, he just stays in silence, starying at her; it was creepy, and Emily feels uncomfortable with the constant gaze...

Ben. - "Can I come in?"

He makes a step forwards, but he quickly steps back when he sees Pepe behind the brunette, barking and showing his teeth...

Ben. - "I guess that's a no..."

Emily smiles at her loyal dog...Pepe barks louder, showing that Ben is not welcome in the house...

Emily smirks. - "He doesn't like you, you should go before he bites you..."

Ben forces a laugh and then walks back at his car...

Ben. - "I heard you're single again... maybe one of these days we can have lunch together and catchup... I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, she doesn't bother to reply, she just closes the door. Pepe rubs his head on Emily's leg; the brunette knees and caresses him...

Emily. - "Can you believe that guy?!"

Pepe barks and licks Emily's face...

Emily giggles. - "Thank you, buddy, for scaring him away..."

She was with her dog when someone knocks her door again...

Emily huffs as she opens the door. - "Really, if it's you again... I will let Pepe to bite you..."

Pepe jumps enthusiastic and the other person behind the door just gulps hard, hearing Emily's words…

Aria. - "Oh... I know I'm not your favorite person right now but that's a hostile welcome... "

Emily. - "Aria?"

The girls stay in silence, just looking at each other...

Aria says with a shy voice. - "Can I come in?"

Emily crosses her arms. - "What do you want?!"

Aria. - "We need to talk..."

Emily says as she tries to close the door. - "We have nothing to talk about... leave..."

Aria puts her arm between the frame door and the door, she forces herself in and closes the door behind her...

Emily snaps. - "What the hell, Aria?!"

Aria shows her phone and the brunette gasps with shock as she can't believe what she's reading...

AD's text: _"_ _Rumour is Emily has a hidden lady… find out where and bring her to me…"_

Emily mumbles with watery-eyes. - "No... no... no..."

Aria hugs her, trying to comfort her but nothing can comfort Emily, since once again, Alison is in AD's radar.

 _Poor Emily. No one told her this was going to be a horror movie but in_ _this town of Rosewood, secrets don't stay hidden forever and it looks like Emily's secret is now public news... wondering what will be the front page of tomorrow's newspaper: Family reunion or Queen sinking down?_

 _Someone is with quite an appetite for destruction… the question is: who's gonna stop him?_

 _ **(In Spencer's Barn)**_

Sitting in the sofa, Blair hugs a shaking Spencer as they expect any reaction of the man who's sitting beside them...

Marco. - "Can I see the texts?"

Spencer gives him her phone; the detective takes his time to read each one of them...

Spencer mumbles. - "Marco..."

Marco. - "Why you decided to talk with the police about this till now?"

Spencer. – "I didn't decide to talk with the police… I decided to trust you..."

Marco stares at her and raises an eye brow…

Spencer. – "I know how hard you've been working on Melissa's case, in Toby's case, on trying to catch Jenna… and I'm done playing with sick bastards… this has to stop… can you help us to stop this?"

 _When faced with an uncertain future, the questions we truly hate to ask are the ones we fear we already know the answer to. So, careful, girls. If I were you, I'd be worried, in this town of Rosewood, a lot can happen when you bring other players in the game. Let's hope your policies are paid up, because it looks like you're on a collision course._

 _ **(In a room in Radley hotel at night)**_

Hanna. – "So, how do I look?"

Caleb smirks. – "Like an Asiatic hooker…"

Hann rolls her eyes

Mona. – "You look great Hann…"

Hanna smiles. – "Thanks…" (She stares at the dress that AD was forcing her to wear and says) "So, I'm really doing this…"

Mona was going to say something, but she gets interrupted when the door of the room clacks…

Spencer. – "I'm sorry I'm late…" (She gasps with shock as she can't believe who's there) "Mona?!"

Aria, who's walking behind Spencer says. – "What did I miss?"

Hanna. – "Calm down… Mona's here to help…"

Spencer crosses her arms and says. – "She knows about the game?!"

Hanna nods

Aria. – "But why?!"

Hanna. – "Because we need her help! She's brilliant and she knows the answers before even we ask the question…"

Mona smiles with Hanna's words…

Mona smirks. – "Well, the question is, why you waited so long to ask for my help… and for that I have no answer…"

Spencer. – "I don't trust you Mona! You shouldn't be here! I'm driving you back to Welby!"

Spencer tries to grab Mona's arm but the little brunette pulls back…

Mona. – "Look honey! I'm not going anywhere! You may don't like me or trust me, but you need me… I've a lot of theories of how win this game…"

Spencer. – "There's no piece on that board that looks like you… so, why would you play this game?"

Mona. – "Because Hann asked me and if you think I'm gonna leave her fate in your fumbling hands, you've been smoking the drapes…"

Spencer sighs, the room stays in silence as Spencer and Mona just stares at each other with challenging looks…

Hanna. – "And Emily? She should be here, too…"

Aria. – "She will arrive later, she needs to deal with something first…"

Hanna. – "With what?"

Aria looks down. – "It's not to me to tell, but she told me she would come as soon as she could…"

Hanna. – "Fine…" (She looks at her watch and says) "It's show time… let's do this…"

Spencer. – "So, this plan to catch AD… it's yours or hers?"

Hanna. – "Does it matter?"

Spencer. – "It matters to me…"

Hanna sighs. – "Look Spencer, we don't have time to argue ok, so, decide, are you in or out?"

Spencer sighs heavy but eventually she nods…

Hanna. – "Good, now let's do this…"

Caleb. – "Is Blair coming to? I will need her help to synchronize all the cameras of the hotel…"

Spencer. – "She's coming and also Marco…"

Hanna. – "Marco? Who… wait! Are you talking about the detective?!"

Spencer nods

Hanna. – "You got to the police?! What the hell, Spence?! Why you do things behind our back?!"

Spencer. – "Hey! Don't use that tone with me! Yeah, I told Marco about AD, but you told Mona too… behind our back and that's worse… you just invited the devil in…"

 _Speak of the Devil and he doth appear. Wearing his trademark hoodie… but it will not appear in front of these girls… no, the danger is target to another girl…_

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)**_

After the shocking day she had today, Emily asked her parents to take the boys with them for tonight; she was supposed to assist in Hanna's plan at the Radley hotel, but she needed first to make sure Alison was safe. Sadly, for the brunette; she hasn't been able to talk with Noel; all day long, she has been calling him, but she gets directly on mail box…

Emily sighs. – "Damn it! Why you're not answering?!"

In the dark, she was dialling over and over Noel's number till she heard a scream of pain from the kitchen; she walks to the kitchen and she runs over her dog that's bleeding in the floor, in pain…

Emily. – "OMG! Pepe! Who did this to you?!"

The brunette was so focused on her dog that she didn't notice the shadow behind her till it was too late…

Ben smirks with a devious smile. – "Now, there's no obstacle for me to come in…"

Emily. – "Ben?! Wh-…"

 _ ***** Music background: Niki & The Dove - DJ Ease My Mind *****_

Ben throws away the baseball bat that he had in his hands and he caresses Emily's face with his dirty hands. Emily feels chills of fear running over her body; seeing that creepy look of Ben, it brings bad memories to her; she recalls the time when he tried to rape her in the locker room and she doesn't know what to do besides, run away from him…

Emily has always been strong, but somehow, in front of Ben, she felt weak, powerless and Ben used this against her. She runs towards the front door but before she could open it, he forcefully grabs her from behind; Emily tries to fight back but he's stronger; they struggle and both of them fall on the floor; Ben on top of her…

Emily screams. – "Get off of me!"

Ben smirks. – "No…"

He tears apart Emily's t-shirt and he licks his lips with lust as Emily's bra is exposed…

Ben. – "I've been waiting so long for this… I can't believe I'll finally make you mine…"

Emily panics, she tries to kick him away, but she can't… she's powerless against him and her body freezes when she feels how Ben starts kissing her neck…

Emily cries. – "No! Please, No! Let me go!"

Ben smirks. – "Stop fighting it, you will love it…"

Emily screams for help over and over and her cries increase when Ben takes off her pants…

Ben smirks. – "Stop screaming Emily, there's no Toby, no dog, no Alison… there's no one…"

Emily closes her eyes and cries louder. – "Please help! Help! Someone! Someone stops him!"

Ben smirks as he roams his fingers over Emily's panties. – "Yeah?! And who's gonna stop me?! Who?!"

Alison yells. – "ME!"

Ben looks up. – "What?!"

The blonde has taken the bat he left in the kitchen and with all her strength, she grips on it with both hands, she keeps a strong grip on the bat as she swings it towards Ben's head. He didn't see it coming, he couldn't believe the blonde was alive, but when the bat made contact with his head; the pain was so real that it was impossible to deny the reality…

Emily sobs. – "Ali!"

Ben is pulled away from Emily by the impact of the bat, he's bleeding in the floor and he gulps with fear as he looks up at the blonde standing in front of him, swinging the bat with a lethal gaze…

 _Spotted, a beautiful blonde phoenix rising from the ashes of a major public death. Welcome back, Queen Ali. Consider us your humbled servants. 'Cause if looks could kill we wouldn't want to be Ben…_

 **Next: Chapter 73 – Back where you belong**


	76. Chapter - Back where you belong

**Hello, thanks dle48, alwaysdream1, Hermione, 'waiting', fictionloverrr, LauratheChef, Leapyearbaby29 and all the guests for asking me to update** **sorry if it took me a moment to update but I've been overloaded with work. So, to reply some reviews: I haven't seen GG recently but I'm a big fan of Blair W and GG and in this arch of AD, I did use a lot of GG quotes.**

 **This chapter will follow after the last scene of the previous chapter. AD will be revealed… are you ready for it?**

 **NOTE: Please note that the scenes will happen in parallel, I mean, while Alison is dealing with Ben and all that, the girls are on their plan to catch AD at the Radley hotel. There'll be a connection between them and I hope it will be clear…**

 **Here this chapter, I hope you like it and like always, thank you if you have the time to leave a review, have a great week-end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 73 – Back where you belong**

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis-House)_**

 ** _*** Music background: Survivor by 2WEI***_**

 _Spotted, Alison DiLaurentis-Fields back where she belongs, claiming her mermaid as hers, defending her loved wife and beating the crap of Ben with a swing…_

Alison says with anger as she smashes the bat against Ben. – "You! Fucking bastard! I'll KILL YOU! I'll KILL YOU!"

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Emily stretches her arms towards the blonde with tears on her eyes…

Emily cries. – "Ali! Ali! Ali!"

Hearing the crying of Emily, it always breaks Alison's heart; the blonde stops her motions and drops the bat away, she runs towards her mermaid, leaving a beaten Ben in the floor; the blonde rushes towards the brunette. Emily was in shock, crying without stop and she's just able to feel safe till she feels the warm embrace of her Queen…

Emily cries as she grips Alison's arms. – "Ali… Ali… Ali…"

The blonde hugs her very tight and kisses Emily's head as she keeps the brunette into her arms…

Alison says with a soft voice. – "Ssshhh… it's ok… you're safe, you're safe…"

Emily sobs. – "You're here, right? I'm not dreaming… You're alive, right? You're awake, right? You're back, right?"

Alison. – "Yeah… You're not dreaming, I'm alive… I'm awake… I'm back and I'm here… I'm here with you…"

Emily curls up in Alison and cries very loud. – "Don't ever leave me like that! Ever again!"

Alison says with a heartbroken voice. – "I'll not… I'm sorry, Em… I'm so sorry!"

The brunette was in an inconsolable crying, hugging the blonde, and Alison shows tears in her eyes, as she feels so bad for causing so much pain to her beautiful mermaid. They keep hugging, not wanting to break the contact since the time apart has felt like millenniums for them; it felt like an eternity since the last time they were like this, together and there's no more emotional moment that being reunited with the love of your life…

Ben looked unconscious, but he wasn't, he was just steeped in his own blood and Alison was distracted, hugging Emily. The bastard of Ben slowly moves his hand, trying to reach the bat but before he could put his hands on it, someone who was hiding in the shadows steps very hard on his hand…

Ben. – "Aaarghhh!"

Noel laughs, he steps harder in Ben's hands, like if he wanted to smash it, Noel points out a gun to Ben's head and says…

Noel smirks. – "I wouldn't do that if I was you… stop moving if you don't want me to put a bullet in your fucking skull…"

Ben gives up, he's afraid and he just lies down on the floor, swallowing hard the blood that was coming from his mouth…

The blonde was still hugging the brunette, comforting her and she couldn't be more grateful with her friend for always having her back…

Alison. – "Thanks Noel…"

Noel smirks. – "No problem… you know I always have your back…"

They smile at each other and then a noisy sound is heard, sounds of a phone ringing. Alison looks around, she notices that Ben's phone was ringing; the blonde breaks the hug and walks towards the noisy phone…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

The blonde blends downs towards Ben and Noel just nails the tip of his gun between Ben's eyes…

Noel says to Ben. – "Don't move…"

Ben gulps hard, looking at the gun nailed in his head, he just nods and don't move. Alison looks in Ben's pockets, and takes the phone, she cleans the blood from it.

Noel says as he looks at the phone. – "It's a private number… no indications of who's calling…"

Alison stares at the phone, yes, the number was private, yes, there was no indications of who was calling but the blonde just knew who was calling. The blonde stares at the phone with anger, with a lot of rage… she slips her finger over the phone and takes the call…

Noel mutters to Alison. – "What are you doing?!"

The blonde doesn't reply to her friend, she just yells over the phone, with a lot of anger to the person who was calling…

 ** _(Phone's conversation)_**

Alison. – "You might think you're winning the battle… but I'll win this war!"

There was an awkward silence for a long moment but, in the end, the other person replies…

AD says with an angry bitter voice. – "You.. you're alive…"

Alison smirks. – "I'm not such an easy target… it's in my DNA to survive… it's in my blood and if you thought, just for a second, that you could kill me so easily, then you're more delusional and stupid of what I thought…"

AD doesn't reply but, Alison smirks as she can hear AD… gnashing its teeth in anger…

Alison. – "Here's my advice: outrun… hide… or even better, armed yourself to the teeth… but, just know, no matter what, you can't escape from me… I'm coming for you and I'll show you what real fear is…"

AD. – "Are you really threatening me?!"

Alison. – "I'm saying: give it up! You, fucking bastard! I'm Alison DiLaurentis-Fields and I'm going to END YOU! I'm actually good at it… and unlike you… I never fail… I actually know you, better than yourself… your stupid tricks, your childish game won't work with me anymore… you're at your limit…"

AD mocks. – "I'm at my limit?! Who knows my limits since you took away my future?"

Alison. – "Say whatever you want… just know this means war… me versus you…" (She says with a challenging voice) "Are you up for it?!"

AD doesn't reply, he just let out a nervous laugh from his mouth.

AD. – "You do realize that I'm the one with the higher hand of cards… right?"

Alison smirks. – "And you do realize that I'm Alison DiLaurentis… right?"

AD. – "Wow, and I thought high school was over, but I see some things never changes… you keep feeling untouchable… but you're not… I hurt you once and I will do it again…"

Alison smirks. – "Oh, you, foolish soul! You're the one who's going to end up being hurt! This is end game and there's only one thing on this earth scarier than evil… and that's ME!"

AD yells. – "I'm not scared… you can't kill me… you can't stop me… I'm AD! I'm…"

Alison cuts AD off. – "Oh honey, if you think _'Death'_ is the worst thing I can do to you… then you don't know me at all…"

AD swallows hard again as someone else beside Alison, has caught his attention…

Alison. – "Soon you'll realize you should have never messed with me… I'm going to send you back where you belong and when I'm done with you… you'll beg for Death…"

AD doesn't say a word, Alison doesn't hear a reply but, the blonde just smirks when AD hung up the phone.

 _In the battle between good and evil, score one for the Queen Bee. Better step on it, AD. Because your clean getaway just got very messy; don't say we didn't try to warn you. But when you bring Ben to hurt the sweet mermaid of the Queen; it's a declaration of war. Hide, run or prepare yourself to fight… whatever you decide, the Queen Bee is coming for you… are you ready for it? We know, we're… this is a fight no one wants to miss… time to make your bet… QB vs AD… in whom you'll bet on?_

 ** _(At the Radley hotel)_**

Spencer. – "That's the plan?! Disguise Hanna with that Japanese hooker dress and wait?!

Mona. – "Patience, Spencer… if AD is the kind of person I think he's… he will come to watch how we play the game…"

Aria doesn't say anything, they are in the vigilance room of the hotel, looking at all the monitors…

Spencer. – "This is just a waste of time…"

Mona says as she moves the controls and stares at all the monitors. – "Don't you love Fashion week… I mean… fashion is the most powerful art there is. It's movement, design and architecture all in one. It shows the world who we are and who we'd like to be…"

Spencer mocks. – "Yeah, just like your hoodie shows the world you'd like to be a stalker…."

Mona doesn't get angry, she just laughs and keeps moving the controls as she looks at all the cameras…

Mona. – "Your lady has talent, Spencer, thanks to Blair I've access to all the cameras of the town within a 5-km radius around the hotel… nice…"

Spencer doesn't reply, she just grins with pride as her cheeks blush…

Caleb. – "Hey! I helped too!"

Mona smirks. – "Yeah… yeah… by the way, why you're still here? Go to your position! NOW!"

Caleb. – "You don't give me orders, Mona!"

He sighs hard, he takes on his hand a communicator and gets ready to leave the room…

Aria. – "I asked Erza to help us tonight… he's coming, or he might be already here…"

Caleb nods. – "Ok, tell him to give me a call and like that we can patrol the perimeter like a team… I'll be near Hanna in case she needs something…"

Spencer. – "Ok… Blair and Marco are also walking around too… checking if they find anything suspicious… be careful…"

Caleb nods and leave them alone…

Mona says as she puts on a headset microphone. – "Ok… it's play time… Hanna can you hear me?"

From the monitors, they see Hanna in a big room, waiting for the Japanese investors, Hanna looks at the camera and nods…

Mona smiles. – "Good… so, are we all ready to make the fat lady sing? Oh sorry, this isn't the opera…"

Spencer. – "Ha, ha, ha… very funny…" (Sighs) "I'll settle for making AD shows up and confess..."

Aria. – "I really don't get how it's that we will catch him…"

Mona. – "Human's perception is a funny thing, no matter the truth, people see what they want to see… some people need to take a step back for finding out they were looking at the same big picture all along… some other people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them and then… some other people may see what was there all along, hidden right in plain sight…"

Aria. – "What do you mean? Are you saying that we know who's AD?!"

Mona. – "I'm saying that I've a sharp perception and I can see things you can't see…"

Something catches Mona's attention and she makes zoom at one camera…

Spencer. – "There's no way that AD has been in front of our eyes all along and we didn't notice it…"

Mona hears the girls talk but she's really focus on something and the other girls notice it; they turn their look towards the monitor that has caught Mona's attention…

Aria. – "What did you find…? What we're looking at… it's that the entrance of the hotel? Wow, a lot of people is coming for Hanna's fashion show…"

Spencer. – "I see nothing beside a bunch of people… Mona…?"

Mona takes out a laptop, she starts typing very fast on the keyboard…

Aria. – "What are you doing…?"

Mona. – "I'm intercepting all the calls in the perimeter…"

Spencer. – "Why?"

The little brunette doesn't answer Spencer's question, she just connects her headphones on the computer and after some minutes of hearing, a huge grin appears in Mona's face…

Aria. – "What is it?!"

Mona presses the headphones against her ears, trying to hear better…

Mona smirks. – "Oh my… I can't believe it…"

Spencer. – "Mona! Answer us! What is coming on! Wh-….?!"

Mona cuts off Spencer's questions when she puts, on speakers, what she was hearing…

 ** _*** Phone conversation intercepted ***_**

 ** _*** Alison's voice. – "You might think you're winning the battle… but I'll win this war!" ***_**

Spencer and Aria drop their jaws open, they can't believe what they were hearing…

 ** _*** AD's voice. – "You... you're alive…" ***_**

There was an awkward silence for a long moment as they keep hearing the intercepted call…

Aria gasps. – "OMG! It's… it's Ali… right?!" (Big smile) "She's alive… she's alive!"

Spencer mutters. – "It can't be… she's dead… we… we buried her…"

Mona smirks. – "Well, it wouldn't be the 1st time you give her for dead when she's not…"

Spencer says with a bitter voice. – "You've a big mouth, Mona… this's not funny… we lamented her dead… we were shattered by her absence…"

Mona. – "Look honey… cut out with the whining… the important it's that this is our cue to put a face on your tormentor…"

Aria. – "It's just me or that voice of AD, it sounds familiar…"

Spencer. – "I… I'm not sure…"

Mona moves her fingers in the computer very fast and says. - "I'm isolating the signal… we will be able to see the source of the call…"

Aria. – "You mean: the person calling? It's AD here? In front of our eyes?!"

Mona smirks as she makes zoom in one camera where there's a person on the phone…

Mona smirks. – "I spy with my little eye, someone getting busted…"

 _Poor AD. You made your bet and now, you have to lie in it._

Aria gasps with shock. – "OMG… he's… he's AD?! I… I can't believe it… this can't be true! He… he was on our team! He was supposed to come and help us… he…"

The little brunette is in an emotional break down, finding out that Alison is alive, having the revelation of AD's identity, it's too much for her and she falls on the ground, crying without stop…

Spencer tries to help Aria to keep it together, but her motions are interrupted when she notices Mona looking nervous…

Mona. – "Crap!"

Spencer. – "What is wrong…?!"

The brunette looks at the same thing that Mona was staring, and she feels chills of fear as she watches the monitor…

Spencer mumbles with shaking lips. – "Oh no, no, no, no…"

 _They say the truth will set you free. But some truth comes at a price. Better watch out, Spencer. I think you're going to be the one footing this bill…._

 ** _*** Music background: Who are you By SVRCINA ***_**

In the entrance of the hotel, all the guests to the fashion show get inside the hotel, just one person stay alone, someone who got caught in the moment, outburst of rage, anger, saying more of what he should…

AD yells at his phone. – "I'm not scared… you can't kill me… you can't stop me… I'm AD! I'm…"

Someone who was around approaches as this person clearly heard what AD said…

Blair says with shock. – "What did you say?!"

AD stops talking, he turns his head towards the brunette doctor and he stares at her in silence…

 ** _*** AD's narrative***_**

 ** _We wear costumes, masks for so long that we can't even remember who we were before putting them on; but every so often, the mask slips and our true selves are laid bare, for all the world to see…_**

Blair shakes her head and says. – "You… all this time it has been you…"

AD doesn't reply, he just swallows hard and stays there, in silence as he has the QB on the phone too…

 _Alison's voice over the phone. – "Soon you'll realize you should have never messed with me… I'm going to send you back where you belong and when I'm done with you… you'll beg for Death…"_

Blair. – "You… how could you?! Why?! How you have been able to see her in the eyes, all this time and pretend to be good, how…?"

Her phone starts ringing while AD hung up his call with Alison. Blair notices that's Spencer calling her, but she decides to turn down the call…

Blair stares at him into the eyes and says. – "She doesn't deserve all the pain you've caused, no one of them, I lost my BF because of you and, I'll not let you out of this so easy…"

Spotted: One people who should know better getting caught. And two people that don't know what will hit them.

Blair shakes her head in disbelief. – "Who are you? I thought I knew you… but I don't know you… I see you, but I'm really not seeing you… who are you?!"

AD doesn't reply, he just smiles with a creepy smile….

 ** _*** AD's narrative***_**

 ** _So, the mask slips and we scramble to put it back on, like a kid in a cheap Halloween costume, but it's too late… people have already seen what's underneath… true natures are revealed. Tricks are turned into threats and it's terrifying how much chaos and death is created by just one person… ME_**

Spencer runs all over the hotel, she passes trough the lobby, constantly looking at her phone as she has been trying to contact Blair since the moment she saw her over the vigilance monitor. Spencer couldn't stay doing nothing in the vigilance room as she was watching her beloved, face to face with AD, so she rushed to their encounter but sadly, the only thing she found, was an empty spot…

Spencer turns her head in all directions, looking for Blair but there's no one around, she's freaking out and when she steps on something, the feeling gets worse as she finds Blair's phone in the floor…

Spencer says with tears. – "No…"

 _And just when B and S had built a bridge, it all has to come crashing down because looks like B could end up being the next saintly sacrifice in this sadistic sick game. Careful S, he who runs with fear falls into the pit and, looks like you're about to take a tumble. Get ready to find out what you're made of. Because to survive on this game and rescue your lover, you better be fearless._

 **Next: Chapter 74 – Who are You?**


	77. Chapter - Who are You?

**Hi guys! Wow thank you so much for your reviews, it makes me so happy knowing you like this story as much as me ^^. So, this chapter is very emotional and long, I can say that it got me watery-eyes when I wrote one part of it. AD will be revealed, are you ready for it?**

 **To reply some reviews, I'm not writing anything about rap***, I hope nothing of my scenarios trigger bad memories for you but if it does, I apologize for it and know, I'm here for you if you need me, I'm good listening…**

 **I hope you like this and, like always thank you if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week-end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 74 – Who are You?**

 ** _*** AD's narrative - Music background: Who are you by SVRCINA ***_**

 ** _Do you feel safe, out in the night, in this town, where monsters hide? Do you feel safe knowing I'm there… in the shadows… always watching… always manipulating? Do any of you are safe? No, you're not…_**

 ** _You think you know me, but you don't. You don't know your true self... one minute you're you and then, you're not... you can't escape from it... you can't run... you can't deny what is in your DNA... in your blood and in my case, it's pure darkness..._**

 ** _So, who I'm? Well... that's a secret I'll never tell... but just know that from now on, there's no need to hide, no need to keep the masks… from now, we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them and cut out their hearts one by one. We will play this game to the end and, just the best will prevail…_**

A constant noise wakes her up, she's not sure where she's, the last thing she remembers it's struggling with AD and then feeling a needle in her arm before everything went black. Blair slowly opens her eyes and turns her gaze to the source of the noise: Melissa… Melissa has a devious smile in her face as she taps her fingers against the transparent wall.

Melissa smirks. – "Hey you, sleeping beauty… nice to see you awake…"

Blair feels a horrible headache, she tries to move but trips, she's still very dizzy…

Melissa mocks. – "Oh, honey, you should see you…"

Blair looks around, her vision's still very blurry but she notices she's trapped between 4 walls that looked like glass. With all her strength, she stands up and she rushes against the walls, throwing her fists against the walls, she punches them, but nothing breaks besides her fists…

Blair sighs. – "Aaagrhh…."

Melissa smirks. – "It's not glass if you're wondering… you can't break these walls… you can't escape…"

Blair tries to stay up; her head is still spinning from all the drugs AD put in her system. The young doctor is fighting to stay awake, but he doped her with so much sedatives that it's very difficult to keep the eyes open. But then, there's it, a reason to fight… Spencer… the memory of Spencer brings in Blair all the force she needs and Blair sighs hard as she keeps punching the walls that keep her captive...

Melissa. - " Stop it... I'm telling you, you can't break them... it's not glass, it will not break so easy..."

Blair's fists are red with blood, she knows Melissa is right, that she can't escape so easy from that transparent box, but she needs to fight her way out of there, she needs to find her way back to Spencer, she needs to protect the girl she loves, even if it looks impossible...

Melissa smirks. - "You are really stubborn... just like Spencer..."

Blair. - "You've no right to talk about Spencer..."

Melissa. - " Oh really? And why not?"

Blair doesn't reply, she's too exhausted, too dizzy to talk... she stops punching the wall, and feeling hopeless, she leans against the wall and sits in the floor, she's very doped and she tries to focus on the bright light above her to stay awake. Melissa stares at the young doctor and says...

Melissa asks. - "How is she?"

Blair doesn't reply and Melissa snaps...

Melissa yells. - "I made a question! How...?"

Blair cuts her off. - "I'm not doing this... I'm not going to talk with you... especially about Spencer..."

Melissa laughs, she takes the same posture than the doctor, in an opposite position; Melissa sits in the floor and leans her back against the same wall, both girls just separated by a transparent tiny wall...

Melissa. - "You should reconsider your idea of not talking with me... after all, I might be your only company till you die…"

Blair. – "I'm not dying in here… I promised her that I'll not leave her alone… I can't leave her alone…"

Melissa. – "People leave… people break their promises… she'll get over it…"

Blair sighs hard, she runs a hand through her hair and closes her eyes as she tries to figure it out, what to do next…

Blair. – "I get why I'm trapped in this cell but why you're captive too? I thought you were one of them…"

Melissa chuckles with a bitter tone, she looks around her, and she gulps hard as she stares at the 4 walls that have been keeping her captive for the last weeks…

Melissa chuckles with a bitter voice. – "Yeah… how I ended like this? In here… I wonder… mmm… I guess karma is really a bitch…"

Both girls sigh hard and they just lean their heads against the same wall, looking up at the bright light above them… wondering: How do they end in there? Like that…

 _No matter how many plans we make or steps we follow, we never know how our day is going to end up. All of the sudden, you find yourself somewhere you would have never expected… you can't predict how the turn of events will play for you, that's why every morning when you wake up you should say a little prayer. After all, your most dangerous enemies are the ones you never knew you had and, you never know what your day may hold…. A peaceful end or a roller-coaster till the end? No one knows how this will end but if our pretty liars want peace, they better be prepared for war._

 ** _(In the Fields' house)_**

Pam was putting the boys on bed, tonight they were staying with them; the past weeks, she has been able to spend a lot of time with them; their time together was almost every day of the week… the 24hrs of the day and in any other circumstance, she would be thrilled to spend so much time with her little angels but, she can't feel happy, since she knows it's Alison's absence the reason that has bring them to spend so much time together.

Pam sighs hard with sadness as she looks at the sad faces of the 3 little boys. With Alison, bed's time was their favourite moment of the night but without Alison, it has become very hard to sleep with a happy smile…

Pam tries to cheer them up and says. – "Hey! Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

The boys shake their head with a sad pout and Pam feels tears in her eyes as she sees those little faces, looking so sad… _It will ever get better?_ Pam wonders herself that question, but she can't find the answer… but thankfully, the answer will appear by itself…

 ** _*** Oliver's POV - Music back ground: Alive by Gabrielle Aplin ***_**

 _Granma insisted to read us something, but we said no, it's just not the same without mamma… ah… mamma… I lie down in the bed with my brothers and all I can think it's about her… mamma… I miss her… we miss her so much..._

 _Grandma leaves and turns off the lights, there's no longer a night's lamp for us, since we're no longer scared of the dark, no, we're not longer afraid of the dark, but there's something scarier than the monster of the night… something else that keeps us awake every night… a constant fear that we can't let go…. A fear that's consuming our souls… the fear of forgetting her… the fear of forgetting mamma…_

 _I'm awake looking at the ceiling and I frowns with a pout since I can't remember mamma's voice… I'm starting to forget her… I can't recall the sound of her laugh… the glow of her eyes… I can't remember her smile and it makes me sad… really sad…_

 _Tears start to fall from my eyes, I'm sobbing, and I can't stop it. My noisy sob wakes up my brothers, they look at me and they know… they know the reason of my tears, the reason of my sorrow…_

 _Enzo hugs me tight and says something to me…_

 _Enzo sobs. – "I miss her too... I miss mamma too…"_

 _I look at him in the eyes and his blue eyes make me remember mamma; my lips quivers with sadness and my tears just increase because I miss those blue eyes, I miss her blue eyes. I'm crying very loud but, I'm not the only one crying now, Enzo starts crying too, and we hug each other, trying to find any comfort but there's really any comfort to this kind of pain?_

 _Wayne gets out of bed, he looks around and he finds, in our bag, my favorite blanket, he takes it and rushes towards us; he hugs us and covers us with the blanket. I loved this blanket, I loved it because it had mamma's smell… but it doesn't smell like mamma anymore… even the blanket lost her essence and now… now, I have nothing to remember her smell, I can't remember her smell… Did she smell like apple? Like banana? I can't remember and I've nothing to remember it… nothing… and, I feel empty… I feel sad… I feel…_

 _My thoughts are interrupted when someone opens the door; we're, the 3, on the same bed, hugging each other, with tears falling from our eyes, gripping on the tiny blanket when a light appears between all the dark… and… there's it… there's she… my light in the dark… my bright sunshine… my mam…_

 _Wayne smiles and yells. – "Mamma!"_

 _Enzo sobs. – "Mam!"_

 _My brothers keep saying her name, the name no one has dared to say for the past few weeks, the name that has been so painful to say out loud… the name of the person I love the most in this world… mamma… my mamma is here, she's here, right? I'm not dreaming, right? I can't believe it, I can't and I can't speak, my mouth shakes open and I can't find my voice, just tears keeps falling from my eyes and I feel like I can't breathe and she notices it, she rushes towards me and hugs me; she hugs me tight and I get it… the smell I was forgetting… the sweet smell of vanilla… mmm… vanilla… I takes deep breath of her beautiful fragrance and I can breathe again, I can smile again because she's here… she's here… with me…_

 _I wrap my tiny arms around her neck and say with a shaking voice. – "Mam… mamma… mammy…"_

 _I found my voice… I can say her name again… I can hug her again and I can hear her voice again too…_

 _Alison. – "My Ollie… my beautiful boy... I love you… I love you so much…"_

 _She keeps talking to me, I can't understand what she's saying since she's also crying but, it doesn't matter, the only that matters it's that she's back, she's alive and she's here… with me…_

 _I looks at her and I maps her face with my little fingers, I don't want to ever forget her face, I want to memorize her face… her nose… her cheeks, her mouth… I want to always remember her…_

 _She smiles at me as I roam my fingers over her face and that's it… I remember now… I start remembering everything about her, I remember her voice, I remember the sound of the piano when she plays it for me… I remember how much she loves to cook for us, I remember that red is her favorite color, I remember that she loves to read us bedtime stories, I remember the sound of her laugh, I remember how my world just light up when she smiles to me, just like now and, I smile… I can smile again because I remember her… I remember how much she loves me, how much I love her… and thankfully I'll never forget… we will never forget it…_

 ** _*** End of Oliver's POV***_**

The blonde hugs her three little boys with a lot of love, they're all crying, sobbing…

Alison says with a heartbroken voice. – "I missed you so much…"

The boys hug her tight, they fill Alison's face with kisses and that's when Emily emerges inside the room. The brunette had a rocky night with all that happened with Ben but this, looking at her family reunited, it's all she needed to feel complete and happy again. Emily joins the family's hug and they keep hugging each other, with tears in their eyes, but with happy tears…

 _Spotted: A family reunion, and it feels good…. So damn good…_

 ** _(At the Radley Hotel)_**

Hanna. – "Spence… calm down…"

Spencer yells. – "You can't ask me to calm down! I can't calm down! He took her, that bastard took her!"

Caleb mutters. – "I still can't believe you're into chicks now…"

Spencer stares at him with a killer look and Caleb gulps hard…

Hanna. – "Honey, you're not helping…"

Spencer runs a hand through her hair, she takes deeps breaths and closes her eyes as she starts feeling that the world is spinning around her…

Mona asks. – "Is she ok? She's very pale…"

Hanna. – "Spence… are you ok?"

Spencer opens her eyes and before she could answer, she fades; the girls rush towards her and catch her before she drops in the floor…

Mona. – "What do we do?!"

Hanna looks at her husband with fear and Caleb takes the lead…

Caleb takes Spencer into his arms and throws his car keys towards Hanna as he says. – "You're driving Hanna, let's get her to a hospital…"

Mona. – "I think, everybody will be safer if someone else besides Hanna, drives…"

Hanna squints her eyes towards her friend and Mona shrugs…

Caleb. – "You're right… where's Aria?!"

They look around, but they can't find the little brunette…

Hanna panics. – "Where is she?! Did she get kidnapped too?! Did…?!"

Mona hugs Hanna and says. – "Hanna… breathe… breathe… breathe…"

The blonde follows Mona's advice and she calms down.

Mona. – "You two, get Spencer to a hospital, I'll look for Aria…"

Hanna looks at her with fear and Mona puts her hands over Hanna's hands…

Mona. – "It will be ok… I'll find her… just trust me, ok?"

Hanna nods. – "I trust you… but I don't want any bad happening to you, too…"

Mona smiles, she feels a warm sensation in her heart when she realizes Hanna cares for her that much…

Mona hugs Hanna and says. – "I'll be ok… I'm me, after all…"

They were hugging each other with a lot of affection when Caleb says…

Caleb. – "Come on, Hann… let's go…"

Hanna grips on Mona one last time, before breaking the hug. They stare at each other into the eyes…

Hanna says with watery-eyes. – "Why this feels like a good-bye?"

Mona chuckles. – "Don't be dramatic Hann… everything will be ok… just drive safe… ok?"

Hanna chuckles. – "Yeah… I promise… and you… you be safe too, ok?"

Mona nods and the couple leave with an unconscious Spencer. Mona stays there, looking at them into the distance and she keeps her eyes on them, till they're out her sight. In the moment she got alone, the phone that Hanna gave her, it starts to ring… it was a private number and Mona smirks with a devious smile, she takes the call…

 _(Phone call)_

AD. – "You weren't part of the game…"

Mona smirks. – "Well, what I can say… I do love to crash in a party…"

AD. – "This is my game… not yours… walk away…"

Mona smirks. – "I'm afraid I can't do that, honey… but just know, that I'll play to win…"

AD. – "You should walk away now that you can… this may be too much for you…"

Mona smirks. – "Oh, don't worry, too much is just the right amount for me…" (She grins as she can hear how AD groans with anger) "You know, it would be smart of you to turn yourself in and bring back the doctor, safe and alive… you really don't want me to put you in checkmate…"

AD smirks. – "Be careful with who you threaten, you're walking on tine ice and you may find hell instead of happily ever after…"

Mona smirks. – "I have never been a girl who believes in fairy tales, so don't worry, I'm not looking for a happily ever after for me… you're smarten than you look, I'll admit just that… but just remember… I initiated this game… I created it… and I'm finishing it… no matter the cost…"

AD gulps hard and hung up. Mona looks at the phone and she feels like she just won a little victory in the battle field.

 _But, careful Mona, don't celebrate victory yet; it's going to take more than a little talk to lead this monster to his downfall. And something tells me, you're walking towards a pond of sharks…_

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields' house, in Emison's bedroom)_**

The blonde sighs, she's tired, she's exhausted, it has been a long, emotional night and she's rubbing her tired eyes when someone hugs her from behind…

Alison smiles. – "Hi…"

Emily wraps her arms around Alison and she presses hard her body against the blonde, she takes deeps breath of Alison's fragrance and the brunette smiles as she fills her lungs with that sweet smell of vanilla…

Alison asks. – "How are you feeling?"

Emily sighs deeply. – "I don't know…"

Alison turns around, their eyes meet, and the blonde says with concern…

Alison. – "He… Ben… he didn't hurt you, right? He didn't…."

Emily. – "You arrived just in time… you saved me… you're always saving me… my hero…"

The couple chuckle and their hands start playing with each other.

Emily. – "What will Noel do with Ben?"

Alison. – "Nothing bad if that's you're worry about… he will make him talk… he will not kill him Em… even if one part of me wish he would do it…"

 ** _*** Music background: Hurricane by Fleurie ***_**

With the hands entwined, they lean their front-head together and they just take deep breaths as they're still overwhelmed by all that happened in that night…

Alison looks around and mumbles. – "I feel like I was just here yesterday… like we slept in this bed last night… for you, it must seem like a lifetime ago…"

Emily caresses Alison's face and says. – "I just never thought I'd see you again…."

Emily sobs as she can recall the feeling of her grieving; Alison brushes her lips against Emily's face and she clears the tears with her lips…

Alison. – "How did you not lose hope?"

Emily. – "I did lose hope, I felt like dying… I couldn't breathe, I couldn't eat, I couldn't move… the feeling of losing you… the idea of you dying… it almost destroyed me…"

Alison's heart quivers, just imaging how much pain her absence brought to her family…

Emily. – "I wanted to die too, I wanted to close my eyes and don't wake up in a world where you weren't in it but… but I couldn't throw the towel, I couldn't bail on our boys…"

Alison kisses Emily's nose and says. – "And I thank you for that…"

Emily blushes and chuckles with the tender kiss and says as she stares at the beautiful blue eyes she loves…

Emily. – "I… I developed rituals in order to hang on living..."

Alison. – "Like what?"

Emily chuckles. – "It's stupid. It really doesn't matter…"

Alison. – "I'd like to know…"

They stare at each other and Emily takes a deep breath before talking…

Emily. – "I would stare at your photo of my wallet every time and, I… I started thinking that if I would look at it long enough every day that, that would keep you alive and you would come back to me…"

Alison chuckles. – "I guess it worked…"

Emily continues. – "And then, I had this thing about your lasagna…"

Alison. – "My lasagna?"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… ahmmm… you may have forgotten but, the last time you cook, you put in the fridge the leftover of the lasagna you cooked and I… I wouldn't let anyone touch it…"

Alison blushes, she can't believe in the tiny things that Emily clung to survive…

Emily pouts. – "And then, one night, Hanna came by, she ate your lasagna, and I freaked out! I almost kill her…"

Alison chuckles, just imaging Emily, snapping against Hanna. The blonde kisses Emily's face, Emily's cheeks, Emily's lips and both girls, they just feel alive again when their mouth melt together. The brunette's heart beats so fast, feeling Alison's tongue, tasting Alison's sweet mouth was something that she has been craving for so long. The kiss was becoming heated and Alison pushes away…

Emily. – "Something wrong?"

Alison. – "I just… mmm… I just think I shouldn't get carry away… I mean… after all that you lived tonight with Ben…"

Emily sighs. – "I'm fine Ali… I…"

Alison. – "Emily don't! Don't act like nothing happened…"

Emily. – "But nothing happened! It almost happened but you stopped it…"

Alison hugs Emily and says with concern. – "And I'm grateful that I could arrive in time to stop that fucking bastard but I'm here for you Em… whatever you need, I'm here for you…"

Emily leans her chin in Alison's shoulder and she wraps her arms around the blonde, they keep hugging each other when Emily's phone starts ringing…

Alison. – "Are you not answering it?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison asks. – "Why not? It may be important…"

Emily says as she snuggles on Alison. – "I don't care if it's important, the only that I want to do tonight it's to be here…. With you… all I need is you…"

Alison smiles, she hugs Emily tighter and kisses her, she tries to kiss her neck, but Emily pulls away…

Alison asks with concern. – "Did I do something wrong?"

Emily rubs her neck with her hand and says with a shy voice. – "No… It's just that…. uhmmm…. My neck is dirty since Ben kissed it with his disgusting lips…"

The brunette feels dirty, she tries to look down, but Alison stops her, the blonde puts a finger in Emily's chin and forces her to look at her into the eyes…

Alison says with a warm smile. – "Then, let me erase his lips from your skin… where did he kiss you?"

Emily points out some zones in her neck and Alison leans to kiss those spots. Before putting her lips against Emily's neck, Alison stares at the brunette asking permission to proceed and Emily gives her permission with a nod. The brunette felt dirty, disgusting but those bad memories start to vanish when she feels the soft lips of her wife, kissing each cm of her neck…

Alison says between kisses. – "This neck is mine… just mine…"

Emily mutters. – "Just yours… yours…"

The brunette feels so taken by the blonde and their love, she pushes Alison against the bed and both girls lie down in bed, Emily on top of Alison…

Alison says as she brushes Emily's hair behind her ear. – "We don't need to do anything tonight, Em, I just want you to feel safe…"

Emily was on top of her wife, she smiles with Alison's words and she slowly leans in her chest. The brunette buries her face in the big boobs of the blonde and, says as she rubs her face against them…

Emily. – "I always feel safe when I'm with you… I need you Ali… I need you now…"

Alison smiles and says as she kisses Emily's head. – "And, I'm here for you, Em… I'm here…"

They take their time to take off their clothes, Alison always loved to be the one dominant in bed but, tonight, she let Emily take the lead. The blonde knew that tonight, Emily needed to be the one in control.

The blonde gasps with pleasure when the brunette gets inside her; Emily closes her eyes, she just wants to focus on her wife but, her mind play tricks to her and she recalls her struggle with Ben and her pumping becomes rough… fast… hard…

Alison cups Emily's face with her hands, she calls Emily's name with tenderness and Emily opens her eyes and now, in her mind, there is just one thing… just one person… Alison…

Alison smiles. – "Hey, easy… I'm here… I'm here with you…"

Emily smiles, she's entranced with those beautiful blue eyes and she feels transported to a beautiful ocean. The brunette leans towards Alison and the blonde hugs Emily by the neck when their lips connect. Emily's tempo changes, she slides her fingers, slowly without rush and, Alison just moans with pleasure. Emily feels relaxed, hearing Alison's moans was a beautiful melody for her ears…

Emily moans. – "Ali… Ali… Ali…"

Alison. – "Em… mermaid… oh GOD EMILY!"

Her internal walls shrank, she holds her breath for one second and then, she releases a long moan when she releases her juices. Emily smiles, feeling her fingers floating in a pond of Alison's juices. The brunette keeps moving her fingers, more slowly and she kisses Alison's jaw as she do it. The blonde just smiles and caresses Emily's head.

Alison says as she caresses Emily's head. – "I love you…"

Emily looks at her and replies with a smile. – "I love you too…"

They're staring at each other with a lot of love, Alison caresses Emily's face and she can imagine how difficult everything has been for Emily…

Alison. - "I am so sorry, for everything I put you through…"

Emily. – "It's not your fault, you know… You went through stuff, too…"

Alison sighs. – "So, well, it's not the same…"

Emily asks. – "How was it? For you… I mean… you were in a coma for a long time…"

Alison replies as she tangles her fingers on Emily's hair. – "I can't remember… everything is just very blurry… one moment I was falling from that cliff and then… I remember cold water and drowning… I don't remember how I got out of the water but at that point… everything was just dark… I remember being in a dark place and not finding the way out, till…"

Emily. – "Till…?"

Alison. – "Till, between all the darkness… between all the emptiness… I heard laughs…"

Emily. – "Laughs…?"

Alison nods and smiles. – "Yeah… the laughs of our boys… your laugh… I started hearing your voices too and I just… I just followed those voices and, I found my way back to you…"

The brunette smiles, tears fall from her brown eyes, the brunette recalls the tragic event, when she saw the love of her life, falling from that cliff and says with a heartbroken voice…

Emily. – "I'm sorry, I should have saved you back there… I should have arrived in time and stopped him, I should…"

Alison clears Emily's tears with her thumbs and says. – "Sssshhh… It's not your fault Em, you did nothing wrong… don't blame yourself for what happened…"

They are staring at each other with lovely eyes…

Emily. – "I can't lose you…"

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and says. – "You'll never lose me…"

Emily grips on Alison's hand and says with fear. – "This nightmare is not over…"

Alison. – "But it will… very soon…"

Emily pleads. – "Let's run away…"

Alison. – "Em, no…"

Emily begs. – "Ali! I can't lose you! Our boys can't lose you again! We were barely breathing without you! I can't risk losing you again, ever again… so let, take the kids and drive away as far as we can from here…"

Alison sighs hard, she understands Emily's fear but, she knows better than anyone that running away it's never the solution…

Alison. – "We can't run away Em… what about our friends? We can't leave them alone, dealing with this nightmare!" (She kisses her in the lips and says) "Em, my beautiful mermaid, don't be afraid, I promise you that nothing bad will happen to our family, I will protect you, you and our boys… I promise…"

Emily says with a shaking voice. – "I don't want you to die…"

Alison kisses Emily and says. – "I'll not die… I promise you, I'll not die…"

Emily pouts. – "You can't promise me that…"

Alison chuckles, she finds adorable every time that Emily pouts, she hugs Emily and leans her chin on Emily's head as the brunette curls against her chest…

Alison. – "You are the most beautiful gift I have ever had in my life… so I can't die… I can't die and leave you behind… I'll fight against Death over and over… I'll always find my way back to you, I promise…"

Emily smiles and she says as she wraps her arms around Alison. – "Promise it again…"

Alison chuckles. – "I promise…"

Emily giggles. – "Say it again…"

The blonde chuckles, she kisses Emily's head as she keeps saying _'I promise'_ over and over till they fall asleep and for the 1st time in a long, long time, Emily can sleep with a happy smile in her face.

The best gifts are the one you never see them coming, the one you give for granted. Every day, we get the gift of life… it can be painful, it can be terrifying, but in the end, it's worth it every time. You just need to grips in the good, in the love…

 _You better get your beauty rest now girls. Because it looks like things could get ugly in the morning…_

 ** _*** AD's narrative – Music back ground: Deep end by Ruelle***_**

 ** _What do you do when you get infected with anger, with darkness? When it takes over? Do you do what you're supposed to and take your medicine? Do you ask for help? Or, do you learn to live with it and hope, someday, it goes away? Or do you just give up entirely and let it take control?_**

 ** _Are you able to see what's inside of you? Are you able to embrace your own darkness? Are you ready to let me take control of YOU?_**

Erza slowly opens his eyes, he can't recall where he's neither how he got in there, in that dark place, very dark and cold. He was trying to stand up when someone appears between the shadows…

Marco. – "Finally, you're awake…"

Erza raises an eye brow. – "What?! Where… how… I….?!" (He looks disoriented)

The detective walks away, and he turns on the lights, Erza closes his eyes and tries to adapt his eyes to the bright light. Marco points out towards a table where there's a bunch of papers and a typing machine…

Marco. – "I need you to retype the finally…"

Erza shakes his head. – "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Marco smirks. – "Oh… you don't remember… huh? Let me refresh your memory…"

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _In a fraternity's party, Ian sees Alison talking with a guy, she's laughing and even if he knows Alison has no feeling for him, he feels jealous… who's that guy? Ian asks himself that question and, when the blonde leaves with Cece, he decides to find it out..._

 _Ian stretches his hand with a beer and says. – "Hi… I'm Ian Thomas… are you enjoying our party? My brothers and I, we really did our best on organizing this event…"_

 _Erza takes the beer and replies. – "Thanks… yeah… it's nice… I'm Erza Firtz by the way…"_

 _Ian sits beside him in the sofa and they start talking, Ian finds him very boring, he can't understand why Alison looked so happy, talking with him, but then, something catches his attention…_

 _Erza. – "So, like I said, I came here, trying to cheer me up after the fiasco of my 1st manuscript… I put so much effort on it, but my professor said that's too dark… that I should just throw it to the garbage…" (He takes a bunch of papers from his bag and says) "Maybe he's right, I should just throw this to the garbage…"_

 _Ian looks at the 1st page and reads it out loud. – "AD…" (He frowns) "Too dark, huh? The book tittle doesn't look scary to me…"_

 _Erza. – "You can't judge a book for the tittle, it's what is inside, what really makes the book worthy to read it or not…"_

 _Ian. – "I'm not a reading guy… but I'm interest now in knowing what is about… why don't you tell me about your book, and I will tell you if it's too dark… believe me, I know about darkness… I can judge about it…"_

 _Erza smiles, finding someone interesting in his work, it was always a reason for joy._

 _Erza. – "So, the story is about a psychopath: AD, he suffers from a disorder of multiple personalities, in broad daylight, he's a normal good guy, a great detective, actually, but in the night… his dark side takes control and AD appears, he plays sick games to his victims and he has this board game where…"_

 _Erza is very detailed and for the 1st time in his life, Ian is interested to read a book…_

 ** _*** Ends of the Flashback***_**

Erza shakes his head in disbelief. – "No… no… this… this can't be happening… I… I…"

Marco smirks. – "You created AD, my friend… you're the master mind behind all this…"

Erza shakes his head. – "No… NO! I… I gave that manuscript to Ian… he's dead… he's…" (He stares at Marco and gulps) "Who are you? Who are you?! WHO ARE YOU IN REALITY?!"

Marco smirks. – "You really can't figure it out by yourself, huh?!"

Erza doesn't know what he's talking about, he stares at him and gulps. Marco walks around the room and stands up in front of a big mirror. He looks at his face as he roams his fingers around his face…

Marco. – "Plastic surgery is really magic, don't you think? No scars… no trace of Ian Thomas…"

Erza says with a shaking voice. – "You… it can't be… Ian is dead… you… you're dead…"

Marco smirks. – "Ian Thomas died and then, reborn like Marco Furey… the principal character of your manuscript, the person with two personalities: the great detective, the _'hero'_ and then, his other side, his other personality, AD… the ' _villain_ '… at least that's how you wrote it in your book… right?"

Erza shakes his head, he's in denial…

Ian. – "I faked my death for freedom, I didn't want to go to jail, I planned a new beginning but, then, I couldn't take it… the rage… the hate towards those bitches… I couldn't let it go… and it was consuming me, all that rage… that's when I found your manuscript… and it hit me… I realized what I needed to do… who I needed to be…"

Erza. – "What?!"

Ian smirks. – "You should feel proud of yourself, it's brilliant, your book of AD is amazing… you made me read an entire book for the 1st time in my life…"

Erza. – "This can't be happening…"

Ian smirks. – "Oh, it's happening! And we need to rewrite a new ending since those bitches just messed out with our master piece…"

Erza shakes his head. – "No… I'm not helping you… I…"

Ian smirks with a devious smile. – "I thought you would say that, so I took the initiative to bring you an incentive"

He pushes a button from the wall and from the other side of the mirror, another room is showed and Erza rushes and punches against the mirror as he stares at the person captive in that room…

Erza screams. – "Nicole!"

The girl is scared, she's tied in a chair, she can't see Erza but Erza can see her…

Ian whispers in Erza's ear. – "Let me tell you something, the only thing thicker than blood is the ink of your book… and you may think I'm done but I'm not… you will prepare a great ending for me and you've one hour to write it or she dies… tick tack… it's playtime…"

 ** _*** Erza's narrative***_**

 ** _There's a weak link in every chain. And it's just a matter of time before it snaps. Everyone has a demon inside of them. Darkness and light are within you, in truth, you're always fighting with yourself… with your pain, with your anger, with your remorse… you try to resist, you try to stay strong but eventually, you give in… you let the darkness spreads… and, it consumes you, it devour your soul and that's it, that's when, one minute you're you… and then you're not, that's when evil emerges and when you lose yourself in a sick game…_**

 **Next: Chapter 75 – Playtime**


	78. Chapter - Playtime

**Hi guys! I apologize for not updating sooner, I've no excuse beside work, life and lack of sleep ^^. This chapter will start the morning after previous chapter. I hope you like this and, like always thank you if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great week-end!**

 **Chapter 75 – Playtime**

 ** _*** AD's narrative ***_**

 ** _The true author of the sick game has been revealed. And the author's name is one everyone recognized. Call me superstitious, but I've got a feeling this could be my last game. Let's face it, I've been at this a long time. But the question is, in what game the girls will pawn in, now that I have nothing to hide? Time breeds wisdom. And this is what I know: it's playtime and the best is yet to come…_**

 ** _*** Music background: Bleachless by Elizabeth Grace ***_**

 _Everything was black, everything hurt till a nice smell appears and the noisy coffee machine makes sounds; Spencer wakes up, opening her eyes slowly, sitting in a big bed; the brunette rubs her eyes trying to figure out where she's…_

 _Spencer mumbles. – "What… how… is this my home?"_

 _Still trying to figure out how the preview events brought her to this point, two girls bringing breakfast to bed, made everything harder to understand…_

 _A little girl says very loud. – "Mommy! You're up!"_

 _Spencer looks in shock. – "What the HELL?!"_

 _Blair. – "Hey! Language…" (With her eye brows she points out towards the little girl who's crawling into bed) "Her mind is like a sponge, we don't want her to learn those kind of words… I wonder from who she got so good brain…"_

 _The little girl crawls into the bed; she jumps and throws herself into the arms of Spencer…_

 _The little girl. – "Good morning mommy…"_

 _Spencer chuckles with tears in her eyes, it felt like she was still dreaming and maybe she was, but even if she was, she had no intention of waking up from this dream…_

 _Spencer hugs her tight and says. – "H… hi…"_

 _Blair smiles. – "We made breakfast…"_

 _The little girl smiles. – "I decorated the pancakes! Look! They're smiling! They're happy pancakes!"_

 _Spencer chuckles, looking at the pancakes with a smile made with blue berries. – "Yeah… it's beautiful…"_

 _The little girl giggles and Spencer smiles looking at the happy face of the little girl; she takes her time to look at the little girl, she caresses her soft face and then, entranced into her eyes, she realizes something…_

 _Spencer mumbles. – "OMG, you got his eyes…"_

 _The little girl smiles. – "Daddy's eyes?"_

 _Blair nods. – "Yeah, you've your daddy's eyes and his huge heart…" (She softly kisses the head of the little girl and says) "You should be proud of that…"_

 _The little girl giggles and she curls beside Spencer. Blair sits in bed too beside Spencer; she pecks Spencer's lips with a lovely kiss that melts Spencer's heart…_

 _Blair smiles. – "I love you…"_

 _Spencer smiles… she blushes… she looks at Blair and at the little girl, she looks at this moment, at this perfect moment and this feels so unreal and so real at the same time; Spencer's face is in blank with such beautiful scenario…_

 _Blair asks. – "Something wrong…?"_

 _Spencer looks at the young doctor, she has no words to explain what she feels or what she thinks, she just shakes her head and smiles as she eats breakfast with the two of them…_

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _You ever have that dream? The miracle dream, you roll over in bed, and there she was, there they were…. So real…. So beautiful… so perfect… so damn perfect till you'd wake up…._**

(Noises of nurses and voices around her)

Spencer opens her eyes again, but this time for real, and a tear fall from her eyes since she's no longer into her dream…

A nurse. – "You're awake… I'll call the doctor…"

The nurse leaves and Spencer stays alone, contemplating the emptiness in the room… in her heart; she's back to a reality which feels more like a nightmare. Spacing out with a sad look, someone emerges into the room and Spencer jumps sitting in the hospital's bed, she looks up, hopping it was Blair but off course it wasn't her…

Hanna. – "Hi… how you're feeling…?"

Spencer gulps, she doesn't reply, she just leans back into the bed and stares at the ceiling. Hanna slowly approaches and sits beside her; she softly puts her hand on Spencer's stomach and says…

Hanna. – "Why you didn't tell us?"

Spencer gulps. – "I wasn't ready… I'm not ready…"

Hanna nods. – "Ok… but can I ask? It's… it's…"

Spencer looks at her and she knows what it's the question Hanna doesn't dare to ask…

Spencer nods. – "Yeah… I've a little Cavanaugh growing inside me…"

Hanna smiles and hugs Spencer with a lot of tenderness; Spencer's wasn't a hug person but in moments like now, a hug like this, it's always welcome…

Spencer mumbles. – "I don't want to do this alone…"

Hanna. – "You'll never be alone… I'm here, we're here… we will always be here…"

Spencer. – "I know… I know but…" (Watery eyes) "But it's not you, who I need at my side…"

Hanna sighs and nods. – "I know… and I'll bring her back to you…"

Spencer says with determination. – "We… we will bring her back…"

They were smiling at each other when someone emerges into the room…

Hanna. – "Mona…? Did you find Aria?"

Mona. – "No… but I found something else… and, I've an idea…"

 ** _***Spencer's narrative***_**

 ** _At some point we accept the dream is not our reality, but the strongest of us, the most determined of us, we hold in to the dream, against all odds, against all discouragement, we hold in to the dream, feeling hopeful that someday, we will wake up to find ourselves, living the dream…_**

 ** _(In the Dilareuntis-Fields house)_**

Being the big spoon with Emily, it's a pleasant fact that makes Alison smile. The blonde is slowly opening her eyes and she puts soft kisses on the tanned back of her beloved, Emily is still sleeping, but her body reacts with the contact and the brunette's breathing changes when Alison roams her tongue all along Emily's spine, from the bottom to up, Alison leaves a path of saliva…

Alison mumbles. – "You like that…?"

Emily is awake now, she slowly rolls in bed and she smile, she brightly smiles when she stares those beautiful blue eyes she loves so much…

Emily smiles. – "I love you…"

Alison smiles. – "I love you too…"

They keep gazing at each other, for what felt like an eternity; not wanting to break the perfect moment, they just slowly approach their front-heads together without breaking eye-contact; they share some skimo kisses, caressing their faces with love, so much love…

Emily mumbles. – "I have been missing this so much, waking up like this… with you at my side…"

Alison blushes. – "Me too…"

The blonde stares Emily's sweet lips and she feels compelled to kiss them; Alison slowly approaches her lips to Emily, and both girls feel a palpitation between their legs, by just brushing their lips. What was supposed to be just a peck on the lips, became a very passionate kiss.

Alison kisses Emily with passion, with love; and while she's sucking Emily's mouth, the blonde roams Emily's naked body with her hands. They roll on bed and Alison gets on top. The kiss keeps going and the blonde keeps exploring Emily's body with her hands; Alison's right hand slowly moves south and when the brunette feels Alison's fingers going south, Emily eagerly opens her legs…

Alison teases. – "Uhmmm, mermaid… so, easily are you inviting me in?"

Emily bites her lips and blushes, and Alison's lust increases since, for Alison, there's nothing sexier than a shy Emily. Seeing how eager Emily is for her; Alison decides to don't tease. The blonde does something with her tongue which makes Emily moan, and the brunette's eyes get bigger when Alison's fingers slide inside…

Emily moans. – "Oh God!"

The brunette arches, she shakes, she sweats, she feels in fire while Alison pumps her without stop…

Emily moans loudly. – "Ahmm… Ali… Ali… yes, yes…"

Alison mumbles. – "Ssshhh…. Em… you'll wake up the boys…"

Emily tries to control her moans, but she can't; she's feeling so much pleasure and, even if Alison loves how vocal Emily's; she doesn't want to get caught in the act if one of the boys wakes up and walks into the room. Alison seals Emily's mouth with a kiss and keeps Emily quiet, till the brunette's orgasm arrives. An explosion of pleasure is what Emily feels when Alison makes her cum.

Alison says with erratic breathing. – "That was intense…"

Emily chuckles, and nods, she's still not able to talk, since she's over high with that orgasm…

Alison mumbles with a sexy voice. – "You're very wet… let me fix it…"

Emily. – "Huh? What do you mean…?"

With a cocky smirk in her lips, Alison gets under the sheets and goes down on the brunette, Emily just shuts her eyes down and arches when she feels Alison's tongue in her folds. The blonde was doing wonderful things to Emily and, Emily just buries her face with the pillows, gripping hard on those pillows, trying so hard to don't be so loud. For the second time in a row, Emily cum, and Alison takes her time to suck every sweetness that gets out of Emily...

Alison gets out of the sheets and says while licking her lips. – "That was delicious…"

Emily giggles and blushes

Alison kisses Emily's red cheek and smiles. – "I love shy Emily… she's so sexy…"

The blonde was delighted with how things were going that morning but, something interrupted her happy perfect moment. They hear noises downstairs…

Emily. – "What is that?!"

Their protective mode turns on, and they quickly dress; they grab the 1st thing they find like a weapon and, go downstairs. They get to the source of the noise and it's the game… in their dinner table…

Emily. – "How did it get here?"

They look at the game and in the center of the game board; there's a phone, repeating over and over a video of Alison when she was younger, saying: "We're out of time… we're out of time…"

Emily chills. – "Someone put this into our house… I'll check on the boys…"

The brunette rushes to check if their boys are ok and, staying there alone, with the game board, Alison notices how the phone starts ringing; the blonde takes the call…

 _(Phone call)_

Alison. – "Calling me so early, so much for diplomacy, what I owe the honor…?"

AD smirks. – "Rise and shine, my dear Queen Bee, welcome back… did you sleep well? I hope you did 'cause it's time to play…"

Alison. – "Drop the act, I know who you're…"

AD smirks. – "Really? Mmm… I don't think you really know who you're dealing with…"

Alison. – "You're the detective Marco Fury, I don't know why you're doing this, but this stops now!"

AD laughs very loud, he's amused by the fact that Alison ignores his true identity; he's in reality Ian, but the QB doesn't know that…

AD smirks. – "You know nothing at all…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

AD smirks. – "I'm taking this game very seriously… you should do the same…"

Alison tenses up and says. – "You're done…"

AD says with a devious smirk. - "You may think I'm done but I'm not… the best is yet to come…"

Alison smirks. – "You call that an intimidation? Please… let's face it, I've been at this kind of situations a long time to know, I'll win… because I always win…"

AD smirks. - "Looks like someone's getting dressed to kill but watch out QB, you've no idea of what I'm up for, and blood is a lot harder to clean up when it spills… specially when it's from someone you care…"

Alison says angry. – "You don't dare to put a finger on my family!"

AD doesn't reply, he just smirks and, ends the call. Alison stares at the phone, she senses a bad feeling about this; and the blonde is staring at the phone when Emily emerges with the boys at her side…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison looks at Emily into the eyes and she was planning to say something when a gas gets out of the board game…

Emily. – "What is that?!"

Being the closer to the game, Alison breaths the gas 1st, the blonde starts feeling dizzy; trying to protect her family, she waves her hands, saying her to walk away…

Alison coughs. – "Don't come closer, Emily! Don't…"

The blonde passes out and seeing her family with fear it's the last thing she remembers before everything comes black…

 _Did our Queen Bee thought she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Better think it twice, QB; word is that AD's with quite an appetite for destruction… Clock is ticking… the preparations for the last game are done, and you better get ready QB, we have a feeling this one's to the death…_

 ** _(In the core of Rosewood Forest)_**

 _They say blood is thicker than anything else but, maybe it's not blood bonds that make us family. Perhaps it's the people that know us and love us anyway. So, we can finally be ourselves…_

Aria sighs. – "Fuck, I'm lost…"

The little brunette was lost and the constant fear of what could happen next was putting her over the edge…

(A noise of branches getting broken)

Aria says with fear. – "Who's there?!" (With shaking hands, she looks for something inside her purse and says with a shaky voice) "I've pepper-spray and I'm not scared of using it!"

Noel smirks. – "Really, Aria? Pepper-spray?!" (Smirks and sarcastic voice) "OMG! I'm so afraid of you!"

Aria. – "Noel?! What are you doing here?!"

Noel. – "I could ask you the same… what are you doing here, in the middle of the forest?" (He looks around and says) "This is not safe, come on… you shouldn't be here…"

He tries to drag Aria with him but the little brunette pulls back…

Aria. – "I'm not going anywhere with you till you tell me what are you doing here? Are you… are you working with them?! With AD?!"

Noel. – "What?!"

Aria says with a serious tone and showing the pepper-spray. – "I'm serious Noel! Don't lie to me or I'll use this against you!"

Noel rolls his eyes, he pulls down Aria's hand with the pepper-spray while saying. – "Put that down… I'm not working with AD, I'm working with Alison…"

Aria gulps. – "What?!"

Noel sighs and puts his hands on the pocket of his jacket. – "It's a long story, but to put it short-words, for some reason I don't get, I always find her in a deathly position and I end saving her ass…"

Aria mutters. – "She's alive…" (She says with a little of anger) "She faked her death again! She let us believe she was dead! She…"

Noel cuts her off. – "She did nothing! She was in a coma, you can't blame her for anything… it was me, the one who requested Emily to pretend her death… it was our decision, not her…"

Aria. – "Why?!"

Noel. – "Why?! Because she was near dead… and we couldn't risk anything bad happening to her… it was the safer decision to pretend her death… it was the best for her…"

Aria looks at him, the little brunette looks deeply at Noel's gaze and she gasps when she gets something…

Aria. – "OMG! You… you've feelings for her… isn't it?!"

Noel sighs, he avoids eye contact and not reply neither deny it. There was an awkward silence between them till Noel tries to grab Aria's hand again and get her out of the forest…

Noel. – "I'm here because Ben told me that bastard of AD is hiding in the forest…"

Aria frowns. – "Ben?"

Noel realizes Aria knows nothing about Ben, trying to hurt Emily, so he tells her everything…

Aria. – "OMG! Is Emily ok?! How…"

Noel cuts her off. – "She's ok, don't worry, look, I'm not sure what will happen here but it's not safe, you should leave…"

Once again, Noel tries to take her hand but, Aria steps back and says…

Aria. – "I can't leave, someone took Erza, I saw it and…"

Noel. – "And what?! You followed them to do what exactly?! Attack them with your lethal weapon?!"

(He points out the pepper-spray in Aria's hand and he says) "Please, you'll hurt no one with that!"

Aria. – "Hey! Pepper-spray is better than no weapon at all!" (She sighs as she looks around) "They left the truck in the rode, and they dragged him into the forest… I followed them but somehow I lost them in the middle of the night…"

Noel frowns. – "Night…? Are you telling me you've been here all night?!"

Aria nods and her stomach starts making noises, revealing she's hungry. Noel sighs deeply, he searches into the pockets of his jacket and when he finds something to eat, he gives it to Aria…

Noel. – "Here, it's just a snickers, but… it's better than nothing…"

Aria presses her lips together; she hesitates but, in the end, she's too hungry and she devours the snickers very fast. The little brunette was looking all around, trying to decide what path to take when Noel puts his jacket over her…

Aria. – "What are you doing?"

Noel. – "It's cold and you're shaking…"

Aria looks at the jacket, feeling warm with it, she smiles and mumbles…

Aria. – "Thank you…"

Noel just nods, and asks – "Why are you risking your life…?"

Aria looks at him and says. – "Because they took Erza! And you… why are you risking your life?"

Noel avoids eye-contact and says. – "I don't know…"

Aria. – "I think you know… you just don't want to admit it…"

Noel keeps looking down and avoiding eye-contact and Aria says while she's looking at him…

Aria. – "I betrayed my friends, I betrayed in what I believe, in who I'm…" (Sighs) "AD has taken too much from me, he can't take Erza away from me too…"

Noel. – "You're useless, Aria, and if you think you can do something against AD and rescue your lover all by yourself, then you're just fooling yourself…"

Aria. – "Maybe… maybe I'm naïve, thinking I can amend what I did, thinking I can rescue Erza, and be a hero but… I prefer being naïve and try, than do nothing at all…" (She says with regret) "I'm a bad person, and I might deserve bad things but…"

Noel cuts her off. – "You're not a bad person, Aria…"

Aria. – "You can't say that… you've no idea of what I've done or…"

Noel cuts her off. – "We make bad decisions… but making mistakes it's what makes us human, not bad people, Aria…"

With Noel's words, Aria feels a little better and she half-smiles; then, she blushes and looks surprised while she sees Noel, holding her hand and dragging her with him…

Aria. – "Noel… stop! I'm not leaving, I can't leave without Erza!"

Noel sighs. – "I know…" (He looks at her and smirks) "You're useless by yourself but with me at your side, well… you might have a chance…"

Aria smiles. – "Really? Are you gonna help me?"

Noel. – "I'm already here, so…"

Aria smiles. – "Thank you…"

Noel smirks. – "Don't thank me, if we get in a dangerous position, I've no problem in using you as human shield and run for my life… the hell, I'll die for you…"

Aria chuckles. – "I'm shorter than you, how I could be your human shield…?!"

Both chuckle, and they get deeper and deeper inside the forest... hand by hand…

 ** _*** Music background: Bad dream by Ruelle ***_**

Not far from them, lying down on a frozen lake, Alison slowly opens her eyes when she hears someone calling her name… she tries to move but someone stops her…

Emily yells. – "Ali! Don't move!"

Alison. – "What?!"

The blonde looks around and her eyes get bigger of fear when she sees her dear wife and her little boys, just meters of distance from her, standing in thin ice… just like her…

Alison says with concern. – "Em!"

Emily. – "We move, and it cracks…" (She looks at her wife) "Ali… what are we gonna do?"

Alison slowly tries to move, but Emily was right, they were in thin ice… one wrong move and could mean the death for one of them…

The couple see at each other with fear, they look at the little boys who are still sleeping for the gas and they gulp hard when they see them slowly waking up…

 _Spotted, Emison's family standing in thin ice; looks like AD wants to drown them in cold frozen water. Have fun, dear Emison… this is your starting point in AD's last game… and it's just a matter of time before someone goes down…_

 ** _(In AD's hideout)_**

 _The very worst part about pain is that the minute you think you've past it, it's starts all over again…_

Blair screams with pain. – "Aggghrr!"

The young doctor was writhing in pain as the electro shocks were rushing on her body over and over…

AD says with a devious smile as he increases the voltage. – "I wonder how much you can take…"

Rolling over the floor, Blair looks up at AD, he… standing there, watching and smiling with entertainment; rage rushes over her body as she looks at his big smirk and she grips on the metal collar that AD puts in her neck…

AD. – "Stop trying to take it off, you're forcing me to just give you more electro-shocks…"

With a devious smile, he sends the signal from his remote control and once again the metal collar sends a huge quantity of electro shocks in Blair's body.

Melissa says as she looks at Blair, shaking. – "You're gonna kill her…"

AD looks at Melissa and smirks. – "Like if you care…"

Melissa looks at him and says. – "I don't care… but I'm annoyed with all her screams…"

AD smirks. – "So, don't listen at them…"

Melissa. – "And how do you wanna me to do that? I'm here, locked in the cell beside her…"

AD groans with anger and two hoodies approach…

Jenna. – "Are you done playing or do you need another minute?"

AD. – "What do you want?"

Paige. – "We have visitors…"

AD asks. – "Who…?"

 ** _*** Music background: IN THE SHADOWS by AMY STROUP ***_**

Between the shadows, a tiny brunette appears and says with a big smirk in her face…

Mona. – "Hello, you…"

AD says angry. – "What are you doing here, how do you…?!"

Mona cuts him off. – "How about we skip the formalities and jump out to the main point: I've a proposition for you…"

AD. – "Really, why the change of heart?! You told me you were going to end me…""

Mona smirks. – "Fear cuts deeper than a sword and I'm must say, I miss to be the one causing it… the fear… the pain… so… here I'm…"

AD. – "You're lying… what is your game here… what it's your plan here?"

Mona. – "What is my plan?! My plan it's to destroy Alison once and for all! Alison stole my life from the moment she crowned me Rosewood's biggest loser and now, it's time to crush her for good…"

AD. – "I thought you were with them… you said…"

Mona cuts him off. – "Honey, I'm a shark, I'm not made up to be a nice team player, being one of the good guys it's not my thing… whatever I do, I end up this way, so… here I'm…"

AD takes a moment to think about it and says while shaking his head…

AD. – "No… I don't trust you… you're a liar…"

Mona says nailing her finger in AD's chest. – "You can call me a lot of things, but you need me, to win and you know it… there's no one better than me to mess with those girls…"

They both look at each other and smile with a devious smile…

 _Spotted: Mona on the wrong side of the game. Looks like Miss Vanderwaal didn't have enough of the dark side and, some things are forever, will history repeat itself? Or maybe not…_

Without being seen, Mona sent a text from her phone to someone else…

Mona's text: " _I'm in…"_

She quickly puts her phone in her bag and mumbles. – "Desperate times call for desperate measures…" (Sighs) "Here we go… playtime…"

 _The beatles sang "Living is easy with eyes closed". But even with our eyes open we all still have blind spots and the blinder spots are those hidden in the shadows. There's something in the shadows, we can't really see everything at 1st sight or maybe we're just looking in the wrong place… whatever it's, it'll be in the shadows where someone will finally surrender and put down its arms, let's just hope that everybody will survive to see it…_

 **Next: Chapter 76 – In the shadows**


	79. Chapter - In the shadows

**Hi guys! This chapter will start immediately with Emison, remember that last chapter, they got caught by AD in a dangerous position, they're standing in tiny ice. I hope you like this and, like always thank you if you have the time to leave a review! Have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 76 – In the shadows**

 ** _*** Music background: Klergy x Valerie Broussard - The Beginning Of The End ***_**

 ** _Alison's narrative. – "Every town has one spooky monster that all the kids avoid. In Rosewood, maybe we've too many monsters hiding in the shadows. Thinking darkness is their ally, they adopt the dark, they get molded by it… but what they ignore, it's that, the shadows betray you… they fall behind you when the light comes and, the sun will shine again like it has never done it before…"_**

Standing in tiny ice; the little boys wake up and start moving; Emily's heart races when she hears the crack of the ice below them…

Emily yells. – "Boys, don't move!"

The boys look at their brunette mommy with fear; this is the 1st time that the brunette has ever yelled at them. Enzo quivers his lips down and Emily gulps hard looking at her precious baby under the point of crying…

Emily. – "No, no, no… I didn't mean to…"

Enzo start crying, and his brothers mimic him…

Alison sighs. – "Great, Em… you made them cry…"

Emily. – "I didn't do it on purpose!" (Sighs) "Ali, what are we going to do?!"

Alison stares at her family and replies. – "I've an idea… follow my lead, okay?"

Emily nods and the blonde waves her hands to her boys, trying to catch their attention; she even makes some silly faces to make them laugh, and it works, since Wayne laughs very loud.

Alison smiles. – "That's it! No crying, okay! Uhmmm… so, we will play a game, okay?"

Oliver rubs his little arms and babbles. – "Cold…"

Alison. – "I know, Ollie, I know we all have cold but, we need to play this game before getting in a warmer place, okay… so, are you ready to play?"

The blonde gives them her brighter smile, trying to ensure them that everything is okay and the boys smile, trusting in their mamma…

Alison. – "So, this is a game, you need to follow my lead, or you lose, and you don't wanna lose, right?"

The boys shake their heads

Wayne says with enthusiasm. – "I'll win!"

Enzo pouts. – "No, me!"

Oliver. – "Me, win!"

Alison chuckles. – "That are my boys… okay, so, the game is this… we will crawl, very slowly, to the edge of this lake; but, you have to crawl exactly behind mommy, okay? You can't crawl wherever you want, it must be exactly behind mommy, got it?"

The boys nod

Alison. – "Okay, so here we go…"

Emily. – "Ali, are you sure about this?"

Alison looks at the scared brunette and says to her. – "Em, we can't stay here forever; we need to get them out of here, you'll go in front, you'll lead and, if you feel the ice is too tiny, then you turn around and we try to move above the thicker ice… okay?"

Emily. – "Ali… this is too risky…"

Alison. – "Em… no one knows we're here… we don't have our phones with us, we can't call for help and staying here is not an option… I'll not let our kids here, freezing to death…"

Emily gulps

Alison. – "Em… love, look at me…"

Emily looks up and locks her eyes on the blonde; Alison says to her wife while she looks at her into the eyes…

Alison. – "Do you trust me?"

Emily nods. – "With my life…"

Alison. – "So, trust me, okay? I would never do something to put our family in danger…"

Emily takes a deep breath and nods. – "Ok…"

Alison. – "Ok…"

The boys have no idea of the danger, Emily and Alison, they talk to them all the time, trying to make this dangerous game, as fun as possible for them. In a row, with Emily leading and Alison behind the boys; Emison's family tries to get in solid ground… let's hope they make it before something breaks…

 ** _(In Spencer's barn)_**

Hanna. – "Wow! Where did you get so much weapons?!"

Spencer. – "We, the Hastings, we have always loved go hunting…" (She loads a rifle and says with a killer look) "And today, I'll go hunting… I'll hunt this bastard, cornering like the rat he's…"

Hanna smirks. – "Spence badass… I like it… so, tell me something, have you figure out a way to save her? I mean, we go to AD's place, and, what happens then?"

Spencer. – "We search in each and every damn room till we find her…"

Hanna nods. – "Ok, Rambo… let's just hope your arsenal of weapons will put the trick…"

Caleb gets in and says while he walks towards the girls. – "Ok, Haley is with your mom, Hann and, Jason is staying with them, so they're safe… the car is ready, and I already tracked the text of Mona, I know exactly where we need to go…"

He sees Hanna stretching her hand to grab a gun and, his eyes get bigger of fear, he quickly rushes towards his wife and takes the guns away from her…

Hanna pouts. – "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Caleb. – "No! What the hell are you doing?! You know nothing about weapons…"

Hanna. – "We're going directly to AD hideout! I should probably have a gun…"

Caleb and Spencer exchange looks, and the tall brunette says…

Spencer. – "No… I'm not giving you a gun…"

Hanna. – "Why not?! You've a lot of weapons!"

Spencer. – "Yeah, but I know how to use them! You don't!"

Hanna. – "AD, who is trying to kill us, has a gun… I think I should probably have a gun…"

Once again, Caleb and Spencer exchange looks; Spencer grabs a gun, she removes the magazine from it, and once the gun is without bullets, she throws it towards Hanna. The blonde tries to catch the gun but, there's only clatters since she can't grab it; the gun just drops on the floor…

Hanna. – "Yeah… I probably shouldn't have a gun…"

Spencer smirks. – "Good thinking…"

Caleb. – "So, if Alison is back, don't you believe we should include them into the plan?"

Spencer says with a bitter voice. – "They didn't include us in their plan, so why, we should do it?"

Hanna. – "Spence…"

Spencer. – "Hanna! You can't tell me you're not angry with them! Especially with Alison! Once again, Alison left us in the dark…"

Hanna sighs. – "Ok, I'm upset but, I'm also happy knowing she's alive… don't you?"

Spencer. – "Off course I'm happy she's alive… but, right now, I can't deal with her, I need to focus on rescuing Blair…"

Hanna. – "Blair is the BFF of Alison; don't you think she should be part of the plan too? We need to be united"

Caleb. – "I'm with Hanna on this one; we need all the help we can get…"

Spencer sighs. – "Fine… let's go to their house…"

 ** _(In the frozen lake)_**

Emily mumble with a smile. – "We're almost there…"

The brunette smiles, they were very close to the edge of the lake, so close to touch solid ground…

(Ice cracking)

Emily turns around and says. – "What was that?!"

Alison sees the ice below them cracking, and she gulps hard…

The boys say with fear. – "Mommies?!"

Emily mumbles. – "Ali?!"

Alison screams. – "EMILY, grab the kids and run! RUN!"

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields' house)_**

Looking at the empty house, at the game board and at all the trace of struggle; Hanna, Caleb and Spencer, they can just think the worse…

Hanna panics when she sees the messy house. – "OMG! They're dead!"

Spencer. – "Shut up Hanna! If we let the fear take over, that's when we're dead…"

Hanna. – "I don't like this… shouldn't we notify the police?"

Spencer says while looking at the board game. – "Detective Fury is the police and he's AD… do you really believe it's wise to go with the police, right now?"

Hann sighs defeated…

Caleb. – "The doors are forced, it looks like they took them… all of them…"

Spencer gulps hard and says with concern. – "Even the boys?!"

Caleb nods and Hanna puts her hand in her mouth while she gasps with terror of what could that mean…

Caleb. – "What should we do?"

Spencer. – "Let's check 1st if at least, the boys are safe with Emily's parents, maybe th-…"

Someone, who emerges into the scene, cuts Spencer off and says…

Wayne Fields. – "They're not with us…"

The 3 of them turn their head towards the old man and they gulp hard while they look how Mr. Fields walks towards them…

Hanna mumbles. – "M… Mr… Mr. Fields… we… I… ahm…."

Wayne. – "What is coming on, here?"

The 3 of them look at each other, not sure of how they should reply to that question, they stay in silence, looking down at the floor. Emily's Dad has been worried since he woke up that morning, he had a bad feeling and when he tried to contact her daughter, but he received nothing but silence from her, he decided to pass by and check if they were ok… unfortunately, his bad feeling was going just to get worse…

Wayne. – "I made a question… what is coming on here?!" (He gets angry when he sees no reply and he scolds like if he was talking with children) "I thought I was talking with adults but, it looks like it's not, so… let me make myself very clear, no one leaves till you tell me what the hell is coming on!"

 _Spotted, 3 pals caught by a parent. We bet Mr. Fields wants to know the truth, but these liars are always sighted solo… wondering, what they will say to Papa Fields…?_

 ** _(In Rosewood forest at the sundown)_**

Aria. – "I think we're walking in circles…"

Noel sighs. – "No, we're not…"

Aria. – "You're just saying that because you don't want to admit we're lost…"

Noel rolls his eyes, they keep walking and Noel says while he points out something in front of them…

Noel. – "We're not walking in circles, look! A lake! We haven't passed by a lake before…"

Aria looks at it, she fixes her eyes on that lake and, her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees something…

Aria gasps. – "OMG!"

Noel. – "What?"

The brunette stops holding Noel's hand and, she runs towards the lake…

Noel. – "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Noel runs after her and while these two are approaching to the lake, someone else is also very close to the edge of the lake…

Kneeling on the ground, with the kids between them, Alison and Emily looks at each other and smile…

Alison says with erratic breathing. – "That was close…"

Emily sighs without air. – "Yeah…" (She looks at her boys in solid ground and smiles) "But they're fine… we're fine…"

Alison stares at Emily and smiles. – "Yeah… we made it…" (She looks at the boys and says while caressing their faces) "We made it, right, boys?"

The boys nod and smile with the tender touch of the blonde…

Wayne says with enthusiasm while he waves his hands. – "I won! I got 1st!"

Enzo pouts. – "No! Me! I won!"

 ** _*** Music background: Blood water by Grandson ***_**

Emily and Alison chuckle, looking at their boys fighting for the victory of this sick game. Exhausted by the intense moment they just lived, they smile at each other, thinking they're safe, but they're not…

Alison grabs Oliver into her arms and says while she stands up. – "Let's go home…"

Emily smiles and grabs the other kids and says. – "Yeah… let's go h-…"

(Gunshot)

Emily screams. – "Ali!"

The blonde takes a shot in the shoulder and falls on the ground; the boys, especially Oliver, they start crying when they see the blood coming out from Alison. The brunette takes Oliver on her arms, the boys stay together and, Emily's eyes gets bigger of concern when she sees the blonde in pain…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali…"

The blonde puts pressure in her shoulder, and tries her best on smiling for her kids, trying to don't worry them…

Alison mumbles to the boys. – "It's ok…" (Sighs of pain) "It's gonna be ok…"

The blonde hears the steps and, she turns her head in direction of the black hoodie who's walking towards them with a gun in its hands…

Alison mumbles. – "Emily, run…"

Emily sees the hoodie and says with anger. – "No…"

Alison pleads. – "Em… please…"

The brunette stands up in front of her family; she stays face to face with the black hoodie. Emily looks at the hoodie getting closer, and she should be afraid, but just thinking that this person has just fired a shot against her wife; the brunette can't feel fear, just anger… rage… so much rage…

The hoodie demands. – "Move… it's not you who I want to kill…"

Emily frowns. – "I know that voice…" (Gasps) "Paige?!"

Paige takes off the hoodie and smirks. – "You really know me, Emily…"

Emily closes her fists and presses them hard; her breathing is erratic, but not because of fear; no, it's anger, it's rage what is running on her veins…

Paige. – "I don't want to hurt you Emily, neither your boys, so walk away with them… now…" (She sees that Emily doesn't move, so, she says) "Emily, I…"

Emily yells. – "You really think you can come to our lives, hurt my family… HURT MY WIFE and there won't be any pay back?!"

Paige gulps

Emily. – "I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Paige was going to say something but, she gets distracted when someone attacks her by behind.

Paige screams. – "My eyes!"

Aria says while spraying her pepper-spray. – "Take this, bitch!"

The brunette took her by surprise, she jumped over Paige, clinging on Paige's back like a monkey, and sprayed her pepper-spray directly into Paige's eyes. Emily rushes towards them and, Paige struggle with the two of them; the gun in her hand flies on the air and Paige gets angry…

The boys see Emily in danger and cry. – "Mommy!"

Alison says while she lies down in the ground. – "Emily!"

Paige pushes them away; Aria whines when her back hits the ground but, Emily doesn't stay on the ground too long, she quickly stands up and she rushes toward Paige, impacting her right fist on her face, blood gets out of Paige's mouth when she falls to the ground.

Emily smirks. – "Take that!"

On the ground, Paige finds again the gun and she quickly takes it and points it towards Emily…

Alison. – "NOOO!"

Emily gulps hard looking at the gun…

Paige stands up and says. – "Don't force me to do this…"

Emily. – "No one is forcing you…"

Paige. – "If you could just have love me…"

Emily. – "I don't love you and I'll never will…"

In the edge of the lake, Paige gets angry hearing Emily's words; she was going to put the trigger and hurt the brunette but, someone tackles her, and they fall into the lake…

Aria says very loud. – "NOEL!"

The ice was already cracked and, Noel and Paige get suddenly wrapped between the cold waters of the lake. Falling into freezing water felt like an infinity of knifes, stabbing their bodies, over and over. Their judgement become affected, in question of seconds, they lose conscious and they start falling deep down. Noel was definitely drowning to the bottom of the lake but, a mermaid gets him out of the water before it's too late…

Emily gasps with chills when she gets out of the water, carrying Noel…

Alison. – "Em…"

Aria says with concern. – "OMG! Is he ok?!"

Noel coughs water out of his mouth and, Aria takes a deep breath, feeling better that he didn't drown. Emily is shaking with cold, but she smiles and feels warmer when her boys hug her…

Enzo. – "Mommy!"

Wayne. – "Mom!"

Oliver cries. – "MOMMY!"

Emily clears Oliver's tears and says. – "It's ok… don't cry, I'm ok…" (She looks at her dear wife who's lying on the ground with the shoulder hurt and says) "We're going to be ok…"

They don't notice it, but there was a drone flying above them, and it was taking everything on video… everything… and someone wasn't happy with what was happening…

 ** _(In AD hideout)_**

AD looks at the video which is coming from the drone and he smashes the tablet on the floor, angry that his game wasn't going out like he planned…

Mona smirks. – "Really? So quickly, you lose your temper…?"

AD says angry. – "Shut up! Your voice is getting on my nerves and, you really don't want to get me mad…"

Mona. – "Tell me something, you really think you can win this game, using losers like Paige?"

AD. – "What other option do I've?"

Mona smirks. – "Unlike other games, this is like chess… you fight for no prize but honour and, when you fight for honour, when you want to knock down the queen… you don't do it by using pawns…"

AD looks at the pages that Erza wrote for him and says. – "But, in the script, it says…"

Mona cuts him off. – "You keep following that fucking script, and you will not just have a bad opening and a poor middle game… you'll be doomed without hope till the endgame…"

AD. – "So… what do you propose? Because if you're saying all this to me, it's because you want to propose something, Am I wrong?"

Mona smirks. – "No… you're not wrong… put me on the field… and let me take the lead… I'll win this game in one move…"

AD. – "You haven't proved your loyalty to me, yet…"

Mona raises an eye brow and says. – "And, how I'm supposed to do that? If I'm here, just watching…"

AD stays in silence, thinking and Mona slowly walks towards him and whispers into his ear…

Mona says with a seductive voice while she roams her fingers on AD's body. – "You know I'm your best shot to win this… there's no one wiser and clear-sighted than me, to play this game… and you know I'll play a good fight to the death…"

AD turns his head towards Mona and says with a devious smirk. – "Fine… you've tonight to put your best game and get me the head of that fucking blonde…"

Mona nods and walks away with a huge smirk on her face; while she's walking she looks by the corner of her eyes towards her right hand and, her smirk gets bigger when she sees the card key she just stole from AD.

 ** _(In a wooden cabin on the forest)_**

Aria says while she looks around. – "HI! Is there anybody here?"

Emily sighs. – "Ar… a little of help here…"

Aria. – "Yeah, sorry…"

Emily and Aria bring Alison inside the cabin while Noel is holding the boys…

Noel. – "I prefer helping you with Alison… I'm not good with kids…"

Emily looks at Noel and at the boys who are very amused with playing with Noel's hair and she chuckles…

Emily. – "I think you're doing just fine…"

Noel sighs and Emily focuses again on Alison when the blonde whines with pain…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison sighs. – "I'm ok…"

Aria. – "You're not ok… we need to bring you to a hospital…"

Alison looks at the tiny brunette and she sighs deeply, looking at Aria, she can't stop recalling the last time she saw her, that day she saw her working with AD…

Aria sees the piercing stare of the blonde and gulps. – "Ali…?"

Alison sees Aria into the eyes. – "I don't trust you…"

Aria's eyes become watery-eyes and she was thinking on leaving, to run away with shame but, before she could cross the door, someone grabs her from the arm and stops her…

Aria stares at her arm, she stares at the hand around her arm and then she looks up, towards the person who's grabbing her…

Aria mumbles. – "Noel…?"

Noel looks at Alison into the eyes and says with a serious voice. – "You don't trust her but, you trust me… so, trust me when I'm saying that Aria is not the enemy here…"

There was moment of silence till one of them talk…

Alison. – "Fine…"

Aria smiles and she mumbles a 'thank u' to Noel; he just nods, and they take care of the boys while Emily takes care of Alison's wound…

Emily says while exanimating the wound. – "There's an exit hole… it looks like the bullet just passed through…"

Alison. – "Yeah, it looks superficial, I'll be ok…"

Alison tries to stand up from the sofa but, the brunette pushes her back…

Alison whines. – "Hey!"

Emily. – "Don't move, I need to take care of your wound…"

Alison. – "But with what?"

The brunette looks around and, thankfully, Emily is able to find a 1st aid box and because the bullet just passes through, without touching any nerve or vein, she's able to take care of Alison's wound.

Alison looks at her patched shoulder and says. – "Look at it, like a pro…"

Emily blushes. – "Shut up…" (She caresses Alison's cheek and says) "You scared me…"

Alison caresses Emily's face and replies. – "I know… it was a scary day but, we got through it…"

Emily sighs. – "We're still in danger…"

Alison sighs. – "Yeah… but let's take today like a little victory, okay?"

Emily nods and Alison says when, she sees Emily shivering…

Alison. – "You got into frozen water, you need to change your wet clothes, now…" (She looks at Noel and says) "You too…"

Aria. – "Ali's right, I'll check if there's anything you can wear…"

The little brunette finds some hunting uniforms…

Emily. – "I'll change in the bedroom…"

Alison stands up and smirks. – "Wait! I'm coming with you…"

Emily raises an eye brow. – "I'll just change…"

Alison smirks. – "I know…"

Emily. – "No funny business… ok?"

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Fine…"

The boys see their mommies walking away and they follow them…

Noel. – "Hey you! Come here!"

Alison. – "It's ok Noel… come on boys…"

Noel and Aria stay alone and, Noel decides to put wood in the chimney and starts the fire. The fire was sparking in the chimney and, Noel get closer to the fire, trying to get warmer. He was standing in front of the fire when Aria approaches…

Aria. – "Here… you should change…"

Noel sighs. – "Later… I'm okay… I should check around and, find something to eat…"

Aria. – "Noel, don't be stubborn and takes off your wet clothes now!"

Noel teases. – "Are you so desperate to see me naked?"

Aria blushes. – "What?! NO!"

Noel chuckles and Aria rolls her eyes; she throws the uniform into Noel face and says while she walks towards the kitchen…

Aria. – "Don't worry about the food, I'll take care of it…"

Noel chuckles and he changes out clothes in front of the fire; it was an open kitchen, directly connected with the little living room and, Aria blushes a lot when she sees by the corner of her eyes, Noel changing out clothes…

Aria shakes her head and says to herself. – "What the hell are you watching, Aria?!"

Noel says from the living room. – "Did you say something?"

Aria replies nervously. – "Ah?! Oh! I…" (She looks inside the cabinets and says) "I found some food cans…"

Aria finds some food cans in the kitchen and they're able to have something to eat. Before they know it, the night appears, and they decide that the best is to pass the night in the cabin.

Aria. – "You should take the bedroom…"

Emily and Alison hesitate but, when they look at their boys closing their eyes, and looking uncomfortable in the sofa, they decide to accept the offer. Even after changing clothes, Emily was still feeling cold but, once she gets in bed and she gets trapped in the middle, with her entire family around her; the brunette smiles, feeling very warm with all those arms wrapped around her…

Emily says while kissing each one of their heads. – "I love you so much…"

Alison and the kids don't wake up, they just snuggle deeply into Emily and the brunette falls asleep with a huge smile into the face. While the Emison's family is very cozy in the bedroom; Noel and Aria stay alone, in the living room. Aria was sitting in the sofa, in front of the fire when Noel sits beside her and offers her a blanket…

Noel. – "Here, I found it in the closet…"

Aria smiles. – "Thank you…"

The little brunette puts the blanket around her and, when she sees Noel rubbing his arms and chilling; she expands the blanket and puts it around them…

Noel turns towards her and says. – "Thanks…"

Aria nods and they stay in silence in front of the fire till one of them starts talking…

Noel. – "You did great today…" (He smirks) "Who could ever think your pepper-spray would be so useful…"

Aria play-fully hits Noel's arm and says. – "See! I told you, it was a lethal weapon…"

Noel laughs, and Aria laughs too…

Aria. – "You did great too…"

Noel. – "It was nothing…"

Aria. – "Are you kidding me?! You saved our lives! You saved Em's life… you risked your life out there… you could have died…"

Noel thinks about it, and yes, he could have die… but the idea of dying, in his lonely life, it doesn't look so bad…

Noel sighs with sadness. – "Me, dying, it's not a problem… but Emily has a family, she can't die…"

Aria. – "Don't say that… your life it's important too…"

Noel chuckles with sadness. – "Yeah… right…"

Aria cups his cheeks with her hands and says. – "It matters… okay… your life matters…"

They look at each other into the eyes and Noel smiles. Aria blushes looking at Noel's smile and she quickly stops cupping his face with her hands. That night, they keep talking, about anything and everything; the little brunette laughs a lot with the silly jokes of Noel, she smiles because she can't remember when was the last time she laughed so much…

Aria grabs Noel by the arm, she leans her head on his arm and says. – "Thank you…"

Noel. – "For what?"

Aria closes her eyes and says with a sleepy voice. – "For being here…"

The brunette fall asleep and Noel smiles a lot with Aria's words; it's the kinder thing anyone has told him in a while; and before knowing, he also leans his head over Aria's head and falls asleep with a smile on his face…

 ** _*** Music background: In the shadows by Amy Stroup ***_**

In the middle of the night, Alison wakes up…

Alison mumbles. – "I need to pee…"

It was an old cabin and the bathroom was outside; Alison does her business and when she was walking back, towards the cabin, she stops walking when she stares someone between the shadows of the night…

Alison says angry. – "What the hell?!"

Mona steps forwards and smirks. – "Hi Ali…"

Alison groans angry, staring at Mona, after so long, she recalls all the torture she lived under Cece's hands, under her hands and the blonde was already ready to throw herself to kill but, before she could attack Mona, the other girl say something…

Mona. – "This may look hard to believe, but what if I told you we'd end up on the same side…?"

Alison. – "How about I punch you in the face to remind you we're not!"

Mona chuckles

Alison. – "I'm not joking, I may be hurt, but even in my worse state, I can kick your ass…"

Mona. – "No need of threating me… we all want the same thing…"

Alison raises an eye brow and says. – "Oh, really?! And that's is what exactly?"

Mona. – "To end this game… once and for all…"

Alison. – "Game over…?"

Mona nods. – "Yes… the endgame starts now… are you ready for it?"

 _In the shadows, new alliances will form and, no one knows which players will truly win this match but, something is undeniable… the endgame is happening now and, it will be to die for… literally… to die for…_

 **Next: Chapter 77 – Endgame**


	80. Chapter - Endgame part 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for my long absence, I'm really sorry dle45, I promised a sooner update but I couldn't do it, lots of work and weariness. I hope you'll be able to forgive me.**

 **So, like you know, AD's arc will end but, that doesn't mean the end of this story, like I said before this is a long, very long saga, so happy times will come, more babies and drama; don't ask me how many chapter will have this story I don't know, I just know I've a draft for a plot till the boys are in college, so, you can image the end is not even approaching ^^**

 **This final battle with AD will be done in 2 parts and it's filled with twists :D. This chapter will follow after the previous one: Wayne caught Spencer and Hanna in the Emison's house, he wants answers; Aria, Noel and Emison with their boys are in a lost cabin in the forest; last scene was Alison and Mona face to face, this chapter will start the day after that. The beginning of this chapter might confuse you, each narrative segment is a time jump of what will happen next. Anyway, hope you keep with me till the end, and till that day arrives, here the new chapter… hope you like it and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 77 – Endgame part 1**

 _ ***Music background: Play with fire by Sam Tinnesz***_

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we really believe in happy endings?**_

Emily crashes her fists against the glass, tears flow from her brown eyes, Emily can't stop crying while she sees what was in the other side of the glass...

Emily cries while she hits the glass. - "No, no, no... it's no true, it can't be…" (Sobs and painful crying) "Please no... Please God noooo!"

 _ ***** Blair's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we really believe we deserve happiness?**_

Blair hits the transparent wall of her cell and sighs…

Blair. - "You shouldn't be here..." (Tiny smile with watery-eyes) "But I'm happy to see u again..."

 _ ***** Mona's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we really know on what side we're playing...?**_

Hanna puts her hands up and gulps. - "You don't have to do this..."

Mona points out the gun towards Hanna and says. - "Yes, I've to..."

 _ ***** Aria's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we really know what we are capable to do...?**_

With a lost look, she drops the knife; the metal hits the floor, but the blood is still dropping from her hands...

Aria says with tears in her eyes. - "What I've done...?"

 _ ***** Spencer 's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we really believe we're capable to face our demons?**_

AD smirks. - "You came..."

Spencer. - "Off course I came... Ian…"

AD smirks with a devious smile…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **How long we can endure all the crap that happens in our lives? How long we can keep going without losing hope? Hope... Hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a happy ending... Hope... Just hope to survive this sick game...**_

 _ **Some hours earlier...**_

It was still dark when Emily stretches her arms, patting the bed, the brunette opens her eyes when she feels an empty spot beside her...

Emily mumbles. - "Ali?"

The brunette sits in bed and gulps hard since her dear blonde is not at her side.

Emily gulps hard. - "Ali...?"

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **Secrets... Secrets are like playing with fire, we leave the lies get bigger and bigger and, like the flames of a big fire, they consume everything... Even ourselves... But even if we know the risks, we keep lying, we keep playing with fire, because let's face it, we like it… we like to lie… we like playing with fire…**_

 _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)_

Like grounded kids, Spencer, Caleb and Hanna stay in silence sitting in the sofa...

Wayne gazes at them with a serious look and says. - "Really?! Silence treatment?! How mature of you…"

The 3 friends look at each other, neither of them dares to say a word. Caleb looks at the girls and, points out at his watch; both girls gulp hard because the clock is ticking and they're playing against the clock; each minute, each second could be the difference between death & survive this game but, how keep playing without involving more innocents, like Mr. Fields?

Wayne notices how they're looking at the clock and says with an irritated sarcastic voice…

Wayne. – "I'm sorry, do you need to go somewhere?"

Hanna. - "Actually yes, we..." (She whines when Spencer pinches her arm) "Aouch! What the hell, Spence?!"

Spencer. - "Don't you dare to say a word..."

Hanna. - "I wasn't going to say the truth!" (She looks at the disapproval look of Mr. Fields and says) "And it looks like I can't lie now either... Thanks for that Spence..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and, once again, the place stays very quiet till someone stands up...

Wayne. - "Sit Spencer! I said no one leaves till you tell me what is going on..."

Spencer has never liked to be scolded and Mr. Fields really chose the wrong day and the wrong brunette to try his authority figure...

Spencer snaps. - "I'm going to the bathroom, are you really going to forbid me to go?!"

Wayne. – "How I know you're not lying…?"

Spencer. – "If you don't believe me, you're welcome to come with me but I assure you, I'm not just going to pee..."

Everyone wildly opens their eyes. Hanna leans towards Caleb and whispers to him...

Hanna. - "Can we really speak to him like that?"

Caleb. - "We can't but it looks like she can..."

Wayne stays speechless, no one has ever talk to him like that. He mentally feels grateful that Emily has never talked to him like that and, he just waves his hands to Spencer, indicating her to go to the bathroom; the brunette gets inside the bathroom…

Hanna teases very loud. - "We can hear you fart, you know?"

Spencer replies from the bathroom. - "Shut up!"

Hanna giggles till she sees the look of the other men in the room...

Hanna shrugs. - "What? It was funny..."

While she was washing her hands, a text pops up in Spencer's phone...

AD text: _"I'm in the mood for a game, just you & me; who am I? It's time for you to figure out the answer of that question…"_

Spencer replies the text: _"I know who you're: Detective Marco Fury…"_

AD text: _"Ha-ha-ha, guess who doesn't know anything at all: you, Marco is just another mask, I dare you to really find out who I'm. Then see if you can guess who I'm, maybe I'll let you see your dear doctor… what do u say? Are u in?"_

Spencer reads the challenging message over and over and she roams her eyes all over the room till she fixes her eyes on just one thing: the window...

Caleb. – "Why you're moving so much, Hann?"

Hanna pouts. – "I wanna pee too…"

The 3 of them wait for Spencer in silence till...

Hanna. - "It's taking her a long time in there, and I need to go..." (She yells) "Spence, move it! I need to pee!"

The 3 of them look at each other since they don't hear anything coming from the bathroom; their 1st instinct is rushing towards the bathroom; they knock, once... twice...

Hanna. - "This is not funny Spence, open the door..."

Without a reply, they open the door and gasp, surprised when they find an empty room with an open window...

Hanna. - "Shit!"

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative*****_

 _ **Yeah, we like to play with fire but what if we get too close? Close enough that fire could burn us? How long we will be able to play with it without getting burned? In the line of fire, a lack of good judgement is a recipe for disaster and like in chess, a reckless move can cost you everything… starting with your Queen…**_

 _(In the wooden cabin at the forest)_

Aria wakes up when she hears noises, she slowly opens her eyes and terribly blushes when she finds herself sleeping in the arms of Noel Kahn…

Aria blushes. – "Whaaat?!"

Her heart rises, her cheeks get really red and for a brief moment, she zones out till someone else gets her attention…

Emily. – "Ar… have you seen Ali?! I can't find her anywhere… I…"

With sleeping faces, rubbing their eyes, the 3 boys emerge in the room…

Enzo throws his arms to Emily and says. – "Mommy…"

The brunette tries to hide her concerned look, she smiles to her dear kids and, grabs them into her arms…

Emily. – "Hey boys… are you already awake?"

The boys nod and little Wayne rubs his tummy…

Aria. – "He's hungry…" (She looks around) "There's still some food cans…" (She sees the worried look of Emily and she gets out of the sofa and hugs her) "Em, it's ok… it will be ok…"

Emily asks with a wrenching voice. – "Where is Ali, Aria?! Where's she?!" (Sighs when she looks at the 3 boys gripping on her) "She wouldn't leave us, what if…"

Hearing the conversation, Noel wakes up and sits in the sofa while he says…

Noel. – "What if AD caught her…?"

They don't say another word, they just look at each other, at the boys and, Emily's eyes get bigger and bigger since an infinity of horrible scenarios spin on her mind…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **You can only win the game when you understand what it's at stake; and, like in chess, the Queen has the power to risk everything just to protect what she cherishes the most… even if that means, sacrificing herself for the well-being of her crew…**_

 _(In AD hideout)_

AD walks in and stares in silence…

Mona touches the board game and smirks. – "I must admit, I admire your master piece…"

AD. – "Is that the reason you're constantly seeing it?"

Mona smirks. – "Yes and no…. I mean, I'm the kind of player with just staring at the board, I can see a few moves ahead…" (Big smirk) "I see the patterns, the possible improvisations, the marginal cases and, everything I need to get my game better than anyone else…"

By the corner of her eyes, she sees how AD looks at her and she laughs…

Mona smirks. – "Don't look at me like that, I'm not your enemy, I'm in your team… remember?"

AD sighs hard, still no convinced by Mona's words…

Mona. – "You don't believe me, isn't it? Well… that's why I brought you a gift…"

AD. – "A gift…?"

Mona deviously smiles. – "Let me show you…"

They walk inside a dark room and when Mona lights up the room, a surprised look appears in AD's face…

AD. – "Is that…?"

Mona nods. – "It's…"

AD stares at the body lying down on a big table and smirks…

AD. – "You killed her…"

Mona whispers into his ear. – "For you…" (She looks at the girl lying down in the table and says with a devious smile) "I killed the Queen…"

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Some people see life as a game of chess, while others prefer to see it as a game of fate; but the longer we live, the more we think of it as a game of consequences. Whatever we choose; right or wrong; we never imagine what will be the consequences of our decisions till is too late…**_

 _(In Rosewood cemetery)_

Spencer says with frustration. – "Damn, it!"

AD's text: "Shall we continue with more riddles or have u figure out already who I'm?"

Spencer sighs hard, she has been walking around the town for hours. Riddle after riddle, she has blindly followed the clues which have brought her here…

Spencer reads the last riddle. – "I'm 1st in earth, second in heaven, I appear two times in a week. You can only see me once in a year, although I'm in the middle of sea. What am I?" (Sighs) "I know the answer but what the hell has 'e' to do with me, here in the cemetery…?"

She keeps looking around and as luck would have it, she finds a map, indicating the different sections of the cemetery…

Spencer. – "Section 'E'… could it be…?"

Without hesitation, she rushes to the section E of the cemetery; the brunette gasps surprised when she approaches, all the gravestones have been crushes in pieces… all except one. Spencer walks towards the only gravestone which keep in one piece; she stands up in front of the gravestone and reads the name on it…

Spencer. – "Ian Thomas…" (She frowns) "Ian…" (her eyes wildly get bigger) "Ian?!"

Still in shock of what this means, the brunette is so taken by the revelation, that she's incapable to see she's not alone till someone else speaks…

Melissa. – "It took you too long…"

Spencer turns and sighs hard when she sees her big sister beside her; pointing her with a gun…

Spencer. – "You're alive?!"

Melissa smiles and, a wave of rage, confusion and mixing feelings invades Spencer's body…

Melissa. – "Come on, Spence, we don't have a lot of time… this game is not over…"

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **My Dad once said, you can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it. What he meant is nothing comes without a price. So, before you go into battle, you better decide how much you're willing to lose...**_

 _(In the forest)_

Oliver pouts. – "I'm tired…"

Emily caresses Oliver's cheek and says to him. – "I know sweetie, but we need to keep going…"

Aria. – "Is it really wise to go after AD with kids at our side…?"

Emily. – "And, what other option do we have?! We can't leave them alone! You didn't want to stay with them while I'm looking for Ali…"

Noel. – "It's nonsense to let you go alone… it's too dangerous…"

They were arguing and with such heated discussion, the boys quiver their lips down…

Emily. – "No, no, no, please don't…"

The boys cry very loud…

Emily sighs. – "Don't cry…"

The brunette tries to calm down the crying of her babies, so focused on her sons, she's unable to hear anything else but; her friends hear everything else…

Aria. – "What was that…?"

Noel takes his gun between his hands and says while he points out the gun in all the senses around them…

Noel. – "We're not alone…"

Hugging her boys, Emily knees while her friends stay beside her, getting ready to kill. The bushes shake, their heart rise and, then…

Hanna puts her hands up and says. – "Hey! Don't shoot!"

Noel sighs and puts the gun down…

Aria smiles. – "Hann!" (She rushes to hug her) "OMG! I'm so happy to see u!"

Hanna. – "Me too…" (She looks at the other brunette and smiles) "Thanks God, all of you are ok…"

Emily was going to say something else, but she stays speechless when the ones coming with Hanna emerges between the bushes…

Emily. – "Dad…?"

The boys smile. – "Poppy!"

Wayne rushes towards his family and hugs them.

Wayne. – "You're ok… you're ok… thank you God, you're ok…"

Caleb. – "What are you doing here? In the middle of nowhere…?" (He looks around and says) "And, with Noel Kahn…?"

Noel. – "Hey! For once, I'm not the bad guy here… ok?"

Emily gives her kids to her Dad and says. – "Dad, please take them with you…" (She kisses the heads of her sons and says to them) "I love you, be safe, I'll be back with mamma soon, I promise…"

Wayne. – "WHAT?! Emy… I…"

Before Wayne could say something else the brunette was already gone. The other friends stare at each other, neither of them was sure of what to do till…

Hanna shrugs. – "Sorry Mr. Fields, time to go…" (She waves her hands to the others) "Come on…"

The blonde leads, and the rest of the group follows. Wayne sighs hard, he wants to scold them, especially Emily but, he's stuck with 3 scared boys and he needs to prioritize…

Wayne. – "Come on boys, let's go home…"

The boys smile, feeling safe on the arms of Mr. Fields and they just hug him with a lot of love…

Wayne smiles. – "It will be ok…." (He looks at the direction where the others left and gulps) "It will be ok…" (Sigh) "Please God, let them be ok…"

 _ ***** Blair's narrative *****_

 _ **At the end of the day, the fact that we have the courage to still be standing, it should be reason enough to celebrate but… how much can you take? How long can you keep going without giving up…? How long will take you to realize this isn't going to get better, just worse… so much worse…?**_

How long has she been lying down on the cold floor? How many times she received electro shocks before passing out? She doesn't know… she doesn't remember… she just knows she has no strength to move, till she hears something she thought she would never hear again…

 _Blair…_ someone says her name, it was like a whisper, it was like a dream, but someone was calling her name, and she recognized the voice… she would always recognize that voice…

Blair mumbles. – "Spence…?" (She tries to open her eyes and says with a sore voice) – "Spencer…?"

With what little strength she had, the young doctor shuffles her body to lean up against the transparent wall of her cell.

Blair mumbles with a tired voice. - "You shouldn't be here..."

From outside someone puts her hand over the wall of the cell and replies...

Spencer smiles with watery-eyes. - "Happy to see you too..."

Both girls stare at each other, they would love to hug but, there's a wall between them. Spencer roams her eyes all over Blair's body and gulps hard noticing in what bad shape she's...

Spencer chuckles with sadness. - "You look like shit..."

Blair laughs with a sore voice. - "You always so touching with your words..."

They chuckle and lean their front-head against the transparent wall, so emotional this 1st encounter after so long, so many things to say but just tears appear in the eyes of both girls...

Blair hits the transparent wall of her cell and sighs. - "You shouldn't be here..." (Smile) "But I'm happy to see u again..."

Spencer kisses the transparent wall and closes her eyes while the tears blur her vision…

Spencer whispers. – "I'll get you out of here… I promise…"

AD appears behind Spencer and deviously smiles. - "You came..."

A huge wave of rage gets over Spencer; the brunette turns her head towards him and says...

Spencer. - "Off course I came... Ian…"

AD smirks with a devious smile and by the corner of his eyes, he stares at the other Hastings…

AD. – "Are you mad with me?"

Melissa. – "Am I mad you locked me up inside a cell for weeks just because I didn't want to play your way? Or maybe you mean if Am I mad for the fact you release me just because you needed me to bring my sister here… to you…?" (She says with a bitter voice) "Is Spencer more important to you than me?"

AD. – "Don't get emotional Melissa, we're so close to win this game…"

Melissa sighs. – "I'm not going back to that cell…"

AD smirks. – "Off course not, I need you by my side, the pawns are coming, looking for their Queen…"

Spencer frowns. – "The pawns… the Queen?" (She realizes what he meant, and her eyes get really big of shock) "OMG! You mean my friends and Ali… ALI?!"

Blair mumbles. – "What did you do to Alison…?"

AD doesn't reply, he just smiles with a devious smile…

 ***** Emily's narrative *****

 **Too often going after what feels good means going to war without having time to come up with a strategy, to pick a side or to measure the potential danger… the potential loss...**

Hanna. – "Is it me or we're walking in circles…?"

Aria. – "I think the same, we should stop and rethink our strategy here…"

Emily. – "I'm no stopping…"

Hanna. – "Em, please…"

Emily snaps. – "NO! I can't stop, I'll never stop no till I find her before something bad happens to her…"

Hanna. – "Nothing bad will happen to her, we've an ally on the other side…"

Aria. – "Really?! Who…?"

Before the blonde could reply Aria's question; they realize they're standing in front of a building…

Caleb. – "What is that…?"

Noel sighs. – "I know that place…"

The girls at unison. – "OMG!"

Hanna. - "You have to be fucking kidding me!"

Emily mumbles. – "The dollhouse…"

Aria. – "Could it be that Ali's inside?"

Afraid of the worst, Emily jumps inside the building, risking everything… even her life…

Hanna runs after her. – "Fuck, Emily! Wait for us!"

Both girls get inside and the others want to follow them but before they could put a step forwards, something happens…

Aria hears something and asks. – "What is that?"

Caleb looks at his side and says. – "Dogs!"

With a killer look, the dogs rush towards them, ready to kill…

Aria. – "OMG! What do we do?!"

Noel grabs her from the hand and says. – "Run!"

The 3 of them run back, inside the forest and the dogs follow them…

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative *****_

 _ **In a dirty war, you never know in who you can trust. Family, friends, allies… everything which was clear once, it becomes blurry. And before you know it, you realize, friendship has a term limit… especially when the game is close to be over…**_

Hanna sighs. – "Damn it, where are you, Emily? Where is everybody?" (She rubs her arms) "This place gives me the chills…"

Bad memories re-emerge in Hanna's mind; fear crosses her mind and that fear gets bigger and bigger when she hears steps around her…

Hanna says with a shaky voice. – "Who is there…?!" (She gulps hard) "I don't like this…"

The steps feel closer and closer, panic gets over Hanna and, the blonde starts running without putting attention on the path she chose. She runs and runs till she hears something…

Mona yells. – "Don't move, Hanna!"

She stops on her tracks. A big relief appears in her face till she looks up and see the one she calls her friend, standing in front of her with a gun.

Hanna gulps. – "Mona…?"

Just some meter of distance between them, Mona stands in front of Hanna in what was a huge hallway. Mona rises the gun and points it out towards the blonde, Hanna immediately puts her hands up, hoping her posture will have some effect on the tiny brunette…

Hanna. – "Mona? What are you doing…?!"

Mona slides the hammer of the gun and gets ready to shoot…

Hanna says with a shaky voice. – "Mona…?"

Mona. – "Don't move, Hann…"

Hanna puts her hands up and gulps. - "You don't have to do this..."

Mona points out the gun towards Hanna and says. - "Yes, I've to..."

 _ ***** Mona's narrative *****_

 _ **The clearly marked lines we've drawn become blurry; nothing is really black & white and, you never know in what side you're playing till you pull the trigger and all the cards fall down…**_

(Sounds of gunshots)

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **Do we believe in happy ending…? Do we believe we control our fate? Sometimes we're not the ones in control. We've to go with the flow and just put our game faces on. Even where we're sure we've earned that happy ending, second thoughts creep in, our worst fears sneak in. And in this game where nothing's for certain; we push ourselves forwards into a dark future. We plunge into a mysterious path which bring us directly to the battle field. We don't choose to fight… the battle chooses us…**_

Emily says while she hears the gunshots. – "What was that?!"

Hesitating in what direction to go, she follows her instinct and without realizing she gets in what will always be her worse nightmare…

Emily gets inside a dark room, she pats the wall and find the switch; the lights turn on and she looks around the empty room. There was nothing inside except for what looked like a big mirror fixed on the wall. The brunette approaches, she finds another switch beside the supposed mirror and without thinking it twice, she turns it on. The mirror wasn't a mirror anymore, Emily was no longer able to see her reflection, instead, she was seeing what looked like another room…

Emily mumbles. – "This is like the interrogation room in the police station…" (She stares inside the other room and says with shock) "Is that a body?!" (She says with fear) "Is that a blonde?!"

Desperation, fear, sorrow… a mix of emotions overwhelm Emily's soul while the brunette recognizes the girl who's lying down on a table, on the other side of the glass. Emily crashes her fists against the glass, tears flow from her brown eyes, Emily can't stop crying while she sees what was in the other side of the glass...

Emily cries while she hits the glass. - "No, no, no... it's no true, it can't be…" (Sobs and painful crying) "Please no... Please God noooo!" (Screams of pain) "ALI! NO!"

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **Yeah, when that happens, when the battle chooses us… that's when the sacrifice can turn out to be more than we can bear… more than I can bear…**_

* * *

 **Next: Chapter 78 – End game part 2**


	81. Chapter - Endgame part 2

**Hi! Thanks dle45 for asking me to update, I'll try to update sooner the next time** **. This chapter will start the same night of the previous chapter. Warning: some deaths in this chapter so, be prepared. Anyway, hope you like it and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 77 – Endgame part 2**

 _ ***** Aria's narrative *****_

 ** _Who's in the shadows? Who's ready to play? Are we the hunters? Or are we the prey? There's no surrenders... there's no escape... this is it... now or never... this is a whild game of survival... win or lose... live or die... there's no turning back so: are you ready...? Are you ready to kill? Or to get killed...?_**

With a lost look, Aria drops the knife; the metal hits the floor, but blood is still dropping from her hands...

Aria says with tears in her eyes. - "What I've done...?"

Noel stares at the dead dogs and says. - "You saved us..."

Aria looks at her bloody hands, they're shaking...

Caleb. - "Hey, you did nothing wrong..."

Aria snaps. - "Nothing wrong?! I killed something... I... me... I took a life by my own hands!"

Noel. - "it was them or us..."

Aria shakes her head, she's crushed by her own actions and Caleb & Noel don't know what else to do besides stay at her side; in the middle of nowhere, they stay there, thinking they're alone but they're not alone since someone is watching... someone is always watching...

AD laughs looking at an Ipad. - "Ha-ha-ha! Look at that... the little Aria becoming an animal killer..." (He looks at Spencer and says) "And you call me, the villain..."

Spencer. - "Killing to survive it's not the same that messing with our lives just for fun..."

AD. - "Fun...? Do you really believe I'm doing this for fun...?"

Spencer. - "Fun... vendetta... who cares what would be your reasons, nothing justify what you're doing..."

AD smirks. - "And, what I'm doing... exactly?"

Spencer. - "Ian, what do you want...?

He gets closer, so close he sniffs Spencer's hair and Spencer feels disgusting by it...

Melissa says angry. - "What the hell are you doing, Ian?!"

AD smirks. - "Geez, calm down Melissa, I'm just trying to smell her fear..."

Spencer. - "I'm not afraid..."

AD & Spencer stare at each other into the eyes without blinking, neither of them dare to break the gaze till AD turns and starts walking away...

Spencer says louder and louder while he keeps walking away. - "I'm not afraid! Do you hear me, Ian! I'm not afraid of you!"

AD smirks. - "But you will... you will..." (He looks at Melissa and says) "Settle the next game... don't stop till you break them..."

Melissa. - "Where are you going?"

AD doesn't reply, he just looks at his Ipad and smiles with his deviously smile while he stares at the camera which is showing a crying brunette; without turning back, he leaves them alone.

Spencer mumbles. - "Melissa... please you..."

Melissa cuts her off. - "You've no idea how long I've been waiting for this..."

Spencer's eyes get bigger of shock...

Melissa smirks. - "Time to play little sis... and this time... I'll win... I'll beat you and prove to the world who's the best Hasting!"

Spencer gulps with shock...

 _Spotted, Spencer learning that just because you're family doesn't mean you get out of the game. Sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for, ends up being behind the gun; so careful Spencer, in your family feud, once darkness descends true natures emerge and everything is fair game..._

 _ ***** Hanna's narrative *****_

 _ **In Rosewood, everyone wears a mask, not just AD. Things are not always as they seem. Every so often, you can be deceived, the mask slips and you see what's underneath. And it's terrifying to realize how close from death we were...**_

Hanna. - "I can't believe you shot her..." (She stares at the dead body and says) "You killed Jenna...!"

Mona approaches with the gun down and sighs hard, realizing what she just did...

Mona. - "She didn't give me another choice, she was behind you, ready to shoot you..."

They look at each other into the eyes...

Hanna teases. - "You know, for a second I thought you were going to shoot me..."

Mona teases. - "Maybe one day..."

Hanna. - "WHAT?!"

Mona laughs, looking at the shocking face of Hanna...

Hanna pouts. - "It wasn't funny!"

Mona pats Hanna's arm. - "Yes, it was..."

Hanna rolls her eyes and then they stare at each other into the eyes...

Mona. - "Even in my crazier moments, I would never hurt you, Hanna... you're the only person I really love from this fucking world..."

Hanna smiles and then, when she remembers something from the past, she says with a sarcastic voice...

Hanna. - "You say you wouldn't hurt me, but once, you tried to roll me over with a car!"

Mona rolls her eyes. - "Well, well... I will never hurt you again... how does that sound?"

Hanna squints her eyes with an angry pout. - "Uhmmm..."

Mona smirks and says while she pinches Hanna's cheek. - "Awww... I had forgotten how cute you look when you pout angry..."

Hanna pouts. - "Shut up..."

Mona chuckles

Hanna looks around and says. - "Now what...?"

Mona smirks. - "Follow me, we've a plan..."

Hanna. - "We?! What do you mean with 'WE'...?"

 _ ***** Emily 's narrative *****_

 _ **Yes, when the battle chooses us; that's when the pain can turn out to be more than we can bear...**_

Emily cries. - "No... no..."

The brunette is a complete mess, so overwhelmed with her pain, that she doesn't notice when someone emerges between the shadows...

AD. - "Look at you, the 'killer' of the Queen... you look so pathetic... please, you can't kill even a fly..."

Emily. - "YOU! You did this! You killed her!"

AD smirks, he opens the door of the other room, giving them access to the room where Alison is; AD enters into the room where Alison's body is lying on a table and, Emily rushes, trying to follow him but, he closes the door behind him, denying any access to the brunette...

Emily hits the door and says with desperation. - "Let me in! You bastard! Let me see her!"

AD smirks. - "Oh you will see... but from there..."

Emily stares through the fake mirror which allows her to see what is happening on the other side; her eyes get wildly bigger when she sees AD grabbing an electrical saw...

Emily says with fear. - "No... what... what are you planning to do with that...?"

AD looks at the blonde, he smirks with a devious smile, then he turns on the saw and looks at Emily. Standing there, with Allison's body behind him, he smirks with a deviously smirk to Emily and; the brunette fears the worse...

Emily pleads.- "Please, don't... don't..."

AD. - "I didn't have the pleasure to kill her but I'll happily have the pleaseure to tear her apart... and you'll watch!"

(Sounds of the saw)

Emily begs while she hits the mirror. - "NO, no, no, no... PLEASE!"

AD laughs. - "YES! YES! YES!"

 _ ***** Emily 's narrative *****_

 _ **Yes, when the battle chooses us, that's when the sacrifice, the loss can turn out to be more than we can bear...**_ ** _You think you'll die, you think there's no escape, there's no hope, there's no one to save you... till an opening appears and the hidden player gambits everything, just to win the game..._**

AD was looking at Emiy, laughing and feeling invincible, unstoppable...

AD laughs. - "Yes, yes, I win... Iiiiaaaaahhhhh!"

He can't keep laughing, he doesn't feel unstoppable anymore...

Emily gasps with shock. - "OMG!"

AD drops the saw on the floor, he's not laughing anymore, he can't keep laughing since it has become very hard for him to breath. A piercing pain is tearing him apart since he gets electroshocks from a taser gun. He feels dizzy and when he looks behind him, his eyes get bigger of shock when he sees the taser wire nailing two probes on his back...

AD mumbles. - "Whaaa-t?!"

Stained with shock, driven by the impulse to see the person who could be attacking him, he turns around, he wants to do something about it but his body is too numb; AD is only capable to slowly turn his head towards the person who's fiercely squishing the cardridge and pushing the trigger without stop...

AD. - "Y...Y-ou... you...?!"

Alison smirks. - "Game over, asshole!"

Emily. - "ALI!"

 ** _*** Spencer's narrative ***_**

 ** _Fear. It's the most basic, the most human emotion. As kids, we're afraid of everything. The dark. The boogeyman under the bed. And we pray for morning. For those monsters to go away. But what happens when you realize the real monster is not under the bed...? Don't fear the monsters who hide in the shadows... fear the fake smiles which can cause much more damage than what you will ever imagine..._**

Spencer. - "You can stop this sick game..."

Melissa doesn't reply, she just smiles; she grabs a remote controller and, then she says with a devious smirk...

Melissa. - "So, the game is simple, I make a question, you answer, if the answer is no correct, well..."

Melissa pressess a button from the remote controller and, immediately, Blair receives a dose of electroshocks...

Spencer. - "NO! Stop it!"

Melissa stops pushing the bottom and Blair's seizures stop...

Melissa smirks. - "Well, I think I made my point..."

Spencer stares at Melissa with a mix of emotions and Melissa just laughs...

Melissa smirks. - "What's with that wimpy gaze?! We're finally face to face... give me a little more fun than that...?"

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "Why...? Why you're playing this game...?"

Melissa. - "It's not just a game for me..."

Spencer. - "So what is it, then?!"

Melissa doesn't reply immediately, she just keeps waving the remote controller between her hands.

Melissa. - "Everyone has their thing, maybe is a breakup, death, an accident, whatever it's, you used to be one thing till you're something else... we all have our own problems, our own issues, our own demons... I'm the big sister, the one who came 1st in this world and somehow I always stays at your shadow..."

They stare at each other into each other and, at the distance they can hear voices approaching, Spencer smiles since she recognizes those voices...

Spencer. - "It looks like it's game over for you and Ian..."

Melissa says with anger. – "Game's not over until I say it's…"

From behind them, two girls appears and one of them points her gun towards Melissa while she says...

Mona smirks. – "Then have fun playing with yourself…"

Melissa looks at Mona and says. - "Looks like 'Mona' stands for betrayal..."

Mona smirks. - "My only goal was to win this and I'm doing it, I'm wining the game; your plans are falling into pieces and, your name is primed for a fall..."

 _In the battle between good and evil, score one for the liars. Looks like leaves aren't the only things changing colors this fall, Mona playing on the good team? We can say we've seen everything right now so, pleasant dreams, sweet angel, AD's game is over... at least for now..._

Alison says while she tries to grab Emily's hands. - "Em, calm down! Stop hitting me!"

Emily says with tears rolling over her eyes while she pushes her hands against Alison's chest. - "You made me believe you were dead! AGAIN!"

Alison smirks. - "In my defense, you weren't supposed to be here and see me like that..."

Emily pouts angry. - "ALI!"

Alison smiles and hugs her, it just under the hug of the blonde that Emily is capable to calm down.

Alison rubs Emily's back and says. - "It's ok Em, it's over..."

Emily pouts. - "Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

Alison nods and the brunette just hugs her very tight; they're hugging each other when the brunette says while she's staring at AD lying down in the floor...

Emily. - "What are we going to do with him...?"

Alison sighs. - "Lets call the cops..."

Emily mumbles with anger. - "We should kill him..."

Alison. - "No..."

Emily. - "ALI! He can scape! He can hurt us again, he..."

Alison. - "We're not killers, Em, we're not monsters like him..."

Emily sighs and, looks down; she knows Alison is right but even then, she just want to be sure that her family will not be in danger ever again...

Alison. - "Look at me, Em..." (She rises Emily's chin and says while they look at each other into the eyes) "I can't kill someone with my hands and use those same hands to hug our children..."

Emily sighs

Alison. - "Our boys don't have monsters as moms, Em..."

Emily nods. - "You're right, they don't have monsters as moms..." (She smiles) "They have a QB & a mermaid as moms..."

Alison chuckles. - "You're such a dork..." (She kisses her in the lips and smiles) "I love you..."

Emily smiles. - "I love you too..."

 _It seems like love can conquer all, after all. Find your seats, honored guests. Justice is served and, a new shining day is rising for these girls..._

They call the cops and in a blink of an eye, cops are everywhere. Detective Tanner puts the handcuffs on AD who's now awake...

Tanner. - "Come on, move; you're coming with us Marco... I mean AD... I mean Ian... I mean..." (Sighs of frustration) "Whatever! It's over! You're under arrest!"

They start walking and the liars are there, watching how the cops are arresting AD & Melissa...

Aria. - "Where's Erza?"

Caleb. - "I saw him get inside an ambulance with Nicole..."

Aria stares at her friends, they don't need to say another word, the girls just nod and Aria walks away in direction of the hospital.

Spencer turns her head in direction of another ambulance and says. - "They're taking Blair, I'm going with her..."

The brunette climbs the ambulance and Alison gasps with surprise when she sees Spencer kisses Blair in the lips...

Alison. - "Wwwwhhhaaat?!"

Hanna. - "Oh yeah... they're a 'thing' now..."

Alison. - "Really? Since when?!"

Hanna shrugs, they were talking between them when AD pushes Tanner away and tries to scape. With fear in the eyes, the girls hug each other and then, they close their eyes when they hear the shot from a gun. For a brief moment, everything stays in silence till the girls open their eyes again and, gasps in shock when they see who pulled the trigger...

Hanna mumbles. - "Mona..."

Mona stares at the body of AD, he's dead but to be sure, Mona keeps shooting till there's no bullet in the gun...

Tanner says while she points a gun towards Mona. - "Miss Vanderwaal, put the gun down, now!"

Mona drops the gun on the ground and cops puts handcuffs on her hands; the brunette looks around and, she sadly smiles to Hanna...

Hanna shakes her head. - "No, Mona... you..."

Mona. - "Someone had to do it..." (She smiles to Hanna) "It's ok Hanna... it'll be ok..."

The cops take Mona and Melissa with them and, Hanna with Caleb follow them; the blonde is going to be there for Mona, for her friend...

 ** _(In Rosewood hospital)_**

Aria hesitates in gets inside the room but, she does it anyway. Since the moment the cops arrived, everything happened so fast that she couldn't get the opportunity to hug the one she wanted to save: Erza; she enters into the room very quietely, her presence hasn't been noticed...

Aria mumbles. - "Erza, I..."

The little brunette is stopped on her tracks when she notices that Erza and Nicole are hugging each other...

Aria whispers. - "Erza..."

Erza kisses Nicole's head and hugs her thight while he says. - "It's ok, you're safe, we're safe... nothing bad will happen to you again... I promise..."

Feeling out of place, Aria feel a pain in her chest when she hears those words, so, she slowly walks away and she's shaking in the hallways when someone approaches...

Noel. - "Hey, are you ok?"

Aria doesn't reply, she just hugs him and cries. Noel doesn't know what else to do besides hugging her too...

Noel kisses Aria's head and says. - "It's ok, you're safe, we're safe... nothing bad will happen to you again... I promise..."

She hear the same words but, for some reason, this time, there's no pain in her chest...

 _ ***** Blair's narrative *****_

 _ **You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. Maybe because when we see how little we actually need to survive, it makes us realize how powerful we actually are. To strip down to only what we need. To hang on to only what we can't do without. Not just to survive, but to thrive...**_

She hasn't yet open her eyes but she's already smiling since she recognizes the aroma next to her...

Blair opens her eyes with a smile and, says with a sore voice. - "Hey..."

Spencer smiles. - "Hey..."

Blair. - "You saved me..."

Spencer chuckles. - "Actually, Mona saved you, I don't know what would happen if she wouldn't have arrived at time..." (She shakes her head) "No, I don't want to think about it..."

Blair chuckles, she closes her eyes for a moment since, she's really tired. Spencer holds her hand and the young doctor smiles when she feels how Spencer massages her hand, making little cercles with her thumbs. Blair turns her head and looks at Spencer into the eyes when she says...

Blair. - "Well, Mona might saved the day but, you Spencer Hasting, you're my hero..."

Spencer blushes and chuckles. - "Shut up!"

Both girls chuckle and Spence climbs into the hospital bed and wraps her arms around Blair, buring her head on Blair's neck while she says...

Spencer. - "Thank you for not dying..."

Blair kisses her head and replies. - "Thank you for being my reason to survive..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative ***_**

 ** _There's an end to every storm. Once all the trees have been uprooted. Once all the houses have been ripped apart. The wind will hush, the clouds will part, the rain will stop, the sky will clear in an instant. But only then, in those quiet moments after the storm, do we learn who was strong enough to survive it and see the sun rise once again..._**

Alison pouts. - "Why I've to pass the night at the hospital?"

Emily says while she puts a blanket over the blonde. - "Because the doctor said so..."

Alison rolls her eyes. - "I feel fine, I..."

Her mouth gets muted when Emily seals her lips with a kiss. Emily slowly moves back, breakin the kiss and says...

Emily. - "Please don't argue this, the doctor just wants to check you're ok... I need to know you're ok..."

Alison doesn't like hospitals but, looking at those deer brown eyes of her wife, how can she win this battle with those eyes lookiing at her like that...

Alison sighs. - "Fine... but you're keeping company, right?"

Emily smiles. - "Off course I do; the boys are safe with my parents, they will stay with them till you get out of the hospital..."

Alison smiles when Emily lies down on the bed beside her, Alison curls on Emily and her smiles her bigger when the brunette starts putting soft kisses all over her head and, caressing her hair...

Alison mumbles while her eyes start to close. - "That feels nice..."

Emily smiles. - "Good..."

They keep like that for a while in silence till...

Emily. - "I can't believe you teamed up with Mona..."

Alison sighs. - "Me neither but I don't regret it..."

Emily. - "Did you ever think we would lose against AD?"

Alison says without hesitation. - "No..."

They look at each other into the eyes and the brunette can't believe how sure Alison is about her words...

Emily. - "How could you be so sure we would survive this game?"

Alison caresses Emily's face and smiles. - "Because, you & me, we're endgame, mermaid and, no one, not even AD can change that..."

Emily blushes, she smiles and she kisses the blonde with a lot of love before falling asleep into the arms of her beloved...

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **After the storm, after the rush, after the heat of the moment has passed, we can cool off and celebrate we made it. We survive, we win, we live to see another day and maybe now, we can try to let go the bad times and focuse on the love... focus in investing our time on what is important: love...**_

 **Next: Chapter 78 – Investing in love**


	82. Chapter - The Perfect Day

**Hi! AD is gone but there's still too much to tell in this story, happy times comes for everyone ^^... I changed the name of the chapter, hope you don't mind. This chapter will start some days after the ending of the previous chapter. Hope you like it and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 78 – The Perfect day**

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **The best gifts in the world are not in the material objects we can buy from the store, but in the memories we make with the people we love...**_

 _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)_

Alison was counting with the eyes closed . - "One... two..."

The blonde got out of the hospital some days ago, she's ready to resume her day-to-day routine with work and everything but, she has decided to take some time off in order to spend more time with her family. Jason was still around, so he offert to take care of the office and, Alison was grateful for that. She was playing hide-and-seek with her family and, Alison smiles a lot, hearing the bubbly chuckles of her little boys around her...

Alison. - "Are you ready?"

Emily says while she looks for a place to hide. - "No..."

Alison teases. - "Come on Em, don't overthink it too much, you know I'll find you 1st, like always..."

The blonde wasn't lying, she has this 6th sense to always find the brunette, no matter what. Emily doesn't know where to hide till her little boy, Enzo, grabs her hand and guides her to his favorite hideout. The brunette hides with her little boy while Wayne & Oliver were rushing towards the curtains of the living room. Wayne was leading and Oliver was trying to keep pace with him but, he falls. Little Wayne immediatly spins towards his brother and helps him to stand up...

Oliver sobs with watery-eyes. - "Pain..."

Wayne softly pats Oliver's head and, enchants. - "Ollie, pain, pain, fly away!"

Oliver rubs her watery-eyes with his little arm and babbles. - "The pain flew away... thanks..."

Little Wayne gives him his biggest smile and, Oliver feels already better; holding hands, they hide behind the curtains, just in time since Alison opens her eyes...

Alison. - "Are you ready...?"

Without a reply, Alison stands from the chair and starts walking...

Alison. - "I'm coming now, ok?"

The blonde says while she looks around the house. - "C'mon... where are you? Where could you be...?"

Alison enters in the kitchen, she hears some noises coming from the pantry storage and, with a huge smirk on her face, the blonde walks on tip-toes, trying to don't make any noise... trying to not reveal her presence for whoever it's inside...

Alison says while she opens the door of the pantry room. - "Gotcha!" (She frowns) "Are you eating chocolate while you hide...?"

Emily was sitting on the floor, cross legged with Enzo in her lap; both gasp surprised when they see the blonde, Alison caught them in the act, eating chocolates which they found inside the pantry storage. The blonde crosses her arms above her chest and gazes towards them with a disapproval look on her face. The brunette tries to hide the empty wraps of chocolate behind her when Alison says...

Alison. - "You're eating chocolate before dinner!"

Emily mumbles. - "No..."

Alison smirks and points out at their faces. - "Don't lie to me mermaid, you two have chocolate all over your mouths!"

Emily and Enzo look at each other, and they giggle when they see the stains of chocolate on their lips...

Emily kisses Enzo's cheeck and says while she dives him into her arms. - "This is your favorite hideout because of the chocolate, isn't it, sweetheart?"

Enzo giggles and nods...

Alison. - "Em, stop kissing him, you're spoting his face with all the chocolate of your lips..."

Emily and Enzo giggle, looking at their messy faces with lots of stain of chocolate...

Alison dramatically rolls her eyes and says while she walks away. - "You two go to the bathroom and clean your faces, now!"

Emily & Enzo nods and follow Alison's command; Alison resume her search for the other two boys. The curtains didn't touch the floor, there was a gap between the end of the curtains and the floor, so when the blonde emerges in the living room, she smirks a lot when she sees little feet showing up behind the curtains...

Alison opens the curtains and says. - "Gotcha!"

The two little boys bubbly chuckle and, they propel themselves through the air with open arms and, Alison happily catch them; the blonde falls on the carpet of the living room, with Wayne and Oliver into her arms...

Alison says while she fills their faces with many kisses. - "I found you!"

The boys chuckle and, someone else emerges into the living room...

Emily pouts. - "We want kisses too..."

With the face clean, Enzo gets off Emily's arms and, rushes towards the blonde and his brothers. Emily joins them too and, the entire family is over Alison. They play around for a while and then, Alison leaves them since she has to prepare the dinner.

Emily. - "Do you need any help?"

The brunette was going to walk towards the kitchen, to offer a hand and help to prepare dinner but, she's stopped by 3 little boys. The 3 boys grip on Emily's t-shirt and say at the unison...

The boys pout. - "Play with us, mommy..."

Emily picks them up and says while she hugs them. - "Awww! Off couse, I'll play with you!"

Emily says very loud, trying to make Alison to hear her. - "I'm sorry, I can't help you with the dinner this time, the boys want to play with me..."

Alison replies very loud from the kitchen. - "It's ok Em!" (She smirks with a lower voice) "You're plenty of help when you're not in the kitchen..."

Emily. - "Hey! I heard you!"

Alison chuckles and keeps cooking for her family; she loved to cook for her family, it was like a natural talent and, in question of minutes, everthing is ready...

Alison says very loud when she settles the table. - "Dinner is ready..."

Maybe the blonde said it too loud since someone else appears in that precise moment...

(Knocks on the door)

Alison frowns. - "Are we expecting visitors...?"

Emily says while she walks towards the front door. - "I don't think so..."

Alison says to the boys. - "C'mon, lets wash your hands to eat dinner..."

Wayne and Oliver follows the blonde but, Enzo follows Emily; the brunette picks up Enzo and holds him; when she opens the door, she dramatically rolls her eyes...

Emily. - "Hanna! Just in time for dinner... again..." (She shakes her head) "I don't know how your timing is always right when it's about food..."

Hanna smirks. - "What I can say?! It's a gift..." (She steps inside and says) "Don't close the door, Caleb is getting Hayley from the car..."

Caleb approches with the little girl on his arms. - "It's ok if..."

Emily waves her arms. - "Off course, c'mon, Ali always makes lots of food..."

Alison emerges to receive them and smirks. - "Off course I always cook big meals, we never know when Hanna will appear..."

Everybody chuckle and, the couple put more plates on the table. Alison was waving a plate between her hands, thinking about something, and Emily notices it...

Emily. - "Something wrong?"

Alison. - "I was thinking that Blair is still in the hospital and, Spencer is alone and..."

Emily smiles, reading Alison's mind...

Emily says while she types on her phone. - "I'll invite Spencer to dinner with us too..."

Alison smiles and kisses Emily's cheek. - "Thank you..."

Emily kisses her back and says. - "No, thank you for cooking for us..."

In the end, they invite Aria, Jason and Noel too and, without planning it, they get ready for a big dinner with friends & family...

Emily says while she opens the door. - "Ar... is it just you tonight?"

Aria sadly nods and, looking at her sad face, Emily decides to don't make any question of why Erza is not coming with her tonight, she just hugs her tight and welcome her to her home. Everyone arrives and sit to eat. Laughs and happy voices fill the house. And, Alison takes a moment to savor the moment; the blonde feels a squeezes in her hands and her smile gets bigger when she looks at the person who's at her side...

Emily. - "A penny for your thoughts?"

Alison chuckles and leans her head over Emily's shoulder. - "I just... I never thought I would see my house like this..."

Emily. - "What do you mean?"

Alison. - "For a moment I recalled my childhood, and I remember how cold was the house at that time since I always got dinner alone..."

Emily hugs Alison, trying to comfort her from those sad times...

Alison chuckles. - "Don't worry Em, I'm ok... I'm ok now because I've this huge family..."

The brunette puts lots of kisses on Alison's head and, the blonde chuckles with so much affection...

Hanna teases with the mout fill of food. - "Em, Stop smothering Ali with kisses!"

Spencer smirks. - "And you, stop talking with food on your mouth!" (She says while she cleans the table with a napkin) "You're spitting out food!"

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Geez, you're already acting like a mom..."

Spencer. - "And you keep acting like a kid..." (She pinches Hayley's cheek and says to the little baby) "I hope you don't get the refined manners of your mom..."

Hanna pouts. - "Hey!"

Everybody laugh and, they keep eating and talking. Hayley was still very little so, she was on Caleb's arm, drinking her bottle; the boys on other hand, they were sitting in their highchairs and, Emily was happily helping her boys to eat...

Emily says while she puts a spoon, filled with soup, in Oliver's mouth. - "It's very sweet and yummy this carrot's cream soup, isn't boys?"

The boys nod and smile; Wayne loved so much the soup that he throw away the spoon, grabs the bowl and devours it all without using the spoon...

Alison chuckles. - "Wayne! Manners!"

The little boy finishes his soup and he has soup all over his face; his brothers chuckle when they see him covert with soup...

Alison chuckles and says while she cleans his face. - "My little caveman..."

Wayne chuckles and, the dinner continue. In time of the dessert, the talk gets more serious...

Alison. - "So Hann... any news of Mona?"

Hanna sighs hard. - "There'll be a trial so... I don't know..."

Aria sees the sad look of Hanna and hugs her...

Spencer. - "She saved our lives, so if I can help in anything... I'm here..."

Emily & Alison look at each other and then they look at Hanna and says...

Emison. - "You can count on us too..."

Hanna smiles seeing that her friends are there for her & Mona...

Hanna. - "Thank you, guys..."

Aria drinks her coffee and, someone notices that there's no engagement ring on her finger...

Spencer asks. - "Where is your ring?"

Aria panics and, she hides her hands under the table; she doesn't want to talk about her issues with Erza and, how Erza is taking care of Nicole in NY; she doesn't want to talk about that and someone reads her mind...

Noel changes the subject. - "Don't worry about Aria's ring, why don't you just focus on putting a ring on Blair..." (Big smirk) "A little bird told me that you might have competition..."

Spencer groans and rolls her eyes; Alison just laughs with Spencer's reaction. Spencer looks at Alison and, she knows who was _this little bird..._

Spencer. - "What did you tell him...?"

Alison chuckles and Emily raises an eye-brow...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison recalls the last time that she went visiting her BFF and says. - "Well..."

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _In the hospital, Alison was distracted while she was walking that she couldn't avoid collide with someone..._

 _Spencer snaps. - "Hey! Whatch out where you're going!" (She sees it's Alison and says with a calmer voice) "Oh it's you..."_

 _Alison smirks. - "So tell me Spencer, how are those swings mood treating you...?"_

 _Spencer squints her eyes to Alison and, the blonde does the same, just to irritate even more a moody brunette..._

 _Spencer. - "What are you doing here?"_

 _Alison shows a bag of donuts and says. - "I came to see Blair, I brought her this for breakfast..." (She gets closer and whispers in Spencer's ear) "The meals in the hospital suck..."_

 _Spencer chuckles and nods. - "Yeah, I know..." (She says with a cocky voice) "But I'm one step ahead you and, I brought her a 'real' breakfast... not just donuts..."_

 _Alison smirks. - "A sandwich...? You call that a 'real meal'?!"_

 _Spencer nods with pride since she made it by herself and the blonde just tries her best to don't laugh._ _They walk towards Blair's room; Spencer looks at her tupperware and smiles a lot, it's just a sandwich but she made it with lots of love and, she can't wait to see the face of the young doctor when she will give her the sandwich. They were stepping in Blair's hospital room when Alison dared to eat a donut but before she could put it inside her mouth, the donut drops from her fingers while she sees so many nurses inside Blair's room..._

 _Spencer groans with jealousy. - "What the hell?!"_

 _A nurse. - "Dr. Sloan, I baked these french madelaines for you and I got you a latte..."_

 _Blair smiles. - "Oh, thank you..." (She bites the fluffy muffin and says) "Uhmm... so yummy! Thanks!"_

 _Another nurse says while she massages Blair's shoulders. - "Are you feeling better Dr. Sloan...?"_

 _Blair says with a pleasant smile. - "Yes..."_

 _Another nurse says. - "What I can do for you Dr. Sloan...?"_

 _Blair says with a goofy smile. - "I... I don't know what to say, all thsi attention is a little overwhelmed, you don't have to do so much for me..."_

 _The nurses replies with love emanating from their eyes. - "We just love you too much, Dr. Sloan... you're the kindest doctor around here..."_

 _Blair chuckles and blushes. - "Oh, stop it..."_

 _The nurses keep flattering Blair and, Spencer's face gets red of anger..._

 _Alison mumbles. - "I knew she was popular with the nurses but I never thought that it was at this level..."_

 _Spencer groans angry and says while she walks away. - "Ughrrr... I'm gonna get sick..."_

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Alison laughs. - "It was hilarious..."

Spencer groans. - "It was disgusting..." (She says with a mocking pitch) "Dr. Sloan I baked this for you... Dr. Sloan I'll massage your body, Dr Sloan... ughrr...! Those nurses are very irritating!"

Everyone in the table chuckle, and, eventually, Spencer chuckles too. They start talking about something else; no one mentions again the topic of Aria's ring and, Aria leans a little to her right and whispers to Noel...

Aria. - "Thank you..."

Noel smiles and nods, he's intrigued to know why Aria is not wearing her ring but, he can tell that the little brunette is not ready to talk about it, so he don't ask about it either. Time flies and, everybody leaves; Aria's car didn't turn on and, at her rescue two guys offer her, a ride home...

Jason. - "I can drive you home in my car..."

Aria blushes. - "Oh, ahmm..."

Noel. - "You don't need to offer, her place its in my way home, so it's better if she goes with me..."

Noel & Jason look at each other with challenging looks...

Emily. - "Oh boy..."

Hanna smirks. - "Oh, this will be fun..."

Aria doesn't know how to reply and, thankfully, one of her friends comes to the rescue...

Spencer. - "You can stay with me tonight, Ar if..."

Aria rushes towards Spencer and says. - "Yes, thank you!" (She waves her hand to the other boys and says) "Thank you, both of you, for the offer but I'll stay with Spencer tonight... bye..."

Both brunette walks towards the house next door and, Noel as well as Jason just sighs hard, looking at the little brunette running away from them. Everybody leaves and, once again, it's just Emison's family in the house...

Emily says while she was helping Alison doing the dishes. - "Something was off with Aria tonight..."

Alison washes a plate and gives it to Emily while she nods. - "Yeah..."

Emily grabs the clean plate and dries it with a dishcloth. - "Should we...?"

Alison shakes her head. - "No... let's no push her to talk till she's ready to open up with us..." (She kisses Emily's cheek and says) "She will tell us what is coming on in her life when she's ready..."

Emily nods and they keep cleaning up everything. After cleaning everything, Emily takes a shower while Alision is supposed to put the boys in bed. The brunette gets out of the shower, with a lusty look, she walks inside her bedroom, just with the towel around her naked body, Emily was more than ready to throw the towel on the floor and gets some action tonight but, her lusty plans get frustrated again because of 3 little boys...

Emily sighs. - "Ali... they should be in bed..."

Alison teases. - "They're in bed... with me..."

The blonde was sitting in bed, with the 3 boys around her...

Emily. - "No, they should be in their beds..." (She waves her hands and says) "Come on boys, it's bed time..."

The boys pout, they were very comfy with Alison. They missed so much Alison when she wasn't around, so since she's back; they don't want to leave Alison's side, not even for bed time...

Emily raises an eye-brow. - "Don't look at me like that, this isn't your bed..." (She waves her hands and says) "Come on boys, go to yours beds.."

Wayne pouts with the arms crossed. - "No..."

Little Wayne ignores Emily's order and hugs Alison, reluctant to leave her side. Since he has always been the leader between the 3 boys; what Wayne does, the other two follow... and in the end the 3 boys grip on Alison, don't wanting to leave her side...

Emily. - "Boys!"

Alison. - "Em, let them stay tonight here with us, again..."

Emily. - "But they've been sleeping here since you got out of the hospital!"

Alison. - "And? What is the problem with that...?"

The boys make puppy eyes...

Emily. - "Making a cute face doesn't make it ok..."

The brunette pouts, sexually frustrated and, reading Emily's mind, the blonde says...

Alison teases. - "Em, don't tell me that..."

Emily waves her hands and says with frustration. - "Well, yeah! You read my mind! I want some time alone with you! We haven't..." (She doesn't dare to say the word in front of her boys) "You know..."

Alison chuckles...

Emily says while she puts on her pajamas. - "Don't laugh, Ali!"

The brunette gets in bed with all the family and, Alison kisses her...

Alison. - "Don't go to bed angry, Em... they're just kids..."

Emily pouts. - "I'm not angry, I'm just..."

Alison teases. - "Horny..."

Emily gasps in shock and says while she covers the ears of the boys. - "Ali! Don't use that word in front of them?!"

Alison. - "Come on, it's not like if I said se..."

Emily. - "Don't! We will not say the..." (She spells) "S... E... X... word in front of them or any word like that..."

Alison chuckles and kisses. - "Fine, but in that case you better control your hormones, since it's you the one who is very, very..." (She spells) "H - O - R - N - Y..."

Emily blushes, she shakes her head and, turns off the lights while she gives a good-night kiss to all her family. The brunette wasn't sure if she could sleep fine tonight since her plans of tonight didn't go like she expected but, when Enzo hugs her and falls asleep into her arms; the brunette forgets about her own desires and, just closes her eyes with a happy smile. Because after all, she got a perfect day, with her lovely family...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Life is more than a series of moments, we can make choices and, we can choose to protect the people we love and, that's what makes us the people who we're and those are the real miracles... those are the perfect days..._**

 **Next: Chapter 79 - Investing in Love**


	83. Chapter - Investing in love

**Hi! I want to thanks to Dle45 for always askign me to update, it really boosted me to finish this chapter earlier of what I thought, thanks ^^. So, this chapter will start some days after the ending of the previous chapter. Hope you like it and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 79 – Investing in Love**

 _ ***** Emily's narrative *****_

 _ **When you get sick, it starts out with a single bacteria. One lone nasty intruder. Pretty soon the intruder duplicates. Becomes two. Then those two become four. And those four become eight. Then, before your body knows it, it's under attack. It's an invasion. The question is, once the invaders have landed, once they've taken over your body, how the hell do you get rid of them?**_

 _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)_

Alison sits on bed and, says while she touches Emily's front-head. - "You're still with fever..." (Sighs) "I told you to don't get so close with the boys when they've the flu..." (sighs) "Now, I've to take care of 4 people..."

Emily pouts. - "I'm fine-d..." (big sneeze) "I'm really fine-d"

Alison says while she puts a cool compress on Emily's head. - "When you say 'fine' with a 'd' in the end, you're not fine, Em..."

Emily keeps sneezing, the brunette doesn't like to be sick, always acting like the stronger girl, it makes her the worse patient to take care since she's very stubborn...

Emily tries to get out of bed and, says. - "I'm..." (sneeze) "I..." (sneeze) "Fine-d..."

Alison pushes her on bed and, says. - "Stop it, mermaid, you're sick, look at your red runny nose..."

Emily sneezes

Alison. - "Stay in bed, I'll bring you more tissues and, something to drink..." (She says while she walks out of the room) "You need to drink lots of liquids..."

From another room of the house, other little patients ask for Alison's attention. Being the nurse of the entire family is exhausting but, Alison doesn't complaint, there's nothing she wouldn't do for her family.

In the middle of the night, Emily opens her eyes, she doesn't feel dizzy by the fever, touching her head, she has no longer fever but, she's still feeling very weak, she can't move, especially since there's a heavy weight over her...

Emily shakes Alison from the shoulder and, says. - "Ali... you're too close to me, you'll get sick too..."

Alison pouts with the eyes closed. - "I don't care..."

The blonde snuggles deeper into Emily and, the brunette giggles, feeling Alison's breath in her neck...

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison says while she tangles her entire body around Emily. - "I can't sleep if you're not at my side, so stop asking me to leave, I'm not going anywhere..."

Emily. - "You'll get sick..."

Alison smirks. - "If I get sick, you'll take care of me, isn't it...?"

Emily chuckles, she nods and, wraps her arms around her wife and, says while she leans for a kiss. - "Off course, I'll take care of you... always..."

The brunette was looking for a kiss, but, the only thing that her lips touch is Alison's finger... pushing her away...

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "Sorry, Em, but your runny nose is not sex appealing..."

Emily chuckles and, says while she stretches her hand, looking for a tissue. - "Fine-d..." (She cleans her face and, says) "What about now...?"

Alison looks at Emily, she stills looks very sick, it will be a mistake to kiss her in this moment, but, looking at those brown eyes, staring at her like a lost puppy, well... it's hard to say no to those eyes...

Alison sighs. - "Oh, screw it!"

The blonde leans towards Emily and, kisses her with lots of love; Emily quickly feels an eruption inside her body and, rolls them over under the sheets. Alison makes a little squeal while Emily starts kissing her neck...

Alison teases. - "I thought you were sick and feeling weak..."

Emiliy says while she slides her hands under Alison's pajama. - "I'm never weak for this..."

The blonde hums with pleasure when she feels Emily's cold hands, grapping her boobs. The brunette keeps massaging the breast of her wife and, Alison hums, each time with more arousal in her voice...

Alison teases. - "You're hot again..."

Emily bites Alison's ear and, says. - "Yeah... but it's not because of the fever, it's because of you..."

Alison bites her lips, she loves shy Emily but, cocky Emily really turns her on. Emily rubs Alison's clit and, gets so wet when she touches the spout of love juices between Alison's legs...

Emily teases. - "You're already so wet?"

Alison nails her fingers on Emily's back and, moans. - "Don't tease me..."

The brunette can't wait too and, without thinking it twice, she introduce her long fingers inside the blonde. The blonde tilds her head back and, waves her hips, while she moans Emily's name eahc time more louder.

Emily moans. - "Ali... you're clenching my fingers..."

Alison moans. - "Yessss... ahmmm... yesss... don't stop, don't stop..."

The brunette keeps pumping her wife, it's too heated, she feels dizzy but, she can't stop.

Alison curls her toes and, says while she hugs Emily with her legs. - "Ahmmm, god! Yes, Emily!"

That night, Emily rocks Alison world more than once and, off course some days after, Alison got sick with the flu, too...

 _(In the brew)_

Hanna teases. - "Geez Em, you really can't keep it in your pants, not even when you're sick..."

Emily rolls her eyes and, blushes a lot while she mumbles. - "I'm not sick anymore..."

Aria brings their coffees and, says. - "No, you're not but, now, Alison is sick..."

Hanna teases. - "Because you can't keep it in your pants..."

Emily buries her red face on her coffee and, pleads. - "Can we please talk about something else?!"

Hanna. - "Why? This is fun... teasing you is so fun..."

Emily rolls her eyes and, trying to change the subject of conversation, she asks...

Emily. - "So, where is Spencer...?"

 _ ***** Blair's narrative *****_

 _ **In order to get a good diagnosis, doctors have to constantly change their perspective. We start by getting the patient's point of view, though they often don't have a clue what's going on. So we look at the patient from every possible angle. We rule things out. We uncover new information, trying to get to what's actually wrong. But, how do you uncover what is happening in your own life...? How do you asks for information without getting in a fight...?**_

 _(in the hospital)_

Blair smiles when she sees Spencer getting in. - "Hey!" (Her smile vanishes when she sees the big man besides her) "Who's him...?"

Spencer smiles. - "He's your new male nurse..."

Blair. - "What?!"

Spencer. - "His name is Thomas and, I already made all the arrangements with the hospital to make him your exclusive male nurse..."

Blair forces a smile on her lips, she has nothing against him but, he's so big and, not friendly, nothing like the nurses of the hospital...

Spencer strokes Blair's hair and, says with a big smile. - "You can thank me later..."

Blair unnaturally chuckles. - "You didn't need to do that..."

Spencer smiles. - "It's my pleasure..."

Blair says with a serious voice. - "No, reallly, you didn't have to do that..."

Spencer raises an eyebrow and, stops stroking Blair's hair. - "You don't like my surprise...?"

Blair opens her mouth but, then, she closes it again, since she doesn't wants to have this conversation with the big man looking at her. LIke if she could hear Blair's thoughts, Spencer asks Thomas to leave them alone and, the big man nods. Once alone, before Blair could say something, Spencer snaps, showing the jealousy she has been trying to hide all this time...

Blair whines when Spencer play-fully hits her head. - "Hey! Why you did that?!"

Spencer. - "Why?! Are you really asking, why?!"

Blair mumbles. - "Is the pregnancy hormones...?"

Spencer groans angry, frustrated and, Blair is very confused, she really has no idea why Spencer is so frustrated...

Spencer says with a bitter voice. - "You want the nurses of this hospital to attend you... isn't it?!"

Blair. - "Well, yeah..; they have been taking good care of me till now, they're very kind, I don't know why that should stop..."

Spencer groans angry and, says while she gets out of the room, huffing. - "Fine! If you want those nurses to attend you! I'll let you, but 1st! I'll have a talk with all of them..."

The bossy pregnant brunette gathers all the nurses of the floor in Blair's room, Blair was happy to see them all till Spencer starts talking...

Spencer says to all the nurses. - "I know I've no authority here but I would like to offer my thoughts on your behavior around Dr. Sloan..." (She crosses her arm above her chest and, demands) "She slept with all of you, isn't it...?"

Blair blushes. - "Spencer!"

Spencer ignores her and, says with a lethal glare. - "Raise a hand if you got at least one night stand with Dr. Sloan..."

Blair drops her jaw open and, she gets more speachless when she sees all the nurses, raising their hand...

Blair mumbles. - "Really?!" (She points towards a nurse and says) "I don't remember sleeping with her..."

The nurse says. - "Xmas of last year, Dr. You brought us gift to all the nurses and, when I opened mine, you offered to help me to put it on, but actually we put it off and, so much more..."

Blair blushes and, nods. - "Oh, yeah... I remember..." (A smirk was going to shape on her lips till she feels the lethal stare of Spencer, she shakes her head with fear and, says) "No, nope... I don't remember..."

Spencer rolls her eyes and mumbles. - "I'm going out with a whore..." (she takes a deep breath and, says) "Fine... so, all of you got your way with Dr. Sloan at least once, now, raise your hand if you have been all smushy with her, now that she's a patient, thinking that you'll get another night with her or something else..."

Blair chuckles. - "C'mon Spencer, they're just doing their job, they..." (She sees a lot of hands raised and, gulps) "Ooohh..."

Spencer stares at Blair and, says. - "Point taken..." (She turns her head towards the nurses and, says with a lethal gaze) "So, here my thoughts about that..." (She points out towards Blair and, says) "This girl, this doctor was a whore..."

Blair pouts. - "Hey!"

Spencer says to Blair. - "You slept with all these women, how do you want me to call you?!"

Blair shrugs. - "I don't know... Dr. Love...?"

Spencer groans angry and, rolls her eyes; she shakes her head and, keeps with her speech...

Spencer. - "She has been a whore but she's no longer a whore..." (She interlaces one hand with Blair and, says) "She's taken, by ME, it's not a secret, it's not a fling or a temporary thing, this is serious..." (She raises their hands interlaced and, says) "This is forever!"

Blair blushes a lot and, giggles like a teenage...

Spencer. - "So, she might slept with all of you in the past..."

A nurse says. - "And, other doctors..."

Another nurse says. - "And, the cafeteria workers..."

Spencer looks at Blair and, says. - "Really?!"

Blair shrugs. - "What I can say? I was really a whore before 'us'..."

Spencer rolls her eyes, how she fell for this girl...?! She can't understand why, but, that's the thing about the heart, it never follows logic reasons...

Spencer. - "Well, I don't care if she slept with the entire hospital! Dr. Love is closed for business!"

All the nurses pout sad. - "Ooohhh..."

Spencer's blood is boiling but, she does her best to control her anger and, her jealousy...

Spencer. - "So, stop looking for doing the nasty with Dr. Sloan because it will never happen, isn't that right, Dr. Sloan...?"

Spencer squeezes so tight Blair's hand that, the young doctor is sure that Spencer broke it...

Blair gasps with pain. - "Yesss! Yes! I'll never do anything nasty with anyone! I promise!"

Spencer smiels and, releases Blair's hand, the young doctor shakes her pwn hand while she sighs with a little of pain. She takes a mental note to never, ever make Spencer jealous ever again...

Spencer looks at the nurses and, says. - "So, you can keep attending her as a patient but, from now, all of you will close your knees and, get back to your job... there will not be any funny business with Dr. Sloan so, you can cut the act of beling lovely or smushy towards her, you'll get nothing... nothing from her! Am I clear?!" (She yells angry) "Am I clear?!"

Spencer was a really scarry person, so, all the nurses just nods and, leaves the room without making eye-contact...

Spencer takes a deep breath and, says. - "That felt good..." (She looks at Blair and, says) "There, you've your nurses back..." (She smirks) "But I really doubt that they will be smushy towards you..."

Blair chuckles. - "After today, I don't think they will dare to be even near me... you're really scarry when you're mad..."

Spencer smiles with proud and, lies down on bed with Blair. She's playing with Blair's hair when she says...

Spencer. - "You've been a very nasty girl..."

Blair smirks. - "You, the most refined girl I've ever met comes here to mark her territory and, the best you can come up is with I'm a whore?!"

Spencer laughs, she burst into laughter...

Blair. - "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Spence..."

Spencer laughs. - "It's... it's very funny..."

Both girls laughs and, their front-heads lean together, they look at each other into the eyes and, smiles...

Blair teases. - "You, Miss. Perfect, fall in love with Dr. Whore..."

Spencer grabs Blair from the neck and, says. - "Oh, shut up!"

Spencer smashes their lips into a kiss and, yeah, she's in love since she can't take her hands off from Blair...

 _ ***** Spencer's narrative *****_

 _ **It's impossible to describe the feeling that comes over you when you're in love. Your heart starts to race. Your mind freezes. Your fingers go numb. You're invested. There's someone's always appearing in your mind, in your thoughts, in your dreams. And when the feeling is mutual, now it's on you to feed that love, to keep it alive no matter what. You become responsible for someone else's heart and, that's enough to feel alive...**_

 _Some days later..._

Emily was parking her car on the entrance of her house when someone approaches...

Emily. - "Hi!Spence..." (She smiles) "Look at your belly..."

Spencer rubs her belly and, says. - "Yeah, it's getting bigger every day..."

Emily smiles, she recalls the days when Alison was pregnant and, even if Alison's swings of mood weren't easy, she loved that period of time...

Emily. - "Well, you look lovely..."

Spence smiles. - "Thanks..."

They walk towards the house and, they talk...

Spencer. - "Coming back late from work...?"

Emily sighs - "Yeah, the championship is very close, so I've a full schedule of practice with the team..."

Spencer nods - "I see..."

Emily - "And, what about you...?"

Spencer. - "Well, like you know I'm a counsel in Mona's defense, her head attornay is not bad, I think we're building a good case in her favor..."

Emily. - "Well, with your legal advice, I'm sure she will be fine..."

Spencer smiles. - "I hope so..."

They keep talking and, Emily was looking for her keys when she asks...

Emily. - "So, what bring you here, to meet me now, Spence...?"

Spencer plays with her fingers and, says. - "Well, like you know, I'm going to be a mom in some months..."

Emily smirks while she stares at Spencer's belly. - "Yeah... I can notice that..."

Both of them chuckle and, then Emily finds her keys and, puts it in the lock of the door...

Spencer. - "So, I will be a mom soon and, you know me, I like to be prepare and, to be prepared for this, I want to practice and, for that, I wanted to know if I could take your kids borrowed...?"

Emily raises an eyebrow. - "What do you mean...?"

Spencer. - "Well, I'm not really good with kids so, to improve that, do you think I could look after your kids some days of the week...?"

Emily. - "You want to sitter my boys...?"

Spencer nods. Emily loves her friend, but she's no sure if Spencer would be a good sitter; Emily has the mouth open, no sure how to reply to Spencer request till, someone opens the door and, clears Emily's mind...

Alison opens the door and, says with a big smile. - "Look Emily! I got our Halloween costumes..." (She lines up the boys in front of her and, says) "Don't they look super cute as little superman?"

The little boys were wearing the same costume of superman, they even pose like Alison taught them, Emily & Spencer chuckle, finding them very, very cute...

Alison says while she rushes to change. - "Wait a moment..." (The blonde puts on her Halloween costume of supergirl and, poses as a hero, with the fists on her hips when she says) "What do you think?!"

Spencer. - "It combines with the costume of the boys..."

Alison smiles. - "Right!" (She looks at the other brunette who hasn't made a comment about her costume and, asks) "Em, you're not gonna say anything...?" (She raises an eyebrow when she sees the zombie look of her wife) "Emily...? You're drooling...?"

The blonde wasn't wrong, Emily was drooling, her mind was gone, seeing her wife as supergirl was more of what she could take; an eruption of desire and lust spreads inside Emily and, feeling a flutter heat between her legs, she holds her boys and, gives them to Spencer...

Emily says in a rush. - "You want to look after my kids... here! Take them for tonight..."

Alison frowns. - "What?!"

Spencer smiles. - "Really?!"

Emily prepare a bag with toys and things for the boys, very fast and, gives it to Spencer.

Alison. - "What is coming on, here?! Wh-..." (She makes a little squeal when Emily shoves her upstairs) "Em! What are you doing?!"

Emily waves her hand to her boys and, blew some kisses while she closes the door and, says. - "Have a great time with Aunty Spencer, boys, see you tomorrow..."

The brunette closes the door and, Alison is on the stairs, tipping her feet with the arms crossed over her chest, waiting for an explanation...

Alison. - "Emily, what..." (She stops talking when she sees how Emily is looking at her, like a wolf see her prey) "Emily...?"

Emily bites her lips, she roams her fingers over Alison's costume and, she shuts her eyes, already coming with just touching her...

Alison smirks. - "Does my costume arouse you...?"

Emily nods and, bites her bottom lip...

Alison. - "Huh... I never thought..." (She makes another squeal when, Emily holds her over her shoulder like a caveman, Alison chuckles) "Em! Put me down!"

Emily says while she climbs the stairs with Alison over her shoulder. - "Not yet..."

They barely make it to the bedroom before Emily jumped over Alison like a hungry wolf.

 _(Some hours later)_

Covert in sweat, Emily rolls in bed, naked, and says while she runs a hand through her sweaty hair. - "God, that was..."

Alison teases. - "Super..."

Emily chuckles and, nods. - "Yeah... super..."

They keep chuckling and, then, they spin around till they're now face to face, looking at each other into the eyes...

Alison brushes Emily's hair and, says. - "You're really a horny mermaid..."

The brunette blushes a lot and, kisses Alison's hand. The brunette starts playing with Alison's fingers when she says...

Emily. - "You know, seeing Spencer pregnant made me thinking..."

Alison strokes Emily's hair and, says. - "Thinking...? About what...?"

Their eyes meet and, Emily bites her lips, not sure if this is the time to have this conversation but, when it's a right time to talk about anything, anyway...?

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "Em...? What are you thinking...? Talk to me..."

Feeling a little insecure of how Alison could take Emily's idea, the brunette says with a shy voice...

Emily mumbles. - "I want a baby..."

Alison. - "Excuse me, what?!"

Emily takes a deep breath and, says with more conviction. - "I want another kid, Ali..."

Alison rolls in bed and, says while she stares at the ceiling. - "Now...?"

Emily nods and, snuggle into Alison...

Emily pouts sad. - "You don't want to...?"

Alison sighs. - "It's not that I don't want to, is just that... I don't know... the boys are just 2 years old, isn't it too soon to have another baby...?"

Emily. - "I think that it's the perfect moment to have another kid, I mean, like that, there'll not be a big gap of years between them, the boys are littles but, they don't need us at full time like before..."

Alison. - "We both work Emily, how we will deal with more kids and, our works at the same time...?"

Emily. - "We can manage, I can ask for a flexible schedule in the school and, you know that my parents would be more than happy to help us sitter the kids..."

Alison rubs her front-head. - "We don't have money for another kid, Em; we have 3 boys, pepe and, Hanna to feed..."

They both chuckle when Alison mentions Hanna, but, it's true, the blonde always appear when it's time to eat...

Emily softly kisses Alison's cheek. - "Look at this as an investment... an investment of love..."

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Oh, god, I really married a corny girl..."

The brunette keeps making a big list of all the pro and, Alison just stares at her...

Alison. - "You really want this... isn't it?"

Emily nods, Alison takes another deep breath and, the brunette says...

Emily. - "But, just if you want it too..."

Alison thinks about it for a moment and, then, when she makes her mind around Emily's idea, she says...

Alison nods. - "Ok, let's do it..."

Emily. - "Really?!"

Alison nods

Emily. - "Are you sure?! Are you...?"

Alison cuts her off with an intense kiss, so intense, that Emily forgets about breathing till their lips pull apart. The blonde smirks, looking at the dizzy happy face of her dear wife...

Alison caresses Emily's cheek and, says. - "Let's have another baby, Em..."

Emily smiles a lot, she's so happy that she fills Alison's face with kisses. Alison chuckles and, the brunette says between kisses...

Emily. - "I love you..." (kiss) "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" (kiss) "don't worry, I'll take care of you during all the pregnancy, just like before..."

The blonde waves her finger and, shakes her head while she says with a sassy voice...

Alison. - "Oh, no, no, no... you want another kid, then, you'll carry the baby..."

Emily. - "What?! ME?!"

Alison smirks. - "Yes, you... I told you before, I will not go through giving birth again! I love our boys but, no, I'll no push again a little human being between my legs... It hurt like hell!"

Emily gulps

Alison pats Emily's armd and, smirks. - "But, you'll do it just fine..."

Emily spoons Alison, she tries to persuade her to be the one getting pregnant, but, the blond has made her mind. And, there's no force in earth that could make her change her mind...

 _Some weeks later..._

Alison was walking in circles, biting her nails, feeling anxious till the door of their bathroom opens, and her wife appears in front of her...

Alison asks. - "So, what is it?!" (The brunette is mute and, Alison says) "Emily! Say something!"

The brunette can't find her voice, she just gives her the pregnancy test and, when, Alison looks at it, a big smile shapes into her lips...

Alison mumbles with a happy smile. - "You're pregnant, mermaid..." (She hugs Emily and, says) "We're having a baby!"

Emily hugs her with a lot of love, and, she's finally able to speak again...

Emily smiles. - "Yes, we're having a baby... a baby..."

 ** _*** Emily's narrative **_**

 ** _They say the bigger your investment, the bigger your return. But you have to be willing to take a chance. You have to understand, you might don't get what you want. But if you take that chance, if you invest wisely, the payoff might just surprise you..._**

* * *

 **Next: Chapter 80 - Because I love you**


	84. Chapter - Because I love You

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, it's hard to update everything at the same time. Anyway, hope you like it, a little of drama is approaching ^^. Thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review ^^. It's late to say this, but, any way, happy thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Chapter 80 - Because I love you**

It was already her 1st month of her pregnancy when Emily woke up, giggling because someone was kissing the tiny belly that was popping up in Emily's flat abdomen…

Emily giggles. - "It tickles, Ali…"

Her dear wife replies, roaming her nose over Emily's naked skin and, filling Emily's belly with kisses…

Alison. - "I can't help it…"

The brunette looks down at her, and she's amazed at how much the blonde loves her. The brunette didn't get pregnant at the 1st try and, at the 3rd time that it didn't work too, she was very depressed, she wanted to throw the towel, but, Alison didn't let her, she supported her all along the in vitro process. Over and over they tried till Emily finally got pregnant and, the brunette couldn't be more grateful for always having Alison as her rock.

Emily softly strokes Alison hair and, mumbles. - "I love you…"

The blonde raises her chin, blue sapphires meet with chocolate eyes, and it was like the world stopped, like if they could freeze time and, live in this moment forever…

Alison leans over Emily's lips when she says. - "I love you too, so much…"

Their lips connect like magnets which can't be apart. Feeling the soft lips was the most beautiful thing Alison ever had.

Alison says during the kiss. - "I love you…"

A big smile appears in Emily's face and, when Alison's tongue rubs against Emily's lips, asking permission to get in, Emily happily opens her mouth, granting Alison all the access to savour her sweet mouth. And, their tongues dance together a waltz filled with love.

Emily moans. - "Ali, I need you…"

Alison mumbles. "You need what my love?"

The blonde teases Emily, massaging her breast, Alison bites her lips, Emily's boobs are getting bigger while the pregnancy progress, and, even if Alison loves Emily's breast just as it's, she doesn't mind to have them a little bigger than usual...

Emily moans. - "Ali, fuck me!"

The brunette didn't need to say it twice before Alison introduces two fingers inside her. A smile of satisfaction appears on Emiliy's lips, followed by whimpers and all kinds of naughty noises while the blonde is sliding her fingers around Emily's chenched internal walls.

Alison moans. - "You feel ultra sensitive, Em..."

And, the blonde wasn't wrong, Emily's orgasm arrives faster than usual, and, her legs tremble while a wave of pure pleasure spreads over her entire body.

Alison kisses Emily's cheek. - "Did I make you feel good...?"

Emily nods with a goofy smile, and, Alison smiles too, really happy that she rocked Emily's world. Everything was just perfect till Alison looks at her fingers...

Alison frowns. - "It's that blood...?"

Emily jumps in bed, worried for the worse, she asks Alison to bring her to the hospital. The blonde is worried too, she just keeps it calm, because one of them needs to keep it together. Thankfully, once the doctor looks at Emily, all their worries dissipate when the doctor says that there's nothing to get worried. The doctor explains them that some Pregnant women can have some light irregular bleeding during pregnancy during the 1st month of pregnancy, but it should not be like a "normal"period.

They hear the doctor, and, they understand his explanation, but, even if the doctor said that everything was okay. In the back of Emily's mind, there was this little scary feeling that they could hurt the baby if they had sex, so, because of that, the sex was off the table for now...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Even good marriages face_** ** _turmoils at some point_** ** _. One minute you're standing on solid ground, the next minute- you're not..._**

 _(In the Brew, some weeks later)_

Alison arrives to the Brew, like each Thursday, she arrives to have lunch with her friends at noon, just this time, she's not coming with her wife...

Hanna - "Em, is not coming...?"

Alison sighs while she sits. - "No, she wasn't feeling like going out today..."

The girls nod, they feel like something is off with Alison, but, for now, they decide not to ask about it...

Aria drinks her coffee and, says while she stares at Spencer. - "You're glowing with happiness, Spence, it's because of the pregnancy...?"

Spencer was going to reply, but, someone replies on her behalf...

Alison says with a grumpy voice. - "She's happy, because she's getting laid more than 4 times by day..."

Spencer blushes. - "Hey!"

Blair. - "How do you know that we do it all the time...?"

Spencer blushes. - "Blair!"

Blair giggles. - "Ooops... did I overshare?"

Aria nods. - "Pretty much... yeah..."

Hanna shrugs. - "I'm ok with it..."

Alison. - "Well, I'm not! You're too noisy! Geez! Spence, I don't know what Blair does to you in the bedroom, but, could you please don't make so many sounds?!"

Spencer drinks her tea and, says. - "Someone is grumpy, today..."

Blair nods. - "Yeah, you've been in a bad mood the past few days... something wrong, Ali...?"

All the girls look at the blonde, waiting for a reply, the Queen Bee rolls her eyes, she's not sure of what to say, at this moment, she's struggling with so many things but, since Emily is not here today, maybe talking about one of her problems, it might help her to release some of her stress...

Alison. - "I kinda haven't... you know... in a while..."

Blair raises an eyebrow. - "Really? You & Emily... nothing of... ooh..."

Spencer. - "How long it has been since...?"

Alison sighs. - "40 days, 3 hours and 8 minutes..."

Hanna says in shock. - "Wow, you really keep a very precise track record about it..."

Alison pouts. - "It's not funny, Hann!"

Aria frowns. - "I'm a little lost here, what are we talking about...?"

Hanna smirks. - "C'mon, Ar, it's obvious that we're talking about Alison & Emily's sex life... or to be more precise, the lack of it..."

Aria blushes and Alison rolls her eyes while she huffs with frustration.

Alison. - "God! I shouldn't have told you about this, let's change the subject..."

Hanna teases. - "Why? Seeing you, sexually frustrated, it's very fun..."

Alison groans, she and Hanna start a fight of gazes till...

Spencer. - "The two of you! Stop acting like little kids!"

Hanna & Alison rolls their eyes, Blair holds Spencer's hand and kisses her hand while she says...

Blair. - "God! You look so beautiful, giving orders..."

Spencer smiles with a blush on her cheeks, she shakes her head, trying to stop any lustly thought to take over her, and then, she changes the subject when she says...

Spencer. - "Changing the subject of conversation like, you know, this year, thanksgiving will be at my place..."

Hanna looks at Alison and says with deer's eyes. - "But, you'll cook, right...?"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head...

Blair. - "I'm cooking..." (She looks at Spencer and interlaces their hands when she says with a big smile) "We're cooking..."

Spencer smiles, she loves to hear the 'we' in Blair' sentence...

Hanna. - "Well, I have tasted Blair's food, and, it's not as good as Ali's, but, it's good enough, so I'm in..."

Blair smirks. - "Well, thanks Hann..."

Spencer. - "Well, so I know that Emison's family are 5, Blair and me, Haleb's family 3..." (She looks at her tiny friend and asks) "And, Aria are you coming with someone? I mean..." (She looks at their friends and says) "We haven't touched the subject of you break up with Erza, but..."

Aria takes a deep breath and says. - "I know that you have been giving me my space and I really appreciate it, really thank you girls..."

They girls smiles

Alison. - "Are you okay? About calling off the wedding and everything...?"

Aria nods. - "Actually, yes, I... I mean, it was a hard call to make, but, I don't regret it. I don't think that Era or I regret it. He's in love with Nicole and..."

Hanna teases. - "And, you're banging Noel..."

Alison & Spencer say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Aria blushes. - "How do you know about me and Noel...?"

Hanna smirks. - "I didn't know, it was just a hint... but, you just admit it right now..."

Aria rolls her eyes, she can't believe that Hanna has played her to reveal her thing with Noel...

Alison. - "So, you and Noel...? Now, I get why he's staying in Rosewood, and, why Jason went back to Africa so soon..."

Aria sighs. - "I didn't want to hurt Jason, but, when he tried to start something with me, I didn't feel like saying 'yes' to him because..."

Hanna teases. - "Because you're banging Noel..."

Spencer scolds. - "Hanna! Stop saying that!"

Aria blushes and says while she buries her red head on her coffee. - "Anyway... if that's okay with you guys, I might come to Thanksgiving dinner with Noel..."

Alison smiles. - "Fine for me..."

Hanna smirks. - "Okay for me too..."

Spencer smiles. - "You can bring whoever you want Ar..."

Aria smiles, she takes a deep breath of relief, it's nice to have the support of her friends with this and, somehow she feels silly for hiding it from them...

Blair. - "Ok, so now that we know how many people will come, I can calculate how much food I need to do..."

Spencer smirks. - "Count Hanna x 3..."

Blair raises an eyebrow. - "What...?"

Hanna nods. - "Yeah, I eat a lot..."

Alison smirks. - "Tell me about it, you eat more than my pregnant wife..."

Everybody chuckle and, they keep talking...

Spencer. - "Anyway, you better be on-time, I'm planning what will be the best Thanksgiving dinner ever..."

The girls nod

Spencer smiles. - "Ok, so Thanksgiving at 6:00 at my place..." (She looks at Blair and says) "We should go now and start with the shopping for the dinner..."

Blair nods, she takes their bags and, says while she helps Spencer to stand up...

Blair. - "And, just so you know, we are not gonna make a turkey for Thanksgiving..."

Aria and Alison nod, they don't make a big deal about it, but, the other friend doesn't nod; she shakes her head in disagreement...

Hanna snaps. - "What?!" (She shakes her head) "Oh, hell no!"

Spencer. - "Hann, I don't eat turkey..."

Hanna frowns in shock. - "WHAT?! Since when?!"

Spencer. - "Since I saw this documentary about poultry. Turkeys are intelligent animals, I can't eat an intelligent animal..."

Hanna. - "Of course you can! Because they're delicious!"

Blair. - "Hanna, it's not just Spence, Ali & I, we're on a diet..."

Alison nods

Blair continues. - "And, Emily has this poultry aversion because of her pregnancy..."

Hanna looks at Alison and, frowns. - "She's...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, haven't you noticed that I haven't cooked chicken since Emily got pregnant...? Just the smell of any bird, it gives her nausea..."

Hanna. - "Well, in that case, we don't put the Turkey close to Emily..."

Spencer. - "Hann, it's not worth it to make a whole turkey if not everyone will eat it. It's a lot of work..."

Hanna pouts. - "But, you gotta have turkey if you wanna be the host of the best Thanksgiving dinner of all the times!"

The blonde starts well her argument, when she touches Spencer's ego...

Hanna. - "You want to host the best Thanksgiving dinner ever, right?"

Spencer nods

Hanna. - "So, you need the turkey for that! I mean, Thanksgiving without a turkey is like the 4th of July without apple pie! Or Friday's without two pizzas!"

Spencer. - "Fine, if it's meant that much to you, there will be turkey on the table..."

Hanna smiles

Blair looks at Spencer and, says. - "There's gonna be tons of left over..."

Spencer nods

Hanna. - "Don't worry about it! I promise that I will finish that turkey..."

Blair raises an eyebrow. - "Hann, you can't eat an entire turkey by yourself..."

Hanna. - "Of course I can!"

Aria asks. - "Are you really saying that you can eat almost an entire turkey in one sitting...?"

Hanna nods. - "That's right..."

Spencer shakes her head. - "No way..."

Alison shakes her head. - "It's not humanly possible..."

Hanna looks at all her friends and, says with determination. - "I'm Hanna Marin!"

Aria corrects her. - "Hanna Rivers..."

Hanna rolls her eyes. - "Potato, patato... Anyway! I'm Hanna! And, this is what I do! I might not be a great thinker or world leader or read a lot or run fast, but, damn it! I can eat!"

Everybody chuckles with Hanna's argument. And, they just nod and wait to see her eat at Thanksgiving dinner...

 _(Thanksgiving at Spencer's place)_

Blair was checking on the turkey when her pregnant girlfriend says...

Spencer rubs her belly and says - "Isn't it weird how next year there will be a little baby at the table...?"

The young doctor smiles picturing a little Spencer at their table. She closes the oven and cleans her hands before softly caressing Spencer's belly and putting kisses over it...

Spencer giggles. - "It tickles..."

Blair stands up beside the brunette, she wraps her arms around Spencer, and says while she rubs her nose against Spencer's nose...

Blair. - "I don't think it's weird, I think it's amazing..."

Spencer smiles. - "Really...?"

Blair nods, they stare at each other in the eyes and, Spencer softly caresses Blair's cheek when she says...

Spencer. - "We're doing this together, right...?"

Blair nods. - "Of course..."

Spencer. - "Are you sure...? I mean, this is a huge responsibility and, if you don't feel up to the challenge, you need to tell me now, before the baby is here and..."

Blair stops Spencer's rambling when she kneels on one knee and takes out a little box from her pocket...

Spencer blushes. - "What are you doing...?"

Blair holds Spencer's hand and says. - "I'm so grateful to have fallen in love with you..."

Spencer blushes. - "Blair..."

Blair. - "Each time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again... and, I'm 100% sure that no one and nothing will ever change that..."

The young doctor opens the little box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Spencer gasps, surprised, she brings her hands over her open mouth while she stares at the ring...

Blair. - "I'm thankful for so many things, but, I'm mostly thankful for having you in my life, and on my deathbed, I want to be thankful that I married the only woman I ever really loved, so..." (She takes the ring out of the box and, says while she lines it up to Spencer's finger) "Spencer Hastings..."

Spencer mumbles. - "OMG! You're really doing this..."

Blair chuckles. - "Well, I'm trying so, don't interrupt me, okay...?"

Spencer nods

Blair smiles and says. - "So, like I was saying. Because I love you Spence, really love you, I want to ask you: Will you marry me...?"

For the 1st time in her life, Spencer didn't need to think about it, to know the answer...

Spencer smiles. - "Yes! I will!"

Both girls smile, Blair slips the ring over Spencer's finger and, they hug each other with lots of love. Now, they have one more thing to be thankful today...

 _(In the DiLaurentis-Fields house)_

Alison. - "The boys are ready, are you ready, Em...?" (She sees her wife pouting, so, she raises an eyebrow) "Em, something wrong...?"

Emily pouts. - "Do you love me...?"

Alison. - "What? Of course I do! I love you, Emily. You know that..."

Emily pouts. - "Wouldn't hurt you to say it more often..."

The blonde rolls her eyes, Emily's pregnancy has made the brunette ultra sensitive, and, Alison is not the best person to deal with sensitive people, but, she's trying her best for her wife...

Alison tries to hug her wife, but, Emily steps back with a little jump...

Emily. - "No! The baby..."

Alison sighs. - "Em, the baby is fine, he will not get hurt just for a hug..."

Deep down, Emily knows that Alison is right, but, it took them lots of tries to impregnate her, that Emily is terrified to do anything that could put in danger the baby. Looking at the panic in Emly's eyes, Alison doesn't push farther, she just stretches her hand and says...

Alison asks. - "Can I hold your hand at least...?"

Emily nods and, Alison holds Emily's hand, bringing it to her lips. With tenderness, Alison softly kisses Emily's hand. The soft touch of Alison's lips, it brings a happy smile on Emily's face...

Alison looks at her wife in the eyes and says. - "I love you, Emily, I love you a lot..." (Sighs) "But, it really hurts me that you think I could do something that could hurt our baby... it hurts that each time that I try to touch you, you just push me away..."

Emily sighs deeply and looks down. - "I know... but..."

Alison. - "But...?"

The brunette takes back her hand and increase the distance between them when she says...

Emily. - "I know you would never do anything to liberally hurt me or the baby, but I need you to keep your distance with me... at least for now..."

Alison closes her fists, she hates not being able to even hug her wife. This is insane, that's what Alison thinks, but, she doesn't want to get in an argument with Emily, so, she just takes a deep breath and says while she walks away...

Alison. - "Fine. Because I love you, I'll stay as far as possible from you. If that's what you want..."

It's not what Emily really wants, but, in the end, the brunette doesn't find her voice to say the opposite...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The human instinct is to recoil when we're scared. But it's really the best thing to do? Because very often, it's when you recoil that you open the door to what you fear the most..._**

 _(At Spencer's place)_

Everyone has arrived, the boys were playing outside with Noel, Caleb and little Hayley while the girls were admiring Spencer's engagement ring...

Aria. - "OMG! It's huge!"

Hanna. - "Do doctors make so much money...?"

Blair. - "I didn't buy the ring, my father gave it to me, it has been in the family for generations..."

Emily. - "Are you rich or something like that...?"

Blair was going to reply, but, her fiancée speaks on her behalf...

Spencer. - "Her Dad is the n° 1 plastic surgeon in the entire country, the Sloans own more than a half of the hospitals on the East Coast, they are filled with cash!"

Blair smirks and kisses Spencer's cheek when she says. - "Please tell me that you're not marrying me because of my money..."

Spencer chuckles, she cups Blair's cheeks and says while she kisses her on the lips

Spencer smirks. - "It might shock you, but, money is not your only charm, and despite your long history of chasing girls... I do love you and, I do want to marry you..."

Blair chuckles; she hugs Spencer and kisses Spencer's head while the other girls look shocked by the revelation of how wealthy, Blair's...

Alison. - "I'm your BFF! How is that I never knew that you were so rich...?"

Blair shrugs. - "You never asked and, you know that I drive a Porsche 911. With the salary of the hospital in Rosewood, I could never afford to have a car like that..."

Alison drops her jaw open, she's shocked to find out that her BFF is so wealthy...

Hanna teases. - "Hey, Ali. I guess that now you regret turning her down, am I right...?"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head...

Spencer clings to Blair and says with a pout. - "Too late! She's mine now!"

Blair & Alison chuckle when they see how Spencer is looking jealous, the other girls also chuckle... except for Emily...

Emily looks at Alison and pouts sad. - "You don't regret choosing me, right?"

Alison. - "What?! Of course not! I love you, Emily..."

It was probably the hormones of the pregnancy, but, Emily is supersentive these days. The brunette wants to believe on Alison's words, but, she just pouts sad and walks away...

Alison sighs. - "Em... wait!"

Hanna opens a bag of chips, she starts eating chips while she stares at Alison chasing Emily and she says...

Hanna. - "Someone is sensitive..."

Aria playfully hits Hanna's arm and says. - "And, you're zero senstive at all! Really Hann! You need to be more careful with your words!"

Spencer. - "It will pass, I know for what Emily is going through, the hormones play hard with your emotions, but, that's the swing mood that comes with the pregnancy..."

Blair mumbles. - "Tell me about it..."

Spencer glances at Blair and before the young doctor could say something that could make her sleep on the couch. Blair decides to change the subject, so, she looks at Hanna eating chips and says...

Blair. - "Hann, what are you doing? You need to save room in your stomach, you've got almost an entire turkey to eat today..."

Hanna. - "Let me explain to you how the human body works..."

Blair smirks. - "I'm a doctor Hann, I know how the human body works..."

Hanna. - "Well, I don't think you know that I need to warm up my stomach first..." (She eats a chip and says while she chews the chip) "Eating chips it's like stretching..."

Blair chuckles. - "Okay, if you say so..."

Hanna. - "Don't worry, I never get full..."

Spencer smirks. - "Really? Huh..." (She prods Blair with her elbow when she says) "Show her the turkey..."

Blair nods and she puts in front of Hanna the big turkey they made for today's dinner. Hanna drops the bag of chips and her jaw stays open when she stares at the huge turkey...

Hanna. - "Oh... ahmmm... how big is that...?"

Blair. - "About 19 pounds..."

Hanna looks at Aria who's at her side and mutters to her. - "It's like me when I was born..."

Spencer teases. - "Too big for you, Hann...?"

Hanna tries to play cool and replies. - "What? Nooo... It's fine, I can eat that, no problem. Please, that big, big turkey is not a challenge for me..."

Spencer smirks. - "If you say so. Anyway, lets all sit and start this dinner!"

 _(During the dinner)_

Alison tries to hold Emily's hand when she asks with concern. - "Are you okay...? Does the smell of the turkey make you feel bad...?"

The brunette pulls back her hand, not allowing Alison to hold it while she says...

Emily. - "I'm fine, just keep the turkey very far from me and, let's just eat..."

Alison sighs. - "I love you, Em, Hanna was just messing around, I would never choose Blair or anyone over you, you know that, right?"

Emily snaps. - "Ali, please! Let's just eat, okay?"

Alison sighs and nods. It's the hormones of the pregnancy, that's what the blonde mentally says to herself. In any case, she's pretty sure that tonight, she will definitely sleep on the couch, that's what she thinks while she eats in silence. It was a nice dinner, everyone ate very well, and everyone was already on the dessert while Hanna was still trying to finish the entire turkey...

Hanna points out towards the turkey and says. - "You're my Everest!"

Everybody chuckles

Spencer. - "Hanna, you don't have to finish it..."

Hanna. - "No! I do. Otherwise, what's next? Today I'm just the girl who can't finish a turkey, but tomorrow I'm the girl who eat half of a power bar, wrap it up and put the rest in the fridge?! Hell no!" (She looks at her jeans and says) "What was I thinking? Jeans have no give..."

The blonde excuses herself for a moment, she asks Spencer to loan her something from her closet. The brunette just nods, ignoring what is the clothing item that the blonde asked for, but, when the blonde gets back, it's very obvious what she took from Spencer's closet. With a super hero pose, Hanna says...

Hanna. - "Okay, where is that turkey!"

Caleb. - "You changed your pants...?"

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Hann, those are my maternity pants!"

Hanna says while she sits in front of the turkey. - "No! These are Thanksgiving pants!"

And, after saying that, the blonde starts eating the half of the turkey that was left and doesn't stop till she finishes it...

Hanna drops the cutlery and sighs. - "Okay, that's it. I finished it..." (She rubs her front-head and says) "Ufff... here come the meat sweats..."

Caleb chuckles and says while he clears Hanna's face from any meat sweat. - "Oh, honey, we're all very proud of you..."

Hanna smiles. - "Really...?"

Spencer smirks. - "Yeah, I believe we can expect a call from the president any moment now..."

Everybody chuckle and Hanna just squint her eyes towards her pregnant friend...

Aria pats Hanna's back and says. - "Is there anything we can do for you, Hann...?"

Hanna chuckles. - "Just nobody press on my stomach..."

Everybody nods...

Spencer. - "You can keep those pants, by the way..."

Hanna smiles. - "Thanks, they're very comfy..."

Spencer chuckles

Aria puts her hand on her stomach and says. - "This was really good, I'm full..."

Noel nods. - "Yeah, I couldn't possibly eat another bite..."

Blair sees that everyone is full, so, she stands up and she was going to start cleaning the table, starting by bringing back to the kitchen the left overs of the dessert when...

Hanna licks her lips and says. - "I need something sweet..."

Caleb. - "Are you serious? You just ate more than a half of the turkey!"

Hanna rolls her eyes and she sees at the plates that Blair has on her hands...

Hanna. - "What you got there? Is it pie?"

Blair nods. - "Yeah, you want some...?"

Hanna. - "Just cut me a little sliver..."

Blair raises an eyebrow, she doesn't think that it will be wise to give her more food, but, Spencer asks her to do what Hanna says so, she takes the knife to cut a little sliver of pie, but, she stops when the blonde says...

Hanna. - "A little bigger..."

Blair slightly moves, but, according to Hanna, it wasn't enough...

Hanna. - "A little bigger..."

Once again, Blair slightly moves, but, once again, it wasn't enough...

Hanna dramatically, says. - "C'mon! Cut me a real piece of pie!"

Thanks to Hanna, Thanksgiving was filled with laughs, but, despite all that joy, not everyone was laughing all the time that night...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Do you have what it takes? If your marriage is in trouble, can you weather the storm? When the ground gives way and your world collapses, maybe you just need to have faith. And trust that you can survive this together. Maybe you just need to hold on tight. And no matter what, don't let go..._**

 _(On Spencer's porch)_

Alison was sitting alone on the porch, thinking in silence, she jumps when someone touches her shoulder...

Alison. - "Geez! You scared me!"

Blair. - "Sorry for that, can I sit?"

Alison nods and Blair sits at her side...

Blair. - "Are you okay...?"

Alison mumbles. - "Yeah, sure..."

Blair chuckles and says. - "Okay, let me reformulate that... tell me what is wrong...?"

Alison sighs deeply and passes a hand through her hair. So many things are coming on her life that she has no idea with what she should start talking. But, her friend Blair is patient enough to wait and listen to everything that Alison has to say. The blonde talks and talks and, after hearing everything, the young doctor says...

Blair. - "1st of all, Emily loves you, it's the hormones of the pregnancy and, you, my friend, you need to suck it up because she dealt with your crazy hormones too when you were pregnant..." (She smirks) "And, you weren't either easy to handle..."

Alison rolls her eyes

Blair. - "And, concerning the other subject. Why you haven't said anything about the economic problems of your company...?"

Alison sighs. - "Because I can't! Okay?!" (Deep breath) "Emily wanted so much another baby, her whole face glowed each time that she talked about it. How I was supposed to tell her that it wasn't the best time for me, for my company?!" (She rubs her front-head and says) "Each trial to impregnate her, it cost us a fortune! In the company, the sales are going down, my concurrency is winning over important clients that I had and, I..." (Sighs) "I'm so stressed at home and at my office that I really don't know how to handle all of this..."

Blair hugs Alison by the shoulders and says. - "Hey, cheer up! It's always dark before the sun comes out..."

Alison chuckles. - "You suck as a motivational speaker..."

Both girl chuckle

Blair. - "If you need money, you know that you can ask me and..."

Alison breaks the hug and says. - "I know... thanks, but, I don't want to borrow your money..."

Blair. - "There's nothing wrong with asking for help, you know?"

Alison nods. - "I know, but..." (She sighs while she looks at her hands and says) "I want to think that I can ensure my family's well being without the help of anyone..."

Blair takes a deep breath, she knows that if she pushes harder, she might hurt Alison's ego...

Blair. - "Fine, I'm sure you will get out of this economic downturn, but, just promise me that before doing something drastic or asking a loan to the bank, you'll come to me 1st... okay...?"

Alison nods. - "Yeah, I promise..."

They hear the girls calling them and they stand up and moves to get inside, but, before returning with the others, Alison grabs Blair by the arm and says...

Alison. - "I don't want to worry Emily with this, can you...?"

Blair cuts her off. - "I'll not say a thing..."

Alison sighs in relief. - "Thanks..."

Blair. - "But, if I see you in a distressed situation, I'll speak out and help you... even if you oppose to it..."

Alison chuckles and nods. The blonde is thankful to have Blair as her friend, and, right now, just talking about it, it clears her head, just enough to make a move that might be more risky of what she imagines...

 ** _**** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ****_**

 ** _Neurons fire when we talk to someone, think about someone, and, they go haywire when whe hold someone's hand..._**

 _(Another day, in Alison's office)_

Alison was in her office when her assistant announced the arrival of her appointment. The blonde takes deep breath, she's nervous about what she's going to do, but, deep down, she knows that she needs to risk something to improve her financial situation. Looking at the picture of her family that she has on her desk, Alison smiles while she stares at the happy faces of her boys and the big smile of Emily. God! She loves Emily so much, she loves Emily, and, because she loves her and wants the best for Emily and her boys. She's under the point to finally accept the invitation of her closest competitor to work together in a big project...

The Queen Bee has eyes just for Emily, she has never felt enticed by anyone else, she...

(Someone enters)

Alison looks up and blushes. - "Wwwwhat...?"

With high heels, wearing a gorgeous fitted black dress, a raven-head woman gets inside the office. With her singular walking, the future business partner of Alison, leave quite an impression on Alison. The woman stands up in front of Alison's desk, a smirk appears on her red lips when she sees how Alison is looking at her. Alison is speechless and she holds her breath when the woman takes off her sunglasses and reveals the beautiful emeralds she has as eyes...

The woman stretches her hand and says. - "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Alison. I can't wait to work with you, side by side..."

The blonde shakes her head, trying to focus, and then, she stands up and shakes the hand of this woman while she says...

Alison. - "Yeah, it's... it's very nice to meet you... Miss Luthor..."

Lena smiles. - "Please, call me Lena..."

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yeah, neurons fire when whe hold someone's hand. And, there's a portion of our brain where desire stars... it's called the insula. The insula lights up when we're compelled to something... someone. And, that's when the real problem start. Because you can't shut down your insula... no matter how much you try it..._**

People say that the Devil always comes good looking and they weren't wrong. Our Queen Bee has resisted so many things, she has survived so many dangerous situations, but, will she able to persevere in the face of the greatest temptation of them all? Treason is something that no one really forgets and lets see if our dear blonde is able to look at the temptation in the eyes and defeat it, like she has done it with everything else...

 **Next: Chapter 81 - Temptations**


	85. Chapter - Temptations

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, it's hard to update everything at the same time. Anyway, hope you like it, a little of drama is approaching ^^. Thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review ^^. It's late to say this, but, any way, happy thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Chapter 81 - Temptations**

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Home is supposed to be our safe haven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest headache..._**

 _(In the Dilaurentis-Fields house)_

Emily was quietly eating her cereal while she hears her wife, talking wonderful things about her new partner in business...

Alison. - "OMG! Em, you should have seen her! Lena is fantastic! I've so much to learn from her! I mean, the way she led the meeting with the people of Tokyo, it was... it was..."

Emily mumbles with her mouth filled. - "Fantastic...?"

Alison. - "Yes! Fantastic! I mean, she's really fantastic, I completely get it now, why she's the number 1 in the top10 of powerful women in Cosmo's magazine, every year... I mean she's..."

Emily rolls her eyes and says with an annoying tone. - "Fantastic..."

Alison nods and smiles. - "Yeah... you really get me, Em. Finishing all my sentences, it looks like today we're really in synchrony..."

Emily sighs deeply. - "Yeah, I guess so..."

The blonde smiles and, they continue having breakfast. Emily looks at her beautiful boys eating their cereal, they smile to Emily when their eyes meet. Then the brunette sees her little belly and she smiles when she softly rubs it. And then, she stares at her wife, her dear wife who's smiling, but, not to her... Alison is smiling staring at her phone, she's texting...

Emily asks. - "To whom you're texting...?"

Alison types on her phone and says. - "Huh...? Did you say something, Em...?"

Emily takes a deep breath, she tries to calm her temper, but with all the hormones of the pregnancy, it's really hard to control her temper. The brunette was going to ask again, but, before she could say anything, Alison stands up and starts cleaning the table...

Alison. - "I've to go, do we need something from the store? I can bring it when I come back later..."

Emily frowns. - "Where are you going to go?"

Alison. - "To the office..."

Emily. - "It's Saturday..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah, so...?" (She walks towards the kitchen and says) "I think we need more milk..."

The brunette doesn't look happy with Alision's reply. She stands up from the table, and, follows her to the kitchen...

Emily says with a serious voice. - "ALISON!"

Alison says while she starts doing the dishes. - "Wow, you're using my entire name... what I have done wrong now...?"

Emily crosses her arms, and, she doesn't exactly why she's mad... she is just mad with her...

Alison sighs deeply. - "Look Em, I'm sorry, okay...?"

Emily. - "Why you're apologizing...?"

Alison chuckles. - "Honestly, I've no clue..."

Emily snaps, yelling. - "Then, why you're apologizing?!"

The blonde has never liked to be yelled at... it really pushes her buttons. Alison starts to count till 10... but, lately, 10 doesn't do the trick and before she knows it, she finds herserl already counting till 40...

Emily yells. - "Ali! I'm talking to you! I..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "I can hear you, Emily. You don't need to yell..."

The blonde _looks_ at her boys in the distance, their bubble smiles, it helps her to control her temper and not snap against Emily too...

Emily yells. - "Ali!"

But, today, not even the boys are able to restrain the Queen Bee...

Alison snaps. - "WHAT?!"

The brunette gulps when she sees Alison's look. She's pissed, really pissed...

Emily. - "You're angry..."

Alison says with a serious voice. - "I am..."

Emily. - "Why?!"

 ** _Why?! WHY?! Maybe it's because I've been sleeping in the guest room for the past weeks because you don't want me to touch you... maybe because each time that I try to kiss you, you push me away! Maybe because lately, no matter what I do, what I say, I do it wrong and you keep yelling at me._**.. Alison thinks in a big list of all the little things that make her being so pissed, but, once again, she decides to don't say anything and just leave the room, before saying something that could hurt Emily's feelings...

Alison walks away and says. - "Don't wait me for dinner..."

Emily. - "Ali!" (She hears the door and yells) "ALISON!"

The boys get scared with the yelling of the brunette and start crying...

Emily walks towards the boys and says. - "I... I'm sorry boys, please don't cry... don't cry... I'm sorry..." (She looks at the door, she thinks about Alison and mumbles) "I'm sorry..."

 _(In Alison's office)_

The blonde was looking at some files when someone knocks her door...

Alison mumbles without looking up. - "Come in..." (She looks up and smiles) "Lena, what bring you here?"

Lena smiles. - "I could say the same, it's Saturday..."

Alison nods. - "Yeah... I keep hearing that..."

Lena. - "You look upset..."

Alison sighs. - "You read me too well..."

Lena smirks. - "Part of my charm... it's very handy at work..."

Alison chuckles and nods...

Lena keeps walking till she's beside Alison, the raven-haired woman sits on the desk and Alison can't stop blushing when she gazes towards Lena's beautiful legs...

Lena smirks. - "Are my legs entertaining you...?"

Alison shakes her head. - "Sorry, I... I..."

Lena laughs, and, Alison just rubs her eyes, trying not to look ashamed, but, it's hopeless. Lena doesn't make another comment about it and Alison is grateful for that. Nevertheless, Lena stays and gives Alison's a hand with the paperwork. And, between the two of them, they finish the work very fast, but, somehow, Alison doesn't look very happy with it...

Lena. - "Something wrong?"

Alison. - "We finished it in 2 hrs..."

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "And somehow you look disappointed...? Why...?"

Alison sighs heavily, she was expecting to spend the entire day at the office, she didn't want to get back home just to get into another fight with Emily... **_when this started? When she started not wanting to be at home?_** The blonde wonders, but, she's not able to find an answer...

Lena asks. - "Do you need to go home now...?"

Alison quickly replies. - "No..."

The blonde frowns as soon as she answered. The 'No' came to her lips so fast, so naturally that it scared her to think why she said 'No' so fast...

Lena interlaces their arms and says. - "Good, so, let's go..."

Alison. - "Where...?"

Lena smirks. - "Well, I helped you with your work, and I'm stuck in this little town till we have the launch meeting for the products, I don't want to go back to my hotel room and do nothing so it's just fair to ask you to keep me company for a moment, right...?"

Alison frowns, but, somehow when she gets entranced on those beautiful green eyes, she feels compelled to follow the woman no matter where...

 _(In a night club)_

Alison leans over Lena's ear and says. - "This is too crowded and noisy..."

Lena leans over Alison's ear and replies. - "C'mon, stop acting like a grandma and lets have a little of fun..."

It was still too early, but the place was already full. Alison looks around, she can't remember when was the last time she visited a place like this, it feels like it was in another life. Even if the place is full, Lena is able to get them a table, it's impressed how Lena can literally put everyone at her feet, Alison thinks and then, she doesn't say 'no' when the 1st shots arrive. It was a nice break from the routine, it was a fresh break, that's what Alison was constantly saying to herself, in her mind, trying not to feel guilty for being there with Lena...

Lena smiles. - "I love that song!"

The raven-haired woman drags Alison to the dance floor, and, before knowing, Alison finds herself already dancing, jumping, fooling around like if she was a teenager. It felt nice, it felt good, it felt...

Lena leans over Alison's ear and whispers with a seductive voice. - "Do you wanna go to my hotel room...?"

It felt dangerously appealing, Alison's heart beat rices, her mind stays blank for a second and she can't think, she can't move, she's just frozen in the middle of the dance floor, staring at those beautiful green eyes while the crowd around them keep moving... dancing... jumping...

Lena stares at Alison in the eyes and says. - "I find you really charming, Alison..." (She leans to kiss her and says) "Very charming..."

Alison sees this perfect amazing woman leaning towards her, she sees this fantastic woman desiring to taste Alison's lips and then, something happens in Alison's mind, because a big smile appears on her lips...

 ** _*** Alison's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 _ **Temptations are as thick as the leaves of the forest, and no one can be out of the reach of temptation... no one... not even me...**_

 _(At the Brew, some days after)_

Spencer sits on the sofa beside her friend. - "Em, can you tell me why you asked me to meet you here...?"

Emily sighs heavily, she doesn't reply, she just approaches her tea to her lips...

Spencer raises an eyebrow. - "Em...?"

Emily. - "Something is wrong with Ali..."

Spencer. - "What do you mean...?"

Emily. - "I don't know... It's just that... she... she's always looking at her phone, I don't know what she has in there, but, whatever it's, it makes her smile... a lot... and, she's... I don't know... she's arriving at home very late... she's spending almost all the days of the week in the office and..."

Spencer. "And...?"

Emily flips a night club card from her pocket and says. - "And I found this the other day, when I was doing the laundry..."

Spencer frowns. - "Ali went to a night club alone...?"

Emily sighs deeply. - "I don't think she went alone..."

Spencer. - "You don't mean that...?"

Emily. - "I don't know what to think Spencer! I need your help to figure out this. Each time I snap against her, each time that I yell at her, she... she doesn't say a word, she just looks at her phone and smiles and it pisses me off..." (Sighs) "I need your help to get that phone and see what it's in there..." (Sighs) "I need to find out with whom she's having an affair..."

Spencer opens her mouth, she was going to say something, but, then, she stays quiet when she sees that two girls they know too well, get inside the Brew...

Blair. - "C'mon, Ali, give me the detail... how do you feel after it?"

Alison sighs. - "I don't know..."

Emily mumbles. - "Ali... Blair?"

Spencer whispers while she forces the other brunette to get down a little. - "Sssshhh... they haven't noticed, we're here..."

And, it was true, the back of the sofa was too big, so, it's was hard to see who was sitting in there, especially if the people wasn't looking. Blair and Alison order their coffee and keep talking, loudly enough to be heard by the two brunettes who were sitting on the sofa...

Blair. - "It felt good, isn't?"

Alison nods

Blair. - "So, you should do it again..."

Alison. - "Do you really advise me to...?"

Blair cuts her off. - "Of course! It's a good way to relax and it's good for the body too..."

Alison sighs, rubbing the back of her neck, she's still not convinced...

Emily whispers. - "What are they talking about...?" (She panics) "Are they talking about: her, having sex with someone else...? Is she really cheating on me?!"

Spencer whispers. - "I don't know, so, sssshhh!"

Alison mumbles. - "I don't know if I should keep doing it. I feel guilty towards Em.."

Spencer & Emily whispers at the unison with shock. - "WHAT?! She's really cheating..."

Blair. - "Nah... you have no reason to feel guilty. I do it all the time too..."

Spencer mumbles. - "WHAT?!"

Alison. - "Really?"

Blair nods. - "Hell, yeah!"

Spencer whispers angrily. - "I'm gonna kill her..."

Alison. - "And, does Spencer know that...?"

Blair cuts her off. - "Oh hell no! And, you will not tell her right...?"

Alison chuckles and shakes her head

Spencer whispers angrily. - "I'm definitely going to kill her..."

Emily gulps hard, she can't believe that they are cheating on them.

Blair hugs her BFF from the shoulders and says. - "So, this will be our little secret..." (She winks) "Relax Ali, go for it tonight and, you'll feel better... I promise..."

Alison sighs. - "Ok... tonight then..."

Blair smiles and when their coffees arrive, they leave the place without seeing at the angry brunettes who were there, staring at them in the distance...

Spencer looks at Emily in the eyes and says. - "Em, what are you gonna do...? It looks like she's going to cheat on you, tonight..."

Emily takes a deep breath, she has no idea of what to do, but, when she receives a text from Alison, telling her to don't wait for her up, something inside the brunette burns up, a mix of jealousy, anger, sorrow. And, without thinking it twice, Emily rushes outside, decided to catch the blonde on the act...

 _(In Alison's office at night)_

After leaving the boys with her parents, Emily drives towards Alison's office. Her belly is still not so big, so she's able to drive without a problem. She stays in the parking for a big moment, still not sure if she wants to get in, but, then she takes a deep breath and walks inside the building. The brunette passes through the reception without being noticed and rushes towards the elevators, once inside, she can't stop, but, hearing the gossip between the employees...

An employee. - "I wonder who's using the meeting room as a sex room. I mean, every time we hear moans coming from there..."

The other woman nods. - "I know... and looking at the voices, both are women..." (She whispers) "Danny of the 2nd floor told me that he saw the new partner of the firm, Miss. Luthor, getting in there with a blonde..."

Emily keeps hearing everything and she just closes her fists tight, imaging that it's her blonde. So, when she gets to the floor, she was expecting to arrive, she jumps out of the elevator, like an angry bull. She walks faster when she heard already the moaning, and, she's very angry when she opens the door and says without thinking...

Emily yells angrily. - "How you dare, ALISON?! How could you..." (She looks at the two women inside and frowns) "Kara...?"

The blonde assistant of her wife, she's blushing a lot, she's fixing her hair and playing with her glasses while Lena tries to clean her messy make up...

Emily mumbles while she closes the door. - "Sorry I shouldn't..."

The assistant walks so fast from the shameful moment that it was like she was flying away. Lena tries to call her, but, the blonde assistant is far gone...

Emily mumbles. - "I'm sorry, I thought that..."

Lena. - "That I was fucking your wife, Alison, right...?"

Emily mumbles. - "How do you know that Alison is my wife?"

Lena smirks. - "When you opened the door, you yelled her name..."

Emily. - "Ooh... right..."

Lena fix her skirt and her blouses while she adds. - "And, I know you're Alison's wife, since Alison has a big picture of you on her office..."

The brunette smiles. Lena chuckles, amused by Emily's reaction...

Emily. - "I'm sorry for interrupting like that and for thinking that you and Ali... well..."

Lena smirks. - "Don't apologize, I did try to fuck your wife..."

Emily. - "WHAT?!"

Lena. - "But, she turned me down..."

Emily mumbles. - "Really...?"

Lena grabs her things and says. - "I need to go after Kara, I really like this girl, but, before going after her, you should know that Alison DiLaurentis is the 1st person to reject me. As soon as I tried to kiss her one night we went out to a club, she pushed me away before our lips could touch, and, she told me with a big smile on her lips: 'I love my wife, so, no..." (She chuckles) "No one has ever done that... it made me want to find that kind of love..." (She walks away and says) "There's nothing sexier than someone who can face temptation and say: 'Nah, this ain't worth losing what I have...' You're very lucky to have Alison at your side..."

Emily has no idea of what to think, what to say, she just walks towards Alison office like a zombie and as soon as she gets in the room, the busy blonde notices her presence...

Alison looks up. - "Em...?" (She says with concern) "Em, are you crying?"

Emily. - "Huh...?" (She touches her cheeks and realizes that tears are falling from her eyes without stop) "I'm..."

Alison stands up from her desk and she rushes to hug her, but, then, she stops, she's not sure if she should hug her since Emily barely allows Alison to touch her, but, when Alison sees the crying eyes of the brunette, she decides to go for it and hugs her. Emily melts under Alison's embrace and she buries her face in Alison's neck while she cries. The blonde guides them towards a little sofa she has in her office, and, when Emily calms down, Alison asks why she was crying, and, Emily tells her why, she tells her everything...

Alison stands up from the sofa and says with a serious voice. - "I can't believe that you thought I could cheat on you..."

Emily sobs. - "I'm sorry. it's just that you're always looking at your phone, arriving late and..." (She cries) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The brunette is a complete mess and Alison has all the rights to feel angry with her, for doubting about her, but, when she sees the tears of Emily, Alison can't stay angry, she just rushes to sit, once again, at her side and hug her with lots of affection. After another long hug, Alison breaks the hug and she clears Emily's tears with her thumbs...

Alison. - "Em, stop crying, we're okay..."

Emily sobs. - "But I accused you about cheating on me! I'm constantly yelling at you, snapping against you, I..."

Alison cuts her off. - "People change, Em, and, with all the swings of mood, yeah, you've changed a lot because of the pregnancy hormones, but that's okay..."

Emily. - "How can you say that's okay...?"

The blonde cups Emily's cheek with her hands and says while she stares at her brown eyes...

Alison. - "Because we're still growing, Em. We're constantly evolving, humans evolve, we evolve, but no matter how much we change, one thing will never change, and, that's how I feel about you..."

Emily smiles

Alison. - "Love is a too small word and no matter who you become with your crazy swings moods, you'll always be the love of my life..." (She leans her front-head against hers and says) "People change, circumstances change, but, my love will never change..."

The brunette smiles and for the 1st time in weeks, she kisses Alison's lips. The blonde smiles, she has missed to feel Emily's lips on her...

Emily breaks the kiss and mumbles. - "Wait..."

Alison pouts. - "Don't stop kissing me..."

Emily chuckles. - "I'll kiss you if you tell me what it's making you feel guilty towards me..."

Alison frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Emily. - "I heard you at the Brew, talking with Blair, what was that about...?"

Alison teases. - "Are you spying me now...?"

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison stands up, she offers her hand to Emily and says. - "C'mon, let me show you..."

 _(At the pool in a country pool)_

Emily. - "Ali... what are we doing here...?"

Alison opens her mouth to say something, but, someone else approaches towards them and says...

Blair. - "Hey! You're late! The competition already finished..."

Emily frowns. - "Competition...?"

Blair. - "Oh, hi Em..."

Emily sees Blair wet in a swimsuit, holding a little trophy on her arm...

Alison explains. - "Well, I talked with Blair about how stressed I was for the economics problems on the company and..."

Emily cuts her off. - "Economic problems? You never said anything to me, you..."

Alison cuts her off. - "I didn't want to worry..."

Emily. - "Ali..."

Alison rolls her eyes. - "Anyway, I needed something to relax and Blair said..."

Blair. - "Swim is the best activity to relax. I invited Alison to join me for a swim and some days of the week, there are little competitions..."

Alison. - "I like to compete and win..." (She smirks with her typical Alison DiLaurentis smirk when she says) "I like to show off I'm better than the others..."

Blair chuckles - "Well, she's really good at it..." (she teases) "Not as good as me, but..."

Alison rolls her eyes and Blair smirks, amused to see Alison's reaction...

Emily looks at her wife and asks - "Why you felt guilty about swimming...?"

Alison sighs. - "Because you love to swim and don't do it with you, it felt wrong, somehow..."

Emily smiles, she can't believe how adorable her wife is, she kisses Alison on the cheek and the blonde giggles like a fool in love...

Blair. - "So, you told Emily about it..."

Alison. - "She actually heard us talking at the Brew, and, also..." (She sees at the pregnant brunette who's walking towards them and says) "Spencer knows..."

Blair. - "What?! No! She..."

Spencer looks at Blair's trophy and says. - "She can't believe you won 2nd place!" (She takes the trophy and says) "Second place?!"

Blair looks down. - "I'm sorry..."

Spencer. - "Well, don't worry, I'm here and I'll get you on the best shape to win 1st in the next competition..."

Blair sighs deeply, this is why she didn't want to tell Spencer about it, now, Spencer will act like her personal coach and she will push her to always win. The brunette sees the sad pout of the young doctor, so, she decides to give her an incentive...

Spencer whispers on Blair's ear. - "If you win 1st place, I'll let you do to me that thing you like to do when..."

Blair smiles, and, now she has no idea why she kept this as a secret from Spencer.

Blair yells to the others who were on the pool. - "Let's do a re-over! I want that 1st place now..."

Spencer spanks Blair and says with a sassy voice. - "That's my girl... get in that pool and bring me that 1st place..."

Nothing turns on more Spencer than a 1st place on any kind of competition and Emily & Alison just chuckles looking at their friends. While Spencer is cheering up her girlfriend, Emily holds Alison's hand and the blonde turns to see her in the eyes...

Emily. - "So, it looks like we need to talk..."

Alison sighs, she nods. - "Yeah..."

 _(At the DiLaurentis-Fields house at night)_

They walk inside the house and the 1st thing that Alison says...

Alison. - "I'm sorry..."

Emily. - "Ali...?"

Alison. - "I... I haven't really told you lots of stuffs and, I... I don't know where to start..."

Emily sits on the sofa in the living room, she pats the empty seat beside her and says. - "Let's start from the beginning..."

Alison sits at her side

Emily leans her head against the sofa and says while she looks at Alison in the eyes. - "So, you've been having problems in the company..."

Alison nods

Emily. - "Why you didn't tell me...?"

Alison. - "Because I didn't want to worry, stress is not good for you now that you're pregnant..."

Emily sighs deeply and says. - "Is it bad...?"

Alison chuckles. - "It could be worse..."

Emily holds Alison's hand and says. - "Ali. If things are hard, you should come to me and talk about it..."

Alison. - "But, how I can come to you when you've been pushing me away...?"

Emily gulps hard, she feels guilty and Alison sees it...

Alison. - "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Emily. - "No, you're right, I've been putting distance between us, but, that's end now..."

Alison. - "Really...?"

Emily nods

Alison. - "What changed...?"

Emily plays with their hands and says. - "Well, I realized that I've no reason to keep you away and to be honest, it really terrifies me that someone could drag you away from me..."

Alison kisses Emily's hand and says. - "That would never happen..."

Emily teases. - "Really, not even a fantastic CEO with green eyes..."

Alison chuckles

Emily pouts. - "I really got jealous about this Lena..."

Alison. - "I'm sorry..."

Emily mumbles. - "She tried to make a move on you...?"

Alison. - "How do you know...?"

Emily. - "She told me..."

Alison. - "Wow... she's bold..." (She squeezes their hands and says) "I'm sorry if I put myself in a situation like that... I should have never gone to that club with her..."

Emily. - "Why did you...?"

The blonde sighs, she takes a real moment to think about it and then she says...

Alison. - "It felt nice to have someone who wanted my company, I don't have excuses, but yeah... she's really..."

Emily. - "Attractive..."

Alison nods and asks. - "Are you mad...?"

Emily shakes her head. - "No, I think it's normal to find other people attractive, I mean, I find other women attractive too..."

Alison pouts with jealousy. - "What?! Who?! Give me their names!"

Emily chuckles and kisses Alison's cheek when she says. - "Why? So, you can act all Queen Bee towards them...?" (She leans her head over Alison's shoulder and says) "I'm happy to know we can talk about this... we should always talk about everything, Ali..."

Alison. - "I guess... it's not easy for me, you know..."

Emily. - "I know. So, you don't need to answer this question, but, even then, I want to ask: Do you like her... do you like Lena?"

Alison. - "I asked myself that question some days ago, I was a little confused because this was the 1st time that I found someone else beside you, attractive and that really got me thinking..."

Emily gulps

Alison. - "But, then, when she tried to kiss me. I couldn't go for it... I mean, I didn't want to go for it..."

Emily smiles

Alison makes deer's eyes and says while she looks at Emily in the eyes. - "I really just want your lips..."

The brunette chuckles and then she leans towards Alison and whispers on her ear...

Emiliy. - "You know, we do have a pool at home..."

Alison nods. - "I know..."

Emily teases. - "A pool where we can swim... naked..."

Alison didn't need to hear anything else, she just grabs Emily out and rushes towards their pool. With the boys staying with Emily's parents, there was no need to keep it quiet and God, Alison needed to hear Emily scream her name in pleasure, it has been so long since the last time she touched her and, she really wants to just fuck her right now, but, she does her best to control her horny hormones and asks...

Alison. - "Are you sure...? I mean, you have been..."

Emily gets inside the pool, naked and says. - "Pushing you away...?"

Alison nods, the blonde gets in the pool, she swims towards Emily but she doesn't get too close, she doesn't want to over-step...

Emily is the one who gets closer and says while she caresses Alison's face. - "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you... I haven't been fair with you..."

Alison chuckles, she kisses Emily's hand and says. - "It's okay, I wasn't a sunshine, neither when I was pregnant with the boys..."

Emily chuckles. - "Oh, yeah, you weren't..."

Both chuckle and Alison whimpers when she feels Emily, tangling their legs...

Emily looks at the blue eyes, she loves so much and says. - "I love you..."

Alison smiles. - "I love you too..."

Both girls smile and kiss, they kiss, tangling their bodies together and making love all night long...

The next morning, Alison rolls on bed and smiles when she wraps her arms around Emily's belly...

Alison mumbles. - "It's getting big..."

Emily nods, she purrs when Alison nibbles her neck. Maybe it was that period of the pregnancy when she gets super horny, but, right now, the brunette wants to stay in bed with the blonde and do so many things to her. Yes, the brunette was getting wet with all the naughty things she wanted to do till...

Emily sits on the bed and says. - "Wait..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "Something wrong...?"

Emily. - "There's one thing that I need to know..."

Alison. - "What?"

Emily. - "Show me your phone..."

Alison. - "Why...?"

Emily. - "All the time you're staring at your phone and smiling, I need to see why..."

The blonde chuckles, she can't believe that after all the sex of last night, Emily is still thinking that she would ever cheat on her. The blonde gives her the phone...

Alison. - "You want to see why I'm constantly looking, see by yourself..."

The brunette takes the phone and she gasps in surprise when she finds the big gallery of photos that Alison has about her...

Emily mumbles. - "You've lots of pictures about... ME?!"

Alison nods. - "More than 500 pics..." (She takes her phone and smiles while she looks at her big gallery of Emily's photos) "When I'm down, stressed, annoyed... no matter in what mood I'm, seeing a photo of you, it always makes my day... it always makes me smile... so, yeah, I've been looking at my phone a lot and I'll keep looking at it every time that I need to see your face..."

Emily smiles and she kisses her wife, pushing her against the bed. Alison doesn't complain, she's happy, because the pictures of her phone are goods, but, it's even better to have the real Emily all over her face... no matter what, Emily will always be Alison's 1st and only choice...

 ** _*** Emily's narrative ***_**

 ** _Love is not about how much you say I love you, but how much you can prove that it's true. And, I'm the lucky person of the world, because my soul mate is constantly proving me how real is our love..._**

 **Next: Chapter 82 - I Choose You**


End file.
